Cher Journal : Chronique d'une dernière année
by Myschka
Summary: TERMINEE. Réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans. [UA, slash HPDM, sans spoilers]
1. Chapitre 1

Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir eu cette idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru, aussi, bien que ce chapitre soit raté K, la suite risque d'être un poil plus salée. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :**_J'ai beaucoup aimé ce défi, et je me suis dit que ce serait marrant à traiter sous la forme d'un journal intime. En ce moment, j'aime bien essayer de me placer du point de vue de Draco, et le concept du journal change un peu des POV habituels. Je ne sais pas encore vraiment quelle tournure je vais donner à l'histoire, mais je pense que ce sera un peu plus sérieux que « Mon meilleur ennemi ». Et puis ça m'occupe, et pendant ce temps-là, je ne pense pas à la maladie. Bonne lecture en tout cas._

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, 1er septembre 1996 : **

_**15h** : _

Je suis dans le train qui m'emmène à Hogwarts, pour ce qui, je l'espère, sera ma dernière année dans ce pensionnat ennuyeux et désagréable au possible. Comme d'habitude, Père n'est pas venu à la gare avec moi, et Mère a tenu à m'accompagner. Je me demande si elle comprendra un jour que je ne suis plus son petit garçon, le petit garçon que j'étais il y a si longtemps que je m'en souviens déjà plus. Pansy et Blaise se sont moqués de moi encore une fois. Je déteste son côté mère-poule, c'est tellement agaçant ! Elle m'a encore mis mal à l'aise devant mes amis.

Encore 3 heures avant d'arriver. Une fois de plus, je m'étonne du choix de Père : il y a tellement d'excellentes écoles privées à Londres, pourquoi décider de m'envoyer dans ce coin perdu en Ecosse ? Je suis de plus en plus certain que ma vue l'insupporte. De toute façon, il n'y a que ses affaires qui l'intéressent, et je ne suis bon qu'à reprendre la société quand il l'aura décidé. J'aimerais, une fois au moins dans ma vie, pouvoir choisir. Père sait très bien que je souhaite, plus que tout, faire des études de chimie et de parfumerie après le lycée, mais il semble s'en soucier comme de sa première chemise.

**o0O0o**

_« Draco ? »_

_Le jeune homme blond leva la tête et soupira d'un air excédé._

_« Quoi, Pansy ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ? »_

_Les joues osseuses de la jeune fille brune rosirent brusquement._

_« Excuse-moi », bredouilla-t-elle. « Je voulais simplement savoir si tu voulais bien te mettre en binôme avec moi cette année en biologie. »_

_« On verra. Laisse-moi tranquille, maintenant. »_

_Draco replongea le nez dans le grand cahier relier de cuir vert foncé dans lequel il avait déjà noirci la première page. Il soupira de nouveau. Cette année promettait d'être aussi ennuyeuse que les précédentes_.

**o0O0o **

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, 1er septembre 1996 : **

_**22h :**_

Comme je l'avais prévu, j'ai été nommé Préfet en Chef cette année. C'est un poste dont je n'ai pas voulu, mais on ne m'a pas donné le choix. Enfin, au moins n'aurai-je plus à partager un dortoir avec mes condisciples. Mère sera sans doute folle de joie, quant à Père, je suppose qu'il se contentera de dire que c'était le moins que je puisse faire. Cette roturière d'Hermione Granger a été nommée Préfète elle aussi, ainsi que trois autres élèves dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom. Ce qu'elle peut m'énerver, celle-là. Père a exigé que mes notes dépassent les siennes cette année, mais cette peste m'a toujours battu. Il n'y a qu'en physique-chimie que je suis meilleur qu'elle, et en sport évidemment.

Je me demande si elle aura pris les mêmes options que moi cette année. Je crois que je détesterais la retrouver en cours de Lettres ou d'Italien. Mais d'après ce que je sais, elle a choisi Latin et Français, alors à moins qu'elle n'ait reçu une dérogation spéciale…Ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas du tout, en fait. Bah, je verrai bien la semaine prochaine quand les cours reprendront.

J'aurais préféré rester à Stonehenge une semaine de plus. Pourquoi Père a-t-il tenu à ce que je parte aussi tôt ? Il est de plus en plus taciturne ces derniers temps, et je crois qu'il ne parle même plus à Mère de ses affaires.

Cette chambre n'est pas si mal, tout compte fait. J'ai une jolie vue sur le parc, encore heureux que je n'aie pas écopé d'une vue sur le terrain de sport. La pièce est relativement grande et bien meublée, et j'ai une salle de bain individuelle. Je me demande si Père a payé pour ça. Je ne le saurai sûrement jamais, encore que je doute que Dumbledore soit du genre à accepter les pots de vin. Ce vieux fou est probablement la seule personne que je connaisse à ne pas être corruptible par l'argent.

Bien, je suppose que je devrais me coucher. Demain, je vais devoir commencer à choisir les différents clubs auxquels je me dois de participer. Je choisirai sans doute le club de musique, celui d'échecs, et je suppose que je devrai intégrer l'équipe de foot comme chaque année. Quoique, j'aimerais bien faire partie de l'équipe de natation. J'espère que Père ne s'y opposera pas.

Draco rangea soigneusement son journal et son luxueux stylo à plume dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Après un bref instant d'hésitation, il décida de lire quelques pages du roman qu'il avait commencé durant les vacances. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il le termina, aux environs d'une heure du matin, qu'il se décida enfin à éteindre la lumière.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, 2 septembre 1996 : **

_**14h : **_

Je me suis réveillé trop tard aujourd'hui, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me remettre à l'heure de Hogwarts. Finalement, j'ai décidé de rejoindre l'équipe de natation. Ce qui m'a décidé, c'est le fait que cet imbécile de Ronald Weasley, le petit ami de Granger, a été accepté comme gardien remplaçant dans l'équipe de foot. Déjà que je dois le supporter en cours, je refuse en plus de faire du sport avec lui.

Je me suis inscrit au club d'échecs, et j'ai appris qu'ils y donnaient aussi des cours d'initiation au jeu de go. Ca peut être intéressant, après tout. J'ai évidemment réintégré le club de musique, ils n'ont pas d'autres pianistes que moi.

Cet après-midi, j'espère pouvoir aller parler au Professeur Snape. Je vais lui demander de me donner des cours particuliers en chimie, je pense qu'il ne refusera pas. Il sait combien je souhaite poursuivre dans cette voie après mon bac, et après tout, il ne saurait refuser quoi que ce soit à son meilleur élève. Je crois qu'il m'aime bien.

Eh merde, voilà ces deux crétins de Crabbe et Goyle. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Père tient tellement à ce que je sois ami avec eux.

_**18h : **_

Snape a accepté ma demande de cours particuliers. Je suis trop content ! J'irai le mercredi et le jeudi de 17 à 19h, et il a déjà décidé de commencer à m'enseigner les bases de la parfumerie. Je ne savais pas qu'il était si calé dans le domaine de la biologie végétale, ça va beaucoup m'aider. Blaise est toujours mort de rire quand je parle de parfumerie, mais il ne comprend pas la beauté de ce que je considère comme un art. Il verra bien, quand dans quelques années, il portera le dernier parfum que j'ai créé.

Les profs ne sont pas encore tous arrivés. J'ai appris en écoutant une conversation entre la sous-directrice et la prof de biologie, qu'il y aurait un nouveau professeur de Lettres cette années pour les Terminale. J'espère que ce ne sera pas un vieil académicien comme celui que nous avons eu l'année dernière. Heureusement qu'il a pris sa retraite. Un qui devrait sérieusement y penser, d'ailleurs, c'est Binns, le prof d'Histoire-Géographie. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore s'obstine à le garder…Bon sang, il s'est endormi l'année dernière pendant qu'il surveillait une interrogation ! Je sais que Père a demandé sa démission au Conseil d'Administration, mais il semblerait que Dumbledore et MacGonagall aient fait pression pour qu'il reste.

_**21h : **_

Je suis allé à la Salle de Musique après le dîner, j'avais envie de jouer un peu. C'est con à dire, mais Stonehenge me manque. J'espère que nous y passerons Noël cette année. Mais je devine que Père voudra rester à Londres pour ses affaires et que Mère voudra y passer la saison sociale. Je sais déjà comment ça va se passer : un réveillon impersonnel le 24, avec des tas de gens que je n'aime pas ou que je ne connais pas, et le 31, le bal du Nouvel An chez je ne sais quel Lord, où je serai obligé d'accompagner Pansy. Et en février, je suppose que nous irons une fois de plus dans une station de ski ultra cotée, où Mère sera ravie de côtoyer tout le gratin européen.

Moi, tout ce que je voudrais, c'est passer des vacances paisibles à la campagne, à me balader ou à faire du cheval tout seul, tranquille. Mais Mère n'acceptera jamais, et Père pensera que c'est un prétexte pour inviter mes amis à faire la fête. S'il savait combien je me fous de ces prétendus amis ! Il n'y a que Blaise, et Millicent dans une moindre mesure, que j'apprécie vraiment. Je me demande d'ailleurs quand Milli arrivera, elle n'était pas dans le train hier, et je ne l'ai pas vue aujourd'hui. J'ai hâte de la voir, elle m'a manqué cet été.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, 5 septembre 1996 : **

_**20h : **_

Milli est arrivée aujourd'hui. Elle est toute bronzée, ça lui va super bien. Et elle a encore grandi, elle fait presque ma taille maintenant, près d'1m80. Je crois que ça la complexe, mais je la trouve superbe comme ça, d'autant qu'elle a perdu pas mal de poids depuis l'année dernière. Je vais avec elle et Blaise tout à l'heure à Hogsmeade, comme on est vendredi, on a la permission de sortir. Elle va nous raconter ses vacances, j'ai hâte d'entendre ça. Milli a toujours des tas de trucs à raconter.

_**01h30 :**_

Je suis sur le cul. Merde, je ne sais même pas comment l'écrire !

On a passé une super soirée. Je crois qu'on a un peu trop abusé de la bière, mais c'était vraiment sympa, et on s'est racontés nos souvenirs de vacances. Personnellement, je n'avais pas grand chose à dire, mais Blaise et Milli ont un don pour les anecdotes croustillantes. Mais celle-là, je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas !

Allez, je me lance : Milli est lesbienne. Elle s'en est rendue compte cet été, et scoop de chez scoop, elle a même rencontré une fille, avec qui elle est sortie. Evidemment, ses parents ne sont pas au courant, et nous sommes les premiers à savoir.

D'un côté je suis super flatté, et touché, qu'elle ait voulu nous en parler à nous en premier. Mais en même temps, je ne sais pas trop comment prendre la nouvelle. Bizarrement, ça ne me choque pas vraiment, mais c'est tout de même…bizarre, il n'y a pas d'autres mots. J'ai peur de la réaction de ses parents. Et de celle des élèves si ça venait à s'apprendre. Imaginons que quelqu'un le découvre et que la rumeur se répande, comment va-t-elle faire dans son dortoir ?

Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir gérer ça : je crois que je n'oserai plus lui parler aussi librement qu'avant lorsque nous serons en public. Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'imagine que ça me gène qu'elle soit homosexuelle ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, 7 septembre 1996 : **

_**15h30 :**_

J'ai parlé à Milli et je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais à propos de ce qu'elle nous a appris vendredi soir. Elle l'a plutôt bien pris, mais je sais que quelque part, ça la blesse que je sois aussi gêné. En même temps, elle n'est pas stupide, elle sait très bien qu'elle risque d'avoir des problèmes avec les autres filles si ça s'apprend. C'est une situation très compliquée, j'espère qu'elle va s'en sortir. Blaise pense la même chose que moi.

Demain, c'est le premier jour de cours. J'ai à peu près autant envie d'y être que de me pendre, mais je sais que je ne peux pas me permettre de traiter cette année par-dessus la jambe, à cause du bac. N'empêche, j'ai pas envie de retourner en classe. On nous distribuera nos emplois du temps demain matin au petit déjeuner. Père m'a autorisé à ne garder que les cours obligatoires du tronc commun et ceux qui me seront le plus utiles. J'imagine que c'est parce qu'il ne tient pas à ce que je me disperse trop (toujours en vue de la succession), et je sens déjà qu'il ne va pas apprécier que j'aie pris autant d'options. Et puis merde, s'il n'est pas content c'est la même chose, je garderai mes cours de chimie ! Enfin, je devrais m'estimer heureux qu'il ait accepté que je continue Lettres.

Je crois que je vais aller nager un peu.

_**22h :**_

Pansy Parkinson m'énerve. Cette fille est plus collante qu'un pot de glue ! Il a fallu qu'elle s'inscrive au club de natation. Evidemment, elle est avec les débutants et ne fait pas partie de l'équipe, mais ça veut quand même dire que je vais devoir la supporter 3h supplémentaires par semaine. Je suis presque sûr que ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour se rapprocher de moi.

Je sais que Père verrait d'un bon œil une union entre nos deux familles, et qu'il compte plus ou moins sur moi pour l'épouser plus tard. Mais je n'y peux rien, je n'aime pas cette fille. Elle n'est pas jolie, elle n'est pas intelligente, et elle n'est même pas sympathique pour compenser. En fait, elle tient plus du bulldog que de l'être humain, et en tout cas, elle en a le même niveau intellectuel. La même tronche et le même caractère aussi, d'ailleurs.

Je crois que je vais arrêter de me plaquer les cheveux en arrière avec du gel. Ca me les abîme.

Merde, voilà que je parle comme une fille, maintenant.

**o0O0o**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :**_J'ai beaucoup d'inspiration en ce moment (à part pour ma fic la plus importante, hélas, mais heureusement j'ai des chapitres d'avances : n'oubliez pas d'acheter le Troisième Œil !). Voici le chapitre où Harry chéri fait son apparition, mais c'est encore du point de vue de Draco. Pour ce qui est de son emploi du temps, j'avoue avoir été on ne peut plus fantaisiste, mais pardonnez-moi, je ne connais rien au système scolaire anglais, et mon bac date d'il y a déjà 8 ans…J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! _

**o0O0o**

**RAR :**

**Surimi** : _Hello ma belle, merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Bises, à bientôt._

**6eireann** : _Merci pour tes compliments. Il est vrai que l'adolescence est déjà loin derrière moi, mais j'espère ne pas avoir oublié ce qu'on ressent à cet âge-là…J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bises, à bientôt._

**Odea **: _Merci pour ta review ! Voilà, la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras !_

**Onarluca** : _Ma douce Artemis, merci de me suivre aussi assidûment ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bises, à bientôt._

**Zoomalfoy** : _Ma chère, tant de compliments me laissent confuse ! C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te remercier d'avoir eu des idées qui m'inspirent…Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise en tout cas, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bisous, à bientôt._

**Serpentis-draco** : _Merci pour ta review, voici la suite !_

**Inouko** : _Huhuhu, tu auras deviné que je ne porte pas vraiment Pansy dans mon cœur. Je suis contente que l'idée du go te plaise (rassure-toi, je ne pense pas que Pansy ira jusqu'à le suivre là-bas). Je suppose que tu parles d'Hikaru no Go ? J'ai commencé à lire la série, et personnellement, même si je n'y connais rien, j'adore ce manga ! Voici la suite en tout cas, j'espère que ça te plaira. Bises, à bientôt._

**Alicya Potter-Black** : _Merci pour ta review ! Ne t'affole pas, voilà la suite ! Bisouilles._

**Marie Potter** : _Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite, en espérant que tu aimeras. Bises, à bientôt._

**Sélène** : _Hello, merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bisouilles._

**PirateOfHogwart** : _Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises_.

**Black Sharne** : _Hello, merci pour ton commentaire ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bisous, à bientôt_.

**Le Grand Méchant Mage Noir** : _Merci pour ta review ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises, à bientôt_

**Titia** : _Merci pour ta review ! Oui, Draco est en pleine crise d'adolescence, et il commence à supporter difficilement les pressions qu'il subit de la part de son père…mais pour ce qui est de tout envoyer péter, il va lui falloir du temps, je pense. En tout cas, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bises, à bientôt_

**Tête de nœud**: _Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite, je pense ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt_.

**Sissicho** : _Merci pour ton commentaire ! Voici la suite, bises et à bientôt_.

**Cococinelle** : _Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes, bisous_.

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, lundi 8 septembre 1996 : **

_**21h :**_

Aujourd'hui c'était le premier jour de cours. J'ai eu mon emploi du temps ce matin, ça va, il n'est pas trop chargé…En fait, si je suis très occupé, c'est surtout à cause des options et des clubs, j'en ai presque autant que de cours normaux. Voilà ce que ça donne :

Lundi :

De 8h à 10h : Histoire-Géographie

De 10h30 à 11h30 : Physique-chimie

De 11h30 à 12h30 : Biologie

De 14h à 17h : Natation

Mardi :

De 8h à 9h : Italien

De 9h à 10h : Lettres

De 10h30 à 12h30 : Economie

De 14h à 16h : Mathématiques

Mercredi :

De 8h à 9h : Histoire-Géographie

De 9h à 10h : Italien

De 10h30 à 11h30 : Biologie

De 11h30 à 12h30 : Physique-chimie

De 13h30 à 15h30 : Philosophie

De 16h à 18h : Club d'échecs

De 18h à 20h : Cours avec Snape

Jeudi :

De 8h à 11h : Initiation au Droit

De 11h30 à 12h30 : Lettres

De 14h à 15h : Sport

De 18h à 20h : Cours avec Snape

Vendredi :

De 8h à 9h : Mathématiques

De 9h à 10h : Economie

De 10h30 à 12h30 : Philosophie

De 13h30 à 14h30 : Club de musique

A part le mercredi où je risque de finir sur les rotules, c'est assez cool. Je ne sais pas comment font les élèves Français pour avoir autant de cours dans la semaine, heureusement que notre système scolaire est moins contraignant, et plus spécialisé.

Je suis un peu vanné après mes trois heures de natation, surtout que j'ai du semer Pansy après la séance. Cette sangsue a voulu me suivre jusque dans les vestiaires ! Je crois que je vais soudoyer Terry Boot pour qu'elle soit virée du club. Je sais que Père me le reprochera, mais je préfère me mettre avec Blaise pour les binômes en Biologie. Elle est trop nulle et je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse baisser ma moyenne. D'un autre côté, je n'aimerais pas que Milli soit obligée de travailler avec elle, et c'est ce qui risque de se passer si je me mets avec Blaise. On verra bien.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mardi 9 septembre 1996 : **

_**20h :**_

Je déteste le nouveau Prof de Lettres ! Monsieur s'appelle Harry Potter et a fait Cambridge, rien que ça.

Bon sang, mais pourquoi Dumbledore a-t-il engagé un abruti pareil ? Il doit à peine sortir de l'université, et il s'imagine qu'il est à sa place dans cette école ? Quel prétentieux. Dire que toutes les filles de la classe ont failli s'évanouir en le voyant…Bande de pintades stupides ! C'est pas parce qu'il a une belle gueule que c'est un bon prof !

Et ses fringues…On dirait qu'il les a volées à un SDF, tellement il a l'air minable dedans. Aucune classe, aucun charisme. En plus, ses lunettes sont ridicules. Et cet air ahuri, ce sourire idiot, super énervant. Genre, je suis votre copain, vous pouvez me faire confiance, on est entre potes. Non, mais pour qui il se prend, hein ? En plus, il est copain avec Lupin, le prof de Philo. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont faire leur shopping ensemble, ces deux-là, à croire qu'ils ont trouvé leurs fringues dans la même poubelle.

Et puis, le questionnaire qu'il nous a donné en début de cours était idiot : qu'est ce qu'il en a à foutre, de nos bouquins préférés ? De toute façon, le programme est le même pour tout le monde, et les sujets du bac ne porteront pas sur nos lectures de chevet, alors de quoi je me mêle ?

Ce type est trop sympa pour être honnête, voilà ce que je lui reproche. Je suis sûr que c'est un incompétent, et peu importe l'université d'où il vient, si prestigieuse soit-elle.

Pour en revenir à Milli, elle a reçu ce matin au courrier une lettre de sa copine de vacances. Il y avait une photo. Elle est plutôt mignonne, et curieusement, très féminine. Milli s'est vexée quand je lui ai fait remarquer : elle dit que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne trouve pas de mec qu'elle est lesbienne. En y repensant, c'est logique, et j'ai été con de faire cette réflexion. Il faut que j'arrive à me mettre dans la tête que Milli aime simplement les filles, et c'est tout. La frustration sexuelle n'a rien à voir là dedans. Et puis d'abord, elle est suffisamment jolie pour attirer les garçons : je sais que Théodore Nott en pince pour elle depuis la seconde. Je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi elle avait toujours refusé de sortir avec lui, mais maintenant, ça tombe sous le sens. Peut-être qu'elle savait déjà au fond d'elle-même que les garçons ne l'intéressaient pas.

J'ai envie d'aller m'acheter des fringues samedi. Je me demande si Blaise accepterait d'aller à Hogsmeade avec moi…

**o0O0o**

_Draco ouvrit l'enveloppe fermée par le sceau de la famille Malfoy, et grimaça légèrement en lisant le contenu de la lettre. Comme Blaise et Millicent le regardaient d'un air interrogateur, il leur fit passer le courrier, et après avoir parcouru les lignes noircies de la fine écriture de Lucius Malfoy, ses deux amis firent la même grimace significative._

_« Eh bien, j'ai l'impression que tu dois t'attendre à une sacrée engueulade à ton retour », fit remarquer Blaise, une expression un peu inquiète sur le visage._

_« Mince, il ne rigole pas, ton paternel ! » s'exclama Millicent d'un air peiné._

_« Je sais », répliqua un peu sèchement Draco. « Mais je ne peux pas me forcer à faire ça. Je suis désolé, Milli, et j'espère sincèrement que tu vas trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour les binômes, mais je ne peux humainement pas supporter Pansy. Et, sans vouloir te vexer, Blaise a de meilleurs résultats que toi. »_

_« Je ne t'en veux pas », répondit doucement la jeune fille. « Je sais très bien que je suis une littéraire, alors ça ne me vexe pas. Et de toute façon, ne t'inquiète pas, Luna Lovegood m'a demandé de travailler avec elle. »_

_« Quoi ? Loufoca t'a demandé de bosser avec elle ? » s'écria Blaise, étonné. « Ben ça alors…Elle t'a dit pourquoi ? »_

_« Hmm, non, elle est simplement venue et m'a annoncé comme ça, de but en blanc, tu sais, avec cette expression absente qu'elle a souvent :'J'ai dit à Chourave que toi et moi on était ensemble pour les binômes'. J'étais sur le cul, mais en même temps, elle a de super bonnes notes, et Pansy amorçait sa tentative d'approche, alors je n'ai rien dit. »_

_Les trois jeunes gens ricanèrent sous cape à l'évocation de Pansy Parkinson. Soudain, Blaise donna un léger coup de coude à Draco, et lui fit signe de regarder au fond du réfectoire._

_« Eh, regarde ! Tu as vu comment Lavender te mate ? »_

_Draco jeta un œil indifférent à la jeune fille blonde qui gloussa en le voyant tourner son regard vers elle, puis haussa les épaules._

_« Mouais, pas mal, mais sans plus. Je la trouve vulgaire, entre nous. Par contre, sa copine Parvati, c'est plus mon genre. »_

_« Arrête ! Elle fait trop sérieuse, je trouve…En plus elle a pas de seins. Non, moi mon genre ce serait plutôt une rousse incendiaire, un peu comme Ginny Weasley, tu vois ?»_

_« Oh, je t'en prie ! Elle n'a aucune classe cette fille – non, mais t'as vu ses fringues ? – , en plus elle a un caractère de merde ! » fit Draco d'un air dégoûté._

_« Ouais, mais chez elle, tout est d'origine, crois-moi », répliqua Milli, à la fois agacée et amusée par la conversation typiquement masculine de ses deux meilleurs amis. « On ne peut pas en dire autant de Brown, je sais de source sûre qu'elle s'est au moins fait refaire le nez. »_

_« Et elle pourrait s'être fait refaire le trou du cul que ça ne me dérangerait pas plus que ça », répondit Blaise, une expression lubrique sur le visage. « Avec une bouche pareille, elle doit faire des pipes, je te dis pas… »_

_« T'es trop con. Je me casse, tiens, tu me donnes la gerbe, Zabini », claqua Milli en attrapant son sac et en se levant de sa chaise._

_Lorsque la jeune fille eut quitté la salle, Blaise se tourna vers Draco et lui demanda, surpris et un peu vexé :_

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle a ses règles, tu crois ? »_

_« Zabini, ta finesse et ta subtilité m'étonneront toujours. Tu ne t'en es peut-être pas rendu compte, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est…tu sais…qu'elle n'en est pas moins une fille, qui apprécie assez peu de voir ses congénères se faire traiter comme des bouts de viande. En plus, sa copine doit lui manquer. »_

_« Merde, j'y avais pas pensé…Putain je suis con… »_

_« C'est ça ton problème, Blaise : tu ne penses pas », répliqua Draco. « Mais maintenant qu'on est entre nous…Ouais, t'as raison, elle doit tailler des pipes du tonnerre. Tu crois que c'est du collagène ? »_

_Blaise éclata de rire, et Draco eut eu sourire sardonique._

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, jeudi 11 septembre 1996 : **

_**22h :**_

Je suis crevé.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, j'ai reçu une missive de Père, qui me reprochait d'avoir choisi de travailler avec Blaise pour les binômes en Biologie et en Physique-chimie. Il m'a dit que je ne faisais pas assez d'efforts pour améliorer l'entente entre nos deux familles. Foutaises ! Je préfère mille fois avoir de bonnes notes que de me coltiner face de Bulldog. Je l'ai fait parce que Milli est partenaire avec Luna Lovegood. Cette fille est super bizarre, mais curieusement, elle a d'excellents résultats…Tout le monde la prend pour une folle, mais Milli est bien contente d'avoir pu échapper à Pansy (et moi aussi). Le problème avec Parkinson, c'est qu'elle s'imagine que je suis amoureux d'elle, et qu'elle croit que Milli est sa meilleure copine. Je crois qu'on devrait faire comme Blaise et l'envoyer chier plus souvent, histoire qu'elle comprenne.

Sinon, mes cours avec Snape se passent très bien ! On a commencé par manipuler des essences simples, mais c'est génial ! J'adore, et je suis de plus en plus certain que c'est ça que je veux faire après le lycée. Je sens déjà que Père ne va pas du tout apprécier. Je sais qu'il a plus ou moins forcé Mère à arrêter son travail dans la mode pour qu'elle reste à la maison, et que Tante Bella lui en veut beaucoup pour ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse pareil avec moi.

Je trouve Potter de plus en plus antipathique. Il m'a demandé de rester à la fin du cours aujourd'hui pour que je lui explique pourquoi je n'avais pas répondu à son questionnaire idiot. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas ses affaires, et il m'a donné un devoir à faire sur Richard III. Je m'en fous, je ne le ferai pas. Qu'il s'occupe de ses cours au lieu de m'emmerder avec des trucs inutiles !

J'aimerais écrire à Père pour qu'il demande son renvoi, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il accepte. Il me répondra sûrement que je n'avais qu'à ne pas perdre mon temps avec une option inutile. Ca m'énerve. En plus, je suis sûr qu'il ne sait pas tenir sa classe. Il est trop gentil pour avoir de l'autorité. Pour le moment, il s'en sort bien parce que toutes les filles sont à ses pieds et que les garçons le trouvent plutôt cool, mais il verra dans quelques semaines, il rigolera moins !

Et puis, en quoi ça le regarde, les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai choisi Lettres en option ? Je déteste les gens qui font semblant de s'intéresser aux autres, surtout les profs. Il ne va pas me faire croire que j'ai une quelconque importance, même mes parents ne s'intéressent pas à moi…Même Mère, qui s'imagine toujours que je suis tel qu'elle le souhaite et qui refuse de me voir tel que je suis. Alors, un petit prof minable, laissez-moi rire.

Je ferai en sorte qu'il efface ce sourire faux de son visage.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, samedi 13 septembre 1996 : **

_**11h :**_

Dire que je pourrais être à Londres en ce moment, ou mieux, à Stonehenge…Mais Père tient à ce que je ne rentre que pour les vacances. Je suis presque sûr que s'il n'avait pas besoin de moi pour faire représentation à ses réceptions, il préférerait que je reste aussi à Hogwarts durant toute l'année scolaire. Heureusement que Mère ne supporte pas de rester trop longtemps sans voir son « bébé »…

Cet après-midi, je vais à Hogsmeade avec Milli et Blaise. Je les ai convaincus de venir faire du shopping avec moi. Je sais que Blaise n'aime pas trop essayer des fringues, mais je sais qu'il y a un nouveau disquaire qui vient d'ouvrir, ça lui plaira sûrement plus. Et j'ai besoin de sortir et de me changer les idées.

C'est Lupin et Potter qui sont de surveillance aujourd'hui. Je savais bien qu'ils étaient copains, ces deux-là. Peut-être qu'ils vont faire la manche ensemble…

_**18h :**_

J'ai passé un super après-midi. Je me suis acheté plein de nouvelles fringues et un nouveau parfum. Et Blaise est sorti de chez le disquaire avec plein de sacs. Peut-être que je m'achèterai quelques CD là-bas. La boutique est tenue par les jumeaux Weasley, alors je n'ai pas trop envie d'enrichir cette famille de miséreux, mais ces deux-là sont quand même moins cons que Ronald. Même s'ils semblent copains avec Potter. J'ai surpris une conversation entre eux, je crois avoir compris qu'il connaît leurs frères aînés, Bill et Charlie Weasley, de l'université. Génial, me voilà entouré de travaillistes de tous les côtés. Père dit que cette engeance est un danger pour l'Angleterre, et il peste tous les jours en les voyant au gouvernement. Je crois que c'est parce qu'ils taxent plus son entreprise que l'ancien gouvernement de droite, et qu'il fait moins de bénéfices à cause de ça. A vrai dire, je m'en fous.

Il va falloir que j'aille manger. Je n'ai pas faim, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'on vienne me demander pourquoi je n'étais pas au réfectoire ce soir.

_**21h : **_

Lavender Brown m'a taillé une pipe dans les toilettes tout à l'heure. C'était bizarre. Pas vraiment désagréable, mais j'avais l'impression d'être plus spectateur qu'autre chose. J'ai pas réussi à jouir, ça l'a vexée. Je crois qu'elle veut sortir avec moi, mais je la trouve conne. En plus, il paraît qu'elle s'est tapé presque tout le monde au lycée, enfin, d'après Blaise. Il dit qu'il n'y a que le train qui ne lui soit pas passé dessus. Peut-être que je vais coucher avec elle. Elle a des gros seins, ça doit être pas mal. Va falloir que j'aille acheter des préservatifs.

Je préfèrerais quand même me taper sa copine Parvati, quand même. Je crois que je préfère les brunes.

Je pense que je vais rester dans ma chambre demain, j'ai pas envie de faire du sport. Je sais que Terry voudrait qu'on s'entraîne aussi le week-end, mais j'ai le temps de voir d'ici les compétitions inter-lycées. Et puis, j'ai de la lecture en retard. Peut-être que Milli voudra me tirer les cartes. Elle s'entend plutôt bien avec Lovegood, qui est passionnée de tout un tas de trucs ésotériques. J'ai l'impression que sa copine lui manque.

Blaise a décidé de draguer Ginny Weasley. Il a vraiment des goûts de chiotte. Pourquoi pas la chatte de Filch, le concierge, pendant qu'on y est ? Je raconte n'importe quoi. N'empêche, Ginny Weasley…Je suis sûr que c'est pour faire chier son frère.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mercredi 17 septembre 1996 : **

_**23h :**_

Binns nous a donnés une interro ce matin : la résistance Française en Angleterre pendant la seconde guerre mondiale. Aucun intérêt. Il n'y a que la période des Lumières en France et la révolution industrielle anglaise qui m'intéressent, et honnêtement, j'aurais aimé laisser tomber cette matière cette année. Je vais écrire à Père, je suis quasiment certain que j'ai entendu le vieux croulant laisser échapper un ronflement ou deux pendant l'interro.

Potter m'a filé une colle pour demain de 16 à 18h, parce que je n'avais pas fait mon devoir supplémentaire sur Richard III. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je lui fasse comprendre certaines choses. Je suis un Malfoy, merde ! Il n'a pas le droit de me traiter comme ça. Milli dit que j'exagère et qu'il est sympa, mais c'est plus fort que moi, il m'énerve avec ses airs de gentil premier de la classe. Quand j'entends Lavender ou cette dinde de Hannah Abbot glousser bêtement en le regardant, ça me donne envie d'écraser sa belle petite gueule contre un mur jusqu'à ce que ça devienne rouge. Putain, il m'a trop énervé, il faut que je trouve un moyen de lui pourrir la vie. Je jure que d'ici la fin du trimestre il se fera remplacer pour dépression nerveuse.

J'ai couché avec Brown, au fait. On a fait ça dans un placard à balais mardi pendant la pause déjeuner. Franchement, c'était pas terrible, elle n'arrêtait pas de pousser ces espèces de petits cris d'animaux super horripilants. Ca m'a coupé toute mon envie. Et finalement, les gros seins, c'est pas si bien que ça, j'avais l'impression de jouer avec des ballons en caoutchouc. Je suis sûr que ce sont des faux. Faudra que je demande à Milli, elle est toujours au courant des derniers potins chez les jeunes héritières de notre belle jeunesse anglaise.

Je me demande si Brown accepterait que je la baise avec Parvati en même temps. En même temps, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de réitérer l'expérience avec cette blonde fade et gloussante. De toute façon, elle est comme toutes les autres, elle ne s'intéresse à moi que pour le fric de mon père, et parce que je suis le mec le plus coté du lycée. Mais elle se fiche éperdument de qui je suis réellement.

Oh, je sais : un plan jumelles. Ca, ça doit être génial. Il faut que je drague Padma et Parvati. Blaise sera dégoûté.

A ce propos, ses tentatives d'approche de la belette femelle ne sont pas très concluantes pour le moment. Il me semble qu'il en est à 5 râteaux depuis dimanche, bel exploit. Il ferait mieux de s'intéresser à une autre fille, franchement. En plus, elle a un sale caractère.

Oh, j'avais oublié le plus jouissif : j'ai battu Ronald Weasley aux échecs cet après-midi ! Cet abruti en était vert de rage, bien fait pour sa gueule. Mais je crois qu'en fait, je vais me mettre au Go. C'est Luna Lovegood qui s'occupe des initiations cette année. Cette fille est pleine de surprises, décidément. Je comprends que Milli l'aime bien. En fait, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais essayer, mais les années précédentes, c'était cette idiote de Cho Chang qui s'en chargeait. J'ai eu le malheur de coucher avec elle une ou deux fois, et cette stupide oie s'est accrochée. Elle m'a couru après pendant 4 mois, c'était pathétique. Bon sang, elle a même pleuré en plein réfectoire parce que je lui ai dit ses quatre vérités en face. Heureusement qu'elle a eu son bac.

Je suis épuisé, je crois que je vais aller dormir. Il faut que je sois en forme pour affronter Potter demain.

**o0O0o**

_Voilà, un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous aura plu ! Je m'excuse d'avance si l'emploi du temps de Draco est un peu fantaisiste, mais après tout, on est dans un univers alternatif, et je n'y connais rien au système scolaire anglais :D Au prochain chapitre, vous aurez droit au point de vue de Harry ! Merci aux 330 personnes qui ont visité la page du premier chapitre de "Cher journal", et comme d'habitude, si vous avez des questions, des remarques ou autre chose à formuler, les reviews sont faites pour ça ! Je vous aime ! _**  
**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :**_Hello à tous ! Voici déjà le troisième chapitre (vous ne pourrez pas dire que je vous fais trop attendre !). Dans ce chapitre, je m'attache au point de vue de Harry, donc, même si la fic suit un ordre chronologique, il y aura forcément quelques retours en arrière puisque ce sont deux points de vue différents. Ne m'en veuillez pas si ça vous semble aller lentement, c'est totalement voulu. Je veux que l'évolution de la situation se fasse lentement et progressivement, et surtout, je n'ai pas l'intention de leur rendre la vie facile ! Donc oui, pour le moment, Dray est un petit con et Harry, eh bien…vous verrez dans ce chapitre :D Bonne lecture !_

**o0O0o**

**RAR :**

**6eireann :** En effet, ça manque un peu d'action pour le moment, mais c'est normal, il faut que l'histoire se mette en place. N'oublie pas qu'ils sont encore en début d'année ! Et Dray ne va pas se réveiller comme ça un jour en se disant : « Tiens, je suis gay ». Ce ne serait pas très crédible, surtout à l'âge où c'est difficile d'assumer sa différence, tu ne crois pas ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça viendra en temps et en heure…J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, en tout cas. Bises et à bientôt.

**Onarluca** : Comme toujours, merci de tes encouragements, et bonne lecture ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Anagrammes** : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à respecter le caractère de Draco, quelque part tu me rassures ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, à bientôt.

**Inouko** : En fait, la plupart de mes amis sont des garçons, donc je connais bien le problème :D Je dois avouer que certaines des expressions de Draco sont directement inspirées de conversations que j'ai pu avoir avec eux…Pour Luna, je n'ai pas encore décidé, je t'avouerai que ça m'a traversé l'esprit, mais pour le moment, ça reste flou. Mais de toute façon, sa relation avec Milli va évoluer d'une manière ou d'une autre (forcément de manière positive, je suis fan de Luna). Pour les profs, je suis assez d'accord avec toi, mais n'oublie pas que c'est le point de vue de Draco, et qu'il n'est pas forcément objectif…En tout cas, bonne lecture pour ce chapitre et à bientôt, bises.

**Surimi** : Bah, j'avais bien dit que c'était fantaisiste comme emploi du temps :D Mais je sais que les Anglais ont beaucoup moins d'heures de cours que nous, et sont bien plus spécialisés pour le choix des matières au bac, donc j'espère ne pas m'être trop éloignée de la réalité…Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Poutoux aussi :D

**Zoomalfoy **: J'adoooore ta review (dit sur le ton de Chouchou : « j'adoooore les sushis ! » je sais, mes références sont pourries, mais j'assume) ! Alors oui, Draco se fait un peu chier quand il couche avec une fille, mais comme il ne s'est jamais imaginé un seul instant qu'il pouvait être gay, ça ne le perturbe pas outre mesure pour le moment (mais ça viendra, crois-moi !)…D'un autre côté, vouloir coucher avec Lavender…Pour l'ex de Harry, tu vas être surprise, je crois, mais j'en avais un peu marre de le coller avec Bill ou Dean ou Seamus…Pour Lucius, il n'intervient que beaucoup plus tard dans l'histoire, tu n'en entendras parler pour le moment que par le biais du journal de Dray…Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il aura un rôle important quand le moment sera venu…Pour Milli et Luna, eh bien…Moi aussi je les aime :D Mais je n'ai pas encore décidé de comment va évoluer leur relation pour le moment (et n'oublie pas que Milli est maquée pour le moment !). Pour ce qui est de ne pas pouvoir me lire avant trois semaines, eh bien…dis-toi que quand tu rentreras, tu auras tout plein de chapitres à lire d'un coup ! En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira…Bisous et à bientôt.

**Jadou** : merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Oui, Draco n'est pas très agréable pour le moment, et il ne le sera pas avant un bout de temps, mais il faut laisser les choses évoluer à leur rythme…En tout cas, bonne lecture pour ce chapitre et à bientôt, bises.

**Le Grand Mchant Mage Noir** : Je sais, Lavender n'est pas ce que j'appellerais une fille très intéressante…Mais quelque part elle est nécessaire pour que Draco se rende compte petit à petit de son désintérêt pour la gente féminine…Pour le système scolaire anglais, tout ce que je sais (d'après mes lointains souvenirs de ce que nous racontaient les profs au lycée), c'est qu'ils ont effectivement moins d'heures et qu'ils sont bien plus spécialisés que nous au bac…Pour le reste, j'ai tout inventé, mea culpa…Bonne lecture pour la suite, en espérant que ça te plaira ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Alicya Potter-Black** : Ah oui, Draco est un petit con, et ça va pas changer tout de suite…Mais je pense que c'est assez logique quand on vient d'un milieu comme le sien et qu'on n'est pas entouré de l'amour de ses parents. Je pense surtout que c'est un garçon mal dans sa peau qui a du mal à s'assumer dans tout ce qu'il fait. Et puis, comme tu l'as dit si justement, c'est un mec…huhu. En tout cas, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises, à bientôt.

**Cococinelle** : Merci beaucoup :D Alors pour Luna et Milli, la situation va évoluer, mais je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura une relation amoureuse…Mais comme tu le supposes, ça risque d'être ambigu. Quant à Dray et Harry, ça va prendre du temps…Merci en tout cas pour tes encouragements, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises, à bientôt.

**Titia** : Merci pour ta review. Ah, les heures de retenues ne deviendront intéressantes que plus tard dans l'histoire ! Mais tu verras par toi-même que celle-ci n'aura pas été totalement inutile. Voici le point de vue de Harry, j'espère que ça te plaira. Bises, à bientôt.

**Sélène** : Ah, bah oui, désolée, mais c'est à Zoo qu'il faut se plaindre s'il est insupportable…lol. Pour les fringues de Harry, euh…un jeune prof, qui ne fait cours que quelques heures par semaine et qui est logé dans l'établissement, ne risque pas d'avoir une paye faramineuse, donc il ne peut pas vraiment s'habiller comme une gravure de mode…Mais n'oublie tout de même pas que tu vois les choses avec l'œil de Draco, il n'est pas forcément très objectif non plus ! En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements, voici la suite ! Bises et à bientôt.

**Serpentis-draco** : Ben…C'est un peu l'utilité de Lavender, de le faire se rendre compte petit à petit que les filles ne l'intéressent pas, quand même. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il va se jeter sur Harry tout de suite, oh non…Faudra être patiente…En tout cas voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise. Bises et à bientôt.

**Loona** : Merci pour ta review et tes remarques. Alors, non, je ne t'en veux pas du tout, c'est avec les critiques qu'on avance. Maintenant, en ce qui concerne le choix d'écriture, j'ai pris mon parti de mettre en italique les passages où Draco n'écrit pas dans son journal, parce que pour le moment, c'est la partie la moins importante en termes de quantité. Or lire un texte quasi-intégralement en italique n'est pas très agréable. Si la proportion s'inverse, je changerai à ce moment-là. Pour ce qui est du manque de dialogues, eh bien, là aussi, pour le moment, c'est normal : effectivement nous ne sommes qu'au début de l'histoire, mais surtout, il ne faut pas oublier que cette fic est écrite sous forme de _journal intime_…Je vois mal Draco (et pour ce chapitre Harry) retranscrire les dialogues qu'il a eus dans la journée. En revanche, les parties de l'histoire où les personnages n'écrivent pas dans leur journal deviendront plus nombreuses dans les prochains chapitres, pour des raisons évidentes d'action (et pas que les lemons !)…Pour les fautes, je n'aime pas ça non plus, mais il est toujours possible que j'en laisse échapper quelques unes, puisque je n'ai pas de bêta-lecteur (je suis quand même bien contente de ne pas en avoir faites)…Enfin, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci encore pour tes encouragement et à bientôt. Bises.

**Saaeliel** : ne sois pas navrée, ta review n'est pas si petite que ça ! Et puis, pour le moment, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire puisque ce n'est que le début de l'histoire…Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragement, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous et à bientôt.

**Hdonela** : Héhé, je constate que le couple Milli/Luna a pas mal d'adeptes ! Pour le moment je ne sais pas trop comment ça va évoluer entre elles, mais elles vont se rapprocher, ça c'est sûr ! Sinon, tu présages bien, l'histoire va très certainement devenir plus sombre au fil des chapitres…Mais en même temps, ce ne serait pas drôle si tout marchait comme sur des roulettes…Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Drake miako** : Tu es toute excusée et je comprends, ne t'en fais pas ! En ce qui concerne le point de vue de Harry, je pense que c'est pas mal d'avoir une vision différente des événements, ce qui ne veut pas dire que je vais forcément relater ce qui se passe en double…Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu retrouveras le point de vue de Dray dans le prochain chapitre, puisque j'ai décidé d'alterner…En tout cas voilà la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise. Bises et à bientôt.

**Sakurazukamori8** : ben, voilà la suite :D Et oui, Draco va être une véritable petite peste avec Harry, celles qui s'attendent à les voir se sauter dessus tout de suite vont être déçues ! Sinon, pour info, Draco a 17 ans, et Harry en a 24. Pour Snape, il a 35 ans, Neville en a 27, Ginny 16, Blaise, Milli, Pansy, Ron, Hermione etc, ont entre 16 et 18 ans selon leur anniversaire dans l'année scolaire et leurs redoublements éventuels. Remus et Sirius en ont 45, Lucius en a 37, Narcissa 36. Colin a 24 ans. Pour Charlie et Bill, c'est 26 et 25 ans (mais je ne rappelle plus lequel des deux est le plus vieux), Percy en a 24, et les jumeaux 20. Ouf, voilà, j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne et que je vais m'en souvenir ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Ravie de te revoir ici :D Alors, je conçois que tu préfères mon premier SSHP, mais j'espère tout de même que tu aimeras la suite de cette histoire ! Pour ce qui est d'une dépression nerveuse, eh bien, je n'irai peut-être pas jusque là, mais en effet, notre Dray chéri est une petite peste et je compte bien qu'il le reste encore un moment…Tout comme je ne laisserai pas Blaise alpaguer Ginny aussi facilement, sinon, ce ne serait pas drôle…Quant à Pansy, c'est viscéral, je ne la supporte pas, alors il faut bien que je la fasse souffrir un peu…Pour ce qui est de Milli et Luna, ma foi, ça reste à voir…Mais il est clair qu'elles deviendront au moins de très bonnes amies. Voici la suite en tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras. Bises, à bientôt.

**Laika la Louve : **Merci pour tes reviews ! Alors concernant ta remarque sur le détournement de mineur, ma foi, il me semble que la majorité sexuelle est située autour des 15/16 ans, et que logiquement ce n'est pas considéré comme du détournement de mineur. Maintenant, les parents peuvent toujours faire chier…Et c'est bien le problème ! Ceci dit, les choses ne vont pas évoluer très vite pour le moment…On n'est encore qu'en début d'année alors ça va peut-être te paraître long…Voici la suite en tout cas, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Vif d'or :** Coucou ma douce, merci pour tes reviews, je suis contente que ça te plaise. En effet, c'est pas le grand amour entre eux, mais patience, nous ne sommes encore qu'en début d'année, il va s'en passer, des choses…

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, lundi 8 septembre 1996 : **

_**20h :**_

Parfois, je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu faire d'horrible dans une quelconque vie antérieure pour mériter une telle malchance. Au nom du ciel, mais que fait-il ici ?

Si l'on s'arrête au côté superficiel des choses, je suis quelqu'un de très heureux : à peine sorti de l'université, j'ai obtenu un poste de professeur titulaire dès ma première nomination, et ce, dans l'un des collèges privés les plus cotés du Royaume-Uni. C'est une chance inouïe qui s'offre à moi. Bien évidemment, je n'enseigne que les Lettres et la langue française à quelques élèves de Terminale et de Première, mais c'est déjà bien. Et j'ai eu le plaisir de revoir l'un de mes anciens professeurs, Remus Lupin, qui enseigne depuis deux ans la Philosophie à Hogwarts. Je ne remercierai jamais assez Sirius de m'avoir recommandé à lui au début de mes études, et j'espère à terme m'en faire un ami.

La plupart des mes collègues ont l'air plutôt sympathiques, et le Directeur, Albus Dumbledore, m'a fait une très bonne impression, quoiqu'il ait l'air assez fantaisiste. En réalité, il n'y a que le Professeur Snape qui n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier. Il existe des antipathies naturelles et je crains d'avoir excité son inimitié sans le vouloir. Cet homme, voué jusqu'au fanatisme à sa profession, m'a fait une impression assez désagréable. J'espère toutefois que nous arriverons à dépasser notre réticence mutuelle et entretenir des rapports cordiaux, encore que, vu le personnage, j'en doute fortement.

Mes peu nombreux élèves semblent pour le moment assez motivés par les matières que j'enseigne. Aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré ma classe de Français, et tout le monde m'a paru très intéressé. Une élève surtout a retenu mon attention : Miss Hermione Granger à l'air de faire partie de ces élèves dont la soif de connaissance semble inextinguible. J'en suis ravi, il est toujours plus agréable de travailler avec des étudiants motivés. J'espère que ma classe de Lettres sera aussi enthousiaste. Je voudrais ne pas me contenter de suivre le programme prévu pour le bac et les intéresser à un grand nombre de styles littéraires. J'ai préparé un questionnaire pour mieux connaître leurs goûts, cela m'aidera sûrement à mieux orienter mes cours.

Les appartements qui m'ont été alloués sont petits mais confortables, et très chaleureux. Mon prédécesseur devait aimer l'Art Nouveau mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Il y a un côté sophistiqué sans pour autant être trop prétentieux, que je trouve très agréable. Il y a même une cuisine, pour le cas où je préférerais prendre mes repas chez moi. Le salon est très clair et donne sur le magnifique parc, ce qui me permettra de ne pas abandonner les pinceaux. J'aimerais consacrer plus de temps à la peinture que lorsque j'étais étudiant.

Pour résumer, il semblerait que cette année se présente sous les meilleurs auspices. Hélas, il aura fallu que quelque chose noircisse ce tableau autrement idyllique à première vue. Par tous les Dieux, pourquoi Colin est-il ici ? Je pensais pourtant que je ne le reverrais plus après l'université. Si j'étais de nature paranoïaque, je penserais qu'il me poursuit, mais je me contenterai de penser que je suis maudit et que rien ne pourra jamais être parfait dans ma vie. Après tout, quel homme normalement constitué voudrait suivre son ex-petit ami, surtout après une rupture aussi douloureuse ?

J'espère qu'il ne me causera pas d'ennuis, et qu'il se tiendra tranquille. De toute façon, nos emplois du temps ne sont pas vraiment compatibles, puisqu'il s'occupe des cours d'Arts Plastiques et de Photographie, et qu'il ne travaille pas aux mêmes heures que moi. Je pourrai l'éviter la plupart du temps, et je pense que cela ne le dérangera pas outre mesure. Je devrais être heureux pour lui qu'il ait trouvé un aussi bon poste, mais je ne parviens pas à faire abstraction de notre histoire. C'est encore trop tôt, je crois.

Je devrais arrêter d'écrire et me mettre à préparer mes cours de demain.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, jeudi 11 septembre 1996 :**

_**22h :**_

Je me demande si je n'ai pas été trop optimiste en parlant de mes élèves. Oh, bien entendu, la plupart ont l'air d'apprécier mes cours, mais j'ai la fâcheuse impression que certains de mes étudiants ne sont là que pour obtenir facilement des points supplémentaires aux examens.

Et puis, il y a ce garçon. Un jeune homme hautain et désagréable du nom de Draco Malfoy. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, son père est l'une des plus grosses fortunes du pays. Un des plus grands noms également. Un homme froid et impitoyable à ce qu'il paraît, et qui mène sa famille et ses affaires de la même manière : d'une main de fer. Je suis surpris que le fils d'un homme aussi pragmatique ait décidé de suivre une option de Littérature. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de jeter un œil à son dossier scolaire, ses notes sont excellentes, surtout en Chimie. Dans ce cas, pourquoi perdre son temps avec une option qui visiblement ne l'intéresse pas ?

Draco Malfoy est une énigme. Il a refusé de répondre à mon questionnaire, et lorsque je lui en ai demandé la raison, il m'a regardé de cet air méprisant qu'ont certaines personnes persuadées d'être supérieures aux autres, et il m'a répondu que ce n'était pas mes affaires. Bien que cela me répugne et que je ne sois pas du genre à rentrer en conflit avec les gens si cela n'est pas nécessaire, j'ai bien été obligé de lui donner un devoir supplémentaire. Shakespeare est à mon avis une source inépuisable d'inspiration et de spéculations, une petite dissertation sur Richard III devrait stimuler son intellect.

Remus Lupin est aussi sympathique que dans mes souvenirs. Evidemment, c'est assez surréaliste de le considérer comme un collègue alors qu'il a été mon professeur, mais ce n'est pas une sensation désagréable, bien au contraire. Lorsque j'ai eu Sirius au téléphone, il a été ravi d'apprendre que son vieil ami travaillait avec moi. Ils se sont perdus de vue depuis quelques années, je pense que cela incitera mon parrain à renouer. Je crois qu'il se sent seul depuis son divorce.

J'ai également sympathisé avec l'assistant de Miss Chourave, le professeur de Biologie. Neville Longbottom est un jeune homme timide, mais passionné par son travail, et plus particulièrement la Biologie végétale. Et il est très aimable. C'est amusant à dire, mais c'est notre inimitié commune pour le Professeur Snape qui nous a rapprochés. Je n'en suis pas fier, mais c'est assez drôle quand on y pense. Quoi qu'il en soit, en dehors de cet homme sinistre qu'est Severus Snape, mes relations avec mes collègues sont très satisfaisantes dans l'ensemble.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, dimanche 14 septembre 1996 :**

_**18h :**_

Hier j'ai surveillé la sortie des élèves à Hogsmeade avec Remus. C'est une petite ville très agréable, et je pense que j'y retournerai souvent lorsque je ne serai pas de surveillance. J'ai eu le plaisir de retrouver Fred et George Weasley, qui tiennent une boutique de disques en ville. J'étais très lié avec leurs frères aînés, Bill et Charlie, lorsque nous étions à l'université, et j'en ai profité pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. Bill travaille à présent dans la finance, et Charlie est zoologue. Il s'occupe d'espèces protégées en Afrique, ce qui a toujours été son rêve. J'en suis ravi pour lui. J'ai également appris que leur petit frère Ron et leur petite sœur Ginny sont élèves à Hogwarts, mais aucun d'entre eux ne suit mes cours. D'un autre côté, je pense que cela me gênerait un peu d'avoir dans ma classe les frères et sœurs de mes camarades de fac.

Colin a essayé d'engager la conversation avec moi hier soir au dîner. Il semblait tenir absolument à ce que je le retrouve dans ses appartements après le repas, pour discuter, selon ses termes. J'avouerai que ça ne me tentait pas plus que cela, et j'ai prétexté une migraine pour rentrer chez moi. Finalement, l'idée de prendre mes repas chez moi fait son chemin dans mon esprit. Colin avait l'air nerveux et agité, ça ne m'a pas plu. J'espère qu'il me laissera tranquille.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mardi 16 septembre 1996 :**

_**15h :**_

Je pense que je peux dire que c'est officiel : Draco Malfoy est un petit con, un fils à papa méprisant et sans cervelle. J'ai essayé d'être gentil avec lui, mais ce gamin a poussé l'insolence jusqu'à refuser de faire le devoir que je lui avais demandé. Je l'ai donc collé jeudi avec moi, de 16h à 18h, pour qu'il fasse ce fichu devoir. Je suis peut-être d'une naïveté sans bornes, mais je me demande ce qui le pousse à agir comme cela. Peut-être m'a-t-il pris en grippe pour une raison que j'ignore ? Ou bien, est-il comme cela avec tous ses autres professeurs ? Quoiqu'il en soit, s'il continue comme cela, je vais devoir en référer auprès du Directeur et lui dire que je le renvoie de mon cours. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'accepter un élément perturbateur dans ma classe.

Pourtant, il a l'air très ami avec l'une de mes élèves les plus assidues, Millicent Bullstrode. Cette jeune fille semble posséder une sensibilité extraordinaire, et est véritablement passionnée par la Littérature. Je l'ai également en Français, et elle se débrouille très bien pour le moment. Pas autant que Miss Granger, mais elle s'en approche. Mais quelque chose me perturbe chez cette adolescente, je ne saurais dire quoi exactement. Elle semble différente de ses camarades de classe. Sans doute est-ce du à cette sensibilité particulière que j'ai sentie chez elle. Je me demande…Eh bien, je sais que cela ne me regarde pas, et que je n'ai pas à faire ce genre de spéculations sur mes étudiants, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle se met volontairement en retrait des autres, sans que cela ait à voir avec une timidité quelconque.

Pour dire la vérité franchement, je pense qu'elle est homosexuelle. Je ne sais pas à quoi je dois cette impression. Mais si c'est bien le cas, il faudra que je sois particulièrement attentif avec elle. Les adolescents sont cruels, et découvrir sa sexualité à une période où l'on est aussi fragile, est quelque chose de très dur à vivre. Je ne me souviens que trop bien de comment cela s'est passé pour moi, et du rejet que j'ai du subir de la part d'oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia. Heureusement que Sirius était là pour me soutenir, et me pousser à les oublier définitivement quand je suis allé à l'université. Pour cela, et pour avoir subvenu à mes besoins lorsque je me suis retrouvé à la rue et sans le sou en attendant de pouvoir toucher l'héritage de mes parents, je ne le remercierai jamais assez.

A ce propos, j'espère vraiment que Colin ne fera pas de bêtise en dévoilant notre ancienne relation. Je ne sais pas quelles réactions cela pourrait engendrer, et bien que je me plaise à imaginer qu'Albus Dumbledore n'est pas homme à juger les gens sur ce genre de chose, je n'aimerais pas perdre mon emploi suite à des plaintes venant de parents d'élèves mécontents. Enfin, à part l'embryon de conversation que nous avons eu samedi soir, il n'a pas retenté de me parler.

Je me sens tout de même un peu coupable de me sentir obligé de cacher cette part de ma vie. Peut-être devrais-je en parler à Neville, histoire de tâter le terrain. Remus est déjà au courant, mais il le savait déjà lorsque j'étais son étudiant, aussi je sais qu'il n'en parlera pas si je ne le souhaite pas.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, vendredi 19 septembre 1996 :**

_**20h :**_

Ginny Weasley est venue me parler ce midi après le déjeuner. C'est une jeune fille très vive et charmante, au caractère bien trempé, à l'image de ses frères. Elle était ravie de rencontrer un ami de Bill et Charlie, et m'a fait savoir que leur mère Molly, serait très heureuse de m'avoir à dîner un soir. L'invitation m'a fait très plaisir, et je pense que je vais l'accepter.

Elle m'a également demandé si j'accepterais de lui donner des cours de Français, ce qui m'a surpris. Mais j'ai vite compris qu'en réalité, elle souhaitait s'initier à la langue lors de cours particuliers. Comme elle a déjà choisi Allemand et Russe, il lui était impossible de prendre une troisième langue dans le cursus normal. L'idée me paraît bonne, mais il faudra que je demande l'autorisation au Directeur. Ginny souhaite devenir interprète, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne l'aiderais pas à concrétiser son rêve.

Il est bien dommage que tous mes élèves ne soient pas comme elle, ou comme Mesdemoiselles Granger et Bullstrode. Je fais bien sûr allusion au jeune Malfoy, à qui j'avais donné une retenue hier après-midi. Ce jeune homme me surprend de plus en plus, et c'est peu de le dire. Il a fait la dissertation que je lui avais demandée, et ce, en une heure seulement. Après, il a passé l'heure suivante à écrire ce qui m'a semblé être des partitions, sur des feuilles de brouillon (je crois savoir qu'il joue du piano au club de Musique). Une telle désinvolture m'a presque choqué, et j'ai pensé qu'il avait bâclé son devoir.

C'est pourquoi j'ai été très surpris lorsque j'ai pu constater la qualité exceptionnelle de son travail. Visiblement, il connaît Shakespeare sur le bout des doigts, mais en plus il paraît évident qu'il aime cet auteur et l'ensemble de ses œuvres. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir noter ce devoir, car il est réellement époustouflant.

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne fait-il aucun effort dans ma classe ? Je commence à croire qu'il a développé une violente antipathie envers moi, mais pour quelle raison ? Je ne comprends pas un telle hostilité. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais attendre quelques semaines avant de décider quoi faire avec ce garçon.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, dimanche 21 septembre 1996 :**

_**23h :**_

Ce soir je suis allé dîner chez les Weasley. Toute la famille était au complet, hormis Bill et Charlie, et ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de revoir tout le monde. Lorsque je suis avec ces gens, j'ai l'impression que toutes les familles devraient plus ou moins ressembler à ça. Pour quelqu'un comme moi qui n'a pas connu ses parents, c'est quelque chose qui fait à la fois chaud au cœur et terriblement mal. C'est dans ces moments-là que l'absence d'une vraie famille se fait réellement sentir, et je dois me résoudre à ce que ce soit une blessure qui ne guérira jamais complètement.

Miss Granger était également présente ce soir, j'ai appris qu'elle était fiancée à Ronald. Bien que je trouve cela un peu jeune, je pense qu'ils vont bien ensemble. Elle était très intimidée au début, mais ensuite, elle a passé une bonne partie de la soirée à me poser des questions sur mes séjours en France. Il y avait également Pénélope Deauclaire, que je connaissais de vue à l'université, et qui est la future femme de Percy. Il est le seul dans la fratrie Weasley avec qui je ne me sens pas complètement à l'aise. Il a une âme de bureaucrate qui me gêne un peu. Il est stagiaire au Ministère de l'Education, maintenant.

J'ai parlé au Directeur des cours particuliers avec la petite Ginny. Il a accueilli l'idée avec bienveillance, comme je m'y attendais, et je commence dès mercredi. Ginny est très douée en Allemand et en Russe, et elle a fait du Latin jusqu'en seconde, aussi je pense qu'elle n'aura pas trop de mal. Je pars du principe que plus on parle de langues différentes, plus il est facile d'en apprendre une nouvelle.

Pour en revenir aux Weasley, j'ai l'impression que je ne laisse pas Fred indifférent. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit gay, mais quelques chose d'indéfinissable dans son attitude me le laisse penser. En tout cas, il m'a invité à un concert samedi prochain, et j'ai accepté. George ne sera pas présent car il dîne avec sa fiancée, Alicia. J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop comment réagir, mais je verrai bien. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir me réengager avec quelqu'un, même si j'aime bien Fred. Et je n'ai pas envie non plus d'une simple histoire de cul. Je sais que je suis assez vieux jeu sur ce plan, mais le peu d'expériences de ce genre que j'ai vécu a été plus décevant qu'autre chose. Bien sûr, je ne dis pas que je ne recommencerai jamais, mais c'est une éventualité peu probable. Et en tout cas, pas avec quelqu'un comme Fred.

A ce propos, je me suis décidé samedi à parler à Neville de mon homosexualité. Je ne cache pas mon soulagement, il l'a très bien pris. Il est lui-même hétéro, mais sa meilleure amie est lesbienne, alors ça ne le dérange pas. Et puis, je crois qu'il sait qu'il ne m'intéresse pas de cette manière, car son attitude n'a absolument pas changé, comme c'est souvent le cas chez la plupart des gens. Ils sont soudain moins à l'aise et moins spontanés. Les hommes, surtout, ils s'imaginent immédiatement qu'on veut les draguer. Parfois, leur confiance en eux-mêmes me sidère. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis gay que je vais me jeter sur tout ce qui a un pénis, les gens ont parfois de ces préjugés…Mais avec Neville, je n'ai pas eu ce genre de problème, heureusement.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mercredi 24 septembre 1996 :**

_**22h30 :**_

Mon premier cours avec Ginny s'est bien passé. Elle a un accent horrible et roule les R d'une manière assez comique, mais en dehors de cela, elle a retenu sans problème les phrases basiques de présentation et le vocabulaire que je lui ai donné à apprendre. Je pense qu'il est encore trop tôt pour aborder la grammaire, mais j'ai au moins commencé à lui donner quelques bases en conjugaison, surtout les verbes _être_ et _avoir_. Je pense qu'elle a un bon potentiel, et qu'elle peut faire d'excellents progrès en très peu de temps.

Elle m'a demandé si j'irai voir son frère jouer pour le premier match de foot à domicile de la saison, dimanche dans 15 jours. Je suppose que la plupart des professeurs devront être présents (encore que j'imagine mal Snape en train de jouer les supporters dans les gradins), aussi je pense que j'irai. Et puis la famille Weasley sera là pour encourager Ron (même s'il ne jouera probablement pas, vu qu'il est gardien remplaçant).

J'ai parlé à Neville de mon problème avec le jeune Malfoy. Il m'a dit que c'était un garçon très taciturne et très renfermé sur lui-même, qui ne parle qu'à ses amis proches. Il semble se comporter de la même manière froide et méprisante avec tout le monde, et Neville pense que c'est un réflexe d'autodéfense. Eh bien, autodéfense ou pas, il va falloir qu'il apprenne la politesse s'il souhaite continuer à suivre mes cours ! J'aimerais lui parler et essayer de comprendre pourquoi il semble m'en vouloir à ce point, mais je crains que dans l'état actuel des choses, il ne me fasse pas assez confiance pour accepter le dialogue.

C'est difficile de gérer des adolescents en pleine crise. J'avais oublié à quel point. Peut-être que je suis trop jeune pour ça.

Je devrais pas déprimer parce que j'ai un élève difficile. Le jour où je serai nommé dans une zone à problèmes, comment m'en sortirai-je, sinon ?

Colin a encore essayé de me parler aujourd'hui, juste avant que je me rende à mon cours avec Ginny. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut. Je devrais peut-être accepter de discuter avec lui, après tout. Qu'est-ce que je risque ?

**o0O0o**

_Harry s'interrompit lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans son salon. Il quitta à regret son confortable fauteuil, et posa son stylo sur le grand cahier relié de cuir rouge dont les pages étaient noircies de son écriture ronde et régulière. Se précipitant dans le salon, il décrocha le téléphone au moment même où le répondeur se mettait en marche._

_« Allô ? »_

_« Oh, Harry, salut, c'est Fred. J'ai cru que tu n'étais pas là et je voulais laisser un message. Je ne te dérange pas, au moins ? »_

_« Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais juste en train d'écrire. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »_

_Harry entendit un léger rire un peu gêné au bout du fil._

_« En fait, je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles, et savoir si ça tenait toujours pour samedi. »_

_« Eh bien, oui, bien sûr, sauf catastrophe naturelle du genre crise cardiaque de mon banquier ou retenue d'un élève. »_

_Fred éclata de rire._

_« D'accord, c'est parfait alors. Au fait, Ginny s'en sort bien avec les cours de Français ? »_

« Fort bien, très cher(1). _Elle a un accent atroce, mais sinon, elle est douée, je crois. »_

_« Bon, bon, tant mieux alors…Hum, Harry ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_Harry fut surpris du ton hésitant de Fred lorsqu'il repris après un bref silence pendant lequel le jeune homme se demanda si la conversation n'avait pas été coupée._

_« Je me demandais si ça te disait qu'on mange ensemble après le concert…Je connais un resto sympa, cuisine italienne…Enfin, si tu n'as rien de prévu, bien sûr. »_

_« Euh…je ne pense pas. Je veux dire, ce sera avec plaisir, oui. Pas de problème. »_

_« Oh. Ok, très bien. » La voix de Fred sembla soulagée. « Très bien, alors à samedi alors ? »_

_« A samedi. Bonne soirée, Fred. »_

_« Oui. Oui. A toi aussi. Salut. »_

_Harry reposa le combiné, une expression perplexe inscrite sur le visage. Puis il secoua la tête et retourna dans sa chambre._

**o0O0o**

_**23h30 :**_

Je crois bien que Fred en pince pour moi. J'en suis presque sûr maintenant. Je viens de l'avoir au téléphone et il avait l'air très embarrassé, presque timide, alors que ce n'est pas du tout son genre. Je ne suis pas certain qu'accepter son invitation à dîner soit une bonne idée, finalement.

Oh, après tout, je verrai bien le moment venu. Et puis, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées en ce moment.

Il est tard, je devais peut-être me coucher. Demain j'ai cours avec les Terminale C, et quelque chose me dit que Draco Malfoy n'a pas l'intention de bien se tenir.

Peut-être que je vais lire, avant. Il y a un roman que j'aimerais faire étudier à mes élèves, mais je dois être sûr qu'ils sont assez mûrs pour le comprendre et ne pas s'arrêter à la première impression. Cela dit je crois que ce serait une idée intéressante. Je pense surtout à Miss Bullstrode, peut-être que si elle voit que j'aborde certains thèmes, elle se sentira mieux dans sa peau.

**o0O0o**

(1) En français dans le texte.

**o0O0o**

_Voilà, un chapitre trois qui je l'espère vous aura plu...Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu long à se mettre en place pour le moment, mais c'est pour les besoins de l'histoire. J'espère que vous serez patients et que vous continuerez à me lire malgré tout. Dans le prochaine chapitre, nous retrouverons un POV de Draco, qui nous en apprendra plus sur sa personnalité et ses doutes (du moins je l'espère)._

_En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, votre avis m'est très précieux et très utile (surtout pour cette fic, mais j'expliquerai cela le moment venu). Donc, pour les compliments, critiques, menaces de mort ou autres joyeusetés, une sele solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche, il ne mord pas ! A la prochaine, je vous aime ! (Myschka qui a du mal à écrire avec une perf plantée dans le bras, quand même) _


	4. Chapitre 4

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze : **_Voici le chapitre 4, de nouveau le point de vue de Draco. Où l'on s'aperçoit qu'il est décidément très con :D J'espère que ça vous plaira, et que je ne vais pas trop lentement à votre goût._

**o0O0o**

**RAR :**

**Drake miako** : Evidemment que ça va finir par changer ! Sinon, ce ne serait pas un slash…Seulement, comme je l'ai déjà dit, on ne peut pas s'attendre à ce que ça se fasse tout de suite, beaucoup trop de choses entrent en ligne de compte…Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça avance doucement, mais sûrement ! j'espère que la suite te plaira, à bientôt.

**Black Sharne** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir…Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à retranscrire leurs caractères ! Effectivement, Harry est plus effacé que Draco, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est en situation de faiblesse, dans un environnement qu'il ne connaît pas…Il finira par s'affirmer, ne t'en fais pas ! En tout cas, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Sakurazukamori8** : Pour Colin, tu ne le sauras qu'au chapitre 5, donc patience ! Mais je suis contente que ma fic prenne un tournant qu te plaise. Pour Draco, pas de souci, il ne va pas devenir gentil tout de suite…Enjoy ! Bises et à bientôt.

**Serpentis-draco** : Evidemment que Harry s'intéresse au cas de Draco : c'est un étudiant brillant et énigmatique. Tout comme il s'intéresse à des élèves intéressants comme Milli ou Ginny, par professionnalisme. Mais il faut bien commencer par l'intérêt professionnel avant de passer à autre chose. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, bises.

**Cococinelle** : Eh bien, la voici ! j'espère qu'elle te plaira, bises et à bientôt.

**Onarluca** : Ne t'en fais pas, je continue et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter :D Enjoy !

**Surimi** : Pas grave si tu es en retard ma belle :D Héhé, oui, une petite apparition de Fred qui aura une certaine importance dans ma fic, j'espère que mon interprétation te plaira ! Au fait, j'ai vu ta review sur L'Initiation, et je te réponds par mail le plus vite possible…je réfléchis à une idée de one shot que tu pourrais m'écrire…Sinon, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bisouilles ma grande, à bientôt.

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Eh oui, je n'y peux rien, Pansy m'insupporte, je n'arrive pas à la trouver sympathique…Sinon, oui, si tu te souviens bien, Dray fait du piano au club de musique de l'école, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il compose, juste qu'il recopiait des partitions pour son usage personnel, et que donc il se fichait éperdument de sa retenue avec Harry…j'espère que mon Fred te plaira (mais c'est pas pour ce chapitre) ! Et que tu aimeras la suite, bisous.

**Crystal d'avalon** : Pour les âges, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que ce soit crédible par rapport à l'idée que j'avais du défi de Zoo. Mais c'est vrai que pour Ron et Hermione, c'était surtout parce que je n'avais pas envie qu'ils soient des personnages trop importants dans mon histoire, alors en faire des élèves était plus pratique…J'espère en tout cas que la suite te plaira. Bises, à bientôt.

**Le Grand Mchant Mage Noir** : Ah, l'apparition de Fred, c'est pour le prochain chapitre, là on retourne au POV de Draco…Oui, Colin est Crivey, là encore tu en sauras plus au prochain chapitre…j'espère que celui te plaira en tout cas…Bisouilles, à bientôt.

**StairwayToHell** : merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise…Effectivement, je préfère essayer de rendre les choses crédibles, alors Dray et Harry ce sera pas pour tout de suite…J'espère en tout cas que la suite va te plaire. Bises, à bientôt.

**Loona** : Merci pour ta longue review : Que de questions ! Alors pour Hermione (et Ron en l'occurrence), je l'avoue sans honte, je n'avais pas envie d'en faire des personnages importants de ma fic, j'ai donc trouvé plus pratique de les laisser au second plan. De plus, j'avais envie que Harry ait des amis qui se mêlent moins de sa vie, justement pour lui permettre d'évoluer tout seul…Pour Sirius, c'est un personnage secondaire également, alors il ne viendra pas enseigner à Hogwarts : disons qu'au même titre que Tonks, il est un élément extérieur stable de la vie de Harry, qui lui permet de se retrouver en sécurité quand ça ne va pas…Mais une histoire avec Remus n'est pas à exclure ! J'espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas. Bises et à bientôt.

**Laika la Louve** : Eh bien, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Pour le moment les rencontres entre Draco et Harry ne sont qu'occasionnelles, mais c'est pour les besoins de l'histoire…Il y a plusieurs « intrigues » en parallèle, il faut le temps de les nouer et de les mettre en place et ça prend du temps. Concernant le détournement de mineur, nous sommes d'accord, c'est d'ailleurs aussi pour cela que Lucius chéri va foutre sa merde avant la fin de l'année scolaire…Même si Draco sera consentant, l'autorité parentale fait encore foi jusqu'à 18 ans…rebondissements en perspective ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**Lovely A** : merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir d'autant que j'aime beaucoup tes fics (je sais, je ne reviewe pas, mais je n'ai hélas pas le temps en ce moment…mea culpa ! le cœur y est en tout cas). Je suis contente que l'on ait vraiment l'impression de lire un vrai journal…J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises et à bientôt.

**Alicya Potter-Black** : J'espère que tes problèmes de compte sont résolus ! En tout cas, merci de me lire, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**Imaginarynight** : Merci pour tes compliments ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**Sahada** : merci pour tes compliments ! Pour ce qui est de Harry, je pense que c'est faisable…Il peut tout à fait aimer les reptiles, même si nous sommes dans un univers alternatif…j'y réfléchirai. En tout cas voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bises, à bientôt.

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, vendredi 19 septembre 1996 : **

_**17h :**_

Blaise s'acharne avec Weasley fille. Je trouve que pour une blague en l'air, il pousse un peu loin la plaisanterie. Seigneur, j'espère qu'il n'est pas sérieux avec cette fille ! En tout cas, il fait bien semblant, je l'ai même vu pester contre Potter. Je sais que dit comme ça, ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de rapport avec Ginny Weasley, mais il y en a un. La belette femelle prend des cours particuliers de Français avec notre cher professeur de Littérature, et lors des trois derniers râteaux qu'elle a mis à Blaise, elle a utilisé ce prétexte pour qu'il la laisse tranquille. Oh, je vois bien la scène : « Fiche-moi la paix, Zabini, de toute façon je n'ai pas le temps de te parler, je vais à mon cours particulier avec le Professeur Potter, qui est si beau et si gentil, et tellement cool ! »

Beurk, ça me donne envie de vomir. J'ai fait sa putain de dissert', au fait. J'ai adoré son air choqué lorsque pendant ma deuxième heure de colle, je me suis mis à recopier mes partitions juste sous ses yeux. C'était vraiment jouissif. Comme je ne faisais pas de bruit et que je restais tranquille, il n'a rien pu dire, cet abruti. Je crois que le mieux, c'est quand il s'est mis à lire mon devoir dans l'espoir de le trouver bâclé et de me le faire recommencer. Je pense qu'il a été déçu. Honnêtement, Richard III ? Trop facile, je connais cette pièce par cœur. Il ne devait pas s'y attendre.

J'ai été un peu déçu, il a eu l'air surpris, mais pas vraiment en colère. Moi qui pensais l'énerver, je crois que je vais devoir trouver mieux. Enfin, l'essentiel c'est de lui avoir bien fait comprendre que je n'étais pas un petit con inculte qu'on brime en s'imaginant le coincer sur ses connaissances littéraires. Je veux qu'il sache que ce n'est pas sa matière que je n'aime pas, mais que c'est lui qui me dérange. Je veux qu'il sache qu'il n'est qu'un petit prof minable, et que sa fonction ne le rendra jamais supérieur à moi. De ce côté-ci, je pense que c'est réussi.

Ce soir, avec Blaise et Milli, on sort. Logiquement, comme l'année scolaire est entamée, nous n'avons plus le droit, mais il y a tellement d'élèves qui ne respectent pas cette interdiction, que les profs ne peuvent rien dire. Et puis, prévenir nos parents n'a en général que peu d'effet, vue la façon dont nos géniteurs se soucient de leurs chères têtes blondes. Bien trop occupés à faire du fric ou à se lécher mutuellement le cul dans leurs dîners à la con. J'ai remarqué que les étudiants venant de familles pauvres ont des parents qui leur serrent plus la vis. Mais ici, ils sont tellement rares qu'ils font figure d'extraterrestres.

J'en viens à penser que la jeunesse privilégiée de notre pays devient totalement décadente. Même les gens qui viennent d'un milieu aussi rigide que le mien. Nos parents nous laissent faire n'importe quoi pourvu que cela n'entache pas leur si précieuse réputation. Il n'y a qu'à voir l'exemple de Lavender ou de Hannah : à 17 ans, elles se sont déjà fait payer plusieurs opérations de chirurgie esthétique (Milli a confirmé : les seins de Brown sont des faux, et Hannah a le nez refait), passent leur temps à claquer leur fric en shopping, et couchent avec tout ce qui a une bite et un gros compte en banque.

Je dois avouer que je ne vaux guère mieux. Mais la vie est comme ça, on profite tous du système d'une manière ou d'une autre. Moi c'est en me servant allègrement de la carte bancaire de Père et en baisant les pouffiasses qui s'imaginent qu'en me mettant dans leur lit, elles auront une chance de m'épouser, ou au moins de donner à leurs parents une chance de traiter avec les miens. Les relations et le fric régissent tout, cela fait longtemps que je me suis habitué à l'idée. J'ai peur de devenir comme eux à force de me laisser porter par la vague. Mais c'est tellement plus confortable de choisir la facilité…

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, dimanche 21 septembre 1996 : **

_**21h30 : **_

Terry Boot est venu me voir cet après-midi pour me demander de m'entraîner le dimanche, une fois de plus. Les compétitions inter-lycées approchent à grands pas, et il veut que nous remportions plus de victoires que l'année précédente. J'ai accepté, à la condition qu'il vire Pansy du club. Ca n'a pas eu l'air de lui faire plaisir, mais il n'a pas trop eu le choix. Je crois que mes temps aux entraînements ont été un argument de poids en ma faveur. Quoi qu'il en soit, à partir de la semaine prochaine, j'irai nager le dimanche après-midi au lieu de me traîner à ne rien faire. Ca me laissera moins de temps pour les devoirs, mais tant pis.

Brown continue de me harceler. Elle me soûle. Mais si je veux me taper Parvati, il faut bien que le la supporte. Alors quand elle devient trop chiante, je la baise dans les toilettes des mecs, aux heures de déjeuner, histoire qu'elle me lâche un peu la grappe. Je crois que Blaise serait déçu s'il apprenait qu'elle ne suce pas si bien que ça. Ce n'est pas un bon coup, elle est bien trop passive. Pourtant, avec tous les types qui l'ont enfilée, elle devrait avoir un peu plus d'expérience. Je n'aime pas les filles qui se contentent d'écarter les cuisses et s'imaginent que ça suffit. Peut-être que si je l'enculais, ce serait moins ennuyeux. Chang ne refusait jamais que je la prenne par-derrière. Dommage qu'elle ait été si collante, c'était une vraie chienne au lit.

J'ai reçu une nouvelle lettre de Père. Mère me l'avait déjà dit au téléphone, mais nous allons à New York pour les vacances de la Toussaint. Il me semble que c'est parce qu'il doit rencontrer un gros client là-bas. J'espère que Mère m'emmènera faire les boutiques sur 5th Avenue, et que j'aurai le temps de me balader à Central Park et de visiter les musées. Je suis déjà allé à New York, mais j'étais trop petit pour m'en souvenir. J'ai hâte d'y être. Encore plus d'un mois à attendre.

Père ne m'a bien sûr pas écrit uniquement pour m'annoncer le lieu de nos vacances. Il m'ordonne plus ou moins d'inviter Pansy au bal du Nouvel An, comme je m'en doutais déjà. Tous les ans c'est pareil. J'espère au moins que cette fois-ci Pansy me laissera choisir sa robe, celles des années précédentes étaient d'un goût affreux. Cette fille n'a aucun style, pourtant avec tout le fric de ses parents, elle devrait au moins avoir le sens commun de se payer une styliste. Je vais demander à Tante Bella de lui trouver quelque chose, c'est déjà suffisamment pénible de devoir la supporter une soirée entière à me marcher sur les pieds. Je ne tiens pas à être plus ridicule qu'il n'est nécessaire.

Père m'a également demandé de commencer à préparer – déjà ! – mes dossiers d'inscription pour toute une liste de facs dans lesquelles il aimerait bien que j'étudie après le bac. Evidemment pas une seule qui soit réputée dans les domaines de la chimie et de la biologie. Je m'en doutais. Vivement février, que je sois enfin majeur. Je pourrai enfin toucher l'intégralité de mon argent et envoyer Père et ses exigences se faire foutre. Enfin, c'est beau d'y croire en tout cas…Il y a plus de chances pour que je me fasse déshériter.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, jeudi 25 septembre 1996 : **

_**21h :**_

J'ai passé une journée épouvantable. Déjà, je me suis disputé avec Milli à cause de mon comportement avec Lavender. Il paraît qu'elle est rentrée mardi soir dans son dortoir en pleurant. Cette idiote m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, et ça m'a fait rire. Je n'allais pas lui mentir, non plus ! Milli trouve que je suis dégueulasse de continuer à la sauter alors que je sais qu'elle est amoureuse de moi. Franchement, si elle était sincère, je crois que je le saurais. Elle est juste vexée parce qu'elle s'est rendue compte que sa stratégie ne marchait pas avec moi, c'est tout. Milli est trop naïve, parfois.

En tout cas, ça m'a mis de mauvaise humeur, et le reste de la journée n'a rien fait pour améliorer les choses.

Pansy n'a pas arrêté de me soûler avec cette histoire de bal du Nouvel An chez les Crabbe. Outre le fait que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter cette fille – si tant est qu'on puisse appeler ça une fille – il faut encore que ça se passe chez les parents de cet imbécile de Vincent. Il est encore plus con que Greg, et ce n'est pas peu dire. Enfin, ils me sont bien utiles quand un insolent s'imagine tout d'un coup qu'il peut s'attaquer à moi.

Ensuite, j'ai eu cours avec Potter, et ça, c'est le genre de chose qui a le don de m'énerver et me gâcher ma journée. Il nous a annoncé aujourd'hui qu'il avait l'intention de nous faire étudier des œuvres qui ne sont pas au programme, pour élargir notre horizon et notre ouverture d'esprit, soi-disant. Il a dit ça avec cet espèce d'horrible sourire complice qui fait craquer toutes les filles de la classe, et à ce moment-là, j'ai vraiment eu envie de le frapper. Une envie physique, qui m'a comprimée l'estomac violemment et a fait augmenter ma température de plusieurs degrés d'un coup. Je le déteste. Je ne sais même pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ma haine augmente un peu plus chaque jour.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Snape m'a fait la désagréable surprise de m'annoncer que les cours de Biologie végétale seraient pris en charge par Longbottom. Je pensais que ce serait Chourave qui s'en occuperait. Mais apparemment, je ne mérite pas qu'un professeur titulaire s'intéresse à moi. Putain, Snape sait pourtant à quel point c'est important pour moi ! Pourquoi même lui ne se préoccupe-t-il pas de ce que je veux ? Je pensais qu'il m'aimait bien. Je pensais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Je pensais qu'il avait compris, lui…

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, samedi 27 septembre 1996 : **

_**2h du matin :**_

En fait, c'est déjà demain. Je crois que j'ai trop bu ce soir. Milli n'était pas avec nous, sa copine est venue la voir. On a du la couvrir avec Blaise pour qu'elles soient tranquilles. Je leur ai prêté ma chambre et je suis allé me bourrer la gueule. Elles étaient déjà parties quand je suis rentré tout à l'heure. J'ai pas le moral en ce moment. Je crois que je suis jaloux de Milli. Elle avait l'air heureuse.

Je me suis fait jeter par Lavender. Peut-être bien qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse, finalement. En fait, c'est bizarre mais ça ne me fait rien du tout. J'avais l'impression d'être ailleurs tout le temps qu'a duré son monologue, je suis même pas sûr d'avoir tout écouté. Je m'en fous, au moins elle me fichera la paix maintenant. Mais je crois que c'est mort pour le plan cul avec les jumelles, du coup. Bof, je suis pas sûr que ça ait été bien, de toute façon.

Sauf que maintenant, je suis frustré. Je crois bien qu'il va falloir que je me résigne à Madame cinq doigts, enfin, sauf si je trouve une fille pour remplacer Brown. Quoique, baiser avec elle n'était guère mieux qu'une séance de branlette, en fin de compte.

Merde, j'ai envie de baiser. Je bande comme un âne, c'est bizarre, normalement l'alcool ça fait plutôt l'effet inverse. J'ai mal au crâne. Vais peut-être dormir, plutôt. Je sais pas. Merde, l'absinthe ça me détruit vraiment la tête. Mais c'est joli, cette couleur verte…Un peu bizarre, mais joli…Mal au crâne, putain…

**o0O0o**

_Draco reposa le cahier sur son bureau, se leva péniblement de son fauteuil et se dirigea en titubant vers son lit, où il s'écroula la tête la première. La tête lui tournait atrocement, et il enfonça son nez dans les oreillers frais, respirant à fond l'odeur de propre qui s'en dégageait. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut une éternité, il parvint à se retourner sur le dos et retira maladroitement ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. L'effort qu'il dut fournir pour accomplir ce simple geste l'épuisa, et il n'eut pas la force d'enlever le reste de ses vêtements._

_Pourtant, l'érection qui frottait douloureusement contre le tissu rêche de son jean le força à déboutonner le pantalon trop étroit et à sortir son sexe tendu. Il eut un rire stupide en avisant le ridicule de la situation, et se demanda quelle tête ferait Blaise s'il entrait dans sa chambre le lendemain et le voyait vautré sur son lit, la bite à l'air, en train de dormir comme un bienheureux._

_L'idée lui sembla inconcevable, et son cerveau embrumé par les vapeurs de l'alcool l'informa gentiment qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas rester dans cet état. Ses hormones semblèrent bizarrement d'accord et son sexe eut un brusque sursaut, comme s'il était doué d'une vie propre. Le jeune homme gloussa bêtement une nouvelle fois, et demanda très sérieusement à son érection s'il fallait qu'il s'occupe du problème. Il prit le nouvel afflux de sang comme une réponse positive et entreprit de se débarrasser de la tension qui s'était accumulée ces derniers jours._

_Au bout de quelques minutes, son bras commença à fatiguer et le jeune homme pesta violemment contre les effets annihilants de l'alcool. Merde, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était décharger et rien de plus. Il soupira avec lassitude, puis son esprit forma lentement les contours d'un corps de jeune femme. Les caresses reprirent, plus douces et plus lentes. Plus mince, le corps, voilà, plus élancé. Des jambes plus longues. Moins gros, les seins. Encore moins gros, voilà, comme ça. Draco haleta en visualisant la silhouette fine et gracieuse qui, dans son fantasme, se pencha vers lui. Les mouvements de sa main se firent un peu plus rapides lorsqu'il para son visage d'un joli nez droit et de pommettes hautes. Un peu plus rapides encore quand une bouche un peu mince mais bien ourlée orna le visage encore flou. Des cheveux bruns…non, noirs, très noirs, qui coulaient sur les épaules, et une peau dorée par le soleil. Les gestes du jeune homme se firent plus erratiques encore et sa respiration désordonnée résonna dans la pièce._

_Lorsqu'il se répandit en longs jets brûlants dans sa main, vision de deux yeux d'un vert brillant resta quelques secondes dans son esprit. _

_Il rabattit ses couvertures sur lui sans prendre la peine de nettoyer ou de se déshabiller, et s'endormit en se disant qu'il allait quand même essayer de séduire la brune Parvati. Elle n'avait pas les yeux verts, mais elle était mince et athlétique, et très jolie. Il songea juste avant de sombrer que d'habitude il préférait les yeux bleus._

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mercredi 1er octobre 1996 : **

_**22h :**_

Je le savais bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je le savais bien que Longbottom était un incapable et que Snape n'aurait pas du accepter que ce soit lui qui l'assiste pour mes cours. Ce soir ils ont eu une dispute violente juste après le cours. Je les ai entendus quand j'étais dans le couloir. Chourave a beau répéter que cet ahuri est un génie en matière de biologie végétale, il n'a absolument aucun nez. Non, mais sérieusement, associer des aldéhydes avec de l'ambre ? Le parfum serait complètement déséquilibré…Et en plus, ce n'est absolument pas son domaine, les molécules chimiques. Demain, je vais dire à Snape que je préfère travailler seul avec lui.

J'ai mangé avec Parvati hier midi. Elle est vraiment jolie, même si elle manque un peu de conversation. Ce qui m'ennuie chez ce genre de filles, c'est qu'elles oublient totalement toute notion de solidarité féminine dès qu'il s'agit de mettre le grappin sur un garçon. C'est hallucinant, elle n'en a strictement rien à foutre que je me sois servi de Lavender comme vide-couille. Enfin, peu importe après tout, ce n'est pas pour sa brillante conversation que je m'intéresse à elle. Sa sœur Padma est moins futile, je pense, mais je ne la connais pas bien. Elle est toujours plongée dans ses bouquins et est bien trop copine avec Granger pour m'être sympathique.

Enfin, j'aimerais bien voir ce que ça donne quand même, deux filles dans mon lit. Mais à mon avis, c'est pas le genre de chose que je pourrai réaliser avec les sœurs Patil.

Sinon, la saga « conquête de la belette femelle » continue. Nous en sommes à 14 râteaux et une gifle. D'un autre côté, j'ai comme l'impression que l'argument « Ta bouche ferait un très joli collier à ma bite » (1) n'est pas vraiment approprié pour une fille comme Ginny Weasley. C'est qu'elle en arriverait presque à remonter dans mon estime, la petite. Quand j'ai sorti ça à Lavender, elle s'est contenté de rire bêtement et de me proposer qu'on vérifie ça tout de suite. Cherchez l'erreur…Je vais finir par croire qu'il existe une race à part de femelles dénuées de cerveau, et qu'elle prolifère dans les milieux que je fréquente, hélas.

Quoi qu 'il en soit, Blaise s'est promené toute la journée de lundi avec un magnifique hématome sur la joue gauche. Ca a beaucoup fait rire Milli. A propos de Milli, elle nous laisse de plus en plus tomber ces derniers temps pour papoter avec Luna. Pas que ça me vexe outre mesure, après tout, elle n'a pas de contrat d'exclusivité avec nous, mais je me demande si ça ne cache pas autre chose.

Je raconte vraiment n'importe quoi. J'ai bien vu quand elle était avec Katie, combien elle semblait amoureuse. Voilà que je tombe dans l'excès inverse maintenant. Avant je me demandais si elle était lesbienne parce qu'elle ne trouvait pas de mec, et maintenant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'imaginer qu'elle fantasme sur tout ce qui a une paire de seins. Je crois que Père déteint sur moi et que je n'ai pas l'esprit assez ouvert, parfois.

Enfin, il ne faut rien exagérer, non plus. Il y a des limites à la tolérance, tout de même. Potter nous a fait commencer à étudier les poèmes de Shelley. C'est tellement cliché, vraiment. Je sais bien que la littérature anglaise du XIXème siècle est au programme, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit tomber dans des poncifs romantico-gothiques éculés. Parlez-moi plutôt des sœurs Brontë, s'il veut du romantisme échevelé ! Je savais bien qu'il était nul, ce type. Je suppose qu'il doit penser que nous ne sommes pas assez intelligents pour comprendre autre chose que des stéréotypes. Pourtant, je l'ai entendu dire l'autre jour à Lupin que les Hauts de Hurlevent était un de ses livres de chevet. Il nous prend vraiment pour des cons.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, dimanche 5 octobre 1996 :**

_**21h :**_

Fin de semaine pourrie.

Jeudi, Snape a refusé de m'écouter quand je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas de Longbottom pour les cours, et m'a engueulé quand j'ai insisté. Je sais qu'il le déteste, alors pourquoi ? Je suis sûr qu'en fait, je lui donne trop de travail et que c'est pour ça qu'il veut se décharger d'une partie sur Longbottom. Mais putain, il faut qu'il le dise tout de suite si ça le fait chier ! Longbottom est peut-être un génie dans sa partie, mais il n'a aucune finesse, bordel ! C'est trop nul, même mon prof préféré est contre moi en ce moment.

En plus, je me suis récolté un autre devoir supplémentaire en Littérature, sur les sœurs Brontë, justement. Manifestement, Monsieur Potter n'apprécie pas qu'on critique ses méthodes de travail. Bon, d'accord, j'ai peut-être exposé mon point de vue un peu trop fort à Milli pendant le cours, et mes paroles étaient peut-être un peu grossières. Mais franchement, je trouve qu'il se vexe vraiment pour pas grand chose…Moi, cynique ? Draco Malfoy, pour vous servir. Bah, si ça l'amuse, après tout. On est deux à pouvoir jouer à ça. Et crois-moi Potty, tu vas te lasser avant moi. Tiens, c'est marrant ça, Potty, comme surnom. Ca va bien avec son air illuminé en plus. Je suis sûr qu'il appréciera mon petit message de bienvenue la semaine prochaine sur le tableau noir. Milli dirait encore que je suis puéril, mais honnêtement, je m'en fous. Ce type me sort par les yeux, c'est viscéral.

En parlant de Milli, elle n'a pas l'air d'aller fort en ce moment. Je crois qu'elle s'est disputée avec Katie, mais elle soutient que tout va bien et refuse de m'en parler. Blaise a essayé mais il s'est fait jeter. Et puis, il est tellement occupé à draguer Weasley fille que le reste, il s'en fiche pas mal. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du parier autant d'argent avec lui, il va devenir insupportable tant qu'il n'aura pas gagné, maintenant.

Samedi j'ai sauté Parvati. J'ai fait les choses bien, je l'ai emmenée dans ma chambre, on n'a pas fait ça à la sauvette comme avec Brown. J'avais mis de la musique, et tout, j'ai même fait la conversation avant de lui relever la jupe. Enfin, conversation est un bien grand mot, vu qu'elle s'est contenté d'approuver tout ce que je disais en rougissant comme une communiante.

Elle crie fort, quand même. C'est gênant, ça me déconcentre. Ceci dit, elle a un joli corps, ça compense. Mais elle a plus de seins que je ne me l'imaginais au départ. Vu comme elle est mince, je pensais qu'elle rembourrait son soutien-gorge. Mais ça va, c'est joli. Au moins ça ne ballote pas dans tous les sens comme chez Lavender, et je n'ai pas l'impression de malaxer du plastique.

Mais bon, elle crie fort. Et elle ne suce pas très bien non plus, elle a la bouche trop petite pour tout prendre. Et puis, elle n'avale pas, et ça, c'est franchement désagréable. Elle recrache, et comme je n'avais pas de mouchoir, elle en a mis partout et j'ai du amener mes draps à la blanchisserie. Elle aurait pu faire un effort, quand même.

Enfin, c'est pas ma petite séance de sexe pépère avec Miss Patil qui m'aura épuisé. J'ai pulvérisé mes temps à l'entraînement tout à l'heure, Terry était fou de joie. Par contre, le Directeur a décidé de faire chaperonner le club par un prof, suite à la plainte de Pansy. Oh, je ne l'ai pas raconté ? C'était pitoyable, mais elle a essayé de faire virer Terry du club parce qu'elle s'était fait jeter, sous prétexte qu'elle nage trop mal (ce qui est vrai, on dirait un chien qui se noie…très inesthétique).

Bref, Dumbledore, pour éviter que Terry ait des ennuis, a décidé qu'un prof s'occuperait dorénavant des admissions et surveillerait les entraînements. Et quel prof ! J'avoue que Lockhart, fallait oser. Le genre de mec insupportable qui se prend pour un tombeur et qui distribue des autographes aux filles sur des photos qui datent d'il y a 15 ans. Il a obtenu quelques médailles en athlétisme lors de meetings régionaux et nationaux il y a une éternité, mais il ne semble pas se rendre compte que c'est fini maintenant, et qu'il est ridicule. Enfin, il arrive encore à faire glousser quelques filles, alors je suppose que ça l'incite à continuer, mais c'est vraiment pathétique.

Bon, demain matin à la première heure, j'ai un contrôle de Géographie, alors il faudrait peut-être que je jette un œil sur mes bouquins. Je vais aller voir Blaise dans son dortoir, j'espère qu'il a pris plus de notes que moi.

**o0O0o**

(1) Cette désolante expression est copyrightée…J'ai des amis infréquentables, je sais.

_Hop, encore un chapitre de terminé ! La prochaine fois, qui n'arrivera probablement pas avant la semaine prochaine, de nouveau le point de vue de Harry, et des précisions sur Fred et Colin...En attendant, des remarques, des questions ? Une seule solution : reviews (s'il vous plait !) ! Je vous aime !_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :**_Bon, le tome 6 de HP est sorti, et…Je ne l'ai pas lu, parce que je me force à attendre la sortie en français pour mieux l'apprécier. Je dois être masochiste ! Inutile de dire que les spoilers que j'ai pu lire dessus n'apparaîtront jamais de quelque manière que ce soit dans cette fic, ni dans celles que j'écris en ce moment (et les gens qui l'ont lu comprendront sûrement de quoi je parle). Allez hop, un nouveau chapitre, cette fois-ci vous l'aurez deviné, du point de vue de Harry. Où l'on en apprend un peu plus sur sa relation avec son ex, et d'autres choses encore…_

**o0O0o**

**RAR :**

**Surimi : **Tu peux le prendre autant que tu veux comme une vengeance personnelle, je n'ai jamais été très fan de Shelley à la base…huhu. Bon, pour HP6, tu peux m'envoyer un mail pour me dire ce que tu en as pensé, parce que même si j'attends la sortie française (je considère mon anglais beaucoup trop médiocre), il y a quand même des choses qui m'ont…enfin, bref. Ah, le coma éthylique, contente que ça t'ait fait rire ! Mais au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, c'est bien un corps de femme que je décris…L'inconscient de notre Dray chéri est encore récalcitrant ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira (et je réfléchis toujours à un OS que tu pourrais me pondre…hinhinhin). Bisouilles.

**Black Sharne : **Ah oui, il est détestable, n'est-ce pas ? lol. Mais tu as raison, ses réactions sont un peu trop épidermiques pour être honnêtes. Il le hait, certes, mais j'apparente plus ça à de la jalousie que réellement de la répulsion…Or on est jaloux que de ce qu'on désire…je suis contente d'avoir réussi à le retranscrire en tout cas ! Merci en tout cas pour tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**Serpentis-draco :** Oui, l'absinthe, ça défonce, et même très bien, je le sais pour l'avoir vu sur certaines personnes. Mais tu noteras tout de même que le fantasme de Draco met en scène un corps féminin, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il soit prêt à assumer…Voici la suite en tout cas, en espérant qu'elle te plaise. Bises, à bientôt.

**Vif d'or :** Ma douce, merci pour tes reviews. Je sais, j'écris vite, mais c'est parce que je suis coincée chez moi à cause de ma maladie alors je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à faire en ce moment, alors je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas reviewer à chaque chapitre ! Oui, Blaise et Draco sont deux grands couillons de 17 ans, je dois avouer que je me suis directement inspirée des souvenirs que j'avais de mes copains du lycée (et même de ceux que j'ai encore maintenant, qui malheureusement parfois n'ont guère évolué depuis…lol). Je suis contente en tout cas que ça te fasse rire, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Je t'embrasse fort, à bientôt.

**DicesMaster :** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça m'a fait très plaisir. J'ai pensé que traiter les choses à la manière d'un journal serait intéressante, mais il faut aussi rajouter un peu d'action, alors je suis contente d'avoir pu y parvenir. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, bises.

**StairwayToHell :** Je suis bien contente d'avoir pu te faire rire ! Pour ce qui est de Pansy, je t'avouerai qu'à la base, je me fiche un peu d'elle, même si définitivement ce n'est pas un personnage qui m'est sympathique, mais disons que j'ai certaines lectrices qui ont émis le souhait que je la torture un peu, alors je ne pouvais pas leur refuser ce plaisir. Lol. Quant à Draco, en effet, il est insupportable, mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime ! N'oublie tout de même pas que son point de vue est loin d'être objectif, et que les filles de son lycée ne sont pas forcément non plus toutes des dindes…En tout cas, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises, à bientôt.

**Imaginarynight :** Eh bien, je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à décrire un truc pas trop surréaliste, parce que je dois bien reconnaître que je n'y connais absolument rien en pensionnats anglais…lol. Pour le coup du « collier », il se trouve que malheureusement, elle est attribuée à un copain à moi, qui me l'a sortie un jour de grande déchéance alcoolique…Je suis sûre qu'il sera très content de la retrouver dans ma fic…hinhin. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je crois que tous les mecs sont comme ça (euh…en fait, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit réellement rassurant, tout compte fait…). J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bisous.

**Onarluca :** Ma douce Artemis, je suis bien contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre, et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Hdonela :** Je vois que cette phrase a eu beaucoup de succès ! J'espère que mon pote ne me demandera pas de droits d'auteur dessus…huhu. Pour Milli et Luna, ma foi…chaque chose en son temps, mais sois en sûre, Luna va prendre beaucoup d'importance pour notre chère Milli. Quant à Blaise et Ginny…je pense que notre ami Zabini a besoin de se prendre quelques baffes avant :D Pour Lavender, no comment, disons que j'avais besoin d'un élément déclencheur qui permettrait à Draco de se rendre compte de son désintérêt pour la gente féminine…Et pour l'évolution de ses sentiments envers Harry…il va s'en passer des choses, avant ! En tout cas, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises et à bientôt.

**Margarita6 :** Ca c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est une expression on ne peut plus vulgaire, mais elle n'est pas de moi ! Oui, Lavender est ce qu'on appelle communément une pouffe, le genre de nana qu'on croise au moins une fois dans sa vie, mais je ne pense pas qu'il faille être trop dur avec elle…Après tout, c'est grâce à elle que Draco va se rendre compte que les filles c'est pas son truc…Quant à Parvati, je te trouve bien sévère…C'est juste une pauvre fille qui aimerait bien avoir un petit ami, elle n'est pas vraiment conne, elle est juste immature…En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**Alicya Potter-Black :** Contente de voir que tu as résolu ton problème de compte. Tu as envie de mettre des baffes à Draco ? C'est fait pour ! Bien sûr que non, les femmes ne sont pas des objets, et bien sûr que oui, c'est un petit con irrespectueux. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'es un gamin de 17 ans, qui ne pense qu'avec sa bite, comme beaucoup de mecs de son âge (et plus vieux aussi)…Il va changer, ne t'en fais pas. Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira, bises et à bientôt.

**Loryah :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir, d'autant que j'aime beaucoup ta fic « L'Union des Ombres » (même si je ne l'ai pas reviewée, parce que je suis une infâme flemmarde et que j'ai des tas de soucis en ce moment). Alors, pour répondre à tes questions : pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitres, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, vu que j'écris au fur et à mesure et que je n'ai pas vraiment de plan (enfin, j'essaie d'établir une chronologie, mais bon…avec ma paresse naturelle et mon bordélisme primaire, ça tient plus du vœu pieux que de la résolution). Mais grosso modo, ma fic va couvrir l'année scolaire et peut-être un peu plus. Et chaque chapitre couvrira, en théorie, une semaine de temps. Donc, beaucoup de chapitres à prévoir, sachant que parfois les deux points de vue se recoupent ! Quant à l'évolution de la relation entre Harry et Draco, je prévois un changement notoire aux environs du deuxième trimestre, à peu près. Mais tout ceci ne reste que pures spéculations, hélas. Lol. En tout cas, voici la suite, j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle te plaira ! Bises et à bientôt.

**Sahada** Merci pour ta review. Aveugle ? Je ne sais pas, ça ne me paraît pas si évident, pour quelqu'un qui est persuadé d'être hétéro…Ce n'est pas si simple. Voici la suite en tout cas, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises, à bientôt.

**Cococinelle** Personnellement, je n'aime pas ce qui est anisé, donc l'absinthe, en fait, bof. Lol. Ah lala, mais vous y tenez, à ce que Draco se rende compte qu'il n'est pas clair dans ses fantasmes, ma parole ! Je ne peux pas te le reprocher ceci dit, on attend toutes qu'il s'en aperçoive…Mais bon, n'oublie pas que le corps que j'ai décrit était féminin…Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, bises.

**Sélène** merci pour ta review qui m'a bien fait rire :D Et merci pour les compliments aussi (euh, les deux petites choses dont tu parles, ce ne seraient pas tes neurones, par hasard ? Je les perds aussi très souvent…lol). Pour ce qui est de HP6 en anglais, non, je ne l'ai pas lu. Mais oui, je sais à peu près ce qui s'y passe et je ne m'en remets toujours pas ! Voici la suite en tout cas, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises, à bientôt.

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, samedi 27 septembre 1996: **

_**17h : **_

J'ai rendez-vous dans une heure avec Fred pour le concert. J'avoue que je suis un peu nerveux, j'appréhende ce qui va se passer. C'est que je ne l'ai plus l'habitude, depuis ma rupture avec Colin – et elle date d'il y a déjà six mois bien tassés – je ne suis sorti avec personne. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser tout un tas de questions stupides qui feraient passer la plus fleur bleue des collégiennes pour un monstre de pragmatisme. Et si ça se passait mal ? Et si on n'avait rien à se dire ? Et s'il n'y avait que mon cul qui l'intéressait ? Et si au contraire il voulait une relation sérieuse ? Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux, ni de quoi j'ai peur exactement. Comme dirait ma copine Tonks, je ne sais pas où j'ai mal. Et ça m'énerve parce qu'elle a raison. Je crois que je me complique trop la vie.

Et merde, en plus, je n'ai absolument rien à me mettre. Bon, je sais, dit comme ça, je fais au choix folle perdue ou midinette de 16 ans. Mais si l'on se place d'un point de vue pragmatique, mes vêtements ne ressemblent à rien. Bon, en même temps, ce n'est pas comme si je voulais séduire Fred. N'est-ce pas ?

Il faut que je file, je vais être en retard.

_**3h du matin : **_

Bien, en fait, on est déjà demain. Je viens de rentrer chez moi. Je ne sais pas si je dois commenter à chaud les événements de la soirée, vu que je n'ai absolument aucun recul. Peut-être que je devrais attendre demain pour essayer d'y voir plus clair. Mais j'ai besoin de l'écrire.

Le concert était génial. D'ordinaire, je préfère plutôt le jazz, et je ne suis pas vraiment amateur de ska, mais c'était vraiment sympa. Je me suis beaucoup amusé, et je me suis même surpris à danser dans la fosse, alors que normalement je préfère éviter. Pas que je n'aie pas le sens du rythme (de ce côté-là j'ai fait d'énormes progrès depuis le lycée…bien que si je veux être parfaitement honnête, ce n'était pas très difficile à faire, vu mon niveau catastrophique à l'époque. Sirius était consterné lorsqu'il a décidé de m'apprendre à danser), mais je me sens plutôt mal à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroits. Et le saxophoniste, Morgan(1), est fantastique. C'est un ancien camarade de classe de Fred, ils se sont connus au lycée, c'est comme ça qu'on a pu rencontrer le groupe après le concert dans les coulisses. Bref, le début de soirée a été très bien.

Ensuite on est allés manger dans ce restaurant italien dont Fred m'avait parlé mercredi au téléphone. Pas très cher, et délicieux, leurs tagliatelles à la crème de courgette(2) sont tout simplement divines. Contrairement à ce que j'avais crains au début, Fred a été d'une compagnie très agréable, et sa conversation est très intéressante. Nous avons essentiellement parlé de sa famille et de ce qu'il a fait depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus (si l'on excepte bien entendu la rencontre dans sa boutique et le dîner chez ses parents). J'ai été étonné de la maturité de ce garçon d'à peine 20 ans pourtant, sur bien des sujets il a fait preuve d'une ouverture d'esprit et d'un sens critique assez peu communs pour quelqu'un de son âge. C'est agréable, surtout après les disputes houleuses que j'ai pu connaître avec Colin.

J'ai peur de l'avoir déçu. Je sais qu'il attendait beaucoup de cette soirée, et moi…moi je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de ses espérances. Je ne suis pas prêt. Dieu sait à quel point je m'en veux pour ça, mais je n'y peux rien.

**o0O0o**

_Harry reposa son stylo brusquement, et rejeta la tête en arrière, sa nuque reposant sur l'épais dossier de cuir rembourré de son fauteuil. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux, se remémorant les derniers événements de la soirée._

Flash-back

Après avoir merveilleusement bien dîné, et bu un peu trop de Chianti, Fred et lui avaient décidé de marcher un peu pour profiter de la fraîcheur du soir déjà bien avancé, et pour prolonger leur discussion sur le chemin du retour. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un crachin léger mais insistant commença à leur fouetter le visage et que leurs cheveux devinrent un peu trop humides qu'il se résolurent enfin à regagner la vieille Ford Anglia de Fred et rentrer à Hogsmeade.

Alors que l'antique véhicule s'engageait dans les ruelles tortueuses de la vieille ville, et que son ami cherchait une place pour se garer, Harry s'était surpris à soupirer à l'idée de devoir rentrer déjà à l'internat. Il n'était même pas minuit, et cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas amusé à ce point, aussi avait-il pris congé, une nuance de regret dans la voix, et s'était dirigé le pas un peu trop lourd, un peu trop hésitant, vers sa propre voiture, garée devant le parking de l'immeuble où vivaient les jumeaux Weasley. Sans doute cette intonation un peu triste dans sa voix n'avait-elle pas échappée à Fred, car celui-ci, après un bref moment d'hésitation, l'avait rattrapé d'un geste fébrile et lui avait demandé, étrangement gêné, s'il accepterait de venir prendre un verre ou deux chez lui.

« George ne rentrera pas ce soir, il dort chez Alicia », avait-il dit, l'air un peu mal à l'aise. « Tu ne dérangeras personne, si tu veux rester encore un peu. »

Alors Harry avait accepté, partagé entre l'incertitude, l'appréhension, et une excitation encore incertaine qui se battaient dans son regard vert embrumé par la pluie qui avait recouvert ses lunettes. Et il avait suivi Fred dans les escaliers branlants qui menaient à son appartement au cinquième étage, sous les toits, en se demandant si c'était réellement une bonne idée.

L'atmosphère entre eux s'était indubitablement tendue, comme si tous deux avaient compris que cette sortie n'était dorénavant plus aussi anodine qu'au départ. Et tout le grand appartement, un peu démodé mais pourtant incroyablement actuel, s'était imprégné de cette imperceptible et indéfinissable tension. Presque irréelle, mais bien présente.

Harry avait retiré son manteau élimé en entrant, l'avait soigneusement accroché à la patère qui décorait le mur de l'entrée étroite de l'appartement, puis s'était laissé tomber dans le grand canapé en velours vert sombre qui faisait face à la cheminée de briques rouges. Le silence entre les deux jeunes hommes s'était fait un peu plus lourd, la gêne un peu plus palpable, alors que Fred se dirigeait vers un vieux tourne-disque trônant sur une étagère en bois foncé posée à côté d'une haute fenêtre voûtée encadrée de lourds rideaux du même velours vert que le canapé. Le cadet des jumeaux Weasley avait mis un disque de Billie Holiday, et les premières notes de « Life Begins When You're In Love » s'étaient élevées avec légèreté dans la pièce au plafond bas soutenu par des poutres en chêne massif.

Fred avait alors sorti une vieille bouteille de brandy et deux verres à fond épais du large bar en mahogany qui occupait toute une partie du mur de lambris où se côtoyaient diverses affiches de jazz en noir et blanc et photos de concerts de rock ou de ska. Il avait baissé l'intensité des lampes de verre coloré disséminées dans la pièce et après avoir posé la bouteille et les verres sur une table basse en fer forgé, il avait allumé un feu dans la vieille cheminée, réchauffant rapidement l'air un peu froid de la grande pièce.

Harry fut agréablement surpris par la décoration à la fois hétéroclite et chaleureuse du salon, et se sentit très vite beaucoup plus à l'aise au fur et à mesure que les notes de Billie Holiday s'égrenaient dans la pièce et que le brandy réconfortait ses membres transis par le froid de l'extérieur. La conversation avait alors repris entre les deux jeunes gens, et avait coulé de plus en plus naturellement au fil de la soirée qui s'avançait lentement. Harry et Fred avaient retiré leurs chaussures et leurs chaussettes pour mieux apprécier la douceur du tapis moelleux aux couleurs chaudes et un peu passées, et avaient glissé peu à peu du canapé pour finalement s'installer sur les coussins de velours qui jonchaient le sol devant la cheminée protégée par une grille en fer forgé, et s'adosser confortablement au pied du sofa.

Les choses avaient un peu dérapé quand Fred avait reposé maladroitement son verre sur la table basse placée à côté de la cheminée et que ses mains avaient frôlé comme par accident celles de Harry en lui reprenant son verre vide. Le jeune homme roux s'était alors approché doucement de son aîné aux cheveux noirs et avait, non moins doucement, posé ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. La caresse délicate et aérienne leur avait arraché à tous les deux un frisson qui leur parcourut l'échine au même moment, et leurs bouches s'étaient un peu plus rapprochées.

Alors que Fred avait timidement enlacé Harry, la douceur légèrement humide de son baiser avait de nouveau fait frémir le jeune homme brun, qui s'était blotti contre lui en un mouvement un peu incertain. Il avait fermé les yeux lorsque Fred avait lentement fait passer ses mains sous son pull en maille lâche d'un bleu gris très doux et s'était mis à déboutonner sa chemise blanche en prenant tout son temps. Il avait soupiré lorsque les mains juste un peu rugueuses avaient entamé un chemin hésitant sur sa peau nue, et haleté quand elles s'étaient attardées à peine quelques secondes sur ses tétons sensibles.

Cela aurait pu continuer ainsi pendant très longtemps, et c'est ce qui se passa pendant quelques exquises minutes arrachées au cours du temps. Mais quand les caresses de Fred se firent un peu plus pressantes, un peu plus fougueuses, et que ses mains redescendirent un peu trop vite vers la boucle de sa ceinture, Harry fut soudain assailli par la vision d'un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde brillant au soleil. Les cheveux et la peau pâles lui rappelèrent douloureusement Colin, et il prit brusquement peur.

La panique lui fit repousser Fred brutalement, et il eut un mouvement de recul devant l'expression à la fois blessée et pleine d'incompréhension de son ami.

Peiné et honteux, Harry avait alors bredouillé quelques excuses incompréhensibles tandis que Fred était sorti de la pièce en claquant la porte. Le jeune professeur de Littérature avait distinctement entendu le bruit caractéristique d'un robinet qu'on tourne et d'un filet d'eau coulant dans un lavabo. Il avait alors remis précipitamment ses chaussettes et ses chaussures, enfilé rapidement son manteau, et avait quitté l'appartement après avoir griffonné à la hâte un pauvre « Je suis désolé » sur son billet de concert qu'il avait laissé en évidence sur la table basse.

Il avait ensuite descendu bruyamment les escaliers jusqu'à la rue, et regagné sa voiture qu'il avait démarrée d'un geste machinal, et avait roulé jusqu'à Hogwarts sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il ferma la porte de son appartement et qu'il s'effondra dans un fauteuil, qu'il prit subitement conscience de son acte, et songea, vraiment ennuyé, à ce qu'il avait fait à Fred.

_Harry contempla longuement la page sur laquelle reposait son stylo, sans trop savoir s'il devait continuer à écrire. Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent une éternité, il rangea le stylo, ferma le cahier, et décrocha son téléphone._

_Comme il s'y était attendu, il tomba sur le répondeur. Fred n'avait pas envie de lui parler, et il ne le comprenait que trop bien. Il laissa donc un message en espérant que le jeune homme roux le rappellerait demain, puis se déshabilla et se glissa nu sous l'épaisse couette de son lit, qui lui parut tout d'un coup beaucoup trop grand._

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, dimanche 28 septembre 1996: **

_**15h : **_

J'ai eu un peu la gueule de bois en me réveillant ce midi. Je crois que j'ai rarement eu le sommeil aussi lourd que cette nuit, et je n'ai même pas entendu le message que Fred a laissé sur mon répondeur ce matin. Il a accepté de prendre un café avec moi à 17h. J'espère qu'il acceptera mes excuses, mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir lui donner des explications satisfaisantes sur ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

J'espère qu'il comprendra ce que je veux lui dire.

_**20h : **_

Fred a été super. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas l'air franchement heureux lorsqu'il est arrivé, pour être honnête il faisait même carrément la gueule. Mais il a accepté de s'asseoir à ma table et de boire le café que je lui ai offert. J'ai commencé par insister pour lui rembourser le ticket du concert et le dîner d'hier soir, mais il a refusé en me disant que c'était lui qui m'avait invité.

J'ai essayé de lui expliquer pourquoi j'avais réagi ainsi chez lui, mais je dois avouer que je n'étais pas vraiment sûr moi-même de ce qui s'était passé. Malgré tout, j'ai tenté de lui raconter mon histoire avec Colin, et à quel point notre relation m'avait fait souffrir. Je lui ai raconté la jalousie de Colin, son côté étouffant qui m'empêchait de vivre, nos disputes de plus en plus fréquentes et de plus en plus violentes, sur des sujets de plus en plus futiles, jusqu'à la fameuse gifle qu'il m'avait donnée et qui fut le déclencheur de notre rupture. La découverte de sa trahison, aussi. Le fait qu'il m'avait trompé à plusieurs reprises, et le fait qu'il s'imaginait que puisque lui le faisait, alors moi aussi je pouvais bien le faire dans son dos. Le fait qu'il avait reporté sa culpabilité sur moi en me prêtant à tort le même comportement que lui. Ma peur, depuis, de revivre une relation aussi pénible, de m'engager dans quelque chose de sérieux. Et le fait que je ne voulais surtout pas le considérer, lui, comme un simple coup d'un soir, parce qu'il ne le méritait pas.

Je ne sais pas s'il a vraiment compris ce que j'ai essayé de lui dire, mais il a paru bien plus compréhensif à la fin de ma tirade un peu bancale. Et le fait est, qu'après lui avoir presque tout raconté, je me suis senti bien plus léger, comme si un poids immense avait quitté mes épaules d'un seul coup.

Nous avons décidé de rester amis…ou du moins, de faire comme si, en attendant que peut-être, je me sente un jour prêt à aller plus loin. Son sourire malicieux et le rapide baiser qu'il a déposé sur ma joue m'ont réconforté au-delà des mots. Et nous allons au cinéma ensemble samedi prochain. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, je ne sais pas si au contraire je ne devrais pas m'éloigner de peur de lui donner encore de faux espoirs, mais sa présence me fait du bien. Et j'espère que c'est réciproque.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, lundi 29 septembre 1996: **

_**21h :**_

Colin est venu me voir ce soir au réfectoire. J'en ai assez de le fuir, aussi j'ai décidé d'accepter son invitation à dîner pour mercredi. Nous aurons ainsi l'occasion de nous expliquer et de mettre les choses au clair. Je pensais pourtant ne pas avoir laissé de doute quant à ma décision ne plus avoir à faire avec lui que pour le minimum nécessaire, mais il semblerait que Colin ne soit pas du même avis. Je vais lui laisser le bénéfice du doute et ne pas m'imaginer tout de suite qu'il a le cerveau atrophié. Après tout, je me suis peut-être mal exprimé. Dit comme ça, on dirait que je cherche surtout à me convaincre moi-même. Nous verrons bien.

Cette semaine, j'ai décider de faire étudier à mes classes de Littérature les poèmes de Shelley. Je ne suis pas vraiment amateur, mais je pense que malgré le côté cliché, c'est un auteur incontournable pour appréhender le reste de la littérature anglaise de l'époque. Parfois, il est bon de se pencher sur la caricature et le stéréotype avant d'aborder les choses sérieuses. De plus, j'ai l'impression qu'en dehors d'élèves vraiment brillants tels que Millicent Bullstrode – et dans une mesure différente, Draco Malfoy, mais celui-là est encore une autre paire de manches – la plupart de mes étudiants ne sont pas très matures, ni vraiment avides de connaissances.

J'ai le désagréable sentiment que les adolescents de ce lycée n'ont aucun sens des réalités, et qu'ils vivent totalement en marge du reste de la société. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont dans une bulle, un microcosme particulier dont je ne fais définitivement pas partie. Bien que j'aie fait mes études dans une fac réputée, je me souviens de mes années adolescentes – qui ne sont pas si éloignées que cela, admettons-le –, et je ne me reconnais pas dans cette génération d'enfants obsédés par l'argent et la reconnaissance sociale, qui se vautrent dans la débauche parce qu'ils sont livrés à eux-même et n'ont déjà plus d'idéaux à défendre. Peut-être même n'en ont-ils jamais eu, et c'est ce que je trouve le plus triste. Ces gosses ont tout, et le gâchent, tout comme ils dilapident l'argent de leurs parents.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mercredi 1er octobre 1996: **

_**22h : **_

Comme je m'y attendais, Shelley n'a pas déclenché l'enthousiasme des foules, mais je reste persuadé que c'est un passage obligé pour la compréhension de la littérature romantique du XIXème siècle. J'ai donné à mes classes un devoir à faire sur son œuvre, nous verrons bien ce qu'ils ont compris des grandes lignes. Evidemment, Draco Malfoy n'a pas manqué d'afficher ouvertement son mépris dans mon cours, mais je n'en attendais pas moins de sa part. Mais ce jeune homme est un défi personnel. Il pense pour le moment que je craquerai avant lui, mais si j'étais à sa place je ne serais pas si sûr de moi.

Ginny fait décidément preuve de beaucoup de bonne volonté et présente d'excellentes dispositions pour le Français. Ses restes de latin l'aident énormément dans son apprentissage. C'eût été bien sûr plus simple encore si elle avait pratiqué l'Espagnol, puisque le système grammatical et de conjugaison est presque le même qu'en Français, mais elle se débrouille bien. Et elle a beaucoup d'humour, c'est un réel plaisir que de travailler avec elle. D'autant qu'elle n'est pas comme la plupart des jeunes filles de son âge et reste très discrète avec moi. Bien que je ne doute pas qu'elle soit un minimum au courant de ce qui se passe entre son frère et moi, elle ne m'a posé aucune question sur ma vie privée, et je l'en remercie pour cela.

En revanche, je me suis aperçu depuis peu de l'intérêt que je suscitais chez mes élèves féminines, ce qui est toujours flatteur mais assez gênant dans ma position. J'ai déjà reçu par mettre plusieurs déclarations enflammées, qui sont au mieux amusantes, au pire gênantes, et je dois avouer que je sais pas vraiment comment gérer cela. Neville a beaucoup ri quand je lui ai raconté, et m'a conseillé de laisser couler et de ne pas répondre. Je serais bien en peine de le faire, de toute façon, puisque la plupart sont anonymes. Mais je dois reconnaître que c'est tout de même assez troublant. Enfin, tant que ça ne tourne pas au harcèlement, je suppose que je ne devrais pas trop m'en inquiéter.

Pour changer de sujet, je reviens de mon dîner avec Colin. C'était assez surréaliste, mais pas aussi pénible que je ne l'avais crains au départ. Nous sommes allés manger aux Trois Balais, un pub de Hogsmeade assez rustique mais plutôt agréable. La patronne, Madame Rosmerta, est quelqu'un de très sympathique, et elle sert une bière excellente.

Je ne peux malgré tout que constater que cette histoire est bel et bien révolue et que nous n'avions pas d'avenir ensemble. Je ne sais pas si Colin partage mon opinion, mais il s'est comporté de manière civilisée au cours du repas, et m'a même présenté ses excuses pour son attitude – déplorable – lors de notre rupture. J'ai accepté ses excuses, mais je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir vraiment lui pardonner complètement un jour. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je n'oublierai jamais, c'est impossible. Nous avons convenu en tout cas de nous comporter de manière courtoise, à défaut de devenir amis un jour. Mais le regard empli d'espoir que j'ai cru discerner chez lui à la fin de la soirée, me laisse à penser que Colin n'est pas du genre à renoncer aussi facilement.

Je suis peut-être paranoïaque, mais il ne m'a pas habitué à la confiance.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, jeudi 2 octobre 1996: **

_**23h :**_

Je me doutais bien que Monsieur Malfoy n'allait pas me mener la vie facile. Ceci dit, ses critiques formulées à haute voix dans ma classe manquaient un peu de finesse. Enfin, je ne peux guère m'attendre à mieux venant de la part d'un adolescent pourri gâté sans maturité. Mais je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçu, j'escomptais quelque chose d'un peu plus subtil de sa part.

Puisque Shelley ne l'intéresse pas et qu'il semble apprécier la violence des sentiments des sœurs Brontë, je me suis empressé de lui complaire et de lui donner un devoir supplémentaire sur le sujet. Nous verrons bien si sa brillante prestation sur Shakespeare n'était pas seulement due à un heureux hasard. Quelque part, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer que sous ses dehors insolents et méprisants se cache une intelligence et une vivacité d'esprit telles que je me plais à les imaginer chez un jeune homme comme lui. Peut-être est-ce un vœu pieux, et que je me berce d'illusions, mais j'ai encore l'âge d'espérer que tout n'est pas totalement corrompu en ces lieux. Je me leurre sans doute, cela dit, ça fait du bien d'y croire.

J'espère sans doute parvenir à intéresser réellement tous mes élèves aux matières que j'enseigne. Objectif peu réalisable, je m'en rends compte, mais s'il y a une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est de voir quelqu'un de brillant gâcher ses talents par fierté mal placée. Nous verrons bien.

Je compte rendre visite à Sirius pendant les vacances de la Toussaint. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, et je m'inquiète un peu pour lui. Je sais qu'il se sent un peu seul depuis que sa femme est partie. J'aimerais être sûr qu'il va bien. Et puis, j'ai besoin aussi de prendre du recul par rapport à l'internat. Depuis que je suis arrivé ici, toute ma vie tourne autour de Hogwarts et ses environs et je n'ai guère pris de nouvelles des mes amis à l'extérieur. Tonks me manque, aussi. Elle qui est comme une sœur pour moi, je ne l'ai que trop négligée ces derniers temps.

Je pense que je vais demander à Neville de passer me voir là-bas pendant les vacances. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'entendrait très bien avec Tonks, ils ont ce même côté un peu rêveur et maladroit qui me touche énormément, et la vivacité de Nymph' serait sans doute bénéfique à quelqu'un d'aussi timide que Neville. Bien loin de moi l'idée de vouloir jouer les marieuses, mais j'aime avoir mes amis auprès de moi, les plus nombreux possible.

Peut-être parviendrai-je aussi à convaincre Remus de m'accompagner chez Sirius. Je crois savoir que tous les deux s'entendent très bien, et mon parrain a besoin de discuter aussi avec des gens qui ont les mêmes centres d'intérêt que lui. Il m'aime comme son fils, mais cela ne suffit pas. Il a besoin d'amis, et n'a plus été réellement proche de quelqu'un depuis la mort de mes parents, il y a de cela bien trop longtemps.

Samedi je vais au cinéma avec Fred. Je sais que je l'ai déjà mentionné, mais il m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour confirmer. Quelque part, je me sens soulagé. Je ne devrais peut-être pas, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Sa présence me rassure, même si je ne veux pas tomber amoureux de lui.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, vendredi 3 octobre 1996: **

_**21h : **_

Colin m'a demandé ce midi si je continuais la peinture. A vrai dire, depuis que je suis arrivé ici, et malgré ma résolution de m'y remettre, je n'ai pas touché une seule fois à mes pinceaux. Sa question m'a fait remarquer à quel point cela me manquait. Je pense que je vais suivre son idée, et m'y remettre dès dimanche. L'été indien semble vouloir se prolonger, du moins en journée, je voudrais profiter de la merveilleuse lumière de l'après-midi dans le parc du château, avant que le temps ne se gâte définitivement. Encore qu'un climat rigoureux puisse également présenter bien des sujets d'inspiration.

S'il y a bien une chose que j'aimais chez Colin, c'était ses photographies. Il a un talent indéniable pour capturer l'instant de grâce d'une scène apparemment anodine, et c'est la première chose qui m'avait séduit chez lui. Ses images me manquent, mais je ne sais pas s'il serait vraiment approprié d'aller le voir au club d'Arts Plastiques. Peut-être, si nos relations redeviennent cordiales, un jour…Peut-être que j'irai.

J'ai parlé à Neville de mes vacances dans le Sussex chez Sirius. Il a eu l'air heureux de ma proposition, j'espère qu'il va accepter, et ne pas se sentir de trop. Sa discrétion est une des choses que j'aime chez lui, mais il a trop tendance à s'effacer derrière sa timidité. Et avec Remus, il est mon seul véritable soutien dans ce lycée, alors je voudrais le remercier d'être devenu mon ami aussi vite.

Je suis en manque de musique. Avant le cinéma samedi, je vais sans doute passer à la boutique des jumeaux histoire de refaire le plein de disques. Je sais que je ferais mieux d'économiser pour m'acheter un manteau, mon vieux pardessus commence à donner des signes de plus en plus flagrants de faiblesse, mais j'ai besoin de m'échapper autrement que par les livres. Et puis, je suis habitué à ne ressembler à rien. Je me demande même comment je peux attirer autant de jeunes filles au sein de l'internat avec la dégaine que je me traîne. Probablement le côté « romantique » que l'on prête aux professeurs de Lettres.

Je me sens fatigué ces derniers temps. Je devrais arrêter de lire jusqu'à deux heures du matin tous les soirs après avoir préparé mes cours. Je vais essayer de me coucher avant minuit ce soir. Peine perdue, je le sais, mais c'est toujours bien d'essayer.

Une dernière chose pour ce soir avant de fermer ce cahier. Futile précision, mais j'ai besoin de l'écrire : je me sens terriblement seul ces derniers jours. Oh, bien sûr, je suis entouré, mais ce n'est pas à cela que je pense. J'ai besoin d'un autre corps dans mon lit. Et pourtant…pourtant, je rejette l'opportunité qui se présente à moi. Parfois, je me dis que je me complique trop la vie.

**o0O0o**

(1)Cette personne existe réellement, je me suis inspirée d'un vieux pote de lycée, saxophoniste dans un groupe de ska assez connu dans les milieux initiés.

(2)Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une recette italienne, mais je n'avais pas d'idée alors j'ai repris une de mes recettes persos (Surimi, je sais que tu n'aimes pas les courgettes, mais moi si ! na ! comment ça ma remarque est inutile ?).

* * *

_Bon, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de poster ce chapitre, mais c'est parce que je n'arrête pas d'écrire en ce moment alors j'ai du mal à ne pas tout poster d'un coup pour avoir vos avis…Prochain chapitre dans quelques jours, de nouveau un POV de Draco, et une nouvelle proie pour lui…En attendant, si vous avez des questions, des réclamations, des encouragements ou des menaces de mort à formuler, une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Je vous aime !_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois (souvent) cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze : **_Bon, suite à certains commentaires que j'ai pu recevoir concernant le fait que ma fic traîne en longueur, je préfère essayer de mettre les choses au point avant de répondre individuellement aux reviews. Comme vous l'avez sans doute compris, je m'efforce de répondre à un défi de Zoomalfoy, qui a eu une excellente idée, comme d'habitude. L'un des critères de ce défi, c'est que Draco doit être **ignoble** avec Harry en début d'année. Or, dans la chronologie de ma fic, nous en sommes si vous l'avez bien remarqué en **octobre**, c'est à dire au tout début de l'année scolaire. De plus, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez noté, mais il se trouve que j'aime bien essayer de développer un peu la psychologie des personnages. En outre, cette histoire va traiter de la découverte de la sexualité d'un adolescent qui se cherche et qui ne s'est pas encore trouvé, loin de là. Je ne connais pas l'âge moyen des gens qui me lisent, mais je me souviens que ce genre de chose ne se fait pas en cinq minutes, et que c'est un cap souvent difficile à passer. Donc, non, je suis absolument navrée, mais la relation entre Harry et Draco ne va pas évoluer tout de suite. Oui, ça va prendre du temps, beaucoup de temps, et non, Draco ne va pas se réveiller un beau jour en se disant _« Tiens, ça alors, je suis gay. Oh, et accessoirement, je me taperais bien mon prof de Littérature, et tant pis si pas plus tard qu'hier j'avais envie de crier des chansonnettes comiques sur sa tombe »_. Si vous vous attendez à une histoire où les personnages se sautent dessus tout de suite sans prendre le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui leur arrive, ou si vous vous attendez à une débauche de sexe toutes les dix lignes, sachez-le, cette fic n'est pas faite pour vous. Attention, je précise que ce n'est pas un coup de gueule, simplement une mise au point et une explication de comment je vois les choses, et j'espère que personne ne se sentira vexé en me lisant. Je serais vraiment triste si je dois perdre des lecteurs à cause de ça, mais si c'est le cas, eh bien, tant pis._

_Maintenant, passons au chapitre suivant. Où l'on en apprend un peu plus sur l'homme qu'est Lucius Malfoy, et où Draco semble commencer à s'intéresser un peu à autre chose que sa petite personne. Bonne lecture !_

**o0O0o**

**RAR :**

**Crystal d'avalon** (pour le chapitre 4) : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Comment Draco va passer de la haine à l'amour avec Harry ? Eh bien, déjà, il va devoir changer sa vision des choses, sur plein de sujets différents : ses relations avec les gens qui l'entourent en général, sa vision des femmes, son opinion sur l'homosexualité, tout ceci va changer doucement, au fil des interactions qu'il aura avec les personnages secondaires de l'histoire, comme Millicent par exemple. Une fois que ce processus sera enclenché, il faudra qu'il apprenne à faire confiance aux gens, et qu'il apprenne à dépasser ses préjugés sur le monde qui l'entoure. C'est ce que je vais m'efforcer de faire passer dans cette fic en tout cas. Donc, voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise. Bises et à bientôt.

**Alicya Potter-Black :** Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes. Voici la suite, j'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire, même si je vais lentement. Bises, à bientôt.

**Anagrammes :** Bonjour à toi ! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir, parce que tu décris exactement ce que j'essaie de faire passer dans cette histoire, je me dis donc que je ne débrouille pas trop mal. Lol. Oui, des clashs seront à prévoir entre Harry et Draco, ça commence même dans les deux prochains chapitres à venir, et ça va aller crescendo jusqu'à un certain point (qui n'atteindra bien entendu pas le non-retour, puisque je suis quand même censée les faire finir ensemble à la base…huhu). Mais les tensions qui existent entre eux vont déjà commencer par se faire sentir au travers de leurs relations avec les personnages secondaires, car même si cela ne semble pas évident au premier abord, ils interagissent aussi par le biais des autres. En tout cas, voici la suite, j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle te plaira. Bises et à bientôt.

**Surimi :** Kikou ma belle ! Pour ce qui est du tome 6, je te répète, je n'ai lu que certains spoilers (parce que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher), mais j'attends sa sortie en français pour être sûre de bien tout comprendre. Mais si tu veux en parler, encore une fois, envoie-moi un mail et je me ferai un plaisir d'en discuter avec toi. En ce qui concerne ma fic, héhé, la vision de Harry est volontairement imprécise, et tu en fais l'interprétation que tu veux…Mais si Colin a beaucoup marqué notre brun préféré, on peut déjà se dire qu'il apprécie un type physique particulier, au moins ça…Pour Fred, oui, c'est pas très sympa ce que je lui fais, mais c'est un personnage positif de l'histoire, alors rassure-toi, je ne vais pas trop le faire souffrir. Et tu as raison, il valait mieux ne pas lui donner trop d'espoir…Quant à Colin, même s'il est horripilant, je pense qu'il est nécessaire à l'évolution de la mentalité de Harry dans le futur. En tout cas, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Gros bisous et à bientôt.

**Vif d'or :** Hello ma douce, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Effectivement, l'histoire de Colin et Harry est une histoire difficile, et je ne cache pas qu'il y a une certaine part d'autobiographie là-dedans. En même temps, je vois ça plutôt comme un symbole de l'évolution psychologique future des personnages. Sinon, pour les POV alternés en fonction des dates, je dois avouer qu'au départ c'était ce que je voulais faire, mais après je me suis aperçue que certains événements vécus en parallèle auraient besoin d'être traités des deux points de vue différents. De plus, il y a des choses qui se passent au même moment, et qui sont totalement différentes pour les deux personnages, donc même si ça rend les choses plus longues, je pense que c'est nécessaire. Maintenant, comme on en est encore au début et que les choses se mettent doucement en place, il se peut que cette chronologie ne soit pas tout le temps respectée. Ce sera en fonction de l'inspiration du moment et des besoins de l'histoire, je pense. En attendant, voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise. Je t'embrasse fort, à bientôt.

**Onarluca :** Ma douce Artemis, merci pour tes encouragements. Pour répondre à ta question, tout dépend de ce que tu entends par « évoluer ». Si c'est dans le sens « quand se verront-ils sous un autre jour ? », eh bien, pas tout de suite. Si tu parles de manière générale, je peux d'ores et déjà te dire que leurs relations se dégradent sérieusement à partir des deux prochains chapitres, mais cela va permettre également à Draco de commencer à se remettre en question (et il était temps !). En tout cas, voici la suite, en espérant de tout cœur qu'elle te plaise. Bisous et à bientôt.

**Serpentis-draco :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Voici la suite, j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre et qu'elle te plaira. Bises et à bientôt.

**Cococinelle :** Ouh lala ! Pas tout de suite, ma chérie, pas tout de suite. Quant à la question du comment, eh bien, je peux déjà te dire qu'il y a quelques éléments de changement dans les deux prochains chapitres, mais je n'en dis pas plus…J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bises et à bientôt.

**Helfie :** Ah, voici donc la fameuse review qui a conduit au petit laïus au début de ce chapitre. Je ne vais pas me répéter, puisque j'ai déjà tout dit plus haut. Je suis désolée si tu es déçue et si tu penses que ça traîne en longueur, mais je ne suis pas d'accord quand tu dis qu'il n'y a aucune avancée dans leur couple. Le fait que Draco se pose des questions sur l'homosexualité de sa meilleure amie, le fait qu'il s'interroge sur son incapacité à s'émouvoir pour une fille, ça ne te semble pas déjà une avancée dans son évolution psychologique ? De plus tu parles des opportunités de Harry, mais laisse-moi te rappeler un des critères essentiels du défi : il doit être aux prises avec son ex-petit ami, il faut donc bien que j'en parle, et par conséquent que leur histoire influe sur ses relations avec les autres, tu ne crois pas ? En outre, concernant ce chapitre, c'est un point de vue de Draco, les « opportunités » de Harry avec Fred ou Colin ne passent qu'au second plan. Bref, oui, il va y avoir des changements entre eux, notamment dès les deux prochains chapitres, mais non, ce ne sont pas ceux que tu attends, et j'en suis désolée. J'espère tout de même que tu continueras à me lire, sinon, eh bien, c'est dommage et j'en suis très triste, mais tant pis. Bises, à bientôt j'espère et si ce n'est pas le cas, sans rancune.

**Slydawn :** J'aime beaucoup ta review ! (Tu n'écris que ça ? Ben ouais. Pourquoi ? Euh…Joker ?). Huhu. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises et à bientôt.

**Tama :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite, et ne t'inquiète pas, je compte updater assez régulièrement et rapidement, tu n'auras donc pas trop à attendre ! Bises et à bientôt.

**Sélène :** Hello ! Oui, je perds mes neurones en quantités industrielles, hélas…huhu. Bon, pour HP6, moi j'attends la sortie française, alors même si je sais déjà ce qui s'y passe, je préfère attendre pour juger. Pour Blaise, ma foi, je l'ai toujours décrit dans mes fic comme un garçon à la peau sombre, donc quelque part, la description que JKR en fait ne me dérange pas plus que ça…D'un autre côté, on peut peut-être lui amener une dimension nouvelle, avec des mythes comme le vaudou ou ce genre de chose…Surtout avec sa mère, je pense que ça peut être pas mal…Pour tes questions : le ska est un genre de musique assez vaste, mais qui prend ses racines dans le reggae. Avec un côté beaucoup plus rock et plus enjoué. Le groupe de ska le plus connu au monde, c'est Madness, si ça peut t'aider. Et quant à savoir quand Dray commencera à avoir des sentiments amoureux pour Harry, eh bien malheureusement pas tout de suite, mais il commence déjà à se poser des questions sur sa façon de voir les choses…On progresse ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous et à bientôt.

**Chaya :** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Bises, à bientôt.

**Crackos :** Hello toi, ravie de te revoir parmi mes lecteurs ! Alors oui, Dray est insupportable, mais le but de l'histoire c'est justement de voir comment il va changer et évoluer…Ah, Fred, oui, je le voyais bien dans ce genre de milieu assez festif, et effectivement, j'ai écrit que ce n'était pas le style de musique de Harry, on est donc d'accord là-dessus…lol. Pour répondre à ta question, c'est une vieille connaissance de lycée et cela fait des années que je ne l'ai pas revu, mais il joue dans le groupe Skarface. Il n'y a pas si longtemps on trouvait encore leurs disques en magasins…Sinon, oui, dommage pour Fred et Harry, mais rassure-toi, Fred est un personnage positif donc je ne le ferai pas trop souffrir…Quant aux fantasmes de nos deux tourtereaux, ben…Dray a le droit d'aimer les brunes…et Colin, l'ex de Harry, est blond…Comment ça c'est pas crédible ? Mais euh ! Hum. Enfin, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises et à bientôt.

**Kiara1589 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Voici là suite, j'espère que ça va te plaire ! Bises et à bientôt.

**alinemcb54** Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bises, à bientôt.

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, lundi 6 octobre 1996: **

_**21 h :**_

Journée éprouvante, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec Milli, mais ça ne va pas. Tout à l'heure elle est sortie du cours de Chimie en pleurant. Luna Lovegood est partie avec elle et l'a accompagnée à l'infirmerie, mais quand je suis allé voir à l'intercours, elle était déjà retournée dans son dortoir. J'ai essayé de parler à Luna, mais cette crétine a été introuvable de toute la journée. Résultat, j'ai du parler à Pansy pour lui demander de lui porter les devoirs que nous avions en commun, et Face-de-Bulldog a failli en mouiller sa culotte.

Elle est vraiment conne, ma parole. Parvati n'arrête pas de se vanter d'être ma nouvelle copine, mais ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger outre mesure, comme si ce n'était pas important. Parfois, je me demande si elle ne fume pas des trucs bizarres.

Peu importe. Il faut que j'arrive à parler à Milli. J'ai bien vu que depuis quelques temps elle semblait ne pas aller très fort, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était grave à ce point. J'espère que ça n'a rien à voir avec ses parents. Déjà qu'elle ne s'entend pas vraiment avec eux, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si jamais…Pourvu que ça n'ait rien à voir avec Katie _et_ ses parents. Je vais essayer de lui parler demain, quitte à faire le pied de grue devant son dortoir ou menacer de mort Loufoca.

En attendant, j'ai rendez-vous dans une demi-heure avec Parvati. J'espère que ce sera mieux que la première fois. Je ne suis pas très motivé, j'avoue. La natation m'a épuisé.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mardi 7 octobre 1996: **

_**22h : **_

J'ai eu le fin mot de l'histoire. Ce n'était seulement qu'une dispute avec Katie. Enfin, seulement, c'est un bien grand mot, mais au moins ses parents ne se doutent de rien.

Il semblerait que Katie n'apprécie pas que sa petite amie lui parle autant de Luna dans ses lettres, en fait. Sans parler du fait qu'elle vit mal le côté clandestin de leur relation. Ca m'énerve. Je ne sais pas de quel milieu elle vient, mais elle devrait être suffisamment intelligente pour se rendre compte que Milli ne peut pas faire tout ce qu'elle veut, merde ! Les Bullstrode sont une des familles les plus riches du Royaume, une des plus respectables aussi. Et bien que la tendance chez les héritiers de notre génération soit de plus en plus au grand n'importe quoi, il se trouve que Lord Bullstrode est assez à cheval sur les traditions et les principes. Et, comme c'est étonnant, le fait que sa fille unique soit homosexuelle ne fait pas partie des valeurs auxquelles il adhère.

N'importe qui comprendrait ça, mais apparemment, pas Katie Bell. Je sens que cette fille me devient tout d'un coup beaucoup moins sympathique.

Et puis, soyons sérieux cinq minutes, Milli avec Luna ? Je veux bien que Lovegood ne soit pas désagréable à regarder – enfin, si on aime le genre dingue et halluciné bien entendu – mais ça me donne surtout l'impression que Katie n'a aucune confiance en Milli. Tiens, d'ailleurs, si ça se trouve, Milli serait mieux avec quelqu'un d'autre, voilà. Elle ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'elle a de sortir avec une fille aussi géniale.

Enfin, tout ça, c'est leurs histoires, j'ai autre chose à penser.

J'ai une fois de plus torché mon devoir supplémentaire pour Potter. Saint Potty, idole incontestée des filles de l'école, professeur le plus populaire après cette loque de Lupin – les gens ont vraiment des goûts de chiotte – qui s'est contenté de jeter un œil distrait sur ma copie, avec un petit air satisfait complètement horripilant. Il m'énerve ! A croire qu'il n'a que ça à foutre de ses journées. Mais, suis-je bête. Il n'a effectivement que ça à faire de ses journées, le pauvre chéri.

Jeudi, je le caricature sur le tableau noir. Milli dirait que c'est ridicule, mais ça m'amuse.

Sinon, Blaise ne renonce pas à Weasley fille. Je commence vraiment à trouver cette fille sympathique. Bon, évidemment, seulement si on apprécie le genre roquet en furie, parce que ce n'est pas vraiment le genre doux et soumis, mais au moins, elle a du caractère. De merde, certes, mais du caractère. Et puis, en fait, je suis sûr que Blaise s'amuse beaucoup. Manquerait plus qu'il tombe vraiment amoureux, cet abruti…Encore que, ce serait assez drôle que Ronald fasse une attaque, en fait.

Parvati devient un peu trop collante. Je crois qu'elle s'imagine que je lui appartiens maintenant. Elle me gave. Elle est gentille, mais elle me gave. Bah, c'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire après tout. Oui, je suis un connard, et alors ? Si elle est suffisamment stupide pour s'imaginer que celui qui vient de jeter sa meilleure copine est un mec bien, est-ce que c'est mon problème ?

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mercredi 8 octobre 1996: **

_**22h :**_

Je suis crevé. Je devrais dormir un peu plus la nuit, ça me changerait. D'ailleurs, j'ai annulé mon rendez-vous avec Parvati ce soir, trop fatigué. Elle a fait la gueule, mais tant pis. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que ce soit une fille pour moi. Peut-être que si j'étais vraiment dégueulasse avec elle, elle me foutrait la paix, et moi je n'aurais plus 15 gonzesses en chaleur collées à mes basques en permanence.

J'ai discuté un peu avec Luna au club d'échec cet après-midi. Comme c'est elle qui s'occupe des initiations au Go, j'en ai profité pour bavarder un peu avec elle. Elle est vraiment spéciale, cette fille. Elle vous parle en regardant droit devant elle, comme si vous n'étiez pas là. Ou plutôt, comme si elle s'adressait à quelqu'un derrière vous. Elle sort parfois des phrases qui semblent n'avoir aucun sens, et qui n'ont aucun rapport avec le contexte de la discussion. Et puis, plus tard, on s'aperçoit que ce qu'elle a dit vous aura été utile à posteriori, pour tout autre chose. Je pense que ça vaut le coup de sympathiser un peu plus avec elle. Et puis, je ne sais pas si elle est lesbienne, mais elle aime beaucoup Milli, à sa manière. C'est la preuve irréfutable que c'est quelqu'un de bien.

Finalement, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter que Longbottom continue de me donner des cours en commun avec Snape. Il semblerait que le Directeur lui-même soit intervenu dans l'histoire, donc je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Ca ne fait pas plaisir à Snape, il a passé son temps à le rembarrer ce soir, et à dénigrer tout ce qu'il disait. J'espère que Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait, et surtout que ce n'est pas un stratagème de Père pour m'obliger à arrêter les cours. Il en serait bien capable, tel que je le connais, c'est bien son genre. Donner d'une main, mais en faisant tout son possible pour me dégoûter de ce que j'ai moi-même choisi, de façon à ce qu'au final, je me range à ses décisions.

Mais cette fois-ci, je ne me laisserai pas faire.

Je prendrais bien un bain. Je vais écrire à Mère pour lui demander qu'on m'attribue une vraie salle de bain, et pas cette salle d'eau minuscule attenante à ma chambre. Je déteste aller dans la salle de bain des Préfets, on n'est jamais tranquille, et en plus Zacharias Smith en profite toujours pour y amener ses copines et s'y envoyer en l'air. Résultat, depuis le début de l'année, je n'ai pris que des douches puisque c'est le seul moyen d'avoir la paix. C'est tout de même incroyable qu'avec tout le fric que Père met chaque année pour payer ma scolarité, je n'aie même pas le droit à un minimum de confort.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, jeudi 9 octobre 1996: **

_**21h :**_

Bon, finalement, j'ai arrêté avec Parvati, ça devenait n'importe quoi. J'avoue que je ne suis pas très fier de la façon dont ça s'est passé, mais honnêtement, elle commençait déjà à vouloir me présenter à ses parents…Donc, je lui ai dit que si je couchais avec elle et sa sœur en même temps, je resterais avec elle. Evidemment, elle l'a très mal pris. Heureusement, quelque part, sinon, je me serais vraiment demandé si toutes les filles de ce lycée ne sont pas folles. Elle n'est pas pour autant remontée dans mon estime, mais au moins, elle a eu une réaction saine et normale.

Et je passe pour un salaud, ce qui quelque part m'arrange assez pour le moment. Evidemment, ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais me trouver une copine digne de ce nom, mais en même temps, ce n'est pas ma priorité pour le moment. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, je ne suis pas uniquement dirigé par ma queue, malgré ce qu'en dit Milli. Blaise, par contre, c'est une autre histoire. Il est allé voir Ginny Weasley à son entraînement de volley aujourd'hui, et depuis, il n'arrête pas de nous soûler avec elle. Et vas-y que je t'abreuve de détails totalement inintéressants sur la longueur de ses jambes ou sur la taille de ses seins…Franchement pathétique.

Déjà, elle est trop petite, je me demande même comment elle a fait pour intégrer l'équipe de volley. Ensuite, elle est couverte de taches de rousseur totalement inesthétiques, et elle a la peau encore plus pâle que la mienne, sauf en été, où ses taches de son immondes se multiplient tellement qu'elle ressemble à une métisse. Et elle a définitivement trop de poitrine, à se demander comment elle fait pour tenir toute seule avec cette taille. Je ne parle même pas de sa voix, dix fois trop aiguë. Le seul truc de bien chez elle, ce sont ses yeux, ils sont bleu foncé, je n'en avais jamais vus de pareils.

Je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais bien les voix un peu rauques chez les filles. Un peu comme celle de Milli, en fait. Mais la plupart des nanas ici ont des voix de petites pimbêches insupportables, ça me donne la migraine. En fait, en dehors de Milli, la seule fille que je connaisse qui a une voix vraiment agréable, c'est Sally-Ann Perks. Elle est au club de musique avec moi, et elle chante vraiment très bien. Je ne la connais pas très bien, c'est une fille assez distante, mais j'adore sa voix.

Pour changer de sujet, je crois bien que Potter n'a que très modérément apprécié le joli graffiti qu'il a trouvé sur son tableau aujourd'hui. Je reconnais que je ne suis pas très doué en dessin, mais c'était suffisamment ressemblant, et en dehors de Blaise, qui n'a pas trouvé très drôle que je représente sa belette femelle en esclave soumise aux pieds du trône du Roy Potty(1), ça a beaucoup fait rire le reste de la classe.

Malheureusement, il s'est contenté d'effacer le tableau sans rien dire, en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Mais comme il ne peut rien prouver, je suis tranquille de ce côté.

Après, le cours a été d'un ennui total, mais il faut dire que je n'écoutais pas vraiment. Peut-être que Père a raison, et que je perds mon temps dans cette option. Il me semble vaguement avoir entendu parler d'un bouquin qui n'était pas au programme, et quelque chose à propos d'ouverture d'esprit. Bah, je demanderai à Milli, elle me dira si c'est vraiment important.

Je n'avais jamais remarqué que Potter avait les yeux aussi verts. Je me demande si ce sont des lentilles. Mais non, je suis con, il porte déjà des lunettes.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, vendredi 10 octobre 1996: **

_**16h :**_

Sally-Ann a vraiment une jolie voix. Je l'ai accompagnée au piano cet après-midi, je trouve qu'elle a vraiment du talent. Ca ressemble un peu à du Janis Joplin, mais en moins abîmé. Et elle est plutôt mignonne, si on regarde bien. Pas très féminine, mais elle a de la classe, incontestablement. Un peu austère, peut-être. Il y a des tas de rumeurs qui courent sur son compte, je me demande si elles sont vraies. J'ai entendu Hannah Abbot et Susan Bones raconter des horreurs sur elle l'autre jour, comme quoi elle se serait déjà fait avorter deux fois, qu'elle a eu des problèmes de drogue et ce genre de trucs. Evidemment, je ne vais pas prêter foi à ce que disent deux pouffiasses jalouses, mais on dit bien qu'il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu, alors…En tout cas, ça me donne envie de la connaître.

Sinon, bonne nouvelle, enfin, tout dépend de quel point de vue on se place. Milli s'est réconciliée avec Katie, résultat elle a été d'une humeur excellente toute la journée. Blaise a haussé les épaule en disant que les femmes étaient toutes folles et s'est de nouveau focalisé sur Weasley, quant à Luna, elle s'est contentée de lui dire que les premiers contrôles importants de Biologie approchaient à grands pas. Ca n'a aucun rapport, je sais, à moins que ce n'ait été une manière détournée de lui dire que Katie ne devrait pas occuper une place aussi importante dans sa vie. Allez savoir avec cette fille. Après, elle est partie vers la bibliothèque et nous ne l'avons pas revue de la journée.

Milli m'a dit que Potter voulait nous faire étudier un bouquin qui parlerait de l'homosexualité. N'importe quoi. Je sens déjà le débat philosophique à deux balles, et en plus Milli risque de se sentir gênée. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai avancé comme argument, mais on dirait que mon adorable meilleure amie est elle aussi contaminée par le virus Potty. En fait, elle est positivement ravie, et elle pense que ce peut être un bon moyen de faire évoluer les mentalités. Si elle le dit. Je ne veux pas la contrarier sur ce point, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tout ça n'apportera rien de bon. J'ai déjà moi-même du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'elle soit lesbienne, alors en parler en classe…Peut-être que c'est moi qui ai un problème avec ça.

Passons. J'ai eu Mère au téléphone tout à l'heure. Je vais avoir ma salle de bain. Il paraît que Dumbledore n'a pas vraiment apprécié mon caprice, d'ailleurs Mère m'a reproché de me comporter en enfant gâté. Mais l'internat a des soucis financiers, alors le conseil d'administration ne va pas refuser un joli petit don pour la réfection de la toiture de la chapelle ou l'entretien des installations sportives, n'est-ce pas ? On se demande comment ils gèrent toutes les subventions que leur verse le gouvernement, sans parler du prix exorbitant de l'année scolaire ici. Il paraît que c'est encore pire qu'à Eton. Peu importe, les travaux auront lieu pendant les vacances de la Toussaint, et à la rentrée, j'aurai ma salle de bain à moi avec une vraie baignoire.

J'irais bien au cinéma demain. Et puis je me rachèterais bien des disques aussi.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, samedi 11 octobre 1996: **

_**23h30 :**_

Finalement, je ne suis pas sorti très tard ce soir, il n'est même pas minuit. Mais Blaise n'avait pas envie d'aller au ciné, et Milli a vu Katie aujourd'hui. C'est assez surprenant d'ailleurs qu'elle puisse venir à Hogsmeade aussi souvent le week-end. Milli nous a dit qu'elle allait à la fac, mais Edimbourg, c'est loin, même en voiture.

Résultat, je suis allé m'acheter des disques à la boutique des Weasley avec Blaise, et il est rentré à l'internat après. Je me suis contenté d'un sandwich pour le dîner et je suis allé au cinéma tout seul. C'est assez étrange comme sensation, mais ce n'est pas désagréable. Blaise a la fâcheuse habitude de faire des commentaires à tout bout de champ sur les films qu'on va voir ensemble, au bout d'un moment, c'est pénible. Et sans vouloir être méchant, je pense que ça m'aurait gavé de tenir la chandelle à Milli et sa copine.

En revanche, j'ai croisé Luna dans le cinéma. Elle m'a adressé un vague signe de tête, comme si elle ne me reconnaissait pas vraiment, et elle est allée retrouver Sally-Ann Perks dans la file d'attente d'un obscur film d'Art et d'Essai. Je ne savais pas qu'elles se connaissaient, toutes les deux. Sally-Ann avait l'air très différente, comme si elle était une toute autre personne que l'image qu'elle donne au lycée. Je l'ai même vue rire, alors qu'on compte ses sourires sur les doigts de la main depuis trois ans. Cette fille m'intrigue de plus en plus. Mais, c'est étrange, c'est plus de la curiosité qu'un réel intérêt, dans le sens où je n'ai pas vraiment envie de coucher avec elle. Je dirais même qu'en dehors de Lovegood et de mes amis, c'est une des seules personnes qui m'intéresse en tant qu'individu, et non pas comme partenaire de baise potentielle.

J'ai également eu le déplaisir de croiser Saint Potter à la sortie de cinéma, avec un des jumeaux Weasley, ce qui a eu le don de me gâcher ma soirée. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je le voie discuter avec Colin Crivey, le prof d'Arts Plastiques qui s'occupe aussi du club de Photo. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de bien s'entendre, et Potter semblait même plutôt mal à l'aise. En fait, on aurait même dit qu'il était très gêné et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, foutre le camp le plus rapidement possible de cet endroit. Je ne sais pas d'où ils se connaissent avec Crivey, je veux dire en dehors du lycée – mais je ne les ai jamais vus parler ensemble – en tout cas le blond avait l'air de lui en vouloir pour quelque chose. Une histoire de femme, qui sait ?

En tout cas, le voir en difficulté m'a mis en joie, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller le saluer, comme le gentil petit élève que je suis. Inutile de dire que ça n'a pas eu l'air de lui faire plaisir et c'est tant mieux. Je suis bien content de l'avoir gêné un peu plus encore, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi il semblait si contrarié. Ce serait assez drôle si je pouvais tomber sur un scoop bien croustillant qui le mettrait dans la merde. Un bon petit scandale, par exemple.

Je tombe de sommeil, il faudrait peut-être que j'arrête de perdre mon temps à écrire sur mon cher prof de Littérature. J'ai entraînement demain, et en plus j'ai promis à Blaise d'aller l'encourager pour le premier match de foot de la saison. J'espère que Lockhart va nous foutre la paix au club. Les compétitions vont bientôt commencer, il ne faudrait pas qu'il nous gêne.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, dimanche 12 octobre 1996: **

_**22h :**_

Père m'a fait la surprise de venir aujourd'hui à l'internat. Il a prétexté une visite au Directeur concernant le conseil d'administration, et a même poussé la plaisanterie jusqu'à assister à mon entraînement de natation. Mère était là aussi, et je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie. Elle adore Blaise, alors elle a voulu assister au match et n'a pas arrêté de pousser des petits cris ravis à chaque fois qu'il touchait le ballon. Et lui, qui se dit pourtant mon meilleur ami, se pavanait devant nous à la fin du match et flirtait outrageusement avec elle. C'était d'une indécence…Enfin, au moins j'ai cru déceler une expression choquée chez Ginny Weasley, qui était là pour admirer son benêt de frangin faire briller le banc de touche avec son miséreux postérieur. Elle serait jalouse, la petite ? Pitoyable.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Père souhaite que j'entre dans l'équipe de rugby, il dit que la natation, c'est bon pour les mauviettes. Merci bien, si c'est pour me prendre des pains dans la gueule tous les 15 jours, très peu pour moi. Mère était scandalisée à l'idée que son bébé d'amour abîme son joli visage, mais Père a été inflexible, comme d'habitude. Bien sûr, j'ai toujours le droit de nager, mais seulement si j'entre dans l'équipe de rugby. Bordel, je ne sais même pas quand je vais pouvoir trouver le temps de caser ça dans mon emploi du temps ! Il va falloir que je dise à Terry que je ne m'entraînerai que le lundi après-midi, je n'ai pas le choix.

Mais franchement, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ça ? Je ne suis pas mauvais, certes, mais je suis loin d'être une brute comme les gars qu'on peut trouver dans l'équipe. Je n'ai rien à voir avec Greg ou Vince, c'est parfaitement stupide. Père a rassuré Mère en lui disant que je serai sans doute ailier, puisque je n'ai pas la carrure pour faire autre chose de toute façon. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de protester qu'il était déjà allé voir l'entraîneur, Rubeus Hagrid, et que l'affaire était réglée. C'est ridicule, je vais passer mon temps sur la touche, je ne suis pas assez bon pour faire autre chose que des remplacements de toute façon.

Après nous sommes allés dîner à Hogsmeade « en famille ». Père m'a une fois de plus demandé où j'en étais avec mes dossiers d'inscription à la fac. Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler, alors j'ai éludé le sujet en me plaignant de tout ce qui ne va pas dans cette école, et en lui disant que Binns devrait vraiment prendre sa retraite. Il m'a répondu en me posant des questions sur mes cours de Droit et d'Economie. Dialogue de sourds, en somme. Et Mère m'a demandé des nouvelles de Pansy, ce à quoi j'ai du lui expliquer que cette fille ne faisait vraiment pas partie de mes priorités en ce moment. Ca a eu le don de refroidir encore plus l'atmosphère, si toutefois c'était possible.

Je les ai quittés avec un sentiment atroce de solitude et d'incompréhension. J'ai de plus en plus l'impression qu'ils ne chercheront jamais à me connaître. Mère est bien trop frivole pour réellement s'intéresser à son fils, quant à Père…Je crois bien qu'il ne voit en moi que l'héritier de son immense fortune, et que tout ce qu'il lui importe, c'est que je sois à la hauteur des plans qu'il a conçus pour moi. Ou plutôt, pour lui.

**o0O0o**

_Draco referma le cahier et le rangea dans le premier tiroir de son bureau en marqueterie. Il était tard, et son corps était endolori par son entraînement du matin, mais il savait que le sommeil le fuirait ce soir. La mine sombre, il contempla longuement le feu de cheminée qui rugissait dans l'âtre en pierre grise de l'autre côté de la pièce, sans parvenir à se décider à aller se coucher._

_En désespoir de cause, il résolut d'aller prendre un bain dans la salle réservée aux Préfets de l'école. Avec un peu de chance, il n'y aurait personne à cette heure-ci, Zacharias Smith ayant plutôt l'habitude de baiser ses conquêtes le samedi soir, aux heures où les autres élèves étaient sortis à Hogsmeade ou en week-end dans leurs familles, pour les plus chanceux._

_Les couloirs étaient sombres, à peine éclairés par quelques lampes dont la lumière à la fois jaunâtre et faible jetait des ombres menaçantes sur les murs en pierre de taille. Draco frissonna en entendant ses pas résonner sinistrement sur le sol froid, et accéléra la cadence, tout en se demandant si cette histoire de bain tardif était réellement une bonne idée._

_Il ne croisa personne jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain, ridiculement éloignée de sa propre chambre. Toute l'ancienne bâtisse semblait plongée dans un profond sommeil, donnant au lieu une atmosphère surréaliste et un peu inquiétante. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir à la fois de lassitude et de soulagement lorsque sa main atteignit enfin la poignée de la lourde porte en bois sombre, mais son geste se figea lorsqu'il entendit soudain des bruits étranges de l'autre côté du battant._

_On aurait dit des sortes de soupirs, peut-être des gémissements ou des sanglots, Draco n'aurait su vraiment dire exactement. Des chuchotements aussi, mais le jeune homme aurait pu jurer qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne derrière la porte. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, Draco entendit finalement une porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer discrètement de l'autre côté de la pièce, probablement une autre entrée habituellement peu utilisée._

_Lorsqu'il se décida à tourner la poignée, il ne put retenir un sursaut de surprise en tombant nez à nez avec la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir dans cet endroit._

_Sally-Ann Perks le toisa un bref instant, semblant se demander comment réagir face l'importun qui venait de la surprendre dans une salle de bain réservée à des garçons. Puis, sans un mot, elle lui adressa un sourire mystérieux et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en signe de discrétion._

_Draco regarda s'éloigner la jeune fille jusqu'à ce que son ombre se confonde avec celles projetées sur le sol des couloirs._

**o0O0o**

(1) Je crains de m'être un peu inspirée d'une des merveilleuses fics de Lychee, « Les jolis petits dessins… ». Toutes mes excuses Lychee si tu me lis, je suis fan de ce que tu écris, j'espère que cela ne te dérangera pas trop.

_Qui se cache derrière le mystère Sally-Ann Perks ? Réponse dans deux chapitres…Dans le prochain chapitre, retour sur les états d'âme de Harry, sa vision personnelle de Lucius Malfoy, une charmante bestiole, des envies de baffes concernant Colin, et un zeste de citron, mais alors vraiment tout petit mini…En attendant, comme d'habitude, si vous avez des questions, des remarques, des insultes, des demandes en mariage ou même rien à dire de spécial, une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche ! Je vous aime !_


	7. Chapitre 7

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage souvent cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :**_Voici le chapitre 7, comme vous l'aurez deviné, un point de vue de Harry. Où Colin commence à faire chier, ou Draco dépasse les bornes une fois de plus, et où Harry commence à se poser des questions sur le milieu familial de notre blondinet préféré._

**o0O0o**

**RAR :**

**Serpentis-draco :** Tu l'as dit, c'est pas la joie entre eux. Et effectivement Lucius est un connard, mais ça va permettre à Harry de commencer à comprendre pourquoi Draco est un tel crétin…Voici la suite, j'espère que ça va te plaire ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Kiara1589 :** Merci pour tes encouragements ! Comment ça va évoluer ? Bien, forcément, puis que le but c'est d'en faire un HPDM…lol. Mais ça va prendre du temps ! En attendant, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises et à bientôt.

**Ingrid :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Eh bien, je ne compte pas le mettre ensemble tout de suite, je dirais plutôt aux environs du deuxième trimestre de l'année scolaire, donc grosso modo vers le milieu de ma fic…C'est qu'il va en falloir du temps pour qu'ils apprennent à changer tous les deux ! En attendant, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises et à bientôt.

**Surimi :** Kikou ma belle ! Ouais, j'en ai entendu parler, franchement, si JKR voulait nous la rendre sympathique et Draco avec de cette manière, c'est raté…Passons. Sinon, oui, Lucius est un connard, mais effectivement, c'est tellement courant de vouloir imposer ses choix à ses enfants…Même si ce n'est pas forcément de manière aussi radicale, je peux déjà prendre l'exemple de ma propre famille, qui sans imposer ses choix, te fait quand même vachement bien sentir que tu ne pars pas dans la direction qu'ils auraient souhaité…Il y a beaucoup d'éléments autobiographiques dans ma fic, mine de rien…Sinon, tu as parfaitement deviné, Harry est mal à l'aise parce qu'effectivement, il n'a pas très envie qu'un gamin qui s'amuse déjà à essayer de lancer des rumeurs sur lui et une élève ne trouve une occasion de lui causer plus de problèmes…j'espère que la suite te plaira, gros bisous.

**Ange de un cisme :** Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Pour répondre à ta question, effectivement Draco et Harry vont finir ensemble, et pour le moment je situe ce moment vers le milieu de l'année scolaire…Mais bon, ce n'est qu'une approximation, je n'ai pas encore planifié toute la chronologie de l'histoire. En attendant, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bises et à bientôt.

**Adri :** Ahahahah, non, ce n'est pas un mec, c'est plus simple que ça…mais j'avoue que j'y avais pensé au départ et je me suis dit que c'était trop tiré par les cheveux…Ils se mettront ensemble vers le milieu de l'année scolaire, à peu près. En attendant voici la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise. Bises et à bientôt.

**Onarluca :** Ma douce Artemis, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise toujours autant. Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Alinemcb54 :** Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras. Bises et à bientôt.

**Black Sharne :** C'est pas grave si tu ne peux pas reviewer à chaque chapitre, l'important c'est que tu aimes ce que tu lis…Oui, j'ai été un peu triste de voir certaines réactions, alors que je pensais avoir été claire dès le début, mais bon, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde…Pour Sally-Ann, c'est marrant, mais vous êtes plusieurs à avoir pensé ça, et ça m'a fait rire parce que c'était ma première idée au départ. Mais en fait, je trouve ça trop tiré par les cheveux, et c'est quelque chose de beaucoup plus simple. Mais c'est vrai que c'est un personnage intéressant, parce qu'elle force Draco à se remettre en question par la suite. Merci en tout cas pour tes encouragements, bonne lecture si tu lis ce chapitre avant de partir, et passe de bonnes vacances. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Crackos :** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aies aimé. Héhé, je suis contente que Skarface soit un peu connu, ça a bercé mes années lycée (et je voulais sortir avec le fameux Morgan à l'époque…ça a presque failli…gros soupir…lol). Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises et à bientôt.

**Cococinelle :** Ma Coco, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Oui, Draco a des goûts particuliers…je pense que si on lui posait la question, il répondrait qu'il aime les femmes qui ont de la classe, de la personnalité sans vulgarité, avec un côté dominateur…Intéressantes perspectives…lol. Pour Sally-Ann, tu es au moins la troisième à penser que c'est un homme, et j'avoue que j'y ai pensé au départ, mais en fait, c'est plus simple que ça…Un travesti ça aurait été trop tiré par les cheveux…En attendant voici la suite, en espérant que ça continue à te plaire. Poutoux aussi, à bientôt.

**StairwayToHell :** Merci pour ta longue review, je dois dire qu'elle m'a fait très plaisir parce que tu comprends exactement les problèmes que je veux poser dans l'histoire. Ca me touche de voir que j'ai réussi à faire passer ce que je voulais. Pour Harry et Fred, c'est exactement ça : il se sent seul, il sort d'une relation difficile, il arrive dans un milieu qu'il ne connaît pas, et même s'il sait qu'il n'est pas prêt à quelque chose de sérieux, il a besoin de nouveaux repères, et Fred est là pour ça. Psychologiquement, il ne peut pas se concentrer uniquement sur son travail, sinon, il pète les plombs, c'est obligé…Alors effectivement, il a un gros problème qui s'appelle Draco Malfoy, mais sa vie ne va pas tourner autour de ça non plus, en effet : Draco est un sale gamin, qui l'intrigue certes, mais il a une vie en dehors du boulot.

A propos de Draco, ta remarque est tout à fait juste : il est bien trop cynique pour son âge. Il sait parfaitement qu'il est aussi con que les gens qu'il critique, mais pour le moment il n'a pas trouvé le truc qui va lui donner envie de changer. Ca va venir dans les tous prochains chapitres, notamment grâce à Sally et Milli. J'ai volontairement accentué le côté mystérieux de Sally, pour que ses fantasmes d'adolescent tournent à plein régime, et crois-moi, il va avoir une belle désillusion ! Mais ça va lui permettre de se rendre compte qu'il fallait voir au-delà des apparences, ce qui est déjà un bon début.

Concernant Malfoy père, tu verras comment Harry le perçoit, ainsi que Narcissa, dans ce chapitre. Là encore, rien de très développé, puisque Harry a autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de ses élèves, mais ça va lui permettre de commencer à comprendre dans quel genre de milieu il est tombé. Je sais que je l'ai volontairement rendu antipathique, et j'ai peut-être un peu forcé le trait, mais en regardant ma propre famille je me rends compte qu'en fait, je n'ai pas exagéré tant que ça. La pression familiale est quelque chose de terrible, surtout pour un adolescent influençable et perturbé comme peut l'être Draco.

Sinon, concernant ma note en début de chapitre précédent, je suis heureuse de voir que tu as compris ce que je voulais dire : en effet, il faudra du temps avant qu'il se passe quelque chose et cela ne se fera pas sans mal, car il y a énormément de barrières à passer, sociales, morales, familiales, etc…Avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre, Draco (je parle de lui parce que je crois bien que c'est celui que tu préfères, hein ? lol) va passer par plein d'étapes différentes, et la découverte de son homosexualité ne se fera pas avec Harry. D'ailleurs ça risque d'être une période de sa vie très difficile à vivre, et il ne saura pas forcément vers qui se tourner. De ce côté là je t'avouerai que ma chronologie n'est pas terminée, et que beaucoup de choses restent encore à définir. J'ai néanmoins quelques idées, et une indication de quand ça va se passer (pas avant le deuxième trimestre en tout cas), donc rassure-toi, ils finiront bien ensemble !

En attendant, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous et à bientôt.

**Sélène :** Kikou toi ! Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements ! Pour Blaise, non, pas de vaudou dans cette histoire, on est dans un univers sans magie…Encore que, je l'imagine bien lors d'une soirée beuverie tenter de lancer un sort à Ginny pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui…lol. Mais ce serait uniquement pour rajouter un côté comique à l'histoire. Pour ton information, j'ai atteint l'âge canonique de 25 ans (eh oui, je me fais vieille ! lol)…J'essaie de me rappeler comment je vivais mes histoires de cœur au lycée, j'espère que j'y parviens et que les réactions de mes adolescents sont crédibles…Pour Sally-Ann, lol et re-lol, tu es au moins la 4ème à me dire ça ! Mais non, ce n'est pas un garçon ! Tu verras ça dans le chapitre suivant…Je dois dire que j'y avais pensé mais ça me semblait un peu gros, donc c'est quelque chose de beaucoup plus simple…Pour le coup du dessin, Harry aurait pu faire ça effectivement, s'il n'y avait pas eu Ginny aussi sur la caricature. Que Draco s'attaque à lui personnellement, passe encore, mais là il met en cause sa moralité et celle d'une élève, qui risque d'avoir des problèmes à cause de ça, il ne peut donc pas réagir de manière sereine. Mais tu verras ça dans ce chapitre, et j'espère qu'il te plaira. Kisu et à bientôt.

**Ma lune :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Voici la suite, j'espère que ça va te plaire ! Bises et à bientôt.

**Lucy-hp** Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Pour Milli, je ne sais pas encore, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que sa relation avec Luna aura beaucoup d'importance, même si elles ne vont pas forcément finir ensemble…Quant à Ginny et Blaise, ma foi, sans doute, mais avant ça il va falloir que Blaise devienne un peu moins con…lol. Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Dawn :** Merci de ta review. Ouais, je veux bien t'épouser, ça peut se négocier :D (j'ai déjà une cyber-femme et un cyber-mari, alors bon) Voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira. Bises et à bientôt.

**Lovely A :** Hello toi ! merci de me reviewer alors que je suis une infâme qui n'en laisse jamais. Mais tu peux être sûre, je suis tes histoires avec plaisir ! Pour Draco, j'ai constaté qu'il avait pas mal de fans, alors que c'est un petit con insupportable, je trouve ça mignon…Je suis contente que tu l'aimes, et je comprends aussi que tu préfères sa façon de s'exprimer à celle de Harry…je suppose que c'est plus facile de s'identifier à lui qu'à un prof de Lettres…Pour l'évolution de l'histoire, je compte bien prendre mon temps, et je suis contente que tu aies compris que j'essayais de faire quelque chose de crédible. En tout cas, merci de me suivre, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Puisque tu n'es pas là cette semaine, je présume que je dois te souhaiter de bonnes vacances, alors à bientôt ! Bises.

**Maggie :** Coucou toi, contente de te revoir ici ! L'Argentine ? Figure-toi que c'est un pays que j'adorerais visiter (malheureusement mon espagnol est bien trop minable, vu que cela fait plus de 8 ans que je n'ai pas pratiqué)…Ah, Blaise et Narcissa, j'avoue que je me suis fait plaisir en écrivant ça, mais on ne peut pas vraiment dire que c'est un pairing, tout juste un jeune homme qui teste son charme sur une femme qui aime se sentir séduisante…C'était rigolo à faire en tout cas ! Pour une suite à l'épilogue de l'Initiation, ma foi, je n'ai pas prévu de séquelle, mais pourquoi pas, après tout. Cela fait déjà un moment que je songe à un recueil de one-shot qui pourrait contenir des séquelles de mes précédentes fics, mais si je le fais, ce ne sera pas tout de suite, je n'ai pas trop le temps. A réfléchir en tout cas. Ah, et merci d'avoir aimé Mon meilleur ennemi ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, bises et à bientôt.

**F0etus :** Salut à toi. Bien sûr que ça me revient en mémoire, je ne laisse que rarement des reviews, et je dois bien avouer que ce que tu as écrit m'a beaucoup marquée. Tu as une façon de jouer avec les mots qui me laisse pantoise, et crois-moi, ce n'est pas de la flatterie gratuite. Ta review me touche d'autant plus, et je suis vraiment ravie que tu apprécies ce que j'écris, et surtout, que tu comprennes ce que j'essaie de faire. Merci de me lire, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, et à bientôt. Bises.

**Origine :** Salut toi, ravie de te revoir sur ce site ! Je dois dire que j'ai été franchement indignée quand j'ai vu qu'on t'avait supprimé ton compte, mais je ne reviendrai pas sur le sujet, puisque j'ai déjà laissé une review lorsque l'annonce a été faite (n'empêche que c'était vraiment mesquin et que je ne m'en remets pas). Merci de me lire, et merci d'aimer ce que j'écris, ça me touche d'autant plus que je suis fan de tes fics. Pour Blaise, ma foi, je dois bien avouer que je me suis directement inspirée de certains copains à moi ( nous non plus ne sommes pas fréquentables, je le crains…huhu)…je pense que beaucoup de garçons de cet âge sont faits sur le même modèle…Pour le clin d'œil à Lychee, je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'après, mais c'est vrai qu'on prendre ça comme un mini-hommage à son talent et à son humour…Bref, merci de me lire, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bises et à bientôt.

**DicesMaster :** Merci pour ta review ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! (et pour le mariage ma foi, ce n'est pas grave, j'ai déjà de quoi faire avec ma cyber-femme et mon cyber-mari). Bises, à bientôt.

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, samedi 4 octobre 1996: **

_**23h :**_

Je reviens d'une séance de ciné avec Fred. C'était très sympa, et le film était bon, enfin, dans le genre action à gros budget. Pas vraiment mon style de prédilection, mais ça a eu au moins le mérite de me changer les idées. Et Fred a été parfait. Il n'a pas mentionné une seule fois ce qui s'était passé la semaine dernière, et curieusement, la conversation n'a pas été gênée entre nous, contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser au départ. J'ai appris que Georges et Alicia allaient bientôt se marier, au printemps prochain. Je ne connais pas bien Alicia, mais c'est une fille sympathique, et je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble.

Nous avons croisé Colin en sortant du cinéma. J'ai abrégé autant que possible les présentations, et ça s'est plutôt bien passé, mais je n'ai définitivement pas aimé le regard qu'il a lancé à Fred. J'ai l'impression qu'il est jaloux, et ça ne me plait pas. Je crois que j'ai eu tort de penser que Colin pourrait se montrer raisonnable. J'espère que non, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver son attitude suspecte. Je sais bien que Hogsmeade n'est pas une grande ville, loin s'en faut, et je sais bien que les endroits où sortir ici sont plutôt rares, mais le croiser justement à la sortie de ce film (alors que je sais que Colin ne jure que par le cinéma d'avant-guerre), avec comme par hasard, des fournitures de peinture pour moi qu'il avait achetées dans l'après-midi…Même moi qui suis pourtant naïf, d'après Nymph', je trouve que ça fait un peu gros.

Enfin, cela ne m'empêchera pas de tester demain les couleurs qu'il m'a offertes. Je me vois mal les refuser sans aucune raison, même si cela me gêne horriblement.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, dimanche 5 octobre 1996: **

_**21h :**_

Je suis allé peindre dans le parc du château cet après-midi. La lumière était très belle, et comme je m'y attendais, les couleurs que Colin m'a offertes sont sublimes. Je suppose que je devrais me sentir coupable d'accepter son cadeau, mais ça m'a fait tellement de bien de reprendre la peinture que je n'ai pas envie d'y penser. Je vais peut-être laisser tomber quelques temps les paysages et essayer de faire quelque chose de plus personnel.

J'ai décidé finalement, après y avoir bien réfléchi, de faire étudier à mes élèves ce fameux livre dont je parlais l'autre jour. Je ne nie pas que je cours à la catastrophe si jamais mes étudiants ne sont pas assez mûrs pour le comprendre, mais je pense que ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Il y a également des tonnes de références intéressantes sur les minorités ethniques et les mœurs aux Etats-Unis dans la deuxième moitié du XIXème siècle, je pense que d'un point de vue historique, c'est une œuvre passionnante (1). J'espère vraiment que ça va leur plaire, et qu'ils ne s'arrêteront pas au côté immoral (au premier degré du moins) de l'histoire.

Peut-être que Miss Bullstrode appréciera l'idée.

Pour changer de sujet, j'ai eu Sirius au téléphone, il est ravi que j'amène Neville pour les vacances. Comme je le pensais, il s'ennuie tout seul chez lui. Tonks passe le voir souvent, mais en dehors de ses visites, je crains qu'il ne passe ses soirées à se morfondre dans son coin au lieu de profiter un peu de la vie. J'ai également invité Remus à nous rejoindre pendant les vacances. Il n'avait pas l'air contre l'idée, à vrai dire, il semblait même assez heureux que je lui aie proposé. Je craignais au départ de le gêner, il est tellement discret sur sa vie privée que je ne savais pas vraiment comment amener les choses.

Pas le moral ce soir, curieusement. Juste envie de reprendre les pinceaux, un peu, et d'écouter Billie.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mardi 7 octobre 1996: **

_**22h :**_

Je crois qu'il est temps que j'essaie d'avoir une petite conversation avec Miss Bullstrode. J'ai appris qu'elle avait été malade hier pendant son cours de chimie, du moins c'est la version officielle.

En réalité, il semblerait plutôt qu'elle ait quitté le cours en pleurs, accompagnée d'une de ses amies. Je m'inquiète pour elle, depuis quelques jours elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Et le prénom Katie revient souvent dans ses conversations avec ses amis. Une petite amie, peut-être, ou bien une jeune fille qui l'aurait repoussée ? Je ne sais pas exactement, mais il se pourrait que cela lui pose des problèmes au sein de l'école. Je ne veux pas faire de gaffe ou la gêner, mais il va falloir que je lui en parle, quitte à me ridiculiser. Je préfère encore cela plutôt que de prendre le risque de voir une de mes élèves exposée à la cruauté de ses camarades à cause de ses choix sentimentaux.

Ceci dit, aujourd'hui, malgré une mine plutôt sombre, elle semblait aller mieux, alors je vais peut-être attendre un peu. J'en ai profité pour faire mon annonce en classe, et elle a eu l'air intéressée. Je pense que mon intuition ne m'a pas trompé, en tout cas je l'espère sincèrement.

Evidemment, parler de Millicent Bullstrode conduit automatiquement à mentionner son ami Draco Malfoy. Comme de juste, il a été insupportable durant tout le cours et n'a pas prêté la moindre attention à ce que je disais. Mais il m'a rendu le devoir que je lui avais donné sur les sœurs Brontë. Je l'ai lu rapidement en classe, puis plus attentivement tout à l'heure au dîner. Cela confirme mes soupçons sur ce jeune homme, il est réellement brillant. Ce devoir est tout simplement excellent. Alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi, Grands Dieux, s'acharne-t-il à vouloir me pourrir la vie ? Je n'ai pourtant pas fait preuve de méchanceté ou de partialité à son égard…

Décidément, je ne comprends pas ce garçon. On dirait qu'il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour se donner une image de gamin capricieux et gâté sans cervelle, alors que je sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne peux même pas le soupçonner de donner ses dissertations à faire à quelqu'un d'autre, puisque je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux écrire lui-même son devoir sur Richard III.

Il doit avoir de sacrés problèmes personnels pour se comporter comme ça.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mercredi 8 octobre 1996: **

_**23h :**_

Ginny fait de plus en plus de progrès, je suis très satisfait de ses efforts. Miss Granger l'aide un peu dans les devoirs que je lui donne, mais je pense que c'est une bonne chose qu'elle pratique en dehors de mes cours, et Hermione est l'une de mes meilleures élèves, alors c'est très bien.

Elle m'a demandé si je reviendrais bientôt dîner chez ses parents. Il n'y avait là aucun sous-entendu à ma relation avec son frère, mais je me suis tout de même senti un peu gêné. Je suis certain qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal, et j'adore la famille Weasley, mais j'aurais l'impression d'abuser de leur gentillesse. Et, si je veux être totalement honnête, je ne suis pas certain de vouloir trop m'attacher à eux.

Cependant c'est ce qui risque probablement d'arriver si je continue de voir Fred aussi souvent. Je sors encore avec lui au cinéma, samedi. Pas que ça me déplaise, au contraire, mais ça fera tout de même la troisième semaine de suite, et je me rends compte que je me contredis en affirmant que je veux lever le pied avec lui. Mais il est vraiment gentil, et mignon, et quelque part, je ne sais plus si j'ai envie de le faire attendre encore.

Tiens, j'ai envie d'aller piquer une tête dans la piscine. Je vais aller voir si je peux emprunter la clef au concierge. Ca me rappellera les bains de minuit que nous faisions à la fac avec Nymph' et les autres.

**o0O0o**

_Harry adressa un petit sourire d'excuse à Argus Filch, l'acariâtre concierge de l'internat, qui renifla avec mépris et referma brutalement sa porte devant le jeune professeur. Le jeune homme ne s'en formalisa pas et, le trousseau de clef en poche, tourna les talons en direction de la piscine couverte du collège._

_Il dépassa en chemin l'excentrique Directeur de l'établissement, qui profitait du calme de la soirée pour une petite promenade nocturne dans les couloirs déserts, et la vue du vieil homme respectable en robe de chambre et bonnet de nuit le fit sourire avec amusement. Décidément, pensa-t-il, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas trouver le sommeil ici. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il croisait un enseignant en proie aux affres de l'insomnie, et ces rencontres fortuites avaient toujours pour lui un aspect irréel teinté de surréalisme. Cela n'était pas déplaisant, au contraire, car Harry avait alors le sentiment de partager quelque chose, même infime, avec les gens qui vivaient ici sous le même toit que lui. Peut-être l'impression de faire partie d'une communauté, qui sait._

_La piscine était déserte, comme il fallait d'y attendre à cette heure avancée de la soirée, et les lumières bleuâtres éclairant le fond carrelé de blanc de l'étendue d'eau chlorée donnaient à l'immense salle un aspect spectral paradoxalement assez rassurant._

_Le jeune homme brun hésita un instant. Oserait-il ?_

_Après tout, pourquoi pas. Personne ne viendrait plus à l'heure qu'il était._

_La sensation de l'eau glissant sur son corps entièrement nu était délicieuse. Tellement longtemps, oui, tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti autant de bien-être, que c'en était presque douloureux. Tandis que Harry se laissait couler au fond de la piscine pour se laisser flotter entre deux eaux, il se dit que cela devait ressembler à ça, le ventre d'une mère._

_Il ne remonta que lorsque ses poumons menacèrent d'éclater sous la pression, les yeux rougis par le chlore et la vue brouillée par l'eau qui lui piquait les paupières. Il nagea encore quelques instant, savourant l'incroyable tranquillité du lieu._

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, jeudi 9 octobre 1996: **

_**20h :**_

Ca commence à bien faire, cette fois-ci. Pour qui se prend-il, ce petit con ?

Je sais parfaitement que la ridicule caricature que j'ai trouvée au tableau aujourd'hui était de Draco Malfoy. C'était tellement évident, vue la façon dont il ricanait bêtement avec ses camarades. Mais évidemment, je ne peux pas accuser sans preuve, alors je n'ai pu qu'effacer cette horreur sans rien pouvoir dire. Je n'allais pas non plus coller une punition collective pour quelque chose dont seule une personne est responsable.

C'était franchement puéril. De plus il se permet de mêler Ginny Weasley à un conflit qui ne la regarde pas, ce que je trouve inacceptable. Bon sang, tout le monde sait que je lui donne des cours particuliers, à cette petite, si jamais cela devait entraîner des rumeurs la concernant et lui causer des problèmes, je crois que je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Ce jeune crétin ne se rend pas compte des implications que ce simple dessin pourrait provoquer. Il va falloir que je demande à ce que d'autres élèves participent à mon cours, ou bien que je cesse d'enseigner le Français à Ginny, si je ne veux pas qu'il y ait des complications.

Peut-être que la présence d'un autre professeur résoudrait le problème ? Minerva MacGonagall pourrait sans doute s'en charger, il va falloir que je lui demande. Elle enseigne l'Allemand dans la classe de Ginny, ce serait une solution envisageable. Je suis vraiment furieux. C'est le seul élève avec qui j'ai des soucis de discipline, mais honnêtement, il en vaut bien une bonne dizaine, avec ses conneries.

Inutile de dire que comme d'habitude, il s'est totalement fichu de mon cours. Pourtant, lorsque j'ai parlé du roman que nous allions étudier, hormis quelques gloussements prévisibles de la part de quelques étudiants, mon projet a eu l'air d'intéresser tout le monde. Sauf lui, bien entendu. Pourtant, sa meilleure amie est directement concernée, il pourrait faire un effort, merde.

Au moins, Millicent avait l'air contente, c'est déjà ça. J'espère que ça l'aidera, sincèrement. Je me demande comment une jeune fille aussi charmante peut être aussi amie avec quelqu'un comme Draco Malfoy. Je sais que je me répète, mais je ne comprends pas ce garçon.

Parfois je me dis qu'il a le diable au corps. C'est exactement ça, une tête d'ange, mais le diable au corps (2).

Mais cessons de perdre du temps à parler d'un élève aussi décevant, je crois que cela n'en vaut définitivement pas la peine. Il finira bien par se lasser un jour, et j'ai d'autres soucis plus importants.

Comme Colin qui m'a invité à sortir samedi, par exemple. J'ai refusé, évidemment, puisque je vois Fred, même si je ne lui ai pas dit. J'aurais peut-être du, mais après tout, ça ne le regarde pas, ce que je fais de ma vie. Lui aussi commence à m'agacer sérieusement. Apparemment, le dîner de l'autre fois n'a absolument rien résolu, et comme d'habitude, il n'a compris que ce qui l'arrangeait. C'était déjà comme ça lorsque nous étions ensemble, j'ai été stupide de croire que cela aurait pu changer depuis. Et évidemment, il me fait la gueule maintenant.

J'espère juste qu'il ne me suivra pas comme la dernière fois. C'était limite malsain.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, samedi 11 octobre 1996: **

_**23h30 :**_

C'est officiel, je suis maudit.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Fred avait pris sa matinée, alors nous sommes allés nous balader sur le marché aux puces dans la vieille ville. J'ai trouvé quelques vinyles assez rares d'artistes que je recherchais depuis longtemps, et je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de me les payer. Et Fred m'a offert un serpent. J'adore les reptiles, je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en serait souvenu. Le nom scientifique de la charmante bestiole : Lamprophis fuliginosus, une merveille noire comme l'ébène, et gracieuse comme j'en ai rarement vue. J'ai aussitôt acheté le terrarium pour aller avec, bien entendu. Et j'ai invité Fred à déjeuner pour le remercier, ainsi qu'à dîner et au cinéma.

Bref, la journée aurait pu être parfaite. Nous avons déjeuné chez Madame Rosmerta, où j'ai croisé Remus, qui surveillait avec Neville les élèves de sortie. Puis comme Fred a réussi à se faire remplacer par George pour l'après-midi nous avons passé le reste du temps à nous promener dans les environs et à discuter, ce qui était vraiment très agréable. Pour dîner nous avons atterri dans une pizzeria plutôt sympathique bien que sans prétention, et le film de ce soir était déjà plus dans mes goûts par rapport à celui de la semaine dernière.

Seulement, voilà, il a fallu que ma poisse légendaire entre en scène.

A croire que j'ai vraiment du faire quelque chose dans une vie antérieure pour que le destin s'acharne à me gâcher mes moments agréables de manière systématique ces derniers temps. Colin était là, comme par hasard, à la sortie du film. Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais été aussi gêné de toute ma vie. Il a fait des allusions totalement déplacées et à la limite de l'insulte en me voyant avec Fred. J'avais l'impression…je ne sais pas, c'était tellement surréaliste et tellement inapproprié ! Il m'a presque traité de putain et son attitude envers Fred était clairement menaçante.

Pour que le tableau soit complet, il a fallu que Draco Malfoy fasse son apparition et décide de venir se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Son numéro de gentil petit élève était impeccable, il faut bien le reconnaître, mais la lueur malveillante dans ses yeux était évidente. D'un côté, je lui serais presque reconnaissant, car son intervention aura eu au moins le mérite d'éloigner Colin, mais en même temps, je pense que je serais vraiment très mal s'il découvrait quelque chose qui lui permettrait de me nuire.

Inutile de préciser qu'après ce regrettable épisode, je n'avais plus qu'une envie, c'était de rentrer chez moi et m'emmitoufler sous ma couette.

Seigneur, ne puis-je pas, pour une fois, être tranquille ? Ne peut-on pas me laisser vivre ma vie comme je l'entends ?

J'ai de plus en plus hâte d'être en vacances. Tonks me manque, j'ai besoin d'entendre sa voix.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, dimanche 12 octobre 1996: **

_**22h :**_

J'ai assisté, à la demande de Ginny, au premier match de foot de la saison. Son frère Ronald n'est que gardien remplaçant, mais je crois bien que ma petite rouquine avait aussi envie de commenter les exploits de Blaise Zabini, bien qu'elle s'en défende avec véhémence devant ses amis. Il faut dire que le jeune homme se débrouille plutôt bien avec une balle au pied, et qu'il a fait honneur à son équipe.

Toute la famille Weasley était là bien entendu, du coup je n'ai pas pu refuser l'invitation à dîner de Molly et Arthur pour la semaine prochaine. Cela me fait plaisir, d'autant que Bill sera de passage et que j'aimerais le revoir.

Pour en revenir à mes élèves, et par conséquent à Draco Malfoy, j'ai eu la surprise de le voir dans les tribunes en train d'assister au match avec sa mère. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer profondément, et ne semblait guère apprécier le numéro de charme maladroit que son ami Blaise jouait devant Lady Malfoy. Je pense que Ginny n'a pas apprécié non plus, d'ailleurs. C'était assez mignon, je dois dire.

Cela m'a également donné l'occasion de me faire une vague idée de l'homme qu'est le père du jeune Malfoy. Je dois bien le reconnaître, j'ai tout de suite détesté le personnage. Arrogant, méprisant, glacial, totalement enfermé dans ses propres convictions. Je n'ai pas réellement suivi ce qui se disait puisque j'étais occupé ailleurs, mais je commence à comprendre quel genre de vie le jeune Draco doit mener chez lui. Lucius Malfoy n'est pas homme à laisser s'exprimer les personnalités lorsque cela ne lui convient pas, et j'ai l'impression qu'il étouffe littéralement sa femme et son fils sous son autorité.

Narcissa Malfoy au contraire, me semble être une personne plutôt agréable et sociable, bien que totalement frivole. Je n'ai pas le sentiment qu'elle nourrisse un instinct maternel très développé, en dehors de s'extasier sur la perfection de sa progéniture. On dirait que son fils est plus pour elle comme un joli chien de race qu'on expose devant ses amies à l'heure du thé et dont on admire la beauté.

J'imagine que partagé entre une mère qui ne le considère que comme un accessoire de mode et un père tout-puissant qui lui impose tous ses choix, Draco Malfoy doit être un adolescent très frustré. Cela n'excuse sans doute pas son comportement, mais au moins, j'ai quelques éléments d'explications.

Mais je ne me suis pas attardé sur la famille Malfoy, et j'ai pris assez rapidement congé des Weasley après le match. Les pinceaux me démangeaient et comme il faisait encore beau aujourd'hui, j'ai passé l'après-midi à peindre les bords du lac.

Ensuite, avant le dîner, j'ai appelé Nymph'. Entendre sa voix m'a fait énormément de bien, et j'ai du mal à contenir mon impatience. Encore deux semaines avant de rentrer à la maison. Elle a l'air en forme, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait un nouveau copain. J'espère qu'il est moins con que le précédent. Tonks n'a jamais eu aucun goût pour les mecs, et a le chic pour tomber sur des parasites qui lui bouffent l'existence et le compte en banque sans jamais rien lui apporter de bon. Enfin, ce n'est pas faute d'en avoir parlé plus que souvent avec elle, mais de mon côté je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, au regard de ma dernière désastreuse expérience. Elle m'a fait rire quand elle m'a demandé si j'avais besoin d'un tueur à gages pour me débarrasser définitivement de Colin. C'est peut-être la solution, après tout.

Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait racheté un vieux bar et qu'elle était en train de le retaper. J'ai hâte de voir ça et de participer aux travaux, je suis sûr qu'elle fera quelque chose de super. Comme ça je pourrai boire à l'œil chez elle les soirs où je n'ai pas le moral.

**o0O0o**

_Harry reposa le verre de vin encore à moitié plein sur son bureau. Il était encore tôt, mais le ciel au dehors s'était assombri d'un coup dans la soirée. Il frissonna légèrement en entendant le rugissement du vent qui s'était levé quelques minutes auparavant, et décida de monter un peu le chauffage, dans l'espoir de dissiper l'atmosphère soudain moins agréable de sa chambre._

_Il serait bien allé nager encore une fois ce soir, mais il ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement l'homme irascible qu'était Monsieur Filch, et une promenade dans les couloirs froids du château ne le tentait guère pour le moment. Malgré tout, une sensation d'oppression et d'enfermement se fit rapidement ressentir, et il eut soudain le besoin urgent de prendre l'air._

_Non, c'était inutile. Le désarroi qu'il ressentait à l'instant n'avait rien à voir avec l'envie de sortir de ses appartements. Et pourtant, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. La peinture ne lui disait rien, il avait usé de la toile durant tout l'après-midi. Et il faisait définitivement trop froid pour se promener dans le parc. Harry détestait profondément ces moments où il avait l'impression de tourner en rond comme un poisson dans son bocal._

_Trop de tension._

_Un peu d'angoisse, aussi, peut-être. Irrationnelle, mais cela lui arrivait souvent, sans qu'il sût réellement pourquoi._

_Dans ces moments-là, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait le calmer, et cela lui avait déjà joué des tours à maintes reprises, le mettant dans des situations délicates. Colin avait été l'une d'elle, et il en avait fait les frais durant deux ans._

_Mais ce soir, il n'y avait pas de petit ami pour le réchauffer, pas de corps inconnu pour l'étreindre dans ces rares ébats éphémères qu'il avait pu connaître auparavant. Et personne pour lui jeter au visage le pathétique de ce que ses angoisses lui faisaient faire._

_Longtemps Harry avait eu honte de ce besoin, parce qu'il pensait, à juste titre, que ce n'était qu'une solution palliative et qu'elle ne résoudrait rien à long terme. Il avait d'ailleurs assez bien réussi à se contrôler, et Colin, en étant son petit ami régulier, l'y avait quelque part aidé, puisqu'il ne refusait jamais de le satisfaire. Et cela faisait longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé. Cela ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, juste ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Alors, lorsque ses doigts eurent trouvé le point sensible à l'intérieur de son corps fiévreux, et que sa main se fut crispée une dernière fois sur son sexe luisant de sperme, il put enfin fermer les yeux et trouver le sommeil, une expression apaisée sur son visage fatigué._

**o0O0o**

(1) Le livre en question s'appelle « L'Homme qui tomba amoureux de la lune », il est de Tom Spanbauer, et je ne peux que vous le recommander très chaudement, même s'il est très dur, c'est une merveilleuse histoire, et un manifeste en faveur de l'amour sous toutes ses formes.

(2) Cette réplique est tirée du film « Les Choristes ».

_Encore un chapitre de terminé ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu…Dans le prochain, Milli entre en scène, Sally se dévoile et Draco s'en prend plein la gueule…que de réjouissances en perspective ! En attendant comme d'habitude, si vous avez des questions, des remarques, des insultes, des menaces de mort, des déclaration d'amour enflammées, des demandes d'adoption (encore que je suis pas sûre que JKR soit tout à fait d'accord) ou même rien de spécial à dire, une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Je vous aime !_


	8. Chapitre 8

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze : **_Aaah, voici enfin le fameux chapitre où l'on en apprend plus sur Sally-Ann ! Milli remet les idées en place à Draco (avouez qu'il le mérite, hein ?), et Harry intervient dans une affaire qui pourrait bien causer des problèmes à notre blondinet préféré ! Bonne lecture !_

**o0O0o**

**RAR :**

**Onarluca :** Ma belle Artemis, merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, bisous, à bientôt.

**Alinemcb54 :** Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Voici la suite, j'espère que ça continuera de te plaire. Bises et à bientôt.

**Sélène :** Kikou toi ! Eh oui, j'ai dix ans de plus que toi, ça fait un peu peur (pour moi, je veux dire), mais en même temps il paraît que je ne fais pas mon âge, alors…lol. Désolée pour Sally-Ann, c'est vrai que j'y avais pensé, mais honnêtement, c'était impossible qu'une transsexuelle puisse suivre ses études dans un internat comme ça sans éveiller les soupçons…Vraiment pas crédible. Mais tu verras ça dans ce chapitre ! Et oui, Draco va tomber de haut, je pense que ça va lui faire du bien. Sinon, en fait, j'écris au fur et à mesure, mais j'essaie d'avoir un ou deux chapitres d'avance à chaque fois, ce qui me permet d'updater assez régulièrement…Comme j'ai d'assez grave problèmes de santé en ce moment je reste chez moi donc ça me laisse le temps de m'avancer. En tout cas j'espère que ça va te plaire…Bisous et à bientôt.

**Ma lune :** Ben, moi j'ai rien contre le fait que tu ailles le rejoindre, hein…Mais bon, faut pas oublier qu'il est gay :D Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre et j'espère que celui qui vient te plaira ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Origine :** Hello toi ! Tu dois sans doute avoir déjà vu mon commentaire, mais j'ai adoré ton dernier chapitre en date du Son de ta voix. Pour en revenir à cette histoire, j'ai voulu présenter Harry comme quelqu'un d'assez peu sûr de lui, sujet à pas mal d'angoisses, tout en essayant de lui retirer ce côté un peu trop lisse qu'il avait au départ…J'espère que j'ai réussi…Pour Blaise, rassure-toi, il interviendra encore ! J'aime le duo qu'il forme avec Ginny, alors même si pour le moment, je n'ai pas encore trouvé d'autres répliques made in Blaise, je ne vais pas les laisser tomber comme ça ! En attendant, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises, bon courage pour tes fics, et à bientôt.

**Just-lulu :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aies aimé ! Etudiante en psycho, hein ? lol, je vais devoir travailler encore plus le caractère de mes personnages alors ! En tout cas voici la suite, en espérant que cela te plaira. Bises et à bientôt.

**Lovely A :** Euh, non, en fait je viens de relire ta review et c'est moi qui avais mal compris (faut dire aussi, je devrais pas répondre aux reviews à 4h du matin, ce serait un bon début)…Bref ! Je ne trouve pas que Harry soit pervers, je pense surtout qu'il a du mal à assumer sa sexualité quoi qu'il en dise...Et puis le sexe est un moyen assez fréquent d'apaiser ses angoisses, même si effectivement il le vit assez mal. Sinon, en fait j'update deux à trois fois par semaine selon les chapitres que j'ai d'avance, donc je pense que ça te fera plaisir de voir celui-ci aussi tôt ! j'espère qu'il te plaira, bises et à bientôt.

**Laika la Louve :** Ben, pour voir Dray d'amour tomber quelque peu de son piédestal, c'est dans ce chapitre, justement :D j'espère que ça te plaira ! Bises et à bientôt.

**Cococinelle :** Ma Coco, contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Pour voir Dray tomber de haut, c'est maintenant, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Et pour le bouquin dont je parle, franchement, je te le conseille, il est assez dur et totalement immoral, mais vraiment bien écrit et moi ça m'a foutu les larmes aux yeux en lisant la fin…Bisous, à bientôt.

**DicesMaster :** Une chèvre ? Pourquoi pas, en plus si t'as un jardin ça t'évite d'acheter une tondeuse à gazon, c'est pratique :D Voici la suite (et oui, Dray va un peu souffrir dans ce chapitre), j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**StairwayToHell :** Hello toi ! Merci pour ta longue review, ça me fait très plaisir que tu écrives autant à chaque fois. C'est vrai que la fin du dernier chapitre est assez triste, mais c'était totalement voulu, ce côté un peu pathétique. Je voulais débarrasser Harry de ce côté un peu trop lisse qu'il avait au départ, et montrer un peu ses faiblesses. Comme l'épisode de la piscine, quand je compare ça au ventre d'une mère, je voulais vraiment montrer à quel point il était fragile et comment il pouvait se sentir dépassé par les événements. Je suis contente, parce qu'apparemment j'ai réussi :D Ah, Milli, je crois que tout le monde l'aime bien, cette fille ! Elle va beaucoup apparaître dans l'histoire, parce que c'est un personnage très important, autant pour Draco que pour Harry, tu verras d'ailleurs ça dans ce chapitre…Pour Lucius et Narcissa, tu as parfaitement saisi où je voulais en venir : un milieu familial extrêmement conservateur, et surtout, très étouffant pour Draco (mais rassure-toi, ma mère n'est pas comme ça…lol…je pensais surtout au fait que ma famille a toujours eu des ambitions totalement contradictoires avec les miennes ou celles de mes sœurs). J'accentue encore un peu plus ce côté dans les prochains chapitres d'ailleurs. Sinon, pour la découverte de l'homosexualité de Draco, effectivement, non, ce n'est pas Harry qui sera le déclencheur, parce que je trouve ça pas du tout crédible dans l'état actuel des choses…J'ai déjà ma petite idée, mais bien entendu, tu ne le sauras que le moment venu, je ne voudrais pas gâcher le suspense ! Ce sera probablement aux alentours de Noël…bref, en attendant voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Kiss et à bientôt.

**Maxxine :** Merci beaucoup de ta review, et surtout de me lire ! je suis heureuse que ça te plaise et que tu aimes mes personnages secondaires…Pour la façon d'écrire de Draco et Harry, c'est marrant parce que tu es la première à me dire ça, d'habitude, on me dit plutôt qu'on préfère la façon de s'exprimer de Draco, plus proche de nous que celle de Harry…Mais il est vrai aussi que venant tous les deux d'un milieu assez cultivé, il y a certaines similitudes…Je ferai attention à l'avenir de bien démarquer leur style, du moins un peu plus que jusqu'à présent. En attendant, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bises et à bientôt.

**kiara1589 :** Oui, Draco va s'en prendre un peu plein la gueule dans ce chapitre, mais tu verras ça en le lisant…huhu. J'espère que ça te plaira en tout cas ! Bises et à bientôt.

**Crackos :** hello ma belle, heureuse de voir que ça continue de te plaire ! Pour le nombre de chapitres, je n'ai rien de très précis de prévu, mais je fais une estimation à une cinquantaine à peu près, vu que ça couvre toute l'année scolaire et un peu plus…Ah, le ska, j'avais beaucoup de copains au lycée qui en écoutaient, mais c'est vrai que c'est devenu assez rare maintenant…Moi en tout cas je continue d'en écouter de temps en temps :D Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises et à bientôt.

**Chaya :** Merci de tout cœur pour tes compliments et tes encouragements, je suis heureuse que tu aimes ! Moi aussi en principe je préfère les SSHP…mais curieusement, je me rends compte que je n'en ai écrits que deux…Va falloir que je me rattrape ! lol ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises et à bientôt.

**Anagrammes :** Coucou toi, merci de ta review ! rassure-toi, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne laisses pas de commentaires à chaque fois, l'essentiel c'est que tu aimes ce que tu lis. Tu as raison, je suis très très inspirée pour cette histoire, et si j'update aussi vite, c'est parce que j'écris plus rapidement que je ne poste…En même temps, je n'ai aucun mérite, puisque je suis un peu coincée chez moi à cause de ma maladie, donc je n'ai quasiment que ça à faire…Ah, oui, Draco est totalement infâme, mais il va s'en prendre un coup dans ce chapitre, et ça va lui faire du bien, je crois…huhu. Quant à Colin, oui, il est effrayant, et je comprends tout à fait que tu le détestes (en même temps j'ai un peu tout fait pour, et c'est loin d'être terminé). Voici la suite, j'espère que ça continuera de te plaire. Bisous et à bientôt.

**Serpentis-draco :** Merci d'aimer ce que j'écris ! Oui, lentement, mais sûrement, Harry commence à se dire qu'il y a peut-être quelque chose derrière le petit con arrogant qu'est Draco en apparences…ça prend du temps mais ça se met doucement en place…Voici la suite, j'espère que ça continuera de te plaire !

**Ellie351 :** Coucou toi, merci pour ta review ! Oui, tu as bien cerné la personnalité de Draco, c'est tout à fait ça. Disons qu'il est difficile pour lui d'accorder sa confiance, mais quand il la donne, c'est pour de bon…Tu me remarqueras d'ailleurs qu'il n'y a pas qu'avec Harry qu'il est odieux…Pour Colin, je partage ton opinion :D Mais il est nécessaire, malheureusement. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises et à bientôt.

**Vif d'or :** Ma douce, merci pour tes deux reviews. Pour le secret de Sally-Ann, c'est dans ce chapitre :D (mais si, c'est bien une fille)…Quant à Colin et Lucius, ma foi, à la base ça me dérange pas, mais si tu pouvais attendre la fin de ma fic pour les tuer je préférerais, en fait…J'ai encore besoin d'eux :D J'espère que la suite te plaira, gros bisous.

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année) **

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mardi 14 octobre 1996: **

_**21h :**_

J'ai vu Milli discuter avec Potter aujourd'hui après le cours. Je me demande ce qu'il lui veut, en tout cas elle avait l'air mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas pu en discuter avec elle après, parce qu'elle devait travailler avec Luna sur un projet de Biologie, mais je compte bien en savoir plus d'ici peu. Ce qui m'ennuie vraiment, c'est qu'elle semblait complètement déstabilisée après ça, et qu'elle a refusé d'en parler.

Je n'aime pas quand elle me cache des choses. Et ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est que je suis sûr qu'elle en parle avec Luna. Déjà, la semaine dernière, quand elle s'était disputée avec Katie, c'est Luna qu'elle a mise au courant en premier, et pas moi. Je suis pourtant censé être son meilleur ami, merde. Elle n'a pas confiance en moi, ou quoi ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle me lâche, et je n'aime pas ça. Vraiment pas. Ca me donne le sentiment d'être inutile. Déjà que je ne sers pas à grand chose…

Ca me fatigue, tout ça. J'ai de plus en plus l'impression d'être totalement en marge des problèmes des autres, ou plus simplement, d'être carrément en marge de leur vie. Comme une sensation d'inexorable fuite en avant dans laquelle on est tous embarqués, moi comme les autres, mais jamais ensemble. Toutes ces histoires de savoir qui couche avec qui, qui est la plus grosse salope du lycée ou le mec qui a le plus la cote, tout ça me paraît tellement futile en ce moment. Sérieusement, ça me donne surtout l'impression que les gens sont désespérément seuls et qu'ils n'ont trouvé que ce moyen mesquin pour se sentir moins mal.

Mais au final, ça ne change rien. On est tous tellement centrés sur nos petits problèmes à la con qu'on n'a même plus envie de s'occuper des autres. Je ne suis pas stupide : je sais bien que je suis pareil. L'autre jour je disais que Sally-Ann m'intéressait pour autre chose que le cul, et résultat, aujourd'hui je me suis encore demandé ce qu'elle faisait dans la salle de bain des Préfets dimanche soir, et surtout, avec qui elle était. D'un côté, je pense que je serais déçu si je venais à apprendre qu'elle fait partie des conquêtes de Smith, mais en même temps, tout ça n'aura été qu'un prétexte pour m'interroger sur ce qu'elle cache sous son uniforme. Pathétique, hein ?

Parfois, je me sens tellement seul qu'une plaque d'égout en porte-jarretelles ferait l'affaire. Quelque part, je suis un peu persuadé que ça me ferait le même effet que d'habitude. Après tout, ce ne sont que des corps, plus ou moins fermes, plus ou moins gracieux, et toujours le même trou. Soit je suis réellement obsédé, soit les femmes me dégoûtent. Bah, je suppose que comme j'ai 17 ans, la première option est la bonne. Il n'y a qu'à voir Blaise, il a beau dire que Ginny Weasley est ce qui se fait de mieux dans ce lycée de merde, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de reluquer tout ce qui bouge avec une jupe. Ca écœure Milli, et des fois, je ne suis pas loin de penser que c'est elle qui a raison.

Finalement, je me dis que faire du rugby n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que cela. Ca me permettra de me défouler un peu plus que la natation, qui est peut-être le sport le plus agréable que je connaisse, mais la combativité n'est pas la même, je pense. Et puis, j'ai besoin de me remplumer un peu, je me trouve trop mince. Dimanche j'ai vu les mecs de l'équipe, c'était impressionnant. Sans aller jusqu'à vouloir ressembler à une armoire à glace comme Greg ou Vince, il y en a quand même à qui j'envie leur corps.

Comme Michael Corner, par exemple. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi un type aussi insignifiant que lui avait tellement de succès auprès des filles, eh bien, j'ai ma réponse. Ce mec a un corps parfait. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot. J'ai presque honte de le dire, mais je me suis surpris à reluquer ses fesses. Une fille n'aura jamais un cul pareil, c'est impossible. En général elles manquent de fermeté, ce qui est dommage, parce qu'un beau cul, je trouve ça encore plus important que des jolis seins chez une fille.

Je me demande si Sally-Ann a de jolies fesses.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mercredi 15 octobre 1996: **

_**22h :**_

Je n'ai pas pu voir Milli de la journée, entre les cours et le club. Mais Luna m'a dit qu'elle allait me parler. Elle a dit aussi qu'il fallait que j'arrête d'être paranoïaque, ce qui a eu le don de m'énerver profondément. Je suis parano si je veux, d'abord. C'est pas moi qui lui pique sa meilleure amie, que je sache. Enfin, elle m'a dit ça quand on a croisé Sally-Ann dans le couloir, alors ça n'a peut-être aucun rapport avec Milli.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle m'énerve. En plus, elle dit que je ne suis pas assez zen pour jouer au Go, et elle m'a laissé tomber pour s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre cet après-midi. Finalement, je me suis retrouvé à jouer aux échecs contre Ronald Weasley, et ce crétin m'a battu à plates coutures. Il était fier de lui, en plus. Soit. Si son seul orgueil c'est de me battre aux échecs quand je suis de mauvaise humeur…

En revanche, une chose positive dans ma vie merdique : finalement, les cours avec Snape et Longbottom ne sont pas si nuls que ça. Enfin, quand ils ne s'engueulent pas pour des conneries, comme ça arrive si souvent depuis qu'ils s'occupent de moi ensemble. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'ils se cherchent des noises exprès, juste pour le plaisir de se balancer des vacheries. A croire que ça leur plait.

Bon, sinon, je me suis décidé, je m'intéresse de près au cas Sally-Ann Perks. Je suis allé lui demander tout à l'heure si elle était d'accord pour que je l'aide à bosser sa voix en l'accompagnant au piano. Elle a eu l'air de se demander ce que je lui voulais, mais finalement elle a accepté, avec ce même petit sourire qu'elle a eu l'autre soir. Peut-être qu'elle m'aime bien.

J'ai un peu peur qu'elle ne soit aussi décevante que les autres, quand même. Mais elle a l'air d'avoir des goûts originaux, et probablement une forte personnalité, puisqu'elle semble très copine avec Loufoca. C'est déjà un point positif, à moins que Lovegood ne soit du genre à fréquenter les gens que parce qu'ils l'amusent, ce qui ne serait pas étonnant, vu le personnage. Cette fille semble obéir à une logique complètement incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels, et je crois bien que je ne la comprendrai jamais.

Passons. Ce n'est pas Luna qui m'intéresse, mais Sally-Ann. Donc, je m'occupe de Sally-Ann. Et vendredi je l'inviterai à sortir avec moi.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, jeudi 16 octobre 1996: **

_**22h :**_

Putain, je le crois pas. Je vais le tuer, je jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher que je vais le tuer.

Comment a-t-il osé ? Pour qui il se prend, ce connard de prof ?

J'ai su pourquoi il avait parlé à Milli. Je vais le tuer. Il est au courant. Il est au courant pour elle et Katie. Il est au courant et il lui en a parlé après les cours l'autre jour. Voilà pourquoi elle avait l'air aussi bizarre depuis la dernière fois. Nom de Dieu, en quoi ça le regarde, putain ? C'est sa vie à elle, il n'a pas le droit de s'en mêler comme ça ! Et si jamais il le disait à quelqu'un d'autre ? Et si jamais quelqu'un les avait entendus ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire, hein, maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour elle ? Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tranquille avec son secret ?

Non, bien sûr que non, parce qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. On ne peut pas faire confiance à un adulte. Ca vous fait croire qu'on peut compter sur lui, qu'on peut tout lui dire, mais tout ça ce n'est que pour mieux vous contrôler. Oh, je parie qu'il doit jubiler, dans son petit bureau crasseux, à se dire qu'il est vraiment trop fort, et que ses élèves sont à ses pieds. Je le vois comme si j'y étais, avec sa gueule d'ange, son sourire si sympathique et son regard compatissant, en train de lui dire « Vous pouvez m'en parler, si vous voulez, je serai toujours là pour vous écouter ». Et gnagnagna, Monsieur Harry-je-suis-le-meilleur-prof-du-monde-connard-Potter.

Elle n'a pas besoin que tu l'écoutes, connard !

Bordel, ça va chier. Il va la sentir passer, celle-là.

**o0O0o**

_« Mais t'es complètement con ma parole ? »_

_Draco sursauta devant la violence de la réaction de son amie. Millicent Bullstrode semblait littéralement fulminer de rage, et il se demanda si elle n'allait pas faire une attaque. Remarquant que leur altercation avait fait tourner plus d'un regard, agacé ou curieux, vers eux, le jeune homme entraîna son amie vers le parc du château, où personne ne se promenait plus à cette heure tardive, juste avant le dîner._

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'abri du saule pleureur où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver pour discuter lors des récréations, Milli ne s'était toujours pas calmée, et recommença à hurler sur celui qu'elle considérait jusqu'à il y a peu comme son meilleur ami._

_« Draco Lucius Malfoy ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu fumes en ce moment, ou si tu devrais arrêter l'absinthe, mais fais-moi confiance, tu as complètement pété les plombs ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'a pris de faire **ça** ? »_

**_Ca_**_, c'était la dernière mesquinerie en date de Draco contre Potter. Bon, il devait reconnaître que c'était totalement stupide, mais sur le coup il avait été tellement en colère qu'il n'avait pu que réagir de cette manière. Laisser une lettre anonyme de menaces de mort sur le bureau de son professeur de Littérature, ce n'était pas franchement l'idée du siècle. Pas assez retors. L'explication embrouillée qu'il donna à Milli n'eut malheureusement pas l'air de satisfaire la jeune fille, car elle continua à crier, plus fort encore si c'était possible._

_« Tu peux me dire en quoi ça te dérange, toi, que Potter ait discuté avec moi de mon homosexualité ? Tu peux me dire en quoi ça te regarde, toi ? Tu ne t'es pas dit que peut-être, ça me ferait du bien d'en parler un peu ? De savoir que je n'étais pas toute seule, et qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour m'écouter ? »_

_Ce fut au tour de Draco de se vexer, et ses mots dépassèrent sans doute ses pensées, car sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et fut presque aussi violente que celle de son amie._

_« Oh, vraiment ? » cracha-t-il, glacial. « Parce que Blaise et moi, on ne compte plus, c'est ça ? Parce que moi, je suis tellement con que je suis incapable de te comprendre, Milli, c'est bien ça que tu es en train d'essayer de me dire ? Parce que je suis tellement égoïste que même une folle psychopathe comme Luna Lovegood vaut mieux pour parler de tes problèmes, n'importe qui plutôt que moi ? Mais je vais te dire, ma petite. Moi, je pense à mes amis, moi je m'inquiète pour eux, moi j'ai un cerveau et moi j'ai_ _éventuellement pensé au fait que si jamais ton cher professeur-mes-couilles-Potter ne sait pas tenir sa langue, tu es dans la merde ! Qui te dit qu'il ne va pas en parler au Directeur, qui te dit qu'il ne va pas vouloir contacter tes parents pour discuter de ton 'problème', hein, dis-moi ? Tu y as pensé à ça ? Tu tiens vraiment à ce que tout le monde te montre du doigt dans cette école ? C'est vraiment ça que tu veux ? »_

_Draco s'interrompit, essoufflé par sa diatribe. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers Millicent, ce qu'il vit lui fit mal. Car il y avait de la déception dans les yeux noirs de la jeune fille, de la déception et un peu de pitié aussi. Et il ne comprit pas pourquoi. Milli lui répondit d'une voix douce, trop douce pour elle, trop douce pour être celle de la Milli vindicative qu'il croyait si bien connaître, trop triste aussi._

_« Justement, Dray. On touche au cœur du problème, là. Justement, tu ne comprends pas, et tu ne peux pas comprendre parce que tu n'es pas à ma place. Ca ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée que je n'avais pas envie qu'on voie mon homosexualité comme une tare ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire, au moins ? Je crois que non, et c'est ça le pire. Tu me défends parce que je suis ta meilleure amie, mais tu le fais comme si c'était un devoir, pas parce que tu penses que j'ai raison de vivre ma vie comme je l'entends. Et si moi j'ai envie d'avoir confiance en Potter ? Si moi ça m'est égal, ce que les gens peuvent dire de moi ? Si moi, je pense que je peux lui parler si ça ne va pas, parce que je crois qu'il peut me comprendre ? » _

_Elle fit une pause, la voix rendue un peu rauque par l'émotion qu'elle tentait vainement de contenir. Draco déglutit douloureusement en la voyant réprimer un léger sanglot._

_« C'est tellement grave, pour toi, que tout le monde sache que la meilleure amie de Draco Malfoy est une sale gouine ? Si j'en parle à d'autres que toi ou Blaise, il y a une raison. Tu n'as jamais pensé que ça me ferait du bien d'en discuter avec des gens qui me soutiennent et qui ne me jugent pas, pour une fois ? Tu sais, un jour où l'autre, ça finira par se savoir, même si je fais attention, je ne pourrai rien y faire, et toi non plus. Ce jour-là, moi je voudrais qu'il y ait des gens à qui je tiens qui continuent de me regarder comme avant. Je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais ni toi ni Blaise vous n'en êtes capables, et pourtant vous êtes censés être mes meilleurs amis. Luna, elle, elle s'en fout. Luna, elle, elle préfère me demander si je préfère la glace à la fraise ou le sorbet à la framboise ou ce que j'ai pensé du dernier film qu'on est allé voir. Toi, depuis que tu es au courant, tu ne me parles que de Katie, et de la réaction de mes parents si jamais ils l'apprenaient. »_

_Une nouvelle pause, un peu plus longue, durant laquelle le jeune homme n'osa pas prononcer un seul mot. Millicent reprit, encore plus doucement._

_« Tu te plains toujours que personne ne te comprend, Dray, tu dis toujours que tu voudrais qu'on te laisse vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends. Alors, pourquoi tu n'es pas capable de faire ça avec moi ? Je suis toujours la même qu'avant, tu sais. Je ne vais pas me briser en morceaux si jamais ça s'apprend, par contre, si personne n'est là pour me soutenir, je serai plus fragile, je serai plus abîmée. Alors ne me reproche pas d'être inconsciente ou une connerie du même acabit, parce que le fait que tu considères que_ _j'ai un problème honteux et que je suis une anomalie, c'est ça qui est vraiment dur à vivre pour moi. Pour moi, c'est ça qui fait mal, pas le regard des autres. Moi le regard des autres je m'en fous, mais si toi tu deviens les autres, alors, je ne vais plus pouvoir, tu comprends ? »_

_Non, Draco ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa Milli, sa gentille et si vaillante Milli était en train de pleurer à cause de lui. A cause de lui et d'un connard de professeur qui lui avait une fois de plus démontré qu'il n'était qu'une nuisance pour les autres, même ses meilleurs amis. Surtout ses meilleurs amis. _

_Alors il laissa Millicent partir, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire et qu'il se sentait con, plus con qu'il ne s'était jamais senti depuis bien longtemps._

_Et au lieu de s'en vouloir à lui-même, il trouva plus simple d'en vouloir à Potter, qui avait, d'une simple discussion avec Millicent Bullstrode, ruiné pour un bon moment sa petite vie confortable et étriquée, dont rien ne dépassait jamais, hormis les scandales admis qu'il était de bon ton de laisser éclater de temps en temps, des histoires de coucheries sans conséquences parce qu'on était entre gens du même monde._

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, samedi 18 octobre 1996: **

_**21h :**_

Ce soir, je vais aller me bourrer la gueule avec Blaise. J'ai franchement pas le moral. Depuis hier Milli me fait la gueule et refuse de me parler, et le pire, c'est que je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir. Tout ce qui s'est passé est de ma faute, je le sais bien. Merde, je ne sais même pas comment faire pour rattraper le coup…

Cette histoire m'a tellement foutu en l'air que ma sortie avec Sally-Ann a été un désastre. Je suis allé me balader avec elle comme c'était prévu, puisque hier elle a accepté de me voir aujourd'hui. Pour tout avouer, j'étais tellement en colère, à la fois contre moi-même, contre Potter et contre Milli, que j'espérais bien pouvoir la tirer, histoire de décompresser. Je sais, c'est nul, mais je suis comme ça. Des fois je me sens tellement vide que je n'ai l'impression d'être complet que lorsque je remplis un trou.

Mais quand ça a été l'heure de la retrouver, j'ai été incapable de décrocher un mot. Elle a essayé d'être sociable les premières minutes, en se disant peut-être que j'étais intimidé, mais comme je ne répondais à ses questions que par des onomatopées, le silence s'est très vite installé. On a marché pendant deux heures sans rien se dire, et c'était atroce. Je n'avais même pas envie de la regarder.

A la fin, c'est elle qui s'est arrêtée, et qui s'est plantée devant moi en me forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle m'a dit que si je n'avais rien de plus intéressant à raconter, elle allait s'en aller, parce qu'elle avait des choses plus importantes à faire. Elle a dit ça d'un ton tellement méprisant que ça m'a rendu furieux, et que j'ai fait quelque chose de complètement con.

Je me suis jeté sur elle et j'ai voulu l'embrasser.

Et là, mon Dieu, si ce n'était pas aussi pathétique je crois que j'en rirais encore, elle m'a foutu un coup de poing monumental, d'une violence telle que je me suis retrouvé le cul par terre, à la regarder comme un poisson hors de son bocal. La phrase qu'elle m'a sortie à ce moment-là était tellement surréaliste que je me demande encore si je ne l'ai pas imaginée.

Elle m'a traité de petit con immature. Elle m'a dit que si elle avait accepté de discuter un peu avec moi, c'était parce que Luna, _sa cousine_, avait l'air de bien m'aimer. Et elle m'a dit que les mecs ne l'intéressaient pas. Ca c'était le plus fort. J'en pleurerais de rire. Sally-Ann Perks est lesbienne, et tout le monde la prend pour une des plus grandes garces du lycée, c'est trop beau.

Si elle était dans la salle de bain des Préfets l'autre jour, c'était pour consoler son meilleur ami, qui venait de se faire plaquer par sa copine. Ils avaient besoin d'être seuls, et comme il y avait du monde dans la chambre de Terry Boot, ils sont allés là-bas parce que c'était tranquille. Et, putain, je vois Terry au moins deux fois par semaine, et je n'étais même pas au courant qu'il avait des problèmes.

Je suis vraiment pitoyable. Et j'ai sacrément besoin d'une bonne biture ce soir.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, dimanche 19 octobre 1996: **

_**03h00 :**_

Suis complètement bourré. Y'a quelqu'un qui vient de quitter ma chambre. Sais pas qui c'est. Merde, où sont les chiottes ?

_**04h00 :**_

Mal au crâne. La tête qui tourne tellement que j'arrive pas à dormir. Faut que je retourne aux toilettes.

_**05h00 :**_

Putain. C'était Potter dans ma chambre tout à l'heure. Mais il est où, Blaise ?

_**21h :**_

Je crois bien que je ne me suis jamais pris de cuite aussi monstrueuse avant hier soir. Si ce n'est pas misérable, j'ai 17 ans et je commence à devenir alcoolique. Je ne suis pas sûr que c'était une bonne idée, finalement.

Oh, au départ, ça avait plutôt l'air séduisant, comme option, et comme ça faisait un moment que Blaise et moi on n'était pas sortis que tous les deux, je m'étais dit que ce serait sympa. J'en avais marre de toutes ces femelles qui me pourrissent la vie, alors une virée dans les bars avec mon meilleur pote, ça semblait bien comme idée. Donc, on est sortis vers 23h et on est allés aux Trois Balais. D'habitude Madame Rosmerta refuse de servir de l'alcool à des mineurs, alors on n'y va jamais, mais ce soir, c'était son mari qui tenait le bar, et lui il s'en fout du moment qu'on paye.

Je crois que j'ai passé la soirée à me plaindre, mais je ne m'en souviens pas très bien, à vrai dire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à un moment, Blaise a disparu je ne sais pas où (d'ailleurs il n'a pas quitté son dortoir aujourd'hui, il était trop malade), et je me suis retrouvé à vomir mes tripes dans les toilettes du pub. Je me rappelle vaguement de m'être fait attraper par la peau du cou au moment de me noyer dans mes propres déjections, et de m'être retrouvé je ne sais comment dans une vieille guimbarde qui cahotait atrocement sur la route. Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais il se pourrait bien que j'aie vomi aussi dedans. Pas sûr d'avoir été en état de baisser la vitre. Beurk. Bien fait pour ta gueule, Potter, ça t'apprendra à te mêler de tes affaires.

Ensuite, le trou noir, je crois bien que j'ai été jeté comme un vieux paquet de linge sale sur mon lit, tout habillé et avec encore mes chaussures, puisque la seule chose dont je me souvienne, c'est de m'être relevé après avoir reçu une serviette mouillée sur la tronche. Après, Potter, puisque apparemment c'était lui, m'a laissé tranquille. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a dit quelque chose à ce moment là, et de toute façon, je n'avais pas envie de l'écouter.

J'ai passé une nuit affreuse, mais bon en même temps c'est de ma faute.

Il m'énerve. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure dans le parc, il était en train de peindre. Je ne sais pas s'il va parler au Directeur, mais je suis sûr qu'il en serait capable, avec sa manie de s'immiscer dans la vie des gens sans leur demander leur avis.

Il m'a donné une boîte d'aspirine, ce con. Il n'a pas prononcé un mot, il m'a juste lancé ça au visage, et il est retourné à sa peinture de merde comme si je n'existais pas. Non, mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ? Je ne peux même pas me balader tranquillement et déprimer tout seul dans mon coin sans voir sa sale face de binoclard pleine de cheveux mal coiffés. Dégage de ma vie et de ma vue, Potter, tout le monde s'en portera mieux.

Il ne peint pas si mal, en fait. C'était même plutôt joli, vu de loin.

**o0O0o**

_Et hop, encore un chapitre d'achevé ! Dans le prochain, je développe un peu plus la relation qui se noue entre Harry et Millicent. En attendant, comme d'habitude, si vous avez des questions, des remarques, des insultes ou des déclarations d'amour enflammées à formuler, une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche ! Je vous aime !_


	9. Chapitre 9

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :**_Hop, me revoilà ! J'ai fait aujourd'hui un rapide calcul d'estimation, et je viens de me rendre compte que si je continue à écrire comme ça, je vais sur les 80 chapitres…Aussi je me pose une question : dois-je faire des chapitres plus longs et réunir en un seul chapitre la semaine de Harry et Draco, ou dois-je continuer comme ça ? J'attends vos avis ! _

_Sinon, dans ce chapitre, je m'intéresse de plus près à la relation qui se noue entre Milli et Harry, et ce dernier commence à réviser un peu son jugement envers Draco. Bonne lecture !_

**o0O0o**

**RAR :**

**alinemcb54** : heureuse que tu aimes ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises, à bientôt.

**Onarluca** : merci beaucoup ma douce Artemis ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Gros bisous, à bientôt.

**just-lulu** : lol, désolée, mais j'essaie pourtant de faire des chapitres assez longs, et surtout de publier au plus vite ! J'espère que la suite te plaira et ne t'aura pas trop fait attendre ! Bises, à bientôt.

**serpentis-draco** : oui, il s'enfonce, mais c'est pour mieux remonter après. La discussion avec Milli va lui donner de quoi réfléchir, tu verras ça dans le chapitre 10. En attendant, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira. Bises et à bientôt.

**ma lune :** si c'est pour son rincer l'œil, alors…lol ! Oui, Draco a une réaction très excessive par rapport à Harry, je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de jalousie là-dedans. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Bises et à bientôt.

**Laika la Louve :** J'ai dit que Draco commençait à changer de point de vue, mais je parlais surtout de sa relation aux autres. Il est évident qu'il se sent extrêmement coupable de ce qu'il a fait, sinon, il ne se mettrait pas dans des états pareils. Mais tu verras dans ce chapitre que Harry ne le voit pas d'un si mauvais œil (enfin, au début, si, mais sur la fin, beaucoup moins). J'espère que ça te plaira, en tout cas ! Bises et à bientôt.

**Maxxine** : merci pour tes compliments ! Oui, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Milli, en fait c'est un élément essentiel au déroulement de l'histoire. Je suis heureuse que ma Sally t'ait plu ! Et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre…Bises, à bientôt.

**Lovely A** : coucou toi ! Oui, pour Harry c'est plus un comportement compulsif que vraiment de l'obsession…Quant à Draco, ma foi, il méritait bien un bon coup de pied au cul…Tu verras dans le chapitre 10 que tout ça l'a fait énormément réfléchir à son comportement. Et pour te rassurer, oui, ça va s'arranger entre lui et les autres ! En attendant, voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise. Bises et à bientôt.

**Surimi** : hello toi ! Rah, pas cool du tout pour ton PC ! moi maintenant, je mets toutes mes images sur CD comme ça je suis sûre de pas les perdre…Pour HP6, tu m'intrigues, là ! Dire que je me force à attendre la sortie en français, je me liquéfie d'impatience ! Pour la cuite, ben, non, il ne se passe rien ! Tu croyais quand même pas que Harry chéri allait abuser de Dray dans cet état ? Quant à Colin, il va continuer à faire chier, mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! En attendant, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous et à bientôt.

**Loutrina** : Merci pour ta review. Non, je ne peux pas développer pour le moment la relation entre Harry et Draco, pour des raisons évidentes de crédibilité. Mais je l'ai déjà largement expliqué dans ma note au début du chapitre 6 alors je ne vais pas épiloguer là-dessus. J'espère juste que tu sauras être un peu patiente, car oui, ils finiront bien ensemble ! En attendant, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises, à bientôt.

**Mlie** : merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça m'a fait très plaisir, et je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite, bonne lecture ! Bises et à bientôt.

**Cococinelle :** merci ma Coco ! Voici la suite, j'espère que je ne t'aurai pas trop fait attendre et que ça te plaira ! Gros bisous, à bientôt.

**DicesMaster** : Tu la veux de quelle couleur ta chèvre ? huhu. Voici la suite, j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Loryah :** Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir ce que tu me dis ! J'espère que tu continueras à être aussi patiente, et que la suite te plaira ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**Anagrammes** : merci pour tes deux reviews ! je suis heureuse de voir que j'ai réussi à faire passer le message que je voulais dans ce chapitre. C'est vrai, c'est la désacralisation de Draco, et je peux t'assurer qu'il va commencer à sérieusement réfléchir dans le chapitre 10. Pour ce qui est de l'élément déclencheur, je ne peux pas en parler pour le moment, mais sache qu'après les vacances scolaires, il va se passer quelque chose qui va sacrément ébranler Draco dans ses convictions…En attendant, il faut qu'il réfléchisse sur lui-même, comme tu l'as si justement fait remarquer…Sinon, ta deuxième review m'a beaucoup fait rire, et m'a fait énormément de bien aussi, parce que moi aussi des fois ça m'agace de voir à quel point les gens sont impatients de les voir se sauter dessus…Ne t'énerve pas (encore que, imaginer une soupape pester m'a fait passer un très bon moment), ça n'en vaut pas la peine…En attendant, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bisous et à bientôt.

**Egwene Al' Vere** : Contente que ça te plaise ! Ah, Harry et Draco ne vont pas s'embrasser avant très longtemps, mais quelque chose me dit que ce sera Draco qui fera le premier pas…Question de caractère…lol. Enfin, tu verras dans ce chapitre que Harry ne voit pas d'un si mauvais œil Draco, même s'il pense que c'est un petit con pour le moment. J'espère que ça te plaira à tout cas. Bises et à bientôt.

**Hdonela** (pour le chapitre 5) : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous et à bientôt.

**Chaya :** Ca va changer, ne te fais pas de souci ! Il commence déjà à se poser beaucoup de questions sur son comportement dans le chapitre 10…En attendant, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises et à bientôt.

**Vif d'or : **Hello ma douce, merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que Draco n'est pas très cohérent dans ses sentiments, mais en même temps c'est normal, il est en pleine confusion (et c'est pas près de s'arranger…hinhinhin). Voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira. Gros bisous, je t'adore aussi, à bientôt.

**Malicia-moony** : Merci pour tes compliments, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Je suis heureuse aussi que tu aies commandé « L'homme qui tomba amoureux de la lune »…Bon, je te préviens, c'est très dur et très immoral au premier abord, mais franchement, ça m'a émue aux larmes. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, bisous à bientôt.

**Crackos :** Hello ma belle ! Ouais, il a besoin de se prendre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, petit Dray, parce que là il est en pleine confusion…Mais il commence à réfléchir sérieusement dans le chapitre 10, à propos de son comportement. Merci Milli, et merci Sally-Ann (tu l'as bien écrit rassure toi)…lol. Eh oui, 50 chapitres, voire même carrément plus, je me demande si je ne vais pas faire de doubles chapitres en fait, sinon, ça risque d'être vraiment très long…Enfin, en attendant, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous et à bientôt.

**Cyzia :** Salut toi. Dingue de mon histoire ? C'est déjà énorme ! Merci pour tous ces compliments, merci de comprendre aussi bien ce que j'essaie de faire passer dans cette fic, et merci de me lire…Hum, pour info, effectivement, je ne suis plus une midinette depuis longtemps, j'ai 25 ans :D (et je suis aussi une adepte de la vodka-pomme !) J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises et à bientôt.

**Ellie351: ** heureuse que ça t'ait touchée…Effectivement, Draco est très mal dans sa peau, et tu as bien deviné, son bourrage de gueule, c'est une façon de fuir…Et justement, oui, le « sauvetage » de Draco vu par Harry, c'est dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça te plaira, bisous, à bientôt.

**MiloSnail** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis heureuse que tu aimes, et je suis heureuse que ça te touche, vraiment…Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant. Bises et à bientôt.

**Petitchaton :** Déjà, merci pour ta review ! Et merci d'avoir compris ce que j'essayais de faire avec cette fic…En ce qui concerne le fait que Draco ne découvrira pas son homosexualité (ou plutôt sa bisexualité) avec Harry, c'est le même principe : pour des raisons de crédibilité, le déclic doit se faire à un autre niveau. Déjà, devoir passer outre ses préjugés par rapport à l'homosexualité, c'est énorme psychologiquement à assumer. Alors si en plus il s'en rend compte en fantasmant sur un prof, il va péter les plombs et rester dans le déni indéfiniment, et ne jamais accepter ça. Pour la question du dominant, c'est vrai que ça risque d'être aussi un problème. Mais j'ai déjà réfléchi à la manière dont le résoudre, alors je ne t'en dis pas plus :D Merci en tout cas de me lire et de m'encourager, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous et à bientôt (et non, que tu me tutoies ne me dérange pas du tout !)

**My Sweet Prince :** Eh bien, je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : merci. Merci de ta review, merci de me lire, merci de tes encouragements. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises, à bientôt.

**StairwayToHell :** Hello toi ! Merci encore pour toutes tes longues reviews, j'adore les lire. Pour la faiblesse de Harry, c'est bien que tu y reviennes, parce que ça va être un élément récurent pendant pas mal de temps dans l'histoire, je ne vais pas forcément insister là-dessus, mais tu verras bien :D Concernant les Malfoy, je ne peux que partager ton opinion. Mais sans aller jusqu'à l'extrême qu'ils représentent (et hélas, je te jure que ça existe bien plus qu'on ne pourrait l'imaginer), je suis sûre que tu connais des familles où on dit aux enfants « Je veux que tu fasses médecine » ou bien « C'est une grande école, sinon, ce serait la honte ». Pour le jeune homme qui va mettre en émoi Draco, eh bien…je peux te donner une date : le 30 novembre (dans la fic, hein) :D Avant, il te faudra chercher des indices (pas très difficile, tu verras) ! Concernant son opinion sur la gente féminine, disons que sans être réellement misogyne, il se rend compte que finalement, que la fille soit laide ou pas, il en retire le même plaisir (ou manque de plaisir dans ce cas, plutôt). C'est donc plus un aveu de son désintérêt que réellement une insulte. Mais c'est vrai qu'il commence à s'intéresser aux gens en tant que personnes plutôt que par rapport à leurs attributs physiques, ce qui est un gros progrès ! Pour Milli, je suis heureuse que ça t'ait touchée, parce que je tenais vraiment à mettre l'accent sur ce point. Et rassure-toi, ça va lui rentrer dans le crâne ! Sally lesbienne tu ne t'y attendais pas ? lol ! Comme quoi, il ne fallait pas s'arrêter aux apparences…Pour le coup, toutes les illusions salaces de Draco s'écroulent comme un château de cartes, et quelque part, bien fait pour lui, non ? Pour la beuverie, eh bien…c'est une petite humiliation supplémentaire que je lui fais subir, c'est vrai :D Mais ça lui fera le plus grand bien…Et tu verras dans ce chapitre comment Harry vit l'épisode…J'espère que ça te plaira ! Bises, à bientôt.

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mardi 14 octobre 1996: **

_**23h :**_

J'ai parlé à Millicent Bullstrode. Et je suis content de l'avoir fait.

Evidemment, au début, elle a paniqué, et elle a nié, ce qui est normal. Elle ne devait pas savoir comment réagir, ni même si elle pouvait me faire confiance. Mais je pense qu'elle a compris qu'elle peut compter sur moi.

Si notre conversation a pu l'aider, j'en suis heureux. J'estime beaucoup cette jeune fille.

**o0O0o**

_Harry reposa son stylo, hésitant à rapporter dans son journal les détails de la conversation qu'il avait eu plus tôt dans la matinée avec Millicent Bullstrode. Cela avait été bien plus facile qu'il ne l'avait escompté au départ. Il soupira. Même s'il était heureux d'avoir pu l'aider, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise en se mêlant de quelque chose d'aussi privé. Seul, le souvenir de la discussion lui permit de se persuader que cela avait été la seule chose à faire._

_Flash-back :_

La sonnerie retentit, marquant la fin de l'heure de cours. La plupart des élèves se pressaient déjà vers la sortie, impatients de rejoindre le parc pour la récréation ou d'aller se réchauffer dans le réfectoire à grands coups de café noir, et discutaient avec des airs surexcités sur leurs visages juvéniles du fameux livre que leur professeur voulait leur faire étudier ce trimestre. Harry eut un sourire heureux. Il n'existait rien de plus plaisant dans son métier que de voir ses élèves s'intéresser vraiment à ses cours.

Il avisa la jeune Millicent Bullstrode qui rangeait calmement ses affaires dans son sac, plaisantant de l'air renfrogné qu'arborait son meilleur ami, le seul de ses élèves qui lui vouait une haine aussi farouche qu'incompréhensible. Draco Malfoy, jeune héritier arrogant de l'une des plus grosses fortunes du Royaume, piaffait d'impatience et semblait vouloir quitter la salle de classe au plus vite.

Sans lever les yeux de ses notes de cours, Harry interpella la jeune élève. C'était le moment où jamais, et il pensait qu'il devait lui parler au plus vite.

« Miss Bullstrode, auriez-vous quelques instants à m'accorder, je vous prie ? Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous au sujet de mes cours. »

La jeune fille sembla hésiter, et regarda ses deux amis qui l'attendaient déjà à la porte. Draco Malfoy eut un reniflement méprisant et haussa les épaules en marmonnant :

« Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il veut, celui-là, encore ? Fait chier. Grouille-toi, Milli, on t'attend. »

Un regard vers le jeune professeur de Littérature, qui attendait patiemment que la jeune fille lui réponde, décida Millicent. Elle se tourna avec un sourire d'excuse vers les deux garçons qui l'attendaient.

« Partez sans moi, les gars. On se retrouve au déjeuner, d'accord ? »

Blaise Zabini leva un sourcil étonné, puis haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

« Comme tu veux, ma belle. A tout à l'heure. Allez, viens, Dray, on se tire. »

Lorsque les deux jeunes gens furent sortis et que Millicent eut refermé la porte de la salle, Harry l'invita à le suivre dans le petit bureau attenant à la classe. La jeune fille fut surprise de l'inextricable fouillis qui encombrait la pièce. Avec un étonnement non feint, elle observa les piles de copies corrigées ou non qui s'éparpillaient sur la table en bois sombre, les quantités effrayantes de livres qui trônaient bien en place sur les rayonnages des étagères ou encore en tas sur les quelques fauteuils de velours défoncés. La pièce devait être lumineuse en temps normal, puisqu'une haute fenêtre laissait filtrer la lumière du jour, mais les piles de livres obstruaient la vision qu'on aurait pu avoir du parc en regardant par la dite fenêtre.

Millicent avisa un vieil ordinateur côtoyant une machine à écrire qui tenait plus de l'antiquité que réellement de l'instrument de travail. Une cafetière qui avait connu des jours meilleurs se disputait la place sur une table basse avec un service à thé en porcelaine ébréchée. Des revues de jazz servaient de support à une lampe Art Nouveau dont l'ampoule commençait à donner des signes de faiblesse, et un lampadaire des années 50 tenait de porte-manteau au vieux pardessus de son professeur. Tout ceci donnait une impression de bric-à-brac effarante, et la jeune fille ne savait pas très bien où donner du regard.

Voyant l'embarras de son élève, Harry fit rapidement de la place sur le fauteuil le moins abîmé qu'il put trouver, et invita Millicent à s'asseoir. Prenant place à son tour sur un autre fauteuil en face d'elle, il lui proposa gentiment de quoi boire. Milli aimait le café noir, alors elle accepta, un peu confuse, la tasse d'arabica fumante que lui tendit son professeur.

Le jeune enseignant sembla hésiter un bref instant, comme s'il ne savait pas très bien par où commencer. Ce fut d'ailleurs de cette manière qu'il présenta les choses.

« Miss Bullstrode, je suppose que vous n'avez absolument aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle j'ai souhaité m'entretenir avec vous. A vrai dire, je me demande moi-même si je ne fais pas une erreur en décidant de vous parler. Cependant, » reprit-il avant que la jeune fille pût ouvrir la bouche, « J'ai remarqué quelque chose vous concernant depuis quelques jours, quelque chose qui me semble suffisamment important pour que je passe outre mes devoirs de professeur, et je souhaiterais, si cela ne vous dérange pas, que nous en discutions. »

Millicent hocha la tête silencieusement, et prit une gorgée du liquide brûlant pour se donner contenance. Son enseignant semblait tout à coup mal à l'aise, peut-être encore plus qu'elle ne l'était elle-même, et elle se surprit à penser qu'il avait l'air terriblement jeune ainsi. Elle songea, amusée, qu'il était mignon comme cela, et peut-être bien plus vulnérable qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Son débit un peu maladroit, si différent de celui qu'il employait en cours, lui plut, et elle eut envie de lui faire confiance. Le jeune homme reprit, mal assuré.

« Voilà. J'ai remarqué que ces derniers jours vous ne sembliez pas aller très bien. Je sais que vous allez me dire que vous êtes allée à l'infirmerie et que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, mais, et je suis vraiment désolé si je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, je crois ne pas me tromper lorsque j'affirme que vous n'étiez pas vraiment malade, n'est-ce pas ? »

Millicent reposa un peu trop brutalement sa tasse de café, qui déborda légèrement sur la table basse en verre. Ca se voyait tant que ça ? Son professeur lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

« Je suis désolé, Millicent – je peux vous appeler Millicent ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça.

« Je suis désolé, » répéta Harry. « Je ne voulais pas vous gêner. Mais je vous ai vue pleurer à plusieurs reprises, et je m'inquiète pour vous. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas la personne la plus appropriée pour que vous en parliez, mais…Enfin, je crois savoir ce qui vous tracasse, et je voulais vous dire que si vous ressentiez le besoin de vous confier…Je pense que je peux comprendre ce que vous traversez. »

Millicent resta silencieuse et afficha une moue dubitative. Murée dans son scepticisme, elle n'imaginait pas son jeune professeur la comprendre. Comment aurait-il pu ? Il n'était pas à sa place, il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Il n'imaginait même pas.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Harry répondit doucement à la mimique muette et butée de son élève.

« Millicent. Je sais ce que vous pensez, vous vous imaginez que je suis incapable de comprendre ce qui vous tracasse, et que je n'en ai aucune idée. Croyez-moi, je comprends bien mieux que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer. Vous êtes amoureuse. Vous le vivez mal. N'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, puis haussa les épaules. Et alors ? Si ce n'était que ça…

« Vous le vivez mal parce que vous êtes amoureuse d'une jeune fille. Je me trompe ? »

Millicent retint son souffle, choquée. Comment savait-il ? Ce n'était pas possible. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. _Oh mon Dieu_, pensa-t-elle, _il va le dire à mes parents_.

Harry vit tout de suite l'expression paniquée de son étudiante, et grimaça légèrement. Il avait peut-être été trop brutal. La jeune fille voulut protester.

« Professeur, je – enfin, non…je ne suis pas…Oh mon Dieu, s'il vous plait… »

Ca n'allait pas du tout. La pauvre fille était terrorisée, et Harry se sentit tout d'un coup très mal en voyant qu'elle retenait à grand peine ses larmes de couler. Il se leva de son fauteuil et vint lui tapoter maladroitement le bras.

« Oh, seigneur, je suis navré, Millicent. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, je vous assure. Je pensais que cela vous ferait du bien d'en parler. J'ai été idiot, pardonnez-moi. Je vous jure que je n'en ai parlé à personne, et que je ne le dirai pas. Je vous le promets, d'accord ? S'il vous plait, ne pleurez pas, c'est moi qui suis stupide, je n'aurais pas du… »

La tentative maladroite de Harry sembla la toucher, puisque la respiration de la jeune fille se calma peu à peu. Millicent se sentit soudain un peu bête d'avoir réagi de cette manière, alors que de toute évidence, son professeur ne lui voulait aucun mal, et n'avait manifestement pas l'air de la juger. Elle lui fit un pauvre sourire.

« Je...ça va. Vraiment. C'est moi qui suis désolée, c'est juste…que j'ai eu peur. »

« Ne soyez pas désolée, c'est moi qui suis un idiot. Je n'ai jamais su parler aux jeunes filles » répondit-il avec une grimace comique qui arracha un petit rire à Millicent. « Je pensais que vous auriez peut-être besoin de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans cette école qui ne vous jugerait pas et qui pourrait peut-être vous aider à y voir plus clair. Je sais que je ne suis sûrement pas celui à qui vous auriez pensé, et j'ai dépassé mes droits dans cette histoire. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que si j'ai décidé de faire étudier ce roman à mes élèves cette année, c'était aussi pour vous aider. J'aurais peut-être du m'en tenir à ça. »

A ce moment précis, Millicent fut remplie de reconnaissance envers ce jeune homme maladroit et si plein de bonnes intentions, et elle ressentit comme une brusque bouffée de tendresse envers son professeur. Et un sentiment d'intense soulagement se propagea dans tous ses membres, comme si l'on venait de lui enlever un poids immense des épaules. Elle vida sa tasse de café d'un trait, avant de lui adresser un sourire radieux, qui réchauffa le cœur de Harry.

« Merci » dit-elle simplement.

Puis elle se leva de son fauteuil, et déposa un bref baiser sur la joue lisse de son professeur, étonnée par sa propre audace. Harry rougit un peu, et lui fit un sourire gêné.

Lorsque Millicent tourna la poignée de la porte du bureau, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers son enseignant.

« Je vous promets que c'est moi qui aurai les meilleures notes sur ce bouquin. Il se pourrait d'ailleurs que j'aie besoin de vous voir parfois en privé pour en parler…Si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Le jeune homme sourit.

« Vous serez toujours la bienvenue dans mon bureau, Miss Bullstrode. Passez une bonne journée. »

« Merci professeur. Bonne journée. »

Lorsque la jeune fille fut sortie, Harry poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Finalement, cela s'était plutôt bien passé.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, jeudi 15 octobre 1996: **

_**22h :**_

Je suis furieux. Moi qui ne suis pas d'un naturel violent, je crois que je serais bien capable de lui éclater sa petite gueule d'aristo si jamais je le croisais maintenant.

C'était tellement mesquin, tellement gratuit. Je sais que c'est lui, parce que Millicent Bullstrode m'a regardé d'un air horrifié quand j'ai déchiré la lettre sur mon bureau. Je sais que c'est lui parce que je l'ai entendue lui crier dessus au réfectoire tout à l'heure. Mais elle ne le dénoncera pas, et moi je ne peux pas l'accuser sans preuves, alors, j'ai du donner une punition collective à ma classe, à cause de lui.

Et ses attaques…je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus haineux, de moins justifié. Entre les accusations d'abus sur mineures (pourvu que jamais Ginny n'apprenne cela) et les insultes gratuites, je crois bien que c'est le pire torchon que je n'ai jamais lu de toute ma vie. La lettre était tapée à la machine, sans fautes de frappe, il a du s'amuser comme un fou à faire ça. Pourquoi ?

Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait, bordel, pour qu'il me déteste comme ça ?

Je suis fatigué. Toute cette histoire m'écœure et me déprime à un point que je ne saurais nommer.

**o0O0o**

_Quelques coups timides se firent entendre à la porte du bureau de Harry, et celui-ci répondit sans lever la tête de ses cours._

_« Entrez. »_

_Millicent Bullstrode se coula silencieusement dans le fauteuil en face du bureau de son professeur et attendit qu'il lève ses yeux vers elle. Lorsque Harry la regarda enfin, il la gratifia d'un bref sourire et lui tendit une tasse de café très noir et très sucré, comme elle l'aimait._

_« Comment allez-vous, Millicent ? »_

_La jeune fille hésita. Une partie d'elle-même lui hurlait de s'excuser à la place de Draco, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il avait beau être le pire connard de la terre ces derniers jours, il restait toujours son ami. Alors elle but une gorgée de café et répondit d'un ton qu'elle voulait détendu._

_« Bien, je suppose. Et vous, professeur ? »_

_« Disons que j'éprouve mes capacités à rester serein ces derniers temps. J'espère que je ne me débrouille pas trop mal. »_

_L'air gêné de la jeune fille le fit sourire. Il reprit doucement._

_« Vous avez envie de vous excuser à sa place, n'est-ce pas ? Mais vous n'allez pas le faire, parce que ça voudrait dire que vous le trahiriez, et je ne le vous demanderai pas, parce que vous n'y êtes pour rien et que ce n'est pas à vous de le faire. Je suis juste en colère parce qu'il m'a forcé à être injuste avec tout le monde. »_

_Millicent soupira. Cela lui faisait de la peine, et elle en voulait à Draco de la mettre dans cette situation, malgré lui. Elle répondit pourtant d'un air désolé :_

_« Vous savez, il a fait ça parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. »_

_« Vraiment ? »_

_La question aurait pu être mal interprétée, pourtant Millicent n'y vit que de la simple curiosité. Harry Potter n'avait pas l'air d'insinuer quoi que ce fût._

_« Il a du mal à assumer ce que je suis, je crois. Mais en même temps, il tient à me protéger des autres. Il a du vous voir comme quelqu'un qui pourrait me faire du mal. »_

_« Je suppose. J'espère pour vous qu'il finira par comprendre. »_

_Millicent l'espérait aussi. Elle n'aimait pas ce que son meilleur ami était en train de devenir, ces derniers temps. Lorsqu'elle termina sa tasse de café et qu'elle la reposa sur le bureau, elle demanda :_

_« Professeur ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Comment vous l'avez su, vous ? »_

_« Que vous étiez homosexuelle ? »_

_La jeune fille émit un petit rire._

_« Non. Que vous l'étiez, vous. »_

_Si Harry fut surpris de cette question, il n'en montra rien. Il se contenta de sourire gentiment, comme il le faisait si souvent avec elle, et lui répondit simplement :_

_« C'est une très longue histoire, Miss Bullstrode. Un jour, si vous avez du temps, je vous la raconterai. Ca vous aidera peut-être à y voir plus clair quand vous ne saurez plus où vous en êtes. »_

_Millicent hocha la tête, soulagée, puis se leva de ce qui était devenu en si peu de temps son fauteuil attitré et quitta la pièce après lui avoir souhaité une bonne journée._

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, dimanche 19 octobre 1996: **

_**23h30 :**_

Je rentre à peine du dîner chez les Weasley.

Je dois avouer que j'ai passé une fin de semaine éprouvante au possible. Pas qu'il se soit passé tant de choses que ça, d'ailleurs, mais disons que l'intensité a compensé la quantité.

Je suis à la fois heureux d'avoir pu aider Millicent, et fatigué de devoir gérer avec des gens qui s'amusent à me gâcher la vie. Ce week-end encore, j'ai eu à composer avec l'élément Malfoy. J'étais sorti dîner avec Fred, comme tous les samedi. Il n'a plus rien tenté depuis le premier soir, et je crois qu'il commence à se faire à l'idée de n'être qu'un ami pour moi. Je ne nie évidemment pas qu'il me plait beaucoup, mais les conversations que nous avons pu avoir à propos de Colin, lui ont fait voir autant qu'à moi que j'avais encore pas mal de choses à régler avant de penser à me trouver un copain. Et de son côté, je suppose qu'il doit se dire qu'il est encore trop jeune pour se prendre la tête avec une histoire compliquée. Et je suis un garçon compliqué, alors…

Peu importe. Nous étions donc en train de boire un verre aux Trois Balais après le restaurant, il était déjà assez tard. A vrai dire, bien trop tard pour retrouver un élève de Hogwarts en coma éthylique dans les toilettes du pub. Il devait être là depuis un bon moment, car je ne l'avais pas remarqué dans la salle. Lorsque je lui ai relevé la tête de la cuvette, j'ai vu, à mon grand déplaisir, que c'était Draco Malfoy. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a reconnu, mais il a commencé à se débattre et à m'insulter, bien que, honnêtement, je n'aie pas compris grand chose au baragouin incohérent qui sortait de ses lèvres à ce moment-là.

Il a fallu que j'appelle Fred pour qu'il m'aide à le sortir de là, et sincèrement nous n'étions pas trop de deux pour le ramener à ma voiture. J'étais furieux contre ce petit con de m'avoir une fois de plus gâché ma journée, et d'avoir écourté ma soirée, mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Ce garçon a l'air suffisamment perturbé pour que j'en rajoute encore en appelant les flics.

Je l'ai donc ramené avec moi à l'internat, après avoir assuré à Fred que j'allais pouvoir me débrouiller tout seul et que je le verrais demain chez Molly et Arthur. Le petit crétin a trouvé le moyen de vomir dans ma voiture et de saloper les sièges arrière, ce qui m'a suffisamment énervé pour que je renonce à toute forme de compassion envers lui. Il aura intérêt à nettoyer les dégâts.

J'étais vraiment, vraiment en colère contre lui. Et je n'avais pas envie d'être gentil avec lui, surtout après le déplorable épisode de jeudi.

Seulement, quand il s'est mis à geindre et à me parler comme si j'étais son ami Zabini, et qu'il a commencé à raconter qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'on se donnait pour lui, j'ai eu pitié de ce gosse. Il avait l'air tellement malheureux, que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me demander quel homme horrible était son père pour qu'un garçon tel que lui se sente aussi mal dans sa peau.

Je n'ai pas été tendre avec lui, et je pense qu'il n'a pas apprécié la serviette glacée et humide que je lui ai jeté au visage. Mais lorsque je suis enfin parvenu à le coucher dans son lit et qu'il a eu l'air de se calmer, j'ai brusquement pris conscience de sa fragilité. On aurait presque cru voir un petit garçon, et ça m'a fait mal pour lui. Avant qu'il ne se réveille de nouveau, j'ai eu cette bizarre pensée qu'il aurait du ressembler à ça tous les jours, et pas à cet adolescent arrogant et mesquin qu'il montre aux autres.

Je ne vais pas en parler au Directeur. Ce n'est pas utile d'en rajouter. Et quand je l'ai vu cet après-midi dans le parc alors que j'étais en train de peindre, j'ai préféré ne pas lui adresser la parole, de peur que mes mots ne dépassent ma pensée. J'étais encore trop en colère contre lui et sa stupidité. Mais je ne peux pas laisser passer ça, alors il aura une retenue la semaine prochaine. J'espère trouver quelque chose – en dehors du nettoyage de ma voiture – qui puisse lui faire comprendre la portée de ses actes. Je crains hélas de manquer d'imagination sur le sujet.

En attendant, je viens de me rendre compte que tout ceci ne m'a mené qu'à une semaine des vacances. Il s'est passé tellement de choses en tellement peu de temps depuis que je suis arrivé ici, que j'ai à peine eu l'occasion de voir les jours filer. Entre les cours et une vie sociale qui finalement est plutôt bien remplie grâce à la famille Weasley, je n'ai eu que très peu de temps pour me morfondre sur mon sort, en fin de compte. Je dois dire que ce n'est pas plus mal, j'ai tendance à faire un peu trop dans l'auto-apitoiement.

J'ai hâte d'être à samedi prochain. J'ai besoin de faire une pause, et ma famille me manque. Je me demande si l'ancienne chambre d'amis chez Sirius sera disponible pour Neville. J'ai été idiot de ne pas m'en inquiéter plus tôt. Bah, au pire, je pense que Tonks ne sera pas dérangée de l'accueillir chez lui. Elle aime avoir des gens chez elle, et ça permettra à Neville de ne pas se sentir de trop chez Sirius. Je parie déjà qu'elle va l'entraîner avec elle dans tous ses projets et toutes ses sorties, et que je vais avoir du mal à suivre.

Bien, il faudrait peut-être que je me décide à préparer mes cours pour demain. J'ai tendance à m'y prendre de plus en plus au dernier moment, ces derniers temps, ce n'est pas sérieux. Je me relâche.

Il faudrait aussi que je fasse un peu plus de sport. Je crois que j'ai maigri, et je me fatigue un peu plus vite que d'habitude. Je vais demander à Monsieur Filch un double des clés de la piscine, comme ça je pourrai aller nager le dimanche soir sans déranger personne. Cela me fera le plus grand bien, et j'ai remarqué que ça me calmait quand j'étais angoissé.

**o0O0o**

_Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Dans le prochain chapitre, Draco fait beaucoup d'introspection et commence à réfléchir sérieusement à sa connerie. En attendant, comme d'habitude, si vous avez des remarques, des questions, des compliments ou des insultes à formuler, ou même rien de spécial à dire, une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche ! Je vous aime !_


	10. Chapitre 10

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze : **_Et voici le chapitre 10 ! Comme je le disais la dernière fois, Draco y fait beaucoup d'introspection :D_

_Sinon, vu le peu de réponses à ma dernière question concernant la publication des chapitres, et surtout le fait que celles que j'ai reçues étaient toutes différentes, je vais continuer à poster de la même manière au moins jusqu'au chapitre 20 (que je suis en train d'écrire), et ensuite j'aviserai._

_Bonne lecture ! _

**o0O0o**

**RAR :**

**Onarluca **: Ma douce Artemis, merci de ta review. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira (mais comment fais-tu pour être toujours dans les premières à reviewer ?). Bises, à bientôt.

**alinemcb54** : Contente que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite, bises, à bientôt.

**Sahada** : Eh oui, je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir ! En revanche, je n'e parle pas beaucoup dans les prochains chapitres, à part une ou deux fois, désolée. Et Draco se rendra compte qu'il aime Harry beaucoup plus tard…En tout cas voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bises, à bientôt.

**just-lulu** : Mais Milli va aider Draco à être moins con ! Elle est là pour ça :D (moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup son personnage). J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises, à bientôt.

**ma lune** : Oh, ça viendra sûrement un jour, oui…Draco et Harry dans une piscine, hmm…lol ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bises et à bientôt.

**Lovely A** : Ben j'y ai pensé aussi, mais ça voudrait dire aussi des updates moins fréquentes, alors pour le moment, je ne sais pas trop (d'autant que là j'ai déjà tout écrit jusqu'au chapitre 19 et que je suis en train d'écrire le 20). Je me laisse encore le temps de la réflexion. Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras. Bises et à bientôt.

**Ingrid** : Merci pour ta review et pour ton avis. Pour le moment, je vais continuer comme ça, au moins jusqu'au chapitre 20, après j'aviserai. Merci en tout cas de m'encourager, voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise. Bises et à bientôt.

**Surimi** : Hello ma belle ! Oui, je comprends que tu sois dégoûtée, perso j'ai pas beaucoup de fanarts donc ça va, mais j'ai pas mal de scantrads de manga, donc je fais beaucoup de sauvegardes… pour l'alcool, ma foi, le Perrier c'est bien aussi, oui :D Pour Milli, disons qu'elle n'est pas stupide et qu'elle a vite compris qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance…Bon, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bon courage pour ton code et à bientôt. Bisous.

**Cyzia** : Mais voici la suite, très chère :D Oui, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup la vodka-pomme, encore qu'en ce moment, j'ai tendance à préférer la vodka-tonic-sirop de violette (ce truc est diabolique, d'ailleurs ça s'appelle comme ça)…Bonne lecture en tout cas, et à bientôt. Bisous.

**Loutrina** : Ouais il est mignon, même si on a envie de lui filer des baffes :D Contente que ça te plaise en tout cas ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises et à bientôt.

**Laika la Louve** : Ben, c'est normal que tu aies du mal à voir une relation possible entre eux…Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va venir ! Là je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 20, où Draco se rend compte que les garçons, c'est bien aussi…Enfin, ça le perturbe beaucoup, mais, y'a le déclic…En attendant, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bisous et à bientôt.

**Isa**: Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, je suis très touchée. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bises et à bientôt.

**Imaginarynight** : Merci pour tes encouragements, ça me fait très plaisir ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises et à bientôt.

**Mily Black** : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Justement, Draco commence à se remettre en question dans ce chapitre :D J'espère que tu aimeras, bises, à bientôt.

**Anagrammes** : Ma chère Marie, merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis heureuse que tu comprennes aussi bien ce que j'essaye de dire. En ce qui concerne la famille de Harry, oui, j'en parlerai, mais pas dans un chapitre en particulier, plutôt par petites touches au gré de ses discussions avec les autres personnages, notamment Milli (attends le chapitre 19 particulièrement…je ne dis rien de plus). Pour l'agencement des chapitres, pour le moment je vais continuer comme ça, et ceci au moins jusqu'au chapitre 20, que je suis en train d'écrire. Après j'aviserai :D Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaire. Bisous et à bientôt.

**Crackos** : Salut ma belle, merci de ta review ! Non, effectivement, pas de changement radical, mais tout de même le début d'une grosse remise en question. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira en tout cas ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**Chaya** : Merci pour ta review. Je comprends que tu préfères les points de vue de Draco, c'est plus facile de se sentir proche de lui (enfin, tout dépend de l'âge parce que moi j'aurais plutôt tendance à me sentir proche de Harry). Pour les chapitres, je vais continuer comme ça jusqu'au chapitre 20, que je suis en train d'écrire, ensuite j'aviserai. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Petitchaton** : Effectivement, Draco va apprendre que Harry est gay, mais je ne dis pas encore comment :D De toute façon, il va d'abord falloir qu'il se rende compte que les garçons ne lui sont pas indifférents…Et effectivement, Harry ne fera sans doute pas le premier pas, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est prof et qu'il ne va pas se jeter sur un élève comme ça. Et puis, il ne se cache pas vraiment, disons qu'il estime que c'est sa vie privée et que ça ne doit pas interférer dans son travail. D'autant que l'opinion publique peut lui être défavorable et qu'il n'a pas particulièrement envie de perdre son job. Bref, en attendant que tout ça se décante, voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**MiloSnail** : Comment Milli a-t-elle fait pour savoir ? Elle a simplement deviné : son prof lui dit qu'il peut la comprendre, qu'il sait à quel point cela peut être difficile à vivre…elle n'est pas stupide, elle s'est doutée que lui aussi avait sans doute vécu la même chose. Sa question était une sorte de test aussi, pour voir si elle s'était pas trompée, et si elle pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance…Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Ellie351** : Contente que ça t'ait plu ! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras, bises, à bientôt.

**Umbre77** : Bon, alors déjà, pardonne-moi pour ma brusque bouffée d'hystérie, mais : Kyyaaaaaah ! La grande Umbre77 qui me laisse une review ! (Myschka toute retournée) Je suis fan de ce que tu écris ! Voilà, ça c'est fait, maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses :D Je ne t'en veux pas du tout de ne pas laisser de reviews, je ne le fais quasiment pas moi-même, étant atteinte de la même maladie que toi (d'ailleurs, toutes mes confuses pour ne jamais laisser de reviews pour tes fics, alors que je les adore). Donc, merci pour ta merveilleuse review ! Pour Harry, oui, moi aussi j'aurais aimé avoir un prof comme ça (encore que gay, perso, j'eus préféré qu'il soit hétéro, mais bon…lol). Et oui, Colin est un connard de la pire espèce, d'ailleurs il va continuer de faire chier (évite toutefois d'avoir des envies de meurtre, il me sera encore utile). Et Draco est un petit con comme il en existe beaucoup, effectivement, mais ses amis sont là pour lui mettre un peu de plombs dans la cervelle, heureusement ! Pour Blaise et Ginny, eh bien, notre pauvre Blaise va devoir payer de sa personne avant de parvenir à ses fins :D Mais je ne suis pas trop méchante avec lui, rassure-toi ! En ce qui concerne Millicent, moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup, j'ai voulu en faire un personnage phare de la fic, une sorte de symbole qui va, par son histoire et son comportement, faire changer à la fois Harry et Draco, pour leur plus grand bien à tous les deux. Je connais relativement peu d'homosexuels, mais j'essaye par le biais de cette histoire de me mettre à leur place et de comprendre ce qu'ils ressentent au quotidien. C'est difficile, mais j'espère que j'y parviens quand même un peu. Quant à Fred, c'est un personnage très positif, qui prendra de l'importance au fil du temps, et qui aidera aussi beaucoup Harry. Sinon, que dire d'autre à part merci ? Merci de tes encouragements, merci de ne pas me presser pour écrire la suite, merci de me lire et d'aimer ce que je fais. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant et à bientôt j'espère ! Bisous à toi et à Zoo aussi.

**Tama** : héhé, un épisode dans la piscine est prévu, mais pas tout de suite :D Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Lily DT** : Je ne dirai rien de plus que ce que j'ai mis dans ma réponse à ton mail. Encore merci.

**Diloui** : Merci pour ta review ! Alors pour les chapitres, je me tâte encore, donc pour le moment, je continue comme ça au moins jusqu'au chapitre 20 (que je suis en train d'écrire), ensuite j'aviserai. Contente que tu aimes Luna : Elle apparaîtra un peu plus, même si elle reste un personnage secondaire…Sinon, merci pour Mon meilleur ennemi, merci d'aimer ce que j'écris. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bises et à bientôt.

**F0etus** : (ouais, j'avais remarqué :D mais beaucoup de gens font l'erreur alors bon, pas trop grave) Hello toi ! Merci pour ta review, qui ma foi fut suffisamment claire pour que je la comprenne (je suis également persuadée que le cubisme littéraire est une idée fort intéressante. Faudra que j'essaie), même à trois heures du mat'. Que répondre à tant de compliments, à part que ça me touche beaucoup, surtout venant de ta part. Donc, merci de comprendre aussi bien mes personnages (oui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me les approprier un peu, désolée JKR), merci de me lire et merci d'aimer, c'est tout ce que je peux dire. J'espère que la suite te plaira, et j'attends avec impatience ton chapitre 4. Bises, à bientôt.

**Nasty Gogoune** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras. Bises, à bientôt.

**Cococinelle** : ma Coco, merci encore pour tes encouragements, tes compliments, et même ton insulte :D J'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous, à bientôt.

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, lundi 20 octobre 1996: **

_**18h :**_

Terry n'est pas très content que j'aie arrêté les entraînements le dimanche. Moi non plus, mais je n'y peux rien. Je dois d'ailleurs dire que l'entraînement de rugby avec la gueule de bois, ça vaut le détour. Je m'y rendais justement hier avant de croiser Saint Potty dans le parc, et je dois reconnaître que sans l'aspirine qu'il m'a donnée, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu ne serait-ce que tenir sur mes jambes.

Il faut dire aussi que Hagrid n'est pas du genre tendre avec nous. Je me demande encore ce que je fous là. Sérieusement, il ne peut pas décemment imaginer que moi, je vais pouvoir m'emplafonner avec des mecs de la carrure de Goyle ? Lorsque je lui ai dit ça, ce grand con s'est contenté de rigoler, avec sa grosse voix et son accent de péquenaud, et de me dire en me regardant comme si j'étais un demeuré, que ce n'était pas le poste auquel il pensait pour moi.

Figurez-vous que les mecs qui jouent sur les côtés, on les appelle des danseuses. Quelle chance, hein. Me voilà donc ailier de remplacement de Michael Corner. Joie. Je sens que Blaise ne va pas me lâcher avec ça pendant au moins des semaines. Draco Malfoy, danseuse remplaçante. Je hais ma vie, sérieusement.

Enfin, en attendant, ça aura au moins eu le mérite de m'épuiser, et j'ai sans doute passé après ça ma meilleure nuit de sommeil depuis un bon moment. Le problème par contre, ce sont les courbatures. Je crois bien qu'aujourd'hui j'ai fait mes plus mauvais temps depuis le début de l'année, et Terry avait l'air désespéré. Peut-être bien qu'il l'était aussi à cause de sa rupture avec cette pouffiasse de Bones, mais je pense que le fait que les premières compétitions débutent juste après les vacances doit jouer beaucoup.

J'ai hâte de partir pour New-York. D'après Mère, nous prenons l'avion dès samedi matin, ce qui veut dire que je quitte l'internat vendredi soir. Plus qu'une semaine à tirer, j'en peux plus de cette école. Entre Milli qui me fait toujours la gueule, Blaise qui ne pense plus qu'à Ginny Weasley, et le râteau monumental que m'a mis Sally-Ann, je crois que j'ai eu mon compte…

Sans parler du cas Potter. Ca m'étonne d'ailleurs que le Directeur ne m'ait pas encore convoqué dans son bureau à propos de samedi soir. Je sais que Blaise a réussi à s'en sortir en ne croisant personne, par je ne sais quel miracle, mais j'imagine mal Potter laisser une occasion pareille de me tirer dans les pattes. Moi en tout cas, je ne l'aurais pas laissé passer.

Je crève de faim. J'espère qu'il y aura quelque chose de bon ce soir au dîner.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mardi 21 octobre 1996: **

_**22h :**_

Blaise fait vraiment n'importe quoi. Cet idiot a décidé d'offrir à la belette femelle un disque super rare de Kate Bush, uniquement parce qu'il l'a entendue raconter l'autre jour à Granger que c'était sa chanteuse préférée et qu'elle n'avait pas les moyens de se payer cet album. Je vais vraiment finir par croire qu'il est amoureux, le con.

En tout cas, inutile de dire que Weasley l'a très mal pris. C'était franchement comique, mais il faut reconnaître que lui offrir en plein réfectoire devant tout le monde n'était pas l'idée du siècle. Blaise ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même si elle lui a jeté à la figure en lui crachant qu'elle n'était pas à vendre. Merde alors, c'était trop drôle. Je crois que j'aime bien cette petite, finalement.

J'ai beau dire à Blaise qu'il s'y prend mal avec elle et qu'il manque de délicatesse, il refuse de m'écouter. Ca m'a vexé quand il m'a répondu que j'étais le dernier à pouvoir lui donner des conseils, vu mon comportement lamentable avec les filles. Ils sont tous hyper-susceptibles en ce moment, c'est dingue. Bon, en même temps, il n'a pas tort. Quand je repense à l'épisode Sally-Ann, j'ai franchement honte.

Il va falloir que j'aille m'excuser auprès d'elle. C'est bête à dire, mais j'aime bien quand elle chante avec moi au piano. Et elle a vraiment l'air d'être une chouette fille. Quand je pense que c'est parce que Susan Bones était jalouse d'elle que Terry s'est fait larguer, ça me tue. Ceci dit, ça explique pourquoi cette conne de Susan balance des rumeurs atroces sur elle. Si elle savait…

Potter m'a donné une colle pour jeudi. Je pensais qu'il allait me balancer au Directeur, mais non, il s'est contenté de m'appeler à la fin du cours de ce matin et de me filer une retenue. Je suis sur le cul, là. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Je sais qu'il sait que c'est moi pour les menaces, je veux dire, c'est évident. Il ne peut rien prouver, mais il n'est pas totalement abruti. Il aurait pu profiter de l'épisode de samedi pour se venger et me faire virer de l'école, au moins provisoirement, mais non. Il n'a rien fait, à part me coincer pendant trois heures jeudi après-midi. Je me demande ce qui va se passer.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mercredi 22 octobre 1996: **

_**21h :**_

Milli me manque. Ca va faire une semaine maintenant qu'elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole. Je ne veux pas partir en vacances sans qu'elle m'ait pardonné. A chaque fois que je la croise, elle détourne le regard et fait comme si elle ne m'avait pas vu, et ça fait mal. Quand je la vois qui rigole avec Luna, je me sens misérable, et j'ai envie de lui crier que c'est moi qui devrais être à la place de Lovegood. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me remplace, je l'aime trop cette fille pour qu'on arrête comme ça.

Quand je pense que ça a été tellement facile de présenter mes excuses à Sally-Ann et que je ne suis pas capable d'aller faire la même chose avec ma meilleure amie…Cet après-midi je suis allé la voir et je lui ai juste dit qu'elle avait eu raison de me frapper, et que j'étais désolé. Ca ne m'a même pas gêné de me rabaisser devant elle, parce que honnêtement, je l'avais vraiment mérité. Et elle, elle s'est contenté de me toiser de haut en bas et de me répondre que j'avais intérêt à bosser mes partitions pour vendredi. Je l'avais bien dit, cette nana a de la classe. Elle m'a traité comme une merde et je n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir. La classe, je vous dis. Pas d'autre mot.

Pourquoi je ne peux pas faire ça avec Milli ?

J'ai repensé à ce qu'elle m'a dit l'autre jour. Je veux dire, j'y ai vraiment réfléchi. Je crois qu'elle a raison, j'ai un problème avec son homosexualité. Bon, ça ne change rien au fait que je pense que Potter aurait du se mêler de ses affaires, et qu'elle risque gros dans cette histoire, parce que honnêtement, si jamais ça se sait dans l'école, soutien ou pas, elle s'en prendra plein la gueule et elle n'arrivera pas à me faire croire qu'elle pourra bien le vivre. Les gens sont cruels de nature, je suis bien placé pour le savoir, et je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'elle souffre plus qu'elle ne le fait déjà.

Malgré tout, le fait qu'elle ait trouvé normal d'en parler au binoclard m'a fait réaliser qu'effectivement, je n'ai absolument pas été à la hauteur dans cette histoire. C'est vrai, de ce côté-là, elle a totalement raison, je me suis comporté comme un con. Pourquoi est-ce que son homosexualité me poserait un problème ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que je considère ça comme un problème, au juste ? Parce que c'est elle ? Ou bien parce que j'ai du mal à accepter l'homosexualité en général ?

Normalement, je me considère comme quelqu'un, pas forcément ouvert, mais au moins de relativement tolérant. Je ne suis pas raciste – comment le pourrais-je, Blaise est noir, et je me suis suffisamment engueulé avec Père à ce sujet – et jusqu'à présent, je ne me considérais pas comme homophobe. A vrai dire, ça m'indifférait complètement, puisque je n'en connaissais pas jusqu'à Milli. Evidemment, comme n'importe quel mec dirigé par sa queue, je me suis demandé quel effet ça ferait de me taper deux filles en même temps et de les voir se faire des trucs entre elles. Je pensais même être assez cool pour reconnaître quand un mec est vraiment beau.

Et là, je me rends compte qu'en réalité, je réagis selon un schéma que mon éducation m'a imposé. C'est vrai, après tout, qu'est-ce que ça change que Milli aime les filles, concrètement ? Rien du tout. Elle a toujours la même grande gueule, elle est toujours aussi timide avec les garçons qui ne sont ni Blaise ni moi, elle aime toujours les mêmes trucs et réagit toujours de la même façon. Je ne peux même pas dire que je suis déçu, parce que je n'ai jamais voulu sortir avec elle. Elle est comme une sœur pour moi, donc je ne peux même pas me dire que c'est parce que maintenant je suis certain de ne plus avoir une seule chance avec elle.

Tout ce que je vois, ce sont les problèmes qu'elle risque d'avoir à cause de ça, et par cette réaction, j'admets implicitement que son homosexualité _est_ un problème, tout ça parce que les autres autour de nous le considèrent comme ça.

Bordel, je suis complètement con, ma parole. C'est exactement ce qu'elle a essayé de me dire l'autre jour. Je mérite des baffes, il faut absolument que j'aille la voir. Maintenant.

Bon, ça veut pas dire que j'ai complètement accepté l'idée, non plus. Ca va prendre du temps, je crois.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, jeudi 23 octobre 1996: **

_**22h :**_

Les derniers cours avec Snape se sont bien passés. Je crois qu'il est content de moi et que je fais des progrès. A la rentrée, on devrait normalement commencer le projet de l'année, à savoir : créer un vrai parfum. Je suis tellement impatient que j'ai presque hâte que les vacances ses terminent, alors qu'elles n'ont même pas commencé. Je vais profiter du voyage à New-York pour me renseigner sur les tendances cette saison. Il faut que d'ici la rentrée, je me sois fait une idée de ce qui marche en ce moment, et que je conçoive un projet autour d'un thème fort. Ca va être génial, je pense. J'ai déjà quelques idées, j'espère que ça va lui plaire.

Je me suis réconcilié avec Milli. Ca m'a soulagé à un point que je ne saurais dire. J'étais tellement mal qu'elle ne veuille plus me parler. Alors je suis allé la voir hier soir dans son dortoir, elle faisait ses devoirs avec Luna. Quand je suis entré (de force, il faut bien avouer que débarquer comme ça dans une chambre pleine de filles ne se fait pas, mais bon…pas le temps de penser au respect des convenances), Lovegood a dit à Milli « Tiens, il s'est décidé. Je vais terminer toute seule. » Cette fille est vraiment bizarre. Bref, Milli est sortie et on est allés se balader dans le parc.

Il faisait froid, heureusement que j'avais mon manteau sinon Milli aurait attrapé la crève. Comme d'habitude, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Résultat, je crois que c'est moi qui ai un petit rhume maintenant. Peu importe. Je suis tellement content qu'elle m'ait pardonné que ce n'est vraiment pas grave.

Je me suis excusé, et je lui ai dit que j'avais été stupide. Je lui ai dit aussi que j'essaierai de faire des efforts, vraiment, et que je savais bien que c'était moi qui avais un problème. Elle n'a pas eu l'air convaincue au début, mais je me suis tellement répandu en excuses qu'elle a fini par céder.

J'espère que je serai à la hauteur de ses attentes. Mais pour le moment, on a décidé de cesser d'en parler. Si elle voit que je m'améliore, elle pourra me faire confiance. En attendant, je pense qu'elle a raison, et qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle en parle avec quelqu'un de moins fermé que moi. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, et j'aimerais vraiment être là pour elle si elle en a besoin, mais pour l'instant, je lui suis plus une gêne qu'autre chose, vue ma façon de réagir. Je vais devoir l'accepter et vivre avec, même si ça implique qu'elle fasse plus confiance à Potter qu'à moi.

Et l'essentiel, c'est qu'elle soit toujours ma meilleure copine.

Pour en revenir à Potter, il m'a donc collé pendant trois heures cet après-midi. J'ai du nettoyer sa bagnole, qu'il n'avait pas touchée depuis samedi. C'était assez répugnant je dois dire, mais je préfère encore ça que d'avoir des problèmes avec le Directeur. Et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que Père en aurait dit s'il l'avait appris. Ensuite, j'ai du écrire un essai sur le thème de la fée verte. Ma foi, plutôt original, et assez en rapport avec l'incident de la dernière fois. Potter remonte un peu dans mon estime, là.

Bon, je le trouve toujours insupportable, et il n'a pas décroché plus de 10 mots pendant ces trois heures, mais je dois bien admettre que s'il avait voulu me foutre dans la merde, il aurait pu faire bien pire, alors je crois que je vais lui foutre un peu la paix pendant un moment. Attention, ça veut pas dire que je considère que c'est un bon prof, hein. Mais là je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je fasse profil bas pendant quelques temps, si je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis.

Et puis, je pense que si je veux vraiment le faire chier, ce n'est pas la bonne méthode. L'attaquer sur des motifs personnels et prouver à tout le monde qu'il n'est pas le gentil prof qu'il veut faire croire qu'il est, c'est déjà plus intéressant, mais pour le moment je n'ai pas trouvé la faille. Et puis, le challenge intellectuel de le contrer sur ses propres cours, ça, ça peut être vraiment sympa. Démonter ses arguments, l'attaquer sur ses opinions, tout ça. En plus il ne pourra plus dire que ses cours ne m'intéressent pas.

On verra bien, de toute façon, là, j'ai autre chose à penser. Il ne me reste plus qu'un jour de cours avant les vacances, et il faut que je fasse mes valises maintenant, parce que demain je n'aurai pas le temps.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, vendredi 24 octobre 1996: **

_**22h : **_

Je suis dans ma chambre, dans notre hôtel particulier de Londres. Le voyage en train depuis Hogwarts m'a épuisé, et je suis fourbu au-delà des mots. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai encore la force d'écrire.

Pas grand chose à dire sur ma dernière journée de cours à l'internat. J'ai appris que Blaise avait un peu déconné avec Weasley fille après l'épisode du cadeau. Ca l'a vexé que la belette lui jette à la figure, alors il est allé la voir avant son cours de Français avec Potty. Il s'est un peu énervé, et Potter les a surpris alors que Ginny essayait de s'en débarrasser. Il s'en est sorti avec une heure de colle pour la rentrée, et je pense qu'après ça, Weasley ne va plus accepter de lui parler avant un bon moment. Il ne pourra pas dire que je ne l'avais pas prévenu, sur ce coup-là.

Du côté de Milli, eh bien, elle semble plutôt en forme. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait passer quelques jours chez Luna, avec Sally-Ann. J'espère que Katie ne va pas lui faire de crise de jalousie, mais franchement, je pense qu'elle peut comprendre que si c'est facile de se voir les week-end pendant l'année, c'est une autre paire de manches pendant les vacances, à cause de ses parents. Je crois avoir compris que Katie est une lesbienne militante, alors j'espère qu'elle ne va pas déconner et créer des ennuis à Milli. Bien évidemment, je n'ai rien dit du fond de ma pensée, sinon Milli aurait encore dit que je me préoccupe trop de l'opinion des autres, mais ça n'empêche que ça me tracasse.

J'espère qu'elles vont bien s'amuser toutes les trois pendant les vacances, en tout cas.

Pour en revenir à Sally-Ann, curieusement, depuis que je lui ai fait des excuses, elle est beaucoup plus sociable avec moi. On a passé tout notre temps ensemble au club de musique cet après-midi, et vraiment, j'adore sa façon de chanter. Ca l'a fait rire parce qu'elle aimerait avoir une voix un peu moins grave, mais en même temps je suis sûr qu'elle se donne un genre. Elle fume comme un pompier, ça ne doit pas aider. Je me surprends à penser que j'aurais pu tomber amoureux d'elle, si elle n'était pas lesbienne. C'est vraiment le genre de fille que j'apprécie : elle est plutôt jolie, mais sans tous les artifices vulgaires qu'on peut trouver chez la plupart des filles de cette école. Elle n'est pas apprêtée comme Lavender ou Hannah, mais sans être complètement nature comme Ginny. En fait, elle fait vraiment femme, et c'est ce que j'aime chez elle. Et elle est intelligente, elle se fiche de l'opinion des autres, et à mon avis, ce doit être quelqu'un de très fort, pour pouvoir supporter ce qu'on raconte sur elle.

C'est incroyable de voir à quel point les gens peuvent être mesquins. Depuis que je traîne avec elle, il y a de nouvelles rumeurs qui courent sur nous, mais c'est sur elle qu'on s'acharne le plus. Le bruit court qu'elle m'aurait sauté dessus et qu'elle me mène par le bout de la queue. N'importe quoi, vraiment. Je ne suis pas violent avec les filles, mais si Susan Bones continue de foutre la merde comme ça, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me retenir très longtemps. Déjà qu'à cause d'elle, Terry déprime, là ça va vraiment être la goutte d'eau qui va faire déborder le vase. Je l'aime bien, Terry. Je n'avais jamais vraiment prêté attention à lui, mais c'est un mec bien, pas compliqué. Un peu trop sensible, peut-être, un peu trop sérieux aussi, mais c'est un bon gars, j'ai l'impression.

Bon, il faudrait peut-être que j'essaie de dormir un peu. Nous partons tôt demain matin, et j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir dormir correctement dans l'avion.

**o0O0o**

_Draco se détendit imperceptiblement lorsque les rugissements du moteur de l'avion se firent moins bruyants. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à qui que ce fût, mais les décollages avaient toujours eu le don de le rendre un peu nerveux. Bien calé dans son siège en première classe, il entreprit de siroter le thé brûlant que venait de lui apporter l'hôtesse. A sa gauche, il pouvait apercevoir la haute couverture nuageuse qui dissimulait les îles britanniques au travers du hublot. A sa droite, sa mère, Narcissa, feuilletait un magazine féminin, en faisant des commentaires sur la prochaine tendance de la saison, se souciant peu que son fils ne prête qu'une oreille distraite à son babillage._

_Du coin de l'œil, il observait son père qui lisait calmement le journal, assis dans un siège de la rangée d'à côté. L'homme ne lui avait quasiment pas adressé la parole depuis son arrivée à Londres la veille, hormis pour lui demander s'il avait rempli ses dossiers d'admission à la fac. Un tel manque d'intérêt pour son fils avait blessé Draco plus qu'il n'aurait su l'admettre, et le jeune homme soupira en espérant qu'il n'aurait pas trop à faire avec son père durant leur séjour. Tel qu'il se l'imaginait, il passerait sans doute énormément de temps avec ses clients, et Draco ne le verrait pas de la semaine en dehors des repas. Ce qui quelque part l'arrangeait bien, puisqu'il avait bien l'intention de profiter au maximum de son séjour dans la Grande Pomme._

_Il répondit par un grognement ennuyé à sa mère qui lui demandait des nouvelles de Pansy. Encore quelque chose qui l'agaçait profondément. Narcissa n'avait toujours pas compris que Pansy n'était pas sa petite amie, et il avait beau lui dire que cette fille ne l'intéressait pas, sa mère faisait comme si elle ne comprenait pas, en se désolant de la froideur de son fils envers la jeune fille._

_« Tu devrais être plus gentil avec elle, tu sais. C'est une gentille fille, et tu vas finir par la perdre si tu ne fais pas attention. »_

_Bon sang, ce que c'était énervant. Mais Narcissa vivait dans le monde de Narcissa, et rien ne pouvait y changer quoi que ce fût, aussi Draco préféra ne pas insister. C'était vrai, Pansy était plutôt gentille dans son genre, du moins avec lui, et très probablement complètement amoureuse de lui, mais elle était trop collante, trop insistante, et bien trop superficielle. Il avait depuis longtemps cessé de faire des efforts avec elle, parce qu'il n'avait plus envie de chercher de la profondeur où il n'y en avait pas. _

_Il savait bien que son père eût aimé qu'il se rapproche d'elle, mais uniquement parce que le père de Pansy était l'une des plus grosses fortunes du pays. Si Draco trouvait un meilleur parti, Lucius ne dirait pas grand chose. Pourvu qu'il épouse une héritière, la mieux née et la plus fortunée possible. Pansy n'était que l'option la plus évidente. Son père n'était pas du genre à s'embarrasser de ce genre de détails, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le profit qu'il pourrait tirer d'une union avec une famille en vue._

_Alors que l'avion survolait l'océan Atlantique, Draco se renfonça dans son siège et mit les écouteurs que l'hôtesse venait de lui apporter sur les oreilles. Le film avait l'air intéressant, autant en profiter, et cela lui permettrait de ne pas avoir à écouter sa mère pendant au moins deux heures. Un coup d'œil à son père lui indiqua que Lucius était encore en train de travailler. Cet homme ne s'arrêterait-il donc jamais ? Tout cela dépassait Draco. Il pouvait concevoir que son travail passionnait son père, mais l'homme se semblait jamais vouloir se reposer. Du plus loin qu'il se souvenait, le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais vu s'amuser. Il trouva cela triste._

_Draco ne vit jamais la fin du film, et se réveilla, un peu confus, lorsque l'avion atterrit à l'aéroport international de New-York. Rassemblant ses affaires, il suivit ses parents qui sortaient déjà de l'appareil, bavardant sans lui prêter la moindre attention._

_Dans la luxueuse limousine qui les menait à l'hôtel, le jeune homme regardait les immenses avenues pleines de monde avec un émerveillement toujours renouvelé, et il espérait qu'il serait assez en forme pour commencer à visiter la ville au plus vite. En face de lui, son père commençait déjà à traiter avec ses partenaires au téléphone, et sa mère rectifiait son maquillage dans le petit poudrier doré qui ne la quittait jamais, buvant de temps à autres une gorgée de champagne dans la flûte posée à côté d'elle._

**o0O0o**

_Dans le prochain_ _chapitre, le point de vue de Harry, une discussion avec Ginny, une dispute avec Colin, et un baiser avec Fred..._

_En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et comme d'habitude, si vous avez des questions, des remarques, des encouragements, des compliments, des insultes à formuler ou même rien de spécial à dire, une seule solution : le peit bouton en bas à gauche ! Je vous aime !  
_**  
**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :**_Hello ! __Voici le chapitre du point de vue de Harry. Où l'on a envie de mettre des baffes à Colin, où l'on voit enfin le point de vue de Ginny sur sa relation avec Blaise, et où Fred fait une apparition remarquée (et remarquable, j'espère). Bonne lecture !_

**o0O0o**

**RAR :**

**alinemcb54**: je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter :D Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises, à bientôt.

**Onarluca** Ah, pour l'approche de Harry et Draco, il y aura quelque chose après leurs vacances de Noël, mais avant, Draco va avoir quelques surprises…Je te conseille d'attendre le chapitre 20 ! Je n'en dis pas plus :D Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, gros bisous.

**MiloSnail** eh bien, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Bises, à bientôt.

**StairwayToHell :** Salut toi ! Merci encore pour ta longue review :D Alors, procédons par ordre…Pour les chapitres, pour le moment je continue sur le même rythme, donc ne t'inquiète pas, ça continue comme ça au moins jusqu'au chapitre 20, voire après…

Pour le côté « paniqué » de Harry, oui, c'est un élément qui va revenir, notamment à partir du chapitre 15, et oui, ça aura une influence sur le reste de l'histoire. Mais tu as bien deviné, je ne te dirai rien :D huhuhu. Sinon, c'est pas drôle. Maintenant, rassure-toi quand même, cela n'impliquera rien de très grave et Harry ne fera pas de grosses conneries, du moins pas pour le moment.

En ce qui concerne le fameux garçon….eh bien, je dirais que tu es sur la bonne voie, d'ailleurs je pense que tu ne tarderas pas à deviner qui c'est :D Là encore je te laisse cogiter

Pour Draco, eh bien, effectivement il était temps qu'il se pose des questions sur sa façon de voir les choses et les gens…Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Milli, et je peux te dire que ça m'a fait mal de la faire pleurer comme ça. Pour les râteaux, ma foi, il ne s'en prendra pas d'autres pour le moment, mais celui avec Sally l'a fait suffisamment réfléchir pour qu'il se calme avec les filles. Je vais pas mal développer ses relations avec sa bande de copains par la suite, ce qui va beaucoup changer sa vision des choses.

Pour la cuite, Harry n'a pas vu Blaise, puisqu'il est rentré avant Draco. Et s'il n'a pas mouchardé au directeur, c'est surtout parce que ça aurait provoqué le renvoi d'un élève, ce qui est quelque chose de grave. Même s'il n'approuve pas, il sait tout de même les implications qu'une telle dénonciation pourrait avoir sur l'avenir de Draco, et comme il sait que c'est un garçon brillant, il ne va pas gâcher ses chances de réussir dans la vie pour une simple cuite. Malgré tout, effectivement, il est humain, il est donc normal qu'il sévisse.

Ah, Millicent, un des personnages clef de ma fic ! Moi aussi, je l'aime énormément, et je me suis beaucoup amusée à travailler sur sa psychologie et son influence auprès de Draco. C'est réellement un des personnages positifs de cette histoire, elle va être déterminante dans le changement de mentalité de Draco.

Pour finir, Fred…lol. En effet, c'est assez amusant quand on y pense. Mais je crois que lorsqu'il écrit ça, Harry essaye surtout de se persuader que Fred n'a pas envie de se compliquer la vie, un peu pour se déculpabiliser de le faire poireauter comme ça. Maintenant je pense que Draco, lui, est plus du genre à aimer les histoires compliquées, passionnées, voire tragiques, et qu'il n'a pas du tout le même comportement que Fred lorsqu'il est amoureux. Mais ton idée d'une vengeance inconsciente est assez intéressante, je dois dire…Tu me fais réfléchir sur les motivations de mes personnages, merci !

Enfin, voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras autant. Gros bisous et à bientôt.

**demoniac Cat's** merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir ! Je suis contente que tu ressentes les sentiments que j'essaie de faire passer, et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bises, à bientôt.

**Maxxine** merci beaucoup, je suis très flattée d'être la seule que tu lises en ce moment ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Cyzia ** une quinzaine d'heures ? Wah, tu devais avoir de la lecture à rattraper dis-moi…huhu. Pour ma fic, elle sera très longue, entre 60 et 80 chapitres, mais je vais peut-être essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs et en poster moins, je ne sais pas encore. En tout cas voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Surimi** eh bien je suppose que des félicitations s'imposent ! Alors, en fait, Draco est attiré par Sally-Ann, pas pour son physique mais pour son caractère et son mystère, plutôt. Mais de toute façon, je pense que Dray est plutôt bi, parce qu'il aura déjà du mal à s'avouer qu'il est attiré par les garçons…Sinon, oui, il y aura des détails sur New York dans le chapitre 12 ! Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus…Pour le pain à Colin, va falloir attendre, il va encore faire chier…Plein de bisous en espérant que tu aimes la suite ! A bientôt.

**Loryah** Ah mais il y aura d'autres trucs intéressants avant ! Notamment dans le chapitre 20…Mais je ne dis rien…Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Imaginarynight** oui, Draco commence à faire son introspection…lol. Pour Blaise, je ne me l'imaginais pas comme ça non plus au départ mais c'est JKR qui a défini son physique dans le tome 6, alors bon, pas trop le choix, même si je ne l'ai pas lu…Ceci dit, ma Millicent n'a rien à voir avec la sienne…huhu. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre en tout cas ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Kaorulabelle** Mais la voilà ! J'espère que ça te plaira, bises. A bientôt.

**Ellie351** s'assagir peut-être pas, mais réfléchir sérieusement, oui, ça c'est sûr ! Quant à ses parents, ma foi, effectivement, il est à plaindre…Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises, à bientôt.

**Egwene Al' Vere** pas d'accord ? Ouais mais c'est moi qui décide puisque c'est moi l'auteuze…lol. Sinon, oui, les vacances de Draco seront décrites, non, il ne va pas rencontrer Harry puisqu'il sera à New York et Harry à Brighton. Pour le reste je te laisse découvrir par toi-même dans le chapitre 12, mais en attendant, j'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Cococinelle ** Ma Coco, flattée que tu m'admires ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, gros bisous et à bientôt.

**Vif d'or** Il vaut mieux s'aimer un minimum…lol. Oui, Millicent est très perspicace, quant à Draco, ma foi, il est odieux certes, mais il commence à réfléchir sérieusement à sa façon d'être…d'ailleurs tu verras une nette amélioration après les vacances…J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous ma douce, à bientôt.

**les adoratrices du BPJH** eh bien Loutrina, merci de tes encouragements ! Je ne savais pas que tu écrivais aussi…Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Zaika** merci pour ta review. Draco va découvrir son homosexualité vers le chapitre 20, mais ce n'est pas Harry qui le consolera…Ca, ça viendra après. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises, à bientôt.

**ange de un cisme** merci pour tes encouragements (et c'est pas grave pour les reviews) ! Alors Draco va changer sa façon de voir Harry après ses vacances, mais ne s'intéressera vraiment à lui sur un plan amoureux que bien plus tard, après les vacances de Noël. Avant il devra découvrir son homosexualité, et ça, ce sera vers le chapitre 20…En attendant voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises et à bientôt.

**ma lune :** ouais c'est obligé ! lol ! sinon, la question, euh, je t'avouerai que je ne sais plus, honnêtement, si c'était à propos du nombre de chapitres que j'allais poster ou si c'était à propos de la découverte de l'homosexualité de Draco…j'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous, à bientôt.

**Anagrammes** Ma chère Marie, merci à toi surtout pour ta merveilleuse review. Concernant l'introspection de Draco, tu as encore une fois tout compris à ce que je voulais amener, et j'en suis plus qu'heureuse. En revanche, je suis navrée de te dire que tu fais fausse route pour la découverte de l'homosexualité de Harry. J'ai déjà prévu comment ça allait se passer, et ça n'a rien d'agréable, mais ce n'est pas Draco qui va le faire souffrir, pour la bonne raison qu'à ce moment-là, il sera déjà lui-même en pleine confusion et aura découvert son attirance pour les garçons. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus car ça gâcherait le suspense…lol. Quant à la relation avec son père, effectivement, c'est tout à fait ça. D'ailleurs tu en sauras un peu plus dans le chapitre 12, où un nouveau personnage entre en scène…En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bises aussi (et oui, tu peux évidemment te permettre), et à très bientôt j'espère.

**Umbre77** Hello toi ! Eh bien, pour une grande malade, je vois que tu te portes plutôt bien ! Mazette, quelle review ! lol ! Je suis loin de m'en plaindre, crois-moi…

Euh, pour le « petite », je ne dirai rien, mesurant moi-même à peine 1m65, ce serait malvenu…huhu. Mais tu es grande par le talent, ça, c'est évident ! Ce qui m'amène à dire que je serais impardonnable si je ne laissais pas au moins une review pour tes merveilleuses fics…Donc, je le ferai, ne serait-ce que parce que tu as dépassé ta flemme pour m'écrire :D

Je dois avouer que je n'ai guère eu de professeurs charismatiques moi non plus, hélas. Du moins pas comme ça. En revanche, toutes mes copines de Terminale L bavaient littéralement devant leur prof de Philo, qui était beau comme un dieu. Moi j'ai eu droit à un vieux pervers misanthrope dont les cours s'apparentaient à un pugilat entre élèves pendant qu'il ne levait pas les yeux de son ordinateur portable. Résultat j'ai séché ses cours toute l'année…Pas bien, je sais, mais ça ne m'a pas empêchée d'avoir une bonne note au bac…lol.

Pour Colin, oh oui, il va faire vraiment chier. Par petites touches, jusqu'à l'explosion finale. Mais je ne dis rien :D

Pour Blaise, je ne serai pas trop méchante avec lui, mais il va encore en baver un peu…lol.

Pour Millicent, effectivement, c'est un personnage essentiel pour la suite, autant du côté de Harry que de celui de Draco…Et moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup :D

Concernant ce chapitre, il ne faut pas oublier que Draco en veut encore beaucoup à Harry, et qu'il se sent humilié qu'il l'ait ramené au lycée après sa cuite. Effectivement il va décider de l'affronter sur un autre plan, mais pas du tout dans le sens que tu crois ! Et ce sera plutôt bénéfique, au contraire. Mais là encore…tu connais la suite…huhu.

D'ailleurs, sa réconciliation avec Milli est annonciatrice de changements dans son comportement, de manière très positive. Tu verras à ce sujet dans le chapitre 12 qu'il se décide enfin à s'émanciper un peu de l'emprise de ses parents (et on le comprend !).

En attendant, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Merci encore de me lire et à bientôt j'espère ! Bisous.

**Nasty Gogoune** merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir ! Et rassure-toi, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention d'abandonner cette histoire ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises, à bientôt.

**Isa**Effectivement, maintenant, c'est fait, et ça me fait très plaisir que tu me le dises ! Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise. Bises, à bientôt.

**Lovely A** Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements ! Voici la suite, j'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Crackos** hello ma belle ! Oui, Draco commence à se rendre compte de ses erreurs, et il va continuer sur le même chemin, tout doucement, mais sûrement. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Amuse-toi bien pendant ces deux semaines, bisous et à bientôt.

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mardi 21 octobre 1996: **

_**23h :**_

J'ai donné une retenue à Monsieur Malfoy pour jeudi. Je ne vais pas faire preuve de beaucoup d'originalité en matière de punition, juste qu'il nettoie ma voiture (et surtout qu'il la désinfecte) et qu'il me rédige un essai sur le thème de la fée verte. Après tout, il est puni par où il a péché. Je crois qu'il s'attendait à ce que j'en parle à Dumbledore, et que ça l'a surpris que je n'en fasse rien. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas enfoncer le clou plus qu'il n'est nécessaire, et notre inimitié doit rester entre lui et moi. Je n'aime pas particulièrement ce garçon, mais je pense qu'il a beaucoup plus de qualités qu'il ne le laisse voir. Si je parviens à le faire grandir un peu, je pourrai dire que je n'aurai pas perdu mon année ici.

Millicent est venue me voir souvent depuis notre première conversation. Généralement, elle prend un café avec moi juste après le cours du mardi matin, ou bien elle vient à l'heure du déjeuner pour bavarder un peu, et je dois dire que c'est plus agréable que de prendre mes repas au réfectoire avec des gens que je n'apprécie pas forcément. Neville est souvent obligé de parler avec Snape, à cause des cours qu'il donne au jeune Malfoy, alors je préfère le voir le soir ou pour boire un café quand nous avons du temps libre.

Je ne m'étais pas trompé en disant que Millicent est une jeune fille très intelligente et sensible, je m'en rends compte un peu plus chaque jour. Je dois reconnaître que j'ai été assez étonné qu'elle me perce à jour aussi facilement. Je lui fais confiance pour ne pas en parler autour d'elle, tout comme je suppose qu'elle me fait confiance pour que je ne révèle pas son secret. Je sais bien que pour lui donner l'exemple, je devrais assumer ce que je suis, mais il est parfois difficile de mettre ses propres conseils en pratique. De plus, je ne suis pas d'accord avec sa petite amie lorsque cette dernière lui demande de vivre leur relation au grand jour. Il faudra du temps avant que Millicent soit prête à assumer sa sexualité, et le milieu dans lequel nous évoluons n'est pas vraiment propice à ce genre de choses.

Toujours est-il que ses conversations sont très plaisantes, et que j'aime beaucoup discuter avec elle. La plupart du temps d'ailleurs, nous ne parlons pas de son homosexualité, ni de la mienne, mais de sujets bien plus généraux. Elle a une culture littéraire impressionnante pour une fille si jeune et une maturité que je lui envie et que je n'avais pas à son âge. Nous avons souvent des débats très intéressants à ce sujet, et c'est drôle à dire, mais ses théories sont vraiment rafraîchissantes. Je ne cache pas qu'elle m'a surpris plus d'une fois en peu de temps, et que ses idées m'inspirent pour mes cours.

Pour parler de sujets moins réjouissants, Colin semble avoir décidé de me faire chier, disons-le carrément. Je n'en peux plus de ce mec, quand va-t-il comprendre que je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec lui ? Il a encore insisté pour qu'on se voie cette semaine en dehors de l'école, et je ne sais plus comment lui dire que c'est non. Et je n'ai pas envie d'impliquer Fred là-dedans, il ne mérite pas ça. Connaissant Colin et sa jalousie maladive, il serait capable de venir l'ennuyer jusque chez lui, et je refuse de lui imposer ça.

Peut-être que je devrais dire à Fred qu'il faut qu'on cesse de se voir. Je n'ai pas envie, vraiment, je détesterais en arriver là. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il ait d'ennuis à cause de moi. Merde, moi qui pensais en avoir terminé avec toutes ces histoires sordides, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il me suive jusqu'ici ? Ca me rend malade.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mercredi 22 octobre 1996: **

_**22h :**_

Dire que la journée fut difficile est un doux euphémisme.

J'ai eu une très violente dispute ce midi avec Colin. Comme je l'avais craint, il m'a fait une véritable crise de jalousie à propos de Fred. Il est venu me voir jusque dans mon bureau, où j'attendais Millicent pour y boire un café avec elle, et à sa place, c'est Colin qui est entré. Si quelqu'un d'autre que Miss Bullstrode était passé à ce moment-là et si cette personne avait eu des doutes quant à mon homosexualité, je crois que j'aurais pu dire que ce n'est plus un secret pour personne. Heureusement, les hurlements de mon ex-petit ami n'ont fait que résonner contre les murs de mon bureau.

Moi qui pensais être paranoïaque, je me rends compte qu'en fait, j'ai été bien en-deçà de la réalité. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer une seule seconde qu'il pousserait la folie à me suivre jusqu'ici et c'est pourtant ce qu'il a fait. Alors qu'il avait reçu plusieurs propositions pour des postes dans des magazines prestigieux, il a préféré venir s'enterrer dans ce coin perdu de l'Ecosse parce que moi, j'y étais. J'en suis encore terrifié rien que d'y penser, rien que de m'imaginer à quel point il faut être tordu pour avoir fait une chose pareille.

Je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'ai du lui dire que quitte à perdre mon emploi ici, je n'hésiterais pas à en parler à Dumbledore et à porter plainte pour harcèlement, à la police, s'il venait encore me faire chier. Peu importe si la découverte de mon homosexualité me fait perdre ma place ici, je préfère encore ça que de subir ce qu'il me fait vivre en ce moment. Je sais qu'il ira voir Fred, quelles que soient les menaces que j'ai formulées. Il est tellement dans son délire de persécution qu'il préférera prendre le risque d'avoir des problèmes avec la justice plutôt que de supporter de me voir avec un autre. Il est suffisamment cinglé pour en être capable, il l'a déjà fait, et j'ai été stupide de m'imaginer qu'il avait pu changer.

Je ne veux pas faire subir ça à Fred. Vendredi je dois le voir et à ce moment-là je lui dirai qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête tout. Putain, jusqu'ici il aura réussi à me gâcher la vie. J'espère ne pas devoir en arriver au point de porter plainte, mais j'en suis arrivé à un stade où tout vaut mieux que d'avoir encore à supporter sa présence malsaine dans ma vie. Il a pleuré. Ca ne m'a rien fait. Tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir envers lui, c'était du dégoût.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, j'ai du intervenir tout à l'heure dans une altercation entre Ginny et Monsieur Zabini. Au début je trouvais plutôt touchant cette insistance maladroite envers ma petite élève, et bien qu'elle s'en défende, elle semblait apprécier qu'un garçon aussi populaire que Blaise s'intéresse à elle. Mais les garçons de 17 ans, habitués à ce qu'on ne leur résiste pas, ont leur fierté, et ce jeune homme a du penser que Ginny avait suffisamment joué avec la sienne. Malheureusement pour lui, je suis sorti de ma salle de classe au moment où la dispute dégénérait, et où j'ai du les séparer avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains. Monsieur Zabini a écopé d'une heure de colle, et d'une gifle de la part de Ginny. Espérons que cela lui servira de leçon à l'avenir.

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back :_

Ginny Weasley tenta d'apaiser sa respiration précipitée tandis que Harry lui préparait une tasse de thé. La jeune fille semblait bouillir de rage, et son professeur attendit qu'elle se calme avant de lui tendre le mug rempli à ras bord du liquide ambré et brûlant. Lorsqu'au bout de quelques minutes elle parvint enfin à recouvrer ses esprits, le jeune homme lui demanda si elle voulait quand même suivre le cours de ce soir.

« Bien sûr », répondit-elle vivement. « Ca va aller, je vous assure. C'est juste…je me suis un peu énervée, c'est idiot. »

Harry sourit avec bienveillance. C'était compréhensible, et il commençait à connaître le caractère emporté de son élève.

« Je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu préfères faire une pause ce soir, tu sais. Après tout, c'est bientôt les vacances, et tu progresses vite. On peut sécher ce cours pour cette fois. »

La jeune fille eut l'air gêné et se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Comme Harry ne semblait pas vouloir ajouter quoi que ce fût, elle finit par lui avouer la raison de sa réticence.

« C'est que…en fait, j'aimerais bien rester quand même, s'il vous plait. Je n'ai pas très envie de retourner au réfectoire ou à mon dortoir. Mais, » ajouta-t-elle un peu paniquée, « je comprendrais si vous ne vouliez pas… »

« Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux rester si tu veux. Ca ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire. Tu veux qu'on en parle, ou tu préfères que je te laisse tranquille ? »

Ginny hésita un instant. Elle aimait beaucoup le jeune professeur, mais elle craignait de l'importuner avec ses histoires d'adolescente mal dégrossie. Pourtant, l'air bienveillant de Harry la convainquit de libérer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« Oh, vous savez…C'est juste…Vous ne trouvez pas que les garçons sont vraiment stupides parfois ? Je veux dire, pourquoi faut-il qu'ils se comportent toujours comme des idiots finis ? »

La remarque véhémente de son élève arracha un petit rire à Harry, et la jeune fille se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Rougissant brusquement, elle bafouilla quelques excuses.

« Oh…non…ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, pardon… »

« Ce n'est rien, » l'interrompit-il gentiment. « Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Et tu as raison, quelque part. Les garçons sont en général moins mûrs que les filles au même âge. »

Ginny grimaça.

« Je sais bien. »

« Il te plait vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? »

La question la fit rougir encore un peu plus, pourtant elle répondit honnêtement.

« Bien sûr. Je veux dire, quelle fille ne serait pas flattée qu'un garçon comme lui s'intéresse à elle ? Seulement… »

« Seulement, il s'y prend mal et tu as l'impression qu'il ne te considère que comme un trophée de plus à son tableau de chasse ? »

« …Oui. C'est exactement ça, voilà. Je…je déteste ça. Et je crois que je me déteste aussi de l'apprécier malgré tout. »

Harry resta un instant silencieux, réfléchissant aux paroles de Ginny. Il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les filles – et pour cause – et essayer de comprendre les états d'âme de l'adolescente était quelque chose d'assez nouveau pour lui. Il soupira en songeant que ces derniers temps, il jouait souvent les psychologues de fortune pour ses élèves. Sans doute cela faisait-il partie de sa vocation d'enseignant.

« Tu sais, » reprit-il d'un ton pensif, « je ne crois pas que tu devrais t'en vouloir pour ça. Après tout, Monsieur Zabini est un jeune homme tout à fait charmant, si l'on passe outre ses côtés insupportables de garçon populaire de son âge. Si tu lui laissais une chance de t'approcher, avant de penser immédiatement qu'il n'est pas sincère ? En te fermant ainsi, tu passes peut-être à côté d'une belle histoire. »

Ginny ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas si simple. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne venait pas du même milieu que Blaise Zabini et ses amis, et elle avait parfaitement conscience de ne pas être à sa place dans cette école. Seule la bourse qui avait été accordée à la famille Weasley lui permettait de suivre ses études ici, et si elle n'y avait pas eu droit, elle aurait sans doute terminé dans un lycée public de troisième zone. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de risquer son année scolaire à cause d'une bluette adolescente. Malgré tout, les paroles de Harry résonnaient dans sa tête et faisaient lentement leur chemin dans son esprit. Elle finit par dire, un peu hésitante :

« Vous avez peut-être raison. Je crois que j'ai juste peur que ça se passe mal. Et puis…vous savez, même si je le trouve mignon, ça n'empêche pas que c'est un crétin quand même. »

Harry éclata de rire et la jeune fille le suivit presque immédiatement, un peu embarrassée tout de même de passer sa soirée à parler de ses histoires de cœur avec un professeur. Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à discuter de la famille Weasley, et si Ginny voulut en savoir plus sur la relation de Harry avec son frère, elle n'en dit pas un mot. Lorsque la jeune fille quitta la salle de classe, elle avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, et Harry fut heureux d'avoir pu éviter une crise inutile.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, jeudi 23 octobre 1996: **

_**21h : **_

Colin ne m'a pas approché de la journée. J'espère que cette fois-ci, il a compris. Ca ne l'a pas empêché de me lancer des regards mauvais à chaque fois que je l'ai croisé et qui m'ont donné de désagréables frissons dans le dos, mais au moins, il n'est pas revenu me parler. Je crains tout de même de devoir dire à Fred demain qu'il vaut mieux qu'on en se voie plus, du moins pendant quelques temps. Avec un peu de chance, les vacances seront profitables à tout le monde.

La retenue avec Monsieur Malfoy s'est remarquablement bien passée compte tenu des circonstances. Bien évidemment, il ne fallait pas m'attendre à un enthousiasme et une bonne volonté délirants de sa part, mais au moins se sera-t-il comporté de manière relativement civilisée. Ceci dit, c'est un garçon intelligent, je pense qu'il a compris qu'il valait mieux faire profil bas sous peine d'avoir de graves ennuis.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter un peu pour lui. Ici, il subit moins l'influence de son père, qui d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre en voyant le personnage, est plutôt du genre étouffant, voire écrasant. Mais qui peut dire ce qu'il subira comme pression pendant les vacances ? J'en ai parlé un peu avec Neville, puisqu'il lui donne des cours particuliers de biologie végétale, et il m'a dit que Lucius Malfoy s'attendait à ce que son fils fasse des études dans le but de reprendre sa société. Or, cela n'inclut pas le moins du monde l'industrie du parfum, alors qu'apparemment, devenir « nez » est le rêve de ce jeune homme. Quelque part, je trouve ça triste. Ce doit être difficile d'être brimé comme ça.

Mais parlons de choses moins pénibles. J'ai eu Nymph' au téléphone, elle est ravie d'accueillir Neville chez elle pour les vacances. Elle a déjà des tas de projets pour la semaine, dans lesquels je suis plus ou moins embarqué de force, et Neville avec moi. Elle m'a demandé s'il était gay, ce qui m'a fait rire car je crois qu'elle aimerait bien que je me trouve un copain stable. Mais même si Neville était homo, ce qui n'est pas le cas, il n'est définitivement pas mon type de garçon. Trop doux, peut-être. Je crois que j'ai ce côté masochiste, comme Tonks, qui nous font aimer les mauvais garçons.

Toujours est-il que j'ai vraiment hâte d'être à samedi matin. Nous prenons la voiture avec Nev' dès la première heure et nous nous relaierons sur la route. Sur place, si je dois sortir sans lui, je prendrai la vieille voiture de Sirius dont il ne sert plus et qui prend la poussière dans son garage depuis des mois. Depuis qu'il s'en est acheté une neuve en fait, mais il est tellement sentimental avec ses vieilles affaires qu'il ne se résout pas à la revendre. Je parie qu'il y a encore des photos de Cécilia un peu partout dans la maison. Enfin, concernant la voiture, ça nous permettra au moins de faire de jolies balades autour de Brighton, même s'il fera sans doute trop froid pour profiter de la plage.

J'ai tout de même un peu peur de la réaction de Fred demain quand je le verrai.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, vendredi 24 octobre 1996: **

_**23h30 :**_

Fred a été génial. Encore une fois. Comme d'habitude, devrais-je dire.

Il a dit que j'avais bien fait pour Colin, je veux dire pour les menaces. Il pense que c'était la seule chose à faire. Et quand je lui ai dit que j'avais peur qu'il ne vienne le voir et qu'il pourrait lui créer des problèmes, il a simplement rigolé, de son rire clair et franc que j'aime tellement.

Ca va me manquer, de ne pas le voir pendant deux semaines. C'est bête à dire, mais oui, ça va vraiment me manquer nos dîners et nos ballades, et mêmes nos disputes sur la musique et ses goûts de chiotte en matière de cinéma.

Ce soir il m'a embrassé, et j'ai aimé ça. Et j'aurais voulu je crois, rester avec lui.

Je crois…peut-être que je suis en train de tomber amoureux.

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back :_

Fred Weasley se laissa retomber lourdement contre le dossier du confortable sofa sur lequel Harry et lui avaient élu domicile pour la soirée, et reprit une gorgée de brandy. A côté de lui le jeune homme brun venait de reposer son assiette de spaghetti sur la table basse en face de la cheminée et n'osait pas le regarder. Le roux fit tourner son verre entre ses doigts, silencieux et pensif. Ce que Harry venait de lui dire dépassait l'entendement. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence pesant, il se résolut à parler.

« Donc, c'est encore pire que ce que tu m'avais dit au départ. »

Le brun hocha la tête, une expression peinée sur le visage. Fred grimaça légèrement en voyant l'air gêné qu'arborait son ami, et se rapprocha imperceptiblement. Voyant que Harry ne bougeait toujours pas, il soupira et l'enlaça de son bras libre.

« Tu as eu raison de réagir comme ça, tu sais. Il ne faut pas t'en vouloir. Ce type est un malade, tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je t'assure, Harry, tu as bien fait. »

« Je…je ne sais pas, Fred. Il est vraiment capable de péter les plombs. »

« Si jamais ça arrive, tu ne seras pas tout seul. Tu le sais ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry secoua la tête, confus. Fred était trop gentil pour son propre bien, il n'avait pas conscience de ce que toute cette histoire pouvait impliquer comme ennuis potentiels.

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu aies des ennuis à cause de moi. »

Fred éclata de rire. Un rire limpide, qui mit inexplicablement du baume au cœur du jeune homme brun.

« Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, tu veux ? Si j'ai des ennuis, ce ne sera certainement pas à cause de toi, mais plutôt à cause de ton connard d'ex. »

« C'est pareil. »

« Non ! » se récria Fred, indigné. « Bien sûr que non, enfin ! Harry, tu n'y peux rien si ton ex est un psychopathe. Et je sais me défendre, tu sais. Tu crois vraiment que George ou moi le laisserions foutre la zone chez nous parce qu'il ne sait pas accepter la défaite ? Il faudra bien qu'il comprenne un jour que tu n'es pas sa propriété. Tu n'es à personne, d'accord ? Et si j'ai envie d'essayer de te séduire, c'est mon problème à moi, et ce n'est pas Colin Crivey qui va m'en empêcher. Il n'y a que toi pour me dire non, ce n'est certainement pas à lui d'en décider. »

Harry eut une moue dubitative, qui arracha un grognement agacé au rouquin. Resserrant un peu plus son étreinte, Fred déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue lisse et dorée du brun.

« Ecoute, tu vas partir chez toi et profiter de tes vacances, sans penser à tout ça. Tout ira bien, d'accord ? Si Crivey vient me faire chier à la boutique, il en ressortira à coups de pied au cul et ça s'arrêtera là. Ne te laisse pas faire par un connard comme lui. Tu mérites mieux. »

« Toi, par exemple ? »

La pique – ou plutôt la taquinerie – fit rire Fred, et il en profita pour lui voler un nouveau baiser, sur le nez cette fois-ci.

« Et pourquoi pas, en effet ? » Harry se mit à rire doucement, et Fred reprit plus calmement. « Mais même si ce n'est pas moi, tu peux me croire, tu mérites largement mieux que ce con. »

« Peut-être… »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car une bouche incroyablement douce se posa soudain sur la sienne et le coupa dans son élan. Avec un soupir, il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer la tendre caresse et entrouvrit les lèvres pour accueillir la langue presque timide qui cherchait la sienne. Fred avait un goût de brandy qui l'enivra un peu, et Harry noua ses bras autour du cou de l'autre garçon parce que la tête commençait à lui tourner délicieusement.

Lorsqu'au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent, un peu haletants, Fred lui fit un sourire tendre et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je te raccompagne à Hogwarts maintenant, » chuchota-t-il en déposant de légers baisers le long du cou gracile de Harry qui gémit de contentement. « Sinon, je risque de ne pas me maîtriser, et tu vas m'en vouloir. »

Harry hocha doucement la tête en soupirant. Fred avait raison, il n'était pas encore prêt, c'eût été cruel de le laisser espérer plus que ce qui s'était déjà passé ce soir.

Mais lorsque la vieille Ford Anglia se fut arrêtée sur le parking du château et que Fred l'eut encore embrassé une dernière fois, d'un baiser brûlant qui contenait toute la douceur et la ferveur dont il eût pu rêver un jour, Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il en faudrait vraiment peu désormais pour qu'il accepte d'aller plus loin avec lui.

Et lorsque dans la chaleur de ses draps froissés par la fièvre qui avait embrasé son corps, il eut joui en gémissant sourdement, ce fut le visage de Fred Weasley qu'il vit juste avant de s'endormir.

**o0O0o**

_Si vous pouviez éviter de me crier dessus parce que Fred a embrassé Harry, j'apprécierais, merci :D Dans le prochain chapitre, les vacances de Draco à New York ! En attendant, comme d'habitude, si vous avez aimé, détesté, que vous avez des questions ou des remarques à formuler, ou encore que vous vouliez me menacer de mort pour quelque obscure raison, ou même si vous n'avez rien de spécial à dire mais que vous appréciez ma brillante conversation (huhu), une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Je vous aime !_


	12. Chapitre 12

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :**_Hello ! __J'ai 24h de retard pour le post de ce chapitre, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas…Mais j'ai été un peu malade ces temps-ci, donc pas vraiment eu le temps de me coller à l'ordinateur, et comme je voulais répondre aux reviews avant de poster…bref. Comme promis, les vacances de Draco à New York ! Bonne lecture !_

**o0O0o**

**RAR :**

**Onarluca :** merci ma douce Artemis ! Voici la suite, enjoy ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**Maxxine** oui, mais avant de se mettre avec Draco, Harry a bien le droit d'avoir une vie sentimentale, non ? lol. Puis Dray est peu présent, c'est vrai, mais là c'est pareil, sa vie ne tourne pas autour de lui…En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**just-lulu** ah moi, perso, un mec comme Fred, j'en veux bien comme ça tous les jours…huhu. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**F0etus** Ma belle, heureuse de te voir ici :D J'espère bien que tu n'en veux pas à Fred…Harry a bien le droit d'avoir une vie sentimentale (et sexuelle…enfin, autrement qu'avec sa main, quoi), c'est pourquoi je ne trouvais pas logique de le laisser célibataire avant qu'il ne se mette avec Draco. Après tout, il est beau, intelligent et gentil, ce serait tout de même un comble si personne ne s'intéressait à lui…Quant à savoir comment je vais réussir à caser nos deux tourtereaux ensemble, eh bien…C'est prévu :D Mais je dirai rien-euh…Quant à Colin, on en saura un peu plus sur lui dans une dizaine de chapitres, et même si c'est un psychopathe, il aura son utilité…En attendant voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**Cococinelle** Eh bien, voici justement les vacances de Draco, petite veinarde ! Bisous ma Coco, à bientôt.

**Zaika** J'avais prévenu que ça prendrait du temps…Mais ce n'est pas 20 chapitres à attendre…Non, il faudra attendre le chapitre 20 concernant le changement de sexualité de Draco. Pour les voir ensemble, c'est encore plus tard ! En attendant voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira. Bises, à bientôt.

**alinemcb54** Lol. Tu mettras Colin à la poubelle plus tard, j'ai encore besoin de lui...Quant à Fred et Harry, c'est vrai qu'ils vont bien ensemble…Je vais développer un peu plus leur relation par la suite d'ailleurs, même si rassure toi, Harry finira bien avec Draco ! En attendant, voici la suite, enjoy ! Bises, à bientôt.

**MiloSnail** contente que ça t'ait plu ! Bah je me disais que Harry avait bien le droit d'avoir une vie sentimentale en dehors de Draco qui n'est même pas encore homo…Et rassure toi, j'ai déjà prévu comment mettre Harry et Draco ensemble…Pour ses vacances, c'est dans ce chapitre. Je parle assez peu de la ville en elle-même mais tu verras bien…Pour Ginny et Blaise, c'est pas parce que Ginny n'est pas indifférente que c'est du tout cuit, hein…lol. Et pour Colin, ma foi, on le jettera à la poubelle plus tard parce que j'ai encore besoin de lui :D Bref, voici la suite, enjoy ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Vif d'or** comment je vais faire pour coller Harry et Dray ensemble ? Mais c'est déjà prévu, ma chère…huhu. Ceci dit, Harry a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu avant…J'espère que tu aimeras la suite en tout cas ! Je t'adore aussi, bisous ma douce et à bientôt.

**Kaorulabelle** Eh bien je suis heureuse de pouvoir t'annoncer que j'ai déjà prévu tout ce que tu demandes : les lemons avec Fred, les changements de situation, les complications et le happy end ! Alors, heureuse ? lol. En attendant, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Lovely A** Alors, pour répondre déjà aux questions d'ordre technique : Fred a 20 ans, il est donc plus jeune que Harry, et les vacances de la Toussaint durent une semaine. Pour ce qui est de la relation Fred-Harry, il se trouve que oui, je compte la développer, avec tout ce que ça implique…huhu. Quant à Colin, oui, il va faire un carnage, mais comme tu l'entends…En attendant, voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Cyzia**: Ben, dans le chapitre qui suit, on n'entend pas parler de Harry, ça compense :D Mais c'est vrai que pour le moment tous les deux ont d'autres préoccupations en tête. En tout cas, contente que ça continue à te plaire ! j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Bisous, à bientôt.

**ma lune** eh bien, oui, quelque part je me sentais obligée de faire ça. Harry est en pleine confusion sentimentale, et même s'il finit bien avec Draco, il a bien le droit d'avoir une vie avant lui, quand même ! Sinon, oui, il y aura et des lime et des lemons ! Du côté de Harry, du côté de Draco, et plus tard bien sûr, ensemble…En attendant, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira…Bisous, à bientôt.

**Fanficgirl** y'aura beaucoup de chapitres. Plus de 60. Pour Harry et Draco c'est normal que ça n'avance pas beaucoup, parce que je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais Draco n'est même pas encore homo pour le moment. Et ça, il s'en rendra compte au chapitre 20. Ensuite faudra qu'il l'accepte, et puis désolée, mais il ne découvrira pas son homosexualité avec Harry, ce ne serait pas crédible. Il faudra donc être patiente ! En attendant, voici là suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises, à bientôt.

**les adoratrices du BPJH** ma chère Loutrina, je comprends ton désarroi (si, si, je t'assure). Mais en même temps, c'est moi qui décide :D Donc, navrée, mais Harry a le droit d'avoir une vie sexuelle autrement qu'avec sa main en attendant que Draco se décide à devenir gay. C'est fort triste peut-être, mais c'est comme ça :D huhuhu. Donc, voici la suite, j'espère que ta patience tiendra. Bises, à bientôt.

**DicesMaster** il y aura bien une dispute avec son père…Pour le reste, je te laisse apprécier par toi-même, avec ta chèvre :D Bisous, à bientôt.

**crystal d'avalon** merci pour le compliment ! Mais rassure-toi, j'ai tout prévu…Ils finiront bien ensemble, ne t'inquiète pas…Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises, à bientôt.

**Ellie351** tu es bien aimable de ne pas me crier dessus, ma chère :D (en même temps, c'est ma fic, donc je fais un peu ce que je veux). Et voici la suite ! Avoue que tu n'auras pas attendu longtemps ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**Umbre77** Hello ma belle ! Mais je peux t'assurer que je suis ravie de tes longues reviews ! Ca me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir, bien plus que, comme tu le dis, les deux ou trois lignes qui en général me demandent « Et quand est-ce qu'ils se sautent dessus ? » ou encore « je veux la suite ! »…

Bref. Tu as lu toutes mes fics ? Mazette, je suis flattée ! Et je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé L'initiation, parce que c'était ma toute première fic et que je ne savais pas du tout où j'allais…

Concernant les cours de philo, ma foi, oui, j'avoue, je n'en ai pas suivi beaucoup durant ma terminale…C'était y'a très longtemps (8 ans déjà !), y'a prescription, non ? lol. Mais il faut dire que j'étais le stéréotype même de l'élève qui désespérait les profs : première partout mais n'en foutant pas une...et le montrant ostensiblement !

Héhé, tu aimes Colin ! Tant mieux, il va encore faire chier, et de belle manière…Attends toi à un joli carnage après les vacances de Noël de nos héros…

Pour Millicent, c'est vrai que je m'amuse beaucoup avec elle. Et que je la fais délibérément plus mature, justement pour que son rôle soit déterminant…Après tout, il est vrai qu'en dehors d'elle, pour le moment, les autres élèves ne sont pas vraiment motivés par les cours, mais plutôt par le prof. Lol.

Pour Gin et Blaise, c'est vrai que ça fait un peu penser à James et Lily. Qui sait, peut-être finiront-ils comme eux ? (la mort tragique en moins, bien sûr). En tout cas je m'amuse beaucoup avec eux.

Concernant Fred et Harry : tu sais que je t'aime toi ? Enfin quelqu'un qui comprend que Harry a le droit d'avoir une vie sentimentale en dehors de Draco, merci, merci, merci ! Puis soyons pragmatique, faire l'amour avec sa main, ça a son charme, mais au bout d'un moment, ça lasse. Rassure toi en tout cas, Fred est un de mes persos préférés, il trouvera le bonheur sans Harry, même si je vais quand même développer leur relation encore unpeu plus.

Pour le passé de Harry, il sera bientôt développé (enfin, bientôt, vers les chapitres 20 et quelques, mais comme je l'ai déjà écrit…). Et Voldemort, enfin, Tom Riddle, en fait partie…En revanche, point d'accident de voiture :D Mais là, je n'en dis pas plus…lol.

Voilà, j'espère avoir piqué ton intérêt encore un peu plus, et surtout que tu vas aimer la suite ! Bisous tout plein et à bientôt.

**lilly.malefoy** merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me touche énormément. Ma réponse sera courte, parce que tu as déjà tout dit, et je suis plus qu'heureuse de voir que tu as entièrement compris le message que je voulais faire passer, et tu analyses parfaitement ce que je voulais faire au niveau de la découverte de l'homosexualité. Donc, que dire à part merci, voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ? Bisous, à bientôt.

**Imaginarynight** Ben, on m'a quand même crié dessus, mais en même temps je m'y attendais un peu, alors bon…lol. Je suis contente que ça te plaise en tout cas, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**Doudaah** eh bien, merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite, enjoy ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Petitchaton** mais ce n'est pas grave si tu ne laisses pas de review à chaque fois ! L'essentiel est que tu aimes ce que tu lis, et si c'est le cas, j'en suis heureuse ! Oui, effectivement, Draco prend conscience de pas mal de choses, et ça va l'amener à réfléchir beaucoup sur lui-même et sur le monde qui l'entoure…D'ailleurs, dans ce chapitre, on en apprend un peu plus sur ses parents, et ça sera inclus dans sa réflexion…J'espère que ça te plaira ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**Anagrammes** Hello toi ! Eh bien, comme je le dis dans ma note de début de chapitre, j'ai été un peu malade, mais je survis :D Merci pour ta longue review, je suis contente de voir un commentaire réfléchi et pour une fois (enfin, là je parle des reviewers en général) qui n'est pas motivé par une réaction à chaud.

Pour ce qui est de la rédaction du chapitre, je t'avouerai que j'écris un peu à l'inspiration, alors forcément certains chapitres me paraissent plus faciles à écrire que d'autres. Ceci dit je suis contente de voir que mon style rédactionnel s'est un peu amélioré…

Pour la relation entre Fred et Harry, que je compte bien développer un peu plus, c'est vrai qu'en général moi non plus je ne suis pas fan des couples yaoi avec les Weasley. Mais j'aime bien les jumeaux, et je voulais que Harry ait une relation un peu satisfaisante avant de vivre quelque chose avec Draco (et puis je t'avouerai que j'en ai un peu marre de voir Harry tout le temps avec Seamus ou Blaise, donc voilà…lol).

C'est vrai que Harry écrit son journal d'une manière qui pourrait laisser croire que quelqu'un va le lire. Ce n'est pas vraiment le but au départ, mais je reconnais que j'y ai déjà pensé. Seulement, pas de la façon dont tu l'imagines. Colin va effectivement lui créer des problèmes, mais par une autre voie. Tu avais bien deviné, c'est bien lui qui va le faire souffrir…ceci dit, je ne vais pas te révéler comment ! lol ! Mais ça se passera après les vacances de Noël de nos héros…

Pour la dernière phrase, eh bien, je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise :D C'est vrai que je n'avais pas envie de passer tout de suite aux lemons, même s'il y en aura (ce n'est pas une fic classée R pour rien), je voulais présenter le thème de la sexualité d'une manière un peu plus détournée au départ.

Quant à Millicent, c'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup travailler sur son personnage, qui est très loin de celui de JKR, je le reconnais. Je dirais qu'elle a un peu de Hermione, sans tout le côté « Je-sais-tout » horripilant…

Enfin, les relations de Harry et de sa familles seront effectivement abordées, notamment au cours de discussions avec Millicent, justement. Par petites touches au début, il est vrai, parce que Harry est quelqu'un d'assez pudique, puis de façon plus détaillée ensuite. On en saura un peu plus sur les circonstances de la mort de ses parents, par exemple. Mais ça viendra bien plus tard !

Donc, pour l'heure, voici les vacances de Draco, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Bises et à très bientôt. (oui, j'ai MSN, mais ce n'est pas l'adresse qu'il y a dans mon profil. Je serai ravie d'avoir ton adresse)

**Llte** merci pour tes deux reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir. C'est vrai que Harry a ce côté un peu bohème qui fait penser au cercle des poètes, je n'y avais pas pensé à la base, mais la comparaison est flatteuse :D Pour le citron, ça va devenir un peu plus sérieux à partir du chapitre 15, donc, encore un peu de patience ! En attendant, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises, à bientôt.

**StairwayToHell** hello toi, contente de te voir fidèle au poste ! Je suis heureuse que la réconciliation t'ait plu…Tu sais, même si Draco est un petit con arrogant, c'est tout de même quelqu'un de très sensible au fond, c'est donc normal qu'il soit touché quand ses amis sont malheureux, surtout si c'est à cause de lui…Il a déjà une tellement mauvaise opinion de lui-même que ça ne peut que l'affecter…

Pour ses parents, eh bien, tu verras ça dans ce chapitre, mais je pense que tu ne vas pas être déçue par la tournure que prennent les événements…

Oui, oui, déjà 20 chapitres, et à l'heure où je t'écris, je suis en train d'écrire le 25 ! D'ailleurs, pour ce qui est du 30 novembre…C'est justement dans le chapitre 20 :D

Concernant Colin, oui, c'est un grand malade, et oui, il va lâcher Harry un jour, mais non sans avoir fait beaucoup de mal avant…Mais ce sera utile, ne t'en fais pas !

Le type mignon mystère ? lol ! Et si je te dis qu'il en a déjà parlé dans son journal ? Ahahahah, tu vas devoir tout relire pour trouver de qui je parle :D

Pour la bande de copains de Draco, c'est simple : Blaise, Milli, Luna, Sally-Ann, et Terry, qui fera son apparition de façon plus développée un peu plus tard. Et Milli et Sally-Ann compteront beaucoup pour lui, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire…

Sinon, oui, rassure toi, Fred ne finira pas malheureux, il ne le mérite pas ! Et il n'y aura pas de fin tragique (encore pour Colin…lol). Mais pour le moment, voici la suite des aventures de Draco ! Enjoy ! Bises, à bientôt.

**l'ange de l'apocalypse** Mais oui, Fred ! Et puis d'abord, je fais ce que je veux, c'est ma fic :D Mais rassure toi, Dray d'amour et Harry chéri finiront bien ensemble…Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises, à bientôt.

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, lundi 27 octobre 1996: **

_**23h :**_

Finalement, il m'a fallu la journée entière de samedi pour me remettre du décalage horaire. J'ai passé la journée dans ma chambre à l'hôtel à comater comme une larve dans le canapé. Mes parents m'ont foutu une paix royale jusqu'au dîner, résultat je n'ai strictement rien fait de la journée, à part m'amuser avec la télécommande de l'écran géant et essayer le bain à remous de ma suite. Même si je baigne dans le luxe la plupart du temps quand je ne suis pas à l'école, ça fait toujours du bien de se vautrer dans le confort.

Je n'ai pas vu Père du week-end à part pour les dîners, et aujourd'hui encore je ne l'ai qu'aperçu ce soir, ce qui quelque part m'arrange assez. Je sais que d'ici la fin de la semaine je vais devoir jouer les bons fils de famille et ça m'emmerde suffisamment comme ça pour avoir envie de faire du zèle. Et Mère m'a donné suffisamment d'argent de poche pour que je n'aie pas à la voir trop souvent cette semaine. Hier par exemple, elle devait voir une de ses amies, et s'est contentée après les présentations d'usage de me fourrer quelques billets dans la poche pour que je lui fiche la paix. Comme je n'avais pas non plus très envie de rester à écouter les « Oh, comme il a grandi depuis la dernière fois ! » et autres « C'est vraiment devenu un beau jeune homme » (vraiment, c'était d'un ridicule affligeant), j'en ai profité pour aller me balader à Central Park tout seul.

C'est incroyable toute cette nature au beau milieu d'une si grande ville. J'ai passé la journée entière à explorer les coins les moins dangereux. Je ne suis pas fou, je sais qu'il y a des endroits qu'il vaut mieux éviter, surtout si on est seul et qu'on pue le fric…Mais rien qu'avec les endroits les plus sûrs, je pourrais y passer la semaine et y découvrir encore des choses. J'adore ce parc, définitivement, et si je n'avais pas autant envie de visiter le reste de la ville, je crois bien que je pourrais ne rester que là-bas.

Malheureusement, aujourd'hui Mère a voulu m'avoir avec elle, donc je n'ai pas pu continuer mes explorations. Enfin, c'était un mal pour un bien puisque, malgré le déjeuner plus que barbant avec ses copines, j'ai tout de même pu dévaliser quelques boutiques. L'avantage avec Mère, c'est que dès qu'on mentionne le mot fringues, elle devient folle et dépense sans compter. Je suis un putain de gosse de riches et, bordel, j'adore ça. Blaise et Milli vont s'étrangler quand ils vont voir tout ce que je vais ramener. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser qu'il faudrait peut-être que je leur ramène un cadeau à chacun. Oh, et à Sally-Ann et Luna aussi, et peut-être Terry.

Demain, je vais visiter le Metropolitan, je pense que j'en aurai pour la journée.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mardi 28 octobre 1996: **

_**23h :**_

J'adore New-York, c'est officiel. J'ai passé la journée entière au Met', comme on dit ici. Fabuleux, y'a pas d'autre mot. Merde, je regrette vraiment de ne pas pouvoir rester dans cette ville plus longtemps, il y a tellement de choses à voir ! Je crois que lorsque j'aurai passé mon bac, je demanderai à Père de me payer un séjour là-bas. Peut-être même qu'il accepterait que j'y fasse mes études ? Je suis tombé amoureux de cette ville, tellement vivante, tellement différente de Londres.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Père n'a jamais voulu s'installer là-bas. La plupart de ses relations et de ses clients sont basés aux Etats-Unis, il serait pourtant plus simple de déménager, mais non, il dit que les gens ici sont vulgaires et qu'il ne supporte pas ça. Quant à Mère, même si je sais qu'elle adore cette ville, tout ce qui n'est pas Londres lui semble comme un immense centre commercial, alors ici ou ailleurs, peu lui importe en réalité. Nous pourrions passer nos vacances à Tokyo ou Milan, pour elle ce serait la même chose. Elle irait voir les défilés et dévaliserait les boutiques, avant de se plaindre du jet-lag en prenant le thé dans le restaurant de l'hôtel qu'elle ne quitterait jamais en dehors de ses séances de shopping.

Demain je dois encore sortir avec elle. Elle m'a reproché ce soir au dîner d'avoir disparu toute la journée, et Père m'a sèchement réprimandé pour avoir inquiété ma mère. Evidemment, j'aurais pu lui dire que lorsque je l'ai vue ce matin, elle s'est contentée de m'embrasser sur le front et de me filer encore du fric, mais je doute que l'argument ait porté avec lui. Toujours est-il que demain, c'est encore journée shopping. Bah, j'en profiterai pour choisir une robe à Pansy en prévision du bal du Nouvel An à Londres. Cette pauvre fille n'a aucun goût, et en plus ça fera plaisir à Mère que je fasse semblant de m'intéresser à elle.

N'empêche, je voudrais quand même faire mes courses un peu tout seul. Avec Mère, c'est impossible de s'arrêter chez un disquaire ou un libraire, pourtant j'aimerais bien refaire un peu mes stocks. La scène underground New-Yorkaise, c'est vraiment difficile de trouver ça, déjà à Londres, alors dans mon coin paumé au fin fond de l'Ecosse…Je dois admettre que la boutique des jumeaux Weasley est remarquablement approvisionnée en matière de scène européenne et de jazz, mais pour le reste…

Bref. Il me faudrait des fringues un peu plus cool que celles que j'achète avec Mère, aussi. Je reconnais qu'en matière de vêtements, elle a un goût impeccable, mais un peu trop classique pour moi. C'est bien pour faire joli et propre sur soi dans les réceptions où nous traîne Père, mais ça manque d'originalité. Dommage que Bella ne soit pas là, avec elle, je me serais vraiment éclaté comme un fou. Elle, elle n'a pas peur de l'avant-gardisme.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mercredi 29 octobre 1996: **

_**23h :**_

Ca pour une surprise, ça a vraiment été une putain de bonne surprise.

Tante Bella a débarqué ce matin au petit déjeuner, entre le thé et les pancakes, fraîche comme une rose alors qu'elle descendait de l'avion. Elle revenait de Paris pour les premières collections, et cette semaine, elle fait de même à New-York. J'ai été super content de la voir, même si ça n'a pas été le cas de Père. Je sais que Bella en veut à Père pour avoir plus ou moins forcé sa sœur à devenir femme au foyer, et que Père n'apprécie pas du tout que ma tante se permette de le critiquer.

Elle m'a emmené faire du shopping toute la journée et ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé. On devait faire un couple vraiment étonnant tous les deux aujourd'hui, elle perchée sur ses talons aiguilles, me dépassant presque tellement elle est grande, avec ses fringues qui semblent débarquer d'une autre galaxie, et moi avec mes 20 ans de moins qu'elle et mes vêtements bien propres sur eux. Je ne sais pas ce que les vendeuses se sont imaginé, mais ça n'a pas arrêté de chuchoter sur notre passage. Enfin, c'était marrant.

Elle m'a aidé à choisir la robe pour Pansy, et aussi deux-trois bricoles pour mes potes. Pour Pansy, j'aurais pas pu faire mieux, franchement. Et il est étonnant de voir à quel point elle a su cerner les personnalités de Blaise et Milli. Je pense qu'ils seront contents, enfin j'espère.

Oh, et je passe encore la journée avec elle demain, elle a dit que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas occupée de moi comme ça. C'est vrai qu'étant son seul neveu et vu qu'elle n'a pas d'enfant, ça doit l'amuser de temps en temps de remplacer Mère (tant que je ne fais pas chier et qu'elle me supporte moins de 15 jours par an). Et c'est beaucoup plus drôle de traîner avec elle, je dois dire. Mère fait un peu la gueule, mais je crois qu'au fond, elle s'en fiche un peu et préfère s'amuser avec ses amies. Elle tire la tronche pour la forme, et parce qu'elle a toujours été un peu jalouse de Bella, qui a réussi là où elle a été forcée de s'arrêter.

Parfois je pense qu'elle m'en veut d'être né, et d'avoir gâché sa vie. Mais c'est une idée trop douloureuse alors la plupart du temps je préfère m'imaginer que c'est à Père qu'elle reproche tout ce gâchis.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, jeudi 30 octobre 1996: **

_**23h :**_

J'adore Bella. Ca a été une journée super, vraiment.

Quand je pense à ce qu'elle m'a proposé, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Putain, c'est trop génial !

J'ai tellement envie d'y croire, tellement, tellement envie.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'emballer si vite, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est trop bon, putain.

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back :_

Bellatrix Black fit tourner son verre de vodka-citron déjà à moitié vide entre ses longs doigts impeccablement manucurés et plongea ses prunelles noires dans celles de son neveu, qui sirotait distraitement son cappuccino. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil interrogatif à l'attention de sa tante, qui grimaça un petit sourire.

« Dis-moi, Draco. Il paraît que ce cher Lucius voit d'un mauvais œil certaines leçons particulières que tu prends cette année ? »

Draco la regarda, étonné. Bella devait sans doute parler des cours de chimie avec Snape, mais il ignorait que sa tante fût au courant. Il poussa un soupir désabusé.

« Oh…tu sais, c'est comme d'habitude. Mère a du t'en parler, il veut que fasse mes études dans le but de reprendre sa boîte plus tard, alors, des cours de chimie…Il ne voit pas l'intérêt. »

« Et quel est-il ? »

Le jeune homme blond hésita. Il ne voulait pas que Lucius lui reproche de s'être plaint à sa tante, mais à côté de cela, elle semblait la seule à pouvoir un peu le comprendre.

« Eh bien…Je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais je suis passionné par les parfums. Je veux dire, c'est vraiment mon truc, j'adore ça, et je pourrais dépenser encore plus de fric là-dedans qu'en fringues ou en bouquins. J'ai toujours été bon en chimie et en biologie et, je sais que c'est stupide et que Père ne me laissera sans doute jamais faire, mais…J'aimerais devenir « nez » plus tard, et le professeur Snape m'aide avec ça. »

Bellatrix afficha une expression à la fois étonnée et impressionnée. Le fils de sa sœur avait l'air réellement motivé, et cela la surprit. Elle qui pensait toujours vaguement que son neveu n'était qu'un petit garçon égoïste et sans autre ambition que de suivre les traces de son père, elle fut à la fois soulagée et ravie que ce ne fût pas le cas.

Décidément, pensa-t-elle, Lucius avait le don de gâcher les talents. Déjà, avec Narcissa…Bellatrix repensa à l'époque bénie où elle et sa sœur travaillaient de concert dans la toute jeune maison de couture qu'elles avaient lancée toutes les deux, et à son incroyable talent irrémédiablement gâché par un homme qui avait refusé que sa femme vive de sa passion. Un sentiment confus de rage envers Lucius l'envahit soudain, et elle vida son verre d'un trait, l'amertume de l'alcool crispant légèrement ses traits soigneusement maquillés.

Mais peut-être qu'avec Draco, tout n'était pas perdu. C'était un garçon brillant, bien que trop gâté par ses parents, et un peu fermé au monde extérieur, mais elle avait toujours entendu cette pauvre Narcissa s'extasier devant l'intelligence et la classe naturelle de son fils. Il devait sans doute y avoir un fond de vérité dans tout cela, et elle résolut de l'exploiter. Une petite voix au fond de sa tête lui souffla que ce serait également une belle revanche à prendre sur son beau-frère, mais elle la fit taire. Tant mieux si ses considérations personnelles rentraient en ligne de compte, mais elle n'était pas suffisamment égoïste pour ne penser qu'à son intérêt. Aussi, lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, ce fut avec une lueur déterminée dans le regard qu'elle s'adressa à Draco, et la farouche conviction qu'elle allait s'occuper comme il fallait de l'avenir de ce garçon.

« Bien. Ecoute-moi attentivement, et réfléchis-y. Je ne veux pas te forcer la main, ni même que tu prennes une décision tout de suite, c'est bien clair ? Mais, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, si réellement tu veux devenir parfumeur, alors je vais t'y aider. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais ma boîte a créé depuis deux ans sa branche parfumerie et cosmétiques. Pour le moment, nous n'avons que peu de produits, mais ils ont reçu un très bon accueil de la presse et dans les magasins. Nous voulons développer cette activité, et d'ici quelques années, nous aurons besoin de gens jeunes et motivés pour nous y aider, et surtout de gens talentueux. Ce que je te propose, c'est de te payer tes études dans le domaine, et de te faire entrer à l'issue de tes études comme parfumeur junior chez nous. Attention, comprenons-nous bien : ça ne veut pas dire que je te pistonne, et que c'est gagné d'avance. Il va te falloir faire tes preuves avant, et je serai impitoyable. Mais si tu es résolu, alors je ferai tout ce que je peux pour t'aider. »

Draco resta muet de stupeur suite à la tirade de sa tante. Avait-elle bien dit ce qu'il avait entendu ? Une partie de lui n'osait croire à ces mots stupéfiants, tandis que l'autre hurlait littéralement de joie. Bellatrix ricana doucement devant l'air de pure béatitude qu'arborait son neveu.

« A ce que je vois, tu n'as pas l'air contre cette idée. Mais penses-y sérieusement, et nous en reparlerons plus tard. »

La grande femme brune héla un serveur et lui demanda l'addition, qu'elle paya sans sourciller malgré le prix exorbitant des consommations, puis se leva d'un mouvement souple et élégant, une cigarette aux lèvres. Draco à ce moment-là aurait dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu de femme plus sensationnelle, et une brusque bouffée d'admiration le parcourut tout entier. Bella était de ces femmes qui irradiaient la classe à l'état pur, et il se dit que quoi qu'en penserait son père, il voulait travailler avec une femme comme ça. Bellatrix déposa un bref baiser sur la joue pâle de l'adolescent, puis s'écria d'une voix enjouée :

« Bien ! Maintenant que l'affaire est entendue, que dirais-tu de m'accompagner chez une vieille copine à moi ? Son fils vient d'ouvrir sa boutique, je suis sûre que tu trouveras ton bonheur là-bas. »

Draco hocha la tête et suivit sa tante au dehors qui hélait déjà un taxi, subjugué. Dieux, qu'il aimait cette femme.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, vendredi 31 octobre 1996: **

_**18h : **_

Putain, ce que je peux détester Père. Ce midi il s'est encore disputé avec tante Bella, et ça a été horrible, vraiment. Il n'a pas arrêté de critiquer tout ce qu'elle faisait, et lui a reproché de me mettre des idées farfelues dans la tête. Je le hais. Je le hais vraiment.

Evidemment, Bella n'a pas osé mettre sur le tapis notre conversation d'hier, mais elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer que j'aimerais peut-être avoir mon mot à dire quant à mon avenir, et ce connard a rigolé. Putain, il a ricané de cette manière si méprisante qu'il a de faire, et il a dit que je n'étais qu'un gamin et que je ne savais pas ce qui était bon pour moi. Mère évidemment s'est contentée de soupirer en se plaignant que tout ça lui donnait la migraine, ce qui a eu le don de mettre en rage Bella. Du coup c'est parti sur les éternels reproches qu'elle fait depuis toujours à Père sur la façon qu'il a eut de brimer sa femme après ma naissance, et même avant.

Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal. Je sais que je dis ça souvent, mais j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois c'est pire. Je veux dire, vraiment pire, et que ça ne s'arrêtera jamais.

J'en ai marre de tout ça. Milli et Blaise me manquent, je veux rentrer à l'internat. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je pourrais ressentir ça, mais j'ai vraiment envie de partir loin d'ici, et d'oublier mon géniteur.

_**04h :**_

Tête qui tourne. J'aurais peut-être pas du accepter d'aller faire la teuf avec le fils de la copine de Bella. La vache, qu'est-ce que je me suis mis !

Il est marrant, ce Jean-Pierre. Je crois que c'est français comme prénom. Pas beaucoup plus vieux que moi, à peine 19 ans je crois, et folle perdue comme c'est pas permis. Jamais vu ça…Mais super talentueux, les fringues qu'il dessine sont géniales, et j'en ai acheté plein. Il m'a emmené à une soirée Halloween gay, c'était n'importe quoi, mais très drôle. J'ai pas arrêté de me faire draguer. Marrant, je savais pas que je plaisais aux mecs. Un peu gênant, quand même.

Faudrait quand même que j'arrête de me défoncer la tête à chaque fois que je sors, en ce moment. Vraiment mal au crâne là. Saloperie de poppers. Ca m'a détruit le nez, ce truc.

Dodo. Je crains la réaction des parents s'ils voient ma tête demain matin.

Oh, merde, c'est demain soir qu'on reprend l'avion. Je sens que ça va être atroce. Bella devrait vraiment faire gaffe à qui elle me présente.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, samedi 1er novembre 1996: **

_**18h :**_

Suis dans l'avion pour Londres, et Père a décidé que je prendrais directement la correspondance pour Edimbourg, avant de rejoindre Hogwarts par le train. Il dit que c'est plus simple et que ça m'épargnera la fatigue d'un trop long trajet par la voie ferrée, mais honnêtement, je pense surtout qu'il n'a pas envie de débaucher un chauffeur pour m'emmener à la gare demain. Bah, après tout c'est pas plus mal, ça me permettra de me reposer avant la reprise des cours, et de voir un peu Blaise et Milli.

Bizarrement, je n'arrive pas à dormir, alors que je suis épuisé. Heureusement, Père était encore en rendez-vous aujourd'hui et Mère était bien trop occupée à s'occuper de ses bagages, pour qu'ils aient remarqué l'état lamentable dans lequel j'étais tout à l'heure en me réveillant. Gueule de bois monstrueuse, et je crois que les trucs bizarres que m'a fait prendre Jean-Pierre n'ont pas aidé. Enfin, il m'a promis de m'envoyer quelques modèles qu'il a dessinés. L'avantage d'avoir une tante dans la mode, je peux recevoir chez moi des trucs que je ne pourrais jamais m'acheter en Angleterre.

Père n'a pas reparlé de mon inscription en fac. Je crois que tout ça l'agace profondément et qu'il n'a pas envie d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire. Malgré tout, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer que la proposition de Bella tienne toujours, et que je pourrai faire ce que je veux. Dès mon retour je vais lui écrire pour lui dire que je suis d'accord, mille fois d'accord avec ce qu'elle m'offre. Je ne peux pas laisser passer cette chance. Je ne veux pas la laisser passer.

Mère a l'air fatiguée, et un peu triste aussi. J'ai l'impression qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées, et que retourner à Londres ne l'enchante pas plus que ça. Quelque part, je m'inquiète pour elle, et je crois qu'elle a maigri. Elle a beaucoup bu aussi cette semaine. Je me demande si elle boit autant de champagne lorsqu'elle est à Londres.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, dimanche 2 novembre 1996: **

_**20h :**_

Finalement, retourner à l'internat par avion était une bonne idée, ça m'a permis d'arriver hier dans la nuit et de dormir très tard aujourd'hui. Ca m'a fait du bien, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'étais fatigué.

Comme j'étais encore un peu crevé à cause du décalage horaire, je suis resté dans ma chambre et Blaise et Milli ont passé l'après-midi avec moi. C'était vraiment sympa, je ne pensais pas qu'ils me manqueraient autant tous les deux.

Bella a vraiment fait du bon boulot, ils ont adoré les cadeaux qu'elle a trouvé pour eux. Milli était positivement ravie du pantalon que je lui ai offert, et Blaise m'a dit qu'il cherchait des T-shirts de cette marque depuis une éternité, alors je suis vraiment content. Par contre, Blaise s'est foutu de ma gueule quand je lui ai montré le pantalon-jupe d'inspiration kimono que j'ai acheté chez Jean-Pierre. Il dit que j'ai l'air d'une taffiole comme ça, mais ce n'est qu'un rustre qui n'a aucun sens de la mode et qui est complètement à côté de la plaque dès que ça sort un peu de l'ordinaire. Et puis Milli me trouve très bien avec, et veut absolument le même. Ca c'est une copine.

Ils m'ont aussi raconté leurs vacances après que je les ai soûlés pendant deux heures avec les miennes.

Blaise est retourné à Londres pour les vacances, et comme je m'y attendais, il a fait la fête tous les soirs. Il a aussi beaucoup dragué et Milli a fait la grimace lorsqu'il a fait l'inventaire de toutes les filles qu'ils s'était tapé en une semaine. Personnellement, j'ai plutôt tendance à croire qu'il se vante, mais solidarité masculine oblige, je n'ai rien dit. Enfin, ça m'a quand même fait rire quand il m'a dit de préparer mon fric, parce qu'il a bien l'intention de se taper Weasley fille avant les vacances de Noël. Ouais, bon courage, mon gars. A mon avis, il s'avance un peu, là.

Milli quant à elle, a donc passé la semaine chez Luna avec Sally-Ann. Les parents de Lovegood ont une baraque du côté de Portsmouth, juste en face de la mer, et elles ont passé leurs vacances en excursion dans le coin. Curieusement Milli n'a pas décroché un mot à propos de Katie, alors qu'elle a été dithyrambique sur Luna et Sally-Ann. Je ne sais pas trop comment interpréter tout ça. D'un côté ça me fait plaisir qu'elle se soit fait des copines, enfin, des copines dignes de ce nom, pas comme Pansy, quoi. Mais en même temps, j'ai un peu l'impression que Katie la soûle de plus en plus, parce qu'elle n'en parle presque plus ces derniers temps.

Je sais bien que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'elle en pince pour Luna, ou en tout cas qu'elle l'apprécie bien plus qu'elle ne veut bien le dire. Et à ce que je sais, Luna est hétéro, alors j'ai un peu peur de ce que ça pourrait engendrer comme conséquences. Que Milli s'attache à des filles bien, c'est super, ça la changera un peu de toutes ces pétasses hypocrites qui partagent son dortoir. Mais elle est tellement fragile parfois, que j'ai peur qu'elle ne s'emballe un peu trop vite.

En même temps, je ne suis qu'un connard qui voit le mal partout, alors si ça se trouve j'hallucine complètement.

Bref, on verra bien. En attendant, je tombe de fatigue, et je crois que je ne vais pas faire long feu ce soir.

Faut que je sois en forme pour la reprise des cours demain.

**o0O0o**

_Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Dans le prochain chapitre, vous l'aurez tous deviné, les vacances de Harry à Brighton (c'est moins glamour, je sais, mais bon…). En attendant, comme d'habitude, si vous avez des questions, remarques, commentaires, insultes, compliments, déclarations enflammées ou menaces de mort à formuler, une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche ! Je vous aime !_


	13. Chapitre 13

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :**_Bien, comme je vois que j'ai encore des reviewers qui me demandent quand Harry et Draco vont se sauter dessus, et d'autres qui râlent pour la relation de Harry avec Fred, autant mettre les points sur les i encore une fois, et j'espère, une bonne fois pour toute (**attention, ceux qui ne veulent pas avoir d'indices sur la suite de l'histoire, ne lisez pas ce qui suit**) : _

_1.Harry va bien rester avec Fred quelques temps. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'ils ne sortent pas ensemble, sachant que l'argument « Oui, mais c'est censé être un Drarry « n'en est pas un pour moi. Je le répète, Draco est **hétéro** pour le moment, et Harry ne va pas se contenter de sa main en attendant un mec dont il n'imagine même pas pour le moment qu'il pourrait être attiré par lui. Oui, Harry a le droit d'avoir une vie sexuelle, rester pur et chaste en attendant un mec dont il n'est même pas amoureux me paraît complètement aberrant._

_2.Draco va commencer à changer de sexualité au chapitre 20, et aura définitivement admis qu'il est gay au chapitre 26._

_3.Inutile de préciser que ce ne sera **pas** avec Harry qu'il aura ses premières expériences entre garçons. J'en vois déjà qui hurlent, eh bien tant pis. Ce ne serait pas crédible, sachant qu'il ne sait même pas que Harry est gay et qu'un professeur ne va pas se jeter comme ça sur un de ses élèves. Désolée, mais c'est comme ça._

_4.Draco va découvrir l'homosexualité de Harry un peu après ses vacances de Noël, et se sentira attiré par lui un peu après l'avoir découvert, mais ils ne se mettront **pas** ensemble à ce moment-là. Ca prendra encore du temps, et c'est normal, parce qu'il faudra encore que l'un et l'autre acceptent cette attirance, puis osent briser les barrières des relations professeur/élève, sans compter tous les problèmes annexes comme la famille de Draco, et ce genre de choses ne se fait pas en cinq minutes._

_Si après ça, il y en a encore qui râlent ou me demandent quand j'écrirai une belle scène de sexe et d'amour délirant entre nos deux héros, je mords :D_

_Bien, sinon, comme promis, les vacances de Harry. Quelques surprises en perspective ! Bonne lecture…_

**o0O0o**

**RAR :**

**Ephemer** oui, oui, ils vont vraiment finir ensemble ! Merci pour ton compliment, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

**crystal d'avalon** Lol, c'est vrai que Draco est très lucide, mine de rien. Pour Blaise, il est sérieux avec Ginny, mais ça n'e reste pas moins un mec de 17 ans, qui n'avoue pas facilement ses sentiments et qui préfère les cacher par le biais de la plaisanterie. Quant à Harry, tu verras par la suite qu'il n'est pas si coincé qu'il en a l'air…pour ses fringues, je pense que c'est le cadet de ses soucis, et il ne s'habille pas si mal, c'est juste Draco qui le critique sur tout ce qu'il peut trouver. Et en ce qui concerne ses chances avec lui, ma foi, je ne pense pas que ce soit sa préoccupation première en ce moment…lol. Mais ça viendra ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises, à bientôt.

**lucy-hp** contente que tu aimes ma Bellatrix ! J'avais envie de la sortir de son rôle de salope pour une fois…Je t'avouerai en revanche que je ne me suis pas posé la question de savoir si Dray était costumé à la soirée, mais comme c'était pour Halloween, je suppose que oui :D je te laisse imaginer le costume, en revanche…Sinon, non, le fameux garçon n'est pas Terry ! Il est hétéro et c'est un ami…Et je suis heureuse de voir que tu appréhendes Milli exactement comme j'ai voulu la faire…Pour Blaise, oui, il est en train de tomber dans son propre piège…quant à parvenir à ses fins, eh bien, tu verras dans quelques chapitres ! Merci aussi de comprendre mon point de vue avec Fred ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**Kaorulabelle** merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu vas continuer à adorer ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**Adri** merci pour les reviews et les compliments ! Voici la suite !

**Isa** merci pour tous tes compliments, tu me flattes ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, bisous.

**Lyciaa** Oui, mais Draco est hétéro pour le moment, et Harry ne va pas se contenter de sa main en attendant un mec dont il n'imagine même pas qu'il va en tomber amoureux un jour. C'est un Drarry, certes, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'ont pas le droit d'avoir une vie sentimentale et sexuelle avant de se trouver. J'avais prévenu dès le départ que ce serait long et que ça ne se ferait pas tout seul. Maintenant, si cela peut t'aider à patienter, Draco découvre qu'il est gay au chapitre 20, et commencera à être attiré par Harry vers le chapitre 30. Si tu ne peux pas attendre, eh bien, j'en suis navrée mais ça n'ira pas plus vite parce que sinon ce ne serait pas crédible. En attendant voici la suite, j'espère malgré tout qu'elle te plaira. Bises, à bientôt.

**Lovely A** hello toi, merci pour tes compliments ! Je suis heureuse que ma Bella te plaise, j'avais envie de la sortir de son rôle de grande méchante pour une fois…Pour Draco, c'est vrai qu'on peut considérer que c'est un début d'acceptation, même si bien évidemment il n'en a pas encore conscience…Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**MiloSnail** hélas non, je ne suis jamais allée à New York, mais c'est une ville qui me fascine, j'adorerais y aller, surtout pour les musées…merci en tout cas pour tes encouragements, et voici la suite ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**Vif d'or** huhuhu, hélas non, j'ai encore besoin de ce cher Lucius pour faire des misères à Draco…C'est moi qui suis sadique, je sais :D Voici les vacances de Harry, j'espère qu'elles te plairont tout autant. Gros bisous, à bientôt.

**Chaya** évidemment que Army Dreamers ça me dit quelque chose ! J'adore Kate Bush, c'est une de mes chanteuses préférées…J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bisous, à bientôt.

**tete de nœud** merci pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir ! rassure-toi, Fred ne sera pas trop malheureux, je l'aime trop pour le faire souffrir ! heureuse aussi que tu aimes ma Milli ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, bises, à bientôt.

**ma lune** merci pour tes compliments ! Bella s'appelle Black parce qu'elle est divorcée, d'ailleurs Draco le mentionne au chapitre 26. Mais comme je n'aimais pas du tout son mari, je m'en suis débarrassée, c'était plus simple ! lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous.

**Loryah** lol, non, tu peux me faire des compliments autant que tu veux, je ne vais certainement pas me lasser ! oui, Bella et Narcissa sont apparentées à Sirius dans ma fic, j'en parlerai un peu plus en détail plus tard. Sinon, détrompe-toi, les pantalons-jupes, c'est très beau. J'ai un de mes meilleurs amis, qui est irrémédiablement hétéro, qui porte très bien la jupe longue et qui fait baver bien des demoiselles comme ça…Bon, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**Laika la Louve** mais non, je ne t'en veux pas ! C'est pas grave si tu ne laisses pas de review à chaque chapitre…Contente de voir que tu aimes bien ma Bellatrix ! Je voulais la faire sortir des rôles de grande méchante qu'on lui donne toujours, et malgré tout, je pense que si elle n'avait pas été complètement cinglé dans les bouquins de JKR, elle pourrait très bien ressembler à ce que j'en ai fait. Elle a un mauvais caractère, elle est fière, elle se la pète un peu (beaucoup)…Bon, là j'en ai fait un personnage positif, parce que quand même, ce pauvre Dray a bien besoin de soutien…Surtout avec Lucius qui est vraiment quelqu'un d'antipathique, effectivement. Quant à Narcissa, je pense surtout qu'elle se réfugie dans la superficialité pour oublier qu'elle est malheureuse. C'est vrai qu'avec des parents pareils, Draco est mal parti dans la vie, mais il fait des efforts pour changer, et ça va continuer…L'épisode avec la bande de gays montre d'ailleurs qu'il commence à évoluer, même s'il n'en a pas totalement conscience…Donc, pour répondre à ta question sur la maturité de Draco, je compte le faire évoluer encore, petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus un gamin insupportable et que sa relation avec Harry soit possible. Evidemment, ça ne va pas être simple, mais si j'avais voulu faire dans la simplicité, j'aurais écrit un one-shot :D bref, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira…Bisous et à bientôt, j'espère !

**Onarluca**merci ma douce Artemis ! Voici la suite, gros bisous.

**Ellie351** oui, Lucius est un connard, je durcis d'ailleurs le trait pour que Draco finisse par se rebeller. Sinon, oui, Sirius est apparenté à Bella et Narcissa, j'en parlerai un peu plus tard. Enfin, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous, à bientôt.

**les adoratrices du BPJH** je sais, je sais ! mais dis-toi que plus c'est long plus c'est bon ! huhu (je sais, c'est nul, mais bon…). En attendant j'espère que la suite te plaira ! bises, à bientôt.

**Cyzia** oui tu te répètes mais si c'est pour dire ça, ça me dérange pas, au contraire :D Non, tu déconnes, ils ont osé faire ça ? Seulement les RARS en fin d'histoire ou toutes les RARS ? Dans les deux cas, où est l'intérêt pour les lecteurs de laisser des reviews, c'est débile ! Où est la pétition, que je signe tout de suite ? Bref, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Sefadora Firewood** Mais je continue, ne t'inquiète pas ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu détestes Blaise ?

**Anagrammes** moi du radotage comme ça, j'en veux tous les jours :D bref, heureuse que ça t'ait plu, et que tu aies aimé ma Bella. C'est vrai que finalement, elle a réussi là où sa sœur a du s'arrêter contrainte et forcée, et même si elle a pu être amoureuse de Lucius au début, là il ne lui reste plus grand chose. Je pense aussi que c'est pour ça qu'elle se comporte de cette façon avec Draco. Elle souffre de le voir grandir et donc s'éloigner, ce qui fait qu'elle se débarrasse plus ou moins de lui pour ne pas voir qu'il devient adulte. Y'a qu'à voir la façon dont elle le traite en petit garçon quand ils sont ensemble…Mais je reparlerai de Narcissa de temps en temps dans mon histoire, je pense lui donner un rôle un peu plus approfondi par la suite. En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisous, à bientôt (je te rajoute dès ce soir à ma liste msn).

**Maxxine** eh bien, je suis heureuse que tu aimes tous les personnages ! C'est vrai que Bella est totalement OOC, mais je voulais la faire sortir un peu des mauvais rôles qu'elle a toujours (moi aussi j'ai lu le tome 5)…Tu reverras Milli au chapitre 14 ! Voici la suite en attendant, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Umbre77** coucou toi ! Je ne vais certainement pas te reprocher ni de réviser tes examens, ni de t'amuser un peu au lieu de me laisser des reviews ! lol ! Même si effectivement, je suis presque aussi fan de tes tartines que de tes fics :D Ah, la fac…Je ne peux pas trop dire ce que c'est, je n'y suis restée qu'un an et encore, je passais plus mon temps à faire la fête qu'autre chose…je sais, c'est mal.

Si, si, je te jure, pour le chapitre 12 on m'a encore demandé quand ils allaient se mettre ensemble, et y'a même quelqu'un qui m'a dit qu'elle était contre le fait que Fred et Harry soient ensemble parce que ma fic est censée être un Drarry…De fois je perds espoir…lol. Mais bon, rassure-toi, je vais caser Fred, il ne mérite pas de souffrir alors que c'est un de mes personnages préférés…Et puis, la vie continue après Harry, quand même (tout comme il y a une vie avant Draco, merci de me soutenir !).

Oui, oui, Voldy-chou fera une courte mais intense apparition dans ma fic, au moment où Milli demandera à Harry de lui parler de ses parents…Evidemment, en bonne auteuze sadique, je ne t'en dis pas plus (à part peut-être : chapitre 25…hinhinhin).

Passons à Dray et sa si merveilleuse famille…Non, Lucius n'est pas un robot (encore que ça aurait pu être drôle…d'ailleurs j'adore le surnom que tu lui as donné !), simplement un homme au cœur desséché, qui vit dans son monde : le pouvoir, la réputation, le travail. Et qui n'imagine pas une seule seconde qu'on puisse ne pas être d'accord avec ses valeurs. Je pense qu'il n'a même pas conscience du mal qu'il fait aux autres : Draco doit lui succéder, c'est encore un gamin, il faut le diriger sur la bonne voie, Narcissa n'a pas besoin de travailler pour vivre alors pourquoi le ferait-elle et délaisserait-elle son rôle de parfaite épouse et de mère ? Etc…Bella est une ennemie pour lui parce qu'elle chamboule son organisation, mais quelque part, elle est un peu comme lui. Bien sûr, elle est beaucoup plus sympa et ne pense pas uniquement à ses intérêts, mais si elle regrette que Narcissa l'ait quittée, c'est aussi parce que son talent lui aurait valu encore plus de succès, et si elle aide Draco, c'est parce qu'elle a senti que le garçon était une mine d'or. Bien sûr, il n'y a pas que ça, mais ça joue aussi dans son raisonnement. Finalement, malgré son côté hyper-positif, elle n'est pas si loin de son personnage dans les bouquins (la folie sanguinaire en moins bien entendu). Et elle va être d'un grand soutien pour Draco…

Concernant Dray lui-même, oui, il évolue doucement, mais sûrement, parfois même sans s'en rendre compte. L'épisode avec Jean-Pierre et la soirée gay montre bien qu'il est en train de changer, mais il n'est pas encore prête à l'accepter de lui-même. Même si c'est vrai, depuis le début, on voit bien qu'il est un peu trop précieux pour être hétéro…Et trop sensible aussi pour n'être qu'un simple gosse de riche pourri-gâté, merci de l'avoir compris !

Sinon, dernière chose, Colin : après les vacances de Noël de nos héros, il va faire quelque chose d'horrible…Et ensuite on ne le reverra plus, mais crois-moi ça va faire mal !

Bref, voici la suite, j'espère de tout cœur que ça va te plaire ! Gros bisous, à bientôt (et au fait, j'ai lu Etoile des neiges, j'étais pétée de rire ! très mignon !).

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, samedi 25 octobre 1996: **

_**23h :**_

Nous avons finalement décidé de faire le trajet en deux jours, pour éviter la fatigue et profiter un peu du paysage. Je pense que nous arriverons demain dans la soirée, comme je l'ai dit à Tonks au téléphone tout à l'heure après avoir pris nos chambres à l'hôtel. Elle ne sera pas là dimanche soir, seulement lundi, alors Nev' dormira avec moi chez Sirius la première nuit

Je suis franchement ravi qu'il soit venu avec moi. C'est un compagnon de voyage vraiment agréable, qui ne s'énerve jamais (contrairement à Sirius qui est tout simplement infernal dès qu'il touche un volant), et qui n'est pas trop bavard (contrairement à Nymph', qui ne sait pas s'arrêter de parler). En fait, je crois que la seule personne capable de l'agacer, c'est Severus Snape, mais il en vaut largement plusieurs vu l'état de nervosité dans lequel je le retrouve parfois lorsqu'il donne ses cours avec lui.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Fred. J'espère sincèrement que Colin ne fera rien de stupide, mais le connaissant, je sais qu'il en est capable.

Mais passons. Il ne faut pas que je me gâche la vie pour ça, et j'ai décidé que j'allais passer de très bonnes vacances. En attendant, je tombe de fatigue et c'est moi qui prend le volant en premier demain, alors je ferais mieux de me coucher.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, dimanche 26 octobre 1996: **

_**22h : **_

Comme je l'avais prévu, nous sommes arrivés en début de soirée à Brighton.

Sirius était fou de joie et a fait grande impression à Neville. Je crois que la réciproque est vraie, car mon parrain n'a pas arrêté de lui poser des questions sur son travail au pensionnat durant tout le dîner. J'ai appris également que Remus nous rejoindrait mardi et ce jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Sirius se réjouit déjà et projette de lui faire passer ses soirées au casino sur la jetée. Il dit qu'il regrette presque cette époque où, avec Remus et mes parents, ils passaient leur vie en expéditions dans les environs et faisaient la fête tous les soirs. Cela lui rappellera sa jeunesse, je pense.

Demain, nous passons chez Tonks dès le matin, pour déposer les affaires de Nev'. Je crois me souvenir qu'elle veut nous emmener déjeuner sur la plage, où un nouveau restaurant vient d'ouvrir, puis qu'elle compte nous montrer le bar qu'elle a racheté. Je sens déjà que je vais manier le marteau cette semaine…

Je me demande comment va Millicent. Je sais qu'elle devait passer la semaine chez des camarades de classe, j'espère que cela lui changera les idées. Elle a besoin de prendre un peu de recul par rapport à sa situation, je pense.

Mais il est inutile de penser à cela maintenant. Je verrais bien comment elle va à la rentrée. En attendant, j'ai une longue journée demain, et j'aimerais assez prendre un bain avant d'aller me coucher. Je suis fourbu, j'avais oublié à quel point c'était fatigant de rouler toute la journée.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, lundi 27 octobre 1996: **

_**23h :**_

Je suis crevé.

J'adore Tonks, mais elle m'épuise. Ce matin comme c'était prévu, nous sommes allés sonner à sa porte vers 10 heures. Elle nous a ouvert en pyjama et nous a sauté dessus immédiatement sans me laisser le temps de faire les présentations. En fait, elle s'est jetée dans mes bras en me faisant à moitié tomber et m'a embrassé sur la bouche en rigolant comme une folle. Puis elle a fait la même chose, exactement, avec Nev', qui ne savait plus où se mettre et dont le teint a pris une très intéressante teinte rouge tomate.

Puis elle nous a plantés là en criant qu'elle filait sous la douche et que la chambre de Neville était au premier étage. Ca m'a fait rire, elle n'a pas changé d'un pouce.

A part que maintenant, elle a les cheveux bleus, bien entendu. Mais avec Nymph', il vaut mieux ne pas s'attacher à ce genre de détails. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, ses cheveux étaient rouge vif, et celle encore d'avant, ils étaient aussi noirs que les miens. Je crois bien que Nev' a été plus qu'impressionné, et en bien apparemment. Et Tonks avait préparé sa chambre comme elle sait si bien le faire, comme s'il était l'invité le plus important qu'elle ait jamais reçu chez elle. Elle a ce respect des gens si particulier qui fait qu'elle arrive à mettre tout le monde à l'aise. Je me rappelle que Sirius l'a adorée dès la première seconde où il a posé les yeux sur elle, et j'ai bien l'impression que pour Neville, c'est pareil.

Bref, le temps d'aider Nev' à s'installer et à ranger ses affaires, nous ne sommes finalement pas restés très longtemps chez elle, car dès que nous avons eu terminé, elle a sauté dans sa voiture pour nous emmener déjeuner. Inutile de dire que bien que cela fasse des années qu'elle vit ici, elle fait toujours autant sensation lorsqu'elle sort dans la rue, avec ses rangers qu'elle a repeints en rouge pétant et ses piercings un peu partout.

Le propriétaire du restaurant dans lequel elle nous a amenés est un copain à elle, le même qui lui a vendu son bar pour une bouchée de pain. Il nous a raconté qu'il rêvait depuis longtemps de faire de la restauration, et que ça ne l'amusait plus d'être derrière un comptoir. Je dois bien reconnaître qu'il a eu raison, car sa carte est excellente et très originale. Il s'appelle Seamus Finnigan et est arrivé après que j'aie déménagé à Cambridge, c'est pour cela que je ne le connaissais pas. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, Nymph' a bien du m'en parler quelques fois.

Le bar est à quelques centaines de mètres plus loin en face de la plage, et franchement, je dois avouer que pour le moment, elle a fait du bon boulot. Seamus l'aide de temps en temps lorsqu'il n'est pas trop pris par le restaurant et lui a filé un coup de main pour le gros œuvre, mais elle s'est occupé de tous les menus travaux de réparation, et de la décoration. Ca commence déjà à ressembler à quelque chose, et j'ai été mauvaise langue en disant que j'allais passer mes vacances à me balader avec une boîte à outils. En réalité, il ne reste plus grand chose à faire, et Tonks m'a avoué qu'elle comptait bien inaugurer le bar pour Halloween, ce samedi, avec une de ces soirées rock dont elle a le secret et qui l'ont rendue célèbre à la fac. J'ai hâte d'y être.

Après ça, nous sommes allés nous balader sur la plage et nous en avons profité pour nous raconter un peu nos vies. Elle a eu un petit ami, que j'ai déjà mentionné je crois, mais il s'est avéré aussi con que le précédent, si ce n'est plus. Oh, il était loin d'être aussi désagréable, et heureusement, parce que c'était vraiment un enfoiré, presque autant que Colin, en fait. Mais Nymph' en a assez de nourrir des parasites qui ne lui apportent rien, et je ne peux que l'approuver totalement. Le dernier en date donc, s'était carrément installé chez elle sans lui demander son avis, et dépensait ses allocations chômage en cannabis en passant son temps devant la télé. Charmant, vraiment.

Je dirais que ce fut le loser de trop, et que ses plants de cannabis ont atterri dans la rue en même temps que ses fringues le jour où elle est rentrée chez elle crevée par une journée de boulot et qu'elle a retrouvé son mec en train de jouer aux jeux vidéos avec une dizaine de ses potes vautrés dans son salon. Elle n'a que très moyennement apprécié les canettes de bière vide sur le parquet et le emballages de pizza sur la table, sans parler du linge sale qui traînait un peu partout dans la pièce. En résumé, bon débarras.

De mon côté j'ai bien été forcé de lui raconter les menaces de Colin, et elle et Nev ont été horrifiés. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas osé en parler à Neville, de peur que Colin ne s'en prenne à lui aussi. Mais tous les deux sont d'accord avec Fred quand il dit que le menacer d'aller voir la police était la seule chose raisonnable à faire. J'espère toutefois ne pas devoir en arriver là, et j'éviterai également d'en parler à Sirius. Tel que je le connais, il serait capable d'appeler tous ses copains avocats et de lui coller un procès pour harcèlement.

Mais cessons de parler de choses qui fâchent. Demain, Nev' et moi sommes mis à contribution pour avancer dans les travaux de réfection du bar. De son côté Tonks a prévu de refaire ses stocks de disques en prévision de la soirée de samedi, aussi elle fera beaucoup d'allers-retours entre la ville et le bar, car elle doit aussi récupérer du matériel d'occasion pour passer la musique, notamment des platines vinyle, puisqu'elle a énormément de 45 tours et de 33 tours d'époque introuvables aujourd'hui en CD. Dommage que Fred ne puisse pas voir ça, je pense qu'il aurait été fou en voyant tout ce qu'elle a.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mardi 28 octobre 1996: **

_**23h : **_

Encore une journée épuisante, mais j'ai rarement ressenti une fatigue aussi agréable. A l'internat, ma fatigue est essentiellement due au stress et au manque de sommeil, mais là, je la sens dans tous mes muscles, parfois même dans certains dont je n'aurais même pas soupçonné l'existence il y a peu. Le travail physique me fait un bien fou, et je sens que je vais encore très bien dormir ce soir.

C'est définitif, Nev et Tonks se sont mutuellement adoptés. Heureusement d'ailleurs que certains vieux copains étaient là pour m'aider dans les travaux, parce qu'ils ont passé la plus grande partie de la journée ensemble, Nev suivant Nymph dans ses déplacements chez les disquaires ou dans les brocantes. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, parce que je craignais un peu que Neville se sente mal à l'aise au milieu de tous ces gens qu'il ne connaît pas. Mais il s'est particulièrement bien adapté à notre petit monde, et semble s'amuser comme un fou.

Aujourd'hui, donc, nous avons passé la journée à travailler au pub, et ma foi, ça avance plutôt vite. Si nous progressons au même rythme tous les jours, ce sera prêt avant samedi. D'ailleurs, Tonks a déjà commencé à faire de la publicité pour la soirée, et je pense qu'il y aura pas mal de monde. En même temps, vu le nombre d'amis qu'elle a dans le coin, je pense que ce sera facile pour elle de se faire une clientèle, d'autant que Seamus a dit que lorsqu'il s'en occupait, il avait toujours du monde.

J'espère sincèrement que ça va marcher. Comme elle a plaqué son dernier boulot stable il y a un mois, et que depuis elle travaille au noir pour les uns et les autres, elle a besoin de se bouger. Je la connais, elle est incapable de rester sans rien faire. Et puis, pour le moment, ses allocations et ses économies l'aident à tenir le coup, mais il ne faudrait pas qu'elle se plante. Un pub mal tenu devient vite un gouffre financier, et pour le coup, elle aurait vraiment des ennui si ça ne marchait pas. Déjà qu'elle a du contracter un emprunt assez important pour acheter le bar…Mais ne parlons pas de malheur.

Remus est arrivé aujourd'hui dans l'après-midi. Il semblait fatigué, mais heureux d'être là, et Sirius était vraiment heureux de le revoir. Ce soir d'ailleurs, nous sommes tous allés dîner au restaurant du casino, et je suis le seul à ne pas y être encore. Je ne sais pas comment fait Nev pour tenir le rythme, mais personnellement, je commençais déjà à avoir les paupières lourdes avant le dessert. Enfin, s'il s'amuse, c'est le principal. Quant à Sirius et Remus, je crois bien qu'ils s'étaient engagés dans une partie de poker assez serrée lorsque je leur ai souhaité bonne nuit et que j'ai quitté le casino.

Je pense que nous travaillerons plus tard demain. Je suis vanné, et j'ai comme l'impression que Nev et Tonks vont faire la fête assez tard cette nuit. Je parie que je vais les réveiller demain en allant les chercher.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mercredi 29 octobre 1996: **

_**23h :**_

Pour une surprise, c'était une bonne surprise !

J'ai vu Charlie Weasley aujourd'hui. Il était de passage dans la région pour voir un collègue zoologue et a appris par Fred que j'étais en vacances à Brighton. Cela m'a vraiment fait plaisir de le revoir, puisqu'il y avait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas croisé.

Il a une mine superbe, manifestement l'Afrique lui réussit bien. Mais j'ai appris qu'il allait bientôt partir pour l'Asie du sud-est, normalement l'année prochaine, ce qui lui pose quelques problèmes d'organisation avec sa future épouse, qu'il a rencontrée au Nigeria. Il m'a montré sa photo, Kadi est vraiment une très belle femme, et il aimerait qu'elle puisse partir avec lui. Malheureusement, le budget de la fondation pour laquelle il travaille est assez serré, et ils ne savent pas encore s'ils pourront obtenir un poste pour Kadi.

Toujours est-il que nous avons passé la journée ensemble, et que c'était très sympa. Il a même aidé au pub, et j'ai pu lui donner des nouvelles un peu plus récentes de toute la famille Weasley, notamment de la petite Ginny, dont il ignorait que je lui enseignais le Français.

Tout ceci s'est encore terminé au restaurant de Seamus puis en ballade sur la plage, où nous sommes restés relativement tard malgré le froid. Hélas, bien que Charlie soit parti bien plus tard que prévu initialement, il n'a pas pu rester. Cela m'a au moins rappelé de bons souvenirs de la fac.

Dieux, je suis épuisé. Nymph et Neville vont finir par m'achever.

Quant à Remus et Sirius, ils passent leur temps ensemble, et nous ne les voyons que le soir ou quasiment. J'imagine qu'ils ont beaucoup de choses à se raconter tous les deux.

Il faut vraiment que je dorme.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, jeudi 30 octobre 1996: **

_**02h :**_

En réalité c'est déjà demain, Tonks a absolument tenu à faire une petite fête pour inaugurer en avant-première le bar, dont nous avons terminé les travaux en fin d'après-midi. Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu, mais je me suis vraiment amusé comme un fou.

Quand je pense que je repars samedi dans la journée, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir profité assez de mes vacances. Ca m'a fait tellement de bien ces quelques jours, que je n'ai pas du tout envie de retourner à Hogwarts. Bien sûr, je sais qu'au bout d'un moment, l'enseignement me manquerait, mais en cet instant précis, je ne connais rien de mieux que la vie que je mène à Brighton avec ma famille.

Je crois bien que Nev sera aussi triste que moi de repartir. Lorsque j'ai quitté la fête, il était en train de chercher sa langue dans la bouche de Tonks, passablement ivre à mon avis. J'imagine qu'ils auront l'air fatigués mais radieux demain, enfin, tout à l'heure. J'espère simplement qu'ils ne vont pas faire de bêtises, et surtout, que Nymph ne prendra pas la fuite comme elle a l'habitude de le faire dès qu'un garçon honnête a le malheur de s'intéresser à elle. Nev est un type bien, et Tonks mérite quelqu'un comme lui. Encore faudrait-il qu'elle s'en rende compte, et qu'elle arrête de s'imaginer qu'elle ne mérite pas d'être heureuse avec un mec.

Nous verrons bien demain. Pour le moment, tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de mon lit.

Fred me manque un peu, tout de même.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, vendredi 31 octobre 1996: **

_**18h :**_

Eh bien, il semblerait que ça se soit plutôt bien passé hier soir après mon départ. Comme je le pensais, je suis allé réveiller ce matin un Nev et une Tonks avec des cernes monstrueuses, mais avec un sourire béat et complètement idiot sur le visage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais bêtement, ça m'a fait plaisir pour eux, et je leur souhaite que ça marche. Je me doute bien que cela ne va pas être facile, entre lui perdu en Ecosse et elle avec son bar ici, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ils ne le sauront pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas essayé. De toute façon, je n'ai pas à m'en mêler.

J'ai réussi à convaincre Sirius et Remus de venir ce soir pour l'ouverture du pub. Je suis heureux qu'ils passent autant de temps ensemble à se rappeler la belle époque, mais je dois tout de même reconnaître que je suis un peu jaloux. Moi qui espérais passer un peu de temps avec mon parrain et profiter de lui, je ne l'ai quasiment pas vu de la semaine. Enfin, c'est un mal pour un bien, parce que je crois bien que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi joyeux depuis bien longtemps. Trop longtemps, pour être honnête.

Il faut que je file, je vais être en retard pour l'ouverture.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, samedi 1er novembre 1996: **

_**04h :**_

Quelle soirée !

Je dois dire que je ne sais pas bien par où commencer, ce n'est d'ailleurs sans doute pas très judicieux de raconter tout ce qui s'est passé alors que je n'ai pas vraiment les idées très claires. Mais j'ai bien l'impression que je suis suffisamment soûl pour en oublier une bonne partie d'ici tout à l'heure. Seigneur, faites que Nev soit en état de prendre le volant tout à l'heure, parce que je sens que j'en serai incapable avant la fin de la journée.

La fête était géniale, on s'est vraiment bien débrouillés, et Tonks a été parfaite. Je savais qu'elle avait ça dans le sang, c'est son truc, définitivement. Musique super, plein de gens sympa, on a même du refuser du monde à l'entrée passé minuit.

Bon, il y a eu cet épisode pour le moins agaçant, lorsque l'ex-petit ami de Nymph a débarqué, complètement ivre et a voulu gâcher la soirée, mais Seamus et Neville ont vite réglé le problème en les mettant dehors lui et sa bande de copains dégénérés. Je peux même dire, à ma grande surprise, que j'ai été ravi de les aider à leur coller quelques coups de pied au cul. Après ça, Tonks a répété toute la soirée que Nev était son héros, et ne l'a plus lâché, à son grand plaisir, ce me semble.

De mon côté, j'ai surtout pas mal discuté avec de vieux copains et j'en ai profité pour renouer des liens que j'avais plus ou moins laissé s'effilocher avec le temps. C'était assez drôle de se remémorer toutes les bêtises que j'ai pu faire avec eux à l'époque. Je me suis même fait draguer par Jimmy, pour qui j'avais le béguin quand j'étais plus jeune, ce que j'ai trouvé plutôt flatteur. Je pense qu'il n'aurait pas été contre une petite partie de jambes en l'air, mais j'ai préféré refuser ses avances. Ca ne m'aurait rien apporté de toute façon.

Et enfin, le véritable grand événement de la soirée. Moi qui me plaignais de ne pas passer autant de temps que je l'aurais voulu avec Sirius, ce soir j'ai compris pourquoi. Et j'ai compris également pourquoi la réaction de Sirius a été aussi calme et sereine le jour où il a appris mon homosexualité.

Ca me fait tout de même un choc. Non, pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne sais pas du tout comment réagir à ça. Comment d'ailleurs le pourrais-je ? Tomber sur mon parrain et mon collègue de travail en position plus que compromettante dans les toilettes des hommes a de quoi traumatiser. D'ailleurs, je pense que tout à l'heure je le prendrai beaucoup moins bien, mais là je suis trop ivre pour réagir autrement. Il m'a tout de même caché une part énorme de sa vie, j'ignorais totalement qu'il était bisexuel, et encore plus que Remus et lui avaient été amants à l'université.

Ceci dit je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il ne cessait de répéter que son mariage avec Cécilia n'avait été qu'une vaste farce. Moi qui pensais que c'était parce qu'elle ne m'aimait pas beaucoup, je tombe de haut, pour le coup.

Je crois qu'il faut que je dorme, je commence à avoir très mal à la tête. J'espère qu'il y a de l'aspirine dans la salle de bain.

Merde, comment ai-je fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte ? J'étais si fatigué que ça pour ne pas les entendre de toute la semaine ?

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, dimanche 2 novembre 1996: **

_**23h :**_

Finalement le voyage de retour s'est fait bien plus rapidement qu'à l'aller.

Je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup pu parler à Sirius avant mon départ, mais il sait que j'aimerais qu'on discute de ce que j'ai vu vendredi soir chez Tonks. J'espère simplement qu'il ne fuira pas ses responsabilités, car j'estime qu'il aurait du m'en parler avant. Cela m'aurait sans doute épargné bien des peines lorsque j'étais adolescent, lorsque je pensais que malgré son hétérosexualité, il restait tout de même la seule personne qui puisse un tant soit peu me comprendre. Je dois bien avouer que je lui en veux de m'avoir caché ça.

Je pourrais également en vouloir à Remus, par extension, mais je sais bien qu'il n'y est pour rien, et que lui, ne me devait rien. Et je suppose qu'il a du très mal vivre le mariage de son amant avec cette femme. Seigneur, je viens de penser qu'il a passé la semaine dans une maison remplie de photos de Cécilia. Parfois, Sirius manque totalement de délicatesse.

Neville était très triste de devoir rentrer, et je crois bien que Tonks a pleuré. En tout cas, elle avait vraiment une petite mine lorsqu'elle nous a dit au revoir, et j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'était pas uniquement du à la soirée de la veille. Nev n'a pas beaucoup parlé sur la route, je suppose qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Ce n'est que lorsque nous nous sommes arrêtés à l'hôtel pour la nuit, qu'il m'a dit qu'il pensait être amoureux. C'est rapide, mais en même temps, ils se sont plu tout de suite, ça crevait les yeux.

Enfin, nous verrons bien comment tout cela évolue. Pour l'heure, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis de retour au pensionnat, et que dès demain la routine reprendra comme avant les vacances. Heureusement que j'avais préparé mes cours avant de partir, car je serais bien en peine de m'en occuper maintenant.

Il me tarde de revoir Fred. Je l'ai eu tout à l'heure au téléphone, et je me suis rendu compte que sa voix m'avait manqué durant toute cette semaine. Hélas, je ne le vois pas avant samedi, avant je n'ai pas le temps. Il paraît que Colin est venu à la boutique, mais il s'est contenté de se balader entre les rayons. Je suis un peu rassuré, et j'espère qu'il a compris cette fois-ci.

Je dois vraiment dormir, j'ai cours relativement tôt demain matin.

**o0O0o**

_Prochain chapitre, Draco se rapproche un peu de Terry et se rend compte que Potter est plus intéressant qu'il ne le pensait. En attendant, comme d'habitude, pour les compliments, encouragements, insultes, remarques, questions, menaces de mort ou déclarations enflammées, une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche ! je vous aime !_


	14. Chapitre 14

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze : **_Il paraît qu'on n'a plus le droit de faire de réponses au reviews, du moins c'est la rumeur qui court en ce moment…Comme je n'ai vu de confirmation officielle nulle part, je vais continuer à répondre individuellement, na (enfin, si jamais je me fais virer de FF, je lance un appel à toutes les bonnes âmes qui pourraient me permettre de créer un site perso). _

_Bref, sans plus attendre, le chapitre 14, où l'on assiste au retour de Draco au lycée…Bonne lecture !_

**o0O0o**

**RAR :**

**Melenkoli :** Merci à toi pour ta review. Voici la suite, enjoy !

**Isa** Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, je suis extrêmement flattée que mon histoire fasse partie de tes favorites…Voici la suite , j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**Maxxine** contente que tu aimes ma Tonks ! Je sais que le chapitre précédent comportait pas mal d'informations, mais comme tu le dis, ce sont les aléas de ce type d'écriture. Parfois il se passe énormément de choses en peu de temps alors que d'autres fois, il peut se passer des semaines avant que quelque chose n'arrive…Comme dans la vraie vie, en somme, sauf qu'évidemment, c'est plus difficile de retranscrire ça sous la forme d'un journal…Bref, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bises, à bientôt.

**Surimi** hello ma belle ! Oui, je savais que tu avais un faible pour nos deux ex-maraudeurs :D J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bisous.

**Onarluca** Contente que ça t'ait plu, ma douce Artemis…Mais j'espère ne plus avoir à donner de spoilers sur ma fic avant un moment :D Voici la suite, enjoy ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**Jessy** Si, Harry est censé finir avec Draco, mais comme je l'ai dit dans ma note en début de chapitre précédent, en attendant, il ne va pas se contenter de sa main…Bref, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises, à bientôt.

**lucy-hp** Non, le mariage de Sirius n'était pas arrangé, mais tu en sauras un peu plus dans les chapitres suivants. Et bien entendu, Remus n'allait pas rester auprès de lui alors qu'il n'avait plus de place dans sa vie, il n'est pas masochiste…Rassure-toi, sinon, Colin ne va ni violer Harry ni tenter de tuer Fred. C'est un salaud mais pas un meurtrier…En attendant, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre avec Draco va te plaire. Bises, à bientôt.

**F0etus** Si tu continues comme ça, je ne vais plus passer les portes :D (mais en fait, pour ce qui est de relier le manuscrit, je commence à y songer, en admettant qu'il faille bien sûr que j'apporte pas mal de modifications). Oui, Colin fait peur, mais il n'est pas rationnel dans sa façon de penser. Ce qui fait qu'on ne peut pas vraiment s'attendre à ce qu'il va faire par la suite (enfin, moi je sais, bien sûr, mais il a vraiment un comportement chaotique). Bref, tu en entendras parler dans ce chapitre, justement, par le biais de Draco. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bises, à bientôt (et merci pour le merveilleux chapitre que tu m'as envoyé)

**Lovely A** han, pas bien de lire les spoilers si tu voulais pas savoir…huhu. Mais bon, en même temps, je comprends que ça t'ait titillé la curiosité…Je ne voulais pas les mettre au départ, mais j'en avais assez de répondre toujours la même chose aux mêmes questions…Bref, oui, il y a aura un semblant d'explication entre Harry et Sirius, dans les prochains chapitres. Et pour le nouvel intérêt de Draco pour son professeur, ça commence effectivement dans ce chapitre-ci, mais d'une façon toute simple en fait…J'espère que ça te plaira ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Fleur Fanee** Hello toi ! Tout d'abord je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir laissé de review auparavant, l'essentiel pour moi est que tu aimes ce que tu lis. Donc, que dire, à part merci ? Merci d'aimer ce que je fais, de comprendre où je veux en venir. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous, à bientôt.

**Ellie351** merci beaucoup ! Contente que tu aimes ma Tonks…Et oui, je reparlerai de Sirius et Remus dans ma fic, mais ça restera une histoire au second plan, bien sûr…Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous, à bientôt.

**MiloSnail**: héhé, oui, Nev et Tonks sont bien partis pour rester ensemble, je pense. Voici la suite, enjoy ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**ma lune** heureuse que l'histoire de Sirius te plaise, tu en entendras parler un peu plus dans les prochains chapitres…En revanche, désolée pour Fred et Harry, je sais que ça en fait râler quelques uns, mais pour moi ça ne pouvait pas être autrement…ceci dit, rassure-toi, Harry et Draco finiront bien ensemble, ça, c'est sûr. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bisous, à bientôt.

**Nasty Gogoune** merci pour ta review :D pour répondre à ta question, des rangers, ce sont simplement des chaussures militaires genre DrMartens ou Paraboots, qui se ferment avec deux sangles sur le côté…J'en portais quand j'étais punk…lol. Bref, voici la suite, enjoy ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Cyzia** hello toi ! Oui, je connais Speedy (du moins de nom), c'est d'ailleurs une de mes auteuzes préférées. Je lui ai envoyé une review pour participer à la pétition. Sinon, merci pour tous tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir (et rassure-toi, ton Histoires de sang est très bien ! je ne laisse pas reviews parce que je suis une infâme flemmarde, mais c'est sincère, je la lis avec beaucoup de plaisir). En revanche, non, le futur mec de Draco n'est pas Terry…huhu. Mais en attendant de le savoir, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Black Sharne** eh bien, merci beaucoup, je suis très touchée d'avoir été la première que tu aies lue en rentrant chez toi ! Pour la fic dont tu me parles, hélas, l'url n'est pas passée, donc si tu veux bien m'envoyer l'adresse par mail, ce sera avec plaisir. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**Lylou**merci beaucoup pour ta review. Pour ce qui est des chapitres, je suis désolée, mais comme j'en poste déjà deux par semaine, ce qui tu le reconnaîtras est quand même un rythme plus qu'honorable, je ne peux pas les faire plus longs, ça me demanderait trop de travail, et j'ai une vie à côté…bref, voici la suite, je pense que je ne t'aurais pas trop fait attendre. J'espère que ça te plaira ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Mag** merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est du changement d'opinion de Draco envers Harry, j'espère ne pas trop te décevoir en te disant qu'il n'y a absolument aucune attirance physique là-dedans, du moins pour le moment. Soyons clairs, Harry est beau, Draco n'arrête pas de dire que ce n'est pas parce qu'il a une belle gueule qu'il doit se croire tout permis. Mais pour le moment Draco n'a pas encore conscience qu'il est gay, donc son intérêt pour lui va se développer d'une manière plus intellectuelle, il n'est pas question de drague pour l'instant…Bref, j'espère malgré tout que ce chapitre va te plaire…Bises, à bientôt.

**Vif d'or** : héhé, oui, ma fic va continuer encore longtemps…J'ai fait des estimations, et grosso modo, je vais probablement dépasser les 500 pages word…J'espère que tu auras le courage de me lire jusqu'au bout ! Et en attendant, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre…Je t'adore aussi, gros bisous et à bientôt ma douce.

**rossignol-chan** merci beaucoup pour cette longue review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Et merci aussi de me soutenir dans ma décision concernant Harry et Fred :D Rassure toi, je vais lui trouver quelqu'un, il ne mérita pas de souffrir ! Pour Tonks, ça m'a fait rire ton commentaire, parce que justement, je me suis très largement inspirée du style et de l'attitude que j'avais lorsque j'étais plus jeune (en gros j'étais punk et je changeais de couleur de cheveux toutes les semaines)…Ta réflexion sur un combat entre Fred et Colin m'a fait hurler de rire (je suis très bon public et j'ai un humour…particulier), mais plus sérieusement, il n'y aura pas de baston, a priori, même si Colin va vraiment faire chier et qu'à ce moment là il s'en prendra plein la gueule. Merci aussi pour tes commentaires sur Lavender et Pansy :D Et puis, sinon, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**StairwayToHell** hello toi ! je vais bien, et toi ? Rassure toi, je comprends parfaitement que tu préfères profiter de tes derniers jours de liberté avant de reprendre le boulot ! Je ferais pareil à ta place….

Ah, New York, je rêverais d'y aller un jour (bon, pour ça faudrait peut-être que j'arrête de provoquer des crises cardiaques à mon banquier), surtout pour les musées…Par contre, effectivement, je me vois mal y vivre, et de toute façon, j'aime trop Paris pour en partir…Mais je vois assez bien Draco décider d'y faire sa vie, en revanche.

Hum, les parents de Draco, c'est vrai que c'est assez compliqué comme relation…Disons que ce sont deux personnes qui vivent dans leur propre monde et qui refusent de voir la réalité en face…ceci dit, je suis plus indulgente pour Narcissa, parce que j'en ai fait une femme malheureuse et brimée. Si elle est comme ça avec Draco, c'est parce qu'elle oscille entre le désir de garder son petit garçon et celui de ne pas voir qu'il grandit…Pour Bellatrix, c'est vrai que j'en fais un peu une sauveuse providentielle, mais ne crois pas pour autant qu'elle est gentille : elle pense aussi à ses intérêts, quoiqu'elle en dise. Enlever Draco des griffes de son père serait pour elle une belle vengeance sur Lucius, qui lui a volé sa sœur…Mais puisque c'est pour le bien de son neveu, on ne va pas se plaindre ! lol…Et oui, j'ai voulu en faire une excentrique, un peu un cliché de la femme qui gravite dans les hautes sphères de la mode et qui est entourée de gays (je sais, je caricature un peu)…D'ailleurs Draco est tellement en admiration devant elle qu'il en devient tout d'un coup beaucoup plus ouvert, puisque ce sont ses relations à elle…

Sinon, contente de voir que la petite bande de copains de Draco te plait ! J'ai l'intention de resserrer les liens entre eux, histoire de donner à Draco une certaine stabilité…(au passage, le pantalon est bien un modèle pour homme. Un de mes meilleurs amis porte très bien la jupe longue pour homme, il est totalement hétéro et il fait baver bien des demoiselles habillé comme ça)

Sinon, concernant Harry, je suis contente que ses chapitres te plaisent plus ! C'est vrai que la plupart des gens préfèrent un peu ceux de Draco, mais pour moi, c'est plus facile de parler de Harry, vu que je suis plus proche de son âge et de son état d'esprit. C'est vrai aussi qu'il considère Milli plus que comme une simple élève et tu verras cela se développer au fil des chapitres.

Quant à Fred, ma foi…Il n'y a en effet aucune raison pour qu'ils ne sortent pas ensemble en attendant que Draco se décide à devenir gay :D

Pour Nev et Tonks, j'ai voulu ajouter un peu de fraîcheur dans mon histoire, un truc mignon et sympa, et je trouve qu'ils font parfaitement l'affaire pour ça. C'est une relation destinée à mettre du baume au cœur, pour que les gens se disent que oui, une jolie histoire simple et belle, c'est possible (si, si, ça arrive !).

Pour Sirius, oui, tu en entendras parler de nouveau, et avant Noël…D'ailleurs, tu as deviné, Harry passera ses vacances à Brighton (je suis d'ailleurs en train d'écrire ce chapitre, justement).

Enfin, pour le type mignon mystère…Ce n'est ni Crabbe, ni Goyle, et Blaise ne fait pas de rugby, mais du foot (et d'ailleurs il est amoureux de Ginny)…cherche encore ! lol.

Bref, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous et à bientôt.

**Chaya** contente que tu aimes Tonks (et flattée aussi, parce que je me suis un peu inspirée de moi quand j'étais plus jeune) ! Ah, Babooshka, j'ai une certaine tendresse pour ce titre, mais je préfère Wuthering Heights et Running up that Hill…J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bises, à bientôt.

**Cococinelle** ma Coco, c'est pas grave, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir parce que tu étais en vacances ! Pour le garçon mystère, non, ce n'est pas Terry ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros bisous, à bientôt.

**Shima-chan** merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! bises, à bientôt.

**Imaginarynight** merci de me soutenir dans mes choix ! je suis heureuse que tu comprennes mes motivations…Et je suis heureuse que tu aimes mes nouveaux couples :D J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bisous, à bientôt.

**Llte** je t'avouerai que c'est plus facile pour moi d'écrire les chapitres de Harry, parce que je me sens beaucoup plus proche de lui…Pour Bella, non, ce n'est pas une enfant de chœur, loin de là. Elle voit simplement ses intérêts là où elle peut les trouver…J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises et à bientôt.

**Hoaps** oh, mais ta review m'apporte beaucoup, crois-moi ! Merci de comprendre mes motivations pour cette histoire et de soutenir mes choix. Et merci de me lire et d'aimer ce que je fais, surtout. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous, à bientôt.

**crystal d'avalon** eh bien, que d'impatience ! lol ! La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira…Sinon, pour le moment, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 27, c'est à dire les vacances de Noël de Harry…Bises, à bientôt.

**Umbre77** ah, ma revieweuse préférée (à égalité avec deux ou trois autres, mais c'est dans un mouchoir de poche, vraiment !). J'espère tes tartines à chaque chapitre ! Mais je ne voudrais pas te débaucher dans tes études…d'ailleurs au passage, bon courage pour tes examens, si tu aimes les études que tu fais alors accroche toi !

Euh, oui, quelques reviews m'ont passablement agacée, en effet. Je ne voulais pas mettre de spoilers à mon histoire, parce que je sais que la plupart des lecteurs sont curieux et auront du mal à ne pas les lire (je suis admirative devant ton stoïcisme, d'ailleurs). Mais j'en avais marre de me répéter à longueur de chapitres, et ma note du chapitre 6 n'a apparemment pas été totalement comprise…ou alors les gens s'en foutent et c'est encore pire…Je pensais pourtant que c'était évident que je voulais faire quelque chose de crédible, et de toute façon, je ne cèderai pas devant les râleries de gens qui veulent que ça aille plus vite, quitte à perdre des lecteurs, tant pis…

Héhé, oui, notre ami Tom fera une apparition au chapitre 25, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te révéler quoi que ce soit !

Concernant la famille de Draco, c'est vrai que c'est assez triste quand y pense. Effectivement Lucius (au passage, merci pour la superbe référence à Ulysse 31, qui est un de mes dessins animés cultes !) n'est pas un homme heureux, et le pire c'est qu'il ne voit sans doute pas qu'il se fait petit à petit détester par son fils…C'est vrai que dans une situation comme celle-ci, on ne peut que plaindre Draco. Heureusement quelque part qu'il a suscité l'intérêt de sa tante ! Qui certes, n'est pas aussi altruiste qu'on aimerait qu'elle le soit, mais qui lui donne quand même un sacré coup de pouce…Par contre, pour mélanger les intérêts financiers de Lucius et ceux de Bella, je crois que même si c'était possible, ça ne se ferait pas, parce que Bella déteste son beau frère et la réciproque est vraie.

Concernant la découverte de l'homosexualité de Draco, pour le moment je n'ai pas développé la réaction de Milli sur le sujet, simplement parce que j'ai traité ça d'une autre manière. Elle n'est pas la première personne à le savoir, mais tu verras ça en temps et en heure…lol. En revanche, tu auras bien droit à la réaction de toute la bande…

Pour Colin, je n'ai pas encore écrit ce passage, parce que je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre des vacances de Noël de Harry…Je ne peux donc que te donner une estimation, au 29 ou au 31 probablement, plus sûrement le 31.

Ah, Remus et Sirius, c'est marrant mais il y en a que ça a surpris, alors que je pensais sincèrement que ce serait évident…lol. C'est vrai que c'est une histoire assez triste, tu en sauras d'ailleurs un peu plus dans les prochains chapitres, mais rassure-toi, je ne compte pas rendre Remus malheureux !

Pour Neville et Tonks, c'est vrai que j'en mourais d'envie depuis un moment, alors je n'ai pas pu résister…lol. J'ai envie avec eux de montrer une histoire simple et belle, et pas prise de tête (y'en a suffisamment comme ça dans ma fic !), un truc un peu rafraîchissant, en somme.

Euh, sinon, Harry, physiquement ? C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas vraiment décrit, mais on sait déjà qu'il a un beau visage (ça je l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois dans la fic), et on peut deviner qu'il n'est pas très sportif, donc assez mince. C'est vrai que l'activité physique en retapant le bar de Tonks ne peut lui faire que du bien ! Mais en même temps, avec son boulot et le stress qui en découle, il a besoin de se maintenir un minimum en forme, donc on va dire que sa condition physique est tout à fait correcte :D Au passage, moi aussi, faire les papiers peints ça m'épuise, mais je ne suis pas mauvaise, malgré ma feignantise légendaire…lol.

Sinon, pour l'ex de Tonks, ça m'a fait rire, parce que j'ai pensé en le décrivant à un de mes ex (oui, Tonks tient beaucoup de moi dans cette histoire)…Je te plains sincèrement d'avoir une sœur comme ça ! (moi les miennes sont adorables, heureusement…en même temps je vis pas avec, alors ça aide)

Je vais conclure rapidement parce que je m'aperçois que ma réponse à ta review fait déjà une page word ! Oui, oui, et oui, Fred et Harry c'est bien parti ! Je suis contente que cette évolution te plaise ! Et avec Sirius, il y aura des explications, et il ne va pas trop lui en vouloir longtemps, rassure toi…

Donc voilà la suite, j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle te plaira ! Gros bisous et à bientôt.

**Anagrammes** rassure-toi, je ne me lasse pas de lire tes reviews, elles me font à chaque fois toujours autant plaisir, d'une part parce que ça me flatte énormément, d'autre part parce que me sentir comprise me pousse à avancer et à me persuader que je vais dans la bonne direction. Pour Fred et Harry, je compte bien développer leur relation, tu le verras d'ailleurs au chapitre 15. Le couple de Neville et Tonks restera bien entendu au second plan, mais restera présent, parce que je trouve important de montrer qu'une histoire simple et jolie est possible. Sinon, concernant Milli, elle sera toujours aussi présente, mais surtout avec Harry, car je compte développer un peu plus la relation de Draco avec Sally-Ann. En attendant, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci encore pour tes encouragements, bises et à bientôt.

**Loona** Tu es toute excusée ! Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir parce que tu étais en vacances…Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bisous, à bientôt.

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, lundi 3 novembre 1996: **

_**22h :**_

Je suis crevé.

La reprise des cours s'est faite sur les chapeaux de roues, et les profs n'ont pas l'air d'avoir conscience du travail qu'ils nous demandent de fournir. J'ai du mal à croire que je reviens d'une semaine de vacances. Enfin, en même temps, ça me permet de ne pas trop réfléchir, et ça m'évite de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

J'ai écrit à Bella aujourd'hui au déjeuner, pour lui dire que j'acceptais sa proposition. Je posterai la lettre samedi à Hogsmeade, lorsque je serai sûr qu'elle est bien rentrée à Londres. J'avoue que j'ai très peur de la réaction de Père, mais cette fois-ci, je suis décidé. Après tout, qu'est-ce que je risque ? Me faire déshériter ? Sans doute, mais si Bella me paye mes études, alors ce ne sera pas si grave. La seule chose que je craigne en réalité, c'est de faire de la peine à Mère.

J'ai repris les entraînements de natation dès cet après-midi, ce qui est entre autres la raison de ma fatigue. Mais les premières compétitions sont la semaine prochaine, alors il faut que je m'y mette sérieusement. C'est difficile pour Terry de gérer le club tout seul, je me demande où il trouve une telle énergie. Il faut dire que Lockhart n'est là que pour la décoration, alors le pauvre doit endosser bien plus de responsabilités qu'il ne le devrait.

J'ai discuté un peu avec lui après le club. Il a été très surpris que je lui rapporte une bricole de New-York, mais je pense qu'il a été content. Il m'a avoué que ça faisait un moment qu'il aurait bien aimé nous connaître, Milli, Blaise et moi, ce qui m'a un peu étonné, parce que j'avais toujours pensé que c'était un type un peu trop sérieux qui ne pensait qu'à ses études. Comme quoi, je ne m'intéresse vraiment pas aux gens. En tout cas, une chose est sûre, il adore Sally-Ann. Je pense que leur relation est encore plus forte que celle que je peux avoir avec Milli. J'ignorais qu'ils se connaissaient depuis l'école primaire. Il m'a raconté tout un tas de trucs sur elle, c'était vraiment une sale gamine. Mais ça m'a fait rire, et ça m'a touché, la tendresse avec laquelle il parlait d'elle. J'aimerais redevenir comme ça avec Milli.

Curieusement, il n'a pas parlé de son homosexualité. Pas que j'aie eu l'impression que ça le gênait, mais plutôt que ça ne rentrait pas vraiment en ligne de compte, comme si c'était accessoire. Je me demande comment il fait. Même si je sais que c'est exactement la bonne attitude à adopter, je ne me sens pas assez mûr pour faire pareil. Un jour, il faudra que je lui pose la question.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mardi 4 novembre 1996: **

_**22h :**_

Là, je dois bien avouer que je suis plutôt impressionné.

Aujourd'hui j'ai repris les cours de Littérature avec Potter, et nous avons commencé l'étude du roman de Spanbauer. Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas commencé à le lire, honnêtement, ça me faisait chier plus qu'autre chose. Mais lorsque nous avons lu le premier chapitre ce matin, je dois dire que j'ai été plutôt soufflé.

Vraiment, je suis sur le cul. Comment peut-il oser nous faire étudier un truc pareil ? Là, je dis, franchement, ou il est complètement inconscient, ou alors il a une sacrée audace, je ne sais pas trop. C'est totalement immoral ! Je me demande où il veut en venir avec ce bouquin, vraiment. Bon, je crois qu'il va falloir que je lise ça sérieusement d'ici la semaine prochaine, parce que ça risque d'être intéressant. Très intéressant, même, à tous points de vue. J'ai, au choix, de quoi le faire renvoyer définitivement de l'école, provoquer des débats à n'en plus finir dans sa classe, ou obtenir ma meilleure note de l'année en Lettres.

Mais bizarrement, quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas la première option que je vais choisir. Trop facile, et franchement trop mesquin. Et puis, avec un coup pareil, Milli risquerait de m'en vouloir jusqu'à ma mort, et Potter ne vaut pas le coup que je perde ma meilleure amie.

Je dois reconnaître qu'il remonte un tout petit peu dans mon estime, là.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mercredi 5 novembre 1996: **

_**21h :**_

J'ai annoncé à Snape que je m'étais décidé à poursuivre mes études en parfumerie après le bac. Il m'a dit que c'était la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour qu'il n'ait pas l'impression de perdre son temps avec moi. Je crois que ça veut dire qu'il est content. J'ai décidé que mon projet pour l'année serait un parfum pour homme, mais pas trop agressif, le genre de parfum qu'une femme pourrait piquer à son copain. Quelque chose de doux, à la fois léger et entêtant, et qui resterait longtemps dans la mémoire olfactive. Snape pense que c'est un objectif beaucoup trop ambitieux, mais j'ai bien vu la lueur d'enthousiasme s'allumer dans ses yeux. Il jubile, c'est évident. Ca va être génial.

Longbottom avait l'air fatigué et déprimé par contre, ce soir. Il a beaucoup parlé avec Potter au déjeuner et au dîner aujourd'hui, et il n'a même pas cherché d'embrouille à Snape. Curieux.

Oh, sinon, Blaise a encore fait très fort aujourd'hui. L'opération conquête de la belette femelle prend des proportions délirantes. Ce midi, on a touché au sublime, réellement. Milli était scandalisée, quant à Sally et Luna, elles étaient pétées de rire. Moi j'hésitais entre la consternation la plus totale et le fou rire nerveux. Ginny Weasley a débarqué à notre table et a balancé dans l'assiette de Blaise la discographie intégrale de Kate Bush en vinyle qu'il lui avait offert. C'était vraiment grandiose.

Mais bizarrement, ça n'a pas eu l'air de gêner Blaise sur le moment. Il m'a dit plus tard que c'était parce qu'avec les disques, il y avait un poème qu'il lui avait écrit, et que ça, elle ne l'avait pas rendu. Il pense qu'elle l'a gardé. Peut-être bien que je vais perdre mon pari, finalement.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, jeudi 6 novembre 1996: **

_**21h : **_

Il a fait un temps absolument dégueulasse aujourd'hui. Et ça m'a l'air bien parti pour durer, j'ai bien peur d'attraper la crève tellement je me les gèle. Ce serait bien ma veine, avec les compétitions qui arrivent.

J'ai presque terminé le roman de Spanbauer. C'est une histoire très prenante, qui m'a donné envie de m'intéresser de plus près à cette période de l'histoire aux Etats-Unis, notamment du côté des Indiens. Par contre, plus je lis et plus je me rends compte que, plus qu'un roman sur l'homosexualité, c'est surtout une histoire sur toutes les formes d'amour, et plus particulièrement la vision qu'on peut avoir de la famille. J'avoue que ça me déstabilise beaucoup, et que ça donne à réfléchir. J'aime beaucoup le personnage d'Ida, même si objectivement, elle est insupportable de tyrannie. Il y a aussi le problème de la confusion d'identité, qui soulève beaucoup de questions.

Ca me fait mal de le dire, mais je crois que Potter a eu une idée brillante sur ce coup-là. Je commence un peu à comprendre pourquoi Milli l'aime tellement. Elle n'en parle jamais, mais elle a toujours l'air d'aller mieux lorsqu'elle sort de son bureau.

Sauf en ce moment. Elle semble soucieuse, mais ni Luna ni Sally ne savent quoi que ce soit à ce propos. Je pense qu'elles s'inquiètent autant que moi. J'espère que ses discussions avec Potter ne lui mettent pas trop la tête à l'envers, car elle n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Elle ne parle plus de Katie, peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? Je n'ose pas lui poser la question pour le moment…Et je me vois mal aller à la pêche aux informations auprès de Luna ou Sally.

J'espère que ça va aller.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, vendredi 7 novembre 1996: **

_**18h :**_

Sally a composé une chanson qu'elle aimerait bien que je joue pour elle. Elle est douée. Bien sûr, il va falloir que je bosse un peu les arrangements pour que ça rende bien au piano, mais j'adore. Par contre, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner avec sa voix, parce que je m'imaginais plutôt ce genre de mélodie chantée par une voix plus aiguë, un peu à la Tori Amos. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle m'a dit aussi. C'est drôle de voir qu'elle aime cette chanteuse au moins autant que moi. Parfois, je me dis que c'est bien dommage qu'elle soit lesbienne, je crois bien que c'est le genre de fille qui me ferait tomber vraiment amoureux.

Ce soir d'ailleurs, on va tous au ciné. C'est Milli qui a voulu sortir, je crois qu'elle a besoin de se changer les idées. Terry vient aussi, je lui ai proposé de nous accompagner. Après tout, c'est le meilleur ami de Sally, c'est normal qu'il traîne avec nous. Et puis j'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu seul, alors ça lui fera du bien de s'extérioriser un peu, surtout si Sally continue de rester avec nous.

_**23h30 :**_

On a croisé Susan Bones au cinéma. Elle tirait une de ces tronches…Je crois bien qu'elle allait tuer Terry sur place. Lui d'ailleurs, le pauvre, ne savait plus où se mettre. Putain, il faut vraiment qu'il apprenne à s'imposer, ce mec. Après tout, c'est elle qui l'a quitté, et c'est elle qui se pavanait au bras de Zacharias Smith ce soir. C'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, elle est jalouse alors qu'elle vient à peine de le larguer pour le grand baiseur de l'école ? Faudrait arrêter de se foutre de la gueule du monde, quand même. Je déteste ce genre de pouffiasse.

Tiens, si elle pouvait s'étouffer avec son propre venin, ça me ferait bien plaisir.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, samedi 8 novembre 1996: **

_**01h :**_

Bon en fait, c'est déjà demain, mais peu importe. J'ai vu un truc très intéressant aujourd'hui. Ou plutôt, intrigant.

Cet après-midi, je suis allé à Hogsmeade pour acheter quelques disques chez les Weasley, et j'ai surpris une…discussion entre Potter, l'un des jumeaux et Crivey, le prof d'Arts Plastiques. Je pense qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué que j'étais dans la boutique, c'est pour ça que j'ai pu entendre une bonne partie de ce qui ressemblait fortement à la fin d'une très grosse dispute. Je n'ai pas tout compris puisque j'ai pour ainsi dire pris le train en marche, mais Crivey semblait accuser Potter de quelque chose d'assez grave, et il avait l'air très menaçant.

C'était la première fois que je voyais Potter aussi en colère, et je dois dire qu'il m'a fait un peu peur à ce moment-là. Non, pour être tout à fait honnête, il était assez terrifiant, le binoclard. Pâle comme la mort, et une voix…à vrai dire, elle aurait pu rivaliser avec celle du Snape des grands jours, et il est capable de faire pleurer la plus endurcie des racailles.

Ce que je ne m'explique pas, par contre, c'est pourquoi Crivey l'a traité de putain. Ca ressemblait fortement à une histoire de femme, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, on dirait qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche là-dedans.

J'en ai parlé à Milli quand je suis allée la rejoindre chez Honeydukes, et sa réaction aussi a été bizarre. Elle est devenue blême d'un seul coup, et m'a dit que je ferais mieux de me mêler de mes affaires. Ca m'a vexé. Enfin, je suppose qu'elle s'imagine encore que je cherche à le faire virer, ou au moins à l'emmerder le plus possible. Pour la deuxième option, elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, mais je trouve ça petit de l'attaquer sur des motifs personnels. Non, je suis juste intrigué, c'est tout.

Quant à la conversation que j'ai entendue plus tard aux Trois Balais, elle n'a fait qu'ajouter à ma confusion. Procès pour harcèlement ?

Je me demande si le Sirius Black dont parlaient Potter et Lupin a un rapport avec Tante Bella. Je suppose que je le saurai bien assez tôt, puisque j'ai posé la question dans ma lettre.

J'ai hâte d'avoir sa réponse.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, dimanche 9 novembre 1996: **

_**23h :**_

Beurk, beurk, beurk. Le rugby sous la pluie, ça craint vraiment. Heureusement que j'ai une vraie salle de bain maintenant, parce que même la douche après l'entraînement n'a pas suffi à me réchauffer. Bordel, je déteste ça. Je crois même que je commence à avoir de la fièvre.

Michael Corner est venu me parler tout à l'heure après la séance. Il a dit que j'étais plutôt doué pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais joué sérieusement, et que si je voulais, il pourrait m'aider un peu sur les gestes techniques. J'ai trouvé ça sympa de sa part, d'autant que c'est le seul en dehors de Greg et Vince qui m'adresse réellement la parole dans l'équipe. Et franchement, n'importe qui vaut mieux que ces deux-là, niveau conversation. Je sais que Père aimerait bien que je les fréquente un peu plus que ça, mais franchement, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Ils sont trop cons. Je me demande même comment c'est humainement possible d'être aussi bête.

Je crois que de toute façon, j'ai besoin de voir des gens différents de ma petite bande habituelle. Oh, bien sûr, je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de devenir le mec le plus sociable du lycée, après tout, j'ai une réputation à tenir. Mais Corner a l'air sympa, et en plus il est hyper-populaire. Et puis j'ai besoin d'un allié dans l'équipe, parce que sinon, je vais vraiment me faire chier. Déjà que Hagrid ne tient pas particulièrement à ce que je joue…Enfin, c'est pas comme si j'en mourrais d'envie, après tout. Mais bon, ça fait toujours bien d'être pote avec une des idoles de l'internat.

Comment fait-il pour être aussi bien foutu ? J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le regarder sous la douche tout à l'heure, putain, c'est incroyable. Ce mec n'a pas un seul défaut physique, c'est dingue. Il est parfait. Et belle gueule en plus, un peu à la Potter, en plus viril peut-être, en moins fini aussi. Ce mec pourrait être mannequin tellement il est beau. Ceci dit, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque un peu de personnalité, mais bon…Ici, ce n'est pas une qualité très recherchée. En tout cas, il est sympa, et c'est déjà beaucoup.

Oh, j'ai oublié de le mentionner, mais j'ai reçu un colis de la part de Jean-Pierre. Il m'a envoyé un pull génial, et je peux dire sans me vanter que j'ai une classe folle là-dedans. J'adore les sangles sur les manches, c'est top. Je pense que ça va le faire avec le pantalon que je lui ai acheté. J'ai montré ça à Sally, elle trouve ça génial. Encore un point commun que j'ai avec elle, c'est une folle de fringues. D'ailleurs, elle a toujours un look super excentrique quand elle ne porte pas l'uniforme. Elle me fait un peu penser à Bella, parfois, dans sa façon d'être. En moins hystérique cependant.

Il faudrait peut-être que je me trouve une copine. Je suis en manque, ça devient vraiment grave. En ce moment, je bande tout le temps, c'est atroce. J'arrête pas de me branler. Tous les soirs en fait, et parfois même dans la journée, mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne suffit pas à évacuer la pression. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, il a fallu que je le fasse deux fois, dont une dans les chiottes juste après l'entraînement. Ca devient vraiment n'importe quoi.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, lundi 10 novembre 1996: **

_**21h : **_

Je crois que Terry fait partie de la bande maintenant. Il a passé toute la journée avec nous, et franchement, je n'imaginais pas que c'était un mec aussi sympa. Il s'entend particulièrement bien avec Luna, avec qui il nous a gratifié ce midi d'un débat philosophique mémorable. Je savais qu'il était plutôt brillant, mais en plus il a une manière originale de voir les choses. Ca me plait bien, et ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'il n'est pas le mec sans personnalité que j'imaginais encore il y a peu de temps.

Par contre, il va vraiment falloir songer à ce que je me trouve une copine au plus vite, ou au moins une meuf à tirer. Déjà parce que j'en peux plus d'être en érection quasi-permanente, mais surtout parce que Pansy Parkinson s'imagine de nouveau qu'elle a une chance. Brr. Quelle horreur. Rien que de penser à ses manières minaudantes de ce matin, j'en ai la nausée.

Seulement, voilà, j'ai absolument pas la moindre idée d'avec qui je pourrais sortir. Sans me vanter, j'ai déjà couché avec un nombre plus que conséquent de nanas dans ce lycée, et là, je vois plus trop qui je pourrais me taper…Lavender, déjà fait, elle est nulle. Parvati, déjà fait, elle a autant de personnalité qu'un papier calque, et c'est pas peu dire. Hannah Abbot, déjà fait, non merci, en plus je déteste les blondes (sauf Milli), et elle est vraiment trop conne. Pansy, faudrait me torturer avant, et puis on a dit une fille, pas un troll. Cho Chang était une vraie salope, mais elle est partie, et puis, elle était franchement trop collante. Susan Bones est une vraie langue de pute, et en plus j'aimerais pas me taper les restes de Zacharias Smith.

Ca devient problématique, d'autant qu'avec ce qui s'est passé en début d'année, je me traîne une belle réputation de salaud, maintenant. Ouais, je sais, j'ai un peu tout fait pour, mais quand même.

Angelina Johnson, peut-être. C'est une ex de Blaise, alors ça me fait un peu chier, mais elle est pas mal. Belle brune, grande, sportive (elle est dans l'équipe de volley avec Ginny Weasley), jolis yeux, et Blaise m'a dit qu'elle était pas mauvaise au pieu. Mouais, bof. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me motive guère, en fait. Bordel, j'ai l'impression que je deviens de plus en plus difficile avec le temps.

En attendant, je suis frustré. Mais à un point !

Bon, faut que j'arrête de parler de ça.

Demain, j'ai cours de Lettres, et je pense que ça va être intéressant. J'ai l'intention de démarrer un petit débat avec ce cher Potter sur les implications morales du bouquin, ça risque d'être drôle. Tiens, au passage, Michael m'a dit qu'il avait commencé des cours d'initiation au Français avec lui mercredi dernier. Il semblerait que Potter ait décidé de prendre d'autres élèves que Ginny Weasley.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mardi 11 novembre 1996: **

_**22h :**_

C'était trop bon. Ce connard m'a littéralement enfoncé, mais je lui ai donné du fil à retordre jusqu'au bout.

Je crois que finalement, j'aime bien les cours de Potter. Aujourd'hui, j'ai tenu le cours entier à le faire chier sur les implications morales du livre, et ça a été purement jouissif. On s'est balancé nos arguments à la gueule comme si c'étaient des bombes, et putain, j'ai adoré ça, réellement. J'ai même du mal à lui en vouloir pour m'avoir démonté devant toute la classe, c'est dire. J'ai été brillant, franchement.

Et je crois que ça l'a beaucoup amusé, lui aussi. Il est loin d'être con, et j'ai l'impression qu'il n'attendait que ça, que quelqu'un le provoque sur son terrain et vienne chercher la petite bête. Si je m'écoutais, je dirais qu'il a aimé le challenge. Ca se voyait dans ses putains de yeux verts trop brillants pour être honnêtes, qu'il prenait son pied.

C'est con à dire, mais vivement jeudi qu'on recommence.

A propos de Potter, j'ai eu un coup de fil de Bella aujourd'hui. Elle a bien reçu ma lettre, et elle était ravie que j'accepte sa proposition. Désormais, il ne tient plus qu'à moi de faire en sorte que ça marche. Mais ce n'est pas le plus étonnant dans cette conversation. Dans ma lettre, je lui demandais si elle connaissait Sirius Black. J'ai du mal à y croire, mais cet homme est son cousin, et celui de Mère par extension. Là où je suis sûr le cul, c'est que c'est le parrain de Potter.

D'après ce que Bella sait, il s'est occupé de Potter après la mort de ses parents, et l'a accueilli chez lui lorsqu'il s'est fait mettre dehors par ses tuteurs légaux à sa majorité. Son ex-femme est une ancienne camarade de fac de Bella. J'ignorais totalement que Potter était orphelin. Je me demande ce qu'il a fait pour se faire mettre à la porte de chez lui. Mais Bella n'en sait pas plus, elle est relativement peu liée avec cette branche de la famille. Tout ce que j'ai pu obtenir comme information supplémentaire, c'est que Black est effectivement avocat. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que Mère ne m'en ait jamais parlé, de cet homme.

Tout ceci me laisse songeur. Potter aurait-il eu des ennuis avec la justice dans sa jeunesse ?

Je viens de me faire une réflexion complètement con : Potter a les yeux de la couleur exacte de l'absinthe.

**o0O0o**

_Dans le prochain chapitre, le retour de Harry au lycée, sa confrontation avec Colin et un gros rapprochement avec Fred…_

_En attendant, comme d'hab, si vous avez des questions, des remarques, des commentaires, des compliments, des encouragements, des insultes, des menaces de mort, des déclarations enflammées ou même rien de spécial à dire, une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche ! Je vous aime !_


	15. Chapitre 15

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :****_Attention, ce chapitre contient un lemon !_**

_Sinon, j'ai décidé de poster aujourd'hui deux chapitres à la suite du point de vue de Harry. Vous aurez donc deux chapitres aujourd'hui, bande de veinards ! La raison, c'est que je me suis aperçue qu'il y avait un léger décalage entre les dates, à savoir que le chapitre 14 se terminait après le chapitre 15. Je vous poste donc le chapitre 15 et le chapitre 16 à la suite, qui sont deux POV de Harry, lisez les l'un après l'autre si vous voulez avoir la réaction de Harry sur le débat en cours avec Draco. Ensuite, je posterai mercredi ou jeudi le chapitre 17 qui sera un POV de Draco, et dimanche le chapitre 18 qui sera également un POV de Draco. Ensuite, je reprendrai la publication comme d'habitude en alternant les POV, avec cependant un changement quant à la fréquence des updates : désormais, et ce à partir du chapitre 18, je ne posterai qu'une fois par semaine. Je m'excuse de vous décevoir, mais je ne peux pas soutenir le rythme, étant donné que mon inspiration pour cette fic, sans pour autant s'être essoufflée, a besoin de vacances. J'ai d'autres projets en cours et de plus je tiens vraiment à ne pas baisser dans la qualité de cette histoire, tout en gardant suffisamment d'avance pour ne pas publier en retard. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez._

_A part ça, donc, ce chapitre contient un lemon (je sais, je l'ai déjà dit, mais mieux vaut être sûre que tout le monde a compris), et on en apprendra plus sur Milli. Bonne lecture !_

**o0O0o**

**RAR :**

**AnthaRosa** Quel plaisir de recevoir une review de la correctrice de mnemesysfr ! Je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir laissé de review plus tôt, moi-même je ne le fais que très rarement, par flemme mais également parce que je ne sais jamais quoi dire de constructif…Donc rassure-toi, l'essentiel pour moi étant que tu aimes ce que tu lis. Sinon, pour Colin, eh bien, Harry ne va pas précisément lui mettre son poing dans la figure, mais il ne va pas non plus se laisser faire très longtemps sans réagir. Tu le verras d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre. Et non, Fred ne souffrira pas trop (enfin, si, quand même un peu, mais je l'aime trop pour ne pas lui offrir une jolie happy end !). Voilà, j'espère que ces deux chapitres te plairont, bises et à bientôt.

**crystal d'avalon** mais, voilà la suite ma chère ! et deux chapitres, en prime ! J'espère que ça te plaira, bises, à bientôt.

**Onarluca** ma douce Artemis, voici la suite, j'espère que tu seras heureuse de ces deux chapitres. Gros bisous, à bientôt.

**lucy-hp** ah, il semblerait que tu aies une idée assez juste sur la question…lol. Mais effectivement, il ne se rend compte de rien, et il va continuer à chercher du côté des filles pendant encore un moment. Bref, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises, à bientôt.

**Maxxine** merci pour tes compliments ! Voici la suite, j'espère que ces deux chapitres te plairont ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Black Sharne** hello toi, merci pour cette longue review ! Oui, l'homosexualité de Draco se met doucement en place, et effectivement il ne s'en rend pas compte. Mais quelque part c'est logique, quand on est persuadé d'être hétéro, on ne se pose pas de questions. Ca rejoint d'ailleurs sa réaction face à la dispute de Colin et Harry. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'admet pas que l'homosexualité puisse être quelque chose de normal, c'est simplement que n'importe quel mec hétéro de base va penser à une histoire de femme, là ou une fille (ou une yaoïste hardcore – l'expression m'a fait hurler de rire, au passage) se poserait peut-être des questions. Je pense au contraire que c'est une réaction plutôt saine, et qu'il n'est plus obsédé par l'homosexualité comme si ça le dérangeait. Quelqu'un que ça dérange et qui y fait toujours référence verra des « pédés » partout…Enfin, c'est mon point de vue, en tout cas. Pour ce qui est de son attirance pour Sally-Ann, tu fais une remarque très juste. D'ailleurs tous les deux auront une discussion à ce sujet au chapitre 22 ou 24 si mes souvenirs sont exacts. Sinon, en ce qui concerne son opinion sur Harry, c'est vrai qu'il commence à se rendre compte qu'il s'est peut-être totalement trompé à son sujet. De là à ce qu'il l'apprécie il y a encore du chemin, mais ça vient ! (tu remarqueras que j'ai totalement éludé tes remarques sur Michael…lol. C'est fait exprès) Voilà, sinon, j'espère que tu aimeras les deux chapitres qui suivent, et merci beaucoup pour le lien que tu m'as envoyé, cette histoire est géniale et très touchante. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Chaya** apparemment, ta review n'est pas passée entièrement, vu qu'il n'y a qu'une citation de la dernière phrase de mon chapitre…Bref, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bises, à bientôt.

**Siria Black 666** merci pour ta review ! En effet, il y a beaucoup d'indices de l'homosexualité naissante de Draco dans ce chapitre, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte…Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras. Bises, à bientôt.

**Lovely A** ah, l'affrontement verbal entre Harry et Draco, je t'avouerai que j'avais la flemme de l'écrire…Parce que ça aurait voulu dire que je devais me taper toute l'analyse d'un bouquin que j'ai lu il y a des mois…lol. Bon, pour Michael, tu verras bien, je ne dis rien…Et voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira, bises, à bientôt.

**Shima-chan** merci pour tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup ! Pour répondre à ta question, Draco parlait de l'attitude de Terry face à l'homosexualité de Sally-Ann. Il dit simplement qu'il aurait bien aimé pouvoir réagir de la même façon avec Millicent…Bref, voici la suite, enjoy ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Cyzia** hello ma belle ! hum, oui, je connais Aydan Linch, j'ai lu une de ses traductions que j'ai adorée, en revanche, pour IAMTHELIZARDQUEEN, je n'ai jamais rien lu, parce que mon anglais est trop mauvais pour ça…J'ai peur de rater des trucs importants…Bref, je pense que je vais reviewer ta fic, après tout, c'est vrai que moi aussi j'aime tellement recevoir des commentaires sur ce que j'écris que je devrais me sentir coupable de ne jamais en laisser moi-même…lol. Pour ce qui est d'en écrire une seconde, je te dirai simplement de faire comme tu le sens, même si tu en as déjà une en cours…L'inspiration ça ne se commande pas, on y obéit et c'est tout. Pour répondre à a question, oui, je suis sur plusieurs fics en même temps, mais la deuxième étant pour le fanzine de Tiayel et Ivrian, le Troisième Œil, j'y passe beaucoup moins de temps vu que j'ai des délais plus longs…Et quelques textes encore inachevés, que ce soit des fics HP ou bien de nouvelles que j'écris à partir de jeux de rôle auxquels je joue : je suis une rôliste acharnée devant l'éternel et les jeux de rôles sont des sources inépuisables d'inspiration…Donc, non, ça ne m'embrouille pas plus que ça…Bref, voici la suite, j'espère que ces deux chapitres te plairont. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Cococinelle** ma Coco, tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te le dire, hein ? lol ! faudra deviner par toi-même ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous.

**Vif d'or** eh oui, Draco est un garçon, donc il n'est pas très psychologue…huhu. Mais courage, ça va venir bientôt ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, gros bisous ma douce.

**Ingrid** huhu, moi non plus je ne sais pas encore exactement comment tout ça va finir (enfin, j'ai une idée, mais le plan de l'histoire n'est pas achevé et en ce moment je marche pas mal à l'impro)…j'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**ma lune** contente que ça t'ait plu ! lol…Pour les Dursley, tu sauras ça très bientôt, et pour Narcissa, ben…pour le moment, je ne le mentionne pas, tout simplement parce que Draco ne parle quasiment pas à sa mère et qu'éventuellement s'il avait voulu savoir ça, il aurait demandé à Bellatrix. Mais comme il se fiche éperdument de la sexualité d'un homme qu'il ne connaît pas, ça n'est pas encore venu sur le tapis…Bref, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Surimi** coucou toi ! alors, Tori Amos est une de mes chanteuses préférées, et sa musique est inclassable (t'es bien avancé, là, hein ? huhu). Elle est pianiste et a un jeu extraordinaire…Je ne saurai trop te conseiller de chercher des mp3 sur le net…Pour Michael, je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais y'a pas mal de personnages OOC dans ma fic, hein…huhu. En fait je cherchais des noms, donc voilà…Bref, voilà la suite, enjoy ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**ptite clad** merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir, et je suis ravie de voir la façon dont tous mes chapitres t'ont fait réagir…Bref, voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Loona** hello toi, merci pour tes compliments ! Pour répondre à taquestion, je ne sais pas exactement combien de chapitres comportera ma fic, mais plus de 60, plus probablement 80, je dirai. Et à partir du chapitre 18, comme tu auras pu le noter, je posterai une fois par semaine. Sinon, ma culture littéraire n'est pas si étendue que ça, j'ai des goûts complètement chaotiques :D C'est juste que j'adore lire…Bref, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bisous.

**Adri** eh oui, Draco s'intéresse tout d'un coup beaucoup plus à Harry dans ces chapitres, c'est plutôt bon signe, non ? lol. Quant à la relation avec Fred, tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre…J'espère qu'il te plaira, et merci encore pour tes compliments. Bises, à bientôt.

**Isa** merci à toi surtout pour aimer ce que je fais…Pour répondre à ta question, oui, j'aimerais, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le talent nécessaire pour faire carrière. L'avenir me le dira peut être…J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**Ellie351** tu devines bien ! C'est vrai que Draco commence un peu à regarder autre chose que son nombril…lol. Et oui, Nev est triste à cause de Tonks…mais rassure-toi, je n'ai pas envie de leur créer de problèmes, à ces deux là…J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bisous.

**Mlie** ne t'excuse pas, voyons ! Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour si peu :D Merci beaucoup pour tous les compliments, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Anagrammes** ben, yo aussi :D Merci encore pour tes compliments, je ne me répèterai jamais assez, je crois. Bref, oui, c'est vrai que le rythme accélère tout d'un coup, je pense que c'est parce que Draco en a un peu marre de se laisser dicter sa conduite. Et comme il s'intéresse enfin à autre chose que son nombril, forcément, il voit et apprend plein de choses différentes, vu qu'il n'est plus centré sur lui-même. Ta remarque sur le débat en cours est tout à fait juste : c'est limite si Draco n'en a pas bandé ! Il a trouvé quelqu'un d'assez brillant pour le stimuler intellectuellement, et j'emploie volontairement ce verbe…Faut bien que ça compense sa frustration sexuelle, je crois que ça s'appelle la sublimation…lol. Quant au point de vue sur le sujet, eh bien, tu verras ça dans ce chapitre, je ne t'en dis donc pas plus. Bonne lecture, bisous et à bientôt (peut être même sur msn si j'arrive à me connecter à des heures décentes).

**kiara1589** eh bien, je ne saurai te faire patienter plus longtemps :D voici la suite, j'espère que ces deux chapitres te plairont ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Umbre77** coucou ma belle ! heureuse de voir que malgré ta flemme, tu me laisses une de tes merveilleuses reviews :D (non, honnêtement, je suis extrêmement flattée )

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été faite pour les études : je suis une dilettante, et en plus je me passionne pour des sujets de manière totalement erratique…huhu. Mais je ne peux qu'approuver ta volonté de t'accrocher, surtout si tu veux partir de chez toi…

Bon, pour les lecteurs mécontents, j'ai décidé de ne plus m'en préoccuper. Ca me fatigue trop et je préfère me concentrer sur ce qui compte vraiment. Espérons simplement que je resterai zen suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas re-craquer top vite ! huhu.

Oh, mais dis-toi bien que le chapitre 25 est très loin de la fin de la fic ! Comme j'estime qu'elle va en compter plus de 60, tu n'as pas de souci à te faire…

Pour mélanger les intérêts de Dray et son père, il faudrait pouvoir trouver un terrain commun aux affaires de Bella et Lucius, or il n'y en a pas. Je n'ai pas défini dans quels domaines exactement bossait Malfoy père, mais je le voyais bien dans la finance ou ce genre de truc, donc pas grand chose à voir avec la parfumerie, hélas pour notre Dray d'amour…

Pour Milli, j'ai simplement dit qu'elle l'apprendrait aussi, pas qu'elle l'a deviné avant lui. En revanche, tu constateras plus tard que Sally-Ann est bien plus observatrice, mais je n'en dis pas plus…lol.

Pour Remus et Sirius, je t'avouerai que j'ai quand même du mal à ne pas les imaginer ensemble, bien que certaines fics slash ou hétéro les mettant en scène avec d'autres persos sont réellement intéressantes. Je te conseille « Remus », par Morrigane, qui est une fic hétéro avec Hermione, et qui est vraiment superbe, même si à priori le pairing me rebutait complètement.

Pour Neville, tu vas rire mais au début je pensais sincèrement le coller avec Severus dans ma fic, et c'est la tienne qui m'en avait donné l'idée…puis après je me suis rendue compte que j'avais déjà dit que Nev était hétéro, donc ça le faisait plus du tout…huhu.

Quand tu parles de punching-ball, je présume que tu parles de Colin ? lol ! Effectivement, ce serait une bonne idée, mais il va trouver autre chose pour se défouler…

Pour Dray et Terry, tu te trompes ! Mais je dirai rien-euh ! je sais, c'est complètement puéril comme réaction, mais qu'importe, il paraît que je ne fais pas mes 25 ans…lol

Euh, non, c'est pas que je ne veux pas te débarrasser de tes parents, mais d'une je suis fauchée, de deux je ne suis pas partie de chez moi à 17 ans pour m'encombrer des parents d'une autre :D

Blaise…ah, Blaise…il souffre, hein ? Ben c'est pas fini ! huhu. Mais il va y arriver, à force d'attaquer la falaise à la rame, il va finir par arriver au sommet…un jour, peut-être…(suis-je sadique, tout de même)

Susan Bones…tu auras remarqué que quelques uns des persos ici étaient quand même très OOC (Milli notamment)…Je pense que le chapitre 17 devrait te plaire, à ce sujet…

Concernant Milli, d'ailleurs, non, elle n'est pas encore au courant de ce qui se passe avec Colin (même si elle le saura un jour, c'est déjà écrit), mais comme elle aime énormément Harry, elle a peur pour lui, et elle a peur qu'il ait des ennuis à cause de son homosexualité (Harry qui se fait traiter de pute alors qu'il est avec Fred, faut s'appeler Draco pour pas comprendre le sous entendu). Et concernant sa relation avec Katie, tu en apprendras plus dans ce chapitre…

Non, tu ne te trompes pas, il a bien détaillé le corps d'un autre garçon…hinhihin…les choses avancent, même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte…

Enfin, la relation entre Harry et Draco. C'est vrai qu'il s'y intéresse soudainement beaucoup plus, tout simplement parce qu'il découvre beaucoup de choses sur lui, qui lui font penser qu'il n'est pas aussi fade et antipathique qu'il ne le croyait au départ…Et plus important que tout, il commence à le respecter ! Ce qui augure de plutôt bonnes choses pour la suite, bien entendu…lol.

Oh, joli, le cassage de prof :D moi en général les miens étaient effarés parce que je leur imposais mes choix pour les exposés de lecture (« Mais Tiphaine, êtes-vous sûre d'être assez mûre pour présenter un tel ouvrage à votre âge ? » « Ben oui, M'dame, ça fait un peu 5 ans que je l'ai lu pour la première fois, donc je pense que je connais assez bien mon sujet »…en général je m'en tirais avec des notes entre 16 et 18 sur 20…huhu).

Bref, tout ça pour conclure sur : tadaaaam ! Deux chapitres postés à la suite aujourd'hui ! J'espère qu'ils vont te plaire ! Gros bisous, à bientôt.

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, lundi 3 novembre 1996 : **

_**22h :**_

Le retour à la normale s'est finalement déroulé sans problèmes notoires. Bien évidemment, je suis encore un peu fatigué, mais bizarrement, je me sens beaucoup plus d'attaque après cette semaine de vacances.

Je suis allé voir Dumbledore aujourd'hui, qui m'a fait convoquer dans son bureau pour me dire que certains élèves souhaiteraient suivre les mêmes cours d'initiation au Français que Ginny. J'ai accepté, à la condition qu'ils ne soient pas plus d'une dizaine, et uniquement des débutants. J'aurais préféré rester uniquement avec Ginny, ou à défaut travailler en petits groupes, mais je me dis qu'au moins, de cette manière, ma petite rouquine ne risque plus de problèmes de rumeurs mesquines. Je ne pense pas que quiconque ait pris le ridicule dessin de Draco Malfoy au sérieux, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Ce soir après le dîner j'ai écrit une longue lettre à Sirius, pour lui expliquer ce que je ressentais suite à l'incident de samedi. J'espère qu'il ne le prendra pas mal et qu'il comprendra ce que j'essaie de lui dire. Je dois avouer que c'est quelque chose d'assez traumatisant de se rendre compte que l'homme que vous considérez depuis toujours comme un père vous ment depuis tellement d'années. Je l'aime énormément, mais je ne comprends pas son attitude.

A ce propos, j'en ai discuté avec Remus aujourd'hui. Ou plutôt, c'est lui qui est venu me voir au déjeuner et qui m'a demandé s'il pouvait me parler. Ce qui m'a surpris, et à la fois fait plaisir, car j'estime que de son côté, il n'avait pas à me dire quoi que ce soit. Sa vie privée à lui ne me regarde en rien, et c'eût été un manque de respect de ma part que de m'en mêler. Je n'ai pas voulu qu'il s'excuse à la place de Sirius. Il m'a dit que mon parrain n'a sans doute rien dit de peur que cela nuise à la réputation de Remus, mais honnêtement, c'est un prétexte bancal. Je ne lui demandais pas de me présenter ses amants, j'aurais juste voulu qu'il soit honnête avec moi à propos de sa sexualité.

Je lui en veux. Il sait à quel point j'ai souffert de cela étant plus jeune, et je me dis que si j'avais été au courant, je l'aurais peut-être mieux vécu, qui sait. Il n'était même pas obligé de me raconter quoi que ce soit sur sa vie privée, mais simplement le fait de savoir qu'il était bi, et qu'il avait aimé des hommes avant de se marier avec Cécilia, m'aurait permis de me sentir moins seul. Là, tout ce que je vois, c'est un homme en qui j'avais confiance, qui m'a menti simplement parce qu'il n'assumait pas ce qu'il était, par peur de l'opinion des autres, alors qu'en même temps, il n'a cessé de me répéter qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que j'aie honte. Et ça me déçoit énormément de sa part.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mardi 4 novembre 1996 : **

_**23h :**_

Aujourd'hui j'ai commencé avec la Terminale C l'étude du roman de Spanbauer. J'estime qu'avec les vacances, ils ont eu assez de temps pour lire au moins la moitié du livre, et comme il n'est pas au programme, je ne peux pas me permettre de rester trop longtemps dessus. J'ai pu constater avec plaisir que la grande majorité de mes élèves s'intéressent réellement à ce que nous sommes en train d'étudier. Et à mon grand étonnement, Draco Malfoy en fait partie.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi attentif en classe. Il n'a pas participé (c'eût été trop demander, je le crains), mais il n'a pas fait l'idiot, et il avait vraiment l'air d'écouter ce que je disais. Il a même poussé le zèle jusqu'à prendre des notes, ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé depuis la rentrée. Commencerait-il enfin à devenir sérieux ? J'aimerais le croire. Je l'ai même entendu discuter du livre avec Millicent à la fin du cours. Si j'étais mauvaise langue, je dirais que le ciel ne va pas tarder à nous tomber sur la tête !

Demain, je commence mes cours d'initiation au Français avec trois élèves supplémentaires. Deux garçons et une fille : Michael Corner, Justin Finch-Fletchey et Marietta Edgecombe, qui est redoublante. Je pense que c'est un bon chiffre, ils pourront ainsi travailler en binômes sur certains exposés que je compte leur donner à faire. Ce qui m'ennuie un peu en revanche, c'est leur niveau scolaire. Justin a une bonne moyenne générale, je dirais même que ses notes sont tout à fait honorables, mais les dossiers scolaires de Marietta et Michael laissent un peu à désirer. Marietta a raté ses examens l'année précédente, et ses résultats n'ont guère augmenté depuis la rentrée, quant à Michael, il est évident qu'il compte beaucoup sur ses exploits sportifs pour remonter sa moyenne. Nous verrons bien, mais j'espère que ces deux-là ne ralentiront pas Ginny et Justin.

Nev déprime, j'ai l'impression. Il n'arrête pas de me parler de Nymph. Je trouve ça mignon, mais il ne faudrait pas que ça vire à l'obsession. Il lui a déjà écrit une lettre, et je lui ai conseillé d'attendre un peu avant de l'envoyer. Je connais Nymph, elle est du genre à prendre peur et à fuir si elle voit que les choses vont trop vite. Et comme je les aime beaucoup tous les deux, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils gâchent leurs chances simplement parce qu'ils s'y sont mal pris.

Seigneur, et c'est moi qui dis ça, alors que je suis incapable de gérer correctement ma vie sentimentale.

Enfin, au moins, depuis mon retour, Colin ne m'a pas adressé la parole. Il se contente de me fusiller du regard dès que je le croise, ce qui est passablement désagréable, mais c'est un moindre mal comparé à ce qu'il serait capable de faire dans ses mauvais jours.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mercredi 5 novembre 1996 : **

_**21h :**_

Mon premier cours avec mes trois élèves supplémentaires s'est bien passé. Evidemment Ginny semblait un peu mécontente au départ, mais elle s'est assez vite faite à l'idée, et a même commencé à sympathiser avec Justin. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas si je pourrai la laisser travailler en binôme avec lui, car j'ai un peu peur que cela ne déséquilibre le niveau de la classe. D'un autre côté, si je mets un mauvais élève avec un bon, il y a aussi le risque qu'il n'y en ait qu'un sur deux qui travaille. Je verrai bien, je n'en suis pas encore là.

L'essentiel, c'est que tout se passe bien, et que mes nouveaux élèves soient là uniquement parce qu'ils ont envie d'apprendre.

Ginny est resté un peu après le cours, pas longtemps, mais juste assez pour me demander si mes vacances s'étaient bien passées, et si je revenais bientôt manger chez elle. Elle avait l'air en forme, en tout cas, ce qui m'a fait plaisir. Et son joli sourire, lorsqu'elle m'a dit en sortant de ma classe « Vous savez, il m'a écrit un poème aujourd'hui ». C'était adorable. Je préfère cela que des crises de nerfs qui risqueraient de la perturber bien plus qu'une histoire d'amour.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, jeudi 6 novembre 1996 : **

_**22h :**_

Millicent ne va pas très bien en ce moment. Je pensais que ses vacances lui seraient profitables, mais elle est venue me voir aujourd'hui et elle n'était pas en forme.

Elle se pose beaucoup de questions au sujet de sa relation avec sa petite amie. Je m'inquiète un peu pour elle. J'espère que ça va aller.

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back :_

Millicent Bullstrode cogna quelques coups secs à la porte du petit bureau de son professeur de Littérature, et se glissa silencieusement à l'intérieur lorsque la voix de Harry lui répondit, légèrement étouffée par l'épais montant de bois. Lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de celui de son professeur, le jeune homme avait déjà posé sur la table basse deux tasses de café et une assiette de biscuits à la cannelle. Elle eut un petite sourire en avisant le désordre qui régnait dans la petite pièce. Depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était venue, il semblait avoir encore augmenté, si cela était humainement possible. Mais curieusement, cela la réconforta, comme si c'était quelque chose d'immuable, une chose à laquelle elle pouvait se raccrocher.

Harry lui sourit gentiment et lui demanda :

« Comment allez-vous, Millicent ? Vos vacances se sont-elles bien passées ? »

« Bien, merci. » La jeune fille hésita un bref instant et reprit. « Je suis allée chez Luna Lovegood pour les vacances, c'était très bien. Sa cousine était avec nous, et nous nous sommes beaucoup amusé. C'était du côté de Portsmouth, pas très loin de chez vous, je crois. »

Harry émit un petit rire.

« En effet, vous avez bonne mémoire. J'étais moi-même dans ma famille à Brighton. Vous avez du pas mal explorer la côte, toutes les trois… »

Millicent hocha la tête silencieusement. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas très envie de discuter de ses vacances avec le professeur Potter. Depuis quelques jours, quelque chose la tracassait, et c'était plutôt de cela dont elle aurait aimé parler. Comme d'habitude, et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Harry sentit le malaise de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas l'air pas dans son assiette, et pour tout avouer, elle avait même l'air moins en forme qu'avant les vacances.

« Y aurait-il quelque chose dont vous souhaiteriez me parler ? » demanda doucement le jeune homme. « Vous n'avez pas l'air bien. »

Milli croqua machinalement dans un biscuit, et le reposa, à moitié entamé sur le rebord de l'assiette en porcelaine.

« Hum…En fait…Oui, il y a quelque chose, seulement…je ne sais pas trop comment aborder le sujet. »

« Si vous commenciez par le début ? »

Millicent pouffa discrètement. Bien sûr. Effectivement, c'était plus simple, présenté comme ça. Elle avala une gorgée de café, et inspira un grand coup, comme avant de se jeter à l'eau.

« Voilà. En fait, j'ai dit à Katie juste avant les vacances que je préférais qu'on attende un peu avant de mettre tout le monde au courant pour nous deux. J'ai réfléchi à ce que vous m'aviez dit, et je me suis rendue compte que même si je sais qu'il faudra bien que j'assume un jour, pour le moment je ne suis pas prête. Pas prête du tout. Déjà que Draco et Blaise ont du mal à se faire à l'idée… »

« Elle l'a mal pris, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça. C'était peu de le dire. Katie avait été furieuse, et l'avait accusée d'avoir honte de son homosexualité. Ce fut ce qu'elle répéta à Harry, qui resta silencieux un moment, le temps de digérer l'information. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut avec une expression légèrement contrariée qui crispait un peu son beau visage.

« Je vois. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que cette jeune fille n'est pas très diplomate. »

Millicent grimaça. Doux euphémisme, en effet. Harry lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Je pense que vous avez eu raison de lui faire part de vos craintes. Je sais que vous n'avez pas honte de ce que vous êtes. Vous n'avez pas à l'être, et vous êtes consciente du fait qu'un jour, vous devrez assumer. C'est déjà énorme, vous savez, vraiment. Il y a tellement de gens qui se cachent, comme si c'était une tare…Mais vous êtes jeune, c'est normal d'avoir peur, et c'est normal de vouloir prendre son temps. Je pense que lorsque votre entourage, j'entends par là vos amis les plus proches, aura vraiment accepté ce que vous êtes, ce sera plus facile. Je pense que votre amie a eu tort de se mettre en colère, et de vous coller une pression supplémentaire sur les épaules. »

Millicent secoua la tête, pas encore tout à fait convaincue.

« Mais, » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton presque suppliant. « Je sais que Katie souffre beaucoup de la situation. Ce n'est pas facile pour elle non plus…On ne se voit pas très souvent, et quand elle vient me voir, nous sommes obligées de nous cacher… »

Harry soupira. Evidemment que l'amie de Millicent devait mal vivre la situation. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour culpabiliser la jeune fille encore plus, et c'est ce qu'il répondit à son élève.

« Dites-moi, Millicent. Vos amis sont au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins, ceux qui comptent vraiment pour vous. Et lorsque vous allez voir Katie à Edimbourg, vous ne vous cachez pas non plus ? Finalement, les seules personnes à ignorer votre relation, ce sont vos parents, si j'ai bien compris ? »

« C'est vrai… » murmura la jeune fille. « Oui…en fait, à part mes parents, tous mes proches le savent. »

« Quel âge avez-vous ? »

« J'aurai 18 ans en janvier » répondit Millicent un peu surprise par la question.

« Vous savez » lui dit Harry d'un ton pensif, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, « lorsque mes tuteurs ont appris mon homosexualité, ils m'ont mis à la porte. »

Milli exhala un soupir horrifié. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qu'elle était désolée, mais son professeur ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il reprit, plus sérieusement, en la fixant de ses yeux verts.

« Je venais d'avoir 18 ans. Prenant comme prétexte le fait que j'étais majeur (1), et qu'ils n'étaient par conséquent plus responsables de moi, ils m'ont jeté dehors comme un malpropre. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à ce que vous fassiez à Katie du chantage affectif ou quoi que ce soit du même genre, mais essayez de lui faire comprendre ce que vous risquez si jamais cela s'ébruite ici. J'ai cru comprendre que vous veniez d'une famille très conservatrice et très à cheval sur les traditions. Outre le fait que vous vous exposez à la vindicte de certains élèves peu tolérants, il y a toujours le risque que vos parents, s'ils sont du même acabit que mes tuteurs, vous mettent dans une situation très difficile. Je ne sais pas comment cela se passe chez vous, et j'espère sincèrement que je noircis exagérément le tableau, mais vous ne pouvez pas prendre ce risque. Expliquez-le à Katie, et je suis certain qu'elle comprendra. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Oui. Son professeur avait raison. Bien qu'il fût là pour l'aider à accepter son homosexualité, il ne perdait pas non plus de vue les risques auxquels elle s'exposait, et pour avoir vécu lui-même une histoire très dure, il savait de quoi il parlait. Et malheureusement, il ne noircissait absolument pas le tableau lorsqu'il parlait de ses parents. Son père, peut-être, sans pour autant la comprendre, ne la renierait pas, avec un peu de chance, mais sa mère…Millicent n'osait même pas penser à sa réaction. Oui, Harry Potter avait raison, mais…

« Et si elle ne comprenait pas ? »

Cela, l'incompréhension de Katie, serait peut-être encore pire.

« Dans ce cas, elle ferait preuve de beaucoup d'égoïsme, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Ca aussi, c'était vrai. Millicent soupira. Elle commençait sérieusement à se demander si tout cela en valait vraiment la peine. Si Katie en valait vraiment la peine.

Elle termina son café en silence, puis se leva.

« Merci beaucoup, Monsieur. Je vais réfléchir à tout ça. »

« Mais de rien, Millicent. Revenez quand vous voulez. »

Millicent le salua et sortit de la pièce.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, samedi 8 novembre 1996 : **

_**23h :**_

Cette fois-ci c'en est trop.

Moi qui me faisais une joie de revoir Fred aujourd'hui, il a fallu que Colin vienne tout gâcher, une fois de plus. Je déteste ce type, je me demande même comment j'ai pu l'aimer un jour. A croire que pendant deux ans, je n'étais plus moi-même. Peut-être bien que c'était le cas, après tout, peut-être bien que je me détestais tellement à ce moment-là que je pensais que je ne méritais pas mieux qu'un connard tel que lui.

J'étais venu rendre visite à Fred et George à la boutique, histoire de prendre des nouvelles, et pour voir Fred un peu avant ce soir. Ils avaient un nouvel arrivage de disques de jazz que je voulais absolument écouter, et j'avais profité du fait que je surveillais la sortie des étudiants à Hogsmeade avec Remus cet après-midi. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que Colin était aussi en ville, pour acheter du matériel de photo, et qu'il m'a vu entrer dans la boutique.

Il a été réellement odieux. Et d'une incohérence, Seigneur, c'était réellement n'importe quoi. Je commence à m'habituer au fait qu'il me traite de putain et de traînée à chaque fois qu'il m'adresse la parole ces derniers temps, mais bon sang, est-ce qu'il réfléchit lorsqu'il me menace de dévoiler mon homosexualité à toute l'école ? J'ai l'impression qu'il ne se rend même pas compte de ce qu'il dit, et qu'il n'a même pas pensé au fait qu'il se discréditait lui-même en faisant cela. Ceci dit, je pense qu'au point où il en est, il se fiche bien de ce qu'il peut lui arriver.

C'est surtout cela qui me fait peur. Le fait que même sa propre sauvegarde ne lui importe plus. Si c'est le cas, il devient vraiment dangereux, parce qu'il n'y a plus que le fait de me faire du mal qui compte, au détriment de tout le reste. Tout à l'heure Remus m'a conseillé d'en parler à Sirius et d'entamer une procédure judiciaire. Ca me fait mal de devoir en arriver là, mais je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais appeler Sirius et lui expliquer la situation. Et si Colin recommence, je porterai plainte.

Fred m'a dit ce soir au dîner que je ne devrais pas attendre qu'il y ait une prochaine fois, et m'y mettre dès lundi, mais ça m'écœure tellement, toute cette histoire, que je n'ai plus envie d'y penser. Je voudrais n'avoir jamais rencontré Colin, tout ça me rend malade.

Il faut que j'aille nourrir le serpent. Je l'ai appelé Nagini, je trouve ça joli, cette consonance un peu indienne.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, dimanche 9 novembre 1996 : **

_**23h30 :**_

J'ai fait une connerie, je crois. J'avoue que je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis.

Ce matin, j'ai appelé Sirius, juste avant d'aller déjeuner chez les Weasley. Comme je m'y attendais, il a eu une réaction très violente quand je lui ai parlé de mon problème avec Colin, et il m'a reproché de ne pas lui en avoir parlé plus tôt. J'aurais bien aimé lui faire remarquer que lui n'avait pas cru utile de me parler de sa bisexualité pendant des années, mais je pense que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Sirius peut être vraiment buté quand il s'y met, et là ce n'était manifestement pas le moment de remettre ça sur le tapis.

Enfin, toujours est-il qu'il va se renseigner dès demain sur les procédures de plainte pour harcèlement moral. J'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à lui faire accepter de ne rien tenter tant que je ne l'aurai pas décidé, mais finalement, il s'est rangé à mon avis, bien que cela ait eu l'air de lui en coûter. Il n'a jamais aimé Colin, et je crois que ça a été la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Il m'a tout de même fait promettre d'aller porter plainte à la police si jamais Colin recommençait, et de ne pas attendre si jamais cela venait à se reproduire. De son côté, il fera appel à ses collègues pour commencer à monter un dossier, et se renseignera sur des postes d'enseignant à pourvoir du côté de Brighton si jamais je venais à devoir quitter mon travail à cause de tout ça. J'espère bien ne pas en arriver là.

Ensuite, j'ai du me rendre chez les Weasley, qui m'avaient donc invité à déjeuner. Comme d'habitude, c'était très agréable, bien qu'extrêmement bruyant. C'est pourquoi, et comme en plus j'étais toujours assez nerveux à cause de cette histoire avec Colin, j'ai décidé de prendre congé assez tôt. Ginny semblait assez déçue.

Fred est parti avec moi, et m'a demandé de le raccompagner chez lui en voiture, puisque George restait là-bas pour le dîner.

Il m'a demandé si ça me plairait de passer l'après-midi avec lui, et c'est là que j'ai fait la connerie.

J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back :_

Lorsque l'aiguille de la vieille platine vinyle se posa sur le disque qui se mit à tourner en émettant un léger grésillement, et que les notes de jazz emplirent le vieux salon, Fred Weasley s'effondra sur le confortable sofa à côté de Harry, avec deux verres de sherry. Il observa un instant son aîné siroter le liquide dans lequel se reflétaient les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée de briques rouges. Au-dehors, la pluie battait violemment les vitres des hautes fenêtres du salon, et l'on pouvait entendre en tendant l'oreille le rugissement du vent qui s'engouffrait entre les ruelles étroites de ce quartier de la vieille ville.

A l'intérieur pourtant, il régnait une chaleur bienfaisante, et les deux jeunes gens, pelotonnés dans l'immense canapé, avaient retiré leurs chaussures et leurs chaussettes pour mieux profiter de la douceur de l'épaisse couverture qui cachait le velours vert. Harry était mollement étendu contre les coussins et semblait à la fois pensif et un peu nerveux. Au bout de quelques instants durant lesquels on n'entendit que le crépitement du feu et les notes de musique qui s'élevaient dans la pièce, Harry finit tout de même par ouvrir la bouche.

« J'ai appelé Sirius ce matin. »

Fred releva la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Oh…Eh bien, à peu de choses près, ce que Remus et toi m'avez dit, en plus grossier. Il a menacé de tuer Colin, puis il a dit qu'il commençait dès demain à monter un dossier. »

« C'est une bonne chose » répondit Fred, pragmatique.

Harry eut un petit rire nerveux, qui mourut presque instantanément sur ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir angoissé avec toute cette histoire, et en cet instant, il détesta Colin encore plus, pour réussir à lui gâcher un moment qui aurait du être simplement agréable et sans autre but que d'être bien avec Fred. Ce dernier dut sentir le malaise de Harry, car il se rapprocha du jeune homme brun pour l'enlacer avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable.

Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que Harry réponde à son étreinte. Et sûrement pas de cette manière, car il poussa un gémissement à la fois étonné et ravi lorsque la bouche merveilleusement douce du jeune homme vint s'écraser brutalement contre la sienne. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi Harry réagissait comme ça, et quelque part au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais il se retenait depuis des semaines, et le son qu'émit Harry, un son à la fois incroyablement sensuel et totalement désespéré, enflamma ses sens au-delà du raisonnable et il répondit avec ferveur à la langue impatiente qui se frayait un chemin entre ses lèvres.

Harry quant à lui, cessa de réfléchir au moment même où Fred l'entoura de ses bras. L'angoisse qu'il ressentait était telle, la peur aussi, incontrôlable, irrationnelle, qu'il ressentit le besoin impérieux d'être rassuré. Fred était là, Fred le courtisait depuis des semaines, Fred lui plaisait, Fred avait envie de lui, autant que lui avait envie de Fred. Une infime partie, encore lucide, de son esprit l'informa qu'il regretterait sûrement ce qu'il allait faire, mais à cet instant, il n'y avait plus rien que cette sourde angoisse au creux du ventre et cette envie dévastatrice qui lui taraudait les reins.

Alors il chercha la langue de Fred avec la sienne, et il chercha sa peau avec ses mains, et laissa le jeune homme caresser la sienne, et le laissa lui retirer son pull et sa chemise avec des mouvements fébriles et maladroits. Et il le laissa explorer sa chair avec ses mains, et sa bouche, et sa langue, en gémissant et en soupirant désespérément sous les baisers que lui prodiguait inlassablement le jeune homme roux. Et lorsque Fred se débarrassa de ses propres vêtements en les jetant à travers la pièce sans se préoccuper de l'endroit où ils atterrissaient, il retira lui-même son pantalon et son caleçon et les jeta aussi sans regarder le tas épars qu'ils formaient au pied du sofa.

Il cria, de douleur et de plaisir mêlés, quand Fred le prit dans sa bouche et qu'il le pénétra de deux doigts à peine lubrifiés de salive, entamant un va-et-vient simultané sur son sexe et dans son corps, qui lui arracha des halètements éperdus.

Il cria encore, lorsque Fred lui eut relevé les jambes après avoir enfilé un préservatif, et qu'il s'enfonça lentement en lui, tremblant à force d'essayer de se contrôler pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il cria toujours, et il gémit désespérément lorsque le jeune homme commença à remuer les hanches, lentement au début, puis plus vite, toujours plus vite, alors qu'il le suppliait pour que ses coups de reins se fassent plus brutaux, plus violents encore, et pour que sa main prenne son érection et le caresse. Il cria, enfin, lorsque l'orgasme l'envahit brusquement, sans prévenir. Et il soupira douloureusement lorsque, quelques secondes plus tard, Fred le suivit dans un gémissement.

A présent Fred dormait, à moitié enroulé dans la couverture qui avait glissé du canapé, et Harry se rhabillait silencieusement, pour ne pas le réveiller. Dehors la nuit était tombée, et la pluie avait un peu faibli. Le disque était arrivé à sa fin et tournait dans le vide en tressautant légèrement. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs remit une bûche dans la cheminée et attisa les flammes pour que Fred n'ait pas trop froid. Puis il le recouvrit un peu mieux avec la couverture, déposa un baiser sur son front, et quitta sans bruit l'appartement. Sur la table basse, il avait laissé un mot, pour lui dire qu'il rentrait à Hogwarts et qu'il l'appellerait le lendemain.

**o0O0o**

(1) Il me semble que l'âge de la majorité en Angleterre est plus tard, autour de 20 ans je crois, mais pour des raisons pratiques évidentes, ici, je mets que c'est à 18 ans.

_Voilà, la suite avec la réaction de Harry sur le débat en cours avec Draco, c'est au chapitre d'après (je n'avais pas le cœur de vous faire patienter avant que vous puissiez la lire). J'espère que ça vous plaira ! En attendant, si vous avez une quelconque réaction à faire passer, c'est comme d'hab : le petit bouton en bas à gauche ! Je vous aime ! _


	16. Chapitre 16

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :**_Comme promis, je mets immédiatement la suite ! Bonne lecture !_

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, lundi 10 novembre 1996 : **

_**22h :**_

Je viens d'avoir Fred au téléphone. Il était un peu déstabilisé que je le quitte sans prévenir hier soir, mais je pense qu'il a compris que j'avais besoin de réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé.

Bref, on a un peu parlé, et il pense aussi que nous n'aurions peut-être pas du coucher ensemble. Je crois qu'il culpabilise autant que moi, et qu'il a eu peur que je ne veuille plus le revoir. Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire à ce sujet. D'un côté, plus je le connais, et plus je l'apprécie, sur tous les plans, que ce soit intellectuel ou physique. Et je serais hypocrite si je disais que je n'ai pas adoré ce qui s'est passé hier. Mais d'un autre côté, plus j'y réfléchis, et plus je me dis que si je sors avec lui, ça ne durera pas. Il n'y a pas le « truc ». reste à savoir si j'ai envie de me changer les idées avec lui, oui s'il vaut mieux en arrêter là.

Il m'a proposé qu'on se voie ce week-end pour en discuter, et qu'on profite de la semaine pour y réfléchir calmement chacun de notre côté. Je suis d'accord avec ça, c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Tonks a appelé Nev aujourd'hui, ce qui a eu le don de lui rendre immédiatement sa bonne humeur. Je crois bien qu'il a vraiment craqué pour elle. Il m'a dit que le pub ne désemplissait pas depuis la soirée d'ouverture. Je suis content, pour une fois qu'elle fait quelque chose qu'elle aime vraiment…Il semblerait que les choses s'arrangent pour elle, et il était temps.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mardi 11 novembre 1996 : **

_**21h :**_

Je suis soufflé.

En fait, le mot exact serait plutôt positivement impressionné. Aujourd'hui Draco Malfoy a participé à mon cours. Et de quelle manière ! Au début je pensais que c'était une tentative minable de démonter mon enseignement, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il me sortait ses arguments, je me suis rendu compte qu'en réalité, il était réellement passionné par ce qu'il disait, et manifestement, il a parfaitement compris tout ce qu'impliquait le récit.

Je dois bien reconnaître que je me suis amusé comme un fou aujourd'hui, et je n'aurais jamais cru un jour que ce soit grâce à cet élève. Si cela doit me permettre de faire des cours aussi passionnants, je veux bien qu'il me cherche comme ça tous les jours. Enfin, si tant est que les autres élèves parviennent à suivre, parce que c'est un garçon vraiment brillant, à la tournure d'esprit difficile à suivre pour des gens de son âge.

Vraiment, je suis heureux qu'il ait décidé de placer sa fierté ailleurs et qu'il s'en serve pour progresser dans ma classe. Je ne doute pas que ce soit une méthode différente pour asseoir notre « rivalité » (puisqu'il semble avoir décidé que j'étais un ennemi), mais au moins, il le fait de manière constructive, et ça me plait.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, jeudi 13 novembre 1996 : **

_**20h :**_

Millicent est revenue me voir aujourd'hui. Il semblerait que finalement, la situation soit un peu plus compliquée que je ne le pensais au départ, et qu'elle ne sache pas très bien où elle en est au niveau de ses sentiments. J'avoue que je ne sais pas très bien comment la conseiller sur ce plan, mais le fait est que tout ceci la perturbe beaucoup, et qu'il faut absolument qu'elle règle le problème au plus vite, sous peine de souffrir pour de mauvaises raisons. Sans parler de ses résultats scolaires qui risquent d'en pâtir par la même occasion, ce qui serait très mauvais pour son avenir, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

Je me demande tout de même si ses sentiments pour la jeune Luna Lovegood ne sont pas plutôt le reflet de son mal-être général. A mon avis, elle a du se sentir proche de la seule personne qui semblait la comprendre parfaitement sans la juger, et elle fait plus un transfert qu'autre chose. Je ne veux pas faire de psychologie de bas étage, mais c'est l'impression que je retire de la conversation que nous avons eue aujourd'hui. Je ne lui ai pas dit en ces termes bien entendu, je craignais qu'elle ne se vexe, cependant, je lui ai tout de même demandé de réfléchir aux raisons qui font qu'elle se sent attirée par Miss Lovegood.

J'ai peur également qu'elle se repose un peu trop sur moi pour résoudre ses problèmes. Bien sûr, c'est moi qui lui ai dit de venir me voir quand elle le souhaite, et je ne reviendrai pas là dessus, mais il faut que j'arrive à lui faire comprendre qu'elle doit apprendre à faire ses propres choix, et non pas forcément suivre tout ce que je dis au pied de la lettre. Il faudra sans doute que je sois suffisamment diplomate pour faire passer l'idée sans craindre qu'elle se sente rejetée. Dans l'état de fragilité où elle se trouve en ce moment, ce serait catastrophique.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, samedi 15 novembre 1996 : **

_**23h :**_

J'ai du annuler ma sortie avec Fred aujourd'hui, car Millicent est venue me voir chez moi. J'ai été très surpris de la voir sonner à la porte de mon appartement, mais elle avait l'air tellement désemparée que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lui refuser mon hospitalité. Elle venait d'avoir une discussion plutôt houleuse avec sa petite amie, qui n'a apparemment pas bien accepté les arguments qu'elle lui a présentés.

Il faut que je prenne du recul par rapport à toute cette histoire, je commence à me sentir un peu trop impliqué. J'apprécie beaucoup cette jeune fille, et je me suis engagé à l'aider, mais il faut qu'elle me voie comme un professeur, et non comme un de ses amis à qui elle raconte toutes ses peines de cœur. Malheureusement, j'éprouve beaucoup de sympathie pour elle, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir concerné. D'ailleurs si je m'étais écouté, j'aurais sans doute fait la bêtise de lui conseiller de quitter sa petite amie, chose que je n'ai pas le droit de faire. Ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire quoi faire de sa vie.

La seule chose, hélas, que j'ai pu lui conseiller, c'est d'essayer de réfléchir seule à ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Il n'y a que comme cela qu'elle pourra s'en sortir. C'est une fille intelligente, alors je pense qu'elle saura trouver la solution d'elle-même.

Assez curieusement, Nagini semble bien l'apprécier. Elle est restée fascinée par ma bestiole pendant au moins une bonne demie-heure, et a été ravie lorsque que je lui ai donné le droit de la prendre autour de son cou.

J'espère avoir pu l'aider, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

En attendant, tout ceci a retardé ma confrontation avec Fred. J'ai bien réfléchi à tout ça, mais je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. Je me sens coupable, mais j'ai besoin de lui. C'est dégueulasse de dire ça, on dirait presque que j'ai l'intention de me servir de lui comme « mec-kleenex », alors que je ne veux absolument pas me contenter de le prendre et de le jeter une fois que j'irai mieux. Mais pour autant que j'aie réellement besoin de sa présence dans ma vie, je sais très bien qu'à long terme, nous n'irons nulle part. Je me fais vraiment l'impression d'être un égoïste.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, dimanche 16 novembre 1996 : **

_**23h30 :**_

Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de tout ça.

J'ai vu Fred cet après-midi, mais l'impression que je retire de notre discussion est assez confuse. Je crois que nous sommes parvenus à un statu quo mais j'ai comme l'impression que cela ne nous satisfait ni l'un ni l'autre. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon petit ami. Ce n'est pas vraiment un copain. C'est une relation bancale qui ne va sans doute pas durer, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à arrêter avec lui. Pas maintenant. Je ne comprends pas bien qu'il s'en accommode, alors que j'ai bien vu que ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

J'ai le sentiment de jouer avec lui, et je n'aime pas ça.

Il m'a dit qu'il faudra bien que je prenne une décision un jour, et j'en ai conscience. En attendant, m'a-t-il dit, il se contentera de ce que je peux lui offrir. Je ne veux pas de ça, on va souffrir tous les deux, c'est évident. Parfois, je me dis que je suis d'une lâcheté confondante.

Je n'ai plus envie de réfléchir à tout ça. Si Tonks était là, elle me dirait sûrement d'arrêter de me prendre la tête pour des conneries.

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back :_

« Tu penses vraiment qu'on a fait une connerie ? »

Le ton de Fred était perplexe, mais pas vraiment étonné. Harry se fit la réflexion que le jeune homme s'évertuait à avoir l'air surpris, plutôt qu'il ne le fût réellement. Mais il ne pouvait guère lui en vouloir de cette maladroite tentative, car lui-même ne savait pas très bien si l'expression « connerie » était réellement appropriée. A dire vrai, il se dit qu'il ne savait plus grand chose ces derniers temps. Néanmoins, il tenta de répondre aussi honnêtement que possible.

« Je ne sais pas, Fred. Je pense que je suis paumé, et qu'on ne l'a pas fait pour de bonnes raisons. »

« Tu regrettes ? »

La question piège. Harry savait que quoi qu'il répondît, cette réponse ne serait pas totalement exacte, ni totalement fausse non plus.

« Non. »

« Oh. Alors où est le problème ? »

Harry soupira, un soupir las, presque résigné. La vérité était qu'il ne regrettait absolument pas de s'être envoyé en l'air (car le terme « faire l'amour » eût été malvenu dans ce cas précis) avec Fred. Ce qu'il regrettait, c'était de l'avoir fait pour combler ce vide insondable et cette angoisse sourde qui lui étreignaient le cœur à ce moment-là, plus que parce qu'il en avait eu réellement envie. Mais comment l'expliquer au jeune homme roux en face de lui sans le blesser ? Mais Fred ne lui laissa pas le temps de mettre ses idées en ordre, et lui demanda de nouveau :

« Où est le problème, Harry ? Ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais d'être mon copain. Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas prêt. Peut-être même que tu ne le seras jamais avec moi. »

Harry grimaça discrètement. Evidemment. Le ton de Fred ne contenait pas une once de reproche, mais sa remarque le fit tout de même se sentir misérable. C'eût été tellement plus simple s'il était tombé amoureux du jeune Weasley. Fred poursuivit :

« Moi, je pense que tu as besoin de quelqu'un dans ta vie. Pour te sentir mieux. Je pense que Crivey t'a complètement détruit, émotionnellement parlant, et que tu as besoin qu'on te remette sur pied. Je ne suis pas complètement con, je sais bien qu'en endossant ce rôle, je prends le risque de me retrouver seul dès que tu auras trouvé quelqu'un de vraiment fait pour toi, ou même simplement lorsque tu iras mieux. Mais je ne suis pas de marbre, Harry, et si je dois être à tes côtés, je ne sais pas si je saurai me contenir à chaque fois. »

« Alors, tu veux qu'on arrête de se voir ? »

Peut-être était-ce la solution la plus sage après tout. Non, c'était sans doute possible la solution la plus sage, mais Harry n'aimait pas du tout cette idée.

« Non, je ne veux pas qu'on arrête. »

Manifestement, Fred non plus n'aimait pas l'idée. Le jeune homme reprit :

« Je dis simplement que j'ai envie de toi, et que si je continue de te voir, ce que j'ai l'intention de faire, je ne pourrai pas juste rester à côté de toi sans avoir besoin de te toucher. Alors si toi aussi tu en as envie, eh bien…Pourquoi ne pas simplement continuer comme ça et arrêter de nous poser des problèmes insolubles ? »

Harry secoua la tête, désemparé.

« Tu me proposes de me servir de toi, là. Tu en as conscience ? »

Fred acquiesça, un pauvre sourire aux lèvres.

« Ouais. Je sais. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, Harry. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, mais je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, vraiment pas. Je ne fais pas ça par bonté d'âme, crois-moi, mais si ça peut t'aider à te sentir mieux, je ne vois pas pourquoi on se prendrait la tête avec des questions à la con. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. J'assume totalement, et ce sera ma faute si je m'en prends plein la gueule, pas la tienne. »

Fred termina son café et déposa quelques pièces dans la coupelle posée en face de lui.

« Je dois y aller, j'ai promis à George de dîner avec lui et Alicia ce soir. On se voit ce week-end, d'accord ? Arrête de te torturer pour des conneries. »

Le baiser de Fred avait le goût du café. Lorsque le jeune homme sortit du pub, Harry se dit qu'il en avait aussi l'amertume.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mardi 18 novembre 1996 : **

_**21h :**_

Il y a au moins une chose dont je peux être satisfait en ce moment, c'est de l'attitude de Draco Malfoy.

Il semblerait qu'il ait définitivement décidé de me prouver qu'il peut être quelqu'un de remarquablement intelligent lorsqu'il veut bien s'en donner la peine, et je dois bien reconnaître que depuis qu'il participe en classe, mes cours ne s'en portent que mieux. Peut-être arriverai-je à tirer quelque chose de lui, finalement. Si c'est le cas, j'aurai au moins réussi quelque chose cette année.

Du côté de Millicent, c'est nettement moins brillant, comme situation. Elle est encore venue me voir aujourd'hui, et elle était en larmes lorsqu'elle est entrée dans mon bureau. Je devine qu'elle va quitter son amie, et quelque part, je me dis que c'est sans doute la meilleure décision à prendre. Elle est dans une situation délicate, et une petite amie incompréhensive ne va certainement pas l'aider à se sentir mieux, bien au contraire.

Lorsque je vois dans quel état elle se trouve, je me dis que j'ai de la chance d'avoir Fred. Et je me déteste de ne pas en être plus reconnaissant que cela. Tout ça à cause de mes putains d'angoisses dont je ne suis pas capable de m'occuper tout seul, c'est franchement pitoyable. Dire que je suis censé apporter du soutien moral à une élève en difficulté, et que je suis incapable de suivre mes propres conseils, c'est pathétique.

C'est moi qui suis pathétique.

Je crois que je vais aller nager un peu, ça me calmera peut-être.

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back :_

Harry tendit un mouchoir en papier à la jeune fille qui hoquetait encore par à-coups.

« Vous sentez-vous mieux ? »

Millicent renifla, puis tenta un malheureux sourire à l'attention de son professeur.

« Je suis ridicule, hein ? »

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Si, je suis ridicule. Je débarque comme ça, en pleurant et en vous soûlant avec mes problèmes… »

« Millicent, arrêtez ça, s'il vous plait. Vous n'êtes pas ridicule. Bien des jeunes gens de votre âge frôleraient la crise de nerfs pour moins que ça. Voyons, vous devez vous débattre entre l'acceptation de votre homosexualité, une petite amie intégriste – ne protestez pas, je vous prie, vous savez que j'ai raison – vos sentiments contradictoires pour une de vos camarades de classe, votre famille trop rigide et vos études. Soyez plus tolérante envers vous-même, c'est difficile de porter ça toute seule. Et je vous ai dit que vous pouviez venir me voir quand vous vouliez, non ? »

La jeune fille soupira. Oui, c'était lourd à porter.

« Parfois j'ai l'impression que le poids sur mes épaules est tellement immense que je vais m'écrouler, » murmura-t-elle.

« Je sais, » répondit doucement Harry. « C'est loin d'être évident. »

« Je me sens coupable de m'apitoyer comme ça sur mon sort, vous savez. Des fois je me déteste pour ne pas être assez forte. »

Le ton de Millicent était amer, et Harry put sentir toute la détresse qui l'habitait à cet instant. La peine de la jeune fille faisait écho à la sienne, et il se demanda comment il pourrait l'aider alors qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose. Pourtant, il essaya de ne rien en laisser paraître. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Pas face à elle, alors qu'elle avait besoin de son aide.

« C'est très bien de vouloir assumer toute seule, Millicent, mais vous n'allez pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme. Apprenez à vous reposer un peu sur les autres. N'y a-t-il pas un ami à qui vous pourriez vous confier ? J'entends quelqu'un de plus proche de vous que je ne pourrais l'être. »

Millicent resta silencieuse quelques instants. Il y avait Luna, mais c'était désormais impossible. Plus maintenant, alors qu'elle faisait ce ridicule transfert d'affection sur la jeune fille blonde. Sally-Ann était lesbienne, mais elles n'étaient pas encore assez proches pour être réellement considérées comme des amies, de plus elle était la cousine de Luna. Terry lui paraissait être un gentil garçon, mais elle ne le connaissait pas assez. Quant à Blaise, aussi proche d'elle fût-il, il n'avait jusqu'à présent pas réellement pu passer outre sa révélation en début d'année, et leurs rapports étaient désormais empreints d'une gêne qui ne se dissipait pas avec le temps.

« Draco, » chuchota-t-elle. Il ne restait plus que lui, son meilleur ami, mais serait-il à la hauteur ?

Harry haussa un sourcil dubitatif, mais ne dit rien qui pût trahir sa pensée. A la place, il répondit simplement :

« Si vous estimez que ce jeune homme est digne de votre confiance, alors parlez-lui. »

Millicent hocha la tête.

« C'est une tête de con, mais il m'aime beaucoup, je crois. »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Alors, » répliqua-t-il, « il fera sans doute très bien l'affaire. »

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mercredi 19 novembre 1996 : **

_**22h :**_

Finalement Michael Corner et Marietta Edgecombe se débrouillent plutôt bien avec les cours de Français. Je craignais au départ qu'il y ait un trop grand déséquilibre entre eux et mes deux autres élèves, mais finalement, ça se passe bien mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé. J'ai déjà commencé à réfléchir à des exposés que je pourrai leur donner à faire, le seul souci étant de ne pas leur imposer une trop grande charge de travail.

Après tout, ces cours particuliers ne sont même pas considérés comme des options, et à part Ginny, tous mes étudiants ont leurs examens à passer en fin d'année. Néanmoins, je pense tout de même qu'ils doivent en connaître un minimum sur la culture française. Je vais peut-être leur proposer un sujet libre, et nous verrons bien ce que cela donne.

Finalement, j'ai décidé d'aller nager deux fois par semaine. Je me suis rendu compte pendant les vacances que les activités physiques m'étaient nécessaires pour tenir le coup. Depuis que je suis rentré, je n'ai pas fait beaucoup d'exercice, et je suis vraiment fatigué. De plus je crois que j'ai réellement besoin d'évacuer mon stress, et je ne peux pas courir chez Fred pour me faire sauter à chaque fois que ça ne va pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ceci dit je ne pense pas qu'il serait contre.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, jeudi 20 novembre 1996 : **

_**23h :**_

J'ai reçu une lettre de Sirius aujourd'hui.

Il a commencé sa missive en me parlant des démarches qu'il avait effectuées pour l'affaire avec Colin. Bien que je pense qu'il exagère un peu la gravité de la situation – oh, bon sang, non, il ne l'exagère pas du tout, c'est moi qui disais l'autre jour que ce mec était un fou dangereux – je suis heureux qu'il s'implique autant dans cette histoire. Lorsque nous étions ensemble, la tactique de Colin pour me déstabiliser était de me faire croire que personne d'autre que lui ne s'intéressait à moi. Il est vrai que puisque je n'ai plus de famille, c'était facile pour lui de me persuader que je ne comptais réellement pour personne, et que mon parrain avait d'autres chats à fouetter que de s'occuper de son filleul majeur et vacciné. Fred a raison quand il dit que Colin m'a détruit psychologiquement.

Mais la partie la plus intéressante de la lettre m'a laissé quelque peu perplexe. C'était une réponse à mes demandes d'explications à propos de Remus et lui. Je pensais sincèrement qu'il éluderait la question, et sincèrement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fût honnête avec moi. Mais, étrangement, il n'a pas hésité à tout m'expliquer.

Il semble s'en vouloir énormément de m'avoir caché toute cette part de sa vie. A l'époque où il était encore étudiant, l'homosexualité était encore plus mal vue qu'aujourd'hui, et il était difficile pour lui et Remus de vivre leur relation au grand jour. Mon père et ma mère étaient au courant, et n'ont jamais trahi leur secret. Mais lorsqu'un de leur amis communs, un dénommé Peter Pettigrow, les a plus ou moins forcés à faire leur « outing », ils ont été victimes de beaucoup de persécutions de la part des autres étudiants. Je suppose que c'est pour cela qu'ils ont décidé de se séparer, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas supporter la pression.

Plus tard, Sirius et Remus se sont perdus de vue après la mort de mes parents. Mon parrain a rencontré Cécilia et l'a épousée, plus par pression de sa famille j'imagine, que réellement par amour pour elle. Mais aux yeux de la société, il était redevenu respectable, et à l'époque c'était sans doute tout ce qui comptait. Alors, lorsque je lui ai appris mon homosexualité, il n'a pas osé m'en parler, ou plutôt, il n'a pas voulu se souvenir. Il s'est senti coupable, malgré tout le soutien qu'il a pu m'apporter, mais il était marié et il ne voulait pas ressasser de vieux souvenirs, qui je le devine lui étaient douloureux.

Et après, il était trop tard. J'étais parti, j'avais ma vie à moi, et contrairement à lui, j'assumais plutôt bien. Je suppose que le fait de savoir que j'avais réussi où il avait échoué lui donnait une certaine revanche sur la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir.

Maintenant, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer pour lui. Aura-t-il le courage d'affronter ses sentiments envers Remus ? Je ne saurais le dire, mais j'espère qu'il ne va pas gâcher ses chances d'être enfin réellement heureux pour des prétextes oiseux. Tel que je le connais, il serait capable de m'opposer des arguments fallacieux, tels que « C'est trop tard, maintenant » ou « Je suis trop vieux pour tout ça ».

Personnellement, je pense que ni Remus, ni lui, ne méritent d'être victimes de sa bêtise.

**o0O0o**

_Dans le prochain chapitre, une évolution notoire dans la relation entre Ginny et Blaise, une altercation entre Draco et Susan Bones, et un peu plus de Milli ! En attendant, vous savez quoi faire…Remarques, questions, compliments, encouragements, insultes, menaces de mort ou déclarations enflammées, une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche ! Je vous aime ! _


	17. Chapitre 17

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze : **_Dans ce chapitre, la discussion entre Milli et Draco, une altercation entre Draco et Susan Bones, et une avancée entre Blaise et Ginny ! Bonne lecture !_

**o0O0o**

**RAR :**

**Kalisca :** merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! Pour Colin, il ne s'en tirera pas à si bon compte, crois-moi. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**MiloSnail** merci pour ta longue review. En effet, deux chapitres d'un coup ça fait beaucoup mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas les poster ensemble, à mon sens c'était plus logique de faire ça comme ça. Pour Colin, c'est vrai qu'il est détestable, mais si ça peut te rassurer, il récoltera ce qu'il mérite…Mais je n'ai pas non plus l'intention d'écrire une fic complètement édulcorée, donc oui, les personnages ont beaucoup de problèmes, mais en y réfléchissant, pas plus que la plupart des gens. Concernant Milli, ne t'inquiète pas, la plupart de ses problèmes vont bientôt se régler…C'est vrai qu'elle se repose beaucoup sur Harry mais c'est parce qu'elle est un peu paumée, ça va bientôt s'arranger. Sinon, Draco, oui, dans les prochains chapitres il va se rendre compte que ça ne sert à rien de s'acharner sur Harry…Il devient moins con, ça fait du bien ! Sirius et Remus, ah…c'est vrai qu'on est en droit d'en vouloir à Sirius, mais c'est vrai aussi que c'était difficile à assumer pour lui. Personnellement, même si c'est moi qui ai écrit ça, je ne me sens pas capable de juger son comportement. Neville et Tonks, je voulais simplement ajouter un peu de légèreté et une histoire simple et jolie, histoire de ne pas trop alourdir l'ambiance. Pour Fred et Harry, c'est vrai que c'est une relation bizarre, et assez dérangeante. Bancale, on pourrait dire. D'ailleurs ça ne va pas aller sans mal, enfin, pas au début, mais ça ne va pas durer éternellement comme ça et ils le savent tous les deux. Tu n'auras pas de chapitre POV Fred, mais tu auras quand même son opinion, ne t'inquiète pas. Bref, j'espère avoir répondu à tes interrogations, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bisous, à bientôt.

**lucy-hp** tu as raison, on peut dire que la relation de Fred et Harry est un échange de bons procédés. Malgré tout, tous les deux savent que ça ne peut pas durer éternellement comme ça…Maintenant je ne te dirai pas comment ça va évoluer :D Pour Draco, le fait qu'il participe en cours prouve qu'il commence à s'ouvrir aux autres, et d'ailleurs, il saura trouver les mots pour Milli. Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras. Bises, à bientôt.

**Onarluca** ma douce Artemis, une fois de plus merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements ! Voici la suite, enjoy ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**ptite clad** eh bien, si Harry entame une procédure de plainte, il sait très bien que ça finira par se savoir, et il est prêt à en assumer les conséquences, même si ça ne lui fait pas plaisir. Sinon, il a l'impression de faire une bêtise avec Fred, parce qu'il n'a pas couché avec lui parce qu'il en avait vraiment envie, mais plus parce qu'il avait besoin de se sentir rassuré. Ce qui est une mauvaise raison. Mais ça n'empêche pas que Fred lui plaise, hein. D'ailleurs pour Fred, je pense plutôt qu'il est à la limite de tomber amoureux de Harry, mais comme il n'a pas envie de lui faire peur et de le faire fuir, il essaie de minimiser les choses, histoire d'avoir une chance. Sinon, pour Milli, c'est vrai que Katie est assez désagréable, mais en même temps, c'est surtout parce qu'elle a du mal à admettre que Milli puisse avoir honte de son homosexualité (ce qui n'est pas le cas, mais vue sa situation, on pourrait le croire). Et pour Luna, c'est pas parce qu'elle s'en fiche que Milli soit homo, mais plutôt parce qu'elle semble la seule à la comprendre totalement…Pour Sirius, oui, il est encore amoureux de Remus, sinon, il n'aurait pas recommencé avec lui pendant les vacances, surtout après tant de temps…Bref, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises, à bientôt.

**kiara1589** n'aie pas trop de peine pour Milli, elle va très bien s'en sortir ! Pas tout de suite mais bientôt en tout cas. Quant à Colin, c'est un peu fait exprès qu'il est si chiant :D Voici la suite, enjoy ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Shima-chan** c'est vrai que Draco n'est pas très présent dans ces deux derniers chapitres, mais c'est parce que Harry a d'autres soucis que de s'occuper de lui pour le moment. Je me rattrape avec ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Cococinelle** merci ma Coco ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, bisous, à bientôt.

**Chaya** lol, c'est vrai que Draco aime beaucoup l'absinthe (ah, les poètes du XIXème !)…Et pour Ginny, c'est surtout qu'elle a l'impression que Blaise la prend pour une nana superficielle qui ne s'intéresse qu'au fric et aux cadeaux que son mec pourrait lui offrir, donc ça la vexe…Bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira, bises, à bientôt.

**Damhatter** merci pour ta longue review. Tout d'abord, je crois qu'on est tous d'accord, le constat est assez pessimiste quand on voit ce qu'est finalement l'amour, aujourd'hui autant qu'il y a 30 ans, même si ce n'est pas forcément pour les mêmes raisons. Pour mes descriptions du milieu où vivent les personnages, j'avoue sans honte que je n'y connais absolument rien en pensionnats anglais et aristocratie décadente. Je suppose que j'ai un peu forcé le trait sans le vouloir. Ceci dit, il faut quand même se rappeler que la description que j'en fais est celle de Draco, donc n'est pas objective du tout…Il est tellement dégoûté de la vie en général qu'il s'imagine que tout le monde est aussi pourri que dans sa vision des choses. Heureusement qu'il commence à voir que ce n'est pas le cas. Pour ce qui est des surveillants, je n'y ai pas réellement pensé, j'ai simplement repris le concept des préfets à Hogwarts…Je ne m'appesantis pas là dessus, mais j'en parle un peu au chapitre 28. Concernant Fred, j'essaie d'en faire un personnage très positif qui va remonter un peu Harry dans son estime de lui-même. Malgré tout, c'est un mec qui a aussi des sentiments, et je pense surtout qu'il est à la limite de tomber amoureux et qu'il minimise ses sentiments pour avoir une chance avec Harry. Pour ce qui est de la tolérance (ou pas) sur l'homosexualité, je te dirai que je n'ai jamais vu ça dans mon ancien lycée : soit il n'y en avait pas, soit on n'en parlait pas, mais je suppose que oui, ça doit souvent se passer comme ça la plupart du temps. Je trouve ça dommage, en même temps j'espère qu'écrire sur le sujet n'est pas complètement vain et que ça amènera quelques personnes à réfléchir. Je sais, c'est présomptueux, mais j'ai déjà quelques copains mec hétéros que ça a fait réfléchir alors je me dis que ce n'est peut être pas totalement inutile. J'aimerais que les gens comme Milli aient droit au bonheur (tu l'auras compris, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ce personnage, presque plus que Draco et Harry). Bref, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, et je me renseignerai sur le livre que tu me conseilles. Bisous, à bientôt (au fait, amusante coïncidence, moi aussi en ce moment j'écoute Love for Nana).

**Maxxine**ravie que cette phrase (et le lemon !) t'ait plu ! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras. Bises, à bientôt.

**ma lune** pourquoi Fred et pas George ? Ben, parce que George est hétéro dans ma fic, déjà…Puis je sais pas, à la base j'ai choisi un peu au pif…Puis en fait je m'imaginais mal Harry coucher avec un mec et s'écrier en pleine extase « Ohhh Geoooorge ! »…lol. Fred, c'est plus joli comme prénom :D Et rassure-toi, je ne le rendrai pas trop malheureux, il ne le mérite pas…Bref, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Lovely A** je suis heureuse que tu trouves que cette histoire est réaliste…merci pour tous tes compliments et tes encouragements, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Fleur Fanee** ma fic adaptée en film, rien que ça ? lol, tu me flattes ! Mais je suis très touchée, merci. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Adri** bon, je vois que le lemon a plu, c'est bien :D effectivement Fred et Harry ne vont pas rester très longtemps ensemble, enfin, quelques mois tout de même, mais évidemment, comme c'est un Drarry à la base…Concernant Draco, oui, il commence à se calmer, c'est nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire (même si je l'aimais bien en chieur, ça repose un peu de le faire changer)…Bref, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises, à bientôt.

**Isa** tes compliments me touchent énormément, merci. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Black Sharne** eh bien, ce devait être une review plutôt courte à la base non ? lol ! mais rassure toi, ça me fait plaisir que ça ait été plus long que prévu…C'est vrai que c'est une période d'évolution pour un peu tous les personnages, et ça va continuer sur cette lancée pendant encore un moment. Le plus flagrant c'est pour Draco évidemment, mais tous les autres aussi, à leur manière, même si ça se voit moins. Millicent aussi va évoluer, par exemple, parce que même si c'est déjà un personnage assez mature, elle est quand même encore trop fragile. Sinon, oui, il y aura des chapitres qui parleront du passé de Harry, de son premier amour malheureux, de son histoire avec Colin ou encore de la mort de ses parents. Ce sera essentiellement sous forme de dialogues avec Milli, d'ailleurs. Pour le moment, je n'ai écrit que des épisodes plutôt tristes de sa vie, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a toujours été malheureux ! Il a eu des petits copains avec qui ça s'est bien passé, mais Colin l'a plus touché parce que jusqu'à présent c'est l'histoire la plus sérieuse qu'il a eue. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, il assume son homosexualité, seulement il estime que ça ne doit pas rentrer en ligne de compte dans son travail, et que ses collègues n'ont pas à savoir ce genre de détails. De plus il faut quand même rappeler qu'il est dans une école privée assez huppée, et pas forcément très tolérante, donc il est en droit de vouloir rester discret. Cependant, lorsqu'il parle de porter plainte contre Colin, il sait parfaitement que son homosexualité sera dévoilée, et il est prêt à l'assumer. Concernant les autres couples comme Neville et Tonks, j'ai voulu mettre un peu de légèreté, en effet, dans une ambiance qui était quand même loin du Pays des Merveilles et des lapinous roses :D Disons que je me suis dit que ça rajouterait un peu de réalisme que de ne pas trop forcer sur les aspects sombres de la fic. Et enfin, pour la fic que tu m'as conseillée, je t'avouerai que je l'ai lue d'une traite et qu'elle m'a vraiment beaucoup touchée. C'est vrai que c'est assez réaliste, surtout au niveau de la psychologie des personnages…J'attends la prochaine update avec impatience ! En attendant, voici la suite de ma fic à moi, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Loona** buenas tardes, en ce qui me concerne (si mes vieux restes d'espagnol ne sont pas trop oubliés, c'est l'expression consacrée je crois). Je sais que tu attends que Harry et Draco se mettent ensemble, mais patience ! Je ne tourne pas autour du pot pour rien ! Quant à Milli, c'est vrai que dans ma fic elle est complètement OOC, mais en même temps c'est un UA…lol. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à créer ce personnage…Bref, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bises, à bientôt.

**serpentis-draco** contente que ça t'ait plu ! voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras. Bises, à bientôt.

**Vif d'or** merci ma douce pour tous tes compliments ! C'est vrai que sortir du placard n'est jamais évident, du moins j'imagine, je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à faire quelque chose de crédible. Pour ce qui est de la relation entre Harry et Fred, ma foi, j'ai essayé de montrer quelque chose de pas facile, puisque c'est tout de même une relation assez déséquilibrée, donc je suis contente que mon idée fonctionne. C'est vrai que mon Colin ressemble assez au Olivier de ta fic, dans le sens ou psychologiquement, il lui a fait beaucoup de mal…en revanche la violence physique est beaucoup moins présente parce que je voulais montrer qu'on pouvait faire autant de mal en simplement rabaissant les gens…Pour Sirius, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas prévu de complications majeures dans son histoire avec Remus :D J'espère que la suite te plaira, je t'embrasse fort, à bientôt.

**crystal d'avalon** je sais que tu es impatiente mais il va falloir attendre encore ! Pour ce qui est des autres personnages, je compte développer bien sûr, même si ça restera toujours au second plan par rapport à Harry et Draco, mais ça me semble plus crédible que de complètement les laisser de côté. Ils font quand même partie de la vie des deux protagonistes principaux, et même si plus tard ils vivent une grande histoire d'amour, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils vont oublier tout le reste…Bref, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises, à bientôt.

**Cyzia** hello toi ! alors, pour le chapitre 15 : déjà merci pour tes compliments, comme d'habitude ça me fait très plaisir et je pense que je ne m'en lasserai jamais ! Concernant Aydan Linch, oui, j'ai vu qu'il n'avait écrit que Pensées inconcevables, et je suis d'accord avec toi quand tu dis que c'est fort dommage. En même temps je suis tellement nulle en anglais que je n'aurais pas eu le courage de lire ou de traduire ses fics…Pour Histoires de sang je reviewerai au prochain chapitre que tu posteras (parce que là j'ai pas trop le temps, je suis sur plein de textes différents et j'ai déjà du mal à répondre aux reviews que je reçois…même si j'adore en recevoir et y répondre, bien qu'en toute logique je n'ai pas le droit…je le prends, na !). Et concernant le fait que tu aies des idées à la pelle pour d'autres fics, je ne peux que te conseiller de foncer, parce que si tu es comme moi ça va te trotter dans la tête jusqu'à ce que tu l'écrives…On a la chance de ne pas être soumises à des impératifs de dates, alors autant en profiter ! Sinon, oui, je suis une rôliste acharnée depuis plus de 5 ans maintenant, et ce qui me plait le plus là dedans c'est de créer un personnage, et de lui donner vie, en imaginant son aspect physique, son passé, son caractère, sa vie, etc…Et de l'interpréter ensuite, avec ses défauts comme ses qualités. Dans la fic que j'écris pour le Troisième Œil par exemple, il y a pas mal de personnages originaux qui sont directement inspirés de ceux que j'ai créés pour le jeu de rôle Vampire…Sinon, pour le chapitre 16 : merci ! euh, te prêter mon cerveau, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible (parce que mine de rien, j'y tiens), mais si tu veux que je te corrige ou quoi que ce soit, ce sera avec plaisir (je fais déjà bêta-lectrice pour fœtus, qui écrit une fic merveilleuse). Bref, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**Diabolikvampyr** merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bises, à bientôt.

**Ellie351** heureuse que ça t'ait plu ! lol…mais je ne pense pas pouvoir poster deux chapitres à la suite à chaque fois…ce sera un chapitre par semaine, parce que je ne peux pas écrire plus, surtout depuis que j'écris d'autres trucs à côté…Pour la discussion entre Milli et Draco, c'est dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Bises, à bientôt.

**StairwayToHell** ne t'inquiète pas pour le retard en fait j'avais prévu de publier pour jeudi (parce que quand je publie mercredi soir, ma fic n'apparaît que jeudi sur FF, va savoir pourquoi)…Pour Narcissa, voilà, tu as compris, elle refuse de voir son fils grandir, surtout que ça lui donne l'impression que s'il grandit, il va lui échapper…Et pour Bella, ma foi, Draco est assez opportuniste pour y voir son intérêt, même s'il connaît le caractère de sa tante ! De toute façon, Bella, sans être un ange de gentillesse, est quand même un personnage positif dans ma fic alors elle ne lui fera pas de crasses.

Sinon, tu as raison, Terry n'est pas le mec mignon mystère :D En revanche, même s'il reste discret, c'est le genre de mec qui apporte une certaine ouverture d'esprit, et sur le monde, à Blaise, Milli et Draco, enfin, surtout Draco. C'est pas qu'ils soient vraiment sélects mais ils se connaissent depuis l'enfance donc c'est difficile pour eux d'élargir un cercle aussi soudé que le leur. Pour Michael, eh bien…lol. Je pense que tu as déjà deviné, mais tant qu'on n'est pas au chapitre 20, je ne dirai rien. En revanche pour sa présence aux cours de Harry, je voulais simplement que Draco ait une autre vision de lui que celle de Milli, et comme il ne fréquente pas vraiment Ginny et que les deux autres élèves que Harry a pris avec lui ne font pas partie de ses amis…ben, voilà, quoi…lol.

Ah, je suis contente que tu aimes mon Harry ! Déjà parce que je me suis beaucoup investie dans la création de son profil psychologique, et aussi parce que mine de rien, il y a beaucoup de moi en lui (sauf que je suis une fille et que je ne suis pas gay)…Tu aimes quand il est avec Fred ? Tant mieux, parce que ça va durer un petit moment, quand même, n'en déplaise à certains lecteurs qui s'impatientent !

Alors, oui, le roman dont Harry parle en cours existe bel et bien, ça s'appelle « L'homme qui tomba amoureux de la lune », par Tom Spanbauer, et c'est un roman qui parle de la vie d'un jeune métis indien prostitué aux Etats-Unis durant la seconde moitié du XIXème siècle. C'est ma meilleure amie qui me l'a prêté, et même si c'est assez glauque et très immoral, je l'ai trouvé très touchant et je te le conseille fortement. Plus qu'une histoire sur l'homosexualité, c'est surtout une histoire su l'amour entre les gens, que ce soit le sentiment amoureux ou l'amour filial. A vrai dire, je pense que c'est un livre que j'aurais adoré étudier quand j'étais au lycée, même s'il n'y a pas l'ombre d'une chance pour que ce type de bouquin soit un jour au programme. C'est pour ça que je me suis un peu lâchée sur le sentiment jouissif que ressent Draco quand il lance le débat en classe, qui ressemble presque à une lutte amoureuse quand y pense.

Pour Katie, oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est un peu le stéréotype de la lesbienne militante qui ne comprend pas qu'on puisse avoir des problèmes à ne pas proclamer son homosexualité. Ce n'est même pas qu'elle est méchante ou stupide, c'est tout simplement que ça ne lui vient pas à l'idée, parce qu'elle vit en dehors des réalités, du moins pas les mêmes que celles de Milli.

Sinon, tu as raison pour Fred, quand j'ai écrit ce passage, je me le suis imaginé comme étant à la limite de tomber amoureux de Harry, mais qui essaye de minimiser ses sentiments pour ne pas le faire fuir. Sans doute qu'il en souffrira, mais il a déjà décidé d'assumer…Mais je ne le ferai pas trop souffrir, promis !

Enfin, pour Sirius, c'est vrai que la réaction de Harry était plutôt excessive au départ, mais en même temps il l'aime comme son père et ne peut pas lui en vouloir très longtemps, surtout que Sirius lui a expliqué les choses de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas lui en vouloir de trop…Mais pour répondre à tes inquiétudes, je pense qu'il est justement trop vieux maintenant pour perdre son temps avec des bêtises comme sa réputation ou ce genre de choses, et qu'il veut rattraper le temps perdu.

Donc, voilà, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Bisous, à bientôt.

Anagrammes : hello toi ! tu n'as pas tort, c'est vrai que le dit rapprochement entre Fred et Harry peut sembler les éloigner à première vue, il n'en ressort pas moins qu'ils vont tout de même entamer une relation, si bancale et précaire soit-elle. Et Fred, dans son comportement, va tout faire pour que Harry s'attache à lui de plus en plus…Je pense que lui est à la limite de tomber amoureux de Harry, et même s'il sait que Harry est fragile et a besoin de se sentir sécurisé, il pense aussi qu'en lui offrant une relation stable, il l'aidera à se sentir mieux. Maintenant, on est d'accord, Harry ne pense pas en être capable et c'est pour ça que Fred lui propose plus ou moins de devenir son sexfriend. Ca ne peut rien donner de bon, mais il joue à quitte ou double que ce coup-là, et qui pourrait le lui reprocher ? D'ailleurs, quand ils se sépareront, Fred restera présent en tant qu'ami, parce que pour moi c'est un personnage qui a sa place à part entière dans l'histoire…Pour Milli, je suis heureuse que ça t'ait touchée, merci. Et puis j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous, à bientôt.

Petitchaton : merci pour ta longue review ! alors, essayons de faire dans l'ordre…

Effectivement, il y a des signes de plus en plus évidents de l'homosexualité refoulée de Draco, mais c'est normal, le chapitre 20 arrive bientôt ! Quant au fameux mec mystère, je resterai muette jusque là :D

Pour la relation entre Draco et Harry, je n'ai pas encore écrit cette partie là de l'histoire, mais j'ai déjà prévu comment Draco apprend l'homosexualité de Harry et comment il commence à être troublé par son jeune professeur :D Je suis d'accord avec toi ceci dit, je ne vois pas Harry faire le premier pas…En revanche pour ce qui est du soumis et du dominant, tu verras bien…

Pour le passé de Harry, il n'est pas horrible au sens littéral du terme, mais il est évident qu'il n'a pas eu une enfance et une adolescence faciles, d'ailleurs j'en parlerai dans les prochains chapitres. Alors forcément, c'est quelqu'un de fragile, même s'il a eu des moments heureux aussi dans sa vie.

Concernant sa réaction au sujet de Sirius, essaie de comprendre ce qu'il a pu ressentir en apprenant que son parrain, la personne en qui il a le plus confiance, lui a menti pendant des années. Il n'a jamais dit qu'il voulait que Sirius le crie sur les toits, juste que son parrain lui montre qu'il n'était pas seul. A ton avis comment se sent un jeune garçon qui vient de se faire jeter dehors par sa famille par qu'il est gay ? Il ne voulait pas savoir si Sirius était homo ou bi, mais simplement que celui-ci lui dise « moi aussi, j'ai été amoureux d'un garçon, il y a longtemps », parce que ça l'aurait sans doute aidé à se sentir mieux. Alors c'est vrai que sa réaction est excessive, mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse réagir de manière rationnelle sur ce coup-là. Ca ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il est furieux et qu'il ne veut plus lui parler, mais ça le blesse quand même un peu.

Quant à la famille de Draco, c'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas très ouverts c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, surtout Lucius, comme souvent dans ce genre de milieu où les apparences et la réputation comptent énormément. Pour Bella, tu as vu juste, c'est à la fois par intérêt, beaucoup pour faire chier son beau-frère, mais aussi parce qu'elle en a marre de voir Lucius pourrir la vie des gens qu'elle aime…C'est une garce, mais elle a aussi des sentiments :D

Pour Neville et Tonks, j'ai juste voulu ajouter un peu de légèreté à l'histoire…Ca fait du bien parfois de ne pas trop se compliquer la vie !

En revanche pour Milli, c'est vrai que depuis le début on s'attend à ce qu'elle craque pour Luna, mais tu verras bien comment ça se termine...huhu.

Quant à Colin, non, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit fou au sens psychiatrique du terme, du moins pas pour le moment…Mais c'est un névrosé notoire, qui a une vision du couple totalement déformée. Tu as parfaitement cerné le personnage en disant qu'il préfère voir Harry malheureux tout seul que heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui…Il n'est pas fou, non, mais il est malsain. Enfin, quand Harry et Draco seront ensemble, il ne sera plus là, et heureusement parce qu'ils auront suffisamment de problèmes pour en rajouter avec lui ! Notamment, comme tu l'as dit, à cause du fait qu'une telle relation est interdite, et qu'elle devra rester secrète.

Sinon, pour finir, Ron et Hermione resteront très discrets dans cette histoire, simplement parce que ça ne m'inspirait pas d'écrire sur eux. Ron ira peut être faire chier un peu Blaise à cause de Ginny mais ça s'arrêtera là. Et pour Voldy, oui, il fera une apparition, brève mais intense, dans un chapitre…

Voilà c'est tout, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Sahada** Nagini aura un rôle un peu plus important dans les chapitres à venir…Et non, désolée de te décevoir mais Harry n'est pas un riche héritier très célèbre, et de toute façon même si c'était le cas, Lucius n'avalerait pas mieux la pilule pour autant…Parce que si son fils est gay, il ne lui donnera pas d'héritier, et c'est surtout à ça qu'il pense. Bref, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises, à bientôt.

**Hdonela** eh bien, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine malgré ta fatigue de laisser cette si gentille review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bises, à bientôt.

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, jeudi 13 novembre 1996: **

_**22h :**_

Milli m'inquiète en ce moment.

Elle est allée voir Potter encore une fois aujourd'hui (très bon cours au passage, je me suis éclaté…bon, je crois que tout le monde se demande si c'est une nouvelle méthode pour le rendre dingue, mais j'ai vraiment aimé), et quand elle nous a rejoints après, elle tirait vraiment la tronche. Quand j'ai commencé à lui poser des questions, elle a eu peur que je ne commence encore à démonter Potter, ça m'a vexé. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour elle, moi !

J'ai bien vu qu'en général, quand elle sortait de son bureau, elle semblait toujours aller mieux, mais depuis la rentrée ce n'est plus le cas, alors ça veut dire qu'il y a quelque chose de grave qui la tracasse, non ? Et puis, ce qui est encore plus bizarre, c'est qu'on dirait qu'elle évite Luna ces derniers temps. Elle passe de nouveau presque tout son temps avec Blaise et moi, ou encore avec Terry, mais Luna m'a dit que depuis quelques jours, elles ne se voient plus que pour faire leurs devoirs ensemble.

Pourtant elles ne se sont pas disputées, alors je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Et elle n'était pas au réfectoire ce soir, non plus.

Du coup j'ai mangé avec Michael Corner, puisque Terry, Sally et Luna avaient un truc à faire ensemble, et que Blaise, ô miracle, a réussi à s'incruster à la table de Ginny Weasley. Il s'est fait rembarrer toute la soirée, mais elle ne l'a pas frappé, et elle ne lui a pas demandé de partir, comme quoi y'a du progrès…

Finalement, Michael est assez sympa, comme mec, et il a plus de conversation que ce que j'imaginais. On n'a quasiment pas parlé de rugby, je pense qu'il a bien vu que ça ne me passionnait pas plus que ça, du coup il n'a pas arrêté de me poser tout un tas de questions sur ce que je voulais faire après le lycée. Il a eu l'air impressionné quand je lui ai dit que je comptais entrer comme parfumeur junior chez ma tante. C'est marrant, je ne pensais pas que ce genre de truc pouvait l'intéresser.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, vendredi 14 novembre 1996: **

_**18h :**_

Milli veut me voir ce soir. Tous seuls, rien que tous les deux. Je crois que je vais l'emmener dans cette petite pizzeria que j'ai repérée il n'y a pas longtemps, comme ça, on sera tranquille pour parler si elle en a envie. J'avoue que j'appréhende un peu, parce que je ne sais pas si je pourrai l'aider si elle a des problèmes. Pourtant, Dieu sait que j'aimerais vraiment. Je me suis comporté comme un tel con depuis le début de l'année que je ferais n'importe quoi pour me rattraper à ses yeux.

_**23h30 :**_

Ah ouais, quand même. Bon, je ne dirais pas que c'est catastrophique comme situation, mais c'est quand même chiant. Elle abuse, là, la mère Katie. Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Potter, c'est de l'égoïsme pur et simple. J'espère que j'ai pu aider Milli à y voir plus clair, tout de même.

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back :_

Draco reposa son verre de soda alors qu'il observait d'un air inquisiteur Milli jouer distraitement avec sa pizza à peine entamée. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient assis là, dans ce petit restaurant à moitié vide où jouait une musique d'ambiance désuète qui commençait à taper sur les nerfs du jeune homme, et Milli n'avait toujours pas parlé, hormis pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps, et pour passer sa commande. Mais l'air désemparé de sa meilleure amie lui fit bien vite oublier le fond sonore, ainsi que la nourriture (bien que fort mangeable), et il se décida à passer aux choses sérieuses.

« Bien », commença-t-il d'un ton très légèrement exaspéré. « Si tu me disais ce qui t'emmerdes ? Tu ne m'as pas invité à sortir pour mes beaux yeux, je sais qu'ils sont magnifiques, mais tout de même… »

Milli pouffa de rire et se détendit imperceptiblement. Draco eut un petit sourire condescendant. Ca marchait toujours aussi bien. Il se pencha légèrement en avant et replaça derrière l'oreille de son amie une mèche de cheveux blond cendré qui lui barrait le regard.

« C'est à propos de Katie ? »

Milli releva la tête et rougit brusquement. Bien. Alors, c'était donc ça. Draco soupira. Ca n'allait pas être facile, mais après tout, il était son meilleur ami, il se devait de l'aider à résoudre son problème.

« Tu me racontes ? »

Alors la jeune fille raconta, et Draco l'écouta attentivement, se retenant de réagir au quart de tour, prenant bien soin de ne laisser échapper aucun détail à sa compréhension. Lorsque Millicent eut terminé son récit, Draco prit quelques instants pour réfléchir. Il se remémora la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Potter la semaine dernière et qu'elle lui avait également racontée dans la foulée (en omettant bien sûr la partie où il lui avait parlé de lui, bien entendu. Millicent ne tenait pas à ce qu'un scandale éclatât parce qu'elle avait été indiscrète) . S'il avait été à la place de leur jeune professeur, sa réaction eût été bien plus radicale, mais il n'était pas là pour enfoncer encore plus son amie. Alors il lui dit quelque chose qui l'étonna lui-même.

« Tu sais quoi ? Ca me fait mal de le reconnaître, mais Potter a raison, sur toute la ligne. » Il eut un rictus sardonique en voyant l'expression choquée de son amie, mais poursuivit avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répliquer. « Tu vois Katie demain, non ? Parle-lui à ce moment-là, et tu verras bien comment ça se passe. Elle n'est pas conne au point de ne pas comprendre si tu lui présentes les choses de cette manière, si ? »

La moue dubitative de Milli lui fit craindre que justement, Katie fût assez stupide pour refuser de comprendre la situation dans laquelle se trouvait sa petite amie. La jeune fille tenta, d'un ton hésitant :

« Mais…et toi ? Tu ne penses pas que je devrais assumer mon homosexualité ? »

Draco grimaça. On touchait un sujet sensible, là. Il répondit, aussi honnêtement qu'il en était capable :

« Si. Je pense qu'un jour où l'autre, tu vas devoir assumer, la tête haute. Mais t'es pas obligée non plus de te pourrir la vie exprès parce que ta meuf a ses règles, si ? Si c'est du sérieux entre vous, elle peut bien attendre que tu aies ton bac et que tu ailles à la fac, quand même…Ca fait quoi ? Un peu plus de six mois ? Si elle t'aime, elle est capable d'attendre jusque là, non ? Moi si j'aimais vraiment une fille, je veux dire, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, et qu'à cause de moi elle soit dans la merde pour quelque raison que ce soit, ben, je crois que je pourrais attendre qu'elle soit prête. De toute façon, soyons réalistes deux secondes, tu veux bien ? Potter a raison, si tes vieux te foutent à la porte, tu vas faire quoi ? Elle va t'accueillir chez elle, tu crois ? Elle va assumer le fait d'avoir sa petite amie SDF sur les bras ? Elle a même pas d'appart' à elle, alors faudrait qu'elle réfléchisse un peu avant de te demander des trucs impossibles. »

Lorsqu'il vit le regard empli de reconnaissance de Milli, il soupira de soulagement. Manifestement, il avait eu la bonne réaction, et il en fut heureux. Son amie conclut la discussion d'un hochement de tête déterminé, et ils terminèrent la soirée en discutant de tout et de rien, comme si tout était redevenu comme avant, avant que Draco n'apprenne l'homosexualité de Milli. Le jeune homme se dit que la relation de Terry et Sally-Ann devait plus ou moins ressembler à ça, et il en fut réconforté au-delà des mots. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que Millicent ne lui avait pas tout dit, et il ne remarqua pas le bizarre éclat de tristesse qui persistait au fond de ses yeux sombres.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, samedi 15 novembre 1996: **

_**23h :**_

Je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à me coucher, je suis crevé.

Aujourd'hui c'était la première compétition de natation, et je dois dire qu'on s'est bien défendus. J'ai remporté deux des trois courses auxquelles je participais, et je suis arrivé second à la troisième, derrière Terry, ce qui est tout de même un score honorable. Terry était fou de joie, lui a gagné ses deux courses, quant au reste de l'équipe, ses membres se sont classés à chaque fois dans les trois premiers, ce qui fait que nous avons de bonnes chances de remporter le championnat par équipe si on continue comme ça. En fait, la seule chose qui a gâché la compétition, c'était Lockhart, qui s'est pavané devant les mères des élèves comme un coq au milieu de sa basse-cour. Franchement affligeant. Il faudrait vraiment que quelqu'un lui dise qu'il est ridicule avec ses cannes de serin et son short trop grand pour lui.

Milli n'est pas venue me voir. Je ne lui en veux pas, je sais qu'elle devait parler avec Katie. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé, parce que même ce soir, elle n'est pas venue au ciné avec nous. On a bien essayé de la faire sortir, et même on lui a proposé de rester avec elle à l'école, mais elle n'a pas voulu. Elle semblait très fatiguée, et a refusé de nous en parler, prétextant qu'elle préférait se coucher tôt. Je devine que ça s'est mal passé. Enfin, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir pleuré, c'est déjà ça. Si ça avait été le cas, fille ou pas, sa Katie, je serais allé lui expliquer la vie. Faudrait pas non plus qu'elle s'imagine qu'elle peut tout se permettre, hein.

Putain, dire que demain je dois me lever parce que j'ai promis à Blaise que j'irai le voir au match. Ca craint.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, dimanche 16 novembre 1996: **

_**22h :**_

Milli a été invisible toute la journée. Je suis allé voir dans son dortoir, mais elle n'y était pas, et j'ai eu beau chercher dans toute l'école, pas moyen de la trouver. J'ai croisé Luna et Sally qui m'ont dit qu'elle était partie se balader assez tôt ce matin. Je suppose qu'elle a besoin de se sentir seule, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter à mort. J'espère que ça va aller.

Blaise a été super, comme d'habitude. Il a planté deux buts superbes, et je me suis même surpris à crier avec tout le monde quand il a marqué. Je crois que mon image de marque en a pris un coup, là. Enfin, là où c'est drôle, c'est que Ginny Weasley n'était pas en reste pour les encouragements, même que ça a eu l'air de profondément choquer Hermione-je-sais-tout-Granger. Evidemment, elle, si elle doit encourager son mec, elle n'a pas grand chose à faire. Ouais, vas-y Ronald, comment tu fais bien reluire le banc de touche ! Hinhinhin. Je suis mauvais, je sais. Enfin, bon, je vais pas me plaindre parce qu'il y en a au moins une dans la tribu Weasley qui semble ne pas avoir des goûts de chiotte, non plus. Encore que, je ne connais pas bien les autres, alors si ça se trouve, c'est juste Ronald qui est con.

Faudrait que j'arrête de faire des généralités comme ça, tout le temps.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, lundi 17 novembre 1996: **

_**22h :**_

Bon, là y'en a marre.

Déjà que Milli déprime à pleins tubes, il a fallu que cette pouffiasse de Susan Bones en rajoute une couche avec Sally-Ann. Ce midi elle était en pleurs au réfectoire. Elle, Sally-Ann Perks, que rien ne semble atteindre, qui a toujours cet air froid et méprisant, qui ne laisse jamais personne voir qu'elle est blessée, ce midi, elle pleurait devant tous les élèves. Cette image m'a littéralement terrifié, et la seule chose dont j'ai été capable, c'est de la prendre par le bras, et de l'emmener avec moi dehors pour que tous ces gens arrêtent de la regarder comme si elle était un animal en cage. Terry, Luna et Blaise m'ont suivi, et on l'a emmenée sous notre saule le temps qu'elle se calme.

Là-bas, Luna m'a raconté que Sally avait trouvé à la pause son dortoir dévasté. Son lit avait été complètement retourné, ses draps taggués d'insultes toutes plus mesquines les unes que les autres. Et, juste avant que j'arrive, il paraît que la rumeur courait qu'elle s'était faite baiser dans un plan à trois avec Terry et moi, et qu'on l'avait payée pour ça. Qu'on l'avait payée pour qu'elle puisse s'acheter sa came.

Putain, je n'en reviens pas que cette petite connasse ait pu oser faire ça. Avant de sortir du réfectoire, je l'ai vue, qui se marrait avec ses copines en nous regardant. C'est forcément elle qui a fait le coup. Je n'imaginais pas qu'on pouvait être aussi petit, aussi mesquin, par simple jalousie.

Oh là, minute. Je retire ce que je viens de dire. A bien y réfléchir, j'ai fait la même chose avec la caricature de Potter. Je crois bien que c'est même à cause de ça qu'on lui a collé des élèves supplémentaires en Français. Merde, je suis trop con. J'ai réagi exactement de la même manière que cette salope. Putain, non, j'ai vraiment été aussi odieux que ça ? Mais pourquoi il ne m'a pas fait virer après ma cuite de l'autre jour ? Il avait tous les droits de le faire…

Hum. Bon, je crois bien qu'il va falloir que je me décide à aller m'excuser, un de ces jours. C'est le moins que je puisse faire, pour le coup.

C'est pas le sujet. Susan Bones, espèce de raclure de fond de bidet, tu vas souffrir, et crois-moi, quand j'en aurai terminé avec toi, tu préféreras être morte plutôt que de rencontrer à nouveau mon regard ou croiser celui de Sally et Terry. Fais-moi confiance, demain, je m'occupe de ton cas, et cette fois-ci tu ne t'en relèveras pas. Il est temps que tous ces petits minables comprennent qu'on ne s'attaque pas impunément à mes amis.

**o0O0o**

_Ce mardi midi, Susan Bones sursauta violemment lorsqu'elle vit Draco Malfoy se laisser tomber nonchalamment sur le banc, juste à côté d'elle. Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire ravageur, celui-là même qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il était en mode « chasse », et qui faisait soupirer tant d'élèves de l'internat. Interloquée, elle le fixa d'un air incertain alors qu'il lui prenait galamment la main pour y déposer un baiser. La jeune fille frissonna involontairement, mais elle ne sut pas très bien si c'était à cause de la caresse aérienne des lèvres de Draco Malfoy sur sa peau, ou à cause de la lueur malsaine qui brillait dangereusement au fond de ses iris acier. Elle se fit la vague réflexion que ses yeux ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à du métal en fusion, puis émit un petit couinement ridicule lorsque la bouche moqueuse du jeune homme blond vint lui chatouiller le lobe de l'oreille gauche._

_« Bonjour, Bones, » susurra la voix glaciale, d'un ton si bas qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir l'entendre. « J'espère que tu te portes bien aujourd'hui. Oui, je l'espère vraiment, car vois-tu, tu vas avoir besoin de toutes tes ressources physiques et intellectuelles, si tant est que tu en soies pourvue, pour survivre à ce que je vais te dire dans très exactement trente secondes. J'espère que tu es prête. Voilà, il se trouve que sont parvenues à mes oreilles certaines rumeurs qui m'ont quelque peu fâché. Je suis sûr que tu vois de quoi je veux parler, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que tu sais, puisqu'elles viennent de toi. »_

_Draco fit une pause, le temps de laisser l'information monter au cerveau de la jeune fille. Il reprit, plus doucement encore, la forçant à se pencher pour qu'elle puisse entendre._

_« Je vais t'expliquer ce qui va se passer pour toi, maintenant. Tu vas oublier ne serait-ce que l'existence de Sally-Ann Perks et Terry Boot. Tu vas oublier jusqu'à leur nom, dans ton propre intérêt. Car vois-tu, Bones, si jamais il te reprend l'envie de calomnier mes amis, quels qu'ils soient, tu sais ce que je vais faire ? Je vais aller expliquer au Directeur que ça m'ennuie beaucoup de ne pas pouvoir utiliser la salle de bain des Préfets, parce que je t'ai surprise plusieurs fois là-bas, en train de t'envoyer en l'air avec Zacharias Smith. Oh, bien sûr, ça m'ennuie pour Zacharias, je n'ai rien contre lui, mais s'il le faut, je n'hésiterai pas à le faire tomber avec toi. De plus, je pense que ce serait très mauvais pour ta réputation si j'expliquais à Terry que je t'ai vue avec Smith bien avant que tu ne largues mon pote comme une merde. Et je pense aussi que ce serait très mauvais pour toi si j'expliquais à Lavender ou Hannah que c'est à toi qu'on doit les informations comme quoi elles se sont faites refaire toutes les deux. Oh, celle-ci ne vient pas de toi ? Comme c'est dommage, vraiment. Mais je suppose que ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, si ? De même, si la rumeur court que tu t'es faite mettre en cloque par Smith, je suppose que ce n'est pas très grave, hein ? Après tout, tu l'as bien fait pour Sally, n'est-ce pas, et elle n'en est pas morte… »_

_Susan tremblait de tous ses membres à présent, et voulut s'éloigner de Draco, mais celui-ci la retint en agrippant méchamment son bras. Elle étouffa un glapissement de douleur lorsque la prise se resserra sur son biceps et que le jeune homme la fit se pencher de nouveau vers lui, un sourire suave toujours collé à ses lèvres pâles. Draco Malfoy poursuivit, la voix basse et menaçante._

_« Ecoute-moi bien, Bones, parce que je déteste me répéter. Une seule rumeur, qu'elle vienne de toi ou de n'importe qui d'autre, et c'est toi qui manges, petite veinarde. Fallait pas me faire chier, dommage pour toi. Maintenant, tu vas aller t'excuser auprès de Sally-Ann Perks, devant tout le monde, dans très précisément vingt minutes. Et ne t'avise surtout pas de quitter la salle avant. Oh, et si bien sûr, l'idée saugrenue d'aller me dénoncer au Directeur, ou d'en parler à qui que ce soit, même à la plus gourde de tes copines, venait à atteindre les méandres de ton petit esprit mesquin, sache que mon père a quelques relations assez haut-placées dans des milieux dont tu n'imagines même pas l'existence. Si malgré tout tu te laissais séduire par cette idée inconsciente, un conseil : fais bien attention à tes arrières, tu pourrais être désagréablement surprise. Maintenant, pour me prouver que ton pauvre petit cerveau atrophié a bien tout saisi ce que je viens de dire, tu vas hocher gentiment la tête, et après, je vais te laisser tranquille. Tu as bien tout compris, Bones ? »_

_La jeune fille, tétanisée, hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Draco Malfoy sourit, d'un sourire presque tendre, et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres._

_« Brave fille », chuchota-t-il, avant de se lever d'un mouvement souple et élégant, et de rejoindre sa table, où ses amis le regardaient, totalement abasourdis._

_Très exactement vingt minutes plus tard, le réfectoire entier observa, médusé, Susan Bones se lever de son banc et se diriger vers la table où Draco Malfoy et ses amis terminaient tranquillement de déjeuner. Dans un silence de mort, l'élève de Terminale se planta devant Sally-Ann Perks, qui dégustait une crème au café sans lui prêter la moindre attention, et lui présenta officiellement ses excuses pour avoir lancé des rumeurs mensongères sur son compte parce qu'elle était jalouse, d'une voix rendue tremblante par la rage et l'humiliation. Sally-Ann la toisa de son regard bleu glacier, de haut en bas, comme si elle avait à ses pieds quelque chose de particulièrement repoussant. Puis, sans un mot, elle se détourna et reprit sa discussion avec Luna Lovegood sans un regard supplémentaire pour la jeune fille blonde, qui finit par sortir de la salle, la tête basse._

_Peu à peu, les conversations reprirent dans le réfectoire, puis la petite bande de Draco Malfoy quitta à son tour la grande salle, comme des rois au milieu de la plèbe._

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mercredi 19 novembre 1996: **

_**21h :**_

Je le crois pas, c'est la plus belle de l'année celle-là.

Après plus de deux mois de lutte intensive, à peu près 42 râteaux (au bas mot), et trois gifles (du moins officiellement), Blaise Zabini a enfin réussi à obtenir de Ginny Weasley un après-midi en sa compagnie, samedi. Ce grand couillon était tellement content qu'il en a oublié de me demander mon fric. Si c'est pas malheureux, mon meilleur pote est amoureux d'une Weasley, et le pire, c'est que je suis content pour lui. On tombe dans la déchéance la plus totale, là, honnêtement. Si ça continue comme ça, je vais bientôt aller conter fleurette à Potter. Brr. Non, mauvaise idée, en fait je crois bien que je préférerais m'arracher le bras et me le bouffer.

La composition du parfum avance bien, au fait. J'ai déjà trouvé les notes de tête, quelque chose de très léger, un peu chypré. Snape a qualifié ça de note russe, peut-être à cause de la pointe de thé fumé. A ce propos, Bella m'a envoyé le dossier d'inscription pour la fac, j'ai déjà commencé à le remplir, et je pense que d'ici la semaine prochaine je pourrai le poster. Après, il ne restera plus qu'à prier pour qu'ils m'acceptent sous réserve de mes notes au bac, et que Père ne décidera pas de me tuer avant. Ce qui le connaissant est malheureusement du domaine du possible.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, j'ai également reçu une lettre de la part de mes parents, qui s'inquiètent enfin de ma santé, au bout de trois semaines. Evidemment, Mère se plaint que je ne lui donne jamais de nouvelles, mais en même temps, elle ne passe pas sa vie au téléphone avec moi non plus, hein. Quant à Père, il m'apprend, à ma grande horreur, que Pansy va passer quelques jours au manoir pendant les vacances de Noël. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'il va falloir que je l'évite à tout prix demain.

Il devient vraiment temps que je me trouve une copine, si je ne veux pas me retrouver avec une fiancée encombrante sur les bras. Seigneur, ça craint vraiment. Je me demande si Sally-Ann accepterait de se faire passer pour ma petite amie ?

Hum. A la réflexion, si je tiens à la vie, je crois que je vais éviter. Elle a un sens de l'humour qu'on pourrait qualifier d'aléatoire, et je ne suis pas certain de tomber dans un bon jour en ce moment. Encore que, elle a presque ri lorsque j'ai raconté à tout le monde le petit monologue que j'ai servi à Pouffiasse Bones hier midi. Luna quant à elle était écroulée de rire, mais je me demande si en même temps ce n'était pas à cause du bouquin qu'elle lisait juste avant. Allez savoir, avec elle.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, jeudi 20 novembre 1996: **

_**22h :**_

Ca craint, ça craint, ça craint.

Milli est venue me voir aujourd'hui, alors que je ne l'avais pas croisée plus de deux minutes depuis vendredi dernier. Comme je m'en doutais (je ne suis pas stupide, non plus), sa discussion de samedi avec Katie ne s'est pas aussi bien passée qu'elle l'avait espéré au départ. Ca me fait mal pour elle, mais j'avais raison : Katie Bell est une égoïste de première, qui ne pense qu'à elle et se fiche bien de ce que peux ressentir sa petite copine. Elles se sont disputées, mais par je ne sais quel miracle, ou chantage affectif de la part de l'empêcheuse de tourner en rond, elles sont tout de même toujours ensemble. Là, je dis, cherchez l'erreur, mais admettons. Après tout, m'étais-je dit, si Milli l'aime, elle aura fermé les yeux encore une fois.

Seulement, voilà, le souci c'est que ma Milli ne m'avait pas tout raconté vendredi dernier. Et ce que Potter savait de plus que moi depuis quelques jours, l'heureux homme, c'est que ma douce amie a du mal a mettre un nom sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouve envers, je vous le donne en mille, Luna Lovegood. Et moi qui pensais que j'étais paranoïaque et que je voyais le mal partout. Sans commentaires.

Bon, je dis ça, mais en fait ça me fait vraiment chier, parce qu'elle est très mal, là. Et que je ne vois pas du tout comment elle va s'en sortir. Enfin, pour une partie du problème, je vois très bien ce qu'elle peut faire. Larguer la morue, par exemple, ce serait déjà un bon début. Mais pour Luna…Bon, j'ai déjà du mal à comprendre comment elle a pu s'enticher d'une dingue pareille, mais après tout, tous les goûts sont dans la nature et Milli a le droit d'avoir des préférences étranges, disons. Ce n'est pas le plus emmerdant dans l'histoire. Si j'étais pragmatique, je dirais que ça aurait été plus simple si elle était tombée amoureuse de Sally, seulement ce n'est pas le cas, et ça ne change rien au fait que Lovegood est hétéro.

Donc, pour résumer, on n'est pas dans la merde. Bon, je crois qu'une petite sortie rien que nous deux demain nous permettra d'essayer de mettre les choses au clair. Là, je ne suis plus vraiment en état de penser.

Non, mais sérieusement, Luna ? Milli a vraiment le don pour se compliquer la vie, parfois.

**o0O0o**

_Comme annoncé précédemment, prochain chapitre dans une semaine, avec : une réflexion de Draco sur Milli et Luna, une altercation avec deux grosses brutes, une histoire de parfums, et un miracle en cours de Littérature ! D'ici là, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, si vous avez des remarques, des questions, des insultes, des encouragements, des compliments, des menaces de mort, des déclarations enflammées ou même rien de spécial à dire, une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche ! Je vous aime !_


	18. Chapitre 18

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze : **_Alors, puisque la grande majorité d'entre vous a apprécié mes petites fiches de personnages, c'est avec plaisir que je vais continuer. Vous aurez donc dimanche (je pense), la fiche de Harry, c'est celle qui a remporté le plus de suffrages dans vos reviews :D Avec un peu de chance, je mettrai ensuite celle de Millicent le dimanche suivant. En revanche, suite à une review qui m'a laissé un goût assez amer dans la bouche, je ne suis pas certaine de continuer à poster ces fiches de personnages sur FF, puisque certains esprits chagrins me disent que je pourrais avoir mon compte supprimé à cause de ça. Je vous tiendrai donc au courant de ma décision à la prochaine update, et dans le pire des cas, je les mettrai en ligne sur un blog afin que ceux que ça intéresse puissent quand même les lire sans que ça gêne les autres._

_Sinon, pour ce chapitre, Blaise, Milli et Michael sont à l'honneur…Bonne lecture !_

**o0O0o**

**RAR :**

**Rey Blyth :** merci pour ta review, voici la suite !

**Laika la Louve :** Wah, super, une longue review de Laika ! Déjà, bon courage pour ton opération, j'espère que ça va bien se passer (enfin, vue la date où j'écris, ça a déjà du se passer, maintenant)…Je comprends que tu angoisses, malgré ma mauvaise santé, je n'ai quasiment jamais subi d'interventions chirurgicales, mais j'étais terrifiée, alors je conçois parfaitement ta peur…

Alors, pour Draco, oui, c'est vrai qu'on commence à apercevoir ce que pourrait être sa véritable personnalité s'il n'était pas étouffé sous tous ces préceptes qu'on lui inculque depuis l'enfance…Ca fait du bien de le voir changer !

Pour Milli, non, Luna n'est pas bi…Ce serait bien trop simple, et tu verras dans ce chapitre et les suivants ce qui se passe pour elles deux…Moi non plus je n'aime pas trop Katie, même si je peux comprendre son point de vue (ça ne veut pas dire que je l'excuse, hein, mais en même temps c'est moi qui l'ai faite comme ça)…

Ah, Ginny, notre charmante rouquine va encore en faire baver à ce pauvre Blaise…huhuhu. Récit détaillé dans ce chapitre.

Concernant Harry, pas de nouvelles de lui dans ce chapitre, du moins pas en rapport avec Colin ou Fred. Ca, ça viendra dans le chapitre 19 :D Donc, je ne dis rien, pas plus que je ne dirai quoi que ce soit pour les brutes…Parce que c'est dans ce chapitre là…

Sinon, oui, j'ai vu la bande annonce, ça a l'air de déchirer sa maman, pour parler vulgairement :D J'ai hâte d'y être !

Bref, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bisous, à bientôt (et merci pour ton commentaire sur mon blog, il m'a beaucoup touchée).

**AnthaRosa :** Je suis extrêmement flattée que tu m'aies écrit une deuxième review ! Oui, c'est vrai que Draco commence à radicalement changer sa façon de voir les choses et c'est tant mieux ! C'était agréable de le décrire comme un petit con insupportable, mais ça fait du bien aussi de le faire évoluer…En revanche, pas de confrontation entre lui et Katie, Milli va s'en occuper toute seule comme une grande…J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**crystal d'avalon :** Eh bien, voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises, à bientôt.

**Loryah :** Merci pour ta review :D En ce qui concerne Snape, il a juste un petit rôle, en tant qu'enseignant de Draco. C'est un de mes personnages préférés, mais je n'ai pas voulu lui donner trop d'importance dans cette fic, simplement parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu avoir la place qu'il méritait vu comment j'ai imaginé l'histoire…Sinon, non, je n'ai pas écrit la fic en entier, j'en suis au chapitre 29 (que je viens de terminer d'écrire), et l'histoire en comptera probablement entre 60 et 80…Bref, je suis contente que tu aies aimé, et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Damhatter :** Merci pour tes compliments, ils me touchent beaucoup…Les sports des filles ? c'est vrai que je n'en parle pas vraiment. Ginny fait du volley, mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ce détail. Je n'imagine pas vraiment Sally ou Luna être très sportives, quant à Milli je la vois bien faire du tennis ou de la voile, mais je me concentre plus sur ses sentiments que sur ses activités en fait…J'essaierai d'y réfléchir, mais je ne promets rien (d'autant que je suis moi-même d'une nullité sans nom en sport). Eh, la ville que tu me décris ressemble effectivement beaucoup à l'univers de ma fic…C'est assez terrifiant quand on y pense…Sinon, ma chanson préférée dans le CD est Sugar Guitar, ce n'est pas vraiment mon style de musique à la base, mais elle me met de bonne humeur toute la journée quand je l'écoute :D Bref, voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras. Bises, à bientôt.

**PirateOfHogwart :** Merci pour tes compliments ! Je suis contente que la diatribe de Draco t'ait plu…Quant à Blaise…ma foi…tu n'es pas loin de la vérité :D Tu verras ça dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira. Bises, à bientôt.

**Cococinelle :** merci ma Coco, je suis contente que ça te plaise (le chapitre et la fiche de perso). Voici la suite, enjoy ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**Ellie351 :** Merci pour tes reviews ! Ah non, je ne peux pas te dire avec qui Draco fera sa première expérience homo ! Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! Pour Milli, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle va bien s'en sortir…Et pour les excuses, je te laisse lire le chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Pour les fiches, je continuerai, contente que ça te plaise ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Hdonela :** Tu sais je crois que Bones est suffisamment terrifiée et humiliée pour songer à se venger…Ceci dit, c'est vrai que ça pourrait être drôle, mais je ne pense pas que ça arrivera…Pour Luna, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, mais tu ne tarderas pas à savoir ce qui va se passer…Bref, contente que ça t'ait plu, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bises, à bientôt.

**les adoratrices du BPJH :** Ah, tu verras bien ! J'espère que ça te plaira en tout cas ! Bises, à bientôt.

**ptite clad :** Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite, enjoy !

**jessy :** Oui, ça aurait pu être drôle, mais s'il l'avait fait ça aurait voulu dire qu'il ne valait pas mieux qu'elle. Là il lui fait comprendre ce qui l'attend si elle recommence, et les menaces sont suffisantes pour lui filer la trouille de sa vie…Sinon, pour la fiche de perso, contente que ça te plaise ! Euh, pourquoi le kiwi et le jus d'orange ? Je sais pas, comme ça (personnellement j'adore ça), pour lui donner une particularité…Bref, voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira !

**Black Sharne :** tu as lu l'update de Un peu moins ordinaire ? Je l'ai trouvée superbe ! Sinon, merci pour tes compliments, c'est vrai que Draco commence à devenir ce qu'il est vraiment au fond de lui, tu l'as parfaitement compris…Ah, non, les fiches n'étaient pas écrites à l'avance, je n'ai d'ailleurs rédigée que celle de Draco pour le moment. C'est juste une idée qui m'est venue comme ça…J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises, à bientôt.

**Cyzia :** merci ma belle pour tes compliments dont je ne me lasse jamais…J'espère que ma relecture de tes chapitres te convient ! Et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite de ma fic ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**Chaya :** oh, mais il s'en pose déjà, des questions…Ca vient par petites touches, mais ça vient…Bref, voici la suite, enjoy ! Bises, à bientôt.

**ma lune :** eh bien, pour les excuses, tu verras ça dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça te plaira, merci encore pour ta review ! Et oui, il y aura une fiche sur Moony ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Adri :** merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir…eh oui, « conter fleurette à Potter », finalement, c'est prémonitoire :D Merci aussi d'aimer mes fiches…Ah, Draco se rendra compte de son homosexualité très bientôt, ça s'étale entre les chapitres 20 et 26 ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bises.

**Shima-chan :** merci beaucoup, je suis contente que le discours de Dray t'ait fait rire…et oui, en plus il est devin, le cher garçon, si c'est pas beau, ça…lol. Je suis heureuse que l'idée de fiches de persos te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises, à bientôt.

**serpentis-draco :** merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Et je continuerai les fiches, avec dimanche, celle de Harry…Bises, à bientôt.

**onarluca :** ma douce Artemis, merci pour être là à chaque chapitre et pour toutes tes gentilles reviews ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**Loona :** ah, je suis désolée si tu l'as moins aimé, mais il y avait des événements que je devais décrire pour la suite de l'histoire…J'espère que la suite te plaira plus. Et pour les fiches, la prochaine sera celle de Harry (mais les autres suivront). Huhu, oui, le subconscient de Draco est moins bouché que lui ! Bises, à bientôt.

**ange de un cisme :** ma chère Charlene, merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. Non, je n'ai pas écrit pas fic entièrement, j'écris en effet un chapitre par semaine, mais j'en ai quelques uns d'avance…bref, voici la suite, enjoy !

**Crackos :** hello ma belle, heureuse de te revoir ! Décidément, tout le monde a aimé la discussion avec Bones, ça me fait plaisir ! Eh oui, Draco commence à devenir un mec bien, ça fait plaisir…huhu. Et non, il n'est pas schizophrène ! Il a juste des goûts variés c'est tout (ou alors je le suis aussi, si on considère qu'aimer le foie gras et pogoter dans les concerts n'est pas compatible…lol). J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises, à bientôt.

**Isa :** Pour les excuses ce sera dans ce chapitre :D J'espère que ça va te plaire…Sinon, pour les fiches de persos, tu n'es pas obligée de lire celle que je vais poster par la suite, ce sont juste des bonus, et ça ne change rien au rythme de postage des chapitres, qui est toujours de un par semaine. Bises, à bientôt.

**Lovely A :** contente que tu aies aimé ! Pas de souci je continue, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Et merci aussi d'aimer l'idée des fiches de perso…Bises, à bientôt.

**Sahada :** il s'en rendra compte, mais pas encore tout de suite. Et non, Harry n'est définitivement pas riche, ni célèbre, donc tu ne le verras pas dans sa fiche de perso, mais en même temps est-ce que c'est un critère pour tomber amoureux ? Bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**Yami Aku :** merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis particulièrement touchée que tu me dises que ce que j'écris est réaliste, parce que c'est ce que j'essaie de faire depuis le début avec cette histoire. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises, à bientôt.

**SamaraXX :** merci pour ta review. Je suis désolée si tu trouves ça trop lent, mais je me permets juste de te rappeler que Draco ne s'est même pas encore rendu compte qu'il était gay, alors je suis navrée mais je ne peux pas lui faire découvrir son homosexualité comme ça en claquant des doigts. De même, le jour où il découvrira qu'il est gay, il ne va certainement pas se jeter sur son prof de littérature, donc pour les scènes concluantes, il vaut mieux en effet que tu laisses passer quelques semaines avant de reprendre ta lecture. Bises, à bientôt.

**Vif d'or :** merci ma douce pour tes compliments ! Décidément, tout le monde ou presque a aimé le passage avec Bones, ça me fait plaisir (il faut dire que je me suis éclatée à l'écrire). Huhu, oui, notre Dray est devin dans l'âme…Le pauvre, s'il savait…Contente sinon, que tu aies aimé l'idée des fiches, la prochaine sera sur Harry, et ensuite Milli…pour le reste, je verrai selon les demandes. J'espère que la suite te plaira, gros bisous.

**Mathilde :** merci pour ta review, elle m'a beaucoup touchée ! C'est vrai que Harry a un comportement, peut-être pas enfantin, mais un peu immature, dans ses relations amoureuses. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il n'a pas reçu assez d'affection étant petit et que du coup il n'a pas confiance en lui. Affectivement, en effet, c'est encore un petit garçon…Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferai pas attendre les lecteurs trop longtemps ! Je me suis astreinte à un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, et je compte le tenir ! Pour les fiches, heureuse que ça te plaise, je posterai celle de Harry dimanche (je n'avais pas pensé à Colin, mais j'y réfléchirai, promis). Merci aussi d'être passée sur mon blog, ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre, bises, à bientôt.

**demoniac Cat's :** je suis heureuse que ça te plaise autant ! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras, bises, à bientôt.

**Nayou :** Ca n'empêche en rien la parution du nouveau chapitre, comme tu vois, il est posté en temps et en heure…Quand je dis que c'est un bonus, ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire, ça n'a rien à voir avec un retard de chapitre. Contente que tu aimes en tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bises, à bientôt.

**Egwene Al' Vere :** ça ne retarde en rien la parution de mes chapitres, puisque ce sont des bonus…La suite est là comme tu vois, postée au jour prévu :D J'espère que ça te plaira, bises, à bientôt.

**Tobby :** navrée que ça te déplaise, mais parler des personnages n'est en rien un dialogue avec les lecteurs…De plus je ne suis pas la seule à poster des chapitres bonus et je n'ai jamais posté de chapitre d'annonce qui n'avaient rien à voir avec l'histoire, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres auteurs. Ici c'est en rapport direct avec la fic. D'ailleurs si on suivait ton raisonnement, mon compte devrait être supprimé, au même tire que beaucoup d'autres, puisque je prends la peine de répondre aux reviews, ce qui techniquement est également interdit…Maintenant, je suis une nouvelle fois désolée, mais la grande majorité des lecteurs m'a demandé de continuer à poster ces fiches. Maintenant, libre à toi de ne pas les lire, et de ne lire que les chapitres réguliers, qui sont postés chaque semaine, et dont les bonus ne retardent en rien la parution…Bises, à bientôt (ou pas, c'est toi qui vois).

**F0etus :** eh bien, ma chère, en réalité, avant je postais deux fois par semaine :D Donc, quelque part, c'est un rythme beaucoup plus cool pour moi ! Mais ma santé ne me permet plus d'écrire un chapitre par jour comme je le faisais avant, donc là il a bien fallu que je me calme…Oh, tu as vu les yeux verts ? huhuhu, en même temps c'était un peu voulu…Au fait, j'ai posté une review pour ton dernier chapitre, mais mon pécé a planté au moment où je la validais…J'ai résisté à la tentation de jeter la machine infernale par la fenêtre, mais j'ai renoncé, d'une part parce que je n'aurais pas pu poster mon nouveau chapitre, d'autre part parce que je suis au sous-sol et qu'il aurait fallu remonter la bête jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée pour trouver une fenêtre…Bref, tout ça pour dire que je n'ai pas eu le courage de réécrire une review et que je m'en excuse platement…Mais sache que comme d'habitude j'ai été transportée par ton histoire…C'est vrai que Severus a fait une bourde monumentale, j'espère que Draco va lui pardonner (ou du moins ne va pas avoir envie de le tuer trop longtemps). L'attitude des Griffys me laisse perplexe je t'avouerai, on dirait qu'ils retournent tous leur veste parce qu'ils s'aperçoivent que Harry est protégé par les adultes et par Draco…Une jolie bande de moutons, c'est l'impression que ça m'a donné. Et même si Lee est terrifiant dans son fanatisme, il me semble plus honnête que les autres dans son comportement…Et notre Immortel, mazette ! On peut pas le tuer certes, mais est-ce qu'on peut lui faire très, très mal ? (et là, je me rends compte que je te fais ma review ici en fin de compte…). Bref, j'espère que Harry ne va pas être idiot et repousser Draco à cause de cette histoire. J'ai hâte de lire la suite en tout cas. Et en attendant, j'attends ton avis sur ce chapitre-ci :D Bises ma chère, à bientôt.

**Kaorulabelle :** heureuse que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras…Bises, à bientôt.

**Shali Maxwell :** merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis heureuse que tu aimes l'univers que j'ai inventé…Par contre, non, je ne te dirai pas qui de Terry ou Michael, mais je peux te dire que c'est l'un des deux…huhu. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises, à bientôt.

**Alicya Potter-Black :** eh bien, l'essentiel, c'est que tu aies repris ta lecture et que tu aimes ! Pour les fiches, j'en ferai une sur Sirius parce qu'il est quand même assez présent dans la fic, en revanche, sur Snape, il y a peu de chances, il n'a pas assez d'importance dans l'histoire (bien que dans les bouquins de JKR ce soit un de mes persos préférés). Oui, Tom Riddle fera une apparition dans ma fic, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, au chapitre 25 ou 27 ce me semble…Et voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, bises.

**Doudaah :** heureuse que ça te plaise ! (la fic et l'idée des fiches). Je posterai celle de Harry dimanche (normalement). Sinon, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bises, à bientôt.

**Lily-kohai :** heureuse que ça te plaise ! Oui, je ferai une fiche pour Milli et les autres, pas de souci. En attendant voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras. Bises, à bientôt.

**Imaginarynight :** ah, les joies du pécé qui plante…Je connais ça, le mien me fait ça à peu près 5 fois par jour…Je ne t'en veux pas, et je suis heureuse que ça te plaise toujours. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bises, à bientôt !

**Surimi :** eh, tu m'as donné des idées, merci ! lol. Harry, aimer le surimi ? Et pourquoi pas, après tout ? huhuhu. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous ma belle.

**Cendrelune :** merci mille fois pour ta review qui m'a beaucoup touchée. Je suis très heureuse que tu comprennes ce que j'essaie de faire…Maintenant pour répondre à tes questions, je peux répondre à quelques unes sans trop te donner de détails…Harry va rester quelques temps avec Fred, entre trois et quatre mois, et il est évident que cela va le faire évoluer et grandir. Maintenant, je ne te dis pas comment…Mais j'aime beaucoup Fred alors je prévois une issue positive à cette histoire…Quant à la découverte de l'homosexualité de Harry, oui, elle sera publique, mais là encore je n'en dis pas plus…J'espère que la suite te plaira, en attendant. Bises, à bientôt, et merci encore.

**Titia :** merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir, et je suis heureuse que tu aimes ce que j'ai fait des personnages. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises, à bientôt.

**Quiproquo :** tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour cette longue review ! Ca ne me gêne absolument pas, au contraire, j'adore recevoir ce genre de message, parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression que la personne qui l'écrit s'implique dans la lecture de mon histoire, bien plus que quelqu'un qui me dit simplement « c'est bien ! « ou « c'est nul ! » (d'accord, mais pourquoi c'est bien ? d'accord, mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?).

Merci pour tes compliments sur mon style, d'autant que c'est la première fois que j'expérimente le genre épistolaire (si tant est qu'on s'exprime dans un journal comme on écrirait à un confident). Pour les fautes, eh bien, je partage ton opinion, même si je suis plutôt indulgente (je n'ai pas de bêta-lecteur, donc même si je me relis, j'en laisse forcément passer quelques unes, alors je ne peux pas demander aux autres d'être irréprochables), il y a certains auteurs qui dépassent vraiment les bornes et je trouve ça vraiment dommage, car même si le style est bon, une orthographe ou une syntaxe désastreuses peuvent gâcher complètement une fic, si bonne soit-elle au départ. Moi en tout cas, ça me décourage souvent.

En fait, pour les personnages, je n'avais pas fait de fiches au départ, mais j'ai eu cette idée ce week-end, justement parce qu'au bout de 29 chapitres (oui, j'en ai quelques uns écrits d'avance), je me suis dit que ce serait utile pour garder une certaine cohérence, pas évidente à conserver quand on ne passe pas son temps le nez dans les précédents chapitres…D'autant que je n'aime pas particulièrement me relire tant que l'histoire n'est pas entièrement écrite. Il y en aura donc d'autres de postées, mais je ne sais pas si je le ferai ici ou sur un site particulier (vu que j'ai limite reçu des menaces pour ne pas avoir posté de « vrai » chapitre…je ne voudrais pas que mon compte soit supprimé à cause d'un délateur trop zélé).

Je suis heureuse que tu comprennes mon point de vue concernant la lenteur de l'intrigue. Malgré mes mises au point, je reçois encore des reviews de gens qui se plaignent que ça ne va pas assez vite. Je suis résignée, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si les gens lisent réellement ce que j'écris ou pas, parce que j'ai pourtant le sentiment d'être claire dans ma démarche…Donc, merci de me comprendre et de me soutenir !

Ah, la prévention…Disons que comme c'est la première fois que j'écris une fic où il n'y a pas de magie, et dans la mesure où j'essaie d'être réaliste le plus possible, je pense que c'est important d'introduire ce genre d'éléments dans l'histoire. Je n'ai pas la prétention d'arriver à responsabiliser les gens, mais si ça y contribue, ce sera déjà pas mal.

Oui, c'est promis, je terminerai cette fic, elle me tient vraiment à cœur et je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de l'abandonner ! Et oui, j'updaterai chaque semaine, dans la mesure de mes moyens et de ma santé (et de celle de mon PC surtout)…C'est déjà un rythme plus lent que celui de départ alors il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes pour moi. Donc voilà, merci encore pour cette merveilleuse review, j'espère en lire d'autres comme celle-ci. Et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite de cette histoire ! Bises, à bientôt.

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, vendredi 21 novembre 1996: **

_**23h30 :**_

Je rentre à peine de ma sortie avec Milli. Je pense que, sauf catastrophe naturelle du genre chantage affectif vraiment dégueulasse, elle va quitter sa copine demain. Ca ne résoudra pas le problème avec Luna, mais au moins, ça lui permettra d'y voir un peu plus clair. De toute façon, elle n'a pas besoin d'une folle intolérante comme petite amie. Elle a suffisamment de soucis comme ça pour ne pas en rajouter une couche.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi Luna. Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que c'est uniquement parce que c'est la seule à ne jamais l'avoir jugée, dès le début. Pas vraiment flatteur pour Lovegood, comme théorie, mais ça me paraît être l'explication la plus proche de la réalité. Comme si elle faisait une sorte de transfert, comme on dit chez les psys. Et puis Luna est une des rares personnes de cette école à être vraiment intéressante, pour être honnête. Ouais, c'est pas parce que je suis persuadé que c'est une dingue que je ne l'aime pas, au contraire, même si personnellement, je pense que j'aurais du mal à la supporter 24 heures sur 24. Elle est usante à toujours parler de trucs hors-sujet, faut un décodeur pour discuter avec elle, et en plus, elle s'habille n'importe comment.

Passons. Après tout, ce sont les affaires de Milli, je ne m'en mêlerai que si elle me le demande. Et puis, même si je l'adore, j'ai malheureusement d'autres soucis que sa vie sentimentale. Et là, je ne parle pas de celle de Blaise, hein. Encore que, franchement, j'aimerais bien être là demain pour voir ce que sa sortie avec Ginny Weasley va donner. Je sens que ça va être folklorique, et je sens déjà la catastrophe. Comment ça, je suis mauvaise langue ? C'est tout de même pas ma faute si Blaise ne sait pas s'y prendre avec les filles bien…

A propos, la chanson qu'a composée Sally avance bien. On a travaillé dessus tout l'après-midi, je pense que ça va donner quelque chose de pas mal, à terme. Elle m'a dit que ça parlait de son ex-petite amie. J'aime bien les paroles, très fortes. Assez crues mais bizarrement, très poétiques aussi. Je serais bien incapable d'écrire un truc pareil, mais je crois qu'elle a du talent. C'est vraiment son truc, la musique. Elle aimerait bien être chanteuse, mais lorsque je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle n'essayait pas de se lancer, elle s'est contentée de rire (ce qui a eu le don de se faire figer tout le monde dans la salle de musique. Imaginez, Sally-Ann Perks qui se marre, ça fait peur, on n'a pas l'habitude), et de me dire qu'elle ne comptait pas crever de faim dans un avenir proche.

Moi, je crois qu'elle devrait avoir plus confiance en elle.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, samedi 22 novembre 1996: **

_**23h30 :**_

Putain, quelle journée !

Bon, en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas fait grand chose, j'étais assez crevé. Comme en plus demain j'ai un match, je n'ai pas trop le droit de sortir. Ce qui est ridicule puisque je sais que de toute façon, je ne jouerai pas (et quelque part, ce n'est pas plus mal. Pas envie d'abîmer mon visage avec ce sport barbare, non plus). Du coup j'ai passé la journée dans ma chambre. J'ai terminé le bouquin de Spanbauer. C'est vraiment un livre très fort émotionnellement parlant, et je dois bien reconnaître que j'ai été pris jusqu'au bout dans cette « histoire de dingues racontée par un dingue ». Potter a des goûts bizarres, tout de même. Mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Il y a peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant derrière sa belle gueule de jeune premier, finalement.

Ensuite, je me suis amusé à créer de petites eaux de toilette très simples, juste pour le plaisir. A peine deux ou trois essences différentes à chaque fois. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas que je gâche trop mes stocks, parce que ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on trouve facilement dans le coin, et pour obtenir des matières premières, je suis obligé de passer par Snape. Mais j'ai envie de d'offrir quelque chose de plus personnel aux copains pour Noël que les cadeaux que je leur fais habituellement Je me suis dit que leur offrir à chacun un parfum que j'aurais créé, ce serait original.

Du coup, pour le moment, je me suis arrêté sur un boisé assez vert pour Blaise, cèdre et vétiver, avec un peu de santal pour adoucir. Du magnolia pour Milli, avec un tout petit peu d'iris (c'est très cher) et un fond de vanille, dans le genre grande brassée de fleurs blanches, très romantique. Ylang-ylang, orchidée et patchouli, très capiteux, pour Sally, pour coller à son caractère très fort et son côté femme fatale. Pour Terry, quelque chose d'unisexe et d'assez discret, mais classe, parce qu'il est du genre à aimer porter le même parfum que sa copine, thé vert et musc blanc. Et pour Luna, quelque chose d'épicé pour contraster avec son côté éthéré, cannelle, miel et santal, un truc qui colle à la peau. J'espère que ça va leur plaire. Faudra que je trouve de jolis flacons à Londres pour bien les présenter.

Oh, j'aimerais en offrir un à Mère aussi. Et à Bella, pour qu'elle voie ce que je vaux. Mais là il va falloir faire quelque chose de plus élaboré. Au pire de toute façon je lui présenterai mon projet pour l'année avec Snape. Son anniversaire est en Août, j'ai largement le temps. Je sais que c'est un parfum pour homme à la base, mais je pourrai toujours lui offrir en tant que nouveau produit pour sa boîte.

Mais passons. Milli a lourdé sa copine, et franchement, je pense qu'elle a bien fait. Evidemment, ça c'est fait dans les cris et les larmes, mais pour confirmer mon opinion, Milli a semblé soulagée après ça. Bien sûr maintenant, elle est crevée et n'a envie de voir personne, mais en même temps je la comprends. Ca faisait presque cinq mois qu'elles étaient ensemble, c'était sa première histoire, je suppose que ça a du être très difficile pour elle. Bon, je dis ça mais en fait je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, étant donné que je ne suis jamais resté avec une fille plus de deux mois et que je n'ai jamais été amoureux. Alors, forcément, je ne sais pas ce que ça fait.

Je pense qu'elle devrait bien s'en remettre en tout cas. Elle a eu l'air comme libérée tout à l'heure, alors ça veut sûrement dire que c'était une bonne chose. Pas que j'en doutais une seule seconde, de toute façon c'était malsain comme relation. Pas parce que c'était une fille, hein, non, pas du tout. Mais parce que ça la bouffait complètement et que cette conne exigeait d'elle trop de sacrifices. Je pense qu'elle a besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à tout ça. Et puis, si elle est libre, je me dis que peut-être ça l'aidera à y voir plus clair dans ses sentiments pour Luna, et qu'elle se rendra compte que finalement, elle n'est pas vraiment amoureuse d'elle.

Enfin, ça c'est ce que j'espère. Parce que si elle est vraiment amoureuse, elle est encore partie dans les emmerdes. Ca ne marchera jamais, il y a trop de choses qui font que c'est voué à l'échec. Déjà Luna est hétéro, ce qui pose quand même un gros problème, le principal, même, je dirais. Ensuite, même si par le plus grand des hasards elle était bi, ce dont je doute, mais sait-on jamais, j'ai pas l'impression qu'elle voie Milli autrement que comme une bonne copine.

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, l'expérience « sortie avec la belette femelle » s'est soldée par un échec cuisant, et c'est rien de le dire. J'avais pourtant prévenu Blaise qu'il devait y aller avec délicatesse et subtilité, mais bien sûr, il ne m'a pas écouté. En même temps, vue la réputation que je me traîne avec les filles, je peux comprendre qu'il ait fait la sourde oreille. Malgré tout il aurait du m'écouter, ce qu'il n'a pas fait, et résultat, il s'est encore pris un râteau.

Et ça n'a rien d'étonnant. En premier lieu, tenter de l'impressionner en l'invitant dans des endroits hyper classes, c'était le truc à ne surtout pas faire. Connaissant Ginny Weasley et sa fierté légendaire, elle s'est probablement sentie très mal à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit où elle n'a sans doute jamais foutu les pieds. Faire ça, c'était stupide, parce que ça lui faisait sentir à quel point elle est pauvre. Si on rajoute à ça le sentiment de se faire acheter, Blaise était déjà très mal parti. Ca, je lui avais déjà dit, et le pire c'est que Weasley aussi. « Je ne suis pas à vendre, Zabini », c'était pourtant clair, comme message.

Ensuite, se vanter de ses exploits sportifs et ne parler que de lui, c'était limite bourrin comme attitude. Bon sang, il veut sortir avec elle, pas juste la sauter (et de toute façon, même si c'était le cas, Ginny Weasley est le genre de fille avec qui il faut y mettre les formes sinon ça ne marche pas), le moins qu'il puisse faire, c'est de s'intéresser un minimum à sa vie, ou au moins de faire semblant. Tout le monde sait ça. Passez votre temps à ne parler que de vous, et votre invitée aura l'impression d'être reléguée au rang de groupie tout juste bonne à baver d'admiration devant vous. Très flatteur comme comparaison.

Et puis enfin, la tentative de roulage de pelle bien baveuse à la fin, ça, c'était le bouquet. Quand Blaise m'a raconté ça, en me disant d'un air piteux qu'elle l'avait giflé (tiens, on passe à quatre baffes au compteur), sincèrement, j'ai failli me pisser dessus de rire. Le pire c'est qu'il ne comprend pas où il s'est planté. Des fois, je me demande comment il a fait jusqu'à présent pour se taper autant de nanas, s'il utilise à chaque fois la même méthode foireuse. Hum, ceci dit, faut voir le genre de fille, aussi. Là, manifestement, il ne tape pas dans la même catégorie que d'habitude.

Alors évidemment, il déprime. Je lui ai dit que la moindre des choses serait d'aller lui présenter ses excuses et prier pour qu'elle accepte un autre rendez-vous. L'idée n'a pas eu l'air de lui plaire, mais je gage qu'il le fera quand même, parce qu'il semble bien accroché. D'habitude quand il se fait jeter, il ne se sent pas aussi mal, ça a même plutôt tendance à le faire rire. Elle l'a bien alpagué, la petite Weasley, j'ai l'impression.

J'ai le désagréable sentiment que tous mes potes sont comme moi, des handicapés des relations sociales. C'est déprimant.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, dimanche 23 novembre 1996: **

_**21h :**_

Aujourd'hui c'était le premier match de rugby auquel je « participais ». En réalité, comme je m'y attendais, j'ai fait comme Ronald Weasley, j'ai fait briller le banc de touche avec mon cul. Passionnant, vraiment. En plus, on a perdu, alors je me suis vraiment fait chier.

Il faut dire que dans cette équipe, on ne privilégie pas vraiment la technique. Dès qu'il s'agit de rentrer dans le tas, pas de problème, et pour ce qui est de récolter des cartons, encore moins. Là, ce sont des pro. Mais pour le reste…je dois reconnaître que c'est assez pitoyable. En fait, le seul qui se distingue vraiment, c'est Michael. Je dois dire que sur le terrain, on ne voit que lui. Je sais qu'il aimerait passer professionnel, alors je suppose que c'est normal. Mais j'avoue que j'ai été impressionné par son jeu. Ca n'a malheureusement pas suffi, mais là aussi c'est logique : un seul joueur ne peut pas sauver toute une équipe, même s'il a largement participé au fait que l'écart de points ne soit pas trop humiliant.

Evidemment, après le match, il a été assailli de tous les côtés par une horde de fans en furie, qui se battaient pour lui donner sa serviette ou une bouteille d'eau. Si ça n'avait pas été aussi pathétique, j'aurais trouvé ça risible. En tout cas, ça avait l'air de plus le gêner qu'autre chose. Bien qu'il soit sympa et pas compliqué, je pensais que c'était le genre de mec qui aime se sentir admiré, et qui a toujours une fille pendue à son bras. Mais maintenant que j'y réfléchis, je crois bien que je l'ai très rarement vu avec une nana, voire jamais. Il y en a toujours trois ou quatre qui le suivraient jusqu'aux chiottes, mais en y repensant, elles vont toujours par troupeau, et il n'y en a jamais une qui se distingue.

Finalement, ce doit être le genre timide, voire limite puceau, qui attend de trouver une brave fille pour se marier avec et rester avec elle toute sa vie. Pourquoi pas après tout. Ca a son charme, dans ce genre de milieu où tout le monde baise avec tout le monde pour n'importe quel prétexte. Et puis si on voit le côté pratique des choses, c'est une bonne technique : ça fait soupirer les dindes, qui rêvent qu'elles seront celles qui réussiront à atteindre l'inaccessible, et ça permet de faire le tri. Bon plan. Trop tard pour moi, mais bon plan.

Ca me fait penser que depuis Parvati, je ne suis sorti avec personne (exceptée Sally, mais peut-elle réellement être comptée comme un rencard ?). Et, pire que tout, je n'ai couché avec personne. Je commence à être grave en manque, là. Et j'en ai marre de me branler tous les jours, surtout que ça me prend n'importe quand, maintenant. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Putains d'hormones. Je veux une meuf, bordel.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, lundi 24 novembre 1996: **

_**22h :**_

Je suis crevé.

La journée a été loin d'être de tout repos. Commencer par un contrôle d'Histoire, déjà, on peut dire que la semaine démarre plutôt mal. Enfin, je pense que je m'en suis bien tiré, le sujet n'était pas très difficile à traiter. Chiant, certes, mais pas compliqué. De toute façon, Binns se contente de reprendre mot pour mot le manuel, alors il suffit de l'apprendre par cœur. Comme j'ai une bonne mémoire, c'est facile.

Ensuite on a eu cours de Chimie, et Snape était d'une humeur massacrante, pour une raison que j'ignore. Ca été l'hécatombe, littéralement. Je ne compte plus le nombre d'élèves qui ont récolté des colles parce qu'ils avaient respiré trop fort. Bon, moi je suis tranquille, je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes avec lui, mais c'était tout de même très désagréable, et ça m'a filé la migraine. D'autant que tout le monde était stressé, du coup le nombre d'accidents au cours des expériences a augmenté de façon exponentielle aujourd'hui. Rien que de penser à l'odeur qu'il y avait dans le labo, mon mal de tête recommence.

Le cours de Biologie était chiant à mourir, vu que le sujet du moment ne m'intéresse absolument pas. De toute façon, sorti de ce qui m'est utile pour la parfumerie, je trouve le reste d'un ennui abyssal. Je crois que le pire, c'est la Géologie. Je crois que lire un cours de Géologie est le meilleur somnifère que je connaisse, et je pèse mes mots.

Au déjeuner, Blaise et Milli tiraient la gueule, comme c'était à prévoir. Ou plutôt, Milli déprimait dans son coin, et Blaise n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de la froideur de Ginny Weasley. Au bout d'un moment, j'en ai tellement eu marre que je me suis barré et que je suis allé manger tout seul. De toute façon j'avais tellement mal au crâne que je n'étais pas en état de parler à qui que ce soit.

Finalement le seul moment agréable de la journée a été l'entraînement de natation, parce que m'a permis de me vider l'esprit et de me défouler. Il faut dire que d'habitude, j'évacue mon stress aux entraînements de rugby, mais vu qu'hier c'était match et que je n'ai pas joué, je ne risquais pas d'être très abîmé. Du coup j'ai encore fait de très bons temps. J'espère que je vais continuer à m'améliorer, et que je gagnerai toutes mes courses à la prochaine compétition.

Le problème, c'est que tout le calme que j'avais pu retrouver grâce à la natation s'est envolé au moment même où je suis sorti des vestiaires. Et là, je suis vraiment énervé. Dire que Père m'oblige à fréquenter ces deux barbares sans cervelle, franchement ça m'écœure. Heureusement que j'étais là, sinon, je pense que Michael s'en serait sorti beaucoup moins bien.

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back :_

Draco sortit des vestiaires de la piscine, les cheveux encore humides de la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Fourbu, mais satisfait de sa performance, il poussa la lourde porte en métal qui le séparait de l'extérieur, et frissonna en sentant le vent froid lui gifler le visage. Au-dehors le ciel s'assombrissait déjà, et la température avait considérablement baissé depuis le début de l'après-midi. Draco maugréa dans sa barbe inexistante. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, avec ses cheveux mouillés, il allait très certainement prendre froid.

Il traversait le terrain de sport, se hâtant pour rejoindre le château et ses couloirs chauffés, quand ses oreilles rougies par le froid perçurent un son inhabituel sur sa droite. Comme des bruits de lutte, et en tout cas, une discussion qui paraissait loin d'être amicale. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et continua son chemin, se disant que cela ne le regardait pas. Ou plutôt, il s'apprêtait à poursuivre sa route lorsqu'il distingua la voix étouffée de Michael Corner, qui semblait plutôt en colère.

Draco fit volte-face et se dirigea rapidement vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les cris. Entre deux bâtiments réservés aux sports en salle, il vit, stupéfait, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, l'air menaçant, de part et d'autre d'un Michael Corner dont la pommette gauche s'ornait déjà d'un hématome violacé. La vue du spectacle d'un de ses camarades visiblement en situation de faiblesse, et la lâcheté manifeste de ses agresseurs, qui s'y prenaient à deux pour lui régler son compte, déclencha sa colère, et il s'avança d'un pas décidé vers les trois étudiants, qui ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué.

« Crabbe, Goyle, » siffla-t-il d'un ton mauvais. « Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous êtes en train de faire exactement ? »

Les deux adolescents massifs se figèrent d'un même mouvement, et tournèrent leur regard uniformément bovin vers Draco. Un sourire vicieux se forma sur les lèvres épaisses de Gregory Goyle, qui lui répondit d'une voix lourde :

« C'est pas la peine que tu t'en mêles, Draco. On a juste un petit compte à régler avec la danseuse. Rien de méchant. »

« Ouais, » renchérit Vincent Crabbe, avec un rire gras. « C'est comme qui dirait une divergence d'opinions. »

Draco haussa un sourcil hautain.

« Parce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire, toi, une divergence d'opinions ? Fais-moi plaisir et n'utilise pas de mots que tu ne connais pas et qui sont trop compliqués pour ton cerveau de batracien lobotomisé. Dégagez d'ici, tout de suite. »

Goyle protesta :

« Mais, Dray… »

« Pour toi, ce sera Malfoy, Goyle. Pas de familiarités entre nous. Maintenant toi et ton pote vous allez virer d'ici, et tout de suite, à moins que vous ne teniez absolument à ce que je fasse mon boulot de Préfet, et que je ne signale votre comportement au Directeur. Je vous préviens que si jamais je croise Corner et que je le trouve plus amoché qu'il ne l'est maintenant, que ce soit de votre fait ou pas, c'est vous qui trinquez. C'est clair ? Maintenant, hors de ma vue, et soyez contents que je vous aime bien. »

Lorsque les deux adolescents furent partis, et que Draco ne put plus les distinguer derrière le terrain de sport, il se tourna vers Michael Corner, qui tentait encore de calmer sa respiration.

« Ca va aller ? » demanda Draco d'une vois neutre.

« Ouais, » exhala Michael dans un souffle. « Merci, vieux. »

« Ils t'en voulaient pour quoi, au juste ? »

Michael grimaça.

« Divergence d'opinions, on va dire. »

Draco renifla. Après tout, ça ne le regardait pas le moins du monde.

« On va dire ça, alors. Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie faire soigner ça » dit-il en désignant la joue du garçon brun.

« Je vais y aller, oui. T'inquiète pas. »

Draco lui adressa un sourire condescendant.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas, Corner. Je fais mon boulot, c'est tout. Maintenant, tu m'excuses, mais si je reste là je vais finir par choper la crève. On se voit à l'école, salut. »

Michael acquiesça en silence, puis observa pendant quelques instants la silhouette élégante de Draco s'éloigner dans l'obscurité.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mercredi 26 novembre 1996: **

_**23h :**_

Aujourd'hui j'ai envoyé mon dossier d'inscription à la fac où Tante Bella veut que je fasse mes études. Je pense qu'il est plutôt bon, et comme Snape m'a aidé à le remplir et m'a recommandé, ça devrait aller.

Je lui ai montré les eaux de toilette que j'ai créées pour les copains, il a trouvé ça très bien, malgré leur simplicité. Je suis content qu'il apprécie mon travail, c'est la preuve que je suis dans la bonne direction. Ce qui m'a fait le plus plaisir, c'est quand il m'a dit que si je continuais à progresser aussi vite, on pourrait peut-être envisager de créer deux parfums au lieu d'un seul. Ce serait trop cool si ça pouvait se faire !

Sinon, j'ai pris une décision. Demain je vais aller voir Potter et lui présenter mes excuses. J'ai réfléchi, et l'épisode Susan Bones m'a fait réalisé à quel point j'avais été odieux avec lui. En plus avec mon dessin, j'aurais pu créer de graves problèmes à Weasley, et même si je n'aime pas son frère, ce n'est pas au point de vouloir la faire renvoyer elle, surtout que je n'ai rien contre elle personnellement. Et puis, s'il doit encore s'occuper de Milli, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle ait des problèmes parce que je me suis comporté comme un con.

Je vais sans doute m'humilier, et ça va sûrement beaucoup l'amuser, mais tant pis. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me prenne pour un lâche.

**o0O0o**

_La sonnerie retentit, et les élèves commencèrent à sortir lentement de la salle de classe. Alors que Millicent et Blaise s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce à leur tout, Draco leur chuchota :_

_« Partez sans moi les gars, j'ai un truc à dire au prof. »_

_Millicent se renfrogna._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? T'en as pas marre de lui chercher des poux, tout le temps ? Il ne t'a rien fait. »_

_Le jeune homme blond lui adressa un sourire charmeur._

_« Détrompe-toi, ma belle. Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de provoquer un nouveau conflit. Allez, je vous rejoins plus tard à la cantine. »_

_Millicent fit une moue dubitative, mais Blaise haussa les épaules et l'entraîna vers la sortie en la tirant par le bras._

_« Allez viens, il ne va pas le bouffer, ton précieux professeur. A plus, mec. Je te prends un plateau. »_

_Lorsque tous les élèves furent sortis, Draco se dirigea vers le bureau de son enseignant, qui achevait de ranger ses notes. Celui-ci leva la tête, surpris._

_« Monsieur Malfoy ? Un problème ? »_

_Harry se demanda quelle nouvelle mouche piquait son étudiant. Il avait été très calme durant le cours de ce matin, son attitude contrastant largement avec celle qu'il avait adoptée les jours précédents. D'ailleurs Harry devait bien reconnaître que sans ses interventions continuelles, son cours avait été un peu moins vivant que d'habitude. Mais le jeune homme blond se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air indifférent._

_« Aucun problème, Monsieur. Je voulais juste vous parler un peu. »_

_Le jeune professeur grimaça discrètement en voyant le masque impassible plaqué sur le visage de son élève, mais se contenta de répondre : _

_« Je vous écoute, Monsieur Malfoy. »_

_« Je suis venu vous présenter mes excuses, » annonça de but en blanc Draco d'une voix monocorde. « La caricature vous représentant avec Ginny Weasley, ainsi que la lettre anonyme étaient de moi. Mon comportement a été inqualifiable, et je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon attitude, et je m'engage à ne plus recommencer. »_

_Harry déglutit, stupéfait. _

_« Est-ce Miss Bullstrode qui vous envoie ? » demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux._

_« Non Monsieur. Je suis venu de moi-même. »_

_Harry toisa le jeune homme quelques secondes, puis soupira._

_« Eh bien, je suppose que je dois m'estimer heureux que vous vous soyez enfin décidé. C'est déjà un gros progrès. J'accepte vos excuses, Monsieur Malfoy, néanmoins vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas laisser de tels actes impunis. Aussi je vous donnerai un devoir supplémentaire à faire, sur la relation au père dans le livre de Spanbauer, et nous pourrons considérer que cet épisode est clos. »_

_« Bien, Monsieur. »_

_Draco se détendit imperceptiblement. Cela s'était nettement mieux passé que ce qu'il avait craint. Il secoua la tête et eut un rictus moqueur. Allons, s'il continuait ainsi, il allait finir par trouver son professeur sympathique. Il songea qu'il était bien trop plein de bons sentiments ces derniers temps. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers Harry, ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête._

_« Allez, vos amis vous attendent. Bonne journée, Monsieur Malfoy. »_

_« Bonne journée, Monsieur. »_

**o0O0o**

_Dans le prochain chapitre, Tonks débarque en force, la relation entre Fred et Harry se consolide, Ginny expose son point de vue sur son rendez-vous avec Blaise, et Milli apprend un bout du passé de Harry._

_En attendant, comme d'habitude, si vous avez aimé, détesté, si vous avez des questions, des remarques, des menaces de mort ou des déclarations enflammés à formuler, une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Je vous aime ! _


	19. Chapitre 19

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :**_Hello ! __Finalement, j'ai décidé de poster mes fiches de personnages ailleurs que sur FFnet. _**_L'adresse est sur mon profil_**_, j'y posterai également mes fics et éventuellement des versions un peu moins soft que celles que je poste ici…Et les réponses aux reviews seront un peu bâclées aujourd'hui (bien que toujours individuelles), parce que ma connexion à internet n'arrête pas de __**planter** (merci Wanadoo)…Toutes mes excuses, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois !_

_Sinon, dans ce chapitre, Tonks, Fred et Ginny sont à l'honneur, et on en apprend un peu plus sur le passé de Harry. Bonne lecture !_

**o0O0o**

**RAR :**

**Onarluca** merci ma douce Artemis ! j'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous.

**crystal d'avalon** si c'était simple, ce serait moins intéressant à lire, non ? huhu. J'espère que ce chapitre avec Harry te plaira, bises.

**serpentis-draco** pour que ce soit le grand amour va falloir encore attendre :D mais ça va venir. Voici la suite, bises.

**Shima-chan** merci pour tes encouragements, je suis contente que tu aimes Sally. Voici la suite, j'espère que ça va te plaire, bises.

**Shali Maxwell** je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! rassure toi, il y aura encore plein de chapitres…Et pour le nom du futur amant de Draco, courage, encore un chapitre à attendre :D Bises, à bientôt.

**Karya** bon, écoute, je suis désolée que tu ne trouves pas ça assez rapide, mais je l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, et ça commence à me gaver de me répéter, mais Draco ne sait même pas encore qu'il est gay. Il commencera à s'en rendre compte au chapitre suivant, c'était prévu dès le départ et ça n'a pas changé depuis. Tous les gens qui me lisent savent que ce n'est pas une histoire où les choses se font toutes seules en claquant des doigts. Alors navrée si je m'énerve, mais ceux qui veulent de l'action rapidement n'ont qu'à lire des one-shot ou des fics courtes. Maintenant, si j'ai perdu une lectrice, eh bien j'en suis très triste, mais tant pis. Sans rancune et à bientôt (ou pas, c'est toi qui vois).

**Quiproquo :** merci pour ta review ! Moi aussi ça m'énerve ce genre de message mais celle qui m'a écrit ça ne l'a pas fait avec une mauvaise intention, elle s'est expliquée et excusée donc tout va bien. Enfin, elle au moins elle lit mes notes, huhu. Parce que effectivement, c'est confirmé, je pense qu'il y en a qui ne lisent pas…On m'a encore demandé quand ça allait bouger alors que je l'ai quand même écrit deux fois de manière claire…Bref, passons. Je suis heureuse que Milli te plaise, j'ai beaucoup aimé travailler sur ce personnage. Et je suis désolée mais je vais faire court (parce que j'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire autrement et qu'en plus j'aimerais poster avant que mon PC ne rende définitivement l'âme), mais pour toutes tes questions, tu verras en temps voulu, ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras les réponses ! Pour les adresses de mes sites, je t'envoie ça par mail dans la semaine. Merci en tout cas pour tes encouragements, il me font très plaisir. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bises.

**Mily Black :** heureuse que ça te plaise ! sois patiente, ça commence à bouger dès le prochaine chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Bises.

**Adri :** heureuse que ça te plaise ! Mais je ne répondrai pas à tes questions, parce que les réponses arrivent (en partie), dans le prochain chapitre…une petite semaine de patience ! Merci de me lire en tout cas, bises.

**Damhatter :** Non, il n'y a pas d'erreur dans la phrase, je veux juste dire que Blaise ne sait pas s'y prendre avec une fille qui n'est ni une pouffiasse ni une idiote…une fille bien, quoi ! Bon, je fais vite parce que je n'ai guère de temps : rassure toi, la fic est loin d'être finie ! Et je ne connais pas The Killers, en revanche j'aime bien Carla Bruni même si à la base ce n'est pas mon style de musique…Bref, voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras, bises.

**Jessy :** la patience est une vertu, très chère ! lol. Courage ça va venir et les réponses à tes questions aussi. Bises.

**BadAngel666 :** tu m'admires ? Je suis flattée, merci, mais pourquoi ? Sinon, pour tes questions, je n'y répondrai pas, parce que les réponses viennent dans les prochains chapitres et ça gâcherait le plaisir. Je peux juste te dire que ma fic fera sans doute plus de 60 chapitres, et que le Dray/Harry n'est pas encore pour tout de suite…Voilà, j'espère que la suite te plaira, merci encore de me lire, bises.

**LovelyA :** héhé, tu verras ça la semaine prochaine ! Patience ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bises.

**Chaya :** Mais je ne me lasse pas de tes compliments, ils me font toujours autant plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**Ma lune :** décidément, personne n'aime Katie ! lol. En même temps, je comprends, c'est pas évident d'apprécier une fille aussi bornée…Pour Luna, oui, elle est vraiment hétéro. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Milli ne souffrira pas. Pour la piscine y'a quelque chose au chapitre 30, mais pour les autres questions, je ne réponds pas, sinon ça gâcherait le plaisir ! lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous.

**Cyzia** hey ma belle, comment ça va ? Pour tes fics, pas de soucis, comme j'ai terminé les corrections pour fœtus, j'ai un peu plus de temps devant moi. En revanche, effectivement, pour tes questions, je n'y répondrai pas, parce qu'il y a quelques réponses au chapitre 20 qui arrive la semaine prochaine, donc je ne vais pas gâcher le suspense ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous.

**Alicya Potter-Black** merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! bises.

**Surimi** en fait ça va sûrement aller vers les 60, voire plus…huhu. Merci pour tous tes compliments ma belle, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir (et tu as deviné, tu auras bien vite les réponses à tes questions). Bisous, à bientôt !

**Sahada** merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**Laika la Louve ** hey ma belle, merci pour ta longue review ! Désolée ma réponse sera courte, mais j'ai des problèmes de net en ce moment…Je te dis pas la galère pour poster ce chapitre pas trop en retard…Bref. Ta réaction vis à vis de Blaise m'a fait rire, mais rassure toi, il va s'en sortir ! De même que ta réaction avec Katie, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Pour Michael, eh bien, tu auras un début de réponse dans le chapitre 20, plus qu'une semaine à attendre ! Pour Draco, oui, il était temps qu'il s'excuse, et il peut s'estimer heureux que Harry soit ce qu'il est, c'est à dire un mec bien ! lol. Sinon, pour ce qui est du fait que je sois flattée que tu me laisses une review, c'est simplement parce que j'aime beaucoup ce que tu fais avec Umbre…C'est toujours très agréable de voir qu'on est appréciée par des auteurs de talent ! Et concernant la fiche de Harry, elle est postée sur mon nouveau blog, dont l'adresse est sur mon profil. Voilà, je fais vite, mais j'aimerais ne pas prendre trop de retard, je suis désolée ! j'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous.

**Kaorulabelle** merci ! voilà la suite, comme promis. Bises.

**Griselle** merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Je fais une réponse rapide parce que je manque de temps, bien que tes reviews en mériteraient une plus longue, je suis désolée…Pour Lockhart, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu penser à Ludo Verpey, mais je t'avouerai que je n'y avais pas pensé (je suis distraite, que veux-tu), et ensuite le prof bellâtre qui se prend pour un dieu alors qu'il est ridicule était quand même bien dans le caractère de Lockhart…Sinon, merci beaucoup pour tous tes encouragements et tes compliments, ça me fait énormément plaisir (mais non, Draco n'est pas mollasson ! il sait faire preuve, parfois, d'humilité, c'est tout !). j'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**Tobby** Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est vrai que ta review était pour le moins assez…euh, on va dire radicale, mais maintenant que les choses sont mises au clair, tout va bien :D J'ai trouvé une alternative, puisque effectivement mes fiches ne sont pas à proprement parler des chapitres, j'ai fait un blog où les poster, avec le reste de mes fics et les réponses aux reviews de fin de fics (ou comment éviter d'avoir des problèmes en postant uniquement des RARs à la fin d'une histoire qui est terminée). Comme ça, ça satisfait tout le monde. Et non, il n'y a plus de malentendu :D

Je suis désolée, ta review mériterait une réponse plus longue, mais j'ai des soucis de connexion en ce moment et je passe plus de temps à essayer de rétablir ma connexion qu'à bosser sur mes chapitres et sur les RARs..frustration ! Donc, merci pour tes compliments concernant mon histoire, ça me touche énormément que tu comprennes aussi bien ce que j'essaie de faire passer (même pour Fred et Harry, parce que c'est effectivement ce malaise, ce truc qui cloche que j'ai voulu rendre…même si j'adore Fred). Pour le couple Harry/Draco, c'est vrai que la relation prof/élève est quelque chose de difficile à traiter, et j'espère que j'arriverai à amener l'histoire de manière à ce que ça ne soit pas trop immoral. Bref, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Egwene Al' Vere** comme je l'ai déjà dit, Harry ne va pas se contenter de sa main en attendant Draco. Mais pour répondre à ta question, leur relation évoluera de manière significative après le chapitre 30. En attendant j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bises.

**Ellie351** je répondrai pas-euh ! Parce que tu verras ça dans le prochain chapitre :D En attendant, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira, bises.

**ptite clad** les persos seront postés sur mon nouveau blog, dont l'adresse est dans mon profil. Et pour le rapprochement entre Harry et Draco, non, ça ne va pas du tout se passer comme ça…Sinon, voici la suite ! bises.

**Dawn-law** merci pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir. Huhu, tu as bien deviné, mais bon, tu verras ça au prochain chapitre. J'espère que ça te plaira, et que celui-ci aussi, bises.

**Loona** ah, moi aussi j'aimerais bien que Draco me fabrique un parfum ! lol…Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, bises.

**Mara Snape** merci beaucoup pour ta review et ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas grave, l'important c'est que ça te plaise…Je vais malheureusement répondre assez rapidement parce que j'ai des soucis de connexion en ce moment et je passe plus de temps à essayer de la rétablir qu'à écrire…Donc, déjà, merci pour tes compliments concernant mon style. J'essaie de m'exprimer d'une manière différente selon les points de vue évidemment, mais c'est vrai que parfois ils ont un peu la même manière de parler. Ce qui en soit n'est pas très grave puisqu'ils viennent d'un milieu quand même assez cultivé, tous autant qu'ils sont. J'espère tout de même encore faire des progrès de ce côté-là…Pour les fiches de persos, j'ai créé un blog dont l'adresse est dans mon profil, je trouve ça plus sûr. Pour répondre à ta question concernant Sirius (mon dieu, je me rends compte que ma réponse à ta review est complètement décousue, désolée), disons qu'il était en froid avec sa famille, mais pas forcément avec ses cousines, c'est simplement qu'ils ne sont perdus de vue…Pour le reste, eh bien, merci de comprendre aussi bien ce que j'essaie de faire passer, et pour les réponses à tes questions, ça commence à arriver dès le prochain chapitre, donc, patience ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises et à bientôt.

**Isa** merci à toi surtout pour tes compliments ! Pour tes questions, tu verras ça dès la semaine prochaine, donc patience…en attendant j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bises.

**kiara1589** eh bien la voilà ! j'espère que ça te plaira, bises.

**SamaraXX** heureuse que tu aimes ! voici la suite, j'espère que je ne t'aurai pas trop fait attendre, bises.

**Vicki** merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir et je suis heureuse que tu aimes. Comme tu auras pu le constater, je publie le mercredi ou le jeudi, selon le temps que je mets à répondre aux reviews, j'espère donc que tu pourras lire ce chapitre. Sinon, le livre s'appelle « L'homme qui tomba amoureux de la lune », par Tom Spanbauer. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises (désolée, je fais court, mais je me dépêche pour poster pas trop en retard).

**Niphredill** merci pour tes compliments, ça me touche énormément. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant, bises.

**Vif d'or ** ah mais Blaise s'en rend compte, c'est juste qu'il a pas l'habitude, le pauvre :D T'inquiète pas il va s'en rendre compte…Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, bisous ma douce, à bientôt.

**Popi** merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira. Bises, à bientôt.

**Imaginarynight** comme tu dis, chut ! huhu. Courage, ça arrive dans le chapitre 20 et en attendant j'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci. Bises, à bientôt.

**Sélène** je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas le temps de te faire un résumé, ça fait quand même 10 chapitres et je ne peux pas. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et je suis navrée que tu aies déjà du travail, mais là, c'est un peu trop me demander…J'espère que tu pourras quand même lire la suite, bises.

**Kalisca** heureuse que ça te plaise ! j'espère que tu aimeras la suie, bises.

**doush.k** en fait dans ce chapitre, on en apprend un peu plus sur le passé de Harry, pour Draco c'est au chapitre 20 ! Merci en tout cas pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bises.

**Black Sharne ** en fait, j'ai supprimé moi-même la fiche, par précaution. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est postée ailleurs, sur un blog dont l'adresse est sur mon profil, et où je posterai mes fics, les fiches de persos et d'autres trucs encore. Je fais rapide pour aujourd'hui parce que je n'ai pas trop le temps, mais encore une fois, merci pour tes compliments. Pour Shinoya, oui, je connais un peu Gundam Wing, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas trop le temps de lire les fics à ce sujet, donc il faut que je fasse une sélection, hélas. Bref, voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Bises, à bientôt.

**MiloSnail** ben justement, ce chapitre-ci est un POV de Harry, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bises, à bientôt.

**sayankotor777** le voici ! j'espère qu'il te plaira, bises.

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, vendredi 21 novembre 1996 : **

_**02h :**_

En réalité, c'est déjà demain.

Tonks a débarqué au lycée sans prévenir, cet après-midi. Elle voulait nous faire une surprise, à Neville et moi. Elle a laissé le pub à Seamus pour le week-end, et pris un avion, comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Inutile de dire que j'étais ravi, quant à Neville il était fou de joie. D'ailleurs, je me plais à croire que c'est plus pour voir Nev que pour me voir moi qu'elle est venue, elle lui a littéralement sauté dessus.

Evidemment, elle a voulu que nous lui fassions visiter l'internat, donc nous l'avons baladée un peu partout. Elle a été impressionnée par l'immensité du parc et par le château, mais très vite, elle a voulu visiter Hogsmeade, nous avons donc décidé de l'emmener ce soir.

C'était une très bonne soirée, nous nous sommes beaucoup amusés. Fred est venu avec nous, et Tonks l'a tout de suite adoré. Nous sommes allés dîner aux Trois Balais, et nous avons terminé la soirée chez les jumeaux. George était là avec Alicia, également. Ca m'a fait plaisir de la revoir, je ne la connais pas bien, mais je sais que je la trouvais déjà sympathique à l'époque. Et mes souvenirs étaient exacts, c'est une fille charmante, pleine d'humour et très cultivée. On a discuté, bu et écouté de la musique jusqu'à une heure du matin, c'était vraiment sympa. Je serais bien resté plus longtemps, mais Nymph' était fatiguée de son voyage, alors nous avons du rentrer. Enfin, puisqu'elle loge chez Nev', je suppose qu'elle ne va pas beaucoup dormir.

Finalement, le seul point négatif de la soirée a été quand nous avons croisé Colin juste avant d'aller chez Fred. Je crois bien que si Nev' ne l'avait pas retenue, elle serait allée lui casser la figure. C'était impressionnant à voir, elle est devenue aussi rouge que ses cheveux (oui, elle les a reteints), et n'a pas pu s'empêcher de cracher par terre en le voyant.

Enfin, je suis heureux qu'elle soit venue.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, samedi 22 novembre 1996 : **

_**18h :**_

Nymph' m'épuise. Je pensais qu'elle serait crevée après la soirée d'hier, mais elle et Nev' sont venus frapper à ma porte à 9h ce matin. Elle voulait absolument visiter le marché aux puces et la vieille ville, du coup j'ai du dire adieu à ma grasse matinée. Cela dit, je ne regrette pas, puisque ça m'a permis de profiter de sa présence plus longtemps, et d'acheter quelques disques et bouquins d'occasion qui m'ont l'air assez intéressants. Tonks quant à elle, a encore dépensé son argent dans des gadgets et des bibelots dont je m'interroge encore sur leur utilité. Elle a un goût pour la décoration très particulier, mais curieusement, elle fait en sorte que ça ne choque pas, et le résultat est toujours réussi, quoique étonnant.

Ensuite nous sommes allés à la boutique des jumeaux, et Tonks est devenue folle. Elle a fait une razzia sur les rayons rock, et je pense qu'on peut dire que Fred et George ont fait leur chiffre d'affaire de la journée avec elle. Il faut dire que le pub marche tellement bien qu'avec les bénéfices, elle s'est achetée des platines vinyle et CD neuves, et qu'elle est en train de se faire une collection de disques impressionnante.

A midi nous sommes allés manger avec Remus, chez Honeydukes, un salon de thé qui fait des pâtisseries délicieuses, de très bonnes salades, et qui a un choix de confiseries absolument stupéfiant. Nymph' est une grande gamine qui a toujours 15 ans dans sa tête, résultat elle a une fois de plus dévalisé le magasin. Je lui aurais bien dit de faire attention à son portefeuille, mais je n'avais pas le cœur de gâcher son plaisir. Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient comme ceux d'une petite fille devant une vitrine de jouets.

Et ce soir, nous sortons encore, une fois de plus avec Fred. Je pense que ça va être plus calme, un cinéma sans doute, parce que Tonks repart demain matin assez tôt. Nev va l'accompagner en train jusqu'à Edimbourg, où elle prendra l'avion. Je devine qu'il n'a pas très envie qu'elle parte, alors il veut rester avec elle le plus longtemps possible.

En parlant de ça, il va falloir que j'y aille, je vais être en retard si je continue à écrire.

**o0O0o**

_Harry se lova un peu plus confortablement entre les bras de Fred, et laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être. La chambre était faiblement éclairée par une simple lampe sur laquelle Fred avait posé un foulard rouge, pour que la luminosité ne les agresse pas, et Harry commençait lentement à s'endormir, tandis que son compagnon terminait les dernières pages du roman qu'il était en train de lire._

_La soirée s'était terminée relativement tôt, ainsi que Harry l'avait supposé, à cause du départ de Nymphadora le lendemain. Ils étaient allés au cinéma, voir une comédie idiote que les avait affligés par sa stupidité autant qu'elle les avait fait rire, puis ils étaient allés dîner dans une petite pizzeria juste à côté. Lorsqu'ils étaient sortis du restaurant, et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à regagner Hogwarts, Fred avait retenu le jeune homme brun._

_« Reste avec moi ce soir, » avait-il chuchoté à l'oreille de Harry. « S'il te plait. »_

_Harry avait hésité, mais un regard vers Neville et Nymphadora, tendrement enlacés et comme seuls au_ _monde, l'avait décidé. Il avait pressé la main de Fred dans la sienne et s'était dirigé vers ses deux amis._

_« Hum, Nev, » avait-il dit, un peu gêné. « Je ne rentre pas avec vous ce soir, alors…je te laisse les clefs de ma voiture, vous n'avez qu'à rentrer avec, ce sera plus simple que le bus. Fred me raccompagnera demain. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.»_

_Les deux jeunes gens avaient éclaté de rire devant la soudaine timidité de Harry, et Nymphadora l'avait pris dans ses bras._

_« Sois pas con, honey, pourquoi on t'en voudrait ? On se dit au revoir maintenant, c'est tout. De toute façon, tu reviens à Noël, hein ? »_

_« Bien sûr, » avait souri le jeune homme. « Rentrez bien, tous les deux. Tu vas me manquer, Nymph'. »_

_Les jeunes gens s'étaient quittés sur de dernières embrassades, puis Harry avait suivi Fred jusqu'à son appartement. Georges était chez Alicia, ils étaient donc tranquilles pour le reste de la soirée. Ils avaient regardé un autre film, un vieux film américain des années 40 avec Vivian Leigh et Robert Taylor, et bu du vin, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre dans le grand sofa en velours vert._

_A présent, ils étaient dans le lit de Fred, et Harry s'étirait comme un chat, son nez enfoui dans le cou du jeune homme roux, ses paupières rendues lourdes par le sommeil et le vin. Fred sourit, attendri par la vision du jeune homme à moitié endormi contre lui, et reposa doucement son livre sur la table de chevet. Son corps nu vint se presser contre celui, simplement vêtu d'un t-shirt trop large, de son compagnon qui dans un demi-sommeil, entremêla ses jambes avec les siennes et se serra un peu plus contre lui. Fred étreignit le jeune homme d'un geste qui se voulait tendre, mais la sensation des hanches nues sous ses doigts et le contact de la peau brûlante contre la sienne l'électrisèrent brusquement._

_Alors ses mains glissèrent insensiblement sous le t-shirt, caressant le dos délié, la taille mince et les fesses si douces de Harry, tandis que sa langue traçait un chemin humide sur le cou du brun qui émit un gémissement presque inaudible. Lorsqu'il atteignit le creux si sensible entre la nuque et l'épaule, et qu'il le mordilla doucement, Harry, les yeux toujours fermés, répondit à ses caresses avec des gestes rendus un peu maladroits par la fatigue. Quand Fred sentit l'érection de Harry contre la sienne et ses mains sur ses hanches, il haleta._

_« J'ai envie de toi, » souffla-t-il, sa bouche contre le cou du jeune homme._

_Harry ne répondit pas, mais se retourna lentement sur le ventre et écarta paresseusement les jambes, son t-shirt relevé dans le dos dévoilant la chute de ses reins. La vue délicieuse arracha un gémissement à Fred, qui fouilla dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit avec des gestes fébriles, à la recherche d'un préservatif. Lorsqu'il en trouva un et qu'il l'eut enfilé, il recouvra ses esprits, et calmement, prit tout son temps pour caresser le corps de Harry, qui se cambrait déjà pour en avoir plus. Et qui se cambra davantage quand une langue impudique vint se faufiler entre ses fesses, lui provoquant un hoquet de surprise._

_Fred s'interrompit, craignant de l'avoir choqué – après tout, certains garçons n'aimaient pas du tout ça – mais Harry geignit de frustration._

_« Non – t'arrête pas…Lèche-moi – encore, s'il te plait… »_

_Le jeune homme laissa de côté les hésitations et s'empressa de lui complaire. Il reprit sa lente et délicieuse torture, taquinant du bout de la langue ou osant des caresses plus appuyées et plus profondes, se repaissant des sons affolants que produisait Harry. Lorsque, au bout de dix interminables et merveilleuses minutes, il s'arrêta enfin, Harry était à bout de souffle et le suppliait désespérément de le prendre._

_Alors il se glissa en lui, lentement, lentement, et c'était encore meilleur que la première fois, et c'était tellement bon de sentir le corps mince de Harry se tendre sous lui, de le sentir si serré autour de lui, que Fred dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le prendre violemment. Au contraire, il s'appliqua à garder une lenteur torturante du début jusqu'à la fin, savourant la peau salée sous ses lèvres, le corps tremblant sous le sien, et leurs hanches qui bougeaient à l'unisson, laissant le plaisir monter progressivement. Jusqu'à la jouissance, qui vint naturellement, comme un point d'orgue à une partition jouée en parfaite harmonie, plus douce, et plus profonde aussi._

_Plus tard, alors qu'il regardait Harry dormir, enchevêtré entre les draps en désordre, Fred soupira et se dit qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux. A ce rythme-là, il faudrait peu de temps avant qu'il ne tombe réellement amoureux du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs._

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, dimanche 23 novembre 1996 : **

_**21h :**_

Ca y'est, Nymph' est repartie à Brighton. Neville a un peu le cafard, évidemment, mais quand il est revenu d'Edimbourg, il m'a dit qu'elle l'attendait pour Noël. J'ai l'impression qu'à ce rythme-là, d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire, l'un des deux déménagera pour s'installer chez l'autre. Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, après tout Nymph' est comme une sœur pour moi, et ça ne me dérangerait pas d'avoir Nev' comme beau-frère d'adoption.

Contrairement à la semaine passée, il a fait un temps magnifique aujourd'hui, bien que glacial. Malgré tout la température ne m'a pas empêché de prendre mes pinceaux et d'aller barbouiller un peu de toile dans le parc cet après-midi. La lumière était magnifique, très froide, et très différente de celle qu'on peut admirer en début d'automne. Je pense que nous aurons un hiver splendide. Ginny est venue me voir pendant que je peignais, et elle a un peu posé pour moi. Ou plutôt, elle s'est assise dans l'herbe et nous avons discuté pendant que j'intégrais sa silhouette dans le paysage.

Elle m'a dit qu'elle aimerait bien travailler en binôme avec Marietta pour les cours de Français, ce qui m'a surpris parce que je pensais qu'elle préférerais se mettre avec Justin, qui est nettement plus doué et avec qui elle a plus d'affinités. Ce que j'ignorais, c'est que Ginny et Marietta ont sympathisé depuis, et qu'elles nourrissent la même passion pour Zola. Je lui ai donc proposé de faire avec Marietta un exposé sur cet auteur ou une fiche de lecture sur l'un de ses romans, ce qui a eu l'air de lui plaire. Personnellement, ça m'arrange, comme ça il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un sujet d'étude pour Justin et Michael.

Mais nous avons très vite cessé de parler études. Ma petite rouquine m'a raconté ses déboires avec son jeune ami Blaise Zabini, avec qui elle est sortie hier. Manifestement, cela ne s'est pas passé comme elle l'aurait souhaité, et elle a été indignée quand je me suis mis à rire en l'écoutant. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je la trouve tellement rafraîchissante avec ses histoires d'amourettes adolescentes. Cela me fait du bien d'entendre ça, comparé aux problèmes de cette pauvre Millicent.

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back :_

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! » s'offusqua Ginny Weasley. « Vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! Il s'est comporté comme un gougnafier de la pire espèce ! »

Harry réprima un rire amusé, sous le regard noir de son élève, dont l'expression vexée contrastait avec le sourire qui envahissait ses lèvres malgré elle.

« Non, sérieusement, » reprit-elle. « Ce garçon est une catastrophe. J'avais l'impression d'être un trophée qu'on montre à tout le monde. C'était horrible, vous savez, » acheva-t-elle, l'air accusateur.

« Je n'en doute pas, Ginny, » répondit aimablement Harry, qui avait recommencé à peindre. « Mais tu sais bien que les garçons de ton âge manquent cruellement de subtilité. Dis-toi qu'il a voulu t'impressionner, ce qui quelque part est plutôt flatteur. »

« M'impressionner ? » renifla Ginny dédaigneusement. « On aurait plutôt dit qu'il voulait me dire 'Regarde un peu comme je suis pété de thunes, et comme je suis populaire, et comme tu as de la chance, toi, petite fille insignifiante, de sortir avec un type tel que moi'. C'était franchement désagréable. Il ne m'a pas posé une seule question sur moi. »

« Ginny, » soupira Harry. « Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Mais ne t'arrête pas aux premières impressions. Ca fait presque trois mois qu'il te court après. Tu sais qu'il s'intéresse à toi, parce que les cadeaux qu'il t'a fait correspondent à tes goûts, ça veut dire qu'il te connaît et qu'il s'est renseigné sur toi. Mais toi de ton côté, tu n'as rien fait pour lui montrer qu'il t'intéresse. Dis-toi qu'il a sûrement voulu que tu le connaisses un peu mieux. Evidemment, c'était très maladroit comme méthode, je le reconnais. Mais c'est comme pour les cadeaux trop chers qu'il t'a offerts ou les endroits trop chics où il t'a emmenée, je pense que c'était plus un moyen de te montrer que tu es importante à ses yeux et que tu mérites qu'on s'occupe de toi. Tu ne crois pas ? »

« Peut-être, » concéda la jeune fille au bout d'un moment. « N'empêche qu'il s'y est pris comme un crétin. »

« C'est un garçon, Ginny. Les garçons sont stupides, je ne t'apprends rien. »

Ginny gloussa, amusée.

« Vous aussi vous êtes un garçon, pourtant vous n'êtes pas stupide. »

Harry éclata de rire.

« D'abord, je ne suis pas un garçon, je suis un homme. Mets-toi ça dans la tête, jeune fille. Ensuite – arrête de bouger, je n'arrive pas à te dessiner – ensuite, disais-je, je suis gay. Ce qui change tout. Fred est beaucoup plus intelligent que George, c'est comme ça que je fais la différence. »

Ginny hurla de rire.

« Vous racontez n'importe quoi uniquement pour me remonter le moral, hein ? » hoqueta-t-elle entre deux gloussements.

« Tout à fait. D'ailleurs, ne te fais pas d'illusions, je peux être très stupide, parfois. »

« Je n'en crois pas un mot. »

« Tu as tort. Et on ne contredit pas son professeur. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mardi 25 novembre 1996 : **

_**22h :**_

Millicent est venue me voir aujourd'hui. Elle semblait fatiguée, mais curieusement, bien moins tendue que ces derniers jours. J'ai vite fait de comprendre pourquoi, puisqu'elle m'a annoncé qu'elle avait rompu avec son amie. Je devine que l'expérience a du être éprouvante, vu son air épuisé.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'en mêler, mais je reste persuadé qu'elle a pris la bonne décision. Katie lui mettait trop de pression, ce n'est pas bon, surtout l'année où elle a ses examens. Oh, évidemment, il va lui falloir un peu de temps pour s'en remettre, d'autant qu'elle a toujours ce problème à régler avec son amie Miss Lovegood, mais c'est une fille intelligente et sensée. Malgré sa sensibilité, je pense qu'elle n'est pas du genre à dramatiser pour rien, et qu'elle sera très vite sur pied.

Tant qu'elle aura quelqu'un pour la soutenir, elle saura faire face, j'en suis certain. Et je serai là pour l'y aider.

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back :_

« Professeur ? »

Harry leva son regard vert en direction de son élève, qui avait reposé sa tasse de café. Elle semblait hésitante, et le jeune homme devina qu'elle avait sans doute une question gênante à poser.

« Oui, Millicent ? Qu'y a t-il ? »

« Eh bien…Je ne voudrais pas être indiscrète, mais…Voilà. Vous m'avez dit une fois qu'un jour vous me parleriez de votre adolescence, alors…J'aurais aimé savoir…Est-ce que ça vous est déjà arrivé de tomber amoureux d'un hétérosexuel ? »

La jeune fille avait l'air terriblement gênée de demander quelque chose d'aussi personnel, mais Harry la rassura d'un sourire bienveillant. Il avala une gorgée de café, puis reposa sa tasse sur son bureau et se renfonça dans son fauteuil.

« Bien sûr que ça m'est déjà arrivé, » répondit-il doucement. « Je peux même vous dire que mon premier amour fut un garçon qui, hélas pour moi, non seulement préférait les filles, mais en outre était profondément homophobe, ce que j'ignorais à l'époque, bien entendu. »

Millicent grimaça.

« Aïe. »

« Comme vous dites, oui. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Harry eut un petit rire.

« Vous voulez la version courte ou la version longue ? »

« Comme vous voulez. Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligé de m'en parler ».

« Cela ne me dérange pas, Millicent. Je vous ai dit que je vous raconterais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Millicent acquiesça silencieusement, et Harry prit une profonde inspiration, comme s'il allait se jeter à l'eau.

« C'était mon meilleur ami au lycée, » commença-t-il, d'une voix basse et presque murmurée. « Il s'appelait Dean Thomas, et nous nous connaissions depuis l'école primaire. J'éprouvais une admiration sans borne pour lui, c'était le genre de garçon toujours de bonne humeur, toujours prêt à rendre service, excessivement sociable, sans cesse entouré d'amis. Très sportif aussi, et très populaire, en résumé tout le contraire de ce que j'étais. Pourtant, nous nous entendions merveilleusement bien, et lorsque mon cousin Dudley, chez qui je vivais à l'époque, décidait de me malmener, comme il en avait souvent l'habitude, Dean était toujours là pour me défendre. »

Harry fit une courte pause, comme pour rassembler ses pensées, puis reprit, d'un ton un peu plus assuré.

« Je pense que j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être comme lui. Il était tout ce que j'aurais voulu être, tout ce que je n'étais pas, tout ce que j'admirais chez quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quel moment exactement je suis tombé amoureux de lui, mais c'est comme cela que j'ai découvert que j'étais homosexuel. Inutile de vous dire que mon monde s'est écroulé lorsque je m'en suis rendu compte. »

Millicent écoutait attentivement, profondément absorbée par les paroles de son enseignant, qui continua son récit après avoir repris une gorgée de café.

« J'ai tout fait pour qu'il ne se rende compte de rien. A l'époque, j'aurais donné ma vie pour lui, et plus que tout, je craignais de perdre son amitié. Alors je ne lui ai jamais rien dit, et j'ai essayé, de toutes mes forces, de lutter contre ce sentiment que je trouvais malsain. Malheureusement, l'adolescence est une période où l'on se contrôle mal, et l'avoir près de moi si souvent me mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, alors petit à petit, je me suis éloigné de lui. Cela n'a pas été sans mal, bien entendu, d'ailleurs il m'en a énormément voulu. Mais j'étais persuadé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Et puis, j'ai voulu l'oublier en sortant avec d'autres garçons, et ce fut ce qui brisa définitivement notre amitié. »

La jeune fille était pendue à ses lèvres, se retenant de le presser pour qu'il parle plus vite. Harry le remarqua, et eut un petit sourire un peu triste. Aujourd'hui encore, penser à cette histoire assombrissait son humeur. Il poursuivit néanmoins.

« Un jour, il a débarqué dans ma chambre, chez mon parrain – j'étais chez lui pour les vacances, mon oncle et ma tante étant trop heureux de se débarrasser de moi durant cette période – je suppose que c'était pour exiger des explications quant à mon comportement envers lui ces derniers mois. Il m'a trouvé en train d'embrasser mon petit copain du moment, et j'avoue que je ne sais pas lequel d'entre nous fut le plus choqué à ce moment-là. Le fait est que ce jour-là, j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami et j'ai connu mon premier chagrin d'amour. Comme je vous le disais, j'ignorais totalement qu'il fût aussi intolérant, et ses insultes m'ont brisé le cœur. Ceci dit, cela aura eu le mérite de le faire considérablement descendre dans mon estime. Paradoxalement, je dirais, car je l'admirais tellement que j'aurais très bien pu considérer qu'il avait raison et que j'étais un anormal. Mais mon parrain en avait déjà beaucoup discuté avec moi, et je ne me sentais déjà plus coupable. »

Millicent osa une question.

« Quel âge aviez-vous ? »

« J'étais en seconde année de lycée, j'avais donc 16 ans. Je pensais d'ailleurs que lorsque nous rentrerions à l'école après mes vacances – c'était à Noël – tout le monde au lycée saurait que j'était gay. Mais, étrangement, Dean n'a jamais dit quoi que ce fût, à personne. J'ai réussi à cacher mon homosexualité jusqu'en Terminale, jusqu'au jour où Dudley m'a 'dénoncé' à ses parents. Evidemment, mes plus proches amis à Brighton étaient au courant, mais ils faisaient tout pour que cela ne se sache pas. J'ai manqué de prudence, et mon cousin m'a vu un jour avec mon copain. Je venais d'avoir mon bac, j'allais partir chez mon parrain pour les vacances. Finalement, mon oncle et ma tante m'ont mis dehors, et je me suis installé chez Sirius qui m'a accueilli le temps de déménager pour Cambridge. En fait, pour être exact, ils ont attendu que je sois chez lui, puis le jour de mon anniversaire, ils m'ont envoyé toutes mes affaires, et une lettre, dans laquelle ils me demandaient de ne jamais remettre les pieds chez eux. »

« C'est dégueulasse », murmura Millicent.

« Oui, » répondit simplement Harry. « C'est une expérience que je ne souhaite à personne. Au moins, vous, vous avez de la chance dans votre malheur, votre premier amour était partagé, et Miss Lovegood n'est pas homophobe. »

« Peut-être, mais elle est hétéro, » soupira la jeune fille.

« Elle ne vous rejettera pas. Même si vous lui avouez ce que vous ressentez pour elle, je ne pense pas qu'elle vous repoussera. Et qui sait, peut-être vous rendrez-vous compte plus tard que vous n'étiez pas réellement amoureuse d'elle. »

Millicent afficha une moue sceptique. Encore cette histoire de transfert. Elle haussa les épaules. Sans doute son professeur avait-il raison, mais honnêtement, elle en doutait. Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait plus penser à cela pour le moment. Se levant de son fauteuil, elle adressa un sourire à Harry et le remercia. Puis elle quitta le petit bureau, silencieusement, comme à son habitude.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, jeudi 27 novembre 1996 : **

_**23h :**_

Je vais de surprises en surprises, décidément.

Aujourd'hui, un miracle s'est produit. Draco Malfoy est venu s'excuser auprès de moi pour les plaisanteries douteuses qu'il m'a faites.

Je dois avouer que je suis encore sous le choc, et que je n'en reviens toujours pas. Le plus beau étant qu'il est venu de lui-même, et que Millicent n'y est absolument pour rien.

Je dois reconnaître que son attitude s'est largement améliorée depuis les vacances de la Toussaint, la preuve en est qu'il participe désormais activement à mes cours, et de manière brillante qui plus est. Je considérais déjà que c'était un immense progrès, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé une seule seconde qu'il puisse venir me voir et me présenter ses excuses pour son attitude. Pour être honnête, je pensais qu'il était à la fois trop orgueilleux pour reconnaître ses erreurs, trop fier pour s'abaisser et s'humilier volontairement devant moi, et trop lâche pour en avoir le courage.

Inutile de dire que j'ai été plus qu'agréablement surpris. Décidément, je crois que ce garçon ne cessera jamais de me réserver des surprises. Etrangement, j'en suis plus qu'heureux.

**o0O0o**

_Dans le prochain chapitre, une discussion entre Milli et Luna, et LA surprise…huhu. En attendant, comme d'hab, si vous avez des remarques ou des questions, des demandes d'autographe ou des menaces de mort à formuler, ou tout autre chose qui vous passe par la tête et que vous souhaitez m'en faire part, une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche ! Je vous aime !_


	20. Chapitre 20

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze : **_Hello !__J'ai reçu des reviews dans lesquelles vous me disiez que vous aviez du vous déloguer pour me laisser vos commentaires. Apparemment, c'est de ma faute, en supprimant la fiche de Draco, j'ai viré un chapitre et FFnet a considéré que vous aviez déjà laissé des reviews pour le chapitre 19. Maintenant le problème ne devrait plus se poser puisque nous en sommes déjà au chapitre 20 et que logiquement tout est rentré dans l'ordre._

_Pour information, la fiche de **Millicent** est postée sur mon nouveau blog, dont l'adresse est sur mon **profil**, et dans lequel vous trouverez également le début de **deux fics HP inédites**, dont je ne sais pas encore si je les publierai sur Ffnet. J'aimerais assez avoir vos avis dessus, histoire de savoir si je dois les mettre ici ou pas, et surtout les continuer, sachant que le rythme des updates sera forcément plus long que celui de « Cher journal »._

Sinon, concernant ce chapitre, il peut être considéré comme la clé de voûte de la première partie de cette histoire, et ceux qui ont lu les spoilers que j'avais mis il y a quelques temps savent de quoi je parle…huhu. Pour les autres, surprise ! Bonne lecture en tout cas.

**o0O0o**

**RAR :**

_Tout d'abord je voudrais tous vous remercier, grâce à vous cette histoire a dépassé les 500 reviews ! Merci encore, recevoir vos avis et vos commentaires me fait énormément plaisir et m'aide à avancer…_

**Griselle :** merci beaucoup pour ton mail, il m'a beaucoup touchée. Pour répondre à ta question, la relation entre Millicent et Harry n'est pas du vécu à proprement parler, mais effectivement on peut considérer que cette histoire, comme toutes celles que j'ai écrites ou presque (en dehors des one-shot que j'ai écrits plus pour m'amuser qu'autre chose), est une thérapie, car j'y aborde pas mal de sujets qui me tiennent à cœur. Merci, donc, de me lire et d'aimer ce que je fais. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bisous.

**Onarluca** ma douce Artemis, merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**Shima-chan** contente que ma Ginny te plaise ! Lol, non, ils ne sont pas tous devins, mais disons que leur inconscient leur suggère plus de choses qu'ils ne veulent bien en voir…j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bises.

**Ingrid** merci pour tes compliments, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. Pour la surprise, eh bien, tu verras ça en lisant le chapitre :D Bises, à bientôt.

**demoniac Cat's** j'update « Cher journal » chaque semaine, donc je pense que c'est un délai assez court pour toi :D Pour Noirs Désirs, je sais, la fin est volontairement frustrante, mais un jour j'écrirai la suite, c'est promis (je ne sais pas quand par contre). Merci en tout cas pour tes encouragements, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bises.

**ma lune** c'est vrai que toi tu as lu les spoilers :D j'espère que ça va te plaire ! Euh, pour l'autographe, ben…je suis flattée, lol ! Mais ne boude pas, je pense que ce serait assez saugrenu de scanner ma signature (qui ressemble à un vague gribouillis) et te l'envoyer par mail :D merci encore en tout cas !

**Neo Nyx** merci pour ta longue review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis heureuse que tu aimes la façon dont j'ai décrit les personnages, et en dehors de Ginny, tu les ressens exactement comme moi je les imaginais pour cette histoire. Concernant tes prévisions pour la suite de la fic, eh bien, je dois dire que tu m'impressionnes, mais cela tu le verras évidemment par la suite. Et pour répondre à tes questions : je n'ai prévu de tuer personne (pas même Colin), Bill n'est pas encore réapparu alors que j'en suis à l'écriture du chapitre 31 (mais bon, l'histoire est loin d'être terminée, alors c'est fort possible), Albus réapparaîtra brièvement (c'est quand même le Directeur), pour le prochain chapitre, ben c'est maintenant (et non, je ne file pas de chapitre en avance à part à 4 personnes qui ne viennent pas sur ce site et qui sont mon ex, ma meilleure amie, une copine qui vit loin de chez moi et mon premier fan masculin), oui on entendra parler de Tom au chapitre 25 si mes souvenirs sont bons, Queudver n'apparaîtra plus (si je me souviens bien, il est mentionné dans la lettre de Sirius où il explique à Harry pourquoi il a caché sa relation avec Remus), et non Remus n'est pas malade, en revanche quelqu'un d'autre l'est mais tu verras ça plus tard. Voilà, en attendant, j'espère que la suite te plaira, et merci encore pour tes encouragements ! Bises, à bientôt.

**MiloSnail** ah, pour ce qui est de Fred, leur relation va évoluer et se « dégrader » au fur et à mesure des chapitres, mais tu verras ça par toi-même en temps voulu ! Pour Milli et Luna, il y aura une discussion, justement dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ça te plaira, merci encore pour tes encouragements, bises et à bientôt.

**Llte** tu repenses à ma fic dans la journée ? Mais c'est l'un des plus beaux compliments qu'on puisse me faire ! Je suis très touchée, merci…J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**Vicki** merci beaucoup pour ta très gentille review ! Pour Dean, je ne compte pas le faire réapparaître dans la fic. Tu sais souvent les gens se perdent de vue après le lycée, même s'ils étaient très amis, et même si quelque part il a eu assez de respect pour leur ancienne amitié pour ne rien dire, ce sont des choses qui éloignent encore plus les gens. Ce n'est pas censé être une fic où tout est rose, et même s'il y aura un happy end, il restera des choses non résolues, comme dans la vie. J'espère que tu trouveras le livre de Spanbauer à ton goût, et que ce chapitre te plaira. Bises, à bientôt.

**Lovely A** héhé, tu verras ça dans ce chapitre, donc inutile que je te gâche la surprise :D contente que ça continue de te plaire en tout cas ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**Isa** merci à toi de continuer à aimer ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bises.

**Loona** un club anti-Dursley ? Où est-ce que je signe ? lol. Hum, je crois que j'aimerais assez les transformer en truc dégoûtant, du genre cancrelat ou ce genre de chose…huhu. Effectivement, c'est dans ce chapitre que les choses « dérapent » pour Draco, mais attention, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va se mettre tout de suite à s'intéresser à Harry ! Pour Fred, je suis désolée mais ça va durer encore un peu, même si à partir du chapitre 27 ça commence à se dégrader…Bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous.

**Vif d'or** oui, Fred sera triste, mais je ne compte pas le faire trop souffrir, ne t'inquiète pas, je l'aime trop pour ça ! Oui, oui, c'est dans ce chapitre la surprise ! j'espère que ça te plaira, bisous ma douce ! (au fait, merci pour toutes tes reviews sur Noirs Désirs, si tu veux j'y répondrai par mail)

**sayankotor777** mais ton vœu est exaucé ! voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, bises.

**Chaya** eh oui, Blaise est un garçon de 17 ans, ce qui implique qu'il est forcément un peu con (et là je prie pour que mon pote Wilfried ne tombe jamais sur cette phrase…lol). Voilà la surprise, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**les adoratrices du BPJH** c'est vrai, répondre aux reviews me prend du temps, mais j'écris aussi pour avoir vos avis, donc je ne m'en plains pas, au contraire ! Pour la surprise, c'est maintenant, j'espère que ça va te plaire ! Bises, à bientôt.

**ptite clad** c'est à cause du fait que j'ai supprimé la fiche de Draco, FFnet a considéré que le chapitre 19 avait déjà été reviewé. Bref, pour la surprise, c'est maintenant, j'espère que ça va te plaire, bises.

**Jessy** j'espère que ta patience n'a pas été mise à trop rude épreuve :D j'espère que ça va te plaire, bises.

**Adri** eh si, Fred est en train de tomber amoureux de Harry, mais il s'en remettra…Sinon, si, Luna est hétéro dans ma fic, mais tu verras ça par toi-même dans ce chapitre…Et pour la fiche de Millicent, elle est sur mon nouveau blog dont l'adresse est dans mon profil. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bisous.

**Maddnambda** merci pour ta longue review qu m'a fait énormément plaisir. Effectivement, je mets du temps à répondre à toutes celles que je reçois, mais c'est une telle récompense que d'en recevoir que cela ne me gêne pas, au contraire. Je suis particulièrement touchée des compliments que tu me fais, et je ne sais pas trop quoi dire à part merci, très sincèrement. Pour répondre à tes questions, non, je ne me suis pas inspirée des Liaisons dangereuses, bien que ce soit une œuvre remarquable que j'apprécie beaucoup, donc je ne peux que me sentir flattée par les similitudes que tu y trouves. Pour Michael, tu verras cela dans ce chapitre :D Et non, Fred ne souffrira pas trop, même si évidemment une rupture n'est jamais facile à vivre…Sinon, concernant mes problèmes de santé, je ne t'en veux pas de poser la question. Je ne m'en cache pas, j'ai une maladie qui à l'heure actuelle ne se guérit pas (la sclérose en plaques), mais en ce moment rassure-toi, je vis tout à fait normalement avec et cela ne me handicape que rarement. Bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira, bises, à bientôt.

**Siria Black 666** j'espère que ta curiosité sera satisfaire et que ce chapitre te plaira ! bises, à bientôt.

**Ellie351** eh non, ça ne marche pas comme ça, hélas :D Et si je répondais à tes questions, il n'y aurait plus de suspense…huhu. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**Petit chaton** eh bien, j'espère que le livre te plaira, et que tu ne seras pas trop rebutée à la fois par l'histoire et par le style, parce que c'est quand même très particulier (personnellement j'adore, mais j'ai des goûts assez spéciaux). Et j'espère que la suite de ma fic te plaira ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Oxaline** ma belle, heureuse de te voir ici ! Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire, et ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne laisses pas de review à chaque fois, l'essentiel est que tu aimes ce que tu lis ! Merci encore et à bientôt j'espère, bises.

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, vendredi 28 novembre 1996: **

_**22h :**_

Finalement, je crois que Potter a un bon fond. Sérieusement. Hier quand je suis allé m'excuser, il aurait très bien pu en profiter pour me saquer. En tout cas, si j'avais été à sa place, ou s'il s'était agi de Snape, ça aurait certainement tourné à l'humiliation publique, voire au renvoi définitif. Mais là, rien. Pas même un sourire condescendant, pas la moindre remarque acerbe, que dalle. Je ne peux même pas dire que le devoir supplémentaire qu'il m'a donné me fait chier, parce que le thème de la relation au père chez Spanbauer est un sujet absolument génial, et je sens que je vais m'éclater avec ça.

C'est terrifiant, je commence à trouver Potter sympathique. Je commence même à comprendre un peu pourquoi Milli l'aime tellement.

En parlant de Milli, je rentre encore d'une sortie avec elle où nous n'étions que tous les deux. Ca me fait plaisir, parce que j'ai le sentiment qu'elle me fait de nouveau confiance. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était allée parler à Luna cet après-midi. Bizarrement, le fait de se confesser semble lui avoir délesté un gros poids des épaules. Il faut dire aussi qu'avec Luna, les choses ne se passent jamais comme on s'y attend. Evidemment, elle est hétéro, et ça ne changera sans doute jamais, donc évidemment, Milli s'est faite « jeter », si on peut appeler ça comme ça, vue la façon dont ça s'est déroulé. Mais elle a l'air de le vivre plutôt bien, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître. Peut-être qu'elle s'est dit que finalement, j'avais raison, et qu'elle n'était pas vraiment amoureuse, qui sait ?

Oh, tiens, j'ai encore reçu un colis de Jean-Pierre. Il me ruine, mais ses fringues sont un émerveillement continuel.

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back :_

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu ne me parlais plus ces derniers jours parce que tu es amoureuse de moi ? »

Millicent rougit violemment.

« Oui. Dans l'idée générale, c'est ça. »

« Et tu pensais que je n'allais plus être ton amie après ça ? »

La jeune fille se sentit inexplicablement très bête, tout à coup.

« Hum, ouais, en gros. »

Luna Lovegood pencha la tête sur le côté et observa un instant la grande fille blonde et rougissante qui baissa les yeux, gênée par les yeux bleus qui la fixaient. Luna avait toujours cette façon déstabilisante de regarder les gens, comme si elle pouvait lire au fond de leur âme, mais qu'elle se contentait de les traverser, pour voir plus loin encore. Un regard vide de toute expression, ou plutôt, tellement insondable qu'il en devenait presque effrayant. Luna cessa soudain son examen silencieux et se rapprocha de Millicent.

« Regarde-moi, Milli, s'il te plait. »

La jeune fille releva légèrement la tête, juste assez pour plonger son regard sombre dans les prunelles claires de sa camarade, qui elle, levait les yeux pour mieux la regarder. Millicent fut frappée de l'impression de fragilité qui se dégageait de Luna. Son amie mesurait bien 20 bons centimètres de moins qu'elle, et semblait excessivement frêle. Surtout à côté d'elle, songea amèrement Millicent, avec son mètre 80 et sa silhouette sportive. Sa réflexion fut interrompue lorsqu'une petite bouche se posa brusquement sur la sienne. Sous le choc, Millicent se rendit compte que Luna s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds et était en train de l'embrasser. Elle eut à peine le temps de se faire à cette idée incroyable que Luna éloignait déjà son visage. La jeune fille fit quelques pas en arrière, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Alors ? »

Millicent ne comprit pas le sens de cette question. En règle générale, son décodeur « Anglais-Luna » fonctionnait plutôt bien, mais aujourd'hui, il lui semblait que la plupart de ses neurones s'étaient fait la malle pour elle ne savait quelle destination inconnue.

« Alors ? » répéta Luna. « Ca t'a fait quoi, que je t'embrasse ? »

La question se répercuta dans l'esprit de Millicent, qui la retourna dans tous les sens. Pourquoi Luna lui demandait-elle une chose pareille ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassée, au juste ?

« Est-ce que c'était pareil qu'avec Katie ? » demanda encore Luna, patiemment, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence mais que Millicent fût trop stupide pour comprendre.

Le jour se fit brutalement dans l'esprit de Millicent. Non. Ce n'était pas du tout comme avec Katie. Les baisers de Katie étaient brûlants, passionnés, ou bien tendres et doux, mais il y a avait toujours cette petite étincelle qui faisait que la jeune fille savait que c'était elle dont elle était amoureuse.

« Non, c'était pas comme avec Katie, » répondit-elle honnêtement. « Pas du tout. »

C'était vrai. Le baiser de Luna n'avait été qu'un bref contact sur ses lèvres, et rien de plus. Il n'y avait pas eu le déclic, l'étincelle, le « truc ».

Luna sourit, de ce sourire étrange qu'elle s'adressait parfois à elle-même, les yeux dans le vague.

« Tu vois, c'est pas si grave, alors. On est toujours amies. »

Millicent acquiesça.

« Oui, » sourit-elle. « Merci. »

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, samedi 29 novembre 1996: **

_**23h30 :**_

Encore un rebondissement dans la saga « Ma belette bien-aimée ». Mieux que les « Feux de l'Amour » et « Hartley cœurs à vif » réunis, sincèrement, ça déchire.

Aujourd'hui, on est venus en meute pour aller encourager Blaise au match. Sally étant d'humeur particulièrement vicieuse, on avait même fait des banderoles – qui au passage m'ont fait mourir de honte, mais j'assume – avec des messages tous plus cons les uns que les autres à l'attention de notre avant-centre préféré. Du genre « Blaise, épouse-moi et saute-moi dans les vestiaires pour hommes » ou encore – celle-là je l'aime beaucoup, surtout que c'était Terry qui la portait – « Blaise, chéri, je suis enceinte ». J'ai honte de mes potes, vraiment.

Mais je dois reconnaître que je me suis bien marré, et ça aura au moins eu le mérite de faire hurler tout le monde d'indignation. Quelles bande d'hypocrites, tout de même. Comme si on en était pas au moins au cinquième avortement – du moins, parmi ceux qui n'ont pas pu rester cachés – depuis que je suis arrivé dans ce lycée.

Ginny Weasley semblait hésiter quant à elle entre hurler au scandale et s'écrouler de rire (il faut dire que Terry Boot en train de brandir une pancarte indiquant qu'il est enceinte relève du plus haut comique). Finalement, elle s'est décidée pour le fou-rire, ce qui a immédiatement provoqué une diarrhée verbale indignée de la part de sa copine Granger, mais qui pour ma part me confirme que cette petite a beaucoup plus de potentiel que son crétin de frère aîné. Et puis, je ne voudrais pas m'avancer, mais malgré le fiasco de samedi dernier, je suis persuadé qu'elle a plus qu'un faible pour Blaise.

Preuve en est le bond qu'elle a fait de son siège quand Blaise a été blessé pendant le match. Oh, rien de très grave, heureusement, à peine une petite foulure. Mais la chute était impressionnante, et le type de l'équipe d'en face qui a fait la faute s'est fait exclure du match tellement c'était violent. Il fallait voir ça, Ginny a littéralement volé jusqu'en bas des gradins pour être sûre qu'il allait bien. Evidemment, lorsqu'elle s'est rendue compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle est devenue aussi rouge que ses cheveux, et elle est remontée aussi sec à sa place, mais c'était très drôle à voir. Elle avait l'air de vraiment s'inquiéter pour lui, c'était mignon.

Bref, mis à part le petit accident de Blaise, on a passé une très bonne journée, comme ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avait pas passée. On est sortis tous ensemble ce soir pour se faire une bouffe et un ciné, et c'était tout simplement génial. On a croisé Ginny à Hogsmeade, et elle a accepté de venir avec nous, ce qui bien entendu à rendu Blaise tout chose, le grand couillon. Finalement, elle est sympa, cette gamine. Et la langue bien pendue avec ça (comment elle a envoyé chier son frère, quand il a voulu l'empêcher de nous suivre ! Du grand art). Elle s'entend très bien avec Milli et Sally-Ann, d'ailleurs.

A propos de Milli, il semblerait que tout soit revenu à la normale avec Luna. Elles discutaient exactement comme avant que Milli ne s'imagine qu'elle était amoureuse d'elle, exactement comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Je l'ai prise à part un moment dans la soirée, pour lui demander comment elle se sentait. Elle m'a juste souri et m'a dit que c'était quand même dommage que Luna n'ait pas été lesbienne, mais qu'elle s'y ferait. C'est une bonne attitude, je pense. Et puis, elle a l'air d'aller carrément mieux maintenant, c'est l'essentiel.

En attendant, je suis crevé, et il faut que je dorme. Demain, j'ai entraînement de rugby, et je vais encore finir sur les rotules. Tiens, j'y songe, j'espère que Vince et Greg ne vont pas profiter de l'entraînement pour faire des misères en douce à Michael. Hum, non. Ils sont trop cons pour avoir une idée aussi tordue.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, dimanche 30 novembre 1996: **

_**19h :**_

Putain. Putain. Putain.

Putain, il s'est passé quoi, là ?

Je comprends pas. Je comprends pas ce qui m'arrive.

Merde, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back :_

« Malfoy, tu viens ? »

« Hum, non, je vais rester encore un peu sur le terrain, je crois. »

Terrence Higg haussa les épaules.

« Comme tu veux. Filch passera fermer les vestiaires à 19h. »

Le terrain de rugby se vida lentement et Draco suivit des yeux les derniers joueurs qui se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires. Il soupira, éreinté. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, regagner la quiétude de sa chambre au plus vite, mais l'odeur de transpiration et les rires gras de ses coéquipiers lui faisaient fuir les vestiaires comme la peste, aussi préférait-il attendre que tout le monde fût parti pour récupérer ses affaires et retourner dans ses quartiers pour prendre une douche et se changer. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle, et malgré la fatigue et le froid qui s'infiltraient dans ses muscles endoloris, il fit quelques tours de terrain supplémentaires, le temps d'être sûr qu'il n'y aurait plus personne.

Au bout de vingt minutes de course, il estima, essoufflé, qu'il pouvait regagner les vestiaires sans craindre de subir les plaisanteries lourdes de ses camarades et les odeurs de pieds mal lavés. Il frissonna à la simple évocation de ce qui s'apparentait pour lui à une torture de la pire espèce, puis transi de froid, courut vers le bâtiment en béton distant de quelques dizaines de mètres.

Il régnait une chaleur suffocante à l'intérieur, et Draco se laissa tomber lourdement sur un banc. D'un geste peu gracieux, et inhabituel si l'on se référait à son élégance naturelle, il renifla sous ses aisselles.

« Putain, je pue, » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même d'un air dégoûté.

Il ferait tout aussi bien de prendre une douche maintenant, décida-t-il. Après tout, il n'y avait plus personne, et il avait de quoi se laver dans son sac (il n'accordait qu'une confiance fort limitée aux savons mis à disposition par l'internat). Draco défit lentement ses chaussures de sport, enleva ses chaussettes, puis se releva péniblement et entreprit de se déshabiller, ses gestes rendus lents par la fatigue.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le couloir qui menait aux douches, il s'aperçut avec étonnement qu'un peu de vapeur s'échappait encore de sous la porte, dont la vitre était couverte de buée. Il haussa les épaules. Personne n'avait songé à ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer, supposa-t-il. Raffermissant sa prise sur son flacon de gel douche et maintenant difficilement d'une même main la serviette qui lui ceignait les hanches, il tourna doucement la poignée de la porte et poussa lentement, de peur de tout faire tomber, le montant de métal. Et resta figé de stupeur devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

La salle d'eau était emplie de vapeur, et pour cause, l'une des douches fonctionnait encore. Et Draco fixait, incapable de faire un mouvement, Michael Corner qui de toute évidence était en train de se faire tailler la pipe du siècle. Et, sans aucun doute possible, par un autre garçon – Ernie MacMillian, souffla une petite voix dans un recoin du cerveau de Draco – qui y mettait manifestement beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Dans un état second, le jeune homme blond suivit des yeux la langue d'Ernie qui courait le long du sexe incroyablement tendu de Michael, le léchant de bas en haut, l'embrassant, le titillant. Puis sa bouche qui l'engloutit brusquement, profondément, et qui se mit à sucer durement, arrachant un soupir de satisfaction au jeune homme brun. Les deux garçons avaient les yeux fermés, et Draco se rendit soudainement compte qu'ils ne pensaient certainement pas que quelqu'un aurait pu les surprendre. Malgré tout, une force invisible semblait coller ses pieds au pas de la porte, et ses jambes refusaient de bouger.

Avec une étrange fascination, il observa le visage de Michael, ses paupières closes, sa bouche entrouverte et sa respiration haletante, ses pommettes rougies par la chaleur. Il émanait de ce visage une telle impression de jouissance que Draco en fut soufflé. Lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement s'échapper des lèvres du garçon brun, un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine, de la nuque jusqu'au creux des reins.

Et lorsque Michael ouvrit brusquement les yeux et plongea son regard noisette dans le sien, le jeune homme blond resta cloué sur place. Paralysé par ces yeux d'un brun si clair qu'il en était presque doré, incapable de bouger ou de prononcer le moindre mot. Il en avait même oublié le maintien précaire de sa serviette, qui comme au ralenti, se détacha de sa taille et tomba sans bruit sur le sol mouillé, achevant de le plonger dans la confusion.

Michael parcourut du regard le corps du garçon en face de lui, puis un petit sourire vint flotter sur son visage. Plantant de nouveau ses yeux dans les iris gris de Draco, il rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière, puis, avec une lenteur affolante, darda la pointe d'une langue rose entre ses dents blanches et se lécha la lèvre supérieure. Un mouvement un peu plus appuyé d'Ernie sur son sexe lui fit mordre brutalement sa lèvre inférieure et il émit un son, entre le halètement et le gémissement, ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux du garçon blond.

Ce bruit, d'un érotisme hallucinant, fit retomber brutalement Draco sur terre, qui rougit violemment. Paniqué, il ramassa en hâte sa serviette sans même prendre la peine de cacher sa nudité, puis sortit de la pièce et referma la porte.

Ernie s'interrompit, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

« Tu n'a pas entendu quelque chose ? »

Michael sourit et secoua la tête.

« Non, il n'y a rien. Continue, s'il te plait, » souffla-t-il.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, lundi 1er décembre 1996 : **

_**22h :**_

Je n'arrête pas d'y penser.

Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui s'est passé hier. Je ne comprends pas. Merde, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Si encore ça avait été une fille, j'aurais pu comprendre. Mais bordel, c'étaient deux mecs ensemble, et ça m'a fait bander. Oh ouais, il pouvait rire, Corner, il était, putain, il était en train de se faire sucer par MacMillian – par un mec ! – devant moi et moi, je bandais comme un âne. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi, nom de Dieu ?

Ca doit être les hormones. Voilà, c'est ça, c'est forcément ça. C'est parce que je suis en manque et que ça fait des semaines que j'ai pas baisé. Je vais me trouver une fille pas chiante, et ça ira tout de suite mieux. Pas de quoi s'affoler. Ca va aller.

Bordel, non, ça ne va pas du tout.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mardi 2 décembre 1996 : **

_**21h :**_

Je suis incapable de me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit en ce moment. Si on me le demandait, je crois que je serais bien en peine de me souvenir des cours de la journée. Je suis complètement déconnecté depuis deux jours, et je n'arrive plus à réfléchir normalement. Les potes m'ont regardé d'un air bizarre toute la journée, et moi j'ai passé la journée à fuir tout le monde.

Non, c'est pas vrai. En fait, j'ai passé la journée à fuir Michael Corner. Il voulait me parler, je le sais, mais moi, je n'avais pas envie. Je n'avais même pas envie de le voir. Je suppose qu'il veut me demander de ne pas en parler. Bien sûr que je ne le ferai pas, d'ailleurs si j'avais voulu, toute l'école serait déjà au courant. Mais honnêtement, c'est le dernier de mes soucis, que les gens le sachent. Déjà parce que si Milli apprenait que j'ai lancé une rumeur comme ça, elle me tuerait. Ensuite, je n'ai rien contre Michael.

C'est juste que je n'ai plus jamais envie de le croiser, c'est tout. Je crois bien que je ne serai plus jamais capable de le regarder en face. Je veux dire, merde, il m'a vu en train de le mater pendant qu'il se faisait sucer par un autre mec. Comment pourrais-je décemment supporter une conversation avec lui sans mourir de honte sur place ? C'est totalement au-dessus de mes forces.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mercredi 3 décembre 1996 : **

_**22h :**_

J'ai été minable aujourd'hui.

Outre le fait que je me suis fait engueuler comme jamais par Snape – et quelque part c'était mérité, vues les merdes que j'ai commises en cours ce soir – je me suis disputé avec tout le monde. Enfin, tout le monde…Milli, Blaise, et les autres.

Le pire, c'est que c'est entièrement de ma faute. J'ai été odieux avec eux, alors qu'ils s'inquiétaient simplement pour moi. Mais je ne peux pas leur en parler. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi ça me perturbe à ce point, alors comment eux, pourraient-ils comprendre ?

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back :_

« Blaise, je te jure que si tu me demandes encore une fois si je vais bien, je t'explose la tête dans ton plat de pâtes, c'est clair ? »

Le silence se fit brusquement à la table où Millicent, Blaise, Sally-Ann, Terry et Luna déjeunaient en compagnie de Draco. Celui-ci avait parlé d'une voix dangereusement calme, sans lever le nez de son assiette, ses yeux obstinément baissés cachés par quelques mèches de cheveux blonds. Au bout de quelques instants d'un silence particulièrement pesant, il finit tout de même par relever la tête, et toisa d'un regard glacial ses camarades.

« Quoi ? » siffla-t-il. « J'ai un spaghetti collé sur la tronche ? »

« Dray… » hésita Terry. « Non, mais tu as entendu comment tu as parlé à Blaise ? »

« Putain, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? » cracha Draco d'un air hargneux. « J'ai dit à peu près quinze fois depuis ce matin que je vais bien, vous êtes tous atteints de surdité précoce ou quoi ? Vous êtes trop cons pour comprendre ? On parle pas la même langue ? Ou alors, peut-être que c'est trop demander de vouloir bouffer en paix ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, bordel ? »

Millicent se leva brusquement de son banc, foudroyant son ami du regard.

« Sérieux, Draco, tu commences à faire chier. T'es ignoble avec tout le monde, là, et ça fait deux jours que tu décroches pas un mot. Si tu trouves pas ça normal qu'on s'inquiète pour toi, reste tout seul dans ton coin, et reviens quand tu seras disposé à nous traiter autrement que comme tes chiens. »

« C'est vrai, » renchérit Blaise, qui avait retrouvé sa voix. « Y'a personne à cette table qui s'appelle Crabbe, Goyle, ou Parkinson, alors t'es gentil, tu gardes ta mauvaise humeur et tu arrêtes de nous traiter comme tes laquais, ok ? Bon, moi je me casse, j'ai plus faim. Tu viens, Milli ? On laisse Son Altesse tranquille, puisqu'il ne veut pas de nous. »

Lorsque les deux jeunes gens eurent quitté la table, Draco, furieux, balaya du regard les trois personnes restantes.

« Je suppose que ma présence vous insupporte à vous aussi ? »

Devant le mutisme de ses camarades, il renifla dédaigneusement, prit son plateau et quitta la table pour aller s'installer plus loin, seul. Terry se tourna vers ses deux amies, une expression perplexe sur son visage sérieux.

« Mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'il a depuis deux jours ? » murmura-t-il d'un ton soucieux.

« Il a vu un truc qu'il n'aurait pas du… » chantonna Luna d'un air absent, ses yeux bleus exorbités fixant un point invisible à l'autre bout de la salle.

« Je lui parlerai vendredi, s'il ne s'est pas calmé tout seul d'ici là, » renchérit Sally-Ann, une expression décidée sur son visage froid.

Ils terminèrent rapidement leur déjeuner, puis partirent rejoindre Blaise et Millicent qui les attendaient dans le parc du château.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, jeudi 4 décembre 1996 : **

_**23h :**_

J'ai évité tout le monde aujourd'hui, encore une fois.

Enfin, disons plutôt que je n'ai pas osé aller voir les copains et m'excuser auprès d'eux. Je sais bien que c'est moi qui ai tort, mais honnêtement, je crois que j'ai besoin d'être tranquille en ce moment.

Il faut que j'arrive à régler ça tout seul. De toute façon, personne ne peut m'aider. Blaise ne comprendrait certainement pas, voire serait carrément terrifié, ou pire, se foutrait de ma gueule. Luna me sortirait encore une phrase incompréhensible qui ne me servirait à rien. Milli pourrait comprendre, peut-être, mais elle est fâchée contre moi. Terry serait sans doute extrêmement gêné et ne saurait pas quoi dire. Quant à Sally-Ann, honnêtement, j'adore cette fille mais elle m'impressionne trop pour que j'aille lui parler de ça volontairement. Elle est flippante, comme nana.

Bref, il me faut résoudre ça par moi-même, du coup j'ai décidé de draguer Daphné Greengrass. Elle est jolie, mince, brune, et elle a de beaux yeux verts. Elle n'est pas très futée, mais ça à la limite, je m'en fous, je ne la drague pas pour discuter philosophie avec elle. Je dois juste résoudre ce putain de problème de manque et satisfaire mes hormones. Et puis si ça se trouve, elle est sympa, et moins fade qu'elle ne le laisse paraître. Après tout, je pensais bien que Sally était une garce, alors qu'en fait c'est une fille géniale.

J'ai toujours trop tendance à ne regarder que les apparences, il faut que je dépasse ça. Oui, Daphné est sûrement une fille très bien. Et au pire, j'aurai tiré mon coup. Ce sera déjà ça. D'ailleurs, elle a accepté de sortir avec moi samedi, et je suis sûr que ça se passera très bien. Elle était déjà tout à fait d'accord sur le choix du film, c'est un bon début, non ?

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que je cherche à me convaincre, là ?

**o0O0o**

_Dans le prochain chapitre, Harry se prend la tête pour sa relation avec Fred et s'inquiète avec Milli du comportement étrange de Draco._

_En attendant, comme d'habitude, pour toutes remarques, suggestions, déclarations enflammées ou menaces de mort, une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Je vous aime !_


	21. Chapitre 21

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :**_Dans ce chapitre, Harry et Millicent se rapprochent, et s'inquiètent de l'attitude de Draco Et la relation entre Fred et Harry prend un tournant un peu plus tendre. Bonne lecture ! _

_Sinon, j'ai fait des RAR rapides aujourd'hui parce que je n'avais pas trop le temps, désolée…_

**o0O0o**

**RAR :**

**crystal d'avalon** bien sûr qu'il a compris, seulement il ne veut pas l'admettre pour le moment…pour qu'il se décide, ce sera chapitres 22 et 24 essentiellement. Quant à une amorce avec Harry, ce ne sera pas avant le chapitre 40. Bises, à bientôt.

**Surimi** ah, ben j'aurais rien contre le fait qu'on fasse des fanarts de ma fic :D pas besoin de faire tes chibi eyes ma belle, voilà la suite ! bisous, à bientôt.

**Onarluca** merci ma douce Artemis, voici la suite !

**Flory Wess** rassure-toi, la phase de déni ne durera pas longtemps :D à peine un ou deux chapitres…en revanche, pour ce qui est de draguer Harry, probablement pas avant le chapitre 40…merci de me lire en tout cas, bises et à bientôt.

**Jessy** oh non, il ne va pas aller voir Harry pour lui parler ! Pour le moment il ne lui fait pas assez confiance ! Bref, voici la suite, bises, à bientôt.

**Griselle** merci pour ta très gentille review ! j'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**Cyzia** rassure-toi, il ne va pas souffrir trop longtemps :D enfin, presque, niark ! C'est vrai qu'il fait très gay, ce qui est drôle c'est qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte…Bref, merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! bises, à bientôt.

**Kaorulabelle** ah bah question torture mentale, tu vas être servie ! lol. Enfin, disons que tu auras remarqué que mes persos ont souvent tendance à l'introspection…huhu. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bises.

**BadAngel666** ah, que de questions…auxquelles tu auras les réponses dans les prochains chapitres :D merci pour tes compliment en tout cas, bises.

**Black Sharne** contente que la surprise t'ait plu ! c'est vrai que ce n'est pas évident pour lui de vivre ça, et surtout de l'accepter, tu as parfaitement compris ce que j'essayais e faire passer comme sentiments…et effectivement, il ne ressent pas de dégoût, il est seulement complètement déstabilisé, et un peu horrifié par ce qu'il a ressenti…mais pas parce que ça l'a choqué, simplement parce qu'il s'est toujours cru hétéro…Ah, Luna…lol. J'avoue que je m'amuse bien avec elle…Que ce soit pour son côté loufoque que pour son étonnante perspicacité…Pour les 3 hétéros et les 3 homos, je me suis fait la réflexion il y a un moment, et c'est vrai que ça m'a paru un peu excessif, mais bon, disons que ça m'arrangeait comme ça…Et puis, c'est pas moins crédible que tout le dortoir des Griffondor transformé en gay pride dans certaines fics :D Mais c'est vrai que quelque part, ça me permet de faciliter la vie de Draco de ce point de vue là (et il en a bien besoin !). Bref, voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras. Bises, à bientôt.

**Chaya :** bah, le pauvre a été un peu pris au dépourvu, dirons nous :D voilà la suite, bises.

**Eilwin** eh oui, il était temps qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'était pas aussi hétéro qu'il le pensait :D merci pour tes compliments, ils m'ont fait très plaisir ! Et heureuse que mes Serpentard te plaisent, aussi :D Désolée je fais vite, mais merci encore pour ta review. Bises, à bientôt. (et oui, vive le chocolat !)

**ptite clad** mais oui, il s'en rend enfin compte ! lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**kiara1589** lol. En fait, si, il comprend, mais il n'a pas vraiment envie de comprendre, c'est surtout ça…j'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**Imaginarynight** merci pour tes compliments ! rassure-toi, il ne va pas se poser de questions longtemps, notre petit Dray…lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**Damhatter** loool. Non, en fait Daphné Greengrass existe réellement dans les bouquins de JKR, elle apparaît dans le 5ème tome et passe ses BUSEs en même temps que Hermione. C'est une élève de Serpentard, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Mais c'est vrai que son nom peut laisser penser que Draco ferait bien d'arrêter de fumer la moquette et qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux sur son orientation sexuelle :D Heureuse que tu aimes Michael :D il reviendra dans les prochains chapitres…Sinon, félicitations pour ton permis (moi je ne l'ai jamais passé, et je ne sais pas conduire…quelle honte). J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bises.

**Saina** merci pour ta très gentille review ! c'est pas grave si tu n'en laisses jamais, moi-même je ne le fais que très rarement…Mais il me semble que ta review n'est pas passée en entier, malheureusement…

**Neo Nyx :** eh oui, on s'en doutait un peu que ça allait se passer comme ça :D Donc, non, désolée, mais vraiment, pas de meurtre de prévu (enfin, il y en a bien un mais il se déroule dans le passé…). Quant à Tom, surprise ! Ce sera dans le chapitre 25. Pour la maladie, je ne prévois pas de fin tragique, mais c'est quand même pas quelque chose de très gai non plus (ceci dit, non, personne ne va mourir, pas même Colin). Et Daphné, non, rien à voire avec Queer as folks (série dont j'ai entendu parler mais que je ne regarde pas…en même temps je ne regarde jamais la télé)…C'est un vrai personnage de HP, une élève de Serpentard qui passe ses BUSEs en même temps que Hermione…Bref, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, bises !

**Sahada** pas avant le chapitre 40. voilà la suite, bises.

**Loona** parce que plus c'est long plus c'est bon ! lol. Et je ne répondrai pas à tes questions, na :D non, plus sérieusement, Luna ne sait rien de précis, elle s'est juste dit que s'il était de mauvais poil, il avait sans doute vu quelques chose qui ne lui avait pas plu : une lettre de son père, une dispute, etc…rien de plus :D Mais pour le reste, faudra attendre les prochains chapitres ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Hdonela** je n'ai pas de secret, j'écris juste comme je parle et comme je ressens, c'est tout. Pour la réaction de Michael c'est au chapitre 22 :D bises, à bientôt.

**Shima-chan** en effet, il n'est pas du tout convaincu lui-même et c'est ça qui est drôle :D merci pour tes compliments en tout cas ! voici la suite, bises.

**Inouko** merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir :D ah, Hartley, moi je regardais plutôt la première saison, quand j'étais au lycée…c'est vieux tout ça…j'avais une copine qui parlait de Châtelet cœurs à vif pour définir nos relations avec nos potes, vu qu'on habitait à Paris…lol. Bref, merci beaucoup et voici la suite, bises.

**serpentis-draco** eh oui, c'est toujours difficile d'accepter ce genre de choses. Voici la suite, bises.

**Llte** non, je n'ai pas de problème avec Ron et Hermione, c'est juste qu'effectivement, je ne voyais pas l'utilité de leur donner de l'importance dans la fic…et puis n'oublie pas qu'on se place du point de vue de Draco…Ah oui, Fred va en baver un peu, mais je l'aime bien, donc il ne va pas trop souffrir…voici la suite, bises.

**Crackos** hello ma belle, heureuse de te voir ! merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. Voici la suite, bisous.

**Alicya Potter-Black** eh oui, il commence à comprendre :D j'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**Snape Black Rose** mais voilà la suite ! j'espère qu'elle te plaira, bises.

**Vif d'or** hey, ma douce, heureuse de voir que ça t'a plu ! (mais si, Draco comprend, c'est juste qu'il ne veut pas savoir, c'est tout…il lui faut du temps pour digérer tout ça…). Gros bisous, à bientôt.

**Zaika** merci, voici la suite !

**Isa** j'ai toujours préféré écouter les autres que parler, c'est vrai. En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments, ça me va droit au cœur. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**Sucubei** tu ne t'imagine pas à quel point je suis contente de recevoir ta review, parce que je dois bien avouer que j'aime beaucoup tes fics (même si je suis une infâme flemmarde et que je ne reviewe jamais…je sais, c'est mal ! mais sache que je suis sincère). Oui, j'avais cru comprendre que tu préférais Harry en passif, mais ici, disons que les rôles ne seront pas définis. Je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée qu'il y en ai un qui se laisse dominer par l'autre…Bref, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, je suis super touchée. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**ma lune** merci ma belle, ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes ! ne t'inquiète pas, on va lui dire à Dray que ça va aller…lol. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bisous.

**Mathilde** merci pour ta review :D ne t'inquiète pas, je ne les abîmerai pas ! j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bises, à bientôt.

**Anagrammes** ma chère Marie, ne t'excuse pas, je comprends tout à fait que tu sois fatiguée (moi, je vais bien, je te remercie). Pour la relation entre Fred et Harry, effectivement, la rupture et leur amitié suite à celle-ci risque fort de poser des problèmes. Fred a du caractère mais, c'est un garçon extrêmement compréhensif, et je pense qu'il préférera souffrir en silence, maintenant, j'écris à l'inspiration et je n'en suis pas encore arrivée là, donc on verra bien (c'est aussi un peu la surprise pour moi)…Pour Luna, j'ai fait exprès de rendre ça aseptisé, comme tu dis, justement parce que pour moi, Luna voulait être sûre que Milli sache parfaitement ce qu'elle veut. Finalement, que Luna soit attirée par elle ou pas, ce n'est pas le problème, c'est surtout le fait que Milli fasse la part des choses entre l'amour et la dépendance…Or, elle n'est manifestement pas prête pour avoir une nouvelle petite amie, puisqu'elle pense encore à Katie…Enfin, c'est comme ça que je le vois en tout cas. Bref, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bisous.

**Lovely A** on ne peut pas dire que tu t'es complètement trompée non plus…mais ça tu verras plus tard. Lol. En attendant, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bises.

**Lilounatic** merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir ! pour ce qui est du slash HPDM, c'est pas encore pour tout de suite, mais à partir de maintenant, Draco va enfin explorer sa sexualité de manière à ce que ça se fasse…Bref, je préfère ne rien dire pour ne pas gâcher le suspense :D j'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**Quiproquo** hello toi ! merci pour ta review qui comme d'habitude m'a fait très plaisir…Oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a un peu de moi dans chacun des personnages, et d'autres aspects que j'ai complètement inventés, bien sûr (mes goûts sont variés, mais tout de même). Effectivement, j'aime beaucoup les parfums, même si je suis loin d'être une pro en la matière. Mais j'en ai une jolie collection chez moi et j'en change tout le temps, donc j'ai fini par reconnaître un peu les différentes essences. Contente que la petite scène avec Luna t'ait plue ! Sinon, pour Harry et Fred, oui, c'est vrai que c'est dommage que ça se finisse obligatoirement mal, mais j'ai du mal à me résoudre à le faire souffrir, notre petit rouquin…Dons, je pense que je vais faire en sorte que ça ne soit pas trop douloureux, même si tu as complètement raison, c'est un jeu très dangereux auquel ils jouent tous les deux…Ah, Ginny et Blaise, toute une histoire…lol. Des fois je me dis que j'aimerais écrire les histoires parallèles des personnages secondaires…Sinon, Draco…heureuse que la scène dans les douches t'ait plu ! Je ne t'en dis pas plus sur ce qui va se passer, parce que dès le chapitre 22 ça commence à bouger, donc…chut ! Bref, merci encore, et j'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**MiloSnail** je n'ai pas l'intention de changer :D (les cheveux mauves ? ça doit être joli…j'ai eu les cheveux violets à une époque) J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bises.

**Ellie351** ah, mais Harry est un prof soucieux du bien-être de ses élèves :D voici la suite, bises.

**demoniac Cat's** lol. C'est flatteur, mais je ne peux pas écrire un chapitre par jour, c'est au-dessus de mes capacités ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, bises.

**Oxaline** je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! et sinon, oui, tu as raison, la solution trouvée par Draco n'aura pas les effets voulus…mais tu verras ça dans le chapitre 22 :D En attendant, j'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**siria black 666** pour ce qui est de voir Harry comme un potentiel amant, c'est pas encore pour tout de suite. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bises.

**Maddnambda** merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Et heureuse de voir que le chapitre précédent t'a plu : je suis assez attachée à ce que j'ai fait des persos, donc forcément, ça me fait plaisir quand on les aime…Pour ce qui est de la réaction de Draco, tu verras ça dans les chapitres 22 et 24, je ne te dirai donc pas ce qui en découle :D Luna ne sait pas grand chose, elle a juste fait une déduction, et a exprimé sa théorie à sa manière :D Sinon, non Remus n'est pas malade. Il y a un autre personnage qui l'est, mais je ne dirai rien pour le moment…Bref, désolée si je fais court, mais je ne veux pas gâcher le suspens :D J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bises.

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, vendredi 28 novembre 1996 : **

_**23h :**_

Millicent est venue me voir en fin d'après-midi aujourd'hui.

Elle va beaucoup mieux, j'ai l'impression. Je savais bien que le fait de parler à d'autres personnes que moi lui ferait du bien. Etonnement, elle ne s'est pas cantonnée au jeune Malfoy, mais elle est également allée parler à Miss Lovegood. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle ait le courage de lui confesser si vite ses sentiments. Manifestement, j'ai eu tort et je l'ai sous-estimée. Millicent est une jeune fille comme on en fait peu, je le savais déjà. Je n'avais simplement pas idée à quel point.

Je pense qu'elle ira bien, maintenant. Tout ce qu'elle a à faire, c'est de se concentrer sur ses études, et d'avoir des amis sur qui elle peut compter. Ainsi, elle terminera son année sereinement, et lorsqu'elle sera prête, elle pourra enfin vivre sa vie comme elle le souhaite.

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back :_

« Je crois que Nagini vous aime bien. »

Millicent releva la tête et adressa un sourire radieux à son professeur.

« Vous croyez ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air extatique en caressant le serpent noir qui se lovait contre son cou en sifflant doucement.

« J'en suis persuadé. Il n'est pas aussi câlin avec moi. Je dois bien avouer que je suis presque jaloux, Miss Bullstrode. » Il fit une courte pause et reprit, pince-sans-rire. « Je pense que c'est parce que je suis un homme. J'aurais du prendre une femelle. »

La jeune fille réprima un petit rire, auquel Harry répondit par un sourire amusé. Le jeune homme revint vers la petite table ronde qui trônait près d'une des hautes fenêtres de son salon, brandissant avec dextérité un plateau sur lequel Millicent aperçut un pot rempli à ras-bord de café italien très noir et très sucré, et une assiette de biscuits à la cannelle. Harry gloussa en la voyant presque baver de bonheur. Lorsqu'il se fut assis en face d'elle, la jeune lycéenne lui annonça de but en blanc :

« Vous savez, j'ai parlé à Luna cet après-midi. En fait, je venais de la quitter quand je suis venue chez vous. »

« Vraiment ? » l'interrogea Harry, un peu surpris. « Et que retirez-vous de votre entrevue avec Miss Lovegood ? »

Millicent ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant se régaler de café de noir et d'un biscuit avant de continuer. Lorsqu'elle reposa sa tasse, elle planta ses yeux sombres dans les prunelles vertes de son professeur.

« Vous aviez raison, une fois de plus. Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'elle. »

« Oh. Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

« Eh bien… » La jeune fille hésita, choisissant ses mots avec soin. « Disons qu'elle m'a fait comprendre, à sa manière plutôt particulière, que je ne ressentais pas vraiment d'amour pour elle. Maintenant que j'y repense, vous et Draco aviez raison quand vous parliez de transfert d'affection. »

« Monsieur Malfoy pense la même chose que moi ? Voilà qui est ironique… » murmura Harry.

Millicent pouffa doucement.

« Vous savez, quand ce n'est pas un connard fini, c'est un garçon très intelligent. Il a une perception aiguë des sentiments humains, même si c'est une chose en laquelle il n'a pas confiance, du moins, en ce qui le concerne. »

« Je sais qu'il est brillant, » répondit placidement Harry. « Vous feriez bien, à ce propos, de le surveiller si vous voulez tenir votre promesse concernant votre future note sur le livre. Il serait capable de vous ravir la première place si vous ne faites pas attention. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Draco pouvait être aussi brillant qu'il le voulait, elle aurait tout de même la meilleure note sur le sujet. Elle frissonna légèrement en sentant la langue bifide de Nagini lui effleurer le cou, et caressa distraitement l'animal en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de café. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, ce fut pour demander à Harry :

« Professeur…est-ce que je pourrai revenir voir Nagini ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça, un sourire bienveillant flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Bien sûr, Millicent. Vous n'avez même pas besoin de demander. Ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte, vous le savez. »

Et Harry était sincère lorsqu'il disait cela. Il savait pertinemment que la jeune fille n'abuserait pas de son autorisation pour venir le déranger toutes les cinq minutes. Elle était trop bien élevée et respectueuse pour cela. Il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers l'une des nombreuses bibliothèques qui décoraient son salon. Millicent, en le suivant des yeux, se fit la réflexion que son appartement semblait bien mieux rangé que le petit bureau où elle venait lui rendre visite habituellement. Bien sûr, elle était déjà venue ici, mais c'était la première fois que la différence la frappait à ce point. Malgré tout, la pièce dégageait la même impression chaleureuse que le réduit encombré qui servait de bureau à son professeur.

Lorsque Harry revint s'asseoir, il tenait à la main un petit livre d'une centaine de pages et dont la couverture glacée représentait la photo d'un adolescent à l'expression mélancolique.

« Pensez-vous pouvoir lire un roman écrit en français, Millicent ? Je sais que vos notes dans ma classe sont excellentes, mais c'est toujours différent de s'attaquer à un livre… »

La lycéenne le regarda, un peu surprise d'une telle question, mais répondit néanmoins sans hésitation.

« Je pense que oui, Monsieur. Pourquoi ? »

Harry lui tendit le petit livre, dont elle déchiffra le titre sans problème.

« _Comment te le dire ?_(1) » murmura-t-elle, perplexe. « Par Mikko Ranskalainen. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est le premier roman d'un jeune homme d'origine finlandaise, qui vit en France depuis ses 8 ans, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Je vous conseille vivement de lire cet ouvrage, si vous n'êtes pas rebutée par la barrière de la langue. Je vous parie que vous ne vous sentirez plus jamais seule après cela. »

Millicent parcourut du regard le résumé présenté au dos du livre. Puis elle leva un visage ému vers son professeur et chuchota, visiblement remuée :

« Merci. Merci beaucoup. »

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, samedi 29 novembre 1996 : **

_**19h :**_

Il semblerait que Ginny ait du mal à cacher son tendre penchant pour le jeune Zabini.

Le match de football d'aujourd'hui fut pour le moins instructif, je dois dire. Mais bien que le fait que ma petite rouquine préférée ne sache pas dissimuler ses sentiments soit assez amusant, il faut bien reconnaître que ce ne fut pas ce qui m'a le plus marqué dans ce match qui tenait plus du Grand Guignol que de la rencontre sportive.

Il semblerait que les amis de Millicent aient un humour que ne partagent pas la plupart des gens qui vivent ici. En ce qui me concerne, je n'y ai vu rien d'autre que quelques blagues potaches comme n'importe quel étudiant a pu en faire dans sa vie, moi y compris. Cela m'a fait sourire, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas du goût de tout le monde.

La seule chose que j'en ai retenu, c'était que Millicent avait l'air parfaitement bien dans sa peau, et qu'elle s'amusait comme une folle avec ses amis. Même le jeune Malfoy semblait s'amuser, lui qui d'ordinaire affiche ouvertement son mépris envers tout et tout le monde. Alors, si quelques banderoles d'un goût douteux suffisent à les rendre heureux, je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait poser un problème.

Il faut que je file, j'ai rendez-vous avec Fred à 20h.

**o0O0o**

_Fred bailla bruyamment et s'étira de tout son long dans le canapé._

_« Je suis crevé. On va au lit ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Harry._

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se tortilla pour se pencher sur le côté et jeta un œil vers l'horloge ronde accrochée au mur de la cuisine américaine._

_« Merde ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Déjà deux heures ? Vas-y, je te rejoins. Je peux prendre une douche avant ? » ajouta-t-il à l'attention du rouquin qui se levait déjà._

_Fred lui attrapa la main et l'aida à se relever. Lorsque Harry fut debout, il déposa un léger baiser au creux de son cou._

_« Bien sûr. Je peux venir avec toi ? »_

_« Hmm…Si tu veux. Mais tu n'étais pas fatigué ? »_

_Le jeune homme roux rigola doucement et l'entraîna vers la salle de bain._

_Plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient au lit et que Harry léchait les dernières traces de sperme qui maculaient le_ _ventre de Fred, celui-ci lui demanda, dans un demi-sommeil :_

_« Ca te dirait qu'on se barre en week-end tous les deux la semaine prochaine ? »_

_Harry releva la tête, étonné._

_« Tu veux dire, le week-end prochain ? »_

_« Ouais. Mes parents ont une maison de campagne plus au nord. C'est très sympa, et il y a de chouettes balades à faire dans le coin. On serait que tous les deux, et tu pourrais te reposer un peu. Tu as l'air un peu fatigué ces derniers temps. »_

_Harry sourit et vint se lover entre les bras de Fred, qui soupira de contentement._

_« Si tu veux. C'est vrai que j'ai peut-être besoin de changer un peu d'air. »_

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, dimanche 30 novembre 1996 : **

_**22h :**_

Je me demande si ça ne va pas un peu vite avec Fred.

C'est la deuxième fois en deux semaines que je dors chez lui, et la semaine prochaine nous partons en week-end. Je veux bien qu'on ne sorte pas officiellement ensemble tout en étant quand même ensemble – déjà, rien que ce concept bancal me perturbe, mais passons – mais là, il faut tout de même reconnaître que ça ressemble beaucoup à un voyage en amoureux.

Là, normalement, Tonks débarque et me crie d'arrêter de me prendre la tête. Sauf qu'elle n'est pas là, et que lorsque je l'ai au téléphone, je ne lui parle pas de ça. Elle a déjà du mal à comprendre pourquoi je ne veux pas que Fred soit vraiment mon petit ami, je sais que si j'en parle, elle va s'énerver.

Passons. Elle aurait raison, de toute façon, alors je vais arrêter de me torturer les méninges pour rien. Et profiter de ce week-end, après tout, ça va être très sympa, j'en suis sûr.

Pour changer de sujet, je suis encore allé peindre dans le parc aujourd'hui. Il faisait très froid, et je pense qu'on ne devrait pas tarder à voir arriver la première neige. Ginny est venue me rejoindre, et j'ai pu continuer son portrait.

Finalement, il semblerait que le jeune Blaise soit parvenu à ses fins. Elle m'a confié, comme si c'était une bonne blague, qu'il était sans doute le garçon qu'elle avait fait le plus attendre de toute sa courte vie. Oh, bien sûr, ils ne sont pas encore officiellement ensemble, mais cela ne saurait tarder.

Parfois je me demande si cette petite ne cache pas un esprit trop machiavélique et quelque peu enclin au sadisme pour son jeune âge.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mardi 2 décembre 1996 : **

_**21h :**_

On dirait que quelque chose ne va pas avec le jeune Malfoy.

Je me disais il n'y a pas si longtemps que son attitude s'était largement améliorée depuis les vacances de la Toussaint. Ce week-end, il ressemblait même à n'importe quel adolescent de son âge. Heureux, et entouré de ses amis, en somme, comme n'importe quel gamin devrait l'être dans l'idéal. Et d'après les dires de Millicent, bien plus mature et réfléchi qu'en début d'année. Je ne peux qu'être d'accord, au vu de son récent comportement.

Seulement, aujourd'hui, ça n'allait plus du tout. Oh, bien sûr, il a été très calme. Cela fait quelques temps déjà qu'il ne crée plus de problèmes dans mes cours, et je n'ai pas eu à me plaindre de son indiscipline. Il m'a même rendu le devoir supplémentaire que je lui avait donné. Je viens de le terminer, c'est comme d'habitude époustouflant de justesse et d'intelligence. Et je dirais même, si je me laissais emporter par mon enthousiasme, étonnant de sensibilité.

Mais il y a définitivement quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond. Il était…comment dire ? Amorphe, c'est le mot. Il n'a pas prononcé une seule parole durant le cours, et n'a même pas relevé la tête une seule fois de ses notes. Pour tout dire, il ne répondait même pas à ses amis quand il a quitté ma classe.

Il doit s'être passé quelque chose, pour qu'il se comporte de cette étrange façon. Mais quoi ? Pour être honnête, je crains quelque souci d'ordre familial. Si l'opinion que je me suis faite de son père n'est pas erronée, c'est le genre d'homme à vous démolir le moral d'une simple phrase. Je sais par Neville que le professeur Snape l'a aidé à remplir un dossier d'inscription pour une université qui ne fait partie de la liste que lui a plus ou moins imposée son père, se pourrait-il que sa famille s'oppose à cette inscription ?

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Si c'est ce que je crains, c'est une chose qui risque de le perturber, et ses notes s'en ressentiraient automatiquement.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, jeudi 4 décembre 1996 : **

_**22h :**_

Millicent est revenue me voir aujourd'hui, elle était assez perturbée.

Etrangement, elle n'est pas venue pour parler d'elle, encore que généralement, c'est plutôt moi qui l'amène sur ce terrain. C'est une jeune fille assez pudique et très peu centrée sur elle-même.

Mais, le fait est que cette fois-ci, elle est venue parce qu'elle s'était disputée avec son ami Draco Malfoy la veille. Je savais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui ces derniers jours, et je ne m'étais pas trompé. Enfin, sur le motif, je ne sais toujours pas, mais le fait est qu'il est suffisamment perturbé pour refuser d'en parler à ses amis, et même pour se sentir agressé lorsque ceux-ci s'inquiètent pour lui.

Elle voulait que j'essaie de lui parler, mais, très sincèrement, je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. Après tout, jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps, il me vouait une haine aussi farouche qu'injustifiée, et je doute qu'il éprouve encore à ce jour une quelconque sympathie à mon égard.

Malgré tout, ce que Millicent m'a dit ne fait que renforcer mon inquiétude à son sujet.

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back :_

« Et vous dites que ça dure depuis lundi ? »

Millicent acquiesça d'un air peiné. La jeune fille semblait totalement désorientée et ne savait manifestement pas comment réagir. Harry lui offrit un peu de café, qu'elle accepta avec reconnaissance. Après avoir vidé sa tasse d'un trait, elle se resservit immédiatement, mais reposa le récipient en porcelaine sur la table d'un geste malhabile.

« Il refuse de parler, vous savez. Hier, il a même menacé Blaise de lui casser la figure s'il continuait à lui poser des questions. »

« En effet. Votre ami semble avoir des soucis. »

Harry soupira. Si le jeune Malfoy en venait au point de se fâcher avec ses meilleurs amis, c'était que cela devait être grave. Suffisamment grave pour s'imaginer qu'ils ne pourraient même pas le comprendre, à défaut de pouvoir l'aider. Il releva les yeux vers Millicent.

« Dites-moi, Millicent. Savez-vous s'il a reçu une lettre de son père, récemment ? »

La jeune fille réfléchit un court instant.

« Pas que je sache, » répondit-elle d'un air perplexe. « Il ne parle jamais beaucoup de sa correspondance avec ses parents, de toute façon. Généralement, ça le rend de mauvaise humeur pour la journée, alors c'est une chose sur laquelle il ne s'étend pas. »

Elle rassembla de nouveau ses idées, et poursuivit.

« Je sais qu'il a récemment envoyé son dossier d'inscription pour une université dans laquelle son père ne souhaite pas qu'il aille étudier. Vous saviez qu'il voulait devenir parfumeur ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Le professeur Longbottom m'en a parlé, en effet. Je crois savoir que Lucius Malfoy souhaite plutôt le voir faire des études de droit et d'économie, c'est bien cela ? »

« Quelque chose dans ce goût-là, oui » acquiesça Millicent. « Et la fac où Draco veut aller est plutôt spécialisée dans la chimie et la biologie, si j'ai bien saisi. »

« Oui, c'est ce que j'avais compris également, » répondit pensivement son professeur. « Eh bien, peut-être a-t-il reçu une lettre de son père à ce sujet ? Cela expliquerait en tout cas pourquoi il semble si mal en point cette semaine… »

« Monsieur, vous ne voudriez pas essayer de lui parler ? Je veux dire, je sais bien que vous ne le portez pas vraiment dans votre cœur, mais… »

« Je crains que ce ne soit une mauvaise idée, Millicent, » répliqua doucement Harry. « Je n'ai absolument rien de personnel contre Monsieur Malfoy, contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser. En revanche, il ne fait aucun doute que lui ne me fait pas suffisamment confiance pour accepter de me parler si je lui en fais la demande. Même avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, j'ai bien peur de revenir aussi bredouille que vous. »

Millicent grimaça imperceptiblement. Elle s'était attendue à une réponse de ce genre, mais elle avait tout de même voulu tenter sa chance. Au fond d'elle cependant, elle savait très bien que son professeur avait raison. Même si Draco s'était beaucoup calmé, il n'avait pas confiance en Harry. A bien y réfléchir, il ne faisait confiance à aucun adulte, excepté peut-être sa tante et Snape. Harry remarqua la déception de la jeune fille et lui dit gentiment.

« Ecoutez, Millicent. Je pense que le mieux serait que vous alliez lui parler. Même s'il vous rejette, vous savez bien au fond que ce n'est qu'une réaction de défense. Montrez-lui que vous êtes sa meilleure amie, et que quel que soit le secret qu'il dissimule, vous êtes capable de le comprendre. Il n'y a guère que ses meilleurs amis qui soient en mesure de le faire. »

« Oui, enfin, il a quand même envoyé paître ses soi-disant meilleurs amis de la pire des manières, hier… » grommela Millicent d'un ton boudeur.

Harry eut un petit sourire compatissant.

« Ne soyez pas fâchée contre lui. Vous avez l'habitude, et vous savez qu'il viendra de lui-même s'excuser auprès de vous. Il vous aime énormément, c'est vous-même qui me l'avez dit. Après tout, sa lettre de menace d'il y a quelques semaines prouve bien à quel point il tient à vous. »

Millicent renifla, sceptique, mais finit par approuver.

« Vous avez sans doute raison. On essaiera de lui parler, avec les copains, en espérant qu'il ne nous envoie pas sur les roses encore une fois. »

Elle se leva et ramassa ses affaires. Avant de quitter le bureau, elle se retourna une dernière fois.

« Au fait, Monsieur…J'ai lu le livre que vous m'avez donné… » Elle s'interrompit, le temps de reprendre sa respiration. « C'est vraiment émouvant. Ca m'a beaucoup touchée. Je voulais vous remercier de me l'avoir prêté, je vous le rendrai la semaine prochaine.»

Harry la détrompa gentiment.

« Vous pouvez le garder. C'est un cadeau. »

Millicent lui adressa un sourire radieux.

« Merci, » souffla-t-elle simplement, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, vendredi 5 décembre 1996 : **

_**15h :**_

Je dois rejoindre Fred dans une heure.

Apparemment nous irons jusqu'à sa maison de campagne avec sa voiture. C'est à environ 200 kilomètres au nord, nous y serons donc à 19h au plus tard. Il m'a dit hier au téléphone que là-bas la neige était déjà tombée, et qu'il y en avait une belle épaisseur. J'aime beaucoup la neige, c'est d'ailleurs une des raisons qui m'ont poussé à accepter ce poste ici. A Brighton, à cause de la mer, il ne neige pratiquement jamais.

J'espère que mon vieux manteau tiendra le coup, sinon, je crois bien que je serai obligé d'en acheter un neuf. Enfin, au moins nous ne mourrons pas de froid dans la maison, George et Alicia viennent d'y passer une semaine de vacances et repartent aujourd'hui. Il y a même des chances pour que nous les croisions sur la route. Toujours est-il qu'ils ont laissé le chauffage en marche, qu'ils ont rentré le bois pour faire du feu et rempli les placards, Fred a dit que nous n'aurions rien à faire.

Personnellement, je suis tout à fait pour cette idée.

J'ai confié un double des clefs de mon appartement à Millicent. Comme elle semble adorer ma bestiole et que je ne peux décemment pas l'emmener avec moi, je lui ai demandé de s'occuper d'elle pendant le week-end. Elle était ravie, et je sais que je peux lui faire confiance pour ne pas fouiller partout en mon absence. Elle m'a même proposé d'arroser les plantes, mais je lui ai dit que le concierge et les femmes de ménage s'en occuperaient.

Bon sang, il est déjà tard, si je ne me dépêche pas, je ne serai jamais prêt à temps.

**o0O0o**

(1)En français dans le texte. J'introduis ici un anachronisme volontaire, en présentant un roman qui m'a beaucoup touchée, dont je vous conseille vivement la lecture, et qui est paru aux Editions Textes Gais. Outre que j'en profite honteusement pour faire de la pub, ce bouquin réapparaîtra plus tard dans la fic.

_Dans le prochain chapitre, les états d'âme de Draco continuent ! En attendant, comme d'habitude, si vous avez aimé, détesté, si vous vous voulez me poser des questions ou faire des remarques, une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Je vous aime !_


	22. Chapitre 22

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze : **_Beuh, chuis malade, j'ai une crève carabinée…Les RARs risquent donc d'être expédiés en vitesse, désolée._

_A part ça, ceux que ça intéresse peuvent désormais trouver sur mon blog les fiches de personnages de Fred, Sally et Luna, ainsi que deux images dont je me suis inspirée pour les personnages…_

_Sinon, dans ce chapitre, les malheurs de Draco continuent, et l'on s'aperçoit que lorsqu'on fait un truc stupide pour se prouver quelque chose, ça nous retomber bien souvent dessus…Bonne lecture !_

**o0O0o**

**RAR :**

**Isa :** merci beaucoup, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour faire passer les émotions et les sentiments, c'est pas toujours facile…J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**Nayou** bien sûr que Draco va continuer à avoir une vie sexuelle ! C'est comme pour Harry, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont destinés à finir ensemble qu'ils vont devoir se contenter de leur main en attendant…C'est juste que là, ben…Faut qu'il se fasse à l'idée que c'est avec le zizi des garçons qu'il va jouer maintenant, et plus avec celui des filles…Faut qu'il s'habitue le pauvre chéri…huhu. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**Flory Wess** eh oui, au moins le chapitre 40 ! et ne va pas croire que tu auras droit à un beau lemon, hein…Que nenni, je dis juste que c'est à peu près à ce moment-là que chacun de leur côté, ils vont avoir envie de regarder ce qui se passe dans le pantalon de l'autre…pas forcément passer à l'acte…lol. Bref, merci pour ta patience, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bises.

**Onarluca** merci ma belle ! tes compliments me font toujours autant plaisir, et j'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous.

**Hdonela** ne meurs pas trop quand même, je m'en voudrais de perdre une lectrice :D pour le bouquin, il est assez facilement trouvable, mais il est très court, donc tu ne passeras pas plus d'une ou deux heures à le lire…Bref, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bises.

**crystal d'avalon** il y aura environ 60 chapitres en tout, je pense, mais je ne peux pas te dire combien exactement. Oui, ça va être long, mais la patience est une vertu ! lol. C'est qu'il faut du temps pour rendre les choses crédibles…J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**ptite clad** rassure toi, il va finir par l'accepter ! Ca ne va plus prendre beaucoup de temps maintenant…J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bises.

**Lisylys** merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me touche énormément. Eh bien, je ne pensais pas avoir exagéré en faisant de Cho, Pansy, Lavender, Hannah et Parvati des cruches, et de Susan une pouffe, après tout ça ne fait que 6 personnes pour un lycée qui en compte peut être mille…Sinon, oui, le but est bien de mettre Harry et Draco ensemble, c'est dans les conditions du défi ! ceci dit, effectivement, ça ne va pas être facile, et il y aura forcément des gens qui vont souffrir, dont Fred. C'est triste, mais il s'en remettra…lol. Je sais aussi que certains lecteurs préfèrent les chapitres écrits du point de vue de Draco, sans doute parce qu'ils se sentent plus proche de lui. Mais ceux qui se sentent plus proche de Harry me disent l'inverse…donc je vais continuer à alterner :D Sur ce j'espère que la suite te plaira, à bientôt, bises.

**Kaorulabelle** heureuse que ça continue de te plaire. Le livre dont je parle raconte l'histoire du premier amour d'un garçon pour un autre garçon, et c'est une histoire vraie. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bises.

**Sahada** mais si je suis sérieuse ! Enfin, je ne veux pas ta mort, bien sûr, mais hélas pour toi, il va se passer beaucoup de choses avant que nos deux tourtereaux s'intéressent à ce qui se passe dans le slip de l'autre…lol. En attendant voici la suite, bises.

**Griselle** eh bien en fait, à la base je devais écrire un lemon, mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration, alors je me duis dit que j'allais laisser ça comme ça. Ca me gênait parce que je trouvais ça un peu cru, mais ensuite, je me suis dit qu'à la base, la relation de Fred et Harry était avant tout sexuelle, plutôt que sentimentale, donc voilà l'explication. Je sais que ça peut paraître incongru mais c'est voulu. Bref, contente que ça te plaise quand même ! Voici la suite, enjoy ! Bises.

**Shima-chan** merci pour tes encouragements ! ne t'inquiète pas, les problèmes existentiels de Draco vont se régler assez rapidement, d'ici deux ou trois chapitres. Il commence d'ailleurs déjà à sérieusement réfléchir dans celui qui suit ! j'espère que ça te plaira, bises.

**Chaya** lol. C'est vrai que l'a pas mal perturbé pitit Dray…mais il va s'en remettre ! j'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**Jessy** j'ai dit que je ne répondais plus à cette question ! lol ! désolée mais je l'ai déjà répété suffisamment pour que ça me soûle de devoir encore répondre…j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bises.

**Imaginarynight** je compatis, moi aussi j'ai un rhume carabiné…j'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu as pu trouver le livre à la FNAC, bises.

**serpentis-draco** ne t'inquiète pas, il a juste du mal à s'en remettre, rien de grave…admettre son homosexualité, ce n'est jamais facile…Bises.

**kiara1589** discuter de ça avec Harry ? alors là tu rêves ! lol ! j'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**ma lune** eh bien, le voici, j'espère que ça va te plaire…parler bouquin ? pas de problème, j'adore lire aussi ! bises, à bientôt.

**Alicya Potter-Black** eh bien ta documentaliste devrait se renseigner avant de commander un bouquin pareil ! C'est quand même assez hard, et pas à mettre entre toutes les mains…bref, voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira, bises.

**Loona** eh bien tu auras la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre, et le chapitre 24 :D donc, je ne dis rien de plus, et j'espère que ça te plaira, bises.

**Zaika** euh, non, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça…mais tu verras bien, bises.

**MiloSnail** ne t'inquiète pas, la situation va s'améliorer dans les prochains chapitres, enfin, du moins pour certains personnages ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Cyzia ** huhu, je pense que mes petits coups de gueule ont été profitables, car on ne me pose presque plus la question de savoir quand Harry et Draco allaient enfin se rapprocher…Sinon, oui, Millicent va faire lire le livre à Draco, mais tu verras bien comment…ce sera après les vacances de Noël…en attendant, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, gros bisous.

**Lilounatic** merci pour tes compliments…je suis au courant pour Michael, j'aimais ses fics, et ça me fait beaucoup de peine…bises, à bientôt.

**Ellie351** oui, Draco va s'en rendre compte assez vite rassure toi ! et oui, il va aussi se réconcilier avec ses amis…en revanche pour ce qui est de parler avec Harry, ben…pas tout de suite, c'est clair…Bref, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, bises.

**Vif d'or** ma douce, heureuse de te voir aussi assidue ! lol. Pour le livre, il n'est pas très long à lire, à peine une centaine de pages, par contre je l'ai commandé sur le net, je ne sais pas s'il est facilement trouvable…j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, gros bisous.

**alinemcb54** merci ! voilà la suite, bises.

**Anagrammes** ma chère Marie, merci une fois de plus pour tes compliments et tes encouragements. Concernant la relation entre Fred et Harry, tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, mais je pense surtout que Harry ne s'éloigne pas de manière consciente. C'est vrai que cette relation lui fait peur, mais en même temps il aimerait bien avoir une histoire stable et sereine, pour changer…Maintenant, je pense que même si on a l'impression que cela ne le fera pas évoluer, moi je crois que si, parce que toutes les histoires marquent d'une façon ou d'une autre, et Fred étant un personnage positif, je pense que Harry en tirera quelque chose de bénéfique. Pour Draco, il est évident que sa première expérience homo ne se fera pas avec Harry. Je pense que tu auras ta réponse en lisant le chapitre qui vient :D Sinon, non, le personnage qui sera malade n'est pas Tonks, mais là encore je pense que tu auras un indice dans ce chapitre…Bises, à très bientôt.

**Dawn456** merci pour tous tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir…pour ce qui est de l'acceptation de son homosexualité, c'est sûr que Draco ne va pas faire ça en deux minutes, mais ça ne prendra pas trop de temps, je te rassure…en revanche, pour le reste…lol. Bref, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, bises.

**lilly.malefoy** merci beaucoup pour ta très gentille review ! j'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**Oxaline** merci ma belle ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bisous.

**Beautiful-Dray** philosophique, peut-être pas, psychologique, oui, c'est sûr…lol. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bises.

**Ce chapitre est dédié à la mémoire de Michael Serpent. Puisse-t-il avoir enfin trouvé la paix.**

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année) **

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, vendredi 5 décembre 1996 : **

_**21h :**_

Je me suis fait engueuler par Sally aujourd'hui.

Elle m'a presque fait sortir de la salle de musique à coups de pied au cul. Evidemment, ça a fait chuchoter tout le monde. Bon sang, je déteste qu'on me regarde comme si j'étais un animal en cage. Ils ne peuvent pas se mêler de ce qui les regarde, ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans leur misérable vie ? Manifestement, c'est déjà trop demander pour leur pauvres petits cerveaux atrophiés. Je devine que ça va encore entraîner tout un tas de rumeurs à la con, toutes plus débiles les unes que les autres. Bah, je suppose que ça me donnera une bonne excuse pour mettre mes menaces envers Bones à exécution. Ouais, je suis dégueulasse, et alors ? Cette pouffe a fait pleurer Sally et a piétiné Terry, je vais pas avoir pitié non plus.

Bref. Je me suis sacrément fait remonter les bretelles. Sally est du genre à vous foutre la honte d'un seul regard, et elle ne s'en prive pas, que ce soit avec ses amis ou n'importe qui d'autre ne change rien. Quoi qu'il en soit aujourd'hui c'était mon tour, quelle chance. Evidemment, je me suis senti misérable au-delà des mots. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je m'attache autant à tous ces gens ? Je crois que c'était plus facile lorsque je ne ressentais rien pour personne. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant pour fermer mon cœur à nouveau, j'en ai bien peur. Pas sûr que j'en aie envie, en plus.

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back :_

« Sally, je crois que tu peux me lâcher, maintenant. »

Draco avait dit cela de son habituelle voix traînante, mais Sally devina la gêne qui transpirait sous ses paroles. Avec un petit rictus sardonique, elle continua sa route et n'accepta de lâcher son bras que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés sous leur saule pleureur. D'un regard noir, elle fit fuir les deux adolescentes de seconde qui s'y trouvaient, puis se tourna vers Draco.

« Bien, » annonça-t-elle sans préambule. « Maintenant qu'on est tranquilles, tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'excuser, d'abord, pour ton comportement de mercredi. Blaise et Milli ont raison, on n'est pas tes chiens, Malfoy junior. Ensuite, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête d'aristo dégénéré du bulbe, et plus vite que ça. »

Draco la fixa, stupéfait. Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle se retourna brusquement, écarta les branches tombantes de l'arbre et cracha à l'attention des deux gamines qui traînaient encore dans les parages :

« Vous voulez un bristol pour vous inviter à dégager ou vous pouvez marcher toutes seules ? »

Les deux filles sursautèrent et s'enfuirent en poussant de petits cris effrayés. Sally-Ann poussa un soupir dédaigneux puis se retourna une nouvelle fois pour faire face au garçon blond.

« J'attends, » aboya-t-elle.

« …Je m'excuse, » répondit Draco d'une voix blanche. « Je suis désolé, Annie, c'est vrai que je n'aurais pas du vous parler comme ça. Mais je t'assure, je vais bien. J'étais juste fatigué et de mauvais poil, c'est tout. Pardon. »

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« Et tu t'imagines que je vais gober ça ? »

« Hum. A vrai dire, non, pas vraiment. Mais je pouvais toujours tenter, » soupira Draco. « Ceci dit, je suis réellement désolé, hein. C'est juste que c'est un problème pour lequel vous ne pouvez rien, ni toi, ni les autres. Mais c'est vrai, j'aurais pas du vous faire subir ma mauvaise humeur. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'on est trop cons pour comprendre, au juste ? »

« Mais non, je voulais pas dire ça, » se défendit le jeune homme avec véhémence. « Simplement, vous ne pouvez rien y faire. C'est un truc que je dois régler tout seul. »

« C'est à propos des cours ? D'une fille ? » insista pourtant la brune, bien décidé à lui faire cracher le morceau.

Draco grimaça.

« Non…Non, on ne peut pas vraiment dire ça. »

« Ta famille alors ? »

« Sally, écoute, » soupira Draco. « Je préférerais qu'on évite de parler de mes parents, s'il te plaît. »

La jeune fille poussa une exclamation exaspérée, puis tomba lourdement sur le banc posé contre le tronc du saule. Elle sortit un étui à cigarettes en argent de son long manteau noir, alluma l'une des tiges de tabac, et en tendit une autre à Draco. Celui-ci accepta la cigarette, surpris. Il fumait rarement, mais il appréciait de temps en temps une cigarette pour se détendre. Alors que Sally-Ann exhalait une fumée devenue bleue dans l'air glacial, elle lui demanda, une expression à la fois lointaine et peinée sur son visage habituellement sévère :

« Tu me diras que dalle, hein ? Je m'énerve toute seule pour rien, c'est ça ? »

Draco souffla un nuage de fumée avant de répondre.

« Toi, tu pourrais peut-être comprendre, Annie, » murmura-t-il. « Mais non, j'ai pas envie d'en parler. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Je crois bien que j'ai besoin de prendre du recul, alors si j'en parle, ça va m'embrouiller. »

Sally-Ann ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment sans parler, fumant silencieusement en regardant les bords du lac qui commençaient lentement à se couvrir de givre. Puis la jeune fille brune jeta sa cigarette éteinte dans la poubelle située à côté d'elle, et se releva difficilement, tremblante de froid. Draco se rendit compte, étonné, que les mouvements de son amie étaient un peu raides alors qu'elle faisait quelques pas en direction du château.

« Bon, » dit soudain Sally-Ann. « Si t'as envie, tu sais que tu peux venir me parler. Et tu sais que tu peux venir voir n'importe lequel d'entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco acquiesça, et la jeune fille eut un bref sourire.

« Bien. On rentre ? » ajouta-t-elle. « Je me pèle le cul, là. »

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, samedi 6 décembre 1996 : **

_**23h :**_

Putain, non, c'est un cauchemar.

Ca devait bien se passer, pourtant. Ca devait rouler tout seul. Ca avait même très bien commencé. Daphné est belle, bien plus intelligente que je ne le pensais au départ, gentille, et drôle. C'est la fille parfaite. On est allés au ciné, on a vu un film génial, on a adoré tous les deux, et on a eu une discussion très intéressante à ce sujet juste après. On est allés dans mon resto préféré à Hogsmeade, qui, surprise, est aussi le sien. On aime presque les mêmes plats. On a discuté musique, elle est fan de Tori Amos, comme Sally et moi. Elle admire Sally, ce qui est un avantage non négligeable. Elle trouve que mes potes sont cool. Elle fait collection de miniatures de parfums.

La liste pourrait continuer comme ça encore longtemps. Je me demande même comment j'ai pu passer à côté d'une fille comme elle pendant tellement de temps avant de la connaître. Normalement, je devrais être fou amoureux d'une nana pareille. Cette fille, elle pourrait être la future mère de mes enfants, et je suis presque certain que Mère l'adorerait. Quant à Père, il la verrait très bien à mon bras en tant que future Madame Malfoy. En discutant avec elle, j'étais limite en train de m'imaginer le mariage dans quelques années. Elle a tout ce dont je pouvais rêver chez une fille. Absolument tout.

Alors, bordel, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ?

**o0O0o**

_Non, ça n'allait pas du tout. Draco referma rageusement le grand cahier de cuir vert bouteille et se leva brutalement de sa chaise, la faisant presque tomber. Il tomba lourdement la tête la première sur son lit, se remémorant les derniers instants cauchemardesques de sa soirée avec Daphné._

_Cela n'avait pas été trop difficile de l'inviter dans sa chambre. Draco avait une collection de disques que la jeune fille mourait d'envie d'écouter, et elle l'avait suivi sans protester jusqu'à ses quartiers. Une fois arrivés, il avait été d'une politesse exquise. La conversation avait été brillante et agréable, la musique parfaite, le badinage léger et sans vulgarité. En résumé, l'ambiance avait été on ne pouvait plus propice à un rapprochement des deux jeunes gens, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas tardé._

_En effet, après seulement une demi-heure, ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, et Daphné commençait déjà à déboutonner la chemise de Draco. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient nus sur les couvertures du grand lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, et la jeune fille se tordait sous les coups de langue du garçon blond, qui ne s'était probablement jamais autant surpassé dans un cunnilingus, l'amenant au bord de la jouissance sans jamais la laisser l'atteindre, faisant durer le plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie de la prendre._

_Et c'était à ce moment précis que les choses avaient mal tourné. Oh, bien entendu, Draco ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite. Non, il avait rapidement enfilé un préservatif, et bien que ce geste eût quelque peu refroidi son ardeur, il ne s'en était pas formalisé, se disant que c'était une réaction normale due à la sensation du latex sur son sexe. Les véritables problèmes avaient commencé lorsqu'il s'était faufilé à l'intérieur de sa partenaire. _

_Alors que la vision de la jeune fille haletante sous lui aurait du l'exciter au plus haut point, il s'était aperçu, d'abord avec ennui, puis, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, avec horreur, que sans tout à fait débander, l'acte en lui-même ne l'intéressait absolument pas, et relevait plus de l'exploit physique que réellement de la partie de jambes en l'air débridée qu'il s'était imaginée. Pour faire plus court, Draco s'était rendu compte qu'il se faisait atrocement chier, alors qu'il baisait une des filles les plus géniales du pensionnat._

_Il avait alors essayé de s'exciter par des images mentales, mettant à contribution les meilleurs souvenirs qu'il avait pu avoir avec d'autres filles, sans succès. La succession des corps dans son esprit s'était apparentée à une litanie de chairs exposées sans aucune sensualité, voire il avait été légèrement dégoûté par la vulgarité de ce qu'il imaginait. Daphné, bien sûr, avait fini par remarquer le manque d'enthousiasme du garçon, et lui avait alors demandé d'un air inquiet s'il avait un problème._

_La mention de ce mot avait immédiatement provoqué une réaction chez le jeune homme, mais certainement pas celle à laquelle Daphné s'était attendue. Draco s'était figé, une expression incrédule et vaguement horrifiée sur son visage pâle, et s'était retiré rapidement. Ce qu'elle ignorait, et que le jeune homme ne lui dit pas, c'était que la simple mention d'un problème avait brusquement fait ressurgir dans l'esprit troublé de son camarade le souvenir de Michael Corner. Et ce qu'elle ignorait d'autant plus, c'était ce que ce souvenir avait provoqué chez lui. _

_En effet, si Draco s'était interrompu aussi brutalement, ce n'était pas parce que cette vision lui avait fait perdre ses moyens, comme on dit pudiquement._

_Au contraire. Si le jeune homme s'était arrêté tout d'un coup, c'était parce que cette image avait provoqué un brusque regain de vigueur dans son érection défaillante._

_Mais bien entendu, il était hors de question que quiconque le sût, aussi le jeune homme s'était-il recouvert du premier drap qu'il avait à sa portée, dissimulant honteusement le corps du délit. Il avait été dans l'incapacité d'expliquer son attitude à la jeune fille, préférant couper court à toute discussion en lui disant simplement que toute cette soirée n'avait été qu'une monumentale erreur. Daphné avait évidemment été douloureusement vexée, et les excuses du jeune homme n'avaient pas pu effacer l'affront qu'elle venait de subir. Elle s'était rhabillée en hâte et avait quitté la chambre sans un mot, ni même un regard pour Draco._

_A présent le jeune homme était toujours nu, et toujours terriblement frustré. Il avait essayé de canaliser sa colère en écrivant dans son journal mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Son érection, bien présente entre ses jambes, semblait le narguer, et Draco fulminait de rage impuissante. Alors il commença à se caresser sans douceur, presque avec violence, comme pour expulser toute la tension et toute la frustration qu'il avait accumulée depuis des jours, sa main faisant des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides sur son sexe maintenant tendu à l'extrême._

_Lorsqu'il éjacula enfin, un profond sentiment de honte le submergea en même temps qu'un orgasme dévastateur. Il retomba sur le lit, essoufflé._

_Il venait de se branler en pensant à un autre garçon, et le pire de tout, c'était qu'il avait aimé ça._

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, dimanche 7 décembre 1996 : **

_**21h :**_

Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

Ca fait une semaine. Une semaine que je suis odieux avec tout le monde, que je ne peux pas m'ôter de la tête cette histoire. Je ne peux tout simplement pas faire abstraction de ce qui s'est passé, et ne pas y parvenir me rend fou. Sans compter que je me suis vraiment comporté comme un salaud avec Daphné hier. Je lui ai fait envoyer des fleurs ce matin, avec un mot d'excuse, mais honnêtement, après le fiasco d'hier soir, je ne pense pas que je puisse espérer quoi que ce soit venant d'elle. Le pire, c'est que je ne suis même pas sûr de le vouloir.

Et maintenant, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Le rugby est devenu une épreuve, encore plus qu'avant. Aujourd'hui il y avait un match, que je n'ai bien entendu pas joué. J'ai passé mon temps à regarder Michael depuis le banc de touche, et à me demander pourquoi ce mec me perturbe à ce point. Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il est d'une beauté à couper le souffle, ou bien est-ce que c'est parce que je suis bi ? Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les mecs, avant ça.

Bien sûr, j'ai déjà regardé un type en me disant qu'il était canon, mais ça n'est jamais allé plus loin, je pensais juste que c'était une simple appréciation de la beauté en général J'ai toujours aimé les jolies choses, les beaux vêtements, les gens agréables à regarder. Je croyais juste que j'étais un esthète. Et quand Blaise me traitait de taffiole, je me disais simplement qu'il n'avait aucun goût et qu'il n'était qu'un rustre de base. Et s'il avait raison ? Et si j'étais un homo refoulé ?

Quand j'y réfléchis, je veux dire, quand j'y réfléchis vraiment, en évitant de me mentir à moi-même avec ma mauvaise foi légendaire, je commence à avoir des doutes, et ça me terrifie. Lorsque j'ai appris l'homosexualité de Milli, je n'ai pas eu du tout la même réaction que Blaise, par exemple. Evidemment, j'ai été aussi surpris que lui, mais au lieu d'occulter ça et de ne plus en parler, comme Blaise l'a fait, je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser et de revenir sur le sujet. Blaise est un mec normal. Quand il l'a su, il a rougi – si tant est qu'un black puisse rougir – a marmonné que si Milli était heureuse comme ça, ça ne lui posait pas de problème, et il a changé de sujet. Depuis, c'est un thème qu'il n'aborde plus, sans doute parce que ça le gêne.

Le fait est qu'il n'a jamais chercher à approfondir, au contraire de moi. Moi, j'ai été choqué, perturbé, je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser. Au début je croyais que c'était parce que je m'inquiétais pour Milli et pour la réaction des gens autour d'elle, et quelque part c'était et c'est toujours le cas. Mais plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que ça cachait peut-être autre chose. Je veux dire, j'ai été réellement obnubilé par ça. En relisant mon journal, je m'aperçoit qu'il ne se passe pas une semaine sans que j'en parle, et il y a même des moments où je le mentionne tous les jours. Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'a obsédé comme ça ? Quand j'essaie de répondre à cette question, je repense à la réaction que j'aie eue avec Michael, et ça me fait peur.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, lundi 8 décembre 1996 : **

_**23h :**_

Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Michael est venu me voir aujourd'hui, et je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Plus ça va, et plus je me dis que j'ai un sérieux problème.

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back :_

Draco sortit de la douche, une serviette ceignant ses reins et les cheveux encore humides. Dans les vestiaires il ne restait plus que Terry, qui terminait de se démêler les cheveux devant la glace. Lorsqu'il vit Draco, le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche comme pour lui parler, mais se ravisa en voyant l'air renfrogné de son ami. Il savait que Sally-Ann était allée lui parler vendredi, et que le garçon blond s'était excusé pour son comportement. Mais malgré tout, Draco restait toujours aussi taciturne, et Terry ne souhaitait pas se fâcher avec lui s'il ne voulait pas discuter. Alors il se contenta de lui adresser un bref salut avant de quitter la pièce.

Draco n'avait encore qu'enfilé son jean qu'il entendit la porte se rouvrir. Pensant que c'était Terry, il demanda, le dos tourné :

« Tu as oublié quelque chose ? »

Aucune réponse ne vint, et Draco fit volte-face, une expression contrariée altérant les traits lisses de son visage. Il se figea de stupeur en voyant Michael Corner qui se tenait, silencieux, sur le pas de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » articula Draco, sous le choc.

Le jeune homme brun s'avança lentement jusqu'au milieu du vestiaire.

« Je suis venu te parler, » répondit-il d'une voix calme.

« J'ai rien à te dire, Corner, » maugréa Draco qui se détourna et entreprit de fouiller dans ses affaires à la recherche d'un t-shirt, ignorant ostensiblement son camarade.

Celui-ci ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et se rapprocha encore plus, jusqu'à se retrouver juste derrière le jeune homme blond. D'un geste brusque, il empoigna son bras et le força à lui faire face.

« T'as peut-être rien à me dire, Malfoy, » répliqua-t-il d'un ton égal. « Mais moi, il y a quelque chose dont je veux te parler, et tu vas m'écouter. »

Draco détourna son regard, mal à l'aise à cause de sa soudaine proximité avec Michael. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du garçon contre sa joue, et la sensation le fit frissonner. Essayant de se libérer de l'étreinte de Michael, il bredouilla, gêné :

« Si tu viens à cause de ce qui s'est passé dimanche, je n'ai rien dit. Et je ne dirai rien, d'ailleurs. Ca ne me regarde pas. »

« Je sais, » répondit doucement Michael, qui avait lâché son bras. « Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je suis venu te parler, » reprit-il posément.

Draco releva les yeux vers son camarade, surpris. Celui-ci continua, imperturbable :

« Pourquoi tu m'évites, Draco ? C'est parce que je suis pédé ? »

« Non, » souffla Draco.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire pourquoi, c'était au-dessus de ses forces, alors il préféra répondre à sa question par une autre interrogation.

« Crabbe et Goyle, la dernière fois…Ils sont au courant, c'est ça ? »

Michael hocha la tête, une grimace de dégoût déformant son beau visage. Draco soupira, et ajouta d'une voix lasse :

« Je ferai en sorte qu'ils ne te fassent plus chier, et qu'ils ne balancent pas de rumeurs sur toi. »

« Je m'en fous de ça, » répliqua calmement le garçon brun. « Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, » lui fit-il remarquer. « Pourquoi tu m'évites depuis une semaine ? »

« Laisse-moi tranquille, Corner, » murmura Draco, tentant vainement de se dégager.

Mais Michael l'empêcha de bouger et le coinça un peu plus entre lui et le banc du vestiaire, puis se rapprocha encore jusqu'à coller son torse contre celui de Draco. Le jeune homme réprima violemment le frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'il sentit la cuisse de Michael se presser contre la sienne, et détourna la tête quand il pencha son visage vers le sien. Il régnait soudain dans la pièce une chaleur insoutenable.

« Pourquoi tu m'évites, Draco ? » chuchota le brun à son oreille. « Ce que tu as vu ne t'a pas plu ? Ca avait pourtant l'air…de te faire…de l'effet. » ajouta-t-il en donnant de légers coups de langue sur le lobe sensible du blond.

« Fous-moi la paix, » balbutia Draco, que le parfum de Michael faisait suffoquer.

L'air affolé du blond provoqua un petit sourire moqueur chez Michael, qui se détacha lentement de son camarade, effleurant au passage son entrejambe de ses doigts et lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé. Il recula de quelques pas pour lui faire face de nouveau. Puis il déclara, d'une voix toujours aussi calme :

« J'aimerais bien reprendre cette…conversation avec toi, plus tard, si tu veux bien. Je vais te laisser, maintenant, mais ne me fuis plus, s'il te plait. Ce serait dommage. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, tu sais. »

Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, Draco se laissa tomber sur le banc, haletant. Il posa la main sur son entrejambe et soupira en constatant l'impressionnante érection dont il était victime.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mardi 9 décembre 1996 : **

_**22h :**_

J'ai fait mes excuses à Milli et on s'est réconciliés.

Elle a voulu savoir ce qui n'allait pas, mais je n'ai pas pu lui en parler. Pas maintenant, alors que je ne comprends pas vraiment moi-même ce qui se passe. Ou plutôt disons que j'ai peur de comprendre.

Elle pensait que c'était à cause de Père, et de mon inscription à la fac, mais je l'ai détrompée. Je ne sais pas si ça l'a rassurée, mais honnêtement, même si elle est en mesure de comprendre ce que je vis, je ne me sens pas capable de lui dire. C'est triste à dire, mais je suis mort de honte. Tout ça c'est trop à assumer pour moi, je ne peux pas.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, jeudi 11 décembre 1996 : **

_**21h :**_

Je commence à aller un peu mieux.

Snape m'a même fait des compliments sur mon travail hier, et m'a dit que j'avais beaucoup progressé. Ca m'a un peu remonté le moral.

Et puis j'ai fait la paix avec les copains, même s'ils veulent toujours savoir ce qui me préoccupe. Ca m'a fait du bien de me réconcilier avec eux, et quelque part, j'aimerais bien leur dire ce qui ne va pas, mais j'ai trop peur de leur réaction. Je sais bien que c'est ridicule, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher non plus de me demander ce qui se passerait si je répondais aux avances de Michael.

Peut-être que je vais parler à Sally demain.

**o0O0o**

_Dans le prochain chapitre, Harry nous raconte son week-end avec Fred et parle à Millicent de sa relation avec Colin…_

_En attendant, comme d'habitude, si vous avez des questions, des remarques, des commentaires, des déclarations enflammées ou des menaces de mort à formuler (voire simplement que vous avez envie de taper la discute), une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Je vous aime !_


	23. Chapitre 23

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :**_Attention, ce chapitre contient un _**_LEMON_**_ ! A part ça, le détail du week-end de Harry et Fred, et l'explication à Millicent de la relation entre Colin et Harry…Bonne lecture !_

**o0O0o**

**RAR :**

**Dawn456** oui, ce serait marrant, mais non. En effet, ça ne concorderait pas du tout avec la logique de l'histoire. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**Cyzia** ma belle, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ce que tu me dis me fait plaisir ! je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que j'atteins une certaine réalité (et je te plains pour ton ex). Concernant Draco, je ne compte pas le faire rester dans son placard très longtemps, du moins auprès de ses amis, tu le verras bien assez vite…En revanche pour ce qui est de l'assumer au grand jour…Il y a encore de la marge, mais ça viendra aussi. J'espère que la suite te plaira, gros bisous.

**Shima-chan** lol, moi aussi, j'aime bien quand Dray se prend la tête, mais si je fais encore trop traîner les choses, je vais me faire tuer par mes lecteurs ;) Oui, dans ce chapitre, Harry parle de sa relation avec Colin, mais évidemment, il ne va pas donner tous les détails à Milli…enfin, tu verras bien, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Bises.

**Laika la Louve** hey ma belle ! merci pour la review, ça m'a fait très plaisir…Oui, c'es vrai que ça doit être éprouvant à vivre, tout comme n'importe quelle différence par rapport à la « normalité » (dieu, que je déteste ce mot), je suppose. Je suis contente d'avoir réussi un peu à aborder le sujet…ne t'inquiète pas, les copains de Draco ne le laisseront pas tomber (mais tu verras ça dans le prochain chapitre, donc je n'en dis pas plus)…En attendant, j'espère que la « jolie scène » qui va suivre te plaira ! Bisous et à bientôt.

**Onarluca** bien sûr que ça va passer ;) Il faut juste un peu de temps et de courage ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bisous ma douce.

**Zaika** mais, la voilà la suite ! j'espère qu'elle te plaira, bises.

**demoniac Cat's** heureuse d'avoir pu être utile à ta sœur…et merci pour tes compliments qui me touchent beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**lucy-hp** merci pour ta review ! Oui, Draco est perturbé, mais qui ne le serait pas à sa place ? Rassure-toi, les choses vont s'arranger pour lui…Par contre il n'en parlera pas à Harry, même s'il sait que Milli a confiance en lui, simplement parce qu'il préfère partager ça avec ses copains plutôt qu'avec un prof…ceci dit, leur relation évolue quand même avec le temps. A partir du chapitre 30 et même un peu avant, tu te rendras bien compte que même sans vraiment se parler, leur regard sur l'autre change de plus en plus, en bien. Tu me poses la question de savoir qui sera le seme et qui sera le uke, je n'ai pas de réponse à te donner, tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas encore décidé, peut-être même que les rôles seront interchangeables. Pour Fred, oui, il va souffrir, mais pas trop, ne t'inquiète pas…ceci dit il est toujours difficile de terminer une histoire d'amour, même si elle est à sens unique…bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**serpentis-draco** bien sûr qu'il lui fait du rentre-dedans, il aurait tort de se priver ! lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**Kaorulabelle** parce que je suis sadique ! et parce que c'est beaucoup plus drôle comme ça ;) j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bises.

**Chaya** lol, désolée ma belle, mais pour cette fic, Draco m'appartient ! C'est donc moi qui décide, huhu (mais si tu es sage, je te le prête). J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**Imaginarynight** merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir. Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras, bises.

**Ellie351** mais non, tu ne rêves pas ! Draco est bien en train de comprendre ! (il était temps, tu me diras) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bisous ! (et merci pour les commentaires sur mon blog)

**crystal d'avalon** eh oui, je sais, ça fait beaucoup de chapitres, mais en même temps j'ai toute une année scolaire à traiter, de deux points de vue différents…j'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**kiara1589** je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Flory Wess** merci pour tes compliments ! Michael ? disons simplement que ce n'est pas le genre de garçon à se prendre la tête. Draco lui plait, donc il tente sa chance puisqu'il voit que ça peut marcher…Quant à Draco ma foi, oui, il avance lentement, mais honnêtement à sa place je crois que je freinerais des deux pieds…lol. Sinon, non, en principe, pas de lemon au chapitre 40, mais il y en a un dans ce chapitre-ci ! J'espère que ça va te plaire, bises.

**Loona** hola ma belle ! merci pour ta review ;) j'espère que tu t'es rétablie toi aussi et que ça va mieux ! Dis donc, tu poses la question, mais tu n'as pas deviné, à force ? lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira en tout cas, hasta luego !

**Llte** (moi aussi je suis fan de Tori) heureuse que ça t'ait plu ! j'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**Sahada** heureuse que ça te plaise ! oui, Draco progresse chaque jour un peu plus ;) j'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**MiloSnail** eh bien, je crois que tu es la première personne à me dire que ça va un peu vite ! lol. En tout cas, j'espère que tu vas apprécier la suite, bises, à bientôt.

**Snape Black Rose** pas d'impatience, les chapitres sont postés chaque semaine le mercredi ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**Nayou** rassure-toi, il va finir par se décoincer :D (mais non, il n'est pas si fragile que ça, juste un petit peu perturbé, c'est tout !) j'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**Beautiful-Dray** merci pour tes compliments, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras, bises.

**ma lune** que de compliments, je ne sais plus où me mettre ! lol ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous.

**Lisylys** huhu, eh oui, Draco commence à ouvrir les yeux et c'est pas trop tôt (merci Michael). C'est vrai que lorsque j'écris les chapitres de Harry, je reviens en arrière, mais je pense que c'est nécessaire, ne serait-ce que pour mieux comprendre sa psychologie, celle de Milli, et voir comment il vit les choses (qui souvent n'ont rien à voir avec ce que vit Draco, du moins pour le moment). Mais, oui, ça ne permet pas d'avancer dans le temps, malheureusement c'est le revers de la médaille…Pour ce qui est des élèves stupides, disons que comme on se place du point de vue de Draco, et qu'il déteste pas mal de monde, c'est difficile de ne pas faire passer tout le reste des élèves pour des crétins finis…lol. Bref, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bises.

**Lilounatic** lol, oui c'est vrai, Dray, il faut lui mettre les points sur les i et les barres aux t s'il veut comprendre quelque chose. Donc, tu devines bien, effectivement Michael sera son premier…enfin, c'est pas dit qu'il aille jusqu'au bout ! Daphné ? je ne sais pas si elle réapparaîtra, peut-être une fois ou deux, mais vraiment de manière anecdotique…elle était surtout là pour lui faire prendre conscience que les filles c'est pas son truc…Pour Milli et Sally, non, pour le moment je n'ai prévu personne, mais je ne compte pas les mettre ensemble de toute façon…Et puis pour Fred et Harry, ma foi…on trouvera quelqu'un pour Fred, histoire qu'il ne finisse pas tout seul ! Bref, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, bises.

**lilly.malefoy** merci pour tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup. Combien de chapitres en tout ? environ une soixantaine, je ne sais pas encore exactement…J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**Damhatter**: je sais, je suis sadique, mais j'assume. Ne sois pas si dure avec Harry…J'essaie de lui donner un peu de répit avant que tout ne parte en couille pour lui…Sinon, pour Draco et ses potes, eh bien, ils ont des chaînes hi-fi, oui. D'ailleurs Daphné vient écouter de la musique chez Draco dans le précédent chapitre. Pour ce qui est des ordinateurs, j'avoue que je me suis posé la question, mais sachant que l'histoire se déroule en 1997 et que internet est quand même beaucoup moins démocratisé à l'époque que maintenant, je n'en parle pas, parce que ça ne leur servirait pas à grand chose à part pour taper leurs devoirs. Concernant un voyage de fin d'études, c'est une option envisageable, mais si ça se fait ce sera certainement au moment des vacances de Pâques, parce qu'après ils ont le bac à passer…En tout cas, j'espère que ta mauvaise humeur est passée, et que tu aimeras quand même ce chapitre (même si c'est avec Harry). Bises, à bientôt.

**Vif d'or** : je suis contente que tu aies aimé ! Oui, Draco parlera à quelqu'un, tu verras ça dans le chapitre 24…Bisous ma douce, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Lyravage** pleure pas, la voilà la suite ! lol ! elle est postée chaque mercredi…j'espère qu'elle te plaira, bises.

**Mathilde** eh non, mais je ne suis pas gentille ;) j'espère que la suite saura te faire patienter et te plaira, bises.

**Quiproquo** huhu, pas grave si tu ne laisses pas de longue review, je t'avouerai qu'en ce moment je n'ai guère le temps de faire de très longues réponses non plus…je suis contente que Draco t'ait fait rire (même si objectivement, sa situation n'a rien de drôle, je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire cette scène). Pour Fred et Harry, oui, ils sont inconscients, mais ils sont jeunes…On verra bien comment ils s'en sortent tous les deux…En attendant, je te laisse apprécier la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, bises.

**Oxaline** hey ma belle, heureuse que ça t'ait plu ! j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bises.

**Griselle** merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir…oui, Draco et Michael se rapprochent, et même encore un peu plus, mais ça ce sera pour le prochain chapitre. En attendant, j'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci, bises.

**Isa** merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément ce que tu dis…et justement, je suis en train d'écrire les chapitres où Draco commence à se rendre compte de son attirance pour Harry (dans looongtemps, lol) , j'espère que j'arriverai à faire passer ce que je veux…en attendant, j'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**Miya Black** huhu, si je faisais dans le mièvre et le gnangnan, je n'écrirais pas en rating R…je sais pas trop faire dans le fleur bleue…merci en tout cas d'avoir dépassé tes premières impressions, et d'aimer ce que je fais…j'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**Anagrammes** ma chère Marie, bonsoir aussi (ah oui, la voix blues de Phoebe ? huhu, moi ce serait plutôt celle de Jane Lane dans Daria en ce moment, donc non, mon rhume ne guérit pas vraiment, hélas). Je suis très touchée parce que tu me dis dans ta review, même si ce n'est pas vraiment constructif, c'est pas grave (en effet, le lapsus est joli ! et assez significatif, aussi…). En ce qui concerne la réaction de Draco, c'est vrai que pour moi au départ, c'était plus logique de lui faire refuser sa situation, mais en même temps, il a fallu jongler avec l'écoulement du temps qui file, et puis quand on est confronté à la preuve de son homosexualité (l'épisode humiliant avec Daphné), on est bien forcé de commencer à admettre les choses…Sans parler du fait, qu'en effet, il a pas mal évolué psychologiquement depuis le début de l'année. Pour le personnage souffrant, je pense que tu comprendras très vite de qui il s'agit, même s'il n'y a confirmation officielle que dans le chapitre 32…En attendant, soigne-toi bien, et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre…Bisous, à bientôt.

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, samedi 6 décembre 1996 : **

_**23h :**_

Je crois que j'ai définitivement bien fait de partir en week-end. D'ailleurs j'y passerais bien une semaine entière. Il y a de la neige partout, c'est magnifique. C'est un endroit tellement calme, et le paysage est superbe. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un endroit comme ça pour m'échapper une ou deux semaines par an. Ce serait super de fêter Noël ici, ça ressemble tellement à une carte postale…Bien sûr, je ne dis pas que je regrette de passer mes vacances à Brighton avec les copains, mais…Je ne sais pas, l'ambiance ici semble magique.

Et Fred est parfait. D'ailleurs je me demande bien pourquoi je perds mon temps à écrire alors que je devrais en profiter au maximum.

**o0O0o**

_Harry rangea son cahier dans son sac et eut un sourire reconnaissant pour Fred qui lui tendait un verre de vin. Les yeux rivés sur l'immense cheminée en pierre de taille dans laquelle ronflait un feu d'enfer, il savourait le bonheur simple d'être là, avec un garçon génial._

_Ils étaient arrivés la veille à la nuit tombée, et ainsi que Fred lui avait dit, ils n'avaient rien eu à faire. Il régnait dans la maison une chaleur bienfaisante, encore accrue grâce au feu que Fred avait immédiatement allumé en arrivant, et les placards débordaient de nourriture. Harry avait été impressionné par la taille de la cheminée, dans le foyer de laquelle un homme adulte pouvait se tenir debout sans être gêné. Le salon était décoré de manière un peu rustique, mais le jeune homme brun s'y était tout de suite senti chez lui, probablement grâce aux épais tapis qui jonchaient le sol et protégeaient les pieds de la pierre froide, aux immenses canapés en cuir qui auraient pu accueillir facilement quatre ou cinq personnes sans qu'elles fussent serrées, et aux fauteuils tellement profonds qu'ils donnaient envie de s'y jeter immédiatement pour ne plus en sortir._

_La maison était bien plus grande que ce que Harry aurait pu penser au départ, mais il fallait de la place pour accueillir une famille si nombreuse. La cuisine où trônait une table en chêne pouvant accueillir facilement une quinzaine de personnes, affichait fièrement ses batteries de casseroles en cuivre sur ses murs, et donnait directement sur le salon, où l'on accédait simplement par quelques marches. Au rez-de-chaussée, on pouvait trouver encore une salle de jeux qui n'avait manifestement pas servi depuis des années, car elle était remplie de jouets d'enfants, et une bibliothèque qui fit pâlir d'envie Harry. La maison comportait deux étages supplémentaires, où le jeune homme n'eut pas le courage de compter le nombre de chambres et de salles de bain, et un grenier qui d'après Fred regorgeait de vieux bibelots, de malles pleines de vieux vêtements et autres merveilles. Malheureusement il faisait trop froid à cette époque de l'année pour songer à l'explorer._

_Ils avaient passé leur première soirée à s'installer, puis à lire et à discuter en écoutant de la musique sur une antique chaîne stéréo. En allant se coucher, Harry s'était retenu de plonger la tête la première dans le lit immense. Fred lui avait expliqué en riant que cette chambre avait été la sienne et celle de George pendant de nombreuses années, avant que chacun ne ramène un copain ou une fiancée pour les vacances. Et lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, en pleine forme, Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait sans doute jamais aussi bien dormi._

_La journée avait été relativement calme, si tant est qu'explorer les environs et aller se balader au marché du village qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres pût être qualifié d'activité reposante. Aussi lorsqu'ils rentrèrent en fin d'après-midi, ils étaient suffisamment fatigués tous les deux pour décider de rester à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'ils repartent le lendemain en fin d'après-midi. Mais pour l'heure, alors que Fred achevait de ranger la cuisine et rejoignait Harry qui écrivait, étendu dans l'un des énormes canapés, ils ne songeaient pas le moins du monde à leur retour à Hogsmeade._

_« Alors…heureux ? » plaisanta Fred en se laissant tomber aux côtés de Harry, qui se pelotonna contre lui._

_Le jeune homme brun haussa un sourcil moqueur et continua de siroter le liquide rouge sombre._

_« Si tu me demandes si tes performances ont été à la hauteur, je me barre, » rit-il entre deux gorgées de vin. « Tu excelles dans la beaufitude, mon cher. »_

_« Quoi ? Ne suis-je donc pas un excellent cuisinier ? » s'offusqua le rouquin avec une grimace comique, une main posée sur sa poitrine. « Tu me brises le cœur, t'imaginer tout de suite de telle turpitudes… »_

_Harry pouffa doucement et reposa son verre sur la table d'appoint à côté de lui. Puis il se retourna vers Fred, un sourire prédateur jouant sur ses lèvres._

_« C'est peut-être parce que j'ai l'esprit très, très mal tourné, » ronronna-t-il en s'allongeant lentement sur le corps de son compagnon qui soupira de pure satisfaction._

_« Je serais curieux de savoir à quel point tu as l'esprit mal tourné, » haleta le jeune homme roux, alors que Harry frottait vicieusement son entrejambe contre le sien et mordillait gentiment sa gorge offerte._

_Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant s'employer à retirer le pull et le t-shirt de Fred, qui lui en fut fort reconnaissant, car il lui semblait que la température de la pièce avait soudain augmenté de quelques degrés. Ou peut-être était-ce l'érection de Harry contre la sienne, sa bouche contre ses lèvres, sa langue sur sa peau. Hmm, sûrement, en fait. Et sûrement était-ce à présent ses dents qui martyrisaient ses tétons et ses mains qui déboutonnaient son jean. C'était la première fois que Harry était aussi entreprenant, mais il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre._

_« J'ai envie de faire ça sur le tapis. Devant la cheminée, » chuchota le jeune homme à l'oreille de Fred lorsque celui-ci fut entièrement nu._

_Non, définitivement, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre._

_Fred avisa l'épais tapis. Oui, c'était une excellente, une délicieuse idée. Son esprit pragmatique lui fit ajouter quelques coussins et couvertures pour atténuer la dureté du sol, et lorsqu'il eut terminé de rendre l'endroit plus confortable, Harry était déjà nu. Fred eut un sourire gourmand en constatant l'état d'excitation dans lequel se trouvait son ami, et il s'étendit sur le sol, exposant sans pudeur son corps au regard brûlant du jeune homme qui le rejoignit aussitôt._

_Les caresses de Harry étaient plus légères que les siennes, presque aériennes, et Fred ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer ces mains qui exploraient consciencieusement son corps dans les moindres détails. Puis il gémit de contentement lorsque ces mêmes mains furent remplacées par une bouche dont il s'étonnait encore de l'incroyable douceur, et par une langue taquine qui semblait s'amuser à le faire se tortiller pour en avoir plus. Harry savait entretenir le désir et l'attiser comme personne, et le rouquin s'en rendit vite compte, car au bout de quelques minutes, il se retenait déjà pour ne pas le supplier de le prendre dans sa bouche._

_Mais Harry aimait jouer, alors il se contenta de donner quelques coups de langue sur son aine, sur ses bourses ou à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, évitant soigneusement l'érection à présent douloureuse de Fred, lui arrachant des grognements de frustration. Il eut un petit sourire goguenard en voyant les joues rougies de son compagnon, ses sourcils froncés par l'attente, et en entendant son souffle précipité tandis qu'il frottait sa joue contre son sexe et cajolait ses testicules. N'y tenant plus, Fred releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Harry._

_« Suce-moi, » souffla-t-il. « S'il te plait. »_

_Il ne put rien dire d'autre, car Harry, magnanime, avait englouti brutalement son érection et commençait à le sucer durement, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlés. Et quand le brun lui écarta largement les cuisses et glissa un doigt inquisiteur en lui, il hoqueta sous le choc, mais ne protesta pas une seule seconde. Au contraire, il ne se tendit même pas sous l'intrusion d'un second doigt, cherchant à s'empaler lui-même de plus en plus profondément, tandis que Harry continuait de lui faire des choses merveilleuses avec sa bouche. Puis lorsqu'il fut sur le point de venir, il stoppa le jeune homme brun, qui le regarda, un air mi-interrogateur, mi-amusé jouant sur son visage._

_« Baise-moi, » murmura-t-il, un peu gêné._

_Harry remonta le long du corps de son compagnon et vint déposer un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres._

_« Tu es sûr ? » l'interrogea-t-il. « J'en meurs d'envie, » ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau, « mais ne te sens pas obligé si ce n'est pas ton truc. »_

_« Non, » protesta Fred, « j'en ai envie.»_

_« Tu l'as déjà fait comme ça ? »_

_« Ouais. Ne t'inquiète pas. »_

_Harry hocha la tête et se releva pour aller chercher un préservatif dans son sac. Lorsqu'il revint près du tapis, il resta debout et tendit l'anneau de latex au jeune homme roux._

_« Tu veux bien me le mettre ? Avec ta bouche…s'il te plait. »_

_La vision de Fred faisant glisser le préservatif sur son sexe à l'aide de sa bouche était particulièrement excitante et Harry dut se contenir pour lui laisser le temps de bien lubrifier son érection avec sa salive. Il n'eut cependant pas à se retenir longtemps car déjà, Fred le tirait à lui pour l'installer entre ses jambes._

_« Fini de jouer, » grogna le roux. « Tu vas finir par me rendre dingue. »_

_Harry étouffa un petit rire, puis reprit bien vite son sérieux devant le spectacle de Fred écartant les jambes et agrippant ses fesses pour l'attirer plus près encore. Harry laissa le jeune homme saisir son érection pour la guider jusqu'à son entrée, et suffoqua lorsque enfin, il se glissa en lui, lentement, à la fois pour habituer Fred à sa présence et pour s'habituer lui, à cette sensation qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis longtemps._

_Il s'aperçut bien vite que Fred, même dans cette position à première vue soumise, gardait toujours le même enthousiasme et participait activement, initiant les mouvements de ses hanches, l'exhortant à aller plus vite ou plus doucement, haletant, gémissant, criant même sans retenue quand Harry le pénétrait plus profondément et heurtait sa prostate. Et Harry aimait cela, et il se laissa guider, obéissant aux ordres des Fred, le prenant et le reprenant encore, de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, ainsi qu'il le demandait. Et il aima aussi lorsque Fred se toucha, s'exposant encore plus à son regard, sans aucune honte, sans aucune pudeur. Il aima lorsqu'il se fit jouir en le regardant dans les yeux, et après quelques coups de reins supplémentaires, il le suivit dans un dernier mouvement brutal._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il se demandait s'il aurait la force de se relever et de monter les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre, et envisageait très sérieusement de passer la nuit sur le tapis, près du feu qui ronflait dans l'immense cheminée. Fred devait se dire la même chose, car il s'enroulait déjà dans l'une des couvertures qui traînaient à côté d'eux. C'était un coup à attraper un bon rhume, songea Harry, alors il rassembla toute sa volonté pour se relever péniblement et aider Fred à faire de même. _

_Lorsque sa tête toucha l'oreiller moelleux, le jeune homme roux à côté de lui dormait déjà, et la dernière pensée de Harry avant de sombrer dans le sommeil fut qu'il ne serait pas contre une très longue grasse matinée le lendemain._

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mardi 9 décembre 1996 : **

_**22h :**_

Hier, alors que Millicent me rendait les clefs de mon appartement, Colin m'a bousculé dans un couloir.

J'aurais pu croire que c'était une simple maladresse si cela n'avait pas été fait avec une méchanceté tellement évidente que même Miss Bullstrode en a été choquée, alors qu'elle ne savait encore rien de mon histoire avec lui.

Je suppose qu'il est arrivé au mauvais moment. Millicent venait de me dire qu'elle avait adoré s'occuper du serpent et me demandait comment s'était déroulé mon week-end, j'imagine que la jalousie maladive de Colin a immédiatement pris le relais.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre qu'il n'en reste pas là. Mais si c'est le cas, je n'hésiterai plus à appeler Sirius et à porter plainte. J'en viens presque à espérer cette extrémité, car il pourrait tout aussi bien continuer à me harceler de la même manière qu'hier. Peut-on protester parce qu'un collègue vous a malencontreusement heurté dans un couloir ? S'il en venait à préférer cette méthode, ma vie deviendrait très vite un enfer, voire je risquerais de perdre mon sang-froid, et ce serait moi qui aurais des problèmes.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai bien été obligé d'expliquer à Millicent la nature de mes relations avec Colin, ce qui n'a pas manqué de l'inquiéter, et moi de m'ôter toute la bonne humeur que j'avais pu emmagasiner ce week-end.

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back :_

« Le professeur Crivey était votre petit ami à l'université ? »

Harry acquiesça tout en terminant sa tasse de café. Millicent le regardait avec des yeux ronds, osant à peine croire ce que son professeur venait de lui dire. Stupéfaite, elle en laissa tomber un morceau de gâteau dans sa tasse, heureusement vide.

« Dites donc, c'est pas de chance, » murmura-t-elle.

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire, » approuva pensivement Harry. « Ce fut une très mauvaise surprise de le retrouver à l'internat. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda abruptement la jeune fille. « Je veux dire, pour que vous vous détestiez autant ? »

Harry soupira. Il ne croyait pas que ce fût une bonne idée de lui raconter cette période douloureuse de sa vie, principalement parce que ça lui mettrait le moral en berne. Malgré tout, son expérience pourrait servir à sa jeune élève, et si lui en faire part pouvait lui éviter de se retrouver un jour dans la même situation, alors cela aurait au moins eu cette utilité. C'est pourquoi, bien qu'il ne fût pas particulièrement heureux de s'étendre sur le sujet, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de démarrer son récit.

« J'ai rencontré Colin à Cambridge, » commença-t-il, « lors d'une exposition photographique où quelques uns des étudiants les plus doués présentaient leurs œuvres. La première chose qui m'a attiré vers lui, ce sont ses photos. »

Il fit une pause, puis reprit.

« Je ne sais pas si vous êtes allée faire un tour au club d'Arts Plastiques, mais si vous avez vu les photographies du professeur Crivey, vous comprendrez peut-être ce que je veux dire. Colin a un don réel pour la photo, un regard très original et très personnel. J'ai tout de suite été profondément touché par son travail, et je voulais absolument savoir qui en était l'auteur. Bien entendu, il était là, et nous avons été présentés par une amie commune. On peut dire que ça a été le coup de foudre, pour lui comme pour moi. Je l'ai trouvé magnifique, et curieusement à ce moment-là, je mourrais d'envie de peindre son portrait. C'est en quelque sorte ce qui nous a rapprochés. Il était photographe, je peignais, nous avions une passion commune, en quelques sorte. Et Colin est quelqu'un de très passionné. Exalté, même, dirais-je. »

Harry se resservit du café et en proposa à la jeune fille, qui tendit machinalement sa tasse, attendant que son professeur continue son récit.

« Exalté, c'est le mot, » soupira-t-il d'un air absent. « Dans ses paroles, dans ses actes, à chaque instant de sa vie. Passionné jusqu'à la folie, mais cela, je ne m'en suis rendu compte que bien plus tard, évidemment. Et malheureusement, profondément égocentrique et jaloux. Je ne rentrerai pas dans les détails, qui sont réellement trop sordides pour vos oreilles, et je dirai simplement qu'il m'a fait beaucoup de mal et qu'il m'a trahi de bien des manières, que ce soit physiquement ou moralement…Au point que le voir encore aujourd'hui m'est douloureux, au point que je ne parviens pas à éprouver de sympathie ou d'être heureux pour lui. Malgré tout, je pense que j'aurais fini par tourner la page et ne plus ressentir de haine à son égard, si seulement il s'était comporté de manière civilisée depuis notre rupture. Malheureusement, il n'a jamais accepté que je me sépare de lui, car on ne quitte pas Colin Crivey, c'est lui qui vous quitte. Et maintenant, il essaye de me le faire payer, s'imaginant qu'il a encore des droits sur moi. »

« Il est complètement fou ! » s'exclama Millicent, choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Il est au moins atteint de paranoïa sévère, si ce n'est plus, » répondit posément Harry. « Hélas, tant qu'il n'agit pas de manière significative, je ne peux guère faire quoi que ce soit contre lui. Il s'est montré prudent jusqu'à présent. Ceci dit, Miss Bullstrode, je vous déconseille de l'approcher. Il semble englober dans sa haine tous les gens qui sont un peu trop proches de moi, et il ne fait pas de distinction entre les sexes. »

« Mais il y a bien quelque chose qu'on pourrait faire… » murmura la lycéenne d'un air peiné.

L'expression chagrinée de la jeune fille provoqua un nouveau soupir chez son professeur. C'était le monde à l'envers, c'était lui normalement qui devait s'inquiéter pour elle, pas l'inverse. Il ne valait pas la peine que sa jeune élève éprouvait pour lui.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Millicent, » lui dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant. « S'il se montre réellement dangereux ou menaçant, je porterai plainte. Et mon parrain, qui est avocat, est prêt à engager une procédure au moment même où je lui demanderai. Vraiment, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour moi, je vous assure. »

Ceci n'enleva pourtant pas l'expression tourmentée de son étudiante, ce qui contraria Harry.

« Allons, Millicent, » la réprimanda-t-il gentiment. « Cessez de vous torturer avec cette histoire. Considérez cela comme une mise en garde pour l'avenir, et ne laissez jamais quelqu'un comme lui vous faire du mal. Au moins je pourrai me dire que mon récit vous aura été profitable, et que tout ceci n'aura pas été qu'un vaste gâchis. »

Millicent hocha la tête, à moitié convaincue, mais ne protesta pas. Au bout de quelques instant de silence, elle finit tout de même par remarquer :

« Eh bien, en tout cas, je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi vous ne portez pas Draco dans votre cœur. »

Harry leva vers elle un regard perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce que votre ami Monsieur Malfoy vient faire dans cette histoire ? »

La jeune fille rougit, un peu gênée par sa réflexion saugrenue, mais répondit tout de même en bredouillant légèrement.

« Eh bien…Ils se ressemblent beaucoup, je veux dire, physiquement. Ca ne doit pas être très agréable de l'avoir sous les yeux tout le temps, si cela doit vous rappeler d'aussi mauvais souvenirs. »

Harry eut un bref éclat de rire, puis sourit à Millicent qui le regardait, interloquée par une telle réaction.

« Millicent, combien de fois devrai-je vous répéter que je n'ai rien contre votre camarade ? De plus, détrompez-vous, lui et Colin ne se ressemblent pas du tout. Certainement pas mentalement, et c'est heureux pour votre ami. Et physiquement, ils expriment des choses trop différentes pour que je puisse leur trouver une quelconque similitude, en-dehors peut-être de la couleur des cheveux et celle de leur peau, mais ça s'arrête là. C'est comme si je vous disais que vous ressemblez à Monsieur Malfoy parce que vous êtes blonde et que vous faites la même taille que lui, pour moi c'est tout aussi improbable. »

Millicent acquiesça, pensive. Effectivement, vue sous cet angle, l'explication se tenait. Il n'empêchait qu'elle avait brusquement conçu une haine farouche à l'égard de l'ex-petit ami de son professeur.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, jeudi 11 décembre 1996 : **

_**21h :**_

Enfin quelques bonnes nouvelles cette semaine.

Remus m'a annoncé qu'il allait passer les fêtes avec nous à Brighton, ce qui m'a fait énormément plaisir. Outre le fait que j'apprécie beaucoup cet homme, cela veut surtout dire que Sirius a décidé d'arrêter de se comporter comme un imbécile, et qu'il accepte de se donner une chance d'être enfin heureux avec quelqu'un. Cela me soulage plus que je ne saurais le dire, peut-être aussi parce que de cette manière il cessera de se mentir à lui-même, et de me mentir à moi. Et je pourrai retrouver toute l'estime que j'avais pour lui avant de me sentir trahi. Je pourrai de nouveau lui faire confiance, car c'est une preuve bien plus tangible que la lettre qu'il m'a envoyée.

Il se pourrait d'ailleurs que je loge chez Tonks durant les vacances, ce qui permettrait à mon parrain de se sentir moins gêné avec Remus que si j'étais tout le temps dans ses pattes. J'en ai déjà parlé avec Nymph' au téléphone, et ça ne lui pose aucun problème. Au contraire, elle m'a dit qu'elle était ravie, et qu'ainsi, j'allais pouvoir lui raconter plein de choses sur Neville.

A ce propos, il m'a demandé de l'accompagner samedi pour faire ses courses de Noël, parce qu'il a besoin de mes conseils pour offrir un cadeau digne de ce nom à Nymph'. Il est vrai que connaissant mieux que lui les goûts pour le moins excentriques de ma meilleure copine, il vaut mieux que je sois là.

Pour changer de sujet, le jeune Malfoy a l'air d'aller un peu mieux, même si ce n'est manifestement toujours pas la grande forme. Mais au moins semble-t-il s'être réconcilié avec ses amis, en tout cas avec Millicent, ce qui ne peut lui faire que du bien. Et il a recommencé à participer en classe, ce qui est une excellente nouvelle. Je dois bien avouer que ses interventions continuelles manquaient à mes cours, même si celles-ci sont moins nombreuses qu'avant. Mais étrangement, j'ai l'impression que ses remarques et ses questions sont encore un peu plus perspicaces, et surtout, un peu plus ciblées, notamment au niveau de la bisexualité du personnage principal du livre.

Je me demande pourquoi un tel changement, même s'il est subtil. Mais je ne peux que m'en réjouir, puisque ça veut dire qu'il serait dans ce cas plus réceptif et plus compréhensif face aux problèmes que pourrait rencontrer Millicent un jour. Et cela est réellement une bonne chose.

**o0O0o**

_Dans le prochain chapitre, les états d'âme de Draco continuent : discussion avec Sally-Ann et les autres, mise au point avec Michael, et départ pour les vacances avec un état d'esprit complètement chamboulé…_

_(Message subliminal : mon blog se languit de vos commentaires, vous y trouverez les fiches de perso de Cher journal, des anciennes fics et des fics inédites…l'adresse est dans mon profil)_

_En attendant, comme d'habitude, si ça vous a plu (ou pas), si vous m'aimez (ou pas), si vous voulez la suite (ou pas), si vous avec des questions ou des commentaires à faire (ou pas), une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Je vous aime ! _

_(Message subliminal 2 : non, sérieusement, il est chouette ce blog…si, si je vous jure)_


	24. Chapitre 24

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :** **_Annonce importante ! Comme certains d'entre vous le savent déjà, je souffre d'une maladie assez grave qui nécessite d'assez fréquents séjours en hôpital. Il se trouve que demain je saurai si je dois y retourner ou pas dans les jours qui viennent. La fréquence de mes updates risque de s'en ressentir, et je m'en excuse par avance. Par ailleurs, je suis suffisamment mal en point pour songer à abandonner une de mes fics, « L'Empire d'émeraude », qui ne remporte pas un franc succès, sous prétexte qu'elle est trop compliquée. J'aimerais avoir votre opinion sur le sujet, car je ne me sens pas assez en forme pour continuer à écrire quelque chose qui ne plait qu'à 10 personnes…J'espère que vous me comprendrez, et rassurez-vous, je continuerai quoiqu'il arrive « Cher journal »._**

_Sinon, dans ce chapitre, l'explication de Sally et Draco, une mise au point avec ses amis et une discussion très instructive avec Michael…Bonne lecture !_

**o0O0o**

**RAR :**

Merci à : **zaika**, **crystal d'avalon**, **onarluca**, **Doudaah** (_mais non, Fred ne va pas trop souffrir, promis !_), **la rodeuse** (_tu es sur parano aussi ? quelle ID ?_), **gotika** (_ils ne sortiront pas ensemble tout de suite, comme je l'ai déjà dit à plusieurs reprises_), **Kaorulabelle**, **Miya**, **kiara1589** (_c'est parce que j'ai encore besoin de Colin pour faire avancer l'histoire !_), **ptite clad**, **Sahada**, **Snape Black Rose**, **Lotus971** (_pas avant le chapitre 40, navrée_), **Chaya** (_je veux bien te le prêter si tu promets de ne pas me l'abîmer…lol_), **Vif d'or** (_gros bisous ma douce, et merci pour tes commentaires pour mon blog !_), **lilly.malefoy**, **Beautiful-Dray**, et **serpentis-draco**…Voici la suite, j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous plaira !

**Cyzia :** Hello ma belle ! Contente que ça continue à te plaire…Oui, je leur ferai échanger les rôles quand ils seront ensemble, parce que pour moi, je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait un qui soit plus dominateur ou plus viril que l'autre…Ouh, ton expérience avec ce garçon a du être assez pénible à vivre ! Effectivement, ce doit être difficile à gérer même avec des gens compréhensifs autour de soi…Sinon, eh bien, je n'ai pas de cheminée…Donc, non, ce n'est pas une expérience personnelle (bien que le sol et le coup du préservatif, si…huhu)…snif. Sinon, pour Colin, merci ;) je sais qu'il est détestable, mais j'en ai encore un peu besoin…Après le chapitre 30 tu pourras le torturer autant que tu veux, je n'en aurai plus besoin…Voilà, j'espère que la suite te plaira, je t'embrasse, à bientôt.

**ma lune :** Une confrontation ? Il n'y en aura pas tout de suite, mais ils vont s'intéresser l'un à l'autre sans s'approcher pour le moment…Ceci dit rassure toi, ils finiront par s'adresser la parole (heureusement, sinon, ce serait compliqué pour les mettre ensemble) ! Pour Milli, je pense qu'elle a dit ça parce qu'ils sont tous les deux grands, blonds et séduisants, et qu'ils ont tous les deux un caractère assez désagréable quand on ne sait pas les prendre. Millicent est intelligente, mais elle a des lacunes en psychologie, ce qui est normal à 17 ans…Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bises.

**Shima-chan :** c'est normal de detester Colin ! Mais s'il va jouer un rôle important notamment au chapitre 30, il n'aura pas d'incidence directe et volontaire sur la relation entre Harry et Draco…D'ailleurs à propos de Draco, rassure-toi, dans ce chapitre il ne lui arrive rien de mal, promis ! j'espère que ça va te plaire, bises.

**Loona :** Hello toi ! Euh, je t'avouerai que je ne suis pas très en forme non plus et que donc, j'ai oublié ce que tu me demandes tout le temps…désolée ! lol ! Alors dans ce chapitre, oui, Draco se prend la tête, mais je ne suis pas sadique avec lui (ou si peu…non, sérieusement, aucun mal ne lui est fait)…J'espère que ça va te plaire ! hasta luego !

**Flory Wess :** Ravie d'avoir pu contribuer à ton bonheur ;) Merci pour le lemon, c'est vrai que j'essaie autant que faire se peut d'intégrer un peu de prévention dans mes fics, ça ne fait pas de mal d'y penser…Sinon, je comprends ton impatience, et crois-moi, je sais combien ça peut être frustrant de voir que les choses n'avancent pas aussi vite qu'on le voudrait entre Draco et Harry. Malgré tout, je reste convaincue que si j'allais plus vite, vu comment j'ai écrit ma fic, ce ne serait plus crédible…Pour Colin, eh bien…tu verras ça à partir du chapitre 30, mais je peux te dire que ce n'est ni Fred, ni Draco qui s'en chargera…Bref, en attendant voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, bises.

**Crackos :** salut ma belle ! Heureuse de te voir ici…et non, je ne t'en veux pas, tant que ce que j'écris continue à te plaire, tout va bien…lol. Concernant Draco, tu as parfaitement résumé ce que j'ai l'intention de faire arriver ;) Ca va effectivement se passer à peu près comme ça…Pour Fred et Harry, rassure-toi, ils vont se séparer, probablement avant les vacances de février, et je sais très bien comment ça va se passer. Bref, merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Yami Aku :** hello toi ! Oui, l'histoire de Harry est calme pour le moment mais je crois qu'on peut dire que c'est le calme avant la tempête. Après les vacances de Noël, il va s'en prendre plein la figure, donc je me permets de lui offrir un peu de tranquillité ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira, en tout cas ! Bises et à bientôt, j'espère.

**Black Sharne :** Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, et que tu aies trouvé le temps de me lire malgré ton emploi du temps chargé ! Heureuse également que tu aimes Fred et Michael, car ils ne vont pas quitter l'histoire tout de suite…bien évidemment, il le faudra bien, mais pour ça il faudra attendre encore un peu…J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bises et à bientôt !

**MiloSnail :** Salut ! Contente que ça t'ait plu…C'est vrai que ce chapitre était très calme, et qu'il servait de transition plutôt qu'il n'apportait des éléments nouveaux. Mais ça va changer avec le chapitre suivant, qui j'espère te plaira ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Isa :** Heureuse que ça continue de te plaire ! vraiment, merci pour tes compliments…Pour Colin, ce n'est pas Draco qui va se charger de lui…Mais tu verras ça à partir du chapitre 30…concernant Fred et Harry, c'est vrai qu'ils sont tous les deux intelligents, donc on peut s'attendre à ce que la rupture soit moins douloureuse qu'on pourrait le penser…même s'il y aura forcément un peu de casse. Sinon, je suis touchée de voir que j'ai réussi à transmettre ce que je voulais faire passer dans mes personnages…J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bises.

**Damhatter :** hello toi…Merci pour tes précisions concernant le Bac. Je sais qu'effectivement en GB les examens sont différents et qu'il y en a plus souvent qu'en France. Malgré tout, lorsque j'était au lycée (il y a de cela bien des années maintenant, donc ça a pu changer entre temps), ma prof d'Anglais m'avait dit que les Anglais passaient tout de même à la fin de leur scolarité un examen un peu plus important qui validait leur études. Peut-être est-ce différent maintenant, mais comme l'histoire se déroule en 1996/1997 (l'année de ma terminale, justement)…Et puis après tout, je ne suis qu'une vieille conne de 25 ans qui ne connaît même plus le système scolaire français, alors il faut m'excuser pour mes lacunes. Pour Harry, je pense que tu ne seras plus jalouse très longtemps. A partir du chapitre 30 il va s'en prendre plein la figure alors sois indulgente avec lui. Les gens ont le droit à un peu de bonheur de temps en temps, justement parce que le monde ne tourne pas rond. Bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira plus. Bises, à bientôt.

**Chardon :** Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Je pense que tu ne te trompes pas, j'ai moi aussi l'impression de trouver de moins en moins de fics bien écrites sur ce site (ce qui ne veut pas dire que je me considère comme supérieure, hein…c'est la lectrice qui parle et non l'auteuze)…Bref. Je suis très touchée par tes compliments, qui je te l'avouerai, me remontent pas mal le moral, que j'avais plutôt en berne ces derniers jours…j'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**Griselle :** Hello toi, merci une fois de plus pour ta review qui me fait très plaisir. Je suis heureuse que le lemon t'ait plu ;) je sais que pas mal de lecteurs préfèrent les chapitres concernant Draco, donc j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Anagrammes :** Hello toi, merci pour tes longues reviews ! je vais essayer de répondre dans l'ordre, mais je risque d'être un peu incohérente (comme tu l'auras sans doute remarqué, je ne pète pas la forme ces derniers temps et ça s'est encore aggravé).

C'est vrai que c'est assez difficile de garder une cohérence dans un récit aussi linéaire qu'impose le journal intime. J'ai essayé de me faire un planning mais je dois avouer qu'au bout de trois semaines d'efforts, j'ai laissé tomber, et je me contente de noter sur un calendrier les événements déjà passés pour ne pas les oublier, ainsi que quelques trucs indispensables comme les dates de vacances, les anniversaires et quelques événements importants que je ne veux pas faire arriver trop tard ou trop tôt dans l'histoire.

Concernant la relation prof/élève, je t'avouerai que c'est ce qui m'a le plus posé de problème dans le défi de Zoomalfoy. J'ai en effet refusé la facilité, ce qui fait que bien entendu, je me complique beaucoup la vie pour que ce soit le plus crédible possible ;) C'est aussi pour ça que bien que je n'en sois pas encore arrivée à ce stade de l'histoire, je pense que Draco va devoir s'accrocher avant de faire céder Harry.

Concernant la relation actuelle entre Harry et Fred, tu ne te trompes pas, elle est essentiellement basée sur le sexe. Même s'ils s'entendent bien, cette relation est déséquilibrée, et tu as parfaitement saisi ce déséquilibre puisque tu mentionnes une relation où c'est Harry qui mène le jeu (et non pas Fred comme beaucoup pourraient le penser). Effectivement Fred est plus attaché à Harry que l'inverse, et c'est lui qui est le plus dépendant affectivement. Alors que Harry est dépendant, mais psychologiquement.

A cause de Colin comme tu l'as deviné, d'ailleurs. Ce qui s'est passé, je ne le précise pas vraiment dans l'histoire, à part à mots couverts puisque c'est Milli qui entend la confession de Harry. Mais pour faire simple, pour moi Colin est un garçon qui a besoin de sentir le pouvoir qu'il exerce sur quelqu'un, qui est mal dans sa peau et qui se venge sur les autres de son malaise. Ce qui s'est passé avec Harry est très simple : ils sont tombés amoureux très vite, se sont installés ensemble très vite aussi, sous le coup d'une relation passionnelle. Harry avait besoin qu'on lui montre qu'on l'aime, puisqu'il avait manqué d'affection durant son enfance, et Colin avait besoin de quelqu'un qui lui serait dépendant, c'est pour ça que ça a marché tout de suite entre eux. Le problème est arrivé quand Harry s'est senti plus en confiance et s'est peu à peu individualisé de Colin. Colin étant un garçon jaloux et mal dans sa peau, a mal vécu le fait que Harry aille mieux, puisqu'il était moins indispensable. Pour se rassurer il s'est mis à le tromper, mais s'est vite rendu compte que Harry pouvait faire de même, ce qu'il n'a pas supporté( même si en réalité Harry lui restait fidèle, mais Colin souffre de délire paranoïaque). Après c'est une histoire classique en somme, la relation qui se désintègre peu à peu jusqu'au jour où Harry ne supporte plus l'attitude de Colin et décide de le quitter, prenant définitivement son indépendance, chose que Colin ne peut pas accepter, puisqu'il perd définitivement son pouvoir de domination et de décision. D'où son attitude possessive envers Harry, qu'il ne considère pas vraiment comme un être humain mais plutôt comme sa propriété, ou encore comme un animal qui se serait échappé.

Tu te doutes donc bien qu'effectivement, il ne va pas en rester là…A ce stade là il a compris qu'il ne reviendrait pas, mais si lui ne peut plus l'avoir alors il ne peut pas lui permettre d'être heureux sans lui. A ce propos, Sirius interviendra dans le conflit entre eux deux ;) Et non, ce n'est pas lui qui sera malade ! Bref, je serais heureuse de discuter de ton OS avec toi, et je suis flattée que ce soit le Colin que j'avais imaginé pour Cher journal qui te l'ait inspiré…

Sinon, effectivement, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avances, j'ai écrit ma fic jusqu'au chapitre 34…je devais écrire le 35 cette semaine, mais ma santé ne me l'a pas permis. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira ! Je t'embrasse, à bientôt j'espère.

**Lisylys :** hello ! Merci pour tes compliments, ils me font très plaisir. Oh, rassure-toi, Harry va bien tomber sous le charme de Draco, ça commence à peu près au chapitre 35…Et avant ça, il va se rendre compte que c'est un garçon bien et l'apprécier de plus en plus ;) (même si effectivement Draco a du mal à ne pas voir les gens qui l'entourent autrement que comme un ramassis d'abrutis). Bref, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bises.

**Quiproquo : **Hello, merci pour tes compliments, ils me touchent beaucoup. Héhé, je vois que pas mal de monde a aimé le lemon du chapitre précédent ! Je suis contente, parce que c'est ce que je trouve de plus difficile à écrire, surtout qu'il faut éviter de se répéter…Bref. Pour ce qui est de la future séparation de Fred et Harry, évidemment cela ne se fera pas sans casse, mais ce sont tous les deux des garçons intelligents…Et même si Fred est plus accroché à Harry que ce dernier ne l'est à lui, je ne pense pas le faire trop souffrir. Du moins pas plus qu'il n'est nécessaire compte tenu de la situation. Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là puisque je compte les faire se séparer un peu avant les vacances de février. Concernant la relation que Harry entretient avec Milli, je comprends ta surprise. Je pense que Harry est moins mature qu'il n'en a l'air alors que Milli au contraire, est très mûre pour son âge. Je pense aussi que sous couvert de l'aider, Harry a un peu trop tendance à la prendre pour la remplaçante de Tonks, et d'ailleurs, il se dit souvent qu'il ne devrait pas la considérer autrement que comme une étudiante, même s'il n'arrive pas à faire autrement. C'est vrai que c'est inhabituel, mais lorsque la différence d'âge n'est pas très importante comme c'est le cas ici, et que l'on se voit souvent en dehors des cours (vu qu'à la base Milli devait le voir pour arriver à gérer son homosexualité), je crois qu'il peut être parfois difficile de préserver la distance prof/élève. Ca justifie aussi le fait que Harry va finir par se sentir attiré par Draco, car s'il savait garder la distance, ce genre de chose ne pourrait jamais arriver. D'ailleurs, effectivement pour le moment Harry ne s'intéresse à lui que d'une manière pédagogique, mais c'est justement son manque de distance qui va l'amener à le voir autrement…Sinon, pour Sirius, et Remus, tu verras ça durant les vacances de Noël, qui arriveront dans les prochains chapitres (26 pour Draco et 27 pour Harry si mes souvenirs sont bons). En attendant j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Bises, à bientôt.

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, vendredi 12 décembre 1996 : **

_**23h :**_

Finalement, je me suis décidé à parler de tout ça avec Sally. J'aurais pu m'adresser à Milli, mais curieusement, même si Sally m'est moins proche, je trouvais ça plus facile. Peut-être justement parce qu'elle a le détachement nécessaire pour être objective. Enfin, je dis ça, mais en fait, j'en sais rien. Je sais juste que sur le coup ça m'a paru la chose à faire, puisque c'était elle qui était venue me voir la première.

On a encore séché le club de musique, mais je m'en fous. A part quelques partitions que je connais de toute façon par cœur, pour une représentation en fin d'année, la seule chose qui m'intéresse là-bas, c'est Sally et sa voix. Le reste n'a finalement que peu d'importance. Les autres élèves nous ont encore regardés d'un air bizarre, mais je dois bien dire que ça ne me fait plus rien. Jusqu'à la semaine dernière ça parvenait encore à m'énerver, mais maintenant, je me dis que tout ça est d'une futilité affligeante. Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre, de leur opinion. Ils peuvent bien s'imaginer tout ce qu'ils veulent, que je la saute dans le labo de chimie ou n'importe quoi, ça m'est égal.

De toute façon si on lui fait du mal, je leur pèterai la gueule.

Enfin, après ce qu'elle m'a dit, je crois que je n'ai plus vraiment de doutes à avoir, maintenant.

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back :_

« Alors, c'est pas à cause de ton père ? » demanda la jeune fille brune. « Dans ce cas, si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas exactement ? »

Draco s'alluma une cigarette. Ce qui n'allait pas exactement, il n'en avait lui-même qu'une vague idée. La question semblait simple, c'était la réponse qui était compliquée, et le regard bleu de Sally-Ann était trop acéré pour lui. Alors, il lui tourna le dos, fixant le lac gelé sur lequel s'était amoncelée une fine couche de neige, et il lui répondit en exhalant la fumée bleue de sa cigarette.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses qui ne vont pas dans ma vie, Annie, » dit-il d'une voix si basse que son amie dut se rapprocher de lui pour l'entendre. « Mon problème principal, enfin, je dirais plutôt récurrent, c'est effectivement ma famille et le fait que je n'arrive pas à m'en affranchir. Mais, comme je te le l'ai dit, ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus en ce moment. »

Le jeune homme s'interrompit un bref instant. Sally-Ann ne prononça pas une seule parole et attendit qu'il recommence à parler, ce qu'il fit bientôt, sur le même ton presque chuchoté que précédemment.

« Il y a trop de choses qui se bousculent dans ma tête, » fit la voix douloureuse de Draco. « Des choses que je ne parviens pas à accepter, des choses qui me font honte, à la fois de les aimer et de me détester de les aimer. »

« Je ne comprends pas, » murmura Sally-Ann, perplexe.

« J'ai vu un type de l'école se faire sucer par un autre mec, » annonça abruptement Draco.

« Oh. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, Draco n'osant plus parler, Sally-Ann réfléchissant à tout ce qu'impliquait implicitement cette simple phrase. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine de n'avoir omis aucun détail qui eût pu lui échapper, elle offrit une nouvelle cigarette à son ami et s'en alluma une. Debout, adossés l'un à l'autre, ils observaient avec fascination les volutes de fumée qui se formaient dans l'air immobile. Puis Sally-Ann parla.

« D'accord. Dis-moi, Dray, c'est quoi la fille idéale pour toi ? »

« Avant de rencontrer Daphné, j'aurais dit que c'était toi. Quelque part, c'est toujours toi, même encore aujourd'hui. Elle n'a pas voulu me pardonner, tu sais. »

« Tu t'es déjà posé la question de savoir pourquoi ça ne marchait jamais avec tes copines ? Tu t'es déjà posé la question de savoir pourquoi c'étaient les filles comme moi qui te plaisaient ? »

« Non, » répondit le jeune homme, un peu surpris. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je crois que la réponse à ma première question, c'est parce que tu leur trouvais toujours un truc qui n'allait pas, même minime, et que ça devenait quelque chose de trop rebutant pour que tu puisses l'accepter. Les seins de Lavender, la blondeur de Hannah, les cris de Parvati, les pleurs de Cho, et j'en passe. La réponse à ma deuxième question, c'est parce que les filles comme moi sont inaccessibles. »

« Tu es inaccessible parce que tu es lesbienne, » protesta Draco. « Je ne peux pas lutter contre ça. Et Daphné n'était pas inaccessible. »

« Même si j'avais été hétéro, tu te serais pris un râteau », le contredit-elle sèchement. « Padma est comme moi, et tu n'as jamais essayé avec elle. Pourquoi ? »

« Elle m'aurait jeté, » répondit-il comme une évidence. « Je ne suis pas son genre. C'est une fille sérieuse, pas le genre de nana facile que je me tape tout le temps. »

Sally-Ann ne releva pas, et préféra lui demander :

« Et Daphné ? Tu lui plaisais pourtant. »

« J'ai pas pu. »

« Tu en conclues quoi ? »

Draco garda le silence. Il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question. Seulement le dire à haute voix reviendrait à l'admettre, et il ne le voulait pas. C'était trop difficile, ça impliquait trop de choses, et ça en remettait trop d'autres en question. L'admettre à voix haute, c'était accepter que son monde s'écroule, reconnaître que jusqu'à présent il avait vécu dans un univers confortable, mais qui n'était seulement qu'un mensonge. L'admettre à voix haute, c'était cesser d'être l'héritier Malfoy. L'admettre à voix haute, c'était laisser tomber le masque, être vulnérable, et devenir simplement Draco. Alors il ne voulait pas le dire, même s'il savait que Sally-Ann connaissait la réponse.

Et Sally-Ann avait compris tout cela. Malgré tout, elle reposa sa question, implacable.

« Tu en conclues quoi ? »

« Tu le sais très bien. »

« Je veux te l'entendre dire. Tu en conclues quoi ? »

« T'es qu'une garce, tu le sais, ça ? »

« C'est pour ton bien. Tu en conclues quoi ? »

« Fous-moi la paix, Annie, s'il te plait. »

« Tu en conclues quoi, Dray ? »

Draco tremblait de tous ses membres lorsqu'il répondit enfin, d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

« Je suis pédé. T'es contente, maintenant ? »

La jeune fille se retourna et posa la tête sur son épaule, enserrant sa taille de ses bras minces. Regardant dans la même direction que lui pour ne pas voir les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues pâles du garçon, elle chuchota avec compassion :

« C'est pas grave, Dray. Ca va aller, maintenant. On est tous avec toi, tu sais. »

Draco hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Oui, il le savait. Il seraient tous avec lui, même Blaise, et lui avait été con, comme d'habitude. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au château, Draco tenait Sally-Ann par la taille, pour l'aider à marcher. Son amie n'avait rien dit, mais le jeune homme avait une fois de plus remarqué qu'elle souffrait.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, samedi 13 décembre 1996 : **

_**11h :**_

C'est décidé.

Après le match de Blaise, je vais leur parler, à tous. Et ce soir, je vais tout leur raconter.

Malgré ce que m'a dit Sally, j'ai peur de leur réaction.

Non, en fait, je crève de trouille.

_**19h :**_

Pourquoi est-ce que ça me semble si difficile ?

Ce sont mes amis, je ne devrais pas m'angoisser comme ça. Ils avaient tous l'air inquiets quand je leur ai demandé qu'on se retrouve aux Trois Balais ce soir. Tous, à part Sally, ce qui est logique. Mais ça prouve qu'ils tiennent à moi, non ? Ca prouve que je compte pour eux, même Terry, même Luna.

Alors pourquoi j'ai tellement peur de leur dire ?

La réponse est tellement simple que je me foutrais des baffes pour ne pas avoir deviné plus tôt. Si j'ai la trouille à ce point, c'est parce que je ne veux pas qu'ils réagissent comme je l'ai fait avec Milli en début d'année. Je ne veux pas ressentir ce qu'elle a ressenti. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me fassent de la peine comme je lui en ai fait. Parce que je voudrais croire qu'ils valent tellement mieux que moi, qui suis un tel connard parfois. Parce que j'ai peur d'avoir les amis que je mérite, et que je sais que je ne mérite pas grand chose. Et parce que quelque part, j'ai pas envie de m'apercevoir que j'avais raison en me disant que je ne valais rien.

Mais ils ne sont pas comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

_**02h :**_

Non, ils ne sont pas comme ça.

Bien sûr que non, et j'ai honte d'avoir pu le penser. C'est moi qui n'ai pas les potes que je mérite, tout simplement. Ce sont eux qui sont trop bien pour moi.

J'ai trop de chance. Trop de chance qu'ils soient là.

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back :_

Blaise reposa lentement son verre sur la table. Draco venait de leur expliquer la raison de son comportement des dernières semaines et gardait les yeux obstinément baissés, comme s'il n'osait pas affronter leur regard. Autour de la table ronde où les six amis étaient assis, personne ne semblait vouloir prononcer un mot, et tous le regardaient, lui, Blaise Zabini, comme s'ils attendaient son verdict. Tous, sauf Draco bien entendu, qui lui refusait carrément de lever la tête. Blaise secoua légèrement la tête. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ridicule, bon sang ?

« Alors…Si je comprends bien, tu nous as évités pendant des jours et tu nous as traités comme de la merde, parce que t'es pédé et que t'assumes pas, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il lentement, d'une voix où perçait une profonde incrédulité.

Millicent grogna devant le manque de tact du grand noir, mais garda pour elle ses réflexions. Draco quant à lui avait levé les yeux vers son meilleur ami et le contemplait avec une expression indécise, comme s'il ne savait pas comment interpréter les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre. Blaise émit un petit son agacé, puis sourit largement à l'attention du garçon blond.

« T'es vraiment trop con, ma parole. Au risque de me faire lyncher pour avoir énoncé des évidences, je ne sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais y'a déjà deux lesbiennes à table. Tu croyais vraiment que ça allait nous poser un problème ? »

Draco ne répondit même pas, c'eût été inutile. Effectivement, présenté de cette manière, il ne pouvait que se sentir très con. Blaise ne se formalisa pas du mutisme de son ami, et poursuivit comme si de rien n'était.

« Je vais te dire, ça me surprend même pas. Que tu sois gay, je veux dire, » précisa-t-il voyant le froncement de sourcils du blond. « Ca faisait un moment, même, que je m'en doutais. »

« Je le savais, » chantonna doucement Luna, mais personne ne fut en mesure de deviner si elle disait cela pour l'homosexualité de Draco ou si cela concernait les soupçons de Blaise. Peut-être les deux, pensèrent unanimement les autres adolescents.

Draco arborait à présent un petit sourire, un peu gêné, mais tous purent voir à quel point il semblait soulagé de cette réaction. A vrai dire, Millicent, Sally-Ann et Terry avaient un peu craint eux aussi la réaction de Blaise. Bien qu'il fût un garçon excessivement volubile lorsqu'il parlait de la gente féminine, et dans des termes pas toujours appropriés, il était toujours pris d'une bizarre pudeur dès que l'on abordait le sujet délicat de la vie privée de Millicent et Sally-Ann. Et tout le monde pensait plus ou moins que c'était quelque chose qui le gênait, alors on évitait d'en parler lorsqu'il était présent. Ce n'était pas qu'on le pensait intolérant, seulement qu'il passait pour un peu moins ouvert d'esprit que Terry ou Luna, par exemple. Et tous les autres savaient que le rejet de son meilleur ami eût achevé Draco.

Mais à l'instant, Blaise se resservait un verre et trinquait avec Draco, et il ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé par la nouvelle. Au contraire, il se permit même de faire une de ses plaisanteries douteuses, ce qui dans un cas comme celui-là relevait de l'inédit.

« Bien. Bonne chose que tu te sois décidé à assumer ta gaytitude, ma poule. Bon, c'est vrai qu'on commence un peu à ressembler à une Gay Pride ambulante maintenant, et que je vais finir par me sentir un peu seul, mais – »

« Zabini, ta gueule, » claqua Sally-Ann, qui souriait malgré tout. « Tu deviens lourd, là. »

« Ouais, » renchérit Millicent, un petit sourire moqueur jouant sur ses lèvres. « Ton problème à toi, c'est que tu sais pas t'arrêter. Est-ce qu'on te pose des questions sur ta romance avec la belette femelle, nous ? »

« Tiens donc, mais c'est vrai ça, » ajouta Terry, avec une expression sadique qu'on ne lui avait encore jamais vue. « Où est passé notre jolie rouquine ? Elle a enfin réussi à te semer ? »

C'était au tour de Blaise de se faire chahuter par ses camarades, et celui-ci se défendait faiblement, moitié gêné, moitié riant, et Draco sourit pensivement, en sirotant son verre de bière. Il était bêtement heureux d'être là, avec des gens qui n'avaient pas songé une seule seconde à le juger, qui n'avaient pas changé d'un iota leur comportement envers lui. Des gens qui l'aimaient vraiment pour ce qu'il était, lui, et pas pour son argent ou son nom, simplement lui avec ses défauts et ses faiblesses. Ses potes.

Il décida de porter secours à son meilleur ami.

« Les enfants, lâchez-le avec ça…En plus, on a autre chose de plus important à célébrer aujourd'hui… »

« C'est vrai ! » s'exclama Terry. « Il est plus de minuit, donc on est le 14…Ca y'est, Sally a 17 ans ! »

Draco leva son verre avec les autres, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, dimanche 14 décembre 1996 : **

_**13h :**_

Bizarrement, je me sens nettement mieux depuis hier.

Comme si je traînais depuis des années un sac rempli de pierres plus lourdes les unes que les autres, et qu'enfin, on m'avait permis de laisser ce sac derrière moi. C'est con à dire, mais je me sens soulagé, avec un gros poids en moins sur la conscience.

Bien sûr, je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Va falloir que je l'accepte, d'abord. Ensuite, va falloir que je l'assume. Après, je sais très bien que je vais sans doute en souffrir, comme Milli peut en souffrir. Ou Sally-Ann. Et puis si ça s'apprend, je vais sûrement avoir pas mal de problèmes et je devrai vivre avec ça, avec le regard des autres sur moi. Sans compter Père, et peut-être Mère, qui seraient capable de me déshériter, qui seront déçus, qui auront honte de moi. Qui me détesteront. Pas comme si ça changeait quoi que ce soit à maintenant, mais quand même. Ca me fiche une trouille incroyable. Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas prêt du tout à affronter tout ça.

Mais au moins maintenant, je ne suis plus tout seul, et je sais que je peux compter sur eux.

Oh, il va falloir que j'aille à l'entraînement. Michael sera là. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de le voir.

**o0O0o**

_Comme à son habitude et malgré le froid mordant, Draco décida de faire quelques tours de terrain supplémentaires avant de rentrer se changer. Il avait délibérément ignoré Michael durant l'entraînement, malgré les fréquents regards que lui lançait son camarade. Il ne se sentait pas le courage de lui parler. Bien sûr, le garçon lui plaisait, mais cette attirance lui faisait peur, et il n'était pas encore certain de vouloir tenter quoi que ce soit. Admettre qu'il était attiré par un garçon était une chose, franchir le pas en était une autre, totalement différente, et Draco avait tout simplement trop peur pour imaginer en être capable._

_Pourtant il dut vite se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment sur le terrain de rugby. Avec la nuit qui tombait, la température avait encore baissé de quelques degrés et il recommençait à neiger, aussi au bout d'un quart d'heure fut-il forcé de retourner à petites foulées vers les vestiaires. Draco espérait qu'ils seraient vides, et surtout, il espérait qu'il ne tomberait pas sur Michael. Ou plutôt, sur Michael et un autre garçon. La première expérience avait été suffisamment traumatisante._

_Cependant, il déchanta vite lorsqu'il poussa la lourde porte de métal, et aperçut le jeune homme brun qui enfilait son jean. Heureusement, il restait encore deux autres joueurs de l'équipe, aussi Draco n'eut-il pas à s'embarrasser de la politesse. Il fila directement à la douche, après un vague signe de tête en direction de ses camarades. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il tourna le robinet d'eau chaude et qu'il commença à se laver qu'il prit soudain conscience de l'absurdité de son geste. Michael pouvait très bien attendre que les autres fussent partis et le rejoindre sous la douche. Il avait été stupide, et se morigéna en se disant qu'il eût bien mieux fait d'attraper son sac et d'aller se changer dans sa chambre._

_Malgré tout, il était trop tard à présent, et la seule chose à faire restait de se laver le plus vite possible avant de se mettre dans une situation compromettante. Pourtant, personne ne vint le rejoindre dans la grande pièce carrelée, et il acheva de prendre sa douche tranquillement, et seul. Bizarrement, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu déçu, et se gifla mentalement pour avoir pu ressentir cela. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez de ces sentiments contradictoires qui l'assaillaient de toutes parts. Aussi se contenta-t-il de pousser une simple soupir de lassitude en voyant que Michael l'avait attendu dans les vestiaires. Evidemment, pensa-t-il, désabusé, il aurait du se douter que le jeune homme brun n'allait pas laisser passer une telle occasion de lui parler. Son coéquipier était assis sur le banc en face du sien et lisait un livre, une expression paisible sur son visage avenant._

_Draco eut un reniflement agacé et commença à se sécher, se souciant peu de se montrer nu aux yeux de son camarade. Après tout, faire preuve de pudeur mal placée alors qu'ils s'étaient déjà tous les deux aperçus dans le plus simple appareil eût été malvenu. Alors qu'il se frottait énergiquement les cheveux à l'aide de sa serviette, Michael leva brusquement les yeux de sa lecture et posa son regard doré sur le jeune homme blond. Draco sentit ses joues s'échauffer un peu et se détourna légèrement. Il était tout de même complètement à poil, et malgré tout, la situation restait gênante._

_« Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? » _

_Draco sursauta en entendant la question incongrue que Michael venait de poser, sa voix toujours aussi calme résonnant dans la pièce vide. Néanmoins, il tenta de garder un ton impassible lorsqu'il répondit, tournant toujours le dos à son camarade._

_« Et Ernie ? » Draco grimaça. Sa voix avait tout de même un peu tremblé._

_« Ernie et moi on est pas ensemble, » répondit placidement Michael._

_« Ah. »_

_C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire. Manifestement, la fellation de la dernière fois n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, ou alors Michael était le genre de garçon qui ne s'encombrait pas avec des relations suivies. Sans doute les deux, pour ce que Draco en savait, et à la limite il s'en fichait._

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda le brun, perplexe. « Tu veux pas ? »_

_« Je sais pas, » répondit Draco un peu sèchement, et surtout très mal à l'aise._

_Il enfila son jean avec précipitation, plus que troublé par la présence de Michael et de son regard sur lui. Mais le jeune homme semblait attendre des explications et insista :_

_« Je te plais pas ? »_

_« Bien sûr que si, » se défendit le blond un peu trop rapidement, une légère rougeur venant envahir ses joues pâles._

_« Bah où est le problème, dans ce cas ? »_

_Le problème ? Draco eut un ricanement désabusé. Cela semblait tellement facile, si l'on se plaçait du point de vue de Michael. _

_« Le problème ? » répéta-t-il lentement. « Je ne sais pas, Corner, peut-être le fait que je viens à peine de me rendre compte que j'étais pédé. Ou peut-être, par extension, parce que j'ai jamais laissé un mec me toucher et encore moins m'embrasser. A ton avis, quel est le problème ? »_

_Michael eut un petit sourire goguenard devant la colère à peine contenue de son camarade, et lui lança simplement :_

_« En fait, t'as la trouille, si je comprends bien. »_

_« Tu te sentirais comment si tu étais à ma place ? » répliqua le jeune homme blond, agacé. « Bien sûr que j'ai la trouille. »_

_Cet aveu spontané de faiblesse mit Draco encore plus mal à l'aise, si cela était possible. Il soupira et retomba lourdement sur son banc. Pourquoi ça n'allait pas tout seul ? Avec n'importe quelle fille, ça ne lui aurait pas posé de problème. Draco était du genre à embrasser comme on grattait une piqûre d'insecte, sans y faire attention, presque comme s'il se débarrassait d'une corvée. Et là, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il en faisait tout un plat, ni pourquoi ça le touchait autant. _

_Il mit son visage entre ses mains, refusant de croiser le regard de Michael. Celui-ci, conscient de la lutte intérieure de son camarade, vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras, comme pour le rassurer. Draco se laissa faire, et curieusement, la présence réconfortante de Michael le détendit un peu. Il restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes sans parler, avant que Michael n'ouvre à nouveau la bouche._

_« Alors ? » redemanda doucement le garçon brun. « Je peux t'embrasser ? »_

_Draco hésita quelques instants, avant de répondre d'une voix mal assurée : _

_« Si tu veux. »_

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, lundi 15 décembre 1996 : **

_**22h :**_

Michael Corner m'a embrassé hier. En fait il a fait bien plus que de m'embrasser.

C'était bizarre. Non, c'était plus que bizarre, c'était surréel. C'était comme si je n'avais jamais embrassé personne avant lui. Ca n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les baisers que j'avais pu échanger avec mes anciennes copines. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que là, j'ai ressenti des trucs et que ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avec personne. C'était doux, et en même temps violent, et j'avais l'impression que j'étais…Je sais pas, je suppose que c'est l'impression qu'ont les filles quand un garçon les embrasse. Ca m'a fait bizarre de me sentir dominé comme ça, alors que d'habitude, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une personne complètement passive devant moi.

Je crois que j'ai aimé ça. Je crois bien que j'ai aimé sentir sa langue forcer ma bouche, et sentir son corps contre le mien, et sentir ses mains sur ma peau. Le contact était radicalement différent de celui d'une fille. Plus brutal, peut-être, plus exigeant, je sais pas. Différent, en tout cas.

Et bordel, je crois bien que je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'aussi terrifiant et excitant à la fois, ni d'aussi foutrement bon que sa main qui me branlait.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mercredi 17 décembre 1996 : **

_**22h :**_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu un courrier de la fac.

Je suis accepté là-bas, si je réussis mes examens de fin d'année, bien entendu. Et je dois passer un entretien à la rentrée, juste après les vacances de Noël. Le Professeur Snape est d'accord pour me conduire là-bas. Il faut qu'il obtienne du Directeur l'autorisation de prendre deux ou trois jours de congé pour aller jusqu'à Londres, parce que l'entretien va se dérouler en semaine, mais il pense que Dumbledore ne s'y opposera pas. J'étais fou de joie.

En fait, la seule chose en ce moment qui me mine le moral, c'est l'idée de retourner à Londres pour les vacances. Bien sûr, je sais que Blaise sera là aussi, mais je ne pourrai pas le voir très souvent, d'autant qu'il ne sera présent que la deuxième semaine. Et Pansy sera au manoir la majeure partie des vacances, du coup je vais être obligé de m'en occuper. Honnêtement, je me demande ce que Père a dans la tête pour m'infliger ça. Ca ressemble tellement à une pathétique tentative d'incitation à la mettre dans mon lit, que ça en devient ridicule. Moi qui pensais pourtant que c'était un homme subtil, je suis effaré par la grossièreté du stratagème. Sans doute pense-t-il qu'il n'a pas besoin de faire dans la dentelle avec moi. Il est tellement persuadé que j'obéirai toujours bien sagement à ses ordres que ça ne doit même pas lui effleurer l'esprit.

J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir rester avec les copains ! Les parents de Terry ont une maison dans le nord de l'Ecosse, et il a invité tout le monde à venir passer les vacances là-bas. Millicent, Luna et Sally ont pu venir, et même Blaise a eu l'autorisation d'y passer la première semaine. Et moi, je vais encore me retrouver tout seul, avec une fille que je ne supporte pas, dans une maison trop grande pour moi, avec des parents qui ne me parlent jamais. Joie et allégresse.

Je ne veux pas y aller.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, vendredi 19 décembre 1996 : **

_**23h :**_

Je viens de terminer de faire mes valises.

Père a envoyé quelqu'un pour venir me chercher demain matin assez tôt. Je prendrai l'avion, ce qui quelque part n'est pas pour me déplaire, parce que je déteste les voyages en train. Trop long, surtout si je suis tout seul. Et comme les autres sont partis ce soir chez Terry, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à subir plusieurs heures de voyage avec Pansy, et ces deux connards homophobes de Greg et Vince. S'ils savaient, ces pitoyables imbéciles, que je me suis fait tailler une pipe hier par Michael Corner, ils en feraient un infarctus, et le monde serait définitivement débarrassé de ces deux nuisances. S'il pouvaient crever et emmener Pansy avec eux dans leur enfer, ça m'arrangerait bien.

Car oui, je pense que je ne peux plus avoir aucun doute maintenant, je suis bien gay. Ou au moins bi, encore que plus ça va et plus je me dis que les filles ne m'intéressent définitivement pas. Sally avait raison quand elle disait que je choisissais toujours mes copines de façon à ce que ça ne marche pas. J'y ai repensé sérieusement et je me suis rendu compte que c'était tout à fait ça : soit je m'intéresse à des filles dont je sais pertinemment qu'elles vont finir par me dégoûter, soit je m'accroche à des nanas qui vont obligatoirement me rejeter. A chaque fois, je cherche délibérément l'échec, parce qu'au fond de moi, je ne veux pas que ça marche. C'est assez terrifiant quand on y pense.

Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu me voiler la face aussi longtemps. Hier, quand Michael m'a sucé, c'était extraordinaire. Alors, soit il a vraiment un don, soit les mecs sont plus doués que les filles pour ça, soit je suis irrémédiablement perdu pour les femmes. J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit la dernière solution la plus plausible, parce que quand je l'ai branlé, je n'ai pas été écœuré une seule seconde. Au contraire.

En fait, j'ai adoré ça.

**o0O0o**

_Dans le prochain chapitre, Tom Riddle fait son apparition…_

_**Sinon, comme je l'ai dit dans ma note de début de chapitre, je ne sais pas si je pourrai updater très régulièrement pendant quelques semaines, vu que je ne sais pas encore si je vais devoir aller à l'hôpital la semaine prochaine ou pas. Pour être tenus au courant des avancées dans mes fics et de mes updates, ou lire quelques trucs inédits, je vous invite à aller jeter un œil sur mon blog : www. 20six . fr / myschka (virez les espaces dans la barre d'adresse, puisque FF censure les url).**_

_En attendant, comme d'habitude, le petit bouton en bas à gauche est là si vous avez aimé, détesté, si vous avez des questions ou des remarques, ou autre chose. La 666ème review gagne le droit de recevoir le chapitre 25 en avance sous couvert de me donner son mail ! Je vous aime._


	25. Chapitre 25

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :**_Bonjour à tous ! _

**_L'heureuse auteuze de la 666ème review est Onarluca, qui a donc reçu ce chapitre la semaine dernière en exclusivité !_**

_Dans ce chapitre, Millicent découvre une partie pas très agréable du passé de Harry…Bonne lecture !_

**o0O0o**

**RAR :**

**Tout d'abord, merci pour tous vos messages, qui m'ont bien remonté le moral, j'en avais vraiment besoin…**

Désolée, je fais pas mal de RARs collectives, parce que je n'ai pas trop le temps et le courage de les faire individuellement pour tout le monde…

Merci à : **Doudaah**, **Titia**, **Beautiful-Dray**, **BadAngel666** (merci beaucoup pour ton message et ton soutien !), **surimi** (t'inquiète pas mal belle, je t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir le temps, l'essentiel c'est que ça continue de te plaire !), **onarluca**, **Dawn456** (pas avant le chapitre 40, désolée), **Chaya** (j'ai été très touchée par ce que tu m'as dit…pour ma maladie, j'explique tout dans mon blog), **crystal d'avalon** (oui, c'est assez grave, voir mon blog pour les explications…pour Sally, je disais au chapitre 22 que Draco avait remarqué qu'elle avait du mal à marcher, souviens-toi), **Kaorulabelle**, **Egwene Al' Vere** (ah, il va falloir attendre encore pour que Draco largue Michael, il vient à peine de commencer avec lui !), **Loona** (lol. Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, les problèmes ne font que commencer pour Draco ! Là c'est plutôt calme, mais la seconde moitié de l'année scolaire risque d'être agitée ! ), **Blue-Emy**, **Snape Black Rose** (merci pour ton soutien…les explications concernant ma maladie sont sur mon blog), **nayou** (si tu parles d'un lemon entre Harry et Draco, c'est pas pour tout de suite !), **Vif d'or** (gros bisous ma douce !), **serpentis-draco**, **Sahada**, **Oxaline**, **demoniac Cat's** (en effet, pour Riddle, tu verras ça dans ce chapitre alors je ne dis rien…lol), **MiloSnail** (mais oui, il y aura bien une soixantaine de chapitres environ…et je mettrai bien Draco et Harry ensemble, ne t'inquiète pas), **Lisylys** (il y aura environ une soixantaine de chapitres en tout), **inconnue-romantique** (merci beaucoup ! bah, Draco est un mec sensible, ça ne veut pas dire que c'est une carpette, il garde son caractère), **lilly.malefoy**(merci pour ton soutien, et pour ton email, tu peux mécrire quand tu veux…ouch, les douleurs au dos, je connais aussi, je te plains), **Damhatter** (bon courage pour l'école, je sais que ça doit être éprouvant…ah les beaux garçons…huhu. Bon courage aussi, y'a pas grand chose de mieux pour se détendre), **la rodeuse** (merci pour ton soutien…moi c'est tiptip – O – SXY – 12251), **ma lune** (détrompe-toi, ça change beaucoup de choses au contraire, déjà ça me fait sourire et ça me remonte le moral ! et c'est déjà super…), **Ellie351** (non, Harry ne sait pas ce qui tourmente Draco et ne le saura pas avant un moment, parce que Milli ne lui dira rien), **kiara1589** (les vacances de Draco c'est le prochain chapitre, celui-ci est un POV Harry), **Yami Aku** (merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, je suis touchée !) …

**lucy-hp :** ton préféré, vraiment ? je suis touchée, merci ! mais détrompe-toi, ce n'est pas si réaliste que ça, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais encore fait traîner les choses en longueur, parce que là ça va un peu vite à mon goût…Pour Michael, disons qu'effectivement, il n'est pas du genre à forcer ses partenaires, mais en même temps c'est un garçon qui sait parfaitement ce qu'il veut, donc on ne peut pas dire que ce soit un gentil petit agneau non plus…Quelque part, même s'il ne dépasse pas les limites, il profite quand même un peu du fait que Draco est déstabilisé…Pour mon autre fic, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, en tout cas. Et pour ma maladie, j'explique en détail ce que j'ai dans mon blog…J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**Cyzia** hey ma belle ! Sally-Ann ? elle souffre de la même chose que moi, sur le moment j'ai eu envie d'écrire là-dessus, va savoir pourquoi. Non, Tom ne sera pas le premier mec de Draco ;) C'est un personnage qui appartient au passé…Tu verras ça dans ce chapitre, mais évidemment je n'en dis pas plus…huhu. J'espère que ça te plaira en tout cas, gros bisous, à bientôt.

**Laika la Louve** Hello toi ! Merci pour ta longue review (quand je vois les mini reviews minables que je t'écris, j'ai honte…lol). Ah, Draco, oui, je pense que pour les lecteurs, il était temps qu'il se décide. Pour ton copain Adam, je suis allée un peu vite, mais bon, je pense que si j'avais encore retardé les choses, je me serais fait lyncher par tout le monde ! huhu. Pour Blaise, tu sais, je ne pense pas que sa réaction ait été si étonnante que ça. Comme il le dit lui-même, il y a déjà deux lesbiennes dans leur groupe d'amis, et lui-même se doutait de l'homosexualité de Draco, donc quelque part, il n'allait pas monter sur ses grands chevaux. Et puis ce qui caractérise ce groupe d'amis, c'est justement le fait que c'est « nous contre le reste du monde », donc quoiqu'il arrive, ils sont solidaires. Pour Michael, oui, évidemment, Draco n'allait pas tomber amoureux de Harry comme ça, surtout qu'il ne sait même pas encore qu'il est gay. Et puis Colin…ben, il va être malfaisant, mais pas vraiment pour Harry et Draco, ni même pour Fred en fait…Mais bon, tu verras bien ! Bref, je n'espère pas que ce chapitre te plaise, je le sais déjà puisque tu l'as lu ;) Bisous, à bientôt.

**Lilounatic** Une coucherie ? Pas vraiment. Si on réfléchit, on se rend compte que c'est surtout Draco qui a une sexualité plutôt agitée…Pour le reste, en dehors de Zacharias Smith et Ernie MacMillian, que je mentionne une ou deux fois, les autres élèves (à part les gens qui couchent avec Draco, bien sûr) n'ont pas vraiment de vie sexuelle…Moi je me souviens quand j'étais au lycée qu'il y avait souvent des filles qui se faisaient avorter, et en Terminale, il ne devait pas y avoir plus de deux ou trois personnes dans ma classe qui n'avaient pas de vie sexuelle. Et puis comme tu dis, avec Michael, Draco n'a pas d'attache, pour lui c'est surtout une nouvelle expérience…Pour le Drarry, ben, comme je l'ai dit maintes et maintes fois, pas avant le chapitre 40…Bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**chris52** Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir, et merci aussi de ton soutien concernant ma maladie. J'espère que de ton côté ta santé n'est pas trop défaillante (mon copain est cardiaque alors je connais aussi)…Concernant l'Empire d'émeraude, je posterai bientôt un autre chapitre et ensuite je la mettrai en suspens, je pense. Je sais que l'univers n'est pas familier et que ce n'est pas évident (c'est d'ailleurs bien pour ça que je mets autant de notes explicatives), mais en fait on m'a plus souvent reproché la longueur des explications (donc là je comprends pas parce que si j'en mets pas, plus personne ne suit)…Bref, on verra bien ce que je vais faire, plus tard. Merci en tout cas de me lire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bises.

**Shima-chan** lol. Et voilà, on me harcèle pendant des semaines pour savoir quand Draco va enfin assumer son homosexualité, et quand il le fait enfin, on râle parce que les filles n'ont plus aucune chance…huhu. Pour ses vacances, c'est au chapitre 26, et pour son entretien à la fac, c'est après ses vacances. Pour Riddle…héhé, tu verras bien, comme tu dis ! Mais une de tes propositions était la bonne ;) Pour l'Empire d'émeraude, je posterai encore un chapitre avant de probablement la suspendre pour un moment. J'ai du mal à me concentrer sur l'écriture en ce moment. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bises. (et non, ça ne m'ennuie pas du tout que tu m'écrives)

**Flory Wess** merci pour ta review, et pour ton soutien (si, c'est assez grave, comme tu le sais déjà…merci d'ailleurs pour ton comm sur mon blog qui m'a beaucoup touchée). Il est possible que je n'update pas la semaine prochaine, puisque c'est probablement le moment où je serai sous traitement. Bref, passons. Je suis heureuse que tu continues à aimer mon histoire, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Anagrammes** Salut toi. C'est vrai, tu as saisi ce que j'ai voulu faire de Colin, maintenant, un type pareil finit forcément par commettre une erreur et payer pour ce qu'il a fait. Concernant la discussion entre Sally et Draco, c'est vrai que pour moi ça semblait évident qu'il allait plus facilement lui parler plutôt qu'à Milli. Déjà parce qu'il a pas mal fait souffrir Milli en début d'année quand il a appris qu'elle était lesbienne. Et puis, effectivement, parfois, parler avec quelqu'un avec qui on a moins d'implication affective, c'est plus facile (tout comme il est plus facile parfois de parler de ses problèmes à un inconnu sur le net plutôt que de le dire à ses amis). Oui, c'est bien cette phrase que Sally ne relève pas. Draco ne se rend pas encore tout à fait compte de l'incohérence de ses paroles : il admet lui-même ne sortir qu'avec des filles qui ne sont pas des filles « bien », pas parce que ça lui plait, mais parce qu'il se met lui-même en situation d'échec, même si c'est inconscient. Et effectivement, comme il est dans cette logique de l'échec, il ne cherche même pas à voir mes qualités des filles avec qui il couche, donc il reste ancré dans ses préjugés. Effectivement, c'est une façon pour lui de se protéger, tu l'as parfaitement compris. Sinon, pour la fin de la discussion, où Sally « presse » Draco, je sais que c'est un peu rude, mais il faut quand même savoir que Draco admire énormément Sally, il la met sur un piédestal, elle l'impressionne, donc il n'ose pas vraiment la rembarrer. Je dirais que c'est la seule personne qu'il n'enverra jamais bouler, pas parce que c'est la seule pour qui il a du respect, mais parce que c'est la seule qui sait lui tenir vraiment tête. Et contrairement à Blaise ou Milli, dont il sait que quoi qu'il arrive, ils resteront ses amis, avec elle, il ne sait pas encore s'il peut se permettre d'être désagréable. C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé qu'elle était la mieux placée pour lui faire cracher le morceau ;) Concernant sa relation avec ses parents, eh bien…Je dirais que jusqu'au chapitre 35 tout du moins, la situation reste relativement stable, mais je pense qu'après les vacances de février, tout va s'écrouler pour lui…évidemment je n'en dis pas plus. Sinon, pour Michael, c'est vrai, il est essentiellement intéressé par une relation physique. Tu vois c'est marrant que tu me dises ça, parce que tu es la seule à avoir perçu le côté profiteur de Michael. Bien sûr ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre, mais c'est tout de même quelqu'un qui ne s'embarrasse pas des états d'âme des gens outre mesure. Alors il respecte Draco, assez du moins pour ne pas le forcer, mais il reste quand même centré sur ses propres objectifs et son propre plaisir. Draco a bien compris que Michael n'est pas un garçon avec qui il peut avoir une histoire sérieuse. Bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira, et je t'embrasse fort. A bientôt.

**Isa** merci une fois de plus pour tous tes compliments et tes encouragements. Je suis heureuse que la scène avec Sally te plaise, elle me tenait énormément à cœur…Sinon, tu as raison, pour le moment Draco n'est absolument pas prêt à être amoureux…Il a encore besoin de se trouver, de faire ses propres expériences…Mais ça va finir par le travailler ;) J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bises.

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, samedi 13 décembre 1996 : **

_**23h :**_

Je suis épuisé.

Je savais que Neville était loin d'être le garçon calme et un peu lent qu'il laisse paraître, je l'avais d'ailleurs déjà constaté à Brighton. Mais aujourd'hui, il m'a achevé, à tel point que j'ai du reporter à demain ma sortie avec Fred tellement j'étais fatigué.

Nev a un enthousiasme délirant dès qu'il s'agit de faire les courses. Bien évidemment, rien d'aussi trivial que d'acheter des vêtements ou de la nourriture, mais quand c'est pour s'acheter de nouvelles plantes ou faire des cadeaux, il est capable de courir un marathon. Et il est impitoyable avec les gens qui ont le malheur de l'accompagner.

Je ne compte plus le nombre de boutiques différentes que nous avons pu faire aujourd'hui, entre le marché aux puces de Hogsmeade, les magasins de la vieille ville, et le centre commercial où nous sommes allés en voiture. J'en suis ressorti avec les pieds en compote et le portefeuille considérablement allégé, mais curieusement, je me suis bien amusé.

J'ai moi-même pu trouver quelques cadeaux sympas pour tout le monde, y compris Remus, donc je ne regrette pas de m'être fait embarquer dans ce parcours du combattant. Des livres, pour la plupart, ainsi que pas mal de musique. Et Nev a trouvé tout un tas de babioles pour Nymph, ce qui était tout de même le but de l'expédition. Je crois pouvoir assurer sans me tromper qu'elle n'aura jamais été aussi gâtée que cette année. J'ai bien l'impression que Nev est complètement fou d'elle. C'est bien, je trouve.

J'ai acheté un cadeau à Fred, également. Et une montagne de chocolat pour la famille Weasley. Il faut bien que je les remercie de m'accueillir aussi souvent chez eux, ils ont été tellement gentils avec moi depuis le début de l'année. J'espère tout de même que Fred aimera mon cadeau. Je n'ai pas osé lui acheter de disques, vue la quantité phénoménale qu'il possède déjà chez lui et au magasin. En fait, c'est un pull en cachemire bleu chiné, très doux, et qu'il pourra mettre pour n'importe quelle occasion. Je trouve que la couleur irait bien avec ses yeux. Evidemment, je me suis ruiné, mais je pense que ça vaut le coup.

Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie d'acheter aussi un petit quelque chose pour Millicent. Je ne sais pas si ce serait très approprié de lui offrir un cadeau, mais j'avais envie de lui faire plaisir. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas grand chose, juste un disque dont elle m'avait parlé un jour et qu'elle aurait bien aimé avoir, et je ne sais même pas si j'oserais lui donner. Mais je l'apprécie réellement beaucoup, alors nous verrons bien.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, dimanche 14 décembre 1996 : **

_**22h :**_

Aujourd'hui je suis allé faire du patin à glace sur le lac de Hogsmeade avec toute la famille Weasley. Il y avait aussi Alicia et Neville. Je me suis amusé comme un fou, bien que j'aie passé plus de temps les fesses sur la glace que debout sur les patins.

Il faut dire que c'était la première fois, et que je n'ai guère le sens de l'équilibre. Ginny a passé son temps à se moquer de moi, jusqu'à ce que Monsieur Zabini n'arrive. J'avoue que j'ai eu un peu honte de me ridiculiser ainsi devant un élève qui n'était pas Ginny, mais ma rouquine s'est très vite éloignée en compagnie de son soupirant, aussi n'ai-je pas eu à rougir très longtemps.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était à ça que devaient ressembler des fêtes de Noël en famille. Lorsque j'étais chez les Dursley, je passais le plus clair de mon temps dans ma chambre, tellement l'ambiance me paraissait sinistre. Dudley était toujours pourri de cadeaux, tandis que je devais généralement me contenter d'une boîte de biscuits ou de chocolats. Vernon et Pétunia n'étaient pas des gens très affectueux. Et les Noël chez Sirius étaient toujours empreints d'une espèce de formalisme gênant, à cause de Cécilia. Je crois qu'elle m'en voulait d'envahir ainsi la vie de son mari. Puis quand je suis allé à Cambridge, les fêtes de fin d'année ressemblaient surtout à d'immenses beuveries entre copains. Alors quelque part, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que les vrais Noël m'ont manqués.

**o0O0o**

_« Qu'est-ce que tu écris ? »_

_Harry releva la tête de son journal et sourit à Fred qui déposait sur la table basse deux tasses remplies d'un liquide brun et crémeux._

_« Rien d'important, » répondit-il en rangeant le cahier dans son sac. « Oh, tu as fait du chocolat chaud ? J'adore ça, mais je n'en bois jamais, je n'arrive pas à bien le faire. »_

_Le jeune homme saisit l'une des deux tasses et se blottit contre son compagnon qui s'était affalé dans le grand canapé. Une fois de plus, George était allé dormir chez Alicia, et Fred avait dit à Harry qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que son jumeau déménageât chez elle d'ici très peu de temps, et ceci définitivement. Le mariage aurait lieu dans moins de six mois à présent, et George ne rentrait quasiment plus dormir dans leur appartement. Fred se demandait déjà ce qu'il allait faire de la chambre de son frère une fois que celui-ci aurait quitté les lieux._

_« J'hésite entre un bureau, une salle de jeu et une salle de musculation, » avait expliqué en riant le jeune homme à Harry, qui lui avait conseillé la salle de jeu._

_Il voyait mal Fred s'escrimer sur des appareils de musculation, et il n'était pas assez sérieux pour avoir l'utilité d'un bureau._

_« Mais, et toi ? » avait-il rétorqué au jeune homme brun. « Si j'avais un bureau, tu pourrais bosser tes cours quand tu viens ici… »_

_Harry n'avait pas répondu. La proposition de Fred le touchait, car le roux avait manifestement souhaité lui faire plaisir, mais cette simple phrase impliquait beaucoup trop de choses. Par là, Fred lui avait implicitement fait comprendre qu'il espérait que leur relation allât plus loin. Ce n'était pas encore une demande d'installation ensemble, mais pour Harry, cela y ressemblait trop pour qu'il eût envie de provoquer une discussion sur le sujet. Devant son mutisme, Fred n'avait pas insisté. Il s'était contenté de rire et avait dit que la salle de jeu était une meilleure idée, finalement. Mais Harry avait malgré tout pu remarquer la lueur de déception dans son regard bleu. Cela lui avait fait de la peine, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ce genre de promesse._

_Cependant, à présent, ni Fred ni Harry ne songeaient à cette discussion qu'ils avaient eu quelques heures auparavant, et savouraient leur chocolat en regardant un de ces films d'action asiatiques dont le cadet des jumeaux Weasley était particulièrement friand. Harry se lamentait de la nullité des doublages, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer dès qu'une réplique mal traduite fusait de la bouche de l'un des personnages, tandis que Fred, incapable de garder son sérieux, tentait de lui expliquer l'intérêt philosophique de ce genre cinématographique._

_C'était pendant des moments comme celui-ci que Harry oubliait ses soucis. Il ne songeait plus aux problèmes de ses élèves ou à son ex petit ami mentalement déséquilibré, et profitait simplement de la chance qu'il avait de n'avoir plus penser à sa vie, ne serait-ce que pour un instant._

_Juste avant d'éteindre la lumière, et après avoir embrassé une dernière fois Harry, Fred demanda dans un demi-sommeil :_

_« Tu veux que je te conduise au lycée en voiture demain matin ? Je ne bosse que l'après-midi… »_

_Harry sourit et répondit doucement :_

_« Ce n'est pas la peine. Je vais te laisser dormir et j'irai en bus. Merci.»_

_« Comme tu veux, » marmonna le jeune homme roux juste avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée._

_Harry ne tarda pas à s'endormir dans ses bras, un petit sourire aux lèvres._

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mardi 16 décembre 1996 :**

_**21h :**_

Millicent est passée me voir aujourd'hui, comme pratiquement toutes les semaines.

Elle semblait assez perturbée et en même temps très heureuse. Je l'ai taquinée un peu en lui demandant si elle était amoureuse, mais elle m'a répondu en rougissant que ce n'était pas ça, et a très vite changé de sujet. Nous avons discuté de « L'homme qui tomba amoureux de la lune », et de fil en aiguille, j'en suis venu à lui parler de ma famille.

C'est étrange que les mots coulent aussi facilement en sa présence. Même lorsque j'en ai discuté avec Tonks, la première fois et les suivantes, je n'ai pas été aussi à l'aise. Pourtant, c'est ma meilleure amie, et elle est capable d'arracher des confidences à n'importe qui en quelques minutes à peine. Mais c'est une part de ma vie qui m'a toujours semblée douloureuse, et je n'aime pas en parler.

Malgré tout, avec Millicent, ce fut étonnamment facile. Cette jeune fille a une capacité d'écoute et de compréhension fascinante pour son âge.

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back :_

« Vous m'aviez dit il y a quelques temps que vous aviez vécu chez votre oncle et votre tante. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec vos parents ? »

Harry reposa sa tasse de café sur son bureau et se leva pour aller mettre un disque dans une vieille chaîne stéréo qu'il avait installée ici afin que Millicent et lui puissent écouter de la musique. Cela détendait l'atmosphère lorsque l'un ou l'autre avait des choses difficiles à partager ou à confesser, et bien que leur goûts fussent quelque peu différents, Millicent aimait bien écouter les vieux classiques de jazz qu'affectionnait son jeune professeur. Quand les premières notes résonnèrent dans la petite pièce, Millicent eut la soudaine intuition que le récit de son enseignant n'allait pas être très drôle à entendre. C'était une chanson qu'ils écoutaient souvent lorsque la jeune fille se sentait mal dans sa peau. Ses soupçons furent immédiatement confirmés.

« Mes parents sont morts, » annonça abruptement Harry.

Millicent s'en doutait. A moins d'avoir eu une enfance particulièrement sordide et d'avoir été retiré à ses parents par les services sociaux, son professeur était obligatoirement orphelin.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » demanda doucement la jeune fille.

Harry soupira. Il était bien trop jeune pour s'en rappeler de lui-même, mais Sirius lui avait raconté en détail ce qu'il savait.

« J'avais un peu plus d'un an, » commença-t-il, ses yeux verts fixant un point invisible dans le fond de la pièce. « Mes parents ont été victimes de ce que l'on appelle communément un tueur en série. Je n'ai jamais eu les détails exacts, et je ne sais pas pourquoi cet homme s'est attaqué à eux. Je devine qu'il devait leur vouer une haine terrible, sans doute pas personnellement, mais du moins faisaient-ils partie du genre de personnes auxquelles cet homme s'attaquait. »

Millicent déglutit péniblement son café. Elle comprenait soudain un peu mieux pourquoi Harry avait parfois cet air si triste. Sa vie apparemment n'avait pas du être facile. Elle interrompit le cours de ses pensées tandis que Harry continuait son récit.

« J'ai appris plus tard que Tom Riddle – c'est le nom de l'homme qui a tué mes parents – aimait pratiquer sur ses victimes des meurtres rituels, au nom de je ne sais quelle idéologie totalitaire. Généralement, les policiers retrouvaient sur les lieux du crime une marque, dessinée avec le sang de ses victimes, sur les murs. A l'époque, cela avait fait les gros titres des journaux, et les médias avait surnommé cela « La Marque des Ténèbres », enfin, vous saisissez, le genre morbide et grandiloquent…Toujours est-il que c'est à ce déséquilibré que je dois cette cicatrice. »

Millicent eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant Harry relever les cheveux qui couvraient son front, révélant une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Elle était à peine plus claire que le reste de sa peau, et Millicent qui ne l'avait jamais remarquée, se demanda comment cela avait pu lui échapper. Mais son professeur reprit bien vite la parole, laissant ses cheveux retomber sur son visage.

« Quelque part, j'ai eu de la chance, » murmura-t-il. « Sirius, mon parrain, est passé à l'improviste ce soir-là. C'était le meilleur ami de mes parents, et il possédait un double des clefs de la maison, car il me gardait souvent lorsque j'étais petit. Le bruit a fait fuir Riddle, qui n'a eu le temps que de me faire cette marque avant de s'enfuir. Mon parrain a découvert mes parents comme cela. Mon père s'était manifestement battu avant de succomber à ses blessures, et ma mère avait lutté pour me protéger, avant que Riddle ne lui fracasse le crâne. C'est également lui qui a prévenu la police et qui a fait inculper Riddle par la suite, mais bien plus tard. »

Millicent hésita un bref instant avant de lui poser la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit.

« Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas obtenu votre garde ? »

Harry eut un mince sourire.

« Croyez-moi qu'il aurait préféré. Seulement mes parents n'avaient pas pensé à rédiger leur testament, bien que j'aie su par la suite qu'ils avaient l'intention de nommer Sirius comme mon tuteur légal en cas de décès. Malheureusement, ils sont morts avant d'avoir pu le faire, en outre Sirius a été soupçonné les premiers temps d'être l'auteur de ce meurtre, avant qu'il ne fasse arrêter Riddle et qu'il soit innocenté. On m'a donc confié à ma plus proche famille, à savoir la sœur de ma mère. Ma tante Pétunia. »

Le jeune homme avait prononcé ce nom avec un tel dédain que Millicent se demanda si elle avait bien en face d'elle son si gentil professeur. Mais après réflexion, et en se remémorant ce que Harry en avait dit à quelques reprises auparavant, elle en conclut qu'à sa place, elle aurait sans doute ressenti de la haine elle aussi. Le jeune homme poursuivit :

« Ma tante n'aimait pas ma mère, pour des raisons que j'ignore. Le fait est qu'elles ne s'entendaient pas, et que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elles ne se voyaient plus. Lorsqu'on m'a confié à sa garde, elle m'a tout de suite considéré comme une nuisance, et son mari également. Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai été maltraité durant mon enfance, mais je ne peux pas dire non plus que j'ai été très aimé. Quand Sirius a fait enfermer Riddle, les choses se sont un peu améliorées pour moi, car il m'emmenait souvent chez lui, malgré sa femme, qui n'appréciait pas qu'il s'occupe autant de moi. Mais je crois que Sirius s'en voulait énormément de ne pas avoir pu sauver mes parents, alors qu'objectivement, on ne pouvait rien lui reprocher. Il s'est donc rattrapé avec moi, en me prenant chez lui le plus souvent possible pour m'arracher à ma famille…Voici donc la triste histoire de ma vie, Miss Bullstrode. Rien d'aussi tragique que l'Homme de la lune, mais je pense qu'on aurait pu en faire un bon livre, peut-être. »

Millicent eut un pauvre sourire devant la tentative d'humour de son enseignant. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir fait ressasser des événements aussi traumatisants, mais en même temps, une partie d'elle-même fut heureuse qu'il l'eût fait pour elle. Elle osa une dernière question.

« Et Riddle ? Qu'est-il devenu ? »

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire sans joie, mais répondit tout de même :

« Il paraît qu'il s'est pendu dans sa cellule six mois après avoir été incarcéré. Et pendant longtemps je l'ai haï d'avoir fait cela, parce que j'aurais aimé le tuer de mes propres mains. Aujourd'hui, je suis passé au-dessus de tout cela, mais il ne m'inspire pas la moindre pitié pour autant. Il a bien fait de mourir, c'est ce que je pense. Ce n'est pas très charitable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Millicent étouffa un petit rire, puis planta son regard noir dans les prunelles vertes de son professeur.

« Vous savez, » lui dit-elle, mortellement sérieuse, « Moi à votre place, je serais allée cracher sur sa tombe, alors, je trouve que vous êtes déjà trop indulgent. »

« Oh, mais je l'ai fait, Miss Bullstrode. Je l'ai fait… »

Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Ils écoutèrent la musique en buvant leur café, sans plus prononcer une seule parole.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, jeudi 18 décembre 1996 :**

_**23h :**_

Encore une journée avant de partir pour Brighton.

Je viens de terminer de faire mes bagages, car je dors chez Fred demain soir. Il m'accompagnera à l'aéroport d'Edimbourg où je dois retrouver Neville. Nous avons décidé que ce serait plus simple, et surtout beaucoup moins long, que de faire le trajet en voiture comme la dernière fois. Tonks s'est acheté une nouvelle bagnole, alors nous n'aurons pas de problème de ce côté-là lorsque nous serons sur place.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à décider si j'emmène Nagini avec moi ou si je laisse la bestiole à Fred. Nymph a dit qu'elle adorerait l'avoir chez elle, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit très pratique, alors je me dis tout de même que je vais laisser le vivarium à Hogsmeade, ce sera moins compliqué. Et je ne crois pas que Nagini apprécierait les soutes de l'avion. En plus Fred m'a dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas, et qu'il ne comptait pas bouger pendant les vacances.

J'ai hâte de retrouver Brighton. Même si je lui en veux encore un peu, Sirius me manque, peut-être même plus que Tonks. Il est la seule personne que je peux encore considérer comme une famille. Et puis, j'ai envie de voir Tonks et Nev heureux ensemble, et de voir à quel point le pub marche bien, et de revoir la mer, et tellement d'autres choses encore…

Nymph m'a dit qu'elle avait prévu une soirée spéciale pour le Nouvel An. Quelque chose me dit qu'elle va essayer de me faire boire…

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, vendredi 19 décembre 1996 :**

_**22h :**_

Bien, tous les derniers détails sont réglés, je n'ai rien oublié, mon billet d'avion est dans mon portefeuille, ma valise est dans le salon de Fred, Nagini vient d'être nourri et digère tranquillement dans son vivarium, et je rejoins Nev demain à l'aéroport en fin d'après-midi. Je n'ai pas fait la gaffe d'oublier les cadeaux pour tout le monde chez moi, en résumé, pour une fois, je n'ai pas cédé à mon désordre naturel et je n'ai pas à courir partout pour faire les choses au dernier moment.

J'ai eu le temps avant d'aller chez Fred de souhaiter de bonnes vacances à Millicent, qui apparemment sera encore chez des amis durant deux semaines. Je me demande si elle ne fuit pas délibérément ses parents, il faudra que je lui en parle à la rentrée. C'est bien qu'elle se détache de l'influence de sa famille, mais il ne faudrait pas non plus qu'elle se mette à fuir ses responsabilités pour autant.

A ce propos, elle m'a dit que les problèmes du jeune Malfoy n'avaient rien à voir avec ses parents, ce qui quelque part me rassure un peu le concernant. Il est vrai qu'il avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux depuis quelques jours, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter un peu pour lui. Il semblait encore un peu ailleurs, et assez perturbé, mais le diable si je sais pourquoi ! Millicent ne m'en a pas dit un mot, je suppose donc que c'est d'ordre personnel, puisque ses notes sont toujours constantes.

Je me suis laissé dire par Neville qu'il avait officiellement décidé d'entrer dans l'université qu'il a choisie, et non dans l'une de celles que son père souhaite lui voir intégrer. Et bien que je ne porte pas spécialement le professeur Snape dans mon cœur – loin s'en faut – je me réjouis de voir qu'il prend particulièrement à cœur l'avenir de son élève. Il paraîtrait même qu'il a obtenu une dérogation spéciale de Dumbledore pour le conduire aux entretiens préliminaires d'entrée en faculté, à la rentrée.

Ce serait tout de même un beau gâchis si ce jeune homme était brimé dans sa vocation.

**o0O0o**

_« On va au lit ? Je suis vanné, » bailla Fred, qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon._

_Harry leva la tête de son journal et lui sourit._

_« J'arrive. Le temps de ranger mes affaires et je te rejoins tout de suite. »_

_Lorsqu'il se glissa sous les draps déjà froissés, Fred se serra contre lui et entreprit de lui dévorer le cou de baisers. Harry étouffa un léger rire et le repoussa doucement._

_« Je croyais que tu étais crevé. Ce n'est pas sérieux, Monsieur Weasley… »_

_« Hmm…Je sais, mais j'ai envie d'un câlin… »_

_« Ca se négocie, » soupira le jeune homme brun entre deux caresses. « Tu es juste un peu fatigué ou tu es très fatigué ? »_

_« Je suis très, très fatigué, » ronronna Fred, arrachant un halètement à son compagnon tandis qu'il cajolait son érection. « Occupe-toi de moi… »_

_Harry soupira, à la fois de plaisir et d'agacement, puis d'un mouvement souple du bassin, se retrouva à califourchon sur le jeune homme roux._

_« Vous avez un très mauvais fond, Monsieur Weasley, » chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Fred. « Ca va se payer, ça, tu sais ? Pour la peine, tu peux toujours te brosser pour que je te donne ton cadeau de Noël avant la rentrée…Et en attendant… »_

_Harry ne termina pas sa phrase, bien trop occupé à torturer de sa langue et de ses mains le garçon qui gémissait sous lui._

**o0O0o**

_Prochain chapitre, les vacances de Draco ! _

_Sinon, concernant les prochaines updates, je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrai poster, puisque je ne sais pas encore quand je commencerai mon traitement…Mes mises à jours seront donc dépendantes du plus grand des hasards, et je m'en excuse. _

_**Beaucoup de gens m'ont demandé de quoi je souffrais, je vous renvoie pour cela à la note du 13 octobre sur mon blog 20six. fr/ myschka (comme d'hab, virez les espaces dans la barre d'adresse). Parler de ma maladie sur FF n'est sans doute pas vraiment très utile.**_

_**Je vous invite également à consulter ce blog régulièrement, car c'est ici que je vous tiendrai au courant de l'avancement de mes fics. Certaines y sont postées avec quelques jours d'avance, et vous pourrez y lire des histoires inédites, les fiches de personnages de Cher journal, ainsi que le prologue de la fic que j'écris pour le Troisième Œil, le fanzine de Tiayel et Ivrian.**_

_En attendant, et comme d'habitude, si vous avez des questions, des remarques, des commentaires, des encouragements ou des insultes à formuler, une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Je vous aime !_


	26. Chapitre 26

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :** _Hello ! __Bon, la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que je ne sais toujours pas quand j'irai à l'hôpital, mais la bonne, c'est que vous avez votre chapitre à l'heure ! _

_Aujourd'hui, les deux semaines de vacances de Draco à Londres…Bonne lecture ! _

**o0O0o**

**RAR :**

Merci à : **zaika** (merci pour ton soutien, gros bisous), **la rodeuse** (merci pour ton RE sur parano ma belle !), **onarluca ** (merci ma belle, bisous), **crystal d'avalon** (non, ce n'est pas Milli qui va mettre la puce à l'oreille de Draco), **Chaya**, **kiara1589**, **loryah**(bah alors ? oui, tu peux avoir honte ! lol ! bisous, à bientôt), **Shima-chan** ( huhu, eh oui, tu avais raison ! j'espère ne jamais te décevoir, bises), **serpentis-draco** (oui, il est vraiment mort et enterré !), **Egwene Al' Vere**, **Awinor**(merci pour ton soutien, bisous), **Lisylys** (bah, ça va pas si bien que ça entre eux, puisque Harry n'est pas du tout sur la même longueur d'ondes…), **Sahada**, **Beautiful-Dray**, **Blue-Emy** (merci pour ton commentaire sur mon blog, bisous !), **Loona** (muchas gracias ma belle, et bisous), **isa**(merci pour tes compliments…oui, ils discuteront beaucoup, mais pas tout de suite…), **Oxaline** (bisous ma belle et merci !), et **Ellie351**…

**Bee et arnaud :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir. Je suis très touchée de voir que tu aimes ce que j'écris, et je suis heureuse de savoir que ma fic est réaliste. Tu transmettras tout mon soutien à ton ami, je sais combien c'est difficile de se sentir rejeté parce qu'on est un peu différent des autres. J'espère qu'il a des amis sur qui il peut compter…En attendant, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira à tous les deux, bisous.

**Cyzia :** hey ma belle, j'espère que tu vas bien ! merci pour ton commentaire sur mon blog, et merci pour tes encouragements. Oui, je sais, Harry et Draco ne se croisent pas souvent en ce moment en dehors des cours, mais à partir du chapitre 32 ça va commencer à bouger un peu, promis ! Gros bisous, à bientôt.

**Lovely A** hello toi, merci pour ta review ! elle m'a énormément fait plaisir. Effectivement, tu devines bien, même quand Harry et Draco seront ensemble, leurs problèmes seront loin d'être terminés…Et comme tu le dis, ça ne va pas se faire tout de suite ! en attendant j'espère que les vacances de Draco te plairont. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Flory Wess** hello toi, merci pour ton message et pour ton commentaire sur mon blog qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Effectivement, tu ne m'avais pas laissé ton mail, lol. Mais maintenant je l'ai et tu peux m'écrire quand tu veux. En ce qui concerne Fred, c'est vrai que la situation devient compliquée et plutôt douloureuse, mais je crois que c'est inévitable quand la relation est unilatérale…bref, merci, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bisous.

**Petit chaton** on ne peut pas vraiment dire que Draco accepte bien son homosexualité…Il se pose encore plein de questions, il en est au stade où il expérimente, pour lui c'est nouveau. Et puis s'il l'accepte comme tu dis, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il assume. Il l'a dit à ses amis, mais il est encore loin d'être prêt à le reconnaître devant tout le monde…Oui, pour Harry c'est plus calme mais on voit déjà les prémices des ennuis à venir notamment avec Fred…Et puis pour le moment je le laisse un peu en paix parce qu'au retour des vacances ça va être plus difficile pour lui…Bref, merci pour tes encouragements et ton soutien, j'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**Snape Black Rose** je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant ! C'est vrai que même si parfois j'aime bien les fics où les personnages ne se posent pas de problèmes existentiels (c'est reposant…lol), ce n'est définitivement pas le genre de truc que j'aime écrire…Merci en tout cas pour tes encouragements et ton soutien, ça me touche beaucoup ! (et courage pour le Cégep). J'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous.

**Vif d'or** oui, c'est vrai que Harry ne considère pas vraiment Milli comme une élève et d'ailleurs au fil des chapitres il va s'en rendre de plus en plus compte…Quant à Fred, eh bien, je te laisse la surprise car ce sera au prochain chapitre ! lol ! En attendant, j'espère que les vacances de Draco te plairont…Plein de bisous ma douce, à bientôt.

**Jess HDH** eh bien, tu dis que tu ne veux pas me flatter, mais crois-moi je le suis ! merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, il me touchent beaucoup. Je suis heureuse de voir que mon histoire te plait, et que tu comprends où je veux en venir. C'est une histoire qui me tient à cœur et c'est vrai que parfois ça me frustre un peu de voir qu'on me pose souvent (trop souvent !) la question de savoir quand le HPDM arrivera…Donc, merci beaucoup, et merci aussi pour ton soutien…Je serai ravie de discuter avec toi, ce sera avec plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**lucy-hp** merci pour tes compliments et ton soutien. Oui, Fred est amoureux, et effectivement, il va souffrir dans cette relation (c'est normal quelque part), mais rassure-toi, pour moi c'est un personnage positif et j'y tiens trop pour qu'il soit malheureux très longtemps…Tout se finira bien pour lui ;) Quant à Michael, eh bien, effectivement, c'est un bon gars, mais ce n'est pas à proprement parler quelqu'un qui a beaucoup de sens moral, dans le sens où il privilégie son plaisir et ses intérêts…Mais l'avantage c'est qu'il ne fera aucun mal à Draco ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**Mathilde** lol, je sais que beaucoup de gens n'aiment pas que Fred soit avec Harry, mais soyons logique, si Draco fait ses premières expériences avec Michael, Harry a bien le droit d'avoir un copain lui aussi…Et puis de toute façon, ils finiront ensemble quoi qu'il arrive, donc ne sois pas trop dure avec mon Fred…lol. Pour Colin, il va faire des dégâts, mais rassure-toi, Harry s'en remettra et finalement le mal qu'il aura fait sera compensé par un plus grand bien. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, samedi 20 décembre 1996 : **

_**22h :**_

Il n'y avait personne pour m'accueillir à la maison quand je suis arrivé tout à l'heure, à part Dobby, notre vieux majordome. Ca fait plaisir, vraiment…

Enfin, c'est pas non plus comme si c'était agréable de croiser Père au détour d'un couloir…Il devait sans doute être au boulot, pour ne pas changer. Quant à Mère, elle devait probablement être sortie faire du shopping ou prendre le thé chez une amie à elle. Toujours est-il que je ne les ai vus tous les deux qu'au dîner, durant lequel je me suis fait chier comme un rat mort, pas d'autre comparaison possible.

J'ai eu au cours du repas la détestable confirmation de la présence de Pansy au manoir dès lundi. Inutile de préciser que je saute de joie, bien entendu. Ce n'est pas vraiment que je ne l'aime pas, non. On ne peut pas dire ça. Mais sa présence m'indiffère et la stupide fascination que je lui inspire me fait gerber. Je n'y peux rien, cette fille m'est profondément antipathique, et je serais étonné que cela change un jour.

Père m'a une fois de plus ordonné de bien m'occuper d'elle, et Mère, curieusement, n'avait pas réellement l'air de s'en soucier outre mesure. A vrai dire, bien que rien dans ses lettres n'ait pu me le faire penser, je pense qu'elle ne va pas très bien. Elle a beaucoup bu, ce soir, et je ne crois pas que ce soit du au seul fait que nous soyons en vacances. De toute façon, elle est en perpétuelles vacances, et Père n'en prend jamais. Je commence à trouver ça bizarre. Je pensais au départ que ce n'était qu'un incident lié à New-York. J'espère que c'est le cas et que je me trompe.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mardi 23 décembre 1996 : **

_**23h :**_

Crevé. Pansy est arrivée hier au manoir et ne m'a pas lâché d'une semelle. Pour ne pas qu'elle me soûle trop, je lui ai proposé de faire nos devoirs ensemble, résultat, ça fait deux jours qu'on bosse sans s'arrêter. Enfin, l'avantage c'est qu'à ce rythme-là, j'aurais terminé tout mon boulot pour la rentrée d'ici demain. En plus ça me permettra de ne pas me montrer avant le dîner du réveillon, et ainsi d'éviter les allées et venues de Mère, qui depuis hier ne cesse de courir partout pour tout organiser.

Comme tous les ans, il y aura tout un tas de gens qui n'ont rien à faire là. Des collègues de Père, principalement, ainsi que quelques amis de Mère, mais en très large minorité. Evidemment les deux brutes qui me servent de gardes du corps à Hogwarts seront là puisqu'ils accompagneront leurs parents. Et comme le Bal du Nouvel An se passe chez les Crabbe, Père a décidé de les inviter pour Noël.

En fait, le seul membre de notre famille qui sera présent, c'est Tante Bella. Avant son divorce, elle venait avec Rodolphus – je n'ai jamais entendu un nom aussi ridicule – un homme détestable dont je n'ai jamais compris qu'elle ait pu s'enticher de lui. Il n'a duré que quelques années, et je me plais à penser qu'elle l'a épousé uniquement pour profiter de son fric et rafler une énorme pension alimentaire lorsqu'elle l'a quitté. Je ne peux guère lui reprocher son pragmatisme, sur ce coup-là.

Enfin, je suis heureux qu'elle vienne. Ca me fera au moins une alliée dans la place, et avec un peu de chance, on me fichera la paix. Père va tirer la tronche, mais honnêtement, je m'en balance comme de ma première tétine. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si lui se souciait le moins du monde de ce qui me fait plaisir ou pas, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais plus que le minimum syndical d'efforts qu'il me demande de fournir.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, jeudi 25 décembre 1996 : **

_**03h :**_

Un peu bourré.

Comme je m'y attendais, ce fut une soirée d'un ennui mortel. Heureusement que Bella m'a fait boire – d'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas attendue pour terminer les fonds de verres qui se trouvaient à ma portée – parce que sinon, je pense que j'aurais pu hurler d'ennui. Ca aurait fait tâche, tout de même.

Enfin, je n'ai pas été le seul. Mère a été à la limite de l'ivresse toute la soirée, et je crois que Père a vu son comportement d'un assez mauvais œil. Qu'il aille se faire foutre. Il ne voit donc pas qu'elle est malheureuse ? Je suis persuadé qu'elle boit trop, et que ça fait déjà quelques temps que ça dure. Rien à voir avec les fêtes de fin d'année, j'en suis certain. Il faudra que j'en touche deux mots à Bella, ou à défaut à Dobby.

Mal au crâne, quand même. Il va falloir que je me couche rapidement sinon, je risque d'avoir une tronche de déterré demain.

J'espère que Mère et Bella vont apprécier mes cadeaux.

_**22h :**_

La journée a été difficile.

Je déteste les déjeuners de famille, surtout avec la gueule de bois. Le problème avec mes parents, c'est que je ne peux pas enclencher le mode autiste en leur présence, surtout lorsqu'il y a des invités. Même si ce que je peux dire leur importe peu, je me dois malgré tout de me montrer poli et aimable avec tout le monde, et correspondre en toute occasion à l'image du parfait fils de famille. Et arriver à table avec la gueule de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi de la nuit ne se prête que peu à ce genre de jeu.

Bref. Pansy a été folle de joie en voyant la robe que je lui ai offerte – merci Bella – ce qui m'a valu l'approbation muette de Père. Je vais me pisser dessus de bonheur, on s'en doute. En revanche, et là ça m'a réellement fait plaisir, Mère a adoré le parfum que je lui ai offert, et que j'ai créé pour elle. Rien de très compliqué, bien sûr, mais je suis content qu'elle ait aimé. Elle était si heureuse que Père n'a rien pu dire, même si je sais pertinemment qu'il veut m'ordonner d'arrêter avec ce qu'il appelle avec mépris « mes enfantillages ».

Bella quant à elle a également apprécié le parfum que j'ai créé pour elle. Bien sûr, elle m'a dit que j'avais encore des progrès à faire, mais j'ai bien vu dans son sourire qu'elle était fière de moi. C'est tout ce qui compte, parce que ça veut dire qu'elle ne regrette pas la proposition qu'elle m'a faite.

J'aurais tout de même aimé passer Noël avec les copains. Dire que je vais devoir attendre la rentrée pour leur offrir leurs cadeaux, je trouve ça frustrant.

Je me demande si je dois donner quelque chose à Michael. Après tout, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'on sort ensemble, ni même qu'on est amis. En fait, j'ai bien ma petite idée, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être vraiment prêt à faire ce genre de truc. Branler un mec, c'est une chose, mais est-ce que je serais capable de lui tailler une pipe ? On verra bien, mais l'idée ne me déplairait pas, je crois.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, samedi 27 décembre 1996 : **

_**23h :**_

Merci Seigneur, Pansy est enfin partie. Elle commençait vraiment à me courir, et sincèrement, une journée de plus avec elle et j'étais prêt à commettre un meurtre.

Ce n'est pas possible, il va falloir que je lui fasse comprendre qu'elle n'a rien à attendre de moi, jamais. Evidemment, je ne peux pas faire ça, pas alors que je dois être son cavalier au Bal, mais ça me démange sérieusement. J'en peux plus de cette fille, elle va me rendre cinglé. Elle n'est pas méchante, mais Dieux, qu'elle est bête.

Bella aussi est partie, en fin d'après-midi. Elle reste sur Londres pendant encore quelques temps, alors j'aurai la possibilité de la joindre assez facilement. Je lui ai parlé pour Mère, je veux dire de mes soupçons sur son alcoolisme. Quand je lui ai fait part de mes craintes, Bella a froncé les sourcils et m'a demandé de ne pas raconter n'importe quoi, mais j'ai bien vu que ça l'avait inquiétée.

En fait, je ne pourrais pas vraiment dire que Mère est alcoolique, mais on n'en est pas loin, quand même. Elle boit son thé flambé à la vodka, elle prend du champagne dès midi, et elle boit nettement plus de vin que dans mes souvenirs. Je sais qu'il y a quelques chose qui ne va pas, mais je n'ose pas en parler avec elle. Elle me prend encore pour son petit garçon, et ne comprendrait pas.

Je me sens très triste en ce moment. Mes vacances sont vraiment moroses, et je n'ai même pas le cœur de sortir pour me changer les idées. Pansy, Greg et Vince m'ont proposé de bouger avec eux ce soir au Ministry, mais même si cette boîte est démente, je n'avais pas envie d'être avec eux. Pas envie de voir leurs têtes, vraiment.

J'irai peut-être avec Blaise lundi, s'il n'est pas trop crevé. Il rentre de chez Terry demain, normalement, j'imagine qu'ils s'est bien éclaté là-bas. Ils me manquent, tous. Plus ça va et plus j'ai l'impression que je considère qu'ils sont ma vraie famille.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, lundi 29 décembre 1996 : **

_**21h :**_

Blaise est rentré hier. Comme je le pensais, la semaine chez Terry s'est super bien passée. Blaise m'a dit qu'il avait adoré, et qu'ils avaient occupé leur temps à faire la fête et à se balader dans les environs. Et les parents de Terry sont, paraît-il, vraiment sympas. Il a de la chance. Il avait avec lui des lettres pour moi de la part de tout le monde, ça m'a un peu remonté le moral.

Dans deux heures je dois le retrouver chez lui, et ensuite on ira au Ministry. Je ne savais pas que c'était soirée gay aujourd'hui, mais Blaise a simplement rigolé en disant que ça ne lui posait pas de problème, que de toute façon, c'était la musique qui l'intéressait, et que je pouvais bien me taper n'importe qui que ça ne changerait rien pour lui. Moi je pense surtout qu'il a envie de me voir arrêter de faire la gueule. Et aussi, peut-être, de tester les nouveaux acides qu'on peut trouver là-bas. Il ne se drogue pas beaucoup, mais pour lui, une soirée électro-indus en étant à jeun, c'est une hérésie. Heureusement qu'il ne fait pas ça souvent, ça me ferait chier de devoir lui faire la morale pour un truc pareil.

Je me demande à quoi ressemble une soirée gay. A part la soirée Halloween à New-York, je n'ai jamais foutu les pieds dans ce genre de truc, et honnêtement, je ne me souviens pas de grand chose tellement j'étais bourré. Et puis c'était assez déjanté, je crois bien, et très festif, pas prise de tête, alors je ne sais pas si ce soir ce sera la même chose.

Je me demande si je vais me faire draguer. Ce serait bizarre, je pense. Enfin, la première fois je m'étais fait draguer mais tout le monde pensait que j'étais hétéro alors c'était plus pour rire qu'autre chose. Si ça m'arrive ce soir, je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir. J'y ai pensé un peu et je me demande si j'en ai envie. C'est vrai qu'après tout, on ne peut pas dire que je suis vraiment avec quelqu'un. Même les copains ne sont pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé avec Michael. Ils savent que j'ai fait des trucs avec un mec, mais ça s'arrête là.

Est-ce que ça me poserait un problème de conscience si j'allais avec quelqu'un d'autre ce soir ? Je ne nie pas être très attiré par Michael, mais ce que je ressens, ce n'est pas de l'amour. En tout cas, je ne pense pas. Plutôt l'attrait de la nouveauté, et beaucoup d'excitation. Mais même si je ne suis pas amoureux et que ce n'est pas mon copain, est-ce que je pourrais faire des trucs avec d'autres mecs ? Est-ce que j'en serais déjà capable ou pas ? Je veux dire, physiquement. Je n'ose déjà pas tailler une pipe à Michael, alors est-ce que je pourrais sucer la queue d'un autre garçon ?

Une autre chose me perturbe aussi. La question du sexe à proprement parler. Je me demande si c'est très différent de baiser un mec. Bon, j'ai déjà enculé une fille – bénis soient Cho Chang et son petit cul – mais est-ce que c'est la même chose avec un mec ?

Bah, je crois que je me prends trop la tête. Il ne se passera sans doute rien cette nuit, je me fais des films pour rien. L'important, c'est comment je vais m'habiller. Jean-Pierre m'a envoyé une jupe longue en vinyle qui fait vraiment très goth, mais qui est très belle, et curieusement, elle ne me donne absolument pas l'air d'un travesti. Je me demande si je vais oser la porter. Je pense qu'elle serait très bien avec un t-shirt noir en résille ou un pull à sangles. Blaise va sûrement se pisser dessus de rire ne me voyant, mais peu importe. De toute façon, faudra bien qu'il se fringue lui aussi s'il veut rentrer.

Bon, c'est décidé, je tente l'expérience.

_**04h :**_

Wow.

Je ne regrette absolument pas d'être sorti ce soir. C'était une putain de soirée, géniale. Bizarrement, Blaise n'a pas fait de commentaires vaseux sur ma tenue, au contraire, il a eu un sifflement admiratif et m'a dit – texto – que je ressemblais à une icône de perversion. Je suppose que je peux prendre ça comme un compliment, surtout venant de lui.

La musique était géniale, hyper industrielle, assez violente. C'est un peu loin de ce que j'écoute habituellement, mais de temps en temps, il n'y a rien de mieux que du 140bpm pour se défouler.

Et puis, les mecs…je me répète, mais…wow. Je me demande comment j'ai pu être hétéro un jour. Dommage que j'aie été trop coincé pour oser faire quoi que ce soit…Enfin, presque.

**o0O0o**

_Draco rejeta la tête en arrière et s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il était rentré le plus discrètement possible à peine quelques minutes auparavant, et s'il n'avait pas pu échapper à la vigilance du vieux Dobby, celui-ci avait couvert son escapade avec complaisance. De toute façon, ses parents étaient sortis chez des relations de travail de son père, et ils étaient rentrés de leur dîner suffisamment tard pour ne pas s'inquiéter du fait qu'il dormît déjà, ainsi que Dobby leur avait fait croire._

_Alors lorsque lui-même avait poussé la porte de l'entrée de service du manoir, seul Dobby avait été témoin de son excursion nocturne, et comme il était très attaché au « jeune maître », comme il l'appelait, il n'avait pas pipé mot. Draco avait filé dans sa chambre et s'était déshabillé silencieusement, renonçant à l'idée de prendre une douche de peur de réveiller quelqu'un._

_A présent, il venait de refermer son journal, incapable d'écrire de façon cohérente. Il ferma les yeux, sa tête tournant légèrement à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait absorbé au cours de la soirée, et des poppers qu'il avait inhalés. Il avait appris récement qu'à l'origine, ce produit servait pour faciliter la sodomie, mais Draco quant à lui ne voyait que l'intérêt purement festif de cette substance qui augmentait considérablement la vitesse des battements de son cœur, lui faisait délicieusement tourner la tête et le plongeait dans un état d'agréable euphorie._

_Oui, se disait-il, la soirée lui avait réellement remonté le moral. Au fond, il savait très bien que dès le lendemain, sa bonne humeur retomberait, et que se défoncer la tête ne réglerait pas ses problèmes, mais pour l'heure, il ne voulait pas se soucier de cela. Il eut un sourire rêveur en repensant aux corps chauds qui s'étaient pressés contre lui, aux regards des autres garçons sur lui, aux baisers brûlants qu'il avait échangé avec quelques uns d'entre eux._

_Il se rendit à peine compte que sa main descendait insensiblement vers son sexe déjà dressé, et gémit légèrement lorsqu'il toucha soudain son érection. Dans son esprit légèrement embrumé par les vapeurs de l'alcool et des poppers, il reforma le corps d'un amant imaginaire – celui de Michael, probablement, quoique peut-être un peu plus mince – et dessina le visage de ce garçon qu'il avait croisé ce soir. Un très beau visage où se mêlaient l'innocence de sa très grande jeunesse – Draco supposait qu'il devait être à peine plus âgé que lui – et une perversité incroyable. Le garçon avait des yeux verts magnifiques, qui, par leur brillance et leur couleur si particulière, comme de l'absinthe pure, lui avaient un instant fait penser à ceux de Potter. Lorsqu'il eu joui et que sa main fut recouverte de son sperme, ce fut la vision de ces yeux extraordinaires qu'il garda à l'esprit._

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mercredi 31 décembre 1996 : **

_**17h :**_

Dire que j'ai envie d'aller à ce bal comme de me pendre serait probablement un des plus beaux pléonasmes de l'histoire de l'humanité. Je sens que je vais me faire chier au-delà du supportable – ceci dit, ça ne changera pas vraiment des années précédentes. Ce genre de soirée pince-fesses me désespère à chaque fois un peu plus, si c'est possible. Je me demande si j'attendrai un jour le point de rupture. Peut-être ce soir, qui sait ? Ca risquerait d'être assez intéressant, mais je doute que quelqu'un d'autre moi apprécie le spectacle à sa juste valeur.

Et puis, honnêtement, le Bal du Nouvel An chez les Crabbe ? Je pense sincèrement que c'est l'idée la plus stupide qu'il m'ait été donnée d'entendre. Ce sont des gens désagréables, grossiers et à la fois totalement imbus d'eux-mêmes, bouffis de leur propre suffisance, de leur pedigree qu'ils étalent comme ceux de chiens de race, et de leur argent, qu'ils n'ont même pas gagné eux-mêmes.

C'est souvent le problème avec ces gens-là, et cette habitude de pratiquer la consanguinité : vieille famille, grosse fortune, grande dégénérescence. Y'a qu'à voir le rejeton, l'exemple est flagrant.

Bref, je vais me faire chier.

J'espère qu'il y aura de quoi picoler, au moins ce sera plus facile de faire semblant d'être content d'être là.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, vendredi 2 janvier 1997 : **

_**21h :**_

Je pense que résumer la soirée du Bal relève du remplissage et n'a absolument aucun intérêt. Pansy était bien habillée, mais hélas, l'élégance de la robe n'a pas su compenser tout le reste. Inutile de dire que tous les compliments que l'on a pu faire sur notre si « charmant couple » sonnaient affreusement creux. Pour tout dire, je pense que personne ne cherchait réellement à paraître sincère, à moins que mon cynisme ne leur prête volontairement des intentions malhonnêtes. Mais franchement, je ne pense pas.

Bref, c'était à chier, heureusement que le champagne existe. Je commence à comprendre Mère, et si elle doit subir cela tous les jours, je ne m'étonne plus de son comportement.

Personnellement, tout ceci n'a fait qu'augmenter mon dégoût généralisé pour l'humanité, et plus particulièrement celle que je côtoie contraint et forcé de par ma naissance, et mon rang – bon sang, quelles foutaises, tout de même ! Il y a des circonstances atténuantes à ma misanthropie, c'est ce que je me dis pour ne pas trop culpabiliser.

Toujours est-il que tout ça aura au moins eu le mérite de m'écœurer suffisamment pour que j'aie enfin le trop-plein de ras-le-bol nécessaire pour expliquer gentiment à Pansy qu'elle allait devoir se trouver un autre fiancé potentiel, parce que je n'étais plus sur les rangs. Je lui ai dit aujourd'hui, j'ai préféré éviter la faute de goût en faisant ça le soir du Bal, ou le lendemain. Evidemment, on ne peut pas dire que ça lui ait fait très plaisir, mais j'en suis arrivé à un point tel que ça m'est complètement égal.

Espérons juste qu'elle ne va pas trop me pourrir la vie quand nous serons rentrés à l'internat. Je repars demain en avion, je ne la verrai donc pas dans le train, mais la connaissant, elle serait capable dès notre retour de venir me trouver pour me harceler. J'avoue que je n'ai pas été très malin en lui disant ses quatre vérités en face alors que nous étions toujours à Londres, mais je compte sur son anéantissement pour ne pas en parler tout de suite à ses parents. Je sais, je ne devrais pas être aussi optimiste.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, dimanche 4 janvier 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Je n'aurais sans doute pas eu ce sentiment l'année dernière, mais je suis heureux d'être de retour à Hogwarts.

Les copains sont arrivés hier, un peu après moi, et j'étais vraiment content de les retrouver. Leurs cadeaux m'ont fait bien plus plaisir que ceux que j'ai pu recevoir à Londres. Sally m'a offert des partitions pour piano, beaucoup de Tori Amos. J'ai hâte de les bosser avec elle. Blaise et Terry m'ont acheté des vidéos que je voulais depuis longtemps, et Luna m'a donné le même bracelet qu'elle a offert à tout le monde, un joli truc très discret en argent. On a tous le même. Quant à Milli, les efforts qu'elle a fournis pour m'offrir son cadeau m'ont presque mis les larmes aux yeux : Potter lui a donné un livre en français, « _Comment te le dire ?_ », et elle a passé beaucoup de temps à me le traduire pour que je puisse le lire en anglais. Ca m'a beaucoup touché.

Mais ce qui m'a rendu le plus heureux, c'est qu'ils ont adoré les parfums que j'ai créés pour eux. Fallait voir leur tête, surtout celle de Blaise. Il m'a dit qu'il ne se moquerait plus jamais de moi et de ma vocation, tellement il était content de son parfum. Honnêtement, c'est l'un des plus beaux compliments qu'on pouvait me faire.

J'ai aussi donné son « cadeau » à Michael, aujourd'hui. C'était…une expérience intéressante. Très, très intéressante. Je ne pensais pas en être capable, mais en fait, c'était très bien.

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back :_

Draco rejeta la tête en arrière sous le coup du violent orgasme qui parcourait son corps, puis retomba, essoufflé, sur son lit. Michael lécha le reste de semence qu'il n'avait pas avalé, puis se coula à ses côtés, un sourire satisfait jouant sur ses lèvres pleines. Il appréciait beaucoup l'abandon avec lequel son camarade jouissait dans sa bouche, et la façon dont il perdait toute retenue au moment de l'orgasme.

Draco fit courir distraitement ses longs doigts sur l'érection de Michael, qui haleta un peu en voyant la lueur qui s'allumait dans les yeux gris de son ami. Celui-ci eut un sourire un peu moqueur et se glissa entre les jambes de son amant.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi, » déclara-t-il tranquillement.

Michael haussa un sourcil étonné, puis avisant la langue rose qui léchait lentement la lèvre supérieure du garçon blond, en suffoqua presque d'anticipation.

« Wow, » souffla-t-il. « Tu es sûr que tu ne brûles pas un peu les étapes ? »

« Si tu n'en as pas envie, je peux juste te branler, » objecta Draco innocemment.

« Non, » se récria Michael. « Te prive surtout pas. Je m'en voudrais de refuser un tel…cadeau. » acheva-t-il dans un murmure.

« Très bien, alors…Joyeux Noël, Corner. »

Draco s'installa plus confortablement entre les cuisses du jeune homme brun, et observa longuement le sexe dressé de celui-ci. Il l'avait déjà caressé, et la sensation de toucher une autre queue que la sienne était quelque chose d'étrange et même temps follement excitant. Il effleura doucement la peau tendue sur toute sa longueur, arrachant un gémissement à Michael. Il se demandait tout de même comment il allait se débrouiller. Bien sûr, il avait envie de le faire, mais il craignait de mal s'y prendre. Lentement, avec un peu d'hésitation, il posa ses lèvres sur la hampe lisse. Le contact était plutôt agréable, décida-t-il, et il s'enhardit à y déposer quelques baisers. Un coup d'œil vers Michael le rassura un peu, le garçon avait l'air d'apprécier le traitement.

Il laissa sa langue effleurer le gland sensible avec précaution, provoquant un autre gémissement chez son camarade. Cette réaction le convainquit d'oser une caresse plus franche, et il lécha le sexe sur toute la longueur. Ca avait un goût un peu salé, pas désagréable au demeurant, un peu plus amer sur le sommet de l'érection, à cause des quelques gouttes de liquide séminal qui s'écoulaient déjà. Il lui sembla soudain que ça avait encore grossi, et il craignit un instant que sa bouche ne fût trop petite pour pouvoir tout prendre.

Malgré tout, il résolut d'essayer et fit glisser ses lèvres autour du sexe de Michael. C'était vrai, c'était gros, et ça lui parut trop d'un coup. Il suffoqua un peu et se força à respirer par le nez. Voilà, ça allait mieux comme ça. La sensation était étrange, mais plaisante, lui remplissant toute la bouche. Au-dessus de lui Michael avait crié, mais il ne lui sembla pas que c'était de douleur, bien au contraire. Il resserra un peu les lèvres et aspira doucement avec sa langue, provoquant chez son amant un long gémissement. Apparemment, il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, se dit-il avec satisfaction.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Michael se libérait sur son ventre dans un long cri. Draco avait eu un peu de mal au début avec le réflexe naturel de sa gorge à vouloir déglutir, sans parler de ses mâchoires qui s'étaient un peu crispées sur la fin, mais il lui sembla dans l'ensemble que sa performance avait été honorable, et son amant ne le contredit pas. Michael reposait sur le lit, haletant, ses longs cheveux bruns étalés sur les oreillers, un sourire béat éclairant son visage.

Avec un peu d'hésitation, Draco recueillit un peu de sperme sur le ventre de l'autre garçon, et porta lentement son doigt à sa bouche. Le goût était un peu bizarre, et très salé, mais cela ne lui déplut pas. Il pensa que la prochaine fois, il pourrait peut-être avaler.

**o0O0o**

_Dans le prochain chapitre, les vacances de Harry…_

_**Sinon, comme vous avez pu le lire en début de chapitre, j'ai des souci avec l'hôpital qui ne m'a toujours pas appelée. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que ma crise est en train de passer toute seule, et que je vais peut être pouvoir me passer des perfusions pour commencer directement un traitement de fond (espérons le, car je serais moins fatiguée, et je pourrais continuer à écrire et à poster au même rythme que d'habitude)…**_

_**Bref, si vous voulez être tenus au courant, que ce soit pour l'avancement de mes fics ou pour ma maladie, rendez-vous sur mon blog www. 20six. Fr/ myschka (vous connaissez le principe, virez les espaces dans la barre d'adresse). Vous y trouverez des fics inédites, et en nouveauté le prologue de la fic que j'écris pour la fanzine de Tiayel et Ivrian, le Troisième Œil, ainsi que dès demain la fiche de personnage de Terry Boot (et peut être même celle de Tonks si je trouve le temps).**_

_En attendant, comme d'habitude, le petit bouton en bas à gauche vous tend les bras si vous avez quoi que ce soit à me dire (est-il utile de préciser que j'adore les reviews ?), et mon mail est disponible pour tout autre sujet. Je vous aime ! _


	27. Chapitre 27

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :**_Bonjour (ou plutôt bonsoir, en fait) ! Dans ce chapitre, les vacances de Harry à Brighton, et un Fred qui prend de plus en plus d'importance dans sa vie…Bonne lecture !_

**o0O0o**

**RAR :**

_Je suis désolée, je fais beaucoup de RARs collectives en ce moment…Dès que j'ai plus de temps je referai des RARs individuelles pour chacun d'entre vous._

Merci à : **lucy-hp** (ben, Draco rêve déjà depuis longtemps des yeux de Harry…lol. Moi aussi j'aimerais savoir dessiner…bises), **la rodeuse** (mais non, je suis pas bizarre ! lol), **zaika**(merci ma belle, rassure toi je vais beaucoup mieux !), **crystal d'avalon** (évidemment, il y a d'autres raisons à l'alcoolisme de Narcissa, c'est un ensemble de choses…merci pour tes compliments, bisous), **Fleur Fanee** (merci beaucoup pour ton soutien ! bisous), **Titia** (merci beaucoup, voici la suite), **lilly.malefoy** (oui, on finit toujours par s'habituer à la douleur, mais ce n'est pas normal d'y être obligé…courage !), **onarluca** (merci ma douce, à bientôt), **serpentis-draco** (ouais, enfin, il va pas se mettre tout de suite avec Harry non plus…merci en tout cas, bises), **ange de un cisme** (les sentiments de Harry n'apparaîtront pas tout de suite, mais détrompe toi, il ne file pas le parfait amour avec Fred), **nayou** (mais non, Draco ne va pas perdre sa maman !), **Kaorulabelle** (merci beaucoup !), **Chaya** (coïncidence ? huhuhu, ça fait un peu beaucoup de coïncidences depuis le début de l'années alors…), **Lisylys**(merci, bisous), **vega264**(merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et tes encouragements, ça me touche beaucoup ! bisous), **Dawn456**(j'espère que la suite te plaira, bises), **Egwene Al' Vere** (il s'en rendra compte dans un peu moins d'une dizaine de chapitres), **Griselle**(merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et ton soutien, ça me touche beaucoup ! j'espère que la suite te plaira, bises), **Loona** (huhu, tu as bien de la chance d'avoir un parfum de Draco ! avec Narcissa ? hum, elle est malheureuse, tout simplement…besos, hasta luego !), **Snape Black Rose** (merci beaucoup !), **Vif d'or** (oui, Draco est touchant, ça prouve qu'il a encore beaucoup d'hésitations…bisous ma douce, à bientôt), **Beautiful-Dray** (je vais beaucoup mieux, merci ! bisous), **Deedlot**(merci, tes compliments me touchent énormément…ton pseudo, c'est en rapport avec les Chroniques de la guerre de Lodoss ? bisous), **Ellie351**(lol, Pansy va le laisser tranquille pendant quelques temps, mais si tu crois qu'elle va renoncer, tu te trompes ! bisous), **Shima-chan** (merci beaucoup !), **Sahada** (eh oui, ça se précise, mais c'est pas encore pour tout de suite !), **Oxaline** (si, il est complètement obsédé :D et pour Pansy…tu verras ! lol. Bisous ma belle, à bientôt).

**Cyzia ** hey ma belle ! Bon, tu connais déjà ma réponse concernant les vêtements de Draco ;) Oui, Draco commence à se lâcher un peu, c'est pas un mal d'ailleurs…Bon, par contre, point de sexe poussé avec le beau Corner…Mais ça va déjà lui permettre de s'affirmer un peu. Concernant Pansy, effectivement, c'est bien qu'il ait été franc avec elle, mais, je te donne l'info en exclu, même si elle va le laisser tranquille pendant quelques temps, on entendra encore parler d'elle dans une petite dizaine de chapitres…je n'en dis pas plus ! En attendant, j'espère que les vacances de Harry te plairont, gros bisous !

**Jess HDH** bonjour toi ! rassure-toi, ma santé va beaucoup mieux…Alors, pour Narcissa, c'est vrai que j'aime bien l'idée qu'elle soit un peu fragile et que son comportement est une sorte de réaction de défense face à ce qu'elle vit. Draco va s'en soucier, bien évidemment, mais pour le moment, il n'est pas prêt à en parler à sa mère. Concernant sa vocation, il me semble avoir vu une fic où il était nez aussi, mais je me suis toujours dit que c'était bien le genre de métier qui lui conviendrait, en plus assez prestigieux pour combler son ego…Michael, oui, c'est vrai, c'est un personnage qui n'est ni positif ni négatif, dans le sens où il rejoint les intérêts de Draco uniquement parce que ce sont les siens aussi. Mais je n'aime pas le manichéisme, donc je pense qu'il faut des personnages comme ça. Fred, disons que je ne suis pas particulièrement fan des Weasley, mais j'aime bien les jumeaux…Et puis, je ne savais pas trop avec qui caser Harry avant l'histoire avec Draco, je t'avouerai. Huhu. Ceci dit je te rejoins totalement sur le conformisme de JKR quant à ses couples dans les livres…Mais on a trop tendance à oublier qu'à la base ce sont des livres pour enfants…Parfois, je prends plus de plaisir à lire une bonne fic que les livres d'origine (je sais, j'ai honte). Pour les amis de Draco, j'ai pensé qu'il avait besoin d'ouverture d'esprit, et que le faire côtoyer des gens très différents serait une bonne approche pour faire évoluer son caractère. J'espère avoir réussi ! Et puis, la soirée au Ministry et le cadeau à Michael, ma foi…lol. J'avoue que je me suis bien amusée à écrire ça. Bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous.

**Eliane** tout d'abord, merci pour ta review. Sache que je ne t'en veux pas du tout, et pour cause, moi-même je suis tes histoires depuis longtemps et bien que je les aime vraiment beaucoup (tu fais partie de celles qui m'ont donné envie d'écrire des fictions HP, pour tout t'avouer). Pourtant je ne t'ai jamais laissé de review, étant moi-même assez désastreuse à ce niveau-là. Il va falloir que je répare cette erreur. Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai essayé de faire un plan, et puis j'ai abandonné au bout de trois semaines parce que je n'arrivais pas à me projeter suffisamment dans le futur. Donc, je marche à l'improvisation, moi aussi. Merci en tout cas de me lire et d'aimer mon histoire, tes compliments me touchent beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Adri** lol, oui, je me souviens de toi ! Huhu, non, l'alcoolisme de Narcissa n'a rien à voir avec la vodka violette, elle serait plutôt du genre à boire du champagne au petit déjeuner…Effectivement, c'est tristement ironique pour ma sœur, mais il semblerait que ça se soigne bien, donc…Bref, j'espère que les vacances de Harry te plairont ! merci pour ton soutien en tout cas, bisous.

**Flory Wess** merci, je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu, et je suis contente que mon Draco ne soit pas trop caricatural…Ahah, moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup en jupe ;) Je me suis inspirée d'un de mes copains (totalement hétéro mais qui porte la jupe comme personne)…Pour les yeux de Harry, disons que c'est un thème récurrent depuis le début de l'histoire…lol. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bisous.

**MiloSnail** ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas, du moment que tu continues à aimer ma fic ! Merci de m'avoir fait remarquer ma faute, ce n'était pas intentionnel et je l'ai corrigée…Mais c'est vrai que le lapsus était assez drôle ;) Ceci dit, Draco ne se prend pas pour une fille ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, dimanche 21 décembre 1996 : **

_**22h :**_

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés hier à Brighton, Nev et moi sommes allés directement chez Nymph pour déposer nos affaires. Inutile de dire que les retrouvailles entre nos deux tourtereaux ont été plus qu'enthousiastes, aussi je les ai laissés un peu tranquilles pour qu'ils aient le temps de se dire bonjour. J'ai récupéré la chambre que Nev avait occupé lors des dernières vacances, et la décoration avait encore changé. Nymph est vraiment une fille extraordinaire. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu de décorations de Noël aussi fantaisistes.

Je suis allé directement chez Sirius après avoir défait ma valise, sans attendre que Nev et Tonks aient fini. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de les déranger, ils m'ont rejoint plus tard. Sirius semblait vraiment heureux de me voir. Nous avons profité du fait que Remus arrivait le lendemain – c'est à dire aujourd'hui – pour discuter un peu tous les deux. Il n'a pas dit grand chose de plus que ce qu'il m'avait déjà appris dans sa lettre, mais le fait qu'il l'admette à voix haute devant moi m'adonné la preuve de sa sincérité. Je pense qu'il aimerait vraiment refaire sa vie avec Remus, même si objectivement, je vois bien qu'il est terrifié par tout cela.

La journée d'aujourd'hui fut plutôt calme, enfin, dans la mesure où il est possible de passer une journée calme en compagnie de Tonks. Nous avons investi la maison de Sirius et passé tout notre temps à la décorer. Nous avons terminé lorsque Remus est arrivé. Evidemment, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que soit les folles effusions entre lui et mon parrain, mais je ne m'imaginais pas qu'ils seraient aussi discrets. Sans doute un reste de pudeur mal placée, n'oublions tout de même pas que je les ai surpris dans une position plus qu'équivoque il y a deux mois, alors je crois qu'ils n'ont plus grand chose à cacher.

Lorsque nous avons dîné tous ensemble ce soir, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'être enfin à ma place, et j'ai réalisé que c'était eux, ma vraie famille. C'est un sentiment étrange, que j'expérimente réellement pour la première fois. Comme une chaleur immense qui part du cœur et qui se propage dans tout le corps.

Il faut que je file, Tonks et Nev m'attendent. Ma folle de meilleure amie a décidé d'organiser une cérémonie pour célébrer le solstice d'hiver sur la plage cette nuit.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mercredi 24 décembre 1996 : **

_**18h :**_

Ce soir nous fêtons le réveillon chez Sirius. C'est Remus qui se charge du repas, j'ignorais qu'il savait cuisiner. Nous avons décidé de faire l'échange de cadeaux ce soir plutôt que demain matin, car tout le monde ici est adepte de la grasse matinée.

Il faut dire que depuis notre arrivée à Brighton, nous nous couchons tellement tard qu'il est impossible d'ouvrire l'œil avant 10 ou 11 heures du matin. Le temps, bien qu'assez froid pour la région, est pourtant exceptionnellement sec, et si nous n'avons pas de neige, comme d'habitude, nous bénéficions au moins d'un ciel particulièrement ensoleillé. Cela nous permet de faire de grandes balades sur les plages des environs, ou dans la ville. Et c'est une chance, puisque nous passons notre temps dehors, à aider Tonks pour approvisionner le pub en boissons, en disques et matériel de toute sorte. Une chose aussi que j'avais oubliée – moi et ma pitoyable mémoire des dates – c'est qu'il nous faut songer à l'anniversaire de Nymph, qui est le 28.

J'ai mis Nev et Seamus dans la confidence pour organiser une petite surprise au pub ce soir-là. Comme c'est dimanche, il devrait y avoir moins de monde que d'ordinaire au bar, ce qui nous permettra de rameuter quelques copains et de faire une fête sympa. Evidemment, il a fallu tromper la vigilance de Tonks pour acheter les cadeaux et prévenir tout le monde, ce qui fait que nous n'avons pas encore terminé les préparatifs. Mais je pense que ce sera prêt à temps.

**o0O0o**

_La sonnerie du téléphone retentit tandis que Harry posait la dinde rôtie sur la table. Alors qu'il commençait à servir une généreuse assiette à Remus, Sirius réapparut dans la salle à manger, un sourire joyeux fleurissant sur ses lèvres._

_« Harry, » annonça-t-il d'un air guilleret, « Fred Weasley pour toi au téléphone. »_

_Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil surpris, mais son expression ravie ne passa inaperçue pour personne. Il s'excusa brièvement avant de quitter la table, sous les regards à la fois moqueurs et affectueux des autres convives. Quand il prit le combiné du téléphone, et qu'il entendit la voix rieuse du cadet des jumeaux Weasley lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël, il se sentit bêtement heureux._

_« Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, » souffla-t-il. « Comment ça se passe, chez toi ? »_

_« Oh, eh bien, c'est le foutoir le plus complet, tu sais, » répondit Fred nonchalamment – en effet, Harry pouvait entendre les cris et les rires du reste de la tribu Weasley en fond sonore. « Tout le monde te passe le bonjour, y compris Bill et Charlie. »_

_« Ils ont pu se libérer pour les fêtes ? Tes parents doivent être contents. »_

_« Ouais. On est tous dans la maison de campagne, ça fait un sacré bordel. Mais ils adorent ça, même si maman n'arrête pas de râler. Il y a même la femme de Charlie, tu sais, Kadi. »_

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire. Ce devait en effet être une joyeuse pagaille. Il ne s'imaginait que trop bien un Noël sous la neige, dans cette immense maison, avec tout ce monde autour de lui. Au bout du fil, Fred s'était tu, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Harry toussa légèrement pour dissiper la gêne soudaine qui semblait s'être installée. Il entendit clairement Fred prendre une grande inspiration.

_« Tu me manques, » laissa-t-il tomber abruptement au bout d'un moment. _

_« Toi aussi, » répondit doucement Harry. « Mais on se revoit bientôt, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Ouais… » Fred hésita encore. « En fait…si tu veux bien…on pourrait même se revoir plus tôt. »_

_« Pardon ? » demanda Harry un peu abasourdi._

_« J'ai envie de te voir, » confessa Fred d'une voix mal assurée. « Deux semaines, ça me semble…long. J'aimerais venir te rejoindre à Brighton. »_

_« Mais… » objecta le jeune homme brun, « et le magasin ? Et Nagini ? »_

_« En fait, George m'a dit que ça ne posait pas de problème. Il peut s'occuper de ta bestiole et de la boutique. Comme il a pris une semaine de vacances il n'y a pas longtemps, il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour que je ne fasse pas de même. Donc…c'est à toi de voir. »_

_« Eh bien, » répondit Harry, un peu interloqué mais ravi, « il faudrait que je demande à Tonks si ça ne la dérange pas – je loge chez elle en ce moment – mais…Moi en tout cas, ça me ferait plaisir. Je peux te rappeler plus tard dans la soirée, ou demain ? »_

_« Bien sûr, » répondit Fred, dont le ton laissait entendre un soulagement nettement perceptible. « J'attends ton coup de fil, alors. »_

_Harry raccrocha après lui avoir souhaité une bonne soirée, le cœur en fête._

_Lorsqu'il revint à table, Sirius comprit à son air gêné que son filleul avait quelque chose à dire. Il songea avec amusement que le jeune homme était encore mal à l'aise quand il s'agissait de parler de sa vie sentimentale. En effet, au même instant, Harry s'éclaircit la voix et se tourna vers Nymphadora._

_« Nymph, » commença-t-il timidement, « est-ce que ça t'ennuie si Fred vient abuser de ton hospitalité pendant quelques jours à partir de ce week-end ? »_

_La jeune femme eut un sourire radieux._

_« Bien sûr que non, honey, il n'y a aucun problème. Ton petit ami est le bienvenu. »_

_Harry poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, avant de s'attaquer avec appétit à la généreuse portion de viande qui fumait dans son assiette._

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, vendredi 26 décembre 1996 : **

_**23h :**_

La journée de Noël s'est passée exactement comme j'ai toujours rêvé de la vivre. Je sais que ça peut paraître puéril, mais c'est tellement inhabituel que je dois réagir encore comme un petit garçon. Mais je n'avais jamais réellement vécu de matin de Noël entouré des gens que j'aime, à faire l'échange des cadeaux dans le désordre le plus complet. C'était vraiment chouette. Comme Nymph habite à deux pas de chez Sirius, ça s'est fait chez lui, et c'était à peine si nous n'avons pas débarqué là-bas en pyjama pour le petit déjeuner. Tonks et Neville portaient même ces espèces de bonnets rouges à pompon blanc complètement ridicules. Encore une idée de Tonks, d'ailleurs. Elle a même réussi à forcer Sirius à en porter un…

Ce sont de petites choses insignifiantes comme celles-ci qui me mettent du baume au cœur. A propos de Sirius, d'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne fuit plus ses responsabilités. Nous n'avons pas vraiment reparlé de ce qui s'était passé à Halloween, mais la façon dont il se comporte avec Remus, même s'il reste discret – on ne passe pas au-dessus de dizaines d'années à refuser de s'assumer à une totale liberté si facilement – montre bien l'attention qu'il lui porte. Ce n'est pas vraiment flagrant, ce sont de petits détails, mais il ne se cache plus, en tout cas. Ca me fait plaisir.

Fred arrive demain dans l'après-midi, pour une durée indéterminée. J'espère qu'il va passer la semaine ici. C'est étrange à dire, mais plus le temps passe, et moins j'ai de mal à le considérer comme mon petit ami. Ca veut sans doute dire que je vais mieux…

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, dimanche 28 décembre 1996 : **

_**18h :**_

Fred est arrivé hier. C'est bête à dire mais quand je suis allé le chercher à la gare, le fait de le voir là, sur le quai, m'a remué plus que je ne l'aurais pensé au départ. J'étais vraiment content de le voir.

Il s'est adapté tout de suite à notre petit monde, encore plus facilement que Neville en fait. Je savais déjà qu'il s'entendrait bien avec Tonks, vue la façon dont le premier contact s'était déroulé quand elle était venue nous voir à Hogsmeade. Ma première impression s'est confirmée tout de suite, et il a été désigné d'office pour la programmation musicale de la soirée du 31. Je pense que Sirius l'aime bien, aussi, il lui a fait un très bon accueil.

Bien entendu, il a voulu participer à la surprise pour l'anniversaire de Tonks, et grâce à lui, nous avons pu terminer tous les préparatifs à temps, pendant qu'il l'occupait en la traînant dans les magasins de disques et en discutant musique avec elle, histoire de nous laisser le temps de tout faire.

D'ailleurs, il faut que j'y aille, Neville amène Tonks au pub dans une heure. Maintenant qu'elle a une serveuse pour l'aider, elle passe moins de temps là-bas et a la possibilité de se reposer un peu. J'espère que la petite fête que nous avons prévu pour elle lui fera plaisir.

_**05h :**_

En fait, c'est déjà demain.

C'était une fête super. Nous avons réussi notre coup, Nymph ne se doutait de rien. Elle a fait une ces têtes en arrivant, alors que tout le monde l'attendait…Elle était folle de joie, en fait, elle a même pleuré. Il faut dire que vue sa date de naissance, elle ne fête que rarement son anniversaire. Je me souviens qu'à la fac elle était souvent un peu déprimée à cette période. Je pensais au début que c'était parce qu'elle se sentait vieillir, mais elle a fini par m'avouer que souvent, ses parents se contentaient de regrouper Noël et son anniversaire en une seule fois, et qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement eu de fête ce jour-là. Et à l'université, ça se terminait généralement en beuverie, ce qui a un côté sympa quand on y pense, mais rien de vraiment exceptionnel.

Bref, c'était très bien, elle a été couverte de cadeaux, surtout de la part de Neville, quelques copains se sont relayés pour passer la musique, et on a fermé le bar plus tôt pour pouvoir continuer la fête entre nous. L'alcool a coulé à flot, il y avait même un gâteau, énorme, plein de crème et de sucre comme elle les aime, et on a dansé toute la soirée. En résumé, je tombe de fatigue. Fred dort déjà à côté de moi, quant à Nev et Tonks, ils ne sont pas encore rentrés. Je suppose que Nymph ne veut pas partir de la fête, et quelque part je la comprends. Moi-même, j'ai relativement peu fêté mon anniversaire étant plus jeune. Même si je l'ai vécu mieux qu'elle, je comprends ce qu'elle ressent. Alors, à 24 ans, elle a bien le droit de profiter un peu.

**o0O0o**

_Fred remua dans son sommeil et vint enrouler son bras autour de la taille de Harry. Le jeune homme eut un sourire attendri et se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son compagnon pour ranger son journal dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Lorsqu'il éteignit la lumière, il enlaça le jeune homme roux qui se lova un peu plus dans ses bras, souriant aux anges dans son sommeil._

_Harry soupira de contentement, puis rejoignit rapidement les bras de Morphée en se faisant la réflexion que la première chose qu'il ferait en se réveillant tout à l'heure serait de prodiguer à Fred les caresses qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui donner ce jour-là._

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mardi 30 décembre 1996 : **

_**22h :**_

La journée d'hier a été particulièrement calme. Il faut dire qu'après la fête pour l'anniversaire de Tonks, personne n'avait vraiment envie de bouger de son lit, hormis pour aller manger ou se laver. Du moins, en ce qui me concerne, je n'avais pas envie de sortir de sous la couette. Pas que je m'en plaigne, bien au contraire, d'ailleurs, j'ai terminé la journée plus fatigué que je ne l'ai commencée. Fred était déchaîné. Je pense qu'il veut rattraper le temps perdu lorsque nous travaillons. C'est vrai qu'à Hogsmeade, nous ne nous voyons guère plus d'une fois par semaine, j'imagine qu'il doit se sentir un peu frustré.

Encore que je ne lui ai jamais demandé s'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre en dehors de moi. Je ne crois pas qu'il le fasse, ceci dit. Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit son genre.

Aujourd'hui, en revanche, nous n'avons pas arrêté. La soirée pour la St Sylvestre demande pas mal de préparatifs, aussi nous avons tous été mis à contribution. Je m'en serais voulu de laisser Tonks se débrouiller toute seule, même si elle ne nous a pas demandé d'aide, et même si de toute façon Neville se serait proposé quand même.

Je pense que ça va être sympa, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage de rester aussi tard qu'à l'anniversaire de Nymph. Entre les réveillons, les fêtes, les balades dans le coin, et les courses à faire pour le pub, je commence à être réellement fatigué. Et même si je n'ai pas de route à faire en voiture pour le retour, je n'aurai guère le temps de me reposer avant de rentrer à Hogwarts. Enfin, depuis le temps, je me suis habitué au rythme infernal qu'impose Tonks à tous les gens de son entourage. Au moins, à bouger tout le temps, je ne risque pas de me ramollir.

Pour parler d'un autre sujet, j'ai reçu une carte de vœu de la part de Millicent. Ca m'a énormément touché. Je sais que je la considère depuis quelques temps comme bien plus qu'une simple élève, mais je n'osais pas penser que ce sentiment serait réciproque. Ca me fait très plaisir. Elle passe de merveilleuses vacances d'après ce qu'elle me dit, ce qui me rassure sur son état d'esprit. Son béguin pour la jeune Miss Lovegood semble être passé, et elle l'air bien dans sa peau. Sans doute sera-t-elle bientôt assez forte pour affronter ses parents et le regard d'autrui. Non pas que je veuille la forcer en quoi que ce soit, mais ce sera déjà un grand pas si dans sa tête, elle n'a plus peur. Elle n'est pas obligée de passer à l'acte non plus, ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle, soit en paix avec elle-même.

Je me demande si le jeune Malfoy passe de bonnes vacances. Avec ses amis loin de lui, ça ne doit pas être une période facile à vivre. J'espère que la rentrée ne verra pas s'effacer tous les progrès qu'il a pu faire depuis quelques temps.

**o0O0o**

_« 10...9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Bonne année ! »_

_Les cris joyeux de la foule qui envahissait le pub se mêlèrent à la musique et au son puissant du gong que Nymphadora avait trouvé quelques jours auparavant dans une brocante et sur lequel elle frappa de toutes ses forces avant de se jeter en riant dans les bras de Neville._

_Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit son parrain et Remus Lupin échanger un chaste et bref baiser sur les lèvres, levant ainsi tous les doutes que le jeune homme aurait pu encore avoir sur l'officialité de leur relation. Il eut un sourire timide lorsque Fred s'approcha de lui, un peu hésitant._

_« Je peux ? » demanda le jeune homme roux en lui caressant doucement la joue, d'un geste tendre et un peu incertain._

_Harry hocha la tête. Il était vrai que depuis son arrivée, Fred avait gardé ses distances avec lui en public – c'est à dire, lorsqu'ils n'étaient ni chez Sirius, ni chez Nymphadora – , ne sachant pas vraiment si Harry se sentirait à l'aise en présence d'autres personnes. Harry n'avait pas non plus tenté de se rapprocher de lui en public. Mais ce soir, il semblait accepter leur relation avec sérénité._

_Au milieu des autres clients qui s'embrassaient et qui échangeaient leurs vœux, leur baiser passa presque inaperçu, mais pour Fred, il avait valeur de symbole. C'était la preuve que Harry l'acceptait dans sa vie, autrement que pour se voir le temps d'un ciné ou d'une partie de jambes en l'air, et cela lui fit bien plus plaisir qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Alors qu'il tenait toujours Harry dans ses bras, il osa formuler la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques temps déjà._

_« Harry… » chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de son compagnon. « Tu sais, George va déménager en février. Je me disais…Enfin, je me demandais si ça te plairait…de…de partager l'appartement avec moi. »_

_Harry se tendit imperceptiblement. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il s'attendait à une demande de ce genre dans un futur plus ou moins proche, mais il avait espéré qu'elle ne viendrait pas si tôt. Après tout, ils ne se fréquentaient que depuis le début de l'année scolaire, et ils ne couchaient ensemble que depuis deux mois à peine. Même s'il commençait à accepter l'existence de Fred dans sa vie, et qu'il songeait de plus en plus à officialiser leur relation et le reconnaître comme son petit ami, il n'était pas prêt pour plus que ça. C'était beaucoup trop rapide. Fred allait trop vite, et il s'attachait bien plus rapidement que ce que Harry avait pensé au départ._

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs soupira et resserra son étreinte autour du cou de son ami._

_« C'est une proposition très tentante, » murmura-t-il, sa bouche contre le cou de Fred. « Mais je ne peux pas te répondre maintenant. Laisse-moi le temps d'y réfléchir, et nous en reparlerons en février, d'accord ? »_

_Fred acquiesça avec un sourire compréhensif. Il se doutait d'une telle réaction, à vrai dire il s'attendait même à ce que Harry prenne peur et le repousse. Néanmoins, il ne put empêcher la vague de déception qui le submergea après coup. Il n'insista pas, et après l'avoir de nouveau embrassé, il regagna ses platines qu'il avait quittées le temps de quelques chansons._

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, vendredi 2 janvier 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

Nous repartons demain pour l'Ecosse. Comme la dernière fois, je n'ai pas envie de quitter Brighton, et je sais que tout le monde va me manquer. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas le seul, Neville semble avoir encore plus de mal à s'y résoudre qu'à Halloween. Il m'a dit aujourd'hui qu'il songeait à se faire muter l'année prochaine pour être plus près de Nymph. Je n'ai rien dit mais je pense que c'est peut-être un peu tôt pour prendre une décision. Il a encore le temps d'y réfléchir. Mais je n'ai pas eu le cœur de le lui dire aujourd'hui. Nous aurons le temps d'en reparler lorsque nous serons rentrés.

Remus quant à lui est reparti cet après-midi, car il a beaucoup de travail qui l'attend à l'internat avant le reprise des cours. Sirius a fait ce qu'il pouvait pour paraître serein, mais j'ai tout de même vu qu'il était un peu triste de cette séparation. Je suppose que maintenant qu'il a enfin admis son amour pour Remus, cela lui est plus difficile de vivre loin de lui à longueur d'année, et qu'il n'a plus vraiment envie de perdre du temps. Espérons juste qu'il ne se découragera pas et qu'il ne fera rien de stupide, comme cesser leur relation sous prétexte que c'est une histoire trop compliquée.

Quant à Fred, il n'a pas reparlé de cette histoire d'installation ensemble. Je ne cache pas que je lui en suis reconnaissant, parce que je n'ai pas envie de provoquer une dispute à ce sujet. Cependant, j'ai quand même l'impression qu'il ne le vit pas aussi bien qu'il le laisse paraître. Quelque part, cela me fait de la peine, et je me sens un peu coupable de ne pas partager ses sentiments avec la même intensité. Je crois qu'il est en train de tomber amoureux de moi.

Il ne me l'a pas dit, bien sûr, j'imagine qu'il ne tient pas à ce que je me braque, mais c'est une impression qui ne veut pas s'estomper. De plus il ne m'aurait sans doute pas proposé de partager son appartement s'il ne m'aimait pas. J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je sais que je ne suis absolument pas prêt pour ce genre de chose. La cohabitation avec Colin est un souvenir qui me reste, encore aujourd'hui, douloureusement en travers de la gorge, et bien que je sache que Fred et lui n'ont vraiment en rien en commun, c'est quelque chose qui me fait peur. D'un autre côté, plus le temps passe et plus je m'imagine facilement partager mon quotidien avec Fred. Les choses semblent toujours tellement simple avec lui…

Je ne veux pas y penser maintenant. Demain soir je dors chez lui car je dois récupérer Nagini, et je compte bien profiter sans me prendre la tête de mes derniers jours de vacances avec lui.

**o0O0o**

_La porte d'entrée de l'appartement des jumeaux Weasley claqua bruyamment et les deux jeunes gens laissèrent tomber leurs valises en un parfait ensemble. Frissonnant encore à cause du froid intense qui régnait au-dehors, Harry remercia mentalement George d'avoir allumé un feu avant de partir rejoindre Alicia, et après avoir enlevé son manteau humide de neige fondue, il se précipita vers la cheminée, avançant les mains pour se réchauffer._

_Il fut rejoint presque immédiatement par Fred, qui prit place à ses côtés sur l'épais tapis et qui l'enlaça brusquement sans dire un mot. Harry frémit lorsque son compagnon entreprit de lui dévorer voracement la bouche, et laissa échapper un gémissement ravi alors que le jeune homme roux le couchait sur le tapis et le déshabillait sans cesser de l'embrasser. Quand ils furent nus et que Fred détacha ses lèvres des siennes, Harry était à bout de souffle mais terriblement excité, et il regarda son ami d'un air un peu hagard. _

_« J'en ai envie depuis que nous sommes descendus de l'avion, » se justifia seulement Fred avant de lui présenter ses doigts._

_Harry déglutit péniblement, un peu décontenancé, mais lécha consciencieusement, son regard vert brillant d'une lueur lubrique planté dans celui de Fred, qui retira rapidement sa main au bout de quelques secondes à peine. Le jeune homme brun haleta sous la caresse brutale quand il sentit deux doigts fouiller impitoyablement son intimité en un mouvement de va-et-vient de plus en plus profond. Fred ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'habituer à leur présence, et lui écarta les jambes. _

_Harry cria de surprise et de plaisir sous l'assaut. Fred l'avait pénétré d'une seule poussée et donnait sans plus attendre les premiers coups de reins, heurtant à chaque fois sa prostate. L'acte était à la limite de la violence, et le jeune homme roux ne cessait de le fixer des yeux avec une intensité presque effrayante. Tout ce que Harry pouvait faire à présent était de se raccrocher à Fred comme à bouée de sauvetage. Son cerveau embrumé par le plaisir l'informa confusément qu'il était en train de griffer sauvagement le dos de son compagnon, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. La seule chose qui importait à présent, c'était qu'il prenait son pied de la manière la plus incroyable qu'il lui eût été donné de connaître, et il continua à supplier Fred de le baiser plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'il éjacule violemment en un long gémissement._

_Plus tard, après que Fred eut joui lui aussi, et alors qu'ils se remettaient lentement de leur étreinte, le rouquin prit gauchement Harry dans ses bras._

_« Je suis désolé, » chuchota-t-il, son visage enfoui dans les cheveux noirs de son ami. « Je ne voulais pas te faire mal. »_

_Harry resserra sa prise sur les hanches du jeune homme, en un geste qui se voulait rassurant. L'expression presque désespérée de Fred pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour lui avait fait un peu peur, mais la douceur et la gentillesse de son ami après coup faisaient qu'il était incapable de lui en vouloir._

**o0O0o**

_Dans le prochain chapitre, la rentrée de Draco et ses petites interrogations existentielles, et les cachotteries de Sally…_

_**Deux bonnes nouvelles aujourd'hui : ma santé va beaucoup mieux, même si je suis encore un peu fatiguée…Mais surtout, je viens d'être contactée par la traductrice en anglais de Lychee, qui veut traduire ma première fic, « L'Initiation » ! Inutile de vous dire que j'ai sauté partout autour de mon bureau pendant 10 bonnes minutes !**_

_**Sinon, comme toujours, je vous invite à aller un faire un tour sur mon blog www. 20six. fr/ myschka , si vous voulez être tenus au courant de mes avancées dans mes fics, et lire de mes nouvelles. La dernière mise à jour concerne la fiche de Tonks ! **_

_Et comme toujours, je vous serai infiniment reconnaissante d'appuyer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche pour me faire part de vos impressions sur ce chapitre (j'y tiens beaucoup !). Je vous aime !_


	28. Chapitre 28

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :** Bonjour à tous ! Dans ce chapitre, la reprise des cours de Draco, et le mystère Sally-Ann qui s'épaissit… Bonne lecture !

**o0O0o**

**RAR :**

Merci à : **Doudaah** (ne t'inquiète pas pour Fred, il va s'en sortir !), **vega264** (merci pour tes compliments, bises), **Niphredill** (merci à toi, bises), **onarluca** (merci ma douce, bisous), **Naera Ishikawa** (merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Pour Harry et Draco, tu verras bien…lol), **Adri**( nooon, Fred ne va pas devenir un nouveau Colin, jamais de la vie ! Et pour Sally, ben, tu verras…chapitre 32…lol), **serpentis-draco**(non, Fred ne deviendra pas comme Colin, c'est promis !), **la rodeuse** (mais non, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vous imaginer que Fred va se transformer en copie conforme de Colin ? lol), **Lisylys** (tu as raison, les choses vont bouger à la rentrée, mais pas comme tu t'y attends…lol), **Eilwin** (merci pour ton soutien et tes encouragements !), **zaika** (de l'anémie ? aïe, j'espère que ça va aller pour toi ! Mais non, Fred ne devient pas violent…), **jadeeeeeeeeeeee** (merci beaucoup !), **demoniac Cat's** (merci pour ton soutien, j'espère que la suite te plaira, bises), **Loona** ( bienvenue au club, je suis justement née le 28 décembre…huhu. Besos, hasta luego), **Snape Black Rose** (moi je suis née le 28, mais effectivement tu es plus à plaindre que moi…et oui, c'est pas vrai que t'as deux fois plus de cadeaux !), **Vif d'or** (merci ma douce ! hum, Fred va avoir du mal à se faire à la réticence de Harry, hélas…gros bisous à bientôt), **Blue-Emy**(merci beaucoup ma belle ! bisous, à bientôt), **Beautiful-Dray** (il y aura environ 80 chapitres, dans ces eaux-là…bisous, à bientôt), **Deedlot** (eh bien, Fred essaie de retenir Harry parce qu'il commence à sentir confusément qu'il lui échappe…bisous, à bientôt), **lilly.malefoy** (merci beaucoup !), **MiloSnail** (ah non, Harry n'emménage pas chez Fred ! Fred lui a proposé, c'est tout…bises, à bientôt), **crystal d'avalon** (ah bah tu verras, c'est pas pour tout de suite en tout cas…bisous, à bientôt), **Oxaline** (oui, Fred a peur de perdre Harry…bisous ma belle !).

**lucy-hp :** oui, Fred est amoureux, ça ne va pas être facile pour lui…Même si ce sont deux garçons intelligents, une rupture fait toujours souffrir…Pour Tonks, je t'avoue que je lui ai donné la même date d'anniversaire que moi…lol. C'est du vécu, tout ça ! Merci en tout cas pour tes encouragement, j'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**Jess HDH** hello toi ! merci pour ta review (mais non, elle est pas trop longue !). Pour Nev et Tonks, c'est vrai qu'ils sont mal assortis mais comme tu dis, leurs différences les rapprochent et je pense que chacun a beaucoup à apporter à l'autre…Sirius et Remus c'est classique c'est vrai, mais bon, j'aime bien ce couple, et c'est vrai aussi que comme c'est un UA, j'en profite un peu ;) Fred, ben, parce que Fred, déjà c'est le nom d'un de mes ex que j'aime beaucoup, et qu'en plus j'ai du mal à ne pas éclater de rire si je visualise Harry au lit en train de crier « Oooh, Geoooorge ! ». lol. Oui, j'ai vu l'incohérence pour les cadeaux, je m'en suis rendue compte après…la honte ! Donc non, c'était pas voulu, j'ai juste écrit ce chapitre en pleine nuit et passablement fatiguée…Sinon, oui, l'anniversaire de Tonks, c'est totalement du vécu puisque c'est ma date d'anniversaire que j'ai utilisée pour elle…A part ça tu as raison, Fred et Neville s'emballent un peu vite…autant pour Nev ça ne posera pas trop de problèmes, autant pour Fred…Mais tu verras ça plus tard ! En attendant, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Flory Wess** hello toi ! Ah oui, Nev et Tonks s'emballent un peu trop vite, c'est vrai, mais ils ont le temps de réfléchir encore avant que la fin de l'année n'arrive…Sinon, pour Fred, eh bien, c'est un peu vrai aussi, il sent que Harry et lui ne sont pas sur la même longueur d'ondes et ça lui fait peur…Maintenant, quant à savoir si je suis une sorcière pour te faire ressentir tout ça…chut ! Il ne faut pas le dire ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous.

**Eliane** bonsoir. Tu sais, je crois qu'on est tous un peu dans ce cas de figure, personne ne s'imagine que les gens vont aimer ce qu'ils écrivent. Moi-même je suis toujours étonnée de voir à quel point Cher journal plait au gens…Pour Fred, je peux déjà te dire que la rupture est prévue pour dans une dizaine de chapitres, il faudra être patiente jusque là ! Sinon, je suis heureuse que mon Draco te plaise, et j'espère que tu l'aimeras encore plus dans les chapitres qui viennent. Bisous, à bientôt.

**Cyzia** hey ma belle, que de questions ! lol. Oui, Fred s'emballe un peu trop vite, mais pour ce qui est de la réponse de Harry, je pense que tu te doutes déjà de sa réaction…Pour Pansy…mystère ! mais elle va sérieusement compliquer la vie de Draco, ça c'est sûr…le chapitre 36 te donnera déjà un avant-goût…J'espère que la suite te plaira, gros bisous.

**Hdonela** heureuse de te revoir ici ;) Oui, Fred va souffrir, c'est normal puisqu'il aime Harry, mais je ne vais pas rendre les choses trop pénibles. Pour Michael, c'est vrai qu'il est bien pour un début, mais effectivement, ça ne va pas durer, Draco aura vite envie d'autre chose qu'il ne peut pas lui apporter…Pour Sally, ses cachotteries ne sont malheureusement pas en rapport avec Milli, mais tu auras la réponse dans quelques chapitres. Voilà je n'en dis pas plus, mais j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Griselle** oui, Fred cherche à retenir Harry comme il peut, c'est maladroit et c'est bien sûr voué à l'échec, mais il ne fait pas cela consciemment, il ne veut pas faire souffrir Harry non plus. Lol, oui, Harry aime bien sa façon de lui montrer son attachement…Ah, Nev et Tonks, j'avoue que j'ai un faible pour eux deux, même si on les voit rarement…Bref voici la suite, j'espère que la reprise des cours de Draco te plaira ! Bises, à bientôt ma belle.

**Lilounatic** hello ! pas grave pour le manque de review (oui, je connais Rodez de nom, mais te dire où ça se trouve…lol). Contente que tu aimes Sirius, Remus, Nev et Tonks ! Sinon, oui, Fred va trop vite, mais c'est parce qu'il ne sait pas comment retenir Harry (effectivement, c'est bien en février qu'ils vont se séparer). J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**Surimi : **héhé, le 28 décembre, c'est aussi mon anniversaire et ce que j'ai écrit pour Tonks est entièrement du vécu…Je vois qu'on se comprend, lol. Sinon, j'ai vu l'erreur que j'ai commise pour les cadeaux, j'ai honte, mais pour ma défense j'étais crevée quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre…lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous.

**Ellie351** huhu, oui, croire que Pansy va lâcher Draco si facilement c'était illusoire, mais elle va le laisser en paix pendant quelques chapitres. Pour Harry et Fred, ils ne vont pas se séparer tout de suite, mais ça va arriver vers le mois de février…En attendant, j'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**Shima-chan** oui, Fred va souffrir, mais c'était prévisible, et puis je vais faire en sorte que ça ne se passe pas trop mal. C'est vrai, c'est un chapitre charnière, après la rentrée il va se passer beaucoup de choses, plein de trucs vont changer petit à petit…Pour le moment, c'est encore calme, mais à partir du chapitre 30, ça commence à partir en sucette…lol. J'espère que ça te plaira, bises.

**Morgane** merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a énormément touchée, je suis heureuse d'avoir su rendre les choses réalistes. Pour ce qui est de te conseiller des bouquins à lire en matière d'homosexualité, malheureusement, je n'ai pas grand chose de vraiment intéressant à te recommander, à part « Comment te le dire ? » de Mikko Ranksalainen qui est un livre très court mais très touchant, dont j'ai déjà parlé dans ma fic. Pour les autres livres que j'ai pu lire sur le sujet, j'ai trouvé que ça tenait plus du Harlequin pour gay qu'autre chose, alors je ne m'avancerait pas à te conseiller quoi que ce soit. Mais va faire un tour sur le site des éditions textes gais, tu devrais trouver quelques trucs…En attendant, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bisous.

**Zoomalfoy** hello ma belle, contente de te revoir ici ! je suis heureuse de voir que tu aimes ce que j'ai fait de ton défi…Pour répondre à tes questions, oui, Fred est mort de trouille à l'idée de perdre Harry, tout simplement parce qu'il est amoureux. Alors il essaie de le retenir, mais ça ne marche pas vraiment. Enfin, rassure-toi, même s'il va inévitablement souffrir, je ne m'acharnerai pas trop sur lui ! Pour la relation Harry et Draco, je peux simplement te dire qu'ils vont ramer avant d'y arriver…d'ailleurs pour faire un mauvais jeu de mot (ramer, eau…hum. OK, je sors), tu as deviné, la piscine va jouer un rôle dans l'évolution de leur relation…Bref, merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, ils me touchent énormément. En attendant, j'espère que la suite de cette histoire te plaira ! Gros bisous, à bientôt. PS : moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la discussion entre Draco et Milli en début d'année…

**Quiproquo** hello toi ! Alors, merci déjà pour ta franchise. Concernant ta critique, je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire. Mais sache que si Draco et ses amis passent leur temps à se défoncer, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Je ne cautionne absolument pas leur comportement, mais je voulais faire un peu comprendre leur malaise permanent (eh oui, même un garçon comme Blaise a du mal à trouver sa place). Il y a d'ailleurs un épisode assez significatif à ce sujet dans le chapitre 32…Et puis pour Draco, justement, le fait de prendre des trucs pour sa première vraie soirée gay, c'est justement parce qu'il est complètement stressé…Peut-être que s'il n'avait rien pris, il se serait amusé de la même façon, mais il était tellement angoissé qu'il s'est senti obligé de prendre quelque chose pour se détendre…Blaise c'est pareil, tu dis qu'il est super cool de l'avoir accompagné à cette soirée, mais imagine un peu le stress pour lui de débarquer là dedans alors qu'il est hétéro ! Ca ne veut pas dire que ça justifie leur comportement, mais ça explique un peu. Encore une fois, je ne cautionne pas ! Sinon, concernant la relation entre Fred et Harry, je peux simplement te dire que j'ai l'intention que tout se termine bien entre eux, même si ça ne sera pas facile. Tu as raison, Fred est arrivé trop tôt dans sa vie, et c'est lui qui va essuyer les plâtres, malheureusement. Je ne réponds pas en détail à ta review parce que je n'ai hélas pas trop de temps devant moi, mais sache que je suis vraiment très contente qu'elle ait été si longue et si détaillée ! J'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois…J'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous, à bientôt.

**Ishtar205 ** wah, tu as fait exploser mon compteur de reviews ! je suis très touchée, merci ! Bon, déjà, oui, si tu veux je te donnerai ma recette des pâtes aux courgettes (mais pas ici, lol)…Et oui, Draco joue bien du piano ;) Et puis, je te promets, Fred ne va pas trop souffrir…Oui, Sally a bien quelque chose, mais tu verras ça plus tard…dans 4 chapitres environ. Et Colin ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça, ça aussi, je peux te l'assurer, ais avant il va encore faire des siennes…Sinon, désolée pour les lemon, ma fic n'en regorge pas vraiment, mais je préfère privilégier ce qui se passe dans la tête des personnages plutôt que dans leur pantalon ;) Et puis, je préfère réserver ça pour quand Harry et Draco seront ensemble…lol. Bref, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**SamaraXX** oui, je me souviens de toi ;) Merci d'être passée sur mes blogs, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu…Euh, non, je ne suis pas mannequin ! lol ! Je mesure 1m65 et j'ai bien 5 kilos en trop…mais il m'arrive de poser pour quelques copains de temps en temps. En tout cas, merci pour tous ces compliments, je suis très touchée…Et puis merci aussi pour ma fic, je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite. Bises, à bientôt.

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mardi 6 janvier 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

La reprise des cours s'est faite sur les chapeaux de roues, et depuis hier, je n'ai quasiment pas eu de temps à moi.

L'entraînement de natation a repris de manière encore plus intensive qu'avant les vacances. Je ne sais pas ce qui arrive à Terry, mais il est déchaîné depuis qu'on est rentrés. Il m'a dit que c'était à cause de la compétition de samedi, et quelque part, je comprends qu'il veuille qu'on fasse exploser nos temps. Mais personnellement, je ne suis pas certain que nous crever à 5 jours de la compétition soit une bonne idée. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose, et qu'il cherche à se défouler. Mais ça évidemment, si c'est le cas, il ne le dira qu'à Sally, si tant est qu'il en parle. Ou alors c'est moi qui suis parano.

Me remettre à travailler me fait bizarrement du bien. Il faut dire que mes résultats du premier trimestre sont plutôt très bons, surtout en Physique-Chimie, en Biologie et en Italien, où je suis classé premier. Ce qui me fait le plus plaisir, c'est qu'en Chimie et en Biologie, Granger n'est que troisième, derrière Luna. Ca lui fera les pieds, à cette prétentieuse. J'aimerais bien que Milli la batte en Français aussi, mais ça ne risque pas, Granger est quasiment bilingue, et Milli, même si apparemment elle se débrouille bien, n'a jamais foutu les pieds en France, ce qui est quand même un sacré handicap. Bref, on s'en fout des résultats de Granger, ce qui compte, c'est que mes notes à moi soient bonnes.

Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir dire ça un jour, mais ce matin, j'ai été heureux de retrouver le cours de Potter. Je suis même impatient d'être à jeudi pour le contrôle sur le bouquin de Spanbauer. Et dire qu'au début de l'année je me fichais éperdument de ce qu'on allait étudier dans cette classe…Ca a bien changé en quatre mois. A vrai dire, je me demande pourquoi je l'ai détesté à ce point. Il faudra que j'y réfléchisse sérieusement un jour.

Mais pas maintenant, je suis trop crevé, et en plus demain je dois présenter mes deux projets définitifs de parfums pendant mon cours avec Snape et Longbottom.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mercredi 7 janvier 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

Snape m'a annoncé tout à l'heure que nous irions à Londres pour mon entretien à l'université la semaine du 19. J'ai tellement hâte d'y être ! Même si, pour être tout à fait sincère, je suis mort de trouille à l'idée de me planter. C'est étrange d'ailleurs parce que jusqu'à présent, je n'avais jamais eu le trac pour quoi que ce soit qui ait rapport aux études. Sans doute parce qu'avant, je ne m'y intéressais pas autant. Maintenant que j'ai un projet qui me tient réellement à cœur, et que je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour faire ce que j'aime, ça prend tout de suite beaucoup plus d'importance.

Avec tous les cours et la montagne de devoirs qu'on nous donne à faire, je trouve encore le temps de voir Michael. C'est assez bizarre, je dois dire. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'ai été longtemps sans baiser, ou si c'est parce qu'il est incroyablement bandant, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi excité que depuis qu'on fait des trucs ensemble. Il y a aussi une chose, qui me confirme une fois de plus que je suis irrémédiablement gay. Je n'éprouve pas le moindre sentiment pour lui. Enfin, il est sympa et je l'aime bien, mais sans plus. Non, tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est son corps et ce qu'il sait faire avec. Parce que malgré ce manque de sentiment, notre relation – enfin, si on peut appeler ça une relation, se tailler des pipes dans les douches des vestiaires de rugby – est mille fois plus satisfaisante qu'avec une fille, si jolie et intéressante soit-elle.

Si mon attirance pour lui suffit à compenser tout le reste, je suppose que ça veut bien dire que ce sont les mecs qui m'intéressent. Malgré tout, je me demande ce que ça ferait si j'étais amoureux. Parce que, même si objectivement, je suis plus que satisfait, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir encore un peu vide. J'aimerais bien être comme Milli, Sally-Ann ou Blaise, et tomber vraiment amoureux un jour. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression que Père considérait les sentiments comme une faiblesse, alors je suppose que par mimétisme, j'ai fait pareil. Maintenant, je trouve ça un peu con, et ça va paraître horriblement mièvre et neuneu, mais je crois que j'aimerais bien ressentir ça un jour.

Je me demande si Mère était amoureuse de Père quand elle l'a épousé. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, c'était plus ou moins un mariage arrangé, alors j'imagine que ça n'a pas du être très drôle tous les jours de devoir se faire sauter jusqu'à se faire engrosser par un type qu'elle n'aimait pas. Euh, mauvaise image mentale. On ne devrait jamais penser à la vie sexuelle de ses parents.

N'empêche, je trouverais ça triste si Mère ne ressentait rien pour Père. D'un autre côté, je vois très mal Père ressentir quoi que ce soit pour qui que ce soit alors c'est sans doute mieux comme ça. Mais ça expliquerait pourquoi Mère semble si mal dans sa peau. A ce propos, j'ai écrit une lettre au vieux Dobby, le majordome, pour qu'il me dise si je me fais des idées ou pas concernant sa consommation d'alcool. Je sais que Dobby a beaucoup d'affection pour Mère, alors si c'est le cas, il doit s'inquiéter lui aussi si c'est vrai qu'elle boit trop.

Et Mère semble avoir confiance en lui, alors peut-être que si c'est lui qui lui parle, elle l'écoutera. Je sais que si c'est Bella qui s'en charge, Mère lui dira probablement de se mêler de ce qui la regarde et de ne pas mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres. Quant à Père, il est hors de question que je lui en touche le moindre mot. Tel que je le connais, il me dirait sûrement de ne pas me monter la tête avec des fadaises, et surtout, il chercherait à me faire taire. C'est vrai que si la rumeur se répandait, ça ferait mauvais genre pour son image de marque…Je deviens aigri, là, je crois.

Je devrais arrêter de penser à tout ça. Après tout, c'est pas comme si Mère s'occupait réellement de moi, alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire à moi, si elle boit trop ?

Putain, qui est-ce que je crois leurrer en disant ça ?

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, jeudi 8 janvier 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Honnêtement, je suis trop fort.

Je me suis surpassé à l'interro d'aujourd'hui en Littérature. Franchement, sans vouloir me vanter, j'ai été bon, sur ce coup-là. Enfin, j'espère que Potter aime les théories originales, parce que je ne pense pas avoir développé les mêmes thèmes que le reste des élèves. Avec Milli, on a comparé nos brouillons et on s'est rendus compte qu'on avait écrit des trucs totalement différents. Malgré tout, après coup, je reconnais que ses idées à elle sont excellentes aussi.

Je me demande si Potter va se baser sur sa propre vision du livre pour nous noter ou s'il sera assez ouvert d'esprit pour accepter qu'on ne soit pas d'accord avec lui. Pour dire la vérité, je crois que je serais déçu s'il se contentait de rester dans le schéma de pensée qu'il a établi dans son cours. Bon, déjà, ça voudrait dire que j'aurai une mauvaise note, mais ce n'est curieusement pas ce qui me ferait le plus chier. Non, c'est surtout que ça voudrait dire que le respect que je commence à avoir pour lui, et qui augmente un peu plus chaque jour, n'aurait pas lieu d'être. Et honnêtement, ça m'emmerderait de me dire que finalement j'avais raison en début d'année et que ce n'est qu'un connard comme tous les autres, persuadé d'avoir la bonne vision des choses et incapable d'admettre qu'on puisse avoir une opinion différente de lui.

Hum. J'ai un peu l'impression que c'est de moi dont je parle, là. Peut-être que si je redoute cette attitude chez les autres, c'est parce que moi-même je suis comme ça ? Ou du moins, je l'ai été jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps, ce qui quelque part revient au même. Je crois que j'ai encore du mal à reconnaître qu'il puisse y avoir des gens bien sur terre. Je ne devrais pas me prendre la tête pour ça. Après tout, si Milli l'apprécie autant, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison, et pas seulement parce qu'il fait – selon elle – du très bon café.

**o0O0o**

_« Quoi, tu viens pas au club de musique cet après-midi ? »_

_Sally-Ann secoua négativement la tête, un petit air désolé sur son visage pâle._

_« Pourquoi ? » demanda Draco, déçu de ne pas pouvoir profiter du peu de temps qu'il passait avec elle en tête-à-tête._

_Les vendredi après-midi étaient devenus des moments privilégiés entre lui et la jeune fille brune, des moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux deux, et Draco appréciait réellement de rester un peu seul avec elle. Cela lui donnait l'impression de réussir à percer un peu son mystère, même si objectivement, c'était surtout lui qui parlait. Sally-Ann lui répondit avec un haussement d'épaules qui se voulait indifférent : _

_« Navrée, mon chou. Mais j'ai d'autres obligations pour aujourd'hui. »_

_En disant cela, son visage se ferma et Draco crut déceler dans ses prunelles bleues comme une vague lueur de tristesse, ou peut-être de colère, il n'aurait su dire exactement. Néanmoins Sally-Ann n'ajouta rien, et il comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus d'informations de sa part, du moins pour le moment. En tout cas, ça n'avait pas l'air de lui faire plaisir, songea-t-il alors que Luna tendait son sac à sa cousine. Il adressa un sourire charmeur à son amie._

_« Tant pis ma belle, c'est pas grave. Je bosserai les partitions que tu m'as offertes en attendant. »_

_La jeune fille hocha silencieusement la tête, puis salua ses amis d'un vague geste de la main avant de se lever de table et de quitter sans un regard en arrière la grande salle du réfectoire qui se vidait petit à petit de ses occupants. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de portée de vue, Luna poussa un long soupir, ses yeux exorbités fixant un point invisible au fond de la pièce. Draco et Millicent la dévisagèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes._

_« Tu sais quelque chose, » affirma Millicent, une expression légèrement surprise peinte sur son visage carré._

_« On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? » ajouta Draco d'un air accusateur._

_Luna sursauta légèrement et se retourna pour les regarder, comme si elle ne s'était pas aperçue de leur présence auparavant. Puis elle répondit, un petit sourire triste jouant sur ses lèvres – peintes aujourd'hui en rouge vif :_

_« Vous ne croyez pas que c'est à elle de nous en parler si elle veut ? »_

_« Elle en parlera quand elle se sentira prête, » intervint Terry, l'air un peu gêné._

_Draco renifla suspicieusement. Ces deux-là savaient quelque chose et ne diraient rien. Cela l'énervait, mais quelque part, il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir de garder le secret de Sally-Ann, quel qu'il fût. Le jeune homme termina rapidement son dessert et se leva à son tour._

_« Bon, je vous laisse, les enfants. C'est l'anniversaire de Snape aujourd'hui, je voudrais lui laisser une carte de vœux dans sa boîte aux lettres avant d'aller au club. »_

_« Je ne comprendrai jamais comment tu fais pour apprécier cette chauve-souris nihiliste, » remarqua Blaise d'une voix légèrement dégoûtée._

_Draco haussa les épaules, renonçant à expliquer pour la quinzième fois à son meilleur ami les raisons pour lesquelles il admirait tellement son professeur._

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, samedi 10 janvier 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

Normalement on aurait du sortir tous ensemble ce soir, mais je suis trop crevé pour ça.

Ceci dit, je suis plutôt fier de moi, j'ai gagné toutes mes courses à la compétition d'aujourd'hui. Terry n'a pas été en reste, et je peux honnêtement dire que c'est grâce à lui si on a gagné le relais. Je ne pensais pas qu'on ferait de si bons résultats. Je l'avais dit la dernière fois, mais si on continue à faire d'aussi bonne performances, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'on gagne le championnat inter-lycées en natation. De toute façon, c'est pas avec le rugby ou le foot qu'on risque de faire des miracles (Blaise et Michael ont beau être excellents dans leurs domaines respectifs, une fois de plus, ce n'est pas avec un seul joueur qu'on a une bonne équipe). Quant aux équipes féminines de volley et de badminton, j'avoue que je m'en contrefiche comme de ma première chemise. Et comme Milli a décidé d'arrêter le tennis l'année dernière, ça ne m'intéresse plus du tout.

Sinon, j'ai eu Bella au téléphone tout à l'heure, et je lui ai dit pour mon entretien dans 15 jours. Je suis content, elle m'a dit que Snape et moi pourrions loger chez elle tout le temps que nous serons à Londres. Je me demande si elle sera là. J'aimerais bien, en tout cas. J'ai trop hâte d'y être ! Je sais, je me répète, mais je n'en peux plus d'attendre…Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que la fac ne va pas avoir la mauvaise idée de contacter mes parents. Bon, je sais qu'il ne faut pas rêver, mais pour le moment, je n'ai reçu aucune nouvelle de mes parents indiquant qu'ils sont au courant de quoi que ce soit.

Il faut dire aussi que j'ai rempli mes dossiers d'inscription pour les facs que Père veut que je fréquente à la rentrée. Et que je les ai envoyés, sous ses yeux. En revanche, si j'ai reçu des convocations, elles ont du être malencontreusement égarées par les services postaux, ou tomber par erreur dans la corbeille à papier de mon bureau. Comme c'est dommage, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, je sais bien que Père finira par s'en apercevoir un jour où l'autre mais pour le moment, il n'a pas vraiment l'air de s'en soucier. Je suppose qu'il s'imagine que je fais toujours tout ce qu'il m'ordonne sans protester.

Pour changer de sujet, j'aimerais quand même savoir où était Sally hier après-midi. Elle a souvent l'air fatiguée ces derniers temps, alors je me demande si elle n'a pas de problèmes personnels. Comme elle ne parle presque jamais d'elle, je ne sais quasiment rien de sa vie, en dehors de ce que Terry veut bien me raconter, ce qui ne fait pas grand chose quand on y pense. Je crois qu'il passe sous silence beaucoup de choses. En même temps, je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de mec à raconter la vie de sa meilleure amie et à balancer des trucs sur elle. Quelque part, c'est assez logique. Je ne le ferais pas avec Milli, alors pourquoi le ferait-il ?

N'empêche, elle nous cache des trucs et ça m'inquiète.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, dimanche 11 janvier 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

Ce matin, on est tous allés à Hogsmeade pour prendre un brunch et se balader sur le marché. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ça. Enfin, surtout, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas levé aussi tôt un dimanche. Mais c'était sympa, cela dit, et tout le monde a aimé. Même Sally avait l'air d'être en forme. On devrait faire ça plus souvent, ça pourrait être sympa. Milli m'a dit que Potter traînait souvent au marché aux puces le week-end avec Longbottom, Lupin ou les Weasley. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui. Bah, comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire, de toute façon. C'est pas mes oignons.

Oh, au fait, j'ai lu la traduction que Milli m'a offerte en cadeau. C'est un chouette bouquin. Evidemment, je peux pas vraiment juger, parce que je ne suis pas sûr que le style d'écriture de l'auteur ait été vraiment respecté par Milli. Elle a beau assurer en Français, enfin pour ce que j'en sais, c'est toujours difficile de faire des traductions. Et puis, le problème c'est que les sentiments du personnage principal – enfin, de l'auteur puisque j'ai cru comprendre que c'était autobiographique – me sont totalement inconnus.

C'est vrai, lui, il découvre son homosexualité en tombant amoureux de son ami d'enfance, et d'ailleurs il ne sait même pas s'il est vraiment homo ou si c'est uniquement du au fait que c'est ce garçon et pas un autre. Moi je dirais que c'est tout à fait le contraire : je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux de personne, mais je sais que je suis gay – ou au moins bi mais avec de très fortes tendances gay quand même – parce que faire ça avec un mec m'excite mille fois plus que faire ça avec une fille. Donc, je ne peux pas dire que je me sente réellement concerné par cette histoire, même si elle me touche beaucoup quand même.

Je me demande si c'est ce qu'à vécu Milli. Hum, je suppose que quelque part, en partie, oui. Puisqu'elle est aussi tombée amoureuse d'une hétéro…Enfin, je comprends ce qu'elle a pu ressentir en lisant ça.

Je viens d'y penser, c'est Potter qui lui a offert le livre. Finalement, on dirait bien que c'est un chouette mec. Je me demande s'il l'a acheté exprès pour elle…

A part ça, les entraînements de rugby sont devenus nettement plus agréables depuis quelques temps. Bon, c'est sans doute du au fait que je suis vachement moins frustré sexuellement depuis que je fais des cochonneries dans les douches avec Michael après la séance. C'est incroyable ce qu'il peut être doué avec ses mains. Et sa bouche, aussi. Hum. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un complet obsédé en ce moment. A vrai dire, je ne crois pas que ce ne soit qu'une impression.

Je veux dire, je suis vraiment moins frustré qu'avant, pourtant, j'ai toujours autant envie. L'attrait de la nouveauté, j'imagine, et si on rajoute les hormones en ébullition…Bref. Je suppose que c'est normal si j'ai envie de me branler maintenant. Dommage que Michael soit dans un dortoir. S'il avait eu une chambre individuelle, j'aurais pu venir le voir.

**o0O0o**

_Draco se déshabilla lentement, ses gestes rendus plus lourds à cause de la fatigue accumulée dans la journée. Avisant la corbeille de linge sale où s'entassaient une multitude de vêtements, il se fit la réflexion qu'il devrait dès demain passer donner son linge à la laverie de l'école, et renonça à chercher un pyjama propre. Il faisait relativement chaud dans sa chambre, et la couette recouvrant son lit était suffisamment épaisse pour qu'il puisse dormir nu, et ce serait parfait s'il rajoutait une ou deux bûches dans la cheminée, histoire que le feu ne s'éteigne pas trop vite au cours de la nuit._

_Lorsqu'il se glissa dans le lit douillet, il frissonna au contact des draps sur sa peau nue, et grimaça en constatant que cela n'arrangeait en rien l'érection qui le gênait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Décrire dans son journal ce qu'il faisait avec Michael Corner dans les douches du rugby n'était certainement pas la meilleure chose à faire quand on voulait se coucher tôt et s'endormir vite. Penser à l'autre garçon provoquait immanquablement des réactions physiologiques instantanées. Il pesta de nouveau contre le destin qui avait voulu que Michael fût logé dans un dortoir plutôt que dans une chambre individuelle._

_Ce n'étaient pas à proprement parler des dortoirs en réalité, puisque c'étaient des chambres de deux à six_ _élèves à la fois, selon les classes. Les élèves les plus jeunes de la sixième à la troisième, dormaient en général dans des petits dortoirs de six personnes, les élèves du lycée logeaient quant à eux dans des chambres de quatre personnes. Les préfets avaient droit à des chambres pour deux, et les cinq préfets en chef avaient le privilège d'avoir des chambres individuelles. Ce titre était plus honorifique que réellement une fonction sérieuse, puisqu'il récompensait les cinq meilleurs élèves de Terminale, et le vrai travail de surveillance était effectué par les simples préfets._

_Et Michael n'était qu'un élève ordinaire, ce qui impliquait que lorsqu'ils se voyaient en dehors des entraînement de sport, c'était toujours lui qui se déplaçait jusque chez Draco, bien qu'en réalité, ils n'avaient guère eu l'occasion de se voir très souvent dans cette chambre. Malgré tout, cela impliquait aussi qu'il était hors de question que Draco aille frapper à la porte de Michael, sous peine de prendre le risque de réveiller ses trois camarades de chambrée._

_Il dut se rendre à l'évidence, ce soir verrait la bonne vieille méthode manuelle à l'honneur. Cela dit, songea Draco en haletant alors qu'il caressait plus durement son sexe tendu, c'était tout de même plus agréable quand on avait de quoi alimenter ses fantasmes. Et Michael était vraiment un très beau garçon. Mais pourquoi, lorsqu'il éjaculait, le voyait-il toujours avec des yeux verts ? Ce fut sur cette étrange question que le jeune homme blond s'endormit enfin, le sourire aux lèvres._

**o0O0o**

_Dans le prochain chapitre, vous l'aurez deviné, la rentrée de Harry…_

_**Bon, sinon, mauvaise nouvelle. A peine ma précédente crise passée, j'en fais une deuxième dans la foulée…Youpi. Plus de précisions sur mon blog www. 20six. fr / myschka, où vous trouverez aussi des infos concernant mes avancées dans mes fics, et tout un tas de trucs plus ou moins utiles. Allez y faire un tour et laissez des commentaires, ça me ferait plaisir.**_

_En attendant, comme d'habitude, si vous avez aimé (ou pas), si vous avez des questions (ou pas), des menaces de morts à formuler ou des déclarations enflammées, une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche (ne résistez pas à son appel !). Je vous aime !_


	29. Chapitre 29

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :** Bonjour à tous ! Dans ce chapitre, la rentrée de Harry, comme vous l'aurez deviné…

**o0O0o**

**RAR :**

Merci à : **onarluca** (merci ma douce Artemis ! A bientôt, gros bisous), **MiloSnail** (lol, tu es probablement la seule personne qui me lit à trouver que ça va vite ! la suite arrivera mercredi prochain, comme toutes les semaines, bises), **Vif d'or** (oui, on se demande, hein ? lol ! Merci ma douce, gros bisous), **Ishtar205** (que veux-tu, Dray est en plein déni, mais ça lui passera ! lol. Merci à toi, bisous), **crystal d'avalon** (merci pour tes compliments, bises), **rubymoon316** (merci beaucoup, ta review m'a énormément touchée, bises), **Shima-chan** (eh oui, le mystère s'épaissit, mais il y aura bientôt la réponse ! bises, à bientôt), **Beautiful-Dray** (merci beaucoup !), **Chris52** (merci pour ta review ! la patience est une vertu…lol), **Ellie351** (lol, oui, Draco mûrit, c'est bien…Sally ? réponse au chapitre 32…bises, à bientôt), **zaika** (non, je me sens pas mieux, hélas. Bon courage à toi, bises), **Kaorulabelle**(je suis super flattée, merci ! bises, à bientôt), **Chaya** (merci pour ton soutien, bises), **lo hana ni** (huhu, oui, des yeux verts…surprenant, non ? lol), **Loona** (mais tu es une vraie sadique ma parole ! lol ! besos, hasta luego), **serpentis-draco** (patience, ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite ! bises), **M!LkA**(je sais que c'est long, mais ça va venir…bises et merci pour ta review), **Snape Black Rose** (merci pour ton soutien et courage pour tes cours ! bises), **Maxxine**(Pansy va revenir dans quelques chapitres, huhuhu. Merci, bises), **Blue-Emy** (merci pour ton soutien ! pour Sally, réponse chapitre 32…bises !), **marie** (j'avais prévenu que ce serait long…je ne changerai pas ma façon d'écrire, désolée), **la rodeuse** (pour Sally, réponse chapitre 32…pour ton msn, je crois que je l'ai déjà mais je ne me connecte jamais en même temps que toi en ce moment…bisous, à bientôt), **Dam Hatter** (huhu, Frustration est mon nom ! au chapitre 30, y'a un truc intéressant…j'espère que la suite te plaira, bises), **jadeeeeeeeeeee**(merci beaucoup !), **Quiproquo** (bientôt ! ça commence au chapitre 34 et ça se confirme définitivement au chapitre 38, bises)

**Griselle** Sally-Ann ? Tu le sauras bientôt, très précisément au chapitre 32. Huhu, oui, Draco se remet en question, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il va devenir un gentil petit agneau :D Merci pour les photos (l'ange déchu est ma petite sœur, je ne voyais qu'elle dans ce rôle…lol). Merci en tout cas pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**lucy-hp** alors…Pour l'entretien de Draco et pour savoir ce qui arrive à Sally, réponse au chapitre 32 ! Le livre que Milli a traduit pour Draco est « Comment te le dire ? » de Mikko Ranksalainen, c'est le livre que Harry offre à Milli quelques chapitres avant les vacances de Noël. Et pour les yeux verts, ma foi…Ca va venir, promis ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous.

**Isa** oui, c'est moche. Mais j'ai l'habitude…Pour Fred et Harry je t'avouerai que moi aussi je suis triste à l'idée de les séparer, mais bon, si je ne le faisais pas je ne répondrais plus aux critères du défi, alors…Et puis, un Drarry c'est mieux non ? lol. D'ailleurs, quand tu demandes si Draco et Harry seront un peu comme Sirius et Remus, je t'avouerai que pour le moment, je n'ai pas encore de réponse. J'ai déjà une idée bien sûr, mais il me faut le temps de l'affiner et de la mettre en forme…J'espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas, bises.

**Lovely A** huhu, on m'a déjà dit « Je t'aime », mais je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit pour autre chose que ma fic ! lol. Théodore ? Tu veux parler de Terry ? Pour ce qui est de Michael, non, Draco n'aura pas de sentiment amoureux pour lui. Il l'aime bien, mais ils n'ont pas grand chose en commun…En attendant, j'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**Cyzia** hey ma belle ! fuh fuh fuh, eh bien, ravie de voir que je provoque autant d'impatience et d'enthousiasme chez toi (quitte à te mettre en retard au boulot, c'est du propre ça ! lol). Et ravie aussi que tu aimes mon Draco ! Au fait, tes chapitres, ils arrivent quand (rectification : j'ai fait les RARs il y a déjà quelques temps, ça n'est plus d'actualité)? J'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous.

**Flory Wess** hello toi ! ne t'inquiète pas, Draco va finir par se rendre compte de ce qu'il ressent, c'est juste qu'il est en plein déni pour le moment (encore). Pour la piscine, ma foi, oui, elle va jouer un rôle, mais ce ne sera pas aussi…intense sexuellement qu'avec Michael. Tu verras bien, ce n'est plus dans très longtemps ;) J'espère en attendant que la suite te plaira ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**Jess HDH** ouais, merdum. Je pensais aussi, mais j'enchaîne en ce moment. Bref. Ouiiii, j'ai été super fière d'être contactée pour une traduction, à vrai dire j'ai bien mis quelques minutes avant de réaliser que c'était bien vrai…huhu. Sinon, pour répondre à tes questions…Je viens de terminer l'écriture du chapitre 37 (enfin quand je posterai celui-ci, j'espère bien avoir bouclé le 38), j'essaie d'avoir des chapitres d'avance pour les cas où je serais en panne grave d'inspiration et pouvoir poster quand même régulièrement. Pour Draco, rassure-toi, même s'il aura plus souvent des accès de sentimentalisme aigu, il est hors de question que j'en fasse un gentil petit agneau…Non, Sally n'est pas amoureuse, réponse au chapitre 32. Sinon, non, Draco et Michael ne sont pas passés à l'acte, simplement parce que j'aimerais, en grande sentimentale que je suis, réserver sa vraie première fois à Harry…Voilà, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Lisylys** tu trouves que Draco se fout de Harry ? Alors qu'il regrette presque de ne pas le croiser au marché aux puces, qu'il parle presque tous les jours de lui dans son journal et qu'il rêve de ses yeux ? Ah bon…ne t'inquiète pas, les choses vont radicalement changer dès le chapitre 30, et quelques chapitres plus tard il y a aura une première vraie conversation. Pour Sally, réponse au chapitre 32…En attendant j'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**Melusine2** hello toi. Non, je crois que c'est la première review que tu me laisses. Merci de m'avoir laissé un commentaire ;) Et merci pour tes compliments, ils me font très plaisir. Je suis heureuse que tu aimes mes personnages ! Mais non, la relation entre Ginny et Blaise ne sera pas SM ! lol ! Ginny a juste du caractère, c'est tout…Pour Sally, réponse au chapitre 32…Sinon, Hermione et Ron, je n'ai rien contre eux à la base, c'est juste que je ne voyais pas trop leur utilité dans l'histoire et que j'ai trouvé d'autres amis à Harry, qui lui convenaient mieux à mon avis. Euh, pour Michael, tu n'es pas la première qui me demande s'il finira avec Fred…Franchement, je ne pense pas, mais bon, on verra…J'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**Oxaline** mais ça va faire tilt dans les prochains chapitres, vers le 32/34, par là…Ah, je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le bouquin de Spanbauer ! C'est vrai qu'il est particulier mais, il m'a beaucoup émue, j'en ai même eu la larme à l'œil à la fin…Bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira, gros bisous ma belle.

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, lundi 5 janvier 1997 : **

_**22h : **_

La reprise des cours a été plutôt calme. Comme je sais que la plupart des professeurs profitent souvent du second trimestre pour commencer à surcharger les élèves de travail, j'ai préféré ne pas trop forcer la dose. Le contrôle de cette semaine sur Spanbauer était prévu depuis longtemps, mes étudiants ont donc largement eu le temps de réviser sans que cela empiète trop sur leur emploi du temps. Après tout, je n'enseigne qu'une matière optionnelle, et même si j'estime tout de même que mes cours ne sont pas à négliger, il faut bien que je ménage mes élèves. Enfin, pour résumer, je n'attaquerai véritablement le programme imposé par l'Education Nationale que dans deux semaines, et en attendant, je m'assurerai que tout le monde connaît bien « L'homme qui tomba amoureux de la lune », puisque j'ai décidé de l'ajouter comme œuvre libre (1) à la liste des livres à étudier pour les examens de fin d'année. Je l'annoncerai dès demain en classe, et j'ose espérer que cette décision plaira à tout le monde.

Sinon, pour parler d'autre chose que du boulot, mon dernier week-end de vacances avec Fred s'est merveilleusement bien passé, bien que je ne puisse pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il faudra bientôt que je prenne une décision. J'entends par là décider si je me sens prêt à vivre une relation stable avec lui ou si je dois en arrêter là. Mais pour cela, il faudrait déjà que je trouve le temps et surtout la détermination nécessaire pour en parler sérieusement avec lui, parce que je ne sais pas du tout où il en est. Bien sûr, ça se passe très bien et il ne me force pas la main, pour quoi que ce soit, et je sais que si je veux continuer avec lui ça ne lui posera aucun problème, bien au contraire. Cependant, je pense qu'il est plus épris de moi que je ne le suis de lui, et c'est là que le bât blesse.

Après tout, il m'a déjà demandé après à peine deux mois de relation suivie, de m'installer chez lui. Cette option est absolument impensable pour moi en ce moment. D'un autre côté, je me vois tout à fait continuer à le fréquenter comme nous le faisions jusqu'à présent, je suis même prêt à le reconnaître comme mon copain officiel. Cependant, j'ai le sentiment que tout va trop vite et que lui, de son côté, s'emballe un peu trop. Je me fais peut-être des idées, mais dans le doute, il va falloir que nous en discutions sérieusement.

Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire ce week-end. Le problème avec lui, c'est qu'il est tout simplement trop adorable pour que j'aie envie de provoquer une discussion douloureuse entre nous. Et ça, ce n'est pas bien, parce que c'est se laisser porter par les événements et se conforter dans une situation pas claire simplement parce que je trouve ça confortable. Ce n'est pas très honnête, ni envers moi-même, ni vis-à-vis de Fred. Il faudra donc que j'en parle avec lui ce week-end. Du moins, que je commence à aborder le sujet. Je sais bien que je lui ai dit d'attendre jusqu'en février, puisque c'est à ce moment-là que George va déménager, mais je ne pense pas que j'aurai changé d'avis d'ici-là. Alors autant régler ça tout de suite.

Je crains que ça ne lui plaise pas, et honnêtement, je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'on se dispute, ou pire, qu'on se sépare, pour ce genre de choses.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mardi 6 janvier 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

La Terminale C a plutôt très bien pris ma décision d'ajouter le livre de Spanbauer à la liste des œuvres à présenter pour le bac. Espérons que la réaction sera la même demain avec la Terminale A et jeudi avec la Terminale B, même si je n'ai qu'une heure par semaine avec ces deux classes, puisqu'elles n'étudient que la Littérature moderne (1 bis) et ont donc moins de livres à présenter au bac (car moins de temps pour travailler). Malgré tout, je pense que cette décision devrait bien passer. Après tout, je n'ai eu que des réactions positives, ou presque, sur ce livre, et aucun élève n'a été choqué lorsque j'ai décidé de le leur faire étudier.

Ce qui m'a fait plaisir, c'est que mes étudiants avaient l'air heureux de retrouver mes cours, chose d'autant plus appréciable quand on sait le peu d'enthousiasme que provoquent en général les matières optionnelles. Peut-être ne suis-je pas un si mauvais professeur, en fin de compte…Si même des élèves comme Draco Malfoy arrivent dans ma classe avec le sourire, alors tous les espoirs sont permis.

J'ai bien entendu repris avec plaisir mes petits entretiens avec Millicent Bullstrode. Elle semblait bien dans sa peau et parfaitement sereine, ce qui est une bonne chose. Elle a été très contente du cadeau que je lui ai fait, et ce qui m'a surpris, et énormément touché, c'est qu'elle ait pensé à m'en offrir un également. Je ne sais pas où elle a trouvé ce disque rarissime de Duke Ellington, mais elle a du se donner du mal…Il faudra tout de même que je songe à lui parler dès la semaine prochaine du fait qu'elle ne doit pas fuir ses parents comme elle le fait depuis le début de l'année. J'ai comme l'impression d'un autre côté que sa famille ne doit guère s'occuper d'elle, ce qui doit la conforter dans son sentiment d'être abandonnée. Mais elle ne peut pas passer son temps à fuir non plus. Alors je n'en ai pas parlé aujourd'hui, et je ne le ferai sûrement pas jeudi puisqu'elle aura sans doute envie de rester avec ses amis après le contrôle, mais j'aborderai le sujet dès que possible. J'espère simplement qu'elle ne le prendra pas comme une trahison.

Du côté des enseignants en revanche, l'ambiance est nettement moins au beau fixe. J'ai déjeuné aujourd'hui avec une galerie de tristes mines et de figures renfrognées qui m'ont presque coupé l'appétit. La prochaine réunion de professeurs risque d'être d'un ennui mortel. Il faut dire aussi qu'avec le début du second trimestre, tout le monde commence à stresser pour boucler le programme d'ici la fin de l'année…Heureusement, Neville reste égal à lui-même, et bien qu'il déprime un tout petit peu à cause de Tonks, il reste tout de même de bien meilleure compagnie que la plupart de mes collègues.

Je me demande si Tonks et lui accepteraient de partir quelque part pour les vacances de février. Encore que je doute que Nymph puisse abandonner le pub pendant une semaine ou deux. Joanne, la serveuse qu'elle a engagée, se débrouille bien, mais de là à lui confier le bar pour une période aussi longue, je crains que cela ne soit pas possible. Nous verrons bien, j'en toucherai deux mots à Nev demain ou jeudi.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mercredi 7 janvier 1997 : **

_**20h30 :**_

La reprise des cours particuliers de Français avec mes quatre élèves s'est très bien passée. Ginny et Marietta se sont vues durant les vacances et ont déjà commencé à faire des recherches pour leur exposé de fin d'année sur Zola ce qui m'a agréablement surpris. Et Justin m'a proposé de réaliser un projet sur le cinéaste Jean Renoir, ce qui est à mon avis une excellente idée. Je crains seulement que ce ne soit un peu trop ambitieux pour Michael, mais jusqu'à présent, il s'est plutôt bien débrouillé, donc je lui accorde le bénéfice du doute.

Je dîne avec Fred ce soir. Ce n'était pas prévu mais il m'a appelé tout à l'heure alors qu'il était encore au magasin, et j'avais envie de le voir. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour discuter du chemin que prend notre histoire, donc j'attendrai ce week-end. Par contre, je lui demanderai si quelques jours de vacances avec Nev, Tonks et moi l'intéresseraient. J'en ai parlé à Neville, l'idée lui plait beaucoup, et il m'a dit que d'ici ce week-end il aurait la réponse de Nymph. Je partirais bien un peu au soleil, encore que…une semaine à la montagne serait sympa aussi. Ce serait aussi le moyen de lui montrer que même si l'idée de m'installer avec lui ne m'emballe pas pour le moment, je fais quand même quelques projets avec lui.

Mais cessons de parler de ça. Je viens à peine de reprendre le travail que je pense déjà à mes prochaines vacances, ce n'est pas sérieux. Et si je continue à écrire, je vais être en retard au restaurant.

**o0O0o**

_« Tu veux qu'on parte en vacances tous les deux ? »_

_Harry acquiesça et avala sa bouchée de spaghetti._

_« En fait, ce serait peut-être avec Neville et Tonks, si elle peut lâcher le pub pour quelques jours. Ca te tente ? »_

_Fred hocha la tête avec un grand sourire._

_« Un peu, que ça me tente, ouais », répondit-il avec enthousiasme. « Mais je ne sais pas si ça va être possible, » ajouta-t-il d'un air soucieux._

_« A cause du magasin ? » demanda Harry._

_« Oui, entre autres. Mais ça à la limite, je peux m'arranger avec George, surtout qu'il a prévu de partir au ski avec Alicia fin février. Non, c'est surtout que je leur avais promis de les aider pour le déménagement, donc il faudra que je voie pour les dates. »_

_« Hum. Et si Tonks vient, ce sera aussi en fonction de ses disponibilités, » renchérit Harry. « Je saurai ça ce week-end, après ça te laissera le temps de voir si tu peux te libérer. Mais j'aimerais bien bouger un peu. Je me vois mal rester à l'internat pendant deux semaines, et Brighton ne me tente pas vraiment. A cette période de l'année, il fait un temps dégueulasse, il pleut sans arrêt… »_

_« Tu voudrais aller où ? » demanda Fred avec curiosité._

_« Je ne sais pas. A vrai dire, j'avais pensé à la montagne, en France ou en Suisse. Je ne sais pas très bien skier mais j'adore la neige. Mais j'hésite avec les Etats-Unis. A cette époque de l'année, il y a le carnaval à la Nouvelle-Orléans, c'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu voir. »_

_Fred éclata de rire._

_« C'est sûr que ça doit être un peu plus impressionnant que le carnaval de Notting Hill ! »_

_« Tu y es déjà allé ? » l'interrogea Harry avec intérêt._

_« Une fois seulement, » répondit le jeune homme roux. « On s'était payé un voyage à Londres avec George. »_

_« Je l'ai fait deux fois avec Tonks quand on était à la fac, » soupira Harry, une expression nostalgique sur le visage. « J'ai trouvé ça super sympa. Tu en as pensé quoi ? »_

_« George et moi on a trouvé ça dingue et on a adoré. Mais j'imagine que celui de la Nouvelle-Orléans doit être dix fois plus extravagant… »_

_« Oui, j'imagine…Ah mais attends…Sauf que c'est pendant la première quinzaine de février et que j'ai encore cours à cette période, j'avais oublié » objecta le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, avec une grimace explicite._

_« Dommage, » murmura Fred. « Je suis sûr que ça aurait été super… »_

_Les deux jeunes gens soupirèrent d'envie à l'unisson, avant d'échanger un regard complice._

_« Les Alpes, alors ? » proposa Fred._

_« On verra bien, » répondit Harry, pragmatique. « Il faut déjà voir si on a assez d'argent pour se payer une semaine de vacances… »_

_La conversation s'orienta ensuite sur un sujet beaucoup plus polémique, à savoir le film qu'ils iraient voir samedi._

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, jeudi 8 janvier 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Je viens de terminer de lire les copies du devoir sur Spanbauer. Je les corrigerai ce week-end, en espérant que je n'aurai pas à ramener du boulot chez Fred – c'est un vœu pieux, je le confesse – mais je peux d'ores et déjà affirmer que la plupart des élèves ont compris le bouquin, à part quelques-uns, ce qui était inévitable. En vérité, je m'attendais à ce que le niveau des dissertations soit moins bon, mais à bien y réfléchir, ça n'est pas si surprenant. En-dehors des étudiants qui ont pris cette matière uniquement parce que prendre au moins une option est obligatoire, les autres ont quand même choisi de venir à mon cours parce que ça les intéressait. Plutôt satisfaisant dans l'ensemble, donc.

Millicent a fait un travail excellent, ce que j'espérais bien sûr. Je n'en attendais pas moins d'elle, et elle ne m'a pas déçu. Toute sa sensibilité s'est exprimée dans ce devoir, je le ressens profondément. Je pense que je vais lui donner un A+. Elle m'avait promis qu'elle obtiendrait la note maximale sur ce devoir, et à mon grand plaisir, elle a réussi.

Une autre copie a retenu mon attention, et je pense que ce sera le second et le seul autre A+ de cette classe. Je savais que le jeune Malfoy était brillant, et je ne doute plus de sa prodigieuse intelligence. Je viens de découvrir aujourd'hui qu'il savait également voir des choses que la plupart des gens ne voient pas. Les théories qu'il a établies et qu'il a développées dans son devoir sont tout bonnement extraordinaires, ne serait-ce que pour leur originalité. Décidément, ce jeune homme me surprend de jour en jour…

_**22h30 :**_

Nymph vient de m'appeler. Elle m'a demandé quand était l'anniversaire de Neville, ce qui m'a étonné parce que je pensais qu'elle le savait. Mais connaissant Tonks, c'est bien le genre à oublier de demander ce genre de détails. Je parierais même qu'elle ne connaît pas l'âge de Nev.

Passons. Je lui ai bien sûr donné la date, ce qui l'a beaucoup déçue car elle voulait lui faire une surprise le plus vite possible pour le remercier de sa fête d'anniversaire, mais c'est encore loin. Encore que, je lui fais confiance, d'ici là, elle est bien capable d'inventer quelque chose de complètement extravagant. Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait toujours se rattraper sur la St Valentin, même si elle déteste cette fête d'ordinaire.

Sinon, elle m'a dit que partir une semaine fin février avec Nev et moi ne posait _a priori_ pas de problème. Elle délègue de plus en plus de responsabilités à Joanne, puisqu'il semblerait qu'elle ait trouvé la perle rare. C'est cool, je dois avouer que passer 15 jours sous la pluie à Brighton ne me tentait que très moyennement. En plus, Sirius va sans doute passer son temps avec Remus, et même s'il me manque, je ne peux pas rester collé à ses basques sans arrêt. J'ai 24 ans, il serait temps que j'arrête de le considérer comme mon père, et que j'accepte qu'il est simplement mon parrain.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, vendredi 9 janvier 1997 : **

_**18h :**_

Fred m'a proposé d'avancer notre sortie au cinéma à ce soir, mais j'ai du refuser. Je préfère corriger mes copies le plus rapidement possible plutôt que de devoir finir mon travail chez lui, ce qu'il a parfaitement compris, même s'il a eu l'air un peu déçu. Et puis, j'ai déjà demandé à Millicent si elle accepterait de s'occuper du serpent durant le week-end, et j'ai bien l'impression que Nagini me fait la gueule. Je sais que c'est stupide comme sentiment, mais depuis que je suis revenu de vacances, je suis persuadé qu'il m'en veut pour quelque mystérieuse raison que seul son esprit reptilien connaît.

Je sais, c'est ridicule. Il n'empêche que je suis sûr qu'il me tire la tronche.

_**23h45 :**_

J'ai enfin terminé de corriger mes copies, du moins pour la Terminale C. Je pourrai leur rendre mardi, et je pense que d'ici jeudi prochain j'aurai terminé avec celles des Terminale B et A, dont j'ai déjà bien avancé la correction. Mais là, si je revois encore un devoir de Littérature de tout le week-end, je fais une overdose, d'autant que j'ai encore quelques cours de Français à préparer pour la semaine prochaine.

Je pense que l'heure se prête tout à fait à un petit plongeon nocturne dans la piscine. J'ai besoin de me détendre un peu après m'être penché sur toutes ces copies.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, samedi 10 janvier 1997 : **

_**17h :**_

Dans une heure, je dois rejoindre Fred au cinéma. Pour une fois nous avons réussi à nous entendre sur le choix du film, une reprise de « Annie Hall » de Woody Allen. Le compromis fut difficile à atteindre, mais finalement, il semblerait que même sur ce sujet, nous parvenions enfin à nous trouver des goûts en commun.

Bref, Millicent doit arriver dans quelques minutes pour que je lui laisse le double des clés de mon appartement. Elle a vraiment l'air d'aller bien en ce moment. La différence est flagrante si l'on compare son humeur à celle qu'elle avait avant les vacances. J'en suis heureux pour elle, elle mérite d'être heureuse.

Tiens, ça sonne, ce doit être elle.

**o0O0o**

_Fred sortit une petite enveloppe d'un tiroir et revint vers le grand canapé, sur lequel Harry s'était une fois de plus pelotonné._

_« Tiens, regarde, » fit-il en tombant à côté de lui sur le sofa. « Arrête un peu de me soûler avec tes élèves et jette un coup d'œil là-dessus. Ce sont les photos de l'appartement que George et Alicia ont acheté. »_

_« Ah, ça y'est, ils se sont décidés à acheter ? » demanda Harry, un peu vexé. _

_D'accord, il était un peu trop passionné par son travail, mais il ne parlait pas tant que ça de Millicent Bullstrode et Draco Malfoy…Fred eut un sourire attendri et un peu moqueur face à la moue boudeuse qu'affichait son compagnon, puis lui tendit le paquet de photos._

_« Oui, Alicia a trouvé des acquéreurs pour son propre appartement, du coup, ils ont pu se payer cette merveille. Regarde ça. »_

_En effet, put constater le jeune homme brun, l'appartement que le jumeau de Fred avait acheté était fantastique. Harry se demandait comment George avait pu trouver pareille occasion dans ce coin perdu de la campagne écossaise. En réalité, c'était plus une grande maison séparée en deux appartements. D'ordinaire ce genre de bâtisse n'abritait que des logements réservés à la location, mais un heureux hasard avait fait qu'un deuxième jeune couple avait voulu s'installer ici. Les deux jeunes ménages n'avaient pas les moyens d'acheter la maison en entier, et le propriétaire voulait vendre vite, afin de partir s'installer le plus rapidement possible en Floride, où il voulait couler une retraite paisible._

_Ils s'étaient rencontrés et étaient parvenus à un accord miraculeux, à savoir acquérir la maison en co-propriété et garder les appartements séparés. Harry fut quelque peu dubitatif en entendant Fred lui raconter cette histoire, car il craignait que la cohabitation fût difficile. Mais en regardant les photos plus attentivement, il s'aperçut que les appartements étaient suffisamment séparés et isolés pour ne pas se marcher dessus. Et le jardin était immense, ce qui augurait bien des avantages en été._

_Ce fut le moment que choisit Fred pour remettre le fameux sujet du déménagement sur le tapis._

_« Voilà, ils s'installeront début février, donc il n'y aura pas de problème pour que je puisse partir en vacances avec toi, » commença le jeune homme roux, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. « Et moi j'aurai une pièce supplémentaire de libre dans l'appartement… »_

_Harry soupira imperceptiblement. Nous y voilà, songea-t-il, et maintenant Fred allait lui demander…_

_« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas y installer ton bureau ? »_

_Bingo. Son ami avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais Harry avait parfaitement perçu la lueur d'espoir au fond de ses yeux. L'espoir et l'attente. Ce n'était pas bon. A moins qu'il ne fût particulièrement stupide et qu'il se fût trompé sur toute la ligne, Harry avait la confirmation que Fred était bien amoureux de lui. Le jeune homme soupira de nouveau, un peu plus fort._

_« Ecoute, Fred… » commença-t-il, mais Fred l'interrompit brusquement, le visage soudain fermé._

_« Non. C'est bon, » dit-il, la voix un peu trop sèche. « Je n'aurais pas du te demander ça. Oublie. On en reparlera en février. Ou après les vacances.»_

_« Fred, je pense… » tenta Harry d'un ton légèrement suppliant._

_« Oublie, j'ai dit, » claqua le rouquin. « J'ai pas particulièrement envie d'entendre ce que tu vas me dire, alors on arrête d'en parler. »_

_« Désolé, » marmonna le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs._

_Fred se radoucit un peu. Il savait que ce n'était pas évident pour Harry. Après tout, c'était bien lui qui avait dit au jeune professeur qu'il n'était pas amoureux, alors il n'allait pas lui reprocher de ne pas vouloir s'engager. Il laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré, un peu en colère contre lui-même. _

_« Non, c'est moi, je suis un peu con. J'ai été stupide de penser que tu accepterais. »_

_Fred se leva du canapé, une expression mitigée sur son visage constellé de taches de rousseur._

_« Je vais prendre une douche. Je suis crevé, et on doit se lever tôt demain pour aller chez mes parents. »_

_« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi dans la salle de bain ? » proposa Harry, indécis._

_« Pas la peine. » Le jeune homme roux devant l'expression déconfite de son compagnon se gifla mentalement pour avoir parlé aussi froidement et reprit d'une voix plus douce. « Excuse-moi. C'est juste que j'ai envie d'être un peu tout seul pendant quelques minutes. Je suis un peu fatigué, ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? Pardon… »_

_Harry hocha lentement la tête, les yeux baissés, et Fred l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres avant de quitter silencieusement la pièce._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se décidait à le rejoindre dans la chambre._

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, dimanche 11 janvier 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

On peut dire que le week-end a été plutôt bizarre. Je suis encore chez Fred, je prendrai le bus demain pour aller travailler.

Nous avons fait l'amour hier soir après nous être disputés, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai bien senti que Fred était encore contrarié. Lui qui d'habitude est si bavard en présence de ses frères et sœurs, a été étrangement silencieux ce midi chez ses parents. Il ne m'a presque pas adressé la parole, alors j'ai passé quasiment tout le déjeuner à discuter avec Molly et Arthur, et ensuite, avec Ginny et George, qui était là avec Alicia.

Je pensais qu'il me faisait encore un peu la gueule, aussi j'ai voulu lui demander de me raccompagner à un arrêt de bus pour que je rentre à Hogwarts. Pourtant, il m'a demandé de rester chez lui encore ce soir, alors je ne comprends pas bien. Je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes de communication avec lui depuis qu'on se fréquente, mais en ce moment je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Enfin, j'ai bien une idée, mais je ne sais pas exactement.

Je n'aime pas cette situation. Je tiens vraiment à lui, mais je ne peux rien faire pour résoudre le problème. Il ne veut pas écouter ce que j'ai à dire, et de toute façon, il sait très bien ce qui se passe dans ma tête. D'ailleurs je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas l'entendre, justement parce qu'il le sait déjà.

Nous savons tous les deux qu'il y a un problème, pourtant, nous restons encore dans cette situation bancale et incertaine, lui parce qu'il ne veut pas discuter franchement avec moi, et moi parce que je ne veux pas le perdre.

J'ai pourtant bien l'impression que si nous ne crevons pas l'abcès au plus vite, c'est ce qui risque d'arriver. La séparation.

Je crois que le mieux est de cesser de penser à ça pour le moment et d'aller le rejoindre pour me coucher. Je vais lui laisser du temps pour prendre un peu de recul et avec un peu de chance, il sera mieux disposé à parler le week-end prochain.

**o0O0o**

(1) Pure invention de ma part…L'avantage d'écrire une fiction étant qu'on peut allégrement modifier le système scolaire à sa guise…héhé.

**o0O0o**

_Dans le prochain chapitre, Draco, et l'école toute entière, font une découverte fracassante ! Les choses commencent à bouger et la situation devient pour le moins chaotique…_

**(Espace publicitaire !)**

_**Sinon, comme d'habitude, je vous invite à aller faire un tour sur mon blog www. 20six. fr/ myschka, qui se languit de vos commentaires ! Vous y trouverez une fiction originale et des nouvelles sur ma santé, ainsi que les dernières RARs pour « Vérités » et quelques bonus comme les fiches des personnages de « Cher journal ».**_

**(/Espace publicitaire !)**

_A part ça, si vous avez des remarques, des questions, des menaces de mort ou des déclarations d'amour à formuler à l'attention des personnages ou de l'auteur, encore et toujours une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche (le mail ça marche aussi, mais les reviews sont mon salaire !). Je vous aime !_


	30. Chapitre 30

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze (IMPORTANT !) : **_Bonjour (ou plutôt bonsoir, vue l'heure à laquelle je poste) ! Je viens de lire sur la page d'accueil de Ffnet que** les réponses aux reviews sont désormais interdites **puisque, joie, nous pouvons y répondre directement via le site. Du moins, lorsqu'elle sont signées. Alors, comme je me suis déjà tapée toutes les RARs pour ce chapitre, je vais les laisser là pour le moment, mais **à partir de la semaine prochaine, les reviews non signées auront une réponse sur mon blog**. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on me supprime mon compte pour ça, non plus…Et puis avec un peu de chance, il y aura un peu plus de cinq personnes qui iront lire mon blog. Huhu._

_Bref. Dans ce chapitre, la fameuse révélation dont je vous avais parlé la semaine dernière ! Bonne lecture !_

**o0O0o**

**RAR :**

Merci à : **Griselle** (rassure toi, je ne me lasse jamais des compliments !), **hdonela** (héhé, c'est vrai que Spanbauer change un peu du programme habituel de français…), **Sahada** (merci beaucoup !), **Shima-chan** (non, le secret de Sally, c'est au chapitre 32 !), **zaika** (félicitations pour ton nouveau travail ! bises, à bientôt), **crystal d'avalon** (ben, tu verras dans ce chapitre, hein…je vais pas te répondre maintenant ! lol), **Ishtar205** (réponse dans ce chapitre…lol. Merci pour tes compliments en tout cas, bises), **Beautiful-Dray** (je pense qu'une semaine d'attente, ce n'est pas trop long, quand même ! lol), **itsuki** (merci, voilà la suite !), **onarluca** (héhé, tu verras ça dans ce chapitre alors je ne dis rien ! bises, à bientôt ma douce), **Egwene Al' Vere** (ahah ! tu verras dans ce chapitre, tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te répondre maintenant ?), **ayame** (merci pour tes compliments, je suis très touchée !), **Blue-Emy** (j'espère ne pas avoir mis ta patience à trop rude épreuve ! lol), **Kaorulabelle** (merci ma belle !), **Chaya**(mais pourquoi tout le monde en veut à Fred ? lol), **Loona** (que de questions ! lol, tu verras bien, na ! Ouiii, c'est bien notre Joanne internationale ! besos, hasta luego), **jouzetsuka** (merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, elles m'ont beaucoup touchée !), **lililice** (merci beaucoup ! je crois que beaucoup de monde préfère les chapitres de Draco, à part mes lecteurs les plus âgés, en fait…lol), **Maxxine** (merci beaucoup, j'espère que le point de vue de Draco te plaira ! bises), **Lovely A** (naooon ! Terry est un Ravenclaw, je crois ! Pour la découverte, tu verras bien…lol), **Laika la Louve** (pour le chapitre 39 va falloir attendre encore un peu ma belle ! Je me remets de l'hôpital, là…), **Snape Black Rose** (je ferai une note spéciale spoilers sur mon blog à propos de la suite de ma fic…), **demoniac Cat's** (merci beaucoup, bisous), **Ellie351** (tu noteras quand même que c'est Fred qui n'a pas voulu en parler avec Harry…lol), **Serdra** (ah bah c'est pas encore pour tout de suite…), **vega264** (eh bien, tu verras, et j'espère que ça te plaira ! bises), **MiloSnail** (lol, non Harry n'est pas toujours en vacances, il a juste envie de penser à autre chose que ses cours c'est tout ! bisous, à bientôt), **Vif d'or** (j'espère que tes yeux ça va mieux ? gros bisous ma douce, à bientôt), **Danielove**(merci, ta review me touche beaucoup. Bisous, à bientôt), **lilix28** (merci beaucoup !), **isa** (ah, tu verras bien ! merci en tour cas, bisous), **flapoune** (merci beaucoup, tes compliments me touchent beaucoup ! j'espère que la suite te plaira, bises).

**lucy-hp** eh bien que de questions ! Je ne sais pas si je dois te répondre, à vrai dire…lol. J'ai prévu quelque chose pour Fred et Harry qui arrivera avant les vacances de février…La relation de Harry et Draco va effectivement commencer durant l'année scolaire, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce sera de tout repos ! Et pour ce qui est de leur relation quand Draco sera à la fac, ma foi…Je crois qu'il est encore trop tôt pour que j'en parle maintenant…Quant à la découverte fracassante, eh bien, c'est dans ce chapitre alors je te laisse découvrir par toi-même…J'espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas ! Bises, à bientôt.

**Dam Hatter** huhu, désolée, la plupart de mes chapitres font tous à peu près la même longueur…la découverte ? ben, tu verras, je ne vais pas te déflorer le sujet alors que c'est dans ce chapitre…Hum, c'est vrai, Fred est lourd. Il va l'être encore pendant quelques temps, mais d'ici le chapitre 39, cet épisode de la vie de Harry sera réglé. Merci pour tes renseignements sur le système scolaire anglais, au fait. Bon, en l'occurrence, à part pour les examens de fin d'année, pour le reste, je n'étais pas trop éloignée de la réalité, puisque Hogwarts compte bien 7 années différentes. Je ne savais pas que tu faisais du golf…Mais félicitations pour le nouveau sac et pour la belle voiture en tout cas ! Et puis, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, aussi. Bises, à bientôt.

**Jess HDH** hello ! wah, quelle longue review, merci ! Pour Fred, eh bien, oui, Harry devrait lui parler, mais l'événement qui arrive dans ce chapitre va retarder un peu l'échéance, je crois…Milli ? Oui, c'est un personnage charnière entre Harry et Draco, mais elle va rester un peu en retrait quand les choses évolueront entre eux, je pense, bien qu'elle aura toujours un rôle important à jouer dans l'histoire. Les vacances de février ? Crois-moi, il va se passer beaucoup de choses d'ici là ! Je dirais même que la donne va complètement changer, que ce soit au niveau de la relation avec Fred qui va se dégrader progressivement, qu'à celui de la relation avec Draco, mais je n'en dis pas plus. J'espère que la fameuse découverte dans ce chapitre te plaira en tout cas, bises.

**Surimi** coucou toi ! Non, c'est pas un prof parfait, c'est un prof de matière optionnelle ! lol. Ma prof de Lettres en Terminale était pareille, elle comprenait parfaitement qu'on ait autre chose à faire que des devoirs en option alors qu'on avait le bac à la fin de l'année…Et ça ne nous empêchait pas de suivre ses cours avec assiduité ! Euh, sinon, je vois que tu en veux un peu à Fred…lol. Mais la rupture, quand elle aura lieu, ne se passera pas exactement de la manière dont tu te l'imagines, apparemment…huhu. En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira, bises.

**Cyzia** hey ma belle ! ouh la, je devrais arrête de donner des spoilers moi ! En fait, au chapitre 32, on apprend surtout le secret de Sally, mais de cette découverte va découler un certain changement dans la vision qu'on Harry et Draco l'un de l'autre, et c'est à partir de ce moment-là que Draco va sérieusement commencer à se poser des questions…Oui, j'ai lu ce que tu avais mis dans ton chapitre, je serai patiente ! lol. En attendant, j'espère que tu aimeras mon nouveau chapitre ! Bisous, à bientôt.

**Lisylys** que d'interrogations…lol. Alors Fred et Harry ne vont pas se séparer tout de suite, mais il est vrai que la situation commence à se détériorer petit à petit…Oui, Draco est doué en Littérature, mais cela Harry le sait depuis longtemps ! Dès les premiers devoirs supplémentaires qu'il lui a donnés, en fait. Lol. Pour ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre, tu te doutes bien que je ne vais pas te donner la réponse maintenant ! Mais j'espère que ça te plaira en tout cas, bises.

**Melusine2** merci pour ta review ! lol, non Harry n'est pas parano, c'est une sorte d'avertissement sur ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre, mais tu verras bien…Oui, Joanne, c'est bien en hommage à JKR ! Sinon, non, je suis loin d'avoir terminé d'écrire ma fic, je n'ai que 8 chapitres d'avance par rapport à la publication sur FFnet…Bref, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bises.

**Flory Wess** Oh, la séparation, c'est pas encore pour tout de suite, il va se passer encore du temps avant…Oui, Draco va être content de sa note, évidemment, mais surtout, il va se rendre compte que Harry n'est pas du genre à se baser sur ses préjugés…Pour la révélation, ben…Tu verras bien ;) Bon courage pour ton rhume, bisous.

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, lundi 12 janvier 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

Michael vient de sortir de ma chambre. Hmm. On n'a peut-être pas grand chose en commun, mais ce qu'il sait faire avec sa bouche et ses mains compense largement son manque (tout relatif) de conversation.

J'ai reçu aujourd'hui le cadeau d'anniversaire de Milli. Elle aura 18 ans jeudi et on fait une fête samedi. J'ai écrit à Jean-Pierre pour qu'il m'envoie un pantalon comme celui que je lui avais acheté à New-York, puisque Milli l'avait adoré. C'est normalement un modèle pour homme mais comme elle est très grande pour une fille et qu'elle est assez sportive, ça devrait lui aller comme un gant.

Je suis crevé, je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à m'écrouler. L'entraînement de natation plus Michael, ça fait un peu beaucoup pour moi, sans parler de la masse de boulot qu'on se paye depuis la rentrée…Pas que je m'en plaigne, cela dit, au moins ça m'évite de trop penser à des choses désagréables. Même si parfois c'est difficile de faire abstraction.

Comme Sally par exemple. Je sais que Luna et Terry ont dit qu'elle parlerait si elle en avait envie, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir mal pour elle. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle a comme problèmes, mais quand je la vois comme ça, qui a l'air si fatiguée…ça me fait mal de la voir dans cet état.

Des fois, je me dis que c'était plus facile quand je ne me souciais de personne d'autre que moi. Pas évident de baisser la garde et de faire tomber ses défenses quand on est habitué à tout garder pour soi et à ne pas avoir de sentiments. Mais curieusement, je préfère être comme ça, même si c'est moins confortable. Une fois, Sally m'avait dit, avec ce petit sourire triste qu'elle n'a que lorsqu'elle est avec nous : « C'est difficile d'être un être humain ». Je n'avais pas compris à ce moment-là, et comme un con j'avais ri de sa phrase.

Maintenant je crois que je comprends ce qu'elle veut dire.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mardi 13 janvier 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui, quelque chose de terrifiant et d'absolument incroyable.

Dire que je n'avais rien vu et que c'était sous mes yeux depuis le début. Dire que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Milli semblait si attachée à lui, pourquoi elle avait tant besoin de parler avec lui. Dire qu'à l'époque j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour obtenir une information de ce genre, pour lui faire le plus de mal possible.

Aujourd'hui, c'est bizarre, mais la seule chose que je peux ressentir, c'est une haine profonde pour celui qui a provoqué tout ça, qui l'a fait souffrir lui et qui, de fait, a fait souffrir Milli.

J'espère qu'il pourrira en prison pour longtemps.

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back :_

« Tu restes avec Potter aujourd'hui ? »

Millicent jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour apercevoir son jeune enseignant qui rangeait ses notes de cours, encore assis à son bureau, puis adressa un sourire à Draco et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Non, pas aujourd'hui, » répondit-elle. « Mais si vous pouviez m'attendre deux minutes les garçons, je dois lui rendre le double de ses clés, j'ai pas eu le temps de le faire hier. »

Blaise haussa un sourcil suspicieux.

« Tu nous expliques pourquoi t'as le double des clés de l'appartement de Potter, toi ? »

Millicent étouffa un petit rire.

« Je me suis occupée de son serpent ce week-end, » expliqua-t-elle.

Blaise grimaça.

« Tu sais que dit comme ça, ça peut prêter à confusion, là ? Merci pour les images mentales, ma belle,» répliqua-t-il, provoquant un rire moqueur chez Draco et une exclamation indignée chez la jeune fille.

« Non, mais t'es pas bien, toi ! » s'écria-t-elle, mi-furieuse, mi-gênée. « Je parlais d'un vrai serpent, qui pour ton information s'appelle Nagini, et dont Potter m'a confié la garde ce week-end parce qu'il n'était pas à l'internat. »

« Je plaisantais, Milli, » rigola Blaise. « On t'attend ici. »

La jeune fille s'éloigna de ses amis en grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante, puis reprit contenance lorsqu'elle parvint devant le bureau de son professeur. Celui-ci releva les yeux de ses notes et lui adressa un sourire bienveillant, son regard vert pétillant par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Miss Bullstrode. Je suppose que je vais garder rangés mes biscuits à la cannelle pour aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous supposez bien, Professeur, » répondit Millicent d'une voix joyeuse. « Je crois que Draco aimerait avoir tout son public pour se vanter de son A+ au devoir sur Spanbauer. »

Harry émit un petit rire et hocha la tête.

« Je vois. Félicitations à vous aussi, vous avez été au-delà de mes espérances pour ce devoir. A propos, merci encore pour ce week-end. »

« Ce fut un plaisir, » répondit aimablement la jeune fille. « D'ailleurs je suis venue vous rendre vos clés, » ajouta-t-elle en fouillant dans ses poches.

Le visage de Millicent se tordit soudain en une expression paniquée.

« Je…Je ne les trouve plus, » bredouilla-t-elle avec désarroi.

Un pli soucieux barra le front de son professeur, mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, il fut coupé dans son élan par le cri strident d'une adolescente, qui semblait provenir de plus loin dans le couloir. Harry et les élèves encore présents dans la salle de classe se dirigèrent à l'extérieur, pour apercevoir un attroupement d'étudiants et de professeurs quelques mètres plus loin. Ils semblaient fixer quelque chose sur le mur, et la même expression à la fois choquée et incrédule était peinte sur tous les visages. Le professeur de Littérature se fraya un passage au milieu de la petite foule compacte, sans remarquer que tous les regards étaient à présent tournés vers lui.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le mur, il se figea, blême. A côté de lui, Millicent laissa échapper un petit cri étouffé, qui ressemblait étrangement à un sanglot. Sur le mur de pierre, on pouvait lire, en lettres écarlates :

_Harry_

_Can't forget the things you never said  
On days like these gets me thinking  
When chicken get a taste of your meat  
You gave him your blood  
And your warm little diamond_

_You think I'm a queer  
I think you're a queer_

_When chicken get a taste of your meat  
When he sucks you deep  
Sometimes you're nothing but meat (1)_

«C'est du sang», chuchota la voix horrifiée de Lavander Brown près de Millicent.

La jeune fille eut un haut-le-cœur et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. A côté d'elle, Harry était pâle et tremblait légèrement, semblant ne pas entendre les murmures autour de lui, qui se turent instantanément lorsque le Directeur arriva, accompagné de Padma Patil qui était partie le chercher.

« Qui est l'auteur de cette…chose ? »

Seul le silence répondit à la voix dure du vieil homme qui résonna contre la pierre froide du couloir. Le vénérable Directeur de Hogwarts se mettait rarement en colère, mais alors qu'il répétait sa question, d'une voix aux intonations encore plus froides, il irradiait littéralement de rage. Ce fut très exactement ce moment que choisit Neville Longbottom pour débouler à l'angle de la coursive, en nage et visiblement essoufflé. De toute évidence, il avait couru et semblait catastrophé.

« Harry, » haleta-t-il sans se rendre compte qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. « Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite – ton appartement, il – ton serpent, Nagini…Il faut que – …qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » termina-t-il d'un air terrifié.

Les yeux de Millicent s'écarquillèrent et elle émit un son étranglé. Non. _Non_. Ca ne pouvait pas – _Seigneur_, pensa-t-elle désespérément, _je vous en supplie_, _faites que ce ne soit pas ça_. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute possible, et seuls elle et Harry pouvaient savoir ce que signifiaient ces mots étalés sur le mur.

« C'est le professeur Crivey, » laissa-t-elle échapper d'une voix blanche, attirant tous les regards sur elle.

Elle se tourna vers Harry et planta ses yeux sombres dans ceux de son professeur.

« Professeur, c'est ce connard de Crivey, » répéta-t-elle alors que la colère s'emparait d'elle et faisait tressaillir ses muscles. « Il m'a bousculée ce matin dans le couloir avant votre cours, je suis sûre que c'est lui qui m'a volé les clés ! »

Elle s'interrompit, les mots du professeur Longbottom revenant frapper durement son esprit. Une larme coula sur sa joue et elle ajouta, la voix brisée par les sanglots :

« Sur le mur… » balbutia-t-elle. « C'est…oh, mon Dieu, je suis tellement désolée…sur le mur, c'est le sang de Nagini, » acheva-t-elle avant de s'effondrer, en pleurs, dans les bras de Draco et Blaise qui semblaient pétrifiés.

Harry n'avait pas bougé, et ne réagissait toujours pas. Ce ne fut que lorsque le professeur Snape demanda sèchement à Millicent pourquoi elle se permettait d'accuser ainsi un professeur, qu'il reprit enfin conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

« Miss Bullstrode, le professeur Snape a raison, » disait Minerva MacGonagall. « Pourquoi accusez-vous le professeur Crivey ? »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, et ses joues se colorèrent lentement de rouge. Quand le Directeur lui répéta la question à son tour, elle resta enfermée dans son mutisme, et Severus Snape commença à s'énerver.

« Miss Bullstrode, nous ne pouvons tolérer que vous profériez de telles accusations sans preuves, vous – »

« Laissez-la tranquille, Snape, » le coupa Harry d'une voix atone. « Millicent a de très bonnes raisons d'accuser le professeur Crivey. Si elle ne dit rien, c'est pour protéger ma vie privée. »

« Votre vie privée ? » s'étonna MacGonagall.

« Colin Crivey est mon ancien petit ami, » lâcha Harry d'un ton monocorde, provoquant les murmures stupéfaits de la foule. « Monsieur le Directeur, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous dans votre bureau, s'il vous plait. »

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mercredi 14 janvier 1997 : **

_**01h :**_

En fait c'est déjà demain.

L'annonce de l'homosexualité de Potter s'est répandue dans l'école comme une traînée de poudre. Je parie que dès demain, le Directeur va commencer à recevoir des courriers incendiaires de la part de certains parents d'élèves. Je parierais même que le fait que nous ayons eu un psychopathe dans les murs passera au second plan. Pourtant, quand la police est venue l'embarquer – il n'a même pas cherché à nier, en fait il avait plutôt l'air content d'avoir créé un scandale autour de Potter – quasiment tous les élèves étaient là pour regarder, comme une bande de vautours.

Moi quand j'ai vu les flics arriver, j'ai attrapé Milli par le bras, et avec les autres on est sortis pour aller dans le parc. En fait, la seule chose qui nous inquiète, c'est de savoir si Potter va rester ou pas à son poste. Eh ouais, même moi. Je sais que ça a l'air complètement incroyable, surtout si on relit ce que j'ai écrit en début d'année, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte. C'est un bon prof, et surtout, Milli a besoin de lui. Elle est effondrée, elle n'arrête pas de répéter que tout est de sa faute et que si elle avait fait plus attention, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

C'est complètement idiot comme raisonnement, mais quelque part, je comprends qu'elle se sente coupable. Bien que je sois persuadé que Potter ne l'a pas pensé une seule seconde, et que Milli ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qui allait se passer, je peux comprendre qu'elle se sente si mal. J'espère vraiment qu'il ne va pas démissionner, elle serait anéantie.

Je l'ai vu ce soir, à la piscine. J'avais envie de me défouler un peu, et surtout de me vider la tête. Michael m'avait bien proposé de me faire baisser la pression à sa manière, mais je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à ça. Bordel, Potter est son prof de Français, qui risque de se faire virer ou d'être forcé de démissionner, et lui, il pense seulement à me tailler des pipes, je le crois pas, ça. Ou peut-être que c'est moi qui prends ça trop à cœur.

C'est sans doute à cause de Milli que ça me travaille autant.

Bref. Je l'ai vu, donc, et je l'ai regardé nager. J'ai du rester là comme ça pendant une bonne heure, et quand je me suis décidé à partir, il nageait encore. Je ne savais pas qu'il venait là le soir. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de venir pour la première fois en tout cas. Ca m'a fait…bizarre. De le voir comme ça.

Il était nu. C'est étrange, parce qu'on aurait dit qu'il restait dans l'eau comme dans le ventre d'une mère, enfin, je sais que ça a l'air ridicule dit comme ça mais c'est l'impression que ça m'a donnée. Normalement un mec à poil dans une piscine, je me serais dit qu'il était cinglé, ou une espèce de pervers, un truc comme ça. Mais là…il avait juste l'air fragile.

Il était beau, comme ça.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, jeudi 15 janvier 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Potter n'était pas là aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs il paraît qu'il n'a pas fait cours hier non plus. Millicent était super inquiète et n'a pas arrêté de dire pendant l'heure de permanence qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle aille le voir pour s'excuser. Je lui ai dit d'arrêter, et qu'il devait sans doute être chez les flics ou avec son avocat. Je me refuse à penser que s'il n'était pas là, c'est parce qu'il ne reviendra pas.

Milli m'a dit que c'était probablement le pire anniversaire de toute sa vie. Tu m'étonnes, elle est majeure aujourd'hui, et l'absence de celui qui l'a soutenue depuis le début de l'année sonne comme un mauvais présage. Du moins j'ai l'impression que c'est ça qu'elle ressent. Les potes et moi on fait ce qu'on peut pour la rassurer, mais je dois dire qu'on est pas vraiment convaincus nous-même par ce qu'on dit.

J'espère que ça va aller. J'ai le sentiment que la fête qui a été prévue ce week-end pour les 18 ans de Milli aura un arrière-goût bien amer, sinon.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, vendredi 16 janvier 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

Je suis soulagé. Je n'aurais jamais cru l'être à ce point, d'ailleurs.

Potter reste à Hogwarts. Le Directeur a dit que Crivey avait été renvoyé, et qu'il allait sûrement passer quelques temps en prison après ce qu'il avait fait. Il a ajouté que Potter restait parmi nous, comme si c'était une évidence. Je le trouve plutôt courageux, le vieux Dumbledore. Il prend quand même un risque, surtout que j'imagine que certains parents d'élèves ne vont pas forcément apprécier. Mais il semble penser que la vie privée de Potter n'a pas à rentrer en ligne de compte et que seules ses qualités d'enseignant doivent être retenues. Ce sont ses propres mots. Il a raison, évidemment.

Milli est allée parler à Potter aujourd'hui. Comme je l'avais prévu, elle se sent beaucoup mieux, surtout quand il lui a dit que ce n'était en aucun cas sa faute. Elle n'y pouvait rien. Si elle n'avait pas été là, il aurait forcé la porte d'entrée de son appartement ou aurait trouvé un autre moyen.

Moi, bien sûr, je n'ai rien écrit à mes parents qui pourrait leur mettre la puce à l'oreille. J'espère simplement que ça ne leur parviendra pas d'une autre manière, parce qu'ils seraient capables de débarquer au lycée pour faire un scandale, et là j'imagine le malaise s'ils apprennent que je suis à Londres avec Snape pour mon entretien à la fac. Enfin surtout Père, parce que je vois mal Mère s'en soucier.

A ce propos, j'ai reçu une lettre de Dobby, qui m'a confié qu'effectivement, Mère n'allait pas bien depuis quelques mois. Il essaie de limiter sa consommation d'alcool et lui fait des remontrances, mais il ne peut pas faire grand chose de plus malheureusement.

Il va falloir que j'appelle Bella.

Et sinon, j'ai écrit un petit mot à Potter. Je ne l'ai dit à personne, pas même à Milli parce que je crois que tout le monde se foutrait de ma gueule si ça se savait. C'était pas grand chose, juste pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à se laisser aller, et je n'ai pas signé. Faudrait quand même pas pousser non plus, hein. Il serait bien trop content s'il savait que même moi je m'inquiète pour lui (enfin, c'est pour Milli, surtout, faudrait pas confondre). Mais bon, je trouve que c'est bien qu'il sache qu'il y a des gens qui veulent qu'il reste dans cette école, voilà.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, samedi 17 janvier 1997 : **

_**03h :**_

Fatigué.

Un peu bu, mais c'était une soirée sympa. Evidemment, pas la grosse fiesta qu'on aurait du faire s'il n'y avait pas eu l'épisode Crivey, mais beaucoup moins morose que ce à quoi on s'était résigné. Il faut dire que l'annonce de Dumbledore a rendu les choses plus légères, en quelque sorte. Bref, c'était cool, et Milli était super contente de ses cadeaux (surtout de mon pantalon. Je suis le meilleur). Elle m'a dit que Potter lui en avait offert un, lui aussi, un disque. Je trouve ça chouette de sa part, parce qu'avec ce qui s'est passé mardi, moi à sa place j'aurais oublié l'anniversaire d'une élève, même si c'est ma préférée.

J'ai eu Bella au téléphone, elle sera à Londres la semaine prochaine, je ne serai donc pas tout seul pour faire les honneurs de sa maison à Snape. En même temps je me doutais bien qu'elle ne me laisserait pas livré à moi-même chez elle, mais je pensais qu'elle aurait délégué une secrétaire ou un assistant plutôt que de s'en charger elle-même.

Je lui ai raconté pour Potter. Elle n'a pas eu l'air surprise, ce qui m'a semblé bizarre au début. Après elle m'a expliqué que même si elle ne fréquentait pas beaucoup Sirius Black, ils s'écrivaient de temps en temps pour se donner des nouvelles. Elle m'a dit que si Potter s'était fait jeter dehors par ses tuteurs à sa majorité, c'était à cause de son homosexualité. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne tenait pas à ce que tout le monde sache. Il a du être sacrément échaudé.

Je suppose que c'est Black qui va s'occuper de la plainte contre Crivey.

Je lui ai parlé aussi des problèmes de Mère, en lui disant que je n'étais pas le seul à m'en être aperçu. Evidemment ça ne lui a pas plu et elle a écourté la conversation, mais je pense qu'elle va s'en occuper, ou au moins s'en inquiéter maintenant qu'elle sait que ce n'est pas juste ma paranoïa…

Je devrais dormir. Demain (enfin, tout à l'heure) Blaise a un match, alors il faudra l'encourager.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, dimanche 18 janvier 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

L'équipe de foot a gagné, grâce à Blaise. Il sort officiellement avec Ginny maintenant. Ca fait bizarre, je m'étais habitué à le voir ramer, depuis le temps. Mais curieusement, ils vont bien ensemble. Et elle continue de le mener par le bout du nez (d'habitude avec lui c'est plutôt le bout de la queue mais à mon avis avec elle, il va devoir se la mettre sur l'oreille pendant encore un bon moment)…C'est assez drôle.

Sally s'est sentie mal après le match. Je ne sais pas si c'était à cause du froid mais elle avait tellement mal aux jambes qu'elle ne pouvait plus marcher. Terry l'a portée jusqu'au château, ça a fait enrager Bones, mais elle n'a rien dit. Elle avait pas intérêt de toute façon. Je me demande quand même ce qu'elle a aux jambes. C'est pas normal, ça faut pas être un génie pour s'en rendre compte, mais vraiment, ça m'inquiète. Luna m'a dit qu'on saurait bientôt, probablement quand je serai rentré de Londres.

J'ai presque plus envie de partir, avec cette histoire, moi.

Sinon, Michael est venu me voir dans ma chambre en fin d'après-midi. C'était bien. Mais je sais pas, il manque un truc. Juste un truc pour que ce soit vraiment bien, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

On n'a pas encore couché ensemble, c'est peut-être ça, le problème. Je veux dire, vraiment couché. Je me demande ce que ça fait d'enculer un mec. Peut-être que si je lui demande, il voudra bien…Oh non, mauvaise pensée, je vais encore pas pouvoir dormir.

Eh merde. Il va falloir que je me branle, maintenant.

**o0O0o**

(1) Paroles extraites de la chanson « Blood Roses » (tirée de l'album « Boys for Pele ») de Tori Amos, qui n'est pas complète ici, et dont voici la traduction (j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu, mais c'est pas très brillant, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Je crois que ma carrière de traductrice s'arrêtera là) :

Je ne peux pas oublier les choses que tu n'as jamais dites

Les jours comme celui-ci me font penser à quand le poulet a le goût de ta chair

Tu lui as donné ton sang

et ton petit diamant tout chaud

Tu penses que je suis cinglé (2)

Moi je pense que tu n'es qu'une pédale (2)

Quand le poulet a le goût de ta chair

Quand il te suce profondément

Parfois, tu n'es rien d'autre que de la viande

(2) Queer a plusieurs significations en anglais, à savoir bizarre, étrange, suspect, ou homosexuel, mais souvent de manière péjorative ou très familière. J'ai bien sûr interprété à ma sauce pour coller à l'histoire.

**o0O0o**

_Dans le prochain chapitre, la révélation de son homosexualité vue du côté de Harry, bien entendu._

_**Comme je le disais en début de chapitre, les RARs sont désormais interdites (si j'ai bien tout compris ce qui était marqué sur la page d'accueil de Ffnet). Donc, si vous signez vos reviews, j'y répondrai via le système de réponse mis en place par le site. Si elles ne le sont pas, vous devrez aller voir mon blog sur lequel je ferai désormais les RARs. www. 20six. fr/ myschka, comme d'habitude. Allez y faire un tour, ça me ferait plaisir. Ah oui, vous y trouverez également un post spécial spoilers pour Cher journal, parce que honnêtement, je commence à en avoir un peu marre de me répéter dans les RARs et de répondre toujours aux mêmes questions…Donc, pour satisfaire votre curiosité, c'est aussi là-bas qu'il faut aller voir !**_

_En attendant, comme d'habitude, si vous avez des questions, des remarques, des déclarations d'amour ou des menaces de mort à formuler (ou autre chose, hein, je ne suis pas sectaire), une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Je vous aime ! _


	31. Chapitre 31

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :**_Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous. _**_Comme vous le savez déjà, les RARs sont interdites ici dorénavant, les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews anonymes sont donc invitées à se rendre sur mon blog pour lire leur réponses._**

_(pff, c'est nul, HP4 sort demain, et je ne pourrai pas le voir avant samedi !)_

_Dans ce chapitre, le point de vue de Harry sur ce que Colin a fait…Bonne lecture !_

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, lundi 12 janvier 1997 : **

_**22h : **_

C'est la première fois depuis des semaines que je passe une soirée sans parler à Fred. D'habitude, on s'appelle tous les soirs, ne serait-ce que pour deux minutes, le temps de se demander comment on va, ou pour confirmer un rendez-vous, ce genre de choses. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas envie d'appeler, et apparemment lui non plus. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'inquiéter ou pas. Je suppose que c'est parce qu'il a besoin d'être un peu seul, et j'espère que d'ici samedi, il ira mieux.

Cela dit je m'inquiète un peu quant à sa réaction. Enfin, je verrai bien samedi ce qu'il en est. Malgré tout, je pense que s'il l'a aussi mal pris, ce n'est pas seulement parce que je le soupçonne d'être tombé amoureux de moi. J'ai été un peu stupide de ne pas m'en être rendu compte plus tôt, mais je viens de m'apercevoir qu'il n'avait jamais réellement vécu seul. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que même si cela fait déjà trois ans qu'il n'habite plus chez Molly et Arthur, il a toujours vécu avec quelqu'un, et surtout, il n'a jamais été séparé de George.

J'imagine que la situation ne doit pas être si facile à vivre pour lui. Se retrouver d'un coup vraiment tout seul dans son appartement, sans personne avec lui, ce doit être complètement déstabilisant pour lui. Il semble si mature que parfois j'oublie qu'il n'a que 20 ans, et surtout, qu'il a un jumeau avec qui il a quand même eu une relation fusionnelle les premières années de sa vie. George vivra sans doute mieux que lui la séparation, car il _part_ s'installer avec _quelqu'un_, alors que Fred, lui, _reste_, et il reste _tout seul_.

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça jusqu'à présent, mais je pense que c'est aussi pour ça qu'il veut que je vienne habiter avec lui. Reste à savoir s'il va accepter que je lui dise ça.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mardi 13 janvier 1997 : **

_**13h :**_

Il a fallu que ça arrive.

Mon Dieu, dans quel état il a mis l'appartement…Je n'ai même plus envie de rentrer dans le salon. Non, en réalité, je ne veux plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cet appartement, ni dans cette école, jamais. Je ne veux plus rester une seconde de plus en Ecosse, je veux retourner à Brighton, retourner dans ma chambre chez Sirius, aller voir Tonks et me bourrer la gueule avec elle et oublier qu'il a pu un jour faire partie de ma vie.

Bien sûr, je ne vais pas le faire. Je sors du bureau de Dumbledore, qui m'a assuré après avoir appelé la police, que ça ne changeait rien à mon poste ici, que j'étais toujours Professeur de Français et de Littérature, et que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter de ce qui allait se passer. Il m'a donné une semaine de congés pour que je puisse porter plainte et prévenir Sirius, et il me paye même l'hôtel le temps qu'on change la serrure de mon appartement et que les femmes de ménage remettent tout en place.

Et puis, Millicent a besoin de moi, et mes élèves aussi, malgré tout. Même si quelque part, ils s'en fichent un peu, et qu'un professeur est toujours remplaçable. Ce serait de la lâcheté de partir, de quitter mon poste et de démissionner.

Alors, je ne partirai pas.

Mais je ne veux pas rester ici. Il y a encore les traces du sang de Nagini sur le tapis du salon, et son pauvre corps mutilé qui gît dans son vivarium, et je ne veux pas voir ça, et c'est trop à supporter, cette haine que j'ai sentie dans ses mots. Je voudrais qu'il meure pour tout le mal qu'il a fait, à moi ou aux autres. Je voudrais qu'il crève comme il a crevé mon pauvre serpent.

J'ai besoin de voir Fred.

**o0O0o**

_« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ? »_

_Le jeune homme brun se contenta de fixer les jumeaux Weasley sans répondre à la question étonnée de George. Devant l'expression un peu paniquée qui altérait le visage pâle de Harry, Fred quitta précipitamment le comptoir où il tenait la caisse, et s'avança vers son compagnon, l'air inquiet._

_« Harry ? » demanda-t-il doucement. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »_

_« Fred…montons chez toi, s'il te plait. »_

_« Mais, je… »_

_« Maintenant. S'il te plait. »_

_Fred lança un regard interrogatif à son jumeau, qui lui répondit d'un signe de tête, et entraîna Harry en-dehors de la boutique. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans le grand appartement sous les toits, il voulu le faire s'asseoir et lui servir à boire, mais le jeune homme brun se dégagea de son étreinte. Lentement, comme si ses gestes étaient rendus lourds par la fatigue, il se débarrassa de son manteau, qu'il laissa tomber au sol sans se soucier de le salir. Retira son écharpe, qui rejoignit le pardessus élimé sur le parquet._

_Fred ne sut comment réagir quand il enleva ses lunettes et les posa sur la table basse en face de la cheminée, puis envoya valser ses chaussures dans un coin de la pièce et retira ses chaussettes. Comprenant que Harry voulait sûrement se mettre à l'aise pour se mettre confortablement dans le canapé et parler de ce qui le tracassait, le jeune homme roux entreprit de ranimer le feu qui mourait dans la cheminée et de remonter la température des radiateurs, afin que son ami ne fût pas incommodé par le froid qui commençait à envahir le salon. Il alla à la cuisine pour chercher une bouteille de brandy, puis se ravisa et se dit qu'un alcool plus fort, comme de la vodka, serait sûrement plus approprié vu l'état de nerfs dans lequel semblait être son compagnon._

_La bouteille se fracassa sur le sol du salon. Sous le choc, Fred l'avait laissée tomber, et le liquide transparent s'écoulait désormais à ses pieds._

_Planté au milieu du salon, Harry était nu et le regardait avec une expression teintée à la fois de désir et de désespoir. Son sexe dressé frémissait imperceptiblement et Fred déglutit, les bras ballants, ne sachant que faire alors que son propre membre commençait à comprimer ses vêtements. Alors devant l'indécision du jeune homme, Harry tomba à genoux tout en portant deux doigts à sa bouche tandis que de son autre main il commençait à caresser son érection. Et lorsqu'il se mit à quatre pattes et qu'il commença à se préparer lui-même en gémissant, Fred ne put que se déshabiller à son tour, hypnotisé par la voix obscène qui lui ordonnait de le baiser jusqu'à l'épuisement._

_Une petite voix au fond de sa tête lui hurlait de ne pas le faire, que Harry n'était pas en état, que c'était l'angoisse qui le faisait réagir comme cela, mais Fred ne voulait pas l'écouter. Au lieu de cela, il se plaça derrière Harry, à genoux, le prit par la taille en le forçant à se redresser et le fit s'empaler sur son membre douloureusement tendu tandis qu'il encourageait le jeune homme brun à se masturber plus fort. Puis il fit comme il lui avait demandé, il le baisa, fort, de plus en plus, alors que Harry en sanglotait de plaisir. Il eut à peine conscience de sa propre voix qui répétait « Je t'aime », comme une litanie éperdue, avant de jouir violemment. Il n'entendit pas le cri de jouissance de Harry quelques secondes après._

_Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, et alors que Harry reposait entre ses bras, il se fit la réflexion que c'était la deuxième fois qu'ils oubliaient de mettre un préservatif, et fut vaguement honteux de sa conduite. La culpabilité déferla ensuite, cuisante comme une gifle. Il venait de sauter – il n'y avait pas d'autre mot – le garçon dont il était amoureux, alors que celui-ci était dans une détresse totale. Bien que Harry l'eût délibérément provoqué, il n'avait pas à faire une telle chose. Le jeune homme lui avait fait part de ses angoisses et lui avait expliqué son comportement dans ces moments-là. La pire chose qu'il pouvait faire était de répondre à ses sollicitations, pourtant c'était exactement ce qui venait de se passer._

_Harry aussi se sentirait coupable, il le savait. Alors il déposa doucement quelques baisers sur les paupières baissées du brun, qui émit un gémissement inaudible en se resserrant contre lui._

_« Harry, » chuchota-t-il. « Harry…tu peux me raconter maintenant, ce qui ne va pas ? »_

_Les yeux verts papillonnèrent, et un regard un peu flou, un peu perdu, se posa sur lui. Harry rougit brusquement, et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant, légèrement tremblant. Fred l'entoura un peu plus de ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille._

_Et Harry raconta._

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mercredi 14 janvier 1997 : **

_**01h :**_

En fait nous sommes déjà jeudi, et je devrais très certainement dormir, plutôt que d'écrire des stupidités dans mon journal. Mais même les deux heures que je viens de passer à nager dans la piscine de l'école ne m'ont pas suffisamment fatigué pour que je puisse me reposer correctement. Si j'allais au lit maintenant, je ne pourrais pas dormir.

Hier, je suis allé voir Fred, et je lui ai demandé de me sauter. Je n'aurais pas du le provoquer. Il s'en veut énormément maintenant, même si objectivement, c'est de ma faute. Je n'avais pas à me branler devant lui comme ça pour le chauffer, je n'ai à m'en prendre qu'à moi-même si je culpabilise, maintenant. Peu importe, ce n'était ni la première, ni la dernière fois. Il est resté avec moi tout l'après-midi. Je suis resté chez lui pour la nuit, alors que George et Alicia étaient là aussi. Ca m'a fait du bien d'être avec eux, maintenant je vais un peu mieux, je crois. Ce n'est pas encore ça, mais au moins j'ai eu la force de retourner au pensionnat aujourd'hui.

Enfin, si on veut. J'ai surtout passé la journée au téléphone avec Sirius, et chez les flics, bien sûr, pour déposer ma plainte. Je ne sais pas exactement comment tout cela va se passer, mais on m'a dit que Colin allait très certainement rester en préventive avant le procès. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse payer sa caution, de toute façon, et c'est aussi bien. J'appréhende déjà le fait d'aller au tribunal, mais je n'ai plus le choix maintenant. C'est de sa faute, c'est ce que je m'efforce de me répéter tout le temps. Sirius va venir à Hogwarts pour m'aider. Il m'a dit que ce serait lui qui me représenterait, je crois qu'il prend toute cette affaire bien trop à cœur pour laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'en occuper à sa place.

Tonks aussi va venir. Neville l'a appelée pour la prévenir de ce que Colin avait fait, et elle a dit qu'elle sautait dans l'avion demain à la première heure. J'ai besoin d'elle, comme j'ai besoin de Sirius, de Neville et de Fred, et comme jamais je n'avais eu besoin de quelqu'un.

Mon Dieu, il va falloir que je parle à Millicent aussi. Vu son état hier, elle doit très certainement culpabiliser et s'imaginer que je lui en veux d'avoir perdu mes clés.

Je n'ai pas le courage de le faire demain, je n'en aurai d'ailleurs sans doute pas le temps. Mais vendredi, il faudra que je le fasse, en priorité sur tout le reste, peu importent les procédures que je dois engager, ou les gens que je dois voir. Je ne peux pas la laisser penser qu'elle est responsable de quoi que ce soit dans cette histoire. Dire qu'elle fête ses 18 ans demain. La pauvre, je lui ai gâché son anniversaire.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, jeudi 15 janvier 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

Sirius et Tonks sont arrivés aujourd'hui, très tôt ce matin. Evidemment, Nymph loge chez Neville, et Sirius chez Remus. Ce dernier point m'a surpris car je ne pensais pas qu'il oserait le faire, ni même, à vrai dire, que Remus l'accepterait aussi facilement. Je dois avoir encore quelques préjugés sur leur relation…Finalement il semblerait bien qu'ils aient plus de facilité à assumer leur relation que je ne le pensais. Peut-être même plus que moi, en fin de compte. Je ne sais pas si c'est volontaire de sa part, mais on dirait presque que de cette façon Sirius m'encourage à relever la tête et à montrer à tout le monde que je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis.

Sirius a été formidable, il s'est occupé de tout, tandis que Tonks s'est chargée de me changer les idées durant toute la journée. Comme Neville ne pouvait pas manquer ses cours, elle a profité du fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir en journée pour s'occuper exclusivement de moi. Mais même ce soir alors qu'elle aurait pu rester avec lui, elle a préféré que nous allions dîner en ville tous ensemble plutôt que de me laisser seul. Inutile de préciser que cela m'a fait énormément de bien. J'ai même ri lorsqu'elle a menacé de s'introduire dans la cellule de Colin au commissariat et de le pendre avec ses lacets de chaussures. Dieux, que j'aime cette fille. Elle a les cheveux violets, en ce moment, c'est joli. Evidemment, Nev adore, mais je me demande s'il y a quelque chose qu'il n'aime pas chez elle.

Bref, c'était sympa, ça m'a remonté le moral et je pense que dès lundi je vais pouvoir reprendre le travail. Ca fera moins d'une semaine, mais je ne vois pas l'utilité de prolonger mon congé si ce n'est pas absolument nécessaire. Et comme Sirius m'a interdit de me prendre la tête avec toute cette histoire et qu'il m'a dit qu'il se chargeait de tout, eh bien…Autant remettre le pied à l'étrier le plus vite possible. En plus, cela me permettra de me concentrer sur autre chose que mon connard d'ex petit ami.

Demain je vais parler à Millicent. J'espère que mon cadeau pour ses 18 ans va lui plaire.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, vendredi 16 janvier 1997 : **

_**18h :**_

Millicent vient de sortir de chez moi. Comme je m'y attendais, elle se sentait très mal pour ce qui s'est passé mardi, et elle craignait plus que tout que je lui en veuille. La première chose qu'elle m'a dite en entrant chez moi, c'était qu'elle était désolée, et qu'elle ne voulait pas que je démissionne. Ca m'a mis très mal à l'aise, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle culpabilise à cause de moi, mais en même temps, quelque part au fond de moi j'ai été touché qu'elle s'inquiète autant pour moi. C'était en quelque sorte une preuve de son attachement, et bien que je ne devrais pas réagir de cette façon, ça m'a fait plaisir.

J'ai tenté de la rassurer et de la déculpabiliser du mieux que je pouvais, j'espère que ça a fonctionné. De toute façon, jamais je n'aurais pu lui en vouloir, et certainement pas pour quelque chose comme cela. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Colin aurait fini par péter les plombs et aurait trouvé un moyen de me faire du mal. Que ce soit en dévastant mon appartement ou d'une autre façon, ça revenait au même, et elle n'y était pour rien. Il n'empêche que je m'en veux un peu pour Millicent. En la considérant comme plus qu'une élève, je l'ai exposée à la haine de Colin sans le vouloir. En y repensant, il aurait pu s'attaquer à elle.

Je n'aurais pas pu supporter une telle idée. Quelque part, je préfère qu'il s'en soit pris à moi. Et maintenant, toute cette histoire est terminée, alors il ne faut pas qu'elle en souffre. Dire que j'avais prévu cette semaine de lui parler de ses parents et de l'encourager à ne plus les fuir, avec ce qui s'est passé, il va falloir encore attendre.

Bref. L'essentiel pour le moment est qu'elle se sente mieux et qu'elle ne se soucie plus de cette histoire. Elle a aimé mon cadeau pour son anniversaire, et je crois que maintenant elle ne se sentira plus coupable de se réjouir.

Sinon, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange aujourd'hui. Depuis mardi j'ai reçu beaucoup de petits mots dans ma boîte aux lettres, pour la plupart des encouragements ou des marques de soutien de la part de mes élèves, ce qui me touche énormément. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils m'appréciaient au point de s'inquiéter de mon hypothétique départ. Oh, bien sûr, j'ai également reçu des lettres d'insultes, me traitant de sale pédale, mais je m'y attendais de toute façon, et elles sont en très large minorité.

Ce qui m'a surpris, c'est que parmi tous les mots de soutien que j'ai pu recevoir, se trouvait une carte de Draco Malfoy. Evidemment, il n'a pas signé, cela m'aurait de toute façon étonné qu'il revendique ce genre de manifestation de sympathie, mais j'ai reconnu son écriture sans aucun doute possible. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. D'un côté, je suis assez flatté, même si je pense qu'il a fait cela uniquement pour Millicent, mais d'un autre côté cela me rend assez perplexe. Voici ce que le mot disait (et en cela je reconnais bien son style mordant) :

_Ne vous avisez pas de vous laisser abattre par tous ces connards. Soyez fort pour les gens qui ont besoin de vous, et ne laissez personne voir que vous pouvez être vulnérable._

C'est étonnant comme cela sonne à la fois comme un reproche et comme un appel à l'aide. Et aussi un peu, comme s'il voulait me rassurer. Je ne sais pas, c'est étrange.

**o0O0o**

_« Harry, s'il te plait, est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de parler sans cesse de ton boulot et de tes élèves ? » s'impatienta Fred qui affichait un air à la fois contrarié et soucieux. « Tu es censé être en congé et ne reprendre les cours que mercredi, je te rappelle. »_

_Harry reposa son verre de vin et considéra le jeune homme roux d'un air perplexe. Fred s'affairait dans la cuisine américaine, et arborait une expression de plus en plus boudeuse au fur et à mesure que la conversation dérivait sur le travail de Harry. Le jeune enseignant soupira. Evidemment, cela ne devait pas être très agréable pour Fred de l'entendre parler boulot alors qu'ils étaient en week-end, néanmoins il fut un peu vexé du peu d'intérêt qu'il montrait vis-à-vis de son travail._

_« Je suis désolé, » répondit-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « Je ne voulais pas te soûler avec ça. Désolé d'être aussi passionné par mon travail. Si tu préfères, on peut arrêter de parler de ma vie et aller dans ta chambre pour baiser comme des bêtes… »_

_Fred lâcha une exclamation exaspérée._

_« Merde, Harry, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire, et tu le sais très bien ! C'est franchement dégueulasse, ce que tu viens de dire, tu sais ? » _

_Il s'interrompit, le temps d'avaler une gorgée de scotch, puis reprit, un peu plus calmement. _

_« Tu sais très bien que je ne m'intéresse pas qu'à ton cul…Mais est-ce que tu as au moins conscience que depuis que tu es arrivé, tu n'as que deux mots à la bouche : Draco Malfoy ? Je sais que tu adores ton boulot, et j'aime quand tu m'en parles, mais honnêtement, tes élèves, j'en ai rien à foutre. Surtout pas le petit con prétentieux qui mène la vie dure à mon petit frère Ron depuis des années et que, si tu te rappelles bien, tu as ramassé dans un bar à la limite du coma éthylique il y a à peine quelques mois. Alors, s'il te plait, arrête de parler de ce gosse, sa simple évocation me donne mal à la tête. »_

_Harry se contenta de hausser un sourcil dubitatif et de terminer son verre de vin, avant de le rejoindre derrière les comptoirs de la cuisine. Se plaçant derrière le jeune homme, il entoura sa taille de ses bras et posa son menton sur son épaule._

_« Ca va, j'ai compris. J'arrête, promis. Tu veux que je t'aide avec la sauce pour le rôti ? »_

_Fred sourit et déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de Harry qui grimaça un peu en sentant le goût du Whisky, avant de répondre gentiment._

_« Ouais, je veux bien. Tes copains et ton parrain ne vont pas tarder à arriver et rien n'est encore prêt. »_

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, dimanche 18 janvier 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

Bien, Sirius a réglé tous les problèmes concernant Colin, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre la date du procès. D'après lui, Colin devrait s'en prendre pour quelques mois au minimum, quelques années au pire. Evidemment, rien qui me permette de me dire que je ne le reverrai plus jamais, mais suffisamment pour qu'il me laisse en paix pour quelques temps. Ca, plus l'arrêté du juge qui lui interdit de m'approcher à moins de 100 mètres, devrait me permettre d'être tranquille une bonne fois pour toute. Encore une fois d'après Sirius, il aura l'obligation de suivre une thérapie durant son séjour en prison, mais sincèrement, je doute que cela soit réellement efficace.

Enfin, au pire désormais, je n'aurai plus de scrupules à me défendre contre lui s'il veut continuer son petit jeu malsain. Je lui ai accordé beaucoup trop d'importance, pendant beaucoup trop d'années, il est vraiment temps que je passe à autre chose maintenant.

Aujourd'hui Tonks a tenu absolument à venir assister au match de football de l'école, du coup nous y sommes tous allés. L'équipe de Hogwarts a gagné, ce qui fait que c'était un moment plutôt agréable, et même si j'ai préféré rester discret pour ne pas que tout le monde me regarde comme une bête curieuse, je me suis bien amusé.

Ce qui m'inquiète en revanche, c'est Miss Perks, une des amies de Millicent. Elle avait l'air plutôt mal en point à la fin du match, et l'un de ses amis a du la porter pour rentrer au château car elle semblait incapable de marcher. Je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais j'aimerais tout de même en toucher quelques mots à Millicent mardi prochain.

Sirius et Tonks repartent demain à la première heure. Nymph ne peut pas s'absenter trop longtemps loin de son pub, et Sirius a évidemment beaucoup de travail qui l'attend. Même si leur séjour ici fut trop court à mon goût, malgré tout, leur présence, si elle m'a fait énormément de bien, n'est plus nécessaire. Je vais bien mieux maintenant.

Et demain est un autre jour.

**o0O0o**

_Dans le prochain chapitre, le voyage de Draco à Londres et le secret de Sally…_

_**Pour toute information sur l'avancée de mes fics, les réponses aux reviews anonymes, des bonus et autres bêtises, une seule adresse : www. 20six. fr/ Myschka. Venez y faire un tour, ça me fera plaisir, et laissez des commentaires.**_

_Sinon, comme d'habitude…des questions ? des remarques ? des commentaires ? des menaces de mort ? des déclarations d'amour aux personnages ? Une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche ! Il n'attend que ça (et moi aussi). Je vous aime ! _


	32. Chapitre 32

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze : **_Merci à tous pour vos reviews !J'espère que tout le monde a bien reçu sa réponse…**Pour les reviews non signées, les réponses sont sur mon blog : www. 20six. fr/ myschka**._

_Dans ce chapitre, le voyage à Londres de Draco, et le secret de Sally…Bonne lecture !_

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, lundi 19 janvier 1997 : **

_**23h : **_

Demain matin je pars pour Londres avec Snape pour mes entretiens à la fac. Je me sens à la fois super nerveux et complètement surexcité. Nerveux parce que j'ai peur que ça se passe mal (et que je me plante lamentablement), et surexcité parce que, pour la première fois de ma vie, véritablement et volontairement, je prends le contre-pied des ordres de Père. Pour faire ce que je veux, moi. C'est purement jouissif, je n'imaginais pas à quel point.

J'ai même rembarré Michael quand il est venu me voir après mon entraînement de natation tout à l'heure, parce que je préférais réviser sur mes projets de parfumerie, et faire mon sac pour le voyage. C'est dire à quel point je me sens impatient d'être là-bas. Je crois qu'il a été un peu déçu, mais franchement je m'en bats les couilles. Et puis, si ça se passe bien à Londres, quand je rentrerai jeudi soir, je lui fais sa fête.

Parce que ça y'est, j'ai pris ma décision. Je crois que je suis prêt à passer à autre chose avec lui. Enfin, pas le considérer comme mon copain, ou un truc comme ça, non. Mais hier quand il a quitté ma chambre, j'étais tellement frustré que ça ne m'a pas empêché de me branler encore une fois avant de me coucher. Je pense que c'est parce qu'on ne baise pas, donc à mon retour de Londres, je crois bien que je vais lui demander qu'on aille plus loin. Je suis sûr que son cul est génial. Enfin, je l'ai déjà vu bien sûr, et il est très beau, mais j'ai vraiment hâte de savoir ce que ça fait quand on est à l'intérieur. Ca doit être incroyable.

En attendant, il faut que je dorme, j'ai une longue journée de train demain avant d'arriver chez Bella. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas prendre l'avion, mais ça coûterait trop cher à Snape. L'école lui accorde trois jours de congés mais faut pas pousser la générosité jusqu'à lui payer le billet d'avion, non plus. Il paye le voyage de sa poche, et pour ça, je le respecte encore plus qu'avant.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mardi 20 janvier 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Je suis crevé. Pourtant le voyage a été plutôt calme, étant donné que Snape est un homme du genre plutôt très taciturne. Il a passé son temps à lire et m'a à peine adressé la parole quand on a déjeuné dans le train. Quant à moi, j'ai essayé de dormir, mais j'étais trop nerveux pour y parvenir réellement. Du coup j'ai passé mon temps à stresser ou à essayer de lire, sans vraiment beaucoup de succès.

Bella nous a envoyé son chauffeur nous chercher à la gare, elle a du se dire que ça nous économiserait le taxi. Pas que je n'aurais pas pu me le payer, mais j'imagine qu'elle ne voulait pas gêner Snape. Enfin, je n'en sais rien, de toute façon, elle n'était pas là quand nous sommes arrivés. Je suppose qu'elle devait travailler tard, et que je la verrai demain au petit déjeuner (enfin, si je suis capable d'avaler quelque chose). Snape avait l'air encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude. C'est bizarre, mais je crois qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise, chez une femme qu'il ne connaît pas et qu'il n'a pas encore vue.

Et puis je me doute qu'il ne doit pas vraiment avoir l'habitude de ce genre de décor. Il faut dire que le manoir de Bella a une décoration quelque peu…on va dire particulière pour être gentil. Carrément excentrique serait plutôt le mot juste. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu chez elle, des années au moins, et je ne me souvenais pas que c'était si déjanté. Je veux dire, je savais qu'elle avait un grain et qu'elle était plutôt du genre avant-gardiste. Mais tout de même, exposer des sculptures des corps (enfin, des corps…des bites, surtout) de ses amants dans son salon…Je pense que Snape a avalé de travers en voyant ça.

J'ai rendez-vous demain à 10h. Je stresse comme je n'avais jamais stressé avant. S'il existe un Dieu quelque part, je promets que je ne me comporterai pas comme un connard pendant au moins deux mois si ça se passe bien.

Il faut que j'arrête de me prendre la tête. Mon dossier scolaire est bon, Snape est avec moi et connaît le doyen de l'université, les projets sur lesquels on a travaillé en cours sont nickel, je n'ai pas de raison de m'inquiéter. Et puis, ce n'est qu'un entretien pré-examen, pas de quoi flipper.

Bordel, je flippe quand même. Peut-être que si je me branle, ça va faire tomber la pression ?

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mercredi 21 janvier 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

Je crois que ça s'est bien passé. En tout cas le type que j'ai vu avait l'air plutôt content de mes résultats, et il a discuté assez longtemps avec Snape après mon entretien. Le rendez-vous en lui-même n'a pas duré très longtemps, peut-être une demie-heure, trois quart d'heure. Il a relu mon dossier scolaire et mes projets de parfums, m'a demandé de lui parler de mes cours à Hogwarts et de ce que j'aimais le plus, et ensuite on a discuté de mon envie de devenir nez. Finalement, rien de bien méchant, et je me suis détendu dès les premières minutes.

Snape n'a pas dit grand chose quand nous avons quitté la fac, simplement que c'était en bonne voie et que je devais continuer à faire des efforts. Dans le langage Snapien, ça veut dire que je me suis démerdé comme un chef et que c'est quasiment du tout cuit, donc je suis content.

On a déjeuné avec Bella ce midi. Elle n'était pas au manoir ce matin parce qu'elle avait un rendez-vous important ou je sais pas trop quoi. Mais quand on est rentrés elle était là et le déjeuner avait été servi pour trois personnes. Je crois qu'elle met Snape mal à l'aise. Elle n'a pas arrêté de l'abreuver de questions sur l'internat, les cours, son boulot, sa famille (apparemment inexistante, si l'on s'en réfère aux onomatopées qu'il a données en guise de réponse). Un véritable interrogatoire de police, on aurait presque dit qu'elle faisait une enquête de moralité sur lui.

A bien y réfléchir, je pense plutôt qu'elle le draguait ouvertement, et que c'est ça qui gênait mon bien-aimé prof de chimie. Je l'ai rarement vu aussi peu bavard, et pourtant, déjà, de base, il ne parle pas beaucoup. S'il ne s'agissait pas de Snape, j'aurais pu jurer l'avoir vu rougir à un moment donné.

C'est assez drôle, en fait, quand on y pense. Je devrais trouver ça super bizarre, et avoir envie de gerber rien que d'imaginer ma tante et mon prof ensemble. Pourtant, curieusement, je trouve l'idée plutôt sympa. Et puis, je trouve Snape suffisamment classieux pour ne pas faire tâche auprès de ma flamboyante tantine.

Bref, au dîner ça s'est confirmé. Enfin, si je ne la connaissais pas, je n'aurais peut-être rien remarqué parce que c'était quand même un minimum subtil, mais j'ai bien vu qu'elle lui faisait du plat comme c'est pas permis. Une vraie tigresse, cette femme. Parfois je me demande même comment elle peut être du même sang que Mère…Bon, c'est quand même un peu gênant, ce genre de considérations.

Je me demande comment ça se passe, là-bas, à l'école. C'est dingue, il y a quelques mois, j'en aurais rien eu à foutre de savoir si tout allait bien…Et là ça fait même pas deux jours que je suis parti que je m'inquiète déjà de savoir comment vont les jambes de Sally, si Terry ne déprime pas trop à cause de Bones, ou si Milli a pu parler avec Potter hier. Je me demande même comment ça se passe pour Potter, d'ailleurs. Lundi à l'école j'étais tellement stressé par mon entretien que j'ai fait gaffe à rien, et certainement pas aux rumeurs, mais aujourd'hui, il devait reprendre les cours.

Et maintenant que le stress de l'entretien est passé, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. Est-ce qu'il a vraiment repris les cours ? Comment les autres élèves ont réagi en le voyant ? Est-ce que ça s'est bien passé ? Est-ce qu'il a eu les couilles d'assumer ce qui est arrivé la semaine dernière ou bien est-ce qu'il s'est révélé être une larve minable qui se cache dans les jupes du Directeur ? J'espère que non. De toute façon, ça ne lui ressemblerait pas du tout. Enfin, je pense, en tout cas.

Je dois avouer que ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière me perturbe pas mal. Non, beaucoup, en fait. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça. Déjà, je ne m'imaginais pas que Potter puisse être homo. Enfin, maintenant que j'y réfléchis, il y a quand même des trucs qui auraient du m'y faire penser, ne serait-ce que le choix des livres qu'il nous fait étudier en classe. Et puis, le fait qu'il traîne tout le temps avec Fred Weasley, qui n'a jamais caché qu'il était gay. Si ça se trouve, c'est peut-être même son mec ? J'ai du mal à les imaginer ensemble. Potter a un côté…je sais pas, je ne dirais pas plus raffiné, mais en tout cas moins…je sais pas.

Bref. Je crois que je ferais mieux d'essayer de dormir, plutôt que de penser à ce qui se passe à Hogwarts.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, jeudi 22 janvier 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Bon, il n'y a plus de doute possible, Bella a décidé de mettre le grappin sur mon prof de chimie. Juste avant que son chauffeur nous conduise à la gare, elle lui a fait un de ces numéros…Jamais vu ça. « J'ai entièrement confiance en vos capacités, professeur Snape. Je suis sûre que Draco est entre de bonnes mains avec vous, et maintenant que je vous connais, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il réussira. Je vais suivre de très près ses progrès, ainsi nous aurons l'occasion de nous parler souvent. » et bla, bla, bla…On aurait dit qu'elle allait le dévorer tout cru, c'était drôle.

Le retour a été aussi calme que le voyage aller, voire peut-être même plus, car Snape a été encore moins bavard. Quant à moi, comme j'étais moins angoissé, j'ai roupillé pas mal de temps, ce qui fait que maintenant, je n'ai plus sommeil.

Les copains étaient super contents pour moi que ça se soit bien passé à Londres et m'ont posé des tas de questions, à part Sally qui a préféré retourner dans sa chambre juste après le dîner. Elle avait l'air vraiment pas bien, même si évidemment, elle a fait comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, elle est malade, c'est évident. Je me demande ce qu'elle a, je me demande si c'est grave, je me demande si elle va nous en parler un jour.

Millicent quant à elle semble plus légère depuis qu'elle a vu Potter vendredi. Elle m'a dit qu'il avait repris les cours dès lundi, ce qui m'a surpris parce que je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. J'aurais pourtant du entendre les élèves des autres classes en parler, mais je devais être trop stressé. Bref. Elle est allée le voir mardi et aujourd'hui, tout est redevenu comme avant. Ou presque. Elle dit qu'il se comporte exactement de la même manière qu'avant, pourtant elle a senti que ce n'était pas tout à fait ça.

Je suppose qu'il fait ce qu'il peut pour paraître fort, mais que les événements de la semaine dernière l'ont choqué bien plus qu'il ne le montre. Je peux comprendre ça. Quelque part, je trouve ça assez courageux de sa part de continuer comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il a des couilles, ce mec. Milli m'a dit qu'elle avait vu des lettres d'insultes dans sa poubelle aujourd'hui, pourtant, lui se comportait de la même manière qu'avant, comme si ça ne le touchait pas. Mais je suis sûr que ça a du lui faire mal. C'est tellement dégueulasse de faire ça, je m'en rends compte maintenant.

Comment est-ce que je réagirais, moi, si jamais on apprenait que je suis homo ? Est-ce que je serais assez fort pour faire face aux insultes et au regard des autres ? Est-ce que je pourrais supporter ça, le mépris, la haine, juste parce que je suis différent ? Je me demande comment Michael, ou Ernie, font pour assumer. Même Sally, je ne lui ai jamais posé la question, mais je me demande comment elle fait. Est-ce qu'elle l'accepte ? Comment est-ce qu'elle le vit, comme Milli ?

Je me rends compte que depuis que j'ai surpris Michael dans les douches ce jour-là, je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question de comment ça se passerait au quotidien. Je ne me suis, jusqu'à présent, jamais soucié de la réaction des autres, parce que pour moi c'était quelque chose qui ne se saurait jamais, en dehors de mes potes et de Michael. Mais je ne vais pas rester avec Michael toute ma vie. Et même si je fais attention, je ne pourrai jamais empêcher que ça se sache un jour où l'autre. Je ne pourrai pas empêcher que ma famille l'apprenne un jour.

Quand ce jour-là arrivera, qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour moi ? Est-ce que je serai prêt à affronter tout ça ?

Tout d'un coup, j'ai peur. Je me rends compte que je ne me suis jamais posé les bonnes questions. Il faut que je parle à Milli et à Sally. Demain. Demain, il faut que je leur parle.

Merde alors, je déteste avoir des prises de conscience juste avant d'aller me coucher.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, vendredi 23 janvier 1997 : **

_**19h :**_

Je crois qu'on a bien besoin de se changer les idées ce soir.

Sally nous a dit qu'elle avait une nouvelle assez désagréable à nous annoncer, alors tout à l'heure on va à Hogsmeade pour en parler. On a trouvé un bar assez sympa qui change un peu des Trois Balais, et comme Milli est majeure maintenant, on va pouvoir boire tranquille sans que le barman nous fasse chier.

Mon instinct me dit que ça va être bourrage de gueule ce soir. Même Blaise a dit à Ginny qu'il ne la verrait pas, alors c'est que ça doit être assez grave, ce que Sally a à nous dire. Bref, du coup, je pense que mes petits problèmes existentiels vont devoir attendre un peu.

**o0O0o**

_Les six adolescents étaient assis autour d'une table ronde dans le fond de la salle mal éclairée. De là où ils étaient, la musique leur parvenait considérablement assourdie, et c'était pour cette raison qu'ils avaient choisi un endroit aussi excentré dans le pub. Ca, et l'air grave de Sally-Ann qui ne leur disait rien de bon. Tous sentaient confusément que la soirée n'aurait rien d'agréable, et ils accueillirent avec un soulagement évident le serveur qui revenait avec un plateau chargé de boissons alcoolisées. Absinthe pour Draco, Vodka-violette pour Luna, Whisky sec pour Blaise, Rhum-coca pour Millicent, Gin-tonic pour Terry, Vodka-citron pour Sally-Ann. Draco se fit la réflexion que vu le degré d'alcool de leurs boissons respectives, tout le monde s'attendait à quelque chose de particulièrement désagréable._

_Contre toute attente, ce fut Terry qui démarra les hostilités en levant son verre silencieusement, et en buvant cul-sec la première moitié de son cocktail. Les autres le suivirent sans prononcer une seule parole, puis reposèrent leurs verres à moitié vides sur la table en bois déjà humide de condensation. Sally-Ann s'alluma nerveusement une cigarette, immédiatement imitée par Draco, puis déclara simplement d'un ton bourru :_

_« Je suis malade. »_

_Draco grimaça. Evidemment qu'elle était malade, il ne fallait pas être très intelligent pour s'en être aperçu. Tandis que Luna et Terry se tortillaient, mal à l'aise, sur leur banquette, Millicent se décida à parler._

_« Tu sais Sally, » lui dit-elle doucement. « Je crois qu'on s'en est tous rendus compte, que tu n'allais pas très bien. Est-ce qu tu sais ce que tu as ? »_

_Sally-Ann tira une bouffée de sa cigarette avant de répondre, d'une voix légèrement tremblante qui trahissait son visage autrement parfaitement indifférent :_

_« Ca faisait quelques temps que les médecins avaient des doutes, mais je ne l'ai su que très récemment. Cette semaine, en fait. Terry et Luna savaient déjà que j'avais quelque chose, mais jusqu'à maintenant, je ne leur ai pas dit ce que c'était. Maintenant que j'ai la confirmation… »_

_Elle s'interrompit pour avaler une gorgée de vodka, puis reprit, la voix à peine plus basse : _

_« Les enfants, Mazeltov, vous pouvez vous réjouir et trinquer à ma putain de santé défaillante, j'ai la sclérose en plaques. »_

_Seul un silence abasourdi répondit à sa déclaration. Luna vida son verre d'un trait avant de le reposer maladroitement sur la table, puis leva les yeux vers les quatre autres adolescents. Blaise affichait une expression confuse sur son visage sombre, Draco et Terry avaient considérablement pâli, et Millicent regardait Luna d'un air vaguement inquiet. _

_« Est-ce que vous avez compris ce que je viens de dire ? » demanda Sally-Ann, un peu trop sèchement._

_« Tu as une sclérose en plaques, » énonça Terry d'une voix blanche. « C'est une maladie qui détruit progressivement la membrane qui entoure tes nerfs et qui à plus ou moins long terme, peut provoquer la paralysie, voire la mort. C'est une maladie qui ne se guérit pas. »_

_« Bingo, » railla Sally-Ann. « Je vois que tu as parfaitement appris ton dictionnaire médical, c'est bien. Quand tu seras un toubib reconnu et pété de thunes, tu pourras m'offrir un fauteuil roulant dernier cri et je pourrai faire des courses de vitesse dans les couloirs de ta putain de clinique. »_

_Ce ne fut qu'en entendant la voix brisée de son amie que Draco sortit de sa stupeur. Alors que Blaise s'étouffait avec son Whisky, il fit la seule chose dont il était capable à ce moment-là. Il abattit rageusement son poing sur la table, faisant trembler les verres et sursauter les autres adolescents, puis entoura brusquement la jeune fille brune de ses bras._

_« Oh, Annie, » chuchota-t-il douloureusement. « Putain, non, pas toi…Merde, c'est pas juste… »_

_De l'autre côté de la jeune fille, Blaise s'était aussi rapproché et la serrait à son tour dans ses bras, tandis que Millicent et Terry lui attrapaient chacun une main. Luna, quant à elle, héla distraitement un serveur afin de commander de nouvelles boissons. Lorsque le barman se fut de nouveau éloigné, elle annonça, impassible :_

_« Venin de scorpion. »_

_« Pardon ? » bredouilla Millicent, abasourdie._

_« Venin de scorpion, » répéta Terry, qui semblait avoir repris ses esprits. « C'est une nouvelle thérapie expérimentale aux Etats-Unis, pour retarder l'évolution de la maladie. Mais pour le moment, les chercheurs n'en sont qu'au stade…de la recherche, justement. Comment tu sais ça, toi ? »_

_Luna haussa les épaules, le regard perdu vers un coin de la salle._

_« J'ai lu ça dans un magazine à toi, il y a quelques semaines. »_

_Sally-Ann se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Draco et de Blaise, puis tenta un pauvre sourire._

_« Je ne veux pas en parler. On arrête, d'accord ? »_

_« Tu veux qu'on se bourre la gueule à la place ? » demanda pitoyablement Blaise, dans une tentative maladroite d'humour qui arracha quelques petits rires peu convaincus._

_Sally-Ann sourit un peu plus franchement._

_« Ouais. Ca me paraît un bon programme, ça. »_

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, samedi 24 janvier 1997 : **

_**13h :**_

J'ai un putain de mal de crâne.

J'ai du mal à me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé hier après que Sally nous a annoncé qu'elle était gravement malade. Je sais qu'on a bu comme des trous, mais à part ça…Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de quoi on a parlé, ni même de comment on est rentrés.

Et puis, y'a un truc que je comprends pas, c'est pourquoi je me suis réveillé tout habillé avec Blaise et Terry dans mon lit, et les filles dans mes fauteuils et mon canapé. Ils dorment encore, je ne vais pas les réveiller.

Je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre une douche.

_**13h30 :**_

J'ai besoin d'une aspirine. Où est-ce qu'il a dit qu'il y en avait, déjà ? Ah oui, ma table de chevet.

Il y avait un mot accroché sur le miroir de ma salle de bain. Ca disait ça :

_Monsieur Malfoy, _

_J'ai pris sur moi de vous ramener vous et vos amis à l'internat cette nuit, car vous ne sembliez pas être en état de rentrer par vos propres moyens. Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant d'avoir eu l'obligeance de vomir en dehors de ma voiture cette fois-ci, néanmoins vous feriez bien de nettoyer vos chaussures._

_Je vous ai tous ramenés dans votre chambre, car vous êtes le seul à disposer d'une pièce individuelle, et je ne tenais pas à ce que vos amis aient des problèmes en réveillant leurs camarades de dortoirs. Je compte sur vous pour leur expliquer la situation, et pour dire à Miss Bullstrode que je souhaiterais lui parler avant 18h ce soir dans mon bureau._

_Vous écopez tous, bien entendu, d'une heure de retenue que vous effectuerez mercredi après-midi. Désolé pour votre club d'échecs, mais je ne peux pas laisser votre comportement impuni._

_Vous trouverez une boîte d'aspirine dans le tiroir de votre table de nuit. Ne soyez pas en retard pour votre match de cet après-midi._

_Bon courage,_

_Harry Potter_

Ouais. Finalement, il est vachement cool, ce mec. Faudra penser à le remercier.

Oh, merde, je vais être à la bourre pour le match (pas comme si ça avait grande importance, mais bon). Faut que je réveille tout le monde.

Bon, d'abord, aspirine.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, dimanche 25 janvier 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

Finalement, Hagrid m'a dispensé de match hier après-midi, du coup j'ai pu passer plein de temps avec Sally et les autres. Heureusement, parce que je crois que je n'aurais pas supporté de rester sur mon banc de touche alors qu'elle a le moral dans les chaussettes.

Milli nous a laissés une petite heure pour aller voir Potter, qui lui a grosso modo dit de se calmer sur l'alcool, mais rien de très méchant, apparemment. Elle ne lui a pas dit pourquoi on était dans cet état, mais il ne lui a pas demandé non plus. Milli a dit que c'était comme s'il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Après on est allés au ciné, puis on a terminé la soirée dans ma chambre. Cette nuit aussi, ils ont tous dormi chez moi, sauf que cette fois-ci j'ai laissé mon lit aux filles, quand même. Plus ça va et plus j'ai l'impression qu'on se comporte comme une meute, mais au sens positif du terme. On est là les uns pour les autres, y'en a jamais un qui reste tout seul.

Bref, passons. J'ai pas trop envie de parler de Sally, ça me déprime trop pour le moment, et je risque de ne pas être hyper objectif.

Michael vient de sortir de ma chambre.

Après l'entraînement de cet après-midi, on est allés directement chez moi. Je crois que ça le démangeait autant que moi.

J'avais dit que quand je rentrerais de Londres, il passerait à la casserole, mais finalement, on n'a pas fait grand chose de plus que d'habitude. A peine quelques petits trucs sympa qui changent des branlettes habituelles. Le 69 c'est assez marrant avec un mec, j'ai bien aimé le fait d'avoir une bite dans la bouche pendant que je me faisais sucer. Et puis, maintenant, je me suis fait au goût du sperme. J'aime bien.

Enfin, j'ai dit que je ne l'avais pas baisé, mais on en a quand même parlé. Faut dire qu'avec ce que nous a dit Sally vendredi soir, j'étais moins motivé pour m'envoyer en l'air, mais bon, je lui ai quand même mis deux doigts dans le cul et il a eu l'air d'apprécier. Même si finalement ce qu'on fait reste relativement sage, je suis sûre que c'est une vraie cochonne. Fallait entendre comment il gémissait avec mes doigts dans son cul…

Je me demande ce que ça fait. Je veux dire, je sais que pour la plupart des filles, c'est souvent désagréable, mais pour un mec ? J'imagine que ça doit être différent, puisqu'il y a des homos exclusivement passifs. Enfin, j'ai du mal à m'imaginer avec une bite dans le cul, quand même. Ca doit faire super mal au début, et après ça doit faire bizarre. De toute façon, je me vois mal me faire enculer par Michael, donc, je ne pense pas que j'essaierai tout de suite, si tant est que j'essaie un jour.

Est-ce que c'est agréable de se faire lécher l'anus ?

**o0O0o**

_Oui, Draco est un obsédé…huhu._

_Dans le prochain chapitre, le point de vue de Harry sur sa semaine, beaucoup de question sur sa relation avec Fred…et l'épisode avec Draco…_

_**En attendant la semaine prochaine, vous êtes invités à aller faire un tour sur mon blog, qui n'attend que vous et vos commentaires ! Vous y trouverez les réponses aux reviews non signées, des infos sur mes fics, des bonus, et autres…**_

_Et sinon, comme d'habitude, si vous avez des remarques, des questions, des déclarations d'amour enflammées ou des menaces de mort à formuler (ou tout autre chose à me dire, hein, je ne suis pas sectaire), une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Je vous aime ! _


	33. Chapitre 33

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :**_Bonsoir, je vous poste le chapitre de cette semaine avec un jour d'avance parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire je ne suis pas chez moi demain soir (bien que je fasse mon possible pour reporter cette séance photo à jeudi parce que ça m'arrange pas du tout…comment ça on s'en fout de ma vie ?). _**_Pour les RARs, je vais essayer de répondre d'ici demain à celles qui me restent encore, et comme d'habitude, les reviews non signées auront leur réponse sur mon blog._**

_Sinon, dans ce chapitre, la semaine de Harry et son point de vue un peu plus détaillée sur la beuverie de ses élèves…Bonne lecture !_

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, lundi 19 janvier 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

J'ai repris les cours aujourd'hui, comme j'avais l'intention de le faire. Fred m'a dit que ce n'était pas raisonnable, mais je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter. De toute façon, il s'inquiète trop pour moi, parfois on dirait vraiment qu'il pense que je suis incapable de me débrouiller tout seul. Ca m'énerve. Enfin, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir bien longtemps, il est trop gentil pour que je lui fasse la gueule plus d'une journée.

J'ai donc recommencé à travailler, et ça s'est mieux passé que je ne l'aurais cru. Les élèves se sont comportés comme d'habitude avec moi, à part quelques regards en coin, mais rien de bien méchant. Je pense que les quelques lettres d'insultes que j'ai pu recevoir ne venaient pas d'élèves avec qui j'ai cours, sinon, je pense que j'aurais senti leur hostilité en classe. En général les adolescents ne sont pas très doués pour cacher leurs sentiments. A part peut-être Draco Malfoy, et encore.

A propos de Monsieur Malfoy, j'ai appris par Neville qu'il partait demain pour Londres avec Severus Snape, à cause de ses entretiens à l'université. J'espère que ça se passera bien pour lui, il le mérite. Bien que je n'y connaisse rien en parfums, d'après Neville, il est exceptionnellement doué, alors il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. Je me demande tout de même comment ses parents réagiront lorsqu'ils l'apprendront. Lucius Malfoy n'est pas homme à se laisser berner bien longtemps, et je doute qu'il apprécie que son fils lui désobéisse dans son dos.

Je me demande à quoi ressemblent les parfums que crée Draco Malfoy.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mardi 20 janvier 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

Millicent est venue me voir aujourd'hui. Comme pratiquement tous les mardis, en fait. J'ai l'impression que certaines habitudes ressemblent à des rituels avec le temps, des rituels qui rassurent, et qui sont comme une ancre dans la réalité. Les visites de Millicent, les déjeuners avec Neville, les coups de fil de Tonks, les samedi avec Fred.

Seulement aujourd'hui, j'ai eu beau faire comme d'habitude, comme s'il n'y avait pas eu Colin, je crois que je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver l'atmosphère qu'il y avait avant l'incident de la semaine dernière. Je n'étais pas aussi à l'aise que je voulais le faire croire à Millicent, et elle l'a remarqué, j'en suis certain. Bien sûr, elle s'est comportée exactement comme à l'ordinaire. Elle m'a parlé des cours, de ses amis, de Draco Malfoy qui partait aujourd'hui pour Londres, et même un peu de sa famille. Pourtant j'ai bien vu qu'elle avait remarqué les lettres d'insultes dans la corbeille à papier. J'aurais du la vider avant qu'elle ne vienne, je n'y ai pas pensé.

Je suppose qu'elle s'imagine que ça me fait souffrir. Evidemment. Je ne nie pas que cela ne me fait pas vraiment sauter de joie, mais honnêtement, j'ai connu pire. Ce ne sont pas quelques lettres mal écrites qui vont me faire du mal. J'ai l'habitude de l'intolérance des gens. Ce n'est pas que je trouve ça normal, mais, simplement, j'ai cessé depuis longtemps de me laisser toucher par ce genre de choses.

J'ai dîné avec Neville ce soir. Curieusement, nous n'avons pas parlé de Tonks cette fois-ci, mais de moi. Je crois qu'il s'inquiète pour moi et qu'il a peur que je ne vive mal l'épisode de la semaine dernière. Mais surtout, il m'a parlé de Fred, ce qui m'a surpris. J'ai bien conscience qu'il a raison, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire…

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back : _

« Tu devrais lui parler franchement, tu sais. »

Harry se resservit du vin, tandis que Neville s'allumait une cigarette. Le professeur de littérature lui en demanda une, et Neville la lui tendit, un peu surpris.

« Je ne savais pas que tu fumais. »

« J'avais arrêté, » répondit Harry en exhalant la fumée bleue qui s'éleva en volutes vers le plafond du restaurant. « Mais il m'arrive encore d'en fumer une de temps en temps. Plus pour le plaisir qu'autre chose. »

« Pas à cause du stress ? »

« Pour le stress, j'ai Fred. »

Neville grimaça devant le masque d'indifférence qui s'était plaqué sur le visage de Harry. Il savait parfaitement quelle était la nature – exacte – des relations entre les deux jeunes gens, et s'il laissait Harry agir à sa guise, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il approuvait.

« Ecoute, » soupira-t-il. « Ce n'est pas mon genre de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais – »

« Mais tu vas quand même le faire… »

« Oui. Cette fois-ci, oui. Et Nymph te dirait la même chose, crois-moi. »

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que je ne lui en parle pas. Dis-moi Nev, » demanda calmement Harry. « Pourquoi ça te dérange tant que ça, le fait que j'aie cette relation bizarre avec Fred ? Parce qu'il n'y a pas de sentiments ? »

« Tu sais très bien qu'il y a des sentiments, » objecta Neville en reprenant du vin. « De son côté, du moins. Et du tien, je sais très bien que tu ressens quelque chose aussi, même si ce n'est pas de l'amour. C'est ça qui me gêne, en fait. Ce n'est pas clair, et pour tout te dire, je ne trouve pas ça très sain. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne trouves pas sain ? »

« Tu sais…Vous vous faites souffrir tous les deux. Toi tu le fais souffrir parce que tu n'es pas clair dans tes intentions, et que tu ne partages pas ses sentiments tout en te comportant quand même comme son petit ami. Reconnais que c'est bizarre comme attitude. Et lui te fait souffrir parce qu'il t'aime et qu'il attend quelque chose que tu ne peux pas lui donner. Tu le sais et tu culpabilises à cause de ça. »

« Je ne te savais pas aussi fin psychologue, » murmura Harry comme pour lui-même.

« Tu vois, » reprit Neville sans relever la remarque de son ami, « si encore ça n'avait été que du sexe, ou une amitié particulière, je veux dire, un truc clair…Ca ne me gênerait pas. Mais là vous allez droit dans le mur, à ce rythme. »

« Je sais…Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Si je devais être complètement honnête avec lui, je devrais le quitter…Seulement, je n'ai pas envie de faire ça. »

« Tu as besoin de lui. »

« Oui. »

« Tu devrais au moins lui parler. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas t'écouter, mais, même si vous devez vous disputez, je ne crois pas que tu doives laisser la situation pourrir comme ça. »

« Je sais bien… » soupira Harry. « J'essaierai de faire ça ce week-end. C'est ce que j'avais prévu de faire de toute façon. »

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mercredi 21 janvier 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

J'ai perdu une de mes élèves en cours particuliers de Français aujourd'hui.

Lorsque je suis arrivé à ma salle de classe, j'ai vu Ginny qui se battait avec Marietta. Quand je les ai séparées avec l'aide de Michael, Marietta m'a craché dessus en hurlant qu'elle refusait de suivre des cours avec une sale pédale comme moi. Charmant, vraiment. Enfin, cela a eu pour conséquence que Ginny s'est de nouveau jetée sur elle pour tenter de l'assommer à coups de poings. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté envers ma petite rouquine, ainsi qu'une profonde satisfaction. C'est mal, je sais. Mais honnêtement, je n'en ai rien à foutre.

Je trouve ça triste qu'une gamine aussi jeune que Marietta Edgecombe ait déjà autant de préjugés. Je dirais qu'elle est trop jeune pour ça, et à la fois trop âgée pour ne pas savoir réfléchir par elle-même. Je savais que ses résultats scolaires n'étaient pas bons, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle était stupide. Enfin, avec tout ça, j'ai du annuler mon cours, envoyer les deux furies à l'infirmerie et prévenir le Directeur que Miss Edgecombe ne suivrait plus mes cours pour cause d'homophobie primaire…Journée de merde.

Et maintenant, il va falloir que je revoie les projets d'exposés. Ginny ne peut pas faire ça toute seule, sachant que cela lui demanderait trop de travail, alors je me demande si elle ne peut pas travailler avec Michael et Justin, en admettant qu'elle doive rattraper son retard par rapport aux deux autres. En plus de ça, j'ai du lui donner une retenue pour s'être battue, ce qui ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Enfin, j'aurais eu au moins la satisfaction de me venger en punissant Marietta beaucoup plus sévèrement, à cause de ses insultes sur un membre du corps enseignant…Je sais, parfois je suis mesquin. Juste un peu.

Je crois que je vais aller nager un peu. J'ai besoin de me détendre.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, jeudi 22 janvier 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

J'ai encore nagé ce soir. Je me rends compte que ça me calme presque autant qu'une partie de baise avec Fred. Je n'y avais jamais songé auparavant, mais peut-être que la natation me permettrait de ne pas me jeter sur une bite à chaque fois que je me sens mal. Evidemment, c'est moins agréable, mais au moins ça n'implique pas de possibilité de faire souffrir quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Neville a raison, je ne peux pas rester dans cette situation avec Fred. Peu importe ce que je ressens, je lui fais trop de mal pour continuer comme ça.

Millicent est encore venue me voir aujourd'hui après les cours. Elle était assez nerveuse, à cause de l'imminent retour de son ami Monsieur Malfoy au pensionnat. J'espère que tout s'est bien passé pour lui. C'est curieux, je ne lui adresse jamais la parole en dehors des cours, mais j'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe et plus je m'attache à lui, en quelque sorte. Je crois que je le considère comme quelqu'un à part, un peu comme Millicent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle m'a fait sentir le parfum qu'il lui a créé pour Noël. C'est très simple, mais ça sent très bon. Et surtout, ça lui va très bien, comme s'il avait deviné d'instinct quelles seraient les essences qui lui conviendraient, à elle, et pas à une autre.

Elle m'a dit qu'il en avait fait pour chacun de ses amis, et cette attention m'a confirmé ce que je pense depuis maintenant quelques temps : c'est un garçon bien, et il mérite de réussir.

Enfin, ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que j'ai pu parler avec Millicent de ses parents. Il va bien falloir que je le fasse un jour, mais quand ? J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je me décide à lui en parler, il y a toujours un sujet de conversation plus intéressant sur lequel discuter. Peut-être que, elle comme moi, nous retardons instinctivement le moment où il faudra avoir cette conversation. A vrai dire, cela ne m'étonnerait pas, de ma part comme de la sienne. Je ne peux pas lui reprocher, mais en ce qui me concerne, je devrais être un peu plus ferme dans mes décisions.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, vendredi 23 janvier 1997 : **

_**03h :**_

En réalité nous sommes déjà samedi, et au lieu d'être chez Fred tranquillement en train de regarder la télé, de dormir ou de m'envoyer en l'air, je suis dans mon appartement, à tourner en rond sans trouver le sommeil. J'espère pouvoir faire la grasse matinée, sinon j'aurai l'air frais demain soir quand j'irai le retrouver.

Ces mômes, tout de même…Je me demande à quel point ce dont souffre Miss Perks est grave pour qu'ils aient eu besoin de se mettre dans cet état. Je doute que Millicent me le dise tout à l'heure…

Il avait l'air tellement désemparé, tout à l'heure, quand je l'ai mis dans son lit…Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça.

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back :_

« Oh non, » s'était exclamé Fred, une expression furieuse faisant pâlir les taches de rousseur sur son visage. « Non, Harry, ne me dis pas que tu vas ramener cette bande de gamins crétins et imbibés jusqu'au trognon ! »

« Oh que si, » avait répliqué calmement Harry. « Tu vois bien qu'ils ne sont pas en état de rentrer par leurs propres moyens, et qu'on ne peut pas les laisser là. »

« Bien sûr que si, tu peux ! » s'était écrié le jeune homme roux. « Tu n'as qu'à les confier à la police, merde. Je te signale que tu es en week-end, tu ne peux pas lâcher ton précieux job de temps en temps ? Quand tu es avec moi, par exemple ? »

Mais Harry était resté inflexible et Fred avait du capituler. Il était parti, en grommelant des malédictions à l'encontre des gosses de riches trop gâtés qui ne savaient pas se débrouiller tout seuls et qui lui gâchaient ses soirées, et Harry s'était retrouvé seul dans le pub, aux prises avec un barman très énervé qui voulait fermer son établissement. A présent, le jeune professeur de littérature, avec l'aide de deux serveurs, ramenait péniblement ses étudiants jusqu'à sa voiture.

Il grimaça. L'antique automobile, bien que relativement spacieuse, n'était pas assez grande pour contenir les six adolescents. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune Luna Lovegood, qui dormait comme une bienheureuse dans les bras de l'un des serveurs et qui s'agrippait à la veste du jeune homme comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Harry soupira. Peut-être qu'en la glissant dans le coffre…C'était la plus petite des six, si elle ne passait pas, il devrait demander l'aide de la police pour les ramener.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco Malfoy ouvrit un œil hagard en entendant Sally-Ann gémir douloureusement, et sursauta lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était assis sur le siège passager d'une voiture qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Il tourna prudemment la tête, et poussa un grognement indistinct lorsqu'il reconnut le profil de son professeur de littérature, qui conduisait sans détourner son regard de la route.

« Potter… » murmura péniblement Draco.

« Moi-même, Monsieur Malfoy, » répondit Harry d'un ton enjoué. « Si vous avez encore envie de vomir, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller d'ouvrir la fenêtre, s'il vous plait. »

« Non…merci, je – ça va aller, je crois… » articula le garçon blond, avant de refermer les yeux et de sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, la voiture s'était arrêtée, et Draco se rendit compte qu'elle était garée sur le parking du château. Le professeur Potter avait ouvert la porte de son côté afin de laisser l'air froid de la nuit pénétrer à l'intérieur du véhicule. Draco lui en fut bizarrement reconnaissant, tandis que son esprit s'éclaircissait un peu sous l'effet du froid. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Blaise sortir de la voiture, d'un pas rendu chancelant par l'alcool et la fatigue, suivi de Millicent, qui vacillait sur ses jambes.

« Draco, voulez-vous m'aider à faire sortir vos amis de ma voiture, s'il vous plait ? »

La voix de Harry le ramena difficilement à la réalité. Comment pouvait-il l'aider, alors que Sally-Ann, Luna et Terry dormaient à poings fermés ? Avisant Potter, qui avait réussi à installer Luna sur son dos, il soupira. Bien sûr.

« Je – je vais porter Sally, » bredouilla-t-il. « Blaise ? Blaise ! » appela-t-il. « Occupe-toi de Terry, OK ? »

Il ne sut pas très bien comment il avait fait pour arriver jusqu'à sa chambre sans faire tomber son précieux fardeau, et n'avait pas osé pendant toute la durée du trajet regarder derrière lui pour s'assurer que Blaise et Millicent s'en sortaient avec Terry. Mais à présent, il était dans sa chambre, et il observait, dans un brouillard semi-comateux, son professeur qui était en train de recouvrir les filles à l'aide d'épaisses et moelleuses couvertures qu'il avait trouvées dans une armoire. A côté de lui, Blaise avait réussi il ne savait trop comment à retirer ses chaussures et celles de Terry, et les deux garçons ronflaient doucement dans son lit.

Un vertige le prit, et il dut s'asseoir sur le rebord du matelas pour ne pas tomber au sol.

« Professeur, » chuchota-t-il. « Je crois que je ne me sens pas très bien… »

Harry jeta un dernier regard à Millicent, pelotonnée dans le grand canapé, avant de se diriger d'un air inquiet vers le garçon blond. Draco tremblait de tous ses membres et Harry se demanda s'il n'allait pas faire un coma éthylique – ou une crise de nerfs, vue l'expression paniquée de son visage. Il s'approcha de son élève et posa doucement une main fraîche sur son front. Le garçon était brûlant, il avait sans doute attrapé froid.

« Je vais vous chercher un verre d'eau avec de l'aspirine, » le prévint-il avant de s'éloigner.

Mais Draco le retint par la manche et leva vers lui un regard désespéré.

« Annie est très malade, vous savez, » murmura-t-il.

« Annie ? » l'interrogea doucement Harry, un peu étonné. « Qui est Annie ? »

« C'est – c'est Sally-Ann. Y'a que moi qui l'appelle comme ça. Professeur, je ne veux pas qu'elle meure… »

Il disait cela d'une voix tremblante, tout en refusant de lâcher le pull du jeune homme brun. Harry le considéra un instant, perplexe. Il avait l'air complètement désemparé, et s'accrochait à lui comme s'il avait peur que Harry l'abandonne. Alors Harry s'assit à côté de lui, et maladroitement, passa son bras autour des épaules du garçon.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Draco, » dit-il d'une voix apaisante. « Votre amie ne va pas mourir. Vous êtes juste en train de paniquer parce que vous avez trop bu. Vous devriez dormir… »

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'y avait pas une part de vérité dans ce que disait son élève. Il ne connaissait pas bien Draco, et encore moins ses autres amis, mais Harry savait que Millicent n'était pas du genre à boire de l'alcool jusqu'à être si ivre qu'elle ne pouvait plus marcher. Du moins, si elle n'avait pas une très bonne raison. Se pouvait-il que Sally-Ann Perks eût réellement de graves problèmes de santé ? Une partie de lui-même mourrait d'envie de demander à Draco Malfoy de quoi il retournait, mais il savait que lui poser la question alors que le jeune homme était saoul, et en outre, sans l'accord de la principale intéressée, eût été une très grave entorse faite à sa déontologie. Il ne pouvait pas abuser ainsi de la confiance de ses étudiants pour leur soutirer des informations, si importantes fussent-elles.

Aussi préféra-t-il ne rien répondre quand Draco se serra contre lui en chuchotant douloureusement :

« Professeur, j'ai peur. »

A la place, il le repoussa gentiment, et après lui avoir retiré ses chaussures tant bien que mal, il entreprit de le faire glisser sur le lit, avant de rajouter quelques couvertures dans le cas où l'un des deux autres garçons eût pris toute la couette pendant la nuit. Il s'absenta quelques instants le temps de se laver les mains – il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir quelle était la substance qui recouvrait les chaussures du jeune homme blond – et de laisser un mot sur le miroir de la salle de bain. Puis il retourna vers le lit, d'où Draco l'appelait faiblement. Le garçon parlait si doucement qu'il dut se pencher pour bien l'entendre.

« Je suis désolé, » balbutiait Draco. « Je crois bien qu'on vous a gâché votre soirée avec votre copain… »

Harry eut un petit sourire.

« Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi, » dit-il. « Vous feriez mieux de dormir, » ajouta-t-il tout en replaçant les couvertures qui s'étaient un peu décalées.

« Professeur ? »

« Monsieur Malfoy ? »

« Vous savez, en fait, je crois que je vous aime bien, » marmonna Draco, qui commençait à s'endormir. « Vous êtes beau, et cool aussi. J'aimerais bien avoir un copain comme vous…Et Milli, vous savez, elle vous adore… »

Harry ne répondit pas, bizarrement ému par la sincérité – éthylique, certes – des propos de son étudiant. Il l'observa un court instant, son visage penché au dessus de celui, endormi, de l'adolescent. Pauvre petit garçon triste, songea-t-il. Il sursauta légèrement lorsque la voix, très affaiblie, de Draco, s'éleva de nouveau.

« Tu sens bon, » gémit le garçon. « Tu sens…le soleil… »

Harry se redressa lentement, et laissa échapper un soupir imperceptible.

« Bonne nuit, Monsieur Malfoy, » murmura-t-il, avant de s'éloigner du lit. « Heureusement pour vous, vous ne vous souviendrez plus de rien demain matin. »

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, dimanche 25 janvier 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

Comme je m'y attendais, Millicent n'a rien voulu me dire samedi après-midi quand elle est venue me voir dans mon bureau. Je ne lui ai rien demandé, cela dit. Je savais qu'elle ne parlerait pas. Alors je me suis contenté de la réprimander un peu, mais elle semblait déjà tellement honteuse que je n'ai pas eu le cœur d'être trop sévère. Simplement, j'espère qu'elle et ses amis ne feront pas une habitude de la beuverie d'hier soir. Même si Miss Perks est malade, en fait, surtout si elle est malade – bien que je n'aie pas la moindre idée de ce que pourrait être sa maladie – il y a d'autres moyens de faire face.

Et comme je m'y attendais, je me suis disputé avec Fred. A propos de vendredi soir, et à propos de l'appartement. Je savais que ça ne se passerait pas très bien, mais là, ça s'apparentait plus à un dialogue de sourds qu'à une dispute. Etrangement, ce n'est pas tant le fait que je refuse de m'installer avec lui tout de suite, sous prétexte que je ne suis pas aussi amoureux de lui que lui ne l'est de moi, qui l'a mis le plus en colère. C'est plutôt qu'il n'accepte pas de reconnaître que j'ai raison quand je lui dis qu'il a peur de vivre seul. Il l'a très mal pris, et du coup il a dévié sur mon boulot et sur l'incident d'avant-hier.

Ce qui n'avait bien entendu rien à voir, mais il a soutenu que mon boulot, et mes élèves, comptaient plus pour moi que lui. Quelque part, je comprends sa réaction, il a du être très frustré de devoir rentrer chez lui tout seul vendredi. Mais de là à dire que je passe mon temps à parler de Draco Malfoy et de Millicent, je trouve qu'il exagère. Après tout, c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour mes élèves, quelque part j'en suis responsable. Pas lorsque tu es en congés, m'a-t-il rétorqué. Bon, sur ce coup-là, il a marqué un point, mais honnêtement que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Je n'allais pas les laisser là…Ca nous a tellement énervés qu'il a préféré dormir sur le canapé du salon hier soir.

Bref, finalement, on a fini par se réconcilier, et je ne suis rentré à Hogwarts que ce soir, il y a à peine deux heures, après avoir passé l'après-midi à faire l'amour avec lui. Il m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'il comprenait que je ne me sente pas prêt pour emménager avec lui, et qu'il attendrait que notre relation évolue dans un sens, ou dans l'autre, avant qu'on prenne une décision. Je suis heureux qu'il respecte mon choix, mais avec tout ça, il ne m'a pas touché un mot de sa peur de vivre seul, et n'a pas retiré les reproches qu'il m'a fait à propos de mon travail. Pour cela, je crois que je lui en veux encore un peu.

Malgré tout, je sais bien qu'il n'est pas parfait, et que je ne peux pas lui demander l'impossible. C'est un garçon bien, pas un surhomme.

**o0O0o**

_Dans le prochain chapitre, Draco commence à se rendre compte de certains trucs…Et à trouver Harry…enfin bref…_

_**Donc, comme je disais au début du chapitre, je n'ai pas encore répondu à toutes les reviews puisque je poste avec un jour d'avance. Ce sera fait d'ici demain normalement, et je vous invite, pour ceux qui m'ont laissé une review non signée, à aller voir sur mon blog pour les réponses : www. 20six. fr/ Myschka. Vous y trouverez des infos sur les avancées de mes fics, des bonus, et tout un tas d'autres trucs.**_

En attendant, comme d'habitude…Des remarques ? Des questions ? Une déclaration enflammée, un message à faire passer ou une menace de mort à formuler ? Une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Je vous aime !


	34. Chapitre 34

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze : **_Hello ! __Dans ce chapitre, Draco se prend beaucoup la tête et ses petits neurones ont bien du mal à supporter le choc Bonne lecture ! _

**o0O0o**

**RAR :**

**Les RARs pour les reviews anonymes se trouvent sur mon blog : www. 20six. fr/ Myschka**

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, lundi 26 janvier 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

Suis crevé.

Malgré tout, la natation m'a remis le cerveau en place. Je crois que me défouler physiquement m'aide à oublier la maladie de Sally. Enfin, oublier, c'est vite dit, mais la fatigue physique m'empêche de trop réfléchir. Je dormirai bien ce soir, je pense, même si je ne peux pas cesser de retourner dans ma tête ce qui s'est passé vendredi.

Sally nous a dit ce midi qu'elle allait recommencer à composer. Quand je lui avais demandé il y a longtemps pourquoi elle n'essayait pas de se lancer dans la musique, elle avait ri, et m'avait répondu qu'elle ne tenait pas à crever de faim. Je crois que l'annonce de sa maladie a changé beaucoup de choses, en bien comme en mal. En bien, parce que maintenant, on dirait qu'elle veut tenter sa chance, et qu'elle s'est décidée à faire ce qui lui plaisait. En mal, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle pense qu'elle n'a plus rien à perdre.

Par exemple j'ai remarqué que ces derniers temps elle fumait beaucoup plus qu'avant. Bon, elle fumait déjà comme un sapeur avant…mais là, ça devient pire que tout. Milli m'a dit qu'elle fumait même aux chiottes. Si ça continue, elle va se faire griller par un prof pour fumer ailleurs que dans le parc ou la salle fumeurs, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'en fout complètement. Je ne lui dirai rien, je sais déjà ce qu'elle me répondrait si je m'avisais de dire quoi que ce soit. Probablement un truc du genre « oh, tu sais, ça ou autre chose, je crèverai bien avant toi ». Et j'ai pas envie d'entendre ce genre de conneries, alors je ne dis rien. Puis, quelque part, je crois bien que si j'étais dans sa situation, je ferais exactement pareil.

Y'a pas qu'à elle que je pense, aussi. Je suis presque sûr que je me suis réveillé vendredi, avant que Potter ne nous ramène à ma chambre, mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler ce qui s'est passé. Il n'en a rien dit à Milli, en tout cas. Ca fait chier, j'espère que je ne me suis pas rendu ridicule. J'ai pas envie d'avoir la honte devant lui. Encore que je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de mec à se moquer, seulement je n'ai pas envie qu'il croie que je ne suis qu'un gamin stupide.

Hum. OK, je suis idiot. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de son opinion, hein ? Et puis je sais bien ce qu'il pense de moi, alors…Alors, je vois pas pourquoi je me prends la tête. Milli m'a dit qu'il m'aimait bien, mais je crois plutôt qu'elle m'a dit ça pour me faire plaisir. Après tout, je l'ai tellement fait chier en début d'année, pourquoi est-ce qu'il prendrait la peine de m'apprécier ?

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me déprime un peu, de penser ça.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mardi 27 janvier 1997 : **

_**22h : **_

Oh non. Ca craint.

Je me souviens maintenant. Ca m'est revenu ce matin, en plein cours, il a eu cette expression soucieuse en me regardant, que je n'avais jamais vue avant. Ou plutôt, avant vendredi. C'est là que je me suis souvenu de ce que je lui ai dit cette nuit-là, à propos de Sally, du fait qu'elle était malade et que j'avais peur de la perdre. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il n'a rien dit à Milli quand elle est venue le voir et sans doute pour ça aussi qu'il ne nous a donné qu'une heure de colle. Encore que, des fois j'ai l'impression que même s'il n'avait rien su, il aurait agi de la même manière…

Il a fallu que je dise à Sally que j'avais fait une boulette, avec ma grande gueule d'ivrogne. Elle l'a plutôt bien pris, heureusement. Elle a juste soupiré en disant que ça serait arrivé un jour ou l'autre de toute façon. Et puis elle a dit qu'elle allait parler à Potter jeudi pour lui expliquer, parce que maintenant, il doit s'inquiéter à mort. Et comme évidemment, il ne demandera rien, parce qu'il ne veut pas être indiscret – Milli m'avait raconté à quel point il s'était senti mal quand il avait parlé avec elle pour la première fois de son homosexualité – si on ne lui explique rien, il va flipper tout seul dans son coin. Milli lui a proposé d'aller parler à Potter à sa place, mais Sally a refusé, en disant que c'était à elle de le faire. De toute façon, il va falloir qu'elle informe le Directeur aussi, vu qu'elle va devoir s'absenter de temps en temps pour ses examens ou ses traitements à l'hôpital.

Bref, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire et de faire tranquillement mon coma éthylique. Parce que le pire, c'est que je n'ai pas raconté que ça.

Eh merde, en plus de m'être rendu ridicule à pleurer dans ses bras à cause de la maladie de Sally…putain, on aurait dit un gosse mort de trouille – c'est ce que je suis, d'accord, mais merde, il avait vraiment besoin d'être au courant ? – j'ai du lui paraître pathétique. Bref. En plus d'avoir fait ça, il a fallu que je me couvre de honte – encore plus – en lui disant que je l'aimais bien et que je le trouvais beau. Je suis trop con, je suis trop con, je suis trop con. Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Il doit me détester, maintenant. Me trouver pitoyable. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire un truc pareil ? Je crois que j'ai atteint des sommets de ridicule, là…Et pour couronner le tout, comme si je ne m'étais pas suffisamment enfoncé, je lui ai dit qu'il sentait bon.

Merde. J'oserai plus jamais le regarder en face.

(Et je crois que le pire de tout, c'est que je ne me souviens même plus de l'odeur qu'il a)

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mercredi 28 janvier 1997 : **

_**01h :**_

En fait, c'est déjà demain, et je crois bien que je n'arriverai pas à dormir de la nuit. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ce soir.

J'espère qu'il va bien. Madame Pomfrey m'a viré de son infirmerie, alors je ne sais pas comment ça va. Je veux dire, je sais qu'il va s'en sortir, et puis la vieille Poppy est un bon médecin, mais, merde, il m'a foutu une de ces trouilles…

_Flash-back :_

Draco soupira lourdement tout en fixant les flammes qui crépitaient dans l'âtre de la majestueuse cheminée en pierre qui décorait le mur de sa chambre. La journée s'était somme toute relativement bien déroulée, et il se remémora les félicitations que les professeurs Snape et Longbottom lui avaient adressées lors du cours particulier de ce soir.

Même l'heure de retenue avec le professeur Potter avait plus tenu de la partie de plaisir que de la contrainte. Harry leur avait simplement demandé de déblayer quelques allées du parc un peu trop enneigées, et cela s'était terminé en bataille de boules de neige, à laquelle leur professeur n'avait bien sûr pas participé, mais qu'il avait regardé avec une lueur à la fois bienveillante et amusée dans les yeux. Les six adolescents avaient compris que la punition n'était en réalité qu'un prétexte pour leur faire prendre l'air, et se sentir un peu utiles, et ils en avaient conçu une profonde gratitude à l'égard de leur enseignant.

Mais à présent Draco ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, et s'ennuyait ferme dans sa chambre. Il avait décliné la proposition de Michael de le rejoindre ce soir, il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi. Le garçon brun lui plaisait toujours autant, mais Draco, étrangement, n'avait pas envie de le toucher depuis quelques jours. Il pensait que c'était à cause des récents événements et ne s'en inquiétait pas outre-mesure. Au contraire, il s'émerveillait presque de constater que ses sentiments pour ses amis et le souci qu'il se faisait pour eux allait jusqu'à influencer sa libido autrefois incontrôlable. Pour lui, c'était la preuve de son évolution mentale, et surtout la preuve qu'il faisait désormais passer le bien-être des gens qu'il aimait avant sa petite personne.

Il ne regrettait donc pas d'avoir éconduit Michael Corner, mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait se départir de ce sentiment d'ennui qui l'oppressait. Il ressentait un besoin irrépressible de s'enfuir de cette chambre trop grande pour lui, dont les murs pourtant lui semblaient se rapprocher de plus en plus au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient lentement. Il se leva soudain, si brusquement qu'il en fit tomber son fauteuil, arrachant un craquement sinistre au plancher. Potter devait se trouver à la piscine ce soir, comme tous les mercredi. Peut-être son professeur accepterait-il de le laisser nager un peu ? Au fond de lui, Draco savait que ce n'était qu'un prétexte oiseux, et qu'en réalité, il avait simplement envie de l'observer sans se faire voir, comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait surpris. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais regarder ainsi l'eau bleue de la piscine se refléter sur la silhouette mince de Harry l'apaisait étrangement.

Lorsqu'il tira, le plus lentement possible, la lourde porte vitrée aux montants de fer qui menait à la piscine, Draco poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Sur les gradins, du côté droit du bassin, étaient entassés les vêtements de Harry, et le jeune homme brun nageait sous l'eau. Draco observa un instant, fasciné, la grâce irréelle que donnait l'eau à ses mouvements. Il eut un petit sourire. Son jeune enseignant était nu, encore une fois, et la lumière des lampes qui éclairaient le bassin projetaient des reflets bleutés sur son dos et ses fesses, tandis que ses cheveux rendus encore plus noirs par l'humidité flottaient sur ses épaules, lui donnant un aspect presque féerique.

Le garçon blond soupira une nouvelle fois, un peu plus fort, tout en se moquant de lui-même. C'était ridicule, mais le fait de savoir qu'il était le seul à connaître cette habitude de Harry lui donnait l'impression qu'il partageait quelque chose de sacré avec lui. Comme un petit secret intime connu d'eux seuls…même si bien entendu, Harry ignorait tout de sa présence ici. Mais curieusement, Draco n'avait pas le sentiment d'être un voyeur. Il ne voulait pas violer l'intimité de son professeur, simplement profiter de l'atmosphère sereine des lieux, et de sa présence. D'ailleurs il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était l'endroit ou Harry qui lui faisait cet effet.

A présent le jeune homme brun reposait au fond de la piscine, le corps replié en position fœtale. Draco l'avait déjà vu faire, et il s'était demandé pourquoi son professeur ressentait le besoin de se laisser immerger de la sorte. Millicent lui avait dit un jour que Harry était orphelin, sans doute était-ce pour cette raison. L'héritier des Malfoy fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait. Il n'aurait su dire quoi, mais quelque chose clochait vraiment.

Un regard vers l'horloge électronique accrochée au mur lui fit pousser une exclamation étouffée, et il se précipita vers le bord du bassin. Ce qui clochait, c'était que cela faisait près de deux minutes que Potter n'avait pas refait surface pour respirer ! Draco ne réfléchit pas et plongea, sans prendre le temps d'enlever ne fût-ce que ses chaussures. Alors qu'il remontait le corps inerte de Harry vers la surface, il se félicita d'avoir suivi les cours de secourisme du club de natation l'année dernière. Mais en cet instant, il eût largement préféré de jamais avoir eu l'occasion de les mettre en pratique.

La panique le faisait suffoquer et il eut toutes les peines du monde à le hisser en-dehors de la piscine, mais finit par y parvenir au prix de nombreux efforts. Et lorsqu'il eut enfin réussi, il ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et s'empressa de faire du bouche-à-bouche à son enseignant, essayant de toutes ses forces de lui faire sortir l'eau des poumons. Heureusement, il avait réagi rapidement, et Harry, au bout de quelques secondes, recracha faiblement une petite quantité de liquide. Draco craignit un instant de n'avoir pas pu faire s'évacuer toute l'eau, mais le jeune homme brun respirait normalement à présent, bien que son souffle fût un peu faible, et entrecoupé de quintes de toux.

Draco avait pris Harry dans ses bras et lui soutenait la tête pour l'aider à respirer, mais il s'aperçut bien vite que le jeune homme brun s'était de nouveau évanoui. Un peu désemparé, il hésita sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne se sentait pas capable de le transporter à l'infirmerie, mais en même temps, il craignait de le laisser seul pendant qu'il serait allé chercher Madame Pomfrey. Alors, pendant un long moment, il se contenta de le regarder. De détailler les traits harmonieux de son visage. De découvrir avec étonnement la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui lui barrait le front et qui était habituellement cachée par ses cheveux noirs. De suivre la ligne de son nez droit, et la courbe douce de ses lèvres rendues pâles par la lumière froide qui éclairait l'endroit. De rougir furieusement en découvrant son corps nu pour la première fois d'aussi près, et en réalisant sa beauté presque douloureuse.

Puis, après seulement, il se décida à le reposer précautionneusement sur le sol carrelé, à lui enfiler tant bien que mal son boxer et à l'envelopper dans sa serviette. Et enfin, à quitter la pièce immense, pour se précipiter à l'infirmerie et réveiller le médecin scolaire.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, jeudi 29 janvier 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

Potter n'a pas fait cours aujourd'hui, Madame Pomfrey a refusé de le laisser sortir de l'infirmerie.

Alors on est allés le voir, avec les copains, parce que Milli était en panique et voulait absolument savoir comment il allait. Je dois avouer que moi aussi, j'étais dans le même état qu'elle. J'ai pas pu dormir de la nuit, à force de me faire un sang d'encre, pour rien du tout d'ailleurs. Quand on est arrivés, il dormait tranquillement, et Pomfrey nous a dit qu'il allait bien, mais qu'on ne pouvait pas tous rester ici en même temps trop longtemps. Donc, je ne suis resté que quelques minutes, parce que Milli voulait lui parler quand il se réveillerait, et que Sally avait décidé de lui dire pour sa maladie, en même temps.

Mais je crois que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez moi. Ca me fait peur, parce que j'ai l'impression que quelque chose a changé dans mon regard sur lui, et je ne suis pas certain de comprendre ce que ça signifie. J'ai eu du mal à quitter l'infirmerie, et Terry a du me prendre par le bras pour que je me lève de ma chaise. C'est là que je me suis rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait ce poids qui pesait sur ma poitrine et qui ne voulait pas partir. Je crois qu'il y est encore maintenant. Il y avait cette sensation bizarre au creux de mon estomac, qui ne veut pas partir non plus. Ou plutôt, elle revient dès que je pense à lui, et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Il y a quelque chose qui a changé. Il y a quelque chose qui s'est passé tout à l'heure dans l'infirmerie.

Alors que j'étais en train de regarder son visage endormi, sans être capable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, j'ai pu sentir son odeur. A ce moment-là je me suis rappelé cette phrase tellement humiliante que je lui avais dite ce soir où j'étais ivre et que je me sentais si mal. Je ne m'étais pas trompé cette fois-là. Il sent vraiment le soleil. J'aimerais pouvoir capturer son odeur dans un flacon, si je pouvais. J'aimerais encore pouvoir respirer son parfum.

Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, vendredi 30 janvier 1997 : **

_**18h :**_

Aujourd'hui, il s'est passé un truc incroyable. La rumeur a fait le tour du lycée en même pas deux heures.

Ce midi, Ernie MacMillian est venu voir Potter dans son bureau et lui a dit qu'il était amoureux de lui. Evidemment, à part Ernie et Potter, personne ne sait exactement ce qui s'est passé dans cette pièce, mais tout le monde sait qu'Ernie en est ressorti l'air très abattu, bien que résigné. C'est un pote de Justin Finch-Fletchey, donc, il lui a raconté ce qui s'était passé. Malheureusement pour lui, Zacharias Smith a entendu leur conversation, et ce connard n'a pas pu s'empêcher de le baver à tout le monde. Résultat, toute l'école est au courant que Ernie est pédé, qu'il est amoureux de Potter et qu'il s'est fait jeter. Super.

Bon, évidemment, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Potter lui réponde favorablement. Mais n'empêche, c'est un peu triste pour lui, et surtout, maintenant, il va s'en prendre plein la gueule par tout le monde. D'ailleurs, ça a déjà commencé. Les chuchotements sur son passage, les ricanements mesquins, même quelques crétins qui ont commencé à balancer des insultes. C'est nul. Le pire, c'est que savais que ça allait se passer comme ça. C'est pour ça que j'avais eu peur pour Milli en début d'année, et que je continue à avoir la trouille, pour elle comme pour moi ou Sally. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'énerve le plus dans tout ça, le fait que Smith ait tout raconté sans se soucier de la vie privée d'Ernie, ou bien la réaction des autres.

Oh bien sûr, pas tous les autres, y'a pas que des débiles dans cette école non plus, mais suffisamment pour lui pourrir la vie jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Bizarre d'ailleurs, que les réactions soient aussi violentes envers Ernie, alors que pour Potter, personne ou presque n'a osé rien dire. Bon, moi je sais, grâce à Milli, qu'il a reçu des lettres d'insultes, mais à part ça personne n'a rien osé lui dire en face. Sauf Marietta Edgecombe, Michael m'a dit qu'elle avait arrêté les cours de Français avec lui parce qu'elle avait refusé de se trouver dans la même pièce que lui. Conasse. Conasse. Conasse. Putain, rien que d'y penser ça m'énerve !

Bref. Je me demande si je ne vais pas aller parler à Ernie, un de ces quatre, histoire qu'il ne se sente pas tout seul. Bon, faudra d'abord que j'en parle à Michael, parce que je ne sais pas encore très bien ce qui s'est passé entre eux, s'ils sont sortis ensemble, ou quoi. Et puis, même, tiens, qu'est-ce que j'en ai foutre en fait ? Je vois pas pourquoi Corner aurait son mot à dire dans l'histoire…Moi j'ai rien contre Ernie, finalement, il ne m'a jamais rien fait ce type. Et puis, il est pote avec Finch-Fletchey, qui est un mec bien, et qui est copain avec Ginny. Bon, Ginny est copine avec Granger, donc, ça ne veut rien dire…Mais quelque part, le seul défaut de Granger, en-dehors d'être une insupportable Je Sais Tout, c'est d'être la meuf de Ronald Weasley.

Ouais. Je crois que je vais aller montrer mon soutien à MacMillian, ça lui évitera peut-être de trop se faire emmerder, qui sait.

**o0O0o**

_« Ouais, » soupira Michael. « Pauvre vieux, il s'en prend plein la gueule depuis hier. Pas de bol. »_

_« Alors, ça te dérange pas que j'aille lui parler ? » demanda Draco, tout en jouant avec les mèches de cheveux brun qui s'emmêlaient sur le front de son ami._

_Michael eut un petit rire et lui mordilla l'épaule, arrachant une faible protestation à Draco._

_« Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Ernie et moi on a jamais été vraiment ensemble…Toi et moi non plus, d'ailleurs. On s'amuse juste… »_

_« C'est vrai, » concéda Draco. « Mais j'ai pas particulièrement envie de baiser avec Ernie, je te signale. C'est juste…ça me fait de la peine de le voir comme ça, tout seul dans son coin comme un paria. Personne ne lui parle, à part Justin, je trouve ça dégueulasse. »_

_« Je ne te savais pas si altruiste, » railla Michael._

_Draco ne releva pas. A la place, il préféra plutôt demander : _

_« Tu couches encore avec Ernie ? »_

_« Non, » s'exclama en riant le jeune homme brun. « Pas que ça me déplaisait ou quoi que ce soit, mais Ernie n'est pas vraiment mon type. Trop gentil. Et puis, ça fait un moment que je sais qu'il est amoureux. »_

_« Tu veux dire, de Potter ? » s'étonna Draco._

_« Yup. Je crois bien qu'il a le béguin pour lui depuis le début de l'année. »_

_« Ah, ouais, quand même… » murmura le garçon blond pour lui-même._

_« C'est vrai que Potter est quand même une putain de bombe sexuelle, » soupira Michael d'un air rêveur. « Mais je l'ai vu plusieurs fois à Hogsmeade avec un des frères Weasley, Fred, je crois. J'ai posé la question à Ginny, elle a juste dit qu'il couchait avec un de ses frères. »_

_« Depuis quand tu parles avec la copine de Blaise ? » demanda Draco, un peu soupçonneux. _

_Michael ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était bi, mais après tout, Ginny Weasley était le genre de fille à susciter l'envie de beaucoup de garçons. Draco se fit la réflexion que Blaise n'apprécierait peut-être pas qu'un mec aussi beau s'approche de sa petite amie si souvent. _

_« Jaloux ? » demanda Michael, un sourire ironique flottant sur ses lèvres pleines._

_Draco ne répondit rien. Jaloux ? Oui, peut-être un peu. Mais pas à propos de Michael. Plutôt à propos de Potter. Et quelque part, il se sentait assez déçu d'apprendre que son professeur avait un petit ami. En fait, il ne savait pas s'il était déçu à cause du fait que ce soit Fred Weasley – du moins, il n'avait plus guère de doutes à ce sujet – ou simplement à cause du fait qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Encore que, Michael avait dit coucher, pas sortir. En fait, il se demandait pourquoi cela le contrariait autant. Après tout, Potter pouvait bien s'envoyer en l'air avec qui il voulait…Non ?_

_Draco secoua la tête, une expression mitigée sur le visage. Il décida de cesser d'y penser lorsque Michael entreprit d'explorer son torse avec application, et répondit avec enthousiasme à ses caresses._

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, dimanche 1er février 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Blaise a encore fait des merveilles au match de foot aujourd'hui. Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais vu Ginny Weasley aussi enthousiaste, c'était marrant. Dommage qu'on ait perdu, mais avec Ronald comme gardien remplaçant – Roger Davies s'était blessé au poignet – fallait pas s'attendre à des miracles…Enfin, c'était quand même un beau match.

Après, comme tous les dimanches, je me suis fait chier pendant l'entraînement de rugby, mais plutôt que de rejoindre Michael, j'ai préféré aller boire un verre à Hogsmeade avec les potes. Au passage on a embarqué Ginny, Ernie et Justin. J'ai proposé à Michael de venir avec nous, mais il a refusé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il a peur que, s'il vient avec nous, les autres comprennent que c'est avec lui que je fais des trucs. Bizarre, je pensais qu'il assumait plutôt bien son homosexualité. J'ai l'impression que c'est pas vraiment le cas, finalement. Ou alors, c'est peut-être qu'il n'a pas envie de se retrouver au même endroit que Ernie, mais ça m'étonnerait, après ce qu'il m'a dit hier.

Bref. Je crois que Justin et Ernie ont été assez surpris qu'on les invite à venir avec nous. C'est vrai qu'on ne doit pas avoir l'air super sociables tous les six…Mais Ernie a eu l'air content d'être là. Sûrement qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que quelqu'un fasse preuve de sympathie envers lui après ce qui s'est passé vendredi. Même ceux qui n'ont rien dit à propos de son homosexualité n'ont pas osé prendre sa défense, alors j'imagine que ça a du lui faire bizarre. En même temps je trouve qu'il a eu bien du courage de ne pas démentir les rumeurs. Pas que je pense que ça aurait servi à grand chose, mais bon. Quand Hannah Abbot lui a demandé en gloussant si c'était bien vrai tout ce qu'on racontait, il a simplement haussé les épaules et il a répondu que « Oui, en quoi ça te pose un problème, Abbot ? ». Personnellement je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le cran de faire ça.

Enfin, c'était bien sympa cette petite sortie. On a loupé le dîner à l'internat, donc on s'est faits engueuler en rentrant, mais c'était chouette. De toute façon, comme a dit Blaise à Ernie, quand on a une peine de cœur, il vaut mieux rester avec ses potes et s'amuser pour ne plus y penser. Evidemment, on ne lui a pas dit qu'il n'était pas tout seul à être gay, mais je pense qu'il a compris le message. S'il a besoin, il peut venir nous voir.

Ceci dit, à la façon dont il me regardait, je me demande si Michael ne lui a pas dit quelque chose à propos de moi…

**o0O0o**

_Dans le prochain chapitre, le point de vue de Harry, qui prend de plus en plus conscience que sa relation avec Fred se barre en sucette…_

_**En attendant la semaine prochaine, je vous invite à visiter régulièrement mon blog www. 20six. fr/ Myschka. Vous y serez informés de mes avancées dans mes fics, et vous y trouverez des bonus et des tas d'autres trucs. (laissez des commentaires, ça me ferait plaisir)**_

_D'ici là, comme d'habitude, si vous avez des remarques ou des questions, des déclarations d'amour enflammées ou des menaces de mort à formuler, une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Je vous aime !_


	35. Chapitre 35

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :**_Hello ! __Dans ce chapitre, le point de vue de Harry sur ce qui s'est passé à la piscine, sa relation avec Fred qui s'embourbe et des questions à propos de Draco…_

**o0O0o**

**RAR :**_Comme d'habitude, j'ai répondu aux reviews anonymes (même celles avec mail) sur mon blog **www. 20six. fr/ Myschka**_

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, lundi 26 janvier 1997 : **

_**22h : **_

Je crois que Fred a raison, enfin, peut-être.

Oui, peut-être que je m'implique trop dans la vie de mes étudiants. Je pense honnêtement que ma réaction de vendredi a été la bonne, mais…D'un autre côté, je me rends compte qu'avec le temps, je considère certains d'entre eux de moins en moins comme des élèves. Leurs problèmes me touchent bien plus qu'ils ne le devraient. Evidemment, je ne dis pas que je ferais mieux de ne les considérer que comme des noms sur une liste, bien au contraire.

Mais malgré tout, je ne sais pas si les traiter en amis soit leur rendre service.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je repense encore à ce qui s'est passé vendredi soir. Je ne devrais pas, objectivement, me faire encore du souci pour ça. En tant que professeur, j'ai considéré que c'était ma responsabilité de les ramener à l'école et de les punir, et je crois avoir eu raison. Mais si je les avais réellement vus comme des élèves, j'aurais signalé leur comportement au Directeur, j'aurais prévenu leurs parents, voire je les aurais orientés vers un psychologue scolaire.

Je n'ai rien fait de tout cela, à la place, j'ai cherché à les protéger. Est-ce que j'ai bien fait ? Je crois que j'aurais été incapable de faire les choses autrement. Pourtant, en faisant cela j'ai la conscience aiguë de ne pas m'être comporté comme l'exigeait ma fonction, mais plutôt comme…je ne sais pas. Un ami ? Un grand frère ? Sans doute. Je suis persuadé que la plupart d'entre eux en ont besoin, mais est-ce mon rôle ? Sur ce plan, je sais que non, malgré tout je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Alors oui, finalement peut-être que Fred a raison, je prends tout cela trop à cœur. En définitive la vraie question serait plutôt : est-ce que j'ai envie de me contenter du rôle de prof ? Est-ce que je pourrais les laisser tomber sous prétexte que ce n'est pas à moi de les aider ?

Je sais que Millicent est forte. Bien plus qu'elle ne le pense elle-même. Et probablement Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini et Terry Boot le sont aussi. Mais quand je vois le regard de Draco Malfoy, la réponse est aussi claire que si elle avait été écrite dans un livre. Je ne peux pas me contenter d'être simplement _le professeur_.

Je me demande bien pourquoi je pense à tout cela maintenant.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mardi 27 janvier 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

J'ai enfin pu discuter avec Millicent de ses parents aujourd'hui. De manière sérieuse, s'entend.

J'espère que cette discussion portera ses fruits, même si je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'elle ait des conséquences dans l'immédiat. Mais comme je le disais hier, Millicent est forte, et le plus important, c'est qu'elle n'est pas seule.

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back :_

« Vous n'allez pas déjeuner avec vos amis ? »

Millicent rougit un peu sous la question que lui posait son professeur de Littérature. Ce dernier avait bien vu le geste d'excuse qu'elle avait esquissé juste après le cours de ce matin – manifestement ses amis avaient quelques chose à lui dire – mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle viendrait à l'heure du déjeuner. Malgré tout, il mit en route la cafetière, comme à son habitude, et sortit d'un sac en papier quelques sandwiches tandis que la jeune fille prenait place dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

« J'en fais toujours dix fois trop, » lui dit-il en lui tendant un sandwich, que son étudiante prit avec hésitation. « Allez-y, mangez, je vous assure que vous ne me privez pas. »

Millicent mordit à belles dents dans le pain moelleux, reconnaissante. Elle mourrait de faim, et savait qu'il ne resterait plus grand chose au réfectoire si elle y retournait après son entrevue avec son enseignant. Lorsqu'elle eut dévoré la nourriture, et que Harry eut achevé de manger son sandwich, elle leur servit une tasse de café à chacun, avant de se renfoncer dans son fauteuil, une expression songeuse inscrite sur son visage. Pendant les quelques minutes qu'avaient duré le repas, ni elle ni son professeur n'avaient prononcé la moindre parole.

« Draco nous a prévenus qu'il avait fait une gaffe vendredi soir, » se décida-t-elle enfin, une intonation légèrement ennuyée dans la voix.

« Vous parlez sans doute de Miss Perks ? » demanda doucement Harry. « Il m'a dit qu'elle était souffrante en effet, mais je ne crois pas qu'il se soit rendu compte de ce qu'il disait à ce moment-là. »

La jeune fille rougit furieusement et balbutia quelques phrases d'excuses incompréhensibles. Elle avait encore honte de l'épisode lamentable du début de week-end, honte surtout que son professeur préféré l'ait vue dans cet état. Pourtant, Harry ne semblait pas fâché, simplement soucieux, malgré le sourire rassurant qu'il lui adressa.

« N'y pensons plus, » lui dit-il gentiment. « Je pense que vous avez été suffisamment punis de votre bêtise, et la retenue de mercredi après midi y pourvoira si ce n'est pas le cas – ce dont je doute. Quoi qu'il en soit, » poursuivit-il, « si cela peut vous rassurer, Monsieur Malfoy ne m'a rien dit d'autre à propos de Miss Perks. »

Millicent ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la gêne presque imperceptible qui se lisait sur le visage ordinairement serein de son professeur, et se demanda ce qui le perturbait. Elle décida toutefois de ne pas insister et de lui faire confiance. Si Harry Potter lui affirmait que Draco n'avait rien dit de plus à propos de Sally, alors c'était la vérité, elle n'avait pas à en douter.

« Je suis désolée qu'on vous ait inquiété, » murmura-t-elle. « Avec ce qu'il a dit, vous avez du vous faire du souci pour Sally. »

Harry hocha la tête, silencieux. C'était vrai, la situation de Sally-Ann Perks le préoccupait beaucoup. Il ne pensait pas que Draco Malfoy soit du genre à exagérer la gravité de quelque événement que ce fût. Au contraire, il le voyait plutôt comme quelqu'un qui essayait de minimiser le plus possible les choses, du moins dès qu'elles devenaient vraiment inquiétantes. Autant pouvait-il se plaindre pendant des heures de chose futiles, comme la qualité de la nourriture à l'internat ou la stupidité de ses camarades de classe, autant dès qu'un événement le touchait durement, il semblait se renfermer sur-lui même et devenir soudainement muet. C'est pourquoi lorsque le jeune homme lui avait confié, sous l'effet de l'alcool, qu'il avait peur pour son amie, Harry s'était, à juste titre pensait-il, beaucoup inquiété. Malgré tout, il attendit que Millicent reprenne la parole, car il estimait de ne pas avoir le droit de se mêler de cela.

« Sally viendra vous voir jeudi, après le cours, » annonça Millicent d'un ton neutre. « Elle pense que c'est à elle de vous expliquer ce qu'elle a. Mais pour tout vous avouer, si je suis venue vous voir ce midi, c'est aussi parce qu'elle m'a demandé de vous transmettre ses excuses, et de vous dire de ne pas trop vous inquiéter. »

La jeune fille semblait dubitative en prononçant ces derniers mots, comme si elle n'y croyait pas elle-même, et Harry dut bien reconnaître intérieurement qu'en effet, ne pas s'inquiéter était un peu trop lui demander. Cependant il acquiesça en souriant, indiquant implicitement à Millicent qu'ils pouvaient changer de sujet. Ce fut d'ailleurs le jeune enseignant qui dévia le premier la conversation.

« Les vacances d'hiver sont dans moins de trois semaines, » fit-il remarquer en sautant brusquement du coq à l'âne, et faisant légèrement sursauter son interlocutrice qui reposa maladroitement sa tasse de café sur la table basse. « Est-ce que vous comptez rentrer chez vos parents ce trimestre ? » demanda-t-il.

Millicent se renfrogna.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, » grommela-t-elle. « Sally rentre à Liverpool, Luna l'accompagne et Terry sera en Autriche. Je vais être obligée de suivre mes parents en Suisse ou en France, comme tous les ans. Heureusement que Blaise et Draco seront là aussi, » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire dépité.

« J'ai l'impression que cela ne vous enchante guère, » nota Harry. « Vous vous entendez si mal que cela avec vos parents ? »

« Oui, » répondit sincèrement Millicent. « Mais ce n'est pas très important, » reprit-elle un peu tristement. « Ce que je crains surtout, c'est de m'énerver au point de ne plus pouvoir me retenir de leur dire la vérité, vous comprenez ? »

« Les conséquences seraient-elles si graves ? » demanda simplement son professeur.

Il n'y avait pas le moindre sous-entendu dans la question. Millicent se souvint d'une conversation qu'ils avaient eus quelques mois auparavant, durant laquelle Harry lui avait dit que ses propres tuteurs l'avaient mis à la porte à sa majorité après avoir appris son homosexualité. Il lui avait dit qu'il espérait que ses parents à elles ne seraient pas aussi rétrogrades que son oncle et sa tante, mais que c'était un risque à craindre. Millicent à l'époque n'avait pas répondu, mais elle savait que ses parents étaient bien du genre à la déshériter pour cela. Ce fut ce qu'elle répondit à son enseignant, qui se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

« Je vois, » fit-il après un temps de réflexion. « Après tout vous êtes majeure, ils peuvent donc penser qu'ils peuvent vous mettre à la porte sans se préoccuper des conséquences. En réalité, légalement, vous avez toujours un recours à la justice, puisque vos parents ont le devoir de subvenir à vos besoins quel que soit votre âge (1). Je me souviens que lorsque j'ai eu 18 ans, mon parrain m'avait proposé de poursuivre mes tuteurs en justice pour qu'ils continuent de pourvoir à mes besoins. »

Millicent releva la tête, surprise, mais Harry continua :

« J'ai refusé, bien entendu, et j'ai préféré travailler à côté de mes études pour rembourser ce que Sirius avait dépensé pour moi. » Le jeune homme eut un petit rire. « Il n'a jamais accepté que je lui rende cet argent, mais j'y tenais beaucoup. Je ne crois pas me tromper si j'affirme que vous êtes vous aussi du genre à vouloir vous débrouiller toute seule. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête et sourit.

« Vous me connaissez bien, » répondit-elle. « Je crois que je supporterais pas d'imposer ma présence à mes parents alors qu'ils ne veulent plus de moi sous leur toit. Je me sentirais aussi mesquine qu'eux si je le faisais, je pense. Je préférerais mille fois dormir sous un pont plutôt que de les attaquer en justice. »

« Je comprends, » soupira Harry. « La vraie question étant : êtes-vous prête à en assumer les conséquences si jamais cela devait arriver ? »

« Je…je ne sais pas, » bredouilla Millicent. « Je pense que si je n'ai pas le choix, je serais bien obligée d'assumer. Mais pour être franche, je crois que ce qui serait le plus difficile à supporter, c'est de devoir quitter Hogwarts à cause de ça. L'école coûte très cher, et si mes parents me coupent les vivres, je serai obligée de partir, et de renoncer à faire des études par la suite. »

« Vous voulez travailler dans l'édition ou le journalisme, n'est-ce pas ? »

Millicent acquiesça silencieusement. Elle avait baissé la tête, et semblait complètement abattue. Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

« Millicent, écoutez-moi, » lui enjoignit-il gentiment mais fermement. « Si ce genre de chose devait arriver, venez me voir, d'accord ? Nous trouverons une solution, je vous le promets. »

« Comment ? » demanda la jeune fille d'une voix amère. « Je n'aurai jamais assez d'argent pour continuer mes études…Sans diplôme, je serai obligée de travailler à plein temps dans un job minable pour pouvoir me loger. »

« Ne soyez pas défaitiste, jeune fille, » répliqua Harry un peu sévèrement. « Croyez-vous sincèrement que je vous laisserais tomber ? Que vos amis vous laisseraient tomber ? Je suis certain que le directeur serait en mesure de trouver une solution pour que vous puissiez terminer votre année si jamais nous nous trouvions dans ce cas de figure. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que certains élèves de cette école bénéficient d'une bourse, les Weasley par exemple. Vous pourriez y avoir droit vous aussi, vos résultats sont suffisamment bons pour cela. »

Millicent n'avait pas l'air convaincue, mais hocha lentement la tête. Harry soupira de nouveau et poursuivit :

« Ne partez pas perdante, Miss Bullstrode, » la réprimanda-t-il gentiment. « Vous savez, parfois on peut se passer de diplôme. Rien ne vous empêche de commencer une carrière par la petite porte. Le professeur Lupin est un ami à moi, et il a pas mal de contacts qui pourraient vous être utiles. Saviez-vous qu'avant d'être professeur ici et à Cambridge, il avait travaillé un temps dans plusieurs journaux ? »

La jeune fille secoua la tête, étonnée. Elle l'ignorait. Harry lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Vous voyez, » lui dit-il. « Même si le pire arrivait, il y aurait toujours des solutions. Ne craignez pas vos parents, si vous voulez leur parler alors faites-le. Il y aura un jour où il le faudra bien, de toute façon. Vous n'êtes pas seule, Millicent, mettez-vous ça dans la tête. Et puis, » acheva-t-il, « rien ne prouve que vous devrez en passer par là si tôt. »

Millicent grimaça imperceptiblement, dubitative, mais finit par sourire. Une fois de plus, son professeur avait raison. Elle avait encore le temps de se faire du souci.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mercredi 28 janvier 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

La retenue de cet après-midi s'est bien passée. A vrai dire je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce qu'ils rechignent à la tâche, étant donné le malaise unanime qu'ils semblaient exprimer lorsqu'ils sont arrivés dans ma classe. Autant lorsque j'avais ramené Draco Malfoy la première fois à l'internat en début d'année, je n'avais pas senti le moindre repentir de sa part, autant cette fois-ci, ils avaient tous l'air profondément honteux. Quelque part je dirais même que ça leur a fait plaisir d'avoir à déblayer la neige dans le parc. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas très envie moi-même de rester enfermé à les regarder rédiger un devoir supplémentaire…

Finalement les cours de Français avec Ginny, Michael et Justin se déroulent tout aussi bien que lorsque Miss Edgecombe était là. Les deux garçons ont accepté sans problème d'intégrer Ginny dans leur projet d'exposé, et ma rouquine avait l'air plutôt contente du sujet qu'ils avaient choisi, alors tout va bien. J'ai toujours un peu de mal à me remettre de l'attitude exécrable de Marietta, mais finalement, je préfère que le Directeur ait accepté qu'elle cesse de suivre mes cours. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu continuer à lui enseigner quoi que ce soit et rester impartial, sachant ce qu'elle pense de moi. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas très professionnel comme attitude, mais après tout, ce n'est qu'une option, et cela prouve simplement qu'elle n'était pas si motivée que ça…

Je vais aller nager un peu, je crois.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, jeudi 29 janvier 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

Ce matin je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie. Au début, je n'ai pas compris ce que je faisais là, et j'ai pensé que je dormais encore et que je faisais un cauchemar.

Puis le médecin scolaire est arrivé et m'a expliqué pourquoi j'étais ici, et je me suis souvenu de ce qui s'était passé. Ou du moins j'ai supposé que j'avais fait un malaise pendant que je nageais, et que j'avais failli me noyer. J'ai eu de la chance de ne pas m'être trouvé seul à ce moment-là à la piscine, sinon, ça aurait pu être bien plus grave. Apparemment Draco Malfoy s'était rendu à la piscine pour nager un peu et m'a trouvé au fond de l'eau. Il a eu le réflexe de plonger tout de suite et de me repêcher, ce qui fait que je n'ai avalé que très peu d'eau. Et là encore, j'ai eu de la chance qu'il ait suivi des cours de secourisme sinon ça aurait pu se finir plus mal.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ce malaise mais je suppose que je devais être vraiment crevé. C'est vrai aussi qu'il s'est passé pas mal de choses ces derniers temps, ça n'a pas du aider…

Enfin, je me suis fait passer un savon mémorable par Madame Pomfrey, qui m'a donné l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque où j'étais lycéen et m'a donné envie de rentrer sous terre…Ensuite j'ai cru mourir de honte en pensant qu'elle m'avait vu nu, avant de me rendre compte que j'avais mes sous vêtements sur moi. Et là j'ai cru mourir deux fois plus de honte en comprenant que ce devait être Draco Malfoy qui m'avait rhabillé avant de m'amener à l'infirmerie. Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'il a du s'imaginer…

Je n'ai cependant pas eu le temps de penser à tout ça, car je me suis rendormi dès que Madame Pomfrey a quitté la pièce. Je ne sais pas trop si elle m'a donné des calmants ou si j'étais simplement encore fatigué, toujours est-il que j'ai dormi une bonne partie de la journée.

Lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux, Millicent Bullstrode et Sally-Ann Perks étaient à mon chevet et attendaient de pouvoir me parler. Elles m'ont dit que leurs amis étaient venus aussi – en fait, ils avaient quitté l'infirmerie à peine quelques secondes avant que je me réveille – mais que le médecin avait refusé plus de deux personnes à la fois. Ils voulaient de mes nouvelles et quand ils ont su que j'allais bien, ils sont partis. Millicent voulait rester, ce qui m'a fait plaisir, et Sally-Ann a décidé d'en profiter pour me parler de sa maladie, histoire que je ne m'inquiète plus.

Je dois dire que ce qu'elle m'a annoncé n'a pas fait grand chose pour me rassurer. La sclérose en plaques, c'est loin d'être bénin, d'autant que la maladie s'est déclarée très tôt chez elle. Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment, mais je sais qu'en règle générale c'est le genre de chose qui se diagnostique entre 20 et 25 ans. J'essaierai de me renseigner. En tout cas je comprends pourquoi ils semblaient tous aller si mal vendredi dernier. C'est le genre de nouvelle difficile à avaler, surtout quand on est si jeune. Ca ne doit pas être évident à gérer.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, vendredi 30 janvier 1997 : **

_**22h : **_

Eh bien…si je m'attendais à ça…

Aujourd'hui, Ernie MacMillian est venu me voir et m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi. J'avoue que je me suis senti un peu stupide quand il m'a dit ça. C'est un garçon discret, qui participe peu en classe, et qui n'est pas exceptionnellement brillant, sans être mauvais, du moins c'était la seule opinion que j'avais de lui jusqu'à présent. Je ne me serais jamais douté qu'il était homosexuel, ni que je pouvais l'intéresser. Bien sûr, j'avais déjà reçu des lettres d'amour anonymes, mais c'est le genre de choses auxquelles je ne prête pas vraiment attention, et jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'un de mes étudiants puisse un jour venir se déclarer ouvertement. Surtout un garçon.

Dire que j'ai été surpris est un doux euphémisme. Abasourdi serait plutôt le mot juste. Flatté aussi, mais évidemment, je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas répondre à son amour. Malgré tout, je l'ai trouvé très courageux d'avoir osé venir me voir, d'autant qu'il avait l'air de se douter que je le repousserais. Quelque part j'ai eu de la peine pour lui, même si objectivement je ne peux rien faire pour qu'il aille mieux. Il avait vraiment l'air malheureux.

Et puis, je me sens un peu mal de lui avoir menti. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge dans le sens où j'ai effectivement quelqu'un dans ma vie, mais ça l'était quand je lui ai dit que j'aimais déjà quelqu'un d'autre. Je me doutais que l'argument comme quoi il est mon élève n'allait pas être efficace, c'est pourquoi je lui ai dit que j'en aimais un autre. Mais je me sens coupable d'avoir menti, car je n'aime pas Fred. Je l'apprécie énormément, mais je crois que je ne serai jamais amoureux de lui. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé…

Bref, tout ça pour dire que je me sens un peu mal pour ce garçon…Le pire étant qu'apparemment un élève de dernière année a surpris la conversation qu'il a eu juste après avec son ami Justin et que maintenant, tout le monde est au courant de ce qui s'est passé. J'avais sous-estimé le pouvoir des rumeurs dans un lycée, surtout dans un internat. J'imagine que la situation doit être très pénible à vivre pour lui. Tous ces regards sur lui, tous ces murmures sur son passage, ce doit être terrible à endurer. Malgré tout, il a gardé la tête haute durant tout le repas du soir. J'aimerais l'aider, mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Les gens sont réellement inconscients du mal qu'ils peuvent faire à quelqu'un en se comportant comme ils le font. A vrai dire, en dehors de Justin et Ginny, les seuls qui ne l'ont pas regardé comme une bête curieuse ont été Millicent et ses amis. Je crois même avoir décelé comme de la colère dans les yeux de Draco Malfoy lorsqu'il a entendu la rumeur. Mais pas contre Ernie, ni même contre moi. Non, on aurait plutôt dit qu'il crevait d'envie de se jeter sur quiconque ayant insulté son camarade. Je savais que c'était quelqu'un de bien au fond, mais aujourd'hui j'ai pris la mesure de sa gentillesse (bien cachée sous plusieurs tonnes de cynisme, mais tout de même).

En fait, on aurait presque dit un chevalier prêt à partir en guerre. J'en ai ressenti brusquement beaucoup de sympathie pour lui. Et puis je me suis rappelé que c'était lui qui m'avait sauvé de la noyade mercredi soir, et curieusement, je me suis senti très gêné, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Je crois plutôt que je devrais le remercier pour cela.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, samedi 31 janvier 1997 : **

_**16h : **_

Je crois que l'épisode avec Ernie MacMillian et ma quasi-noyade dans la piscine mercredi m'ont déboussolé, plus que je ne le pensais.

Je n'ai pas arrêté de faire des rêves étranges cette nuit, qui curieusement, impliquaient tous un garçon blond avec une queue de poisson qui essayait de me tirer vers le haut, vers la surface, alors que je tentais désespérément de plonger vers le fond d'un océan étonnamment rouge. C'était réellement très bizarre, et je me demande ce que ça peut bien signifier. Tonks, si elle était là, m'agiterait illico sous le nez je ne sais quel bouquin mystique – ou un manuel de psychologie – mais j'avoue que ça m'a vraiment troublé.

Le garçon avait des yeux de la couleur d'une tempête, et n'a pas prononcé un seul mot.

_**23h :**_

Fred est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. Cette semaine au magasin avec George ils ont eu énormément de travail, et aujourd'hui encore il n'a pas pu prendre son après-midi. Et puis, je suppose que je n'y suis pas étranger non plus. On ne s'est pas vraiment réconciliés depuis le week-end dernier – enfin, si, techniquement nous le sommes, mais il subsiste comme un froid – et c'est par Neville qu'il a appris mon accident à la piscine. Il m'en veut de ne pas lui avoir dit.

Moi je me sens un peu mal…Pour être honnête, j'ai oublié de le prévenir. Je n'y ai tout simplement pas pensé, c'est comme si ces trois derniers jours, Fred était sorti de mon esprit. C'est assez effrayant, et quelque part je me dis que je devrais me sentir plus coupable que ça. Mais lorsqu'il m'a reproché de ne pas l'avoir mis au courant, ma seule réaction a été d'être agacé. Peut-être suis-je simplement fatigué, peut-être encore n'ai-je pas envie d'être materné par mon petit ami. Mais en réalité je crois simplement que plus les jours passent et moins j'arrive à m'attacher à lui. J'espère que ce n'est qu'une phase qui passera vite, j'aimerais bien avoir enfin une relation à peu près normale. Et Fred est vraiment quelqu'un de très bien.

Je suis vraiment con, parfois. C'est terrifiant de me rendre compte qu'il a raison, et que je pense plus à Draco Malfoy – ou à Millicent, et en ce moment, même à Sally-Ann – qu'à lui.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, dimanche 1er février 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Finalement, le week-end s'est plutôt bien passé, compte-tenu de l'humeur de Fred et de ma fatigue. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment sortis, pas même pour aller chez ses parents. En fait, nous sommes restés la plupart du temps sous la couette, lui à lire et moi à travailler. Enfin, à essayer de travailler. Je pense que mon malaise de mercredi était vraiment dû à la fatigue. Je ne suis pas très en forme en ce moment, je dois sûrement couver quelque chose. Si j'avais pu, je crois que j'aurais dormi une bonne partie du week-end, mais si c'était pour dormir, j'aurais tout aussi bien pu rester à Hogwarts. Et, même si je suis de moins en moins sûr de mes sentiments pour Fred, j'avais tout de même envie d'être avec lui.

Nous avons fait l'amour souvent, mais je n'étais pas vraiment à ce que je faisais, je crois. C'était très bien, évidemment, comme d'habitude. Fred est un très bon amant, je dirais même qu'il est meilleur que Colin, dans le sens où mon connard d'ex, s'il était toujours extrêmement passionné, était loin d'être un modèle de respect et de douceur. Mais…je ne sais pas, le cœur n'y était pas vraiment aujourd'hui. Souvent je me suis surpris à déconnecter de la réalité, et à penser à autre chose. Essentiellement à mon travail. Du moins, je suppose que ça l'était.

Sinon, comment expliquer l'omniprésence de Draco Malfoy dans mes pensées ?

**o0O0o**

* * *

1 C'est tout à fait vrai, du moins en France. On peut en voir un exemple dans le film « Tanguy ». De même, lorsque les parents ne peuvent plus subvenir à leurs besoins, ce sont leurs enfants qui légalement sont obligés de s'en charger.

* * *

**o0O0o**

_**Alors, comme ce mercredi c'est mon anniversaire, et que je voulais vous remercier d'être toujours plus nombreux(ses) (au fait, il y a des garçons qui me lisent ?) à me lire et me reviewer, je vous donne tout de suite le chapitre 36, où Draco en voit de toutes les couleurs…N'hésitez quand même pas à me laisser une review pour ce chapitre-ci ! A tout de suite…**_


	36. Chapitre 36

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :** _Où Draco se lasse de Michael, où les ennuis débarquent, et où il rencontre Harry…_

**o0O0o**

Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, lundi 2 février 1997 : **

_**23h : **_

Je trouve que Michael devient vachement insistant ces derniers temps.

Hier soir très tard il est venu dans ma chambre alors qu'on s'était déjà vus la veille. Pas que ça me déplaise, mais comme il avait refusé de venir à Hogsmeade avec nous en fin d'après-midi, je pensais qu'il avait autre chose à faire. Quelque part, je me dis que je n'ai peut-être pas tort quand je pense qu'il n'a vraiment pas envie que quiconque sache ce qu'on fait ensemble, pas même mes meilleurs potes. Bon, je peux comprendre ça, après tout, il ne les connaît pas, mais enfin, il sait que je leur ai dit que j'étais gay, alors logiquement ça ne devrait pas le déranger.

Bref, il est venu dans ma chambre hier soir et encore tout à l'heure juste après le dîner. Jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps j'aurais été plutôt content de son empressement, enfin, si on peut appeler comme ça le comportement d'un mec qui est dirigé par sa bite. Mais j'avoue que là, franchement, j'étais un peu crevé avec l'entraînement de natation – Terry a été impitoyable, je jure qu'un jour il va réussir à me tuer, à force – et puis j'étais un peu agacé par ce qu'il avait dit à Ernie. Parce que, j'avais oublié de le dire, mais la grande nouvelle du jour, c'est que Michael-mes-couilles-Corner n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se vanter auprès de Ernie que c'était avec moi qu'il faisait des cochonneries maintenant. Ernie m'en a parlé ce midi, parce que je commençais à trouver bizarre la façon qu'il avait de me regarder.

Evidemment, je n'en veux pas à MacMillian, mais je trouve ça particulièrement gonflé de la part de Michael de parler de ma vie privée. Surtout venant d'un mec qui refuse que je parle de lui à mes meilleurs amis. Je veux dire, je me doutais bien que c'était pas un mec qui se souciait beaucoup des autres, et que c'était plutôt le genre de gars à faire passer sa petite personne avant tout, mais là j'ai trouvé son attitude carrément à chier. Donc, je l'ai foutu plus ou moins dehors, sans même lui expliquer pourquoi je ne voulais pas le voir. Je n'allais tout de même pas m'abaisser à lui donner des raisons, merde. C'est pas parce que je lui suce la bite qu'il faut qu'il se croie tout permis non plus.

A vrai dire, plus ça va, et plus je le trouve gavant. Il est sympa d'accord, il est bien foutu OK, et je crois que je n'ai jamais connu personne qui suce aussi bien que lui. Mais en-dehors des phrases salaces qu'il me sort quand il me branle – et dont je me fous éperdument de la signification, entre nous – et de sa petite personne, il a autant de conversation qu'un organisme mono-cellulaire, et je pèse mes mots. Je sais qu'il n'est pas con – de toute façon quand on a fréquenté Crabbe et Goyle, n'importe qui vous paraît brillant – mais parfois je me dis qu'il le cache bien. Vraiment bien . Mais bon, c'est plus ou moins le seul mec potable dans cette école de merde alors je crois que je ne peux pas trop me plaindre. Quoique…

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mardi 3 février 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Journée de merde. Et c'est probablement l'euphémisme le plus énorme que j'aie jamais énoncé de toute ma vie.

La première bonne nouvelle du jour, ça a été la charmante lettre que j'ai reçue de mes parents ce matin au petit déjeuner. Je n'avais déjà pas faim, ça a achevé de me couper l'appétit. Mon très cher géniteur s'étonnait de ne pas avoir reçu de nouvelles des universités pour lesquelles j'étais censé envoyer mon dossier, alors il les a fait directement contacter par sa secrétaire. Les facs sont bien entendues navrées de l'incompétence des services postaux – je doute que mon père ait gobé ça. Résultat, la première semaine des vacances de février sera consacrée aux différents entretiens que je vais devoir passer. Génial, vraiment. Je ne sais pas trop comment je vais m'en sortir, là. Je crois qu'un appel au secours à cette vieille Bella s'impose de toute urgence. Et il va falloir que je parle à Snape, aussi.

La deuxième bonne nouvelle, c'est que la deuxième semaine des vacances, nous partons comme d'habitude au ski. Jusque là rien que de très banal, Père aime à montrer sa si parfaite famille aux dégénérés qu'il côtoie jusque sur les pistes. Cette année encore, le vin chaud sera mon ami, je le sens bien. Et en fait, cette année plus que les autres parce que, ô joie ineffable, Pansy a réussi à s'incruster chez nous encore une fois. Cette petite punaise a bien caché son jeu, et depuis la fin des vacances de Noël, elle ne m'avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole. Rien que pour ça j'aurais du me méfier. Je pensais, naïf que j'étais, qu'elle avait fini par comprendre et qu'elle allait me foutre la paix. J'ai eu aujourd'hui la confirmation de ma connerie abyssale. Elle a simplement fait profil bas au lycée pour mieux m'enfoncer par-derrière, et faire croire à ses parents et aux miens que nos relations sont toujours au beau fixe. La garce. J'aurais aimé lui faire avaler son sourire victorieux ce matin. Visiblement, elle avait reçu la même nouvelle que moi. Là pour le coup, j'ai vraiment eu envie de vomir.

La troisième bonne nouvelle, et celle-là je crois que c'est la meilleure de toute, c'est que j'ai définitivement perdu la raison. Ce midi Michael s'était absenté, et lorsqu'il est revenu, il portait des lunettes de vue. J'ignorais qu'il portait des lentilles, mais apparemment il supporte mal les siennes ces derniers temps, du coup en attendant il porte des lunettes. Jusque là, ça n'a pas grand chose d'intéressant, le seul truc c'est que je le trouve absolument torride comme ça. Vraiment. Du genre torride comme dans « torride à vous faire avoir une érection instantanée ». Je ne me connaissais pas ce fétichisme des lunettes. Mais le vrai problème, c'est que quand Luna a fait remarquer, je cite, que « c'est fou comme il ressemble à Potter comme ça », moi je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à répliquer que cette connerie monumentale : « n'importe quoi, Lovegood, ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout, et de toute façon Potter est beaucoup mieux. »

Avant de me rendre compte que tout le monde à table me regardait d'un air bizarre et de comprendre ce que je venais de dire. Evidemment, tout le monde était mort de rire, et moi j'étais mort de honte.

Parce que le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je crois bien que je le pensais vraiment.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mercredi 4 février 1997 : **

_**22h : **_

J'ai parlé à Snape tout à l'heure de la lettre que Père m'a envoyée. Curieusement, la première chose qu'il m'a demandée a été de savoir si j'avais pu joindre ma tante. La réponse est non, j'ai seulement pu laisser un message à son secrétaire – Dieu sait que je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi elle a engagé un type aussi niais – mais j'espère qu'elle va comprendre l'ampleur du problème. Evidemment, je n'aurais pas du sous-estimer Père. Même s'il se fiche éperdument de ma vie, il pense à ses intérêts avant tout, et pour le moment j'en fais partie.

Bref. J'ai donc montré à Snape la partie de la lettre qui concernait la fac, et je lui ai demandé comment je devais réagir. Je dois avouer que je me suis un peu fait envoyer chier. Mon cher professeur m'a demandé si je comptais suivre toute ma vie les ordres de mon géniteur, et si une vie à essayer de devenir le clone parfait de celui-ci faisait réellement partie de mes projets d'avenir. Bien évidemment que non, le souci, c'est qu'il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte que je suis encore mineur et que je n'ai aucun moyen d'y échapper si Père veut me forcer à faire quelque chose. M'inscrire dans une école ou une université qui ne me plait pas ne s'apparente ni de près ni de loin à de la maltraitance, du moins sur le plan légal, donc je l'ai dans le cul.

Enfin, il m'a dit qu'il allait essayer de joindre Bella pour en discuter avec elle. En attendant, je vais devoir faire comme d'habitude, à savoir obéir bien sagement en apparence pour ne pas m'attirer les foudres de Lord Malfoy senior de mes deux, et tenter de me faire suffisamment discret en attendant mes 18 ans. A ce moment-là j'aurai terminé le lycée et je pourrai choisir l'université que je veux parmi celles où je suis accepté. Evidemment, si je suis déjà admis en pré-inscription dans des fac où Père veut que j'aille, je vais devoir envoyer moult lettres d'excuses, mais à ce stade-là, je crains de ne pas avoir le choix. Donc, profil bas pour le moment. Je déteste ça. Je sais que j'ai l'habitude d'être un faux-cul, mais ça commence sévèrement à me peser.

Bon, je crois que j'ai besoin de décompresser un peu. Je vais aller faire un tour à la piscine, en espérant que Potter y sera. Après tout, si lui parler fait du bien à Millicent, ça ne pourra pas me faire de mal. Je me rends compte que je ne lui ai quasiment pas adressé la parole autrement qu'en cours depuis le début de l'année – sauf la fois où je me suis ridiculisé à propos de son parfum…non, mais vraiment, quel con je suis parfois ! Faut que j'arrête de boire. Je disais donc, je ne lui ai quasiment jamais adressé la parole, alors que depuis quelques semaines je ne passe pas une journée sans me demander comment il réagirait dans telle ou telle situation.

Je crois que j'aimerais bien le connaître un peu mieux.

**o0O0o**

_Draco poussa silencieusement la lourde porte en acier qui donnait sur la piscine couverte. Comme il l'avait espéré, la personne qu'il voulait voir était déjà là. Son jeune professeur de Littérature nageait dans le grand bassin, évoluant gracieusement dans l'eau. Le garçon blond nota avec un petit sourire amusé et un léger soupir – de déception ? – que son enseignant portait cette fois-ci un short de bain. Sans doute l'épisode de la semaine passée l'avait convaincu que se baigner nu – même de nuit – dans la piscine d'une école n'était pas vraiment la meilleure chose à faire._

_Le jeune homme s'approcha silencieusement des gradins, sans que son professeur le remarque. Il se dévêtit rapidement, n'ayant enfilé qu'un simple pull ample et un pantalon de jogging large par-dessus son maillot de bain. Puis, tout aussi silencieusement, il se dirigea vers le bord du bassin, alors que Potter nageait dans la direction opposée. Son professeur ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué, alors il plongea, d'un mouvement fluide, sans faire la moindre éclaboussure autour de lui. En quelques mouvement rapides et élégants, il se retrouva près de son enseignant, qui sursauta légèrement lorsque Draco refit surface à quelques centimètres de lui._

_« Bonsoir, Professeur, » le salua-t-il aimablement, tout en s'ébrouant gracieusement et en rejetant ses cheveux mouillés en arrière._

_« Dra – Monsieur Malfoy, » lui répondit Harry, un peu surpris. « Que faites-vous ici ? Vous devriez être dans votre chambre à cette heure-ci. »_

_Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il observait, fasciné, les incroyables yeux verts du jeune homme brun, qui brillaient étrangement sous la lumière pâle de la piscine et semblaient presque transparents, comme des pierres précieuses. Le garçon se fit la réflexion saugrenue que c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait voir ses yeux sans qu'ils fussent cachés par des lunettes. La seule fois qu'il l'avait vu sans, Potter venait de réchapper de peu à la noyade et était évanoui. Mais ce soir, il n'y avait ni lunettes, ni paupières, ni cheveux pour les cacher, et Draco se sentit inexplicablement troublé par leur expression encore un peu étonnée._

_Il se reprit rapidement, et pour se redonner une contenance, il s'éloigna un peu du jeune homme en faisant une pirouette, disparaissant sous l'eau pour réapparaître un ou deux mètres plus loin._

_« J'avais envie de nager un peu pour décompresser, » expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme qui ne trahissait nullement l'agitation à laquelle il était en proie – du moins, il l'espérait. Il se sentait soudain un peu idiot d'être venu comme ça prendre le risque de se faire sanctionner par un enseignant qui ne lui avait jamais porté de sympathie particulière. « Et puis, je m'inquiétais un peu pour vous après ce qui s'est passé mercredi dernier, » précisa-t-il, un peu gêné._

_Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser un sourcil, son visage n'affichant aucun sentiment particulier. En fait, il semblait plutôt attendre quelque chose, alors Draco crut bon d'ajouter : _

_« Vous savez, je suis Préfet en Chef, alors je n'ai pas vraiment de couvre-feu…Même si, techniquement, je vous l'accorde, je ne suis pas censé faire trempette en pleine nuit dans la piscine en compagnie d'un enseignant, » dit-il, non sans humour._

_Sa dernière remarque eut le mérite d'arracher un petit sourire à Harry, qui se remit tranquillement à nager. Lorsqu'il parvint à la hauteur de Draco et le dépassa sans s'arrêter, le jeune homme blond le suivit, accélérant un peu la cadence pour se mettre au même niveau que lui. Il nagèrent ainsi sur plusieurs longueurs, durant quelques minutes où ils n'échangèrent pas la moindre parole, se contentant simplement de laisser leurs muscles travailler, et l'eau glisser sur leurs corps. Lorsque enfin Harry s'arrêta pour s'adosser au rebord de la piscine, se laissant simplement flotter, Draco fit de même et vint se poster à côté de lui. Curieusement, ce fut son enseignant qui parla le premier._

_« Quelque chose vous tracasse ? » demanda-t-il doucement._

_Draco se tourna vers lui, un peu étonné._

_« Professeur ? »_

_« Vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure que vous aviez besoin de décompresser, » expliqua Harry d'un ton léger que trahissait l'expression sérieuse de son visage. « J'en conclue donc que quelque chose vous ennuie…Mais je suis stupide, » ajouta-t-il après un bref instant de réflexion. « Il s'agit sans doute de Miss Perks. »_

_Draco grimaça légèrement. Effectivement, il y avait Sally-Ann. Mais malheureusement, il n'y avait pas que ça._

_« Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas être indiscret. » Son professeur semblait terriblement gêné à présent, et Draco s'étonna de l'incroyable expressivité de son visage._

_« Vous ne l'êtes pas, » le détrompa-t-il avec un sourire un peu douloureux. « C'est vrai, je m'inquiète pour Annie…Mais il va bien falloir que je m'y fasse, ce n'est pas comme si j'y pouvais quoi que ce soit…Ceci dit, que je ne puisse rien y changer ne m'empêche pas de m'en faire, évidemment. »_

_Harry hocha doucement la tête en signe de compréhension, et Draco reprit, à voix plus basse : _

_« Il n'y a pas que ça. Bien sûr le reste de mes problèmes ne tient pas la comparaison avec ce qui lui arrive, mais disons que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour que ça me tombe dessus. »_

_Le jeune homme brun ne répondit pas, ne sachant que dire. Il hésitait à lui demander quels étaient les problèmes auxquels son élève était confronté. Il voulait savoir bien, sûr, non pas parce qu'il était curieux, simplement parce qu'il n'aimait pas rester sans rien faire alors que quelqu'un avait des ennuis. Néanmoins, il craignait d'être indiscret. Draco résolut lui-même son dilemme en reprenant la parole._

_« Professeur, connaissez-vous mon père ? » demanda-t-il au bout de quelques instants._

_« Je l'ai aperçu une fois lorsqu'il est venu vous rendre visite ici, » répondit Harry. « Il semble être un homme de grande volonté, et très autoritaire, » ajouta-t-il prudemment, devinant que son étudiant l'avait implicitement invité à donner son avis._

_Draco eut un sourire à la fois moqueur et désabusé._

_« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, » murmura-t-il. « Mais honnêtement, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? »_

_« Eh bien, je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois, c'est assez difficile de se faire une idée objective, » hésita Harry. « Mais, » ajouta-t-il calmement lorsque Draco émit un sifflement agacé, « si je devais être totalement franc avec vous, je l'ai immédiatement trouvé très antipathique. Pour moi, c'est le genre d'homme à faire passer ses propres intérêts avant n'importe quoi d'autre, fût-ce sa propre famille. »_

_« Votre vision des choses est étonnamment proche de la vérité, Professeur… » chuchota le garçon blond d'une voix un peu douloureuse._

_« Croyez-moi, j'aurais préféré me tromper, » répondit son enseignant. « Vous avez des problèmes relationnels avec lui ? »_

_Draco éclata d'un rire bref et amer, provoquant un léger sursaut chez son professeur._

_« Encore faudrait-il que j'aie des relations avec mon père, » railla-t-il. « Non, Professeur, c'est bien plus simple que cela. Disons que nos intérêts et nos opinions divergent sur de nombreux points, mais malheureusement, un investissement n'est pas censé avoir d'opinion. Or il se trouve que pour mon cher géniteur, je ne suis que cela. »_

_« Un investissement… » murmura Harry, incrédule. Comment un père pouvait-il considérer son enfant comme une vulgaire action en bourse ?_

_Draco acquiesça silencieusement, ses délicats sourcils froncés par la contrariété. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir mentionné ses problèmes familiaux avec son enseignant. Désormais, le jeune professeur allait se faire du souci pour lui, et Draco ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Tout, plutôt que d'être considéré comme une petite chose pitoyable par Potter. Il se demanda brièvement, alors qu'il effectuait quelques mouvements de crawl vers l'échelle de la piscine, pourquoi il tenait tant à faire bonne impression à cet homme, alors que quelques semaines auparavant, il se méfiait encore de lui. _

_Il gravit lentement les échelons de métal et sortit du bassin, s'ébrouant légèrement pour faire tomber quelques gouttes accrochées à ses cheveux. Du coin de l'œil il aperçut le jeune homme brun remonter par une autre échelle et se diriger vers les gradins. La grâce et la souplesse de ses mouvements le laissèrent interdit pendant quelques secondes, où il ne fut capable que de le fixer silencieusement, déglutissant péniblement. Dans sa poitrine, il pouvait sentir les battement de son cœur s'accélérer brutalement._

_Secouant la tête, il se détourna brusquement et se sécha sommairement, tandis que Harry faisait de même de son côté. Sans prononcer un seul mot, ils se rhabillèrent rapidement, gardant leurs maillots mouillés sous leurs vêtements – aucun d'entre eux ne tenait à se retrouver nu devant l'autre, et Draco rougit soudainement en prenant la mesure de l'intimité dans laquelle ils avaient été durant tout le temps où ils avaient nagé. Il était près de minuit à présent, et bientôt, le veilleur de nuit, qui assistait Monsieur Filch dans son travail de concierge, allait faire sa ronde dans l'école. Il valait mieux ne pas s'attarder. Si le gardien ne dirait rien concernant Harry, dont il savait qu'il venait souvent ici, il ne serait sans doute pas aussi conciliant envers un élève, tout Préfet en Chef fût-il._

_Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur, Draco ne put cependant s'empêcher de demander : _

_« Est-ce que – hum…est-ce que je pourrai revenir une prochaine fois, Monsieur ? »_

_Harry le considéra un instant, un peu perplexe, comme s'il se demandait comment il devait prendre cette demande. Puis finalement, il sourit – presque timidement, sembla-t-il à Draco qui se sentit inexplicablement rougir – et hocha lentement la tête._

_« Si vous voulez, Draco. »_

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, vendredi 6 février 1997 : **

_**21h :**_

Ce soir, je sors avec Milli et Sally. Blaise emmène Ginny au cinéma, Luna et Terry vont boire un verre avec Ernie et Justin. Je crois que j'ai beaucoup de choses dont je dois parler avec elles, et puis, je n'aime pas que Sally reste seule dans son dortoir le week-end. Plus que jamais, il faut que je lui montre que personne ne l'abandonnera.

Finalement, je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus sur Potter après notre petite discussion à la piscine. Il faut dire que c'est plutôt moi qui lui ai parlé, lui n'a fait que m'écouter. Mais bizarrement, j'ai trouvé ça chouette, et je comprends un peu mieux Milli. Au début, je m'en suis voulu de lui parler de mes problèmes (enfin, je ne suis pas vraiment entré dans les détails…mais ça a semblé suffire pour qu'il comprenne). Mais finalement, je ne regrette pas vraiment. Il faut dire que les mots semblent couler plus facilement en sa présence. Ou plutôt, on dirait que je n'ai pas besoin de m'étaler pendant des heures pour qu'il comprenne instantanément. C'est une sensation étrange, mais loin d'être déplaisante. Même si quelque part, ça me fout un peu les jetons.

Il a vraiment les yeux très verts, je n'avais jamais remarqué. Enfin si, je le savais déjà, mais c'était la première fois que je le voyais avec autant…d'acuité, en fait. Je n'avais jamais vraiment remarqué non plus à quel point il pouvait être beau. Ca aussi je le savais, mais ce soir-là, je crois que j'en ai vraiment pris conscience. Je me demande ce que c'est que cette cicatrice que j'ai vue sur son front, elle a vraiment une forme bizarre. Mais je dirais que ça rajoute encore à son…charme. Et à son mystère aussi. Je crois que je suis jaloux de Milli, elle en sait tellement plus sur lui. Je suis sûr qu'elle sait d'où vient cette cicatrice, et aussi cette lueur de tristesse qu'il a si souvent dans le regard.

J'ai rêvé de lui la nuit dernière. Jamais je n'avais rêvé avec autant de précision, avec autant de détails. C'était un rêve d'un érotisme incroyable, et pourtant, il ne se passait, rien. Je me contentais de le regarder nager vers moi au fond d'une eau d'un bleu presque transparent. Il était nu, comme la première fois où je l'ai vu à la piscine. Je peux encore revoir l'éclat de ses yeux verts, la ligne de ses lèvres entrouvertes comme s'il respirait sous l'eau, la courbe de sa hanche un peu trop mince. Il était terriblement beau, au point que je désespérais de ne pas pouvoir le toucher.

Quand je me suis réveillé, mes draps étaient souillés, et j'avais son nom au bord des lèvres.

Putain. Je crois que je suis dans la merde.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, samedi 7 février 1997 : **

_**19h :**_

J'ai joué pendant le match de rugby de cet après-midi, quel exploit. En fait, Michael avait la crève alors Hagrid n'a pas eu trop le choix que de me faire le remplacer. Je pense que je ne me suis pas trop mal débrouillé, même si ma performance était loin des miracles qu'accomplit mon cher camarade de baise. En tout cas, les potes sont tous venus me féliciter après le match, et même quelques autres élèves, donc je suppose que je n'ai pas été trop ridicule.

Milli m'a parlé hier de la vie de Potter, enfin dans les grandes lignes, mais ça m'a suffit pour me donner envie de le connaître encore plus. Je ne m'étendrai pas sur le sujet parce que je dois rejoindre les copains dans 10 minutes, mais…wow. Il en a vraiment bavé. Je pense qu'il n'aimerait pas qu'on le prenne en pitié, et ce n'est pas ce que je ressens pour lui. Plutôt de l'admiration en fait, et encore plus de curiosité. Milli s'est foutue de moi en me demandant si j'étais amoureux.

Je crois qu'elle n'est pas très loin de la vérité. Hum. N'importe quoi.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, dimanche 8 février 1997 : **

_**21h :**_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai dit à Michael que je voulais qu'on arrête de se voir. Je ne sais pas bien pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Probablement parce qu'il commençait à me gonfler, et aussi parce que ce que je vivais avec lui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ce que j'attends d'une relation avec quelqu'un. Depuis le début de l'année je me suis rendu compte que le cul pour le cul ne m'intéressait plus vraiment. C'est vrai qu'au début j'étais complètement obsédé par le corps de Michael, et honnêtement, je pense que, même sans amour, si on avait parlé un peu plus, si on avait eu un peu plus de points communs, j'aurais pu rester un moment avec lui.

Donc, oui, peut-être que je lui ai dit tout ça parce que je cherchais autre chose que simplement me faire tailler des pipes par un mec, et là encore je ne parle même pas de sentiments. Simplement un peu plus de dialogue, ça n'aurait pas été du luxe. Mais peut-être est-ce aussi parce que je pense de plus en plus à quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne sais pas trop.

Je ne suis pas comme Ernie, je sais bien que même si je tente le coup je n'ai aucune chance, et contrairement à MacMillian, je ne suis pas assez franc pour lui dire malgré tout qu'il m'attire. Je n'ai pas ce courage-là. En plus, je ne pense pas que je suis amoureux. Enfin, je crois…Peut-être que c'est juste que je suis intrigué, tout simplement. A mon âge, n'importe quel bouillonnement hormonal ressemble à un coup de foudre, alors je vais éviter de tomber dans des délires romantico-ridicules. Je veux dire, je suis gay, je sais qu'il l'est aussi, il est terriblement beau, et il a très certainement plus de conversation que n'importe qui dans cette école. Ca suffit pour que mes hormones se fassent des films. Sans doute quand je le connaîtrait mieux ça se calmera tout seul. J'espère. Sinon, je suis pas dans la merde.

Enfin, le point positif dans tout ça, c'est que Michael n'a pas semblé trop mal le prendre. Il a eu l'air un peu vexé, évidemment (mais c'est normal, après tout, je suis une putain de bombe sexuelle), mais il s'est contenté de hausser les épaules et de grimacer une espèce de rictus blasé, en disant que maintenant qu'Ernie s'était fait jeter, il pourrait toujours ramasser les miettes à défaut de trouver quelqu'un d'autre (c'est pas comme si les gay couraient les couloirs du lycée non plus). J'aime pas trop cette attitude (et puis ça m'a un peu vexé qu'il se contente d'Ernie alors qu'il m'a eu moi…sans vouloir être méchant pour MacMillian, je m'attendais à plus de déception de sa part).

Hum. Faudrait peut-être que j'en touche deux mots à Ernie, quand même. Histoire qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir…

**o0O0o**

_Voilà, j'espère que ces deux chapitres vous auront plu ! La semaine prochaine, petit coup de théâtre en ce qui concerne Milli, et une nouvelle dispute avec Fred…_

_En attendant, je vous invite à aller faire un tour sur mon blog **www. 20six. fr/Myschka** pour vous tenir informés de mes avancées dans mes fics, trouver des bonus (la fiche de Neville est disponible !) et tout un tas d'autres trucs._

_Et d'ici la semaine prochaine, j'espère avoir plein de reviews dans ma boîte aux lettres pour mon anniversaire ce mercredi ! Je vous aime._


	37. Chapitre 37

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :**_Bonsoir ! J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, je fais encore une crise, et en plus je fais une intoxication alimentaire, du coup je suis absolument incapable de faire autre chose que d'agoniser dans mon canapé en ce moment…Je vais donc avoir un peu de mal à vous poster les chapitres de Cher journal régulièrement, je suis désolée…_

_Sinon, ce chapitre est essentiellement centré sur Milli, j'espère qu'il vous plaira…Bonne lecture ! _

**o0O0o**

**RAR : **

_**Les réponses aux reviews anonymes se trouvent sur mon blog www. 20six. fr/ Myschka (sans les espaces)**_

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, lundi 2 février 1997 : **

_**21h :**_

Je pense que je vais me coucher tôt ce soir. Même si je n'ai rien fait du week-end, j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas franchement en forme en ce moment. Si je m'écoutais je dirais que je fais une petite déprime, mais si je dois rester au fond de mon lit à chaque fois que j'ai un coup de cafard, je ne ferais plus grand chose de mes journées en ce moment. Il faut dire aussi, à ma décharge, que depuis la rentrée le mois dernier, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses plutôt éprouvantes pour mes nerfs. A commencer par Colin.

A ce propos, le procès approche à grand pas. La date a été fixée au début des vacances de février, ce qui fait que si je veux partir en vacances, ce ne sera que la deuxième semaine. Pour être honnête, je n'ai absolument pas envie d'aller à ce procès, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut en finir une bonne fois pour toutes, je crois que ce n'est qu'une fois que le jugement sera rendu que je me sentirai enfin libre.

J'y ai pas mal réfléchi ces derniers temps et je me rends compte que même alors qu'il est en préventive et qu'il n'est plus dans mon entourage, il continue plus ou moins d'occuper mes pensées. Je ne devrais pas me soucier de lui. Je ne peux évidemment pas nier son existence ni l'influence qu'il a eu sur moi, et ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite, bien entendu. Mais je ne dois plus me laisser pourrir la vie par ce type, même indirectement, même à distance.

J'ai bien conscience que c'est en partie à cause de lui que je suis incapable d'avoir une relations saine avec Fred. Je ne dis pas qu'il est le seul responsable de mon comportement avec lui, bien sûr. Je n'ai pas la mauvaise foi de jouer les victimes et rendre Colin responsable de tous mes malheurs. Malgré tout je sais que tant que je n'aurai pas réglé le problème, je serai incapable d'avoir une vie sentimentale normale. Et je crois que le procès va m'aider à me réconcilier avec moi-même. Du moins je l'espère. Je ne sais pas si ça va régler le problème avec Fred, mais au moins je pourrai avancer. Ne serait-ce que pour moi, il faut que je le fasse.

Evidemment Colin n'est pas ma seule source de stress. Il y a aussi Fred, mais quelque part les deux sont liés. Malgré tout j'ai bien peur que même le cas Colin résolu, ça ne résolve rien avec Fred. Je crois bien que j'éprouverai pour lui toujours beaucoup plus de tendresse que d'amour, et ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Je suis trop jeune encore pour me résigner à une relation sans amour. La tendresse, la complicité, c'est très bien, et c'est indispensable pour que ça dure, mais ça ne suffit pas. Je suis sans doute un indécrottable romantique, mais je crois en l'existence de quelque chose de mieux.

Mais je ne devrais pas me soucier autant de tout ça. J'ai quand même un bon boulot ici, et mes élèves pour la plupart sont intéressés par les cours que je donne, alors je devrais arrêter de me prendre la tête et remettre un sérieux coup de collier dans mon travail. Mes problèmes personnels n'ont pas à interférer dans mon boulot, et depuis quelques temps malheureusement c'est le cas. Mes étudiants n'ont pas mérité un professeur qui annule ses cours à cause de son ex petit ami.

Donc, plutôt que d'écrire des trucs inutiles dans mon journal, je vais bosser un peu et ensuite, au lit.

**o0O0o**

_« Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »_

_Harry offrit un sourire aimable et serein à la jeune fille qui lui servait une tasse de café._

_« Si vous faites allusion au déplorable incident de la semaine dernière, je vais beaucoup mieux, » répondit-il d'un ton tranquille. « Merci, Millicent. »_

_« Tout le monde s'est inquiété pour vous, vous savez, » fit Millicent d'une voix légèrement teintée de reproche. « Quelle idée de faire du sport quand on est aussi fatigué que vous l'êtes en ce moment, je vous jure… »_

_Le jeune professeur gloussa doucement. Voilà qu'il se faisait réprimander par l'une de ses élèves, maintenant. Son élève préférée, certes, mais tout de même, la situation lui semblait plutôt cocasse et il le lui fit savoir avec un sourire amusé._

_« Il semblerait que les rôles se soient inversés, » remarqua-t-il tranquillement. « Vous feriez une mère remarquable, Miss Bullstrode. »_

_« Je…je suis désolée, » souffla la jeune fille en rougissant brusquement. « C'est juste que…J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie vous savez. Vous auriez pu mourir ! »_

_« C'est moi qui suis désolé, » répondit Harry d'un ton apaisant. « Vous avez raison, j'ai été imprudent. Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois, je vous le promets. »_

_La jeune fille hocha la tête silencieusement et commença à boire son café alors que Harry se levait pour mettre un disque. Les notes familières de l'album de jazz qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'écouter s'élevèrent dans la petite pièce en désordre, et le jeune homme ouvrit la fenêtre pour s'appuyer contre la rambarde. Sous le regard un peu surpris de Millicent, il s'alluma une cigarette et souffla la fumée bleue à l'extérieur de la fenêtre. La jeune fille, bien qu'elle savait que son professeur fumait de temps en à autre, ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le fasse dans son bureau alors que c'était potentiellement interdit. Bien évidemment, personne n'était dupe, et certains élèves fumaient même dans leur chambre, mais les professeurs essayaient tout de même de montrer l'exemple en s'abstenant de fumer ailleurs que chez eux ou dans le parc. Millicent pouffa silencieusement. Décidément, son professeur ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde._

_« La fumée ne me gêne pas, vous savez, » lui dit-elle. « Draco et Sally fument. Surtout Sally en fait. Comme un pompier. »_

_« J'essaie d'éviter l'odeur de tabac froid à côté de la salle de classe, » lui expliqua Harry avec un petit sourire. « D'habitude, je ne fume même pas dans mon appartement, sauf quand je travaille dans mon bureau. Mais, » ajouta-t-il avec une expression un peu honteuse, « même si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aime autant vous intoxiquer le moins possible. »_

_Millicent éclata de rire._

_« Comme je vous l'ai dit, Draco et Sally fument. Ca ne me dérange pas. En fait, j'aime bien l'odeur de vos cigarettes, je crois. »_

_Il y eut un instant de silence, le genre de silence confortable que l'on n'a pas envie de briser. Pourtant, lorsque Millicent eut terminé sa tasse de café et s'en resservit une autre, et que Harry eut jeté son mégot éteint dans la corbeille à papier, la jeune fille prit de nouveau la parole._

_« Hum…J'ai repensé à ce que vous m'avez dit l'autre jour. Vous savez, à propos de mes parents. »_

_Harry leva les yeux vers elle, un air interrogateur affiché sur le visage. La jeune fille continua :_

_« J'ai reçu une lettre ce matin. Pendant les vacances, ma mère a l'intention de me présenter un garçon. Elle aimerait que je sois mariée avant mes 20 ans, et comme il faut au moins un an de fiançailles…Enfin, je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin, c'est tellement archaïque comme façon de penser que je me demande comment c'est encore possible de vivre ça à notre époque et dans notre pays… »_

_« Vos amis sont au courant ? » demanda Harry, un peu déstabilisé par l'annonce brutale de son élève._

_« Hum. Eh bien en fait, non, » répondit franchement la jeune fille. « Draco a reçu lui aussi ce matin un courrier de ses parents qui n'a pas eu l'air de lui faire plaisir alors je n'ai pas voulu en rajouter… Et puis avec les problèmes de Sally…enfin, vous comprenez… »_

_« Je vois, » dit doucement Harry. « Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tout garder pour vous, Millicent. Ce n'est pas parce que vos amis ont des problèmes qu'il faut leur cacher les vôtres…S'ils n'étaient pas là dans des moments pareils, quel genre d'amis seraient-ils ? »_

_« Je sais tout ça, » répliqua Millicent un peu vivement. « Et je sais aussi que si je leur en parlais, ils s'inquiéteraient pour moi et essaieraient de trouver une solution. C'est juste que moi, je n'ai pas envie de leur rajouter des soucis supplémentaires… »_

_La jeune fille marqua une pause, puis reprit._

_« Et puis, j'ai compris que si je ne m'assumais pas un peu toute seule, je n'irais pas bien loin dans la vie…Du moins pas comme je voudrais. Alors, quelque part, cette lettre, c'est un peu l'occasion idéale pour me…donner un coup de pied au cul. »_

_Harry eut un sourire indulgent devant l'expression, mais ne releva pas la grossièreté. Son étudiante continua._

_« Donc je me suis dit que pendant les vacances j'allais parler à mes parents, et tout leur dire. Je ne crois pas que je serais capable de leur mentir, et encore moins d'accepter sans broncher le fiancé que ma mère m'a trouvé. Alors…voilà. »_

_Millicent se tut brusquement et but une gorgée de café tandis que Harry la regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés. Elle, avait baissé le regard et semblait attendre une réaction de la part de son enseignant. Le jeune homme brun tenta de passer outre sa stupéfaction, puis, au bout d'un moment où l'on n'entendit que la musique jouer en sourdine, il lui adressa un sourire bienveillant._

_« Je suis extrêmement fier de vous, Millicent, » murmura-t-il, le regard brillant d'émotion. « C'est vraiment très courageux de votre part. »_

_La jeune fille releva les yeux, visiblement soulagée, et fit un sourire radieux à son professeur qui continua._

_« Les vacances sont dans trois semaines…Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? »_

_Millicent réfléchit quelques instant, puis fixa son regard sombre dans les yeux verts de son professeur, un air déterminé sur le visage._

_« Je vais attendre une semaine avant d'en parler à mes amis, je crois. J'ai encore besoin d'y réfléchir, et comme je vous l'ai dit, avec la famille de Draco et la maladie de Sally, je voudrais leur laisser le temps que la pression retombe un peu…Ensuite, » ajouta-t-elle, « il me restera deux semaines pour me préparer à ce que je vas dire à mes parents, et surtout, à comment je vais leur dire. Mais je le ferai, quoi qu'il advienne. »_

_« Vous savez que vous pouvez m'appeler quand vous voulez, » lui dit doucement Harry. « N'importe quand. Si vous avez le moindre problème avec vos parents, faites-le moi savoir immédiatement. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider. Je vous l'ai promis. »_

_La jeune fille hocha de nouveau la tête. Elle savait que ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance, et c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Quelqu'un qui la soutienne._

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, jeudi 5 février 1997 : **

_**00h30 :**_

Draco Malfoy est venu me rejoindre à la piscine ce soir.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, à vrai dire. Il avait l'air de vouloir discuter avec moi, mais il n'a pas été très bavard. Au début, j'ai pensé qu'il voulait simplement nager tout seul, mais il m'a demandé s'il pourrait revenir, alors je suppose que c'est pour me parler, finalement.

Je dois avouer que je n'étais pas très à l'aise, surtout au début. J'ai du mal à comprendre ce garçon…Mais, quelque part, ça m'a fait plaisir qu'il soit venu me voir…je crois. C'était bien, qu'il soit là.

Il était beau. On aurait dit le garçon de mon rêve.

_**21h :**_

Je commence à me sentir moins fatigué.

J'ai repensé à ce que m'a dit Millicent mardi. Sincèrement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle prenne cette décision aussi vite. Evidemment, la lettre de ses parents a du jouer beaucoup dans cette histoire, mais je connais peu de gens qui auraient réagi de cette manière. Décidément, Millicent m'étonnera toujours. D'autres qu'elle auraient sans doute complètement paniqué, ou se seraient morfondus pendant des jours sans savoir quoi faire. Mais elle, elle a simplement décidé que c'était l'occasion ou jamais de s'assumer telle qu'elle est.

Je dois dire que je l'admire beaucoup pour cela, mais en même temps, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Elle est majeure, ils ne peuvent donc pas la forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, mais à côté de cela, ils peuvent malgré tout lui pourrir la vie. A commencer par cesser de payer sa scolarité, ou encore la mettre à la porte, ce qui malgré tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire, posera tout de même un sacré problème.

Si je veux l'aider, il va falloir commencer tout de suite à trouver des solutions. La première chose à faire serait d'appeler Sirius et Tonks et les mettre au courant de la situation. Je pense que ni l'un ni l'autre ne refuseront de l'héberger pendant quelques temps si jamais les choses devaient dégénérer au point qu'elle se retrouve à la rue.

La deuxième chose à faire serait de me renseigner auprès d'Albus sur la possibilité d'attribuer une bourse d'études à Millicent. Mais pour cela il faudrait parvenir à tourner les choses de manière à ce qu'il ne connaisse pas tous les tenants et aboutissants de l'histoire. A moins bien sûr que Millicent n'accepte de lui révéler la vérité. Il faudra que je lui demande demain, si possible.

Enfin, il faudrait que j'en touche deux mots à Remus. Si Millicent ne peut pas rester à Hogwarts, elle va devoir trouver un travail, ou encore s'inscrire en urgence dans une autre école. Enfin, il va falloir que je réfléchisse un peu plus précisément à tout ça. Il vaudrait tout de même mieux qu'elle puisse terminer sa scolarité…

…Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de laisser Draco Malfoy venir me voir ailleurs que dans mon bureau. Hum. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir analyser la situation, à vrai dire.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, vendredi 6 février 1997 : **

_**18h :**_

J'ai eu le temps de voir Millicent en coup de vent aujourd'hui. Je lui ai parlé rapidement de ce à quoi j'avais pensé pour elle si les choses tournaient mal pendant les vacances avec ses parents. Je pensais qu'elle serait réticente à l'idée d'en parler au Directeur, mais curieusement, elle a plutôt semblée soulagée. Elle a dit qu'elle suivrait mes conseils et qu'elle me faisait confiance. Je suis touché, mais du coup maintenant, j'ai l'impression que la responsabilité m'écrase un peu.

Mais je lui ai promis de l'aider alors je le ferai. J'ai rendez-vous lundi avec Albus pour en discuter, et ce soir, après avoir téléphoné à Sirius et Tonks, j'irai dîner avec Nev et Remus pour en parler avec eux aussi. Je pense que si je demande de l'aide à plusieurs personnes, il y en aura au moins une qui pourra faire quelque chose. Du moins je l'espère…

J'ai encore rêvé de Draco Malfoy. Je crois que je suis plus perturbé que je ne veux bien l'admettre.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, samedi 7 février 1997 : **

_**02h :**_

J'ai eu Sirius au téléphone plus tôt dans la soirée et je lui ai parlé du problème de Millicent. Il m'a dit que pour ce qui était de la loger en urgence jusqu'aux grandes vacances, il n'y aurait _a priori_ aucun problème. Le souci c'est qu'après la fin des cours, je retournerai probablement à Brighton pour au moins un mois, et à ce moment-là, elle ne pourra plus loger ici. J'avoue que j'avais oublié ce détail. Mais il m'a dit qu'il y aurait sûrement un moyen de s'arranger avec Tonks, et que de toute façon, si elle avait besoin d'une aide juridique pour quoi que ce soit, il serait ravi de l'aider.

Ensuite j'ai appelé Nymph, et elle m'a répondu que si Millicent ne savait pas où loger, elle avait toujours sa chambre d'amis à disposition. Pour le logement en tout cas le problème est réglé. Elle m'a dit aussi que si jamais elle avait besoin d'argent, elle pourrait l'employer au pub à temps partiel, ce qui bien sûr n'est pas grand chose mais pourra au moins lui permettre de mettre de l'argent de côté.

A ce propos, il faudra que je conseille à Millicent de bloquer l'accès à son compte bancaire personnel, si possible avant de partir en vacances. Comme elle est majeure depuis à peine trois semaines, ses parents doivent encore avoir une procuration sur son compte. Je ne voudrais pas pousser le pessimisme au point d'imaginer qu'ils seraient capable de lui retirer tout son argent, mais c'est une éventualité à laquelle il faut penser, malheureusement. Je crois qu'elle partira au ski quelques jours après son retour à Londres, le délai sera court mais il faudra qu'elle trouve le temps de le faire.

Pour résumer, en ce qui concerne le logement et un éventuel travail d'appoint, nous avons la solution.

Après je suis allé dîner avec Neville et Remus, et je leur ai expliqué la situation. Ils se sont évidemment tout de suite sentis concernés. Neville parce que sa meilleure amie a vécu des choses à peu près similaires lorsque ses parents ont appris qu'elle était lesbienne, et Remus, eh bien…nul besoin d'explication. A ce propos, il m'a dit qu'il essaierait de lui trouver des stages dans des maisons d'édition, ou des jobs de pigiste dans les journaux pour lesquels il a travaillé. Il ne promet rien, bien sûr, après tout, cela fait longtemps qu'il n'est plus vraiment en relation avec cette branche du monde du travail, mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

Ne reste plus qu'à espérer que nous n'aurons pas à en venir à ces extrémités et qu'Albus pourra obtenir une bourse d'études à Millicent. Sinon, il faudra que je lui demande s'il est possible de la réinscrire dans un autre lycée, sachant qu'il faudra que ce soit dans la région de Brighton et que je ne sais pas s'il a des contacts dans cette partie du Royaume-Uni. J'avoue que c'est la partie du plan qui m'inquiète le plus, mais au pire, je pourrais toujours m'arranger pour l'inscrire dans un lycée à Brighton à la rentrée suivante, quitte à ce qu'elle redouble son année. Elle pourrait dans ce cas utiliser ma chambre, puisque durant l'année scolaire je serais à Hogwarts. Mais ce serait vraiment la pire des options, à mon sens. Elle est tellement brillante que ce serait une honte de devoir lui faire perdre une année pour rien.

Mais nous verrons bien. Après tout, si ça se trouve, Millicent n'aura pas autant de problèmes qu'elle le dit, et elle n'aura pas besoin de partir de chez elle.

Malgré tout je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout cela.

_**23h :**_

Fred me gonfle !

On s'est encore engueulés ce soir. Là je suis dans le salon et lui est enfermé dans la salle de bain, à faire la gueule. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ? Il m'a encore ressorti l'épisode de la cuite de Millicent et ses copains. Je croyais qu'on s'était déjà expliqués là-dessus, mais visiblement, mes explications n'étaient pas suffisantes.

Je comprends qu'il soit de mauvaise humeur à cause de son boulot. Je le conçois parfaitement. Mais il a suffit que je lui dise simplement qu'une de mes élèves avaient des problèmes pour qu'il parte au quart de tour et me reproche ce qui s'est passé il y a deux semaines. J'étais tellement en colère que j'ai gaffé et que je lui ai dit que Sally-Ann Perks était gravement malade, juste pour qu'il la ferme. Je n'aurais pas du faire ça, il n'avait pas à le savoir, mais j'étais tellement énervé que ça m'a échappé.

Sur le coup ça l'a un peu calmé, mais dès que j'ai dit que c'était à cause de ça que le jeune Malfoy était si perturbé, il a de nouveau pris la mouche. Je ne comprends pas, il ne l'a quasiment jamais vu et pourtant il a l'air de le détester viscéralement. Ca ne peut tout de même pas être parce que son frère Ron et Draco ne s'entendent pas, si ? Je sais bien que Malfoy est un garçon plutôt antipathique à première vue, mais de là à le détester à ce point…

Du coup en le voyant si remonté contre lui, je lui ai raconté que c'était tout de même grâce à lui que je ne m'étais pas noyé la semaine dernière, mais bizarrement, ça n'a pas eu l'air de le calmer…Si je ne trouvais pas cette idée complètement ridicule, je pourrais croire qu'il est jaloux. Ca m'énerve. Du coup moi qui voulais lui dire qu'il était venu discuter avec moi, juste pour lui prouver que ce n'était pas qu'un petit con imbus de sa personne, finalement j'ai préféré fermer ma gueule.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais maintenant, je me sens coupable de ce qui s'est passé mercredi, et je déteste ça. Je n'ai pas à me sentir comme ça, je n'ai rien fait de mal après tout.

Je vais quand même voir ce qu'il fout depuis une heure dans la salle de bain. Je n'aime pas qu'il m'ignore comme ça, s'il fuit à chaque fois qu'on doit discuter comme des adultes, on ne s'en sortira jamais.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, dimanche 8 février 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Finalement Fred et moi on s'est réconciliés. Encore une fois. Et une fois de plus sur l'oreiller.

Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ça – bien au contraire – mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment comme ça qu'on va régler nos problèmes. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, ça commence à me lasser sérieusement. Hier et aujourd'hui il m'a fait l'amour comme si je lui appartenais. Il m'a même fait un suçon, ce con. Et même si sur le coup j'ai – vraiment – pris mon pied, maintenant je me sens un peu mal. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression que ça commence à ressembler à ce qui se passait avec Colin avant, et ça ne me plait pas du tout.

Evidemment, je sais très bien que Fred n'est pas comme Colin. Mais dans ma tête je reproduis le même schéma qu'avec mon ex, et il est hors de question que je me sente encore une fois aussi misérable que je l'étais quand nous étions ensemble.

Il va falloir qu'on ait une sérieuse discussion la prochaine fois, s'il veut que ça continue de marcher entre nous. Je veux bien faire des efforts, mais il va falloir qu'il en fasse aussi. J'ai bien conscience de me comporter en égoïste, surtout qu'il a vraiment fait beaucoup pour moi, mais je ne vais pas non plus m'écraser sous prétexte que je me sens coupable de l'avoir utilisé au début.

Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne le savait pas.

**o0O0o**

_Dans le prochain chapitre, Draco se prend beaucoup la tête…_

_Sinon, comme je vous le disais en début de chapitre, ma santé a une fois de plus décidé de me jouer un sale tour, je ne sais donc pas si pourrai poster tous les mardi pendant un moment._

_Vous serez bien sûr tenus au courant de tout ça sur mon blog **www. 20six. fr/ Myschka**, n'hésitez pas à aller le consulter régulièrement._

_En attendant, comme d'habitude, si vous avez des remarques, des questions, des demandes d'autographe ou des menaces de mort à formuler, une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Je vous aime !_


	38. Chapitre 38

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze : **_Bonjour à tous ! Chanceux que vous êtes, j'ai suffisamment de chapitres d'avance pour poster, et j'ai même trouvé le temps et le courage de faire les RARs…Moi je dis, je suis trop bonne avec vous…huhu._

_Trêve de plaisanteries, dans ce chapitre, Draco use de la mauvaise foi avec bonheur, se rend compte qu'il aime beaucoup nager la nuit, fait un truc stupide, et s'inquiète pour Milli…Bonne lecture !_

**o0O0o**

**RAR : Les RARs anonymes sont sur mon blog www. 20six. fr/ Myschka**

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, lundi 9 février 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

Je suis super énervé aujourd'hui.

En fait, j'ai la haine pour un truc stupide et ça m'énerve d'être aussi con.

Merde, pourquoi est-ce que ça me perturbe autant ? Pourquoi ça m'a mis en colère de voir ça ? Je suis ridicule. Ridicule de réagir comme ça. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire, à moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ? Il a bien le droit de faire ce qu'il veut… de quel droit je m'en mêle ? De quel droit je m'en préoccupe, même ? C'est sa vie après tout, pas la mienne.

Putain, non, ça m'énerve. Je me sens trop con de ressentir ça, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Pourtant, je le savais bien. Je le savais mais je déteste ça.

Et Milli…Bon sang, je crois bien qu'elle va faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie. Manquait plus que ça, tiens.

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back :_

Draco s'affala lourdement sur le banc qu'il occupait depuis le début de l'année scolaire dans le grand réfectoire de Hogwarts. Il lâcha un soupir énervé et un juron grossier qui provoquèrent une légère exclamation de surprise chez Millicent, Blaise et Terry, tandis que Sally-Ann et Luna le fixèrent d'un air circonspect.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, encore ? » demanda Terry, le jeune homme rougissant presque de son audace. Il vouait une admiration sans borne au jeune Malfoy, mais il devait bien avouer parfois que son comportement pouvait être très désagréable.

Draco lui lança un regard peu amène, mais se tassa un peu plus sur son banc, s'attirant un grognement agacé de la part de Sally-Ann. La jeune fille s'appuya sur le bras de Millicent pour se lever, puis, marchant avec difficulté, vint s'asseoir à côté du garçon blond à la mine renfrognée.

« Malfoy, arrête de jouer les divas, t'es lourd, » déclara-t-elle tranquillement, tout en se servant une portion de spaghettis.

« Dray…T'as reçu une mauvaise nouvelle de tes parents ? » s'enquit Millicent avec inquiétude.

Si seulement c'était ça, songea le jeune homme. Sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher, il s'aperçut que les mots s'échappaient tous seuls de sa bouche.

« J'ai vu Potter avec un suçon dans le cou ce matin. Il avait un _putain_ de _suçon_ dans le cou. » Draco se rendit compte qu'il détestait cette idée. « J'imagine que c'est l'œuvre de Fred Weasley. »

Luna laissa échapper un petit rire en cascade avant de se désintéresser de la conversation, et retourna aussi sec à son déjeuner, mélangeant allègrement dans son assiette tous les aliments qui se trouvaient sur la table. Le reste des adolescents fixa dans un bel ensemble le jeune homme blond, une expression stupéfaite peinte sur leurs visages juvéniles.

« Tu es jaloux, » énonça lentement Millicent, incrédule.

« Tu en pinces pour Potter, » ajouta Blaise tout aussi lentement et tout aussi surpris. « Merde alors…quand je vais raconter ça à Ginny – »

« Tu ne vas _rien_ raconter à la belette, » le coupa sèchement Draco, furieux. « Tu ne vas rien lui dire parce que tu racontes n'importe quoi. Je n'en pince _pas_ pour Potter. » Il se tourna vers Millicent, l'air mauvais. « Et je ne suis _pas_ jaloux ! Tu m'as pris pour MacMillian ou quoi ?»

« Pourquoi tu t'énerves alors ? » fit Sally-Ann, goguenarde.

« Je ne suis pas énervé, » claqua Draco avec une parfaite mauvaise foi, ce qui provoqua une fois de plus le rire de Luna. A moins que ce ne fût le mélange des couleurs des différents jus de fruits qu'elle avait versés dans son verre et qu'elle faisait tournoyer avec sa petite cuillère.

Ses amis haussèrent les épaules et hochèrent la tête d'un air peu convaincu, mais préférèrent ne rien ajouter. Lorsque Draco avait ses humeurs, il était impossible de le raisonner. Tous avaient compris que le jeune homme blond crevait de jalousie, mais cela, il ne leur dirait que lorsqu'il se le serait avoué à lui-même. Et vue la phase de déni qu'il semblait être en train de traverser, ce n'était pas demain la veille. A vrai dire, cela faisait déjà quelques jours que Millicent se doutait que son meilleur ami éprouvait plus que de la curiosité envers leur professeur de Littérature, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il laisserait éclater ses sentiments de façon aussi explicite – enfin, explicite pour un Malfoy, il ne fallait pas pousser non plus.

La jeune fille ne savait trop que penser de ce revirement inattendu de situation, aussi préféra-t-elle sagement réserver son avis pour plus tard. Il était encore trop tôt pour décider si oui ou non Draco éprouvait plus qu'un simple béguin passager pour leur enseignant, et donc s'il fallait s'en inquiéter ou pas. En tout cas, elle ne dirait à rien à Potter. La jeune fille soupira imperceptiblement, avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Elle se doutait que ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment, mais quitte à changer de sujet, autant annoncer à ses amis la décision dont elle avait fait part à Potter une semaine plus tôt.

« Les enfants, » les appela-t-elle prudemment. « Ce n'est pas que les états d'âme de notre Petit Prince m'indiffèrent, mais j'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer… »

Les cinq autres adolescents, Luna comprise, se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Millicent, qui rougit légèrement, un peu embarrassée par cette soudaine attention qui se focalisait sur elle.

« T'es amoureuse ? » suggéra Terry.

« T'as gagné à la loterie ? » proposa Luna.

« T'es enceinte ? » demanda Blaise.

« Zabini, t'es trop con », lâcha Sally-Ann en le frappant derrière la tête.

« Blaise, ta gueule, » fit Draco en même temps, souriant légèrement. La sortie hasardeuse de son meilleur ami avait au moins eu le mérite de lui rendre un peu sa bonne humeur.

« Taisez-vous un peu, tous, » grogna Millicent. « C'est déjà pas facile alors si vous vous mettez à raconter n'importe quoi… »

« Désolé, » fit Blaise, penaud.

« Bullstrode, lâche le morceau, » grinça Sally-Ann d'un ton traînant. « Mon fond de teint en dégouline d'impatience, là… »

Draco considéra la jeune fille brune d'un air un peu choqué, mais préféra tourner son attention vers Millicent qui se tortillait sur son banc, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Milli, » dit-il doucement. « Il y a un problème ? »

Le jeune homme s'était rendu compte que depuis un peu moins d'une semaine son amie semblait un peu soucieuse, mais il avait été trop préoccupé par ses propres problèmes pour réellement s'en inquiéter. A présent, il se disait que c'était peut-être plus grave qu'il ne l'avait cru, et se sentit un peu coupable de n'avoir pensé qu'à lui. Millicent soupira.

« Ma mère veut me fiancer cet hiver avec un mec que je ne connais pas, » déclara-t-elle sans préambule, s'attirant les murmures indignés de ses camarades. « Je ne suis pas d'accord, évidemment. Alors pendant les vacances je vais dire à mes parents que je suis lesbienne. »

Seul un lourd silence stupéfait accueillit la nouvelle.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mardi 10 février 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Je suis encore sous le choc de la révélation de Milli. Et, je suis encore sous le choc de la vision de Potter avec cette marque dans le cou. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce pour quoi je suis le plus choqué.

Milli, sans doute. Potter, c'est pas comme si je ne m'en doutais pas déjà, même si ça n'empêche pas que je déteste vraiment cette idée et qu'en avoir eu la preuve de visu me donne envie de gerber.

Mais Milli, putain…Je la sens super mal, cette histoire. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, vraiment. Je veux dire, on en a parlé tous ensemble hier et encore aujourd'hui, et je sais que quelque part elle ne peut pas vraiment faire autrement, mais, merde, ça va mal se finir, j'en suis persuadé.

D'accord, sa mère est une connasse qui vit dans un autre siècle. Plus intolérante qu'elle, y'a pas, à part peut-être mon paternel. D'accord, Milli ne peut pas se fiancer avec un type dont elle ignore jusqu'au nom. Hum, en fait, elle ne peut pas se fiancer tout court, sauf éventuellement à San Francisco avec une autre fille, et dans une autre vie, peut-être. D'accord, pour refuser ce mariage arrangé complètement surréaliste, elle va devoir trouver une sacrément bonne raison. D'accord, le fait qu'elle est lesbienne est un argument irréfutable pour justifier son refus (encore que, j'en connais un paquet au sein de notre bonne vieille noblesse anglaise qui sont pédés comme des phoques et qui pourtant sont mariés ou l'ont été).

Mais honnêtement, est-ce que c'est réellement nécessaire de tout avouer à ses parents ? Je veux dire, c'est évident que ça va tourner à la catastrophe. Non, c'est même pire que ça, ça va être un désastre. Elle va s'en prendre plein la gueule, et si sa mère ne la tue pas ou ne la fait pas interner de force, elle va au moins la jeter à la rue à coups de pied au cul. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire si ça arrive ? Aucun de nous cinq n'est en mesure de lui venir en aide si jamais ça devait arriver.

Soyons réaliste deux minutes. Déjà, moi, je suis encore mineur, et même si Mère adore Milli – je crois même que si Père n'appréciait pas autant cette petite punaise de Pansy, elle aurait préféré que je sorte avec elle – elle ne pourrait pas l'accueillir chez nous à Londres parce que Père ne l'accepterait pas. Et Bella a autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de mes potes, après tout, elle n'est pas ma nounou.

Blaise, c'est pas mieux. OK, dans 10 jours il est majeur, mais ça m'étonnerait que ses parents le laissent emménager tout de suite dans l'appartement qu'ils lui ont acheté. Pour le moment, ça leur rapporte bien trop d'argent à la location, et je ne pense pas qu'ils accepteraient de loger une fille qui n'a pas un sous en poche (du moins pour le moment).

Terry…Terry vit dans un trou paumé depuis qu'il a quitté Liverpool et ses parents même s'ils sont sympas ne roulent pas sur l'or. En fait, je crois bien que toutes leurs économies partent dans ses frais de scolarité. Voilà le problème quand on est encore trop riche pour bénéficier d'une bourse, mais pas assez pour faire autre chose que payer l'école à ses enfants. Le problème est le même chez Luna et Sally. A la rigueur il leur aurait fallu être aussi pauvres que les Weasley pour qu'ils puissent avoir droit à une bourse.

Alors évidemment, Milli m'a dit qu'elle avait déjà réfléchi à tout ça et qu'elle se débrouillerait. En fait, il semblerait que Potter ait déjà commencé des démarches pour ne pas qu'elle se retrouve dans la merde. Mais si lui et Dumbledore ne parviennent pas à la garder dans l'école, alors elle sera obligée d'aller vivre ailleurs et peut-être même de redoubler si elle ne trouve pas un lycée qui l'accepte en cours d'année. Bien sûr, elle serait logée gratuitement chez une copine de Potter, bien sûr, elle aurait un boulot (mal payé, mais c'est déjà ça), et bien sûr, jamais Potter ne l'aurait laissée dans la merde.

Mais si jamais ça devait se passer comme ça…si jamais ça devait arriver, elle ne serait plus là. Elle ne serait plus avec nous. Et surtout, elle ne serait plus avec moi, et je ne veux surtout pas que ça arrive. Comment je vais faire, moi, si elle n'est plus là ? Même Annie ne pourrait pas la remplacer. Personne ne pourrait.

**o0O0o**

_« Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez. »_

_« J'aurais pu en dire autant de vous. »_

_« Eh bien, je viens nager ici tous les mercredi, Monsieur Malfoy. Je ne vois pas pourquoi votre présence ici y changerait quoi que ce soit. »_

_Draco adressa un mince sourire à son enseignant qui effectuait déjà quelques brasses dans la partie la moins profonde du grand bassin. Lui-même venait à peine d'entrer dans la grande salle carrelée et il se dirigea avec une lenteur calculée, dissimulant la gêne qui lui contractait bizarrement l'estomac, vers les gradins où gisaient, épars, les vêtements de son professeur. Le jeune homme se glissa derrière les rangées de bancs en bois pour se déshabiller rapidement. Etrangement, il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise de se dévêtir devant Harry. Il ne sortit de derrière les gradins que lorsque le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se fut un peu éloigné, continuant à nager tranquillement sans se soucier de sa présence._

_Le garçon blond s'avança vers le bord de la piscine et alors que Harry lui tournait toujours le dos, il plongea dans le bassin, d'un mouvement dont la précision et la fluidité ne provoquèrent qu'un léger clapotis à la surface de l'eau. Draco n'émergea que lorsqu'il fut arrivé à la hauteur de son enseignant, qui ne sursauta même pas en voyant la tête blonde apparaître à côté de lui dans le couloir à sa gauche. Au contraire, il lui fit un sourire désarmant de simplicité et poursuivit sa progression. Draco soupira un peu, et suivit le jeune homme brun sans se préoccuper de rester à son niveau ou de le dépasser, glissant dans l'eau à son rythme, laissant son corps décider seul de la vitesse qu'il voulait adopter._

_C'était une sensation inhabituelle et légèrement grisante. Il y avait bien longtemps que Draco n'avait pas nagé simplement pour son plaisir, sans souci de la performance, sans ressentir le besoin de tester ses limites, et il se rendit compte que cela lui procurait un bien-être incroyable. Ou peut-être était-ce la proximité de son jeune enseignant, dont il s'étonnait cette fois encore. Il avait du mal à réaliser que l'homme acceptait sa présence avec autant de naturel qu'il avait accepté celle de Millicent dans sa vie. Il se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil vers Harry, et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent un peu lorsqu'il observa la grâce peu commune avec laquelle le jeune homme évoluait dans l'eau._

_Harry ne pouvait pas être qualifié de très bon nageur. Ses gestes étaient un peu trop lents et parfois mal coordonnés, et il n'aurait très certainement pas tenu la distance dans une course – assurément pas contre lui en tout cas. Mais il y avait une telle sensualité – inconsciente – dans ses mouvements, une telle grâce – oui, il se répétait mais il ne trouvait que ce mot pour qualifier la vision qui s'offrait innocemment sous ses yeux – que Draco bénit avec ferveur le moment où il avait décidé de troquer le maillot qu'il portait pour les compétitions contre un short beaucoup plus large et qui cachait un peu mieux l'état embarrassant dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement. Le garçon fit jouer ses muscles et dépassa rapidement son professeur pour atteindre l'extrémité du bassin puis faire demi-tour._

_Il avait déjà effectué une longueur complète lorsque Harry atteignit la moitié du parcours et s'arrêta pour s'adosser contre le rebord de la piscine, se laissant flotter paisiblement, les jambes légèrement repliées. Draco le rejoignit en quelques mouvements puissants et prit place à côté de lui sans dire un mot. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, sans parler ni se regarder, mais Draco pouvait presque sentir la chaleur du corps si proche de son enseignant qui semblait irradier et se propager jusqu'à lui à travers l'onde. Finalement, le professeur de Littérature brisa le silence qui s'était fait gêné, presque pesant._

_« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu, cette fois-ci, Monsieur Malfoy ? »_

_Draco tourna lentement son regard vers Harry, qui gardait les yeux fixés vers un point invisible de l'autre côté de la salle. Il détailla brièvement les contours de son profil avant de répondre avec hésitation : _

_« Milli nous a raconté pour ses parents. »_

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs dirigea alors son regard vers son élève et le fixa de ses yeux trop verts, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage. Draco se sentit rougir inexplicablement sous ce regard insistant et une vague de chaleur embrasa brièvement mais violemment ses reins. Il remercia le ciel que les yeux de son professeur fussent si solidement ancrés dans les siens avant de poursuivre : _

_« Vous étiez au courant. »_

_Ce n'était pas une question, Millicent le lui avait dit elle-même et lui avait même parlé de l'aide que voulait lui apporter Potter. Il n'y avait pas non plus d'accusation dans cette affirmation, pourtant Harry répondit, d'une voix qui se voulait conciliante, comme s'il avait voulu calmer un animal sauvage._

_« Elle ne voulait pas vous en parler tout de suite, » se justifia-t-il doucement. « Elle craignait d'ajouter ses propres soucis à tous les problèmes que vous devez affronter en ce moment, Miss Perks et vous. »_

_Draco eut un rictus amer._

_« C'est bien Milli, ça. Evidemment qu'on s'inquiète tous pour elle, cela ne veut pas dire qu'on lui en aurait voulu de nous rajouter des soucis. »_

_« Je sais, » répondit simplement Harry. « Draco ? » ajouta-t-il après un bref instant de silence._

_« Oui ? » Le garçon savait que son professeur n'employait son prénom que lorsque les circonstances faisaient qu'il ne maîtrisait plus entièrement ses émotions._

_« Je crois que vous serez dans la même station de ski que Millicent durant les vacances… »_

_« Oui. »_

_« S'il vous plait, prenez soin d'elle. »_

_Le ton du jeune homme était presque suppliant et Draco prit alors l'entière mesure de son affection de son professeur pour la jeune fille. Il savait que la relation qu'il entretenait avec Millicent dépassait le cadre de celle que l'on rencontrait habituellement entre un élève et son enseignant, mais il ne s'était jusqu'à présent pas rendu compte à quel point Harry semblait attaché à elle. S'il ne l'avait pas su gay, il aurait presque pu croire qu'il était amoureux d'elle, mais à l'instant, il se dit que cela ressemblait plus à l'amour d'un grand frère pour sa petite sœur. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire imperceptible lorsqu'il lui répondit : _

_« Pour qui me prenez-vous, Professeur ? Vous n'aviez même pas besoin de demander. »_

_A cet instant, Harry sut que s'il y avait le moindre problème, Draco le mettrait au courant aussitôt. Il rendit son sourire à son étudiant, puis se hissa à l'extérieur du bassin, sans avoir conscience du regard troublé que le jeune homme blond jetait sur lui._

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, jeudi 12 février 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

Je suis en train de péter un plomb.

Passons sur le fait que je viens enfin de recevoir des nouvelles de Mère par le biais de Dobby qui a définitivement confirmé le fait que ma pauvre génitrice s'enfonce de plus en plus dans la dépression chronique et l'alcoolisme mondain. Bon, il me l'avait déjà dit il y a quelques semaines, mais là…Elle s'est quand même pris une vraie cuite, au point d'en être malade. Dobby a fait passer ça pour une intoxication alimentaire auprès de Père. Ben voyons. Au moins je sais que je ne suis pas paranoïaque, merveilleuse nouvelle s'il en est. C'est que j'aurais presque douté de ma santé mentale. Enfin, Bella a été mise au courant et semble, Dieu merci, me prendre au sérieux cette fois-ci. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou si je dois déprimer pour avoir eu raison sur ce coup-là.

Passons également sur le fait que ma chère tantine a de toute évidence décidé de mettre le grappin sur mon vénéré prof de Chimie. Snape m'a annoncé aujourd'hui – en rougissant ! non, mais vraiment, où va le monde, je vous jure – qu'elle l'avait invité à la rencontrer à Londres durant les vacances pour discuter de mon avenir, pendant que moi, je jouerai le gentil fils à son papa et que je rencontrerai les doyens des facs qu'il veut m'imposer.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'écœure le plus : le fait d'imaginer que Snape puisse avoir une vie sexuelle, en particulier avec un membre de ma famille, ou bien le fait de devoir encore une fois adopter un comportement dégoulinant d'hypocrisie envers mes parents. A la réflexion, je pense que l'idée d'une vie sexuelle chez Snape ne m'écœure pas. C'est juste que ça m'horrifie. Le pauvre homme va se faire bouffer tout cru par cette mante religieuse qu'est Bella, et je pèse mes mots.

Bref. Passons sur tout cela. Passons aussi sur le fait que je ne me remets toujours pas de l'incroyable inconscience de ma meilleure amie qui a décidé contre toutes les règles de la raison élémentaire de faire son coming-out devant des parents encore plus givrés que les miens. Heureusement qu'elle a des potes merveilleux (non, je ne suis absolument pas imbu de moi-même, c'est la stricte vérité), et que Potter existe.

Potter.

Dont j'ai encore rêvé cette nuit, avec une fois de plus une précision terrifiante. Si j'étais de mauvaise foi, je mettrais ça sur le compte de la frustration sexuelle. D'ailleurs c'est sans doute le cas, d'une parce que ça ne devrait pas être permis d'avoir un corps – et un visage – et des yeux – et un sourire – pareils ; de deux parce que depuis que j'ai lourdé Michael, j'en suis réduit à me branler. Tous les jours. En pensant à Potter.

Fuck.

Mais si ce n'était que de la frustration, pourquoi – _pourquoi ?_ – est-ce que j'ai de plus en plus envie de parler avec lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai de plus en plus envie de le connaître, de savoir ce qui se cache derrière le personnage du gentil prof de Lettres ?

Et surtout, pourquoi, grands dieux, est-ce que j'ai eu l'idée incroyablement stupide d'aller chercher son numéro de téléphone et son adresse à Brighton dans l'annuaire de l'école ?

J'ai vraiment pété un câble.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, samedi 14 février 1997 : **

_**18h :**_

C'est officiel, je crois que je peux aller me pendre après ce que je viens de faire.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, bon sang ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas capable de reprendre le contrôle sur mes gestes ?

Je pensais avoir atteint les sommets de la bêtise en allant chercher les coordonnées de Potter dans l'annuaire de l'école. Bon, j'ai vainement tenté de me leurrer en me disant que c'était justifié si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Milli pendant les vacances. Mais même moi, je suis assez honnête pour reconnaître que ce n'était qu'un prétexte. J'ai l'impression d'être un vulgaire stalker(1), c'est assez terrifiant.

Mais là, je dois bien avouer que j'ai battu tous les records de connerie jamais enregistrés de mémoire de lycéen, et c'est rien de le dire.

Il va forcément savoir que c'est moi. Il n'est pas stupide – loin, bien loin de là, au contraire – et en plus il est toujours fourré avec Longbottom. Il est forcément au courant. Et quand bien même l'autre ne lui en aurait pas parlé – c'est ça, et Luna est saine d'esprit aussi – Milli a forcément du lui en toucher deux mots au moins une fois. Il ne _peut pas_ ne pas faire le rapprochement. Même s'il n'y a pas de carte, ni même un simple mot. Même si ça a simplement été glissé dans sa boîte aux lettres sans être emballé. Même s'il n'y a pas d'étiquette sur le flacon. Surtout s'il n'y a pas d'étiquette sur le flacon.

Merde, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'aller lui offrir un parfum pour la Saint-Valentin ? Pas n'importe lequel en plus. Celui que j'ai créé avec Snape. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Je l'ai modifié. En pensant à lui, et à l'odeur qu'aurait sa peau en le portant.

Je suis pathétiquement irrécupérable et je crois que dès que j'aurai terminé de me noyer dans l'alcool avec les copains (moins Blaise, qui a décidé d'emmener sa belette personnelle au restaurant et de lui offrir un cadeau outrageusement cher qu'elle va probablement lui jeter à la figure), j'irai me pendre avec ma cravate.

Peut-être que je pourrais essayer de coucher avec Ernie pour me changer les idées ?

Eurk. Non, en fait. (désolé, vieux, mais tu n'es pas mon type).

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, dimanche 15 février 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Finalement je ne me suis pas bourré la gueule – et, ô surprise, je ne suis pas mort. Ca c'est bête.

Non, à la place, j'ai passé la première partie de soirée au cinoche et au resto avec les copains, et ensuite, Milli, Annie et moi on s'est éclipsés pour aller dans un autre bar que celui où voulaient aller les autres. D'ailleurs, je crois bien que Justin en pince un peu pour Luna. Enfin, c'est pas mes affaires mais je lui souhaite bien du courage. Mais bref.

J'ai dit aux filles ce que j'avais fait plus tôt dans la journée et je crois bien que si ce n'était pas de moi dont il s'agissait, j'aurais payé pour voir leur tête. On aurait dit qu'elles avaient avalé de travers. Comme ce sont deux petites pestes vicieuses et malfaisantes, elles m'ont asticoté toute la soirée et j'ai fini par leur avouer que je faisais des rêves cochons sur Potter. Enfin, c'est pas tout à fait vrai, parce que ça n'a rien de porno en général (même si invariablement je dois changer mes draps le lendemain matin).

Sally était morte de rire. Bah, au moins je lui aurais un peu remonté le moral. Mais Milli avait l'air un peu catastrophée en apprenant ça. Dire qu'elle ne sait même pas que depuis deux semaines je le rejoins à la piscine en pleine nuit, juste pour lui _parler_. Evidemment, je lui ai fait jurer de ne jamais en toucher ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot au principal intéressé, mais de toute façon je ne crois pas qu'elle aurait dit quoi que ce soit. Enfin, tout ça pour qu'elle me dise que c'était probablement l'idée la plus stupide que j'aie eu dans mon existence – merci pour l'évidence, comme si je n'avais pas remarqué.

Evidemment que c'est une connerie. Mais le jour où elle connaîtra le secret pour maîtriser les hormones d'un ado de 17 ans furieusement homosexuel face au plus beau mec du monde, surtout, qu'elle me fasse signe, je suis preneur. Là elle s'est contentée de rigoler et de me dire que j'étais mal barré. Merci pour le soutien, ça fait vachement plaisir. Mais bon, je sais qu'elle a raison…je devrais me trouver un mec histoire d'oublier cette lubie à la con.

Le problème c'est que j'ai pas envie.

Et puis maintenant…eh bien, maintenant, je pense encore à lui. Plus qu'avant, si c'est possible.

Je l'ai vu rentrer au château tout à l'heure, il avait l'air…dévasté. Je me demande pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ?

* * *

1) Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, un stalker est quelqu'un qui, obnubilé par une personne, se met à la suivre et à se renseigner sur elle de manière obsessionnelle. 

**o0O0o**

_Dans le prochain chapitre, Harry se prend beaucoup la tête à propos de deux de ses élèves, et a une discussion très importante avec Fred._

_**D'ici là, je vous invite (je ne dirai pas avec insistance, mais presque, histoire d'éviter quelques bourdes de la part de certains lecteurs qui ne seraient pas bienvenues en ce moment – les bourdes, pas les lecteurs) à venir consulter mon blog www. 20six. fr/ Myschka. C'est là que vous trouverez des infos sur mes fics en cours, mes progrès dans leur avancée, les RARs anonymes, des bonus et tout un tas d'autres trucs.**_

_Et sinon, comme d'habitude, si vous avez des questions, des remarques, des commentaires, des menaces de mort ou des demandes en mariage à formuler (je fais aussi les baptêmes et les bar-mitsva), une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Je vous aime ! _


	39. Chapitre 39

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :**_Bonsoir à tous ! Je pense que le chapitre qui suit devrait satisfaire pas mal de monde…Beaucoup de prises de tête en perspective…Bonne lecture !_

**o0O0o**

**RAR : Comme d'habitude, les reviews non signées ont leur réponse sur mon blog www. 20six. fr/ Myschka.**

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, lundi 9 février 1997 : **

_**22h : **_

Cette fichue marque est toujours là.

On peut dire que Fred ne m'a pas loupé sur ce coup-là. Non, mais franchement, c'est quoi cette idée à la con de me faire un suçon aussi visible ? Si encore ça avait été dans un endroit discret…Mais là, il est impossible à dissimuler. Je n'allais tout de même pas porter une écharpe toute la journée…Enfin, espérons que ça parte rapidement. Il y a suffisamment de rumeurs qui courent sur moi dans cette école pour rajouter en plus une couche de spéculations sur ma vie sexuelle.

Misère. Je suis fatigué, j'en ai marre de ce bled paumé, il fait froid, Fred me gonfle et je veux des vacances.

Hum. Pas brillant le prof de Lettres, en ce moment.

Il faut que je pense à parler à Millicent demain, à propos de son argent. Je me demande si elle a annoncé sa décision à ses amis. J'espère que oui, j'avoue que je me sens un peu dépassé par les événements en ce moment, et j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas pouvoir la soutenir autant que je ne le voudrais. Alors il vaudrait mieux pour elle qu'elle ait quelqu'un à qui se confier en-dehors de moi.

Je vais peut-être appeler Tonks, tiens. A cette heure-ci, Neville a sûrement raccroché et son téléphone est libre. Elle me manque.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mardi 10 février 1997 : **

_**23h : **_

Millicent a parlé avec ses amis. Je suis soulagé. D'une part parce qu'elle s'est libérée d'un poids, à mon avis, d'autre part parce qu'elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup de soutien si jamais les choses tournent mal.

A vrai dire, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais présenter la situation au Directeur. C'est un homme compréhensif et intègre, ce n'est pas le problème. Mais malheureusement, il est soumis aux mêmes obligations que tout le monde, et si le conseil d'administration choisit de ne pas réintégrer Millicent le cas échéant, il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de se plier à cette décision.

J'espère que Millicent a bien conscience de ce qui risque de l'attendre.

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back :_

« Mon compte courant ? » s'étonna Millicent. « Oui, mes parents ont une procuration dessus, je crois. »

« Est-ce que vous aurez le temps de vous rendre à votre banque avant de partir à la montagne ? » s'enquit Harry, le nez plongé dans sa tasse de café fumant.

« Je ne sais pas. C'est important ? » demanda la jeune fille, perplexe.

« Un peu, oui. »

« Pour – oh. » Millicent s'interrompit, un air soucieux inscrit sur son visage. « Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, » murmura-t-elle, songeuse.

Harry leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit gentiment. Bien évidemment, il se pouvait qu'ils se fassent du souci pour rien, et que son étudiante n'aurait pas à faire face à un tel cas de figure. Après tout, ses parents restaient ses parents, et n'iraient sans doute pas la jeter dehors en la privant de son argent. Malgré tout, mieux valait prendre ses précautions, voire plus qu'il n'en était nécessaire. Millicent soupira lourdement et acquiesça.

« Vous avez raison. Dès demain j'appellerai mon banquier pour prendre rendez-vous avec lui. On n'est jamais trop prudent. »

« Sage décision, Miss Bullstrode. » Harry se leva de son fauteuil pour lui resservir du café, puis, ouvrant la fenêtre et s'adossant à la rambarde, il s'alluma une cigarette, s'attirant un regard un peu surpris de la part de son élève.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Vous fumez beaucoup, ces derniers temps, » se justifia Millicent. « Je me suis dit que c'était parce que vous aviez des soucis… »

Harry lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, » fit-il en écrasant sa cigarette et provoquant un rire incrédule chez son étudiante. « Je n'ai aucun problème qui ne puisse être surmonté. Comment se porte Miss Perks ? » demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Millicent haussa un sourcil et reprit un biscuit à la cannelle, une expression mitigée sur son visage carré.

« Elle fait face, je suppose, » murmura-t-elle. « Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce que c'est pour elle de vivre ça. Vous savez, jusqu'à ce que Terry nous explique ce que c'était comme maladie, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que ça pouvait être. Alors je crois que je ne réalise pas très bien. » Elle s'interrompit pour avaler une gorgée du breuvage brûlant dont Harry avait rempli sa tasse, puis continua, un peu hésitante. « Draco se fait énormément de souci pour elle. »

« Il a l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, » remarqua Harry d'une voix neutre. « Serait-il amoureux ? »

Quelque chose dans le ton de son enseignant lui fit lever les yeux vers lui et Millicent se fit la réflexion que cette question, qu'il avait posée comme pour lui-même, sonnait étrangement dans la bouche du jeune homme. Elle secoua la tête, essayant de se départir de cette impression curieuse qui l'avait envahie à peine un instant, et répondit, mortellement sérieuse :

« Oui, il est amoureux d'elle. Mais pas de la façon dont vous l'imaginez. Vous savez professeur, je pense que nous sommes tous plus ou moins amoureux les uns des autres. J'aime Draco, j'aime Blaise. J'ai cru il y a quelques mois que j'étais amoureuse de Luna, mais aujourd'hui je me rends compte simplement que c'est juste que je l'aime, elle aussi. Et maintenant j'aime aussi Sally et Terry. Je ne sais pas si vous me comprenez, professeur. Ca n'a rien de…sexuel, ou quoi que ce soit. C'est juste que c'est trop fort pour être simplement considéré comme de la bête amitié. »

La jeune fille rougit. Elle avait conscience de l'incohérence de ses propos, et plus encore, elle se demandait pourquoi un tel accès de sincérité. Non qu'elle ne fût pas sincère habituellement, mais d'ordinaire, elle ne s'étalait que rarement sur ce genre de choses. Pourtant, en cet instant, elle se disait qu'elle devait le dire au jeune homme.

« Je crois que je comprends, » répondit doucement Harry. « Nymphadora est sans conteste la femme de ma vie, alors oui, je crois que je comprends. »

Millicent resta silencieuse. Une petite voix lancinante au fond d'elle-même lui répétait avec insistance que quelque chose de fondamental était en train de lui échapper, mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Lorsqu'elle quitta le petit bureau, sa perplexité ne l'avait toujours pas quittée, et Harry fixait un point invisible dans le parc, à travers la fenêtre encore ouverte. Il avait une nouvelle cigarette à la main, et Millicent soupira. Quelque chose tracassait le jeune professeur, mais le diable si elle savait quoi.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, jeudi 12 février 1997 : **

_**01h :**_

Je crois que je ne vais pas très bien. Enfin, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer plutôt. Disons que je suis un peu confus ces derniers temps, et que je ne sais pas très bien comment régler ça.

A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas exactement à propos de quoi je me sens déstabilisé. Ou peut-être que si, mais que je n'ai pas envie de le reconnaître, ce qui accentue encore un peu plus ma confusion.

…C'est clair comme du jus de boudin, ce que je viens de dire. Merde.

Reprenons. Je n'ai pas envie de dormir même si je suis fatigué, et je crois que j'ai besoin de faire le point. Sacrément besoin, en fait.

La première chose qui me gêne, c'est que j'ai vu ce soir encore Draco Malfoy à la piscine. Nous avons parlé essentiellement de Millicent, et je dois reconnaître que c'est agréable de discuter avec lui. Et même, pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai aimé être là en sa compagnie, et j'ai pris du plaisir à le voir nager. Je me rends compte que je ne suis jamais allé voir une compétition de natation à laquelle il a participé. Je crois que j'aimerais bien le voir nager vraiment. Ses gestes sont très beaux, on dirait presque qu'il a vécu dans l'eau toute sa vie.

Je disais que c'était la première chose qui me gênait. C'est vrai, j'ai aimé être là avec lui, j'ai aimé lui parler. J'ai aimé le regarder. C'est ça qui me gêne. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que même si je suis content que nous ayons une relation civilisée – surtout après les rapports houleux que nous avions en début d'année – je ne suis pas certain qu'accepter de le voir ainsi le soir soit une très bonne idée. Et c'est une réaction complètement égoïste de ma part, parce que je sais bien que lui n'y voit que de simples discussions avec son professeur, à propos de sa meilleure amie.

Je ne devrais pas me sentir mal à l'aise sous son regard, pourtant je le suis, et hier j'aurais vraiment voulu qu'il parte plus tôt. Parce que justement, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille. Parce que justement, j'aurais voulu qu'il reste. Parce que justement, je me suis senti un peu trop bien, au point de cesser durant un instant de le voir comme un élève. Et ça, ce n'est pas bon. Je crois.

La deuxième chose qui m'ennuie, c'est bien évidemment Millicent. Vendredi je vois Dumbledore pour lui expliquer la situation, et j'ai peur qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour elle. Je ne veux pas être pessimiste, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de toute cette affaire. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour elle. J'en ai encore parlé à Neville ce midi, et malheureusement, il est de mon avis. Les choses ne se présentent pas très bien pour elle, et même si Tonks m'a assuré qu'elle prendrait soin de Millicent, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'angoisser.

La troisième chose, c'est qu'avec Fred, ça ne va pas très bien en ce moment. C'est son anniversaire ce soir et je l'avais complètement oublié. On doit dîner avec George et Alicia, mais je me rends compte que je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. En fait, si je m'écoutais, je crois bien que je serais allé le voir pour rompre avec lui. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça ce soir. Et je peux encore moins le faire ce week-end vu que c'est la St Valentin. Je déteste cette fête, mais malgré tout, je ne suis pas insensible au point de larguer mon mec ce jour-là. Cela dit, je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage de patienter encore une semaine avant de discuter sérieusement avec lui. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à moins d'un miracle, il vaut mieux qu'on laisse tomber.

Enfin, au moins, le point positif c'est que mes cours se passent bien. Depuis que Marietta a quitté les cours de Français, nous avançons beaucoup plus vite et même Michael fait des progrès étonnants. Le seul truc qui m'embête, c'est que Ginny me regarde avec une expression un peu bizarre ces derniers temps, un peu triste peut-être. Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec Fred et moi ? Ou bien est-ce parce qu'elle aurait des problèmes dont elle ne m'a pas parlé ? Je me rends compte que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas discuté avec elle. Il faudrait que je trouve le temps.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, vendredi 13 février 1997 : **

_**01h : **_

Finalement le resto s'est plutôt bien passé et je me suis pas mal amusé. Evidemment, je ne peux pas dire que je me sois éclaté comme une bête mais c'était sympa, et surtout, Fred était de bonne humeur. On se voit ce week-end comme prévu, mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir faire quelque chose de spécial pour la St Valentin, heureusement. Il sait combien je déteste cette fête stupide.

Colin m'a trompé pour la première fois un jour de St Valentin, tiens. Encore un truc qu'il ne m'aura pas épargné. C'est assez ironique quand on y pense.

Bref, passons. Il est tard et tout à l'heure j'ai rendez-vous avec le Directeur au sujet de Millicent. J'ai intérêt à être en forme.

_**18h :**_

Je viens de sortir du bureau de Dumbledore.

C'est bien ce que je craignais, malheureusement. Millicent étant majeure, si jamais ses parents décident de la retirer de l'école, son seul recours serait de subvenir elle-même à ses frais de scolarité. Considérant le coût exorbitant des études à Hogwarts, autant dire que c'est peine perdue, d'autant que ses parents n'ont payé que pour le premier semestre. J'ai demandé à Albus s'il était possible qu'elle obtienne une bourse ou une subvention, voire même un prêt, mais comme je m'y attendais, ce n'est pas possible en cours d'année. La seule chose qu'il puisse faire, c'est de demander au conseil d'administration une dérogation spéciale pour l'année prochaine, mais il y a peu de chances pour qu'on lui accorde, étant donné qu'elle serait doublante. C'est totalement surréaliste, mais c'est comme ça.

Ceci dit, je m'y attendais. C'est une école privée, et même si Millicent est plutôt douée en classe, elle est tout de même loin d'obtenir des résultats suffisants pour une bourse d'études. Quand je vois le travail que doit fournir Ginny pour pouvoir garder la sienne, je sais que Millicent ne peut pas tenir le rythme. Même si elle est incroyablement douée dans toutes les matières littéraires et les sciences sociales, elle a bien trop de lacunes dans les matières scientifiques, malgré les progrès qu'elle semble avoir faits avec Miss Lovegood depuis le début de l'année.

Enfin, pour résumer, ça s'annonce mal.

J'espère que je vais avoir le temps de joindre Sirius ou Tonks avant de retrouver Fred à Hogsmeade, il devient urgent de songer à l'inscrire dans une école publique à Brighton. Enfin, j'espère que nous n'aurons pas à aller jusque là, évidemment. Mais si c'est le cas, autant s'y prendre le plus tôt possible. Peut-être que Remus pourrait m'aider à trouver un bon lycée dans les environs de Brighton…

Bon, je dois filer. Pour une fois que je vais voir le film que je veux, je ne vais pas non plus me mettre en retard. Par contre, je crois que je rentrerai directement après à l'internat.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, samedi 14 février 1997 : **

_**11h :**_

Alors là…si je m'attendais à ça.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, bordel ?

Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Parce que c'est forcément lui. Qui d'autre ? Il n'y a que lui ici à pouvoir avoir eu cette idée. Et même s'il avait donné à quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait voulu me l'offrir, dans ce cas il y aurait eu un mot, même anonyme, ou un emballage.

Là, il n'y avait rien. Juste un petit flacon sans étiquette au milieu de ma boîte aux lettres, comme s'il avait été jeté dedans sans autre forme de procès. Pas de mot, pas d'explication, pas de nom et pourtant je sais que c'est lui. Parce qu'il n'y a que lui qui a pu créer quelque chose de pareil, et que lui pour avoir eu l'idée de le mettre ici. Si ça avait été Millicent, il y aurait eu un mot. D'ailleurs elle m'a laissé une carte. Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, il y aurait eu une justification quelconque. Ca semblait si incongru au milieu de toutes ces lettres.

Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Je refuse de croire que c'était pour se moquer de moi. Pas après avoir parlé de Millicent comme ça. Pas après le mot d'encouragement qu'il m'a laissé quand Colin a voulu ruiner mon job dans cette école.

Et surtout, pas lorsque ce que je respire en ouvrant le flacon sent si bon. Je ne sais pas…on dirait presque que ça a été fait…pour moi.

Je n'y crois pas.

_**23h :**_

Eh bien, finalement ça a été une soirée plutôt tranquille.

Fred a été sympa, bien que je l'aie trouvé un peu distant. Là, il dort, et je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à le rejoindre. C'est pas très sympa de dire ça, mais quelque part, je suis heureux qu'il soit allé se coucher tout de suite. J'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire l'amour avec lui, surtout en ce moment.

Je porte le parfum de Draco Malfoy. J'avais raison, on dirait qu'il a été fait pour moi.

**o0O0o**

_« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute. »_

_Harry leva la tête de son livre et fixa Fred de ses yeux verts. Reposant l'ouvrage sur la table basse du salon, il observa le jeune homme roux s'asseoir en face de lui dans le grand canapé et prendre une profonde inspiration. _

_« Je t'écoute, » fit Harry, haussant un sourcil inquisiteur. « De quoi est-ce que tu veux qu'on parle ? »_

_Fred se tortilla un instant dans le sofa, mal à l'aise, puis leur servit à tous les deux un verre de vodka pure. Son compagnon ne dit rien, mais s'alluma une cigarette, comme s'il sentait que ce qui allait suivre ne serait pas très agréable à entendre. Et en effet, lorsque Fred eut avalé rapidement une gorgée du liquide âpre et transparent, ce qui s'échappa de ses lèvres fit l'effet d'un coup de poing à Harry._

_« Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter, » annonça Fred abruptement, provoquant un léger sursaut de stupeur chez son ami. « Ca ne mène à rien, cette histoire. »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené à cette conclusion ? » s'enquit calmement le jeune homme brun. _

_Harry se l'avouait difficilement, si une partie de lui était plutôt soulagée que Fred prenne la décision de rompre, une autre en revanche se sentait complètement perdue. Il savait que c'était la seule issue logique à leur relation, mais…Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir peiné de la façon dont les choses se déroulaient. Mais Fred ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à tout cela, car il répondit à sa question d'un ton un peu froid._

_« C'est une question rhétorique ? Ou tu veux vraiment savoir ? »_

_Harry soupira. Il ne pouvait décemment pas en vouloir à Fred sur ce coup-là._

_« Je veux vraiment savoir, » répondit-il honnêtement. « A vrai dire, je suis d'accord avec toi quand tu dis qu'on doit se séparer, et en ce qui me concerne, je sais pourquoi. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi, toi, tu veux me quitter alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu me faisais la gueule parce que je ne voulais pas m'installer tout de suite avec toi. Ce n'est pas un reproche, je veux juste comprendre. »_

_Fred se renfrogna._

_« Et si tu me disais, toi, pourquoi tu voulais rompre ? »_

_« Je t'ai posé la question le premier, » le contra doucement Harry. « Je répondrai à ta question après, je te le promets. De toute façon, je pense qu'on aurait du avoir cette conversation depuis longtemps. Je regrette que ce soit maintenant, mais on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Alors, s'il te plait, explique-moi pourquoi tu penses que ça ne va plus entre nous, et je te dirai après ce que je ressens. D'accord ? »_

_« Pourquoi je pense que ça ne va plus ? » La voix de Fred était clairement incrédule et vibrait presque d'indignation. « Harry, est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'énormité de ce que tu dis, au moins ? Je pensais pourtant que c'était on ne peut plus clair. » Il s'interrompit pour reprendre une gorgée de vodka, puis planta ses yeux bleus dans le regard troublé de son ami. « Je t'aime, Harry. Je t'aime et toi pas, voilà où est le problème. Je pensais que tu avais compris. »_

_« J'avais compris, » chuchota douloureusement le jeune homme brun. « J'avais compris que c'était ça que tu pensais. »_

_« Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je pense, c'est la vérité. Tu voulais une explication, je te la donne : je suis amoureux de toi, ne me demande pas comment ni pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça. Tu ne m'aimes pas, alors on arrête, c'est tout. »_

_« Je ne crois pas que tu soies vraiment amoureux de moi, » déclara Harry, incertain. « C'est la première fois que tu restes plus de deux mois avec un mec, alors je ne pense pas que tu saches vraiment ce que c'est d'aimer. »_

_Ce furent les paroles de trop, et Fred explosa, se levant brusquement du sofa._

_« Non, bordel ! Ne me dis pas ça, jamais. Je t'interdis de dire ça. Merde, Harry, tu as le droit de ne pas ressentir la même chose, mais putain, respecte au moins mes sentiments ! Tu n'as pas le droit de les nier, tu n'as pas le droit de faire comme si je ne ressentais pas ces choses pour toi ! Je sais foutrement ce que je ressens pour toi, et Dieu sait à quel point je me suis traité de tous les noms à cause de ça. Justement parce que je sais que je ne pourrai jamais t'avoir. Alors ne nie pas mes sentiments putain, parce que c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça ! »_

_Le rouquin haleta, un peu essoufflé, puis reprit plus calmement, la voix dangereusement basse._

_« Ne redis plus jamais ça, Harry. Je veux bien reconnaître tous les torts que tu me donneras, mais ne redis jamais que je ne t'aime pas vraiment. Accorde-moi au moins ça, s'il te plait. »_

_Le jeune homme se laissa retomber lourdement sur le canapé, une expression fatiguée sur ses traits habituellement enjoués._

_« C'est difficile de t'aimer, Harry, » murmura-t-il. « Je croyais que je pouvais faire face, mais je me rends compte que je ne peux pas faire ça. C'est trop dur et ça fait trop mal. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que lorsque tu parles de certains de tes élèves, tes yeux brillent plus que lorsqu'on fait l'amour ? Je ne suis pas capable de supporter ça. »_

_« Tu savais pourtant, que ce n'était pas un bonne idée, » tenta faiblement Harry. « Je t'avais prévenu. Je t'avais dit que ça finirait comme ça. »_

_« Oui. Je sais très bien que tu m'avais prévenu, » répondit Fred avec lassitude. « C'est ma faute, j'aurais du m'éloigner de toi bien avant, et maintenant c'est trop tard. Mais, je…je croyais que ça irait. J'ai cru que j'arriverais à te faire tomber amoureux, et je n'ai pas pu. J'ai cru que malgré tout j'arriverais à te garder, mais là aussi j'ai échoué. » Il renifla un peu et Harry se rendit compte, consterné, que Fred était en train de pleurer silencieusement. « C'est tellement pathétique… »_

_« Bien sûr que non, » répondit Harry à voix basse. « Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on peut contrôler. C'est de ma faute aussi, j'aurais du refuser. Je n'aurais pas du me servir de toi. Je suis désolé, Fred. Je suis tellement désolé. »_

_Le jeune homme brun posa timidement une main sur le bras de son ami, mais celui-ci le repoussa faiblement._

_« Ca ne sert à rien de t'excuser, » fit-il amèrement. « C'est pas comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? Putain, mais quel gâchis… » termina-t-il, le visage dans les mains._

_« Je suis désolé, » répéta Harry, mais il n'obtint qu'un ricanement agressif de la part de Fred._

_« Oh non, tu ne l'es pas, » rétorqua-t-il. « Tu voulais rompre, non ? J'ai pris les devants, tu devrais être soulagé, au contraire. »_

_Harry soupira. Il savait que Fred parlait sous le coup de la colère, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir blessé par cette remarque._

_« Ce n'est pas vrai, » dit-il doucement. « Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui se passe. Je t'ai laissé m'aimer alors que je n'en étais pas capable, alors c'est de ma faute aussi. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir et c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire. Ca fait des semaines que j'essaie de parler avec toi de ce qui ne va pas, et au lieu d'insister quand tu refuses de discuter, je me tais. Je n'ai pas été un bon petit ami. Tu n'as pas mérité tout ça, alors crois-moi quand je te dis que je suis désolé. »_

_Il passa lentement sa main dans les cheveux roux de son ami et poursuivit : _

_« Je sais bien que ça ne changera rien. Je sais bien que je ne peux pas te demander de ne pas m'en vouloir. Mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, et que tu comptes énormément pour moi. »_

_Harry se leva du canapé et ramassa ses affaires._

_« Je vais rentrer à Hogwarts, maintenant, » annonça-t-il doucement. « Je me doute que tu n'as pas vraiment envie que je reste et je crois que j'ai besoin d'être un peu tout seul pour digérer tout ça. »_

_Fred ne répondit pas, et ne leva même pas les yeux vers celui qu'il devrait désormais appeler son ex petit ami. Lorsque Harry atteignit la porte d'entrée de l'appartement sous les toits où il avait si souvent dormi ces derniers mois, il se retourna une dernière fois._

_« Appelle-moi un de ces jours, s'il te plait, » chuchota-t-il douloureusement. « Je…voudrais qu'on reste amis. Je…je détesterais te perdre, tu sais. »_

_La porte claqua sèchement dans le silence de la pièce. Fred n'avait toujours pas bougé._

**o0O0o**

_Dans le prochain chapitre, Draco se prend la tête aussi, apprend un truc sur Sally et se rapproche de Terry…_

_**D'ici là, je vous invite à aller jeter un œil sur mon blog www. 20six. fr/ Myschka, histoire de vous tenir au courant de ma vie (trépidante) et de mon œuvre (magistrale) (je déconne).**_

_Remarques ? Questions ? Demande en mariage ? Menaces de mort ? Propositions de contrat de travail ? Comme d'habitude, une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche (je fais aussi les mariages et les enterrements de vie de jeune fille). Je vous aime ! _


	40. Chapitre 40

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze : **_Bonsoir à tous. Je poste ce chapitre dans un état de confusion extrême, vous comprendrez pourquoi quand mon blog sera de nouveau accessible…Quoiqu'il en soit, ce soir je vous propose : des prises de tête, un petit peu de piscine, des disputes et un départ en vacances…Bonne lecture._

**o0O0o**

**RAR : L'hébergeur de mon blog étant en maintenance, je n'ai pas pu poster les réponses aux reviews anonymes dessus, et le site est pour le moment inaccessible. Et je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quand les choses rentreront dans l'ordre…C'était prévu pour le 25, mais manifestement, il va falloir attendre.**

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, lundi 16 février 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

Potter tirait une tronche de six pieds de long aujourd'hui.

Enfin, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Disons plutôt que pour n'importe quel crétin de base, il était égal à lui-même, peut-être un peu plus fatigué que d'habitude. Pour quelqu'un avec un minimum de connexions neuronales, il semblait contrarié et avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi. Pour moi, il avait l'air dévasté. Milli l'a remarqué aussi, et je crois qu'elle en crève de curiosité – et d'inquiétude également.

Il a du se passer quelque chose ce week-end, ça semble évident. Déjà hier, on aurait dit qu'il venait de croiser un fantôme. Peut-être qu'il a revu son ex ? Je ne sais pas où ça en est avec cette histoire de procès…Bizarrement, l'histoire a fait très peu de bruit, et Dumbledore à l'époque a géré le scandale de manière admirable. Je dois bien reconnaître ça à ce vieux fou, personne, pas même l'Association des Parents d'Elèves, n'est capable de contrer une de ses décisions.

Bref, tout ce que je sais à propos de cette affaire, je le tiens de Bella, et c'est excessivement maigre. Lors de l'une de nos conversations téléphoniques, je lui avait demandé si elle avait des nouvelles de Sirius Black, et elle m'avait parlé à ce moment-là du fait que c'était effectivement lui qui s'occupait du procès contre Crivey – puisse-t-il se pendre dans sa cellule. Je sais que ça va avoir lieu bientôt, mais je ne sais pas quand. En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment insisté, je pense que Belle aurait trouvé ça suspect. Elle considérait déjà comme suffisamment étrange le fait que je m'intéresse au sort de l'un de mes profs, alors je n'allais pas pousser le bouchon trop loin.

Quant à Milli, elle ne sait rien, pour la simple et bonne raison que Potter ne lui parle pas de cet aspect de sa vie privée. Il dit que c'est vraiment trop sordide et qu'il n'a pas envie de l'ennuyer avec ça. Quelque part, il a raison, et c'est pour ça que Milli n'insiste pas, mais ça n'empêche qu'elle aimerait bien être au courant. Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle en apprenne plus demain, ceci dit.

Peut-être que j'arriverai à lui arracher quelques mots mercredi ?

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mardi 17 février 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Je retire ce que j'ai dit hier. Je n'irai certainement pas rejoindre Potter mercredi soir à la piscine. Je n'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser devant lui. Comment je pourrais expliquer mon geste de samedi, hein ? Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu le regarder en face en cours aujourd'hui sans crever de honte. Putain, j'avais vraiment envie de rentrer sous terre quand il est rentré dans la classe.

Le premier truc qu'il a fait, c'est de me regarder. Dans les yeux, avec son putain de regard trop vert et ses cheveux trop noirs qui lui bouffaient le visage. Il n'a rien dit, à part dire bonjour à la classe. Il m'a juste regardé, sans sourire, sans avoir l'air fâché non plus. Il n'avait même pas l'air surpris. Il m'a juste regardé une seconde, et moi, à ce moment-là, j'ai voulu mourir. Parce que je me suis souvenu de ce que j'avais fait samedi, et parce que tout d'un coup, juste parce qu'il a posé un instant ses putains de yeux sur moi, j'ai eu la plus formidable et la plus gênante érection de toute ma vie.

Alors, non, je crois que je ne pourrai pas. Je n'aurai pas le courage de revenir demain, même si c'est la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire en ce moment.

Mais j'ai pas envie de penser à ça. Il y a plus important que ma petite personne et mes hormones. J'ai vu Sally et Terry se disputer aujourd'hui, et c'était la première fois. Je crois qu'elle va beaucoup moins bien que ce qu'elle veut bien nous dire, et le problème c'est qu'elle ne l'a montré qu'à Terry. Il faudra que j'en parle à Blaise. Vendredi on fête son anniversaire, alors je sais que c'est un peu abusé de ma part de lui demander ça, surtout juste avant qu'on se barre en vacances, mais je voudrais qu'on fasse aussi quelque chose pour elle. Puis va falloir que je m'occupe de Terry aussi. Il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux d'une autre fille ? Merde.

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back :_

Draco resserra en frissonnant son lourd manteau de laine noire. Dehors, un vent coupant lui fouettait cruellement le visage, et il accéléra le pas en maudissant l'internat dont la salle fumeurs était en réfection actuellement. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien se passer de sa cigarette d'après déjeuner, mais il se sentait nerveux. Sally-Ann et Terry avaient été absents au repas de midi, et lui et le reste de ses amis en avaient conçu un peu trop d'inquiétude. Alors, plutôt que d'accompagner Millicent et les autres dans l'une des salles communes réservées aux heures de permanence ou de rejoindre sa chambre, il avait préféré affronter le mauvais temps et s'isoler sous leur saule pleureur.

Lorsqu'il parvint en vue de la longue et triste silhouette du grand arbre décharné, le jeune homme blond se rendit compte que la place était déjà occupée. Etouffant un juron grossier, il s'apprêta à déloger les importuns qui n'avaient toujours pas compris que cet endroit leur appartenait, à lui et ses amis. Mais lorsqu'il reconnut la voix rauque de Sally-Ann, qui semblait avoir revêtu des intonations basses et orageuses, il se figea brusquement. Et il tendit l'oreille.

« Sally, s'il te plait, » semblait supplier une voix de garçon, douce et un peu tremblante – de froid ?

Draco se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de la voix de Terry, et silencieusement, il s'approcha un peu plus près pour mieux entendre la conversation. Il ignorait pourquoi il réagissait ainsi, et ne faisait tout simplement pas connaître sa présence, mais il sentait qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici. Pourtant, il voulait vraiment savoir ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Non, » grondait sourdement la jeune fille. « Non. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas que tu me dises que tout va bien aller, connard, parce que tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu as vu comme moi les résultats des derniers scanners et tu sais très bien ce qu'ils veulent dire. Alors arrête de me dire que tout va bien se passer, parce que perdre l'usage de mes jambes n'est pas précisément ma définition de ce que j'appelle « bien aller ». Je refuse que tu te voiles la face ! Tu m'entends, tu n'as aucun droit de dire ça, jamais. »

Le cœur du garçon blond manqua un battement. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Sally-Ann n'avait jamais mentionné que sa maladie était aussi grave que ça ! Draco savait qu'elle passerait probablement pas mal de temps à l'hôpital durant les vacances, pour démarrer un traitement et faire des examens complémentaires, mais la jeune fille n'avait rien dit d'alarmant au sujet de ses précédents scanners…Il fit de nouveau quelques pas, son sang battant furieusement dans ses tempes et la respiration difficile. Il n'avait pas entendu la réponse de Terry, mais l'éclat de voix de Sally-Ann le fit brusquement sursauter.

« Je ne veux pas ! Le jour où ça arrivera, je te jure que je me tire une balle. Je préfère crever que de devenir une loque incapable de se démerder toute seule, tu comprends ça ? »

Puis la jeune fille écarta brutalement les branches tombantes du saule et sortit de l'abri que formait l'arbre aux regards extérieurs. Elle se figea un instant en tombant nez à nez avec Draco, et le toisa de ses yeux bleu glacier, livide de rage.

« Tu as entendu ? » demanda-t-elle au jeune homme, d'une voix basse et dangereusement calme.

« Oui, » souffla Draco, tétanisé.

« Parfait. Ca m'évitera d'avoir à me répéter. »

Elle le dépassa sans lui accorder le moindre regard supplémentaire, et s'éloigna à pas raides, mais rapides, en direction du château. Encadré par les branches noires et nues du saule, Terry la contemplait, une expression de pure détresse inscrite sur son visage trop fin.

« Dray, » murmura-t-il. « Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une cigarette, » acheva-t-il faiblement sans détacher ses yeux de la mince et haute silhouette qui s'éloignait dans la neige.

Sans un mot, Draco ouvrit le lourd étui en argent, jumeau de celui de Sally-Ann, et tendit une tige de tabac à son ami. Il prêta à peine attention à la brusque quinte de toux qui s'empara de Terry, et se contenta d'entourer ses épaules minces de son bras. Durant quelques longues minutes, ils fumèrent sans rien dire, blottis l'un contre l'autre, le regard perdu dans le vague. Puis finalement, Draco brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

« T'es amoureux d'elle, hein ? »

« Ca se voit tant que ça ? » Terry eut un pauvre sourire et toussa légèrement, grimaçant sous la brûlure de la fumée de cigarette.

« Non, » répondit doucement Draco en exhalant une buée blanche. « En fait, je viens de m'en rendre compte à l'instant. T'es mal barré. »

« Je sais. Même si elle retombait amoureuse d'un mec un jour, je sais bien que ce ne serait pas de moi, » soupira le jeune homme.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

« Même si ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

« Elle ne t'a pas dit ? » demanda Terry. « En fait, elle est bi. Elle raconte qu'elle est lesbienne pour qu'on lui foute la paix, mais en réalité elle a déjà été amoureuse d'un mec. C'était un connard, ça s'est super mal passé, bref, je vais pas te raconter, c'est pas à moi de le faire. Mais depuis elle dit qu'elle préfère les filles. C'est sans doute la vérité, d'ailleurs. Puis de toute façon c'est pas vraiment important, ça change rien au final. »

« Non…c'est vrai, » murmura le garçon blond en resserrant son étreinte autour des épaules de son ami. « Ca fait longtemps ? »

« Que je l'aime ? » Terry secoua la tête en soupirant. « Je crois bien que même à la maternelle je voulais me marier avec elle. Mais je suis son meilleur ami, et c'est très bien comme ça. »

« T'es super convaincant, là, tu sais ? »

« Je sais, » sourit Terry. «…Dray ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Tu voudrais pas m'embrasser ? »

« Maintenant ? »

« S'il te plait. »

Draco ricana doucement.

« Je savais bien que tu matais mon cul à la piscine, espèce de sale petite pédale refoulée… »

Terry pouffa silencieusement.

« T'es trop con. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu m'embrasses alors ? »

Le jeune homme blond jaugea son ami du regard un instant, puis soupira.

« Allez, viens là… »

La bouche de Terry avait un goût de neige et de tabac blond. Et lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, juste à peine essoufflés, Draco se contenta d'allumer de nouveau une cigarette et d'en tendre une autre au garçon châtain.

« Merci, » souffla simplement Terry, et Draco ne sut deviner si c'était pour la cigarette ou pour le baiser.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mercredi 18 février 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

J'ai envie d'aller le voir.

J'ai envie de le voir maintenant, j'ai envie de lui parler, j'ai envie de le regarder nager, de regarder ses yeux, de regarder son sourire et d'écouter sa voix. J'ai envie de le voir mais j'irai pas parce que je ne veux pas parler de ce que j'ai fait samedi. Peut-être qu'il ne dira rien et qu'il fera semblant de ne pas avoir compris, peut-être qu'il fera comme si rien n'était arrivé, mais moi je saurai et lui aussi. Alors je ne veux pas y aller, même si j'ai l'impression que mes jambes veulent se diriger toutes seules vers la piscine.

Samedi je prends le train pour Londres avec Blaise et Milli, et je ne le verrai plus pendant deux semaines. J'espère que j'arriverai à l'oublier.

Oh, honnêtement, à qui je veux faire croire ça ?

Même si je le voulais je crois bien que je ne pourrais pas de toute façon. Déjà, si je ne me retenais pas, je soûlerais Milli de questions à son sujet. Si je ne le fais pas, c'est pour ne pas qu'elle se rende compte à quel point je suis obsédé par ce mec. Je sais qu'elle et Blaise vont sans doute me pousser à trouver un mec avec qui m'amuser pendant les vacances, mais merde, j'ai même pas envie…Je me suis encore mis dans le pétrin tout seul, comme un abruti.

Franchement, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de fantasmer sur mon prof ?

_**01h :**_

En fait, c'est déjà demain.

Et finalement, j'y suis allé. A la piscine.

Je ne sais pas si j'aurais du y aller…Mais je voulais le voir une dernière fois – je veux dire, en-dehors des cours – avant de partir à Londres.

Je m'étais trompé, il a parlé du parfum. Il m'a remercié, et il m'a demandé pourquoi. Je lui ai menti, évidemment. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a cru.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, jeudi 19 février 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

Aujourd'hui Blaise a eu 18 ans. Il s'est pavané toute la journée en nous traitant de gosses, ce grand couillon. Enfin, il a soigneusement évité Milli, bien sûr. Bref, ça a duré jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne une torgnole de la part de sa si douce et féminine petite amie. A ce propos, je dois reconnaître que la belette femelle a fait très fort pour le cadeau qu'elle lui a offert…Cette paire de baskets est fabuleuse, et elle a du lui coûter une fortune. Ca m'arrache les couilles de dire ça, mais j'espère que ce grand crétin de Zabini a bien conscience de ce que ça représente pour elle, et des efforts qu'elle a faits pour lui.

Sinon, aujourd'hui c'était le dernier jour de cours avec Potter avant les vacances. A vrai dire, on n'a pas fait grand chose à part revoir vaguement l'ensemble du programme depuis le début de l'année, et je dois avouer que j'ai passé plus de temps à essayer de ne pas le regarder plutôt qu'à suivre le cours.

Oh, à propos. Je disais en début de semaine qu'il avait l'air mal dans sa peau, eh bien je sais pourquoi maintenant. J'ai entendu Ginny et Milli en parler ensemble au déjeuner. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'elles s'entendaient aussi bien, d'ailleurs.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas être content, mais…Apparemment, ce serait fini entre lui et Fred Weasley. Alors, ça veut d'abord dire que je ne m'étais pas trompé et que les vagues rumeurs que j'avais entendues de la part de Michael étaient vraies. Ensuite ça veut dire que maintenant il est célibataire. Après, malheureusement, ça ne veut pas dire que ça va changer quoi que ce soit à ma situation, et surtout ça veut dire que je suis vraiment trop con de me réjouir de ça alors que de toute façon ça ne m'apportera rien.

C'est vrai. C'est pas comme si tout d'un coup il allait arrêter d'être mon prof, ni que j'allais arrêter d'être un petit con d'élève, pour lequel il n'a d'intérêt que parce que je suis le meilleur ami de Milli. En plus, il vraiment l'air mal en point, alors je ne devrais pas être content de ça. C'est stupide, mais je préfère quand il sourit, même si ça doit être grâce à cet imbécile de Weasel.

Pourtant…je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir heureux de tout ça.

Je suis pathétique. On dirait vraiment une putain de gonzesse qui s'accroche comme une vulgaire groupie à son idole. Merde, un peu de dignité, Malfoy ! Tu es ridicule.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, vendredi 20 février 1997 : **

_**18h :**_

Super séance de musique avec Sally aujourd'hui, on s'est défoncés. Je crois qu'elle avait besoin de se défouler…Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas vraiment parlé tous les deux, ça me manque un peu. J'espère pouvoir lui écrire pendant les vacances. Dire que je pars demain et que je n'ai même pas préparé mes bagages ! C'est la première fois depuis le début de l'année que ça m'arrive. Enfin, déjà à Noël je n'avais pas vraiment envie de partir, mais là je crois que c'est pire que tout. Heureusement que Blaise et Milli seront avec moi pendant ces deux semaines.

A ce propos, j'accompagne dès mardi Milli à sa banque pour régler ses problèmes de compte courant. Elle a décidé de suivre le conseil de Potter et a déjà pris rendez-vous avec son banquier. Elle lui a expliqué la situation par téléphone, du coup ça va se faire immédiatement dès que la banque sera ouverte. Au moins une chose dont on est sûr que ça ne posera pas de problèmes. D'après ses derniers relevés, elle a de quoi tenir le coup pendant un bon moment avant d'être à court, mais il ne faudrait pas qu'elle dilapide tout comme une idiote. Tout ça va sans doute devoir servir à payer ses frais de scolarité et autres conneries du même genre. Enfin, je ne veux pas penser au pire maintenant. Si ça se trouve, toutes ces démarches seront inutiles alors autant ne pas s'en faire pour le moment.

Sinon, je reviens de Hogsmeade à l'instant, pour y retourner dans deux heures environ, pour la fête de Blaise. Ce n'était pas pour acheter son cadeau à Blaise, celui-là il est déjà emballé depuis longtemps. Mais depuis quelques jours j'avais repéré quelque chose pour Sally dans une boutique très sympa qui vient d'ouvrir. J'ai longtemps hésité à l'acheter, parce que, honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment elle risque de prendre ce cadeau…Mais quand je l'ai vue, j'ai tout de suite pensé à elle, et je l'ai adorée. D'ailleurs, j'en ai pris une aussi pour moi, un peu différente. Une, parce que c'est une canne, mais pas n'importe laquelle. Une belle canne en bois verni noir avec un pommeau en métal ciselé, en forme de tête de dragon. La mienne a une tête de serpent. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas se fâcher, et que ça va lui plaire.

**o0O0o**

_Draco se tortilla, mal à l'aise, tandis que Sally-Ann détaillait silencieusement l'objet finement ouvragé. Son visage froid ne montrait pas la moindre émotion qui aurait pu permettre au jeune homme blond de se faire une idée de ce qu'elle pouvait penser, aussi précisa-t-il, un peu maladroitement :_

_« Hum. Tu sais, j'ai presque la même, » marmonna-t-il, alors que quelques mètres plus loin, le reste de leurs amis entamait bruyamment une deuxième tournée de bières. « Je voulais te l'offrir parce que…eh bien, déjà, Terry va finir par se faire un tour de rein s'il doit te porter tout le temps… »_

_La piètre tentative d'humour ne provoqua qu'un haussement de sourcils de la part de la jeune fille, et Draco se sentit comme si une chape de plomb était venue recouvrir ses épaules. Il poursuivit, bafouillant presque : _

_« Hum. Désolé. Et…donc. Sérieusement, je la trouvais super belle, je pensais que ça t'irait bien, et que tu aurais la classe avec ça. Et puis, comme j'en ai une aussi, personne à l'école ne se doutera que c'est pour autre chose que se donner un genre. Tout le monde croira qu'on est un couple de gothiques décadents qui se la pètent, et ça les emmerdera tous. Voilà. »_

_« …Un couple de gothiques décadents qui se la pètent ? » demanda Sally-Ann au bout d'un instant de silence qui parut une éternité à Draco. « J'aime bien cette idée, » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur, et le garçon blond en soupira presque de soulagement._

_« Oh. Super, alors, » souffla-t-il. « Je suis content qu'elle te plaise. »_

_« Luna m'a dit que tu avais embrassé Terry, » énonça soudain Sally-Ann, provoquant un brusque sursaut de la part de Draco._

_« Elle nous a vus ? » s'exclama le jeune homme, tellement surpris qu'il ne chercha même pas à nier._

_« Parce que c'est vrai, en plus ? »_

_L'adolescente avait l'air à la fois choquée et furieuse, et Draco sursauta de nouveau. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ?_

_« Tu m'expliques, s'il te plait ? » cracha Sally-Ann d'une voix mauvaise._

_« D'abord, tu vas te calmer, ma grande, » grogna Draco, dont la bonne humeur venait de chuter considérablement. « Déjà, c'est pas moi qui ai embrassé Terry, c'est lui qui me l'a demandé, » ajouta-t-il sur un ton de reproche, ce qui sembla encore plus choquer la jeune fille._

_« Pourquoi ? » souffla-t-elle. « Et pourquoi tu l'as fait ? » cria-t-elle._

_« J'en sais rien, putain ! Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il avait l'air d'en avoir besoin, et je l'ai fait, c'est tout. » Draco se rendit compte qu'il criait aussi, et que leur dispute avait attiré l'attention de leurs amis. Il reprit, à voix plus basse : « Je te rassure, il n'est pas gay, on sort pas ensemble, ni rien. C'était juste comme ça, c'est tout. Et, merde, Sally, même si c'était le cas, tu peux me dire en quoi ça te regarde, au juste ? T'es jalouse ? »_

_« Ca va pas non ? » renifla la jeune fille. « Tu délires, mon pauvre. »_

_« Ah ouais ? » ricana Draco. « Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas de problème, alors ? Tu t'énerves pour rien, c'est ça ? »_

_« Lâche-moi. »_

_« Je vais te dire un truc, ma belle, » fit Draco avec un rictus moqueur. « Va falloir que tu arrêtes d'aboyer sur les gens comme ça. Personne ici n'est ton ennemi, » ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce alors que Sally-Ann se renfrognait, vexée. « Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre Terry et toi, je ne sais pas ce qui a pu t'arriver pour que tu soies si amère et si méfiante envers les gens, mais je crois qu'il est plus que temps que tu commences à te poser les bonnes questions. Terry est un mec génial et il t'adore, tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à lui… »_

_Il se rapprocha de son amie et la prit doucement dans ses bras._

_« Oh, Annie, s'il te plait, » soupira-t-il. « Fais pas la gueule, je déteste te voir dans cet état. » Il déposa un bref baiser sur sa joue. « Allez, viens, on va rejoindre les autres, d'accord ? »_

_« …D'accord, » marmonna la jeune fille, un vague sourire aux lèvres._

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, samedi 21 février 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Et voilà, je suis à Londres.

Je suis crevé et je me fais chier. Le voyage dans le train a été incroyablement long, et Pansy n'a pas arrêté de me bassiner avec la semaine au ski, jusqu'au moment où j'en ai eu marre et que j'ai changé de compartiment avec Milli et Blaise.

Quand je suis arrivé à la gare, c'est le chauffeur qui est venu me chercher, et quand je suis arrivé à la maison, il n'y avait que Mère. Elle avait l'air un peu malade, mais au moins elle n'avait pas de verre à la main quand je suis entré dans le salon. Je dois voir Bella cette semaine entre deux entretiens à la fac, j'espère qu'elle saura m'éclairer un peu sur ce qui se passe à la maison depuis que je suis parti.

Et donc, là, je m'ennuie, mais à un point…j'ai hâte d'être à demain pour aller me balader aux puces avec Milli et Blaise, parce que je sens que je vais vite étouffer au manoir.

Je n'ai pas vu Père. Il devait sans doute encore travailler. C'est pas grave, de toute façon j'avais pas envie de le voir.

J'ai pas revu Potter depuis jeudi au lycée. Je me demande ce qu'il va faire pendant les vacances…

**o0O0o**

_Dans le prochain chapitre : encore des prises de tête, Ginny, beaucoup de piscine, un peu de Fred, et aussi un départ en vacances._

_**D'ici là, je vous invite à aller faire un tour sur mon blog www. 20six. fr/ Myschka quand il sera de nouveau visible, c'est à dire je ne sais pas quand. Pas que je vous y force ou quoi que ce soit, mais j'aimerais vraiment que vous lisiez les quelques mises au point que j'y ai postées, parce que j'en ai vraiment marre de recevoir certains types de messages. Ceux qui me lisent vraiment savent de quoi je veux parler.**_

_En attendant, comme d'habitude, si vous avez quoi que ce soit à me dire, le petit bouton en bas à gauche est là pour ça et n'attend que vous appuyiez dessus…je vous aime ! _


	41. Chapitre 41

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :**_Bonsoir ! Comme certains d'entre vous le savent déjà, j'ai eu pas mal de soucis avec mon blog cette dernière semaine. J'ai réglé le problème en changeant d'adresse, merci de mettre à jour vos liens._

_Sinon, dans ce chapitre : de la prise de tête, Ginny, de la piscine, Fred, et un début de vacances. Bonne lecture ! _

**o0O0o**

**RAR : Les réponses aux reviews non signées sont sur mon nouveau blog http // myschka. mon - blog. org (sans les espaces).**

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, lundi 16 février 1997 : **

_**21h :**_

Je me sens incroyablement fatigué.

Vidé serait le mot plus juste, en fait. Depuis hier soir je n'arrête pas de ressasser ce qui s'est passé avec Fred. Ca fait mal, ça fait terriblement mal, et le pire c'est que tout ça, ce n'est que de la culpabilité. Je n'ai même pas l'honnêteté de faire taire ma mauvaise conscience et d'être simplement soulagé que cette histoire soit terminée. Non, bien sûr que non, il faut encore que je me sente misérable à cause de ce que je lui ai fait subir. Mais c'est de ma faute alors c'est bien fait pour moi.

Jamais je n'aurais du accepter ses avances, jamais je n'aurais du y répondre, et surtout, jamais je n'aurais du lui faire espérer quoi que ce soit. Mais non, il a fallu que je le laisse faire, il a fallu que je me laisse séduire et que je profite de son réconfort. C'est assez lamentable comme attitude. Si au moins j'avais l'honnêteté d'assumer mon comportement…Mais je n'en suis pas capable. Je déteste l'avoir fait souffrir à ce point. Et si je devais vraiment être honnête, je dirais que je déteste aussi le fait que ce soit lui qui ait rompu.

Le pire c'est que ce n'est même pas de la fierté mal placée, non. C'est juste que si je l'avais fait, moi, au lieu de lui infliger cette souffrance-là aussi, il aurait pu se mettre en colère, il aurait pu m'en vouloir, et moi j'aurais pu me dire que j'avais agi pour son bien à lui aussi. J'aurais pu me dire que j'avais enfin pris mes responsabilités, et ça n'a pas été le cas. Une fois de plus je suis resté passif et j'ai laissé les choses arriver.

Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir été capable de tomber amoureux de lui. Je voudrais tellement que les choses ne se soient pas passées ainsi.

Maintenant, tout ce que j'espère, c'est que Fred s'en remettra rapidement, et qu'il finira par trouver quelqu'un de bien. Et j'espère aussi que Ginny ne va pas me détester.

Oh non, ça c'est vraiment trop pathétique. Bien sûr qu'elle risque de me détester, et de toute façon, comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir ? On ne peut pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre, j'en demande beaucoup trop, je crois.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mercredi 18 février 1997 : **

_**20h :**_

Je suis incroyablement chanceux, j'ai l'impression.

Ginny est venue me parler après le cours de Français tout à l'heure. Pour me dire qu'elle était au courant de ma rupture avec Fred, et pour me dire qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas. Enfin, elle ne l'a pas dit exactement comme ça, mais c'était l'idée générale.

Je me sens un peu soulagé, même si je sais que je n'avais pas à espérer quoi que ce soit venant de sa part. C'est vraiment une gentille fille, cette petite.

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back :_

« Harry ? »

La voix de Ginny Weasley s'éleva dans la salle de cours déserte, et Harry leva les yeux vers la jeune fille rousse, qui était restée après que ses deux camarades furent sortis. Elle semblait un peu mal à l'aise, comme si elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle était en train de faire, aussi Harry lui fit-il signe de s'approcher et de prendre une chaise. Ginny hésita un court instant, avant de se décider et de venir s'asseoir à un bureau en face de celui de son professeur.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Ginny ? » demanda gentiment Harry, alors que la lycéenne se tortillait sur son siège. « Quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? »

« Hum. En fait, oui, » marmonna la jeune fille d'un ton incertain.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'avec mon frère, c'est terminé ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement.

« Oui, » répondit doucement Harry, l'air un peu peiné. « Je suis vraiment désolé, Ginny. »

« Oh, non, je… » balbutia la jeune fille. « Je veux dire…est-ce que ça va ? »

Harry afficha une expression étonnée. Ginny ne semblait pas du tout en colère, en fait elle avait l'air simplement…inquiète, et un peu attristée aussi. Comme si la situation l'ennuyait, mais plutôt dans le sens où elle semblait chagrinée pour son enseignant. Cela ne manqua pas de le surprendre, aussi répondit-il, un peu hésitant, et pas très sûr de ce qu'il allait dire :

« Ca va, je…J'espère que Fred s'en sort. Je suis vraiment désolé, Ginny, » répéta-t-il encore une fois.

« Ne vous excusez pas, » protesta Ginny. « Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. C'est pas drôle, mais bon…Je…ça ne veut pas dire que…Enfin, ça ne me regarde pas. Personne ne vous en veut, vous savez. »

« Je crois que si c'était le cas, je ne pourrais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, » plaisanta Harry, un peu rasséréné par la gentillesse de son étudiante. « Merci beaucoup en tout cas. »

La jeune fille adressa un petit sourire à son professeur, puis demanda :

« Ca vous ennuie si on boit un thé dans votre bureau ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas bavardé, je trouve… »

Harry lui rendit son sourire et se leva de sa chaise pour se diriger vers la petite porte en bois qui donnait sur son bureau.

« Bien sûr, Gin', » fit-il simplement. « Ca faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas raconté ta vie, ça me manquait. Comment ça va avec ton copain, ces temps-ci ? »

**o0O0o**

_Harry sentit plus qu'il n'entendit la surface lisse de l'eau se troubler. Comme depuis la première fois où il était venu le rejoindre dans la piscine, Draco Malfoy avait plongé silencieusement, à quelques mètres dans son dos, et nageait à présent dans sa direction. Le jeune homme brun ne se retourna pas, comme à son habitude, et continua de progresser dans l'eau tiède, attendant simplement que l'autre le rejoigne. Comme à son habitude, il fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence avant que le garçon blond fût parvenu à sa hauteur, et comme à son habitude, il lui adressa un simple sourire lorsque le jeune Malfoy fut arrivé près de lui._

_Le rituel était bien établi. Harry, durant un bref instant, se fit la réflexion que sa vie se basait de plus en plus sur des rituels de ce genre : le café avec Millicent le mardi et le jeudi, les déjeuners avec Neville, les coups de téléphone à Nymphadora…la piscine avec Draco Malfoy le mercredi. Des gestes presque immuables une fois établis. Dans le cas de Nymphadora, cela se passait toujours exactement de la même manière. Harry s'asseyait dans son fauteuil le plus confortable, ou plutôt s'avachissait dedans, après avoir posé un cendrier vide sur l'accoudoir. Il composait le numéro de sa meilleure amie, puis tandis qu'il attendait la tonalité, il s'allumait une cigarette. Et quand son amie raccrochait, il en avait invariablement fumé trois._

_Harry s'était souvent demandé pourquoi ce besoin d'immuabilité, alors qu'en dehors de cette petite bizarrerie, il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de routinier. Probablement encore ce besoin de sécurité, de savoir que certaines choses étaient pour ainsi dire acquises et ne changeraient pas. C'était illusoire, bien sûr, mais cela le rassurait. C'est pourquoi il fut soulagé – inexplicablement, aurait-on pu dire, mais il savait qu'il n'en était rien – lorsque Draco Malfoy vint le rejoindre ce soir-là. Malgré son geste – parfaitement inexplicable, celui-là – de samedi dernier, il était venu. Comme d'habitude._

_Et comme d'habitude, alors que Draco avait fait le premier pas en plongeant dans le grand bassin, Harry fit le second en lui adressant la parole après quelques minutes de nage silencieuse._

_« Vous êtes venu tard, ce soir, » fit-il remarquer au jeune homme._

_Lequel ne répondit pas immédiatement et se contenta de lui lancer un regard étrange, à l'expression indéfinissable, avant d'effectuer un demi-tour sur lui-même et de recommencer à nager dans la direction opposée. Harry le suivit, plus lentement, et ils se mirent à nager sans se parler, pendant de longues minutes. Lorsque enfin, Draco cessa ses mouvements et se laissa flotter à la surface de l'eau, il se décida à prendre la parole._

_« J'ai hésité à venir, » avoua-t-il à son enseignant, d'un ton qui se voulait désinvolte. Un peu trop, peut-être. « Normalement, à cette période de l'année, je passe mes soirées à faire mes valises pour rentrer à Londres, mais là je n'ai même pas encore commencé. »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? » l'interrogea doucement Harry, pas très sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse. _

_Soudain, sa question lui semblait beaucoup moins anodine qu'en apparence, et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait cette impression. Sans doute l'attitude du jeune homme y était-elle pour quelque chose. Draco Malfoy agissait comme à son habitude, avec cette tranquille arrogance et cette confiance en lui inébranlable qui le caractérisaient aux yeux de tous, pourtant, ce soir, quelque chose avait changé. Harry n'aurait su réellement décrire cette tension étrange qu'il ressentait dans le comportement du garçon blond, mais elle était là, et cela changeait tout._

_« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Draco, après un court instant de silence. « Beaucoup de choses ont changé, notamment ma vision du monde en général, de ma vie en particulier. Mais je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec ça, Professeur, » termina-t-il avec un petit sourire désabusé._

_« Vous ne m'ennuyez pas, » le contra Harry, et Draco sut que c'était vrai._

_« Peut-être que c'est moi que ça ennuie d'en parler, » murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour son enseignant._

_La phrase aurait pu être sèche, et surtout mal interprétée, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas et se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement, avant de détourner son regard vers la grande horloge murale à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il était tard, et il savait qu'il aurait du partir depuis quelques temps déjà. Il savait aussi qu'il aurait du s'éloigner du garçon qui continuait de faire la planche à quelques centimètres de lui, et dont la proximité lui contractait bizarrement l'estomac. Le surréalisme de la scène aurait du lui sembler familier à force, malgré tout son esprit ne parvenait pas à intégrer le fait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple discussion entre un élève et son professeur. Pourtant ce n'était que cela. N'est-ce pas ?_

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'admonesta mentalement et s'éloigna un peu. Pas trop, juste assez pour avoir l'impression que l'eau était moins chaude à mesure qu'il mettait de la distance entre leurs deux corps. Pas assez pour avoir l'impression que tout était normal, cependant. Loin de là. L'atmosphère était définitivement différente ce soir, un peu comme si le champ magnétique de l'endroit était perturbé. La comparaison était bancale, mais c'était la seule approchant à peu près ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Comme si une force invisible forçait son corps à se rapprocher, et qu'une autre voulait à tout prix le faire s'éloigner. Harry soupira, peut-être était-ce simplement son esprit qui déraillait. Si Draco Malfoy n'avait visiblement pas envie de quitter Hogwarts, lui en revanche, avait sérieusement besoin de se retrouver ailleurs._

_Une question néanmoins le taraudait depuis que le jeune homme blond était entré dans la grande salle carrelée. Avec les événements du week-end et les démarches qu'il avait commencé à effectuer pour Millicent, cela lui était sorti de l'esprit, mais à présent, il se remémorait avec précision sa surprise de samedi dernier. Un peu étonné, il se rendit compte que depuis, instinctivement aurait-on dit, ce parfum, il l'utilisait tous les matins. Encore un rituel. Qui le troublait un peu plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu maintenant qu'il venait d'en faire le constat._

_« Je ne vous ai pas remercié pour le parfum, » commença-t-il, un peu hésitant, et il vit avec précision l'autre garçon se tendre brusquement._

_« Il n'y a pas de quoi, » marmonna Draco, visiblement mal à l'aise et qui recommença à nager, dans la direction opposée à celle de son enseignant._

_« …Pourquoi ? » demanda simplement Harry. Là encore, il n'était pas certain de vouloir entendre la réponse du jeune homme._

_« Hum. Milli m'a dit que vous aviez posé des questions à propos de ma formation avec le Professeur Snape, » répondit Draco un peu trop précipitamment, et nageant un peu trop vite vers le bord du bassin. « J'avais plusieurs échantillons en stock, je suis passé samedi pas loin de chez vous, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de vous montrer. Je ne savais pas si vous étiez chez vous et je ne voulais pas vous déranger, alors sur le coup ça m'a paru une bonne idée. Je suppose que c'était stupide. »_

_« C'était surprenant, » le corrigea Harry gentiment. « Merci en tout cas. Il sent très bon. Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment, mais je pense sincèrement que vous êtes doué. »_

_« Merci, » grommela vaguement le jeune homme blond, avant de sortir de la piscine._

_Draco se dirigea vers les gradins et se sécha rapidement avant d'enfiler ses vêtements par-dessus son maillot encore trempé._

_« Il est tard, » maugréa-t-il. « Je dois rentrer. Bonne nuit Professeur, » termina-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible._

_« Bonne nuit, Draco, » répondit lentement Harry, le regardant s'éloigner et pousser la porte sans un regard en arrière. Après quelques instants, étrangement déçu, il se décida lui aussi à sortir du bassin. Et lorsqu'il fut de retour chez lui, dans son lit, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Draco Malfoy lui avait servi un mensonge aussi grossier._

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, vendredi 20 février 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

Le temps semble s'être accéléré ces deux derniers jours. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, pour la plupart sans réelle importance, mais j'ai l'impression de me laisser un peu dépasser par les événements.

Tout d'abord, il y a Ginny, qui malgré ma rupture avec son frère est venue me voir plusieurs fois, parfois même avec Millicent, juste pour le plaisir de discuter. De son petit ami Blaise, avec qui les choses se passent très bien. De mon avis concernant son exposé en Français. Des démarches que j'effectue pour Millicent, aussi. J'ignoraient qu'elles s'entendaient aussi bien toutes les deux, et Ginny s'est même renseignée auprès de ses parents concernant la bourse dont elle et son frère bénéficient. Malheureusement ça n'a pas donné grand chose, puisque le cas de Millicent n'est absolument pas comparable au sien, mais c'était un effort louable de sa part, et vraiment gentil.

A propos de Millicent, j'avoue que je ne sais plus vraiment quoi faire. Je sais que dès son arrivée à Londres elle ira voir sa banque pour bloquer son compte. Et moi, dès que je serai à Brighton, avec Remus, Nev et Tonks, je m'occuperai de lui trouver un lycée et d'aménager sa chambre, si jamais elle en a besoin. En-dehors de ça, malheureusement, il n'y a rien d'autre que je puisse faire. Encore une fois, espérons qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter et que tout se passera bien.

Une autre nouvelle dont je me serais bien passé, aussi : le procès de Colin a été reporté à la mi-mars. J'ai reçu la nouvelle ce matin au courrier, et ça m'a profondément contrarié. Apparemment, il aurait fait plusieurs crises de démence qui ont conduit à son internement en hôpital psychiatrique. Il semblerait qu'une expertise de son état mental nécessite des délais supplémentaires avant l'audience. Avec la chance que j'ai, on va le déclarer irresponsable et il effectuera sa peine en hôpital. Joie. Même à des kilomètres de moi, en cellule, il trouve encore le moyen de me pourrir la vie, ça en devient presque miraculeux.

Sinon, j'ai vu Fred à Hogsmeade cet après-midi. J'avais envie de prendre l'air après la mauvaise nouvelle de ce matin et je ne voulais pas rester dans le parc du château. Je ne suis pas allé près du magasin des jumeaux, mais j'ignorais que Fred avait pris son après-midi. On s'est croisés dans une librairie alors que j'hésitais à m'acheter un livre de photos sur la Nouvelle-Orléans. Ca m'a fait bizarre de le voir. Lui a eu l'air un instant très mal à l'aise, j'ai même cru pendant un moment qu'il allait simplement quitter la boutique sans m'adresser la parole. Je l'aurais compris, ceci dit.

Mais au lieu de ça, il est venu me dire bonjour et m'a invité à aller boire un café. Et moi, j'ai accepté, alors qu'au départ, je ne crois pas que j'en avais vraiment envie. Par peur sans doute d'avoir à affronter son regard, je ne sais pas exactement. Mais je ne regrette pas. Bien sûr, je ne dis pas que ça a été l'entente cordiale, mais ça s'est étonnamment bien passé compte tenu des circonstances. Il m'a demandé si ça allait, m'a même posé des questions sur mon boulot – même si sur ce point j'ai bien senti qu'il se forçait – et m'a donné des nouvelles de George et Alicia. C'était étrange, mais…oui, on peut dire que c'était sympa.

Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il comptait faire pendant les vacances, du moins s'il en prenait. Il m'a dit qu'il avait furieusement envie de se barrer à l'autre bout du monde et ça m'a fait rire. Ca l'a fait rire aussi, et même si ce n'était pas un rire très convaincu, ça m'a fait du bien de voir qu'il n'était pas totalement anéanti. Finalement, il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de s'éloigner un peu de Hogsmeade et qu'il allait partir une ou deux semaines à Hong Kong, vu qu'il a pas mal d'argent à dépenser et qu'il n'a pas envie d'utiliser pour des trucs utiles – chiants, a-t-il dit. Je le comprends. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de partir, et la perspective de rester à Brighton ne m'enthousiasme pas vraiment. Alors j'imagine que pour lui, la sensation doit être pire encore. J'espère que ça lui fera du bien.

En tout cas, cette rencontre inopinée m'a un peu réconforté. Je sais que c'est très égoïste de dire ça, mais il me manque. Pas comme un amant, mais comme un ami. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, ce sera possible.

En attendant, demain je prends l'avion pour Brighton avec Neville et Remus, et j'ai encore mes valises à faire. J'ai beau dire que j'ai envie de quitter cette école, je crois bien que j'y suis plus attaché que je ne le pensais au départ.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, samedi 21 février 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

La journée a été épuisante.

Entre le retard de l'avion à Edimbourg et le fait d'avoir du prendre une correspondance à Manchester, j'ai bien cru que nous mettrions la journée à arriver. Enfin, ça m'a au moins permis d'écrire une lettre à Millicent – avec toute cette agitation, j'avais complètement oublié – pour lui transmettre les coordonnées de Sirius et celles de Tonks, en cas d'urgence, et j'ai pu la poster durant notre escale. Avec un peu de chance, elle la recevra lundi au courrier, au pire mardi. Si jamais les choses se gâtent pendant qu'elle est encore à Londres, elle saura tout de suite où aller et qui joindre.

Passons. Tonks nous a fait une merveilleuse surprise aujourd'hui lorsque nous sommes arrivés chez elle. Nous avions décidé que comme à Noël, je logerais dans sa maison, ma chambre chez Sirius étant définitivement trop proche de celle de mon bien-aimé parrain – bien trop proche pour ma santé mentale, en tout cas. Bref. J'ai toujours connu la maison de Nymph dans un désordre indescriptible, toujours en travaux, les pièces à moitié repeintes. En même temps, avec la réfection du pub, elle ne pouvait guère faire autrement jusqu'à présent.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle a réussi à économiser assez d'argent pour enfin rendre sa baraque entièrement habitable. Donc, outre le fait que j'ai effectivement ma chambre à moi à l'étage – et celle-ci est suffisamment éloignée de celle de ma meilleure amie – il y a désormais une pièce au rez-de-chaussée, qui faisait autrefois office de buanderie/débarras/entrepôt à n'importe quoi/et même atelier de peinture par moment, qui désormais est refaite à neuf. Et qui a été aménagée pour accueillir Millicent le cas échéant. En fait, il ne reste plus qu'à la meubler. Il y a déjà une armoire, une bibliothèque et un fauteuil, ne reste plus qu'à acheter un lit et un bureau.

Tonks s'est même décidée à faire refaire la tuyauterie dans la salle d'eau du rez-de-chaussée. Jusqu'à maintenant, seules les toilettes étaient utilisables, et la douche et le lavabo étant hors-service depuis des lustres. Ca ne gênait pas vraiment puisque la salle de bain du premier étage était parfaitement suffisante pour Nymph toute seule, mais maintenant qu'il y a un risque que Millicent vienne habiter ici, Tonks s'est dit qu'elle aurait sans doute besoin de son intimité. Ma copine est vraiment une perle. Evidemment, je vais participer aux frais, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle paye tout…Je pense même acheter, peut-être, un ordinateur pour Millicent. Je crois que ce serait une bonne idée, et puis si elle veut s'en acheter un autre plus performant, j'en aurai toujours l'utilité.

Elle doit être arrivée à Londres, maintenant. Je me demande si elle va bien. J'espère que oui.

Je me demande aussi comment va Draco Malfoy. Il était vraiment étrange mercredi soir, je ne sais pas comment interpréter son comportement. Peut-être que c'est moi qui ne tourne pas rond, finalement. Peut-être que c'est moi qui ne suis pas dans mon état normal, de n'avoir pas pu détacher mes yeux de lui. Oui, peut-être bien que c'est moi qui débloque complètement de vouloir absolument percer cette carapace que je sens si fragile. Non. En fait, c'est certain, je délire complètement. Je ne devrais pas penser à ça. Je ne devrais pas penser à lui de cette manière.

Même si je ne sais pas très bien de quelle manière exactement je pense à lui. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'y pense. Beaucoup trop.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, dimanche 22 février 1997 : **

_**20h :**_

Nous avons réuni le conseil de guerre aujourd'hui.

Il a été décidé que dès demain à la première heure avec Remus, nous irions prospecter dans les environs pour trouver un lycée convenable à Millicent. N'ayant jamais effectué ma scolarité dans la région, je ne sais absolument pas ce que valent les écoles dans le coin, mais j'espère que nous trouverons quelque chose de correct. Evidemment, un établissement privilégiant les sciences sociales et la littérature serait l'idéal, mais si déjà l'école a un bon niveau, ce sera bien.

De son côté Tonks est en train de calculer ce que ça lui rapporterait d'avoir une serveuse supplémentaire à temps partiel. Joanne, qui travaille avec elle depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, fait des miracles et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir d'elle, c'est une fille très sympa et très compétente. Le pub fait pas mal de bénéfices, et la formule fonctionne très bien comme ça, donc pour le moment, Nymph ne sait pas si ça vaut le coup de prendre une deuxième employée. Il ne faut pas oublier non plus que l'équilibre financier d'un tel établissement est précaire, alors je ne veux pas non plus qu'elle perde de l'argent en voulant aider Millicent.

Il y a cependant une autre solution à laquelle nous n'avions pas pensé, et que Neville nous a fait remarquer. Il se trouve que Seamus, le copain de Tonks qui tient un restaurant près de la plage et qui lui a revendu le pub, a régulièrement besoin de personnel supplémentaire, surtout pendant les week-end et les vacances. Il emploie souvent des étudiants, mais le turn-over est assez important à cause justement du fait que ce sont des étudiants. Sachant que si Millicent s'installe ici, ce sera au moins jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire prochaine, il aurait sous la main une employée régulière. Enfin, c'est une idée à creuser, et Nymph s'occupe d'en discuter avec lui dès demain, pendant que Neville s'occupera d'acheter les meubles pour la chambre et de terminer les travaux.

Quant à Sirius, il est malheureusement très pris par son travail, mais il va quand même essayer de se renseigner sur les protections juridiques dont pourrait avoir besoin Millicent. A vrai dire, le droit m'a toujours profondément ennuyé et je n'y ai jamais rien compris. Mais s'il y a quelque chose à savoir dans ce domaine, je fais confiance à mon parrain pour trouver quoi que ce soit qui pourrait être utile.

Enfin, tout ceci n'augure rien des vacances reposantes dont j'avais rêvé. Je sais que c'est ne penser qu'à moi, mais, dieux ! Ce que j'aimerais pouvoir partir loin de tout et de tout le monde ne serait-ce que quelques jours…J'ai envie de soleil et de chaleur, j'ai besoin de me perdre dans une rue que je connais pas. J'ai envie de la Nouvelle-Orléans, et de peindre ses jardins. D'ailleurs ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas tenu les pinceaux. Ca aussi, ça me manque terriblement.

Finalement, j'aurais du prendre ce livre de photos. Elles étaient vraiment belles, et j'avais l'impression de voyager un peu en les regardant.

**o0O0o**

_La semaine prochaine, un chapitre un peu plus long sur les vacances de Draco qui sont loin d'être de tout repos…_

_**D'ici là, je vous invite à aller faire un tour sur mon nouveau blog http // myschka. mon - blog. org (sans les espaces) afin de vous tenir au courant de mes avancées dans mes fics, de lire les réponses aux reviews non signées et tout un tas d'autres trucs. (l'ancien blog restera en ligne jusqu'à fin février avant d'être définitivement supprimé mais ne sera évidemment plus updaté)**_

_Et en attendant, si vous avez des remarques, des questions, des compliments ou des insultes à formuler, une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche (je fais aussi les baptêmes et les enterrements). Je vous aime !_


	42. Chapitre 42

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :** _Je pense que ça va faire plaisir à pas mal de monde, ce soir je vous poste d'un coup les deux chapitres des vacances de Draco et Harry !_

**o0O0o**

**RAR : Comme d'habitude, les RARs pour les reviews non signées sont sur mon blog http / myschka . mon – blog . org (sans les espaces)**

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, dimanche 22 février 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

J'ai passé une journée crevante mais j'en avais bien besoin.

Comme j'étais moyennement motivé pour subir une journée à me morfondre au manoir, je me suis éclipsé dès la fin du petit-déjeuner avec mes chers parents – je me demande encore pourquoi on se force à manger ensemble alors que visiblement ça fait chier tout le monde – et j'ai appelé Milli et Blaise. Comme on l'avait prévu hier, on a décidé de passer la journée dehors et de faire un tour aux puces. Finalement Blaise a préféré celles de Camden, du coup on a passé toute la matinée là-bas.

Evidemment, je me suis encore ruiné avec tout un tas de trucs inutiles, mais c'était chouette. Bon, il a fallu que je me ridiculise en voulant acheter un disque dont Milli m'avait parlé et que Potter aime beaucoup. Milli n'a rien dit, mais j'ai bien vu qu'elle oscillait entre se foutre ouvertement de ma gueule, ou être complètement catastrophée par mon attitude de groupie décérébrée. Heureusement, Blaise n'a rien vu. Et puis, merde, si j'ai envie d'écouter du jazz en ce moment, c'est mon droit, non ?

Après on est allé manger dans Regent's Park. Bon, pour être honnête, on s'est pelés le cul tellement il faisait froid, mais franchement, personne n'avait envie de se poser dans un resto bondé de monde, et en plus il faisait bien trop beau pour ne pas rester dehors. Et puis c'était joli, toute cette nature recouverte de givre et de neige. Ensuite on a passé le reste de l'après-midi à se balader sur Piccadilly Street et dans Soho, et c'était très sympa. Y'a pas à dire, ça change quand même du vieux village de Hogsmeade.

Bref, ça m'a fait un bien fou de m'aérer la tête et de me changer les idées, surtout que demain je commence mes entretiens. Bon évidemment, comme je suis rentré en retard pour le dîner, je me suis fait passer un savon, mais j'étais de trop bonne humeur et surtout j'étais tellement fatigué d'avoir bougé toute la journée que l'engueulade de Père m'est passée complètement au-dessus de la tête. De toute façon, pour ce que son avis m'intéresse…

Enfin, je ne vais quand même pas tarder à me coucher, histoire de ne pas afficher une tête de déterré demain matin. Comme Père bosse toute la semaine – qui a dit « pour changer » ? – mais qu'il ne veut pas me laisser y aller seul, c'est Mère qui m'accompagnera aux entretiens. A croire que Père ne m'accorde aucune confiance, ça fait plaisir. Cela dit, il aurait raison : si je m'écoutais j'irais tous les envoyer se faire foutre, avec mes compliments en prime.

Enfin, ça me permettra au moins de passer un peu de temps avec Mère. Je vois bien qu'elle va mal, même si elle fait très bien semblant. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve un truc pour s'occuper, je veux dire, quelque chose de plus constructif que prendre le thé avec ses copines ou faire du shopping. Je suis sûr que ça lui ferait du bien et qu'elle se sentirait mieux.

Potter doit être arrivé chez lui, maintenant. Je me demande comment c'est, Brighton…J'ai lu quelque part que c'était la première ville gay d'Angleterre. Je savais pas.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, lundi 23 février 1997 : **

_**18h :**_

Premier entretien passé. Avec succès ou pas, franchement j'en ai rien à battre, mais en tout cas ça a été rapide. Heureusement demain, je n'en ai pas, ça me permettra de tenir ma promesse et d'accompagner Milli à sa banque. J'espère qu'on pourra régler cette affaire rapidement et qu'il n'y aura pas de problème de dernière minute.

En tout cas Mère était tellement heureuse de passer du temps avec moi qu'elle m'a emmener déjeuner dans l'un des meilleurs restaurant que j'aie jamais connus. Je n'imaginais pas que la cuisine indienne puisse être aussi raffinée – et au passage, j'ignorais totalement que Mère aimait ça. Elle m'a dit que la prochaine fois, on irait manger cajun. Cool. Je connais pas du tout, mais je lui fais confiance. Et puis, Milli m'a dit que Potter faisait une espèce d'obsession sur la Nouvelle-Orléans, et comme c'est une cuisine qui vient de là-bas, ça me donne encore plus envie d'y goûter.

Aaah, merde, j'ai recommencé. Je ne suis pas une putain de groupie, merde !

Bref. Bizarrement, c'était plutôt chouette de passer du temps avec Mère. Elle n'a pas arrêté de me poser des questions sur le lycée, et elle semblait tellement contente que je lui en parle que je n'ai pas cessé de lui raconter tout un tas de trucs idiots sur l'école et les copains.Ca avait l'air de lui faire tellement plaisir que pour une fois, je me suis dit que je pouvais jouer au bon fils à sa maman.

Enfin, tout ça me conforte dans l'idée qu'elle a désespérément besoin de s'occuper pour combler le vide manifeste de son existence. J'essaierai d'en toucher deux mots mercredi à Bella, puisque je déjeune avec elle. Et avec Snape, au passage. Il m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour me dire qu'il était arrivé à Londres aujourd'hui et que je le verrais mercredi pour le tenir au courant de comment se passaient mes entretiens. Je le soupçonne plutôt de s'être fait forcer la main par Bella, mais je préfère ne pas l'imaginer.

Je me demande ce que Potter fait de ses vacances.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mardi 24 février 1997 : **

_**19h :**_

Opération banque réussie.

Finalement, tout s'est déroulé sans encombre, Milli a été reçue dès notre arrivée par son conseiller financier – je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait un conseiller…si ça se trouve j'en ai un aussi ? Un gars très pro, très sympa et très efficace, qui lui a réglé ses affaires en deux coups de cuillère à pot. Milli est dorénavant financièrement indépendante, et à la tête d'un très joli pécule. J'ai d'ailleurs été impressionné, je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait autant de fric. Je veux dire, je sais que Lord Bullstrode est blindé de thunes, mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il lui versait autant d'argent tous les mois. C'est simple, il y avait presque autant d'argent que sur mon propre compte – et c'est pas peu dire.

Avec tout ça, ça nous a laissé plein de temps libre, du coup on a passé le reste de la journée à se balader rien que tous les deux. On a mangé dans un troquet à Kensington près de Holland Park, et ensuite, on s'est promenés le reste de l'après-midi dans Notting Hill. C'est vraiment très sympa comme quartier, super animé, rien à voir avec l'ambiance feutrée et policée de là où je vis. Ca ne me dérangerait pas de vivre dans un coin comme ça, je crois. J'ai vu une fois le carnaval là-bas avec Blaise et c'est vraiment quelque chose de dément. Dommage que cette année les vacances tombent si tard, parce que j'y serais bien retourné.

A propos, Milli m'a dit qu'elle avait reçu une lettre de Potter hier matin au courrier, où il lui donnait ses coordonnées et où il lui disait qu'il commençait dès lundi à lui chercher une école à Brighton, avec l'aide du professeur Lupin. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce que fout Lupin à Brighton avec Potter. Je veux dire, je crois savoir que c'est une connaissance de son parrain, mais de là à aller passer ses vacances là-bas…Pff, voilà que je vire paranoïaque maintenant…bientôt je vais m'imaginer que Potter et Lupin sont ensemble.

…Et si c'était le cas ?

Argh. Non. Non. Pas de ça Malfoy. N'importe quoi.

Putain, je pète vraiment les plombs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait, ce mec ? Je vais finir par croire que je suis victime d'un sortilège vaudou, moi…

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mercredi 25 février 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

Deuxième entretien passé. Encore un demain, et deux vendredi juste avant de prendre l'avion pour partir au ski. Au fait, cette année, c'est l'Autriche. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas dans le même station que celle où va Terry. Bref, deux entretiens dans la même journée juste avant de partir, à croire que Père a décidé de me tuer. Je n'aurai même pas le temps de me préparer psychologiquement à subir la présence répugnante de Pansy dans l'avion. Et dire que j'aurai même pas Milli et Blaise pour alléger mon calvaire, puisqu'ils ne partent que samedi dans la matinée…Je suis maudit.

Il va quand même falloir que je mette les choses au clair avec elle le plus vite possible, histoire qu'elle ne rende pas mon séjour encore plus pourri qu'il ne s'annonce déjà.

Mais cessons de parler de choses qui fâchent. J'ai donc déjeuné ce midi avec ma tantine adorée et mon vénéré prof de chimie. Comme je le pensais, Bella n'a inventé ce prétexte que pour draguer furieusement Snape, qui ne savait plus où se mettre et avait l'air…terrorisé. Sa réputation d'homme froid et implacable en a pris un sacré coup, je dois dire. Mais c'était drôle. Je crois même qu'à un moment Bella lui a carrément fait du pied, mais je n'en suis pas sûr – mais je n'allais pas vérifier et honnêtement, je ne crois pas que j'ai envie d'imaginer ça.

…Bon, allez, on arrête les images mentales, et au lit. Je dois me lever hyper tôt demain, la fac est super loin. Je serais même surpris que Mère se lève à l'heure.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, jeudi 26 février 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

J'ai passé plus de temps dans la voiture qu'à l'université. Dire qu'il a fallu que je me lève à 6h du matin, alors que je suis en vacances, uniquement pour pouvoir donner le change face à mon géniteur. Faudra quand même que je pense à le remercier un jour pour m'avoir fait si bon comédien.

Mère, la pauvre, a somnolé pendant une bonne partie du trajet à l'aller. Et je crois qu'elle a été très déçue qu'on ne serve pas d'alcool au restaurant universitaire, parce que dès qu'on est rentrés dans la limousine pour repartir sur Londres, elle s'est servie une coupe de champagne. J'ai un peu fait la gueule pour la forme, mais comme elle a eu tout de suite l'air plus joyeuse, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lui gâcher son seul plaisir de la journée. On est arrivés tellement tard dans le centre-ville qu'on n'a même pas eu le temps de faire les boutiques.

Enfin, le long trajet en voiture m'aura au moins permis de lui glisser deux ou trois idées sur le fait qu'elle trouve une activité en dehors du shopping et de l'esthéticienne. Elle a secoué la tête en riant et en disant qu'elle ne savait rien faire, mais j'ai bien vu que mes mots l'avaient touchée quelque part parce qu'elle a été beaucoup moins loquace après. Bon, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir eu un réel impact sur elle, mais comme Bella m'a promis de s'occuper un peu plus d'elle quand je serai rentré à Hogwarts, je peux toujours espérer qu'elle aura plus de succès que moi…

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, vendredi 27 février 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

Et voilà, nous sommes arrivés en Autriche.

Je passerai sous un silence pudique les efforts titanesques que j'ai du fournir pour ne pas étrangler Pansy – ça a été dur – de même que je ne m'attarderai pas sur la journée harassante que j'ai du subir avant de prendre l'avion. Entretiens, bla, bla, bla, courbettes hypocrites, bla, bla, bla, Mère hystérique, la routine, quoi.

Mais enfin, nous sommes arrivés en fin d'après-midi à l'hôtel, qui est rempli de tout un tas de beau linge et de nouveaux riches, et qui pètent tous plus haut que leur cul, c'est merveilleux. J'ai heureusement pu prétexter une migraine due à l'air conditionné dans l'avion, pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre et n'en sortir que pour aller dîner. Et là, je viens d'appeler Milli et Blaise pour leur donner le nom de l'hôtel où nous sommes descendus et le numéro de ma chambre.

J'espère simplement pouvoir résister à l'envie d'assassiner Pansy avant leur arrivée demain après-midi. Avec la chance que j'ai, elle va vouloir me montrer sa nouvelle combinaison de ski et ses lunettes à la dernière mode. Heureusement, pour compenser, j'ai la chance de ne pas être trop maladroit avec un snowboard, alors que son niveau en ski, sans être catastrophique, est quand même largement inférieur au mien. Ca me permettra de la semer plus facilement, et tant pis si je me fais engueuler parce que je ne m'occupe pas assez d'elle. Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui ai demandé à ce qu'elle vienne, hein.

J'aimerais bien voir à quoi ressemble Potter sur des skis.

Eh merde, j'ai recommencé. Encore.

Peut-être que si je me branle, je pourrai m'endormir rapidement et arrêter de penser à lui…

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, dimanche 1er mars 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Ah, putain, elle m'a vraiment fait chier, cette punaise !

Hier ça allait encore, vu qu'on a passé la matinée à choisir les skis, à acheter les forfaits et tout le bordel, et que l'après-midi, Blaise et Milli sont arrivés et qu'on a foncé tout de suite sur les pistes sans attendre qu'elle nous rejoigne. Et le soir, on est allés en boîte alors qu'elle avait préféré rester à l'hôtel. Elle a d'ailleurs fait la gueule, mais comme on lui avait proposé de venir et que c'est elle qui a refusé, je n'avais rien à me reprocher vis-à-vis de Père.

Mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui, putain, elle a vraiment dépassé les bornes.

Franchement, elle n'a à s'en prendre qu'à elle-même si ça s'est terminé comme ça.

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back :_

Millicent posa sa tasse de chocolat chaud fumant et se pencha vers Draco, une expression paniquée sur le visage.

« Alerte ! Alerte ! Parkinson en approche, Parkinson en approche, » souffla-t-elle à l'attention de son meilleur ami en faisant une grimace comique.

« Merde, » jura Draco. « Elle ne s'est pas encore cassé une jambe ? » déclama-t-il d'un ton dramatique et faisant s'écrouler de rire Blaise, qui s'étouffa avec sa bière.

Malheureusement, Pansy les avait repérés et il n'était plus question d'opérer une retraite stratégique vers la sortie du bar. La jeune fille, vêtue d'une combinaison intégrale d'une immonde couleur rose vif, s'avançait à grands pas vers leur tables, et faisait de grands gestes dans leur direction. « Des fois qu'on l'aurait loupée, » murmura Blaise, provoquant un gloussement très peu digne de la part de Millicent, qui eut bien du mal à reprendre son sérieux. Surtout que Draco venait d'ajouter, l'air catastrophé :

« C'est pas vrai, et en plus elles sont venues en troupeau… »

En effet, Pansy avait eu la joie de retrouver quelques copines à elle, et depuis ce matin, à la grande satisfaction de Draco, elle lui avait accordé une paix relative, occupée qu'elle était à comparer ses marques de bronzage avec des autres demoiselles. Mais à présent, et alors qu'il goûtait un repos bien mérité après une dure après-midi à dévaler les pistes sur son snowboard – pauvre petit garçon riche, songea-t-il ironiquement – il fallait que sa sangsue personnelle lui gâche ce moment de pure détente. Il sentait déjà la migraine poindre derrière ses yeux, et il les ferma douloureusement en entendant la voix stridente de la jeune fille.

« Dray ! » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix hystérique. « Je te cherchais partout ! Où est-ce que tu étais passé, encore ? »

« Eh bien, comme tu vois, Pans', » répliqua placidement le jeune homme, « j'étais tranquillement en train de me boire un vin chaud à la cannelle, juste après avoir descendu quelques pistes avec mes amis ici présents – tu connais Blaise et Millicent, bien sûr – et juste avant que tu n'arrives et fasses ton entrée si…remarquée. »

« Oh. Oui, » murmura Pansy, un peu déstabilisée. « Peu importe, » poursuivit-elle d'une voix plus forte, « je voulais te présenter à mes amies. »

Millicent faillit s'étouffer en voulant camoufler son hilarité, alors que Pansy prenait la pose et déclarait, d'un ton horriblement suffisant :

« Les filles, je vous présente Draco Malfoy – oui, le fils de Lord Malfoy, » ajouta-t-elle d'un air affecté tandis que ses camarades se mettaient à glousser hystériquement. « Nous serons bientôt fiancés. »

Ce fut au tour de Blaise de s'étrangler alors que Draco levait un sourcil dédaigneux.

« Pansy, ma chère, » susurra dangereusement le jeune homme. « Peux-tu m'expliquer d'où tu tiens cette idée ridicule ? »

La jeune fille pensait peut-être qu'il n'oserait pas la ridiculiser devant ses amies, et sachant qu'elle était parfaitement capable de se plaindre à Lucius de son comportement odieux avec elle, mais c'était sans compter le sentiment de ras-le-bol grandissant de Draco. En cet instant, il se moquait éperdument des conséquences de ses actes, et honnêtement, ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout de la voir s'effondrer devant ses pseudo-amies. Pansy bredouilla, visiblement affolée :

« Mais, Dray…je…enfin, je veux dire, ton père… »

Non, vraiment, ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Au contraire, même. Ce fut donc avec un sourire cruel et totalement dénué de pitié qu'il lui répondit d'une voix suave :

« Honnêtement, Parkinson, je préférerais rouler une pelle bien baveuse à Potter plutôt que de devoir te toucher, ne serait-ce qu'avec un seul doigt. Ne le prends pas mal, surtout, c'est juste que tu me dégoûtes. »

C'en fut trop pour Blaise et Millicent qui éclatèrent de rire dans un bel ensemble, provoquant la fuite éperdue de Pansy Parkinson, rouge de honte – ce qui jurait horriblement avec sa combinaison rose – et sous les regards incrédules de ses amies. Draco se leva avec grâce et s'inclina légèrement devant le groupes de filles qui le dévisageaient avec des yeux ronds.

« Mesdemoiselles, ce fut un plaisir que de faire votre connaissance. Mais le devoir m'appelle et je ne puis rester en votre si charmante compagnie. Bonne soirée. »

Et d'une démarche impériale, il quitta à son tour le bar, suivi de Blaise et Millicent qui ne semblaient jamais devoir s'arrêter de rire.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, lundi 2 mars 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Milli a rencontré son « fiancé » aujourd'hui. Elle était dévastée.

Je l'ai aperçu au restaurant – c'est moi qui ai suggéré d'aller là-bas parce que je savais que Milli et ses parents y seraient. Franchement, je n'ai jamais vu un être humain ressembler autant à un batracien – oh, peut-être Umbridge, la prof d'économie, et encore.

Ce mec est d'une mollesse, c'est terrifiant. Et il transpire tellement qu'on dirait qu'il _suinte_. Beurk. Honnêtement, si je n'étais pas tellement obsédé par les yeux de Potter, je crois que c'est le genre de type qui me ferait douter de mon homosexualité tellement il est répugnant, et que je reviendrais en courant vers les filles. Putain, même Lavender Brown est plus attirante que ça. Ce type est la parfaite incarnation de l'expression « fin de race ». On dirait vraiment qu'il a été fini à l'eau tiède. Franchement, je me demande où ses parents sont allés chercher…_ça_.

Non, mais vraiment, à la place de Milli, si j'avais pas été lesbienne, je le serais devenue illico si on m'avait présenté un tel fiancé.

Reste plus qu'à attendre de voir comment ses parents vont prendre la nouvelle. M'est avis que ça va être sportif.

Oh, et Pansy a passé la journée à pleurer dans sa chambre. Hinhinhin.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mercredi 4 mars 1997 : **

_**14h :**_

Putain de merde.

Ca a été encore plus catastrophique que ce que je craignais. Et pourtant, je ne m'attendais déjà pas à ce que ça se passe bien…Mais là, on n'a évité de rameuter les flics que parce que Lady Bullstrode voulait à tout prix éviter le scandale…Et moi, je dois vraiment me tenir à carreau si je ne veux pas qu'on grille que je l'ai aidée…

J'espère qu'elle va bien.

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back :_

Draco se retourna dans son lit puis finit par se lever alors qu'il entendait la sonnerie insistante du téléphone. Grommelant un juron étouffé, il décrocha le combiné, ses yeux essayant difficilement de faire le point.

« Allô, » marmonna-t-il, de mauvaise humeur.

« C'est Milli, » souffla la voix paniquée et tremblante de sa meilleure amie.

« Que – Milli ? » s'écria le jeune homme blond. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles à – il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil – deux heures du mat' ? »

« Je…Je me suis enfuie de l'hôtel, » bredouilla Millicent, la voix pleine de sanglots. « Ca s'est super mal passé, ma mère est devenue hystérique et a commencé à dire qu'il fallait me faire soigner…Je – merde, Dray, je savais que ça allait mal se passer, mais je pensais pas que ce serait à ce point ! »

« Shhhh, calme-toi, ma belle, » chuchota Draco en s'efforçant de ne pas paniquer. « Tu m'appelles d'où, là ? »

« D'une cabine téléphonique, » répondit Millicent d'une voix un peu plus posée « J'ai attendu que tout le monde dorme pour faire mon sac et partir. Je te dis pas combien j'ai payé le réceptionniste pour qu'il ferme sa gueule…Ca fait une heure que je marche. »

« OK, » murmura Draco, tentant de réfléchir. « Tu es où, exactement ? »

« Pas loin de la gare. Il y a un train qui part pour Vienne à 5h du matin, et de là-bas, je pourrai prendre un avion pour Londres. »

« 5h du mat' ? Mais tu vas faire quoi en attendant ? » demanda Draco, catastrophé.

« Je sais pas Dray, » gémit Millicent. « Je sais pas quoi faire, là. Si je reste à la gare pendant trois heures on va finir par me repérer… »

« A moins que tu ne crèves de froid avant, » répliqua son ami. « Bon, tu ne bouges pas, j'arrive. En attendant, tu te couvres, OK ? Va pas nous choper un rhume, hein ? »

« D'accord, » murmura la jeune fille. « Mais, et toi ? Ca ne va pas te poser de problème ? Comment tu vas faire pour venir ? »

« T'occupe pas de ça. En attendant que j'arrive, est-ce que tu peux appeler Potter pour le prévenir ? »

« Je – J'ai quasiment plus d'unités sur ma carte, » balbutia Millicent. « Si j'appelle l'Angleterre, je ne pourrai même pas lui parler. Et y'a même pas un tabac d'ouvert où je pourrais en racheter une ! »

« Arrête de paniquer, » claqua – un peu trop sèchement, peut-être – le garçon blond. « Merde, Milli, tu vaux mieux que ça ! Utilise ton cerveau, un peu, bordel. Ta cabine accepte les cartes bleues ? »

« A – Attends…Non. Eh merde ! » hurla Millicent, qui s'était remise à pleurer.

« Chut, ma chérie, pleure pas, » dit doucement Draco. « Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas du te crier dessus. Pardon. Calme-toi, ça va aller. Je vais l'appeler, d'accord ? Tout va bien, t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout. Tu bouges pas, OK ? J'arrive. »

Millicent renifla un faible « OK », et Draco raccrocha. Avec un soupir, il se drapa dans sa couverture et se leva pour aller fouiller dans son sac, duquel il extirpa un petit carnet où étaient notées les coordonnées de son professeur. Avec une grimace, le jeune homme songea qu'il ne pensait pas avoir à s'en servir aussi tôt, ni dans de telles circonstances. Puis, revenant s'asseoir sur le lit, il s'emmitoufla un peu mieux dans sa couverture et composa le numéro de Sirius Black.

Ce fut une voix ensommeillée et manifestement contrariée qui lui répondit, relativement vite cela dit. L'homme devait avoir le téléphone dans sa chambre.

« Monsieur Black ? » demanda Draco. « Draco Malfoy, excusez-moi de vous déranger. Je suis un élève du Professeur Potter, je souhaiterais lui parler s'il vous plait, c'est très urgent. »

« Malfoy ? » grommela la voix. « Comme Narcissa Malfoy ? »

« Je suis son fils, » répondit Draco, un peu abasourdi par la question de l'homme.

« Oh. » Sirius laissa passer un instant de silence, puis sembla reprendre ses esprits. « Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de cette chère Cissa…Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas pour remplir un quelconque devoir familial que vous m'appelez à deux heures du matin, jeune homme… »

« Il faut que je parle d'urgence au Professeur Potter, » répéta Draco, qui commençait à s'énerver.

« Il n'est pas là, » répondit Sirius. « Mon filleul loge chez Nymphadora Tonks, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit encore debout à cette heure-ci. Vous avez le numéro ? »

« Oui, » répondit le jeune homme. « Merci Monsieur, encore désolé de vous avoir dérangé. »

Avec un grognement frustré, Draco raccrocha une nouvelle fois, d'un geste rageur. Puis, après avoir pris une longue inspiration, il composa celle fois-ci le numéro de Nymphadora Tonks. Qui répondit également tout de suite, mais d'une voix beaucoup plus enjouée que son prédécesseur. Et qui hurla, sans prendre la peine de masquer le combiné avec sa main, le nom de son enseignant. Draco grimaça et éloigna le téléphone de son oreille, avant d'entendre la voix familière de son professeur, qui semblait un peu surpris qu'on l'appelât à une heure aussi tardive. Etonnamment, ça n'avait pas eu l'air de perturber sa colocataire plus que cela.

« Monsieur Malfoy ? » demanda doucement Harry, provoquant un halètement inaudible chez son interlocuteur. « Que me vaut un tel appel ? »

« Professeur, c'est Milli, » répondit précipitamment Draco. « Elle s'est enfuie de son hôtel. »

Le jeune homme put entendre distinctement un juron grossier s'échapper de la bouche de son enseignant, puis sa voix demander le « silence dans la pièce, bordel ! ».

« Où est-elle ? » s'enquit-il simplement.

« Près de la gare de la station, il y a un train pour Vienne à 5h du matin. De là, elle prendra un avion pour Londres. »

Harry resta silencieux un instant et Draco crut que la communication avait été coupée. Pourtant, son professeur finit par répondre :

« Très bien. Je serai à l'aéroport de Londres pour venir la chercher. Vous pourrez lui dire ? »

« Je la rejoins à la gare dès que j'ai fini avec vous, » fit Draco, soulagé.

« Parfait, » répondit Harry. « Surtout, dites-lui de ne pas paniquer, et faites aussi vite que possible. Oh, et…merci de m'avoir prévenu si vite, Draco. »

« De rien, Professeur, » souffla le jeune homme, avant de raccrocher.

Il s'habilla rapidement, puis reprit le téléphone pour commander un taxi à la réception de l'hôtel. Enfin, seulement, il finit par sortir de sa chambre, le plus discrètement possible.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, vendredi 6 mars 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

Je viens de rentrer à Londres. Les jours qui ont suivi la « disparition » de Milli ont été atroces, et ses parents n'ont pas arrêté de me poser des questions. Encore une fois, remercions tous ensemble mon géniteur pour m'avoir rendu si bon comédien. A ma grande surprise, Mère a semblé très peinée de la fuite de Milli, et n'a cessé de dire qu'elle espérait qu'elle allait bien. Bizarrement, personne n'a rien demandé à Blaise, pourtant lui aussi était au courant. Les Bullstrode devaient penser qu'il ne fait pas partie du même monde que nous, je suppose. S'ils sont assez tordus pour songer à faire interner leur fille parce qu'elle est lesbienne, ils sont bien capables d'affirmer que Blaise n'est qu'un demi-sauvage tout ça parce qu'il est noir.

Bref, peu importe, moi j'ai eu des nouvelles de Milli et tout va bien pour elle, si tant est que s'être fait traiter de malade mentale par sa propre mère lui permette d'aller bien. Mais enfin, le professeur Lupin lui a trouvé un lycée, et selon ses propres dires, sa logeuse est super sympa. En même temps, c'est une copine de Potter, ça aurait été difficile que ce soit autrement.

Merde. J'ai recommencé.

Passons. Le côté positif de toute cette histoire, car il faut bien en trouver un, c'est que Pansy m'a foutu une paix royale jusqu'à la fin du séjour en Autriche. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, elle va bien trouver un moyen de me faire chier tôt ou tard, mais au moins je peux passer une fin de vacances tranquille.

Ah si, y'a un deuxième point positif à tout ça…J'aurai un prétexte pour venir parler à Potter maintenant, puisque c'est chez lui que Milli loge. Ouais, je sais, c'est bancal comme prétexte, c'est même limite foireux, et je suis vraiment ridicule. Mais j'y peux rien. Je n'arrive pas à ne plus penser à lui. Pourtant à la station, il paraît qu'il y avait plein de beaux gosses – je dis il paraît parce que c'est Milli et Blaise qui me l'ont dit. Personnellement, j'ai rien vu. Mais y'a rien à faire, je n'ai que lui dans la tête. Et ailleurs, aussi.

Hum.

J'ai quand même vachement hâte de rentrer à Hogwarts.

Mais ce sera définitivement plus pareil, sans Milli. Elle me manque déjà, ça va être dur de ne plus la voir tous les jours…

**o0O0o**

_Et voilà ! Merci de ne pas vouloir tuer l'auteur pour ce qu'elle a fait à Milli…Et pour me faire pardonner, tout de suite, les vacances de Harry (avouez que je suis adorable !)_

_Que cela ne vous empêche pas de laisser une review pour ce chapitre-ci, cela dit…_

_A tout de suite ! _


	43. Chapitre 43

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :**_Et hop ! Comme promis, tout de suite, les vacances de Harry et son point de vue sur ce qui est arrivé à Milli…_

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, lundi 23 février 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

J'ai passé la journée à recenser les lycées de la région avec Remus, et à passer des coups de fil. Je pensais honnêtement qu'il y en aurait moins que ça, mais nous ne nous sommes pas contentés de chercher dans Brighton même, nous avons préféré nous étendre aux villes voisines, si jamais nous avions des problèmes à la placer. Je n'ai pour le moment qu'une vague idée du niveau scolaire dans le coin, mais ça semble plutôt correct. Bien entendu, ça n'a rien à voir avec le niveau de Hogwarts, mais ce n'est pas aussi catastrophique que j'aurais pu le craindre. Dès demain nous nous partagerons les lycées et nous irons voir sur place chacun de notre côté.

Pendant ce temps, Nymph' est allée voir Seamus. Finalement, elle s'est rendue compte que prendre une deuxième serveuse ne l'arrangeait pas financièrement. Bien sûr, elle l'aurait sans doute fait si aucune alternative n'avait été possible, mais heureusement, Seamus a été plus que ravi d'apprendre qu'il aurait peut-être sous peu une employée sérieuse sous la main. En plus, comme le restaurant marche plutôt bien, il peut se permettre de relativement bien payer ses extras. Je ne connais pas la situation financière de Millicent, mais j'imagine qu'un peu d'argent qui tombe toute les semaines ne serait pas du luxe si jamais elle devait venir s'installer ici.

J'espère que tout se passe bien pour elle en ce moment. Je sais que demain, elle doit passer à sa banque avec Draco Malfoy. Pourvu que tout se passe bien…

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mardi 24 février 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

Journée harassante. Je suis allé visiter deux lycées de la ville aujourd'hui, et ça m'a pris la journée pour tout voir et me faire une idée. Le premier ne m'a pas plu du tout, mais le second a l'air d'avoir un bon niveau – enfin, surtout en sciences, mais les sciences sociales et les lettres se défendent aussi – et de bonnes infrastructures. Il est situé plus loin de la maison que le premier établissement, mais il y a une ligne de bus directe. Je pense que si nous ne trouvons pas beaucoup mieux, notre choix se portera sur ce lycée.

Remus de son côté a visité deux autres lycées, l'un à l'autre bout de la ville et l'autre dans une ville voisine, mais plus proche de chez nous. Celui qui se trouve à Brighton est vraiment loin, mais le niveau semble excellent, bien que particulièrement pauvre en activités extra-scolaires. Le second est une école religieuse, nous avons laissé tomber l'idée.

Sinon, Neville s'est occupé de trouver des meubles pour la chambre de Millicent. Comme c'était le jour de congé de Joanne, Tonks n'a pas pu l'accompagner, mais il s'est plutôt bien débrouillé. Cela dit, de la part de cet obsédé du shopping, ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, même si c'est pour trouver des meubles pour une jeune fille. Il manque encore le lit – je suppose qu'il s'en occupera demain – mais tout le reste est là.

Millicent m'a appelé ce soir juste avant le dîner, elle m'a dit que tout était réglé avec la banque. Je suis rassuré. Elle m'a dit aussi que ses parents n'avaient pas reparlé de cette histoire de fiançailles depuis son retour à Londres, ce qui m'étonne un peu. Si elle ne le rencontre pas à Londres, ça voudrait dire qu'elle lui serait présentée au ski…C'est une éventualité à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé…

Nous verrons bien.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mercredi 25 février 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Tout ça commence à sérieusement me fatiguer. J'ai encore passé la journée à démarcher des lycées dans le coin, mais aucun ne m'a paru convenir. Peut-être suis-je trop exigeant, mais Remus non plus n'a pas semblé emballé par ceux qu'il a visités.

La chambre de Millicent est prête en tout cas, c'est au moins une chose de faite. Demain, j'irai lui acheter un ordinateur. Ca me changera un peu, et de toute façon, j'ai besoin de nouveaux pinceaux. Je me suis remis à peindre, le soir. C'est bizarre, alors que je ne faisais que du figuratif, si possible avec des modèles – personnes ou paysages – ce que je fais en ce moment ressemble de plus en plus à de l'art abstrait. Enfin, je suppose que je devrais plutôt dire art abscons, parce que le résultat me laisse perplexe.

Bah, il vaut mieux que je m'en tienne à ça pour le moment, parce que la seule personne dont j'ai envie de peindre le portrait n'est pas là. Et je ne devrais même pas avoir envie de peindre son visage, d'ailleurs. Je crois que je pète un peu les plombs, parce que je n'ai pas cessé de penser à lui ces derniers jours, et à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à Londres en ce moment. Il faut que je me le sorte de la tête, ce n'est pas sain.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, jeudi 26 février 1997 : **

_**21h :**_

J'ai fait une folie aujourd'hui. Un truc complètement égoïste, mais je n'ai pas pu résister.

Je suis allé au centre commercial pour acheter des fournitures de dessin et prendre un ordinateur pour Millicent. Vu le prix des bécanes les plus récentes(1), j'ai été forcé de lui acheter un truc plutôt moyen, mais j'espère que ça fera l'affaire. Comme je le disais, au pire, elle en rachètera un autre si besoin, et ça me servira toujours. Tiens d'ailleurs, Nymph lui a dégoté une chaîne hi-fi d'occasion pour sa chambre. Je doute que si elle vient ici, elle aura pris ses CD, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle ait l'impression de manquer de quoi que ce soit.

Mais revenons-en au fait. J'étais donc au centre commercial et j'ai commis l'erreur de passer – et surtout de m'arrêter – devant la vitrine d'une agence de voyage. Et là j'ai craqué, et j'ai pris un aller-retour pour la Nouvelle-Orléans. Comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Je pars demain soir et je reviens lundi matin. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, honnêtement. J'en avais tellement marre de la pluie et du froid, et de ne pas profiter de mes vacances que je n'ai pas réfléchi une seule seconde.

Evidemment, après coup, je me suis senti très con. Heureusement, les autres n'ont rien dit, Tonks m'a même assuré que c'était une bonne idée. Et Neville m'a dit que ça me ferait du bien, entre le procès de Colin qui a été retardé, les problèmes de Millicent et ma rupture avec Fred, j'avais bien besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Ca ne m'empêche pas de me dire que j'aurais pu attendre encore un peu, mais c'est fait, et maintenant, je ne peux plus me faire rembourser les billets – l'inconvénient avec les départs de dernière minute.

Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à appeler Millicent pour la prévenir – si jamais il se passait quelque chose en mon absence – et à faire mon sac. C'est Nymph qui m'accompagnera à Londres demain après-midi.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, vendredi 27 février 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Ca y'est.

Je suis dans ma chambre d'hôtel, dans le Quartier Français. Je suis arrivé alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit, et je suis tellement fatigué que je suis allé dans ma chambre directement. J'aurais bien profité de la ville dès ce soir, mais je n'ai pas réussi à dormir dans l'avion, du coup j'ai passé mon temps à lire et à dessiner. Bref, je suis crevé et je crois que je vais aller me coucher tout de suite, histoire d'être en forme pour visiter un peu la ville demain. Je vais juste appeler avant à Brighton pour prévenir tout le monde que je suis bien arrivé.

**o0O0o**

_Le lendemain, Harry s'était réveillé très tôt, et avait décidé de partir immédiatement visiter la ville. Après une douche rapide, il avait quitté l'hôtel et décidé de prendre son petit déjeuner au Café du Monde, encore relativement vide de touristes à cette heure matinale. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'établissement eut commencé à se remplir que le jeune homme s'était décidé à quitter la terrasse inondée de soleil et à explorer les rues animées de la Nouvelle-Orléans._

_Il avait commencé par le centre du Quartier Français, et sa magnifique cathédrale, puis le Calbido et le Presbytère, les deux musées d'état qui la bordaient. Puis il avait traversé Garden District en tramway et s'était extasié sur les merveilleuses demeures abritées par les chênes centenaires, avant d'aller déjeuner près du Parc Audubon. Enfin, son après-midi avait été consacrée à la visite des différents musées qui l'intéressaient – le Old Mint Museum, consacré à la musique, le New Orleans Historic Voodoo Museum et le musée des Arts** – **ainsi que de la Maison Degas, même si par manque de temps, il n'avait pas pu s'y attarder._

_Il avait dîné dans un restaurant cajun avant de rentrer à l'hôtel prendre une douche et se changer, et à présent, il fumait tranquillement une cigarette et savourait son verre de vodka glacée, dans l'un des innombrables clubs de jazz situés sur le port. Il l'avait choisi un peu au hasard, dans l'un des magazines gratuits qu'il avait trouvés à l'hôtel, essentiellement parce que c'était un club gay. Non qu'il eût particulièrement envie de rencontrer quelqu'un ce soir, mais il ne tenait pas non plus à éconduire une quelconque jeune femme comme c'était arrivé plus tôt dans la journée._

_Et il ne regrettait pas d'être venu ici. La programmation était excellente, l'alcool pas cher et l'atmosphère agréable. Il avait discuté avec quelques garçons mais sans aller plus loin, et ceux-ci n'avaient pas cherché à insister, se contentant d'orienter la conversation vers des sujets plus généraux. Et Harry devait reconnaître, à sa grande surprise, qu'il ne s'était plus senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Pour la première fois de sa vie peut-être, il se sentait chez lui. Comme s'il appartenait à cette ville, comme si lui aussi faisait partie de ces rues pleines de monde et de ces jardins cachés à l'intérieur des maisons coloniales. Tout semblait tellement plus facile, ici. Tout coulait de source._

_Ce fut sans doute la raison pour laquelle il suivit ce garçon brun aux yeux gris et au sourire si doux. Un Anglais comme lui, qui était de passage à la Nouvelle-Orléans et qui voulait profiter de son court séjour en ville. Il s'appelait Cedric et il lui fit l'amour dans une petite chambre d'hôtel dont les fenêtres à persiennes laissaient filtrer les lumières électriques et les sons de la rue, et dont le bruissement des pales du ventilateur au plafond berçait leurs mouvements sur le lit en fer forgé. Mais lorsque Harry jouit en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son amant d'une nuit, ce fut un autre regard gris qui se refléta dans celui de Cedric._

_Et Draco Malfoy fut la raison pour laquelle Harry, profondément troublé, préféra regagner son hôtel plutôt que de dormir dans cette petite chambre où il s'était pourtant senti si bien._

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, lundi 2 mars 1997 : **

_**21h :**_

De retour à Brighton. Je suis encore un peu décalé à cause de l'avion, mais beaucoup plus reposé que quand je suis parti de Londres vendredi.

Merde, je viens à peine de rentrer, et pourtant j'ai déjà envie d'y retourner. C'était vraiment trop court. Plus j'y pense, et plus je me dis que je pourrais passer ma vie là-bas…Je suis revenu avec tellement d'images dans la tête que ça pourrait suffire à alimenter mes peintures pour des mois entiers, peut-être même des années. Mais c'était trop court, définitivement trop court.

N'y pensons plus. Pendant mon absence, Remus s'est finalement décidé pour le second lycée que j'ai visité la semaine dernière. Demain il ira inscrire Millicent provisoirement là-bas, pendant que j'irai aider Tonks au pub avec Neville. Joanne a attrapé la grippe et elle doit assurer le service seule. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si elle ne le faisait jamais, mais puisque je suis en vacances et que je n'ai rien de spécial à faire, je peux lui filer un coup de main. Et puis c'est toujours mieux que de rester tout seul chez elle à bouquiner.

…Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. Je me demande ce qu'il fait, en ce moment. Ca devient n'importe quoi…Putain, dire que j'ai pensé à lui quand j'étais avec ce garçon, Cedric ! Fred s'imaginait que je m'investissait trop dans mon boulot, mais là, je ne peux même plus me cacher derrière cette excuse. Je n'ai même pas songé un instant à Millicent ou à Hogwarts quand j'étais là-bas. Je l'avais même presque oublié, lui, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve dans ce lit. Ce n'est pas normal, je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça.

Ca ne va pas du tout. C'est un élève, merde ! En plus, ce serait du détournement de mineur. Je dois vraiment être tordu. Il faut absolument que j'arrête de penser à lui comme ça.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mercredi 4 mars 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Je viens de rentrer de Londres. Millicent est avec moi.

Ce que nous craignions est arrivé, et ça s'est passé de la pire des façons possible. Je ne peux même pas concevoir que sa mère ait pu envisager de la faire soigner par un psychiatre, comme si elle souffrait d'une quelconque pathologie mentale. Je suis tellement estomaqué que je n'ai pas même pas la force de trouver ça révoltant.

Pour le moment, elle dort dans sa chambre. Les dernières 24 heures ont du être terriblement éprouvantes pour elle.

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back :_

Harry reposa le combiné du téléphone et se tourna vers Nymphadora et Neville qui le regardaient, l'air soucieux.

« Millicent Bullstrode s'est enfuie de son hôtel en Autriche, » annonça-t-il d'une voix blanche. « J'irai la chercher demain à l'aéroport de Londres. »

« Bordel de merde, » murmura Nymphadora, interdite.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne à Londres ? » proposa Neville, qui avait repris ses esprits plus vite que sa compagne et arborait une mine résolue, bien qu'inquiète.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda encore la jeune femme aux cheveux violets.

Harry leur adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais en son for intérieur, il priait pour que l'adolescente tienne le coup d'ici son arrivée en Angleterre.

« Ca va aller, » répondit-il à Neville. « Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, j'emprunterai juste la voiture de Tonks. Je ne pense pas que venir en délégation l'aidera à se sentir rassurée. Pour le moment, Draco Malfoy s'occupe d'elle, ils étaient en vacances ensemble.»

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent silencieusement, puis tout le monde décida d'un commun accord d'aller se coucher. Demain, il faudrait se lever tôt pour aller récupérer la jeune fugueuse. Mais lorsque Harry eut rejoint son lit, ce fut vers Draco Malfoy que se dirigèrent ses pensées. Entendre la voix du jeune homme alors qu'il tentait désespérément de le sortir de son esprit avait porté un rude coup à son moral. Il avait presque oublié le son de la voix de son élève, cette voix si particulière aux accents traînants et parfois presque caressants, et quand il l'avait entendue ce soir, son cœur s'était brusquement emballé.

Il s'était alors souvenu de sa façon de nager, et des reflets que faisaient les lumières de la piscine sur sa peau pâle. Il s'était aussi souvenu de la façon dont il avait pensé à lui ce soir à la Nouvelle-Orléans, lorsqu'il était dans les bras de Cedric, et il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à revenir sur terre. Harry n'osait croire qu'il avait pu se laisser aller de cette manière, ne fût-ce qu'une seule seconde, alors que le sujet de son appel était si grave. Pourtant, c'était arrivé, et il se fustigea mentalement pour avoir eu une réaction aussi inappropriée, avant de plonger dans un sommeil agité.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla très tôt et appela l'aéroport de Londres pour consulter les horaires d'arrivée des vols en provenance de Vienne. Il n'y en avait que deux ce jour-là, mais il espérait tout de même avoir des nouvelles de Millicent avant de partir, de peur de ne pouvoir la retrouver une fois arrivé à Londres. Ce fut Draco Malfoy qui lui en donna, alors qu'il prenait un café serré pour ne pas se rendormir.

La voix du jeune homme résonna étrangement à ses oreille tandis qu'il notait les indications qu'il lui donnait au téléphone. Millicent l'avait appelé de l'aéroport pour le tenir au courant, et il avait aussitôt téléphoné en Angleterre pour prévenir son professeur. Draco paraissait très inquiet pour son amie, et Harry s'empressa de le rassurer en lui disant qu'il partait immédiatement pour Londres. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs secoua la tête pour s'empêcher de penser au garçon blond, et sortit rapidement de la maison.

Il revint dans la soirée, son bras entourant l'épaule d'une Millicent fatiguée et visiblement dans un état de nerfs peu reluisant. La jeune fille semblait avoir du mal à aligner deux mots et sa démarche était alourdie par l'épuisement, aussi Nymphadora la prit-elle immédiatement en charge et la débarrassa de ses affaires avant de la conduire à sa chambre. La jeune fille s'endormit dès que sa tête eut touché son oreiller, et Harry sentit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à faire de même.

Tout le monde avait manifestement besoin de repos. Demain seulement, il serait temps de s'inquiéter de parler.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, jeudi 5 mars 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Encore une journée bien remplie.

Millicent se sentait beaucoup mieux ce matin, bien qu'elle ait été encore très ébranlée par les événements. Mais elle s'est vite remise de sa panique et même si j'ai bien vu qu'elle faisait des efforts pour ne pas pleurer, elle a vraiment tout fait pour relever la tête. Malheureusement, je rentre dimanche à Hogwarts et il reste encore plein de choses à régler, du coup nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter de tout ce qui s'était passé. Bien sûr, elle m'a tout raconté hier sur le trajet de Londres à Brighton, mais elle était dans un tel état de nerfs…

Toujours est-il que nous n'avons pas pu nous attarder sur le sujet, même si j'aurais vraiment aimé qu'elle m'en parle pour se libérer un peu. Je l'ai accompagnée dans son futur lycée où elle suivra ses cours dès lundi. Au vu de ses résultats scolaires à Hogwarts et compte-tenu du niveau de l'école, elle est plutôt en avance sur le programme scolaire, aussi n'aura-t-elle aucun problème de remise à niveau. Ce sera déjà ça. Elle a visité l'école et nous avons fait l'aller-retour en bus pour qu'elle se familiarise avec son itinéraire – d'une simplicité enfantine entre nous soi-dit. Elle a l'air d'apprécier ce qu'elle a vu de son nouveau lycée, pour le moment.

Ensuite nous sommes allés au pub pour qu'elle fasse plus ample connaissance avec Nymph, puisque la veille elle était allée directement à sa chambre pour dormir. Le courant est tout de suite passé, ce qui m'a soulagé. Nymph est une fille formidable, mais les gens ont tendance à la détester ou à l'adorer, sans demi-mesure possible. Manifestement, dans le cas de Millicent, c'est la deuxième option et heureusement, sinon, ça aurait posé un sacré problème.

Le reste de la journée a été consacré à l'achat de fournitures scolaires et de vêtements. Remus s'était déjà occupé de se procurer des manuels d'occasion, mais comme Millicent est partie seulement avec son sac de voyage, elle n'a pratiquement rien à elle. Nous avons du parer au plus pressé, sachant que Tonks ne peut pas lui prêter de vêtements – ce serait difficile puisque Nymph n'atteint pas le mètre 65 et que Millicent flirte allègrement avec le mètre 80. Pour le reste, elles se débrouilleront entre filles, je crois que j'ai fait suffisamment de shopping pour les deux mois à venir.

Et demain nous devons encore nous occuper d'aller voir Seamus au restaurant…

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, vendredi 6 mars 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

Millicent a passé la journée chez Seamus aujourd'hui, pour qu'il lui explique le boulot, puis elle a un peu travaillé avec lui. Je pense qu'elle s'en sortira très bien…Pour l'instant, il n'a besoin d'elle que le week-end, mais il se peut qu'il lui demande de travailler aussi pendant les vacances. En tout cas, elle commence dès demain, et moi je ne serai pas là pour voir comment elle s'en sort, puisque Neville, Remus et moi repartons pour Hogwarts.

Enfin, je ne me fais pas trop de souci, elle a l'air de très bien s'en tirer ; moralement, s'entend. Elle est forte, elle s'en sortira. Et puis Tonks sera là de toute façon, elle n'est pas toute seule. C'est ce que j'essaie de me dire, en tout cas.

J'ai tout de même un peu de mal à me résoudre à rentrer en Ecosse et à la laisser pour ainsi dire livrée à elle-même, dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaît pas, et dans un état psychologique précaire. Je sais bien que c'est une jeune fille très mature, mais ici il n'y a que Tonks et Sirius qui savent qu'elle est lesbienne…Est-ce qu'elle va supporter une fois de plus le secret ? Ou bien, si jamais elle décide de l'assumer, est-ce qu'elle en souffrira comme elle a pu en souffrir avec ses parents ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour elle. Elle est encore très fragile pour le moment, et il y a tellement de gamins qui se suicident ou qui tombent en dépression à cause de leur homosexualité, que malgré tout je m'inquiète. Je sais bien que Brighton compte énormément d'homosexuels, mais je ne sais pas si ça va l'inciter à plus se dévoiler qu'avant…

Enfin, pour le moment ça a l'air d'aller. Elle a appelé ses amis aujourd'hui en rentrant de chez Seamus, pour les rassurer et leur dire comment ça se passe pour elle. Elle était plutôt souriante, alors je crois que je devrais lui faire confiance pour remonter la pente.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, samedi 7 mars 1997 : **

_**21h :**_

De retour à Hogwarts.

Millicent a semblé un peu déstabilisée en nous voyant partir, mais elle s'est très vite reprise quand je lui ai dit que j'appellerai régulièrement pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Et puis, il faudra que je donne son adresse et son numéro de téléphone à ses amis, aussi, histoire qu'elle se sente moins seule.

Je dois avouer que nos petits entretiens à l'école me manqueront.

Bon, cessons de parler de tout ça. Je n'ai pas encore mangé et je n'ai que la journée de demain pour me remettre à jour au niveau de mes cours, sans compter que s'il ne fait pas trop mauvais, j'aimerais bien peindre un peu dans l'après-midi.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, dimanche 8 mars 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

J'ai vu Draco Malfoy ce soir. Mais il est arrivé à l'école au moment du dîner, donc je n'ai pas pu lui parler.

Il avait l'air un peu fatigué, mais pas trop inquiet. Je suppose que le coup de fil de Millicent l'a rassuré sur sa situation. Ses autres amis paraissaient assez sereins eux aussi. Il faudra que je pense mardi à leur donner l'adresse de Tonks s'ils ne l'ont pas déjà.

Je sens que les jours qui vont suivre vont être difficiles. J'imagine qu'au moins quelques élèves vont se demander où est passée Millicent, je me demande comment Dumbledore va gérer la situation…A moins qu'il ne dise rien, et que ce soient les professeurs qui s'en chargent. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que dès demain je prévienne Albus du déménagement de Millicent. Je ne sais pas si ses parents ont appelé l'école durant les vacances, et j'avoue avoir moi-même oublié de le faire tellement j'ai été pris cette semaine avec l'installation de Millicent..

J'ai l'impression qu'il est encore plus beau qu'avant les vacances. Ca ne va pas du tout. Merde, mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de penser ça ? Je dois arrêter ça tout de suite, ça devient urgent.

**o0O0o**

1) Il ne faut pas oublier qu'on est en 1997 et que les prix ont sacrément baissé depuis…

**

* * *

**

_La semaine prochaine, la rentrée de Draco : où les ennuis quotidiens reprennent le dessus…_

_**D'ici là, je vous invite à visiter mon blog http / myschka . mon – blog . org (sans les espaces) pour vous tenir au courant de mes avancées dans mes fics, lire quelques bonus, et tout un tas d'autres trucs.**_

_Et en attendant, comme d'habitude, si vous avez des questions, des commentaires à faire, ou que vous voulez simplement profiter de ma brillante conversation (et modeste, avec ça…huhu), une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Je vous aime !_


	44. Chapitre 44

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :** _Hello ! __Alors, oui, je sais, on est la St Valentin aujourd'hui mais par principe, je ne vous fais pas de cadeau spécial. Cette fête me sort pas les yeux, honnêtement. (et non, je ne suis pas frustrée…huhu). Bref, dans ce chapitre, la rentrée de Draco, et une semaine pénible pour notre petit blondinet…Bonne lecture !_

**o0O0o**

**RAR : Les réponses aux reviews non signées sont sur mon blog http / myschka. mon - blog. org**

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, dimanche 8 mars 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Je me sens un peu bizarre.

Je suis rentré ce soir à Hogwarts, juste à temps pour assister au dîner dans le réfectoire. J'ai pu retrouver les potes, et ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de les revoir. Sally avait l'air en forme, Luna était…ben, Luna, quoi, et Terry a pas mal bronzé pendant les vacances. C'est vraiment dommage qu'il n'ait pas été à la même station que Blaise, Milli et moi. Milli…je n'arrive pas encore à intégrer le fait qu'elle ne sera plus là. Il a fallu que j'explique à tout le monde ce qui s'était passé exactement, mais en plein milieu de la cantine, ça le faisait moyen, alors je leur ai raconté après.

J'espère que sa rentrée se passera bien demain. Ca ne doit pas être évident de débarquer comme ça au milieu de tout un tas de gens qu'elle ne connaît pas. Elle est tellement timide avec les inconnus…

J'ai vu Potter au réfectoire tout à l'heure, il me regardait. Il m'a fait un de ces petits sourires rassurants qu'il a souvent, comme pour me dire que tout allait bien, puis il a détourné les yeux très vite pour parler à Longbottom. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs et pourtant, ça ne faisait même pas trois semaines qu'on ne s'était pas vus. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il m'avait manqué, cruellement manqué, au moment même où j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui.

Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, lundi 9 mars 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

Quand je me suis assis ce matin en cours et que j'ai vu que Milli n'était pas à côté de moi comme d'habitude, c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai vraiment compris qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Ensuite le professeur Binns a demandé pourquoi Milli était absente, et il a fallu que Blaise lui dise qu'elle avait changé d'école, parce que moi, je me suis aperçu que j'en étais incapable. Et j'ai failli pleurer, moi, Draco Malfoy, en plein cours d'Histoire et devant tout le monde. Heureusement, j'ai réussi à me contenir, sinon, ma réputation se serait effondrée.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore n'a pas encore averti les professeurs.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ça m'a ruiné le moral pour la journée, et je crois que j'ai été d'assez mauvaise humeur. Quelque part, heureusement qu'il y avait entraînement de natation ce soir, parce que comme ça j'ai pu me défouler et ça m'a un peu calmé. Mais j'ai eu l'impression que Terry non plus n'était pas très en forme, et pourtant, samedi il y a une compétition…il semblait moins motivé que d'habitude, et je me suis demandé si c'était à cause de Milli, ou si c'était Sally qui lui prenait la tête. Encore un qui n'a pas de bol. Je me plains avec mon béguin ridicule pour un prof, mais lui, il est désespérément amoureux d'une fille qui se convainc elle-même qu'elle déteste les hommes. Un jour il faudra que je lui demande ce qui s'est vraiment passé avec ce fameux mec.

Pour combler le tout, je n'ai pas vu Potter de la journée, ce qui a achevé de me saper le moral – déjà que c'était pas reluisant…Ceci dit, je ne sais pas si le voir m'aurait rendu ma bonne humeur. Je suis tellement déprimé que je n'aurais sûrement pensé qu'au fait que je fantasme comme un con sur un mec qui ne me voit pas, ou alors que comme un de ses élèves, ce qui est sûrement pire encore.

J'ai encore rêvé de lui cette nuit et ça m'a tué un peu plus parce que je ne pouvais pas le toucher. Et l'eau était rouge cette fois encore, et ses yeux plus verts que jamais. Ca m'a réveillé à 6 h du mat', et j'étais tellement dur…ça m'a presque fait peur de voir à quel point j'avais envie de lui, à quel point juste penser à ses yeux – putain, rien que ses yeux ! – me faisait bander comme un malade. J'ai presque eu la trouille parce que j'étais tellement excité que j'en ai éjaculé sans même me toucher, juste en pensant à lui et à ses yeux verts. Et j'étais réveillé.

C'est vraiment…bizarre. Je me demande si je suis normal. En fait, ça me gêne tellement que j'ose à peine l'écrire ici, que j'ose à peine le penser. Mais…quand je me branle et que je pense à lui, ce n'est pas du tout pareil que quand je pensais à n'importe qui d'autre. Je veux dire, quand j'étais avec Michael, par exemple, je m'imaginais toujours son corps, je pensais à sa bouche sur ma queue, à ce que ça ferait si je l'enculais, et j'étais limite obsédé par sa bite. Avec Potter, rien que d'imaginer son visage m'excite. Et la seule fois où j'ai osé aller un peu plus loin dans le fantasme, je me suis contenté de visualiser nos deux corps enlacés dans une espèce de flou artistique et j'ai joui tout de suite.

Je crois que ce n'est pas tout à fait normal. Je me suis même demandé, une fois, si j'aimerais qu'il me fasse l'amour, alors que jamais jusqu'à présent je n'avais imaginé me faire enculer. Déjà que j'ose pas me toucher à cet endroit-là, le fait que j'aie pu y penser m'a vraiment foutu la trouille.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Et si jamais j'osais en parler à quelqu'un, je ne saurais même pas à qui le dire. Je me vois pas en discuter avec Michael, encore moins avec Ernie. Luna est folle, Blaise et Terry sont hétéros, et Sally…eh bien, Sally est une fille et bizarrement, même si elle est parfois très crue, ça ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de parler cul avec elle. Et Milli est loin maintenant, et puis….est-ce qu'elle pourrait comprendre ?

Je suppose que oui, même si pas tout à fait – parce que c'est une fille et qu'elle n'a pas ce qu'il faut entre les jambes pour comprendre – , même si ça me foutrait la honte d'en parler avec elle. Mais elle n'est pas là. Et elle me manque. Tellement.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mardi 10 mars 1997 : **

21h :

J'ai parlé à Potter aujourd'hui. Enfin, c'est plutôt lui qui nous a parlé, à tous. D'un côté j'étais un peu déçu qu'il ne parle pas qu'à moi, mais en même temps le fait qu'il y ait eu tous les autres avec moi aura au moins eu le mérite de calmer mes ardeurs, et puis j'étais quand même content d'entendre sa voix autrement que pour les cours.

C'était pour nous donner des nouvelles de Milli et communiquer aux autres ses coordonnées. Je les avais déjà mais j'ai complètement oublié de faire suivre aux autres.

Enfin, ça n'a pas duré très longtemps, juste pour nous dire qu'hier matin il avait prévenu le directeur du déménagement de Milli et son inscription dans une autre école. C'était pour ça que pendant les cours d'hier matin, les profs avaient continué de faire l'appel avec le nom de Milli – Potter n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir Dumbledore avant. Et puis après il a donné aux autres son adresse à Brighton et son numéro de téléphone pour qu'ils puissent la joindre.

Je n'ai pas arrêté de le dévisager pendant tout le temps où il nous a parlé. Et même avec les autres autour, j'avais quand même envie de l'embrasser. Je crois que c'est ça qui m'a décidé à appeler Milli et à lui dire que j'avais un problème.

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back :_

La conversation avait bien débuté. Draco, après le repas du soir au réfectoire, était allé directement dans sa chambre pour téléphoner à sa meilleure amie – ses parents lui avaient fait installer une ligne privée, qui leur coûtait probablement les yeux de la tête, mais au moins Draco n'avait-il pas à raconter ses malheurs dans une pièce remplie d'élèves téléphonant à leurs parents. Il était tombé sur Nymphadora Tonks, l'amie du professeur Potter chez qui Millicent logeait, et celle-ci l'avait immédiatement reconnu. Elle avait tout de suite appelé Millicent, qui avait été très heureuse de l'entendre.

Ils avaient parlé de ses premiers jours de cours dans son nouveau lycée, et Millicent semblait aussi heureuse qu'elle pouvait l'être après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant les vacances. Elle songeait même à donner des nouvelles à son père pour le rassurer et lui dire qu'elle allait bien, mais elle ne se sentait pas encore prête. Peut-être dans une ou deux semaines, avait-elle dit, et Draco en avait été heureux pour elle, car il savait bien que bien que ses parents l'eussent beaucoup fait souffrir, elle culpabilisait d'avoir fugué et de les laisser s'inquiéter.

Une fois rassuré sur l'état psychologique de son amie, Draco lui avait raconté la rentrée à Hogwarts et les questions que certains élèves lui avaient posé à son propos, puis lui avait dit que le professeur Potter leur avait donné des nouvelles d'elle. De fil en aiguille, il en était venu au moment où il s'était jeté à l'eau, et après une grande inspiration, lui avait avoué qu'il pensait être amoureux du jeune enseignant.

Et à présent, Millicent se taisait, et Draco se demanda si elle était toujours au bout du fil. Puis enfin, il entendit sa voix incrédule s'élever dans le combiné du téléphone.

« Arrête de déconner, Dray, c'est pas drôle. »

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie, Milli, » soupira Draco douloureusement. « Et effectivement, ce n'est pas drôle. Pas drôle du tout. »

« Merde, » murmura la jeune fille. « Moi qui croyais que c'était juste un béguin passager…Tu es vraiment sûr ? »

« Je sais pas, » répondit faiblement le garçon blond. « Je crois bien, ouais. »

« Non, mais, je veux dire, » hésita Millicent, d'une voix un peu gênée. « Ca pourrait être juste…du, hum…du désir ? »

« J'en sais rien, Milli, » répondit le jeune homme. « Si c'est ça, alors je dois être sacrément en manque parce que rien que le fait de voir ses yeux me fait bander, » plaisanta-t-il en arrachant une petite exclamation mi-choquée, mi-amusée à son amie. « Sans déconner, » reprit-il plus sérieusement, « c'est vraiment le cas. Tu sais, mon premier mec, je pensais toujours à lui de façon très…euh, anatomique, on va dire. Lui, en ce moment, j'ose même pas regarder en-dessous de ses épaules de peur de jouir dans mon pantalon. »

Il entendit son amie étouffer un petit rire, et ce son amena un sourire sur ses lèvres. Qui s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il continua :

« Mais s'il n'y avait que ça…» soupira-t-il. « Tu te souviens quand Crivey a provoqué ce scandale à l'internat ? J'avais envie de le tuer, vraiment, et pas seulement parce qu'à cause de lui tu t'es sentie super mal, aussi parce que ça l'avait fait souffrir lui. Et puis, j'a vraiment eu la trouille quand il a failli se noyer, tu sais. Tu te rappelles l'année dernière quand Cho a fait un malaise à la piscine et que c'est moi qui l'ai sortie de là ? On sortait ensemble à l'époque, et pourtant, ça m'a plus fait chier qu'autre chose. »

« …Oui, je comprends, » murmura Millicent. « Tu l'as dit aux autres ? »

« Non. Je sais pas comment leur dire, et puis, je sais bien que ça ne mènera à rien. J'ai pas envie de me l'entendre dire par les copains, mais j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Et t'es ma meilleure amie, alors…Tu me manques, tu sais. »

« Toi aussi, Dray, » chuchota Millicent. « Vous me manquez tous. Je vous écrirai dans une semaine ou deux pour vous raconter toute ma vie à Brighton, promis…Tu vas faire quoi pour Harry ? »

« Tu l'appelles Harry maintenant ? » s'étonna Draco, un peu jaloux. Il aurait vraiment adoré pouvoir faire rouler son prénom sur sa langue et le savourer à l'infini.

« Ben, tu sais, » rit doucement la jeune fille, « je vis chez lui et sa meilleure amie, alors…Il m'a dit que c'était plus la peine que je l'appelle Professeur, maintenant. Mais, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour lui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? » demanda amèrement le jeune homme. « C'est mon prof, et puis, t'as bien vu qu'il avait déjà repoussé Ernie. Je suis qu'un gamin pour lui, en plus il ne me parle que parce que je suis ton ami. Je ne vais rien faire du tout, je veux dire, je peux juste me branler en pensant à lui – désolé pour l'image, ma grande. »

« C'est rien, » gloussa Millicent. « C'est plutôt moi qui suis désolée pour toi…Mais en même temps, je suis quand même un peu contente, parce que je pensais que tu ne tomberais jamais amoureux. »

« Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré, » répliqua Draco. « Je te jure, il me met complètement la tête à l'envers… »

« J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider, » soupira son amie. « Vraiment. Mais je ne peux rien faire, et puis, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir gérer avec le fait que tu fantasmes sur mon ancien prof, chez qui je vis accessoirement, et que je considère limite comme un grand frère. Je ne suis même pas certaine de pouvoir gérer avec le fait que tu aies une vie sexuelle, en fait. »

« Oh-oh, » railla Draco. « Alors, tu comprends pourquoi j'avais du mal à t'imaginer avec Katie en début d'année ? »

« Détrompe-toi, Dray, » rétorqua Milli. « Même quand tu couchais avec des filles j'avais du mal à imaginer. »

« …Touché. Je crois que j'ai encore plus de mal à t'imaginer en train de coucher avec un mec. Mince, et moi qui pensais pouvoir te parler de mes problèmes sexuels – enfin, de mon absence de vie sexuelle, en l'occurrence… »

« Je crois que tu vas devoir en parler à quelqu'un d'autre, » rit la jeune fille. « Après tout, Blaise est là pour ça, non ? »

« Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite, » s'offusqua Draco. « Honnêtement, Milli, tu me vois en train de lui parler de ça ? Il est cool et c'est mon meilleur pote, d'accord, mais il est hétéro et il a autant de sensibilité qu'une paire de baskets. Déjà quand je couchais avec des filles il était loin d'être subtil, alors je ne peux définitivement pas parler avec lui de sexe gay. Soit il me sort tous les clichés possibles et tombe dans le vulgaire le plus crade, soit il tombe dans les pommes et il n'ose plus jamais me regarder en face. »

« Un point pour toi, » concéda Millicent. « …Et ton copain de New-York, Jean-Pierre, c'est ça ? Vous vous écrivez de temps en temps, non ? »

Draco resta silencieux un instant, le temps de réfléchir. C'était vrai, le jeune styliste et lui s'écrivaient régulièrement, bien que peu souvent, et même si le jeune homme ignorait que Draco était gay, c'était bien la dernière personne qui s'en offusquerait.

« C'est peut-être une solution, » reconnut-il. « Merci, ma belle. »

« A ton service, » répondit la jeune fille. « Il faut que je te laisse, Nymph m'appelle pour le dîner – on fait soirée pizzas et vidéos. »

« Veinarde. Amuse-toi bien ma chérie, à bientôt. »

Après de dernières embrassades, Draco raccrocha le téléphone et se laissa retomber sur son lit. Il retourna dans tous les sens le conseil de Millicent durant quelques minutes, puis il se redressa d'un mouvement brusque et d'un geste décidé, empoigna son bloc-notes et un stylo. Bien calé entre ses oreillers, il commença à écrire fébrilement à son correspondant américain.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mercredi 11 mars 1997 : **

_**23h55 :**_

Putain, non. Alors ça, c'était vraiment nul.

Potter n'est pas venu à la piscine ce soir. Quand je suis arrivé tout à l'heure, il n'était pas là, pourtant je suis arrivé à la même heure que d'habitude – oh, peut-être un peu plus tôt, d'accord. J'avais vraiment envie de le voir, alors j'ai attendu, et j'en ai profité pour m'entraîner un peu en prévision de la compétition de samedi. J'ai nagé jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que ça faisait plus d'une heure que j'attendais, et il n'était toujours pas là. Alors j'ai compris qu'il ne viendrait pas ce soir, et j'étais tellement frustré que j'ai voulu nager encore pour me défouler.

Et là, je viens de rentrer, et je ne suis toujours pas défoulé. Je crois que je suis en colère contre lui. Je ne devrais pas, pourtant, après tout, il ne m'a jamais rien promis, et c'est moi qui suis venu m'incruster. J'ai jamais dit non plus que je viendrais tous les mercredi soirs. Et puis, il avait peut-être autre chose à faire. Et puis, j'ai aucun droit d'attendre qu'il m'en informe. Et puis…et puis, c'est pas comme s'il me devait quoi que ce soit, et puis, c'est pas comme si on avait une quelconque relation lui et moi.

Mais je suis en colère et ça fait mal à l'intérieur. Même si je sais que c'est complètement con comme attitude, même si je sais qu'au fond, c'est pas plus mal qu'on ne se soit pas vus ce soir. Parce que je sais pas si j'aurais pu faire comme de rien n'était, je sais pas si j'aurais pu me contrôler aussi bien que d'habitude, et je sais pas si j'aurais pu éviter de faire un truc complètement con comme essayer de le toucher ou pire, de lui dire qu'il me plait.

Je sais tout ça. Mais ça fait mal quand même et je crois bien que je suis vraiment amoureux.

J'ai posté ma lettre pour Jean-Pierre, au fait. Je crois qu'il va me prendre pour un mort de faim désespéré parce que je l'ai envoyé en express, même que j'ai payé une petite fortune en timbres pour ça. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de parler de tout ça à quelqu'un qui peut comprendre et qui n'est pas impliqué. Et surtout, j'ai besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un qui sait vraiment de quoi je parle en matière de sexe. J'espère qu'il ne va pas trop me prendre pour un dingue.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, jeudi 12 mars 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Putain de bordel de merde, c'est franchement une semaine pourrie !

Comme si l'absence de Milli, la reprise des cours et la défection de Potter hier ne suffisaient pas. Manifestement, non, il a encore fallu que Sally nous fasse une putain de crise. Elle ne peut plus marcher, là, et c'est arrivé d'un coup, alors qu'hier encore elle allait très bien. Merde !

L'école a appelé l'hôpital tout de suite, parce qu'évidemment, Pomfrey n'est pas équipée pour lui faire ses transfusions. Enfin, elle a le matériel, mais elle n'a pas les médicaments qu'il faut. Résultat, Sally est toute seule dans l'infirmerie, et elle souffre en attendant qu'on l'amène à l'hôpital demain. Je viens de la quitter parce que Pomfrey ne voulait pas que je reste trop longtemps. Dire qu'elle devait commencer à prendre son traitement de fond dans deux semaines, le temps de recevoir les résultats de ses derniers scanners…Maintenant il va falloir soigner la crise et attendre encore au moins deux semaines après la fin de traitement.

Génial. Je crois qu'on peut difficilement faire pire, là.

J'espère que Milli n'est pas couchée et que ça ne dérangera pas si j'appelle maintenant – remarque, je crois que sa logeuse travaille tard ce soir, elle bosse dans un pub ou je sais pas quoi. J'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler maintenant.

_**23h :**_

Heureusement, elle était encore debout et Tonks – c'est comme ça que la copine de Potter veut qu'on l'appelle – travaillait bien ce soir au pub – c'est le sien, d'ailleurs. J'ai donc pu discuter avec elle pendant une bonne demi-heure et tout lui raconter. Evidemment, elle ne peut pas faire grand chose mais ça m'a fait du bien de lui parler. Elle m'a demandé le numéro de l'hôpital où sera transférée Sally, mais je ne le connais pas. J'espère que je pourrai l'obtenir demain.

Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'était fait un pote dans son école. Il suit les mêmes cours qu'elle en chimie. Je lui ai demandé s'il l'avait draguée mais elle s'est marrée et m'a répondu qu'il était gay – tendance folle perdue et totalement assumée, le genre Jean-Pierre mais en pire. Le type de mec avec qui c'est génial de faire la fête, mais avec qui je n'aurai jamais envie de coucher, pour résumer. Bref, il s'appelle Euan Abercrombie, il est paraît-il beau comme un dieu et il est allé lui parler parce qu'elle lui faisait penser à un film qu'il avait vu – bizarrement, Milli ne m'a pas dit lequel. En tout cas, ça m'a surpris d'apprendre qu'il y avait dans son lycée des gay qui s'affichaient – je sais bien que Brighton est la première ville homo d'Angleterre, mais quand même…

Enfin, je suis content qu'elle se soit fait un pote, c'est au moins une bonne nouvelle. (Même si j'espère bien qu'elle ne va pas me remplacer par ce gus)

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, vendredi 13 mars 1997 : **

_**15h :**_

Et voilà, Sally est partie à l'hôpital. J'ai récupéré l'adresse et le numéro de l'accueil, et j'ai laissé un message à Milli pour les lui donner – elle était partie à son boulot, elle est serveuse dans un resto pas loin de chez elle, près de la plage. Luna est partie avec sa cousine, elle va rester là-bas tout le week-end puisque les parents de Sally n'ont pas pu venir (ils sont en voyage en France, et je ne sais même pas s'ils sont au courant que leur fille est à l'hôpital en ce moment), et ça se voyait gros comme une maison que Terry aurait voulu venir aussi. Mais demain, il y a la compétition, donc il ne peut pas. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ça va être soirée galère ce soir, puisqu'en plus on doit se coucher tôt à cause de la natation.

_**22h :**_

Définitivement, cette semaine est pourrie.

Finalement, j'ai quand même proposé à Terry d'aller nous faire un film ce soir. On a choisi une séance relativement tôt pour pouvoir se coucher à une heure décente, et jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte de la salle, c'était plutôt une bonne soirée. Mais quand on s'est retrouvés dans le hall du ciné, on est tombés nez à nez avec Potter…et il était avec Fred Weasley. Et ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, en plus. Même pire, ils étaient en train de rire quand je les ai vus.

Je suis dégoûté, mais alors à un point ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec ce mec, putain ? Ils n'ont rien à faire ensemble !

…Il ne m'a même pas regardé. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il m'ait vu.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, samedi 14 mars 1997 : **

_**18h :**_

Ca va mieux aujourd'hui.

Déjà, parce qu'on a tout déchiré ce matin pendant la compétition, et cette fois, il y a vraiment peu de risques pour qu'on ne termine pas premiers à la fin de l'année. Faut dire en même temps que j'étais tellement dégoûté et en colère après la semaine de merde que j'ai passée que je me suis défoncé comme jamais. Je pense que Terry était un peu dans le même état que moi – à cause de Sally, probablement – parce que ses résultats étaient encore meilleurs que les miens. En plus, Potter était là, et il a regardé la compétition – enfin, je crois, parce que je l'ai vu traîner près des gradins à la fin de l'épreuve.

Ensuite, parce que cet après-midi, Blaise nous a forcés à aller voir un match de volley de Ginny, et que Potter et toute la tribu Weasley y étaient. Bon, c'est vrai qu'au départ, ça m'a plus écœuré qu'autre chose, mais à la fin du match – que notre école a gagné, au passage – j'ai vu Potter et le rouquin s'éloigner un peu. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les suivre, parce que je voulais savoir s'ils s'étaient vraiment remis ensemble ou pas, quitte à ce que ça me rende encore plus en colère. Mais quand ils ont fini de discuter, et alors qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages à part moi – et ils n'étaient pas censés me voir – ils se sont simplement serrés la main. C'est con à dire mais je me suis senti soulagé. Je sais, c'est débile, comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit. Mais, aussi stupide que cela puisse être, j'étais content quand même.

Sinon, ce matin, j'ai reçu un colis de Jean-Pierre, en express. Ca m'a surpris parce que je ne me souvenais pas lui avoir commandé quelque chose ces derniers temps. Et comme je n'avais pas le temps de regarder ce que c'était, je ne l'ai ouvert que tout à l'heure. Et là, si je n'avais pas déjà été assis sur mon lit, je serais tombé sur le cul.

Il y avait un gode dans le paquet – un putain de godemiché ! En lisant la lettre qui l'accompagnait, j'ai compris que Jean-Pierre avait pensé que ça me serait utile. Je pense qu'il m'a fait une blague et qu'il trouve ça très drôle. Si je n'étais pas aussi désespéré, je pense que ça me ferait rire aussi. Là, je trouve ça juste…je sais pas. Pas super approprié, on va dire.

Enfin, n'exagérons rien, il ne s'est pas arrêté à une plaisanterie d'un goût douteux. Le reste de sa lettre m'a beaucoup aidé, dans le sens où j'ai moins l'impression d'être à côté de mes pompes maintenant. Lui aussi a déjà ressenti ce que je ressens pour Potter – merde, je me rends compte que même dans ce journal, je n'ose pas l'appeler par son prénom. Je pensais que ce n'était pas normal de me sentir…obsédé, curieux, excité, ému…à ce point par quelqu'un, mais apparemment si. Je suis simplement amoureux. Complètement amoureux.

Ca ne résout pas mon problème, évidemment, et je ne me sentirai pas mieux après ça – je dirais même que maintenant, je ne peux même plus me retrancher derrière la bonne vieille négation de mes sentiments ni m'enfermer dans le déni le plus total. Joie. Mais au moins, je sais que je ne suis pas dingue, ou un espèce de maniaque sexuel fétichiste des yeux verts – encore que, des fois, je me demande. Et puis, ça finira bien par passer un jour, j'espère.

Ouais. Même moi j'y crois pas une seconde.

Bon, je vais aller boire un verre avec Terry, on sera que tous les deux parce que Blaise et Ginny sortent en amoureux, mais je crois que, lui comme moi, on a besoin de se changer les idées.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, dimanche 15 mars 1997 : **

_**01h :**_

Fatigué, mais mine de rien, ça m'a bien changé les idées, et c'était beaucoup plus sympa que je ne l'aurais pensé au départ. Pourtant, on a seulement discuté, et même pas bu assez pour être ne serait-ce qu'un peu bourrés – pas que je pense qu'il faille se défoncer la tronche pour s'amuser, bien sûr, mais bon…j'appréhendais quand même de passer une soirée seul avec Terry, parce qu'avec Luna, c'est quand même celui de mes proches amis que je connais le moins – je ne compte ni Ginny, ni Ernie, ni Justin comme des amis proches, même si je les aime beaucoup (ouais, même Ernie). Et je me demandais si on arriverait à se parler sans tous les autres autour pour faire du bruit, ou ailleurs que sur le bord d'une piscine.

Eh bien, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée. C'est vraiment un mec super cool, et sans même que je m'en rende compte, je lui ai – presque – tout raconté de mes problèmes…euh, sentimentaux. Pourtant, il est hétéro et malgré ça, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression qu'il comprenait ce que je voulais dire. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il vit la même chose avec Sally…

J'ai croisé Potter à Hogsmeade tout à l'heure. Enfin, je l'ai vu dans un restaurant avec Longbottom, Lupin, et son amie Tonks. Oh, mais ça veut dire que Milli est toute seule ce week-end ? Elle doit être chez Sirius Black, je suppose. Je me demande quand même ce que la copine de Potter fait ici…

**o0O0o**

_La semaine prochaine, Harry se pose beaucoup de questions et commence à paniquer…_

_**D'ici là, je vous invite à venir faire un tour sur mon blog http / myschka. mon - blog. org pour vous tenir au courant de mes avancées dans mes fics, lire quelques bonus, et tout un tas d'autres trucs.**_

_Et en attendant, comme d'habitude, si vous avez des remarques, des questions, des commentaires à formuler, une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Je vous aime !_


	45. Chapitre 45

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) : **

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

**IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.**

Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :** _Hello ! __Dans ce chapitre, la rentrée du point de vue de Harry, où l'on s'aperçoit que le pauvre chou a vraiment du mal à gérer… _

**RARs : Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews non signées mais je m'en occupe ce soir. Les RARs seront en ligne sur mon blog myschka. mon – blog. org.**

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, lundi 9 mars 1997 :**

**_22h : _**

La rentrée s'est déroulée plutôt calmement, si l'on ne tient pas compte du fait que j'ai extrêmement mal dormi, et que j'ai du prévenir le Directeur du déménagement de Millicent ce matin juste avant mon premier cours. D'ailleurs heureusement que je commençais tard aujourd'hui sinon j'aurais du attendre ce midi. Il faut encore que je pense demain à donner l'adresse de Brighton aux amis de Millicent.

Il a fallu aussi que je prévienne Albus que je serais absent la semaine prochaine, à cause du procès de Colin à Edimbourg. L'audience est mardi prochain, et si tout se passe bien, le verdict sera rendu jeudi. Je pense que je vais prendre une chambre en ville, c'est un peu loin en voiture et le train va me revenir trop cher si je fais des allées et venues entre ici et là-bas pendant trois jours. Tonks devrait arriver ce week-end pour l'anniversaire de Neville et Sirius nous rejoindra lundi soir à Edimbourg.

A propos d'anniversaire, demain c'est celui de Remus, je pense l'inviter au restaurant mercredi soir. J'aurais pu le faire demain, mais mercredi il a cours très tôt alors que jeudi il ne travaille que l'après-midi. Et puis, si j'étais tout à fait honnête, je dirais que ça me donne un bon prétexte pour éviter Draco Malfoy à la piscine. J'irai demain à la place, je préfère ne pas continuer à le voir de cette façon, en dehors des cours. Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir continuer à le regarder normalement si nous passons nos mercredi soirs ensemble. J'ai encore rêvé de lui cette nuit, et même si mon rêve n'avait rien de choquant ou même de répréhensible, ça prouve quand même que je pense trop à lui et ça, ce n'est pas normal.

Je me suis encore fourré dans les ennuis j'ai l'impression. Je ne sais même pas comment je vais lui expliquer que nos petites conversations doivent cesser, parce qu'évidemment, je ne peux absolument pas lui dire la vérité…Je pense que « désolé Monsieur Malfoy, il faut que vous arrêtiez de vous montrer devant moi en maillot de bain parce que qu'à cause de ça, je rêve de vous toutes les nuits », ce n'est pas précisément un exemple de diplomatie. D'ailleurs, ce n'est même pas de sa faute : il sait que je suis gay, mais s'il s'imaginait une seule seconde que je suis gêné par nos entrevues, je ne pense pas qu'il viendrait me voir. Enfin, j'ai l'impression que quelle que soit la façon dont je présente les choses, quel que soit le mensonge que je vais lui servir, il le prendra mal.

…Ou peut-être que c'est moi qui espère qu'il le prendra mal. Si ça se trouve il s'en moque complètement.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mardi 10 mars 1997 :**

**_23h : _**

C'était donc l'anniversaire de Remus aujourd'hui. J'espère que le livre que je lui ai offert lui plaira.

En dehors de ça, j'ai parlé aux amis de Millicent après le cours de ce matin, et je leur ai donné des nouvelles d'elle et le moyen de la joindre. Ils avaient l'air plutôt rassurés de savoir que tout allait bien – enfin, dans la mesure du possible – même si évidemment, ils semblaient aussi un peu perdus à cause de son absence. Ca me fait penser qu'il faudra que j'appelle un peu plus tôt demain chez Tonks, à cause du dîner avec Remus. Je me demande si Neville viendrait avec nous si je lui proposais…

Bref. De toute façon il faudra que j'appelle, ne serait-ce que pour prendre des nouvelles de Millicent, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire depuis la rentrée. Et puis, il faut que je lui dise que j'ai bien transmis de ses nouvelles à ses amis. Je crois qu'elle leur manque à tous, surtout à Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini. Ca fait des années qu'ils la côtoient tous les jours ou presque, le sentiment de perte ne doit pas être évident à gérer…

…Ce n'est pas le fruit de mon imagination, il est vraiment plus beau qu'avant. Je ne sais pas à quoi c'est du – peut-être cet éclat nouveau dans ses yeux. Une petite amie, peut-être ?

J'aimerais pouvoir dire que ça me fait plaisir pour lui, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne devrais pas penser ça, je ne devrais même pas penser à lui autrement que comme un simple élève. Mais je n'y arrive pas, et je sais que si je ne l'éloigne pas de moi, ça va empirer. C'est la première fois que quelque chose comme ça m'arrive. Bien sûr, je ne dis pas que je n'ai jamais apprécié la beauté physique d'un garçon plus jeune, mais c'est la première fois que je suis fasciné à ce point par quelqu'un, tant au point de vue intellectuel que…physique.

Je l'ai regardé ce matin, et j'ai été heureux que ses amis soient avec lui. Parce que quand je l'ai vu, qui se tenait si droit devant mon bureau, avec ses cheveux si clairs qui brillaient sous la lumière du soleil, j'ai…je l'ai désiré. Et si j'avais été seul avec lui, je pense que je n'aurais pas su cacher mon trouble. Je dois être complètement fou pour avoir imaginé ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde sa bouche sur la mienne. Mon Dieu, si Tonks le savait, elle me tuerait pour ça…

C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas que je le voie demain. Et c'est pour ça que je ne lui parlerai plus en dehors des cours, peu importe s'il doit me détester après ça. Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je me le sorte de la tête le plus vite possible : il mérite mieux que cette attirance malsaine que j'ai pour lui.

**o0O0o**

_« Tu as l'air fatigué. » _

_Harry soupira et se renfonça dans son fauteuil. Tout en calant le combiné du téléphone contre son épaule, il se ralluma une cigarette avant de répondre à sa meilleure amie : _

_« Je dors mal en ce moment. » _

_« Des soucis ? » demanda la jeune femme, un peu inquiète. « C'est à cause du procès de Connard Premier ? » _

_Harry laissa échapper un petit rire. Les surnoms imagés que donnait Tonks à son ex le faisaient toujours sourire. _

_« Oui et non, » répondit-il honnêtement. « Ca me prend la tête, évidemment, mais j'y pense moins que je ne l'aurais cru au départ. Et puis, je fais confiance à Sirius pour avoir bétonné le dossier… » _

_« C'est le boulot, alors ? » _

_« …On peut dire ça, ouais. J'ai pas mal de boulot et j'ai pas vraiment passé des vacances reposantes, en dehors de ma fuite à la Nouvelle-Orléans, » reconnut le jeune homme. « Mais bon, je dirais plutôt que je me tape une bonne petite déprime comme je sais si bien les faire pour pas grand chose… » _

_Harry entendit distinctement son amie pousser un long soupir, avant de demander, presque timidement : _

_« Harry…Est-ce que ça a un rapport de près ou de loin avec ce garçon…Draco ? » _

_« Pardon ? » murmura le jeune homme, interdit. _

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Comment Nymphadora avait-elle pu deviner quoi que ce soit à propos de quelque chose dont il ne s'était rendu compte que très récemment ? Ou bien ne parlait-elle que d'un point de vue professionnel…Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, la jeune femme répondit, hésitante : _

_« Eh bien, tu sais…Tu es au courant que je me lève souvent la nuit pour boire de l'eau ou manger un truc…Je passe devant ta chambre et parfois, je t'entends parler dans ton sommeil…Et tu parles beaucoup de lui. Je veux dire, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, quand tu es réveillé, tu en parles aussi beaucoup… » _

_Comme Harry ne répondait rien et ne l'interrompait pas, son amie continua sur sa lancée, la voix un peu plus assurée : _

_« Harry…J'ai bien l'impression que tu penses un peu trop à ce garçon, je me trompe ? » _

_« C'est pour le boulot, » tenta faiblement de se justifier Harry. « Tu sais bien que je parle tout le temps de mes élèves…D'ailleurs Fred me faisait souvent la gueule à cause de ça. » _

_« Oh, honnêtement, honey, » le contra Nymphadora avec un sourire dans la voix. « Si tu parlais de Draco Malfoy à Fred de la même manière que celle dont tu en as parlé à Brighton, je comprends qu'il t'ait fait la gueule à propos de ça… » _

_« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » s'offusqua Harry. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de bizarre dans ma façon de parler de lui ? » _

_« Chéri, » soupira la jeune femme, « ce n'est plus de l'intérêt que tu lui portes, c'est limite de l'obsession. Et puis…excuse-moi de te dire ça, mais quand tu dors, tu n'es pas très discret… » _

_« Comment ça ? » s'enquit son ami, un peu affolé. _

_« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de te faire un dessin ? » La voix de Nymphadora était clairement amusée. _

_« …Alors, tu as entendu…ça, aussi, » murmura Harry, mortifié. _

_« Ouais, » répondit son amie. « J'ai entendu ça. Tu as des rêves très agités, » rit-elle. _

_« Tais-toi, » la supplia-t-il. « Ne dis pas un mot de plus, s'il te plait. Je me sens suffisamment mal comme ça pour que tu en rajoutes. » _

_« Pourquoi ? » _

_« Pourquoi ? » répéta Harry d'une voix incrédule. « Mais enfin, Nymph…c'est un élève ! » _

_« Et alors ? » demanda-t-elle, désinvolte. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais tenter quoi que ce soir, si ? » _

_« Non, bien sûr que non ! » s'écria Harry, choqué. « C'est un gamin, il est mineur, c'est mon élève, et même si j'étais assez fou pour passer outre tout ça, il est hétéro. » _

_« Alors ça, permets-moi d'en douter, » répliqua la jeune femme. « Vue la façon dont Milli en parle, il n'est certainement pas hétéro. » _

_« Elle a dit quelque chose à ce sujet ? » s'étonna Harry. _

_« Non, tu penses…Mais je sais décrypter ce que disent les gens. » _

_« Peu importe, » coupa le jeune homme, « ça ne change rien, et de toute façon, je ne veux même pas le savoir. Je ne devrais même pas penser à ce gosse de cette façon. » _

_« Tu ne peux pas empêcher ton subconscient de rêver, » nota justement Nymphadora. _

_« C'est déjà trop. » _

_« Tu es trop dur avec toi-même, honey, » soupira son amie. « Je veux dire, tant que tu ne fais que rêver, tu ne fais rien de mal…Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si c'était un enfant. Milli m'a montré des photos, c'est loin d'être un gosse – et je dois dire que tu as plutôt bon goût… » _

_« Tonks. Arrête ça tout de suite. » _

_« Sérieusement, Harry, » reprit la jeune femme d'une voix raisonnable après que son ami l'eut interrompue. « Ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Tu es déprimé en ce moment, et tu as juste un petit béguin sans conséquence pour un très beau garçon, qui malheureusement s'avère être ton élève. Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu vas tenter quoi que ce soit, et ça ne fait pas de toi une espèce de pervers ou je ne sais quoi…Arrête de culpabiliser, et change-toi les idées : fais du sport, remets-toi à la peinture, trouve-toi même un copain si tu veux mais occupe-toi, et ça passera tout seul. Fais-moi confiance. Je te connais, tu fais toujours une montagne d'un rien. » _

_« …Tu as sans doute raison, » capitula Harry après un moment. « Je vais simplement arrêter de lui parler en dehors des cours, en espérant que ça finira par s'en aller. » _

_« J'ai toujours raison, » sourit Nymphadora. « Bon, je dois y aller, je bosse au pub ce soir. » _

_« D'accord ma belle, » répondit le jeune homme. « Moi j'ai rendez-vous au resto pour l'anniversaire de Remus. Prends soin de toi. » _

_« Toi aussi, » fit-elle joyeusement. « Oh, et Harry…les travaux manuels, c'est pas fait pour les chiens…» _

_Le jeune homme n'eut que le temps de lancer une malédiction sur sa meilleure amie avant que celle-ci ne raccroche en s'esclaffant bruyamment. _

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, jeudi 12 mars 1997 :**

**_00h30 : _**

Je rentre du restaurant. C'était sympa, même si nous avons essentiellement parlé boulot, mais la cuisine était bonne et le vin délicieux. Je pense qu'on retournera là-bas pour l'anniversaire de Neville ce week-end. En fait, c'est lundi, mais comme nous serons à la veille du procès, on s'est dit que ce serait mieux de faire ça samedi. Et comme ça Tonks pourra profiter un peu de son petit ami avant l'épreuve de la semaine prochaine.

La conversation que j'ai eu avec elle plus tôt dans la soirée m'a un peu remis les idées en place, même si je ne suis pas entièrement convaincu. Je continue de penser que rien que le fait de penser à lui ce cette manière n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin. Et je continue de me sentir coupable pour ça, pour avoir été plusieurs fois sur le point de me branler en pensant à lui. Mais évidemment, ça, je ne lui ai pas dit, je crois que sa réaction n'aurait pas été la même si elle avait su à quel point j'en suis arrivé. Bon, d'accord, elle m'a conseillé elle-même de faire des travaux manuels – dieux, même si c'est ma meilleure amie, j'ai vraiment du mal à composer avec ça – mais je ne crois pas qu'elle s'imaginait que j'en étais déjà presque à ce stade.

Et en même temps, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr que ça passera tout seul si je fais autre chose pour m'occuper l'esprit.

…Parce que…je ne suis pas sûr que ce ne soit que du désir. J'ai l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque où j'étais amoureux de Dean et où un seul de ses sourires me donnait envie de lui. Quand j'étais avec Fred, je savais que je ne l'aimais pas, parce que c'était son corps qui m'excitait. Là…je ne suis plus sûr de rien. J'ai l'impression d'être un adolescent – ou peut-être simplement que j'ai envie d'en être un, je ne sais pas.

**_23h : _**

Il m'en veut pour hier soir.

Il avait l'air tellement en colère ce matin quand il est entré en classe, et ce regard glacial, il était pour moi. Comme au début de l'année, quand il me détestait encore, et quand je pensais que ce n'était qu'un petit con. J'aurais presque préféré qu'on reste comme ça. Mais maintenant, sa colère me fait mal.

Pour ne rien arranger, son amie Sally-Ann ne va pas bien du tout et va être emmenée à l'hôpital demain matin. Je ne sais pas quand elle reviendra à l'école, mais ça a l'air plutôt grave. Et lui…il était effondré. Evidemment. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ?

Je crois qu'il ne viendra plus à la piscine, maintenant.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, vendredi 13 mars 1997 :**

**_23h : _**

Je suis allé me faire un ciné ce soir, pour me changer les idées, et j'ai croisé Fred à la sortie. Il avait l'air plutôt en forme, ça m'a fait plaisir de le voir comme ça. Evidemment, c'était encore un peu tendu entre nous, mais rien à voir avec la période avant les vacances.

Il va passer demain à l'internat avec le reste de sa famille, pour le match de volley de Ginny – elle m'a déjà extorqué la promesse de venir la voir demain après-midi, et bien entendu, je n'ai pas pu lui refuser ça. Il paraît que Molly et Arthur ont demandé de mes nouvelles mais qu'ils n'osent pas m'inviter à dîner, du moins c'est ce que Fred m'a dit. Ca me fait plaisir, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée pour le moment, ni même que Fred se sente très à l'aise avec ça…

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back : _

« Harry ! »

Le jeune homme brun se retourna en entendant une voix familière l'appeler à quelques mètres sur sa gauche. Devant lui se tenait Fred Weasley, sa silhouette athlétique chaudement emmitouflée dans un épais duffle-coat beige et ses cheveux roux ébouriffés par le vent qui venait de la rue. Harry lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et s'avança à sa rencontre.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il en lui serrant maladroitement la main.

« Eh bien, tu sais, comme d'habitude, » répondit évasivement le jeune homme roux, pas tout à fait à l'aise mais sans se départir de son sourire. « On a beaucoup de boulot à la boutique avec George, et on a été pas mal occupés avec le déménagement…Mais, tu sais ? » déclara-t-il à son ancien petit ami avec un regard extasié. « Je me suis barré à Hong Kong pendant une semaine pour les vacances. »

« Tu plaisantes ? » s'exclama Harry en riant. « Tu l'as vraiment fait ? Moi qui croyais que c'était une blague en l'air… »

« Eh bien, à vrai dire, au début je ne pensais pas vraiment à partir, » reconnut le rouquin avec un sourire malicieux. « Mais j'ai vu les bénéfices indécents que nous avons réalisés ce semestre, et je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais me payer le voyage, alors je l'ai fait. »

« Quelle chance, » sourit le jeune homme brun. « Et alors, c'était comment ? »

« Oh, c'était génial, » s'enthousiasma Fred. « Cette ville est incroyable ! Et, devine quoi ? J'ai croisé Oliver Wood là-bas, tu sais, le footballeur. »

« C'est pas vrai ? Celui à qui je pense ? »

« Yup. Celui-là même. Et tu ne devineras jamais où… » sourit Fred. « Mais c'est une longue histoire…Tu as le temps de prendre un café avant de rentrer à Hogwarts ? »

Harry acquiesça en souriant.

« Bien sûr, » répondit-il. « Pas de problème. Et je pourrai te raconter mon week-end à la Nouvelle-Orléans, par la même occasion… »

« Tu y étais pour le carnaval ? » demanda Fred, intéressé.

« Non, hélas…Je l'ai loupé à une semaine près, » soupira Harry. « Mais j'ai eu des vacances mouvementées…ça aussi, c'est une longue histoire, je te la raconterai quand on sera au chaud. »

Fred hocha la tête, et les deux jeunes hommes sortirent du cinéma pour rejoindre le pub sur le trottoir d'en face, sans se douter qu'à quelque mètres derrière eux, un garçon blond à la haute silhouette drapée dans un long manteau noir les observait, une rage froide inscrite sur son visage habituellement hautain et une lueur de désespoir dans ses yeux gris.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, samedi 14 mars 1997 :**

**_18h : _**

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller voir la compétition de natation ce matin. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du, et je me suis vraiment fait l'effet d'une espèce de pervers en y allant. Mais, même s'il ne savait pas que j'étais là, je voulais l'encourager.

Il était magnifique. Magnifique à en pleurer. Je n'aurais pas du y aller.

Heureusement, le match de volley l'après-midi m'a changé les idées. J'ai pu discuter un peu avec Molly et Arthur avant, et comme Fred me l'avait dit hier soir, ils avaient l'air de regretter le temps où je venais chez eux. Je continue de penser que me pointer chez eux pour dîner n'est pas franchement approprié en ce moment, mais leur attention m'a touchée.

Ginny a été formidable pendant le match. C'était la première fois que je la voyais jouer, parce que je n'étais jamais venu voir le volley, mais elle s'est très bien débrouillée. C'en est même étonnant, étant donnée sa petite taille. En tout cas son petit copain Blaise semblait très fier d'elle…Molly et Arthur ont l'air de l'apprécier, malgré l'hostilité évidente de son frère Ron. Je ne le connais pas bien, parce que je ne l'ai pas en cours, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est très protecteur envers sa petite sœur…A vrai dire, tout ce que je sais de lui c'est qu'il ne s'entend pas avec Draco. Enfin, c'était surtout vrai en début d'année, maintenant il semblerait que seul Ronald persiste à vouloir entretenir leur inimitié…

J'ai remarqué que Draco ne provoquait plus d'altercations avec les autres élèves. Oh, bien sûr, il reste toujours impitoyable envers ceux qui lui cherchent des ennuis, mais il ne fait que répondre aux attaques alors qu'avant c'était plutôt lui qui initiait les conflits.

…Putain, mais c'est pas possible, ça, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de parler de lui ! Je crois que Fred et Tonks ont raison, je fais une obsession sur ce garçon…Je ne suis même pas capable de me tenir à ce que j'ai décidé : si j'en parle tous les jours, comment puis-je cesser d'y penser ?

Bon, il faut que j'arrête avec ça, au moins pour ce soir. Nymph devrait arriver dans une petite demi-heure à la gare de Hogsmeade, et elle et Neville ne devraient plus tarder à venir me chercher pour le resto de ce soir. Il faut que j'appelle Sirius avant pour m'assurer que tout va bien avec Millicent. J'espère qu'elle s'en sortira durant le temps où elle sera seule à Brighton. Je sais qu'elle est majeure et qu'elle peut très bien se débrouiller seule, mais ça fait si peu de temps qu'elle est installée…et puis elle commence vraiment à travailler ce week-end, ça fait beaucoup de nouveautés d'un coup, et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle déprime la semaine prochaine en rentrant le soir dans une maison vide…

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, dimanche 15 mars 1997 :**

**_20h : _**

Le resto était super. On est allés au même endroit que mercredi et c'était vraiment très bien. Tonks a fait la folle toute la soirée et Neville a passé son temps à la couver des yeux comme si c'était le trésor le plus précieux du monde. Je les envie. Peut-être même…je crois que je suis un peu jaloux, ils ont de la chance de s'être trouvés, alors que moi je me débats avec des sentiments plus que confus envers un de mes élèves et ma morale défaillante. Et en ce moment, elle est mise à rude épreuve…

Ah, je crois bien que je devrais demander ma mutation à la fin de l'année et aller enseigner ailleurs…Enfin, c'est plutôt idiot comme raisonnement quand on sait que de toute façon, l'année prochaine, il ne sera plus là. Avec un peu de chance, il étudiera la parfumerie comme il en rêve depuis des années, et ce sera très bien comme ça, et tout sera pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes...

Mais tout de même, je pense à partir de cette école. J'apprécie beaucoup mes élèves, certes, du moins dans l'ensemble. Mais je n'aime pas l'ambiance qui règne en général dans ce lycée. En plus Neville songe vraiment sérieusement à se faire muter plus près de Brighton pour voir Nymph plus souvent, et Remus réfléchit à prendre une retraite anticipée pour écrire des bouquins. Et moi, puisque je ne suis plus avec Fred, finalement, il n'y a pas grand chose qui me retient ici – hormis peut-être Ginny.

D'un autre côté, je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai envie de venir enseigner à Brighton. Je pense trouver un poste assez facilement, ce n'est pas le problème. Mais même si j'aime profondément cette ville et que tous les gens que j'aime s'y trouvent, je ne sais pas si je pourrai y vivre indéfiniment.

En fait, pour être honnête, je partirais bien un an ou deux à l'étranger. En France, peut-être, ou à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Je ne sais pas. Mais ça me tente de plus en plus en tout cas, ce serait bien d'y réfléchir…Je peux toujours commencer à me renseigner, au moins.

**_23h : _**

Mon sac est fait pour demain soir, et je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Je pense à lui. Encore. Je pense _toujours_ à lui. Tout à l'heure j'ai commencé à peindre, et je me suis aperçu que c'était son visage que je dessinais sur la toile. Alors j'ai arrêté de peindre et j'ai essayé de lire, mais je n'ai pas réussi à me concentrer parce que je pensais encore à lui et que je me demandais s'il aimerait ce livre. Je deviens vraiment pathétique.

J'en ai marre d'essayer de m'endormir tous les soirs en refusant de me branler, d'essayer d'ignorer ce qui se passe dans mon corps quand je pense à lui. D'essayer d'ignorer ce qui se passe dans mon cœur.

Parfois j'ai tellement envie de le toucher que ça en devient insupportable.

**o0O0o**

_La semaine prochaine…euh, vous verrez bien. _

**_D'ici là, venez faire un tour sur mon blog myschka. mon – blog. org pour être tenus au courant de mes avancées dans mes fics et tout un tas d'autres trucs. _**

_Et comme d'habitude pour tout commentaire, une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Je vous aime ! _


	46. Chapitre 46

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :** _Bonsoir à tous. Je crois que je dois m'excuser de vous avoir tous fait peur (ou saliver, au choix), avec mon « vous verrez bien » de la semaine précédente…En fait, j'avais juste la flemme de faire un résumé, mea culpa…Bref. Dans ce chapitre, du Draco frustré et définitivement adolescent, et une Millicent épanouie ou presque. Bonne lecture !_

**o0O0o**

**RAR : Les réponses à toutes les reviews non signées sont sur mon blog myschka. mon – blog. org**

**o0O0o**

**Merci à BlackNemesis pour ses conseils avisés et sa relecture ! Oh, et ce chapitre est dédicacé à BadAngel, dont c'était l'anniversaire vendredi, et à Léa, dont c'était l'anniversaire hier.  
**

**o0O0o****  
**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, dimanche 15 mars 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

J'ai tourné comme un lion en cage toute la journée.

Même l'entraînement de rugby cet après-midi ne m'a pas défoulé, pourtant le diable sait que Hagrid nous en a fait baver, et que j'aurais du être crevé à cause de ma sortie hier soir avec Terry. Mais non, toute la journée j'ai eu l'impression d'être une pile électrique, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.

Enfin, si. Je sais pourquoi.

Déjà jeudi dernier j'étais tellement en colère que je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention au cours de Potter, mais ce week-end je me suis rappelé qu'il nous a annoncé qu'il serait absent presque toute la semaine, et que ses cours étaient annulés. J'ai appelé Milli tout à l'heure et elle m'a dit que c'était mardi le procès de Crivey – c'est pour ça que Tonks était là ce week-end. J'espère que ça va bien se passer et que ce connard aura ce qu'il mérite.

Je suis énervé aussi parce que j'ai pu parler à peine 10 minutes avec Sally au téléphone aujourd'hui. Elle est sous perfusion jusqu'à demain et elle revient à l'école mardi. Ca la fatigue mais à part ça, elle s'en sort pas trop mal. Mais comme Luna a du retourner à Hogwarts ce soir à cause des cours, elle est toute seule à l'hôpital. Ca me fout vraiment la rage de savoir qu'elle va mal et que je ne peux rien faire.

La dernière raison pour laquelle je suis sur les nerfs est sans doute la pire, parce que la plus futile – enfin, je pense qu'on peut raisonnablement dire que c'est une raison complètement con.

Je dois me rendre à l'évidence, je suis frustré. Je veux dire, sexuellement. En fait, je suis tellement frustré que je n'arrête pas de me branler (sauf que ça ne change absolument rien), et que j'air presque songé à sauter dans le pantalon de Michael (sauf que quand je l'ai vu tout à l'heure je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas envie de lui). Et ça m'énerve ! J'ai l'impression que je pourrais me faire sucer par tout ce que l'école compte comme mecs potables, sans pour autant être soulagé.

En fait, j'ai l'impression que même si je passais mon temps à baiser, je ne serais pas soulagé…tant que ce n'est pas _lui_ qui est dans mon lit. Et comme ça ne risque pas d'arriver, je suis de très mauvaise humeur – je pense que même les plus idiots l'auront remarqué cette semaine. Bref, pour résumer, je n'en peux plus, et j'en suis arrivé à un stade où je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pour me libérer de toute cette tension, parce que ça devient grave au point que j'en viens même à regarder le…truc que m'a envoyé Jean-Pierre, et à me demander si je ne vais pas l'utiliser. Alors qu'il y a ne serait-ce que deux semaines, j'aurais été choqué rien qu'en imaginant qu'un simple doigt puisse s'approcher de mon cul.

Ca ne tourne vraiment pas rond dans ma tête.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, lundi 16 mars 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

La piscine ne m'a pas défoulé non plus. Pourtant j'ai été encore plus motivé que Terry, et c'est pas peu dire. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de Potter ou si mes hormones sont dans une période de suractivité inhabituelle – quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, ce soit sans doute un peu des deux – toujours est-il qu'en ce moment j'ai la terrifiante impression d'être constamment en érection. Bon, évidemment, ce n'est pas vrai – du moins, pas littéralement. Mais je dois bien me branler au moins deux ou trois fois par jour ces derniers temps, sans que je me sente apaisé pour autant.

Par exemple, il y a une demi-heure, j'en pouvais plus, je bandais tellement que j'en avais mal, alors je me suis branlé en pensant à lui, et cette fois, je ne me suis pas arrêté à son visage. Je me suis rappelé de son corps, et je me suis rendu compte que je m'en souvenais dans les moindres détails, alors que je ne l'avais vraiment regardé qu'une fois, la fois où il a failli se noyer. J'ai imaginé sa queue dressée et l'effet que ça ferait de l'avoir dans ma bouche. Je suis sûr que j'adorerais le sucer, il doit avoir la peau incroyablement douce. Partout. J'ai remarqué qu'il était presque imberbe, encore plus que moi, c'est bizarre parce qu'il est tellement brun…C'est joli.

Je me suis imaginé aussi ce que ça ferait de l'embrasser partout et d'avoir ses mains sur moi, et j'ai eu l'impression que j'allais mourir tellement j'avais envie qu'il soit là avec moi et qu'il me touche. Je me suis même imaginé qu'il me faisait l'amour et bordel, j'en avais tellement envie que je me suis même mis un doigt dans le cul, et c'était extraordinaire, et je crois bien que j'avais jamais joui comme ça. Sauf que quand ça a été terminé et que j'ai arrêté avec mes idées salaces, il n'était pas là, bien sûr, et je me suis senti encore plus seul qu'avant. En fait, je me sentais tellement misérable que j'ai failli pleurer.

Si seulement je pouvais trouver un mec qui me plairait assez pour me le faire oublier…

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mardi 17 mars 1997 : **

_**21h :**_

Sally est revenue de l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Elle avait l'air vraiment naze, mais au moins, elle remarche normalement. Elle n'a pas beaucoup parlé de son séjour là-bas, elle a juste dit qu'elle s'était fait chier comme un rat mort, et puis elle a changé de sujet et on a parlé des dernières chansons qu'elle a écrites. J'ai hâte d'être à vendredi pour voir ce que ça donne accompagné au piano… En tout cas j'étais content de voir qu'elle avait le moral.

Pansy a fait la gueule en nous voyant ensemble, d'ailleurs. Elle est vraiment débile, je crois qu'elle s'imagine que je sors avec Sally. Enfin, si ça peut faire en sorte qu'elle me foute la paix je ne vais pas démentir non plus, hein. De toute façon, même si depuis l'épisode Susan Bones, plus personne n'ose s'attaquer à Sally, je sais bien ce que la plupart des gens s'imaginent sur nous, et sur elle en particulier.

Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre.

En tout cas, Terry avait l'air vraiment heureux qu'elle soit rentrée. Dommage que Sally ne veuille pas se rendre compte de l'amour qu'il a pour elle et de quel mec incroyable il est. Je serais vraiment chanceux si quelqu'un m'aimait comme ça…

Oh, et j'allais oublier : Justin a invité Luna à sortir ce week-end à Hogsmeade, et elle a accepté. Maintenant, avec Luna, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre, et ça ne veut même pas dire que Justin lui plait. La connaissant, elle s'est peut-être dit que ce serait drôle de le voir essayer de discuter avec elle, ou un truc dans le genre. En tout cas ça fait bizarre qu'un mec aussi bon chic bon genre que Finch-Fletchey s'intéresse à une fille aussi, euh…originale que Luna. J'adore cette fille, vraiment. Mais je crois que Justin ne sait vraiment pas dans quoi il s'embarque. Enfin, on verra bien.

Sinon, comme il l'avait dit la semaine dernière, Potter n'était pas là aujourd'hui. J'ai eu Milli au téléphone tout à l'heure et elle m'a dit que le procès était aujourd'hui et qu'il était parti pour Edimbourg hier soir. Même si je savais qu'il n'était pas là, je n'ai pas arrêté de le chercher des yeux toute la journée. Je suis vraiment grave comme mec, putain. Si ça continue ça va vraiment virer à l'obsession malsaine…

Je me demande comment Ernie fait pour supporter ça. Je veux dire, ça fait un moment qu'il est amoureux de lui alors comment est-ce qu'il peut supporter de le voir tous les jours sans péter les plombs ? Moi ça fait à peine quelques semaines que je m'en suis rendu compte et j'ai l'impression de devenir fou. Au point que j'en viens à me dire que je ne pourrai pas rester comme ça indéfiniment. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, ça ne peut plus durer. J'aimerais bien me trouver un copain. Non, en fait c'est pas vrai, j'ai pas du tout envie de me trouver un copain. Il n'a que lui qui me fasse bander.

J'ai hâte qu'il revienne. J'espère que je le verrai mercredi prochain à la piscine. J'aimerais encore nager avec lui.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mercredi 18 mars 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Je suis crevé. Snape a été totalement tyrannique aujourd'hui. Déjà hier il était franchement de mauvais poil, mais ce soir c'était l'horreur. C'est simple, tout ce que je faisais, c'était nul, je n'arriverais jamais à rien, je ferais mieux d'abandonner tout de suite, et j'en passe. Longbottom a fini par quitter la salle de classe en claquant la porte, et moi j'étais limite effondré.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais il m'a complètement démoli le moral. Déjà que ça n'allait pas très bien…Enfin, je sais parfaitement que même si j'ai des progrès à faire, je ne suis pas aussi mauvais qu'il l'a dit ce soir. Ca ne sert à rien de donner dans la fausse modestie, je sais que je suis bon. Je sais aussi qu'il devait être de mauvaise humeur pour une raison ou pour une autre, et que mes compétences n'avaient rien à voir avec ses reproches. Mais ça n'empêche pas que s'il avait vraiment voulu m'inciter à abandonner, il ne s'y serait pas mieux pris. Bon sang, je déteste quand il est comme ça !

Comme si j'avais pas assez d'emmerdes en ce moment, il fait un temps dégueulasse depuis le début de la semaine et je crois bien que j'ai attrapé la crève. Résultat, moi qui voulais aller nager un peu ce soir, je crois que c'est mort. Bah, de toute façon, je ne pense pas que j'aurais été motivé, même sans rhume. Si Potter n'est pas là, la piscine la nuit, ça n'a aucun intérêt.

Je me demande comment ça se passe, là-bas, à Edimbourg.

Oh tiens, rien à voir, mais Theodore Nott m'a demandé des nouvelles de Milli. J'ai été plutôt surpris parce que depuis le début de l'année, il ne lui avait pas trop parlé, alors que depuis la seconde il voulait plus ou moins sortir avec elle – enfin, il n'a jamais essayé bien fort, et puis c'est pas comme s'il avait la moindre chance. Je lui ai donné son numéro de téléphone, parce qu'objectivement je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas le faire, mais je me demande si j'ai bien fait. Je veux dire, même s'il s'entendait plutôt bien avec elle, c'est pas un mec avec qui on avait l'habitude de parler.

Bah, je vais appeler Milli, on verra bien si elle me gueule dessus ou pas. Puis comme elle est toute seule chez elle jusqu'à vendredi, je lui tiendrai compagnie comme ça…

**o0O0o**

_« Tu as filé mon numéro de téléphone à Theodore Nott ? »_

_Draco se pelotonna un peu plus dans sa couverture et se rapprocha de la cheminée, dans le foyer de laquelle flambait un feu ronflant. Les yeux perdus dans la contemplation des flammes, il jeta sa cigarette au milieu du brasier et répondit d'une voix un peu absente :_

_« Hum, oui. Il voulait de tes nouvelles. Ca ne t'embête pas ? »_

_« Non, » répondit Millicent, une note perplexe dans la voix. « Non, ça ne m'ennuie pas, mais je me demande bien pourquoi il s'inquiète de ma santé alors qu'il ne m'a quasiment pas adressé la parole depuis le début de l'année… »_

_« Alors là, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, » avoua Draco d'un ton indifférent. « Tu verras bien s'il t'appelle…Alors, comment ça se passe, à Brighton ? Tu t'emmerdes pas trop toute seule ? »_

_« Tu plaisantes ? » s'esclaffa la jeune fille. « J'ai tellement de boulot que je ne vois pas le temps passer. Entre les cours au lycée et mon job chez Seamus, j'ai encore trouvé le temps d'aider Joanne au pub de Tonks et d'intégrer le club d'audiovisuel de l'école. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fous au club d'audiovisuel de ton bahut ? » s'étonna Draco._

_« Euan m'a forcée… » Répondit Millicent. Draco pouvait presque sentir la grimace comique qu'elle arborait sans aucun doute. « Mais c'est marrant, et vachement intéressant. On réalise des courts-métrages, j'ai été bombardée assistante-scénariste. Au début le président du club voulait que je fasse l'actrice, mais j'ai refusé, je préfère être derrière la caméra. »_

_« Tu m'enverras les vidéos de vos œuvres ? »_

_« Sûr. Et toi, comment ça se passe ? Sally est rentrée de l'hôpital ? »_

_« Elle est revenue hier, » soupira le jeune homme. « Elle est fidèle à elle-même, c'est à dire qu'elle n'en parle pas. Mais elle a l'air d'aller bien. Terry ne la quitte pas du regard, une vraie mère poule. T'aurais vu Bones aujourd'hui à la cantine, c'était comique. Elle était verte de rage. Tu savais que Smith l'avait jetée ? »_

_« Ah bon ? »_

_« Il a fait ça un peu après mon petit scandale quand elle a voulu faire chier Sally. Je crois qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes à traîner avec elle. »_

_« Ils sont pitoyables, » soupira dramatiquement Millicent. « Tu sais quoi, même si ça me fait chier de ne plus être avec vous, je suis bien contente de ne plus avoir à supporter tous ces cons. L'ambiance est dix fois plus cool dans mon école. Harry l'a vraiment bien choisie. »_

_« Tant que ça ? »_

_« Carrément, » affirma la jeune fille. « Tu sais que Brighton est la première ville gay d'Angleterre, eh bien pourtant, je ne pensais pas que ça se verrait autant. Il y en a plein au lycée et la plupart l'assument très bien, d'autant que pratiquement personne ne les fait chier avec ça. Euan a tout de suite deviné pour moi…Je suis sûre que tu te plairais là-bas. »_

_« Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, ma belle, » répondit doucement Draco. « Au fait, tu as écrit à ton père ? »_

_« …Pas encore, » reconnut Millicent. « J'ai un peu peur qu'il vienne me chercher s'il voit le cachet de la poste. J'ai pas envie de l'affronter…Je crois que je vais plutôt l'appeler d'une cabine téléphonique ou un truc comme ça. Mais ne parlons pas de choses qui fâchent, » reprit-elle, changeant de sujet. « Comment ça va, toi ? Tu fantasmes toujours sur ton beau professeur de Littérature ? »_

_« …On avait dit qu'on ne parlait pas de choses qui fâchent. »_

_« Ow. A ce point ? » **S**'enquit la jeune fille, pleine de sollicitude._

_« J'ai l'impression que je vais crever de ne pas pouvoir le toucher, » avoua Draco, une nuance désespérée dans la voix. « J'en peux plus, Milli. J'ai l'impression de devenir dingue. Tous les jours je passe devant chez lui, alors même que je sais qu'il n'est pas là en ce moment. Je suis pathétique. »_

_« Je suis désolée, Dray, » murmura Millicent._

_« Pas autant que moi, » soupira le garçon blond. « Je sais plus quoi faire… »_

_« Tu devrais peut-être lui parler ? » suggéra la jeune fille. « Au moins, si tu te fais jeter, ça te remettra peut-être les idées en place… »_

_« Ton humour m'étonnera toujours, chérie, » railla Draco._

_« Je suis sérieuse. Regarde Ernie, il s'est fait rembarrer, et depuis il n'a pas l'air d'avoir un comportement obsessionnel. Peut-être que si tu te fais jeter tu te rendras compte que tu faisais juste une fixette, et que ça passera tout seul… »_

_« Je ne veux pas de sa pitié, » assena Draco, péremptoire. « Il est hors de question que je m'humilie devant lui. »_

_« C'est toi qui vois, » soupira la jeune fille. « Mais réfléchis quand même…Bon, il faut que je te laisse, j'ai un bouquin que je veux absolument terminer pour demain. »_

_« Traîtresse. Lâcheuse, » l'accusa Draco en riant. « Tu m'abandonnes alors que je suis en pleine détresse affective. »_

_« Branle-toi un bon coup, ça ira mieux après, » proposa Millicent, pince-sans-rire._

_« Argh, bordel, Milli, » s'écria Draco, choqué. « La fréquentation du prolétariat gay de Brighton te rend vulgaire, ma chérie… »_

_« Je sais, Euan a une très mauvais influence sur moi, » ricana la jeune fille. « Plus sérieusement, je dois vraiment filer. Prends-soin de toi. »_

_« Toi aussi ma belle, » répondit doucement le jeune homme, avant de raccrocher avec un soupir._

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, jeudi 19 mars 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

Finalement, je suis allé nager hier soir après mon coup de fil à Milli, et j'ai bien fait parce que je me suis senti un peu plus serein après ça. Evidemment, j'aurais préféré qu'il soit là, mais faire travailler ses muscles empêche le cerveau de trop tourner dans le vide, et mes neurones avaient besoin de faire une pause. Sacrément besoin, en fait. Ca m'a fait du bien de ne pas penser pendant une heure ou deux.

Bon, forcément je suis rentré de la piscine à une heure impossible, et du coup j'ai passé la journée dans les vapes, mais quelque part c'est pas plus mal. Je pense que si j'avais été en forme j'aurais été d'une humeur massacrante alors c'était pas utile non plus. Je sais bien que quand je suis de mauvais poil j'envoie chier tout le monde et plus spécialement ceux qui ne le méritent pas. Et je ne crois pas que les potes aient besoin que je sois odieux avec eux en ce moment, surtout Sally.

Une nouvelle intéressante aujourd'hui : la semaine juste avant les vacances de Pâques, les Terminales partent en voyage scolaire, comme tous les ans. Je me suis inscrit depuis longtemps pour y participer, comme tous les potes – enfin, j'espère que Sally pourra venir, mais avec sa santé, mieux vaut ne pas trop espérer. Cette année, donc, le Directeur nous avait dit que ce serait Rome ou Paris, et les deux villes l'une comme l'autre me plaisaient vraiment. Je veux dire, ça a quand même un peu plus de gueule que Dublin, comme pour les Terminales de l'année dernière – pas que je n'aime pas cette ville, mais ce n'est définitivement pas comparable.

Le choix s'est finalement porté sur Paris, et même si j'avoue que je me débrouille nettement mieux en Italien qu'en Français, je suis plutôt content. J'y étais allé il y a 5 ans avec Mère et j'en garde un très bon souvenir,presque un des seuls que j'ai avec elle. Parce que Père n'était pas avec nous et que je n'étais pas encore complètement aigri par sa connerie. Et Mère semblait moins malheureuse à l'époque. Je me souviens que j'adorais l'écouter parler Français, et la façon dont les gens se retournaient sur elle dans la rue avec admiration. Je crois que j'aimerais bien y retourner avec elle pour retrouver ces souvenirs, mais je me doute bien que ce ne serait plus pareil, maintenant. Enfin, ce sera l'occasion de faire baver Milli avec les photos que je lui enverrai de là-bas…

Mais le truc vraiment bien, c'est que Potter fait partie des profs qui vont nous accompagner, puisqu'il enseigne le Français. Enfin, bien…je pourrais tout aussi bien dire que ça va être un calvaire de le voir tous les jours tout en me retenant de me jeter sur lui, mais j'en suis arrivé à un point où je préfère presque être frustré avec lui dans les parages que malheureux quand il n'est pas là. Je sais, je suis pathétique, et si on m'avait dit il y a quelques mois – même quelques semaines ! – que je tomberais aussi bas, je pense que j'aurais éclaté de rire. Il y a quelques mois, si j'avais voulu le mettre dans mon lit, je pense que je n'aurais pas eu autant de scrupules, et j'aurais sans doute tout fait pour le faire céder.

Sauf que là, je suis amoureux. Et plus que ça, il est probablement l'une des personnes pour qui j'éprouve le plus de respect parmi tous les gens que je connais. Comment dans ce cas-là essayer de le séduire sachant que si je parviens à mes fins, je lui fais risquer son emploi ? Putain, je déteste cette foutue conscience qui s'est réveillée en même temps que mes sentiments. Peut-être que Milli a raison et que je devrais lui dire, juste pour qu'il me repousse et que je ne puisse même plus fantasmer sur un hypothétique espoir. Peut-être que je devrais faire ça, oui, même si après j'aurai sûrement envie de crever tellement ça fait mal.

Des fois, j'ai envie de lui dire. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai toujours à me retenir.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, vendredi 20 mars 1997 : **

_**19h :**_

Il est revenu. Je crois qu'il était déjà rentré hier soir, mais je ne l'ai pas vu.

Il tirait la tronche. Le tribunal n'a pas du rendre le jugement qu'il espérait. Je suppose que Milli m'en dira plus ce week-end quand je l'aurai au téléphone.

Je n'aime pas ça du tout. J'espère tout de même que ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que ça…

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, samedi 21 mars 1997 : **

_**23h30 :**_

J'étais crevé ce soir alors je ne suis pas sorti tard. J'ai lâché Terry et Sally après ma deuxième bière aux Trois Balais et je suis rentré tout seul au lycée.

Enfin, on voit que c'est le printemps : j'ai croisé Luna et Justin cet après-midi à Hogsmeade, ils étaient plutôt mignons ensemble. Super mal assortis, mais mignons. Et comme si l'arrivée du printemps avait provoqué une brutale montée d'hormones dans le sang de tout le monde, il y avait un nombre de couples incroyable cet après-midi en ville. Ca m'a énervé, je crois bien que je suis jaloux de tous ces cons avec leur petit bonheur débile. En fait, le printemps c'est écœurant, ça bande et ça bourgeonne de tous les côtés. Beurk.

Et voilà, du coup je reste tout seul. Avec mes hormones.

En plus j'ai pas réussi -à avoir Milli au téléphone aujourd'hui. Elle devait sans doute bosser, ou traîner avec cet Euan-je-sais-pas-quoi.

Je l'ai pas vu non plus, _lui_. Je déprime complètement. J'ai même pas envie de me branler.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, dimanche 22 mars 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Je suis positivement écœuré. En fait, je ne sais même pas ce que je trouve le plus répugnant dans toute cette journée de merde.

Déjà, je me suis réveillé tellement tard que j'ai loupé le match de foot et que Blaise m'a un peu fait la gueule parce que je n'étais pas là (il paraît qu'on a gagné, en plus, et qu'il a marqué plein de buts). Passe encore, mais après une telle entrée en matière j'étais moyen motivé pour aller au rugby.

Après l'entraînement, j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de vouloir prendre une douche aux vestiaires pour tenter de me réveiller, parce que je ne me sentais pas le courage de rentrer jusqu'à ma chambre, tout puant de sueur et avec les muscles endoloris au point que j'avais du mal à marcher. Comme d'habitude dans ces cas-là, j'attends toujours que tout le monde parte pour pouvoir être peinard dans les douches. Sauf que j'étais tellement dans le pâté que j'ai pas fait gaffe à qui était parti. Je crois même que j'ai du m'endormir quelques minutes, sinon, je pense que je m'en serais rendu compte avant d'entrer dans les douches. Et c'est là que j'ai eu la confirmation que j'aurais vraiment du rester couché aujourd'hui.

Je ne sais pas à quoi pense Ernie. Est-ce qu'il s'imagine que se faire sauter par Michael va lui faire oublier Potter ? Si c'est le cas, soit il est très con et je l'ai surestimé, soit il n'est pas vraiment amoureux de Potter et n'importe qui avec une bite et un peu de charisme ferait l'affaire. Ou alors il s'imagine, bien que je l'aie mis en garde sur les intentions de Corner, que le play-boy des vestiaires est finalement un petit ami acceptable. Je m'interroge, là. Quant à Michael, je dois dire que je ne suis même pas étonné par son comportement. Après tout, il aurait tort de se priver, hein.

En tout cas, ils ne s'ennuyaient pas, et Ernie avait vraiment l'air d'aimer ça. Ils ne m'ont même pas remarqué – ceci dit, tant mieux, quelque part. Résultat, je suis parti sans avoir pris ma douche, et en plus de ça je bandais comme un âne. Et ça ne s'est pas arrangé quand j'ai aperçu Potter dans le parc. Il ne m'a pas vu, il était en train de peindre près du lac. Je me demande ce qu'il peignait.

Bref, j'étais tellement excité que je suis rentré directement dans ma chambre pour me branler. Et cette fois-ci j'ai mis deux doigts, et c'était trop bon. J'en reviens pas d'être passé à côté de ça, c'est incroyablement plus excitant de cette façon. Si ça se trouve je suis un anal et je ne le savais même pas... Mais ça n'a pas suffit, alors j'ai recommencé tout à l'heure.

Et là, même si je me sens un peu mieux, je me sens aussi un peu minable.

Parce que j'aurais tellement voulu que ce soit sa queue plutôt que ce ridicule truc en plastique. Et puis j'ai du mal m'y prendre parce que c'était moins bien qu'avec juste mes doigts. Ca m'a fait mal – d'ailleurs je souffre encore. C'est vrai que ça fait bander encore plus fort qu'avec les doigts, mais j'ai pas senti ce fameux truc extraordinaire dont m'a parlé Michael. Pourtant, comme c'était plus long que mes doigts j'aurais du atteindre la prostate normalement. C'est peut-être une question d'angle…

De toute façon, tout seul, je risque d'avoir du mal à y arriver…

**o0O0o**

_La semaine prochaine, le récit du procès de Colin, et un Harry qui lutte tout ce qu'il peut contre ses sentiments…_

_**D'ici là, je vous invite à faire un tour sur mon blog myschka. mon – blog. org (sans les espaces), afin de vous tenir au courant de mes avancées dans mes fics, prendre des nouvelles, lire des bonus et tout un tas d'autres trucs.**_

_Et en attendant, comme d'habitude, si vous avez aimé (ou pas), que vous avez des questions ou des remarques (ou pas), ou simplement que vous voulez me laisser un petit mot, une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Je vous aime !_


	47. Chapitre 47

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :** Hello à tous. Dans ce chapitre, comme promis, le procès de Colin, et les états d'âmes de Harry…Bonne lecture !

**RARs : Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux reviews non signées sur son blog myschka. mon-blog. org (sans les espaces)**

**o0O0o**

Merci à Blacknemesis et Anagrammes pour leur relecture et leurs conseils judicieux.

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, lundi 16 mars 1997 : **

_**23h30 :**_

Nous sommes arrivés un peu plus tôt que prévu à Edimbourg avec Tonks, du coup nous avons pu retrouver Sirius à l'hôtel – où il était déjà depuis ce midi – et dîner en ville. Comme aucun de nous ne connaît Edimbourg, ça a été plutôt difficile de trouver un restaurant sympa, mais aucun de nous n'avait envie de manger à l'hôtel, je crois.

J'appréhende l'audience de demain. Enfin, il serait plus approprié de dire que je suis mort de trouille plutôt, même si objectivement je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter. Après tout, Colin a fait des aveux complets à la police, je ne vois pas ce que son avocat peut bien plaider à part coupable. Mais cette histoire d'internement en hôpital psychiatrique ne me plaît que moyennement. Je devrais me dire que c'est une occasion de soigner la paranoïa de Colin, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver quoi que ce soit de positif dans tout ça. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais très bien que les criminels internés en hôpital ne sont pas mieux traités qu'en prison, voire même ce serait plutôt pire.

J'ai plutôt la vague impression qu'il va croupir pendant un ou deux ans dans une chambre – capitonnée ou non – au lieu d'une cellule, qu'on le laissera sortir quand on aura estimé que les médicaments l'ont suffisamment assommé, et qu'au final il ne sera pas plus soigné qu'avant. Mais je m'en fais sûrement pour pas grand chose. Une fois qu'il sera sorti, il y a peu de risques qu'il me retrouve, surtout si je déménage à l'étranger.

Ce qui a de fortes chance d'arriver, d'ailleurs. J'en ai parlé un peu avec Sirius et Tonks au dîner ce soir, et tous les deux sont d'avis qu'un changement d'air me ferait le plus grand bien, ne serait-ce que pendant un an. Je crois que je vais poser ma candidature à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour enseigner la Littérature ou le Français. Et peut-être que je profiterai de cette année là-bas pour passer mes diplômes de professeur d'Anglais, comme ça plus tard je pourrais aller en France et enseigner là-bas. Il faut encore que j'y réfléchisse, mais je suis à peu près décidé pour l'année prochaine. De toute façon, je ne suis pas professeur titulaire à Hogwarts, alors ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, même si Albus m'a déjà dit qu'il ne tenait qu'à moi d'être titularisé l'année prochaine.

Je ferai mieux de dormir, je crois. Demain, il va falloir se lever tôt.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mardi 17 mars 1997 : **

_**09h30 :**_

Je crois que je pourrais tuer pour une seule tasse de vrai café noir, et remplacer l'infâme jus de chaussette que j'essaie d'avaler – je crains que ce ne soit possible que si je rajoute une tonne de lait et de sucre. Comment un café aussi peu serré peut-il être aussi amer ? Je devrais peut-être me renseigner auprès des fabricants de machines à café et élucider ce mystère insondable.

Dieux, je hais les salles d'attente.

_**18h :**_

Ca a été bien plus rapide que je ne le pensais.

Colin avait vraiment l'air cinglé. Et mal en point aussi, à croire qu'on ne le nourrit pas dans son hôpital – quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, je pense plutôt que c'est lui qui ne s'alimente pas. Je ne sais pas s'il l'a fait exprès ou si c'était les médicaments, mais il a été totalement incohérent pendant toute la durée de l'audience. Et son avocat a bien sûr joué là-dessus, puisqu'à ma grande surprise (ô ironie quand tu nous tiens), il a plaidé l'irresponsabilité. En fait, j'ai trouvé tout ça un peu pitoyable, pour être honnête.

J'avoue que j'ai été heureux lorsque l'audience a été suspendue et que nous sommes sortis du tribunal. Colin a essayé de me parler mais je me suis rendu compte que je ne me sentais plus du tout concerné par son cas. Je veux dire, je ne lui en veux même plus pour tout ce qu'il a fait – il ne mérite même pas ma colère. Je crois que j'ai définitivement tourné cette page de mon existence. Dommage qu'il ait fallu sacrifier ma relation avec Fred - ou plutôt, sacrifier Fred - pour en arriver là…

Finalement, les seuls sentiments que j'ai éprouvés pour Colin pendant le procès ont été la pitié, et un peu de mépris.

_**23h30 :**_

Pendant je prenais ma douche, Tonks s'est renseignée à la réception de l'hôtel pour nous trouver un coin sympa où dîner et passer la soirée, et nous avons atterri dans un pub très agréable qui passait de la très bonne musique. Pour ce qui est de la nourriture et de l'alcool, on repassera – mais c'est une question de goûts personnels, je n'y peux rien si je ne supporte pas le whisky. Enfin, au moins, pendant quelques heures, j'ai cessé de penser à mes petits malheurs et j'ai passé une bonne soirée.

Mais maintenant, je ressasse toujours les mêmes problèmes, et ça n'arrête pas de tourner et de se retourner dans tous les sens dans ma tête. J'ai vraiment le chic pour me mettre dans des situations pas possibles. A peine j'en termine avec un problème que je m'en crée un autre aussitôt. Bientôt je vais vraiment finir par croire que je ne sais pas être heureux.

Je me demande si Tonks est encore réveillée. J'ai envie d'aller la voir.

**o0O0o**

_« Passe-moi la bouteille de vodka dans le mini-bar. »_

_Harry gloussa un peu et tituba légèrement sur ses jambes tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte du petit réfrigérateur. Il en extirpa maladroitement deux petites bouteilles puis se dirigea d'une démarche un peu vacillante vers le lit où sa meilleure amie était affalée de tout son long. Avec un grand soupir, il s'assit à ses côtés, puis lui passa une des bouteilles. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avais pas passé une partie de la nuit à boire avec sa meilleure copine, songea-t-il distraitement tout en s'escrimant avec le bouchon de sa propre bouteille. Il était un peu ivre – il n'avait plus l'habitude._

_« J'y arrive pas, » grogna-t-il finalement en laissant tomber la bouteille toujours scellée._

_Tonks ricana puis lui passa sa vodka après y avoir bu au goulot, et Harry en prit une grande lampée avant de lui rendre et de s'allonger à son tour sur le grand lit, s'écroulant en arrière. Il soupira de nouveau, cachant son visage derrière son bras._

_« J'en ai marre d'être ici, » déclara-t-il._

« Si tu veux, on peut rentrer demain soir plutôt que vendredi, » proposa Nymphadora d'une voix légèrement pâteuse.

_« Non, » répliqua Harry. « Enfin, si, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'en ai marre d'être ici. En Ecosse. Même en Grande-Bretagne, en fait. J'en peux plus de ce pays. Regarde-moi ça, c'est le printemps ce week-end et il a encore neigé la semaine dernière. Ca me fout le moral en l'air. »_

_« Donc, c'est le temps merdique qui fait que tu veux déménager à l'étranger, » gloussa la jeune femme. « C'est un chouette concept. Déménager dès que le climat t'emmerde. »_

_« Nymph, » grogna le jeune homme brun, « tu as bien conscience qu'on est en train d'avoir une conversation d'ivrognes, là ? Je suis sérieux, je –»_

_« Non, toi c'est Harry… » (__1)_

_« Alors ça, c'était vraiment nul. »_

_« Je sais, » répondit simplement la jeune femme. « Désolée. Tu disais ? »_

_« …que je voulais vraiment partir d'ici parce que ce pays me sortait par les yeux. Je déteste vraiment être dans cette ville, et crois-moi, ce n'est pas à cause de Colin. Et en même temps, je n'ai absolument pas envie de rentrer à Hogwarts, en fait je déprime rien que d'y penser. Repasse-moi la vodka. »_

_Nymphadora lui tendit silencieusement la bouteille, ses yeux noisette rivés sur une tache au plafond. Elle resta perdue dans sa contemplation, sa tête tournant légèrement tandis que son meilleur ami avalait à grandes goulées le liquide transparent qu'elle avait laissé dans la bouteille presque vide. A côté d'elle, Harry s'était de nouveau allongé en chien de fusil et jouait distraitement avec une des mèches de ses cheveux fraîchement teints pour l'occasion en roux incendiaire. La jeune femme pouvait sentir son souffle contre son cou, et respirer le parfum de la vodka aromatisée à la cerise qui s'exhalait d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. D'une main malhabile, elle chercha son paquet de cigarettes dans la poche de sa veste posée de l'autre côté du lit, puis en tira deux longues tiges de tabac qu'elle alluma simultanément, avant d'en passer une au garçon brun._

_« Ce n'est pas que la météo qui te déprime, hein ? » demanda-t-elle tout en essayant de faire des ronds de fumée. « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas retourner là-bas ? »_

_Harry resta longtemps silencieux, à tel point que Nymphadora se demanda s'il avait bien entendu sa question. Puis alors qu'elle allait tourner son regard vers lui, elle l'entendit pousser un profond soupir, et ce soupir semblait contenir toute la peine et toute la lassitude du monde._

_« Tonks, » chuchota finalement Harry. « Je crois bien que je suis amoureux… »_

_La jeune femme grimaça. Il était inutile de lui demander de qui Harry était amoureux. Même elle, qui pourtant ne le voyait pas tous les jours, avait compris de qui il s'agissait. Et elle comprenait aussi la détresse qui animait les prunelles vertes de son ami. En d'autres circonstances, Nymphadora ne se serait même pas posée de questions, et elle lui aurait simplement conseillé d'arrêter de se lamenter sur son sort, et de foncer tenter sa chance. _

_Lorsqu'elle avait connu Harry à la fac, elle était instantanément tombée amoureuse de lui – mais pas dans le sens traditionnel du terme – . Dès la première rencontre, elle avait été subjuguée par la beauté du garçon, sa gentillesse naturelle et son intelligence. Et dès la seconde, elle avait su qu'il était irrémédiablement gay, avant même qu'il le mentionne dans la conversation. On pouvait dire qu'ils s'étaient trouvés tous les deux, car ils étaient rapidement devenus inséparables, au point même que parfois, les petits amis de l'un comme de l'autre en devenaient jaloux. Ils s'étaient tout raconté de leurs vies, et n'ignoraient rien des secrets de l'autre. _

_Elle savait presque avant lui quand il allait mal, il devinait toujours quand elle tombait amoureuse. Elle connaissait ses peurs, sa façon de gérer ses angoisses, il savait que lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, elle faisait délibérément les mauvais choix. Oui, on pouvait dire que Nymphadora connaissait Harry mieux que personne. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, même si elle aurait voulu lui dire la même chose que d'habitude, elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Objectivement, Harry ne pouvait pas. Mais elle pouvait toujours tenter autre chose._

_« Pourquoi tu n'attendrais pas la fin de l'année ? » proposa-t-elle, bien que sachant pertinemment que Harry la contredirait. « Puisque tu as décidé de démissionner, et puisqu'à ce moment-là il serait majeur, il n'y aurait plus de problème. »_

_Cela ne manqua pas._

_« A la fin de l'année je serai parti, » marmonna le jeune homme. « Et lui aussi. Et il m'aura certainement oublié…après tout, je ne suis qu'un prof pour lui. Et puis, il est hétéro. »_

_« Tu n'en sais rien du tout, » objecta Nymphadora. « Tu l'as vu avec une autre fille que Milli ou les filles de sa bande ? »_

_« …Il est trop jeune. »_

_« Argument non recevable, votre honneur, » plaisanta la jeune femme. « Fred n'a que deux ans de plus que lui et tu es bien sorti avec lui. »_

_« Oh, et effectivement, on voit quelle relation épanouissante nous avons eue ensemble, » railla Harry. _

_« Sans vouloir te vexer, honey, » le gronda gentiment Nymphadora, « sur ce coup-là, tout est de ta faute. Le seul défaut de Fred, outre d'avoir été amoureux de toi, c'est d'être un peu trop dépendant au niveau affectif, et excuse-moi de te le dire, tu n'as rien fait pour arranger son sentiment d'insécurité. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Si tu l'avais aimé autant qu'il t'a aimé, vous auriez certainement fini installés ensemble avant la fin de l'année et vous songeriez déjà à adopter un petit Potter-Weasley. Alors ne me sors pas ce couplet ridicule sur la maturité parce que tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça n'a rien à voir avec l'âge. Regarde Sirius, il a fallu attendre ses quarante-cinq ans pour qu'il assume enfin le fait qu'il aimait les hommes. »_

_« Tu marques un point, » concéda Harry. « Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'avoir réponse à tout, hein ? »_

_« C'est pour compenser le fait que toi, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de toujours te mettre volontairement des bâtons dans les roues. »_

_« Tu es cruelle. »_

_« Non, j'ai raison. »_

_« Tu as toujours raison, Nymph, » sourit le jeune homme. « Mais ça ne changera rien, tu sais ? »_

_« Je sais, » murmura la jeune femme. « Plutôt que de m'écouter et d'essayer d'être un peu heureux, tu iras sans doute te compromettre dans les backrooms de la seule boîte gay de ton trou perdu…Allez, » soupira-t-elle en l'attirant contre elle, « viens faire un câlin à tata Tonks… »_

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mercredi 18 mars 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Fatigué. On a passé la journée à visiter la ville avec Tonks, pendant que Sirius travaillait dans sa chambre.

Même si Edimbourg ne m'a pas laissé un souvenir impérissable, et que je n'étais franchement pas sociable à cause du temps encore et toujours aussi clément qu'en plein mois de novembre, ça m'a fait du bien de prendre l'air. Ca m'aura au moins fait passer ma gueule de bois.

Je déteste Tonks, elle n'est jamais malade après une soirée à boire – je suis persuadé que son organisme auto-synthétise son propre alcool, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

Le verdict sera rendu demain. Je pense que je devrais me coucher.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, jeudi 19 mars 1997 : **

_**14h :**_

Comme je m'y attendais, Colin a été déclaré irresponsable. Tiens donc, comme c'est surprenant…Et à vrai dire, je crois que je suis le seul que la décision de justice n'ait pas étonné. Tonks était indignée, et Sirius était franchement déçu. Moi, je suis seulement désabusé…De toute façon, Colin a toujours sur retourner les choses à son avantage…Non, non, ce n'est pas un connard, c'est juste qu'il est dingue, le pauvre chéri, ce n'est pas de sa faute…

En fait, ça m'indiffère un peu. Colin peut bien se faire passer pour fou si ça lui chante, ça m'est égal, du moment qu'il ne vient plus interférer dans ma vie, ce dont je compte bien m'assurer. Et l'arrêté du juge concernant l'interdiction de m'approcher est toujours valable, donc, l'un dans l'autre…je considère l'affaire classée et Colin définitivement sorti de ma vie.

Finalement comme l'a proposé Nymph, je rentre ce soir par le train. Cette ville me déprime, et même si je sais que je vais de nouveau me reprendre la tête dès que j'aurai posé le pied sur le sol de Hogwarts, ce sera toujours mieux que de rester ici. Et puis ça permettra à Tonks et Sirius de rentrer un jour plus tôt à Brighton, ce qui n'est pas plus mal. Pour eux, s'entend, personnellement j'aurais préféré qu'ils restent un peu plus longtemps. Mais Sirius a du travail et Tonks n'a pas envie de laisser Millicent trop longtemps toute seule. Il faudra d'ailleurs que je l'appelle quand je serai rentré à l'internat.

_**23h :**_

De retour à Hogwarts.

Tonks et Sirius sont bien arrivés à Brighton, et j'ai pu parler quelques minutes à Millicent, qui est en pleine forme. Enfin, je pense qu'elle multiplie les activités pour ne pas trop penser à ses parents, mais en tout cas, elle fait preuve d'un enthousiasme qui fait plaisir à voir. Elle a même travaillé de son propre chef au pub pendant que Nymph était avec moi, et gratuitement en plus. Il a fallu que Joanne et Tonks insistent pour qu'elle accepte au moins les pourboires qu'elle a gagnés là-bas. Je suis content qu'elle ne se laisse pas abattre et qu'elle prenne aussi bien sa nouvelle vie.

Demain, j'aimerais pouvoir prendre rendez-vous avec Albus pour lui dire que je vais refuser la titularisation l'année prochaine. J'espère avoir le temps de le voir après mes cours de la journée.

Je suis rentré trop tard pour le voir, ce soir. Le réfectoire était déjà désert quand je suis arrivé. Bah, ça vaut sans doute mieux. Je vais essayer de peindre de week-end, ça me changera les idées.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, vendredi 20 mars 1997 : **

_**18h :**_

J'ai vu la secrétaire d'Albus et je lui ai dit que j'aimerais lui parler de mes projets pour l'année prochaine. J'ai un entretien avec lui lundi après-midi, ce qui m'arrange assez, parce que je voudrais régler ça rapidement. Comme ça je ne pourrai pas retarder le moment de le faire, comme ça m'arrive si souvent, et je ne pourrai pas me dérober. Ensuite, il faudra que je commence à démarcher pour trouver un poste l'année prochaine. Je ne sais pas si ce sera possible, cela dit. On verra bien. Au pire, je trouverai autre chose, je pourrai même m'inscrire pour une année universitaire là-bas ou ailleurs et prendre une année sabbatique. Je suis peut-être trop jeune pour être un bon prof.

Bref, ça ne sert à rien de tergiverser de toute façon. Si je commence à réfléchir à ça maintenant, je ne ferai rien du tout et je resterai finalement dans cette école…et ce n'est pas le but de la manœuvre.

Bon, je prends une douche et je file rejoindre Nev. Il tient absolument à tester le nouveau billard qui vient d'ouvrir à Hogsmeade, et bien que ça ne me branche pas particulièrement, ce sera toujours mieux que de rester chez moi à me poser des questions existentielles inutiles. Et puis, Neville a toujours besoin de se changer les idées quand il a vu Tonks un peu avant et qu'il sait qu'il ne la reverra pas avant longtemps.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, samedi 21 mars 1997 : **

_**02h :**_

Finalement, c'était pas si mal.

Je me suis fait battre à plates coutures par Nev à chaque partie, mais c'était prévisible, après tout, je ne joue que très rarement et je suis loin d'être fan. Je commence à comprendre Millicent quand elle s'investit avec autant d'énergie dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend ces derniers temps. C'est vrai, ça évite de trop penser. J'imagine que quelque part et bien qu'elle s'en défende, elle pense à ses parents et culpabilise d'avoir fugué.

Il faudra quand même que je lui en parle et que j'essaie de la convaincre de ne pas trop tarder pour les contacter. Même si ça s'est très mal passé avec eux, je suis persuadé qu'ils doivent s'inquiéter. Je sais que j'aurais pu les prévenir moi-même, mais soyons honnête cinq minutes, j'ai déjà bafoué toutes les règles de la déontologie en l'aidant à préparer sa fuite, alors je n'allais pas risquer qu'elle se sente trahie en la « dénonçant » à ses parents. Et puis, c'est à elle de décider, après tout, elle est majeure et responsable maintenant.

C'est fou les choses incongrues auxquelles on peut penser à deux heures du matin…

_**13h :**_

Cet après-midi, je peins. J'en ai très envie depuis les vacances de février, et je n'ai pas encore trouvé le temps de le faire sérieusement. Et cette fois-ci, peu importe ce qui sort sur la toile, je ne m'arrêterai pas. Tant pis si je n'aime pas le résultat.

_**19h :**_

Ca n'a pas loupé. J'ai passé tout mon temps à peindre et quand je me suis arrêté, c'était lui que j'avais en face de moi. Je ne sais pas s'il aimerait cette représentation de lui – en même temps, il ne la verra jamais. C'est la première fois que je fais quelque chose comme ça.

Je crois qu'il faut que je sorte ce soir. Une fois, Fred m'a parlé d'un club à quelques kilomètres en-dehors de la ville où il allait de temps en temps avant de sortir avec moi, je vais sans doute y aller. C'est clean, pas trop cher, et la musique est relativement écoutable – traduction, ça évite les poncifs disco qui m'ont toujours agacé, et la programmation est plutôt rock en-dehors de la techno qui semble quasi-obligatoire dans ce genre d'endroit. J'espère qu'il me reste des capotes. Hum. J'imagine que Tonks ferait une corrélation douteuse entre l'arrivée du printemps et une montée de sève.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, dimanche 22 mars 1997 : **

_**06h :**_

Je n'ai pas pu rester avec Andrew cette nuit, tout comme je n'avais pas pu avec Cedric.

Pourtant, il était très bien, vraiment mon type de mec. Beaux cheveux blonds, un cul tout à fait acceptable, une super queue, et il ne devait pas avoir grand chose de plus qu'une infime quantité d'alcool et de cannabis dans le sang. Et il baisait très bien. En temps normal, j'aurais même pu pousser jusqu'au petit déjeuner.

Sauf que ce n'était pas lui, évidemment. Alors même si pendant qu'on baisait c'était bien, après coup je me suis senti…vide, mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Vide et insatisfait, et j'avais devant les yeux un autre visage. Le sien, évidemment.

Alors j'ai pris ma voiture et je suis rentré. Et voilà, je suis là comme un con, je n'ai pas sommeil et je pense à un élève qui, s'il savait ce que j'imagine de lui, ne m'adresserait probablement plus jamais la parole. Franchement super comme fin de soirée.

_**14h :**_

Il fait beau aujourd'hui.

On dirait que le soleil a décidé de me pousser en-dehors de mon lit. Peut-être que si je sors peindre au bord du lac, je dessinerai autre chose que Draco Malfoy.

_**19h30 :**_

Manifestement, non.

_**23h :**_

J'en ai marre, là. Visiblement, je ne peux pas rester deux minutes inactif sans que mes pensées se tournent automatiquement vers lui. A croire que j'ai laissé un bout de mon cerveau quelque part.

J'en suis réduit à manger chez moi pour éviter le réfectoire, c'est n'importe quoi. Enfin, ce qui est n'importe quoi, c'est surtout le fait que je ne puisse pas l'apercevoir sans avoir envie de lui. Je l'ai vu, quoi ? Allez, trente secondes cet après-midi alors qu'il rentrait de son entraînement – il avait l'air assez perturbé, d'ailleurs. Il est passé devant moi pendant que je peignais, et j'ai fait semblant de ne pas le voir quand il a regardé dans ma direction.

Je suis pathétique

Quand il a été hors de vue, j'ai ramassé tout mon matériel et je suis rentré chez moi. Inutile de préciser ce qu'il y avait sur la toile, il semble être mon seul sujet d'inspiration en ce moment – obsession serait plutôt le mot juste. Puis j'ai voulu aller dîner à la cantine pour être un peu avec Neville, mais il était là. Il discutait avec son ami Terry et à ce moment-là il lui a souri. Rien que ça, ce simple sourire, ça m'a donné envie de lui, alors j'ai préféré rentrer et manger tout seul. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais été capable de gérer une érection en plein réfectoire.

Ensuite j'ai voulu peindre – mais je revenais toujours à lui. J'ai essayé de travailler mais je crois que je ne suis arrivé à rien de bon, en fait je pense que j'ai tourné en rond. J'ai voulu appeler Tonks mais je me suis rappelé qu'elle bossait ce soir-là, et ensuite je n'ai pas voulu déranger Milli alors qu'elle a cours demain matin – pourtant, j'aurais bien aimé avoir de ses nouvelles.

Bref pour résumer, depuis que je suis rentré du parc, je suis comme un lion en cage et j'ai une furieuse envie de me branler. Je crois que le jour où je me laisserai aller à faire ça en pensant à lui, j'aurai vraiment touché le fond

Je crois que je vais plutôt aller nager.

* * *

(1) En Anglais : « I am serious » (Sirius). Tonks a vraiment un humour d'ivrogne…huhu.

**o0O0o**

_La semaine prochaine…vous verrez bien (et cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai la flemme de taper un résumé, huhu)._

_**D'ici là, je vous invite à aller faire un tour sur mon blog myschka. mon-blog. org (sans les espaces), pour vous tenir au courant de mes avancées dans mes fics, etc…**_

_Et en attendant, cédez donc à l'appel du petit bouton en bas à gauche (toute résistance est inutile, mouhahahaha. Hum. Pardon). Je vous aime ! _


	48. Chapitre 48

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :** Bonsoir à tous ! Le chapitre de cette semaine va sans doute me valoir la haine de pas mal de gens, je ne m'attarderai donc pas…huhu. Bonne lecture.

**o0O0o**

**RAR : Comme d'habitude les réponses aux reviews non signées sont sur mon blog myschka. mon – blog. org**

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, lundi 23 mars 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Plus que deux semaines avant le voyage scolaire.

J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être, j'en peux plus de cette école. Je crois que je suis presque jaloux de Milli, depuis qu'elle vit à Brighton, elle a l'air tellement plus épanouie qu'avant…C'est dingue de voir à quel point le changement s'est opéré rapidement, d'ailleurs. Je sais que c'est complètement con, parce qu'elle n'a pas vraiment choisi d'être là-bas – enfin, si, mais je pense qu'elle aurait préféré avoir des parents « normaux » plutôt que de s'être sentie obligée de les fuir à cause de leur stupidité. En plus, elle doit évoluer dans un milieu qu'elle ne connaît pas, elle qui a toujours fréquenté des écoles privées, et elle doit travailler pour ne pas dilapider l'argent que son père a épargné pour elle pendant toutes ces années. Et pourtant, malgré tout ça, elle semble…heureuse. Ou presque.

Et elle vit au bord de la mer maintenant. Elle qui en avait toujours rêvé…

Sally a décidé de venir à Paris pour le voyage. Avec sa crise, je pensais qu'elle annulerait, mais finalement elle a dit que si elle devait s'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit sous prétexte qu'elle est malade, alors autant se tirer une balle tout de suite. Je veux bien, mais si jamais elle faisait une crise pendant qu'on est là-bas ? C'est pas comme si elle pétait la forme en plus…En fait, elle a l'air crevée. Enfin, je suppose que l'assurance scolaire a du prévoir le rapatriement en cas de besoin – ceci dit, j'espère bien qu'elle n'en aura pas besoin, hein. En tout cas, je suis content qu'elle ait décidé de venir. Déjà qu'il n'y a plus Milli, ça n'aurait pas été drôle si Sally n'était pas venue elle non plus.

J'ai appris qu'on ne serait pas logés à Paris même, mais dans un hôtel de luxe près de la forêt de Fontainebleauplus précisément à Barbizon – je me demande comment ça se prononce exactement, il faudra que je demande à Milli. On sera à trois par chambre, alors évidemment, j'ai décidé de me mettre avec Blaise et Terry. Oh tiens, je ne sais pas avec qui Sally et Luna vont se retrouver – j'espère pour elles que ce ne sera pas une quelconque pétasse qui les fera chier toutes les cinq minutes ou une paumée qui n'a pas d'amis. En tout cas, même si ce n'est pas dans Paris, le coin a l'air chouette, du moins c'est ce que nous a dit Ginny. Quand elle a appris où on allait dormir, c'est limite si elle n'a pas glapi de jalousie – et c'était pas à cause de l'hôtel.

Granger, toujours fidèle à elle-même, s'extasiait déjà sur les châteaux et les musées qu'on allait pouvoir visiter – il paraît qu'il y en a plein dans ce coin de la région parisienne, sans parler de ceux qu'il y a dans la capitale, évidemment. Et le Weaslaid était vert, hu hu hu. Il tirait une de ces tronches, c'était jouissif. Bon, je sais que c'est plutôt dégueulasse de ma part de me moquer du fait qu'il ne puisse pas venir, après tout ce n'est pas de sa faute si ses parents n'ont pas assez d'argent pour lui payer le voyage. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'adore me foutre de sa gueule – et c'est pas parce qu'il est fauché, c'est juste parce qu'il est con.

Milli va être verte de rage quand je vais lui dire où on va.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mardi 24 mars 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

J'aimerais pouvoir dormir et être déjà à demain soir.

Demain soir, ça fera trois semaines que je n'aurai pas parlé avec lui – enfin, en-dehors des cours et si l'on excepte la fois où il nous a tous parlé pour nous donner des nouvelles de Milli. Ca fera trois semaines sans pouvoir vraiment discuter avec lui. C'est con à dire, parce qu'après tout je le vois tous les jours à l'école, mais il me manque. Sa voix quand il est proche de moi me manque, ses yeux quand il ne porte pas ses lunettes me manquent, son corps quand il ne porte pas de vêtements me manque. Nos discussionsaussi. Surtout ça, en fait. J'ai besoin de plus que l'image de son corps pour me sentir proche de lui. Sans sa voix pour me parler, j'ai juste l'impression d'être un obsédé sexuel – alors qu'en fait c'est par lui tout entier que je suis obsédé.

Il était tellement beau aujourd'hui, j'aurais voulu que tout le monde sorte de cette putain de salle de classe et nous laisse rien que tous les deux. On aurait parlé pendant des heures et j'aurais appris à le connaître enfin pour de vrai – même avec Milli, il est tellement secret. Après peut-être, je lui aurais dit que je l'aimais, et peut-être qu'aussi j'aurais pu prendre sa queue dans ma bouche et l'aspirer en moi jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse et qu'il ne soit qu'à moi.

…Putain, je raconte vraiment n'importe quoi, c'est grave.

Pourvu qu'il soit là demain soir à la piscine. S'il ne vient pas alors ça voudra dire que je ne suis vraiment rien pour lui, et je crois que je ne supporterai pas cette idée. Parce qu'il me voit forcément autrement que ses autres élèves, pour m'avoir accepté, même juste un peu, même juste un soir par semaine.

N'est-ce pas ?

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, jeudi 26 mars 1997 : **

_**01h :**_

Je…je sais pas quoi dire…

Je sais pas quoi faire…

Je sais pas comment réagir…

Putain de bordel de merde, je crois bien que je vais tomber dans les pommes.

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back :_

Lorsque Draco avait poussé la lourde porte en acier qui donnait sur la piscine de l'école, il avait tout de suite su que Potter n'était pas ici. Pas de vêtements éparpillés en désordre sur les gradins de bois sombre, pas de corps mince évoluant gracieusement dans l'eau bleutée, la piscine était déserte. Et Draco s'était mis en colère.

La fureur l'avait envahi, froide et brutale, comme une vague glacée s'infiltrant dans tous ses membres, enserrant son cœur entre ses griffes acérées, menaçant de le déchiqueter impitoyablement. Il avait refermé la porte, très lentement, et était resté immobile quelques minutes, la respiration saccadée – alors c'était comme ça, Potter se fichait éperdument de lui. Il n'était rien pour son professeur, rien de plus qu'un simple étudiant dont l'existence lui était vaguement indifférente.

Cafaisait mal, mal au point qu'il s'était demandé un bref instant s'il n'allait pas mourir tout de suite tellement sa rage lui gelait l'âme et le corps.

Puis il s'était détourné de la porte de la piscine et était revenu sur ses pas, en direction de sa chambre. Mais au moment de bifurquer dans le couloir qui le mènerait normalementaux quartiers des Préfets, ses jambes l'avaient entraîné vers une autre direction, celle de l'appartement d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et au regard trop vert qui le hantait depuis des semaines. Et à mesure que ses pas le dirigeaient vers l'objet de ses pensées, sa rage fondait lentement, ne laissant finalement la place qu'à une seule et lancinante question. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que cet homme lui fasse si mal sans même en avoir conscience, pourquoi fallait-il que la vie soit si mal faite ?

Lorsqu'il s'était finalement arrêté, il se trouvait devant la porte de son professeur de Littérature, et au travers du lourd panneau de bois, il pouvait entendre les notes assourdies d'un morceau de jazz. Il avait attendu un peu, comme si maintenant qu'il était là, il hésitait à frapper à la porte de son enseignant. Puis, finalement, il avait cogné faiblement contre le montant de bois et s'était morigéné silencieusement de sa stupidité, pour finalement appuyer brièvement sur la sonnette, craignant de ne pas avoir été entendu.

**A** présent il se tenait là, en face d'un Harry Potter qui avait ouvert sa porte en grand et qui affichait une expression de surprise mêlée de confusion.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer ? » demanda rapidement Draco avant même que son professeur n'ait pu réagir. Il était nerveux, comme il l'avait rarement été auparavant, et il savait que s'il se mettait à réfléchir, il prendrait la fuite.

Le jeune homme brun ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, puis sembla se raviser et silencieusement, s'effaça de l'embrasure de la porte pour le laisser entrer. Draco s'avança dans le petit vestibule qui donnait directement sur un salon de taille modeste, mais dont la décoration hétéroclite et à la fois chaleureuse lui plut immédiatement.

Sur sa droite, il pouvait apercevoir deux hautes fenêtres en forme d'ogives encadrées par de lourds rideaux d'une couleur bordeaux un peu passée qui s'accordait avec celle des fauteuils et du canapé en velours qui trônaient au milieu de la pièce. Sur le parquet en bois ciré à la délicieuse odeur de miel s'étalaient quelques tapis moelleux qui lui donnèrent envie d'ôter ses chaussures et de les fouler pieds nus, et sur le mur de gauche, le seul qui fût en pierre nue – alors que les autres étaient recouverts de bois lambrissé de la même couleur que le parquet – il pouvait voir la grande cheminée protégée par une grille en fer forgée et où ronflait un feu réconfortant

De nombreuses bibliothèques surchargées de livres et quelques affiches colorées décoraient les autres murs, et près de la fenêtre, il remarqua une petite table ronde aux pieds métalliques entourée de deux fauteuils. Une antique chaîne stéréo ainsi qu'une vieille télévision complétaient l'ensemble et Draco se sentit immédiatement chez lui. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Millicent aimait tellement se rendre chez Harry Potter lorsqu'elle était encore élève à Hogwarts.

Un coup d'œilcirculaire lui indiqua deux portes sur le mur du fond – menant probablement respectivement à la chambre et à la salle de bain, à moins que la deuxième ne s'ouvrît sur un bureau – et une troisième derrière lui – la cuisine, supposa-t-il. Draco retint son souffle, un peu intimidé. C'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait sur le territoire de Potter, et il se sentait à la fois bizarrement déplacé et comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais quitter les lieux.

Son regard revint sur son jeune enseignant qui le fixait toujours avec cette expression un peu étonnée et circonspecte, comme s'il ne savait pas exactement comment réagir. Il était simplement vêtu d'un jean usé jusqu'à la corde et d'un pull lâche en maille bleu-gris dévoilant ses clavicules, et Draco remarqua qu'il était pieds nus. Il émanait du jeune homme une impression de fragilité qui émut bizarrement le garçon blond – peut-être parce que sans le vouloir, Potter lui dévoilait un peu trop de peau nue et que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas justifié par l'eau de la piscine. Ses yeux le détaillèrent brièvement et son regard tomba sur le livre que son professeur tenait à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lisez ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander Draco.

Harry sembla encore une fois un peu déstabilisé par la question, mais ne fit aucun commentaire et répondit simplement :

« _Histoire de la nuit_, de Colm Tóibín, » dit-il en s'éloignant pour prendre place sur le canapé usé. « Ca se passe en Argentine, » précisa-t-il en posant l'ouvrage sur une table basse émaillée en face de lui.

Draco se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Que devait-il faire ? Il avait envie de rejoindre son enseignant sur le canapé, mais ses pieds restaient cloués au sol et l'empêchaient de bouger. Il se sentait tellement étranger, au milieu de cet univers fait de chaleur et de livres, qu'il n'osait pas esquisser le moindre mouvement. Pourtant, il força son corps à se mouvoir alors que Harry haussait un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction, et vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil le plus éloigné du canapé – en-dehors de ceux qui entouraient la petite table ronde où trônait encore une tasse de café fumante. Ses mouvements lui donnaient l'impression d'être bizarrement empruntés, et il croisa ses jambes et ses bras en une attitude de défense.

« De quoi ça parle ? » s'enquit-il encore, en se fustigeant mentalement pour tourner ainsi autour du pot, d'autant qu'il se montrait particulièrement impoli en s'imposant de cette manière.

Harry sembla mettre quelques instants avant de comprendre que Draco parlait toujours du livre, puis répondit d'un ton légèrement perplexe, comme s'il s'interrogeait encore sur les intentions de son élève.

« C'est l'histoire d'un jeune homme homosexuel d'origine Anglaise et de sa vie en Argentine depuis sa naissance jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne qu'il a le sida, » répondit-il doucement. « C'est la troisième fois que je le lis et ça me touche toujours autant. »

Draco hocha la tête et nota intérieurement de penser à acheter le livre. Harry ôta ses lunettes un instant, le temps de se frotter les yeux d'un geste fatigué, puis planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de son étudiant.

« Et si vous me disiez pourquoi vous êtes venu, Monsieur Malfoy ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix trop neutre qui fit grimacer le garçon blond et lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration et ferma un court instant les yeux avant de les replonger dans ceux de son professeur. Il avait brusquement décidé de laisser tomber les faux-semblants.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu ce soir ? » Sa voix était abrupte et mal assurée, presque agressive.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous m'attendriez, » remarqua simplement Harry, de cette même voix neutre et lisse que Draco commençait à apprendre à détester. « C'était le cas ? »

« Oui, » claqua Draco un peu trop sèchement. « Je suis venu parce que je m'inquiétais, » se radoucit-il un peu.

« Je ne suis pas malade, » le rassura Harry, pensant que son étudiant s'inquiétait pour sa santé. « J'étais simplement fatigué. »

Le jeune homme blond hocha la tête, un peu rasséréné. Il s'était fait des idées, après tout, Potter avait le droit d'être fatigué. _Et surtout, il ne te doit rien_, ajouta une désagréable petite voix dans sa tête qui lui fit dire de nouveau :

« Alors, je vous verrai la semaine prochaine… » Pas vraiment une question. Mais pas vraiment une affirmation non plus.

« Je ne crois pas, Monsieur Malfoy, » murmura Harry en détournant les yeux, soudain gêné.

« Pourquoi ? » Draco se rendit compte un peu trop tard qu'il avait presque crié. De surprise et de déception.

Le jeune professeur s'était raidi sur son canapé, et son élève se rendit compte que ses propres muscles s'étaient également crispés. Il se força à se détendre mais l'expression fuyante de son enseignant lui fit serrer les dents de frustration.

« Pourquoi ? » répéta Draco d'une voix basse, un peu trop rauque, un peu trop calme. « Milli serait-elle la seule à pouvoir bénéficier de votre amitié ? Ou bien, c'est peut-être moi…peut-être que mon sort ne vous intéresse pas assez pour justifier que vous perdiez votre temps avec moi ? »

« C'est faux, » protesta faiblement Harry. « Tous mes élèves m'intéressent, » tint-il à préciser, mais Draco savait que c'était faux – du moins, pas totalement vrai. Pas comme il s'était intéressé à Millicent. Pas comme Draco croyait qu'il s'était intéressé à lui, et lui, c'était ça qu'il voulait, à défaut d'obtenir plus.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se leva brusquement, d'un mouvement un peu maladroit, et se dirigea vers la chaîne stéréo où le disque avait cessé de jouer. La musique qui s'éleva quelques secondes plus tard dans la pièce fit résonner un écho familier dans l'esprit de Draco. C'était le morceau que Millicent préférait, et que Potter mettait toujours lorsque la jeune fille ou lui-même avaient quelque chose de difficile à raconter. Draco avait acheté le disque à Londres chez un disquaire spécialisé, et avait surnommé pour lui-même ce morceau La Chanson des Jours Sombres. Lorsque Harry revint s'asseoir dans le canapé, Draco remarqua qu'il avait allumé une cigarette et l'envie d'en fumer une lui comprima douloureusement les poumons. A la place, il respira profondément l'odeur un peu âcre de lafuméeet se renfonça dans son fauteuil.

« Draco, » soupira Harry, « je ne suis probablement pas la personne la mieux placée pour vous comprendre. Mais si vous avez des problèmes et que vous souhaitez m'en parler, la porte de mon bureau vous sera toujours ouverte, vous le savez. »

« J'aime nager avec vous. Pas vous ? » demanda brusquement Draco. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne voulez plus me voir à la piscine ? »

« …Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, » hésita le jeune homme brun. « Vous risqueriez d'avoir des problèmes pour vous promener si tard dans les couloirs du château, » se justifia-t-il ensuite.

« Je suis Préfet en chef, je n'ai pas de couvre-feu, » s'exaspéra le garçon blond. C'était vraiment l'excuse la plus pitoyable qu'il eût jamais entendue, et Harry lui-même ne semblait pas croire une seule seconde à ce qu'il disait.

« Ecoutez, je – , » s'énerva un peu Harry, « vous savez bien que ce n'est pas une situation facile à gérer. Je suis homosexuel. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire dans l'histoire, » le coupa Draco d'un ton buté.

Harry soupira douloureusement et secoua la tête, cherchant ses mots.

« N'avez-vous donc pas conscience de ce que la situation a d'ambigu ? » murmura-t-il presque désespérément. « Ne vous rendez-vous donc pas compte ? Je pourrais être accusé de…et vous, n'avez-vous pas songé à ce que vos camarades pourraient penser de vous si jamais cela venait à s'ébruiter ? »

L'argument se tenait, pourtant…Pourtant Draco savait que ce n'était pas la vraie raison. Il le sentait, confusément, au plus profond de lui-même. C'était une bonne raison, oui, mais ce n'était pas _la bonne_.

« Vous connaissez ce bouquin, _Saga_ ? » demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

« De Benacquista ? » s'étonna Harry, déstabilisé. « Oui. » Il ne voyait pas où le jeune homme blond voulait en venir.

« Arrêtez de me donner de fausses raisons, et dites-moi la vérité,» répondit Draco au _pourquoi_ implicite de son professeur. « J'en ai marre des périphrases. Faites-moi une phrase nue. »

En regardant son enseignant dont le débat intérieur et le malaise étaient manifestes, le garçon blond se demanda si cette requête était réellement une bonne idée. Mais surtout, il se demanda s'il pouvait espérer une réponse honnête de la part de son professeur. Draco savait qu'à la place de Harry, il aurait improvisé un mensonge plus ou moins bien ficelé et aurait compté sur ses talents d'acteur pour que son interlocuteur le croie. Mais Harry était plus honnête que lui. Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il dirait la vérité, mais Draco le saurait s'il mentait.

Et c'est alors qu'elles vinrent.

Les phrases nues.

« J'ai envie de vous, » dit simplement Harry, d'un ton calme, presque indifférent, un peu comme on se jette d'un pont. « En fait, si je n'avais pas autant de respect à la fois pour vous et pour mon métier, je pense que je serais capable de vous prendre là, sur ce tapis. Maintenant. Mais sachant que vous n'êtes ni homosexuel, ni intéressé, et qu'accessoirement vous êtes mineur et mon élève, c'est problématique, vous en conviendrez.»

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs le fixait de ses yeux verts et trop brillants et Draco sous ce regard qui le brûlait se sentit cloué à son fauteuil.

« Je ne veux plus vous voir en-dehors de mes cours, » reprit Harry d'une voix rauque, une expression résignée se peignant sur son visage. « Partez, maintenant. »

Draco fut trop choqué pour réagir lorsque le jeune homme ajouta qu'il était désolé d'avoir été si franc avec lui et qu'il comprendrait s'il le détestait à présent. Il fut trop choqué pour protester lorsque Harry lui demanda à nouveau de partir et lui fit quitter son appartement. Il ne sut même pas comment il avait fait pour retourner à sa chambre tellement son esprit embrouillé tournait et retournait les mots incroyables dans sa tête. Et il ne vit jamais le jeune homme roux qu'il croisa dans le couloir au moment où il sortit de l'appartement de Harry.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, vendredi 27 mars 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

J'ai été tellement traumatisé que je ne suis pas allé en cours jeudi. Du coup les potes sont venus me **voir** cet après-midi dans ma chambre pour **voir** si j'allais bien, et je me suis senti un peu coupable de m'être fait porter pâle juste à cause de mes histoires de cœur. Et puis évidemment, j'ai pas osé leur dire la vérité – pas que je ne leur fasse pas confiance, hein, mais si jamais quelqu'un les entendait en parler…lui, il risquerait d'avoir des problèmes.

Dire que j'ai même pas pensé à lui dire que j'étais amoureux de lui…

Et là, je viens d'appeler Milli pour lui raconter ce qui s'est passé mercredi soir.

Je crois bien qu'elle a été aussi choquée que moi, si ce n'est plus. Bordel de merde, comment est-ce que j'aurais pu deviner que je l'intéressais dans ce sens-là ?

C'est totalement surréaliste. J'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

Putain, c'est trop bon !

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, samedi 28 mars 1997 : **

_**11h :**_

Sauf que techniquement, ça change pas grand chose au problème. Je veux dire, bon, je suis super heureux. Tellement que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va s'arracher de ma poitrine pour aller gambader dans le parc – hum, ok, cette image est complètement ridicule...J'aurais jamais pensé, pas un seul instant, que mes sentiments puissent être un peu partagés.

Seulement, c'est bien joli tout ça, mais il a raison : je suis encore mineur, et en plus je suis son élève. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'avec sa putain de conscience professionnelle, il ne veut même plus me parler en-dehors des cours. Ok, pour la piscine, je peux comprendre que ça prête à confusion, d'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'il croit ? Moi aussi j'ai envie de le toucher tout le temps, alors le voir à moitié à poil c'est un peu trop pour demander à mes hormones de se contrôler.

Mais de là à carrément refuser de me voir, je ne suis plus d'accord.

_**14h :**_

Je l'ai vu ce midi au réfectoire. Il ne m'a même pas adressé un regard.

Il faut que je lui dise. Ce que je ressens pour lui. Que j'ai envie de lui comme il a envie de moi. Que je ne supporterai pas de ne plus lui parler.

_**15h :**_

Je peux attendre la fin de l'année. Je veux dire, c'est pas grave, je suis déjà frustré de toute façon, alors vraiment, ça n'a pas d'importance. Mais je ne peux pas accepter de le laisser s'éloigner de moi comme ça, ce n'est pas possible. Il faut que je lui dise que je ne ferai rien qui pourrait lui causer des ennuis, mais il faut qu'il me laisse une chance.

_**16h :**_

Je peux plus attendre, je vais devenir dingue à tourner en rond dans ma chambre comme ça.

Je vais voir si je peux lui parler maintenant. J'espère qu'il est chez lui.

_**18h :**_

Je l'ai embrassé. Il n'était pas d'accord, alors je me suis fait jeter.

Ca fait mal.

Pourquoi il a pas voulu m'écouter ?

_**20h :**_

Ce soir, c'est bourrage de gueule. Rien à foutre si je me fais choper par un prof.

Qu'il aille se faire mettre avec sa morale à la con ! Il peut même se la carrer dans le cul si ça lui fait plaisir, tiens.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, dimanche 29 mars 1997 : **

_**04h :**_

Mal. Au ventre.

A la tête.

Au cœur.

A l'âme.

_**12h :**_

C'est la pire gueule de bois que j'aie jamais vécue, je crois. Si seulement je pouvais dormir et ne plus jamais me réveiller…

_**14h :**_

Merde, j'avais oublié qu'il y avait un match de rugby cet après-midi. Allez tous vous faire foutre, je reste au lit.

_**18h :**_

Sally est venue me voir tout à l'heure et m'a engueulé comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait avant. Je l'ai envoyée chier, elle m'a soûlé. Elle est partie furieuse. Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie.

_**22h :**_

Elle est revenue, avec Terry, Luna et Blaise. Je leur ai tout raconté.

Ca m'a fait du bien. Je crois.

_**23h :**_

Putain, Sally a raison.

Je vais pas me laisser faire comme ça. Oh non.

Potter, fais gaffe à tes fesses. S'il le faut j'emploierai la force, mais tu finiras bien par comprendre que je suis sincère.

Merde alors.

…Il a les lèvres super douces, et j'ai senti quand je l'embrassais qu'il portait mon parfum. Non, c'est clair, je ne peux pas le laisser m'échapper comme ça.

**o0O0o**

_On est prié de ne pas tuer l'auteur, sinon, elle ne peut pas décrire le baiser au prochain chapitre et ne peut plus écrire la suite…_

_Ca vous a plu ? Quoi qu'il en soit, pour toutes menaces de mort, insultes ou autres, veuillez adresser vos réclamations sur mon blog myschka. mon – blog. org ou en cliquant que le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Vous me haïssez sans doute mais moi je vous aime quand même._


	49. Chapitre 49

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :**_Bonsoir à tous ! Vous avez fait exploser mon compteur de reviews sur le précédent chapitre, j'en suis encore toute retournée ! _

_Cette semaine, l'offensive de Draco vue par Harry, et la description du baiser, bien sûr…Bonne lecture ! _

**RARs : Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux reviews non signées sont sur mon blog : http / myschka. mon – blog. org**

**o0O0o**

**Merci à BlackNemesis, Anagrammes et BadAngel666 pour leur relecture et leurs conseils avisés. (vous avez vu ça, trois beta-lectrices, si ça c'est pas la classe...huhuhu)  
**

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, lundi 23 mars 1997 : **

_**21h :**_

J'ai vu Albus aujourd'hui et je lui ai annoncé ma décision de ne pas rester l'année prochaine ainsi que mon refus de la titularisation. Il a eu l'air déçu, mais tant pis – même **si** j'ai beaucoup de respect et d'admiration pour lui, je sais que si je m'étais laissé convaincre par ses arguments, j'aurais fini par le regretter à un moment ou un autre. Et puis, sa façon d'essayer de me faire culpabiliser en insinuant que j'essayais de « fuir mes responsabilités » ne m'a pas plue. Je ne fuis pas. Si j'avais vraiment voulu fuir, j'aurais simplement donné ma démission et je serais parti, ou alors j'aurais demandé un congé pour dépression, n'importe quoi aurait fait l'affaire. Et puis, pense-t-il vraiment que je fuis quand j'accepte de faire partie des professeurs accompagnateurs pour le voyage scolaire ?

Peu importe. Il n'y a rien qu'il puisse me dire qui me fera changer d'avis.Et puis, j'ai déjà commencé à me renseigner sur les possibilités d'obtenir un poste aux Etats-Unis. C'est un véritable casse-tête, je ne sais même pas s'il faut d'abord que je trouve un travail ou si je dois faire une demande de carte verte avant…Pour ça il faudrait que je me renseigne **à** l'ambassade des Etats-Unis de Londres, mais je ne pourrai pas y aller avant les vacances de printemps, pour le moment je dois me contenter d'essayer de les avoir au téléphone – je suis optimiste, je sais. Enfin, j'ai au moins déjà commencé à faire une liste des écoles et des universités de la Nouvelle-Orléans et de ses environs, c'est déjà un début. Je pense que je vais demander à Neville et Remus de me filer un coup de main à ce sujet.

Et si je ne trouve rien…j'hésite encore. Une année sabbatique à prendre des cours dans une université française, peut-être ? Trouver du travail à Brighton même si je n'ai pas envie de retourner là-bas pour le moment ? On verra bien…J'ai quelques économies avec l'héritage de mes parents, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le dilapider, d'autant qu'une grosse partie a déjà servi à financer mes études et qu'il ne reste plus grand chose du joli pactole que j'avais avant d'aller à la fac.

Je vais aller nager, je crois. Ca ne me fera pas de mal de décompresser un peu, et puis ça ne sert à rien de me torturer les méninges à cette heure-ci.

Il faudra que je pense à appeler Millicent demain soir, tiens.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mardi 24 mars 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

J'ai eu Millicent et Tonks au téléphone tout à l'heure. Millicent a l'air de bien s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie et semblait de très bonne humeur. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je lui demande si elle s'était enfin décidée à appeler son père, ce qui a un peu refroidi son enthousiasme. Malgré tout, elle m'a dit qu'elle le ferait ce week-end quand elle ne travaillera pas. Je pense qu'elle a peur d'affronter ses parents, ce qui est compréhensible, mais surtout, je crois qu'elle craint par-dessus tout la réaction de son père pour l'avoir laissé sans nouvelles aussi longtemps. Je sais qu'elle se sent coupable d'être partie sans rien dire – mais plus elle attendra, pire ce sera. J'espère qu'elle suivra mon conseil et qu'elle l'appellera vraiment ce week-end. De toute façon, j'ai sollicité l'aide de Tonks pour qu'elle lui rappelle.

J'ai demandéà Neville et Remus de m'aider dans mes recherches d'emploi et ils ont accepté, évidemment. Neville m'aide pour les démarches administratives et Remus s'occupe de me filer un coup de main pour ce qui est de se renseigner sur les postes à pourvoir à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il s'est d'ailleurs étonné que je veuille à ce point aller là-bas, car on ne peut pas dire que l'enseignement dans la région soit vraiment de très bonne qualité. C'est vrai, comparé à Cambridge, et même à Hogwarts, le niveau est largement inférieur. Mais ça m'est égal, cela ne veut pas dire que les étudiants sont forcément plus stupides. Et puis ce n'est pas pour enseigner dans un établissement coté que je veux aller vivre là-bas. C'est simplement parce que j'ai l'impression que je pourrai être enfin moi-même.

Ici je ne peux pas. Ou plutôt, je n'y arrive pas. Et puis, il vaut mieux que je m'abstienne de toute façon, vu ce que ça donne en ce moment. Plus les jours passent et plus j'ai du mal à supporter de rester trop longtemps en sa présence. Chaque minute passée près de lui me rappelle à quel point je suis dans la merde et à quel point je ne peux pas me laisser aller à penser – ne serait-ce que _penser_ – à lui de cette manière. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Tonks a tort quand elle dit que fantasmer un peu ne m'engage à rien et que je ne fais rien de mal. C'est faux. Je ne fantasme pas – enfin, plutôt, je ne fais pas uniquement que fantasmer. D'ailleurs, elle le sait, je lui ai dit.

Je suis amoureux. Il est beau, oui. Terriblement beau, mais s'il n'y avait que ça, je pense sincèrement que je ne me mettrais pas dans un état pareil. Je le désire aussi, c'est vrai – désespérément. Mais le problème c'est que je ne désire pas que son corps, aussi beau soit-il. Quelque chose d'aussi superficiel serait sans doute assouvi relativement facilement par une quelconque partie de jambes en l'air avec quelqu'un qui lui ressemblerait. Et encore…C'est ce que j'ai fait la semaine dernière et je m'en suis retrouvé encore plus frustré qu'avant. Parce que ce n'était pas lui, ce n'étaient pas ses yeux, ce n'était pas sa voix. Ce n'était pas son cœur qui battait contre le mien, et c'est ça qui est insupportable.

Je n'aurais pas dû chercher à savoir ce que cachait le masque de l'héritier arrogant et cynique – mais alors, je ne savais pas encore ce qu'il y avait derrière. Maintenant je sais et c'est ce qui a causé ma perte. Le peu qu'il m'a laissé entrevoir de sa personnalité m'a donné envie de le connaître plus, beaucoup plus. Désormais quand je le croise au détour d'un couloir, je vois quelqu'un à l'intelligence brillante, à la loyauté indéfectible envers ceux qu'il aime, je vois un jeune homme qui a conscience de ses défauts et qui essaie de les corriger. Je vois un garçon terriblement triste à cause de ses parents, terriblement fragile, quelqu'un qui cache tellement de choses derrière son regard que j'ai peur de m'y noyer lorsque je m'y plonge.

Je suis amoureux et c'est ça qui est terrifiant. Parce que je ne peux rien faire pour cesser de l'être, alors qu'il faudrait justement que je ne le sois pas.

J'ai dit hier que je ne fuyais pas. Pourtant, en ce moment, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être _ailleurs_.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mercredi 25 mars 1997 : **

_**21h :**_

Fred m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour me proposer d'aller au ciné. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait envie de recommencer quoi que ce soit avec moi – surtout vue la façon dont il m'a parlé d'Oliver Wood la dernière fois – , et même si l'invitation m'a fait plaisir, j'ai tout de même refusé. Je suis crevé aujourd'hui, et je ne serais pas étonné si j'avais attrapé un rhume lundi soir à la piscine…Je lui ai proposé de passer ici, à l'appartement, mais ça n'a pas eu l'air de l'emballer – j'imagine que les vidéos que j'ai chez moi l'ennuieraient plus qu'autre chose.

A cette heure-ci, normalement, je devrais être en train de nager. Et il devrait aussi être avec moi, en train de nager. Ca fait trois semaines ce soir que je ne suis pas venuà la piscine – je me demande s'il continue de s'y rendre ? Est-ce que ces soirées là-bas lui manquent ? Elles me manquent, à moi.

Oh, je suis pathétique.

Tiens, on sonne.

**o0O0o**

_Draco sortit de la pièce, une expression choquée peinte sur son visage. Harry regrettait déjà les paroles qu'il avait prononcées, mais il était trop tard à présent pour faire marche arrière. Le jeune homme soupira tristement, le cœur lourd. Au moins, songeait-il, cela avait-il eu le mérite de faire fuir l'adolescent blond – s'il acceptait encore de lui parler sans le regarder avec haine ou dégoût, cela tiendrait déjà du miracle. Harry étouffa un gémissement plaintif. Ca faisait mal au niveau du cœur, et l'angoisse lui étreignait les côtes comme un étau qui se resserrait de plus en plus. Il lui semblait soudain qu'il allait étouffer._

_La sonnette de l'entrée retentit brusquement, et avant que le jeune homme n'ait eu le temps de réagir, la porte qu'il n'avait pas songé à verrouiller s'ouvrit lentement en grinçant sur ses gonds. Draco Malfoy devait avoir oublié quelque chose, et Harry ne se sentait pas la force de l'affronter une deuxième fois, d'affronter son regard empli de reproches et d'incompréhension. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, ce fut un jeune homme roux qui lui faisait face, un air sombre sur son visage constellé de taches de rousseur._

_« Fred ? » murmura Harry, déstabilisé._

_« Comme tu vois. » _

_La voix du jeune homme était froide et sèche, et ses sourcils étaient froncés par la contrariété. Il croisa les bras et fixa Harry de ses yeux bleus. Les mots qui s'échappèrent de ses lèvres glacèrent l'estomac du jeune homme brun._

_« J'étais venu prendre de tes nouvelles, puisque tu m'avais dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien, » fit-il d'une voix où perçait le sarcasme. « Mais à ce que je vois, je n'avais pas besoin de m'inquiéter. »_

_L'insulte à peine voilée frappa le jeune enseignant en plein cœur, et il déglutit difficilement._

_« Je sais que cette phrase est ridicule, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » Harry défia Fred du regard. « Comme tu vois, c'est simplement un élève qui est venu me parler, rien de plus. »_

_« Ah oui ? » répliqua Fred d'un ton mordant. « C'est étrange que tu ne te sentes pas assez bien pour venir me voir, mais que tu soies suffisamment en forme pour recevoir _cet_ élève dans ton appartement privé. »_

_« C'est toi qui n'as pas voulu venir au lycée, que je sache, » rétorqua calmement Harry. « Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas te voir, simplement que je me sentais mal. Et, » continua-t-il, « c'est un élève, quoi que tu en dises. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. »_

_« Foutaises, » s'énerva Fred. « Nom de Dieu, Harry, tu es _précisément_ ce genre de personne ! Le genre de personne qui saute sur n'importe quelle queue qui passe dès que tu te sens mal ! » _

_Le souffle de Harry se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Etait-il à ce point méprisable aux yeux de son ex-petit ami ? Il était estomaqué de voir le peu de considération dont il faisait l'objet, et faillit répliquer vertement à Fred que s'il était venu jusqu'ici pour l'insulter, il pouvait tout aussi bien repartir immédiatement. Puis il vit l'inquiétude sincère dans les yeux du jeune homme roux et se radoucit instantanément. Fred se faisait simplement du souci pour lui, et le lui faisait savoir – de cette manière maladroite qui lui était propre. Il soupira doucement._

_« Je vais bien, Fred, » dit-il presque gentiment. « Du moins, je ne vais pas suffisamment mal pour en arriver au point de ne plus me soucier de mon travail et de me jeter sur un élève en faisant fi des conséquences. Tu t'inquiètes trop… »_

_Fred souffla nerveusement et décroisa les bras, indécis. Harry sortit son paquet de cigarettes de la poche de son jean et s'en alluma une en prenant place sur le canapé. Il exhala une longue bouffée de fumée sous le regard encore confus de son ex-petit ami, ses jambes repliées sous lui, un bras sur le dossier du sofa. Avec un soupir, le jeune homme roux se décida à le rejoindre et s'installa dans un fauteuil – le même que celui qu'avait occupé Draco Malfoy quelques minutes auparavant, nota distraitement Harry._

_« C'était bien Draco Malfoy qui sortait de chez toi, j'ai pas halluciné ? » demanda abruptement Fred, et Harry sentit ses muscles se raidir._

_« C'était lui, oui, » répondit-il d'une voix calme – du moins espérait-il qu'il parvenait à en maîtriser les tremblements._

_Manifestement, pas assez, puisque Fred haussa un sourcil réprobateur dans sa direction._

_« Ben voyons, » murmura-t-il sourdement. « Et après ça, tu vas encore me dire que tu ne ressens rien pour ce petit merdeux…Oh Harry, » poursuivit-il, une expression désolée sur le visage, « c'est vraiment la pire idée qui ait jamais germé dans ton petit cerveau… » _

_Harry ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-il dire de toute façon ? Fred avait raison, il ne pouvait pas affirmer sans mentir qu'il ne ressentait rien pour Draco Malfoy – le contraire eût été plus juste. Et c'était effectivement une très mauvaise idée que de s'être laissé séduire par le jeune homme blond. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se lancer dans une discussion de ce genre avec son ancien amant, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. De toute façon, cela ne le regardait en rien – Fred n'avait absolument pas le droit de lui dire tout cela, il n'avait pas le droit de porter de tels jugements, si perspicaces fussent-ils. Pourtant, le roux ne se laissa pas démonter par son mutisme, qu'il interpréta comme une autorisation à continuer._

_« Bon sang, Harry, » soupira-t-il. « Est-ce que tu te rends compte dans quelle merde tu t'es encore fourré ? Le fils Malfoy…si son père l'apprend, non seulement tu ne pourras plus jamais enseigner dans une quelconque partie du monde anglophone, mais en plus tu pourras t'estimer heureux si tu t'en sors avec simplement un procès au cul… »_

_« Stop, » le coupa Harry, exaspéré par la diatribe de son ami. « Arrête tout de suite ton délire, tu veux ? Je – ne – couche – pas – avec – Draco. Il ne s'est rien passé, et il ne se passera rien. Et crois-moi, » ajouta-t-il avec tristesse, « je l'ai définitivement fait fuir avec ce que je lui ai dit ce soir. »_

_Le ton sur lequel il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase dissuada Fred de rajouter quoi que ce fût. Harry avait implicitement reconnu que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le gamin blond, mais il lui avait également clairement fait comprendre que le sujet était clos et qu'il était suffisamment raisonnable pour prendre ses responsabilités. Fred réprima un autre soupir de lassitude, mais ne dit rien. Il n'aimait toujours pas l'héritier Malfoy et ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ex-petit ami était tellement fasciné par le garçon, mais il comprenait en revanche qu'il en souffre et qu'il ne veuille pas en parler. Et il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour le croire lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il ne ferait pas quelque chose de stupide. De toute façon, il n'était pas certain lui-même d'avoir envie de parler de ce genre de chose avec le garçon dont il avait été – dont il était encore, peut-être – amoureux._

_Fred se leva de son fauteuil et dirigea ses pas vers une étagère basse croulant sous les cassettes vidéo. Il en choisit une et se retourna vers Harry avec un petit sourire._

_« Bon, » déclara-t-il nonchalamment, « puisque je suis là, autant se regarder un bon film, t'es pas d'accord ? Que je ne sois pas venu uniquement pour te faire la morale… » _

_Harry lui adressa un pâle sourire et acquiesça silencieusement._

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, jeudi 26 mars 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

Draco n'est pas venu en cours aujourd'hui.

Je crois que j'ai définitivement perdu sa confiance. J'aurais du me douter qu'il aurait une telle réaction – bon sang, moi et ma foutue tendance à dire et à faire n'importe quoi sous la pression !

Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il viendrait me relancer jusque chez moi. Merde, je n'imaginais même pas qu'il m'attendait depuis trois semaines là-bas ! Comment aurais-je pu deviner qu'il avait à ce point besoin de me parler ?

J'ai été minable. Je n'ai même pas été capable de l'écouter. Je n'ai pas été capable de mentir et de continuer à jouer mon rôle de prof. J'aurais du tenir ce rôle, jusqu'au bout, quitte à en avoir mal, mais surtout qu'il ne sache jamais rien. Et au lieu de ça…au lieu de ça, je lui ai dit la vérité – même pas, j'ai perverti ce que je ressentais pour lui, je n'ai parlé que du désir que j'éprouvais à son égard, dans le seul but de le faire fuir. J'ai été totalement incapable d'assumer mes responsabilités.

Et en plus, j'ai définitivement perdu son respect. Et puis, Fred a raison, si jamais il en parle à son père, je suis mort. Même Sirius ne pourra rien pour moi, et de toute façon, je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il m'aide – je ne suis même pas certain de le vouloir.

Bien joué, Potter. Sur ce coup-là, vraiment, tu t'es surpassé.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, vendredi 27 mars 1997 : **

_**18h :**_

Je me pose des questions.

Je ne l'ai vu que quelques secondes aujourd'hui, il entrait dans le réfectoire alors que je le quittais. Il m'a regardé, et je n'ai pas vu de colère sur son visage. Il n'avait pas l'air dégoûté non plus. En fait…il avait plutôt l'air d'attendre quelque chose, comme s'il cherchait une réponse quelque part sur mon visage. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il n'avait pas vraiment cru à ce que je lui avais dit mercredi soir.

Je ne sais pas, peut-être que je me fais des idées. Peut-être aussi que j'espère tellement qu'il ne me détestera pas que j'imagine des choses qui n'existent pas…

Est-ce que j'ai vraiment fait une connerie ? Ou au contraire, est-ce que j'ai bien fait de lui dire ce que je lui ai dit ? Il ne sait pas – il ne sait pas ce que c'est d'affronter les rumeurs qui circulent sur son propre compte. Il a déjà très mal vécues celles dont certains de ses amis ont été l'objet, comment aurait-il pu supporter qu'on le regarde de travers si le bruit courait qu'il est gay ?

…Je me cherche de fausses excuses. Rien ne peut justifier ma bêtise.

Espérons juste qu'il n'en parle pas à son père – encore que…en théorie Fred a raison, mais en pratique, vu l'amour plus que modéré qu'il voue à son géniteur, je doute qu'il le mêle à cette affaire.

J'ai de plus en plus envie d'être ailleurs. Aujourd'hui j'ai reçu un appel des Etats-Unis, un lycée de la Nouvelle-Orléans a reçu ma candidature – pour une fois que la Poste fait correctement son travail…Ils sont intéressés, un de leurs professeurs de Français part à la retraite l'année prochaine et ils aimeraient que je le remplace. Apparemment, leur budget est plutôt serré, et il y a très peu d'enseignants qui acceptent un poste aussi peu payé – et pour cause, ce n'est pas un établissement d'un très bon niveau (c'est probablement le plus bel euphémisme que j'aie jamais sorti…). Le challenge pourrait être intéressant à relever, mais j'attends de voir si j'ai d'autres propositions. Si je n'en reçois pas d'autre d'ici mon départ en France, je pense que je vais accepter le poste.

Il faut que j'appelle Tonks ce week-end. Elle travaille aujourd'hui et demain, mais je pense que je réussirai à l'avoir au bout du fil dimanche – du moins, j'espère.

Je me demande si Neville serait partant pour un resto ce soir. Je n'ai définitivement pas envie de rester tout seul…

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, samedi 28 mars 1997 : **

_**14h :**_

Finalement, je ne suis pas sorti hier soir, ma motivation est retombée tout d'un coup. Alors finalement j'ai passé la soirée à m'abrutir devant la télé – je n'étais capable de rien d'autre de toute façon. J'ai bien essayé de lire mais quand au bout d'un quart d'heure je me suis rendu compte que j'étais toujours en train de fixer la même page, j'ai abandonné l'idée. Quant à peindre, mieux valait ne pas y penser, mon bureau est déjà rempli de portraits de lui. Et je n'avais définitivement pas envie de penser à ça…

J'ai aussi reçu un appel des Etats-Unis hier soir, un autre lycée m'a contacté. J'ai demandé à Remus ce midi, il semblerait que le niveau général soit meilleur et la paye est un peu plus intéressante – ce n'était pas difficile, honnêtement. A vrai dire, ça m'a même paru une offre assez alléchante, et puis, ce n'est pas comme si l'université allait répondre à ma candidature…Alors autant ne pas me montrer trop exigeant. Je sais de toute façon que je ne retrouverai nulle part des conditions de travail comme celles dont je bénéficie à Hogwarts.

_**18h :**_

Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre.

Je ne comprends plus rien à ce qui se passe.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de faire ça ?

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back :_

La sonnette retentit une fois de plus avec insistance et Harry se décida à quitter son bureau, non sans avoir au préalable soigneusement rangé les esquisses qui traînaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Traversant rapidement le salon, il parvint à la porte où le son strident de la sonnette se faisait entendre une troisième fois et tenta de regarder par le judas qui pouvait bien venir le déranger à cette heure-ci de l'après-midi. La personne devait être adossée au mur car il n'entrevit qu'une vague silhouette de profil, barrée par la main qui appuyait sur le bouton de la sonnette. Harry se résigna à ouvrir, et lorsqu'il vit qui se présentait devant lui, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà Draco Malfoy faisait irruption dans son appartement, le défiant du regard de seulement oser lui demander de sortir.

Harry soupira avec lassitude et s'effaça pour le laisser passer dans le salon. Le garçon blond se dirigea vers la petite table ronde près des fenêtres qui donnaient sur le parc du château et s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils qui se faisaient face sans y avoir été invité. Il s'alluma une cigarette d'un geste nerveux et se servit comme cendrier d'une tasse où restait un fond de café que Harry avait bu un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Harry le fixa quelques instants, perplexe, puis haussa les épaules et s'alluma lui aussi une cigarette en s'avançant dans la pièce inondée par le soleil de l'après-midi. Il resta debout, attendant simplement que son étudiant se décide à parler. Et la phrase que Draco prononça acheva de le plonger dans la confusion.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, » déclara d'une voix péremptoire le jeune homme blond.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« A quel sujet ? » demanda-t-il simplement. Il était méfiant, aussi jugeait-il plus sage de se tenir sur ses gardes et de laisser le garçon parler.

« A propos de mercredi. Ce que vous m'avez dit ce soir-là, » répondit Draco. « Je ne suis pas d'accord. »

« Je ne comprends pas, » balbutia Harry. Il essayait désespérément d'empêcher sa voix de trembler mais ses efforts échouaient lamentablement.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Avec quelle partie de son discours Draco n'était-il pas d'accord ? Venait-il pour lui demander de présenter sa démission ou quelque chose du même genre ? Pourtant, le garçon ne semblait ni furieux, ni dégoûté. Simplement…suppliant ?

« Vous ne m'avez même pas laissé vous répondre mercredi, » reprit Draco, ignorant l'état de confusion dans lequel se trouvait son enseignant. « Vous avez dit que vous ne vouliez plus me parler en-dehors des cours. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. »

Le jeune homme se leva, et, fébrile, écrasa sa cigarette tandis que Harry cherchait avec affolement où poser ses yeux – n'importe où, mais pas sur le garçon en face de lui. Surtout pas sur Draco. Il déglutit avec difficulté, mais parvint à articuler :

« Vous n'avez pas compris ce que je vous ai dit mercredi. Vous…je – »

« J'ai parfaitement compris, » murmura le jeune homme blond en baissant les yeux. « Ca m'est égal – non, c'est faux. Au contraire, je n'osais même pas espérer… »

Il releva la tête et son regard orageux vint se planter dans celui de son professeur, et Harry ne put simplement pas détourner les yeux. Il n'en avait pas la force.

« Je veux continuer à parler avec vous, » poursuivit Draco, une nuance de supplique dans la voix. « Je – s'il vous plait ? Personne ne saura rien, je ferai attention, vous n'aurez pas de problèmes, vous – »

La voix sembla lui manquer soudainement alors que Harry le dévisageait, horrifié. Etait-il en train de lui faire comprendre que sa déclaration de l'autre soir ne l'avait pas choqué ? **N**e l'avait même pas dérangé ? Etait-il…en train de lui faire comprendre qu'il était…attiré par lui ? Non. Ce n'était pas possible. N'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas en train d'arriver.

« Dites quelque chose, » le pressa Draco.

« …Je ne peux pas faire ça, » chuchota Harry, abasourdi. « C'est de la folie. Vous ne comprenez pas… »

Il ne s'était pas aperçu que le garçon s'était rapproché de lui, et il s'en rendit seulement compte lorsqu'il le vit tout près de lui. Draco le dépassait de quelques centimètres, c'était la première fois qu'il le remarquait et il dut légèrement lever les yeux – oh, à peine, mais cela le déstabilisa encore plus – pour le regarder en face. Le visage du jeune homme était dur, et ses traits étaient crispés. Il le regardait avec un mélange de rage et de…désespoir. Harry ne l'avait jamais trouvé plus beau qu'en cet instant.

« Je me fous de ce que peuvent penser les gens, » chuchota le jeune homme rageusement en lui agrippant les bras et en les serrant avec force. « Je m'en fous de ce qu'ils peuvent penser, tous. »

Puis Harry sentit la bouche de Draco heurter la sienne avec violence et une langue exigeante se frayer un passage entre ses lèvres. La baiser était brutal et rageur, et Harry dut se raccrocher aux bras de Draco, enserrant les biceps à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment si c'était pour ne pas tomber ou pour repousser le jeune homme. Puis Draco voulut le prendre dans ses bras et Harry redescendit brutalement sur terre. Il le repoussa brusquement et la séparation le laissa comme halluciné et à la fois étrangement vide. En face de lui Draco le regardait, incertain, comme s'il ne réalisait pas tout à fait ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Harry tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits et se força à adopter une attitude neutre.

« Moi je ne me fous pas de ce que peuvent penser les autres professeurs, » énonça-t-il d'une voix froide. « Sortez, maintenant. »

« Mais… »

« Sortez. Cela ne doit plus jamais arriver. »

Le garçon le dévisagea d'un air incrédule, semblant chercher chez son professeur quelque chose, un signe qui l'inciterait à rester. Mais Harry resta inflexible et lui désigna la sortie d'un geste ferme de la main, alors le visage du jeune homme se ferma et il quitta l'appartement en claquant rageusement la porte.

Harry s'effondra à genoux sur le sol, essoufflé. Il porta sa main à son visage et ses doigts caressèrent lentement ses lèvres meurtries, sans remarquer que sa cigarette était tombée par terre et avait laissé une trace de brûlure sur le parquet.

**o0O0o**

_La semaine prochaine, Draco essaie de trouver une solution pour se rapprocher de Harry, et Milli donne de ses nouvelles…_

**_D'ici là je vous invite à aller faire un tour sur mon blog http / myschka. mon – blog. org, histoire de vous renseigner sur mes avancées (pitoyables) dans mes fics, et sur ma vie (passionnante)._**

_Et en attendant, comme d'habitude, si vous avez des questions, des commentaires, des menaces de morts ou des déclarations d'amour éternel à me formuler, une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche (je fais aussi les mariages et les bar-mitsva). Je vous aime !_


	50. Chapitre 50

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze : **_Bonsoir à tous. Dans ce chapitre, la suite des déboires de Draco…et une solution inattendue de la part de Millicent. Bonne lecture !_

**o0O0o**

**RAR : Une fois n'est pas coutume, il n'y aura pas de réponses aux reviews non signées cette semaine. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne vais pas très bien en ce moment, je suis physiquement faible et j'ai beaucoup de mal à tenir le rythme. **

**Un grand merci donc à : isa, Oxaline, jadeeeeeeeeeee, ayame, Loona, CciLe, Morgane , Lisylys, Nine, jessy, Adri, Ornella, Frances, loyd, macatou, Le Chapelier Fou, Julie, Daune , Tilila, Egwene Al' Vere, Janira, Kain**

**Et toutes mes excuses.**

**o0O0o**

**Merci à BlackNemesis, Anagrammes et BadAngel666 pour leur aide précieuse sur cette histoire**

**o0O0o**

**Ce chapitre est dédié à Vif d'Or, dont c'était l'anniversaire dimanche, et à Quiproquo, dont c'était l'anniversaire aujourd'hui, si je ne m'abuse.**

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, lundi 30 mars 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

J'ai dit hier que je ne le laisserais pas me fuir mais depuis j'ai réfléchi. Et la vérité, c'est que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment m'y prendre.

Ce que je veux dire, c'est que même si je crève littéralement d'envie d'être avec lui, je n'ai jamais été confronté à ce genre de situation, et je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire pour qu'il change d'avis. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je ne suis pas complètement con, j'ai bien compris les raisons pour lesquelles il m'a repoussé samedi – il a raison, ce que je lui demande est totalement illégal. Et même si je suis furieusement consentant, ça ne change rien au fait que je suis mineur et qu'il s'agit de mon prof. C'est le premier – et le plus gros – des problèmes qui se posent. Mais je peux attendre. Je sais que je lui plais, ça ne me gêne pas de patienter trois mois le temps que je sois majeur et que je ne sois plus élève dans cette école.

Seulement, est-ce qu'il m'attendra, lui ? Est-ce qu'il a seulement envie de moi au point d'attendre que je veuille bien me décider à être majeur et diplômé ? Pour ce que j'en sais, il pourrait très bien juste avoir envie de me sauter – ce serait vraiment horrible, parce que ce n'est pas du tout ça que je veux. Donc, il faut que je le séduise, deuxième problème. Je ne sais pas faire ça. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais jamais eu à le faire. Toutes les filles avec lesquelles j'ai couché ou avec qui je suis sorti ont accepté simplement parce que j'avais daigné les regarder – ou pire, elles se sont jetées sur moi. Je n'ai jamais eu à faire le moindre effort pour plaire, même avec les garçons – il n'y a qu'à voir comment ça s'est passé avec Michael. En tout cas, ça m'étonnerait que Potter me tombe dans les bras uniquement parce que je le veux.

Et puis, les vacances sont dans deux semaines maintenant. Après il va partir et je ne le verrai plus pendant au moins 15 jours, pendant lesquels il peut très bien se trouver un mec. Sans compter qu'entre-temps il y a le voyage à Paris. Il sera là, mais je ne suis pas certain que ce soit franchement le contexte idéal pour le draguer (encore que…). En plus, comment je fais pour essayer de le faire changer d'avis ? Il ne veut même plus entendre parler de moi en-dehors des cours…

Ah, ça me stresse. Non, ça me déprime. Putain, c'est la première fois que je tombe amoureux et il a fallu que ce soit de lui…Je suis maudit.

Bon, il faudrait que je dorme un peu. Je me suis pas mal défoulé à la natation ce soir alors je suis un peu crevé. Et puis ça sert à rien de me prendre la tête comme ça, c'est pas comme si la solution miracle allait m'apparaître comme ça d'un coup…J'aurai peut-être une illumination pendant la nuit, qui sait…ouais, je sais, je crois au Père Noël.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mardi 31 mars 1997 : **

_**21h :**_

J'ai reçu une lettre de Jean-Pierre ce matin au courrier, il va faire son premier défilé cet hiver. Je suis content pour lui, même si ça reste super underground pour le moment. En tout cas, il m'invite à New-York pour voir ça. J'espère que je pourrai y aller.

Le cours d'aujourd'hui avec Potter a été insupportable. Il ne m'a pas regardé de toute l'heureet à chaque fois que j'ai levé la main pour répondre à une de ses questions, il m'a simplement ignoré et il a donné la parole à quelqu'un d'autre. C'était tellement flagrant que même Blaise s'en est rendu compte et l'a regardé bizarrement. Enfin, il sait déjà ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière, mais là il a constaté personnellement l'ampleur des dégâts. Sally et lui ont essayé de m'en parler cet après-midi, mais j'avais pas vraiment envie de m'attarder sur le sujet – de toute façon, ils ne peuvent pas faire grand chose pour m'aider vue la situation.

Je vais essayer d'appeler Milli. J'ai besoin d'entendre sa voix. J'ai pas osé le faire ce week-end – enfin, j'étais pas vraiment en état non plus – et hier j'y ai pensé trop tard. Mais là elle me manque trop, et puis j'ai besoin de me plaindre aussi.

**o0O0o**

_« Alors, ça y'est, tu as appelé ton père ? » demanda Draco en faisant tomber les cendres de sa cigarette dans le foyer froid de sa cheminée. « Comment ça s'est passé ? »_

_« Au début j'ai cru qu'il allait me raccrocher au nez, » répondit Millicent. « Il s'est tu pendant tellement longtemps que j'ai pensé que ça avait coupé. Et puis après, il m'a engueulée tellement fort que je crois bien que sa secrétaire l'a entendu de derrière la porte de son bureau. »_

_« Attends, t'es en train de me dire que tu l'as appelé à son boulot ? »_

_« Ouais, j'avais peur de tomber sur ma mère si j'appelais à la maison… »_

_« Non, mais je veux dire, » s'étonna le jeune homme, « il bosse le week-end ton paternel ? »_

_« Oh, tu sais, c'est comme le tien, » gloussa sa meilleure amie. « Il bosse tout le temps. »_

_« Je vois…bref, on s'en fout. Il t'a engueulée, tu dis ? Ca s'est mal passé alors ? »_

_« Non ! » rit la jeune fille. « Non, pas du tout, au contraire. Ca s'est super bien passé, il m'a juste engueulée parce qu'il était inquiet, c'est tout. Après, il a voulu savoir comment j'allais et il m'a posé plein de questions. En fait, je crois bien qu'à un moment il a pleuré tellement il était soulagé de m'entendre. Je m'en suis voulue, si tu savais… »_

_« Je me doute, » répondit doucement Draco. « Tu lui as dit où tu étais ? »_

_Millicent hésita un instant avant de répondre :_

_« Non. J'ai pas voulu lui dire, je…je crois que c'est encore trop tôt, et j'ai pas envie qu'il débarque comme ça un jour sans prévenir à Brighton. Et puis, je ne sais pas encore comment ma mère va réagir quand il lui dira – enfin, je pense qu'il lui a déjà dit que j'avais appelé. »_

_« Tu penses qu'elle n'aura pas la même réaction que ton père ? »_

_« …Je sais pas, » murmura la jeune fille. « Je sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de savoir, non plus. On ne peut pas dire que la façon dont elle s'est comportée pendant les dernières vacances m'ait donné envie de discuter avec elle…Bref, j'ai dit à papa que je le rappellerai ce week-end, on verra bien s'il me dit quelque chose à ce sujet…Bon, passons, et toi alors ? Quoi de neuf ? »_

_Draco soupira et se ralluma une cigarette, grimaçant légèrement en avisant son paquet presque vide – il fumait trop en ce moment, presque autant que Sally-Ann. Il souffla une longue bouffée de fumée bleue avant de répondre d'une voix nonchalante : _

_« Moi ? Oh, tu sais, la routine…Je me fais chier dans ce lycée de cons, je suis toujours supérieurement intelligent, tu me manques affreusement, je fume trop, et j'ai roulé une pelle à Potter samedi après-midi avant de me faire jeter comme une vieille paire de chaussette. »_

_« Tu as fait quoi ? » s'écria Millicent._

_« Tu m'as bien entendu, ma grande, » grommela le jeune homme. « Appelle-moi le Roi des Boulets… »_

_« Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » Millicent était manifestement abasourdie._

_« …Je crois que ce qu'il m'a dit mercredi dernier m'a trop perturbé, et j'ai pété les plombs, » murmura Draco piteusement. « Non, en fait, je sais pas. A part le fait que j'en crevais d'envie depuis des semaines, bien sûr, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui a bien pu me passer par la tête à ce moment-là. Et maintenant, je suis comme un con à me demander comment je vais bien pouvoir faire pour rattraper le coup et lui montrer que j'en vaux la peine. Ca va être un peu compliqué maintenant qu'il refuse de m'adresser la parole, même en classe. »_

_Son amie prit quelques instants pour réfléchir avant de répondre :_

_« Tu sais…je pense pas qu'y aller avec tes gros sabots soit la solution…Mais, si c'est toi qui viens lui parler…alors dans ce cas il n'y aura pas de problèmes avec ce qu'on pourrait dire sur son attitude, non ? »_

_« Oh, ouais, c'est un bon plan, ça, » ironisa Draco. « Je vais faire le pied de grue devant son bureau en attendant qu'il veuille bien me répondre…Y'a juste un truc que t'as oublié Milli, c'est qu'il ne veut plus me parler du tout. Je peux attendre longtemps comme ça. »_

_« …Et des lettres ? » hésita Millicent._

_« Des lettres ? » s'étonna le jeune homme. « Je comprends pas. »_

_« Oui, des lettres ! Tu pourrais lui écrire, puisqu'il ne veut pas te parler en face et qu'il a peur de tes réactions – et des siennes aussi, si j'ai bien compris… »_

_« …Mais il en reçoit des tas, des lettres des élèves. Bordel, il a même un fan-club ! Un putain de fan-club, tu le crois, ça ! Comment tu veux qu'il lise ce que j'écris ? Je suis sûr que tout passe à la poubelle et qu'il ne les ouvre même pas. »_

_« Détrompe-toi, » le contredit Millicent. « Il les lit. Toutes. Tu te souviens quand tout le monde a appris qu'il était gay ? Il avait reçu des tonnes de lettres, d'insultes, de soutien, d'amour, bref tout et n'importe quoi. Je les ai vues dans sa corbeille à papier, elles étaient toutes ouvertes. »_

_« Sérieux ? »_

_« Sérieux, » affirma-t-elle. « J'en ai parlé à Tonks l'autre jour, elle m'a dit qu'il lui avait expliqué que c'était au cas où un élève appellerait au secours sans oser en parler de vive voix. Et devine quoi ? Je sais que tu lui as envoyé un mot à propos de cette histoire… »_

_« Quoi ? » s'écria Draco. « Mais comment tu sais ça ? »_

_« Tonks m'a dit qu'il l'avait gardé. Je peux même te dire qu'il est dans sa chambre à Brighton. »_

_« Tu déconnes, là. »_

_« Nope. Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse, mon chou, » fit la jeune fille avec un rire dans la voix. « Tonks n'est pas très discrète et elle devient intarissable dès qu'il s'agit de Harry. »_

_« …Des lettres, tu dis ? » énonça lentement Draco, encore sous le choc. « Et tu crois vraiment que ça va arranger les choses ? »_

_« Ca mon grand, seul l'avenir nous le dira, mais de toute façon, si tu ne fais rien ça ne risque pas de s'arranger. Et pour le moment je ne vois rien d'autre. C'est pas comme si l'option lui sauter dessus pour le faire céder était franchement d'actualité, hein… »_

_« ..Euh, Milli. On parle de ton ancien prof, là, tu te rappelles ? »_

_« So what ? C'est toi qui as envie de lui bouffer la langue, ne me dis pas que tu es choqué quand même ? »_

_« …Blaise, sors de ce corps immédiatement ! »_

_Draco entendit la jeune fille éclater de rire, et ce son le réconforta bien plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire. Son rire était communicatif, et il sentit malgré lui ses lèvres s'incurver légèrement. Oui, il avait bien fait de l'appeler ce soir. Il entendit Millicent se calmer, puis son amie reprit : _

_« Plus sérieusement, Dray, je pense sincèrement que les lettres sont une bonne idée. Je veux dire, d'après ce que Tonks m'a raconté, et même si ce n'est pas grand chose, je peux te dire qu'il s'intéresse vraiment beaucoup à toi – et ça va bien au-delà d'une simple attirance physique, j'en suis certaine. A toi de lui prouver que tu en vaux la peine. Je veux dire, merde, c'est la première fois que je te vois amoureux alors pour une fois, j'aimerais aussi te voir heureux…C'est normal qu'il réagisse comme ça, après tout, lui comme toi vous risquez de graves ennuis si ça s'apprend. Mais je pense que ça vaut le coup d'attendre. Vraiment. Trois mois, c'est rien, profites-en pour lui prouver que tu mérites son estime. »_

_« …Tu as peut-être raison, » fit pensivement le jeune homme. _

_« J'ai souvent raison, » rit Millicent. « Et puis, tu as une belle plume, c'est un avantage. Et si tu es sincère, ça ne pourra que le toucher… »_

_« D'accord, » se décida Draco. « Je vais le faire. Après tout, je n'ai rien à perdre. »_

_« Bien raisonné Dray, » approuva son amie. « Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie à t'écouter me raconter tes déboires sentimentaux mais il est tard et j'ai cours très tôt demain matin. Il faut que je dorme un peu, d'autant que j'ai dit à Joanne que je viendraisl'aider au pub demain soir. »_

_« Joanne ? »_

_« La serveuse qui bosse pour Tonks. Elle est super. »_

_« Oh. Je vois, » dit Draco. « De toute façon je dois me coucher aussi…A bientôt ma belle, prends soin de toi. »_

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mercredi 1er avril 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

Je lui ai écrit une lettre hier soir après avoir raccroché avec Milli (j'arrivais pas à dormir). J'ai voulu la mettre dans sa boîte aux lettres aujourd'hui et puis je me suis souvenu de quel jour on était, du coup je me suis abstenu de peur qu'il ne prenne ça pour une blague de mauvais goût.

Maintenant, j'ose plus trop. Je ne sais plus si c'est une si bonne idée que ça. Enfin, je ne saurai jamais si je n'essaye pas, hein…

Cet après-midi, j'ai réussi à traîner Sally et Terry au club d'échecs, histoire de laisser Blaise et Ginny un peu tranquilles avant le cours de français de la belette. Et puis, je voulais aussi essayer de faire en sorte qu'ils soient un peu ensemble. Sally et Terry, je veux dire. Je sais que s'ils n'étaient pas venus avec moi, Sally se serait enfermée dans sa chambre pour écrire sa musique – c'est à peu près le seul moment de la semaine où les autres filles de son dortoir ne lui polluent pas son espace – et Terry quant à lui se serait probablement réfugié à la bibliothèque pour bosser.

Même si ça fait un mois que cette histoire de baiser avec Terry a eu lieu, j'ai l'impression que c'est toujours un peu froid entre eux. J'ai joué un peu avec chacun d'eux, et ensuite je les ai laissés pour jouer avec Luna – elle m'a d'ailleurs encore battu à plates coutures au go, ça m'énerve. Je pensais qu'ils partiraient après ça, mais en fait ils sont restés et ils ont joué ensemble. Terry joue très bien d'ailleurs – cela dit, je me demande s'il y a quelque chose qu'il fait mal. Toujours est-il qu'ils avaient l'air un peu plus proches quand on est sortis.

Oh, et j'ai appris un truc aujourd'hui : il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre Granger et Weaslaid. Ahah. Je sais, je suis mesquin, mais honnêtement, je me demande comment une fille aussi brillante que Granger – même si elle m'agace prodigieusement avec ses airs de Miss Je Sais Tout Et Surtout J'en Fais Profiter Tout Le Monde – comment une fille comme elle peut perdre son temps avec un lourdaud comme Ronald. Autant Ginny est finalement sympa et marrante – surtout si on aime le genre furie – autant son frère semble avoir hérité des tares de toute la famille – à croire qu'il les a cumulées et qu'il n'a rien laissé au reste de la tribu. Quoique, Fred Weasley…Non, là je suis mauvaise langue. C'est pas parce que c'est _son_ ex que c'est un mauvais gars (même s'il m'énerve. Et que je l'aime pas !).

J'ai eu le réflexe d'aller à la piscine ce soir. Et puis en sortant de ma chambre, je me suis rappelé. Il ne viendra vraiment plus. Putain, ça me fout en l'air.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, jeudi 2 avril 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

J'ai mis mon enveloppe dans sa boîte aux lettres ce midi. J'espère qu'il va la lire. J'ose pas espérer qu'il y réponde, mais on verra. Faut vraiment que j'arrête de me prendre la tête avec ça, je deviens ridicule. En tout cas, j'ai arrêté d'essayer de lui parler, même en cours. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour ne pas le regarder mais ça tenait plus de la torture qu'autre chose.

Bref. Pour changer de sujet, les cours avec Snape se passent on ne peut mieux en ce moment, je dois même dire que je suis fier de moi. J'ai proposé ma variation sur le thème du parfum de base qu'on a créé – la fameuse variation que j'ai faite en pensant à _lui_ – et Snape a dit qu'elle était meilleure que l'originale. J'aimerais bien la garder comme démo pour plus tard, mais en même temps ça m'ennuie un peu de la « montrer » à tout le monde. Je sais, je sais. Ce n'est qu'un projet scolaire après tout. Je pourrai toujours en faire d'autres, des mieux, je pourrais même en faire un rien que pour lui – un vrai, cette fois. Mais ça m'ennuie quand même. Ah, il m'a vraiment bousillé le cerveau…et en plus j'en parle encore alors que j'ai dit il n'y a même pas deux minutes qu'il fallait que j'arrête. Stop, putain. Sors de ma tête, merde !

Sinon, pas grand chose aujourd'hui. Je me sens un peu blasé en ce moment, et j'ai l'impression que rien ne m'intéresse vraiment en-dehors de lui. Et voilà, ça recommence. J'en ai marre. J'en ai marre. J'en ai marre.

Je me demande s'il disait la vérité mercredi dernier. Je crois que j'aurais adoré s'il avait bandé pour moi à ce moment-là…Bah, de toute façon, je pouvais rien voir, avec son long pull. Putain, si j'avais pu, je lui aurais léché la clavicule pendant des heures, rien que ça j'aurais été content. Lui faire plein de marques partout, comme l'autre rouquin.

…Je crois qu'il faut que je me branle.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, vendredi 3 avril 1997 : **

_**18h :**_

Sally avait sa canne aujourd'hui. Ca m'a fait flipper.

Evidemment tout le monde l'a regardée bizarrement, mais comme les profs ne lui ont fait aucune remarque, personne n'a osé dire quoi que ce soit. Et à midi, on s'est changés tous les deux, et j'ai pris ma propre canne aussi, histoire qu'elle se sente moins seule. Là, par contre ça s'est mis à chuchoter dans tous les coins, mais je m'en fous. Elle était belle, dans sa robe noire. Des fois, j'aimerais qu'elle soit une poupée, rien que pour le plaisir de l'habiller, tellement elle a la classe. Je sais, je raconte n'importe quoi. Et de toute façon, je préfère quand elle me gueule dessus ou qu'elle me vanne.

Parfois je la regarde quand je sais qu'elle ne me voit pas, et j'ai tellement peur pour elle que j'ai envie de hurler – de frapper dans quelque chose, n'importe quoi, juste pour faire partir cette putain d'impression, de _certitude_ que rien ne va s'arranger, que quoi qu'on fasse, ça n'ira jamais mieux. Et puis je regarde Terry et je vois qu'il a encore plus la trouille que moi, parce qu'il est en colère et que ce sont les seuls moments où il s'énerve. Je déteste voir Terry en colère. Et ça fait mal parce que je sais dans ces moments-là que j'ai raison et qu'il n'y a rien à faire.

Il n'a pas répondu à ma lettre. Je m'y attendais, mais ça me déprime un peu. C'est pas grave, je vais continuer. Peut-être qu'un jour il répondra, je sais pas. En tout cas je crois qu'il mérite toute l'honnêteté dont je suis capable. Et puis, j'ai dit que je voulais le connaître, mais je veux qu'il me connaisse aussi – qu'il sache qui je suis vraiment, qui est Draco qui se cache encore trop souvent derrière Malfoy.

C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive de penser à un truc pareil, mais j'aimerais qu'il lise un jour ce journal.

_**23h :**_

Bella m'a appelé juste avant le dîner tout à l'heure. J'ai un peu halluciné, mais elle m'a demandé si New-York m'intéresserait pour mes études l'année prochaine. Putain, oui ! Ce serait vraiment le pied. Elle veut développer une de ses filiales là-bas, notamment dans la branche des cosmétiques. Ce serait trop cool si ça se faisait…En tout cas, elle a dit qu'elle demanderait à Snape de transmettre mon dossier – ça va être un peu juste vu qu'on est déjà en avril, mais il faut tenter…

Sinon, les potes voulaient aller au ciné ce soir, mais j'ai décommandé. Je préfère rester ici, les voir tous en couple – enfin, presque, je dis ça parce que je considère que Terry et Sally en sont un, même si c'est pas vrai – ça m'aurait bousillé le moral.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, samedi 4 avril 1997 : **

_**14h :**_

J'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

En fait j'ai passé mon temps à penser à lui. A me branler. Et à lui écrire, aussi. Je crois que j'ai écrit des pages et des pages sur ce que je ressentais, et aussi sur ce que je voulais lui faire, et sur ce que je voulais qu'il me fasse.

Milli a raison, c'est vrai, j'ai envie de lui bouffer la langue. De lui bouffer la queue aussi. Putain, si je pouvais, je crois que je lui boufferais même le cul. Et je voudrais qu'il me fasse la même chose et plus encore, et merde, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que j'ai envie qu'on m'encule. Je sais que j'ai l'air d'un gros obsédé mais il n'y pas que ça. Si seulement ce n'était que ça…

Mais ça, je ne lui enverrai pas. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

_**18h :**_

Sally est passée tout à l'heure et on est allés à la salle de musique. On a joué presque tout l'après-midi, c'était bien. Non, c'était même mieux que bien, et ça aurait pu être parfait si j'avais pas juste été un gros boulet en me comportant avec elle comme si elle allait se casser en deux d'une seconde à l'autre. Ca l'a mise en colère, et elle ne s'est calmée que quand Terry a débarqué pour nous demander si on voulait venir à Hogsmeade avec lui et les autres.

Je crois qu'il n'a pas tort quand il dit que j'ai sacrément besoin de me changer les idées.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, dimanche 5 avril 1997 : **

_**05h :**_

Je crois que j'ai juste un tout petit peu trop bu – j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu.

Tout à l'heure les potes ont proposé qu'on prenne le bus de nuit et qu'on aille dans le seul club gay du coin. En fait, c'est Blaise qui a lancé l'idée – ouais, Zabini, le Zabini que plus hétéro que lui tu meurs…en même temps il m'avait déjà accompagné à une soirée gay au Ministry, alors bon, plus rien ne peut m'étonner maintenant. Ca partait d'un bon sentiment, mais j'ai refusé. Je crois que j'avais pas très envie de le croiser là-bas – après tout, il est célibataire maintenant, je suis pas sûr que j'aurais supporté de le surprendre dans les backrooms avec sa bite dans une autre bouche que la mienne.

Du coup on a passé la soirée dans l'autre boîte du coin, et coup de bol, c'était soirée rock ce soir-là. Même qu'on a eu un peu de goth et de keupon et que Sally était super contente. C'était sympa et c'est vrai, Terry avait raison, ça m'a changé les idées. En fait ça aurait été parfait si je ne m'étais pas fait draguer toutes les cinq minutes – dès que je lâchais mon verre pour aller danser en fait – et pas que par des filles. Ca aurait pu être flatteur, mais ça m'a juste rappelé que celui que je voulais – le seul que je voulais – refusait tout contact avec moi depuis 10 jours. A cause de ça je pense que j'ai un peu gâché la fin de soirée des autres. Je suis encore un peu de mauvais poil.

Putain, j'espère qu'il me reste de l'aspirine quelque part. Je me demande comment Blaise va faire tout à l'heure pour le match de foot.

Oh, et merde, on part ce lundi pour Paris et j'ai même pas fait mon sac – il faut que j'appelle Milli, en plus.

_**17h :**_

Le match était bien et Blaise a été super, mais on a perdu.

J'ai encore laissé une lettre aujourd'hui. Et je me rends compte que la semaine vient de se terminer et que je n'ai fait aucun progrès avec lui. Ca commence à me désespérer un peu.

_**19h :**_

Bon, j'ai fait mon sac et j'ai réussi à avoir Milli au téléphone. Elle m'a dit de persévérer et que c'est pas en une semaine que je vais changer quoi que ce soit. Elle a raison, mais bordel, je crois qu'elle ne se rend pas bien compte que je suis en train de crever à petit feu, là !

Enfin, elle m'a dit que je devrais continuer à lui donner des lettres pendant le voyage – en plus, là, même s'il en reçoit d'autres, les miennes seront moins perdues dans la masse et peut-être qu'elles auront plus d'impact.

Je sais que le matin on aura des cours de Français. Peut-être que je pourrai m'arranger pour être dans le groupe dont il s'occupe ?

_**23h :**_

Bon sang, j'ai tellement envie de lui que j'en ai mal. Des fois, je le déteste de me faire ressentir ça.

**o0O0o**

_Au prochain chapitre, Harry commence à craquer…_

_Je ne vous dis pas à la semaine prochaine, parce que je ne sais pas encore si je pourrai poster. Je vais peut-être devoir encore une fois retourner à l'hôpital et je me sens tellement mal que je n'ai pas pu écrire quoi que ce soit cette semaine. Pour plus d'informations, allez voir mon blog. Je suis désolée. Je ferai ce que je peux mais je ne peux rien promettre._


	51. Chapitre 51

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :**_Cette semaine, Harry a bien du mal à résister à Draco et fait ce qu'il peut pour s'arracher à son attraction – et bien évidemment, il s'y prend comme un pied…Bonne lecture !_

**o0O0o**

**RARs :**

Cette semaine exceptionnellement, les réponses aux reviews ne seront pas individuelles. Je préfère consacrer les moments où je ne me sens pas trop fatiguée à l'écriture du prochain chapitre et poster le jour habituel.

Tout d'abord merci pour votre soutien, ça fait du bien au moral. Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'aller à l'hôpital cette fois-ci et ma crise s'atténue doucement, malgré tout je suis encore très fatiguée et mon sommeil est toujours aussi chaotique, mais ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude.

Et oui Draco est frustré, perturbé, mais ça ne durera pas éternellement. Harry ne se décoince pas pour le moment mais Paris la ville du romantisme aidera peut être qui sait ? Pas d'inquiétude leur relation aboutira à une happy end, mais étant donné le contexte, forcément ils vont en baver, c'est loin d'être terminé, et vous pourrez constater dans les prochains chapitres jusqu'à quel point je m'emploie à justifier la réputation de sadique que vous me donnez…huhu.

Je suis contente que l'idée des lettres vous plaise. Elles ne seront pas détaillées dans les chapitres mais la réaction d'Harry et ce que pourra en dire Draco dans son journal donneront un aperçu de ce qu'elles contiennent. J'ai pensé à en faire des chapitres bonus postés sur mon blog, mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'en occuper pour le moment…Je vais essayer mais je ne promets rien…

New York / La nouvelle Orléans. En avion ce n'est pas si loin que ça et c'est déjà dans le même pays – eh oui, je me suis renseignée, que croyez-vous ? Trois heures trente à cinq heures selon les vols.

Pour Milli, la bonne nouvelle arrivera avant le chapitre 60, je ne vous en dis pas plus. Cela dit j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Pour Sally-Ann, on m'a demandé si je m'inspirais de ma maladie pour parler de la sienne. La réponse est à la fois oui et non, mais je préfère ne pas m'étaler sur le sujet, désolée…

Enfin, je voudrais adresser un merci tout particulier à Clow qui m'a envoyé un très gentil mail – je suis désolée de ne pas y avoir répondu, mais le cœur y est ! Merci également à Emy – ta proposition d'aide sur « Louisiane » me touche beaucoup, et crois-moi, ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde…lol.

Et quoi qu'il en soit, merci à vous tous (je crois savoir que j'ai quelques garçons qui me lisent), vos reviews m'ont beaucoup touchée.

**o0O0o**

**Merci à Anagrammes, BadAngel666 et BlackNemesis pour leur soutien et leurs conseils avisés sur cette histoire.**

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

_« Tu l'as embrassé ? » s'exclama Nymphadora d'une voix un peu trop aiguë où perçait un mélange d'incrédulité et d'excitation._

_« Tu ne m'écoutes pas, » soupira Harry en calant plus confortablement le combiné du téléphone. « C'est lui qui m'a embrassé – plus ou moins de force, en plus. »_

_« Mais Harry, c'est génial ! »_

_Le jeune homme brun se renfonça dans son fauteuil et s'alluma une cigarette. L'attitude de sa meilleure amie l'exaspérait, car elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il ne semblait pas aussi enthousiaste qu'on aurait pu le croire, connaissant ses sentiments à l'égard de Draco Malfoy._

_« Non, Tonks, » répondit-il d'un ton agacé. « Ce n'est pas génial du tout, au contraire. Tant que je croyais que je le dégoûtais, c'était plus facile pour moi de rester loin de lui. Imagine un peu le calvaire, maintenant que je sais qu'il a envie de moi. Je ne pourrai plus jamais le regarder sans l'imaginer en train de m'embrasser – ou bien pire, mais ça je refuse de l'envisager. »_

_« Tu vois toujours le mauvais côté des choses, » rouspéta la jeune femme. « Tu ne peux pas te dire qu'au contraire, c'est super ? Que dans trois mois à peine, il ne sera plus ton élève et qu'il sera majeur ? Sois un peu positif pour une fois dans ta vie…Au passage, tu remarqueras que j'avais raison et qu'il est gay. »_

_« Tu ne comprends pas, » grogna Harry. « Enfin, merde, redescends un peu de ton nuage et vois la vérité en face : d'une, je ne suis même pas certain qu'il attende jusque là – à son âge ce serait tout de même étonnant. De deux, je suis désolé de ne pas penser uniquement qu'avec ma bite, mais je suis toujours son prof et en trois mois, il peut se passer n'importe quoi. »_

_« Honey, laisse-moi te dire que tu es d'une mauvaise foi confondante. »_

_Harry souffla un peu de fumée de cigarette avant de répondre, le ton las : _

_« Changeons de sujet, veux-tu ? Je n'ai plus envie d'en parler. Millicent est là ? »_

_« Non, elle bosse chez Seamus cet après-midi – mais je crois qu'elle a décidé d'appeler son père aujourd'hui. »_

_« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire. « C'est une bonne nouvelle… »_

_« …En parlant de bonne nouvelle, » hésita Nymphadora, « je voulais t'annoncer quelque chose… »_

_« Je t'écoute ? »_

_« Nev' vient habiter chez moi à la fin de l'année scolaire. »_

_« …Ca s'est décidé quand ? »_

_« De manière définitive, hier, » avoua la jeune femme. « Il devrait t'en parler cette semaine, mais je voulais te le dire en premier…Harry, est-ce que tu crois que je fais une connerie ? »_

_Le ton un peu angoissé de son amie fit sourire Harry, et passée la surprise, il lui répondit gentiment : _

_« Je pense que tu ne trouveras pas plus gentil que lui, ma belle. Neville est parfait pour toi, » ajouta-t-il, « je suis content pour vous. Ca veut dire qu'il a trouvé un poste à Brighton alors ? »_

_« Oui, » répondit Nymphadora. « Il a eu la confirmation la semaine dernière, c'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas voulu t'en parler avant… »_

_« Je comprends, » fit doucement Harry, heureux pour son ami. « Félicitations à vous deux… »_

_Il y avait cependant une nuance de tristesse dans sa voix, et la jeune femme dut la percevoir car elle s'empressa de changer de sujet._

_« Et toi alors ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tu as trouvé quelque chose à la Nouvelle-Orléans ? »_

_« J'ai eu deux propositions pour le moment, » dit Harry. « La première n'est pas intéressante, mais je pense que je vais accepter la seconde si je n'ai pas autre chose de plus intéressant d'ici la fin de la semaine. »_

_« Tu pars à Paris lundi prochain, c'est ça ? »_

_« Oui, pourquoi ? » l'interrogea Harry, étonné._

_« Tu ne veux pas visiter les facs là-bas ? Tu disais qu'une année ou deux d'études en France te plairaient aussi… »_

_« J'aimerais bien, en effet, » grimaça le jeune homme. « Mais j'ai jeté un œil à mes comptes et je crois que ce ne sera pas possible. Même en donnant des cours à temps partiel pour gagner de l'argent, je ne pourrai pas tenir financièrement. Et puis, la Nouvelle-Orléans m'attire plus que Paris pour le moment. »_

_« Je comprends, » murmura Nymphadora. « Je disais ça parce que Paris est plus proche…Je crois que ça va me faire bizarre de te savoir si loin… »_

_« Oh, Nymph… » Soupira le jeune homme. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu ne t'apercevras même pas de mon absence. Et puis, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, « je reviendrai pour les vacances. »_

_« En parlant de vacances, tu reviens pour les prochaines ? »_

_« Bien sûr, » affirma Harry. « Tu me manques trop. Et je veux voir comment s'en sort Millicent, aussi. »_

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, lundi 30 mars 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Aujourd'hui à la réunion des professeurs, nous avons fait les groupes de niveau pour les cours du matin lors du voyage scolaire. J'ai été désigné pour m'occuper des élèves ayant le meilleur niveau, et ça m'arrange beaucoup, puisque ainsi je pourrai éviter Draco au moins les matinées – je doute que son Français soit meilleur que celui de Ginny, voire même, je pense qu'il doit à peine baragouiner quelques mots. Quoiqu'il en soit, des évaluations sont prévues pour les élèves qui ne suivent pas de cours de Français dans l'école, mais je ne pense pas avoir de surprise. De toute façon, nous verrons cela une fois arrivés là-bas.

Je me demande si je saurai gérer une horde d'adolescents en voyage scolaire. Comme ils sont en dernière année et qu'une bonne partie d'entre eux est déjà majeure, il ne faut pas s'attendre à énormément de discipline de leur part, et même si nous avons imposé un couvre-feu de principe, je pense qu'aucun des membres du corps enseignant ne s'attend à ce qu'il soit vraiment respecté. D'autant qu'à la dernière minute, nous avons dû changer d'hôtel et en prendre un qui se situe en plein cœur de la capitale. Là où, à Barbizon, il y avait peu de risques pour que les élèves rentrent à des heures impossibles, vu l'éloignement de tout moyen de transport, à Paris, rien ne les empêche de s'éclipser sans que nous en sachions quoi que ce soit. Heureusement que les parents ont signé des décharges et que leurs assurances fonctionnent en plus de celle de l'école…Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que ça va être épuisant…Enfin, au moins aurai-je mes soirées de libres, je me voyais mal faire du baby-sitting.

Bref, nous verrons bien le moment venu. De toute façon, il n'y a pas grand chose que je puisse faire…

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mardi 31 mars 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

Je n'y arrive pas.

Le cours d'aujourd'hui avec lui a été insupportable. J'étais tellement nerveux que je n'ai pas osé une seule fois lever les yeux sur lui. Bordel, j'ai même été jusqu'à l'ignorer complètement ! J'ai été en-dessous de tout, vraiment. Mais j'avais tellement peur de ma réaction si jamais je le regardais…rien que de le savoir dans la même pièce que moi était insoutenable.

Il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il m'a fait – il ne _peut pas_ s'en rendre compte. Pour lui, c'est juste…je ne sais pas. Un simple béguin, probablement, comme celui que m'a confessé Ernie MacMillian il y a quelques temps. Ca lui passera sans doute au bout de quelques semaines, et il se demandera sûrement ce qui lui a pris de ressentir ça pour moi. C'est le privilège des adolescents de vivre des passions aussi violentes que courtes – je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que je ne suis qu'un vieux con de penser ça.

Mais…oui. Pour lui, ça passera probablement aussi vite que c'est arrivé, pire même, ce n'est probablement qu'une simple manifestation de désir, voire de curiosité, et c'est ça qui fait mal. Parce que je sais que pour moi, ça ne passera pas – pas maintenant, pas avant longtemps, en tout cas. Bon sang, mais pourquoi ne puis-je pas simplement avoir une vie amoureuse normale ? Ca aurait été si simple…si simple si j'étais tombé amoureux de Fred. Mais non, il a fallu que je tombe sous le charme d'un garçon trop jeune pour moi, probablement bourré de névroses – au moins autant que moi – et qui a décidé que j'étais le cobaye idéal pour expérimenter ses pulsions homosexuelles. Génial, vraiment.

Dire que je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'il était gay…Il faut dire pour ma défense qu'en début d'année il ne s'affichait qu'avec des filles. Mais, alors que j'avais tout de suite deviné pour Millicent, pour lui, je n'ai rien vu venir. J'étais tellement occupé à essayer de ne pas le voir autrement que comme un adolescent perturbé que j'ai oublié qu'il en était vraiment un…Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis vraiment dans la merde.

Si seulement, je pouvais le faire sortir de ma tête…

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mercredi 1er avril 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

J'ai reçu une lettre de Colin ce matin au courrier. Vue la date, j'ai cru à une mauvaise blague, mais j'ai reconnu son écriture. Apparemment, on lui autorise dans son hôpital à envoyer des lettres – ce qui prouve en même temps qu'il n'est pas complètement shooté par les médicaments, c'est rassurant (ô ironie…). Et j'avais manifestement oublié que si l'interdiction de m'approcher était toujours valable, il n'y a jamais rien eu qui mentionnait des lettres dans cet arrêté juridique. Mais c'est que je suis un garçon comblé…

Bref. C'était une lettre d'excuse. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser d'une telle missive. J'aimerais croire qu'elle est sincère, mais il y a longtemps que je ne me fais plus d'illusions à propos de Colin. En tout cas, je n'y répondrai pas. Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. Et puis, même si j'ai tourné la page, ça ne veut pas dire non plus que je suis prêt à lui accorder ma confiance – encore moins mon amitié, il ne faut pas pousser non plus. On verra plus tard si j'ai assez de compassion pour répondre à ses lettres.

Sinon, je suis allé dîner avec Neville et Remus ce soir à Hogsmeade, et Nev en a profité pour nous annoncer ce que je savais déjà, à savoir qu'il quittait Hogwarts à la fin de l'année scolaire pour s'installer avec Nymph à Brighton. Ca me fait plaisir pour eux, sincèrement – et Nymph supportera bien mieux mon absence l'année prochaine si Neville est avec elle. Remus, quant à lui, a décidé lui aussi de quitter Hogwarts pour retourner enseigner à Cambridge. C'est plus proche de Brighton, et même si apparemment il ne tient pas à vivre avec Sirius pour le moment, ils se verront plus souvent.

Vendredi, j'appellerai le deuxième lycée qui m'a contacté pour leur dire que je réponds favorablement à leur proposition – si j'attends trop, le poste risque de me passer sous le nez, et je trouverai encore un prétexte pour m'enfoncer dans l'immobilisme. A ce propos, j'ai prévenu Ginny ce soir après le cours que je ne serais plus là l'année prochaine. Elle a eu l'air extrêmement déçue, mais curieusement, elle n'a pas dit grand chose pour protester. Elle a simplement répondu qu'elle comprenait, et m'a demandé de lui trouver un autre professeur de Français pour l'année suivante, histoire qu'elle ne perde pas ses acquis. C'est vrai, ce serait vraiment dommage qu'elle s'arrête en si bon chemin – ses progrès depuis le début de l'année sont spectaculaires.

Sinon, Fred m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour me demander si un ciné me tentait pour samedi soir. Je pense que je vais accepter, ça aura au moins le mérite de me changer les idées…Je vais juste éviter de rester trop longtemps avec lui après le film, je suis dans un tel état en ce moment que je serais bien capable de lui sauter dessus. Et là, au mieux il me rejette et je peux dire définitivement adieu à notre amitié – ou du moins celle que nous tentons de retrouver depuis notre rupture. Au pire, il répond à mes avances, et je peux dire définitivement adieu à notre amitié – sauf que là en plus je l'aurai rendu malheureux. Ce qui n'est pas franchement mon but ultime dans la vie…

Je pense tout le temps à _lui_. C'est insupportable, et ça fait des jours que je me retiens de ne pas me branler en pensant à lui. Hier soir, j'étais vraiment proche de le faire. J'avais évité toute la journée de le regarder, et pourtant, ça ne m'a pas empêché de penser à lui à chaque instant. J'en suis venu à un point où j'ai l'impression de connaître son visage par cœur, ses traits comme ses expressions. Et son corps aussi, j'ai l'impression de me souvenir des moindres détails – c'est faux, bien entendu, mais je suis au moins capable de dessiner son portrait fidèle de mémoire. Hier, oui, je pensais tellement à lui que je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je l'ai encore dessiné. Il y a des portraits de lui partout dans mes tiroirs, et ils ne sont jamais terminés. Et hier, je l'ai encore dessiné, et cette fois j'ai dessiné son corps, je l'ai représenté nu. Je me suis fait l'effet d'un psychopathe – presque.

Je m'écœure. Il m'a violé le cerveau, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, jeudi 2 avril 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

J'ai reçu une autre lettre aujourd'hui, mais elle n'était pas de Colin.

Elle était de _lui_.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas si je dois répondre, ou même s'il faut que je lui interdise de m'écrire. Il ne se rend vraiment pas compte de ce qu'il me fait…En tout cas, il a cessé de participer en cours, je crois que mon attitude de mardi l'a échaudé. Aujourd'hui non plus, je ne l'ai pas regardé. Il me brûle les yeux, j'ai l'impression qu'au moindre de ses regards, je vais m'enflammer – combustion spontanée, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je sais, l'image est assez ridicule, mais c'est l'effet que ça me fait.

Tout à l'heure, j'ai voulu jeter la lettre – et son parfum, aussi. Mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage – bordel, je n'ai même pas le courage d'arrêter de le mettre tous les matins, alors que ce serait si simple de l'enfermer dans un tiroir et de l'oublier…

Est-ce que je dois vraiment le laisser m'écrire ?

Il dit qu'il veut simplement parler – qu'il veut me connaître. Et aussi, qu'il veut que je le connaisse, vraiment. Est-ce que Tonks a raison ? Peut-être est-il sincère, après tout…Mais est-ce que je peux me permettre de prendre le risque de devenir encore plus amoureux que je ne lui déjà ? J'ai le sentiment que si je réponds à ses lettres, si je parle vraiment avec lui, c'est ce qui arrivera. Je ne veux pas de ça – je suis déjà bien assez fou, j'ai l'impression…pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Mais, peut-être puis-je le laisser m'écrire ? Mais raison me hurle que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de lui interdire cela. Mes conversations avec lui me manquent terriblement, et j'appréciais vraiment le peu qu'il avait bien voulu me dévoiler de lui. Ne puis-je pas au moins lui accorder cela ?

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, vendredi 3 avril 1997 : **

_**18h :**_

Sally-Ann Perks marchait avec une canne aujourd'hui. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour elle. Le Directeur a mis les autres professeurs au courant, aussi ne lui ont-ils rien dit, mais les rumeurs couraient bon train parmi les élèves ce midi.

Et cet après-midi, il est apparu, avec une canne similaire à celle de Miss Perks. Il était là, douloureusement beau dans ses vêtements noirs, la tenant par la main, défiant tout le monde du regard de dire quoi que ce soit, de faire la moindre remarque. Millicent avait raison lorsqu'elle disait que ses amis et elle étaient tous plus ou moins amoureux les uns des autres – ou plutôt, j'apparenterais ça à une espèce d'esprit de meute, au sens positif du terme. Il était vraiment magnifique, et je l'ai aimé encore un peu plus à ce moment-là. Je ne pensais pas que ce fût possible, rien qu'en le voyant.

Je crois qu'il me rendra fou avant longtemps.

_**21h :**_

Je viens à peine de terminer de dîner que j'ai déjà l'impression de tourner en rond. L'impression d'être un animal en cage. Je crois que si je ne sors pas d'ici, je vais devenir claustrophobe.

Je sens que je vais le regretter demain matin, mais je vais retourner _là-bas_ ce soir. Avec un peu de chance, j'arriverai à l'oublier au moins pendant quelques heures.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, samedi 4 avril 1997 : **

_**04h :**_

Evidemment, ça n'a pas marché. Ca ne pouvait pas marcher, bien sûr...Comment est-ce que ça aurait pu, alors que j'ai en permanence son visage devant les yeux ?

Oh, j'ai baisé, avec plusieurs mecs même, mais je n'ai pas réussi à ne pas penser à lui. Et maintenant, je me dégoûte. Tellement. Tellement. Tellement.

J'ai envie de pleurer.

_**05h :**_

Je l'ai fait.

Au point où j'en étais, je me suis branlé en pensant à lui. Et le plus risible dans tout ça, c'est que c'était dix fois, cent fois meilleur qu'avec n'importe quel mec que j'ai pu me faire cette nuit. J'avais l'impression que son parfum m'enveloppait de partout.

Cette fois-ci, c'est vraiment la déchéance totale…

J'ai pleuré quand j'ai joui.

_**12h :**_

J'ai mal au crâne – je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu hier, pas au point d'être ivre, mais assez pour avoir une migraine carabinée au réveil.

J'ai encore honte de ce que j'ai fait hier soir. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que ça m'apporte de me faire sucer par ces mecs que je ne connais pas ? Je n'assume même pas ce que je fais, alors à quoi ça sert ? Si encore, j'aimais vraiment ça…enfin, je veux dire, j'aime vraiment ça, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux, et ça me laisse toujours malheureux après. Même en étant célibataire, même en n'étant pas amoureux, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je fais souvent, alors là…Là, en ce moment, je ne vois vraiment pas comment ça pourrait m'aider à me changer les idées. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais apprécier.

Espérons au moins que ça m'aura suffisamment refroidi pour ne pas me jeter sur Fred ce soir…

_**18h :**_

Je l'ai aperçu tout à l'heure alors qu'il se rendait à la salle de musique avec Sally-Ann Perks. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller écouter. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu jouer auparavant, et je crois que je regrette de m'être laissé convaincre d'écouter aux portes. Il joue merveilleusement bien. Trop bien pour ce que je ressens déjà pour lui.

C'est terrifiant, plus j'en apprends sur lui et plus je suis attiré. Pourtant, je sais parfaitement qu'il est bourré de défauts – il est arrogant, orgueilleux, il manque cruellement de tact et de diplomatie, il a probablement le plus mauvais caractère que je n'aie jamais rencontré, et j'en passe – et pourtant ! Rien de tout cela ne me dérange, alors que les moindres petits travers de Fred – qui pourtant, sont minimes par rapport aux siens – m'agaçaient très rapidement.

En parlant de Fred, il va falloir que j'y aille. J'ai quand même un peu peur de cette soirée, même si ce n'est qu'un ciné. La dernière fois, il est parti de chez moi juste après la fin de la vidéo, mais ce soir ?

_**23h30 :**_

Ca a vraiment failli tourner à la catastrophe. J'aurais du m'en douter, mais heureusement, il ne s'est rien passé.

Et je persiste à dire que je suis vraiment le plus gros con que la terre ait jamais porté, pour ne pas avoir réussi à l'aimer comme il le mérite.

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back :_

« Tu veux venir prendre un café à la maison ? »

Le ton de Fred Weasley était calme et ne comportait pas une once de sous-entendu dans sa question. Il se tenait simplement là, enveloppé dans sa vieille parka vert kaki dont les pans ouverts se soulevaient légèrement à cause du vent encore frais de ce début d'avril, et il regardait Harry avec un sourire amical. Alors Harry n'hésita pas très longtemps avant d'accepter d'un hochement de tête et ils se dirigèrent à pieds jusqu'au vieil immeuble de briques où Fred vivait, sans cesser de discuter tranquillement à propos du film qu'ils venaient de voir.

Lorsqu'ils furent installés dans le vieux canapé où Harry avait passé tellement de soirées ces derniers mois, tous les souvenirs de sa relation avec Fred lui revinrent en mémoire, et une étrange chaleur mêlée de nostalgie l'envahit sans prévenir. Il se blottit un peu plus contre les coussins moelleux et accepta avec reconnaissance la tasse de café fumant que lui tendait son ex-petit ami. Lequel prit place à son tour sur le sofa, juste à côté du jeune homme brun. Juste un peu trop près, de manière à ce que leurs jambes se frôlent sans se toucher vraiment.

La conversation reprit, toujours aussi anodine, mais Harry se sentait inexplicablement nerveux – quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'aurait pas du être là, dans cet appartement, avec ce garçon qui malgré tout lui faisait encore de l'effet. Il sut qu'il avait raison lorsque, sans qu'il fît le moindre geste qui aurait pu l'alerter, Fred lui caressa la joue avec tendresse et déposa un baiser presque chaste sur ses lèvres. Et la sensation était tellement douce, tellement agréable – tellement réconfortante – que Harry se laissa faire quelques instants. Jusqu'à ce que Fred décide d'approfondir le baiser.

A ce moment-là, la vision de Draco Malfoy s'imposa dans l'esprit troublé de Harry, et le jeune homme brun repoussa son ancien amant le plus gentiment qu'il pût.

« Fred, » chuchota-t-il, un peu déstabilisé, « je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, tu sais… »

Le jeune homme roux le dévisagea un instant en silence, une expression mitigée sur son visage juvénile. Des sentiments contradictoires semblaient l'assaillir – désir, déception, un peu d'amour, puis de la frustration, et enfin, de la compréhension.

« …Tu as raison, » murmura-t-il. « C'était une mauvaise idée. Excuse-moi, Harry. »

« Non, » protesta doucement Harry. « C'est moi qui m'excuse… »

Fred secoua la tête et Harry se leva lentement, une expression incertaine s'affichant sur ses traits.

« Je – hum. Je pense que je vais y aller, » fit-il, pas très sûr de l'attitude à adopter.

Mais Fred lui adressa un sourire rassurant et hocha la tête.

« Oui, ça vaut mieux, » répondit-il. « Tu me raconteras ton voyage à Paris ? »

« Bien sûr, » souffla Harry, soulagé. « Appelle-moi quand je serai rentré, OK ? »

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, dimanche 5 avril 1997 : **

_**21h :**_

J'ai reçu une deuxième lettre de Draco.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire – ou plutôt, je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire, à part l'éviter au maximum la semaine prochaine.

Je ne suis plus très sûr que le laisser me raconter tout ça soit une bonne idée – je n'étais déjà pas convaincu avant, mais là…J'ai l'impression qu'il pousse le délire un peu loin. Et moi, je ressens beaucoup trop de choses en le lisant. C'est réellement effrayant qu'il parvienne à m'atteindre même de cette façon…j'ai toujours pensé que ce garçon était dangereux.

Cessons de penser à ça. Vendredi j'ai appelé le lycée aux Etats-Unis, il ne me reste plus qu'à m'occuper de l'administration – je ferai ça pendant les vacances. Mais c'est une bonne chose de faite, et maintenant que j'ai un emploi assuré pour septembre, la paperasse ne devrait être qu'une simple formalité – du moins je l'espère.

Il faut encore que j'appelle Tonks avant de terminer de faire mon sac. Demain nous partons très tôt, et je ne tiens pas à me coucher trop tard.

Surtout qu'en ce moment, j'ai vraiment du mal à dormir…Je le maudis pour ce qu'il me fait subir sans même le savoir.

**o0O0o**

_La semaine prochaine, le fameux voyage à Paris, avec un chapitre double – comprenez, vous aurez droit aux deux points de vue de Harry et Draco en même temps, et le chapitre sera un peu plus long que d'habitude. Je ne vous en dis pas plus…huhuhu._

_**D'ici là, je vous invite comme d'habitude à jeter un œil de temps en temps sur mon blog, pour vous tenir au courant de mes avancées dans mes fics, de ma vie en général, etc.… (Adresse dans mon profil).**_

_Et en attendant, le petit bouton en bas à gauche vous tend les bras, ne résistez pas à son appel ! Je vous aime._


	52. Chapitre 52

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :** _Hello_ _tout le monde ! Cette semaine, le voyage à Paris…Je pense que ça devrait vous plaire, mais je ne peux jurer de rien, bien évidemment…Je poste le chapitre avec quelques heures d'avance parce que ma connexion n'arrête pas de planter...Bonne lecture ! _

**o0O0o**

**RAR : Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux reviews non signées sont sur mon blog myschka. mon – blog. org.**

**o0O0o**

**Merci à Anagrammes, BadAngel666 et BlackNemesis pour leurs conseils avisés et leur relecture pour cette fic (même si ce chapitre n'a malheureusement pas pu être corrigé, je m'excuse donc par avance des fautes que vous pourriez y trouver).**

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, lundi 6 avril 1997 : **

_**18h :**_

S'il y a bien quelque chose que je déteste plus que tout dans les voyages scolaires, c'est le trajet en lui-même. Je ne comprends pas comment, alors qu'on est tout de même logés dans l'un des meilleurs hôtels parisiens – j'ai appris ce matin que finalement, on dormait dans la capitale – le lycée a pu se décider pour des restrictions de budget ridicules et nous faire voyager en train. Prendre l'avion à Edimbourg pour aller à Paris aurait été tellement plus simple, mais non, il a fallu qu'on prenne le train pour Londres ! Ce qui bien sûr a pris toute la journée, et on vient à peine d'arriver. Et là, il faut encore prendre l'Eurostar jusqu'à Paris…Résultat, on aura à peine le temps de prendre possession de nos chambres à l'hôtel ce soir avant de manger – et bien entendu, hors de question de sortir ce soir. Et on aura perdu une journée pour rien, simplement parce qu'un pauvre billet d'avion coûte plus cher que deux billets de train – et encore, je me demande si la différence est réelle ou pas.

Tiens, le train arrive. Bah, j'aurai au moins l'occasion de voyager sous la Manche – après tout, c'est la première fois, ma dernière visite à Paris remonte à 1992, avant que la ligne ne soit mise en service. On va dire que c'est une expérience comme une autre…

_**19h :**_

Il est juste à quelques sièges devant moi. S'il levait la tête je pourrais le regarder dans les yeux, mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir décrocher de ce qu'il fait. On dirait qu'il dessine mais je n'en suis pas sûr – comme il est face à moi, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a dans son cahier.

Blaise et Terry sont en train de dormir, Sally et Luna sont dans une autre voiture. J'aimerais lui parler, mais il est à côté de cette autre prof de Français – Miss Hooch. Bah, de toute façon, il ne m'a pas adressé la parole de la journée. Pas même un regard, alors je crois que ce serait peine perdue de route façon. Quand on sera à l'hôtel, il faut que je sache le numéro de sa chambre.

_**23h :**_

Le train est arrivé en retard alors on a mangé dans un fast-food près de la gare avant d'aller à l'hôtel. Je crevais tellement la dalle que je crois bien que j'ai un peu trop mangé – j'espère que je n'aurai pas de bouton demain, ce serait la catastrophe.

J'ai vu que Sally et Luna partageaient leur chambre avec Daphné Greengrass. Il faudra que je trouve un moment pour lui parler en tête-à-tête. Même si je me suis excusé pour le fiasco de notre unique soirée ensemble, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le faire en face à face. Et je pense qu'elle mérite quelques explications. C'est quand même une fille super.

Là, je suis dans la chambre, Blaise est au téléphone avec sa belette et Terry est en train de bouquiner. Moi, je suis crevé, je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à éteindre les feux. Demain matin les élèves qui ne font pas de Français passeront des tests pour savoir dans quels groupes de niveau ils seront répartis. Terry sait déjà qu'il est dans le groupe de Potter – je n'ose toujours pas écrire son prénom ici – et Blaise sera sans doute dans celui des débutants. Je pense qu'il s'attend à ce que je me retrouve avec lui, mais m'est avis qu'il risquerait bien d'avoir une surprise…Tout ce que j'espère c'est que je réussirai suffisamment bien mon coup pour me retrouver avec Terry.

Oh, et je connais le numéro de sa chambre, il est au même étage que moi. Tout à l'heure pendant qu'il était encore en bas à la réception, j'ai glissé une autre lettre sous sa porte. J'espère qu'il la lira.

En attendant, si je ne dors pas, je ne risque pas d'être en forme demain.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, lundi 6 avril 1997 : **

_**15h :**_

J'ai l'impression que ce fichu train n'arrivera jamais à Londres, et que nous sommes coincés dans une espèce de tortillard asthmatique qui s'en finit plus de rouler. Les autres professeurs sont tous en train de dormir, mais moi je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. J'aimerais bien, pourtant. Je n'ai pas réussi à beaucoup dormir cette nuit…à cause de lui, encore.

_**19h30 :**_

Plus qu'une heure de trajet avant d'arriver à Paris. J'ai essayé de bosser mes cours mais je ne suis pas motivé. Alors j'ai commencé à dessiner, mais par réflexe, j'ai démarré encore un portrait de lui, alors j'ai du arrêter avant que Miss Hooch ne se pose des questions – elle est gentille, mais un peu trop bavarde. Heureusement qu'elle s'est mise à lire, je ne me sens pas franchement d'humeur sociable.

Dieux, faites que j'arrive à ne pas poser les yeux sur lui.

_**23h30 :**_

Enfin seul.

Il a glissé une autre lettre sous la porte de ma chambre. Depuis tout à l'heure j'hésite à la lire. Je sais que je devrais la jeter mais je n'y arrive pas. Après tout, il m'a demandé de ne pas jeter ses lettres…

Je vais quand même y jeter un coup d'œil.

_**23h45 :**_

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû la lire.

Je le savais, pourtant. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, et maintenant, je suis comme un con à crever d'envie de sortir de cette chambre et de le rejoindre – ce qui est bien entendu impossible parce qu'il est mineur/mon élève/en compagnie de deux de ses amis, et il n'y a aucune mention inutile à rayer dans ce que je viens d'énumérer. Ce garçon veut me tuer, honnêtement.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il me dise ça ? Il se trompe, il n'est pas amoureux. Il ne peut pas l'être, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vois pas ce qui lui plait tant chez moi. Quand bien même il le serait, ça ne changerait rien, ce serait même pire, parce que je ne peux pas répondre à ce genre de sentiments.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit lui ?

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mardi 7 avril 1997 : **

_**12h :**_

J'ai mésestimé mes capacités. Il a quand même eu l'air surpris, parce que je me retrouve dans le groupe juste en-dessous du sien – il faut croire que je suis meilleur à l'oral qu'à l'écrit…surprenant, quand on y pense, puisque je n'ai pas pratiqué depuis des lustres. Mais j'étais si près…Tant pis, je me contenterai des visites durant l'après-midi. D'ailleurs aujourd'hui, c'est le musée d'Orsay.

_**18h :**_

Apparemment, dans une heure, on doit aller manger dans le Quartier Latin. Il a fait un peu froid en fin d'après-midi, je ferais bien de prendre un manteau, d'ailleurs. Ensuite, retour à l'hôtel, et soirée libre. Blaise veut absolument aller au Queen ce soir – il est dans un trip gay en ce moment ou quoi ? En toute logique, ni Terry ni moi n'avons théoriquement le droit de sortir, mais on trouvera bien une solution. En vérité, je préférerais presque rester tout seul à l'hôtel et avoir une chance de lui parler, mais pour ce que j'en sais il peut très bien sortir lui aussi.

Oh, et le musée était pas mal. Le souci c'est que les impressionnistes ne m'intéressent pas vraiment – et surtout, je ne voyais que lui.

_**22h30 :**_

Blaise et Terry sont déjà dehors à m'attendre. Je crois bien que c'est parti pour une soirée à m'oublier dans l'alcool et la techno – formidable. De toute façon, ça vaut mieux que de rester dans ma chambre à me morfondre – et puis les gars ne seraient pas sortis sans moi, et je n'aurais même pas pu penser à lui tranquillement (comprendre : me branler comme un malade en l'imaginant nu dans mon lit).

Je vais quand même lui laisser une autre lettre avant de partir, des fois qu'il serait resté dans sa chambre. Et ensuite, direction les Champs-Élysées. Dommage que Sally ne soit pas assez en forme pour venir et que Luna veuille rester avec elle – enfin, ça m'aurait quand même étonné qu'elle la laisse tomber.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mardi 7 avril 1997 : **

_**13h :**_

Les tests de niveau se sont bien passés. A vrai dire, je m'attendais à peu près à cette répartition – il n'y a que lui qui m'ait surpris, une fois de plus. En fait, il aurait tout à fait pu se retrouver dans mon groupe, si je n'avais pas été particulièrement sévère avec lui. Il avait l'air déçu.

_**18h30 :**_

J'ai eu rapidement Tonks et Millicent au téléphone en rentrant à l'hôtel – tout va bien à Brighton, et Millicent a téléphoné une fois de plus à son père. Je crois qu'elle ne se sent pas encore prête à l'affronter de face, mais au moins elle ne refuse pas le dialogue, c'est déjà ça.

Il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux de tout l'après-midi, au point que je me demande s'il a vu quelque chose des tableaux. Ca devient vraiment difficile à gérer. J'ai eu du mal à ne pas le regarder. Ses yeux sur moi me donnaient chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud – est-ce qu'il l'a remarqué ? Et il était beaucoup trop proche de moi pour ma santé mentale, aussi.

Espérons que je serai loin de lui pendant le dîner…encore que je ne me fais d'illusions, nous allons manger dans un caveau du Quartier Latin, ce n'est pas réputé pour être très spacieux. J'essaierai de me mettre en bout de table, le plus loin possible.

_**23h :**_

Je serais bien resté toute la soirée dans ce restaurant – c'était vraiment très agréable.

Et j'ai réussi à rester loin de lui. J'aurais pu passer une soirée tranquille si je n'avais pas été obligé de rentrer à l'hôtel pour raccompagner les étudiants. Comme ça, je n'aurais pas trouvé cette nouvelle lettre, et je ne l'aurais pas lue – j'ai si peu de volonté lorsque ça le concerne que c'en est désolant.

Et maintenant, si je ne sors pas, je vais passer la nuit à ruminer tout seul sur mon lit, voire faire autre chose – c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Il faut que je sorte. Peu importe où, pourvu que j'oublie les mots qu'il m'a écrits, ne serait-ce que pour un instant.

**o0O0o**

_La soirée n'avait pas été si mauvaise que ce à quoi Draco s'était attendu. Son visage avait plu au physionomiste à l'entrée, et ils avaient pu facilement pénétrer dans la discothèque grâce aux quatre filles à qui Blaise avait fait du charme et qui les avaient laissés faire la queue en leur compagnie. La célèbre boîte de nuit dans laquelle ses amis l'avaient traîné n'était pas tout à fait le genre qu'il affectionnait habituellement, mais il s'était vite laissé porter par la musique assourdissante, la foule festive et les rythmes des basses qui faisaient vibrer la piste de danse. Et il avait à peu près réussi à s'amuser sans trop penser à Harry._

_Il avait même joué le jeu jusqu'à se laisser aller à danser lascivement avec quelques garçons qui l'avaient dragué. Il avait même permis à certains de l'embrasser, juste parce que c'était agréable et qu'il ne voulait plus réfléchir. Même si à chaque fois que sa bouche en embrassait une autre, il se rappelait du goût des lèvres du jeune homme brun qui l'obsédait. Même si, pendant quelques secondes, son cœur se serrait à l'idée que ce n'était pas lui. Même si aucun des regards dans lesquels il avait plongé ses yeux n'étaient aussi verts que le sien. Même si aucune des chevelures dans lesquelles il avait passé ses mains n'était aussi noire et ébouriffée que la sienne._

_Plus tard, bien plus tard, alors que Blaise avait du mal à tenir debout et que les yeux de Terry commençaient à se fermer tout seuls, ils avaient pris un taxi et étaient rentrés à l'hôtel. Draco, qui était le seul des trois garçons à être encore suffisamment en forme pour ne pas bredouiller, avait donné l'adresse dans un français approximatif – c'était tout ce dont il était capable vue l'heure avancée de la nuit. Le trajet s'était déroulé en silence, tandis que les deux autres garçons somnolaient paisiblement – ou plutôt Blaise, ronflait tranquillement, mais le sommeil de Terry semblait plutôt agité si l'on se fiait à ses sourcils froncés. Draco s'était demandé s'il pensait à Sally. Lui, dès le moment où il avait quitté le Queen, n'avait pu penser à autre chose que Harry._

_Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il laissa ses deux amis rentrer avant lui dans la chambre qu'ils se partageaient, et qu'il alla se poster devant la porte de celle de son jeune professeur. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il faisait cela – il n'aurait jamais osé frapper contre le montant de bois, et encore moins entrer, surtout à une heure pareille. Draco soupira, consterné par sa propre bêtise, et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour. Lorsqu'il les entendit. Les bruits._

_Les soupirs. Les gémissements. Les plaintes. Et les voix de _deux_ hommes. Le cœur de Draco sombra dans sa poitrine alors que, mû par une impulsion irrésistible, il collait son oreille et le reste de son corps contre la porte. Il pouvait percevoir les murmures des deux amants, étouffés par le bois épais et solide qui le séparait d'eux. Et ça faisait mal, terriblement mal, de savoir que ce qu'il faisait depuis des jours pour se faire aimer de Harry ne servait à rien, que l'autre ne pensait pas une seconde à lui – qu'il l'avait simplement _effacé_de son esprit. _Envie de moi, hein_, songea le garçon en haletant avec rage. _Tu parles

_Il était dévasté – et curieusement, son excitation avait grimpé en flèche, proportionnellement à sa jalousie. Il en ignorait les raisons, peut-être était-ce simplement le fait de savoir que Harry, à quelques mètres à peine, était en train de prendre son pied. Et il était incapable de s'arracher à ce supplice, il _fallait_qu'il entende, qu'il subisse jusqu'au bout. Après, peut-être, il serait suffisamment dégoûté – en colère – pour partir et tenter d'oublier Harry. D'oublier le mal qu'il lui faisait, d'oublier sa propre queue dure et tendue qui frottait contre le bois de la porte. Il ne se rendit compte que plusieurs minutes plus tard que ses larmes avaient commencé à couler – peut-être au moment même où il avait entendu les premiers bruits._

_A présent les voix se faisaient plus pressantes, plus fiévreuses – l'autre homme murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles en français, et cela ne fit qu'ajouter à sa rage et à son excitation. Et Harry – Harry sifflait, chuchotait, gémissait, et Draco pouvait presque voir sa langue pointer entre ses lèvres, il pouvait _presque_ la sentir se glisser entre les siennes. C'était insoutenable, et il crut qu'il allait simplement mourir là, devant cette porte – jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelque chose._

_« Draco… »_

_A peine un souffle – du moins, d'où il était, mais parfaitement perceptible. Le garçon blond força son cœur à recommencer de battre au moment où il entendit les excuses maladroites bredouillées en français par Harry à l'attention de son compagnon d'une nuit. Et en entendant le bruit des pas qui se dirigeaient – vers la porte, ou vers la salle de bain, peu importait, il ne voulait pas tenter le diable en restant ici – Draco se décida à rejoindre rapidement sa chambre, la respiration haletante et la bite plus dure que jamais._

_Lorsqu'il regagna son lit et se coula sous les draps, Blaise et Terry dormaient déjà, d'un sommeil profond et encore alourdi par l'alcool. Alors, silencieusement, il sortit son sexe de son caleçon et se repassa mentalement les bruits de la scène qu'il avait entendue un peu plus tôt. Il remplaça dans son imagination la voix du français par la sienne et se caressa rapidement, presque brutalement, en se mordant les lèvres. Avant de jouir avec violence, le prénom de Harry au bord des lèvres. Puis il s'endormit, plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêve, sur cette dernière pensée. Il ne le laisserait plus le fuir à présent. Peu importaient les conséquences._

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mercredi 8 avril 1997 : **

_**12h :**_

Le cours était chiant. Mais je m'en fous, de toute façon je pensais à autre chose. Je me suis réveillé avec la tête dans le cul ce matin, mais c'est pas grave parce qu'aujourd'hui, quoi qu'il arrive, je vais lui parler. Je sais pas encore comment je vais m'y prendre, mais cette fois-ci j'arrête les lettres – je ne sais même pas s'il les lit, alors…Si, je pense qu'il les lit, ou alors il pense à moi malgré tout – et à bien y réfléchir, c'est encore mieux. Mais en tout cas, je ne le laisserai pas me fuir encore une fois. Oh, non, pas cette fois.

Tout à l'heure, on va visiter la section égyptienne du Louvre, mais après on a quartier libre. Je n'aurai qu'à le suivre et essayer de lui parler quand il sera seul. Ou alors il faudra que j'attende ce soir, mais je ne suis plus à quelques heures près, maintenant.

_**19h :**_

Merde.

C'était bien parti, pourtant. Juste après la visite du musée, il a dit qu'il voulait aller se balader dans les jardins du Luxembourg – c'était vraiment l'occasion idéale pour peu qu'il ait voulu s'isoler. Seulement, il a fallu qu'un troupeau de petites merdeuses lui demande de les accompagner dans le Marais pour faire du shopping – comme si elles ne pouvaient pas se débrouiller toutes seules ! Evidemment, il n'a pas su dire non, du coup, j'ai moi aussi suivi le mouvement. De toute façon Sally et Luna voulaient y aller aussi, au moins j'ai pu être un peu avec elles. Et Blaise et Terry se sont joints à nous, résultat ça a été un très chouette après-midi, mais ce n'était pas du tout ce que je j'espérais.

Et puis j'ai pu en profiter pour discuter un peu avec Daphné. Il fallait bien que je me décide à m'excuser – m'expliquer surtout, en face à face avec elle. J'ai attendu qu'on s'éloigne un peu du reste du groupe et je lui ai dit qu'il fallait que je lui parle. Au début elle était plutôt réticente – en même temps, je la comprends, à sa place j'aurais fait pareil. Bref, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler avec moi, mais elle a accepté de m'écouter. Et je lui ai tout raconté – elle ne semblait pas vraiment me croire au début, et puis finalement elle a eu l'air incroyablement soulagé et elle a souri. En fait, elle a même ri en disant qu'effectivement, vues les circonstances, elle n'aurait pas pu lutter. Ca me fait plaisir qu'elle l'ait si bien pris, finalement – je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que je ne la trouvais pas assez bien pour moi ou un truc comme ça.

Et puis c'est la première personne qui ne fait pas partie de mes proches à qui je dis que je suis gay. Bizarrement, je me suis senti…plus léger, en quelque sorte.

Bref. Ce soir, il faut vraiment que j'arrive à lui parler.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mercredi 8 avril 1997 : **

_**13h :**_

Dans un peu moins d'une heure, nous allons visiter le Louvre – enfin, une partie, et ensuite le reste de l'après-midi, j'espère pouvoir me promener tranquille au Luxembourg. Ca me fera du bien, je pense. J'ai été totalement incapable de rester concentré pendant le cours de ce matin. C'est de sa faute, évidemment.

Hier soir, je suis sorti et j'ai ramené un garçon à l'hôtel. Un Français très beau – blond, avec des yeux gris, comme par hasard…Je ne me rappelle pas lui avoir demandé son nom, ou alors je l'ai oublié, c'est dire à quel point ça m'importait peu. Mais il était vraiment beau, et il m'excitait incroyablement – ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il me faisait penser à lui, mais au moment où il m'a demandé de l'emmener avec moi, je n'y pensais pas…C'était pourtant évident, en y réfléchissant.

Tellement évident, que je ne me suis pas rendu compte sur le coup que c'était son nom à lui que je prononçais quand l'autre me baisait. On peut dire que ça lui a coupé tous ses effets. Cela dit, ça se comprend, à sa place, moi aussi j'aurais été vexé – euphémisme. Ca ne l'a pas empêché de recommencer quelques minutes plus tard ce que nous étions en train de faire avant que je ne commette la bourde, mais de mon côté, le cœur n'y était vraiment plus. J'ai fini par lui demander de partir, et je lui ai payé le taxi pour qu'il me foute la paix. Il a du se dire que les Anglais étaient vraiment des trous du cul.

Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il m'a vraiment démonté le cerveau, ce petit con…

Enfin, espérons que j'arriverai à me maîtriser aujourd'hui encore – si j'arrive à m'éloigner un peu cet après-midi après la visite. Et ce soir, je crois bien que je vais rester au lit. Et dormir.

_**19h :**_

Evidemment, les choses ne se sont pas passées comme je le souhaitais. Je me doutais bien qu'il me serait difficile de m'échapper aujourd'hui, même pour une heure ou deux. Après tout, en journée, je suis censé accompagner les élèves. Et il s'est joint à mon groupe, bien entendu – il n'allait pas manquer une occasion de venir me provoquer, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, me provoquer…sa seule présence me fait perdre l'esprit alors il n'a pas grand chose à faire.

Il ne le sait pas, mais j'ai entendu la conversation qu'il a eue avec Miss Greengrass. Ils pensaient être seuls puisqu'ils s'étaient éloignés du reste du groupe. Je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès – ce n'est pas mon genre d'espionner les conversations des gens, même les siennes. Mais la curiosité a été la plus forte – la jalousie aussi, peut-être – et j'ai écouté ce qu'il lui disait. Il est vraiment gay. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me fait à la fois autant plaisir et autant…peur.

Ou plutôt, si, je sais, et c'est bien le problème.

Est-ce qu'il se rend compte de tout ce que ses yeux peuvent me laisser entrevoir ? J'en doute. Dire qu'il va encore falloir l'affronter ce soir au dîner…

_**22h :**_

Je tombe de fatigue, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Le dîner a une fois de plus été une torture – de le savoir à la fois si proche et si loin de moi, de m'être mis dans cette situation impossible dans laquelle il semble vouloir plonger lui aussi. A pieds joints.

Je voudrais tellement parler à Tonks…mais elle travaille ce soir, alors je suppose que je vais probablement me retourner pendant des heures dans mon lit, à essayer de dormir sans y parvenir. A penser à lui. Et demain, je serai crevé – encore.

**o0O0o**

_Harry reposa son stylo et le cahier dans lequel il était en train d'écrire lorsqu'une série de coups brefs mais insistants se fit entendre contre la porte de sa chambre. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre posée sur la petite table de nuit à sa gauche – 22h15. Il se demandait qui pouvait bien venir le déranger à cette heure relativement tardive, d'autant qu'il avait dit au cours du dîner qu'il se sentait fatigué et comptait se coucher tôt. Le jeune homme brun maugréa un peu, puis extirpa de son sac de voyage ouvert au pied de son lit un pull léger par-dessus son torse nu – il doutait que se présenter à son interlocuteur, quel qu'il fût, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un pantalon fût réellement approprié. Puis, passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste fatigué, il alla ouvrir la porte._

_Ce qu'il regretta immédiatement au moment où le panneau de bois s'effaça pour laisser apparaître la haute silhouette et le beau visage de Draco Malfoy, dont les traits n'exprimaient rien d'autre qu'une froide détermination – Harry se fit la réflexion saugrenue que seuls les yeux gris et brillants d'une lueur presque empreinte de violence semblaient réellement animés d'émotion. Le garçon blond ne disait rien, se contentant de fixer son enseignant dans les yeux, et avança simplement d'un pas à l'intérieur de la chambre, de sorte que Harry ne puisse pas refermer la porte. Son attitude montrait clairement qu'il ne souffrirait pas la moindre protestation et Harry sentit sa résistance commencer à céder. Avec un soupir d'extrême lassitude, il s'effaça pour le laisser complètement entrer, le visage neutre mais le cœur battant beaucoup trop vite._

_Draco s'avança dans la chambre et se dirigea directement vers le lit aux couvertures défaites. Il attrapa un cendrier à moitié plein sur la table de nuit et s'assit silencieusement sur le matelas en s'allumant une cigarette. Harry n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit où il était, s'étant simplement retourné pour faire face à son étudiant. Il sentit que sa respiration s'était faite difficile, presque haletante, et pensa confusément que si Draco continuait de le regarder avec ces yeux-là, il ne serait plus capable de le repousser bien longtemps. S'il continuait, Harry allait craquer et ferait une chose stupide, comme l'embrasser ou lui dire qu'il l'aimait – il savait au fond de lui-même qu'il pouvait difficilement être plus proche de la vérité, même si la dernière part consciente de son esprit se refusait obstinément à le reconnaître._

_Le garçon blond continuait de le fixer de ses yeux orageux – et il ne disait toujours rien, alors Harry s'approcha lentement de la table de nuit, comme si son élève était un animal dangereux qu'il ne fallait surtout pas énerver, et attrapa son paquet de cigarette, d'où il sortit une tige de tabac qu'il alluma nerveusement – plus pour occuper ses mains, ses yeux et son esprit quelques secondes et se détourner de ce regard gris qui semblait lui vriller l'âme, que parce qu'il avait réellement envie de fumer. Puis il contourna soigneusement – ou plutôt, il voulut tenter de contourner le lit, mais Draco eut un geste vif dans sa direction et lui retint le poignet, d'une main ferme mais sans serrer sa prise. La sensation brûlante de sa peau sur la sienne suffit à paralyser Harry qui ne put faire autrement que de plonger de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux du garçon._

_« Est-ce que tu as lu mes lettres, Harry ? » demanda Draco d'une voix neutre – un peu trop neutre, et Harry se rendit à peine compte de l'emploi de son prénom, remarquant simplement la façon dont il roulait délicieusement sur la langue du jeune homme._

_« Je les ai lues. » Il n'avait même pas essayé de se dégager de la poigne de Draco. « Je voudrais que tu arrêtes, » ajouta-t-il doucement. C'était faux – il ne voulait surtout pas que Draco arrête, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à les lire sans…sans sombrer._

_« Je n'arrêterai pas, tu sais, » répliqua Draco calmement. Trop calmement, encore une fois – il ressemblait à ces gens qui n'ont plus rien à perdre et cela fit peur à Harry. Ca, et son regard qui le brûlait toujours plus fort. « Je suis sincère. Dans mes lettres, je veux dire – et je ne fais rien de mal, rien du tout. » Draco s'interrompit un instant avant de reprendre, une nouvelle nuance dans la voix – de la supplication ? « Laisse-moi continuer à t'écrire. Pourquoi les autres élèves pourraient le faire et pas moi ? »_

Parce que les autres élèves ne me font pas cet effet-là_, pensa Harry. _Parce que je ne rêve d'aucun d'entre eux, à part toi. Parce qu'il y a que toi dont la vue me brûle jusqu'à l'âme_. Mais bien sûr, il ne le dit pas. A la place, il ne sut que répondre des mots creux, vides de sens, en lesquels il ne croyait pas lui-même._

_« Les autres élèves ne m'écrivent pas trois lettres d'amour par semaine, » fit-il misérablement. « Ca me gêne. Je…n'aime pas ça. »_

_« Les autres élèves ne sont pas sincères, » objecta Draco, d'une voix clairement suppliante cette fois-ci – et incroyablement douce, aussi. « Moi, je t'aime vraiment, tu sais. »_

_Harry commençait à le croire. _Et c'est bien ça le problème_, songea-t-il – son dernier garde-fou était lentement en train de s'effriter. Un dernier sursaut. Etre dur – blessant, même. C'était un élève. C'était _son_ élève. Il. Ne. Pouvait. Pas. Faire. Ca._

_« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, » déclara-t-il, d'un ton qu'il espérait suffisamment froid et déterminé. « Tu es trop jeune, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. »_

_Draco n'avait pas le même caractère que Fred, Harry ne savait pas comment il allait réagir. Il espérait qu'il serait suffisamment vexé pour partir. Même si après cela, Harry avait l'impression qu'il n'aurait plus jamais la force de sortir de son lit._

_« …Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? » La voix de Draco était clairement incrédule – blessée aussi, mais surtout, il avait l'air de ne pas réaliser ce qu'il venait d'entendre – et il avait raison. « Tu penses vraiment que je ne t'aime pas ? Et – et toi ? Tu ne m'aimes pas non plus ? »_

_Harry ne répondit rien. Et ce fut l'explosion – finalement, il réagissait exactement comme Fred._

_« Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de t'aimer, hein ? » cracha le jeune homme en se levant brusquement, sa main enserrant toujours le poignet de Harry. « Merde, Harry, tu as le droit de ne pas ressentir la même chose, mais putain, respecte au moins mes sentiments ! Tu n'as pas le droit de les nier, tu n'as pas le droit de faire comme si je ne ressentais pas ces choses pour toi ! Ne dis pas que je ne sais pas, ne dis pas que je suis trop jeune, parce que putain, je suis foutrement assez vieux pour savoir ce que je veux ! Et ce que je veux, c'est toi…personne d'autre. » _

_Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase d'une voix brisée, à peine murmurée, comme si la dire à voix haute était bien au-dessus de ses forces. C'était peut-être le cas. Sa main tremblait autour de son poignet._

_« Tu parles comme Fred, » remarqua doucement Harry. « Il a dit exactement la même chose quand on s'est séparés. »_

_« J'en ai rien à foutre de Fred Weasley ! » Draco fulminait – visiblement la référence à son ex-petit ami ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Si Harry ne s'était pas senti aussi mal, il aurait esquissé un petit sourire désabusé. Le garçon blond n'avait jamais supporté la comparaison, avec qui que ce fût. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si qui que ce fût pouvait tenir la comparaison avec lui._

_Il s'aperçut trop tard que Draco s'était rapproché de lui – dangereusement. Collant presque son torse au sien. Sa bouche à quelques centimètres à peine de la sienne – il était magnifique. Harry haleta en sentant la vague de chaleur envahir son corps, le parcourant tout entier pour finir par s'écraser brutalement dans son sternum et au creux de ses reins. Il eut un mouvement de panique en sentant son érection comprimée dans son pantalon et bénit la providence de lui avoir fait choisir de porter un pull aussi long._

_« D'ailleurs, tu dis que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais tu mens, Harry, » reprit Draco, d'une voix sourde et basse – et fiévreuse. « Regarde la vérité en face. Tu crèves de ne pas me sentir près de toi, de ne pas pouvoir me toucher. Ose me dire en face que ce n'est pas à moi que tu penses quand tu te branles le soir ! Ose me dire que ce n'était pas à moi que tu pensais quand tu as couché avec ce mec la nuit dernière ! Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux, moi je sais que tu m'aimes, et je finirai bien par te le faire admettre. »_

_Harry exhala brusquement lorsque Draco se colla encore un peu plus contre lui – maintenant, _maintenant_ il pouvait sentir l'excitation du garçon contre l'os de sa hanche, et c'était à la fois terrifiant et extraordinaire. Et il pouvait aussi sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres, et la sensation lui fit chavirer le cœur, peut-être encore plus que le fait de savoir que ce garçon si beau bandait douloureusement pour lui – à cause de lui. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter, et il fit un mouvement involontaire pour dégager son poignet – ou peut-être rapprocher Draco encore un peu plus. Il ne savait plus._

_Et lorsque Draco posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il sut qu'il était définitivement perdu._

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, jeudi 9 avril 1997 : **

_**11h30 :**_

Hier, je suis allé dans sa chambre pour lui parler.

Il ne m'a pas repoussé. Enfin, évidemment au début j'ai cru que jamais je n'y arriverais – il peut être tellement têtu quand il s'y met. Mais finalement…c'était extraordinaire. Bon, bien sûr, on s'est juste embrassés, et après il m'a demandé de partir – c'est normal, je veux dire, il y a toujours l'école, le fait que je sois mineur et tout ça. Mais il ne m'a pas repoussé, et c'est tout ce qui compte. C'est pas grave si je dois attendre, je lui ai déjà dit et je le pense toujours. Je peux faire ça, ça n'a pas d'importance tant que je sais qu'il m'attendra lui aussi.

De toute façon, il a dit qu'il faudrait qu'on parle plus sérieusement de tout ça qu'on ne l'a fait hier soir – je suis d'accord. Si j'étais resté hier, je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu se passer. Et je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais je pense que ça aurait été trop tôt.

Il faut que je me dépêche, on prend le car dans un quart d'heure pour aller à Vaux le Vicomte – ce château est magnifique. J'espère qu'on va pouvoir rester un peu seuls tous les deux (ça m'étonnerait, mais bon…).

_**22h :**_

C'était génial. Déjà, le château était beau – et le concert de musique classique dans les jardins c'était super. Mais surtout j'ai pu rester un peu avec lui. Oh, pas longtemps, même pas une demi-heure – et on a fait que discuter, essentiellement de l'histoire du château. Mais c'était génial quand même.

Là où ça devient difficile, c'est de savoir qu'il est à quelques chambres à peine de la mienne, et que je ne peux même pas aller le voir – et je parle même pas de coucher, hein, juste…simplement être ensemble. Et parler, bien sûr, puisque aujourd'hui, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps. Techniquement, je pourrais aller le rejoindre, mais je ne veux pas – j'ai envie qu'il voie qu'il peut me faire confiance. Et puis les copains ne sont pas encore au courant. Je leur dirai quand on sera rentrés à Hogwarts, juste avant de partir en vacances. J'ai envie d'appeler Milli pour lui raconter – mais les mecs sont là et personne ne veut sortir ce soir, vu qu'on repart en Angleterre demain matin.

…Quand même…dire que je ne peux même pas le toucher. Frustration, là (et les deux autres trous du cul qui ne dorment toujours pas, je peux même pas me branler tranquille…).

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, jeudi 9 avril 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

C'est officiel. Je suis irrémédiablement foutu.

Et le pire, c'est que malgré tout, malgré le fait que je sais pertinemment que ça va m'apporter des emmerdes monstrueuses, je me suis rarement senti aussi bien – aussi heureux.

Pourtant je sais bien que je ne vais rien y gagner de bon, et j'ai vraiment, vraiment essayé de le repousser quand il est venu me trouver hier soir dans ma chambre. Mais je n'ai pas pu, ou alors je n'ai pas voulu. Sans doute que je n'ai pas voulu, finalement.

Je crois bien que j'ai signé ma perte, et j'ai du mal à éprouver du remord pour ça. Je sais que je devrais culpabiliser plus que ça, je sais que je n'aurais pas du. J'ai été lamentable face à lui. Et je sais aussi qu'il n'y a pas la moindre chance pour qu'il attende trois mois comme il a dit qu'il le ferait – après tout, ce n'est encore qu'un gamin…Pourtant, j'ai envie de le croire. Terriblement, à un point que ça fait presque mal.

Tout à l'heure alors que nous étions en train de nous promener dans les jardins du château de Vaux le Vicomte, il est venu me rejoindre, pas très longtemps, juste assez pour que j'aie l'impression de vivre une relation normale avec quelqu'un. Il a attrapé ma main, à peine quelques secondes avant de la relâcher – et ça m'a remué bien plus que n'importe quel baiser.

Et ce soir quand j'ai appelé Tonks, complètement en panique, pour lui raconter ma connerie, tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'est finalement lui dire comment ça s'était passé. Avec un sourire idiot accroché aux lèvres, comme une putain de midinette de 14 ans.

Misère. Dire qu'on repart demain en Angleterre et que je ne le verrai pas pendant 15 jours. Je regrette presque de lui avoir fait me promettre de ne pas essayer de revenir me voir ici.

Je suis vraiment amoureux de ce petit con.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, vendredi 10 avril 1997 : **

_**18h :**_

Vivement que le train arrive. Je suis crevé et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'aller dormir. Evidemment, j'aimerais que ce soit avec lui, mais je vais devoir me contenter de rêver.

En tout cas j'ai hâte qu'on arrive à Hogwarts. J'aurais préféré qu'on reste plus longtemps à Paris, et surtout, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de retourner à Londres demain – ça par exemple, c'est un bel exemple de l'organisation pourrie de ce lycée : on était à Londres ce midi et j'aurais pu rentrer directement chez moi, mais non, je n'avais pas l'autorisation. Résultat je dois me taper une demie-journée de trajet en plus aujourd'hui, et je vais devoir reprendre l'avion demain. Super.

Pansy me regarde méchamment depuis tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, encore ? Elle peut pas me foutre la paix de temps en temps ? Depuis qu'elle sort avec Vince, elle passe son temps à me mater furieusement…Merde, qu'elle aille se faire sauter par son gros lard de copain, ça me fera des vacances et ça lui fera du bien.

Tout à l'heure, je l'ai croisé dans le couloir du train quand je suis allé aux toilettes. Il m'a juste effleuré le bras, gentiment, à peine en fait – on aurait pu croire que c'était accidentel, mais moi je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. C'était incroyable ce que ça m'a donné chaud.

_**23h :**_

Et voilà. On est rentrés à l'internat, j'ai fait mes bagages pour Londres. Et j'ai pas du tout envie de partir. Ou plutôt, je n'ai pas envie de retourner chez mes parents. Si seulement je pouvais aller quelques jours à Brighton chez Milli ! Ca me ferait plaisir de la voir – et puis, je pourrais être un peu avec lui, aussi.

Je lui ai laissé un petit mot dans sa boîte aux lettres, pour qu'il puisse le lire avant son départ à Brighton.

C'est dingue. Je croyais que peut-être, le fait de savoir que je n'espérais pas en vain me calmerait un peu. Mais non. Il m'obsède toujours autant. Parfois, je me fais peur – est-ce que je serai toujours comme ça ?

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, vendredi 10 avril 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

J'ai vraiment l'impression que je fais quelque chose de monstrueux en l'acceptant ainsi dans ma vie. Enfin, je sais que je _devrais_ avoir cette impression, et ce qui me terrifie, c'est que je n'arrive pas à redevenir raisonnable – je n'arrive même pas à culpabiliser, en réalité.

Il m'a laissé un mot dans ma boîte aux lettres. Apparemment, il n'a pas renoncé à l'idée de continuer à m'écrire, et je dois avouer que c'est peut-être une bonne idée. Du moins ça me paraît moins dangereux que d'accepter de le voir trop souvent seul – honnêtement, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me maîtriser.

J'espère que les vacances vont me permettre de réfléchir à tout ça et de faire le point sur ce qui se passe. Ne serait-ce que pour en parler avec Nymph – elle sera sûrement occupée avec Neville, surtout avec cette histoire d'emménagement, mais il faut vraiment que j'en parle à quelqu'un, et je ne vois qu'elle pour m'aider à y voir plus clair.

La seule chose dont je suis absolument certain, c'est qu'il va cruellement me manquer pendant ces 15 jours.

Oh, je suis tellement dans la merde.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, samedi 11 avril 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

Comme je l'avais prévu, Nymph n'a pas vraiment eu de moment à m'accorder aujourd'hui. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés dans l'après-midi, elle n'a d'yeux que pour Nev et ne cesse de parler de cet été, quand il viendra enfin s'installer à Brighton. Je la comprends, je ne lui en veux pas de ne pas prendre le temps de me parler – je sais que de toute façon, elle trouvera toujours un moment pour moi pendant ces 15 jours. Je peux bien lui foutre la paix avec mes problèmes existentiels et la laisser un peu savourer son bonheur tranquillement.

Millicent a l'air en pleine forme. En fait, elle rayonnait littéralement tout à l'heure. Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir de la voir si épanouie. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait parlé plusieurs fois à son père au téléphone depuis la dernière fois où elle m'en a parlé. Elle ne se sent pas encore prête à l'affronter de face, mais elle prévoit de le voir cet été à Londres. Finalement, peut-être que ce changement de vie lui a fait plus de bien que de mal. Je l'espère en tout cas.

Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu beaucoup parler avec elle puisqu'elle travaillait ce soir chez Seamus, mais il lui a donné sa journée de demain – cette fille a vraiment un courage incroyable – et quelques jours de congés supplémentaires, ce qui me permettra d'être un peu avec elle et de discuter de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis les vacances d'hiver.

J'espère que Draco est bien arrivé à Londres et que ça se passe bien chez lui. Je crève d'envie de l'appeler, mais je crains que ce ne soit pas très prudent. Je ne sais même pas si ce serait une bonne idée de répondre à ses lettres. Pourtant, dieu sait que j'aimerais y répondre…

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, samedi 11 avril 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Arrivé dans la journée à Londres, avec Blaise.

Là, je suis une fois de plus tout seul dans ma chambre, et je me fais chier comme un rat mort. Heureusement, durant ces vacances, Sally et Luna viendront faire un saut dans notre bonne vieille capitale et je ne serai pas obligé de passer mon temps à me morfondre dans mon coin ou d'écouter les délires de Blaise sur sa si charmante petite amie – j'adore Ginny, mais honnêtement, parfois, il me gonfle à tout le temps parler d'elle. Comme si moi je passais mon temps à le bassiner avec Harry.

J'ai dîné avec Mère ce soir, Père n'était pas là, comme d'habitude – pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ? Elle avait l'air plutôt en forme, du moins par rapport aux dernières vacances. Par contre, elle a encore bu beaucoup trop de vin pendant le repas, même si elle a manifestement essayé de faire des efforts parce que j'étais là. Je me demande ce que fout Bella, je lui avais pourtant dit qu'il fallait la surveiller…Bref, en tout cas, elle m'a dit qu'elle travaillait de temps en temps pour un œuvre caritative, histoire de se changer les idées.

Mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne l'enthousiasme pas vraiment, en fait. Il faut dire qu'elle traîne encore avec ses « copines » de shopping, alors forcément ça ne doit pas beaucoup la changer de d'habitude. Personnellement, je pense qu'elle devrait plutôt chercher du boulot dans un domaine qui l'intéresse – peut-être même recommencer à bosser avec Bella, par exemple, je suis sûr que ça plairait à ma tante bien-aimée. Je sais que Père n'approuverait pas, mais de toute façon, il est tellement peu souvent à la maison que je suis presque persuadé qu'il ne s'en rendrait même pas compte.

Enfin, passons. Demain, je vais essayer d'avoir Milli au téléphone pour savoir comment elle va et pour savoir si elle a reçu ma carte postale de Paris – c'est ringard, je sais, mais c'était pour la faire rager. Peut-être que je pourrai parler à Harry aussi. Ce serait bien – oh, je viens de penser à un truc : est-ce que mes parents reçoivent la facture détaillée de ma ligne de téléphone ? Bah, en même temps, c'est Mère qui s'occupe des factures, alors je ne pense pas que ça posera un problème à Milli. Et puis Mère l'aime bien, alors…elle a été ravie quand je lui ai dit que j'avais eu de ses nouvelles depuis sa fugue, mais elle n'a pas cherché à insister quand je lui ai dit qu'elle préférait qu'on ne sache pas où elle était.

Je crois que je vais écrire une autre lettre à Harry. C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression que les mots glissent tout seuls sur le papier quand il s'agit de lui.

Il me manque déjà.

**o0O0o**

_La semaine prochaine, deux chapitres, puisque ce sont les vacances scolaires pour nos héros…_

_**D'ici là, je vous invite bien évidemment à venir jeter un œil sur mon blog myschka. mon – blog. org pour vous tenir au courant de mes avancées dans mes fics, des retards éventuels de publication, etc. **_

_**Je vous annonce également pour ceux qui seraient à paris en juillet que je serai présente à la Japan Expo, près du stand du fanzine Le Troisième Œil, histoire de faire un coucou aux autres auteurs et aux lecteurs qui voudraient venir nous voir. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à visiter le stand ! **_

_En attendant, comme d'habitude, si vous avez la moindre question ou le moindre commentaire à faire, le petit bouton en bas à gauche vous tend les bras ! Je vous aime._


	53. Chapitre 53

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze : **_Ouh…je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que vous allez me haïr à la fin de ce chapitre…Donc, je ne dis rien et vous laisse découvrir par vous-même…_

**o0O0o**

**RAR : Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux reviews non signées sont sur mon blog myschka. mon – blog. org.**

**o0O0o**

**Merci à Anagrammes, BadAngel666 et BlackNemesis pour leurs conseils avisés et leur relecture pour cette fic.**

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, lundi 13 avril 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Journée chiante. J'ai passé mon temps à faire mes devoirs de vacances, l'avantage c'est que si je continue comme ça j'aurai terminé tout mon travail d'ici mercredi. Mais en-dehors de ça, j'ai pas fait grand chose.

En fait, le seul truc intéressant que j'ai fait, c'est de passer un coup de fil à Milli cet après-midi. J'ai pu parler un peu avec Harry, mais pas longtemps, malheureusement – je crois qu'il était un peu gêné…Je sais bien qu'il ne va pas se faire à l'idée tout de suite, je ne suis pas con, mais…je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il soit un peu moins…coincé ? C'est pas vraiment le mot, mais…si, c'est à peu près l'idée générale. Pourvu qu'il ne change pas d'avis pendant les vacances…je crois que je ne supporterais pas qu'il me repousse de nouveau si c'était le cas.

Enfin, bref, j'ai parlé avec Milli, et je lui ai dit que j'avais un truc à lui raconter à propos de Harry. Elle a semblé comprendre ce que j'essayais de lui dire, parce qu'elle a promis de me rappeler demain soir, quand elle aura plus de temps et qu'il n'y aura personne autour d'elle pour entendre la conversation. J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop choquée – ça m'étonnerait vu ce qu'elle m'a conseillé, mais bon…on sait jamais. Oh, et elle m'a dit aussi qu'elle avait commencé à se faire suffisamment d'argent pour commencer à rembourser Harry et Tonks pour les achats qu'ils avaient fait pour elle aux dernières vacances – Tonks refuse de lui faire payer un loyer, mais Milli voudrait quand même payer sa part pour le téléphone et la bouffe, sans parler des meubles pour sa chambre.

Bref, à part ça, pas grand chose…Et il me manque.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mardi 14 avril 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

Aujourd'hui, je suis allé déjeuner avec Bella – et Snape. Honnêtement, si elle voulait que je sois traumatisé à vie, c'était la chose à faire…

Bref, c'était sympa quand même, bien qu'évidemment je n'aie pas pu parler de tout ce que je voulais. J'ai simplement mentionné Mère, et je lui ai une fois de plus demandé de lui parler. Et je dois reconnaître que sur ce coup-là la présence de Snape m'a pas mal aidé puisqu'il a appuyé mes dires. Et comme il semblerait qu'il soit le seul homme au monde qu'elle daigne écouter – et surtout le seul dont elle tient compte des opinions – ça a plutôt joué en ma faveur. Je regrette cependant d'avoir du partager Bella avec son nouveau – brrr, j'ai vraiment du mal à me faire à l'idée – mec. Enfin, passons.

Cet après-midi j'ai vu Blaise, on s'est baladé dans Soho pour faire un peu de shopping. Vendredi c'est l'anniversaire de Ginny donc il voulait lui trouver un truc sympa pour ses 17 ans. N'empêche, heureusement que j'étais là parce que je suis pas sûr qu'elle aurait apprécié l'ensemble de lingerie qu'il voulait lui offrir à la base – mon meilleur pote est un bourrin, c'est désolant.

Et demain on va au Ministry, histoire de se changer les idées. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens bien le plan où je vais devoir l'empêcher de jouer au con et draguer tout ce qui bouge – je crois qu'il est un peu frustré parce que la belette n'a pas encore accepté de coucher avec lui. D'où la lingerie, je suppose.

Sinon, j'ai eu Milli au téléphone tout à l'heure comme elle me l'avait promis hier, et je lui ai tout raconté. Au début elle a eu peur que je ne me sois jeté sur Harry et qu'on ait couché ensemble, mais finalement elle l'a bien pris – et évidemment, elle a limite sauté de joie. Bon, j'ai quand même eu droit au sermon comme quoi il fallait que je fasse gaffe et bla, bla, bla…Mais bon, c'est Milli…elle s'inquiète, je ne peux pas lui reprocher.

Harry me manque de plus en plus. Et dire que ça ne fait que quatre jours…

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mercredi 15 avril 1997 : **

_**17h :**_

Ce matin au petit déjeuner, j'ai vu Père pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances. Il avait l'air d'une humeur massacrante et n'a pas décroché un mot, ce qui bien sûr a complètement plombé l'ambiance. Lucius Malfoy, ou comment ruiner la journée de quelqu'un en deux minutes chrono….Bordel. Je me demande quand même s'il n'a pas de soucis avec son boulot, ou s'il est comme ça simplement parce que ce n'est pas un être humain ? Des fois, je me demande…Mais hélas non, je lui ressemble bien trop physiquement pour qu'il ne soit pas mon père. Souvent, je préférerais que ce ne soit pas le cas. Souvent, j'aimerais être le fils de quelqu'un d'autre.Enfin, passons.

Tout à l'heure je rejoins Blaise au Ministry. Ce soir, pas d'alcool, pas de drogues, ça me branche pas et puis j'ai pas envie de faire de conneries.

Je me demande si le pantalon que Jean-Pierre m'a envoyé et que j'ai reçu ce matin au courrier passera pour la soirée. Il est super beau, mais j'ai un peu peur que le vinyle me donne trop chaud quand je danserai. Bah, on verra bien.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, jeudi 16 avril 1997 : **

_**04h :**_

Putain, j'ai bien fait de ne pas boire ce soir et de ne rien prendre de suspect, sinon, j'aurais pas pu empêcher Blaise de faire une grosse connerie. Merde, j'ai quand même failli le récupérer avec sa bite dans la bouche d'une espèce de pouffiasse tellement maquillée qu'elle m'en a fait peur ! Heureusement que je suis intervenu, quand même. Putain, il est vraiment trop con quand il s'y met ! Je sais bien que c'est frustrant de pas pouvoir baiser, mais quand même ! Mon meilleur ami est un chien en chaleur, ça me tue. Enfin, heureusement, il ne s'est rien passé, je vais l'engueuler tout à l'heure quand je le verrai, et j'espère qu'il aura suffisamment honte de lui pour ne jamais recommencer. Pas que sa vie sexuelle m'intéresse ou quoi que ce soit, mais qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre s'il perd la belette avec un comportement pareil…

_**13h :**_

J'ai passé une bonne heure au téléphone à faire la morale à ce crétin de Zabini, et j'espère bien ne plus jamais avoir à le faire. Je suis pas sa mère, merde. Enfin, j'espère qu'il a compris…

Bref. Cet après-midi, ciné. Honnêtement, je voulais proposer à Mère de venir, histoire de resserrer les liens mère-fils, tout ça. Mais elle allait dans son association débile, alors bon…J'espère que quand elle verra Bella demain, elle se laissera convaincre de faire quelque chose de plus sympa.

_**22h :**_

J'ai eu Milli au téléphone tout à l'heure, mais pas longtemps. Harry ne voulait pas me parler…

Je suis dégoûté. Putain, c'est juste une foutue conversation téléphonique, qu'est-ce qu'il veut qu'il se passe ? Il fait chier à faire un pas en avant pour deux en arrière…je sais plus sur quel pied danser, moi. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour qu'il ait confiance en moi ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour qu'il accepte ses sentiments pour moi ? Parce qu'il en a, j'en suis sûr…Il en a. Ca peut pas être juste du désir, hein ?

Putain, j'en ai marre…

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, vendredi 17 avril 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

Je commence à réagir comme une fille. Aujourd'hui j'ai appelé Ginny pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire – c'est Ronald qui a répondu et il a failli me raccrocher au nez, ce con. Heureusement que Ginny était à côté du téléphone. Bref, je l'ai appelée pour ses 17 ans et lui dire qu'elle devrait recevoir mon cadeau et celui de Blaise par la poste, probablement la semaine prochaine. Et en lui parlant je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me sentir coupable pour ce qui s'est passé mercredi au Ministry.

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas de ma faute, et bien sûr, si je n'avais pas été là, ça aurait sans doute été pire. Mais je sais que Blaise a déconné, et je sais qu'il l'a plus ou moins trompée (à moins qu'il ne soit même pas passé par la case « je mets ma langue dans ta bouche » et qu'il soit directement passé à celle « je mets ma bite dans ta bouche »…brrr. Je veux même pas y penser). Je sais que Ginny ne mérite pas ça et je sais aussi que normalement, il faudrait que je lui dise. Seulement je n'ai rien dit, d'une part parce que Blaise me tuerait, et d'autre part parce que Ginny tuerait Blaise. Et elle le larguerait à coup sûr, ce qui à mon avis serait justifié, mais stupide – c'est que je tiens au bonheur de mon pote, même si ce n'est qu'un gros con. Et puis quelque part je suis persuadé qu'il l'aime vraiment, sa belette…Donc, je n'ai rien dit, et je ne dirai jamais rien.

Mais je me sens quand même coupable. Et je deviens comme une putain de gonzesse !

A part ça, Mère est revenue de son déjeuner avec Bella assez perturbée. Enfin, en tout cas, elle avait l'air préoccupé par quelque chose. Peut-être qu'elle s'est enfin décidée à faire quelque chose de vraiment utile de sa vie ?

…J'ai pas eu le courage d'appeler à Brighton aujourd'hui. J'avais pas envie de me faire jeter une nouvelle fois.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, samedi 18 avril 1997 : **

Putain, non. C'est pas vrai. Ca ne peut pas être vrai. Je vous en prie, faites que ça ne soit pas vrai. Putain, s'il vous plait, non, pas ça, pas ça, pas ça…

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back :_

Draco reposa sa tasse de thé lorsque Lucius Malfoy fit irruption dans la salle à manger où sa mère et lui prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Avisant Narcissa du coin de l'œil, le jeune homme vit qu'elle avait fait de même avec sa propre tasse et que son visage, qui était encore joyeux et avenant quelques secondes auparavant, venait de prendre une expression maussade et résignée. Draco songea qu'il devait probablement arborer le même type d'expression, puis tourna son regard vers son père qui tenait une feuille de papier à la main – une lettre, mais de là où il était, Draco ne pouvait en distinguer la provenance.

Lucius resta sur le pas de la porte, son visage affichant un air impassible. Draco nota néanmoins que sa main qui tenait la lettre était agitée d'un très léger tremblement, et il fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-il pour que son père perde ainsi son irréprochable maîtrise ?

« Draco, » prononça Lucius d'une voix neutre. « Termine ton déjeuner. Je t'attends dans mon bureau dans dix minutes. »

Puis il tourna les talons et sans accorder la moindre attention supplémentaire à sa femme ou à son fils, quitta la pièce sous le regard incrédule de Narcissa. Celle-ci se tourna vers son fils et lui demanda s'il avait fait quelque chose, mais Draco secoua lentement la tête en signe d'ignorance. Mais ça ne pouvait définitivement pas être bon, songea-t-il. Lucius ne le convoquait dans son bureau que pour des raisons généralement très désagréables. Le petit déjeuner s'acheva dans un silence de plomb, puis Draco se leva de table et sortit de la salle à manger avec l'impression d'avoir un boulet accroché à la cheville.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le cabinet de travail de son père après avoir brièvement toqué à la porte, Lucius était assis derrière son bureau et tenait toujours la lettre à la main. Sans un mot, il fit signe à son fils de s'approcher, et Draco prit place dans l'un des fauteuils disposés en face du lourd meuble de bois. Son père lui tendit silencieusement la lettre – et le cœur de Draco sombra dans sa poitrine.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que c'est ? » s'enquit Lucius d'une voix excessivement polie et suave.

Draco déglutit silencieusement et tenta de conserver un visage inexpressif.

« C'est…manifestement, une lettre de Pansy Parkinson, Père, » énonça-t-il d'un ton assuré – et il se félicita mentalement du fait que sa voix n'eût pas tremblé.

« Et que dit cette lettre, Draco ? » La voix de son père avait pris une intonation légèrement plus incisive, et le jeune homme se sentit mal.

« Eh bien, » répondit-il d'un ton légèrement ennuyé – il remerciait son géniteur de lui avoir légué ce don de pouvoir donner à sa voix les inflexions qu'il voulait. « Il semblerait qu'elle m'accuse d'entretenir des relations prohibées avec l'un de mes professeurs…C'est bourré de fautes d'orthographe, » nota-t-il distraitement.

Lucius resta silencieux, se contentant d'observer son fils. Draco s'efforça de ralentir les battements effrénés de son cœur et de garder une attitude décontractée. Pourtant, à mesure que le silence semblait s'intensifier, il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et il dut se remettre à parler pour cacher sa gêne.

« Ne me dîtes pas que vous croyez à ce ramassis de bêtises ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton volontairement incrédule. « Pansy est juste jalouse parce qu'elle s'est aperçue qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas. Entre nous, Père, il existe de bien meilleurs partis que cette fille insignifiante. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pousserait la mesquinerie jusque là, » ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Donc, tu nies ? » s'enquit simplement Lucius.

« Bien entendu. Ce sont des accusation injustifiées qu'elle a proférées dans le but de me nuire, cela me paraît évident. »

Son père ne répondit rien, mais ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en extirpa une autre feuille de papier entièrement noircie de lignes d'écriture. Il la posa sur la table, bien à plat en face de Draco, et le garçon reconnut avec effroi sa propre plume. Une lettre qu'il n'avait jamais osé envoyer à Harry – et pour cause, son contenu l'avait fait rougir lui-même lorsqu'il l'avait relue. Elle avait été rédigée à l'époque où Harry refusait même de lui adresser la parole en-dehors des cours, et il y avait son nom partout sur la feuille. Comment son père avait-il pu se la procurer ? Il pensait pourtant l'avoir jetée…Draco sentit sa joue droite s'animer d'un tic nerveux et s'empêcha de toutes ses forces de trembler.

« Tu nies toujours ? » demanda Lucius, la voix aussi coupante qu'un rasoir.

Nulle trace de colère sur le visage de son père, mais Draco pouvait sentir sa rage irradier de tout son être. Il était mal, très, très mal. Le jeune homme se força à rester calme et à réfléchir. Il était foutu, cette maudite lettre était désespérément explicite, et il ne pouvait pas nier l'avoir écrite. Mais Harry – Harry pouvait encore être épargné. Draco releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de son père.

« Je ne couche pas avec le professeur Potter, » dit-il d'une voix glaciale. Et pour la première fois, il remercia le ciel que ce fût vrai.

Lucius se redressa dans son fauteuil et avança un peu la lettre vers Draco, de sorte à ce qu'il l'eût complètement sous les yeux.

« Dans ce cas, » siffla-t-il, « comment expliques-tu ceci ? »

Draco ne répondit pas, se murant dans un silence obstiné. Lucius se renfonça dans son siège, son coude appuyé sur le bras du fauteuil, son menton reposant nonchalamment sur sa main. Il prit un air pensif que son fils savait parfaitement calculé, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le visage du garçon.

« Le professeur Potter… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix volontairement songeuse. « Ce nom me dit quelque chose…Ne serait-ce pas ton professeur de Littérature ? »

Draco hocha la tête, toujours sans rien dire – il n'était plus certain de pouvoir maîtriser sa voix à présent. Lucius haussa un sourcil, puis ses lèvres minces s'étirèrent un désagréable petit sourire narquois.

« Mais oui, » fit-il doucement. « Je me souviens à présent. N'est-ce pas ce jeune homme frais émoulu de Cambridge qui a tant fait parler de lui en janvier ? L'annonce fracassante de son homosexualité a fait grand bruit, me semble-t-il…C'est bien cela, n'est-ce pas, Draco ? »

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas, et le regard de son père se fit plus dur encore. Draco vit distinctement un muscle se contracter sur sa joue – Lucius était dans une colère noire.

« Et donc, » énonça-t-il froidement, « tu lui écris ces…lettres. Combien y en a-t-il eues ? » demanda-t-il brutalement.

« Aucune, » mentit Draco d'une voix neutre – du moins l'espérait-il. « Je ne lui en ai jamais envoyées. »

« Pansy affirme qu'elle t'a vu en sa compagnie à plusieurs reprises, » lui fit remarquer Lucius d'une voix indifférente.

« Elle ment. »

« C'est bien là tout le problème, mon très cher fils, » soupira dramatiquement Lord Malfoy d'un air faussement navré. « Elle se dit prête à témoigner contre le professeur Potter si jamais il me venait à l'idée de le poursuivre pour détournement de mineur…Tu te rappelles qu'elle a eu 18 ans en février, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le souffle de Draco se bloqua dans sa gorge. _Non_, pensa-t-il, _non_. _Il ne peut pas me faire ça_. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, vite. Son cœur s'accéléra alors qu'il cherchait une solution pour protéger Harry – à ce stade, la situation était tellement catastrophique qu'il ne pouvait même plus espérer s'en tirer lui-même. Non, foutu pour foutu, il fallait au moins éviter le plus d'ennuis possible à Harry.

« Le…Professeur Potter ne m'a jamais rien fait, » fit-il d'une voix atone. « Il…a repoussé mes avances, et n'est en aucun cas responsable de mon comportement. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que mentionne Pansy dans sa lettre, » objecta Lucius.

Draco se leva brusquement de son siège, si brusquement que le fauteuil se renversa et chuta lourdement au sol dans un bruit mat contre le tapis persan qui décorait le parquet.

« Cette traînée ment, » cracha-t-il avec hargne, toute volonté de se maîtriser définitivement envolée. « Elle m'a fait des avances durant des mois sans jamaisobtenir autre chose que du mépris de ma part et elle crève de jalousie de voir que je ne m'intéresserai jamais à elle ! Vous voulez connaître la vérité ? » continua-t-il amèrement. « Voulez-vous connaître la vérité Père ? La vérité c'est que votre fils est un pédé, et qu'il a voulu placer la barre trop haut, qu'il a voulu quelqu'un qui a trop de sens moral pour se laisser séduire, et qu'il s'est fait remettre à sa place comme le désolant petit con qu'il est ! »

Le jeune homme s'interrompit le temps de reprendre son souffle, puis poursuivit, rageur :

« Ca vous étonne, n'est-ce pas ? Ca vous répugne aussi, peut-être…non, sûrement, même, » corrigea-t-il avec cynisme. « Eh bien, navré de vous décevoir, Père, mais je suis le seul fautif dans toute cette affaire. Le seul responsable et, cela va sans doute vous ravir, cette histoire a sans doute été la pire humiliation de toute ma vie. »

« Tais-toi. »

La voix de Lucius résonna dans la pièce, claquant comme une gifle, et Draco se figea immédiatement. Il resta debout près du fauteuil renversé, droit sous le regard empli de dégoût de son géniteur.

« Monte dans ta chambre, » déclara Lucius. « Tu y es consigné jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je ne veux pas te voir tant que je n'aurai pas décidé ce que je vais faire de toi. Dobby te portera tes repas. Sors, maintenant. »

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, lundi 20 avril 1997 : **

Je hais mon père. Je le hais tellement que je crois que je pourrais en crever.

Je veux mourir.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mardi 21 avril 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

Père a décidé de m'envoyer dans une autre école.

J'ai été convoqué hier dans son bureau, et Mère était là aussi. Il m'a annoncé ça tranquillement, comme s'il ne venait pas de ruiner ma vie, comme si je n'étais qu'une putain d'épine dans le pied dont on veut se débarrasser. Oh, je n'irai pas bien loin : je vais à St Brutus, un pensionnat londonien spécialisé dans les « cas difficiles ». Ahah. La bonne blague. Je me pisse dessus de rire, là. Je ne suis pas un putain de cas difficile, bordel, je suis amoureux !

Et je rentre là-bas vendredi. Dans trois jours.

Je ne veux pas y aller. Je ne veux pas aller là-bas. Je veux retourner à Hogwarts. Mais Père pense que l'école a une mauvaise influence sur moi, que le Directeur n'aurait jamais du accepter de garder un professeur homosexuel pour enseigner à des adolescents, tout un tas de conneries de merde !

Evidemment Mère était atterrée ; elle a demandé pourquoi un tel changement, mais évidemment, comme mon cher géniteur l'estime trop stupide pour qu'elle comprenne, il n'a pas daigné lui expliquer. Et comme bien sûr je n'avais pas le droit d'ouvrir ma gueule, elle se demande encore ce qui se passe.

J'ai réussi à convaincre Dobby de passer quelques coups de fil pour moi – oh, parce que, bien sûr, mon cher père a fait couper ma ligne de téléphone. Sinon, c'est pas drôle, hein. Bref, je lui ai demandé de prévenir Milli et Blaise pour ce qui s'est passé. Je ne lui ai pas donné les détails, bien sûr, mais je ne veux pas que les copains s'inquiètent parce que je ne réponds pas au téléphone. Et demain, je vais lui demander de me poster des lettres – pour Milli, Blaise, Sally, Luna, Terry…et Harry.

Putain…Comment je vais faire sans eux ?

Comment je vais faire sans lui ?

**o0O0o**

_Draco ne releva même pas la tête lorsque quelques coups légers furent frappés à sa porte. Depuis son altercation de samedi avec son père, et l'annonce lundi matin de son changement d'établissement scolaire, il n'avait pas quitté sa chambre. En réalité, il n'avait même pas quitté son lit, et avait à peine touché aux plateaux de nourriture que le vieux Dobby lui apportait trois fois par jour, se contentant de grignoter un bout de pain de temps en temps et de boire l'eau de la carafe qui accompagnait ses repas. Il avait perdu la notion du temps – mais au vu de la faible luminosité régnant dans la pièce, la nuit n'allait probablement pas tarder à tomber._

_Au cours des derniers jours, il n'avait quitté sa chambre que pour se rendre dans la salle de bain attenante pour y soulager ses besoins naturels et prendre une douche rapide quand il se sentait trop sale. Il devait avoir une mine affreuse, mais il s'en fichait – il ne voulait même pas approcher un miroir. Le seul être humain dont il tolérait la présence était Dobby, car il lui avait permis de faire passer des lettres à l'extérieur sans que son père fût au courant – le vieil homme avait toujours été loyal à Draco et à sa mère, mais ne semblait pas porter Lucius dans son cœur. _

_Les coups retentirent un peu plus fort, et Draco se retourna sur le ventre, enfouissant sa tête dans les oreillers. Il soupira en songeant que ses draps sentaient la transpiration et qu'il devrait peut-être laisser les femmes de ménage faire leur travail – mais il ne voulait voir personne. Il enfonça un peu plus son visage dans les oreillers en espérant que la personne qui toquait à sa porte, quelle qu'elle fût, se lasserait bientôt et le laisserait en paix. Ses espoirs furent déçus lorsqu'il entendit les gonds de la porte grincer légèrement, et il se redressa sur son lit, furieux. Il s'apprêtait à renvoyer sèchement l'importun quand il se retrouva face à face avec sa mère, qui le dévisageait, une expression indéchiffrable peinte sur ses traits délicats._

_« Oh, Seigneur, » murmura-t-elle tristement. « Draco, mon chéri…tu as une mine épouvantable. »_

_Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil cynique et se laissa retomber sur le dos._

_« Mère, » railla-t-il. « Quel plaisir de vous voir. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »_

_Narcissa sembla un instant déstabilisée, mais se reprit bien vite. Elle s'assit gracieusement sur le bord du lit de son fils et passa timidement la main dans les cheveux de son garçon, qui se laissa faire avec une moue maussade. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon malade, et Narcissa eut un sourire mélancolique._

_« Comme tu as grandi, » dit-elle doucement. « Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer… »_

_Draco resta silencieux mais ne repoussa pas sa mère. Bien qu'il ne l'eût jamais avoué, la douce présence maternelle l'apaisait, et il savoura la tendre caresse sans rien dire._

_« Mon chéri, » reprit Narcissa. « Je t'en prie, explique-moi. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton père pour qu'il soit tellement en colère contre toi…Est-ce que tu as fait une bêtise ? Tu peux me le dire, tu sais, je ne me fâcherai pas. »_

_Draco soupira – bien sûr que sa mère ne serait pas en colère, elle ne l'était jamais. Mais elle serait déçue, tellement déçue…Néanmoins, il estimait qu'il lui devait au moins des explications…quitte à lui causer encore une peine supplémentaire. Il soupira de nouveau, puis chuchota à sa mère d'une voix lasse : _

_« Je n'ai pas fait de bêtise, maman, » et Narcissa frémit sous l'appellation – c'était la première fois depuis bien des années que son garçon la nommait ainsi. « Je suis simplement tombé amoureux…mais je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un que je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer, puisqu'il s'agit d'un homme et que c'est mon professeur. »_

_Sa mère se tendit sous la surprise, et Draco eut un rictus amer. Il repoussa lentement la main qui avait cessé de lui caresser les cheveux, et planta son regard gris dans les yeux bleus de Narcissa._

_« Eh oui, Mère, » fit-il douloureusement. « Votre fils est une sale pédale et votre cher époux n'entend pas que je fasse subir un tel affront au noble nom des Malfoy. »_

_Il se retourna dans son lit, présentant son dos à Narcissa._

_« Et maintenant, » chuchota-t-il, « si vous pouviez avoir l'obligeance de me laisser en paix, je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant. »_

_« Mais… » murmura Narcissa, interdite. « Je croyais que tu étais amoureux de Millicent Bullstrode… »_

_Draco éclata d'un rire bref et froid, qui n'avait rien d'agréable._

_« Mère, » ricana-t-il, « Millicent est lesbienne, c'est la raison pour laquelle elle s'est enfuie de chez ses parents cet hiver. Et croyez-moi, je regrette de ne pas pouvoir faire comme elle. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je voudrais dormir. Bonsoir. »_

_Le jeune homme sentit sa mère hésiter, comme si elle se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire. Puis il l'entendit soupirer tristement – et son cœur éclata en morceaux. Narcissa se leva, créant un léger déséquilibre sur le matelas. Il y eut un silence, mais il ne tourna pas la tête, refusant obstinément de regarder sa mère. Il ne vit donc jamais la caresse qu'elle voulut lui faire, et ne sut pas qu'elle avait interrompu son geste au dernier moment, de peur d'être repoussée. Lorsque la porte de sa chambre se referma doucement derrière Narcissa, Draco se rendit compte qu'il pleurait._

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, vendredi 24 avril 1997 : **

_**18h :**_

Et voilà.

Me voici pensionnaire de St Brutus, école pour cas désespérés. Génial.

Je ne sais même pas si je vais pouvoir avoir un lien avec l'extérieur, ni comment je vais pouvoir communiquer avec qui que ce soit. Demain, j'ai rendez-vous avec le conseiller principal d'éducation, qui est censé m'expliquer le règlement de l'établissement. Super. Je saute de joie.

Oh, et bien sûr, je suis dans un dortoir – même pas une chambre de deux ou quatre, non : un putain de dortoir de 8 personnes. Je parie que je vais tomber sur des connards, avec la chance que j'ai…le genre gros bourrins nourris à la bière et incapables d'aligner des mots de plus de deux syllabes.

Il va vraiment falloir que je trouve un moyen de joindre Milli.

Et putain, Harry…je ne le reverrai plus jamais, si ça se trouve.

Je hais mon père.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, samedi 25 avril 1997 : **

_**21h :**_

C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais.

Ce matin, j'ai eu un entretien avec le CPE, qui est aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison. D'ailleurs il est aussi gris qu'une porte de prison. Alors, programme des réjouissances : cours toute la semaine sauf le mercredi après-midi, où je suis censé voir la psychologue scolaire – ben voyons, et puis quoi encore ? C'est tous des Bullstrode senior en puissance ou quoi ? Et sport le samedi matin, rugby ou foot, évidemment. Ils n'ont pas de piscine, donc pour la natation on repassera, hein. Putain, Terry va vouloir me tuer de le lâcher comme ça en cours d'année…Sinon, le samedi après-midi c'est permanence obligatoire pour faire les devoirs de la semaine. Et le dimanche, on a le droit aux visites des parents, mais à mon avis ça m'étonnerait qu'ils se déplacent pour venir me voir. Bien sûr, le courrier est contrôlé, je n'aurai donc pas le droit d'écrire à quelqu'un d'autre que mes parents. Formidable, encore mieux que la taule !

Oh, et j'oubliais le plus beau : couvre-feu à 22h tous les jours, 23h le samedi. Joie.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, dimanche 26 avril 1997 : **

_**19h :**_

Mère est venue me voir aujourd'hui.

On a été obligés de discuter dans une espèce de parloir dégueulasse – qui heureusement était vide, en même temps les autres pensionnaires rentraient tous aujourd'hui donc ils avaient eu le temps de voir leurs parents pendant les vacances.

Bref. Manifestement, on a le droit de recevoir un peu de nourriture de l'extérieur donc elle m'a amené des gâteaux – mes préférés. Et elle m'a embrassé et serré dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait – et elle m'a dit qu'elle se moquait que je sois, hum…Mieux vaut que je ne le dise pas ici, je n'aimerais pas me faire tabasser par mes charmants camarades de chambre si jamais ils devaient tomber dessus – heureusement que j'ai pu donner mes anciens cahiers à Dobby pour qu'il les envoie à Milli. Passons. Elle s'en fiche, donc, et elle m'a dit qu'elle irait parler à Bella la semaine prochaine pour essayer de faire quelque chose. Honnêtement je ne vois pas ce qu'elle peut faire, mais si ça peut lui donner l'illusion d'être utile…Elle ne se doute pas à quel point le fait de savoir qu'elle ne me déteste pas me suffit.

Elle ne m'en veut pas, c'est tout ce qui compte. Elle est le seul soutien qu'il me reste à présent. Et vues les tronches de hooligans des autres pensionnaires, je sens que ça va pas être du luxe…

**o0O0o**

_Donc, voilà. Evitez de sortir les haches de guerre, à moins que vous ne vouliez pas avoir la suite, ce qui serait dommage parce que vous avez encore un chapitre à lire cette semaine après celui-ci._

_Pour les menaces de mort, c'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche, pour la suite, c'est tout de suite. (Vous ma détestez peut-être mais moi je vous aime)_


	54. Chapitre 54

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :** _Voilà, comme promis, les vacances vues du côté de Harry…Vous me détestez toujours, je sais…_

**o0O0o**

**Merci à Anagrammes, BadAngel666 et BlackNemesis pour leurs conseils avisés et leur relecture pour cette fic (note : ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé, j'ai des soucis avec ma boîte email donc je n'ai pas reçu les corrections)**

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, lundi 13 avril 1997 : **

_**22h : **_

J'ai profité du beau temps pour aller me balader très tôt ce matin sur la plage. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas fait, et ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point ça m'avait manqué. J'étais tout seul, et je n'ai pas croisé grand monde, mais justement, c'était ça qui était si agréable. Je crois que c'est une des choses qui me manqueront le plus lorsque je serai à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Bien sûr, là-bas aussi il y a la mer…Mais ce n'est pas la même chose, il n'y a pas là-bas cette sensation que le ciel est transparent, il n'y a pas cette odeur dans l'air non plus.

Je suis resté longtemps assis sur les galets à regarder la mer et à simplement sentir le vent sur mon visage, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me suis senti en paix. En fait, je ne regrettais qu'une chose, que Draco ne soit pas avec moi. J'aurais aimé pouvoir m'asseoir à ses côtés sur les galets et regarder la mer avec lui. Je sais, c'est un peu débile. Mais penser à lui me rend souvent stupide.

Il a appelé à la maison tout à l'heure, c'est moi qui ai décroché. Ca m'a fait bizarre de l'entendre m'appeler par mon prénom, et cette joie dans sa voix…J'ai ressenti son absence comme une brûlure et ça m'a fait peur, alors j'ai préféré écourter la conversation et lui passer Millicent. Je sais que j'ai encore besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'est passé à Paris, et entendre sa voix m'empêche de penser rationnellement. Bordel, j'étais sur le point de lui dire que je l'aimais ! J'ai encore besoin de temps pour assimiler tout ça, je crois.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mercredi 15 avril 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

J'ai passé la journée d'hier à peindre tout seul sur la plage. Tonks et Neville avaient besoin d'être un peu seuls tous les deux, et Millicent devait voir ses amis – je suis content pour elle, et à vrai dire, je crois que je me serais un peu inquiété si elle avait préféré rester avec moi. Oh, bien sûr, elle m'a proposé de me présenter à ses amis, mais j'ai préféré la laisser avec eux. Et puis, je crois que de mon côté, j'avais besoin d'un peu de solitude.

Elle est venue me voir, aujourd'hui. Pour me parler de Draco, et me dire qu'elle savait. J'ai eu peur au début – je pensais qu'elle me détesterait. Mais elle a simplement dit qu'elle comprenait, qu'elle avait peur pour nous – pour Draco bien sûr, mais pour moi aussi, et ça m'a beaucoup touché. Je pense qu'elle devine à quel point cette histoire me bouleverse. Cette fille est réellement formidable.

**o0O0o**

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »_

_Harry leva les yeux du magazine qu'il était en train de lire et regarda sa meilleure amie d'un air surpris. Nymphadora avait l'air énervé, ce qui était quelque chose de plutôt rare chez la jeune femme – du moins lorsque cela concernait Harry. Elle se tenait debout devant lui, les bras croisés en signe de mécontentement, et le jeune homme se demanda quelle mouche la piquait._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton étonné. « Quelque chose ne va pas, Tonks ? »_

_« Suis-moi, » soupira Nymphadora d'un air exaspéré. « On va parler dans la cuisine. »_

_Harry haussa un sourcil dubitatif, mais posa son magazine sur le canapé et se leva pour suivre son amie dans la petite cuisine. Un simple regard de la jeune femme dissuada le reste des occupants de la pièce – Sirius, Remus et Neville – de poser la moindre question, et la petite porte vitrée se referma sur eux avec un claquement sec. _

_« Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda encore une fois Harry en s'asseyant à la table de bois blanc et en s'allumant une cigarette. Il se sentait nerveux et l'expression contrariée de Nymphadora n'était en rien pour l'aider à se sentir plus serein._

_La jeune femme le dévisagea d'un air incrédule, comme si le simple fait que son ami lui pose la question était une aberration en soi. Elle s'assit en face de lui et attrapa le paquet de cigarettes qui trônait sur la table pour s'en allumer une à son tour._

_« A quoi tu joues, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle en recrachant une fumée bleue. « Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as refusé de lui parler ? »_

_C'était donc ça. Harry soupira. Il savait bien que son comportement de ce soir pouvait sembler étrange, et même Millicent avait paru surprise lorsqu'il avait refusé de prendre l'appel de Draco. Il voulait lui parler – vraiment. Mais c'était encore trop tôt, mais il ne savait pas comment réagir à ce sentiment qui au lieu de s'apaiser avec le temps ne faisait que grandir toujours plus au fond de lui. Il était amoureux – et ça lui faisait peur, parce qu'il savait que c'était mal, parce qu'il craignait aussi de revivre une histoire malheureuse comme avec Fred ou Colin, parce qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Draco l'aimait aussi, parce qu'il avait peur de l'aimer bien plus que Draco ne l'aimait, parce qu'il avait peur de l'aimer bien trop. _

_Il y avait tout un tas de raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait pas voulu lui parler, et si elles étaient toutes vraies, il savait aussi qu'elles étaient toutes mauvaises. Après tout, s'il ne l'avait pas repoussé à Paris, il fallait maintenant qu'il assume les conséquences de ses actes. Et il le voulait, réellement. Et Nymphadora le savait, il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour qu'elle le sache. Ce fut pourquoi il ne répondit rien à la jeune femme assise devant lui, et qu'il se contenta de plonger ses yeux verts dans ceux de son amie._

_Nymphadora le détailla quelques instants, alors que leurs deux cigarettes se consumaient lentement dans le cendrier en verre posé au centre de la table. Puis elle poussa un long soupir._

_« Ne lui fais pas de mal, Harry, » dit-elle doucement. « Ne te fais pas de mal. Vous en avez bien assez bavé comme ça tous les deux, tu ne crois pas ? »_

_Harry hocha la tête._

_« J'ai juste besoin de temps », plaida-t-il avec un pauvre sourire. « Je l'aime vraiment, tu sais. »_

_Nymphadora secoua lentement la tête d'un air résigné, puis se leva de sa chaise. Quand elle passa devant lui, elle lui pressa brièvement l'épaule, puis sourit._

_« Je vais appeler tout le monde pour le dîner » dit-elle. « Tu commences à mettre la table ? »_

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, vendredi 17 avril 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

C'était l'anniversaire de Ginny aujourd'hui, alors j'en ai profité pour passer un coup de fil chez les Weasley. C'est Fred qui m'a répondu, on a discuté un petit moment.

Il avait l'air d'aller bien, je crois. En tout cas il a été très sympa. Il a revu Oliver Wood il n'y a pas très longtemps, et je crois bien qu'il aimerait que les choses se concrétisent entre eux. Ca me fait plaisir de savoir qu'il va de l'avant.

Oh, et Ginny était ravie de m'entendre, aussi.

J'ai repensé à ma discussion d'hier soir avec Tonks. Elle a raison, ça ne sert plus à grand chose de me prendre la tête maintenant. Je pense que je vais écrire à Draco, et lui expliquer ce que je ressens. Tant pis si ça lui fait peur, mais il a le droit de savoir pourquoi j'ai tant de mal à accepter ce qu'il y a entre nous. Et il a aussi le droit de savoir que malgré tout, j'ai envie de l'accepter. C'est difficile de parler de ça au téléphone, je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise avec ça – à part avec Nymph, mais en même temps, je n'ai jamais été mal à l'aise avec elle.

Il me manque. Ses yeux, sa voix. Son corps. Il me manque tellement.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, samedi 18 avril 1997 : **

_**13h :**_

Tout à l'heure, Millicent est venue me parler de Draco. Si elle aussi elle s'y met…Enfin, je la comprends, elle est comme Tonks, elle ne veut pas que son meilleur ami souffre. Si je ne les aimais pas autant, je dirais qu'elles font de l'ingérence, mais…je n'arrive même pas à leur en vouloir. Comment le pourrais-je ?

Passons. Cet après-midi je vais aller faire un tour au pub et filer un coup de main à Tonks. Elle a donné sa journée à Joanne, apparemment Millicent et elle doivent faire une sortie ensemble. Elles ont l'air de très bien s'entendre toutes les deux – mais j'ai toujours pensé que Joanne était une fille bien, alors ça ne m'étonne pas. En fait, je crois…oh, et puis, ça ne me regarde pas, finalement. Si jamais Millicent veut m'en parler, elle sait que je serai là pour l'écouter.

J'ai écrit une lettre pour Draco hier soir. J'espère que je suis suffisamment clair parce que j'ai plutôt l'impression d'avoir été extrêmement confus. Je n'ai pas osé la poster. Je voudrais tellement qu'il comprenne ce qu'il représente pour moi, que j'ai la trouille de ne pas…je ne sais pas, de ne pas avoir su choisir les bons mots – un comble pour un prof de Littérature, n'est-ce pas ?

Je la posterai lundi, ou mardi. J'espère juste que d'ici là je ne changerai pas d'avis.

_**23h :**_

J'ai laissé Tonks et Neville au pub et je suis rentré plus tôt que prévu. Je suis un peu fatigué, et surtout je crois que j'avais encore besoin de m'isoler.

Il n'a plus rappelé depuis la dernière fois. Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ? J'espère qu'il va bien.

J'espère qu'il ne m'oublie pas.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, dimanche 19 avril 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Je crois que je deviens lentement mais sûrement paranoïaque.

J'ai passé la journée sur la plage – il faisait froid et gris, mais peu importe, je ne supportais plus de rester à l'intérieur. J'ai peint pendant des heures sans m'arrêter, j'avais besoin de ne plus penser à rien. Ou plutôt j'ai tout fait pour ne pas trop penser à lui, mais évidemment ça n'a pas marché. Parce que finalement, je n'ai fait que ça. Bien sûr.

Et il n'a toujours pas rappelé.

_**23h :**_

Millicent est passée me voir il y a une demi-heure pour me dire que le téléphone de Draco ne répondait pas. Soit il y a un problème avec la ligne, soit il s'est passé quelque chose.

C'est sûrement la ligne qui a un problème.

Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

Non. En fait, je suis mort de trouille.

_**23h45 :**_

Ca ne va pas. Ca ne va pas du tout.

Je suis en train de me rendre compte à quel point j'ai besoin de lui. J'ai été tellement con de l'ignorer l'autre soir ! Putain, mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas été capable d'assumer ce qui s'est passé à Paris ?

Seigneur, j'ai tellement envie d'entendre sa voix…

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, lundi 20 avril 1997 : **

Oh mon dieu, non. Non.

Ca ne peut pas être vrai.

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back :_

Millicent se rua sur le combiné de téléphone le plus proche lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnerie retentir dans toute la maison. Elle savait que ce n'était pas très poli de réagir ainsi, surtout dans un endroit où, bien qu'elle s'y sente extraordinairement chez elle, elle n'était finalement qu'une invitée. Mais Draco n'avait plus appelé depuis plusieurs jours et elle commençait à partager l'inquiétude de Harry – en fait, cette inquiétude se communiquait si bien à tous les habitants de la maison que l'atmosphère était inexplicablement tendue depuis la veille.

Cette histoire de ligne téléphonique perturbée, ce n'était pas normal. Et surtout, elle avait appelé Blaise la veille, et lui non plus n'avait plus de nouvelles de leur ami – il était passé le voir chez lui, et on lui avait répondu qu'il était malade et ne pouvait voir personne, ce qui avait sonné incroyablement faux aux oreilles du grand noir, et à celles de Millicent quand il lui avait répété. Elle ne l'avait pas dit à Harry pour ne pas le faire paniquer plus qu'il ne semblait déjà le faire. Mais à présent, elle espérait vraiment de tout son cœur que la voix à l'autre bout du fil serait celle de Draco.

« Bonsoir, » prononça une voix d'homme, manifestement trop âgée pour être celle de son ami. « Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je souhaiterais parler à Miss Bullstrode ou bien à Monsieur Potter. »

« Je suis Millicent Bullstrode, » répondit la jeune fille d'un ton inquiet.

« Oh, très bien. Je suis Dobby, Miss, le majordome de Madame Narcissa, la mère de Monsieur Draco – »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » le coupa Millicent, qui sentait la panique l'envahir comme une vague glacée. « Il est arrivé quelque chose à Draco ? »

« Eh bien, » hésita le vieil homme. « Le jeune Maître a eu une violente dispute avec son père samedi matin, et a été consigné dans sa chambre depuis. Monsieur Lucius a fait couper sa ligne téléphonique, c'est pourquoi le jeune Maître m'a demandé de vous prévenir. »

« Mais… » Bredouilla Millicent en essayant de comprendre les mots qui venaient de s'imprimer dans son esprit. « Mais – je veux dire, que s'est-il passé ? C'est vraiment grave ? »

« Le jeune Maître va être transféré dans un internat de Londres, Mademoiselle, » murmura Dobby d'une voix basse et résignée. « Il va y rester jusqu'à la fin de l'année sans pouvoir recevoir de visites. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai… » Chuchota Millicent, choquée. « Mon Dieu, non, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai…Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu mettre son père tellement en colère ? »

Elle sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine et crut un instant qu'elle faisait une crise de tachycardie. Et dans sa tête, toujours la même interrogation, qu'elle répétait à voix haute. Elle parlait plus pour elle-même que pour son interlocuteur et semblait être incapable de dire autre chose. Néanmoins, le vieux majordome répondit tout de même à sa question.

« Je ne sais pas, Miss, » soupira-t-il d'un ton désolé. « Mais le jeune Maître m'a fait promettre de lui poster des lettres demain à la première heure. Je suppose que vous aurez des explications quand vous recevez la vôtre. Il m'a demandé de vous prévenir en priorité pour que vous ne vous inquiétiez pas de son silence. »

La jeune fille eut un ricanement amer. Oh oui, c'était certain, elle était vraiment rassurée, maintenant. Son meilleur ami se retrouvait transféré du jour au lendemain dans un établissement qui tenait plus de la prison ou du centre de redressement pour mineurs délinquants que de l'école, et ce pour des raisons qu'elle ignorait, mais à part ça, elle n'avait absolument aucun souci à se faire. La voix peinée de Dobby la sortit de ses réflexions.

« Je suis désolé, Miss, » sembla-t-il s'excuser. « Je ne sais rien de plus. La seule chose que je puisse faire est de vous transmettre de ses nouvelles dès que je le peux…. »

« Je comprends, » répondit doucement Millicent. « Merci d'avoir appelé. »

Lorsque Millicent raccrocha et qu'elle se retourna pour faire face à Harry, celui-ci la regardait avec l'air de ne plus savoir comment respirer. Et elle se demanda, alors qu'elle-même ne savait plus quoi faire, qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser ni comment réagir, de quelle manière elle allait bien pouvoir lui expliquer la situation. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle faisait effectivement une crise de tachycardie et eut soudain très envie de pleurer.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mardi 21 avril 1997 : **

_**21h :**_

Je retourne le problème dans ma tête depuis hier matin, quand nous avons reçu l'appel du majordome des Malfoy. Je n'ose pas envisager ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que Lucius ait décidé de le changer d'école en catastrophe.

Est-ce qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il s'était inscrit dans d'autres universités que celles qu'il lui a imposées ? Millicent m'a dit qu'il avait posé sa candidature dans plusieurs facs, dont une aux Etats-Unis, et quand j'ai appris ça, comme un idiot, j'ai même espéré qu'il soit accepté là-bas. Même si c'était à New-York, même si moi j'étais loin. Et maintenant…maintenant j'espère juste que lorsqu'il sortira de cette école, il pourra faire ce qu'il veut, peu importe où il se trouve.

Et si jamais son père s'était fâché pour autre chose ? Si jamais c'était à cause de moi ?

Non. Je refuse de penser à ça. Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous. Et le peu qui est arrivé, personne n'a pu nous voir, personne n'a pu nous entendre. Ca ne peut pas être ça.

Mon Dieu, pourvu que ce ne soit pas ça.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mercredi 22 avril 1997 : **

_**18h :**_

C'était ça.

J'ai reçu ce matin la lettre qu'il m'a écrite, en même temps que Millicent a reçu la sienne.

Et c'était ça.

Merde, quand je pense que je m'inquiétais de ce que les autres pourraient dire, quand je pense que j'avais peur de ce que la société pourrait penser…Et il n'a du retenir que ça, parce que dans toute sa lettre, il ne cesse de s'excuser, de me dire qu'il a tout fait pour ne pas me mettre en cause. Il est allé jusqu'à s'humilier devant son père en lui disant que je l'avais repoussé.

Il a menti pour moi – et c'est lui qui paye.

Putain, mais j'en ai rien à foutre de tout ça. J'en ai rien à foutre de me faire virer pour lui. Ca m'est égal. Si seulement je m'en étais rendu compte plus tôt…Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que lui n'ait pas de problèmes, et voilà…Finalement c'est lui le seul à en avoir et c'est ma faute.

Tout est de ma faute, et il trouve le moyen de s'excuser. Quelle ironie…dire qu'il s'est sacrifié pour que je n'aie pas de problème au travail et avec la justice, dire que c'est à cause de ça que j'ai la preuve qu'il…est vraiment amoureux de moi. Et moi, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire. Je ne lui ai pas fait suffisamment confiance, j'ai refusé de lui parler, et maintenant…Maintenant je ne le reverrai plus, c'est fini. Avant même d'avoir pu commencer.

Ce n'est pas juste.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, vendredi 24 avril 1997 : **

Le ciel est d'un bleu pur depuis plusieurs jours.

Moi j'ai l'impression que le soleil ne brillera plus jamais.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, samedi 25 avril 1997 : **

_**17h :**_

Là, je suis furieux.

Je n'arrive pas à me calmer depuis ce matin, et j'ai l'impression que je pourrais tuer quelqu'un. Lucius Malfoy en particulier. Cet espèce de connard m'a envoyé un courrier de menaces, dans lequel il m'interdit de chercher à contacter son fils – et je passe sur les insultes homophobes sous-entendues dans toute la lettre.

Il dit qu'il ne peut rien prouver contre moi, mais qu'il sait que je suis responsable « de ce qu'est devenu son fils ». Magnifique. Comme si je ne culpabilisais pas assez comme ça, il faut encore qu'on m'accuse d'avoir rendu Draco homosexuel – et puis quoi encore, je viole des petits garçons au petit déjeuner, aussi ?

Il a réussi à me faire peur, cet enfoiré. Je doute que Dumbledore lui donne mon adresse, mais j'ai l'impression que ce type est capable de tout.

Merde, je rentre demain à Hogwarts et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour me défendre contre cet homme…Et encore moins pour défendre Draco contre son père. La loi joue contre moi, et la seule chose que je pourrais faire, c'est de porter plainte pour menaces. Mais il a dactylographié la lettre et n'a pas signé, évidemment. Ce n'est pas une main courante posée au commissariat qui va faire peur à Lucius Malfoy.

Putain, Draco…mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, dimanche 26 avril 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

Je suis de retour à Hogwarts et je n'ai jamais eu autant envie d'être ailleurs.

J'ai laissé Millicent dans un état de détresse tel que je n'en avais jamais vu chez elle. Depuis mardi, elle tourne en rond pour essayer de trouver une solution, mais au fond, elle sait bien que nous ne pouvons rien faire. Même Sirius n'a pas de solution à nous proposer, changer son fils d'école sans son consentement n'est pas illégal, la lettre que j'ai reçue de Malfoy senior ne peut pas être utilisée comme preuve contre lui…A vrai dire, c'est plutôt moi qui suis en position d'infériorité.

Je sais que c'est Pansy Parkinson qui nous a dénoncés. Je sais aussi que la plupart des choses qu'elle a dites sont des mensonges éhontés. Mais je sais aussi qu'elle ne témoignera pas contre moi parce qu'elle n'a pas de preuves réelles à apporter en-dehors de sa parole – et au vu des insanités qu'elle a écrites, elle ne vaut pas grand chose. Cela dit, elle peut se vanter d'avoir ruiné au moins une vie.

Et la mienne, accessoirement.

Je ne supporte plus d'être ici. J'en viens même à me demander si ça vaut le coup que je reste jusqu'à la fin de l'année…

Non, ce serait idiot. Ce serait leur donner raison, leur faire croire que j'ai quelque chose à me reprocher. Je ne veux pas leur faire ce plaisir, jamais.

Il va falloir que Neville et moi parlions à Snape. Dieu sait que je n'aime pas cet homme, mais il est le seul en mesure, à ma connaissance, de faire encore quelque chose pour assurer l'avenir de Draco. Dans l'immédiat, c'est tout ce qui compte.

**o0O0o**

_La semaine prochaine, la rentrée de Draco à St Brutus…_

_**D'ici là je vous invite comme d'habitude à aller faire un tour sur mon blog myschka. mon – blog. org, histoire de vous tenir au courant de mes diverses activités et de l'avancée de mes fics.**_

_Et en attendant, si vous avez le moindre commentaire à faire, une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche (même si c'est pour me dire que vous ne m'aimez plus…huhu). Je vous aime !_


	55. Chapitre 55

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze : **_Hello tout le monde. Bon, après les chapitres de la semaine précédente, je sais que vous m'en voulez beaucoup…Et malheureusement pour vous, ça ne pas s'arranger dans les semaines qui viennent ! Mais rassurez-vous, je l'ai dit à bon nombre d'entre vous, j'ai promis une happy end, alors happy end il y aura…_

_Dans ce chapitre, la rentrée de Draco à St Brutus, et l'entrée en scène de Bellatrix ainsi que d'un nouveau personnage…Bonne lecture !_

**o0O0o**

**RAR : Les réponses aux reviews non signées, y compris celles où il y avait une adresse mail, sont sur mon blog http / myschka. mon - blog. org**

**o0O0o**

**Merci à Anagrammes, BadAngel666 et BlackNemesis pour leur relecture et leurs conseils avisés sur cette fic.**

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, lundi 27 avril 1997 : **

_**18h :**_

Je suis dans une salle de permanence, et là, je suis supposé faire mes devoirs. Quelle blague.

On m'a envoyé dans une école pour attardés mentaux. Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Le niveau est à chier, j'ai l'impression d'être revenu des mois en arrière. Bordel, on avait vu cette partie du programme en début d'année à Hogwarts ! C'est n'importe quoi, vraiment.

Putain, ça va être la misère pour rattraper le retard que je vais prendre dans cette école…Je sens bien le plan où je vais devoir bosser comme un dingue pendant les vacances pour ne pas trop perdre mes acquis en chimie. Merde. Lucius, je te hais.

En plus de ça, mes chers camarades ressemblent tous à des repris de justice. Dans mon dortoir, il n'y a quasiment que des hooligans avec des tronches à faire peur, sinon, tout le reste de l'école, c'est petites frappes, voyous de bas étage et compagnie. Il doit bien y avoir quelques égarés dans mon style, genre fils de famille au comportement indigne, mais ils doivent se compter sur les doigts de la main – j'exagère à peine. Evidemment, vu le prix de l'année dans ce parangon de modèle éducatif anglo-saxon, tous les élèves viennent plus ou moins de familles pétées de thunes, mais on ne peut pas dire que ce soit la bonne éducation qui les étouffe.

Je me demande si je vais réussir à tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année dans un environnement pareil.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mardi 28 avril 1997 : **

Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour envoyer des lettres à Milli. Comme je ne peux pas demander à Mère de lui transmettre du courrier – à cause de Lucius, il pourrait lire ce que je lui écrit – il va falloir que je me démerde autrement. Soudoyer un surveillant, peut-être ?

Putain, ça ne fait même pas deux jours qu'on a repris les cours et je commence déjà à péter les plombs. En plus, j'ai plus de cigarettes, et vu que pour le moment, les autres élèves me regardent encore comme s'ils ne savaient pas s'il doivent me faire confiance ou pas, je ne peux même pas en taxer à qui que ce soit.

Je crois que je vais demander à Mère de me donner de l'argent quand elle viendra me voir dimanche. On a beau dire que tout le monde est logé à la même enseigne ici, si t'as pas de thunes, tu es plus démuni qu'un taulard sans ses fringues. Bref. Si je reste encore 24h sans fumer, je vais finir par tuer quelqu'un.

Rien à voir, mais par chance, le réduit misérable qui me sert de placard ferme à clé. Au moins je peux ranger ce journal sans craindre qu'on me le vole – encore que, j'imagine qu'une serrure ne doit pas en déranger certains, dans cet établissement…J'ai quand même peur d'écrire des trucs trop compromettants ici. Mieux vaut que je le garde dans mon sac. Je sais pas. Je crois que je deviens parano, un peu.

Je voudrais pouvoir parler de lui.

**o0O0o**

_Bellatrix Black pénétra d'un pas pressé dans le restaurant cajun où Narcissa lui avait donné rendez-vous en catastrophe un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Sa sœur, aussi blonde qu'elle était brune, l'attendait déjà, une coupe de champagne tournant lentement entre ses longs doigts. Bellatrix se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Narcissa aussi soucieuse, depuis bien longtemps. Ennuyée, souvent, mélancolique, sans aucun doute – surtout depuis qu'elle était mariée à cet imbécile de Lucius – mais soucieuse…elle devait bien avouer que c'était peut-être la première fois qu'elle la voyait ainsi. La brune prit place en face de sa cadette, et s'alluma immédiatement une longue cigarette mentholée en hélant un serveur d'un geste impérieux._

_« Que se passe-t-il, Narcissa ? » demanda-t-elle en exhalant une longue bouffée de fumée âcre et mentholée. « D'habitude, je dois te harceler pendant des semaines pour que tu daignes accepter de me voir. »_

_Narcissa Malfoy lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse et soupira._

_« Tu sais que Lucius n'aime pas que je te voie, » se justifia-t-elle. « Je voudrais pouvoir parler avec toi plus souvent…Je n'en serais peut-être pas là aujourd'hui si c'était le cas, » ajouta-t-elle comme pour elle-même, à voix plus basse._

_Bellatrix haussa un sourcil circonspect. _

_« Des ennuis ? » s'enquit-elle simplement. Elle avait beau répéter que sa sœur passait son temps à se plaindre de futilités, Narcissa n'était du genre à paniquer pour rien – et en ce moment, elle avait l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de perdre un bras._

_« Lucius vient de placer Draco à St Brutus, » déclara la blonde en levant des yeux désespérés vers sa sœur._

_« Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que – un Southern Comfort, sec, s'il vous plaît, » s'interrompit-elle lorsque le serveur s'approcha de leur table. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il retiré de Hogwarts ? C'est une des meilleures écoles de Grande Bretagne ! »_

_« Tu penses bien qu'il n'a pas daigné me dire pourquoi, » soupira Narcissa. « Mais j'ai réussi à parler avec Draco…Est-ce que tu savais que mon fils était gay ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement._

_Bellatrix eut un petit sourire condescendant._

_« Tu viens de me le confirmer, » railla-t-elle. « Honnêtement, Cissa, je ne le savais pas, mais ce n'était pas très difficile à deviner. Sa passion pour la mode et les parfums, ça ne t'a pas mise sur la voie ? »_

_« Je pensais juste que c'était un garçon un peu plus sensible que les autres, » tenta Narcissa, sans paraître très convaincue elle-même de ce qu'elle disait. « Enfin, peu importe, Lucius l'a découvert, et je ne t'apprends rien en te disant qu'il l'a très mal pris… »_

_« Je me doute, en effet. Comment l'a-t-il su ? »_

_« Draco m'a dit que la fille Parkinson avait envoyé une lettre dans laquelle elle accuse un de ses professeurs de coucher avec lui, » cracha dédaigneusement Narcissa. « Cette petite punaise s'imaginait récupérer mon fils de cette manière. »_

_« Charmante enfant, » ironisa Bellatrix. « Quelle est la part de vérité dans toute cette histoire ? »_

_« Aucune idée, » avoua la blonde, un peu hésitante. « La seule chose dont je sois sûre, c'est que le professeur incriminé n'a pas abusé de Draco. Même si mon fils ne me l'avait pas confirmé, je n'aurais jamais pu croire une chose pareille. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce que Draco n'est pas le genre de garçon à se laisser abuser par quelqu'un, » répondit doucement Narcissa. « Il est bien trop fier, et trop intelligent pour ça. Et parce que le filleul de Sirius n'est pas non plus le genre de garçon à profiter d'une telle situation. »_

_« Tu veux dire que le professeur en question serait le petit Harry Potter ? » s'exclama Bellatrix en riant. « Cela me parait peu crédible, en effet. Quand Sirius l'a récupéré chez lui à ses 18 ans, il ne voulait même pas réclamer à sa tante ce qui lui était dû… »_

_« Draco est amoureux de lui, tu sais. »_

_Bellatrix considéra sa sœur en silence. Narcissa paraissait profondément affectée par cette nouvelle, mais curieusement, il ne lui semblait pas que ce fût parce que son fils venait de lui avouer son homosexualité. En réalité, la brune avait plutôt l'impression que sa cadette était inquiète pour Draco, pour son avenir, et pour la situation dans laquelle son père l'avait mis. Elle hocha la tête et demanda simplement : _

_« Que comptes-tu faire pour ton fils ? »_

_« J'ai besoin de ton aide, Bella, » murmura Narcissa. « Je sais bien que dans l'immédiat, je ne peux rien faire pour Draco, mais…il faut que j'aide mon fils, tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas rester là, à ne rien faire, à le voir dépérir dans cette école. Mon Dieu, si tu l'avais vu…cet endroit est horrible. J'ai eu l'impression que Draco était une sorte de prisonnier… »_

_« Je veux bien t'aider, » répondit Bellatrix en haussant les épaules. « Seulement, je ne vois pas comment nous allons faire pour sortir mon charmant neveu de ce pensionnat…A mon avis, Cissa, si tu veux vraiment faire quelque chose pour lui, il faut voir plus loin. »_

_« C'est-à-dire ? »_

_« Reviens travailler avec moi, » assena la brune, sa voix claquant comme un ordre. « Divorce de ton imbécile de mari, et arrange-toi pour obtenir la garde de Draco – encore que, il est majeur en juin, n'est-ce pas ? A mon avis, après le coup que lui a fait Lucius, il risque bien de faire quelque chose de stupide, comme s'enfuir de la maison… »_

_« Son amie Millicent Bullstrode a fui de chez ses parents cet hiver, » s'exclama douloureusement Narcissa. « Et il m'a dit qu'il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir faire de même…Dieux, Bella, je ne veux pas que mon fils fasse une bêtise… »_

_« Il n'en fera pas, » la rassura sa sœur – bien qu'elle ne crût elle-même qu'à moitié à ses paroles. « Tu iras le voir dimanche, et tu t'assureras qu'il prenne son mal en patience – il ne faut surtout pas qu'il essaie de faire quoi que ce soit qui le mettrait dans une position délicate par rapport à son père. » Bellatrix poursuivit, réfléchissant à voix haute. « Ensuite, il faudrait que nous nous occupions au plus vite de ton divorce… » Elle releva les yeux vers sa sœur. « Mais il faut que tu soies sûre de ce que tu veux faire…est-ce que tu serais prête à prendre cette décision ? »_

_Narcissa sembla hésiter, et Bellatrix dut se retenir pour ne pas la houspiller sèchement. Honnêtement, était-il encore temps de se poser des questions, alors qu'elle était allée jusqu'à appeler à l'aide la sœur indigne, celle qui ne pouvait pas rester plus de deux minutes dans la même pièce que Lucius sans que l'un d'entre eux ne provoque une dispute ? Mais finalement, la blonde finit par se décider à parler._

_« Je ne sais pas, » répondit-elle d'une voix mal assurée. « Tu es sûre que je doive vraiment faire quelque chose d'aussi radical que divorcer ? »_

_« Oh bon sang ! » s'exclama la brune en faisant claquer son verre à fond épais sur la table d'un geste énervé. « Cissa, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? »_

_« Mais… » Tenta Narcissa avec un regard perdu. « Un divorce, c'est une procédure très lourde, et ça risque de prendre des mois…Et puis, Lucius sera furieux… »_

_« Donne-moi juste une bonne raison pour ne pas le faire, » l'interrompit son aînée. « Une seule raison, Cissa. Dis-moi pourquoi tu es restée avec ton imbécile de mari toutes ces années. »_

_« A cause de Draco. »_

_« Très bien. Et maintenant ? » Demanda la brune. « Qu'est-ce qui te retient de partir ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à rester auprès d'un homme qui te rend malheureuse ? Pourquoi, alors que la seule raison que tu viens de m'énoncer, ton fils, souffre à cause de lui ? »_

_Narcissa resta silencieuse sous le regard inquisiteur de sa sœur. Bellatrix pouvait presque sentir les pensées confuses qui s'agitaient sous son front barré d'un pli soucieux, et elle se demanda si l'avoir un peu brusquée comme elle venait de le faire aurait des conséquences positives ou non. Comme sa sœur ne répondait toujours pas après plusieurs minutes de mutisme obstiné, Bellatrix reprit, plus doucement : _

_« Regarde-toi, » soupira-t-elle. « Regarde-toi, Cissa. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta vie depuis la naissance de ton fils ? Ca fait des années que je te regarde devenir de plus en plus malheureuse alors que je ne peux rien faire – bon sang, tu n'es même pas capable de prendre une décision toute seule ! Regarde-toi, regarde tes mains – tu ne vois pas qu'elles tremblent dès qu'elle ne tiennent plus un verre d'alcool ? Il n'y a pas que Draco qui a besoin d'aide, ici. Je crois même que tu en as plus besoin que lui… »_

_« Je – je vais bien, » chuchota sa cadette. « Je t'assure. J'ai même recommencé à – »_

_« Je ne veux même pas entendre la suite, » coupa sèchement la brune. « De quoi vas-tu me parler, de tes activités minables dans ta petite association réservées aux épouses désoeuvrées des collègues de ton cher époux ? Laisse-moi rire…ressaisis-toi, enfin ! »_

_Narcissa baissa les yeux et Bellatrix soupira de nouveau. Elle détestait réellement quand sa sœur affichait cet air de petite fille prise en faute. Elle aurait mille fois préféré qu'elle réagisse violemment, qu'elle se révolte, qu'elle crie pour se défendre, mais la blonde n'avait jamais su imposer ses opinions. Une fois de plus, Bellatrix allait devoir l'y amener, à sa manière._

_« Dis-moi, » poursuivit-elle. « De quoi as-tu peur ? De la colère de Lucius ? Du fait que tu ne respecterais plus les convenances ? Du fait que Draco et toi seriez démunis sans l'argent de ton mari ? »_

_« …Sans doute un peu de tout ça, » avoua Narcissa. « Je crois…j'ai peur de ne pas savoir me débrouiller seule sans lui. »_

_« Tu ne seras pas seule, Cissa, » la contra presque gentiment Bellatrix. « Je serai là, tu sais ? Et Draco n'est plus un petit garçon, crois-moi, je suis certaine qu'il saurait se débrouiller bien mieux que nous le pensons… »_

_« Tu as sans doute raison, » concéda la blonde. « Bella, que faut-il que je fasse ? »_

_« Accepter le fait que ton fils grandit et que bientôt, tu ne pourras plus te cacher derrière lui comme prétexte à ton immobilisme. Accepter le fait que tu as un problème – et un sérieux – avec l'alcool. Accepter de prendre le risque de devoir prendre une décision qui ne te sera pas dictée par Lucius. Accepter de vivre enfin ta vie après près de vingt ans à végéter dans ton coin…Mais cela, es-tu prête à le faire ? »_

_Narcissa leva lentement ses yeux bleus pour les plonger dans ceux de sa sœur. Bellatrix pouvait y lire, comme dans un livre ouvert, la peur, le désespoir, la tristesse, l'inquiétude, l'hésitation…et quelque chose de nouveau…la détermination, qui brilla plus fort dans son regard lorsqu'elle hocha doucement la tête sans mot dire, parce qu'elle n'était pas très sûre de sa voix._

_« Tu est sûre ? Tu ne vas pas changer d'avis à la dernière minute ? »_

_« …Non, » murmura péniblement sa cadette. « Tu as raison. Il faut que je le fasse… »_

_« Enfin une décision raisonnable, » soupira Bellatrix, soulagée et étrangement heureuse. « On va pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi, finalement…A presque trente-sept ans, il était temps…Que fais-tu vendredi ? »_

_« Je peux me libérer, » affirma Narcissa, encore un peu hésitante. « Pourquoi ? »_

_« Nous contacterons Sirius en plus de mon avocat pour la procédure, » déclara la brune avec un petit sourire cruel. « Son filleul est directement concerné, il n'en sera que plus motivé pour te faire obtenir ce que tu veux. Et ensuite, je t'emmènerai voir quelqu'un pour ton problème de boisson. »_

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mercredi 29 avril 1997 : **

_**21 h :**_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré la psychologue scolaire.

Je l'avais vraiment mauvaise alors je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche de toute la séance – qui entre nous n'aura pas duré bien longtemps d'ailleurs, à peine une demi-heure. Qu'est-ce tu veux faire en une demi-heure ? Enfin…ça m'aura au moins permis d'apprendre que mon cher géniteur n'a pas précisé les raisons de mon « internement » ici, puisqu'elle m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais là. Charmant, maintenant ils doivent tous s'imaginer que je suis une espèce de délinquant drogué jusqu'à la moelle qui faisait du trafic dans son ancien lycée…J'aurais sans doute dû la détromper, mais j'étais tellement de mauvaise humeur…Ah putain, je les hais tous.

Enfin, elle, la psy…elle n'a pas l'air aussi antipathique que je le craignais au départ, c'est déjà ça. En fait, elle semblait même plutôt sympa, mais bon…Stefanie Cyzia, elle s'appelle. Un nom bizarre, je trouve, je me demande bien d'où ça vient. Bref. Peu importe. Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait m'être d'une quelconque aide de toute façon.

H me manque. Dire qu'en ce moment, on pourrait être en train de nager tranquillement tous les deux…

J'en ai marre.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, jeudi 30 avril 1997 : **

J'ai réussi à acheter des clopes à un mec de mon année. Plutôt pas mal, le genre petite frappe en polo Fred Perry et Dr Martens, gueule d'ange mais regard vicieux. Il s'appelle Adrian Pucey et il semble être un peu le caïd de cette boîte pourrie. Je crois bien que j'ai intérêt à me le mettre dans la poche si je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis. Mais définitivement, je n'aime pas son regard, on aurait dit qu'il savait des trucs sur moi et ça ne m'a pas du tout plu. Enfin, on verra bien…

Vivement dimanche que je voie Mère…je sais qu'il est possible de sortir d'ici si les parents en font la demande préliminaire, alors il est hors de question que je passe à côté d'une occasion de m'échapper de ce trou – même pendant quelques heures – si j'en ai la possibilité.

Elle a promis de faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour m'aider, mais je ne vois pas trop ce qu'elle peut faire, à part me retirer de cette école et s'enfuir avec moi, ce qui serait assurément une très mauvaise idée, autant pour elle que pour moi…

Putain, j'en peux plus…je ne veux pas rester ici.

Je veux revoir Milli et tous les autres. Je veux revoir H. Je veux que quelqu'un me sorte d'ici.

En plus de ça, je commence à me sentir vraiment frustré. Bon je sais, c'est un peu ridicule de penser à ça vue ma situation, mais ça commence à faire long…et va t'amuser à te branler dans un dortoir en compagnie de sept autres mecs tous plus bourrins les uns que les autres. Rien que d'y penser ça me fait débander…Et dans la salle de bain, même topo, vu que ce sont des douches collectives et que les cabines ne ferment pas…et même si elles fermaient, faire ça sachant que les autres sont juste à côté, ça me donne moyennement envie.

Enfin, eux en tout cas, ça n'a pas l'air de les gêner plus que ça…hier soir, la lumière venait à peine de s'éteindre que j'en ai entendu un commencer à se palucher, l'horreur ! Et puis il ne faisait aucun effort pour être discret, en plus…De vrais bourrins, y'a pas à dire…Putain, même quand je n'avais pas chambre à moi à Hogwarts, les mecs étaient plus discrets que ça – entre nous, ce n'est pas très difficile, un peu plus et je croyais qu'il allait se mettre à beugler.

Dieux, je déteste cet endroit.

Je me rends compte à quel point j'étais chanceux à Hogwarts, avec mes potes, ma chambre individuelle et les cours…et H. Surtout H. Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de me retrouver là-bas, avec eux. Putain, même les cours de Binns me manquent ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible, et pourtant c'est le cas…En fait, la seule chose – oui, pour moi ce n'est même plus un être humain – qui ne me manque pas et dont je suis heureux de me débarrasser, c'est Pansy. Sale garce. Je lui ferais bouffer son dentier, à celle-là. Elle n'a pas intérêt à venir me chercher quand je serai sorti d'ici, sinon je sens que je pourrais devenir violent.

Et le premier qui me dit qu'on ne frappe pas une femme, je le bute. C'est pas une femme, c'est un rebut de l'humanité. Non, en fait, elle ne mérite même pas le titre d'être humain. Elle ne mérite même pas le titre d'animal. Va te faire foutre, espèce de radasse ! Ah putain, je regrette presque de ne pas l'avoir en face de moi pour lui éclater la gueule contre la cuvette des chiottes.

Merde, il va falloir que je me calme. Les autres commencent à me regarder bizarrement, à m'énerver comme ça sur mon cahier.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, vendredi 1er mai 1997 : **

_**18h :**_

Pucey est venu me voir tout à l'heure à la pause de midi. Par chance, j'ai pu sauver quelques bouquins et les emmener ici – rien de très séditieux aux yeux de nos chers censeurs et de ce qui me sert de père, mais on fait ce qu'on peut, hein. Et puis, Shakespeare, pour qui voit au-delà du texte au premier degré, c'est quand même grandiose. Bref. J'étais donc en train de bouquiner tout seul dans mon coin au fond de la cour, quand il est venu me voir pour me demander quel sport j'allais choisir demain.

Honnêtement, j'ai hésité. Déjà parce que objectivement ça me fait chier : à Hogwarts je supportais les entraînements de rugby uniquement parce que je pouvais continuer la natation, et le foot j'avais arrêté parce qu'en dehors de Blaise, la plupart des autres membres de l'équipe étaient tous des cons – pourquoi ai-je à présent l'impression qu'ils étaient tous de brillants intellectuels promis à un avenir glorieux ? Ah oui, la comparaison avec ici, sans doute…Bref. Donc, le sport à Hogwarts me courait méchamment sur le haricot, et par conséquent, j'étais moyennement motivé pour subir ça ici – surtout quand on voit la finesse des mecs, mais je m'égare, là.

Mais voilà, c'est obligatoire et ici, comme je l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a pas de piscine, donc, point de natation pour moi. Vu les gabarits de la plupart de ceux dont je sais qu'ils font partie de l'équipe de rugby, je sais déjà que ça va doucement rigoler si je me présente comme danseuse remplaçante – à vrai dire, je dois bien reconnaître que je serais parfaitement ridicule. Et puis, Pucey m'a proposé d'entrer dans l'équipe de foot. Il parait que j'ai la bonne carrure pour ça – je ne sais pas où il a vu un truc pareil, mais s'il le dit…Du coup, j'ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir…enfin, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, mais j'en ai fait un peu à Hogwarts les années précédentes, alors pourquoi pas, après tout ? Ca me donnera au moins l'occasion de taper sur quelque chose à défaut de la tête de Pansy « je suis une garce et j'assume même pas » Parkinson.

J'aime toujours pas le regard de Pucey. Je commence à me demander si j'ai bien fait d'aller le voir lui – après tout ce n'est pas le seul à vendre des clopes dans cette taule.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, samedi 2 mai 1997 : **

_**19h :**_

Et voilà, finalement j'ai effectivement été pris dans l'équipe de foot. Comme remplaçant, bien sûr, mais visiblement je n'avais pas tout perdu de ce que j'avais appris les années précédentes. Super. Maintenant je vais cirer le banc de touche en regardant les autres se bastonner dans la boue, finalement ça ne change pas grand-chose par rapport à Hogwarts.

Sauf qu'à Hogwarts je n'avais pas l'impression d'être en prison. Sauf qu'à Hogwarts je n'avais pas le sentiment atroce que chaque sortie dans le parc ressemblait à une promenade carcérale. Sauf qu'à Hogwarts les cours étaient d'un niveau un peu supérieur à celui pour débiles profonds qu'on nous sert ici. Sauf qu'à Hogwarts, il y a H. Et les potes.

Je me demande s'ils ont cherché à avoir de mes nouvelles. Je me demande s'ils s'inquiètent pour moi. Je me demande si ça va pour eux. Je me demande comment va Sally.

J'ai peur pour elle. Je sais bien que c'est débile et que de toute façon, que je sois là ou pas ça ne change pas grand-chose au final, mais…je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'aimerais savoir qu'elle va bien, j'aimerais savoir qu'elle est heureuse et qu'elle a arrêté de se comporter aussi cyniquement, comme si elle allait crever dans les semaines qui viennent. Je voudrais que Terry ait pu lui faire comprendre à quel point elle comptait pour lui. Je voudrais tout ça et tellement d'autres choses encore, mais je sais bien que ça ne sert à rien…Pourtant…pourtant, je voudrais.

Et Milli. Comment va-t-elle en ce moment ? De la fenêtre de la bibliothèque je regarde le ciel et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a des barreaux derrière les vitres. Tout ça c'est la faute de Pansy, cette infâme salope.

Je veux qu'on me rende ma vie.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, dimanche 3 mai 1997 : **

_**21h :**_

Aujourd'hui Mère est venue me voir juste après le déjeuner et j'ai pu sortir d'ici pendant quelques heures.

Nous avons pris la voiture jusqu'à Richmond Park et nous avons passé l'après-midi là-bas, à nous promener. C'était bien d'être avec elle. Et c'était bien aussi, de la voir comme ça. Pas heureuse, mais presque. Presque.

Je crois qu'elle me cache quelque chose. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi est due cette impression, mais je sens que ce n'est pas quelque chose de négatif – elle avait ce pétillement dans l'œil que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps chez elle.

Elle m'a donné un peu d'argent, et m'a dit qu'elle essaierait de poster des lettres pour moi la semaine prochaine si je le souhaitais. Je ne sais pas trop si c'est possible, et surtout, elle ne pourra pas me transmettre les réponses. Mais ça m'a fait plaisir qu'elle y pense, en tout cas.

Maintenant je suis de retour et depuis j'ai l'impression que le ciel est de nouveau devenu gris. Il était pourtant magnifiquement bleu, tout à l'heure dans le parc. On dirait presque qu'une fois qu'on a passé les portes de cette maudite école, les couleurs s'effacent et qu'on ne verra plus jamais autrement qu'en noir et blanc.

Marcus Flint est en train de se branler dans la salle de bain, et j'ai l'impression que ça salit tout ce que j'ai vécu cet après-midi.

**o0O0o**

_La semaine prochaine, la rentrée de Harry, et des nouvelles de Millicent…_

**_D'ici là je vous invite comme toujours à aller faire un tour sur mon blog http / myschka. mon - blog. org histoire de vous tenir au courant._**

_Et en attendant, comme d'habitude, si vous avez aimé (ou pas), que vous avez des questions (ou pas), ou que vous avez des commentaires à faire, une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Je vous aime !_


	56. Chapitre 56

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) : **

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année. **

**o0O0o **

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :** _Hello ! Tout d'abord, j'espère que chacun d'entre vous a bien reçu une réponse à la review (ou le MP) qu'il ou elle a envoyée, puisque le site a gravement déconné cette semaine. Si ce n'est pas le cas j'en suis navrée, mais normalement tout est rentré dans l'ordre maintenant. _

_Dans ce chapitre, la rentrée de Harry et son point de vue sur la situation…Bonne lecture ! _

**o0O0o **

**RAR :**** Les réponses aux reviews non signées, y compris celles où il y avait une adresse mail, sont sur mon blog http / myschka. mon - blog. org **

**o0O0o**

**Merci à Anagrammes, BadAngel666 et BlackNemesis pour leur relecture et leurs conseils avisés sur cette fic. **

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année) **

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, lundi 27 avril 1997 : **

**_22h : _**

Ca a été très dur de reprendre les cours aujourd'hui.

Même si ce n'est pas un jour où je les ai en classe, ne plus les voir dans l'école m'a fait un choc terrible, bien pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Pour Millicent, je m'y étais habitué, mais j'ai vraiment le sentiment de l'avoir laissée dans un sale état – je sais que Tonks est là, bien sûr, mais…Elle ne va pas bien depuis ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière, et je ne suis pas certain que Nymph pourra s'occuper d'elle comme il faudrait. Je ne remets pas en cause ses capacités à remonter le moral des gens, non, bien sûr que non. Mais elle travaille souvent tard le soir et elle ne peut pas être tout le temps présente.

Et le pire…le pire, c'est lui, évidemment. Que je n'ai pas su protéger, pour lequel je n'ai rien pu faire. Qui, à cause de moi, n'est plus ici et ne reviendra pas. Ne pas le voir aujourd'hui dans la Grande Salle ou dans le parc m'a fait véritablement prendre conscience de ce que j'ai fait.

Je me suis renseigné sur St Brutus. Cet établissement est réputé pour être très strict et n'accueillir que des délinquants. Des cas difficiles, comme on dit pudiquement. Si ce n'était pas aussi triste, je trouverais sans doute ça risible…Mon Dieu, je ne sais même pas comment il va faire pour s'en sortir…Lui qui a toujours été habitué au respect de ses camarades, comment va-t-il se débrouiller dans un tel environnement ? Il n'a jamais été violent physiquement, et même lorsqu'il entrait en conflit avec les autres élèves à l'époque où il était encore insupportable, il n'utilisait la force qu'en dernier recours – et jamais la sienne, toujours celle de Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle.

Seigneur, j'espère au moins que son père n'a pas précisé pourquoi il l'a envoyé là-bas…

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mardi 28 avril 1997 : **

**_23h : _**

La nouvelle de son départ fait encore plus de bruit que celui de Millicent quelques mois plus tôt, et s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Entendre les chuchotements des élèves un peu partout dans l'école m'est insupportable. Ne peuvent-ils donc pas se taire ?

Sally-Ann Perks, Blaise Zabini, Terry Boot et Luna Lovegood sont venus me voir après mon cours tout à l'heure. Ils ont tous reçu une lettre, probablement la même que celle que Millicent ou moi avons reçue. Mais depuis, aucune nouvelle. Ils s'inquiètent, forcément. Moi aussi. Je n'ai rien pu leur dire pour les rassurer, je crois que je me sens encore plus mal qu'eux, si c'est possible.

Ils savent, pour lui et moi. Ils n'ont rien dit, mais je l'ai vu – dans leur regard, leur attitude. Ils étaient gênés, je pense. Mais ils ne m'ont rien dit, rien reproché. Ils ne m'en veulent pas, ça aussi, j'ai pu le voir. Tant mieux, peut-être. Je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu supporter leur animosité si ça avait été le cas. Pourtant, ils devraient me haïr.

Dire que demain, il va falloir aller parler à Snape…Je n'ai pas envie, mais c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire pour essayer de l'aider, de là où je suis. Et je ne sais même pas si ça va servir à quelque chose.

Je ne sais plus rien.

J'ai mal au cœur. Ca serre trop fort et ça m'oppresse.

**o0O0o**

_« Entrez. » _

_La voix froide du professeur Snape se fit entendre, assourdie par la lourde porte en chêne qui donnait sur son bureau. Neville frissonna imperceptiblement. Il avait toujours détesté Severus Snape, et s'il reconnaissait que c'était un excellent enseignant – probablement meilleur qu'il ne le serait jamais – il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer au caractère irascible de son collègue. Devant lui, Harry poussait déjà la porte d'un geste décidé, à peine trahi par le léger tremblement de sa main, alors Neville le suivit avec un soupir. C'était vraiment parce que son ami lui avait demandé de l'accompagner qu'il se risquait ainsi dans l'antre du plus effrayant des professeurs de l'école – et pour le jeune Malfoy, aussi. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment porté dans son cœur, le gamin n'avait vraiment pas mérité un tel sort. _

_« Messieurs, » les salua sèchement Severus Snape, assis derrière son bureau, un livre de chimie à la main. « Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? » _

_Neville grimaça en entendant la façon dont il avait presque craché ces derniers mots. Il n'aimait pas l'homme, mais visiblement, ce sentiment était réciproque. Le jeune homme se tint légèrement en retrait lorsque Harry prit la parole, d'une voix étonnamment assurée. _

_« Bonsoir, Monsieur Snape, » énonça-t-il tout aussi froidement que son interlocuteur auparavant. « Nous venons vous entretenir au sujet de Draco Malfoy. » _

_Snape se contenta d'un haussement de sourcils, et resta muet, attendant la suite du discours de son jeune collègue._

_« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Draco a été retiré de l'établissement par son père, » reprit Harry. « Il a été placé à St Brutus, une école spécialisée dans les cas difficiles – » _

_« J'entends bien, Monsieur Potter, » le coupa Snape. « Je suis déjà au courant de tout cela, auriez-vous oublié que le Directeur nous en a parlé lors de la dernière réunion des professeurs hier midi ? Epargnez-moi donc les périphrases inutiles et entrez dans le vif du sujet, je vous prie. » _

_Harry parut décontenancé par la brusque sortie de son austère collègue, aussi Neville décida-t-il d'intervenir. _

_« En vérité, professeur Snape, » fit-il d'une voix légèrement coléreuse, « nous aurions aimé savoir si vous pouviez lui apporter votre aide. » _

_« Pouvez-vous préciser votre pensée, Monsieur Longbottom ? » S'enquit Snape, visiblement agacé. _

_Neville grogna d'énervement. Le bâtard avait parfaitement saisi de quoi Harry et lui voulaient parler, mais il voulait manifestement faire durer le plaisir. Pour quelle raison, Neville n'en avait aucune idée – peut-être bien pour les voir s'humilier, qui pouvait savoir avec un homme tel que lui ? Harry reprit la parole. _

_« Eh bien, St Brutus n'est pas une école réputée pour son niveau scolaire…Nous craignons que cela désavantage Draco pour son admission à l'université. » _

_« Pas s'il y rentre avec l'appui et les recommandations de son père. Lucius Malfoy a beaucoup d'influence.» _

_« Pour des études de droit ou d'économie, sans doute ! » S'exclama Neville, atterré par tant de mauvaise volonté. « Voyons, Snape, vous savez aussi bien que moi quel est le rêve de ce garçon, et vous savez aussi ce que nous sommes venus vous demander. » _

_L'homme adressa à son collègue un petit sourire moqueur totalement dépourvu de chaleur. _

_« Ne vous énervez pas, Monsieur Longbottom, » susurra-t-il. « Je m'étonne simplement de votre soudain intérêt à l'égard d'un étudiant pour qui, ce me semble, vous n'avez jamais éprouvé beaucoup de sympathie. Quoi qu'il en soit, » ajouta-t-il en refermant brusquement le livre qu'il tenait à la main et faisant sursauter ses deux collègues, « Vous vous doutez bien que j'ai déjà pris des mesures concernant la situation du jeune Malfoy. Sa tante m'a contacté cet après-midi pour m'en parler – elle se soucie énormément de l'avenir de son neveu. J'ai pris sur moi d'informer le collège St Brutus que je ferai suivre à Monsieur Malfoy des cours par correspondance dans le domaine qui l'intéresse. Bien entendu, Monsieur Longbottom, je compte sur votre participation active à ce projet. » _

_Neville hocha silencieusement la tête, et Snape poursuivit : _

_« En ce qui concerne sa future université, la tante de Draco m'a fait savoir qu'elle s'occupait du problème, avec l'aide de Madame Malfoy. Ainsi pouvez-vous constater que votre affolement et votre zèle intempestifs n'ont pas lieu d'être…Etes-vous rassurés, Messieurs ? » _

_Lorsque les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la pièce, Neville fulminait silencieusement, furieux contre le bâtard qui leur avait fait perdre une demi-heure, pour le simple plaisir de les faire tourner en bourrique. A côté de lui, Harry avait l'air plus serein, mais l'expression grave de son visage indiquait à Neville qu'il se faisait bien plus de soucis qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. Le jeune homme soupira imperceptiblement. Il avait le pressentiment que Harry vivrait très mal la fin de l'année scolaire. Lui-même se sentait de plus en plus souvent étouffé dans cette atmosphère policée, et il attendait avec impatience le jour où il pourrait retourner à Brighton près de Nymphadora. _

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, jeudi 30 avril 1997 : **

**_21h : _**

Je suis allé à la piscine hier soir, après notre entretien avec Snape – j'avais besoin de me vider la tête.

Ca n'a pas marché, je n'aurais pas dû. A la place, je n'ai fait que penser à lui.

Il me manque. Je porte son parfum tous les jours – je sais que je ne devrais pas, que ça ne fait qu'empirer ce que je ressens. Mais j'ai besoin de sentir ce lien entre nous. Y'en a-t-il encore un ? Y'en a-t-il jamais eu, d'ailleurs ? Ce parfum, et les lettres qu'il m'a envoyées, c'est tout ce qui me reste de lui.

J'ai eu Millicent au téléphone tout à l'heure, elle avait l'air d'aller bien. Du moins, elle a fait comme si. Après j'ai parlé à Tonks et elle m'a dit que Millicent travaillait encore plus que d'habitude – je me doute que c'est pour s'occuper l'esprit et ne pas trop penser à lui. De son côté, ma casse-bonbon de meilleure amie a essayé de me secouer, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à me sortir de cet état d'apathie dans lequel je suis plongé depuis…depuis que je sais, en fait.

Ensuite, Ginny est passée me voir chez moi, histoire de me remonter le moral. Elle n'est pas au courant, enfin je ne crois pas – à moins que Blaise Zabini lui ait dit quelque chose. Mais il semble qu'elle ait remarqué que je n'allais pas bien, et elle a fait ce qu'elle a pu pour me distraire. Et c'est vrai que ça a fonctionné – un peu. Le temps qu'elle est restée chez moi, j'ai réussi à ne pas trop me focaliser là-dessus. Elle a même réussi à me faire rire avec ses histoires de cours, de famille, de copains. Pas longtemps, mais c'était déjà ça.

Le problème c'est que ça n'a duré que le temps qu'elle a passé dans mon appartement. Quand elle est partie, mon humeur s'est de nouveau assombrie et j'ai eu envie de pleurer pour ce que j'avais fait. Et les murs de mon salon sont devenus trop proches – je suis encore passé tout près du malaise, comme mardi, et j'ai eu envie de partir d'ici, de cet appartement et de cette école. J'ai toujours envie de m'en aller.

Il faudrait peut-être que j'aille faire un tour dans le parc – il commence à faire doux maintenant, même si les nuits sont encore fraîches. Ou la piscine alors ? Non, mauvaise idée.

Je voudrais être n'importe où, sauf ici.

**o0O0o**

_« Un appel pour vous, Monsieur Black ». _

_Sirius leva les yeux du dossier qu'il était en train d'étudier pour répondre à sa secrétaire par le biais de l'interphone. C'était au moins le cinquantième coup de fil depuis le début de la matinée, et il commençait à saturer – impossible de se concentrer sur quoi que ce fût. _

_« Je suis occupé, Doris, » dit-il d'une voix agacée. « Prenez le message. » _

_« C'est que, Monsieur, » objecta la voix aiguë de sa secrétaire, « c'est Miss Bellatrix Black qui veut vous parler… » _

_« Bellatrix ? » S'étonna Sirius. « Passez-la moi, je vous prie. » _

_Il entendit un déclic, puis la voix moqueuse de sa cousine se fit entendre à travers le haut parleur de son téléphone. _

_« Sirius. J'ai cru que je n'arriverai jamais à te joindre – tu es un homme très occupé, on dirait. » _

_« Bella, chère cousine, » répondit Sirius d'une voix suave et légèrement ironique. « Quel vent de malheur t'amène à m'appeler si tôt dans la journée ? Rien de grave, j'espère ? » _

_« Une bonne nouvelle, plutôt, » répliqua nonchalamment Bellatrix. « Narcissa s'est enfin décidée à divorcer de ce butor de Lucius. » _

_« Vraiment ? » Sirius avait conservé une voix parfaitement calme, mais dire qu'il était surpris était un euphémisme. Il avait toujours eu pour Narcissa plus de sympathie que pour sa sœur aînée, mais depuis son mariage, très jeune, avec Lucius Malfoy, ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle s'apparentait plus à de la pitié mêlée d'un peu de mépris. Sa jeune cousine n'avait jamais su s'opposer à son époux, et le fait qu'elle veuille tout à coup se séparer de lui le laissait plutôt pantois – et admiratif. _

_« Vraiment, » entendit-il Bellatrix lui répondre. « Entre nous, il était temps qu'elle se reprenne en main… » _

_« Pour quelle raison souhaite-t-elle divorcer ? » S'enquit Sirius. _

_« A cause de son fils. Tu es au courant que Lucius l'a retiré de Hogwarts pour le placer à St Brutus, n'est-ce pas ? » _

_« Je suis au courant, oui, » gronda l'avocat. « C'est probablement la chose la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais faite de toute sa vie. » _

_« Bien, je suppose que tu sais pourquoi ? » Fit la voix moqueuse de Bellatrix. « Après tout, ton cher filleul est directement concerné, je crois. » _

_« Comment es-tu au courant ? » Il n'avait pas besoin de nier. Même si Bellatrix était du genre à prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai, Sirius savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu inventer une telle histoire. Et de toute façon, mieux valait être honnête avec quelqu'un comme elle. _

_« Draco a parlé à sa mère, » répondit placidement sa cousine, « et évidemment, elle s'est précipitée pour m'appeler à l'aide. Je doute que mon adorable neveu lui ait tout raconté, mais…peu importe, après tout. Nous n'avons pas besoin de connaître la vérité... » _

_« Je connais la vérité, » la coupa sèchement Sirius, énervé par les sous-entendus de sa cousine. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle le faisait exprès pour le mettre hors de lui – et ça marchait. Trop bien, même. « Harry n'a rien à se reprocher. En revanche, ton cher beau-frère ne s'est pas privé pour lui envoyer des lettres de menaces – dactylographiées, et elles n'étaient pas signées, bien entendu, mais ça donne une bonne idée du personnage. Que veux-tu que je fasse, Bella ? Tu ne fais pas appel à mes services uniquement pour le divorce de Cissa, n'est-ce pas ? » _

_« En effet, » ronronna Bellatrix. « En fait, je ne fais pas appel à toi pour le divorce, du tout. Pour cet aspect de l'affaire, j'ai décidé de contacter mon ancien avocat – tu sais, celui qui a dépouillé ce cher Rodolphus de sa fortune, à mon profit. Non, la partie qui t'intéresse, c'est la destruction de Lucius…Je veux que tu trouves tout ce qu'il y a de plus compromettant pour lui – menaces comme avec ton filleul, opérations illégales, que sais-je encore…Je suis persuadée qu'il trempe dans plusieurs trafics louches, et je veux des preuves pour le faire tomber. » _

_« Tu sais que ce que tu me demandes est risqué, Bella. Si je ne trouve rien, cela peut se retourner contre toi, et contre mon cabinet. » _

_« Je sais, » rétorqua rageusement sa cousine. « Je sais ce que je risque, et je sais que je te demande beaucoup. Mais je veux détruire cet homme, et j'emploierai tous les moyens en mon pouvoir pour y parvenir. Aide-moi, s'il te plait, Siri'. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le au moins pour Cissa, pour Harry et Draco. » _

_Sirius hésita. Ce que lui demandait sa cousine était réellement risqué, et contrairement à ce que semblait s'imaginer Bellatrix, il savait parfaitement de quoi Lucius était capable si l'on s'attaquait à lui. Mais…mais il y avait Harry – et Harry valait bien tous les ennuis du monde. _

_« …Très bien, » soupira Sirius d'un ton désabusé. « Je le ferai – et crois-moi, s'il cache quoi que ce soit qui pourrait lui être préjudiciable, sois sûre que je le trouverai. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais rien su vous refuser, à Cissa et toi… » _

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, samedi 2 mai 1997 : **

**_18h : _**

Sirius m'a appelé hier pour me dire que la mère de Draco avait décidé d'entamer une procédure de divorce. Apparemment, c'est en partie à cause du transfert de son fils à St Brutus que Narcissa s'est décidée.

A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de tout ça. Je ne connais pas Narcissa Malfoy, mais elle m'avait parue plutôt gentille, si l'on occultait son côté frivole. Et je ne peux qu'approuver son choix de se séparer d'un homme tel que Lucius…

Seulement…j'ai peur que Draco en pâtisse.

Je sais, c'est idiot. Dans un mois, il sera majeur, il pourra théoriquement faire ce qu'il veut – mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter de ce qui pourrait lui arriver si Lucius comprenait que c'est en partie à cause de ce qu'il a fait à son fils que sa femme veut le quitter.

A part ça, Tonks m'a appelé tout à l'heure. Hier elle est allée à Londres récupérer mon visa pour les Etats-Unis – une chance que j'aie pensé à lui signer une procuration, ces histoires de paperasses sont toujours tellement longues…Quoi qu'il en soitelle m'a posté ça ce matin en express, je devrais recevoir tous mes papiers, plus mon permis de travail, mardi au plus tard. Au moins un point positif dans ma vie en ce moment – je sais, je me contente de peu.

Tonks m'a demandé si je comptais toujours aller là-bas, sachant ce qui se passe avec Draco. Mais justement, il ne se passe rien, c'est bien le problème. Et quand bien même…oui, quand bien même les choses finiraient par s'arranger, quand bien même on aurait la possibilité de se retrouver…non que j'y croie, mais…bref, quand bien même tout ça, il est censé partir lui aussi aux Etats-Unis à la rentrée prochaine. Ce ne serait pas à la Nouvelle-Orléans, bien sûr, mais l'avion n'est pas si cher là-bas…

Mais ça ne sert à rien que j'extrapole sur des choses qui n'arriveront pas, n'est-ce pas ?

…Je tourne en rond depuis ce matin.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour m'occuper l'esprit. Peut-être devrais-je aller courir un peu…comme je fuis la piscine depuis quelques temps, il faut bien que je me dépense d'une autre façon. Et le sexe est exclu. Avec d'autres que lui, ça ne m'apporte que des remords et du dégoût pour moi-même. Tout seul, le manque de lui me brûle les entrailles encore plus que lorsque je ne fais rien pour apaiser ma frustration.

Je vais aller courir, je crois.

Et ce soir, je vais essayer de peindre un peu. Ce ne sera sans doute pas autre chose qu'un énième portrait de lui, mais à la longue, j'ai fini par m'y faire – je l'ai tellement dans la peau que même en essayant de toutes mes forces, je ne peux pas l'extirper de moi.

La bouteille de parfum est presque vide.

**o0O0o**

_Millicent rejeta sa tête en arrière pour tenter de recueillir les dernières gouttes de liquide qui s'accrochaient au fond de sa canette de soda. A côté d'elle, Joanne s'alluma une cigarette mentholée, et l'odeur de la fumée rappela brusquement à la jeune fille le parfum de Draco lorsqu'il revenait de ses pauses cigarette dans le parc de Hogwarts. Une odeur de tabac froid et de menthe, mêlée à son eau de toilette – Draco sentait toujours bon, et ce souvenir lui serra douloureusement le cœur. _

_Millicent ramena ses genoux sous son menton et ses yeux fixèrent les vagues qui déferlaient sur la plage de galets. Le coin était peu fréquenté – Joanne lui avait dit qu'elle aimait s'y rendre lorsqu'elle voulait être tranquille et éviter la foule des touristes qui se pressaient le week-end au casino de la ville – mais c'était cela qui plaisait justement à Millicent. En ce moment, elles étaient toutes les deux seules, assises sur un petit escalier de bois qui donnait directement sur la plage – et la jeune fille aimait ça. _

_Elles n'avaient pas échangé beaucoup de paroles depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées dans cet endroit oublié de la foule du dimanche. En général, elles ne parlaient pas beaucoup, toutes les deux. Joanne était une fille assez secrète, et surtout, elle respectait les silences de Millicent. Avec elle, l'adolescente ne se sentait pas obligée de parler, ni de se forcer à être de bonne humeur – elle n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant, la présence de la jeune serveuse avait le don étrange de l'apaiser instantanément. _

_Ce fut sans doute la raison pour laquelle Millicent ne protesta pas lorsqu'elle sentit le bras de son amie s'enrouler gentiment mais fermement autour de ses épaules, et qu'elle se rapprocha de Joanne pour se coller un peu plus à elle. Son cœur battait trop vite, mais elle se sentait paradoxalement très calme – comme toujours avec la blonde. Et même si elle avait l'impression que Joanne pouvait sentir – presque entendre – les battements affolés de son cœur, elle ne s'en souciait pas, car elle savait que son amie ne dirait rien. _

_« Il te manque, hein ? » _

_Millicent ne tourna pas la tête, ni ne bougea – en fait, on aurait pu croire qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la question. C'était pourtant le cas, et la jeune fille savait que Joanne se contenterait d'attendre qu'elle réponde. Ce fut lorsque la jeune serveuse s'alluma une deuxième cigarette et qu'elle sentit de nouveau l'odeur de menthol que Millicent répondit : _

_« Oui. En fait, il me manque bien plus que lorsque je savais qu'il était à Hogwarts avec les autres, et qu'il ne risquait rien. » _

_« Hum, » fit Joanne, les yeux perdus dans le vague. « Dit comme ça, on dirait qu'il a atterri dans la fosse aux lions. » _

_« C'est le cas. Son père l'a envoyé là-bas pour lui durcir le caractère, paraît-il. » _

_« C'est complètement con. » _

_« Comme tu dis, » soupira Millicent. « Si au moins j'avais de ses nouvelles, je me sentirais moins mal, je crois… » _

_« Tu m'as dit que c'était une sorte de petit génie, non ? » Demanda Joanne en soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette. « Je te parie ce que tu veux que d'ici quelques jours il aura trouvé une solution pour te joindre. Toi, ou son cher professeur… » _

_« Ne parle pas de Harry comme ça, » grogna Millicent, un peu exaspérée par le ton moqueur de son amie. « Ils sont amoureux, tu sais. Et Harry n'a jamais profité de la situation, au contraire. » _

_« Je sais. » _

_« Alors pourquoi tu continues de parler comme ça ? » _

_Joanne tourna son regard bleu vers le visage de Millicent, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage – un peu d'incrédulité, peut-être, mais Millicent n'était pas sûre. _

_« Milli, » commença lentement la jeune femme. « Je voudrais que tu arrêtes de te prendre la tête pour une situation à laquelle tu ne peux rien faire. Je veux dire, ils sont grands tous les deux, ils sauront gérer ça, quoi que tu en penses. Cesse donc de te torturer les méninges pour rien, et pense un peu à toi au lieu de penser tout le temps aux autres, pour une fois. » _

_Joanne détourna son regard pour le porter de nouveau sur les vagues. _

_« Pense un peu à toi, » répéta-t-elle en murmurant. « Et à moi, aussi. » _

_La dernière partie de sa phrase avait été prononcée à voix si basse que Millicent crut un instant l'avoir rêvée. Mais lorsque Joanne se tourna encore une fois vers elle et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle sut qu'elle ne rêvait pas, et se laissa faire. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'attendait pas ce moment depuis plusieurs semaines… _

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, dimanche 3 mai 1997 : **

**_23h : _**

J'ai passé le week-end à lire et à courir.

J'ai bien essayé d'aller me balader en ville avec Nev, mais ça ne me disait rien alors à part un vague tour au marché aux puces ce matin, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose.

J'ai l'impression de m'abrutir, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou pas. D'un côté, j'arrive à ne pas trop penser – enfin, tout est relatif – de l'autre, j'éprouve une désagréable sensation de vide à l'intérieur.

Ma bouteille de parfum aussi est vide.

Je voudrais…

**o0O0o**

_La semaine prochaine, vous allez me haïr, donc je ne vous dis rien… _

**_D'ici là je vous invite comme toujours à aller faire un tour sur mon blog _****_http / myschka. mon - blog. org histoire de vous tenir au courant._**

_Et en attendant, comme d'habitude, si vous avez aimé (ou pas), que vous avez des questions (ou pas), ou que vous avez des commentaires à faire, une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Je vous aime ! _


	57. Chapitre 57

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze : **_Oui, donc, vous allez probablement me haïr. Donc, je me tais z'et je me terre dans mon coin, en attendant votre verdict…Bonne lecture !_

**o0O0o**

**RAR : Les réponses aux reviews non signées, y compris celles où il y avait une adresse mail, sont sur mon blog http / myschka. mon - blog. org **

**o0O0o**

**Merci à Anagrammes, BadAngel666 et BlackNemesis pour leur relecture et leurs conseils avisés sur cette fic.**

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, lundi 4 mai 1997 : **

_**18h :**_

Plus qu'un mois avant mon anniversaire. A ce moment-là je serai majeur et je pourrai tous les envoyer chier.

Ouais, enfin…pas tout à fait, il faut quand même que j'aie mon diplôme. La fin des cours est le 26 juin, disons que j'ai encore un peu plus d'un mois et demi à tirer – pendant ce temps-là, autant bosser un maximum, puisque je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

D'autant que j'ai été convoqué ce matin par le CPE – à ce propos, je n'ai jamais vu le directeur de cette taule – pour apprendre que Snape, à la demande de ma mère (tu parles, de Bella, oui !), s'était arrangé avec l'école pour me faire suivre mes cours de chimie et de biologie par correspondance. Ca m'a fait plaisir. Bon, évidemment, ça veut dire que j'aurai encore moins de temps libre que le peu que j'avais déjà, mais…quelque part ce n'est pas très grave. Après tout, c'est pas comme si j'avais quoi que ce soit d'autre à foutre dans cette école.

Je me demande tout de même si ça suffira. Je veux dire, Snape va me recommander, pour la fac. Mais le niveau de cette école est vraiment à chier, et même si j'ai des notes excellentes, ça ne veut pas forcément dire que j'aurais eu les mêmes ailleurs. Il faut espérer que Snape soit réellement aussi bon dans son domaine qu'on le prétend, et que son nom suffira à m'ouvrir les portes de la fac que je veux intégrer.

Je pense que Lucius va faire une drôle de tête quand je vais lui annoncer que je pars aux Etats-Unis à la rentrée. Ca lui fera les pieds, tiens.

H me manque toujours autant, et pas moyen d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Il faut absolument que je trouve une façon de communiquer avec l'extérieur.

Peut-être que Pucey sait comment faire ? De toute façon, il faut que j'aille le voir demain, j'ai déjà plus de clopes. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment je fais, puisque je ne fume que pendant les récréations…

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mardi 5 mai 1997 : **

_**20h :**_

Adrian Pucey est un petit connard vicieux et je pèse mes mots.

Je suis allé le voir ce matin à la pause de dix heures, pour lui acheter des clopes – la prochaine fois, je demande à ma mère de me ramener une cartouche, sérieux. Il fait raquer comme c'est pas permis.

Bref. Non seulement il fait payer à peu près dix pour cent plus cher que dans le commerce, mais en plus il a passé tout le temps que j'ai discuté avec lui à me regarder bizarrement. Genre, de la tête aux pieds avec un putain de sourire moqueur accroché à sa sale petite bouche de malfrat de bas étage. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut, et ça m'énerve.

Je suis de plus en plus persuadé qu'il sait quelque chose sur moi. Je suis peut-être parano, mais du coup je me suis mis à chercher d'où je pourrais le connaître, mais ni sa tête ni son nom ne me disent quoi que ce soit. Ca me perturbe, cette histoire. Enfin, avec tout ça, je ne lui ai même pas demandé s'il connaissait un moyen d'envoyer des lettres à l'extérieur sans que ce soit contrôlé par l'école. En même temps, il me mettait tellement mal à l'aise que j'ai écourté au maximum la conversation.

_**21h :**_

Marcus Flint est un putain de gros obsédé.

C'est pas possible, merde, c'est tous les soirs ! Je n'ose même plus aller dans la salle de bain pour pisser, c'est l'horreur. Ce mec passe sa vie à se branler, à croire qu'il n'a que ça à faire !

…Cela dit, c'est bien possible, après tout.

Mais bordel, c'est pas une raison pour faire ça presque au vu et au su de tout le monde ! Mais apparemment y'a que moi que ça gêne…Les autres s'en foutent complètement. Voire même, je parie que dans deux minutes, y'en a un autre qui va s'y mettre. C'est tous des bourrins ma parole…Est-ce que je me branle, moi ? Non !

Pourtant c'est pas le besoin qui me manque de le faire…avec toute la pression que je subis en ce moment, j'aurais bien besoin d'en relâcher un peu, là.

Je refuse de faire ça ici. C'est franchement glauque.

**o0O0o**

« Voulez-vous un thé, Draco ? » Demanda Stefanie Cyzia avec sollicitude.

Le garçon secoua négativement la tête sans qu'un seul mot ne sorte de sa bouche, et elle réprima un soupir. La jeune psychologue avait été engagée dans l'établissement deux ans auparavant, et il lui était souvent arrivé d'être confrontée à des adolescents qui refusaient de parler. C'était son premier poste, mais jusqu'à présent, elle s'en était relativement bien sortie, et les gamins finissaient toujours par parler. Elle ne doutait pas que celui-ci finirait par le faire aussi, malgré tout, quelque chose l'intriguait chez le jeune homme blond assis en face d'elle.

Il y avait énormément de colère en lui, elle pouvait le sentir aussi clairement que s'il s'était mis à hurler dans son bureau. Et en même temps, il semblait parfaitement maître de lui-même et de ses émotions, dans la mesure du possible. Stefanie songea que peu de gens auraient pu deviner la rage du garçon, et malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer pour cela.

Et puis, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui. Stefanie avait bien entendu lu son dossier scolaire, et rien de ce qu'elle avait pu découvrir sur lui ne l'avait aidée à comprendre pourquoi son père l'avait brusquement fait transférer ici. Des résultats excellents en cours, de bonnes appréciations de ses professeurs, et même l'équivalent d'un poste de délégué. Jamais un problème avec l'autorité, quelle qu'elle fût. Et aucun casier judiciaire.

Bien entendu, cela ne voulait pas dire que Draco Malfoy n'était pas un délinquant en puissance, et il pouvait très bien avoir suffisamment caché son jeu pour ne jamais s'être fait attraper, mais…Mais Stefanie avait du mal à y croire. Elle n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, mais elle avait la conviction profonde que le jeune homme n'avait rien à se reprocher – du moins, pas plus que la plupart des adolescents de son âge. Seulement, pour en être certaine, il fallait que le garçon se mette à parler – ne serait-ce que pour se débarrasser de sa colère.

Elle croisa son regard par-dessus la tasse de thé qu'elle tenait à hauteur de son visage, et la comparaison avec un ciel d'orage lui vint subitement à l'esprit. C'était un peu surprenant comme réflexion, mais c'était tout à fait ça. Draco Malfoy était furieux d'être ici, dans ce bureau – il était furieux d'être dans cette école, comme s'il vivait clairement une injustice. Peut-être était-ce le cas.

« Vous n'êtes pas en terrain ennemi, Draco, » lui dit-elle avec un sourire qu'elle espérait apaisant. « Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas m'expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles votre père vous a envoyé ici ? »

Le garçon ne répondit rien, alors elle tenta une autre approche.

«J'ai lu votre dossier, vous savez, » lui fit-elle remarquer d'un ton calme. « Il n'y a rien là-dedans qui puisse m'indiquer quoi que ce soit sur ce que vous avez pu faire pour vous retrouver ici… »

« C'est normal, » rétorqua Draco d'une voix acide. « Je n'ai rien fait pour me retrouver ici. »

« Donc, vous ignorez pourquoi votre père vous a placé dans cet établissement ? »

« Non, » cracha dédaigneusement le garçon, « je sais parfaitement pourquoi. »

_Mais pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me dire, alors ?_

« C'est si grave que ça ? » Demanda-t-elle avec gentillesse.

« Ca dépend de quel point de vue on se place. »

La réponse était lapidaire et coupante, aussi coupante que le regard du jeune homme sur elle, et Stefanie sentait qu'elle commençait à perdre patience. Les moments comme celui-là la faisaient douter de ses capacités à comprendre les adolescents en difficulté, et elle se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix en acceptant ce poste. Pourquoi se préoccupait-elle autant de ce qui perturbait le garçon ? Certes, c'était son métier, mais on lui avait clairement fait comprendre à son arrivée à St Brutus que la plupart des cas qu'elle verrait ici seraient désespérés, et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attende à des miracles. Les parents qui envoyaient leurs enfants dans cette école n'attendaient qu'une chose : que l'on garde leur progéniture sous contrôle. Stefanie soupira, bruyamment cette fois-ci.

« Je ne peux pas vous forcer à me dire ce qui ne va pas, » dit-elle sérieusement, plantant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de l'adolescent. « Mais croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que je ne suis pas votre ennemie. Tout ce que vous pourrez me raconter ne passera jamais les portes de ce bureau. »

Draco renifla dédaigneusement. Il ne la croyait pas, cela se voyait. Stefanie insista pourtant :

« Je vous assure, Draco, je suis tenue par le secret professionnel. Et je veux simplement vous aider… »

« M'aider ? » S'exclama le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi vous pourriez m'aider. »

« Eh bien, si je savais ce qui vous tracasse, je serais déjà plus en mesure… »

« Le seul service que je voudrais qu'on me rende, » coupa sèchement Draco, « c'est qu'on me laisse sortir de cette prison. Vous n'êtes certainement pas en mesure de faire ça pour moi, me trompé-je ? »

_Touché. _

Stefanie grimaça imperceptiblement. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui disait cela, mais c'était toujours aussi désagréable à entendre. Elle secoua la tête, désabusée. Le jeune homme ne lui dirait rien aujourd'hui, et probablement pas plus les fois suivantes…s'il restait toujours aussi entêté.

« Très bien, » concéda-t-elle. « Vous n'avez manifestement pas envie de m'en parler, je peux le comprendre. Certes, je ne suis pas en mesure de vous faire sortir d'ici, mais je pensais être capable de rendre votre…séjour moins pénible. Visiblement vous n'y tenez pas, pour des raisons qui vous sont propres. »

Elle fit une courte pause pour lui laisser le temps de répondre, puis reprit lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne parlerait pas :

« Ces séances avec moi sont obligatoires. Je ne vous cache pas qu'avec seulement une demi-heure par semaine, nous n'aurions pas pu aller très loin, de plus je ne tiens pas spécialement à vous forcer si vous n'avez pas envie de coopérer. Cependant, sachez que je serai toujours là pour vous écouter, et que vous pouvez venir me voir même en-dehors de notre séance hebdomadaire. Vous pouvez sortir, Draco, la séance est terminée. »

Le garçon leva les yeux vers elle, une expression clairement incrédule peinte sur son visage.

« Ca ne fait pas une demi-heure que je suis ici, » objecta-t-il en dardant un regard accusateur sur la jeune psychologue scolaire. « Je croyais que c'était obligatoire. »

« Ca l'est. Aussi, je vous demanderai de patienter dans la petite pièce à côté, le temps qu'il soit l'heure pour vous de partir. Ainsi, vous n'aurez pas d'ennuis. Il y a des livres et des magazines, vous trouverez de quoi vous occuper. A la semaine prochaine, Draco. »

La dernière phrase de Stefanie avait été prononcée avec un sourire aimable, mais au fond d'elle-même, la jeune femme se sentait profondément déçue de ne pas être parvenue à débloquer la situation. Et même si elle savait d'expérience que cela ne servait à rien de trop espérer, que peut-être, plus tard, le jeune homme se mettrait à parler, qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir aussi impliquée…elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir l'aider, lui plus que tout autre. Et elle n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi. Probablement à cause de toute cette colère qu'elle sentait en lui. Une souffrance bien plus importante – et bien plus dissimulée, aussi – que l'habituel sentiment de révolte qu'elle avait pu percevoir chez d'autres adolescents.

Elle baissa les yeux vers un livre qu'elle avait laissé ouvert sur son bureau, attendant le claquement de la porte qui lui indiquerait que l'adolescent serait parti.

Le bruit ne vint jamais.

« Je suis gay, » entendit-elle à la place, et elle releva brusquement la tête. Le garçon se tenait en face de son bureau, les bras croisés en une attitude de défense, mais les yeux braqués sur elle en signe de défi. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher.

« Pardon ? » Demanda-t-elle, pas très sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

« Je suis homosexuel, » répéta Draco d'un ton agacé. « C'est pour ça que mon père m'a envoyé ici, » précisa-t-il sous le regard éberlué de la psychologue.

« Mais c'est ridicule ! » S'écria la jeune femme, d'une manière très peu professionnelle. « C'est une école pour délinquants ici, vous n'avez rien à y faire ! »

Draco lui adressa un petit rictus sardonique et s'assit élégamment dans le fauteuil qu'il avait occupé précédemment.

« Comme vous dites, » répondit-t-il ironiquement. « Je suppose qu'il considère encore que l'homosexualité est une maladie mentale… »

Stefanie le considéra quelques instants silencieusement. Il la défiait toujours du regard, semblant attendre une réaction de sa part. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle se demanda quelle attitude adopter. Elle avait réagi trop vivement à l'annonce de son homosexualité, mais c'était visiblement cela qui l'avait décidé à se rasseoir en face d'elle. Peut-être lui faisait-il assez confiance pour lui raconter les circonstances de son transfert en détail ?

« Est-ce que vous voulez bien m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, exactement ? » Osa-t-elle finalement l'interroger.

Et Draco raconta.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, jeudi 7 mai 1997 : **

_**18h :**_

Finalement, la psy est plutôt sympa. J'ai décidé de tout lui raconter depuis le début – enfin, hier je lui ai juste expliqué dans les grandes lignes ce qu'il s'était passé pour que je me retrouve ici, on n'avait pas vraiment le temps de développer plus…

Mais au moins, elle me comprend, c'est déjà ça. Elle m'a dit que pour écrire à quelqu'un d'autre que mes parents, il y aurait moyen de s'arranger. C'est clair que ça me plaît plus que de faire appel à Pucey – pourquoi, bordel de merde, est-ce que j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il se fout de ma gueule à chaque fois qu'il me regarde ? Et il me regarde souvent, ce con.

Il me met mal à l'aise. Je veux dire, vraiment. Il y a quelque chose de pas net chez lui.

Sinon, j'ai reçu par courrier les cours de Snape. Evidemment, je n'ai aucun moyen de faire de la pratique, à moins que j'obtienne l'autorisation d'utiliser le labo et que je puisse me faire apporter par ma mère les produits pour mes expériences, mais c'est déjà mieux que rien…Et puis dans la lettre qu'il m'a laissée avec les cours, il m'a dit que la semaine prochaine, avec un peu de chance, il y aurait quelques essences simples. Des trucs qu'il a en stock dans son labo et qui ne lui servaient que pour les cours avec moi.

J'espère avoir le temps de bosser ça ce week-end.

_**21h :**_

Un jour, je vais tuer Marcus Flint (et après, je tuerai Pansy pour m'avoir fait subir ça à cause de sa connerie intersidérale et de sa méchanceté pathologique). A cause de lui – et des autres aussi, mais lui, lui ! Il le fait tous les jours, putain – j'ai de plus en plus de mal à trouver le sommeil. Déjà que je dors mal depuis que je suis ici…

Je n'arrête pas de penser à H. Ca m'empêche de dormir.

Et ça fait mal, tout le temps.

Je ne pensais pas que ça ferait aussi mal. Je croyais que ça finirait par s'atténuer un peu au bout d'un moment.

Mais non.

C'est trop nul d'être amoureux.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, vendredi 8 mai 1997 : **

_**20h :**_

J'ai réussi à faire mes devoirs pour Snape aujourd'hui. En fait, je ne me suis occupé que de ça à chaque récréation, au déjeuner, au dîner et pendant les deux heures de permanence qu'on a eues cet après-midi. Finalement, j'arrive à suivre le rythme assez facilement – il faut dire que vu le niveau général de cette taule, ce n'est pas très difficile.

Quelque part, heureusement que j'ai ça pour tenir. Le temps paraît s'écouler tellement lentement ici que parfois j'ai l'impression que je vais devenir dingue. Un jour, je vais péter les plombs et me mettre à hurler en plein milieu du réfectoire – un coup à me faire interner, mais au moins, je ne serais plus ici…

Ouais, je sais, c'est complètement con comme réflexion, quitter une prison pour en retrouver une autre…Cela dit, la chambre serait peut-être plus confortable…

Putain, H, je t'en supplie, sors-moi de là…

**o0O0o**

« Luna a eu Milli au téléphone tout à l'heure. »

Sally-Ann cessa de jouer dès qu'elle entendit la voix de Terry dans son dos. Elle fit pivoter le tabouret du piano pour se retrouver face à son meilleur ami, et lui demanda, tout en sortant une cigarette de son étui :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? »

Terry la regarda s'allumer sa cigarette en pleine salle de musique d'un air réprobateur et la jeune fille fit un geste grossier du doigt dans sa direction. La pièce était déserte, en-dehors d'eux-mêmes, alors Terry soupira et répondit :

« Elle s'est trouvé une nouvelle petite copine. Tu sais, Joanne, la serveuse avec qui elle travaille de temps en temps au pub. »

« C'est cool, » commenta Sally-Ann en soufflant un peu de fumée. « Elle a des nouvelles de Draco ? »

« Non, toujours pas. »

« Fait chier ! »

La jeune fille s'appuya rageusement sur sa canne, frappant violemment le sol avec lorsqu'elle se leva, pour se diriger ensuite vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Elle l'ouvrit en grand, comme si brusquement elle avait manqué d'air. Terry la vit se pencher un peu par-dessus bord pour que la fumée de sa cigarette ne pollue pas trop l'atmosphère de la salle, et il eut un petit sourire à la fois moqueur et tendre. Sally-Ann faisait souvent ce genre de choses – contourner les règlements dans le seul but de l'ennuyer. Mais elle s'arrangeait toujours pour que personne n'ait à en pâtir.

« Ne t'énerve pas, » lui dit-il gentiment. « Tu sais bien ce que ça te fait… »

Sally-Ann se retourna brusquement, un air furieux inscrit sur son visage pâle.

« Tu crois que je le fais exprès, peut-être ? » Fulmina-t-elle. « Tant mieux pour toi si tu arrives à t'en foutre, moi je ne peux pas. »

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, » soupira Terry en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux – ils commençaient à devenir un peu trop longs, et lui tombaient tout le temps dans les yeux. « Simplement…ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait y faire grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a aucun moyen de le contacter, ils contrôlent son courrier là-bas…Tu veux faire quoi ? Aller à Londres ce week-end et attendre dimanche qu'on le laisse sortir pour lui parler ? »

Terry savait qu'elle répondrait non. Sally-Ann n'était pas irréfléchie au point d'accepter de faire une chose pareille. Mais il savait aussi que si elle lui avait demandé, il n'aurait probablement pas pu lui refuser. De toute façon, il avait toujours été incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce fût. Sa meilleure amie le fixa de ses yeux bleus, comme si elle avait cherché à savoir ce qui pouvait bien agiter son esprit. Puis elle haussa les épaules d'un geste désabusé.

« Bien sûr que non, » renifla-t-elle, « je ne suis pas stupide. C'est juste que le fait de savoir qu'on ne peut rien faire pour l'aider…je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, ça me met hors de moi. »

« Je sais, Annie, » murmura Terry, sans se rendre compte que l'emploi inconscient de ce surnom avait fait tressaillir la jeune fille. « Ca me met en rage moi aussi, mais on n'y peut rien…je suis désolé. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es désolé, » fit froidement Sally-Ann. « Comme tu viens de le dire, on n'y peut rien, toi pas plus que les autres. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça – il n'y a que lui qui le faisait. »

Terry la regarda, incrédule, et sans qu'il s'en rendît compte, ses poings se serrèrent, faisant rentrer ses ongles dans ses paumes. _Avait-elle conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de lui faire ?_ Non, bien sûr que non. Sally-Ann ne voyait que ce qu'elle voulait bien voir – et elle ne voyait pas Terry.

« Bien sûr, » chuchota-t-il douloureusement. « J'avais oublié qu'il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de t'appeler comme ça. Excuse-moi. »

Il tourna les talons devant l'air surpris de son amie, puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Je vais voir Luna, » l'informa-t-il sans se retourner, la main sur la poignée de la porte. « Si ça t'intéresse on sera dans le parc. »

La porte se referma derrière lui en grinçant légèrement, et Terry dut se retenir pour ne pas hurler.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, samedi 9 mai 1997 : **

_**19h :**_

On a fait un match aujourd'hui, au foot, et j'étais titulaire dans l'une des deux équipes. Ca m'a surpris d'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas que l'entraîneur jugerait que j'étais assez bon pour faire autre chose que remplaçant. Bah, au moins ça m'aura bien défoulé.

Et pas qu'un peu. Ce bâtard de Pucey s'est acharné sur moi pendant tout le match – il a failli me bousiller la cheville ce connard ! Putain, il m'énerve ! Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait mais je suis de plus en plus certain qu'il me cherche.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je regrette amèrement que Vince et Greg ne soient pas là…Oh, je pourrais me battre, bien sûr, ce n'est pas la question. Mais je suis à peu près sûr de me faire éclater la gueule – même si je pense pouvoir lui faire bien mal avant, c'est quand même le caïd du coin, il a tous les bourrins à sa botte, et en plus j'ai appris par un de mes chers camarades de chambrée qu'il s'était déjà fait arrêter pour hooliganisme. Super.

Merde ! Mais il me veut quoi, à la fin ? Du fric ? Mais il est déjà pété de thunes !

Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il va falloir que je fasse vachement gaffe…

**o0O0o**

« Eh ! Malfoy ! Viens voir un peu par-là ! »

Draco se retourna pour rencontrer à quelques mètres de lui les yeux perçants d'Adrian Pucey. Le jeune homme se tenait adossé à un mur, une cigarette à la bouche, et le regardait d'un air réjoui, qui ne dit rien de bon au garçon blond. Draco soupira et se dirigea à pas rapides vers son camarade.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Pucey ? » Demanda-t-il sans aménité. « Je suis un peu pressé, là. »

« Ohoh. Ta chère mère ne va pas tarder à arriver, hein ? Belle femme, entre nous soi dit. »

« Laisse ma mère tranquille, » grogna Draco. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Répéta-t-il.

« Ne restons pas là, » fit Adrian en jetant un regard aux alentours. « Suis-moi. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il attrapa le bras de Draco et l'entraîna plus loin, sous l'auvent de l'un des bâtiments de sport qui longeaient la cour de récréation et le terrain de rugby. Les environs étaient déserts et Draco se sentit inexplicablement mal à l'aise. Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et s'en alluma une nerveusement.

« Tu fumes trop, Malfoy, » lui fit tranquillement remarquer Adrian.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, » répliqua Draco d'un ton acerbe. « Après tout, c'est toi qui me les vends, tu devrais être plutôt content. »

Adrian éclata de rire. Un rire mauvais, aux accents traînants, et qui rappela douloureusement à Draco le garçon qu'il était…avant. Il se demanda brièvement s'il aurait terminé comme Pucey, s'il n'avait pas eu ses amis, et Harry. A bien y réfléchir, ils étaient déjà dans la même situation, tous les deux…Ce serait si facile de redevenir cet adolescent désagréable et hautain – il avait de l'argent, il pourrait facilement avoir de l'influence au sein de cette école. Draco fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par la voix moqueuse de son camarade.

« Trêve de plaisanteries, Malfoy, » dit-il en esquissant un méchant sourire. « J'ai un petit souci, te concernant. »

« De quoi tu parles, Pucey ? »

La voix de Draco était calme, mais son esprit bouillonnait – il allait enfin savoir ce que le garçon lui voulait, et quelque chose lui disait que cela n'allait pas du tout lui plaire.

Et en effet, ce qu'il entendit sortir de la bouche d'Adrian confirma ses peurs au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu craindre.

« Vois-tu, mon cher Draco, » susurra l'autre garçon, « nous avons un gros problème. Avec la vitesse à laquelle se propagent les rumeurs dans un milieu aussi fermé que celui-ci, je pense que nous allons avoir du mal à garder le secret de ton…homosexualité. »

…Définitivement au-delà de tout ce qu'il craignait, oui.

**o0O0o**

_Je sais, c'est salaud ce que je vous fais là…huhuhu. Dire qu'il va falloir attendre deux semaines pour savoir ce que ces deux-là se sont dit…La vie est cruelle, parfois…_

_La semaine prochaine, donc, Harry pète les plombs, Narcissa se rebelle et Milli retrouve quelqu'un de cher à son cœur…_

_**D'ici là vous pouvez toujours aller faire un tour sur mon blog (lien dans mon profil) histoire de vous tenir au courant de ce qui se passe dans ma vie et pour mes fics.**_

_Et en attendant, pour le lancer de tomates pourries, c'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche…_

_(Se prépare à s'enfuir très vite et très loin)_

_Je vous aime !_


	58. Chapitre 58

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :** _Je l'ai déjà dit dans la plupart de mes RARs, mais je le redis quand même, l'intégrité physique de Draco n'est pas en danger alors rassurez-vous. Cette semaine, donc, Harry fait des bêtises, Narcissa se rebelle, et Milli retrouve quelqu'un…Bonne lecture !_

**o0O0o**

**RAR : Les réponses aux reviews non signées, y compris celles où il y avait une adresse mail, sont sur mon blog http / myschka. mon - blog. org **

**o0O0o**

**Merci à Anagrammes, BadAngel666 et BlackNemesis pour leur relecture et leurs conseils avisés sur cette fic.**

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, lundi 4 mai 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Sirius – j'avais presque oublié. De toute façon, en ce moment je ne pense pas à grand-chose…j'ai tendance à vouloir éviter de penser, en fait.

Enfin, je l'ai eu au téléphone plus tôt dans la soirée, pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Et j'ai appris que Narcissa Malfoy voulait entamer une procédure de divorce. C'est la tante de Draco, Bellatrix, qui l'a appelé pour le tenir au courant. Au début je pensais qu'elles voulaient l'engager pour le divorce, mais en réalité, il semblerait que ce soit pour quelque chose d'autre. Sirius n'a pas voulu me donner de détails, mais j'ai l'impression que Bellatrix est le genre de femme avec qui il vaut mieux ne pas se fâcher…

J'espère juste que Sirius sait ce qu'il fait, et qu'il ne va pas s'embarquer dans une histoire louche.

Sinon, juste avant j'ai eu Tonks au téléphone, on a papoté quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne parte travailler. Elle m'a dit que Millicent sortait avec Joanne. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, je trouve. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de sympathie pour Joanne, et surtout, Millicent a vraiment besoin d'avoir quelqu'un auprès d'elle, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé pendant les vacances. Et puis, elle prévoit de voir son père très bientôt, peut-être même ce week-end, alors je suppose qu'elle a besoin de soutien – encore plus que d'habitude.

J'espère que ça va bien se passer pour elle.

Je me suis remis à peindre, tout à l'heure après les cours. Evidemment, c'était un portrait de _lui_ – j'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir faire que ça. J'ai rêvé de lui cette nuit, il était simplement assis sur la plage, à Brighton, il regardait la mer et le vent jouait dans ses cheveux. Je ne voulais pas oublier cette image, alors j'ai dessiné jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr d'avoir reproduit exactement ce rêve.

J'aimerais qu'un jour, ce soit la réalité.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mardi 5 mai 1997 : **

_**22h : **_

J'ai reçu une autre lettre de Colin ce matin. Ca faisait plus d'un mois que je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles, je pensais sincèrement ne plus jamais entendre parler de lui. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je l'avais complètement oublié.

Apparemment, il est dans un bon hôpital, puisqu'on ne se contente pas de le gaver de médicaments. Il suit une thérapie avec un psychiatre qui semble plutôt compétent, pour ce que je peux en juger. En tout cas Colin a l'air d'aller bien, du moins sa lettre m'en donne l'impression.

Il s'est excusé encore une fois.

J'ai du mal. J'avais dit que je voulais tourner la page, mais il faut croire que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je sais que tant que je ne lui aurai pas pardonné, je n'aurai pas résolu le problème, mais…c'est plus difficile que je le pensais. Je suppose que les récents événements ne m'ont pas aidé à être serein – Colin n'y est pour rien, bien entendu, mais…disons que j'ai un peu de mal à faire la part des choses, en ce moment plus que d'habitude. Déjà que d'ordinaire c'est loin d'être brillant…

Je me demande comment les choses se passent à Londres. Je me demande comment va Draco.

Il faudrait que j'arrête d'y penser. A chaque fois que j'y pense – c'est-à-dire à peu près tout le temps – j'ai mal au cœur. L'impression que ma poitrine est compressée dans un étau qui serre de plus en plus fort à chaque fois. L'impression d'étouffer – que je n'arriverai plus jamais à respirer normalement.

Sirius m'a dit que Narcissa allait le voir tous les dimanche après-midi, et que c'était le seul moment de la semaine où il pouvait sortir. Si je m'écoutais, je prendrais l'avion pour Londres ce week-end et j'irai le chercher là-bas.

Mais je ne peux pas faire ça, bien sûr. Même si Narcissa semble avoir accepté le fait que son fils soit gay, rien ne me prouve qu'elle m'acceptera, moi. Et rien ne me prouve qu'il a encore envie de me voir, non plus. Sans parler du fait qu'il est toujours mineur.

Je devrais ne plus y penser.

Sauf que.

Je n'y arrive pas.

**o0O0o**

Lorsque Dobby lui ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer, Narcissa sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le vieil homme arborait une expression effrayée, et alors qu'il l'aidait à retirer son léger manteau de printemps, il lui murmura précipitamment :

« Madame, Monsieur votre époux est déjà rentré. Il semble de mauvaise humeur. »

Narcissa garda un visage impassible tandis qu'elle remerciait aimablement le vieux majordome et se dirigeait vers le petit salon, mais son instinct lui hurlait de se méfier de l'homme qui se trouvait derrière les portes à double battant. Elle pénétra dans la pièce, le cœur battant à tout rompre, mais le port altier et un sourire gracieux accroché à ses lèvres pâles.

« Lucius, mon ami, » salua-t-elle son époux en l'apercevant assis dans l'un des fauteuils du salon. « Voilà bien longtemps que vous ne m'aviez pas accordé le plaisir de votre présence si tôt dans la soirée…Se serait-on enfin rendu compte à votre travail que vous étiez un être humain et que vous aviez besoin de repos de temps en temps ? » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Lucius releva les yeux du journal qu'il était en train de lire, et adressa à sa femme un bref rictus, totalement dépourvu de chaleur, et qui tenait plus de la grimace que du vrai sourire, comme s'il avait perdu l'habitude d'afficher autre chose qu'une attitude méprisante. Narcissa frissonna imperceptiblement, mais ne se départit pas de son expression aimable alors qu'elle avançait dans la pièce à la rencontre de son mari.

« Narcissa, ma chère, » lui répondit froidement ce dernier, sans bouger de son fauteuil. « Je m'attendais à vous trouver ici à mon retour. Vos activités…caritatives vous auraient-elles retenue plus longtemps que prévu ? »

Narcissa haussa élégamment un sourcil parfaitement dessiné, puis se détourna vers un petit vaisselier en acajou pour y prendre un verre à fond épais ainsi qu'un verre à sherry.

« Voyons, Lucius, » se défendit-elle avec une voix enjouée tandis qu'elle servait un verre de bourbon à son époux. « Ne vous avais-je pas dit que je passais l'après-midi avec ma sœur, aujourd'hui ? »

_Mieux valait lui dire la vérité_, songea-t-elle en prenant place sur le large sofa de velours qui faisait face au fauteuil de son mari, son verre de sherry à la main. Elle n'était cependant pas obligée de raconter ce qu'elle avait fait _exactement_. Et elle se félicita mentalement lorsqu'elle entendit Lucius lui répondre, d'une voix un peu trop songeuse pour être sincère :

« C'est vrai, » murmura-t-il, « j'avais oublié. J'ai pourtant eu Lady Bullstrode au téléphone plus tôt dans la journée, et elle m'a bien dit que vous n'étiez pas venue…Cela a dû me sortir de l'esprit, » acheva-t-il d'un ton suave.

Narcissa réprima un petit soupir de soulagement – elle avait été bien inspirée de ne pas lui mentir. Puis soudain, la phrase de son époux prit un tout autre sens dans son esprit. Une horrible certitude vit le jour en elle, et elle dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se mettre à trembler.

_Il la surveillait._

Ou plutôt, il devait sûrement la faire surveiller – Lucius ne s'abaisserait pas à perdre du temps à se préoccuper lui-même des allées et venues de sa femme. Narcissa réprima un nouveau frisson, et but une gorgée d'alcool pour tenter de reprendre contenance. Elle se demanda depuis quand son mari s'intéressait à ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées.

_Et s'il se doutait de quelque chose ?_

« Bellatrix aurait-elle des soucis ? » S'enquit soudain Lucius d'une voix trop aimable pour être honnête. « Il me semble que vous la voyez bien souvent, ces derniers temps. »

_Comme si le sort de ma sœur vous intéressait._

« Eh bien, elle se sent seule depuis son divorce, » mentit tranquillement Narcissa en sirotant son sherry, son verre tournant gracieusement entre ses doigts fins. « Et puis, elle va bientôt présenter les collections d'hiver, alors je profite du temps libre qu'il lui reste pour la voir un peu plus souvent… »

« Il est vrai qu'elle sera bientôt débordée, » fit mine de s'apitoyer Lucius, d'un air désolé. « Pauvre femme. Depuis qu'elle a commis la folie de quitter ce cher Rodolphus, il semblerait qu'elle ait du mal à s'en sortir toute seule…voilà ce que c'est de vouloir reprendre son indépendance… »

« Voyons, mon cher, vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites, » protesta vivement son épouse, choquée. « Rodolphus Lestrange est un homme malsain, et il lui a fait vivre un véritable enfer tout le temps qu'a duré leur mariage. »

« C'était surtout un excellent associé, » répliqua Lucius d'une voix grinçante. « Mais, soit. Je conçois que vous vouliez défendre votre sœur, après tout. Peu importe si Bellatrix a toujours aimé provoquer des scandales… »

Il s'interrompit pour boire une gorgée de bourbon, sous le regard indigné de sa femme. Puis il reprit aimablement :

« Mais ne parlons pas de choses qui fâchent. Comment se porte Draco ? Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis la reprise des cours. »

_Vous attendiez-vous réellement à en recevoir de sa part ?_

Narcissa hésita un peu avant de répondre – elle sentait que la question de son époux cachait quelque chose, mais elle n'était pas certaine de ce que cela impliquait.

« Il s'est plaint dimanche dernier de la médiocrité des cours, » répondit-elle prudemment, optant pour la neutralité. « La qualité de l'enseignement à St Brutus ne vaut pas, paraît-il, celle de Hogwarts. »

« Je suppose que notre cher fils tient de vous son tempérament romantique, » ironisa Lucius. « Il est vrai que l'enseignement de St Brutus privilégie l'essentiel au superflu, et qu'il ne doit pas être habitué à ce genre de traitement. Je pense que ce changement lui fera le plus grand bien – il a besoin de se forger le caractère, et cet établissement est parfait pour cela. »

L'homme se leva de son fauteuil pour aller actionner une sonnette placée près de l'une des portes du salon – celle qui communiquait avec l'office. Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme fit son apparition dans la pièce.

« Rosie, » commanda sèchement Lucius, « faites-nous porter du champagne, je vous prie – cela vous convient-il pour l'apéritif, très chère ? » Demanda-t-il à Narcissa qui acquiesça silencieusement.

Elle observa son mari se réinstaller dans son fauteuil et reprendre son journal à la page qu'il était en train de lire à son arrivée. Puis, lorsque Dobby pénétra dans la pièce, chargé d'un plateau sur lequel trônaient une bouteille de champagne et deux flûtes déjà remplies, il leva de nouveau les yeux vers sa femme.

« Je pense que je vais vous accompagner voir Draco, ce dimanche, » annonça-t-il tranquillement. « Un fils a besoin de voir son père de temps en temps. »

Narcissa se saisit un peu trop fébrilement de sa flûte de champagne et la porta à ses lèvres sans mot dire. Son époux la fixait d'un air impassible, mais elle crut déceler une lueur malveillante dans ses yeux gris – une part d'elle-même se fit la réflexion saugrenue qu'elle n'avait jamais vu deux regards aussi semblables que ceux de son fils et de son mari, et qui pourtant exprimaient des choses aussi différentes.

Lorsqu'elle eut avalé une gorgée salvatrice de champagne et repris un peu ses esprits, elle adressa un sourire aimable à l'homme assis en face d'elle.

« C'est une merveilleuse idée, » susurra-t-elle. « Il est vrai que nous vous voyons si peu souvent que Draco ne doit plus avoir l'habitude. »

Lucius avait manifestement décidé de lui déclarer la guerre, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Narcissa était bien décidée à ne pas se rendre sans se battre.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, jeudi 7 mai 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Je reviens de la piscine.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je m'obstine à retourner là-bas, alors que je sais très bien dans quel état j'en sors à chaque fois. Il faut croire que j'aime ça, me faire du mal…Comme si le fait de voir sa place vide en classe ne me rappelait pas suffisamment qu'il n'est plus là…et à quel point il me manque.

Mais…en dehors de ça, et des portraits que j'ai de lui – et qui ne sont que le reflet de ma mémoire et de ma pauvre imagination – il n'y a plus rien qui me rattache à lui. Ses amis évitent même d'en parler entre eux, comme si c'était une écorchure trop douloureuse pour qu'on y touche – c'est sans doute vrai, ou alors c'est moi qui le pense…ça revient au même.

La bouteille de parfum est vide. Elle l'était déjà la semaine dernière, je sais. Je me répète – en fait, j'ai l'impression de tourner en rond, dans le vide, un peu comme un vieux disque. C'est une sensation assez horrible. Le fait est que ce parfum, c'était la seule chose tangible qui me restait de lui. Et maintenant qu'il ne reste plus de parfum dans le flacon, c'est un peu comme si…un lien se brisait.

De temps en temps j'ouvre la bouteille et je respire l'odeur qui reste encore à l'intérieur. Je me sens vraiment misérable de faire ça. J'ai l'impression d'être une espèce de drogué en manque, c'est pitoyable.

En fait, c'est plus comme un vide incommensurable à l'intérieur, que je ne parviens pas à remplir – j'ai la terrifiante certitude que seule sa présence pourrait le combler, et ça me tue un peu plus chaque jour. Parce que plus le temps passe, et plus je ressens douloureusement son absence.

Je ne pensais pas que ça puisse faire aussi mal.

C'est comme si ça brûlait de l'intérieur.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, vendredi 8 mai 1997 : **

_**19h :**_

Je suis allé faire un tour à Hogsmeade cet après-midi. Il faisait un temps magnifique alors j'ai voulu en profiter pour me changer un peu les idées – mais je n'avais pas envie d'aller courir dans le parc ou même de peindre près du lac. Sans doute est-ce à cause de mon désir de partir, mais rester dans l'enceinte de l'école me donne le sentiment d'étouffer à force d'être enfermé.

Je suis donc sorti pour me promener sans but vraiment précis, et je suis tombé sur Fred, pas loin du cinéma. Il était avec Oliver Wood, et ils avaient l'air de plutôt très bien s'entendre tous les deux. Ca m'a fait plaisir pour eux – enfin, surtout pour Fred, puisque je ne connais Oliver que de vue ou presque – mais je ne voulais pas les déranger alors j'ai voulu m'éloigner avant qu'ils me voient.

Ils m'ont vu, bien entendu. Et j'ai été invité à dîner chez Fred ce soir – il y aura aussi Oliver bien sûr, et George et Alicia. Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir eu une bonne idée en acceptant de venir – après tout, tout le monde sera en couple, sauf moi. Non que je sois le genre de célibataire aigri par le bonheur des autres, mais…J'ai peur que ça ne me fasse encore plus penser à lui.

Enfin, nous verrons bien. Avec de la chance, j'arriverai à me changer un peu les idées…après tout, c'était le but de ma sortie, au départ.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, samedi 9 mai 1997 : **

_**02h :**_

De retour du dîner.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal – apparemment Fred a dû faire passer le mot de ne pas trop me poser de questions à propos de ma vie sentimentale, parce que nous avons essentiellement parlé boulot. Cela dit c'était sympa, et j'avoue que parler de ma prochaine mutation aux Etats-Unis ou écouter Oliver raconter sa vie de footballeur professionnel a presque réussi à me changer les idées.

Presque.

Parce que maintenant que je suis de retour dans cet appartement, dans cet endroit qui me rappelle sans cesse qu'il n'est plus là, sans cesse à quel point je suis seul et malheureux sans lui…maintenant, la douleur revient.

Seigneur, faites que j'arrive à dormir cette nuit.

_**04h :**_

Raté.

_**05h :**_

Reviens, s'il te plait.

S'il te plait.

_**13h :**_

Finalement, je n'ai pas vraiment pu dormir.

A six heures du matin, je n'en pouvais plus de tourner en rond dans mon salon à essayer de penser à autre chose – non, à essayer de ne plus penser du tout, plutôt. Alors je suis allé courir autour du lac pendant deux heures. Il a fallu ça pour réussir à m'épuiser suffisamment, et que je m'endorme enfin.

Tout ça pour me réveiller à midi, quatre heures plus tard, avec l'impression d'avoir dormi à peine quelques minutes, mais sans parvenir à me recoucher.

Je déteste ça.

Même la douche que j'ai prise en me levant n'a pas réussi à chasser cette espèce de torpeur mêlée de nervosité que je ressens depuis…depuis la reprise des cours, en fait.

J'ai l'impression que le vide grandit encore à l'intérieur.

Un jour, ça finira par m'engloutir complètement.

**o0O0o**

Millicent sentit ses muscles se raidir lorsque la vieille voiture de Nymphadora s'arrêta brusquement en double file en plein milieu de Piccadilly, juste en face du restaurant dans lequel Lord Bullstrode était censé attendre sa fille. Faisant fi des autres automobilistes qui klaxonnaient furieusement tout autour d'elles, la jeune femme se pencha vers Millicent, un air soucieux inscrit sur son visage habituellement radieux.

« Tu es certaine que ça va aller ? » Demanda-t-elle en repoussant une mèche de cheveux d'un bleu électrique derrière son oreille.

Millicent tourna son regard vers sa colocataire et tenta un pauvre sourire, qu'elle ne parvint à garder que quelques petites secondes.

« Je crois, » souffla-t-elle difficilement. « Je…je ne suis pas sûre, non. »

« Milli… » Soupira Nymphadora.

« J'ai peur, Tonks, » la coupa la jeune fille. « J'ai vraiment la trouille – je veux dire, et si jamais ça se passait mal ? »

« Ca ne se passera pas mal, » dit Nymphadora d'un ton apaisant. « Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal, si ? »

La jeune femme posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de l'adolescente et la pressa brièvement avant de la pousser légèrement vers la portière, un sourire rassurant accroché à ses lèvres peintes en fuchsia.

« Allez, va, » lui dit-elle encore. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas loin – je vais faire un peu de shopping dans le quartier, je resterai dans le coin, OK ? Je repasserai par ici toutes les heures, tu n'as pas à te faire de souci. » Elle s'interrompit un cours instant pour ébouriffer la courte chevelure blond cendré de Millicent, puis reprit : « Allez, file maintenant. Ton père va t'attendre. »

Millicent acquiesça silencieusement, puis se glissa hors de l'automobile cabossée. Le visage fermé, elle observa du trottoir Nymphadora qui redémarrait le véhicule et s'éloignait en lui faisant un petit signe de la main, et la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin d'une rue. Lorsque sa colocataire ne fut plus en vue, elle sursauta légèrement, comme si elle reprenait conscience avec la réalité, puis sentant l'angoisse sourdre de nouveau au creux de son estomac, elle se décida enfin à pousser la porte du restaurant.

Son père était déjà là, au fond de la salle. Elle le vit tout de suite car le restaurant était relativement vide à cette heure tardive – il était presque quatorze heures. Millicent se figea sur le pas de la porte, sans prêter la moindre attention au serveur qui lui demandait si elle avait réservé. Lord Bullstrode s'était levé brusquement de sa chaise en l'apercevant, et il se dirigeait à présent rapidement vers elle.

La jeune fille se tint immobile, indécise – son père était là, silencieux devant elle. Et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Son père était devant elle, et elle était sûre que s'il ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, elle ne pourrait pas l'entendre, tellement son cœur cognait vite dans sa poitrine et tellement son pouls pulsait fort dans ses tempes. Et elle lui faisait face, et elle avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau six ans, d'être de nouveau la petite fille qui n'osait pas lever les yeux vers cet homme si grand, cet homme aux yeux aussi noirs que les siens, à la mâchoire carrée, qui ne la prenait jamais dans ses bras et qui ne disait jamais rien.

Pourtant, ce jour-là…

« Millicent… » Murmura Lord Bullstrode d'une voix rendue rauque par les trop nombreux cigares qu'il avait fumé au cours de sa vie – et peut-être aussi par l'inquiétude d'être resté sans nouvelles si longtemps de sa fille.

« Papa – je… »

Mais la jeune fille ne put pas finir sa phrase, car son père venait de la prendre dans ses bras et la serrait si fort qu'elle crut qu'elle allait manquer d'air – mais c'était sans doute à cause de la boule étrange qui venait obstruer sa gorge.

« Ma grande fille, » chuchota Lord Bullstrode. « Ma grande fille…je suis tellement désolé… »

Ce jour-là, son père parla, et il la serra dans ses bras. Et Millicent sentit le poids de la culpabilité s'envoler de ses épaules aussi rapidement que ses larmes dévalèrent ses joues.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, dimanche 10 mai 1997 : **

_**04h :**_

Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi.

S'il te plait.

_**17h :**_

J'ai recommencé.

Il a _fallu_ que je recommence. Encore une fois.

Hier soir je me sentais tellement mal que j'ai commencé à faire une crise d'angoisse – à vrai dire, je suis presque étonné d'avoir tenu deux semaines avant que ça n'arrive. Alors je suis sorti, j'ai pris ma voiture et je suis retourné dans ce club où j'étais déjà allé deux ou trois fois.

Et j'ai recommencé. Pour essayer de combler quelque chose, ce vide qui me bouffe de l'intérieur tous les jours un peu plus.

Pitoyable, n'est-ce pas ? Tenter de pallier ton absence en me remplissant de foutre, en baisant des culs dont je n'avais rien à battre, alors que j'avais toujours devant les yeux ton sourire, ton putain de sourire qui me rend fou…je me sens si misérable, si tu savais, si tu savais…

Je voudrais tant que tu soies là…

Le vide grandit encore et encore.

Qui sait, un jour…ça finira peut-être par me rendre invisible.

**o0O0o**

_Prière de ne pas insulter l'auteur, s'il vous plait…La semaine prochaine, la suite de la conversation entre Draco et Adrian, une discussion avec la psy, et Draco qui déprime…_

_**D'ici là vous pouvez toujours aller faire un tour sur mon blog (lien dans mon profil) histoire de vous tenir au courant de ce qui se passe dans ma vie et pour mes fics.**_

_Et en attendant, si vous avez quoi que ce soit à me dire : le petit bouton en bas à gauche est là pour ça, ne résistez pas à son appel !_

_Je vous aime !_


	59. Chapitre 59

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :** Hello ! Dans ce chapitre, la suite de la dispute avec Adrian et une autre discussion avec Stefanie. Bonne lecture !

**o0O0o**

**RAR : Les réponses aux reviews non signées, y compris celles où il y avait une adresse mail, sont sur mon blog http / myschka. mon - blog. org **

**o0O0o**

**Merci à Anagrammes, BadAngel666 et BlackNemesis pour leur relecture et leurs conseils avisés sur cette fic.**

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

« Putain, mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles, Pucey ? »

La voix de Draco était dangereusement calme, mais son sang pulsait douloureusement dans ses veines, l'empêchant de réfléchir. _Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire, nom de Dieu ?_ _Et comment, putain, comment Adrian Pucey pouvait-il être au courant ? _Draco savait que son père n'avait jamais mentionné la raison de son admission à St Brutus, il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen pour que ce bâtard de Pucey sache une chose pareille. Mais l'adolescent brun le détrompa rapidement, répondant à ses questions muettes avec un désagréable sourire triomphant.

« Franchement, Draco, je suis déçu que ne m'aies pas reconnu, même après deux longues semaines passées ici…Si je te dis que je suis le cousin de la douce Pansy, ça t'aide à mieux te souvenir ? »

Draco devait vraiment avoir l'air étonné, car l'autre continua, une expression faussement désolée inscrite sur son visage :

« C'est vrai, on ne se ressemble pas beaucoup…nos mères sont sœurs, mais elle tient bien plus de son père. Néanmoins, nous sommes très proches. » Il s'interrompit pour lui adresser un rictus cynique. « Ah…l'amour familial est aveugle, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, elle me voue une espèce de culte, et elle me raconte absolument tout de sa vie. La pauvre chérie, elle était réellement effondrée après votre rupture… »

« Nous n'avons pas rompu, » l'interrompit froidement Draco, « pour la simple et bonne raison que nous n'avons _jamais_ été ensemble. Ecoute, » soupira-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait conciliant, mais qui sonnait excédé, même à ses propres oreilles. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a raconté, mais cette fille a un sérieux problème psychologique. Elle ne sait pas faire de différence entre ce qu'elle souhaite et la réalité – je suppose qu'elle ne t'a jamais mentionné toutes les filles que je m'étais tapées cette année ? »

« Je crois au contraire qu'elle est parfaitement lucide, mon petit Draco, » répliqua presque gentiment Adrian, époussetant négligemment une saleté invisible sur l'une des manches de son polo. « Et, au risque de te faire tomber de haut, elle m'a bien parlé de toutes les filles que tu as baisées. Ca ne la dérangeait pas, parce qu'elle savait qu'au fond, toutes ces nanas finiraient un jour ou l'autre par te lasser…Seulement, elle a vu aussi tout le reste… »

« Mais quoi, bordel ? » S'énerva Draco. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Quel reste ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes ! »

Adrian le regarda fixement, les sourcils froncés en signe d'intense réflexion, comme s'il se demandait si le jeune homme blond était sincère ou pas. Puis, Draco le vit se détendre et lui adresser un grand sourire, presque amical– s'il n'y avait pas eu cette lueur malsaine au fond de ses yeux pâles, il aurait pu y croire. Presque.

« Pansy ne m'avait pas menti, tu es un remarquable acteur, » s'exclama-t-il avec un petit rire dans la voix. « Mais tu es trop sûr de toi, » reprit-il plus sérieusement, comme un professeur réprimanderait un élève. « Tu as pris des risques inconsidérés, simplement parce que tu étais certain que personne ne pourrait te percer à jour…Mais tu as eu tort. »

Le jeune homme sortit une cigarette d'un paquet tellement tordu et abîmé que Draco se demanda un instant comment les tiges de tabac avaient pu survivre à un tel traitement, et se l'alluma d'un geste vif. Puis, exhalant une bouffée de fumée, il continua sur sa lancée :

« Par exemple, quand tu as embrassé ce garçon en plein parc de l'école…comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui, Terry Boot. »

« Terry et moi n'avons jamais rien fait ensemble, » gronda Draco. Il avait l'impression que ses nerfs tendus à craquer étaient sur le point de lâcher, et il serra les poings. Il avait conscience que Pucey faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le faire craquer, mais il ne fallait pas, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se laisse entraîner dans son jeu. Il sentit sa respiration se faire un peu plus haletante, et crispa violemment la mâchoire pour se calmer. Il n'avait pas le droit de flancher maintenant.

« Je sais, je sais, » rétorqua Adrian d'un air amusé. « C'était juste pour l'exemple. Tu vois, même un truc aussi anodin que ça n'a pas pu échapper aux yeux perçants de cette chère Pansy…Tout comme le fait que tu aies été à plusieurs reprises dans l'appartement de son professeur de Lettres, homosexuel notoire, et que tu en soies ressorti à chaque fois avec la tête de quelqu'un à qui on a annoncé la fin du monde…Ou encore ce moment que tu as passé dans sa chambre d'hôtel, à Paris. Là par contre, il paraît que tu avais plutôt l'air heureux comme un fou – il suce bien, au fait ? Ou bien c'est toi qui…»

_Tais-toi !_

Draco n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, car son sang s'était mis à battre furieusement dans ses oreilles et sa vue s'était brouillée brusquement. Il ne percevait plus qu'une sorte de bourdonnement indistinct, comme le bruissement d'un insecte répugnant qui menaçait de le rendre fou. Alors, pour faire cesser ce bruit atroce, son poing vint s'écraser contre la mâchoire d'Adrian, qui ne put achever son détestable discours. Draco se recula, et les deux garçons se regardèrent, choqués, Draco tenant son poing douloureux dans son autre main, et Adrian massant son visage meurtri. Draco sentit son cœur s'affoler et son esprit se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse – il n'avait pas l'habitude de réagir avec une telle violence, mais la tirade de son condisciple l'avait mis hors de lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler de Harry comme ça. Personne n'avait le droit. Il se demandait maintenant ce qui allait se passer, si l'autre allait répliquer. Mais une fois de plus, ses réflexions furent interrompues par la réaction d'Adrian, qui le surprit une nouvelle fois.

« Eh bien, » nota-t-il en éclatant de rire, « pour une pédale, on ne peut pas dire que tu frappes comme taffiole…Mais si j'étais toi, j'éviterais ce genre de débordements à l'avenir. »

« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas recommencer, » grogna Draco, de nouveau furieux et prêt à le cogner jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive – la sienne ou celle de Pucey, il n'en avait plus rien à foutre.

« Tss, mon pauvre Draco, tu n'es pas au courant de ça non plus, hein ? » s'apitoya Adrian. « Pour ta gouverne, il suffit que je siffle pour qu'une dizaine de mecs rappliquent à l'instant. Contre moi seul, tu peux peut-être t'en tirer honorablement, mais contre dix, je pense que tu auras du mal…Oh, et accessoirement, mon père est le directeur de cette école – honnêtement, si j'étais toi je me ferais tout petit et j'arrêterais de me regarder le nombril de temps en temps… »

« Espèce de bâtard… » Murmura sourdement Draco, blême de rage. « Va te faire foutre, connard ! »

_Je vais te crever._

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir, » répliqua complaisamment le jeune homme brun, en se collant de nouveau sa cigarette dans la bouche. « En attendant, j'ai bien peur que ton héroïque petite sortie ne t'ait fait perdre tout le crédit que tu avais auprès de moi… »

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que j'en ai à foutre ? » Siffla sèchement Draco, croisant instinctivement ses bras sur sa poitrine en une attitude de défense.

« C'est très simple, » répondit joyeusement l'autre adolescent. « On n'aime pas trop les pédés, par ici…enfin, à part Marcus Flint, mais lui c'est surtout parce qu'on ne peut pas trop lui dire quoi que ce soit, il a déjà failli tuer un mec, une fois – oh, t'étais pas au courant de ça non plus ? » S'étonna-t-il d'un ton moqueur devant l'air effaré de Draco. « En fait, à la base, c'était censé être une gentille partie de jambes en l'air dans les douches, mais ça a un peu mal tourné – le mec ne voulait apparemment pas trop se laisser faire…on l'a envoyé à l'hôpital et l'école a étouffé l'affaire, mais…Bref. Ce serait vraiment dommage que ce cher Marcus apprenne que tu aimes te faire défoncer le cul, il pourrait prendre ça pour une invitation… »

_Putain, non, c'est pas vrai. Ca ne peut pas être vrai. Je vous en supplie…_

Draco devait avoir l'air plus pâle qu'un mort, car Adrian lui adressa un sourire rassurant :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, les profs et les surveillants le tiennent à l'œil et depuis cette histoire, il reste tranquille. Mais en-dehors de ça, je connais une bonne vingtaine de mecs ici qui ne rechignent pas à casser du pédé pour le plaisir si jamais l'occasion se présente…Finalement, tu as de la chance que je t'aie à la bonne… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Gronda Draco. « Du fric ? »

Le garçon brun éclata de rire en secouant la tête d'un air incrédule, comme si le simple fait que cette idée lui soit venue à l'esprit était inconcevable.

« Oh non, rassure-toi, rien d'aussi trivial, » répondit-il avec un rictus sarcastique. « De l'argent…non, mais vraiment, Draco, tu pensais que j'allais te racketter ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors ? »

« Ne t'énerve pas, » sourit Adrian. « Je veux juste m'assurer de ta sécurité…Vois-tu, je t'aime bien, et je trouverais ça vraiment dommage que tu ne t'intègres pas bien ici, à cause d'un détail que personne n'a besoin de connaître. Si les autres savent que tu es sous ma protection, on te foutra une paix royale. Seulement, » ajouta-t-il d'une voix navrée, « ce n'est pas gratuit, tu t'en doutes… »

« Pour la troisième fois, Pucey, » éructa Draco, au bord de la crise de nerfs, « qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ? »

_Je vais te crever, bâtard_. Draco serra les poings plus fort pour ne pas se jeter sur l'autre garçon, qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le torturer. Une part de lui s'étonna qu'il puisse ressentir autant de haine pour une personne – même Pansy ou Lucius ne lui faisaient pas éprouver autant de rage.

Adrian, haussa un sourcil amusé devant l'énervement manifeste de son camarade – on aurait dit qu'il trouvait la situation des plus plaisantes, malgré l'hématome qui commençait à se former sur l'angle de sa mâchoire. Draco se sentit inexplicablement fier d'être le responsable de sa blessure.

« Simplement que tu me rendes quelques menus services, » énonça tranquillement le garçon brun. « Me faire mes devoirs, effectuer quelques courses pour moi, ce genre de choses – rien de bien méchant, comme tu vois. »

« En gros, tu veux que je devienne comme un de ces va-chercher qui traînent avec toi à longueur de temps ? »

« Tu as parfaitement résumé ma pensée, mon petit Draco, » répondit Adrian d'une voix enjouée. « Encore que je qualifierais plutôt ça d'échange de bons procédés…Mais peu importe, l'affaire est entendue, tu peux aller retrouver ta chère maman… »

« Trop aimable, » ironisa Draco, sa voix coupante comme une lame de rasoir. « Tu m'excuseras si je ne te serre pas la main, je me sens un peu sale, là. »

Le jeune homme blond tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement en direction du parloir, avec sur la nuque l'horrible sensation du regard perçant d'Adrian Pucey, qui le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans le bâtiment.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce grise et sale, et qu'il vit son père, se tenant tranquillement aux côtés de sa mère, Draco sentit son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine et se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester couché ce jour-là.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mardi 12 mai 1997 : **

Je hais ma vie.

Franchement, je vois mal comment ça pourrait être pire pour moi, en ce moment. Entre l'autre bâtard qui se prend pour un maître chanteur et mon enfoiré de géniteur qui a décidé de me faire encore plus chier que d'habitude, je crois que je suis bon pour me tirer une balle.

« Un garçon a besoin de voir son père ». Mon cul, ouais ! Non, mais il veut vraiment me faire croire que c'est parce qu'il se soucie de moi qu'il est venu me voir dimanche après-midi ? Il a plus passé son temps à surveiller ma mère du coin de l'œil qu'à me parler – en fait, on aurait carrément dit qu'il se la jouait garde du corps…ou gardien de prison, au choix.

Je me demande ce que ça cache.

Parce que Mère n'avait pas franchement l'air emballée par sa présence, et c'est un euphémisme…Il a dû se passer quelque chose, mais quoi ? Je n'ai même pas pu poser la question à Mère, puisqu'il ne nous a pas lâché les basques de tout l'après-midi.

Peut-être qu'il s'imagine qu'elle le trompe ?

Ce serait franchement la plus belle connerie que j'aie jamais entendue. Pourtant, Dieu sait qu'en presque vingt ans, elle en a eu l'occasion – du moins, le contraire aurait été étonnant – et malgré ça, je suis sûr qu'elle n'a jamais fait quoi que ce soit. Bon, évidemment, ce n'est pas à son fils qu'on raconte ce genre de choses, mais si elle avait eu un amant, elle n'aurait probablement pas été aussi malheureuse durant toutes ces années.

Bref. Tout ça pour dire que les seuls moments où je pouvais être peinard ne sont plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Génial.

Je crève de chaud, bordel ! Dire qu'on est au mois de mai et que je suis obligé de dormir en pyjama, c'est pas humain…En plus de ça je passe pour un malade mental à me couvrir autant…Mais avec ce que m'a raconté Pucey à propos de Flint, je préfère encore mourir cuit à l'étouffée dans mon pyjama plutôt que de prendre le risque de me balader en caleçon.

Putain, c'est bien ma veine ça…Il y a un seul pervers sexuel – enfin, le seul qui soit gay à ma connaissance en tout cas – dans ce lycée, et il a fallu que je me retrouve dans son dortoir. Enfin, si ça se trouve, ce connard m'a raconté n'importe quoi, juste pour me faire peur – ça ne m'étonnerait même pas de lui, à vrai dire. Malheureusement, je n'ai ni les moyens ni le temps de vérifier ses dires – et honnêtement, je préfère ne pas tenter le diable.

Trop de chance, décidément.

Bref, passons. Aujourd'hui, j'ai écrit une lettre à H, juste après avoir terminé mes devoirs. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai l'envoyer, mais j'avais envie de lui parler. J'espère que la psy pourra s'en charger…

**o0O0o**

Stefanie leva les yeux en entendant s'ouvrir la porte de son bureau, et vit Draco Malfoy se glisser silencieusement à l'intérieur de la pièce. D'un geste, elle le convia à prendre place dans l'un des confortables fauteuils qui se faisaient face. La jeune femme n'était pas une adepte du traditionnel divan, de plus, la plupart des adolescents n'aimaient pas se retrouver en position d'infériorité – être face à face avec elle les mettaient sur un pied d'égalité.

Stefanie se leva pour faire du thé et fermer la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour de récréation. Il faisait chaud pour un mois de mai, c'était même probablement le printemps le plus chaud que l'Angleterre eût connu depuis bien des années, mais un petit ventilateur asthmatique rafraîchissait péniblement la pièce, et elle se doutait que Draco serait plus à l'aise s'il sentait que personne ne pourrait entendre ce qu'il dirait – elle avait senti beaucoup de méfiance chez le garçon, presque de la paranoïa. Stefanie soupira ; avec tout ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment, c'était quelque chose qui pouvait se comprendre.

« Un peu de thé ? » Proposa-t-elle au jeune homme blond, qui acquiesça en silence, ses doigts tapotant nerveusement sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, et son autre main se crispant involontairement sur la poche de sa veste d'uniforme.

« Vous pouvez fumer, » ajouta-t-elle avec bienveillance, tout en sortant un cendrier en verre de l'un des tiroirs de son bureau.

Draco leva vers elle des yeux reconnaissants et extirpa immédiatement son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, pour s'en allumer une aussitôt.

« Merci, » marmonna-t-il en exhalant une longue bouffée de fumée, tandis que Stefanie faisait brûler un peu d'encens pour masquer l'odeur du tabac.

La jeune femme déposa le cendrier et un plateau portant deux tasses et une théière sur la petite table basse qui séparaient les deux fauteuils, puis s'installa en face du garçon blond en imitant inconsciemment sa posture – un réflexe qu'elle avait acquis avec les années.

« Alors, » commença-t-elle. « Comment se passe votre vie à St Brutus ? »

Le jeune homme sembla confus, comme s'il ne savait pas très bien dans quel sens elle avait posé sa question, et Stefanie lui fit un sourire encourageant – sa formulation avait été volontairement floue, elle attendait de voir comment il interprèterait l'interrogation.

« Eh bien… » Hésita Draco. « Si vous faites allusion aux cours, je dirais que ça se passe plutôt bien – non, en fait, je n'ai aucun problème de ce côté-là, j'ai même largement le temps de m'occuper de mes devoirs supplémentaires par correspondance. Si vous parlez de tout le reste…je pense pouvoir dire sans exagérer que je suis en train de vivre le pire cauchemar de ma vie. »

« Vous ne vous entendez pas bien avec vos camarades ? »

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard peu amène.

« Vous vous moquez de moi ? Je suis entouré de malades mentaux qui me regardent comme si j'étais un animal en cage et vous voudriez que j'aille tailler une bavette avec eux ? »

« Peut-être votre vision des choses est-elle un peu galvaudée par le fait que vous n'acceptez pas d'être ici, » proposa Stefanie d'un ton tranquille.

Draco la regarda avec une expression à la fois choquée et incrédule, comme si elle venait d'énoncer la pire bêtise qu'il eût jamais entendue, et la jeune femme se demanda à quel point il pouvait être en colère – contre elle, contre ses camarades, contre son père.

« Ecoutez, » soupira-t-il en se prenant la tête entre ses mains, « la seule personne à m'avoir adressé la parole plus de deux fois dans cette école, en-dehors de vous, menace de révéler mon homosexualité à tout le monde si je ne cède pas à son chantage…Alors vous comprendrez que je trouve votre question un peu déplacée… »

« Souhaitez-vous que j'en parle au directeur ? » Demanda Stefanie d'un air impassible.

En réalité, la révélation du garçon l'avait ébranlée bien plus qu'elle ne le reconnaissait elle-même. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un tel cas de figure se présentait, mais à chaque fois, elle avait énormément de mal à rester impartiale et à garder son calme. Stefanie reprit contenance lorsque Draco lui répondit, un sourire amer déformant ses lèvres pâles.

« Je pense que le Directeur aura beaucoup de mal à vous croire – après tout, c'est toujours difficile d'admettre que son fils n'est qu'une sale petite ordure opportuniste… »

« Vous voulez dire que c'est Adrian Pucey qui vous menace ? »

« Lui-même, » grimaça Draco. « Ecoutez, j'apprécie les efforts que vous voulez faire pour moi, mais c'est inutile…Il faut juste que je prenne mon mal en patience et que j'attende de sortir d'ici. »

Stefanie ne répondit rien – il n'y avait rien à dire, le garçon avait raison. Le Directeur de l'école était un homme froid et désagréable, qui ne se souciait que de ses propres intérêts, et qui, les rares fois qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de le rencontrer, lui avait fait une très mauvaise impression. Il n'était très certainement pas le genre d'homme à qui l'on pouvait dire que son fils s'amusait à faire chanter ses condisciples.

La jeune femme versa encore un peu de thé dans les deux tasses sur la table tandis que Draco s'allumait une nouvelle cigarette, d'un geste un peu moins nerveux que précédemment. Néanmoins, Stefanie pouvait sentir – une fois de plus – la colère qui l'animait. Le garçon ne tiendrait probablement pas jusqu'à la fin de l'année – pourtant relativement proche – s'il n'évacuait pas cette haine au plus vite.

« Vous êtes en colère contre votre père ? » demanda-t-elle tout en sirotant son thé.

Draco la fixa un moment, ses yeux orageux semblant fouiller au plus profond de son esprit, et la jeune femme se sentit mal à l'aise, sans pour autant s'expliquer pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'en cet instant, toute sa colère semblait être dirigée contre elle seule.

« Voyons voir, » grinça le jeune homme blond. « Suis-je en colère contre le rebut de l'humanité qui me sert de géniteur ? Evidemment que je suis en colère contre lui, il n'a jamais fait l'effort ne serait-ce que d'_essayer_ de me comprendre. »

Il s'interrompit, le temps de tirer furieusement sur sa cigarette, puis reprit :

« Mais, pour être tout à fait honnête, ce n'est pas à lui que j'en veux le plus – j'ai tellement l'habitude avec lui que plus rien ne peut vraiment m'atteindre… »

Stefanie se doutait que c'était faux – le jeune homme semblait tellement amer lorsqu'il disait cela qu'il ne pouvait pas être sincère. Cependant, elle décida de passer outre pour cette fois, et préféra demander :

« Est-ce à vous que vous en voulez ? Ou bien à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Draco parut réfléchir quelques secondes, avant de répondre d'une voix hargneuse :

« Vous savez le plus drôle ? Je crois que je me déteste encore plus que je ne déteste mon père. Je me déteste pour lui avoir donné les moyens de me faire du mal (Stefanie put presque entendre : « Pour l'avoir déçu », mais s'abstint de tout commentaire et le laissa poursuivre). Je me méprise d'avoir cru que je pourrais vivre ma vie comme je l'entends – ça, c'est bon pour ma meilleure amie, pas pour des gens comme moi. Mais je crois que plus que tout, je hais la fille qui m'a dénoncé. »

« Pensez-vous qu'elle a vraiment voulu vous faire du mal ? »

« Pour quelle autre raison ? » Cracha le jeune homme. « Cette fille est la cousine de Pucey, vous savez – à cause d'elle, je subis les caprices de cet enfoiré ! Ca me paraît évident qu'elle ne me veut pas du bien. »

« Je ne sais pas, » murmura la jeune psychologue. « Je crois que c'est à vous de répondre à cette question…N'avez-vous pas dit qu'elle était amoureuse de vous ? »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors, rien, » répondit doucement Stefanie. « Essayez simplement d'y réfléchir plus tard. »

Draco balaya l'air de sa main, en un geste dédaigneux, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Stefanie le vit sortir une enveloppe de sa poche et la poser sur la table basse. Elle haussa un sourcil, et le jeune homme expliqua :

« C'est une lettre que j'ai écrite à quelqu'un que je ne peux pas joindre sans votre aide, » dit-il, une expression curieusement gênée s'inscrivant sur ses traits lorsque la jeune femme lut l'adresse sur l'enveloppe. « Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais que vous la postiez pour moi. »

La lettre était adressée au jeune professeur de Littérature dont Draco lui avait parlé la dernière fois.

La jeune femme réfléchit quelques instants. Bien sûr, elle lui avait promis de l'aider à joindre ses proches, et elle ne manquerait pas à sa parole. Toutefois, il ne s'agissait pas là d'un ami ordinaire, d'une personne anodine – il s'agissait de l'homme qui était indirectement à l'origine de la présence de Draco dans cet établissement. Un professeur, et Draco était mineur. C'était dangereux, à la fois pour cet homme et pour elle. D'un autre côté, si Draco n'avait pas la possibilité de communiquer avec son amant, elle n'était pas certaine qu'il tienne le coup psychologiquement. Elle soupira intérieurement – s'il y avait bien un moment dans sa vie où elle devait prendre des risques, elle songea que c'était bien celui-ci.

Elle le ferait.

Stefanie la mit dans sa poche et sourit.

« Je la posterai ce soir, » lui assura-t-elle. Puis, jetant un regard à sa montre, elle ajouta : « La séance est terminée pour aujourd'hui. »

Draco se leva aussitôt de son siège, comme s'il était soulagé de partir d'ici, mais Stefanie ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout, il venait de lui donner une preuve tangible de son homosexualité, bien plus concrète que son aveu de la semaine précédente, et il devait se sentir vulnérable de lui confier ainsi quelque chose d'aussi intime qu'une lettre à la personne qu'il aimait. La jeune femme lui sourit encore une fois, et lui tendit une main fraîche que le garçon serra brièvement avant de se diriger rapidement vers la porte. Au moment de sortir, il se tourna vers elle et lui lança simplement :

« Merci. »

Stefanie se rassit derrière son bureau, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. Il restait beaucoup de travail à accomplir avec ce garçon, mais elle sentait qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, vendredi 15 mai 1997 : **

Je me demande si H a reçu ma lettre. J'espère que oui – et aussi, que dans ma volonté de me faire comprendre, je ne me sois pas lamentablement planté.

Enfin, ça ne sert à rien de penser à ça maintenant – après tout, c'est pas comme si j'allais avoir de ses nouvelles de sitôt.

J'ai repensé à ce que m'a dit la psy, l'autre jour – à propos de Pansy. Je me suis demandé ce qu'elle avait voulu dire en me conseillant de chercher pourquoi cette fille m'avait fait autant de mal. Alors, j'ai cherché, et je ne suis pas sûr que la réponse soit vraiment satisfaisante pour moi.

Au début, j'ai pensé à une vengeance bête et méchante – et honnêtement, je pense que c'est le cas.

Mais je ne suis plus vraiment certain qu'elle ait vraiment voulu tout ce qui m'arrive.

Je n'aime pas trop ce que ça implique. A vrai dire, je crois que je n'ai pas envie d'y penser maintenant – il faudra bien, un jour où l'autre, mais…pas maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie – je n'ai pas besoin – de culpabiliser encore plus que je ne le fais déjà.

Je me demande ce que fait H en ce moment. J'espère que ça va.

Et pour les autres aussi. Putain, ce qu'ils peuvent me manquer…

Merde, voilà Pucey qui débarque. Ce qu'il peut me faire chier, celui-là…ça va être quoi, aujourd'hui ? Un devoir de maths ?

Dire que je n'ai même plus les dimanche pour décompresser…

Je me répète, mais je hais ma vie.

**o0O0o**

La semaine prochaine, Harry se fait remonter les bretelles, Pansy en prend pour son grade, et la vie reprend son cours (ou presque). 

_**D'ici là vous pouvez toujours aller faire un tour sur mon blog (lien dans mon profil) histoire de vous tenir au courant de ce qui se passe dans ma vie et pour mes fics.**_

_Et en attendant, si vous avez quoi que ce soit à me dire, une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche !_

_Je vous aime !_


	60. Chapitre 60

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :** _Bonsoir à tous ! Cette semaine, un chapitre un peu plus calme, si l'on excepte le magistral coup de pied au cul que Harry s'inflige (enfin, on l'aide un peu quand même)…Bonne lecture !_

**o0O0o**

**RAR : Les réponses aux reviews non signées, y compris celles où il y avait une adresse mail, sont sur mon blog http / myschka. mon - blog. org **

**o0O0o**

**Merci à Anagrammes, BadAngel666 et BlackNemesis pour leur relecture et leurs conseils avisés sur cette fic.**

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, lundi 11 mai 1997 : **

_**21h :**_

Je me sens nauséeux depuis ce week-end – à chaque fois que je croise mon reflet dans une glace, en fait.

Je le savais, pourtant. Jesavais que si je retournais là-bas, je me sentirais encore plus mal qu'avant. Je le savais, pourtant je l'ai fait quand même, et maintenant, j'ai vraiment l'impression de n'être qu'une misérable larve.

Honnêtement, à quoi ça me sert de me mettre plus bas que terre ? A quoi ça sert d'essayer de penser avec ma bite alors que je sais pertinemment que ça ne marche pas ? A croire que ma relation avec Colin ne m'a rien appris…Putain, je suis vraiment pathétique.

Je ferais mieux de me concentrer sur mon boulot, au moins je m'userais à quelque chose d'utile.

Il me manque.

Mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour me sevrer…

**o0O0o**

« Harry, il faut que je te parle. »

Neville se tenait sur le pas de la porte et fixait son ami avec une expression à la fois gênée et pourtant déterminée. Harry le considéra un instant en silence, avant de s'effacer pour le laisser entrer dans son appartement. Neville alla directement s'asseoir à la petite table ronde près de la fenêtre et détourna la tête pour admirer la vue qu'il avait du parc de Hogwarts. On aurait dit qu'il répugnait à regarder ailleurs – qu'il répugnait à le regarder, lui.

« Tu veux du café ? » Demanda Harry, un peu décontenancé par le mutisme soudain de son ami.

Neville acquiesça silencieusement, ses yeux scrutant toujours un point invisible dans les jardins de l'école. Harry le fixa un instant, perplexe, puis il haussa les épaules et se rendit à la cuisine. Lorsqu'il revint chargé d'un plateau où trônaient deux tasses et une cafetière, il s'aperçut que son ami n'avait pas bougé. Fronçant les sourcils, il déposa le plateau sur la table et versa du café dans les tasses avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Comme Neville n'avait pas l'air décidé à entamer la conversation, Harry s'alluma une cigarette et lui en proposa une. Ce geste sembla sortir le jeune homme de sa rêverie, et il tourna enfin ses yeux bruns vers son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Nev ? » Finit par l'interroger Harry. « Il y a un problème avec Tonks ? »

« Non, » répondit Neville d'un ton un peu incertain. « Je n'étais pas venu te parler de Nymph, tout va très bien avec elle…En fait, » ajouta-t-il, visiblement gêné, « je voudrais qu'on parle de ta situation. »

« Ma situation ? »

Le malaise évident de Neville ne fit qu'ajouter à la confusion de Harry – de quoi voulait-il donc parler ?

« Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu veux parler, » dit encore le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, alors que Neville détournait encore une fois les yeux.

« Je veux parler de ta situation avec…hum. Draco Malfoy, » marmonna ce dernier, le nez plongé dans sa tasse de café.

Harry sentit ses muscles se raidir brusquement lorsque son ami prononça le prénom du garçon blond, et sa joue fut soudain agitée d'un tic nerveux. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de ses sentiments pour Draco avec Neville, mais il savait que le fiancé de Nymphadora était au courant de ce qu'il ressentait – du reste, pour les gens qui le connaissaient aussi bien que Neville ou Nymphadora, il n'était pas difficile de se rendre compte à quel point Harry était amoureux. Le jeune homme brun garda le silence, dans l'expectative. Il attendait d'entendre ce que Neville avait à lui dire – il espérait simplement que son ami ne lui ferait pas la morale sur le fait d'aimer un garçon mineur…Pour se faire ce genre de reproches, il se débrouillait très bien tout seul.

« Tu es sorti samedi soir, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda finalement Neville en levant les yeux vers Harry, qui crispa involontairement ses mains autour de sa tasse.

_C'était donc ça_.

« Oui, » reconnut-il, un peu trop sèchement – plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu en tout cas. « Pourquoi ? »

Neville ne répondit pas tout de suite – il semblait chercher ses mots. Harry pouvait clairement discerner les sentiments contradictoires qui l'agitaient. Tristesse, inquiétude, déception. Amitié, aussi, qui supplantait tout le reste dans le regard du jeune professeur de biologie. Neville allait lui faire des reproches, et cela leur ferait autant de peine à tout les deux, Harry le savait. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il resta stoïque quand son ami se décida enfin à les lui adresser.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû. »

« Je sais, » répondit doucement Harry, le cœur serré. « Je sais. »

« Non, tu ne sais pas, » soupira Neville. « A la première occasion, tu recommenceras, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry ne répondit pas – il aurait bien voulu, pourtant. Lui dire qu'il avait tort, qu'il ne recommencerait pas, qu'il avait conscience de la stupidité de ses actes. Mais Neville avait raison, il avait beau se dire que ce n'était pas une solution, il n'avait trouvé que cela pour calmer ses crises d'angoisse – même si, finalement, cela ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Son ami reprit :

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Je veux dire, » s'emporta-t-il, « est-ce que tu as conscience du mal que tu provoques autour de toi ? »

« Pardon ? » Bredouilla Harry, décontenancé.

Il ne comprenait pas. De quoi Neville voulait-il parler ? Il n'infligeait de souffrance qu'à lui-même…

…N'est-ce pas ?

« Tu ne comprends pas, hein ? » Fit Neville d'une voix amère, tout en s'allumant une cigarette – finalement, lui aussi en avait besoin, songea Harry. « Je suppose que tu te dis que tu ne fais de mal à personne – sauf peut-être à toi. C'est déjà trop. »

« Neville… »

« Non, » coupa Neville, « laisse-moi finir. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire…Tu vas me dire que tu ne sais pas faire autrement, tu vas me dire que le seul qui en souffre, c'est toi. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. » Le jeune homme versa encore un peu de café dans sa tasse puis continua : « Tu as pensé à lui ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est une chose à lui faire ? »

« Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé ? » S'énerva Harry, en se levant brusquement. « Tu crois que je ne m'en veux pas suffisamment pour ce que je fais ? Mais putain, Nev, je me donne envie de gerber quand j'y pense ! Et le pire de tout, » finit-il d'une voix basse et douloureuse, « c'est que malgré ça, malgré ma culpabilité, malgré le fait que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne, je sais qu'il m'aura oublié dans quelques mois…et que je me fais du mal pour rien. »

« Non, » claqua son ami. « Ca, c'est ce que tu te dis parce que ça t'arrange d'y croire – en fait, tu n'en sais absolument rien ! Honnêtement, » ajouta-t-il plus calmement, « je n'aime pas particulièrement ce garçon, mais il ne mérite certainement pas que tu baises avec n'importe qui dès qu'il a le dos tourné. »

Une fois de plus, Harry resta silencieux. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Evidemment que Draco ne méritait pas qu'il le traite ainsi. Mais Neville poursuivit sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir plus avant :

« En-dehors de ça…Tu crois franchement que tu peux te détruire à petit feu sans que ça n'affecte personne ? »

_Quoi ?_

Devant l'air interloqué de Harry, il précisa :

« Tonks, tu l'as oubliée ? Tu penses vraiment que ça lui fait plaisir de savoir que tu es malheureux ? Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir, à moi ? Réveille-toi, un peu, merde, » grogna-t-il. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu n'aies pas imaginé ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'on pouvait s'inquiéter pour toi. »

Non. Harry se rendit compte avec stupeur qu'il n'avait même pas songé une seule seconde que ses amis pourraient s'inquiéter. Ou plutôt si, il y avait pensé, mais il avait été bien trop accaparé par sa propre souffrance pour y prêter attention – et en même temps, il s'était senti tellement misérable ces derniers jours qu'il n'avait même pas envisagé que ses proches pourraient ressentir autre chose que du mépris pour son attitude. Il se sentit soudain à la fois incroyablement stupide et terriblement égoïste – et cela ne fit qu'empirer son malaise.

« Putain, je n'y crois pas, » s'exclama Neville avec exaspération. « Tu n'y avais vraiment pas pensé ! Mais quelle image délabrée tu dois avoir de toi… » Il s'interrompit brusquement, comme si quelque chose l'avait subitement frappé. « Je viens de penser à quelque chose… »

Harry haussa un sourcil interrogatif, tandis que Neville se tendait sur sa chaise, visiblement paniqué.

« Harry, » murmura-t-il. « Ne me dis pas que – par pitié, dis-moi que je suis un imbécile de penser à ça. Est-ce que tu t'es protégé, au moins ? »

Harry retomba brutalement dans son fauteuil, les yeux dans le vague. _Il ne venait pas de poser cette question, n'est-ce pas ?_ Avisant l'expression catastrophée de son ami, il eut la confirmation qu'il n'avait pas rêvé – Neville avait _vraiment_ pensé qu'il pourrait aller jusque là. _Bon sang, ses amis étaient persuadés qu'il était suicidaire !_

« Wow, » souffla-t-il, choqué. « Tu as fait très fort, là… » Le jeune homme leva un regard incrédule vers son ami et affirma sèchement : « Neville, tu es un imbécile – bien sûr que je me suis protégé ! Je n'ai pas envie de mourir, et je n'ai pas non plus envie de refiler la première saloperie qui passe à Draco…Tu croyais vraiment que j'aurais pu consciemment me passer de capote pour baiser avec des inconnus ? »

« Oui, eh bien, excuse-moi de te dire ça, mais vue ta tête ces derniers temps, je me suis posé la question, » grommela Neville en croisant les bras d'un air gêné et en même temps soulagé. « Il n'empêche quand même que tu devrais faire un test, » ajouta-t-il d'une voix péremptoire, « on ne sait jamais. Demain, tu iras faire une prise de sang – si tu ne veux pas passer par le médecin scolaire, je connais un bon labo en ville. »

Harry faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le jeune homme était sérieux – ne lui faisait-il donc pas confiance ? Puis il vit l'inquiétude sincère dans les yeux de son ami, et son indignation se calma un peu. Avec un petit sourire mi-agacé, mi-affectueux, il se renfonça dans son siège et secoua la tête de lassitude.

« Très bien, » soupira-t-il. « S'il n'y a que ça pour te rassurer, j'irai demain après mes cours. Autre chose ? » Ironisa-t-il.

« Oui, » déclara Neville sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. « Sors-toi les doigts du cul, et secoue-toi un peu, tu fais pitié. »

« Tonks déteint trop sur toi, » sourit Harry.

Et Neville lui sourit en retour.

« Je sais, » dit-il simplement.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mercredi 13 mai 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Aujourd'hui je suis allé faire un test HIV. Neville m'a plus ou moins forcé à cause des conneries que j'ai faites dernièrement.

Je n'avais pas du tout envie d'y aller, alors que ce n'est en somme qu'une simple prise de sang. Ca ne devrait pas m'inquiéter, après tout, j'ai toujours pris mes précautions – enfin, presque.

Tout est dans le presque.

Je sais que Fred ne m'a pas trompé, mais il n'empêche que nous l'avons fait à plusieurs reprises sans capote, et que nous avons été inconscients tous les deux.

Il y a eu aussi Colin. Evidemment, quitte à me trahir, autant le faire jusqu'au bout et oublier les préservatifs en route, hein…Bien sûr après notre rupture j'ai fait des tests à plusieurs mois d'intervalle et grâce au ciel, les médecins n'ont jamais rien trouvé.

Depuis, j'ai toujours fait attention, surtout pendant mes périodes de « célibat ». Je ne devrais donc pas avoir de souci à me faire.

Normalement.

Mais je sais très bien que si je n'avais pas envie d'y aller, c'est parce que j'ai peur du résultat. Même si j'ai fait attention, il se peut quand même que je sois infecté par n'importe quoi – même par une banale saloperie. D'autant plus que je fais partie, comme dirait pudiquement mon ancien médecin, d'une « population à risques ». Enfin, je ne lui en veux pas, après tout il n'y a pas si longtemps qu'on appelait encore le sida la Peste Gay…

Curieusement, ce n'est pas tant pour moi que pour Draco que j'ai peur. Enfin, techniquement, il n'y a rien à craindre puisque je ne l'ai jamais touché.

En fait si, c'est pour moi que j'ai peur.

Et si j'ai quelque chose ?

Quand bien même il voudrait encore de moi après tout ce temps…

Mais si j'étais malade…

Si j'étais malade, il ne voudrait définitivement plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. Et ce serait normal. Quel garçon de son âge normalement constitué irait s'encombrer d'un petit ami séropositif ?

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, samedi 16 mai 1997 : **

_**19h :**_

Ce soir, Neville a décidé de me changer les idées – il dit que j'ai une tête épouvantable. C'est sans doute vrai, j'en sais rien – je ne me regarde plus dans le miroir. Nous sommes censés aller au cinéma, puis au restaurant, avec Remus. Il paraît que lui aussi s'inquiète pour moi, au point même qu'il a appelé Sirius pour lui en parler. Evidemment, mon cher parrain n'a pas manqué de m'abreuver de coups de fil après ça. Il m'a dit que Narcissa Malfoy l'avait rappelé à propos de sa décision de divorcer de Lucius. D'après ce qu'il m'a appris, ça semble plutôt en bonne voie, mais comme d'habitude, il est resté très évasif.

Tonks aussi me téléphone beaucoup plus souvent – on dirait qu'ils se sont tous passés le mot, même Millicent s'y met elle aussi.

Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait reçu une lettre de Draco et qu'il avait l'air d'aller bien.

Même si je suis rassuré, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire…

Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien qu'il m'écrive.

Parfois, je relis les lettres qu'il m'a envoyées…avant. Mais c'est encore pire, parce que ma connerie me saute au visage et je me rends compte que tout ce qui est arrivé est uniquement de ma faute.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mardi 19 mai 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Aujourd'hui après le cours de Littérature, Pansy Parkinson est venue me parler.

Pauvre gamine, tout de même. Je pourrais presque la plaindre – après tout, c'est encore elle qui a le plus perdu, dans cette histoire…Je sais, dit comme ça, ça parait un peu sujet à controverse, mais je le pense. Elle a perdu tout espoir d'avoir ne serait-ce que des relations amicales avec Draco. Elle a perdu l'estime de tout le monde, et contrairement à Draco, ses amis ou moi, elle n'a personne avec qui partager sa peine…

**o0O0o**

_Flash-back :_

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours et le début de la récréation venait de retentir, et déjà, la plupart des élèves de Harry se dirigeaient vers la sortie en se bousculant joyeusement. Le jeune homme tourna son regard vers les hautes fenêtres de la salle de classe et s'attarda un instant sur la vue qu'il avait du parc du château. C'était une belle journée de printemps, et il pouvait voir les rayons du soleil jouer entre les feuilles des arbres centenaires, jetant des taches de lumière sur le sol. Harry décida qu'il irait courir au moins une heure aujourd'hui, autour du lac – et peut-être nager, s'il faisait assez chaud dans l'après-midi.

Mais pour l'heure, une cafetière pleine ainsi qu'une assiette de biscuits à la cannelle l'attendaient dans son petit bureau attenant à sa classe, et il comptait bien mettre cette demi-heure de liberté à profit pour achever le roman qu'il était en train de lire. C'est pourquoi il se sentit relativement contrarié lorsqu'il se rendit compte que tous ses élèves n'avaient pas encore quitté son cours, et qu'une personne se tenait toujours dans la pièce. Il leva les yeux et émit un soupir agacé.

« Miss Parkinson. Un problème ? » Demanda-t-il froidement.

La jeune fille sursauta comme s'il l'avait gifléeet Harry se sentit vaguement coupable de lui avoir parlé sur ce ton. Il n'était pas censé faire de différences entre ses élèves, quels qu'ils fussent – y compris ceux qui lui envoyaient des insultes homophobes, ou bien l'adolescente responsable de son mal-être actuel. Pansy plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son professeur et leva fièrement le menton en une attitude qu'elle voulait sans doute hautaine, mais qui ressemblait plus à une vaine tentative de défi. Harry réprima un petit sourire condescendant, et répéta :

« Un problème, Miss Parkinson ? Avez-vous des questions à propos du cours ? »

« A propos du cours, non, » répondit dédaigneusement la jeune fille, en repoussant une mèche de cheveux ébène derrière son oreille.

Harry l'observa attentivement – il n'avait jamais pris la peine de le faire jusqu'à présent. Malgré son malaise indéniable, Pansy faisait des efforts désespérés pour paraître assurée, et il en conçut pour elle un sentiment étrange, un peu d'admiration mêlée à beaucoup de pitié – elle détestait être ici, dans la même pièce que lui, et cela se sentait. Pourtant elle se tenait droite au milieu de la pièce, le menton haut et le regard rivé sur lui.

Harry se rendit compte que c'était une fille plutôt jolie, si l'on y regardait de plus près et que l'on faisait abstraction de sa vulgarité affichée et de son air mauvais. C'était une de ces filles à la peau pâle et aux cheveux noirs comme le Pays de Galles savait si bien en produire, et elle aurait pu être charmante si elle n'était pas si maigre. Sans doute même plus que Millicent, ou Sally-Ann Perks. Mais voilà, c'était Pansy Parkinson, et la méchanceté et la stupidité dont elle avait fait preuve la rendaient laide aux yeux de Harry. Il sortit de sa réflexion lorsque la jeune fille se décida à poursuivre.

« Je voulais savoir si vous aviez des nouvelles de Draco, » dit-elle abruptement – mais Harry avait perçu la lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

« Et pourquoi serais-je supposé en avoir ? » Demanda lentement Harry, d'une voix neutre.

Pansy sembla déconcertée durant un court instant, puis elle parut reprendre ses esprits.

« Parce que vous êtes ensemble, » cracha-t-elle avec hargne. « Vous êtes forcément au courant. »

« Je suis navré Miss, » répliqua sèchement Harry. « Mais mon hypothétique relation avec Draco Malfoy n'existe que dans votre tête et celle de son père. »

Il s'interrompit en voyant la jeune fille blêmir subitement. Manifestement, Lucius avait omis de la mettre au courant de certaines choses.

« Oh, » reprit Harry d'un ton mordant, « vous ignoriez donc que Lucius Malfoy vous avait mentionnée dans les lettres de menaces qu'il m'a envoyées ? Vous m'en voyez surpris. »

« Est-ce que – est-ce que Draco est au courant que je vous ai dénoncés ? » Bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Vous attendiez-vous réellement à ce que votre rôle dans cette affaire soit étouffé ? » Rétorqua presque méchamment Harry, avec une virulence qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Dieux, qu'il haïssait cette fille.

Pansy enfouit son visage dans ses mains et émit un gémissement de pure détresse.

« Oh mon Dieu, » hoqueta-t-elle. « Il va me détester. »

« Navré de vous ôter vos dernières illusions, Miss Parkinson, mais je crois que c'est déjà fait. »

« C'est de votre faute, » éructa la jeune fille, son visage crispé en une expression furieuse. « Tout est de votre faute ! Si vous n'aviez pas été là, il ne se serait pas intéressé à vous ! Si vous n'aviez pas été là, tout serait resté comme avant ! Il serait revenu vers moi ! » Elle haleta, comme pour reprendre son souffle, puis continua, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard : « C'est de votre faute si j'ai dû agir comme ça. C'est _vous_ qui auriez dû quitter cette école, pas lui ! »

Harry pouvait voir à présent les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux, et qu'elle ne cherchait pas à retenir – une fois de plus, il eut presque pitié d'elle. Mais il ne fit rien pour la réconforter. C'était au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait supporter. A la place, il choisit de lui dire la vérité – celle qui fait mal.

« Pensez-vous vraiment ce que vous dites, Pansy ? Je comprends qu'il vous soit plus facile de me prendre comme bouc émissaire, mais tout ce qui arrive à Draco n'est que le résultat de votre attitude, » assena-t-il calmement, d'un ton volontairement indifférent. « Vous avez été humiliée tant de fois à cause de lui que vous avez voulu vous venger. Vous n'avez pas supporté qu'il puisse s'intéresser réellement à quelqu'un d'autre que vous. Et vous avez voulu lui faire payer, ainsi qu'à la personne qui l'avait arraché à vous. Je suppose, » ajouta-t-il pensivement, « que votre intention première était de me faire renvoyer, et bien sûr vous n'aviez pas prévu un tel retournement de situation. Alors, plutôt que de devoir supporter la culpabilité qui doit probablement vous ronger, vous préférez vous dire que tout est de ma faute. »

« C'est le cas, c'est de votre faute ! » Hurla Pansy, folle de rage. « Vous ne l'aimez même pas ! Moi si ! »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit à vous de juger de ce genre de choses qui, entre nous, ne vous concernent nullement, » énonça froidement Harry. « Tout comme ce n'est pas à vous, je crois, de décider des sentiments de Draco Malfoy à l'encontre de qui que ce soit. »

« Vous avez profité de lui ! »

« Je n'ai jamais posé la main sur lui, ni encouragé une quelconque relation entre nous, » coupa-t-il d'une voix glaciale. « Et je n'admettrai plus aucunes accusations de ce type, qu'elle viennent de vous ou de qui que ce soit. Maintenant, sortez avant de trop abuser de ma patience et que je vous donne une retenue pour insultes envers un professeur. »

La jeune fille recula d'un pas, comme si Harry l'avait frappée. Puis elle sembla brusquement abandonner la lutte, et un profond désarroi s'afficha sur ses traits. Au moment où elle se détourna pour se diriger vers la porte, Harry ne put s'empêcher – et il se reprocherait sans doute plus tard sa cruauté – de lui porter le coup final.

« Draco ne peut recevoir ni envoyer de courrier, il ne peut donc pas communiquer avec l'extérieur, et par conséquent ne peut pas non plus donner de nouvelles. » dit-il tranquillement. « Et quand bien même il en aurait la possibilité, je doute qu'il vous en donne, après ce que vous avez fait. »

Effectivement, plus tard, Harry regretta d'avoir été aussi dur avec Pansy – après tout, elle n'était qu'une adolescente amoureuse et éconduite, qui n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes. Malgré tout, il se dit que si c'était à refaire, il aurait agi exactement de la même façon.

Qu'elle ait voulu lui faire perdre son emploi était une chose. Qu'elle ait fait de la vie de Draco un enfer en était une autre – et cela, Harry était définitivement incapable de l'accepter.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, samedi 23 mai 1997 : **

_**18h :**_

Ce matin, j'ai reçu une lettre de Draco. Elle datait de la semaine dernière, je suppose que les services postaux ont mis plus de temps que prévu pour l'acheminer.

Et je crois bien que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux – du moins, depuis bien longtemps.

Il ne m'a pas oublié. Il dit qu'il pense à moi tous les jours – qu'il m'aime, aussi. Il me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'il va bien, que bientôt il sortira et qu'on pourra se voir.

Que bientôt, on pourra être ensemble.

Il me demande de ne pas l'oublier – comment le pourrais-je, de toute façon ? J'ai bien essayé, mais j'en suis incapable.

Il me dit également que son courrier est contrôlé – je le savais déjà, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Quoi qu'il en soit, il me prévient que je ne dois pas chercher à lui répondre, puisqu'il ne pourrait pas lire ma lettre.

Ca m'a fait du bien d'avoir de ses nouvelles, je crois. Non. Ca m'a vraiment fait du bien. Ca devient plus facile de supporter son absence, et de me « secouer », comme dit Neville.

Alors, c'est ce que je fais. Je me bouge. Je cours au moins une demi-heure tous les jours, je vais nager deux fois par semaine, j'ai accepté de m'occuper de Ginny une heure de plus par semaine – elle ne sera pas en mesure de suivre les cours réguliers l'année prochaine, son niveau est encore insuffisant, mais j'ai réussi à lui obtenir des cours particuliers avec Miss Hooch.

Je sors, aussi. Beaucoup. Je ne suis pas retourné _là-bas_, bien sûr – je ne sors jamais seul, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour m'accompagner, Neville ou un autre. Ce soir par exemple, je vais avec George et Alicia à un concert. Il y aura peut-être Fred et Oliver aussi – c'est le groupe de ska au concert duquel Fred m'avait invité il y a quelques mois, alors je les croiserai sûrement.

Je suis également allé dîner chez Arthur et Molly, cette semaine. Ca m'avait manqué.

Je commence à aller mieux, je crois. Je passe moins de temps à écrire dans ce journal – je pense que c'est mieux, pour le moment.

Je continue à peindre. C'est toujours lui sur mes tableaux.

J'attends toujours les résultats du test.

**o0O0o**

_La semaine prochaine, Draco se rebelle et devient majeur !. _

_**D'ici là vous pouvez toujours aller faire un tour sur mon blog (lien dans mon profil) histoire de vous tenir au courant de ce qui se passe dans ma vie et pour mes fics.**_

_Et en attendant, si vous avez quoi que ce soit à me dire, une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche !_

_Je vous aime !_


	61. Chapitre 61

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :** _Bonsoir à tous ! Cette semaine, Draco se rebelle et ça va faire mal ! (Enfin, à une personne en particulier, surtout). Bonne lecture…_

**o0O0o**

**RAR : Les réponses aux reviews non signées, y compris celles où il y avait une adresse mail, sont sur mon blog http / myschka. mon - blog. org **

**o0O0o**

**Ce chapitre n'est malheureusement pas passé entre les mains expertes de mes betas chéries, aussi veuillez m'excuser s'il reste quelques fautes qui auraient échappé à ma vigilance. Malgré tout, un grand merci à Anagrammes, BadAngel666 et BlackNemesis pour leur relecture et leurs conseils avisés sur cette fic.**

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, lundi 18 mai 1997 : **

J'ai l'impression de devenir, lentement mais sûrement, complètement apathique. A vrai dire, en ce moment, je n'ai même plus la force de me révolter contre tout ce qui m'arrive.

Enfin…ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Je sens bien que ça ne va pas, que si on me pousse un peu trop, je vais péter un plomb. Mais ça reste caché à l'intérieur et c'est comme si une énorme chape de plomb pesait dessus – ou un couvercle de cocotte-minute, peut-être. Je sais pas trop. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de me dédoubler, comme si une partie de moi bouillait littéralement et qu'une autre l'observait de loin. Et ces derniers jours, c'est la partie amorphe qui prédomine, on dirait bien. Tandis que l'autre est en train de hurler pour sortir de sa cage.

Hier, Mère est venue seule, mais elle n'avait pas l'air tranquille. Elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil un peu partout autour d'elle, comme si elle avait peur d'être observée. C'est peut-être le cas, cela dit. Je reste persuadé que la visite de Père la semaine dernière n'était pas anodine et que quelque chose se manigance. Evidemment Mère ne m'a rien dit – en même temps si elle est d'humeur parano ça se comprend – donc je ne fais que supposer que quelque chose ne va pas. Mais est-ce que quelque chose va dans ma vie en ce moment ? Je ne crois pas.

Tiens, revoilà l'autre tache – je suppose qu'aujourd'hui je vais devoir l'aider en économie, à moins qu'il ne me demande encore de vendre ses clopes à sa place. Ouais, super. Ca ne se voit pas, mais je bande comme un malade tellement je suis heureux, là.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mardi 19 mai 1997 : **

Il faudrait que je me calme sur la clope.

Tout à l'heure en faisant mes devoirs pratiques pour Snape, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais un peu plus de mal qu'avant à analyser les odeurs. C'est pas très bon signe, ça.

Bon, en réalité, la différence est vraiment infime, mais je sais que si je continue comme ça, ça ne va pas s'arranger, au contraire. Il faudrait que je me limite à une dizaine de cigarettes par semaine, au maximum. D'ailleurs si je pouvais même éviter de fumer tous les jours ce serait bien.

Mais c'est difficile. Bon, j'ai jamais été un gros fumeur, à peine trois cigarettes par jour, un peu plus quand je sors. Mais ces derniers temps, il n'y a que ça qui me calme – vu que je répugne définitivement à me branler quand je suis dans mon dortoir, il ne me reste que les chiottes et ça ne donne pas franchement envie. Il faut vraiment que je sois sur le point d'exploser pour me laisser aller à ça – ô suprême humiliation ! Faire ça dans des chiottes crades, quelle déchéance…

Enfin, bref. Tout ça pour dire que du coup, je clope comme un malade en ce moment, rien que pour avoir quelque chose à faire. Et puis…ça me fait penser à Sally – et à H, aussi. Surtout à H.

Si seulement je pouvais lui parler…

**o0O0o**

Stefanie salua Draco de ce sourire bienveillant qu'il lui avait toujours vu depuis le début de leurs entretiens, et se leva de son fauteuil pour se diriger vers la table basse où se trouvaient déjà une théière pleine d'Earl Grey et deux tasses. Elle s'assit tranquillement sans se départir de son sourire tandis que Draco s'installait en face d'elle tout en s'allumant machinalement une cigarette – il grimaça légèrement en se rendant compte de son geste, puis haussa mentalement les épaules. Tant pis, ses bonnes résolutions attendraient qu'il soit sorti de ce bureau.

« Bonjour, Draco, » fit la voix douce de Stefanie. « Comment ça va, aujourd'hui ? »

Draco se tortilla sur son siège, mal à l'aise, et tira nerveusement sur sa cigarette. La psychologue scolaire avait beau être la personne la plus sympathique de l'établissement – ce qui en soi n'était pas vraiment difficile, à bien y réfléchir – le jeune homme avait encore du mal à lui accorder complètement sa confiance. Certes, elle avait accepté de l'aider dans la mesure de ses maigres moyens, mais…Draco avait appris depuis longtemps à être paranoïaque.

Il soupira. Il fallait tout de même répondre, et puis ces séances avec Stefanie étaient les seuls moments où il pouvait réellement exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

« Hum. Pas très bien, à vrai dire, » finit-il par répondre laconiquement.

« Pouvez-vous développer ? » Demanda gentiment la jeune femme, tout en versant du thé dans les deux tasses de porcelaine.

Développer. Draco ne savait même pas par quoi commencer – ce fut d'ailleurs ce qu'il répondit à Stefanie, qui se contenta de sourire encore une fois.

« Est-ce que vous avez des problèmes en classe ? » Proposa-t-elle.

Draco se doutait que cette question n'était posée que pour l'aider à commencer son récit, mais il décida tout de même de jouer le jeu.

« Il faut que je me restreigne sur la cigarette, » fit-il avec une petite grimace explicite. « Je me suis rendu compte que je fumais trop et que ça perturbait mon odorat – vous savez, je veux devenir parfumeur et mon ancien professeur de chimie m'envoie des devoirs supplémentaires. Sinon, ça va. Les cours ne sont pas difficiles, ici. »

« C'est très louable de sa part, » approuva Stefanie, en parlant de Snape. « Vous fumez beaucoup, en ce moment ? »

« Beaucoup plus que je ne devrais, en tout cas, » répondit Draco tout en écrasant sa cigarette inachevée dans le cendrier en verre.

« Est-ce que ça fait longtemps ? »

« Depuis que je suis arrivé ici – je veux dire, » précisa Draco, « je fumais avant, mais ma consommation était minime. C'est quand j'ai été transféré dans cette école que je me suis mis à fumer beaucoup. Vous pensez que c'est parce que je vis mal la situation ? » S'enquit-il avec curiosité.

« C'est possible, » admit la jeune femme avec un léger froncement de sourcils. « Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est le cas ? »

Draco hésita. Il s'était justement fait la réflexion, la veille, qu'il fumait essentiellement pour se calmer, mais pour s'occuper, aussi.

« …Eh bien… » Répondit-il pensivement. « Je crois, oui. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, ici, en-dehors des cours et des devoirs, et je ne m'entends avec personne. Le fait de fumer me calme et me donne une contenance, surtout quand Adrian Pucey vient m'emmer – hum, me créer des problèmes. Ca m'occupe les mains, aussi – et l'esprit. »

« L'esprit ? »

« Une de mes meilleures amies, qui est dans mon ancien lycée, fume énormément, » expliqua Draco devant l'air interrogateur de la psychologue. « Ca me fait penser à elle. Elle s'appelle Sally-Ann. Je n'arrive pas à me la représenter sans une cigarette à la main. » Il fit une pause, puis ajouta, un peu gêné : « J'ai l'impression d'être plus proche d'elle, comme ça. Et… de Harry, aussi. »

Le jeune homme soupira intérieurement en sentant son cœur se serrer brusquement. Sally-Ann lui manquait, Harry aussi, cruellement, et parler d'eux avait ravivé la douleur qu'il essayait de garder à l'intérieur pour qu'elle ne devienne plus qu'un bourdonnement sourd mais omniprésent. Il espérait qu'elle ne poserait pas de questions au sujet de Harry. Qu'elle comprendrait qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet, pas maintenant – et elle dut effectivement le comprendre, puisqu'elle hocha simplement la tête et passa à autre chose.

« Est-ce que vous avez revu vos parents ? »

Draco grimaça lorsque la vision furtive de sa mère, une expression apeurée peinte sur son visage aux traits délicats, passa sous ses paupières baissées. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de parler de cela. Mais il était dans ce bureau pour cette raison, n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait bien qu'il réponde – il fallait bien qu'il finisse par en parler. Il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermés sous le coup de la colère.

« Mon père n'est pas revenu me voir, je suppose que constater que j'étais encore vivant lui a suffit et qu'il n'a pas jugé nécessaire de perdre une nouvelle fois son temps, » siffla-t-il d'une voix mauvaise – sa rage n'était pas vraiment dirigée contre Stefanie, mais en l'occurrence, elle était la seule sur qui il pouvait se défouler en ce moment. « Ma mère est venue dimanche, mais elle n'avait pas l'air à l'aise. En fait, elle semblait avoir peur de quelque chose, je pense qu'il s'agissait de mon père. Ironique, non ? Même absent il parvient à gâcher mes seuls moments de tranquillité, c'est pas trop fort ça ? »

« Vous pensez qu'il le fait exprès ? »

La voix de la psychologue était neutre, mais Draco crut déceler, pendant un bref instant, une lueur d'incrédulité – d'incertitude ? – au fond de ses yeux clairs, et cela le prit par surprise. Bien sûr, il savait que la jeune femme n'était pas infaillible – elle était humaine après tout – mais le fait de se rendre compte qu'elle pouvait être en proie au doute le déstabilisa quelques secondes. Puis, il secoua la tête, comme si ce geste l'aidait à chasser les pensées parasites, et reprit contenance.

« Non, » soupira-t-il dédaigneusement, « je ne pense pas qu'il le fasse exprès – mon père ne se soucie pas assez de moi pour me gâcher intentionnellement la vie, je crois. Ni celle de ma mère, d'ailleurs. Je pense plutôt qu'il est incapable d'empathie et qu'il n'agit que selon ce qu'il croit être…je ne sais pas. Le droit chemin ? Ce qu'il pense être juste ? Son devoir ? Son intérêt personnel ? A vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée. » Il adressa un mince sourire résigné, un peu dépité, à Stefanie. « Vous savez ce que je trouve triste ? Je me rends compte que je ne connais pas mon père et qu'il ne me connaît pas non plus – aucun de nous n'est capable de comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête de l'autre. Remarquez, concernant mon père, je ne suis pas certain qu'il s'en préoccupe vraiment. »

« Et vous ? » Demanda simplement la jeune femme.

Draco réfléchit quelques instants. S'était-il préoccupé un jour de ce que pensait son père ? Pas vraiment. Ou peut-être avait-il essayé, plus jeune. Sans doute, à la réflexion, avait-il eu peur de se heurter à un mur d'incompréhension et de froideur, aussi n'avait-il jamais réellement cherché à approfondir la question. Le résultat était le même, de toute façon : Lucius et lui étaient deux étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Ce fut ce qu'il expliqua à Stefanie, et alors qu'il lui parlait, il dut admettre que finalement, il avait souvent agi de la même façon que son père. Atavisme, probablement – ce qu'il appelait cyniquement le gène Malfoy avait la vie dure.

Le fait était qu'avant le début de cette année scolaire, Draco n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à comprendre autrui, pas même ses propres amis. Il lui avait fallu l'annonce de l'homosexualité de Millicent, sa rencontre avec Sally-Ann et son rapprochement avec Terry et Luna pour enfin s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, et pour vouloir comprendre les souffrances des ses camarades autrement que pour tirer parti de leurs faiblesses. Et même après cela, il ne s'était finalement intéressé qu'à ses amis. L'exemple de la manière dont il avait traité Pansy lui revint en pleine figure.

Le jeune homme se tendit brusquement dans son fauteuil – il allait devoir admettre à voix haute quelque chose qu'il venait à peine de comprendre (du moins, de _vraiment_ comprendre) et dont il n'était pas franchement fier. Stefanie le regardait, paraissant un peu surprise par son brusque changement d'attitude, alors Draco tourna ses yeux vers elle.

« A propos de ce que vous m'avez dit la dernière fois, » énonça-t-il abruptement. « Vous aviez raison. »

La jeune femme se pencha légèrement en avant sur son siège avec un air intéressé, l'invitant silencieusement à continuer.

« Vous savez, » poursuivit Draco, « ce que vous m'avez dit pour Pansy – la fille qui m'a dénoncé à mon père. Je pense que vous avez raison, elle ne voulait sans doute pas me faire de mal. Elle aurait pu, pourtant, parce que je me suis vraiment comporté comme une ordure avec elle. »

« Vous lui en voulez toujours ? »

« Bien sûr que oui, » ricana Draco avec un rictus désabusé. « Ce n'est pas parce que j'admets avoir une grosse part de responsabilité dans cette histoire que je ne vais plus la haïr. Après tout, je suis ici à cause d'elle et de sa stupidité. Mais je ne crois plus qu'elle ait voulu que je me retrouve à St Brutus, non. Et même si je ne pardonne pas son geste, je pense que je le comprends, quelque part, » ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Stefanie hocha doucement la tête en signe de compréhension, puis la pièce fut plongée quelques minutes dans un silence seulement troublé par le ronronnement du ventilateur. Mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant – Draco s'était rallumé une cigarette et réfléchissait, et Stefanie attendait qu'il veuille bien parler. Le jeune homme s'était mis à penser à Millicent. Il se demandait comment elle allait, bien sûr, et il avait une lettre pour elle qu'il aurait bien voulu que Stefanie poste pour lui. Il n'avait pas osé en écrire une autre pour Harry – il ne savait même pas s'il avait déjà reçu celle de la semaine précédente.

Cependant, il se rendait compte qu'il avait cruellement besoin de s'épancher. Par écrit, puisque les séances avec la psychologue étaient clairement insuffisantes – question de temps passé avec elle. Seulement, il n'osait pas – il n'osait plus – se livrer entièrement dans son journal, à cause de cette crainte qu'il avait qu'un de ses camarades de dortoir puisse trouver le cahier et s'en servir à ses dépends. Et une idée venait de germer dans son esprit – il n'était pas certain que la jeune femme accepte, mais il pouvait toujours tenter…

« J'écris un journal, vous savez, » commença-t-il prudemment, et Stefanie leva ses yeux clairs vers lui.

« C'est plutôt une bonne idée, » répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire encourageant. « Vous écrivez beaucoup ? »

« Eh bien, » hésita Draco, « en fait, depuis que je suis arrivé ici, plus vraiment. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai peur que quelqu'un tombe dessus, » souffla le jeune homme. « Il y a pas mal d'homophobes ici, j'ai l'impression – et je ne tiens pas spécialement à me faire casser la gueule. » Il fit une pause pour rassembler ses idées, puis planta ses yeux dans ceux de la psychologue. « Est-ce que vous accepteriez de me rendre un service ? »

« Tout dépend du service, » répondit Stefanie. « Je vous ai déjà dit que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider. »

« J'aimerais pouvoir laisser ce que j'écris dans votre bureau, » expliqua Draco. « Je suis peut-être paranoïaque, mais je ne tiens vraiment pas à ce que quelqu'un tombe dessus. En fait, » ajouta-t-il, « je voudrais aussi envoyer mon journal chaque semaine à une amie, pour qu'elle puisse le garder chez elle. »

« Si je comprends bien, vous me demandez de récupérer chaque jour ce que vous écrivez, et de faire un envoi chaque semaine, c'est bien cela ? » Demanda la jeune femme, une expression perplexe inscrite sur son visage.

« Je vous paierai tous les frais, » dit précipitamment Draco – _faites qu'elle accepte, s'il vous plait_, songea-t-il désespérément.

La psychologue sembla hésiter, et Draco sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer douloureusement. Puis, finalement, au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Stefanie leva les yeux vers lui et sourit.

« C'est d'accord, » dit-elle. « Vous pourrez me laisser votre journal dans ma boîte aux lettres. » Elle s'interrompit pour regarder l'horloge. « La séance est terminée. Vous pouvez y aller, Draco. »

En sortant du bureau, Draco se rendit compte qu'il se sentait bien plus léger à présent.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, samedi 23 mai 1997 : **

Même pas deux semaines avant mon anniversaire.

J'ai l'impression que je ne tiendrai pas.

J'ai dit à la psy que j'avais besoin de laisser mon journal chez elle, mais finalement, même avec sa permission, et du coup l'assurance que personne ne tombera dessus, je m'aperçois que je n'éprouve pas tant que ça le besoin d'écrire.

Pourtant, rien n'a changé. Je me fais toujours chier dans cette école, je passe plus de temps à la bibliothèque que je ne l'ai jamais fait de toute ma vie (des fois, j'ai l'impression d'être dans la peau d'Hermione Granger…je me demande ce qu'elle devient, celle-là, d'ailleurs). Pucey me tient sous sa coupe, et ça a l'air de beaucoup l'amuser – connard.

Je déteste son attitude. Oh, quand on est « en public », il se comporte normalement, on va dire. Enfin, il me traite de la même façon qu'il traite ses autres larbins – il est peut-être un peu plus amical, mais c'est tout. Mais quand on est que tous les deux…on dirait que son passe-temps favori est d'essayer de me faire sortir de mes gonds. Malheureusement pour moi, il y réussit très bien (il ne le sait pas bien sûr, mais je dois bien avouer que j'ai souvent les poings qui me démangent).

Il a évidemment remarqué que je ne supportais pas qu'il parle de H – et de tout ce qui va avec.

(Bordel, je peux le dire, personne ne me lira ! Je suis vraiment parano…)

Donc, il a remarqué que je ne supportais pas qu'il parle de mon homosexualité, et il s'en donne à cœur joie. Il sait qu'il me tient entre ses mains et que je ne peux rien dire, alors il en profite. Il n'arrête pas de me poser des questions auxquelles je ne réponds jamais, mais qui deviennent de plus en plus indiscrètes à mesure que le temps passe. Je crois qu'il attend que je m'énerve suffisamment pour lui coller mon poing dans la gueule.

Un jour, il va finir par y arriver.

J'espère simplement que ce jour-là sera celui où je quitterai définitivement cet endroit maudit, et pas celui où je me ferai éclater la tronche dans un coin par une bande de hooligans déchaînés et anti-pédés.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, lundi 25 mai 1997 : **

Mère avait l'air fatiguée hier, quand elle est venue me voir.

Bien sûr, elle a tout fait pour que je croie que tout allait bien, mais plus ça va et plus je m'inquiète pour elle. J'espère que Père ne lui mène pas trop la vie dure à la maison.

Ce qui m'a fait plaisir par contre, c'est qu'elle n'a pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool quand on est allés manger au resto, et qu'elle m'a donné des nouvelles de tante Bella – qui roucoule toujours (beurk, beurk, beurk) avec Snape, et pour qui tout va bien, merci beaucoup.

Je me demande si Milli et H…Harry, ont reçu mes lettres.

Je vais demander à la psy d'envoyer du courrier pour Sally, Luna, Blaise et Terry cette semaine.

Sinon, j'ai du mal à me réfréner sur la clope – ça me rend nerveux. Mais pour le moment, je me tiens à ce que j'ai décidé, alors ça va. Je n'ai pas constaté d'amélioration pour le moment au niveau de mon odorat, mais ça ne s'est pas dégradé, alors ça va. Je crois, en tout cas.

Harry me manque – tellement. Hier soir pendant que tout le monde dormait, j'ai pleuré dans la salle de bain en pensant à lui.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mercredi 27 mai 1997 : **

Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait passer du courrier pour les copains. Pour Harry, aussi.

Je voudrais qu'il me réponde. Je sais bien que c'est complètement con, puisque je lui ai demandé de ne pas le faire et qu'en plus, même s'il le faisait, je ne recevrais pas sa réponse. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le vouloir.

Le premier truc que je fais en sortant d'ici, après avoir envoyé chier mon père, c'est d'aller à Brighton pour le voir.

J'ai l'impression que ça fait plusieurs éternités que je n'ai pas vu son visage ni entendu sa voix.

Il me manque. Ca me ferait presque rire…Dire qu'il disait que je l'oublierais facilement…Visiblement il s'était trompé.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, jeudi 28 mai 1997 : **

Putain.

Ce connard de Pucey…

S'il recommence à me toucher comme ça, je lui défonce la gueule !

Non, mais pour qui il se prend au juste ? Il croit quoi ? Que parce que je suis pédé je vais me laisser tripoter par n'importe qui avec un service trois pièces entre les jambes ?

La prochaine fois qu'il me met la main au cul, je lui éclate la tronche contre la cuvette des chiottes !

Et merde…j'ai envie de vomir.

**o0O0o**

La mâchoire de Draco se crispa lorsqu'il sentit le bras d'Adrian lui entourer fermement les épaules. Depuis le début du week-end, l'autre garçon n'avait cessé de le provoquer de manière plus ou moins subtile – bousculades et tacles grossiers durant l'entraînement de football, moqueries qui se voulaient « innocentes » ou potaches, mais qui lui avaient écorché les nerfs plus sûrement qu'une attaque frontale.

Et voilà à présent, alors qu'il se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque déserte et que Draco l'aidait à faire ses devoirs, qu'il se comportait avec lui comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, Adrian se permettant même de lui passer la main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer, faisant joyeusement la conversation comme s'il ne se souciait pas que Draco lui réponde ou non. Et Draco n'en pouvait plus de cette fausse camaraderie, il n'en pouvait plus et il serrait les poings, fort, pour ne pas hurler, pour ne pas se dégager violemment de l'étreinte d'Adrian.

« Lâche-moi, Pucey, » grogna-t-il d'un ton peu amène.

Mais Adrian ignora la nuance de menace dans sa voix et resserra son bras autour des épaules de Draco.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il avec un désagréable sourire moqueur. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon petit Draco ? Un problème ? »

« Lâche. Moi. » Gronda Draco d'une voix sourde et basse.

Il était prêt à exploser. Putain ! Comment avait-il pu penser une seule seconde que ce type répugnant pouvait être un tant soit peu agréable ? Depuis le début de cet odieux chantage, Draco avait espéré que l'autre garçon se calmerait peut-être, qu'il finirait par se lasser un jour, que s'il ne lui opposait qu'une froide indifférence, les choses allaient se tasser à un moment ou un autre. Et effectivement, à certains moments, Adrian pouvait se montrer civilisé. Draco avait alors pensé que peut-être, son calvaire ne durerait pas. _Visiblement, il avait tort_, songea-t-il amèrement, alors qu'Adrian renforçait encore sa prise.

_Surtout, ne pas crier_.

« Pourquoi ? » Demandait encore une fois Adrian d'un ton horriblement doucereux. « Je comprends pas, Draco. T'es bien pédé, non ? Ca ne devrait pas te déranger plus que ça…à moins que ça t'excite ? Faut pas être gêné, tu sais – »

« Pucey, qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans ma phrase ? Lâche-moi, » répéta Draco en serrant les poings plus fort, au point que ses phalanges blanchirent sous la pression.

Surtout, ne _pas_ crier.

Mais putain, que c'était difficile – trois semaines qu'il se retenait de ne pas craquer, de ne pas faire un geste qu'il regretterait plus tard, trois longues semaines à devoir endurer l'insupportable familiarité du garçon brun, à devoir supporter ses brimades, ses insultes déguisées, et maintenant, _maintenant_, ces attouchements infâmants. C'était trop, beaucoup trop pour la fierté bafouée de Draco, trop pour son orgueil qui se rebellait, trop pour sa patience qu'il avait poussée au-delà de ses limites.

« Allez, quoi, fais pas ta timide, » susurra Adrian – et ce fut la phrase de trop.

La partie de lui qui hurlait de rage depuis qu'il avait été transféré à St Brutus et que Draco avait cadenassée dans un recoin de son esprit se réveilla et il se leva brusquement, faisant se renverser sa chaise sur le sol, dans un bruit fracassant qui résonna dans la pièce vide. D'un geste brutal, il agrippa Adrian par le col de son polo – _son putain de polo Fred Perry bleu marine qu'il portait tout le temps_ – et le fit se lever pour le plaquer sans ménagement contre les rayonnages d'une bibliothèque. Quelques livres tombèrent des étagères alors que Draco enserrait d'une main la gorge d'Adrian – pas assez fort pour l'étrangler, mais suffisamment pour l'empêcher de bouger. Une excitation malsaine l'envahit soudain lorsqu'il vit l'autre garçon pâlir sous l'effet de la peur qu'il lui inspirait.

_Ouais. Qui était en position de force, maintenant, connard ?_

Mû par une impulsion soudaine, Draco eut un sourire mauvais, et son autre main vint agripper l'entrejambe de l'autre garçon. Là encore, pas assez fort pour faire vraiment mal, mais il suffisait d'un geste…un seul mouvement, volontaire ou non, de la part d'Adrian, et il se ferait une joie de lui broyer les couilles.

« Oh-oh, mais que vois-je ? » Siffla-t-il dangereusement. « Ne serait-ce pas une érection que je sens ? » Draco serra plus fort – juste à peine, juste pour entendre l'autre haleter à la douleur furtive. « On serait intéressé, _mon petit Adrian _? » Ajouta-t-il en imitant les intonations sarcastiques du brun.

La rougeur qui envahit brusquement les pommettes d'Adrian était intéressante, pensa furtivement le jeune homme blond, mais sans doute était-ce dû plus sûrement à la honte et à la colère qu'il devait ressentir, plutôt qu'à une quelconque excitation. Pourtant, l'occasion était trop belle pour ne pas la laisser passer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Pucey ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, presque caressante – son visage était si proche maintenant qu'il aurait presque pu l'embrasser. « Un peu gêné, peut-être ? Allez, fais pas ta timide, » susurra-t-il cruellement, reprenant intentionnellement les mots qu'Adrian avait utilisés quelques minutes plus tôt.

Et Adrian détourna les yeux – Draco pouvait sentir sa respiration dure et hachée, et son corps qui tremblait sous le sien, et c'était purement jouissif. Il serra encore sa prise sur l'entrejambe du garçon, et Adrian laissa échapper un faible gémissement de douleur. Alors Draco sut qu'il avait remporté une victoire dont l'autre ne se remettrait pas de sitôt. Il aurait pu craindre des représailles par la suite, et c'était d'ailleurs ce qui allait sûrement arriver, mais il s'en moquait. Il préférait encore se faire molester par une dizaine de hooligans homophobes plutôt que de devoir subir une journée de plus les sous-entendus et les gestes déplacés d'Adrian. Peu lui importaient les conséquences, il avait gagné, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. D'un geste dédaigneux, il relâcha le garçon brun, et recula d'un pas tandis qu'Adrian portait ses mains à sa gorge en haletant douloureusement.

« Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de débile, » lâcha Draco d'une voix suintant le mépris. « Je crois que tu as oublié deux trois trucs à mon sujet. Je suis peut-être une putain de pédale reniée par son père, mais j'ai plus de couilles que tu n'en auras jamais. Alors, un conseil : ne repose plus jamais tes mains sur moi. Je préférerais encore me taper une fille plutôt que toi. Au passage, reconsidère ton orientation sexuelle, j'ai l'impression que tu en as besoin. »

« N'espère pas que tu vas pouvoir te cacher derrière ton père, Malfoy, » cracha hargneusement Adrian, le souffle toujours coupé. « Tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de faire. »

Draco le toisa d'un regard hautain qui n'avait rien d'agréable, et ricana brièvement.

« Je ne crois pas, Pucey, » fit-il, presque tranquillement. « Je ne suis peut-être plus un Malfoy, mais n'oublie pas une chose : je suis toujours un Black, et tu apprendras à tes dépends que t'attaquer à nous est probablement la dernière chose que tu feras dans ta misérable existence. »

Le jeune homme blond se détourna, et commença à rassembler ses affaires éparpillées sur la table. Adrian n'avait toujours pas bougé lorsqu'il eut rangé son matériel de cours, et quand Draco s'apprêta à quitter la bibliothèque, il se tourna et s'adressa une dernière fois au garçon brun :

« Tu peux raconter ce que tu veux à tes petits copains, je m'en branle. Sache juste une chose, si jamais il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit, mon cousin est le meilleur avocat du South East (1), et même ton père ne pourra rien pour toi. Sur ce, passe un bon week-end, _mon petit Adrian_. »

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mardi 2 juin 1997 : **

Pucey m'a fait un coup de pute ce samedi, et j'ai pété les plombs.

Finalement, il semblerait que j'aie bien agi, parce qu'il m'a foutu une paix royale après ça. Et il n'a apparemment rien dit à qui que ce soit, puisque je n'ai pas constaté de changements dans le comportement de mes chers camarades. Bon, je suis toujours aussi seul, mais je pense que c'est surtout parce que Pucey a fait passer le message aux autres de me foutre la paix quand je suis arrivé ici.

C'est pas plus mal, je trouve. On ne peut pas dire que je sois d'une humeur super sociable ces derniers temps – et c'est un euphémisme. La psy me dirait sans doute que je devrais chercher à m'intégrer, que tous les gars ici ne sont pas que des grosses brutes sans cervelle. Mais franchement, je n'ai pas envie. Il ne reste que trois semaines avant la fin des cours, les examens de fin d'année commencent lundi prochain, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à sympathiser avec des gens que de toute façon, je ne reverrai jamais.

Et puis…c'est con à dire, mais je crois que je me sentirais coupable envers Milli et les autres. Je sais, c'est débile. Mais j'aurais le sentiment de les trahir, de donner l'impression que j'accepte la situation alors que c'est loin d'être le cas.

Ils me manquent. J'ai hâte de les revoir, tous.

J'espère que je pourrai voir Sally, Luna et Terry avant de partir aux Etats-Unis – oui, parce que, Lucius ou pas, j'ai bien l'intention d'y aller et de faire mes études là-bas, quitte à me faire déshériter. S'il croit que mon séjour ici m'aura fait revenir à, je cite, 'de meilleures dispositions ', alors c'est qu'il est encore plus con que je l'imaginais.

J'aimerais que Mère puisse le quitter. Quand je l'ai vue dimanche, elle a fini par me cracher le morceau : elle a pris contact avec Sirius Black et l'avocat de Bella, pour entamer une procédure de divorce. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle oserait, franchement j'ai été bluffé.

Ce jour-là, je n'ai jamais été aussi fier d'elle.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, jeudi 4 juin 1997 : **

Voilà.

Ca y'est, j'ai dix-huit ans.

Mon premier cadeau d'anniversaire, ça a été Adrian Pucey, qui est venu me parler à la récréation pour s'excuser. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible, mais finalement, il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas un connard fini. Je suppose que je ne saurai jamais pourquoi il s'est acharné sur moi de cette façon – il m'a bien dit que c'était parce qu'il aimait beaucoup Pansy et qu'il avait voulu la venger, mais j'ai eu l'impression que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Peut-être que je me fais des idées après tout…Quoi qu'il en soit, il est remonté un peu dans mon estime – un type qui pousse l'amour familial à ce point ne peut pas être foncièrement mauvais, même si sa cousine est une pétasse. Et…je crois bien qu'il me regarde avec respect, maintenant. Ou quelque chose qui s'en approche, en tout cas.

Mon deuxième cadeau, c'est simplement mon indépendance.

Je suis majeur maintenant. Plus rien ne peut m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux. Mère m'a appelé tout à l'heure, d'une cabine téléphonique, pour me dire qu'elle avait fait bloquer l'accès à mon compte bancaire – ni elle, ni Lucius n'ont plus de procuration dessus. Je suis entièrement libre. Je pourrais même quitter à l'instant St Brutus, mais je ne veux pas gâcher mon avenir et donner à mon père l'occasion de me jeter mes échecs à la figure.

J'aurai mes examens de fin d'année. Je rentrerai chez mes parents, je dirai à Mère de déménager chez Bella, j'enverrai chier l'homme qui me sert de géniteur et je quitterai cette maison qui n'a jamais été chez moi. Je lui montrerai que je peux réussir sans lui, sans son fric, et grâce à mon talent. J'irai aux Etats-Unis, et je créerai des parfums pour Bella.

J'appellerai tous les potes et j'irai tous les voir.

J'irai à Brighton, et je verrai Milli heureuse.

Je verrai Harry.

Et j'aurai récupéré ma vie. Non, mieux que ça : j'aurai enfin une vie.

**o0O0o**

Le South East est la région de l'Angleterre qui englobe entre autres les villes de Londres, Brighton, Portsmouth et Douvres.

_La semaine prochaine, une confrontation entre Pansy et…vous verrez bien. Et Harry renaît de ses cendres, huhu._

_**(Message subliminal : mon blog est en manque de vos commentaires en ce moment)**_

**PUB : Une fois n'est pas coutume, je me permets de vous recommander très vivement la très bonne fic de PRISMOFLIFE, intitulée « The journey ». La raison en est simple, ce garçon est bourré de talent, d'une part ; d'autre part, cette fic est une suite à « Noirs désirs », une de mes premières histoires, qui me tient énormément à cœur. Je ne saurai trop vous conseiller, pour ceux d'entre vous qui l'ont lue, d'aller jeter un œil sur cette suite et les merveilleux possibles qu'elle propose. Détail non négligeable et bien agréable, l'histoire est disponible en entier sur FFNet, vous n'aurez donc pas à attendre une suite. Et s'il vous plait, laissez-lui des reviews, il le mérite vraiment.**

_**(Message subliminal : non, sérieux, c'est un chouette blog, avec des étoiles roses dessus et tout)**_

_D'ici là, si vous avez des remarques, des questions, ou des commentaires à faire, une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche (je sais aussi les mariages et les bar-mitsva). Je vous aime !_


	62. Chapitre 62

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) : **

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :** _Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le savez déjà suite à ma précédente note, la régularité de mes publications risque d'être un peu altérée durant quelques jours, le temps que je récupère mon PC. Veuillez donc m'excuser pour le retard, j'espère que ça ne durera pas trop longtemps. _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, voici quand même le chapitre 62, dans lequel Harry remonte la pente encore un peu plus et où Pansy s'en prend plein la tête…Bonne lecture !_

**o0O0o**

**RAR : Exceptionnellement, il n'y aura pas de RARs cette semaine, et sans doute pas la semaine prochaine non plus, même si j'essaierai. Je suis désolée, mais je fais ce que je peux. **

**Je voulais tout de même tous vous remercier pour votre soutien, ça m'a fait très plaisir et ça m'a beaucoup remonté le moral.**

**o0O0o**

**Remerciements particuliers : **

**A Prism of Life, qui a gentiment accepté de corriger ce chapitre ainsi que les suivants, et sans qui cette histoire serait sans doute nettement moins cohérente. **

**A BadAngel666, pour son soutien, ses coups de fil et pour avoir pris la peine de vous prévenir en catastrophe. **

**Et toujours à BlackNemesis et Anagrammes, qui malgré leur absence en ce moment, restent de merveilleuses beta-lectrices. **

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, lundi 25 mai 1997 :**

**_23h : _**

Neville est venu me voir aujourd'hui, pour me demander si j'étais allé chercher les résultats du test HIV – et évidemment, je me suis fait engueuler quand je lui ai répondu que non. Il ne m'a laissé en paix qu'après m'avoir arraché la promesse de m'en occuper mercredi au plus tard.

Il a raison, de toute façon. Ca ne sert à rien de repousser l'échéance, quel que soit le résultat. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi j'ai peur comme ça. Normalement, je n'ai rien à craindre.

Normalement.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire « et si… ? ». Et si j'étais malade ? Et si Draco ne voulait plus de moi ? Et même s'il voulait encore de moi, et si je le condamnais malgré tout ? Et si, et si…C'est ridicule, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je saurai ça mercredi. Et quel que soit le résultat, ça ne changera rien à la nausée qui me prend chaque fois que je pense à ce que j'ai fait à Draco. Là aussi, je suppose que lorsque je lui dirai, si tant est que je le revoie un jour bien sûr, il y aura peu de chance pour qu'il me pardonne. Et il aura raison.

Passons. Je remonte à peine la pente, je ne peux pas me permettre de déprimer maintenant. Au mois dois-je cela à Draco. Et vue la façon dont Neville et les autres mettent toute leur énergie à essayer de me faire aller mieux (même Fred, même ceux qui ne savent même pas pourquoi je déprime), ce ne serait pas leur rendre justice.

Demain, j'ai classe avec Sally-Ann Perks et Blaise Zabini, j'en profiterai pour leur donner des nouvelles de Draco. Je ne sais pas s'ils en ont reçu, même si je suppose qu'ils ont dû en avoir par Millicent (d'ailleurs ses informations doivent être plus récentes que les miennes, vu que la lettre que j'ai reçue samedi datait de plus d'une semaine), mais ce sera aussi l'occasion de m'assurer qu'ils vont bien.

Sally-Ann m'inquiète un peu, à vrai dire. Elle n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien ces derniers temps…enfin, pas physiquement, ce côté-là il semblerait qu'elle soit relativement en forme. Mais moralement j'ai l'impression qu'elle vit plutôt mal la situation. Elle est de nouveau très renfermée, comme elle l'était en début d'année.

Je n'aime pas ça.

**o0O0o**

Lorsque Blaise et Sally-Ann sortirent du petit bureau où leur professeur de Littérature leur avait transmis des nouvelles de Draco, Terry les attendait dans le couloir vide. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà dans le parc de Hogwarts pour profiter des rayons du soleil, y compris Luna et son petit ami Justin. Ils devaient être sous le saule pleureur près du lac, et Sally-Ann était finalement étonnée de constater à quel point les choses semblaient faciles entre eux – elle ne l'aurait jamais cru, quelques mois plus tôt. Ginny était sans doute avec eux, en train de discuter, tout en s'impatientant du retard de son petit ami.

Mais Terry n'était pas comme la plupart des élèves et semblait se moquer des rayons du soleil. Il avait préféré les attendre, Blaise et elle, dans ce couloir, plutôt que de rester avec les autres. Sally-Ann soupira d'agacement – elle savait pourquoi son meilleur ami faisait cela. Terry s'inquiétait pour elle, une fois de plus – il s'inquiétait _toujours_ pour elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Pour Sally-Ann, cela s'apparentait à de la pitié, et il n'y avait rien qu'elle détestait plus que la pitié, surtout lorsqu'elle en était l'objet.

Bien sûr, la jeune fille savait très bien au fond d'elle-même que Terry éprouvait tout sauf de la pitié à son encontre. Si cela avait été le cas, elle n'aurait sans doute pas pu le supporter. Néanmoins, son attention continuelle lui portait sur les nerfs, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Ou plutôt si – elle savait. C'était juste qu'elle ne voulait pas le reconnaître. Parce que cela impliquait beaucoup de choses – beaucoup trop, et elle n'était pas prête à y faire face. Pas encore.

« Alors ? » Demanda Terry d'un ton neutre, comme s'il avait voulu ne pas l'énerver plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Sally-Ann répondit par un grognement indistinct – les tentatives de son meilleur ami pour paraître indifférent échouaient toujours lamentablement, et même si d'ordinaire elle trouvait cela plutôt touchant, aujourd'hui, ce n'était définitivement pas le cas – et Blaise répondit tranquillement :

« Draco va aussi bien que possible, mais ça, on le savait déjà. Finalement, Potter n'a pas plus d'infos que Milli – peut-être même moins. »

« Sans doute parce que Hogwarts est situé encore un peu plus loin que le trou du cul du monde » grommela Sally-Ann. « Je te parie ce que tu veux que même si Dray avait pu nous écrire, on n'aurait pas reçu les lettres. »

« Possible » murmura Terry. « Milli a reçu combien de lettres, depuis qu'il a été envoyé là-bas ? »

« Deux » lança Blaise alors que les trois adolescents marchaient lentement vers la sortie du bâtiment – Sally-Ann n'avait pas sa canne aujourd'hui, et marcher trop vite lui faisait rapidement mal. « Mais d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit au téléphone la dernière fois que je lui ai parlée, il ne raconte pas grand-chose. En fait, il ne parle pas du tout de St Brutus dans ses lettres, il dit seulement qu'il va bien et qu'il ne faut pas qu'on s'inquiète. »

Sally-Ann laissa une exclamation agacée s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres serrées, et les deux garçons tournèrent un regard étonné vers elle. _Bon sang, ce que Dracol pouvait être stupide lorsqu'il s'y mettait_, songea-t-elle rageusement tandis qu'ils atteignaient le parc de l'école. La jeune fille s'alluma une cigarette, provoquant une grimace furtive chez les deux autres, et elle darda un regard glacial sur ses amis.

« Putain, » marmonna-t-elle en tirant furieusement sur sa cigarette, « mais quel abruti, ce mec ! 'Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, blablabla…'…et il s'imagine qu'on va le croire ? Il nous prend vraiment pour des cons. »

« Sally, arrête » tenta faiblement Blaise, mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter son énervement.

« Quoi ? Quoi, putain ! » S'écria la jeune fille en s'arrêtant brusquement. « Comment ça, 'Sally, arrête' ? Tu vas quand même pas me dire que tu gobes toutes ces conneries ? Et puis quoi encore, St Brutus c'est super cool et il s'éclate ? »

« Bien sûr que non » soupira Terry en s'interposant entre Sally-Ann et Blaise. « Personne ne croit ça, Sally. Mais, encore une fois, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse ? Il n'allait quand même pas nous dire que là-bas c'était l'enfer et qu'il fallait qu'on le sorte de là, si ? »

« Il aurait peut-être dû » répliqua Sally-Ann, avec une parfaite mauvaise foi – même elle s'en rendait compte.

Elle savait parfaitement que Terry avait raison. Ils en avaient déjà parlé, plusieurs fois, qu'ils aient été simplement tous les deux, ou que les autres se soient joints à eux. Tous, ils avaient réfléchi à la situation, et ils en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion : ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour Draco. Cela, Sally-Ann l'avait admis – même si la provocation de Terry à propos d'aller à Londres un week-end l'avait plus tentée qu'elle n'avait bien voulu le dire.

Cependant, les courtes missives que Millicent ou le professeur Potter recevaient l'inquiétaient plus qu'elles ne la rassuraient : Draco était du genre à se plaindre de tout et de n'importe quoi, juste pour le plaisir de s'entendre geindre – ce trait de caractère l'agaçait autant qu'il la faisait rire. Mais Sally-Ann savait que lorsque le jeune homme blond se taisait, c'était à ce moment-là qu'il fallait paniquer. Les choses se passaient probablement bien plus mal qu'il ne le disait dans ses lettres. Sally-Ann semblait être la seule à s'en être rendue compte, et cela la mettait en rage de voir que ses autres amis ne s'en préoccupaient pas plus que cela.

Elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient tous en train de le trahir. Et elle avait l'impression que si elle ne réagissait pas, alors elle le trahirait aussi.

Elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit Terry soupirer et, jetant sa cigarette sur le sol pour l'écraser, s'éloigna sans un mot. Elle ne regarda pas Terry, tout en sachant que cela lui ferait de la peine – mais cette fois, elle était trop en colère pour se laisser envahir par la culpabilité. Son meilleur ami, plus que n'importe qui d'autre, aurait dû la soutenir dans cette histoire – et il ne le faisait pas. C'était la première fois, et Sally-Ann ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Depuis toujours, Terry la soutenait, quoi qu'elle fasse, quoi qu'elle dise, même si elle avait tort. Pas cette fois, et ça faisait bien plus mal que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

Elle ne voulait pas comprendre pourquoi. Encore une fois. Alors elle fit un vague signe à ses amis pour leur dire de ne pas l'attendre, et partit dans la direction opposée. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Elle savait que son attitude ces derniers jours inquiétait tout le monde – même le professeur Potter la regardait d'un air soucieux qui lui donnait envie de hurler.

Sally-Ann soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir de se faire du souci pour elle, après tout. Elle aussi s'inquiétait pour eux – la plupart des gens pensaient qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, mais c'était faux. Elle avait remarqué l'air fatigué et triste de Potter. Elle avait remarqué les plaisanteries de Blaise, plus nombreuses, plus graveleuses – piètre faux-fuyant à la déprime. Et elle avait trop vu les yeux de Terry – et elle ne voulait pas y penser maintenant, même si c'était lui qui l'inquiétait le plus. Terry n'avait jamais su gérer sa peine.

Sally-Ann, elle, n'avait trouvé que deux façons de gérer : elle avait le choix entre se renfermer sur elle-même, ou bien passer en mode agressif, ce qui en plus de la faire souffrir elle, faisait aussi souffrir les autres. Alors elle se taisait, c'était plus simple, et moins douloureux. Pour tous. C'était idiot, mais elle ne savait faire que ça. Même si parfois, l'envie de hurler se faisait impérieuse, il valait mieux se taire – ça finirait par passer.

Ou pas.

Lorsque Pansy Parkinson la bouscula dans l'une des allées désertes du parc et tomba à la renverse sur le chemin poussiéreux, Sally-Ann se dit que finalement, hurler un bon coup pouvait s'envisager sérieusement de temps en temps… Se laisser aller à de la méchanceté gratuite aussi.

« Merde » s'égosilla Pansy en se relevant, pleine de poussière et visiblement furieuse. « Tu pouvais pas faire un peu attention, Perks ? »

« Tiens, Parkinson » susurra méchamment Sally-Ann avec un sourire mauvais. « Toujours pas morte sous le poids de la culpabilité ? Dommage. »

C'était mesquin, elle le savait – mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à éprouver de compassion pour la jeune fille brune qui lui faisait face, les joues rouges de colère. Sally-Ann adressa un petit sourire condescendant à sa camarade et s'apprêta à continuer sa route – une vanne gratuite faisait du bien si l'on n'en abusait pas, et elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'acharner.

Malheureusement, elle avait trop vite oublié à qui elle avait à faire.

« Moi au moins » siffla Pansy, « Je n'ai jamais tué personne, hein, Perks ? Ca va, pas encore morte sous le poids de la culpabilité ? Dommage… » Minauda-t-elle en imitant sa vis-à-vis.

Sally-Ann leva lentement les yeux, leur bleu glacial plongeant dans le regard noir de Pansy

« De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix si coupante qu'elle aurait pu déchiqueter la fille en face d'elle.

« Comme si tu ne le savais pas » railla Pansy en s'époussetant négligemment, une lueur mauvaise dans ses prunelles sombres. « Tu croyais quoi, franchement ? Que les rumeurs concernant ton avortement étaient sorties de nulle part ? C'est fou ce que c'est instructif d'écouter aux portes, parfois… »

_Espèce de punaise_, pensa Sally-Ann alors qu'un grand froid commençait à l'envahir. _Espèce de garce_. Mais c'était de sa faute – si elle n'avait pas ouvert les hostilités, rien ne serait arrivé. Elle serra les poings et s'efforça de garder un visage neutre – surtout, ne pas lui montrer à quel point ça faisait mal. Surtout, ne pas lui faire ce plaisir – et l'achever, elle, avant qu'elle ne l'achève et ne s'écroule.

« Moi au moins, des gens m'aiment. Dans le quotidien comme dans les épreuves… » fit tranquillement Sally-Ann. « Manifestement, pour que tu soies si aigrie, tu ne peux pas prétendre de même… Doux euphémisme n'est ce pas Parkinson ? Tu devrais peut-être songer à te retirer en douceur. Le suicide pourquoi pas ? Ca soulagerait plein de monde… Et peut-être même toi… Bonne journée. »

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut sûre d'être seule – et en tout cas suffisamment éloignée pour qu'on ne puisse pas la voir – que Sally-Ann s'autorisa à s'arrêter au pied d'un arbre. Pour pleurer quelques minutes.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, jeudi 28 mai 1997 :**

**_22h : _**

Hier après-midi, je suis allé chercher les résultats du test.

Je n'ai rien. Absolument rien, pas la moindre petite infection.

Et même si j'en suis profondément soulagé, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que je ne mérite pas une telle chance.

Oh bordel, si Tonks entendait ça, je crois qu'elle me tuerait plus sûrement que n'importe quel virus. Je suis vraiment con, parfois – souvent, en fait.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, vendredi 29 mai 1997 :**

**_19h : _**

Je viens de relire ce que j'ai écrit hier, et une fois de plus, je ne cesse de m'étonner de ma propre stupidité. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de culpabiliser à propos de tout et de n'importe quoi, tout en faisant exactement ce qu'il faut pour que je me sente un peu plus mal chaque jour.

Je n'ai pas parlé à Nev de cette 'rechute', je pense qu'il serait furieux.

Après tout, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, alors autant me tenir à ce que j'ai décidé et faire en sorte de ne plus avoir à culpabiliser pour quoi que ce soit.

Je crois que j'ai fait assez de conneries pour remplir toute une vie – c'est bon, ça suffit maintenant l'auto-apitoiement.

J'ai peint cet après-midi. Lui, toujours.

Je n'ai plus envie d'écrire.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, samedi 30 mai 1997 :**

**_20h : _**

J'ai passé une très bonne journée, comme ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps.

D'abord j'ai reçu une lettre. De Draco, et celle-ci datait de cette semaine. C'est incroyable de constater à quel point une missive, si courte soit-elle, peut éclairer une journée. Oh, bien évidemment, il ne raconte pas grand-chose et j'aurais plutôt tendance à penser qu'il tait beaucoup de ce qui se passe là-bas. Et bien évidemment, ce mutisme relatif m'inquiète. Mais s'il réussit à envoyer du courrier à l'extérieur, alors ça veut dire qu'il a au moins un allié dans cette école – cette psychologue, déjà, et j'espère, d'autres personnes. Je crois que le savoir complètement seul m'aurait été insupportable.

J'aimerais tellement pouvoir lui répondre…Techniquement, ce ne serait pas difficile, il suffirait d'envoyer ma lettre chez cette femme. Mais elle prend déjà des risques en faisant passer son courrier, je crois que ni lui ni moi ne souhaitons envahir sa boîte aux lettres personnelle – et sa vie privée, finalement. Elle fait déjà beaucoup, en nous permettant, à moi et ses amis, d'avoir des nouvelles de Draco. J'espère avoir un jour l'occasion de la remercier pour ce qu'elle fait.

Après avoir reçu cette lettre, je me sentais beaucoup plus en forme qu'en début de semaine. Alors je suis allé courir, pas très longtemps parce que je n'avais pas besoin de me défouler – pas autant que d'habitude en tout cas. Et cet après-midi, je suis allé à Hogsmeade avec Neville. J'avais envie de sortir un peu et de faire le plein de disques. Je me suis rendu compte que depuis que Draco est parti, je n'ai pas écouté de musique chez moi. C'est étrange – le silence m'angoisse, et je me suis pourtant inconsciemment privé de toute ambiance sonore depuis qu'il est parti…

Bref, nous sommes allés au magasin de Fred et George, histoire de discuter un peu et de vider nos portefeuilles. Là-bas, j'ai eu l'agréable surprise de rencontrer Charlie et Bill, que je n'avais pas vus depuis des mois, et qui sont chez leurs parents pour quelques jours. Il y avait Kadi, la femme de Charlie, mais aussi la fiancée de Bill, que je ne connaissais pas, mais qui m'a semblée familière. C'est une française, extrêmement jolie et qui a l'air plutôt sympathique. Elle s'appelle Fleur Delacour, et c'est lorsqu'elle m'a dit son nom que je me suis rappelé que j'étais allé à la fac avec une Gabrielle Delacour – eh bien, c'est sa petite sœur. Comme quoi le monde est petit…

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder à discuter, aussi nous dînons tous ensemble ce soir. George et Alicia seront là aussi, mais Oliver est absent pour le moment. Je pense que ça va être sympa, et puis ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Charlie et Bill, j'aimerais savoir comment ça se passe pour eux…D'ailleurs j'y vais, je vais être en retard.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, dimanche 31 mai 1997 :**

**_17h : _**

La soirée d'hier s'est terminée très tard – en fait, très tôt ce matin. Et c'était vraiment bien, je ne m'étais pas amusé comme ça depuis – eh bien, depuis des semaines, en fait. Peut-être même des mois.

Ca m'a fait un bien fou. Nous avons dîné chez George et Alicia, dans leur nouvelle maison, qui est absolument magnifique. Le couple avec qui ils la partagent est absent en ce moment, alors nous avons pu profiter de tout le jardin (qui est immense, bien plus grand que je l'avais imaginé en voyant les photos que m'avait montrées Fred), et faire un barbecue géant. C'était franchement super.

J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Fleur, qui est très gentille – un peu snob, peut-être, mais adorable. J'ai ainsi pu avoir des nouvelles de Gabrielle, qui vit de nouveau en France et qui a créé sa propre marque de vêtements de luxe. Apparemment, les choses vont bien pour elle et j'en suis content – je me souviens qu'elle se cherchait encore quand nous étions à Cambridge, et qu'elle se demandait quoi faire de sa vie. Manifestement, elle a trouvé sa voie, puisqu'elle a ouvert des enseignes à Londres, New York et Milan.

Quant à Fleur, j'ai appris qu'elle et Bill allaient s'installer en septembre ici, à Hogsmeade. Bill en a assez de voyager un peu partout et de ne pas pouvoir se poser. Il a obtenu un poste de directeur financier à Edimbourg, dans l'une des filiales de la banque pour laquelle il travaille. Et Fleur va enseigner ici, à Hogwarts – en fait, à ma grande surprise, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait reprendre mon poste après mon départ ! Je l'ignorais totalement, Albus ne m'en avait pas du tout parlé…Mais je suis plutôt content, ça veut dire que Ginny pourra continuer ses cours de français avec Fleur. Normalement, elle aurait dû suivre l'enseignement de Miss Hooch, mais d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ma rouquine ne la porte pas vraiment dans son cœur. Finalement, les choses ne s'arrangent pas si mal que ça…

Après le dîner, personne n'avait envie de rentrer, alors nous sommes allés dans une boîte à la sortie de la ville, dont la programmation est plutôt sympa – un peu dans le genre de ce que passe Tonks dans son pub. Et j'ai dansé jusqu'à ce que mes jambes ne puissent plus me porter. Finalement, ça vide autant la tête que de s'envoyer en l'air avec le premier venu, et c'est nettement plus sain.

Je devrais faire ça plus souvent je crois.

Du coup, je suis rentré complètement vanné à Hogwarts pour m'écrouler dans mon lit – et je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi. Je me suis réveillé en pleine forme en début d'après-midi, et depuis je n'ai pas cessé de peindre. Lui, évidemment. De toute façon, c'est toujours lui, immuablement.

Je me demande…en me relisant, je me suis aperçu que je m'épanchais moins dans mon journal ces derniers temps. Pourtant dieu sait que j'en avais besoin, surtout en ce moment, mais curieusement, mes mots me semblent…je ne sais pas. Presque comme si j'étais spectateur des événements plutôt que celui qui les vit. Et en même temps, je n'ai jamais autant peint – et toujours le même sujet. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que ça veut dire, en fait. Ni même de vouloir le savoir.

Peut-être que je n'arrive pas à mettre de mots sur ce que je ressens et que c'est plus facile avec la peinture…

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, lundi 1er juin 1997 :**

**_18h : _**

Albus a annoncé aujourd'hui, lors de la réunion des professeurs, l'arrivée de Fleur à la rentrée prochaine. Comme je le savais déjà. Je me suis plutôt ennuyé pendant l'heure qu'a duré la réunion, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de remarquer qu'Albus n'avait pas vraiment l'air content. Il faut dire qu'avec trois professeurs qui partent à la fin de l'année – enfin, pour Remus, c'était prévu depuis un moment déjà, d'après ce que je sais – il doit avoir du mal à remplacer son effectif.

En fin de compte, l'arrivée de Fleur est une bonne chose pour tout le monde…Je me demande tout de même si le poste de Neville ne sera pas supprimé, et s'il a trouvé quelqu'un pour remplacer Remus. Et puis avec Mr Binns qui part à la retraite – j'avais complètement oublié – je pense qu'Albus va devoir faire passer pas mal d'entretiens…Il ne manquerait plus que Snape décide de s'installer à Londres avec la tante de Draco, et ce serait le bouquet…Cela dit je connais pas mal d'élèves qui seraient heureux de son départ…mais je suis mauvaise langue.

Passons. Ce soir je vais dîner avec Neville et Remus – j'aurais préféré rester chez moi à peindre, mais étant donné que Nev a décidé de jouer les mères poules avec moi, s'imaginant ma solitude comme une inévitable déprime, j'ai préféré accepter.

Mon tableau attendra.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mardi 2 juin 1997 :**

**_22h : _**

Dîner sympa hier avec Nev et Remus.

A ma grande surprise, Remus a évoqué la possibilité de s'installer avec Sirius en septembre, alors que ce n'était absolument pas prévu comme ça au départ. Je pensais qu'ils ne voulaient pas vivre ensemble avant un bon moment et que Remus irait s'installer à Londres ou à Cambridge – ce qui est tout de même plus près que Hogwarts. Je me disais que c'était parce que Sirius avait encore du mal à assumer. Mais apparemment, soit je me suis trompé, soit Sirius a changé d'avis entre-temps…

J'ai presque terminé mon tableau – j'ai repris celui où Draco est assis sur la plage. L'image me plait vraiment, alors j'ai voulu en faire quelque chose d'un peu plus beau qu'une simple esquisse.

J'ai repensé à ce que je disais l'autre jour à propos de la peinture. Je pense que c'est ça : un exutoire, parce que les mots ne fonctionnent plus aussi bien. Ou plutôt, disons qu'ils ne suffisent plus.

C'est peut-être aussi parce que j'ai l'impression d'être plus proche de lui comme ça…Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu son visage que parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est qu'un rêve – quelqu'un qui n'existe que dans mon imagination.

Je voudrais que le vrai Draco revienne.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, jeudi 4 juin 1997 :**

**_23h : _**

Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour.

Si j'avais été moins con, si nous avions été plus prudents, nous serions peut-être ensemble à l'heure qu'il est, et nous nous dirions qu'il ne reste plus que quelques jours – à peine trois semaines – avant de pouvoir quitter cette école et être enfin ensemble.

J'espère que tout va bien là-bas pour toi – autant qu'il est possible que ça aille bien dans un endroit pareil. J'espère que je pourrai bientôt te revoir. J'espère que je pourrai bientôt te parler.

J'espère que nous pourrons être heureux un jour.

Ton tableau est presque terminé.

**o0O0o**

Les premières lueurs de l'aube filtraient déjà à travers les rideaux mal fermés de la chambre de Harry. Dehors, on pouvait apercevoir le gigantesque parc du château se parer des couleurs de l'aurore et la végétation se diaprer de rosée scintillant sous les rayons du soleil.

Mais Harry ne voyait rien de tout cela, tout comme il n'avait pas vu la nuit s'effacer lentement ni le ciel pâlir. Ses yeux étaient restés fixés sur la toile accrochée à son chevalet, et sur laquelle il travaillait depuis des jours. Il n'avait pas bougé d'ici – ou plutôt, il s'était interrompu une fois, lorsque l'unique lampe de la pièce avait rendu l'âme, et qu'il avait dû allumer quelques bougies pour continuer à peindre. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de chercher une ampoule de rechange – et puis, la lueur de la flamme avait toujours eu quelque chose de particulier à ses yeux.

A présent, le ciel était suffisamment clair pour que les bougies fussent inutiles à leur tour, et Harry cligna des yeux, un peu hébété. Sur le sol de sa chambre recouvert d'un drap blanc maculé de taches de peinture, s'éparpillaient quelques pinceaux et des tubes de couleur à moitié vides.

Et en face de lui, sur la toile, Draco était assis sur une plage de galets, et regardait la mer tandis que le vent jouait dans ses cheveux. Harry effleura très légèrement le tableau, pour ne pas étaler la peinture – on aurait presque dit que Draco allait se retourner et lui faire un petit signe de la main, et pendant un instant, le jeune homme brun espéra presque que ce fût le cas.

Bien sûr, il ne se passa rien. Alors Harry soupira et se redressa, regardant autour de lui. La pièce était dans un désordre indescriptible, et la cire des bougies commençait à goutter sur le parquet. Il était temps de tout remettre en place.

Lorsqu'il éteignit la dernière chandelle, un peu de cire coula sur sa main, et il grimaça sous la brûlure.

Puis il sourit doucement en se disant que, quoi qu'il fasse, où qu'il soit, Draco trouvait toujours le moyen de lui brûler l'âme.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, vendredi 5 juin 1997 :**

**_21h : _**

Je suis crevé – j'ai fait une nuit blanche.

Petit coup de déprime hier soir – c'était son anniversaire, et il s'est mis à me manquer encore plus que d'habitude. La douleur dans ma poitrine est revenue pendant un moment, et j'ai failli refaire une crise d'angoisse.

Mais ça a été.

J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais pas pendant un moment, tellement ça faisait mal et tellement le manque de lui me faisait crever. Mais ça a été.

J'ai mis de la musique pour essayer de m'apaiser – ça a marché, un peu. Après je me suis branlé, ça faisait presque deux semaines que je ne l'avais pas fait. Ca m'a calmé, même si bien sûr j'aurais préféré qu'il soit là, même si bien sûr après l'avoir fait je me suis quand même senti un peu honteux – les habitudes ont la vie dure…

Et puis je me suis remis à peindre, toute la nuit. Et ce matin, le tableau était fini, et je me suis senti heureux en le regardant.

Parce que je sais qu'un jour, ce qu'il y a dessus sera une réalité.

Un jour.

**o0O0o**

_Dans le prochain épisode (hum…), Narcissa se rebelle, Draco passe ses examens de fin d'année, et on revoit Millicent. _

_En attendant, n'hésitez pas à venir prendre de mes nouvelles sur mon blog (j'essaierai de vous tenir au courant de l'évolution de la situation), et à me laisser des reviews. Je vous aim_


	63. Chapitre 63

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) : **

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :** _Hello, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais apparemment le site a eu pas mal de problèmes aujourd'hui. J'avais demandé à Bady de poster ce chapitre, mais comme elle ne l'a pas fait, j'en conclus qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui ai eu des soucis…bref, je ne m'attarde pas, j'ai déjà trop lutté pour poster, alors bonne lecture ! _

_**Merci à Prism of Life pour ses corrections et ses suggestions qui m'ont été très utiles.**_

o0O0o

**RAR : Pas de RARs cette semaine, désolée, j'ai eu trop de problèmes avec mon pécé et avec Feufeunet…**

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

« Lâchez-moi » siffla Narcissa, ses yeux bleus rivés à ceux de son époux. Elle tremblait et sa joue lui faisait mal après la gifle qu'elle venait de recevoir, mais il était hors de question qu'elle fasse preuve de faiblesse une minute de plus – cet homme l'avait trop fait souffrir, trop longtemps, et il n'y avait désormais plus rien pour la retenir de lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

« Lâchez-moi, Lucius » répéta-t-elle d'une voix polaire qui aurait sans doute forcé l'admiration de sa sœur et de son fils – et, à cet instant précis, la peur que lui inspirait son époux se mêla dans son esprit à son orgueil qui se rebellait pour la première fois depuis des années. Plus tard, elle se sentirait sûrement fière d'elle-même. Plus tard, peut-être.

Lucius raffermit sa prise sur le bras de sa femme, un désagréable sourire flottant sur ses lèvres minces.

« Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit où tu étais cet après-midi » susurra-t-il méchamment.

Narcissa réprima un tremblement plus violent que les autres – Lucius ne s'adressait à elle aussi familièrement que lorsqu'il était réellement _très_ en colère. Lors de ces moments, il lui faisait vraiment peur – il n'avait jamais été physiquement violent avec elle, du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais…elle l'en savait capable. Quelque part, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle était intimement convaincue que Lucius pouvait devenir vraiment dangereux. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle était toujours restée effacée. Soumise. Bavarde, uniquement pour mieux cacher son silence – mais pas aujourd'hui.

Plus maintenant.

« J'étais avec Bellatrix, je vous l'ai déjà dit » répondit-elle sèchement en essayant – sans succès – de dégager son bras. « Cette scène de jalousie est ridicule, Lucius – V_ous_ êtes ridicule. »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé _avec qui_ tu étais » la contra son mari. « Cela, je le sais. Je t'ai demandé _où_ tu étais – Es-tu donc si stupide que tu ne comprennes pas le sens de ma question ? »

Narcissa ferma brièvement les paupières, puis les rouvrit pour mieux fusiller Lucius du regard. Cela suffisait, à présent. D'un geste sec, elle parvint enfin à se libérer de l'emprise de son époux, étouffant un gémissement de douleur – elle aurait sûrement un bleu, il avait vraiment serré très fort, mais peu importait. Elle se surprit même à penser que c'était une bonne chose. Une preuve des maltraitances qu'il lui faisait subir depuis longtemps – Certes, c'était la première fois qu'il levait réellement la main sur elle, mais ce genre de détails n'avait plus la moindre importance, car un médecin ne s'embarrasserait pas de cela lorsqu'il faudrait établir un certificat.

Puis Narcissa se ressaisit, sortant les griffes à son tour :

« Pourquoi me posez-vous la question ? » cracha-t-elle d'un ton hautain que n'aurait certes pas renié sa défunte belle-mère.

Elle se demanda brièvement pourquoi elle pensait si soudainement à cette femme qui ne l'avait jamais portée dans son cœur.

« Pourquoi me posez-vous la question, Lucius ? Vous me faites suivre depuis des semaines, ne devriez-vous pas en conséquence le savoir ? » Poursuivit-elle d'une voix pleine de venin.

Une expression déconcertée traversa furtivement le visage de son époux, avant qu'il ne reprenne son masque impassible et méprisant Mais Narcissa sut à cet instant qu'elle avait marqué un point. Il ne le savait pas, et elle jubila intérieurement. Il l'avait crue assez stupide pour ne pas remarquer la surveillance dont elle faisait l'objet, et maintenant, il hésitait sur la tactique à adopter contre elle. C'était presque jouissif – ce sentiment de puissance, cette joie presque malsaine d'avoir pris son mari à son propre jeu, d'avoir été plus forte et plus maligne que lui. C'était un sentiment illusoire, certes, et Narcissa en avait conscience. Néanmoins, elle savoura chaque secondes de cette petite victoire avant de reprendre les hostilités.

« Vous ne vous doutiez pas que j'étais au courant, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle, sans une once de raillerie dans la voix – la tentation était cependant diffuse, mais il fallait qu'elle se maîtrise. A tout prix. « Peu importe. Depuis la naissance de Draco, vous m'avez plus considérée comme un objet décoratif que comme un être humain à part entière. Je m'y suis habituée. »

Lucius ne répondait toujours pas, et Narcissa sentit l'inquiétude poindre à nouveau. Il avait blêmi brutalement, et c'était mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe – elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois en vingt ans dans cet état, et ce jour-là, elle avait remercié le ciel de ne pas être l'objet de sa colère. Elle repoussa de toutes ses forces son envie de reculer devant le masque de fureur qu'était devenu le visage de son mari – il fallait rester forte. Pour Draco. Pour Bella. Pour elle-même. Il ne fallait pas lui montrer qu'elle avait peur de lui. Alors, pour ne pas laisser le vide la posséder, elle recommença à parler.

« Je suppose que vous pensiez me découvrir un amant, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-elle d'une voix calme mais toujours glaciale. « Quelle n'a pas due être votre déception en vous apercevant que ce n'était pas le cas…Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous pousseriez le manque de respect jusqu'à me faire espionner, Lucius. »

« Tais-toi » siffla l'homme, de plus en plus pâle. Il fit un pas vers Narcissa, et son attitude menaçante la fit frémir, mais elle ne bougea pas. Au contraire, elle se força à se redresser encore un peu plus.

Et elle persévéra :

« Je ne me tairai pas » gronda-t-elle. « Pas cette fois, Lucius. Vous vouliez savoir où j'étais, je vais vous le dire, puisque manifestement vos sbires ont été incapables de vous fournir une information pourtant facile à obtenir : j'étais chez mon avocat. Je veux – »

« Tais-toi ! » L'interrompit une fois de plus son mari, en faisant un autre pas dans sa direction. Il avait crié cette fois-ci. Et Narcissa était terrifiée.

Pourtant…

…Il ne fallait pas qu'elle flanche.

« Je veux divorcer » déclara-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée – Mais son visage, lui, marquait sa détermination. Une force jusqu'alors inexprimée depuis qu'elle l'avait épousé et qui ne demandait qu'à s'évader. Du moins l'espérait-elle.

_Ne flanche pas_, se répétait-elle inlassablement, _ne flanche pas_. Pas maintenant. Plus tard. _Plus tard, tu pourras_. Chez Bella. Mais pas maintenant.

« Je veux divorcer » dit-elle à nouveau. « J'ai engagé une procédure, vous recevrez bientôt les papiers et la convocation du juge afférente. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai – mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. De toute façon, ce ne serait bientôt plus un mensonge. Ca n'en était déjà plus vraiment un non plus.

Lucius s'était figé – Narcissa ne sut pas comment interpréter l'expression indéfinissable qui s'affichait sur ses traits. Alors, elle poursuivit :

« Je vais partir, et vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher, Lucius. »

« Tu crois ça ? » Demanda Lucius d'une voix blanche – il avait sans doute voulu prendre une intonation plus menaçante, mais Narcissa réalisa avec stupeur que son époux avait l'air beaucoup plus perturbé que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. « Je t'en empêcherai, Cissa. Tu ne peux rien contre moi. Quand nous en aurons fini avec cette mascarade, il ne te restera plus rien. »

Il y avait d'improbables accents désespérés dans sa voix, et un court instant, elle fut déstabilisée. Se pouvait-il que… ?

_Non_. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne.

« Je ne veux pas d'argent » affirma-t-elle avec condescendance. « Je ne veux plus rien de vous, Lucius. Ca m'est égal, comprenez-vous ? La seule chose que je souhaite à présent, c'est ma liberté, et ne plus vivre sous votre joug. Ciel, ne vous êtes-vous donc pas rendu compte que votre comportement tyrannique vous avait fait perdre votre fils et votre épouse ? » Pourquoi cette réalité lui était-elle aussi douloureuse quand lui seul devait en être coupable ?

« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça » chuchota l'homme d'une voix pressante – si Narcissa ne l'avait connu aussi bien, elle aurait presque pu croire qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. « Je ne te laisserai pas faire. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda doucement Narcissa. « Eh bien, nous verrons. Je pense que vous serez surpris de toutes les choses qui vous ont échappé ces dernières années. Il serait temps de reprendre contact avec la réalité, mon cher. »

Elle fit une pause, pendant laquelle elle put observer pour la première fois de sa vie le visage décomposé de son mari – c'était un spectacle auquel elle n'avait jamais imaginé assister, et auquel elle n'était pas préparée. Enfin, elle ne voulait plus faire marche arrière. Et elle ne le pouvait plus.

« Je vais quitter cette maison, maintenant » reprit-elle. « Ne cherchez pas à m'en empêcher si vous ne voulez pas que les choses se passent plus mal. »

« Où vas-tu ? » Demanda Lucius – il semblait comme vidé de sa substance, à présent, et c'était une image étrange. Déstabilisante.

Narcissa ne répondit pas – elle n'avait pas à le faire, et ne le voulait pas.

« Nous nous verrons chez le juge » dit-elle simplement en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Au revoir, Lucius. »

Lorsqu'elle se fut installée dans la taxi qui la mènerait chez sa sœur Bellatrix, Narcissa sentit ses nerfs lâcher et ses larmes s'écoulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était de soulagement, ou si c'était à cause de cette inopportune tristesse qu'elle avait éprouvée en franchissant définitivement le seuil de la maison dans laquelle elle avait vécu les vingt dernières années de sa vie. Avec son fils qu'elle adorait Et son mari qu'elle avait aimé Malgré tout.

Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir envie de le savoir.

N'est-ce pas ?

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, lundi 8 juin 1997 :**

Mère est venue me voir hier, comme tous les dimanches.

Elle m'a annoncé, pâle comme une morte, qu'elle avait quitté Père et qu'elle s'était réfugiée chez tante Bella. Et ça, comme dirait Blaise, ça me troue le cul.

Elle s'est refusée à me donner des détails. Je n'ai pas insisté. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle a prévenu son avocat (Sirius ou l'autre ? Elle n'a pas voulu me le dire) et pris des dispositions pour ne pas être accusée d'abandon de domicile. Il paraît que Bella est en rage. Ca ne m'étonne pas, de toute façon elle a toujours détesté Lucius, alors ce n'est pas maintenant que les choses vont s'améliorer…

Je suppose qu'à mon départ de St Brutus, j'irai m'installer avec elle chez Bella – du moins, avant de partir pour les Etats-Unis.

J'espère quand même que Mère n'a pas fait de bêtises. J'espère que ça va bien se passer. J'espère…putain, je meurs de trouille pour elle, et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Les examens de fin d'année ont commencé aujourd'hui, et j'ai eu la tête ailleurs toute la journée. Bon, c'était ridiculement facile alors je ne pense pas avoir trop déconné, mais si je continue à être dans la lune comme ça, je risque de me planter.

Et ça, il en est hors de question. Je refuse de donner ne serait-ce qu'une seule opportunité à Lucius de me forcer à rester ici l'année prochaine si je me loupais… Et je refuse d'échouer à l'obtention de mon diplôme à cause de lui.

J'ai des projets et je vais les réaliser. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mardi 9 juin 1997 :**

Deuxième journée d'examens terminée.

Finalement, c'est bien moins difficile que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte jusqu'à maintenant, mais en définitive, il me faut bien l'admettre : Hogwarts était réellement une excellente école. Je veux dire, les examens sont nationaux, donc logiquement ce sont les mêmes pour tout le monde. Et là, j'ai l'impression d'une facilité déconcertante face à tous les sujets. Qu'ils ne sont pas…à mon niveau.

Ca me perturbe. Je savais que mon ancien lycée était une bonne école mais pas à ce point. Je pensais que Lucius m'avait envoyé là-bas uniquement parce qu'il voulait se débarrasser de moi.

Finalement ce n'est peut-être pas ça, la vraie raison. Enfin…pas la seule, en tout cas.

Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mercredi 10 juin 1997 :**

Tout à l'heure après la session d'aujourd'hui, je suis allé voir Miss Cyzia. Je n'étais pas obligé, nos séances se sont terminées la semaine dernière, mais j'avais envie de la remercier de ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. Mine de rien, elle a pris des risques au niveau professionnel. Des risques pour moi. Alors qu'elle ne me connaissait pas. Elle est sortie du cadre dans lequel elle était supposée rester. Elle m'a donné une place… particulière, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… en regard des autres élèves de ce lycée.

C'est vrai, après tout. Je connais peu de gens qui, dans son cas, auraient accepté ce que je lui ai demandé. Grâce à elle, mes journaux sont en sécurité chez Milli, et je peux terminer l'année scolaire dans une –relative – tranquillité d'esprit, telle que je n'en avais pas connue depuis…hum. Un bon moment, en fait.

Alors pour tout ça, je voulais lui dire merci. Je crois que ça lui a fait plaisir.

Elle n'aurait sans doute pas souri comme ça sinon. Je l'ai trouvé jolie, à ce moment-là – elle ressemblait un peu à Milli.

Je me demande si Milli va bien. Je lui écris toutes les semaines, mais comme je ne peux pas recevoir de réponse, je n'ai aucune idée de comment elle s'en sort. Bien, je suppose. Mais comment le savoir ? Je suis tellement isolé de tout ici…Pas de télé, pas de radio, je ne reçois même pas le journal. Et quand je suis avec Mère le dimanche, on ne parle pas vraiment de ce qui se passe dans le monde extérieur, évidemment. Heureusement.

Bon sang, ils me manquent.

Encore deux semaines et c'est fini…Tenir…J'ai l'impression que je passe mon temps à me répéter ce mot.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, jeudi 11 juin 1997 :**

Quatrième journée d'examens terminée.

Bientôt la fin. Encore demain et ensuite, il ne restera plus qu'à attendre les résultats.

C'est bizarre, passer mes journées à écrire sur une feuille endort mon cerveau – je ne pense plus à rien, à part réussir ces putains d'exams. Un peu l'impression d'être lobotomisé…c'est pas si mal, en fait. Ca m'évite de penser à autre chose.

Comme Harry, par exemple.

Lui aussi, je me demande comment il va.

Est-ce qu'il pense encore à moi ?

Est-ce qu'il m'a oublié ?

Mon dieu, j'ai tellement besoin de lui…Vivement demain que je puisse encore m'abrutir de travail et arrêter de penser…

Mais après ? Plus ça va et plus j'ai l'impression que je vais flancher avant la fin.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, vendredi 12 juin 1997 :**

Dernière journée d'examens terminée.

C'est fini, du moins si je n'ai pas à passer de session de rattrapage. Je ne veux pas m'avancer, mais je ne pense pas en avoir besoin – de toute façon, ça ne change pas grand-chose, les oraux se dérouleront pendant la dernière semaine de cours. Logiquement, je pourrais même me barrer avant la fin officielle de l'année scolaire. Je ne le ferai pas, bien entendu, puisque la remise des diplômes se fait le dernier jour, mais je pourrais.

J'ai presque envie de le faire et de tout laisser en plan.

Après, je suppose que j'irai chez Bella, retrouver Mère. Je me demande comment ça va se passer, après. Je veux dire, le divorce et tout ça. Je ne crois pas que Père se laissera faire si facilement, et j'ai la trouille. Pas pour moi, non, mais…j'y ai repensé ces derniers jours, et je suis moins enthousiaste à l'idée de partir aux Etats-Unis, sachant que Mère sera toute seule pour se débrouiller face à lui.

Enfin…j'exagère un peu. Bella et Sirius seront là, mais ils ne peuvent pas lui tenir la main sans arrêt non plus. Et Bella va devoir retourner bientôt à New York, en plus. Comment Mère va-t-elle faire lorsqu'elle se retrouvera seule ?

J'ai peur pour elle.

Et j'ai menti : j'ai peur pour moi, aussi. Mais pour une autre raison.

J'ai peur de partir seul à New York, et de lamentablement me planter une fois là-bas. J'ai la trouille que Harry ne veuille plus de moi quand je serai sorti. J'ai peur de ne plus jamais le revoir.

C'est complètement con, je sais. Putain, dire qu'il y a quelques mois, je ne doutais de rien, et certainement pas de moi…j'ai bien changé, depuis.

Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr d'aimer ça.

**o0O0o**

Millicent s'étira paresseusement et laissa sa main glisser nonchalamment le long du dos dénudé et couvert de sueur de Joanne, la laissant s'attarder légèrement sur une fesse cambrée, pour achever sa course sur la hanche mince de la jeune femme. Elles avaient passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à faire l'amour – la première fois depuis qu'elles sortaient ensemble. A présent, elles somnolaient tranquillement, blotties l'une contre l'autre sur le grand lit aux draps défaits. Le soleil aveuglant du midi avait laissé la place à celui de fin de journée, les éclaboussant de grandes flaques de lumière orangée.

Elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis une semaine – depuis le début des examens de fin d'année de Millicent, en fait. La jeune fille avait passé son temps le nez dans ses révisions, aussi Joanne avait-elle travaillé toute la semaine pour obtenir une journée de congé samedi, afin qu'elles puissent se voir. Lorsque Millicent avait sonné à la porte de son petit appartement situé non loin de la plage, la serveuse n'avait pas posé de questions, bien qu'elles devaient initialement se retrouver au pub de Tonks. Les yeux de sa petite amie brillaient d'une lueur inhabituelle, et là encore, elle n'avait pas posé de questions. Joanne ne parlait jamais beaucoup, et elle avait compris que Millicent n'avait pas envie non plus de parler maintenant. Alors elle s'était contentée de lui prendre la main et de la guider jusqu'à son lit, et Millicent pouvait affirmer sans mentir que cela avait sans doute été le meilleur après-midi de toute sa courte vie.

La voix de Joanne s'éleva finalement dans l'air immobile et un peu lourd de la petite pièce.

« Alors, comment c'était, tes exams ? »

« Chiant » répondit Millicent en souriant doucement. « Mais c'était plutôt facile, en fait. Je pense que je vais les avoir sans problème. »

« T'es une espèce de génie, alors ? »

Millicent gloussa un peu en se serrant contre elle.

« Non » se défendit-elle, « Hogwarts était juste une très bonne école – on était très en avance, c'est tout. J'avais déjà presque tout vu du programme en arrivant ici. Alors forcément, c'était facile… »

La main de Joanne vint s'égarer contre son sein gauche et Millicent laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. A sa place, voilà où elle était. Elle se demanda, un peu incertaine, combien de temps durerait cette situation, et manifestement, Joanne devait se poser la même question, puisqu'elle parla de nouveau.

« Finalement, tu vas faire quoi l'année prochaine ? »

C'était une question que Millicent redoutait, parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore la réponse. En vérité, plusieurs choix s'offraient à elle, mais elle ne savait pas lequel serait le meilleur.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit-elle honnêtement. « J'ai été acceptée dans une école de journalisme à Londres, mais j'ai aussi reçu une proposition d'emploi comme pigiste permanente au Daily Prophet – tu sais, le journal dont le siège est en centre-ville…Ils sont en relation avec plusieurs clubs du lycée. »

« Je vois » dit simplement Joanne, sans commentaire supplémentaire. Il n'y avait nulle trace de reproche dans sa voix, peut-être un peu d'attente – mais Millicent n'en était même pas sûre. Peut-être se faisait-elle des idées.

La jeune fille continua :

« J'hésite entre les deux » avoua-t-elle. « Un diplôme me sécuriserait, mais à la sortie je ne suis pas certaine de trouver un job – et puis, Londres, même si ce n'est pas très loin, ce n'est pas tout à fait la porte à côté. Il faudrait que je déménage là-bas et même si les loyers ne sont pas trop chers en banlieue, c'est sans compter que l'école n'est pas gratuite… »

« Mais… ? » Demanda Joanne.

« Mais » poursuivit Millicent, « si j'accepte le job au Daily Prophet, ça veut dire que je laisse tomber les études et que je reste chez Tonks. Je l'adore et on s'entend super bien, mais c'était censé être une situation temporaire, et je n'ai pas envie de squatter indéfiniment chez elle, surtout que son mec vient habiter ici à partir de cet été. Je vais les gêner… »

Joanne ne répondit pas tout de suite – elle semblait analyser le problème, mais son visage lisse et exempt d'expression n'aidait pas vraiment Millicent à deviner le fil de ses pensées. En réalité, la jeune fille avait bien songé – oh, brièvement, juste le temps de réfuter cette idée aussi vite qu'elle lui était venue – à autre chose. Seulement, elle s'interdisait d'espérer quoi que ce soit…c'était impossible, Joanne n'accepterait jamais, et elle le comprenait parfaitement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? » Demanda finalement la jeune serveuse, et Millicent grimaça intérieurement. Justement la question à laquelle elle ne voulait surtout pas répondre. Alors elle ne dit rien, et se blottit encore un peu plus contre le corps nu de sa compagne, qui frissonna imperceptiblement.

« Milli » chuchota Joanne. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu veux partir, c'est ça ? Tu sais, si tu vas à Londres, ce n'est pas grave, on pourra quand même se voir…après tout, comme tu l'as dit, ce n'est pas si loin…Tu crois que je vais t'en vouloir, c'est ça ? »

Millicent secoua la tête.

« Non » murmura-t-elle d'une voix indécise. « Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. » Elle releva timidement la tête et plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son amie. « Jo… » Soupira-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

« Dis-moi simplement ce que toi, tu voudrais faire » lui répondit gentiment Joanne en lui caressant les cheveux.

Pouvait-elle vraiment le lui dire ? Millicent soupira. Elle avait peur de la réaction de sa petite amie si elle était sincère – elle ne voulait pas la perdre à cause de ses désirs stupides d'adolescente. La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle était réellement amoureuse, et son cœur s'en serra d'autant. Pour toute réponse, Joanne la prit dans ses bras et se mit à la bercer lentement, comme pour la rassurer.

« Milli ? » l'appela-t-elle doucement. « Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, s'il te plait. »

« Je – je veux rester ici » chuchota Millicent tout à coup, d'une voix basse et désespérée. « Je veux rester avec toi, Jo. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? »

Millicent eut un petit rire sans joie.

« T'es bien placée pour savoir que les loyers sont hors de prix par ici – largement plus que dans la banlieue de Londres. C'est pas avec mon pauvre salaire de pigiste que je vais pouvoir me payer un appart… »

« Qui te parle de payer un loyer ? » Demanda simplement Joanne, et Millicent la regarda, surprise. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait comprendre.

La jeune femme blonde lui fit un sourire extraordinairement doux et Millicent sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine – cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait trop beau…

« En fait si » corrigea Joanne d'une voix un peu plus sérieuse – et un peu anxieuse ? – « Je te parle de payer un loyer – mais, à deux, ça reviendra moins cher, tu ne penses pas ? »

Millicent lui adressa un sourire radieux alors que le rythme des battements de son cœur s'accélérait encore un peu plus et que sa tête se faisait soudain plus légère.

« Oui » souffla-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de sa compagne. « Tu as raison. »

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, lundi 15 juin 1997 :**

Merde.

Je stresse comme un malade à cause des exams. J'ai pas été foutu d'écouter quoi que ce soit en cours aujourd'hui – enfin, on s'en fout, ce n'était de toute façon qu'une pitoyable mascarade destinée à nous occuper en attendant la remise des diplômes. Ils feraient mieux de nous faire faire du sport, au moins ça nous défoulerait…

N'empêche…Je suis sur les nerfs comme ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. C'est étrange, parce que je sais que je vais avoir mon diplôme. Je veux dire, si je ne l'ai pas, alors le ciel me tombera sur la tête et la terre s'arrêtera de tourner – mouais, n'importe quoi. Enfin, c'est qu'une image, mais statistiquement, je ne peux pas avoir loupé mes examens. Ou alors ça veut dire que tous les autres ne les auront pas – Ou que je suis un connard atrophié du cerveau. La révélation ultime : j'avais ma place à Saint Brutus en définitive. Parmi mes congénères… Mais soyons sérieux. J'en doute…

Mais c'est étrange quand même de stresser à ce point. J'en viens à me demander si ce n'est pas simplement parce qu'après que j'aurai eu ce foutu diplôme, alors je serai libre. Enfin. Et tout seul, aussi.

Putain, je suis pas croyable : au moment où je peux finalement faire ce que je veux et voler de mes propres ailes, je me mets à paniquer.

C'est vraiment n'importe quoi.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, jeudi 18 juin 1997 :**

Comme une pile électrique depuis quelques jours.

Je n'arrête pas de faire du sport pour décompresser, résultat le soir je m'endors comme une masse. Du coup, je n'écris plus vraiment, mais au moins ça m'évite de divaguer, de trop penser. C'est pas plus mal, je pense.

Pucey est revenu me parler après les examens. On n'est pas vraiment les meilleurs potes du monde – en même temps ce serait difficile – mais il ne me fait plus chier du tout, et on fait du foot ensemble. Il se défend plutôt bien, même s'il n'est pas aussi bon que Blaise. Et puis, mine de rien, ça fait du bien de pouvoir se défouler un peu, même si c'est avec un mec qui a essayé de me faire chanter.

Blaise…je me demande s'il est toujours avec Ginny ou si elle a fini par en avoir marre de lui…J'espère que non et qu'un jour, ils feront plein de mini belettes…Dans quelques années, y'a pas le feu non plus. Tiens, ce sera assez marrant à voir, des enfants métisses de black et de rouquine…le résultat risque d'être surprenant.

C'est dingue, c'est seulement maintenant que je me rends compte à quel point ils comptent tous pour moi…Dire qu'il aura fallu que je me retrouve ici…Bon, bien sûr je savais déjà avant que je les aimais, mais il aura fallu mon départ de St Brutus pour j'en prenne vraiment la pleine mesure.

Je suis vraiment bouché, parfois.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mardi 23 juin 1997 :**

J'ai eu mes examens !

Oui, bon, je sais, je fais un peu pitié à hurler comme un débile, mais je suis vraiment super content. En plus j'ai eu de super notes !

Jeudi on a la remise des diplômes, et vendredi, je suis dehors.

J'ai tellement hâte d'y être.

Harry, attends-moi, s'il te plait.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, jeudi 25 juin 1997 :**

Ca y'est.

Ca y'est, je suis diplômé.

Ca fait tout bizarre.

Je ne sais pas trop comment je me sens, en fait. Super heureux. Soulagé. Surexcité à l'idée que maintenant, je décide. Mort de trouille, aussi.

J'adore cette sensation.

Adrian est venu me féliciter – ça aussi ça fait bizarre, mais c'est pas désagréable. Je crois que je le perturbe un peu…Mais je m'en fous, demain…Demain, je serai parti et je ne verrai plus jamais ce type, ni les gars de ce lycée. Ni ce lycée.

Demain, oui.

**o0O0o**

_La semaine prochaine, les derniers jours de cours de Harry… _

_En attendant, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur mon blog (qui se languit de vos commentaires) et à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre. Je vous aime ! _


	64. Chapitre 64

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :** _Bonsoir à tous. Ceux qui visitent mon blog savent que je suis en deuil (et pas que de mon pécé, malheureusement). J'ai fait mon possible pour ne pas prendre trop de retard avec « Cher journal », mais je pense que vous comprendrez qu'avec tous les soucis que j'ai en ce moment, les choses ne soient pas faciles pour moi. Aussi, s'il y a du retard dans la publication de ce chapitre, veuillez me pardonner, c'est que je n'aurai pas été physiquement en mesure de le faire à temps et que Bady s'en sera chargée à ma place (en espérant que FFnet et que son pécé soient d'accord)._

_Bref. Cette semaine, les derniers jours de Harry à Hogwarts…Bonne lecture._

**o0O0o**

**RAR : J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire toutes les RARs pour ce chapitre. Comme j'ai commencé à le faire et que je trouve injuste que certaines personnes aient eu une réponse à leur review et d'autres pas, je le ferai plus tard dans la semaine. Comme d'habitude, ceux qui m'ont laissé une review non signée auront leur réponse sur mon blog (adresse dans mon profil, vous commencez à avoir l'habitude). Encore désolée, et merci de me comprendre.**

**o0O0o**

**Merci à Prism of Life pour ses corrections et le fait qu'il soit là, et à Ana, Bady, BN et Eva pour leur soutien.**

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, lundi 8 juin 1997 : **

_**21h :**_

Les examens de fin d'année ont commencé.

Toute l'école est en effervescence, du plus jeune des élèves au plus expérimenté des professeurs. C'est étrange, durant les dernières semaines, et alors que je ne vivais presque que pour cela, je n'avais pas conscience, pas réalisé la fin de l'année scolaire et ses implications pour le reste de l'établissement, professeurs et élèves…et pourtant maintenant nous y sommes presque.

Je n'avais pas remarqué non plus la fébrilité des élèves – sans doute parce que j'enseigne essentiellement des matières optionnelles. Mais à présent, je me sens peu à peu envahi par l'excitation ambiante. Tout le monde est à la fois angoissé par les examens, et heureux parce que la fin des cours est pour bientôt. Les élèves de dernière année sont bien sûr les plus agités.

Hermione Granger, bien qu'elle soit la meilleure élève de ma classe en français – surtout depuis que Millicent n'est plus ici – n'a pas cessé de me poser des questions sur les cours et l'épreuve orale. Quant aux autres, eh bien…ils paniquent tous plus ou moins selon leur niveau et leur caractère, mais pour la plupart, ils semblent plutôt contents d'être bientôt partis d'ici. Comme je les comprends…Moi-même, malgré un emploi du temps surchargé à cause des surveillances des examens, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser.

Ginny, en revanche, n'a pas l'air très heureuse – je crois savoir pourquoi. Il lui reste encore une année à passer ici, et à la rentrée prochaine, son petit ami et ses meilleurs camarades seront partis. Et moi aussi. Elle se retrouvera seule. Et je crois qu'elle n'arrive pas à se faire à l'idée que l'année prochaine, elle va devoir rester ici sans les gens qu'elle aime Bien sûr, Fleur sera là, mais ce n'est définitivement pas la même chose. Même si elles semblent plutôt bien s'entendre toutes les deux, Ginny ne la connaît finalement que très peu. Je crois que ma rouquine déprime un peu.

Il faudrait que je l'invite à boire le thé chez moi cette semaine…

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mardi 9 juin 1997 : **

_**23h30 :**_

Je reviens de Hogsmeade, où j'ai dîné avec Remus, Nev, et toute la bande. Charlie et Kadi repartent bientôt, et Bill et Fleur s'installent prochainement à Edimbourg – Bill a obtenu un logement de fonction très bien situé, et ils voudraient emménager tous les deux au plus vite afin que Fleur puisse prendre ses marques avant de travailler à Hogwarts.

Ce fut un grand dîner dans un super restaurant indien dans la vieille ville, histoire de tous se voir avant que chacun parte de son côté. C'était vraiment très sympa et je me suis beaucoup amusé – même si en voyant tous ces gens si heureux, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de déprimer un peu en pensant à Draco. Mais je me suis vite repris en me disant que de toute façon, nous nous reverrions bientôt.

Je me sens tellement impatient ! J'ai l'impression que je pourrais quitter cette école sur-le-champ si je recevais des nouvelles de sa part pour me demander de venir le rejoindre. Et depuis que ses amis et moi recevons ses lettres, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est qu'il cède à quelque chose comme ça. Je sais, c'est idiot, mais ce n'est tout bonnement**** pas le genre de chose que je peux contrôler…

J'ai invité Ginny à passer me voir demain après-midi après sa session d'examens. J'espère pouvoir lui remonter le moral.

**o0O0o**

Terry repoussa les branches tombant jusqu'au sol et se fraya un passage sous le saule pleureur. Il avait couru pour arriver jusqu'ici, et il était un peu essoufflé, mais il ne voulait pas manquer une seule occasion de profiter de l'ombre rafraîchissante de l'arbre et de la quiétude qui régnait sous son feuillage. Comme il suivait des cours différents de ses amis, il avait passé une épreuve en fin de matinée pendant que les autres décompressaient dans le parc en l'attendant. Il espérait bien avoir le temps de souffler un peu et de discuter avec ses amis avant de retourner au réfectoire, puis d'entamer la session de l'après-midi.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il chercha ses camarades des yeux, il ne vit que Luna, adossée au tronc de l'arbre, qui caressait distraitement les cheveux sombres d'une Sally-Ann profondément endormie tout en fredonnant à mi-voix une comptine qui semblait tout droit sortie de son imagination – du moins, c'était la première fois que Terry entendait cette chanson. La jeune fille blonde se leva gracieusement et jeta un regard un peu embué au lac dont on pouvait apercevoir les rives miroitantes au travers des branches du saule.

« Je te la laisse, » chantonna-t-elle tout en continuant à fixer le lac alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui. « Justin m'attend, et les autres sont déjà partis manger – personne n'a eu le cœur de réveiller Sally… »

Terry hocha lentement la tête et Luna le dépassa en frôlant légèrement son bras de ses cheveux défaits. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et vint prendre la place de l'excentrique adolescente auprès de sa meilleure amie. Instinctivement, il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux de la même manière que Luna avant lui, et Sally-Ann émit dans son sommeil un petit soupir de contentement tout en se blottissant contre le jeune homme.

_Putain, Annie, tu ne sais pas ce que tu me fais, _songea désespérément le garçon tout en continuant machinalement sa lente caresse sur la chevelure brune. Il soupira. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'il était amoureux d'ellequ'il ne se souvenait même plus quand c'était arrivé. Il se rappelait avoir dit un jour à Draco qu'il l'aimait depuis la maternelle, et à bien y réfléchir, c'était sans doute vrai. Mais il y a avait toujours eu cette barrière entre eux, cette amitié si lourde à porter parfois, qu'il ne voulait pourtant pas perdre. Non, pour rien au monde.

Et puis l'_Autre_ était arrivé et avait bouleversé ce fragile équilibre. Avec son sourire charmeur, ses allures de garçon rebelle quandTerry semblait si sage et si rassurant. Si ennuyeux, aussi. C'était arrivé deux ans auparavant, mais ce souvenir était gravé au fer rouge dans son âme comme dans celle de Sally-Ann. L'_Autre_ l'avait séduite en lui promettant mille merveilles auxquelles la jeune fille avait cru. Elle était encore tellement naïve, à l'époque.****Idiote, dirait-elle aujourd'hui. Mais Terry, plus pragmatique et incapable d'être aussi sévère que Sally-Ann vis-à-vis d'elle-même, savait que ce genre de choses arrivait au-delà de tout critère d'intelligence… Le cœur ne bat pas par la raison et au moins, à cet égard, Sally-Ann ne faisait pas exception.

L'_Autre_ l'avait séduite :il avait profité de son inexpérience, abusé de ses sentiments et il l'avait baiséePuis il l'avait laissée tomber après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait. L'histoire classique de la jeune fille trop romantique et trop crédule, qui rêve****encore au prince charmant, surtout si celui-ci a des allures de seigneur de la nuit. L'affaire aurait pu s'arrêter là, Sally-Ann désarçonnée et pleurant**** toutes les larmes de son corps****Elle aurait pu passer à autre chose une fois son amour-propre et sa fierté bafoués réparés par son meilleur ami. Seulement…

Seulementlorsque le Destin s'acharne, une mésaventure – banale, même si cruelle – peut très vite devenir un drame… Simplement un préservatif mal mis, et Sally était enceinte. Les vacances d'été à peine entamées, elle aurait dû avoir le temps de se faire avorter. Elle était allée voir l'_Autre_ et lui avait imploré son aide. Et l'_Autre_ avait refusé, l'insultant, la traitant comme la pire des traînées. Sally-Ann anéantie, n'avait pas pu se résoudre à en parler à ses parents. Ils allaient la tuer, répétait-elle sans cesse au milieu de ses larmes incessantes. Mais Terry était là. Et il l'avait sans doute plus ramassée que relevée, plus soutenue que réconfortée… Avec l'aide de Luna. Ils s'étaient cotisés pour lui payer l'hôpital (1), et Terry avait même trouvé en catastrophe un petit job pour la fin des vacances. C'était également lui qui avait pris le risque de mettre la sœur aînée de Sally-Ann, alors âgée de vingt et un ans, au courant – il n'avait pas le choix, son amie ayant moins de seize ans à l'époque, il lui fallait l'autorisation d'un membre de sa famille.

Ils avaient travaillé sans relâche jusqu'à réunir la somme d'argent nécessaire –mais pas suffisamment tôt Les vacances touchaient à leur fin et le retour à Hogwarts inéluctable. Alors Terry et Luna avaient réussi à convaincre Sally-Ann de parler au médecin scolaire dès leur arrivée au château, et la jeune fille avait avorté en secret – secret malheureusement vite éventé, qui s'était rapidement mué en rumeurs plus atroces les unes que les autreset à propos desquelles personne ne s'attachait à distinguer le vrai du faux. Evidemment, Sally-Ann en avait été traumatisée, et _évidemment_, elle n'avait plus jamais été la même. Terry était même intimement persuadé que cette grossesse avait été l'élément déclencheur de sa maladie.

Ces souvenirs assombrissaient invariablement le voile du passé. Trop présents et vivaces encore au jour le jour. Trop sournoisement là dans le futur…

Le jeune homme crispa son poing autour d'une touffe d'herbe et l'arracha d'un geste à la fois machinal et rageur. Deux ans plus tard, il avait encore des envies de meurtre à propos de l'_Autre_. Et il pensait sincèrement que ce sentiment perdurerait jusqu'à la mort – la sienne, ou celle de ce bâtard.

Terry soupira de nouveau****en se ressaisissant, et passa doucement sa main sur le front pâle de sa meilleure amie, massant légèrement ses tempes.

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime » chuchota-t-il tristement. « Oh, Annie, si tu savais… »

Puisaprès l'avoir gentiment secouée pour la réveilleril se leva, malgré les poids silencieux et invisibles qui l'alourdissaient. Il n'était déjà que trop****temps de retourner au château. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard bleu de la jeune fille, il lui adressa un petit sourire, puis lui tourna le dos et écarta les branches du saule pour se diriger vers l'imposant bâtiment. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui parler, et puis, il avait aperçu Blaise et Ginny qui s'approchaient en leur faisant de grands signes – Sally-Ann ne serait pas seule.

Il n'entendit donc pas la jeune fille murmurer derrière lui :

« Maintenant, je sais. »

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, jeudi 11 juin 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Ginny est passée me voir hiercomme c'était prévu, et elle a passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi avec moi. Je crois que ça nous a fait du bien à tous les deux – enfin, surtout à elle, elle avait vraiment besoin de se sentir rassurée par rapport à l'année prochaine.

Je lui ai offert un portrait d'elle réalisé cet hiver et qu'à ma grande honte, j'avais oublié dans un coin de mon appartement. C'est en faisant un peu de rangement avant son arrivée que je l'ai retrouvéJe me suis dit que ça lui ferait peut-être plaisir. Effectivement ce fut le cas, elle s'est montrée****très contente.

Après son départ, je n'ai pas eu le courage d'aller courir, il était trop tard. Je pense que tant que les examens ne seront pas terminés, je ne pourrai pas vraiment faire de sport, je suis bien trop occupé. J'ai bien essayé d'aller nager à la piscine (le lac est vraiment trop frais lorsqu'il fait nuit), mais j'étais tellement fatigué que j'ai préféré éviter de faire un malaise.

Plus que deux semaines avant de quitter cette école.

J'éprouve une hâte presque adolescente. Euphorique, à tel point que c'en est étonnant

Après, je profiterai au maximum de Tonks et Millicent avant de m'envoler pour la Nouvelle-Orléans et de commencer une nouvelle vie. Je me sens étrangement impatient, et en même temps, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir un peu d'angoisse. Durant le mois qu'il me reste à passer en Angleterre, j'espère revoir Draco, s'il veut encore de moi – et on ****le dirait bien, à lire les lettres qu'il a réussi à m'envoyer. Mais j'appréhende aussi énormément ces retrouvailles. Il y a tellement de choses que nous devons nous dire, et si peu que nous sachions l'un de l'autre, finalement…

Malgré tout, c'est tout de même l'impatience qui prédomine.

Tonks serait fière de moi, je crois. C'est que je suis devenu presque optimiste, maintenant…

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, vendredi 12 juin 1997 : **

_**18h :**_

Et voilà, les examens sont terminés, et lorsque la sonnerie marquant la fin de la dernière épreuve a retenti, je peux jurer que j'ai presque entendu un soupir de soulagement collectif ébranler tous les murs de l'écoleJ'avoue y avoir contribué, mais pour d'autres raisons.

Les deux dernières semaines vont être difficiles à supporter. Le syndrome de la pile électrique me prend de plus en plus souvent et de plus en plus longtemps, et je suis plutôt content de retrouver de nouveau assez d'espace personnel pour nager et courir jusqu'à l'épuisement total.

Demain, je suis invité à un barbecue chez George et Alicia, ça aussi ça va me faire du bien.

Et dimanche, je vais commencer à faire mes bagages et ranger mon appartement. Je m'y prends en avance, mais je me suis rendu compte que j'avais tellement d'affaires que je ferais mieux de m'y mettre tout de suite. Rien que pour emballer mes livres et mes disques, je vais en avoir pour plusieurs heures, je pense. Et je ne parle même pas des tableaux, des toiles vierges, de la peinture, de mes vêtements et de tout le reste…Misère…Oui, je crois bien que je n'aurai pas trop des deux semaines restantes pour tout ranger ettout faire expédier à Brighton – encore heureux,les meubles ne m'appartiennent pas…

J'ai besoin de m'occuper.

Je pense que ce soir, je vais traîner Nev au cinéma.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, samedi 13 juin 1997 : **

_**17h :**_

Finalement, je n'ai pas pu attendre demain pour commencer à ranger mes affaires.

Après mon jogging ce matin, je suis directement rentré plutôt que d'aller à Hogsmeade pour discuter avec les jumeaux, et j'ai commencé à emballer mes tableaux. J'en ai tellement que ça m'a pris l'après-midi entier, et je n'ai même pas commencé à ranger mes toiles vierges et mes couleurs.

L'appartement semble étrangement vide – déjà. On oublie toujours si vite tout ce qu'on peut entasser en une seule année. Autant de souvenirs…

Je crois que ça va me manquer, tout ce désordre…

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, lundi 15 juin 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

Je n'ai pas vu le week-end passer. Le barbecue était super, mais ça, je m'y attendais. Je crois que c'est quelque chose qui me manquera quand j'aurai quitté cet endroit – tous les amis que j'ai trouvés (ou retrouvés) ici et qui m'ont apporté bien plus que bien plus que je n'aurais espéré.

Je suis rentré relativement tard – et j'avoue, un peu bourré **-,** mais Fred et Oliver avaient ramené de la vodka absolument sublime, dont ils n'ont pas voulu dont ils n'ont pas voulu avouer la provenance, et sur laquelle je me suis un peu lâché. Heureusement ce matin, il me restait un peu d'aspirine dans l'appartement, sinon, j'aurais dû m'humilier devant Madame Pomfrey pour en obtenir…

Après je suis allé courir, comme d'habitude, histoire de me décrasser un peu les poumons Puis j'ai passé le reste de la journée à emballer mon matériel de dessin et de peinture. J'ai laissé **s**ortie une toile vierge et quelques tubes de couleur si jamais l'envie me prenait de peindre d'ici mon départ. Et puis, j'ai commencé à ranger mes livres dans des cartons. Là aussi j'en ai laissé quelques-uns uns dehors, je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à tout enfermer. Loin de moi.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ça m'a pris une bonne partie de la journée et le soir était arrivé bien avant que je lève la tête de mes cartons.

Ca m'a fait rire quand Nev m'a dit au dîner qu'il avait fait pareil : je le crois encore plus impatient que moi de retrouver Tonks…

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, jeudi 18 juin 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Je n'ai pas eu une seconde à moi depuis le début de la semaine.

Je pensais que la fin de la session d'examens amènerait une période plus calme, mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Les élèves sont surexcités à l'idée des vacances de plus en plus proches, les dernière année sont survoltés par la perspective de quitter définitivement le lycée, et bien qu'il n'y ait plus rien à faire en cours, il faut réussir à les occuper tout en les empêchant de faire n'importe quoi…****

Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais autant organisé de débats, de sorties dans le parc ou de projections de films. Le ciel me pardonne, j'ai même participé à un match de foot avec les garçons de dernière année, et à un match de volley avec les filles de l'équipe de Ginny – en passant, je me suis totalement ridiculisé, mais c'était marrant quand même. Finalement, j'ai de la chance : comme je ne suis pas titulaire, je n'ai pas eu de copies à corriger en plus.

Et je ne parle même pas des rondes exceptionnelles qu'il a fallu organiser pour essayer de contenir les élans, euh…romantiques, dirons-nous, qui semblent être la grande tendance du moment chez les étudiants les plus âgés (et même chez quelques uns parmi les plus jeunes). Les élèves nommés aux postes de Préfets et les rondes habituelles ne suffisent plus à endiguer l'hystérie qui s'est emparée de l'école. D'ailleurs, même avec les mesures prises pour cette fin d'année, je ne pense pas que ce soit suffisant.

Bon dieu, j'ai même cru voir _Snape_ sourire, j'ai pensé ne jamais pouvoir m'en remettre sur le coup – Nev quant à lui avait l'air terrifié. C'était assez drôle à voir.

Bref, je n'ai pas arrêté, du coup quand je rentrais chez moi le soir, j'étais trop crevé pour continuer mes rangements. J'ai l'impression que je n'aurai pas trop des deux week-ends qu'il me reste dans cette école pour tout terminer. Je crains même de manquer de temps, à vrai dire. Je n'ai même pas commencé à faire envoyer la partie de mes affaires déjà empaquetée à Brighton, alors que ça devient de plus en plus urgent.

Enfin, le point positif, c'est que ça m'empêche de trop penser à Draco – et maintenant, quand j'y pense, j'ai beaucoup moins mal. Je me sens juste…impatient.

**o0O0o**

Blaise était nerveux.

Avec Ginny, Luna et les autres, ils avaient décidé de fêter à leur manière la fin des cours, et pour la plupart d'entre eux hormis Ginny, c'était leur un peu leur propre fête de fin d'études. Pour une fois, Ginny n'avait pas protesté lorsque son petit ami avait dilapidé l'argent de ses parents pour louer l'arrière-salle des Trois Balais et ainsi la réserver à leur usage exclusif.

Ils avaient décidé de faire la fête en petit comité : Luna et Justin, Sally-Ann et Terry, Ginny et Blaise, auxquels s'étaient rajoutés quelques rares autres élèves, dont Hermione Granger faisait curieusement partie – mais pas Ronald Weasley. Ginny avait haussé les épaules en disant que si son frère n'était toujours pas capable, au bout de plus de six mois, d'accepter sa relation avec Blaise, alors il n'avait rien à faire ici, ni rien à faire pour lui. Blaise s'était contenté de hocher la tête et n'avait fait aucun commentaire.

Or donc, Blaise était nerveux. Il était heureux, bien sûr – après tout, il avait eu ses examens et l'année suivante il irait dans l'université qu'il souhaitait intégrer. Ses parents avaient même accepté de le laisser partir en voyage durant les trois mois que dureraient les vacances, en récompense de ses bons résultats scolaires.

Il avait prévu de passer le premier mois à Londres, pour profiter de sa famille et aller quelques jours à Brighton en compagnie de toute la bande, pour retrouver Millicent, et il l'espérait, Draco. Le troisième mois, il comptait voyager un peu en dehors du pays avant de rentrer à la fac : il espérait faire un tour aux Etats-Unis, pourquoi pas en compagnie de Draco si celui-ci s'installait à New York ; et peut-être, s'il avait le temps, le Kenya. C'était son pays d'origine, mais Blaise n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Il appréhendait un peu cette partie de ses vacances, mais il tenait vraiment à connaître un peu mieux ses racines, ce qui était malaisé lorsqu'on était le fils d'un diplomate qui n'était plus retourné au pays depuis la naissance de ses enfants, et que l'on était étudiant dans l'un des pensionnats les plus cotés de Grande-Bretagne.

La période entre les deux était la raison principale de sa nervosité. Ginny avait obtenu de ses parents l'autorisation de l'inviter pour le mois d'août, et bien qu'il s'entendît à merveille avec Molly et Arthur Weasley lorsqu'il les rencontrait, il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il les fréquenterait tous les jours pendant quatre longues semaines. Surtout quand on savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration et porta son regard sur la salle déjà enfumée, et résonnante de rires et de musique. Ginny était en train de discuter avec Luna et Hermione, sa petite main blanche gentiment lovée dans la sienne, noire et beaucoup plus large. Justin était en train de danser avec Padma Patil, et il avait visiblement un coup dans le nez, car il n'arrêtait pas d'éclater de rire sans raison. Blaise sourit en se faisant la réflexion que Luna avait grandement contribué à décoincer ce garçon d'ordinaire si sérieux. Il se demanda brièvement si leur histoire durerait au-delà de Hogwarts.

Il secoua la tête – allons, se dit-il, ce n'était pas si difficile. Après une brève pression sur la main de Ginny, il la lâcha et leva son verre qu'il fit tinter avec une petite cuillère.

« Les enfants » appela-t-il pour faire bonne mesure, et la majorité des gens présents dans la pièce se tourna vers lui, une lueur intriguée jouant dans tous les regards. « Veuillez s'il vous plait cesser de vous bourrer la gueule, gentes damoiselles et gentils messieurs, j'ai une annonce à faire ! »

Sa tirade provoqua comme toujours les rires de l'assistance et Blaise se détendit un peu. Il adressa un sourire charmeur à Ginny, qui le regardait avec son air de « je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes mais tu as intérêt à ne pas faire de conneries », ce qui le fit glousser un peu. Elle serait la première surprise. Hermione lui adressa un sourire encourageant, ce qui sembla encore augmenter l'air perplexe de Ginny et le fit rire intérieurement. Blaise se racla exagérément la gorge, puis déclama :

« Nous sommes réunis ce soir dans l'alcool et la débauche – enfin, pour certains, je ne préfère pas faire de suppositions – pour fêter dignement la fin de cette année scolaire, qui fut, ma foi, riche en rebondissements. »

Il vit ses amis hocher la tête d'un air graveTous pensèrent brièvement à Draco et Millicent. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'ils soient là, ses deux meilleurs amis – et il sourit en songeant qu'ils auraient sans doute envie de l'étriper quand il leur raconterait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il reprit, plus sérieusement :

« Je ne vais pas faire de longs discours, je suis plutôt nul dans ce genre d'exercice, alors je vais me contenter de vous souhaiter à tous bonne chance pour l'avenir, et d'espérer que vos projets se réalisent. Et je vais vous demander aussi à tous de m'encourager, parce que ce que je vais faire est probablement la chose la plus difficile, la plus merveilleuse et la plus terrifiante que j'aurai réalisé dans toute ma courte vie. »

Il reposa son verre et plongea la main dans sa poche pour en extirper une petite boîte de velours bleu nuit. Il se tourna vers Ginny et finit par prononcer, d'une voix bien plus enrouée qu'il ne l'aurait cru :

« Ginny, Dieu sait que je suis un crétin fini. Et Dieu sait aussi que je t'aime – sinon, je n'aurais pas lutté comme j'ai lutté pour gagner ton cœur. » Ginny sourit brièvement, puis haussa un sourcil sceptique, attendant qu'il termine ce qu'il avait à dire. « Alors voilà, je sais qu'un dîner dans un grand restaurant t'aurait soûlée et qu'un déballage de luxe m'aurait valu une baffe de ta part, donc je te le demande ici et maintenant : est-ce que tu veux bien te fiancer avec moi ? »

Tout le monde se taisait à présent et Blaise commença vite à se sentir mal. Ginny semblait figée sur place, une expression mi-figue, mi-raisin se peignant sur ses traits juvéniles, comme si elle se demandait si ce n'était pas encore une blague de la part de son crétin de petit ami. Puis, au bout de qui parut à Blaise une éternité, elle décrispa sa mâchoire et demanda d'une voix où perçaient à la fois l'agacement et l'amusement – et peut-être aussi autre chose :

« Fais voir la bague ? »

Blaise tendit l'écrin de velours qu'il avait ouvert, révélant un anneau en or blanc d'une sobriété parfaite, surmonté d'un minuscule solitaire taillé en carré – une merveille de modernité et d'élégance dont il savait qu'elle plairait forcément à Ginny.

« Hermione m'a aidé à la trouver » précisa-t-il devant l'air stupéfait de sa petite amie.

La jeune fille se tourna vers sa meilleure amie et s'exclama d'un ton indigné :

« Et tu as participé à ça, traîtresse ? »

Hermione rougit un peu et répondit :

« Je te jure que j'ai veillé à ce qu'il ne se ruine pas. »

« Euh, les filles » intervint Blaise, au bord de la crise de nerfs. « C'est pas que je veuille vous empêcher de régler vos compte, mais je suis un peu en train de mourir sur place, là… »

Ginny se tourna vers lui.

« Mes parents vont te tuer, tu sais » affirma-t-elle d'un ton mortellement sérieux.

Blaise acquiesça, la gorge sèche.

« Je sais » dit-il simplement. « Mais quitte à me faire tuer, je préférerais mourir de ta main à toi – et accessoirement, avoir ta réponse avant. »

Ginny éclata de rire et se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser. La pièce disparut tout autour d'eux et les bruits s'estompèrent jusqu'à former une espèce de brouhaha indistinct fait de rires, de félicitations et d'exclamations de joie. Avant que son monde ne se réduise qu'à Ginny, il entendit vaguement la voix de Justin s'écrier :

« Eh mais dites, ce ne serait pas Sally-Ann et Terry qui s'embrassent, dans le fond ? »

Alors il sourit contre les lèvres de Ginny et se concentra sur sa nouvelle fiancée.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mardi 23 juin 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Aujourd'hui, les résultats des examens sont tombés.

Evidemment toute l'école était en effervescence et ce quelle que soit la promotion. Ginny a obtenu de très bons résultats, ce dont je ne doutais pas, mais ça fait toujours plaisir. Elle rayonnait littéralement de joie, et je crois bien qu'elle a réussi à communiquer son enthousiasme à un bon quart des élèves du château. Mais j'imagine que c'est surtout dû au fait que son petit ami lui ait demandé qu'ils se fiancent – elle est venue me dire ça dimanche après-midi.

Les autres amis de Draco s'en sont plutôt bien tirés, avec une mention spéciale pour Terry Boot et Luna Lovegood, qui ont été particulièrement brillants – surtout Luna, ce qui m'a étonné car, si elle est vraiment intelligente, elle était plutôt du genre à n'étudier que ce qui lui plaisait pendant les cours, et à laisser tout le reste à l'abandon. Sally-Ann Perks est celle qui s'en est le moins bien sortie, mais je suppose que sa maladie a des répercussions que personne ne mesurera jamais vraiment…et puis sa moyenne est loin d'être catastrophique – très, très loin. Blaise Zabini m'a surpris, parce que je pensais réellement qu'il se préoccupait bien plus de ses résultats sportifs que de ses résultats scolaires – or ses notes sont tout à fait honorables.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ressentir un peu de joie mesquine en apprenant que Pansy Parkinson avait échoué à la plupart de ses épreuves et qu'elle allait devoir redoubler. Je sais, c'est vraiment petit comme réaction, mais je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi. Enfin, espérons que cette pauvre fille ne gâchera plus la vie de qui que ce soit maintenant…

Oh, et j'ai eu Millicent au téléphone, bien sûr. Elle a obtenu d'excellentes notes dans toutes les matières littéraires et les sciences humaines. Largement moins bonnes dans les matières scientifiques, mais je m'y attendais – elle aussi, d'ailleurs – et elle a tout de même eu la moyenne, c'est l'essentiel. En tout cas c'est largement suffisant pour faire ce qu'elle veut après le lycée, que ce soit une école de journalisme à Londres ou travailler dans un journal local comme elle y pensait récemment. Je me demande ce qu'elle va décider…Bah, je suppose que je saurai ça quand je rentrerai à Brighton.

Plus que trois jours, maintenant. Une partie de mes affaires est déjà partie ce week-end, le reste s'en va demain. Mon appartement vide me semble bien plus grand maintenant, et j'avoue que je ne m'y sens plus très à l'aise.

J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à samedi.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, jeudi 25 juin 1997 : **

_**18h :**_

La cérémonie de remise des diplômes vient de se terminer. Curieusement, je me suis senti un peu déconnecté, un peu en dehors de tout ça, comme si j'étais déjà parti.

Demain, ce sera le dernier jour de classe, et ensuite, le grand départ.

Il s'en est passé des choses dans cette école – et finalement, bien peu que je regrette, étonnamment. Mais ce qui m'est curieux, c'est que cela sonne moins comme la fin d'une époque que le début d'une autre…

**o0O0o**

Et voilà, ils y étaient, l'année scolaire était bel et bien terminée.

La veille, ils avaient donné leurs derniers cours, et cela leur avait paru plus important, plus marquant encore que la cérémonie de remise des diplômes. Sans doute parce qu'après, il n'y aurait vraiment plus rien pour les retenir ici.

Harry chargea sa dernière valise dans le coffre de sa voiture, puis le refermaQuelques mètres plus loin, Neville faisait de même avec son propre véhicule plein à craquer tout en poussant des jurons étouffés lorsque l'un de ses sacs refusa de se caser dans ce capharnaüm sur roues. Harry se redressa et s'adossa à sa voiture tout en s'allumant une cigarette.

Il sourit. La moitié des étudiants avait quitté l'école la veille dans un rush presque effrayant****après la sonnerie marquant la fin du dernier cours de l'année. L'autre moitié était sur le départ et des vagues d'élèves affluaient vers les grilles de l'immense parc de Hogwarts ou accompagnaient leurs parents sur le parking. Alors que le respectable établissement n'avait jamais été si vide, il semblait à Harry qu'il fourmillait de vie – et de joie.

Même les adieux à ses élèves préférés avaient sonné comme des au revoir – parce qu'il était intimement convaincu qu'il les reverrait, ne serait-ce qu'à Brighton quand ils rendraient visite à Millicent. Tous, ou presque. Il eut une pensée supplémentaire pour Ginny, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes lorsqu'elle était venue pour la dernière fois dans son appartement. La jeune fille était peut-être celle qu'il regretterait le plus après son départ.

Un rayon de soleil vint caresser sa joue et il frissonna légèrement sous la fraîcheur de la brise matinale. C'était un début de journée magnifique – et Harry pensa que c'était, plus simplement, un début magnifique pour une nouvelle ère de sa vie. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, puis jeta sa cigarette lorsqu'il entendit la portière de la voiture de Neville s'ouvrir. Son ami le regardait, l'air radieux, une expression d'attente jouant sur son visage un peu rond.

« On y va ? » Lança-t-il avec un sourire à l'intention de Harry.

Le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête.

« C'est parti » acquiesça-t-il joyeusement. « En route pour Brighton. »

**o0O0o**

(1) Pour info, un avortement, s'il n'est pas remboursé par la sécurité sociale (et évidemment pour Sally, qui est sous la Sécu de ses parents tant qu'elle est mineure, il était hors de question qu'elle fasse jouer son assurance), coûte très cher (entre 750 et 1500€ en Angleterre si mes souvenirs sont bons, ce qui représente une sacrée somme, d'autant plus pour une adolescente), et le système de santé britannique est nettement moins avantageux que le système français en matière de couverture sociale…Autant dire que cette pauvre Sally était vraiment dans la mouise !

**o0O0o**

_Au prochain chapitre, quelques détails sur le divorce de Lucius et Narcissa, et un voyage à Brighton qui prend un tour inattendu…_

_En attendant, vous connaissez la marche à suivre : un petit passage sur mon blog (adresse dans mon profil, blablabla) si ça vous chante et si vous voulez avoir de mes nouvelles, et une petite review si l'envie vous prend de me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre. Je vous aime._


	65. Chapitre 65

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :** _Bonsoir à tous. Semaine chargée et pas très agréable pour moi, comme on s'en serait douté…On va donc écourter le blabla. Dans ce chapitre, Draco va à Brighton, mais les choses ne se passent pas exactement comme prévu. Evitez les lancers de tomates à la fin, s'il vous plait. Bonne lecture._

**o0O0o**

**RAR :** Pas de RARs individuelles cette semaines, je suis navrée. Enfin, si vous savez la semaine de merde que j'ai eue, je pense (et j'espère) que tout le monde comprendra.

Je vais tout de même tenter de faire une vague réponse collective en regard des questions que j'ai reçues…

Première chose : ceux qui attendent des retrouvailles romantiques entre Draco et Harry risquent d'être déçus. Désolée, il leur reste encore des choses à régler chacun de leur côté, notamment pour Draco (je pense particulièrement à Lucius, car oui, même s'ils ne s'entendent pas, il va bien falloir les confronter à un moment ou un autre).

Deuxième chose : « Cher journal » fera très exactement 70 chapitres. J'en suis à l'écriture du chapitre 69, le dernier est l'épilogue, qui sera normalement posté début août. J'espère juste avoir le temps de terminer tout ça à temps (ce qui risque d'être difficile compte tenu de mon emploi du temps plus que chargé).

Enfin : merci à tous vos messages de soutien, qui m'ont fait beaucoup de bien en cette période assez noire de ma vie. J'espère pouvoir répondre à vos prochaines messages.

**Remerciements :** à Prism of Life pour ses corrections et sa relecture éclairée de ma fic ; à Eva, Bady, Ana et BN. Je vous aime, les gars (oui, parce que le masculin prévaut dans notre merveilleuse grammaire française, même s'il est tout seul)

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

Et voilà. Il y était, le jour de sa délivrance était enfin arrivé.

Draco se tenait dans la cour principale de St Brutus, sa petite valise à la main, au milieu de centaines d'autres garçons qui attendaient comme lui, qu'un ou leurs parents viennent à leur rencontre. Déjà, une foule d'adultes pénétrait par les grilles grandes ouvertes de l'école, dans une cohue indescriptible. Certains garçons partaient seuls – personne n'avait pris la peine de venir les chercher.

Draco quant à lui avait eu le temps, plus tôt dans la matinée, d'aller adresser un dernier au revoir à Stefanie Cyzia, la psychologue scolaire, et de la remercier une fois encore pour son aide. L'intégralité de son journal était en sécurité chez Millicent, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à le récupérer lorsqu'il la verrait.

Faire ses bagages n'avait été qu'une simple formalité, étant donné le peu d'effets personnels que Lucius lui avait autorisés lorsqu'il avait été transféré ici. Aussi avait-il occupé son temps à lire jusqu'à midi, assis sur son lit déjà fait.

A présent il était là, à attendre au milieu de cette cour grouillante de monde et qui résonnait de cris d'au revoir jetés à la hâte. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Adrian Pucey qui discutait avec une jolie femme qui lui ressemblait incroyablement – ce devait être sa mère. Leurs regards se croisèrent fugacement et Draco sembla déceler une imperceptible hésitation chez le jeune homme brun, comme s'il avait voulu se diriger vers lui et lui parler une dernière fois. Mais alors qu'il amorçait un mouvement dans sa direction, Adrian se ravisa brusquement et se tourna vers sa mère après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard par-dessus l'épaule.

Une main douce ébouriffa gentiment ses cheveux et Draco interrompit ses réflexions : Narcissa et Bellatrix lui souriaient avec bienveillance, aussi belles et sophistiquées l'une que l'autre.

« Dépêchons-nous, » fit Bellatrix en coupant court à toute effusion inutile entre la mère et le fils. « Le chauffeur est garé en double file, nous discuterons dans la voiture. »

Draco n'eut d'autre choix que d'empoigner sa valise et de suivre la femme brune qui s'éloignait déjà rapidement vers la sortie, ses hauts talons claquant avec un bruit sec sur le bitume recouvrant la cour. Narcissa adressa un petit sourire complice à son fils et haussa les épaules d'un air faussement désabusé. Draco lui répondit de la même façon – Bellatrix n'était pas une femme patiente.

Lorsque sa petite valise fut rangée dans l'immense coffre de l'imposante limousine de Bellatrix et que Draco fut enfin installé à l'arrière de la voiture avec sa mère et sa tante, il se permit un soupir de soulagement.

« Bon sang, » murmura-t-il en fermant brièvement les yeux de contentement. « Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis heureux d'être sorti d'ici. » Puis il leva son regard vers Narcissa et demanda laconiquement, parfaitement maître de lui : « Je suppose que Père n'a pas voulu venir ? »

« C'est ta mère qui a refusé qu'il vienne, » intervint Bellatrix tout en s'allumant une cigarette. « La première conciliation avec le juge a lieu lundi. »

« Dois-je être présent ? » S'enquit Draco en regardant sa mère.

Il ne le souhaitait pas – vraiment. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de croiser son géniteur, de subir ses sarcasmes ou ses reproches muets. Mais si sa mère le lui demandait, alors il le ferait, ne serait-ce que si elle avait besoin d'un quelconque témoignage. De plus, elle aurait sûrement besoin de soutien, et Bellatrix ne suffirait peut-être pas – sa tante avait parfois tendance à trop brusquer les choses, et si cela se révélait efficace la plupart du temps, Draco sentait que sa mère aurait sans doute besoin de quelqu'un d'un peu plus diplomate.

« Tu n'es pas obligé, » répondit doucement Narcissa. « Comme tu es majeur, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux : ni le juge, ni ton père, ni moi-même n'avons le pouvoir de te forcer à quoi que ce soit. »

C'était vrai – Draco avait presque oublié. Lucius n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur lui à présent. S'il voulait s'exiler au fin fond de la Sibérie ou de l'Amazonie, il pouvait le faire, personne n'aurait rien à y redire – non qu'il le souhaite, cela dit, mais cette perspective résonna agréablement dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Néanmoins, il s'en tiendrait aux plans qu'il avait formés.

« Je viendrai, » affirma-t-il d'une voix peut-être trop résolue.Sans doute plus pour lui même que pour aucune des deux femmes.

Elles hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu, et Draco laissa son regard errer à travers la vitre de la voiture, alors que l'image des rues londoniennes défilant lentement sous ses yeux s'imprimait comme au ralenti sur sa rétine._ Alors seulement, il s'autorisa à laisser son esprit vagabonder à son tour._

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, dimanche 28 juin 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Luna – encore une d'entre nous qui fête sa majorité. Je lui ai téléphoné, bien sûr. Elle est en ce moment à Portsmouth avec Sally et Terry, mais ils vont sûrement venir à Londres bientôt – Luna a laissé entendre qu'avec un peu de chance, je devais m'attendre à les voir débarquer dans la semaine. Comme ça, m'a-t-elle dit, je n'aurai pas besoin de lui envoyer son cadeau par la poste – ça m'a fait rire. Elle avait parfaitement deviné mes intentions.

Bordel, je pensais pas que ce serait à ce point-là, mais j'étais tellement content d'entendre leurs voix à tous que j'ai failli chialer. Le pire, c'est quand j'ai appelé Milli. Là, j'ai pas pu me retenir – je sais, c'est con, mais…c'est ma meilleure amie. Elle m'a fait promettre de venir à Brighton très vite.

Harry n'était pas encore arrivé quand je l'ai eue au téléphone. Il fait la route depuis Hogwarts en voiture avec le professeur Longbottom, alors forcément ça prend du temps. Mais j'ai décidé de ne pas l'appeler – comme ça le jour où je pourrai venir à Brighton, ce sera la surprise. Milli lui dira que je suis parti quelques jours dans ma famille – après tout, ce n'est qu'une demi-vérité. J'ai _vraiment_ des problèmes familiaux, et je suis _vraiment_ chez ma tante…

…Et puis, s'il ne sait pas que je viens, il ne pourra pas trouver un prétexte foireux pour ne pas me voir. C'est que je deviens parano, moi, à force.

J'ai vu Blaise, aussi. Hier et aujourd'hui, en fait. Ca m'a fait tellement plaisir de le revoir, putain ! Il est en super forme, plein de projets, ça me paraissait si loin la dernière fois que je l'avais vu aussi enthousiaste – ou alors c'est parce que ça faisait trop longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu et je ne me souvenais pas…

Bref. Quoi qu'il en soit, il m'a d'abord annoncé qu'il s'était fiancé avec Ginny – le putain de bâtard ! J'aurais vraiment aimé être là pour voir ça ! En plus, vue la façon dont il me l'a raconté, j'aurais vraiment trop aimé voir la belette lui rabattre son caquet…Il y a tant de choses que j'ai manquées pendant ce trimestre…Enfin…

Il m'a dit aussi qu'il emménagerait bientôt, probablement cet été, dans l'appart que ses parents lui ont acheté. Il va à la fac à Londres à la rentrée… Il m'a également assuré qu'il m'accompagnerait à Brighton voir Milli. Qu'on ferait des putains de fêtes à tout casser dans son nouveau chez-lui, aussi.

J'ai hâte d'y être. De rattraper tout ce temps perdu.

Enfin, avant tout ça, il y a encore la conciliation chez le juge demain matin. Je n'ai pas envie de dormir, mais je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'essaie de me reposer, histoire de ne pas être trop décalqué…

Je me demande s'il y aura Sirius – ça fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vu, alors je ne sais même plus à quoi il ressemble…

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, lundi 29 juin 1997 : **

_**18h :**_

La conciliation s'est super mal passée.

Bon sang, c'était atroce.

Bella m'a dit que lorsque Mère est arrivée chez elle, elle était en larmes. Elle se sentait coupable – coupable, putain ! Mais de quoi, nom de Dieu ? – parce que Père semblait bouleversé quand elle l'a quitté.

Mon cul, ouais.

Si c'est le cas, il s'est vachement bien remis depuis. Il était là, inondant tout le monde de son mépris, avec son armée d'avocats qui le suivaient comme les misérables chiens gratteurs d'honoraires qu'ils sont. Non, je deviens injuste, après tout ils ne font que leur boulot – mais même, j'ai du mal à éprouver de la sympathie pour quoi ou qui que ce soit ayant trait à mon paternel.

Bref. C'était épouvantable. Il a accusé Mère de m'avoir rendu pédé – ben voyons ! Comme si j'avais vu mes parents assez souvent dans ma vie pour qu'ils influencent ma sexualité, quelle bonne blague – d'abandon de domicile – quel con, mais quel con, putain ! – et autres gentillesses du même acabit. Bon, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur, mais là ça a carrément tourné au règlement de comptes sordide. Tout y est passé : le côté dépensier de Mère, sa futilité, le fait qu'elle ne se soit jamais vraiment occupée de moi – plus que lui en tout cas ! – et même son alcoolisme.

Ca, ça m'a achevé – pas que moi, d'ailleurs, Bella était furieuse, maman effondrée. Bordel, il a même osé lui mettre sur le dos le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais travaillé depuis ma naissance, alors que c'est lui qui insistait pour qu'elle reste à la maison ! Je savais que c'était un connard, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi mesquin.

_Bon d'accord. Je le savais. Difficile à ignorer après Saint Brutus. Mais pourquoi la réalité s'avère systématiquement plus dure que mes pires cauchemars ? _

En plus, qu'est-ce qu'il y gagne ? Mère ne veut qu'une prestation compensatoire. Pas de pension alimentaire - même si son avocat a insisté pour qu'elle demande l'une et l'autre… Ma garde ? Va falloir qu'il se réveille, je suis majeur depuis plus de trois semaines maintenant. Mais c'est vrai qu'il l'a peut-être oublié ! Comme tous mes anniversaires d'ailleurs…

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut, honnêtement. Je pense que c'était uniquement pour faire souffrir Mère – de toute façon, presque tous ses arguments se sont retournés contre lui, et le juge a moyennement apprécié l'attestation du médecin comme quoi il avait frappé sa femme. Ca non plus, j'étais pas au courant. Et j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir, ça m'aurait évité d'avoir des fantasmes de crochets de boucher à l'encontre de mon cher géniteur. Pas que je me sente des masses coupable à ce stade-là, mais c'est assez perturbant.

Putain, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que cette histoire va mal finir…En plus, Sirius n'était même pas là – moi qui croyais qu'il serait présent, même si ce n'est pas lui qui s'occupe du divorce…Bella a simplement dit qu'elle l'avait engagé pour autre chose, mais je ne sais toujours pas quoi.

Enfin…On verra bien. Le prochain rendez-vous avec le juge est dans un peu plus de deux semaines – ça par contre, c'est l'avantage d'être blindé de thunes et d'avoir un nom connu : les choses se font miraculeusement beaucoup plus rapidement.

J'espère que Mère va tenir le coup.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mercredi 1er juillet 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Les potes ont débarqué à Londres aujourd'hui.

J'avais rendez-vous chez Blaise pour voir son nouvel appart, et quand je suis arrivé chez lui, ils étaient déjà tous là, à m'attendre : Luna, Terry, Sally-Ann…et même Milli. Je ne m'y attendais tellement pas que je n'ai pas su quoi dire pendant au moins deux minutes – et ils étaient morts de rire, ces cons ! Ils n'étaient pas censés arriver avant ce week-end ! Milli n'était même pas supposée être là, d'ailleurs…Et Blaise se bidonnait dans son coin, très fier de son coup – il avait tout manigancé, cet abruti.

Putain, j'aime mes potes.

Oh, et, personne n'avait pensé à me mettre au courant, mais Sally a enfin ouvert les yeux et sort avec Terry, maintenant. J'ai manqué tant de choses…l'impression que tout un pan de ma vie m'a été enlevé, que j'ai été…mort pendant presque trois mois…Tellement isolé, que je n'ai même pas pu me tenir au courant de l'actualité – enfin, pas que ça m'intéresse des masses, cela dit. Voir l'apocalypse tous les soirs au vingt heures, je m'en passerais bien. Mais tout ça pour dire que dans ma prison, c'est comme si j'avais été totalement coupé du monde.

Passons. Blaise loge tout le monde chez lui jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, et lundi, nous partons pour Brighton. Milli s'est arrangée avec Tonks et sa petite amie Joanne – ça non plus, j'étais pas au courant, d'ailleurs…ça m'énerve ! – pour nous caser tous. Ca va être un peu le camping, mais c'est pas grave. Déjà, je serai avec mes potes, ensuite je serai avec Harry, alors qu'on campe dans le salon de Joanne ou dans le jardin de Tonks, ça m'est franchement égal. Et puis, je compte bien ne pas rester très longtemps dans mon canapé ou mon duvet, hein. Genre je vais rester sage alors qu'il sera tout près de moi, mais bien sûr…Ca fait des mois que je l'attends, je ne le laisserai pas filer.

Pas cette fois.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, dimanche 5 juillet 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

J'ai passé une fin de semaine épuisante. Entre les différents problèmes administratifs et bancaires à régler, les sorties avec les potes et le fait que j'ai voulu profiter de Mère, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas le seul, je crois bien que Milli n'a même pas appelé une seule fois à Brighton depuis qu'elle est à Londres. En fait, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle ait donné le numéro de téléphone de Blaise à qui que ce soit, Tonks ou Joanne. Si j'étais à la place de sa copine, je pense que ça me vexerait un peu, mais bon…après tout, Milli aussi a été séparée de nous pendant des mois, c'est normal qu'elle veuille en profiter. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment ça va se passer quand il va falloir se séparer à nouveau. Je n'ai pas trop envie d'y penser, en fait.

Enfin, nous sommes dimanche soir, et nous partons demain matin à la première heure. Plutôt que le train, trop cher pour un si petit trajet – pas que ça me pose problème, personnellement, mais Sally, Luna et Terry ne roulent pas sur l'or – on a décidé de prendre le car, et du coup, il va falloir qu'on se lève à l'aube. Ca n'a aucune espèce d'importance, le chauffeur de Bella est déjà prévenu et m'amènera à Victoria Station à l'heure prévue.

Et je sais que je devrais dormir, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Je suis trop énervé pour ça – non, en fait, je suis surexcité à l'idée d'aller là-bas et de revoir Harry.

J'ai réussi à convaincre Mère de me laisser partir une semaine entière. Bon, ça n'a pas été très difficile, s'il n'y avait eu qu'elle dans la balance, elle aurait sans doute accepté que j'y reste plus longtemps. D'ailleurs, elle m'avait déjà proposé de passer deux semaines de vacances au bord de la mer, dans la maison de tante Elladora.

Elladora est la deuxième sœur de Mère, j'ai dû la rencontrer deux fois à tout casser dans ma vie. Ce n'est pas qu'elle s'entende mal avec ma mère ou avec Bella, mais c'est une baroudeuse : elle est incapable de rester en place. Depuis que je connais son existence, je n'entends parler que de voyages à l'autre bout de la planète, d'expéditions toutes plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres – je crois qu'en ce moment, elle voyage autour du cercle polaire, en bateau brise-glace. Et depuis la mort de son mari, Ted – un homme qui avait la réputation d'être encore plus excentrique qu'elle – sa frénésie de mouvement semble s'être encore accentuée.

Bref. Elle a une maison en Angleterre, en Cornouailles, perdue au milieu d'un coin paumé – le trou du cul du monde, à peu de choses près. Elle doit y passer une semaine dans l'année à tout casser, et le reste du temps, elle la prête à ses amis de passage dans la région. Quand Bella a divorcé de l'autre connard de Rodolphus – je crois bien l'avoir déjà dit, mais je n'ai jamais entendu de prénom plus ridicule – elle y avait passé quelques semaines, le temps de se reposer. J'y suis allé, une fois. J'adore cet endroit, si calme et si isolé qu'on a le sentiment d'être seul au monde, avec l'océan. Je suis sûr que Milli adorerait vivre dans une région pareille – et moi, je crois que j'adorerais y emmener Harry, un jour.

C'est donc là-bas que Mère voulait m'envoyer, supposant que j'aurais besoin d'un peu de calme après l'épisode St Brutus. Et honnêtement, s'il n'y avait pas eu Harry, je crois bien que je me serais laissé tenter.

Mais il y a Harry, et surtout, il y a Bella. Ma douce tantine ne perd pas de vue l'investissement que je représente pour elle, et surtout, elle ne perd pas de vue qu'à la rentrée, je commencerai mes études à New York. Et un tel déménagement, ça se prépare, de préférence avec moi pour signer tout un tas de machins stupides mais indispensables. Inutile de dire qu'elle a un peu tiré la tronche quand j'ai dit que j'allais m'absenter pour aller voir Harry. Il a fallu batailler dur, et pendant quelques instants, je l'ai trouvée soudain beaucoup moins sympathique, cette chère femme.

Enfin, elle abuse : mon visa est prêt, les papiers pour la fac sont en règle – ou peut s'en faut – il ne reste plus qu'à me trouver un logement sur place – et, à moins de prendre l'avion tout de suite pour les Etats-Unis, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se fera dans l'instant – mon dieu, mais quel merveilleux pléonasme…je me désole, parfois. D'ailleurs, comme je lui ai fait remarquer, puisqu'elle doit faire un saut à New York dans la semaine, elle peut très bien finaliser les détails et se débrouillera très certainement mieux sans moi comme boulet.

Je sais, je suis égoïste. Mais merde ! Ca fait trois putains de mois que je n'ai pas vu Harry – ni qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs – je sors juste d'une foutue école qui tient plus de la prison que de l'établissement scolaire, j'ai bien le droit à un peu de répit quand même !

Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je pars demain, et avec un peu de chance, je ne rentre que le dimanche ou le lundi suivant.

J'ai trop hâte d'y être.

**o0O0o**

Lorsque le car stoppa enfin, Millicent s'étira, aussi fourbue que si elle avait dû supporter de longues heures de voyage. Tout autour d'elle, ses amis faisaient de même, les yeux encore voilés d'un sommeil trop pauvre pour être réparateur – à l'exception de Draco. Malgré ses cernes, preuve qu'il n'avait pas dû dormir plus que les autres, voire peut-être moins, il était le seul à être resté éveillé pendant toute la durée du trajet, bien trop excité pour fermer les yeux.

La jeune fille sourit. Draco pouvait bien être impatient. Après tout, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait le moment de retrouver Harry…A sa place, Millicent aurait sans doute été dans le même état. Elle-même n'avait été séparée de sa petite amie que pendant quelques jours, et pourtant la jeune femme lui manquait déjà. Millicent se sentit un peu coupable de ne pas l'avoir appelée durant son séjour à Londres. Joanne le lui avait plus ou moins interdit et lui avait carrément ordonné de profiter au maximum de ses amis, mais Millicent pensait tout de même qu'elle aurait pu lui passer un petit coup de fil.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre du car qui stationnait sur un parking en bord de mer. Le soleil, déjà haut malgré l'heure matinale, se reflétait sur les vagues et faisait étinceler les bateaux de la marina. Le port était presque désert, et le parking encore plus, exceptés les voyageurs qui descendaient du car – ce qui était plutôt inhabituel en cette période de l'année. Mais on était lundi et il n'était pas sept heures du matin. Les vacanciers et les touristes arriveraient plus tard, et pour le moment la jeune fille était plutôt contente qu'il y ait si peu de monde.

Draco se trouvait déjà près de la sortie et pestait contre les passagers qui descendaient trop lentement du car à son goût. Millicent sourit encore et attrapa son sac d'un geste leste. Elle fut la dernière à sortir du véhicule et lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le parking, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

« On va où maintenant ? » Demanda Blaise, tandis que Sally-Ann s'allumait une cigarette, assise sur son gros sac de sport noir.

« On prend le bus, » répondit Millicent. « On en a pour cinq minutes d'ici à peu près. Puis à peine un quart d'heure jusque chez Tonks. La station de bus est juste à deux minutes de la maison, t'en fais pas, » ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Sally-Ann, qui acquiesça silencieusement en se relevant lentement. « Vous allez voir, » s'exclama-t-elle encore d'un ton joyeux, « vous allez adorer Brighton. Entre le Pavillon Royal, les musées, les plages et les concerts en plein air, on aura de quoi faire. »

Le trajet jusque chez Nymphadora se fit dans la bonne humeur, l'air marin ayant largement contribué à revigorer les adolescents. Millicent passa le plus clair de son temps à vanter les mérites de la ville où elle comptait vivre désormais – et son enthousiasme semblait s'être communiqué à ses amis, puisqu'ils ne cessèrent de lui poser toujours plus de questions sur cet endroit qu'elle avait appris à aimer en si peu de temps.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin devant la porte de la maison de Nymphadora, Millicent leur demanda d'attendre dans le petit jardin qui donnait sur la rue, le temps qu'elle prévienne sa colocataire de leur arrivée. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de sortir son trousseau de clefs que déjà la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait bruyamment sur une Nymphadora Tonks échevelée, et qui visiblement sortait à peine de son lit, si l'on se référait à son débardeur d'un rouge criard assorti à sa petite culotte, et qui jurait un peu avec ses cheveux d'un beau rose pâle – tiens, elle avait changé de couleur depuis la semaine dernière, nota mentalement Millicent.

« Milli, nom de dieu ! » S'écria-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel d'un air désespéré. « Tu peux me dire comment j'aurais pu faire pour te joindre alors que je n'avais pas ton numéro de téléphone ? »

« Ben, » hésita la jeune fille. « Tu m'avais dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire, et puis, pour tout t'avouer, je n'ai pas dormi à l'endroit prévu et après j'ai oublié…Il y a un souci ? » S'enquit-elle, alarmée par l'expression catastrophée de son amie.

« Un souci ? Ouais, on a un souci, et pas un petit, » répliqua Nymphadora en sortant pieds nus dans l'herbe humide et en s'allumant une cigarette sous les regards éberlués des cinq adolescents restés en arrière.

« Ils ne peuvent pas rester ici ? » S'inquiéta Millicent.

« Mais si mon chou, c'est pas le problème, » répondit la jeune femme en faisant un vague geste de la main. Elle tourna soudain son regard vers Draco et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas décidé. « Tu es Draco, n'est-ce pas ? » Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle le serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. « Oh, chéri, je suis désolée, Harry a dû partir plus tôt que prévu à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il était désespéré à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir te prévenir, mais le lycée dans lequel il a été engagé a eu besoin de lui en urgence, une histoire de papiers à la con. Il est parti jeudi. »

Draco laissa tomber son sac sous le choc, et Millicent s'assit lentement sur le perron en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Elle sentit à peine le bras de Neville Longbottom lui entourer gentiment les épaules.

Ce n'était pas juste. Ils avaient fait tout ça pour faire une surprise à Harry, et tout avait lamentablement échoué.

Ce n'était pas juste. Et c'était de sa faute à elle.

Elle savait bien qu'elle aurait dû téléphoner, finalement.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mardi 7 juillet 1997 : **

Putain. C'est pas juste.

C'est pas juste, c'est pas juste, c'est pas juste, bordel !

Je vais vraiment finir par croire que je suis maudit, qu'une espèce de divinité sadique et homophobe se paie ma tête et s'amuse à me faire souffrir juste parce que ça l'éclate.

Pourquoi, putain ? Pourquoi ?

J'en ai ras le bol. Honnêtement, j'ai l'impression que tout se ligue contre moi ! A chaque fois qu'on est sur le point de se retrouver et d'être enfin ensemble, il y a une merde qui nous tombe dessus. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient besoin de lui demander de venir si tôt ? Non, mais c'est quoi cette école de chiotte !

J'en ai marre, là, j'en peux plus. Je vais péter les plombs.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mercredi 8 juillet 1997 : **

_**19h :**_

Milli et les autres m'ont convaincu de rester ici jusqu'à la fin de la semaine comme c'était prévu au départ. Pour être tout à fait honnête, ça ne m'enchante pas.

Mais d'un autre côté, même si j'ai envie de retourner à Londres en quatrième vitesse et d'extorquer à Bella un billet d'avion pour la Nouvelle-Orléans, j'ai aussi envie de profiter de mes amis et de me reposer un peu en bord de mer. Bon, d'accord, c'est très loin d'être aussi désert que chez tante Ella, mais c'est pas plus mal. Je pense que si j'étais resté tout seul, j'aurais pété un câble. Et de toute façon, Bella est encore à New York, alors ça ne sert à rien que je rentre maintenant.

Et puis, Brighton, c'est chouette, mine de rien, sans compter que si Harry appelle, ce sera ici, vu qu'il n'est pas censé savoir que je vis chez ma tante. Dire qu'il a téléphoné la veille de notre arrivée, pour prévenir qu'il aurait probablement du mal à donner des nouvelles…Il a pas mal de paperasse à régler, ça lui prend un temps fou, et avec le décalage horaire, il ne peut appeler que lorsqu'on est en pleine nuit ici. Bon évidemment, ça ne me dérange pas de rester debout pour entendre sa voix, mais il faut bien que je dorme de temps en temps, et lui, j'imagine que quand la journée est finie, il a plus envie de dormir qu'autre chose, à cause du jet-lag. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir…je me répète, mais je suis maudit.

Enfin, n'y pensons plus...Ce soir Milli va nous présenter à ses amis du lycée et on va boire un coup au pub de Tonks, ça devrait être sympa.

Je vais juste essayer de ne pas me noyer de dépit dans ma vodka. En plus après la journée passée à visiter le quartier des artistes, je suis un peu vanné, et je ne suis pas sûr de bien tenir l'alcool.

**o0O0o**

Ca n'avait pas loupé.

Draco savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû boire autant. Avant même de pénétrer dans le pub de Nymphadora, il se sentait déjà fatigué, une fatigue à la fois physique et nerveuse qui aurait raison de lui avant la fin de la soirée. Il le savait, et pourtant, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'enchaîner les verres d'alcool – pour se détendre, pour oublier son stress et ne plus penser que Harry était loin, une fois de plus. Et cela ne lui réussissait pas, loin s'en fallait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il expérimentait vraiment ce qu'on appelait avoir l'alcool triste. Pourtant, il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter de boire – peut-être sombrait-il dans l'alcoolisme, songea-t-il non sans cynisme.

Draco soupira sourdement, le nez dans son verre vide. Il était déprimé – et furieux. Furieux parce que ses amis s'amusaient et pas lui. Furieux parce qu'un des copains de Millicent, Euan Abercrombie, lui avait fait du plat toute la soirée. Furieux parce que malgré lui, il avait envie de répondre à ses avances. Furieux parce que même Nymphadora était éméchée et dansait derrière son bar au son de « Rock in the casbah » des Clash. Et furieux parce que cette chanson lui portait sur les nerfs alors que d'ordinaire il l'adorait. Mais surtout, surtout, il était furieux contre lui-même de ne pas savoir lâcher prise, de ne pas savoir s'amuser, de n'être capable que de ruminer une situation à laquelle il ne pouvait de toute façon rien faire.

« Je t'en sers un autre, chéri ? »

La voix joyeuse de Nymphadora le sortit brutalement de sa torpeur et il leva un regard torve vers la jeune femme.

« Ouais, s'il te plait, » grogna-t-il. « Tonks, pourquoi il appelle pas ? » Geignit-il ensuite misérablement alors que la colocataire de Millicent posait une vodka citron devant lui.

« Il n'a pas le temps, » dit gentiment Nymphadora. « J'ai essayé d'appeler à son hôtel tout à l'heure, mais il était déjà parti. Et puis, il faut qu'il cherche un logement, en plus. Ca prend du temps, tout ça. »

« Je sais bien, » marmonna Draco. « Désolé de me plaindre tout le temps… »

« Raconte pas n'importe quoi, » sourit la jeune femme. « Je sais ce que c'est, Neville a été loin de moi toute l'année, alors… »

« Tonks ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que Euan n'arrête pas de me faire du gringue ? Il sait pourtant que je ne suis pas libre… » Se plaignit le jeune homme.

« Ben, tu sais, il est un peu bourré, comme tout le monde ici, » gloussa Nymphadora. « Et puis, je suppose qu'il doit se dire qu'il ne perd rien à essayer… »

Ca se tenait, admit Draco. Mais ça ne l'aidait pas à se maîtriser – et la colère et la frustration n'arrangeaient pas la situation en ce moment précis.

« Je suis un monstre, » lâcha-t-il brutalement en faisant claquer son verre sur le comptoir. « J'ai envie de me le faire, Tonks. Tu crois que je suis un monstre ? »

« Ben, » rit Nymphadora, « il est plutôt très mignon, si on passe outre le côté folle perdue assez exaspérant. C'est normal de désirer quelqu'un d'autre de temps en temps. Et puis, tu sais, Harry a bien… »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, mais pas assez vite pour que l'information ne monte pas au cerveau de Draco. Celui-ci fixait, éberlué, les joues écarlates de la jeune femme et son expression coupable. Il n'était pas sûr du tout d'aimer ça.

« Harry a bien quoi ? » Demanda-t-il sèchement.

« Oups…oublie ce que je viens de dire, ce n'est pas important… »

« Tonks. Harry a bien quoi ? » Répéta-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Non, décidément, l'air atrocement gêné de Nymphadora ne lui plaisait pas du tout, et il était bien résolu à lui faire cracher le morceau. « Tonks… » Gronda-t-il dangereusement.

« Eh bien, » hésita la jeune femme en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. « Tu sais…Harry est un garçon fragile, et il est parfois sujet aux crises d'angoisse. Et quand il se sent mal – je veux dire, vraiment très mal – il compense par…eh bien, par le sexe. »

« Pardon ? » S'écria Draco, choqué. « Putain, mais personne n'a songé à me prévenir, ou quoi ? Merde, je sais pas, le mec après qui je cours depuis des mois est un névrosé sexuel et on n'a pas pensé que je pouvais avoir envie d'être au courant de ce genre de trucs ! »

« Ne crois pas qu'il y prenne du plaisir, » le réprimanda Nymphadora d'un ton sévère et à la fois un peu balbutiant – ce qui était assez étrange à entendre. « Il se sent toujours très mal après ces sortes de…crises, et il culpabilise énormément, même quand il est célibataire, ou même quand ça arrive avec son copain. »

« Mais ça n'empêche qu'il le fait quand même, » la coupa Draco, furieux.

« Il a fait beaucoup de progrès depuis plusieurs mois, tu sais, » le contra doucement Nymphadora. « Je pense que tu n'y es pas étranger, d'ailleurs. »

« Oh, super ! Ca me rassure vachement, ça, » ironisa le jeune homme. Il vida son verre d'une traite, manquant de s'étouffer, puis demanda, d'une voix amère et étranglée : « Et donc, tu es en train de me dire qu'il a couché à droite et à gauche pendant que je n'étais pas là ? »

« J'ai pas dit ça, » protesta la jeune femme. « Mais…tu sais, il a vraiment très mal vécu ton absence. Je veux dire, il était très malheureux, alors…c'est une hypothèse à ne pas exclure, oui. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il ne t'aime pas, hein… »

« Ca va, te fatigue pas, » l'interrompit Draco. « J'ai compris. »

Il était très fatigué. Et il se sentait mal. Terriblement mal. Il avait la nausée, mais ce n'était pas dû à l'alcool, il le savait. Il était juste…écoeuré. Et il était très en colère, contre Harry, contre lui-même, contre son père pour avoir provoqué tout ça. Jaloux. Et il voulait voir Harry – lui crier dessus, le frapper, lui demander pourquoi, lui faire l'amour, être dans ses bras et l'entendre lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il ne savait plus vraiment.

Alors il descendit laborieusement de son tabouret et chancela vers les toilettes du pub. Et quand il releva la tête après s'être aspergé le visage d'eau froide et qu'il vit dans le reflet du miroir Euan qui le fixait silencieusement, il refusa de réfléchir.

Malgré la nausée qui ne voulait pas partir.

Et quand le garçon posa la main sur son entrejambe, il se laissa faire.

Malgré les sanglots dans sa gorge qui menaçaient de l'étouffer.

Trop fatigué.

Trop mal.

Trop en colère.

Trop amoureux

Trop ivre peut-être.

Trop désespéré… Sans doute.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, jeudi 9 juillet 1997 : **

Je crois bien que j'ai fait une connerie hier soir.

Pourquoi il appelle pas ? Ca fait des jours qu'il n'a pas donné de nouvelles, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Putain, j'en ai marre.

Il faut que je sorte, cette maison devient étouffante.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, vendredi 10 juillet 1997 : **

_**18h :**_

Euan m'a taillé une pipe mercredi soir dans les toilettes du pub de Tonks.

On a été interrompus par Sally, qui s'était trompée de porte. Je crois que je ne suis jamais pris une gifle aussi violente. J'ai gardé la marque pendant plusieurs heures, à cause des bagues qu'elle portait.

Inutile de dire que le retour à la maison a été à peu près aussi joyeux qu'une marche funèbre. Tout le monde faisait plus ou moins la gueule – enfin, tout le monde me faisait plus ou moins la gueule. A moi. Il n'y avait guère que Tonks et le professeur Longbottom qui ne me regardaient pas d'un air mauvais – et eux, on aurait plutôt dit que je leur faisais de la peine, que je leur faisais pitié. Ce qui est encore pire. Même Blaise tirait la tronche, et ça je dois dire que sur le coup ça m'a achevé. Merde, quoi, c'est quand même lui que j'ai trouvé y'a pas si longtemps sur le point de se faire sucer par une pétasse !

C'était une belle commémoration à Saint Brutus. Mais ça, je me suis abstenu de le leur dire.

Du coup le lendemain, je suis parti super tôt de la maison. J'avais besoin d'être seul, alors j'ai laissé un mot sur la table de la cuisine pour prévenir que je ne rentrerais que pour le dîner. J'en ai profité pour aller visiter le Pavillon Royal et Brunswick Square, et puis je suis allé déjeuner sur le front de mer.

Je suis resté tout l'après midi sur la plage. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à tout ça – à ce que j'avais fait avec Euan, à ce que Harry avait probablement fait avec d'autres mecs pendant que j'étais à St Brutus, à toute cette foutue situation merdique dans laquelle on s'est mis tous les deux.

Et pour réfléchir, ça j'ai réfléchi…On peut même dire que je ne me suis jamais autant trituré les méninges pour quoi que ce soit. Ca m'a pris la moitié de la journée, et j'avais même commencé à y penser pendant que je visitais la ville.

Et finalement, la situation est ridiculement simple : je suis amoureux de Harry, Harry est amoureux de moi. On a été séparés beaucoup trop longtemps à mon goût, par tout un tas de trucs stupides comme mon âge ou le fait qu'il ait été mon prof, puis par mon père et la distance, et maintenant, par les circonstances. On n'a jamais eu le temps d'apprendre à vraiment se connaître. On n'a jamais eu le temps d'être ensemble, et on en a souffert tous les deux. Il est allé voir ailleurs, et moi aussi, et tous les deux pour de mauvaises raisons. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir vraiment – à vrai dire, je m'en veux beaucoup plus que je ne lui en veux, et j'imagine que de son côté, s'il était au courant de ce que j'ai fait, il ressentirait la même chose. Alors la question de savoir si je vais lui pardonner ou pas n'a même pas lieu d'être – j'espère simplement que la réciproque est vraie.

La seule vraie question, c'est de savoir si lui comme moi on a envie d'être ensemble. Moi, je sais que oui. Lui, je ne sais pas, mais je pense…en tout cas, j'espère. Et même, je compte bien le convaincre, le cas échéant.

Quand je suis rentré hier soir, personne ne m'a posé de questions. Ils ont dû comprendre que je ne dirais rien. Après le dîner, je me suis expliqué aux copains. Ils ont écouté. Ils ont compris, je crois. En tous cas, ils n'ont pas protesté quand je leur ai annoncé mon retour pour Londres et mon intention d'y aller aussitôt prendre un billet d'avion pour la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Cette fois-ci, ça suffit. Le destin, je l'emmerde, les divinités sadiques, je leur pisse à la raie. Je me donne deux semaines.

Dans deux semaines, au maximum, je serai avec Harry, et rien ne pourra m'en empêcher.

**o0O0o**

_La semaine prochaine, les choses vues du côté de Harry, qui doit donc s'installer plus tôt que prévu à la Nouvelle-Orléans._

_Merci, donc, de ne pas me jeter de tomates pourries ou autres joyeusetés du même genre – les menaces de mort ne fonctionnent pas non plus – sachant que je ne suis définitivement pas d'humeur en ce moment (pour plus d'informations, voir mon blog)._

_Que cela ne vous empêche pas toutefois de me laisser une review si le cœur vous en dit. Je vous aime._

_PS : Pour ceux qui vont à la Japan Expo ce week-end, je ne serai pas loin du stand du Troisième Œil, en compagnie de moult autres talentueux auteurs. Vous aurez même la chance de me voir euh…habillée pour l'occasion, huhu._


	66. Chapitre 66

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :** _Bonsoir à tous. Après un week-end éprouvant plein de Japan Expo, de yaoïstes et de Diabolik Violette, je suis vannée, mais je poste (presque) à l'heure ! Et, bonne nouvelle, il ne me reste plus que l'épilogue à écrire avant que « Cher journal » ne soit définitivement achevé !_

_Cette semaine, le point de vue de Harry sur ce qui s'est réellement passé pour qu'il doive partir aussi vite à la Nouvelle-Orléans…Bonne lecture !_

**o0O0o**

**RAR : Les réponses aux reviews non signées sont comme d'habitude sur mon blog http / myschka. mon - blog. org (sans les espaces, vous commencez à connaître le principe).**

**Remerciements :****_à Prism of Life pour ses corrections et sa relecture éclairée de ma fic, ainsi qu'à Anagrammes, Bady, BlackNemesis et Eva._**

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, lundi 29 juin 1997 : **

_**03h :**_

Nous venons d'arriver à Brighton. A peine avions nous passé la porte d'entre, Nymph était réveillée – un peu comme si elle avait un sixième sens et qu'une alarma avait résonné dans sa tête – et nous sautait dessus. C'était assez drôle à voir lorsqu'elle s'est jetée sur nous avant même d'allumer la lumière… Je crois bien que quelques babioles n'y ont pas survécu – au passage elle bien dû casser quelques trucs en nous sautant dessus dans le noir.

Neville a eu une panne sur la route dimanche matin, c'est pourquoi nous arrivons si tard. Heureusement, ce n'était pas très grave, mais il aquand mêmefallu attendre une bonne partie de la journée que le garagiste reçoive la pièce. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, nous aurions dormi une nuit de plus à l'hôtel et repris la route le lendemain, mais Nev était tellement impatient de rentrer à la maison qu'il a insisté pour qu'on reparte tout de suite.

Résultat, il est trois heures du matin, et je suis positivement crevé. Mais je dois avouer que je suis heureux d'être là.

Demain, enfin, tout à l'heure, il faudra que j'aille voir Sirius.

_**18h :**_

Bon sang, je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait autant plaisir de retrouver Brighton !

Bon, la journée a essentiellement été consacrée à entreposer mes affaires dans le garage de Tonks avant qu'elles soient expédiées aux Etats-Unis, mais j'ai tout de même pu profiter de ma meilleure amie, de Millicent et de Sirius. Remus nous rejoindra plus tard, il a des choses à faire à Cambridge : déménager lesaffaires de son appartement et mettre ce dernier en location, entre autres.

Millicent sera également absente cette semaine, puisqu'elle part pour Londres mercredi matin. Elle doit y retrouver ses amis de Hogwarts – à part Draco, puisqu'elle m'a appris qu'il était chez une de ses tantes à cause du divorce de Narcissa. J'imagine qu'elle doit être déçue de ne pas le voir – je le serais à sa place. D'ailleurs je ne le suis pas, et je suis déçu. Evidemment je ne m'imaginais pas qu'il serait là à m'attendre chez Tonks, ni même que je le verrais tout de suite. Sérieusementnon…Mais avec cette histoire de divorce, je crains de devoir attendre encore longtemps.

Si seulement j'avais un moyen de le joindre…Plus ça va, et plus il me manque – et le fait de le savoir enfin en-dehors des murs de St Brutus rend l'attente encore plus cruelle.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mardi 30 juin 1997 : **

_**19h :**_

Super journée. Millicent a absolument voulu profiter de moi avant son départ et, du coup, j'ai passé l'après-midi avec elle et Joanne dans des concerts en plein air. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir de nouveau dix-huit ans – et ça m'a fait du bien. Je ne réalisais pas me sentir si vieux d'ordinaire…

Depuis que je suis rentré, il fait un temps magnifique et je profite au maximum des derniers jours qu'il me reste à passer en Angleterre avant mon départ. Mais curieusement, même si je sais que ça va me manquer, je ne suis pas malheureux. J'ai vraiment envie d'aller vivre à la Nouvelle-Orléans, et j'ai hâte de partir. Mais en attendant, oui, je profite. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris les choses aussi simplement – ça fait du bien, vraiment.

Il ne manque que Draco pour que tout soit parfait.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mercredi 1er juillet 1997 : **

_**09h :**_

Millicent est partie tôt ce matin pour Londres, par le train. Je lui ai proposé de l'emmener mais elle a refusé, arguant du fait que je n'avais pas à faire le taxi.

Elle fait plaisir à voir, en ce moment. Je ne sais pas si c'est grâce à Joanne, ou bien si c'est parce qu'elle s'est réconciliée avec son père…Mais le fait est qu'elle semble en paix avec elle-même, heureuse de vivre et sûre de ses choix. Même si je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose et qu'elle a fait le plus gros du travail, je me sens quand même fier d'avoir pu l'aider un peu.

Je me demande si elle aura des nouvelles de Draco quand elle verra ses amis. J'espère que les choses se passent bien pour lui…Accessoirement, je souhaite aussi que les choses se passent bien pour Narcissa. Sirius m'a dit que la première conciliation avec Lucius avait été plutôt catastrophique, alors je m'inquiète un peu. J'espère qu'elle tient le coup.

_**14h :**_

Je viens de recevoir un fax de la part du lycée où je suis censé enseigner à la rentrée. Voilà ce que ça dit :

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Un courrier anonyme nous a fait parvenir des informations clairement malveillantes quant à vos compétences. Si nous ne sommes pas enclins à y prêter une attention et un crédit inadéquats, nous ne pouvons toutefois ignorer cet élément et nous vous invitons dès lors à venir nous rencontrer dans les plus brefs délais afin d'y remédier et faire la lumière au plus vite sur ces allégations que nous ne saurions évidemment que qualifier de mensongères._

Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ?

_**15h :**_

Je…je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça. Un coup foireux de Lucius ? Je suis peut-être paranoïaque, mais je ne vois que lui.

J'ai bien évidemment appelé l'école tout de suite après avoir reçu le fax. On ne m'a rien appris de plus que ce que j'avais déjà lu dans le message, mais on m'a confirmé que ma présence était requise au plus vite. A savoir, avant vendredi. Magnifique.

Ca veut dire que je vais devoir trouver un avion et un hôtel à la dernière minute. Que mes vacances sont foutues. Et que je ne reverrai pas Draco avant les calendes grecques, au moins. Je me répète, mais : magnifique, vraiment. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux.

**o0O0o**

« Ca va aller ? » demanda Nymphadora d'une voix soucieuse tout en rejetant en arrière une mèche de cheveux roses.

« Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? » Sourit doucement Harry.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d'œil au tableau d'affichage de l'aéroport d'Heathrow.

« On a toujours le choix » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu pourrais les laisser en plan et rester ici, avec nous – tu sais que tu peux vivre chez moi autant de temps que tu veux, hein ? Ca fera plaisir à tout le monde. »

« Je sais » soupira Harry. « Mais je veux vraiment aller vivre là-bas, tu sais. C'est juste que…c'est trop tôt. J'aurais voulu profiter de vous encore un peu avant de devoir partir. Mais je dois vraiment régler tout ça au plus vite. Je veux dire, même si je n'ai rien à me reprocher, c'est le genre de casserole que je risque de traîner derrière moi toute ma vie si je ne m'en occupe pas. J'espère seulement que ce n'est pas un coup tordu du père de Draco. »

Le jeune homme sembla un peu surpris alors qu'il prononçait le prénom du garçon blond presque sans s'en apercevoir – troublé, peut-être, comme si l'évocation de Draco provoquait une brusque montée d'émotions impossible à contenir. Il revint sur une Nymphadora on ne pouvait plus compréhensive pour lui avouer :

« J'aurais aimé le revoir…au moins une fois avant de partir. »

« Je te jure que dès qu'il appelle à la maison, je lui dis où tu es » promit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. « Allez, il faut qu'on se dépêche. Je t'accompagne jusqu'au hall d'embarquement ? »

Le jeune homme brun eut un petit rire et lui rendit son étreinte.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que la douane te laisse passer. Mais accompagne-moi quand même, on verra bien. »

Puis les deux jeunes gens se turent et Nymphadora suivit son meilleur ami qui marchait rapidement tout en évitant avec efficacité les autres voyageurs qui se pressaient dans toutes les directions. La jeune femme grogna, arrachant un petit rire à Harry. Elle détestait la foule des aéroports et des gares, cette masse humaine composée de gens qui semblaient ne devoir jamais s'arrêter – à ses yeux, on aurait dit qu'ils couraient tous sans but précis. Il leur fallait juste courir plus vite vers la mort. Harry s'était souvent moqué d'elle à ce sujet, mais Nymphadora n'avait jamais réussi à se défaire de cette étrange impression.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent aux abords de la porte d'embarquement, Harry stoppa un peu brusquement et se retourna vers son amie. Le jeune homme lui sembla soudain un peu désemparé et Nymphadora eut l'impression qu'il était redevenu un jeune garçon un peu paumé qui ne savait plus où aller. Il se tenait au milieu du hall, silhouette un peu incertaine et fragile, avec son unique sac de voyage à la main, et la jeune femme eut brusquement envie de le retenir et de lui crier de ne plus partir. L'Ecosse, c'était loin, mais c'était toujours le même pays. La France, à la rigueur, se trouvait sur le même continent. Mais l'Amérique…Tout cela lui parut soudainement beaucoup trop loin, beaucoup trop rapide. Oui, elle aurait voulu retenir Harry ici.

Mais elle ne le fit pas età la place, elle lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

« Je crois que c'est ici qu'on se quitte, » murmura-t-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante. « Tu m'appelles dès que tu arrives, d'accord ? Même s'il est quatre heures du mat, je m'en fous. OK ? »

« D'accord, ma belle, » répondit Harry. « Je te promets que tu me maudiras pour t'avoir réveillée en pleine nuit. »

« Et dès que tu trouves un logement, tu me le dis, hein ? Pour que je t'envoie tes affaires au plus vite… »

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas, » la rassura-t-il. « Hey, » rit-il doucement, « fais attention, Tonks. Bientôt tu vas finir par être aussi angoissée que moi. Tout va bien se passer, tu sais ? Je ne pars pas pour le bout du monde. Après tout, les Etats-Unis sont un pays civilisé… »

« Abruti, » gronda la jeune femme, mais elle souriait largement. « Allez, dégage. Tu vas louper ton avion. »

Harry la serra brièvement contre lui, puis déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

« A bientôt, » chuchota-t-il à son oreille. « Tu vas me manquer, ma grande. »

« Toi aussi, » soupira Nymphadora. « Allez file, maintenant. »

La jeune femme resta dans l'aéroport pendant encore un très long moment, ne se résignant pas à reprendre sa voiture et rentrer à Brighton. Elle ne se décida à quitter Heathrow que lorsque l'avion de Harry eut décollé et se fut éloigné dans la lumière du soleil déclinant.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, jeudi 2 juillet 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Je suis maudit.

Je me trouve actuellement dans le même hôtel dans lequel j'avais logé quelques mois auparavant lors de mon escapade à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas pour un week-end prolongé.

Et, ô surprise, à mon arrivée, un autre fax m'attendait. Voilà un petit extrait de la chose :

_(…) Avec toutes nos excuses Monsieur Potter, observant qu'en définitive le fameux courrier diffamatoire réceptionné par nos services ne vous mettait absolument pas en cause. Une confusion dans les nouveaux professeurs arrivant nous a conduit à vous interpeller à tort (…)_

Ne suis-je pas foutrement chanceux ?

Ensuite, le lycée m'a appelé : d'une part, parce qu'il leur manquait quelques papiers que ne leur avait pas fait parvenir l'ambassade, d'autre part parce que le directeur voulait me faire passer un entretien avant de partir en vacances.Formidable. Je bénis tous les jours que Dieu fait, l'administration, de quelque pays qu'elle soit. Et je maudis cet homme pour m'avoir fait venir alors qu'il aurait très bien pu attendre le mois d'août pour me voir. Et ceci, bien entendu, sans compter ces foutues rumeurs qui courent fort heureusement sur un autre collègue mais qui m'ont quand même pourri l'existence sur les dernières vingt-quatre heures.

Cerise sur le gâteau :Tonks m'a appris que Draco devait arriver à Brighton lundi ! C'était censé être une surprise et presque tout le monde était dans le secret…

Ouais, génial.

Le pire de tout, c'est que même sans cette « surprise » qu'il comptait me faire, je voulais voir Draco avant de partir – et je ne parle même pas de mes vacances avortées à Brighton et du fait que j'aie vu Tonks, Sirius et Millicent en tout et pour tout trois jours. Je voulais aussi aller à Londres et rencontrer Narcissa Malfoy pour discuter avec elle et la rassurer concernant ma relation avec son fils…Enfin, si on peut parler de relation, parce que ces derniers mois, nous avons plus passé notre temps à nous manquer qu'autre chose, au sens propre comme au figuré.

J'ai appelé Tonks dès que je suis arrivé, et elle m'a fait promettre de lui donner des nouvelles dimanche au plus tard. Elle a essayé de joindre Millicent à Londres, mais apparemment, elle ne loge pas à l'endroit prévu et elle n'a pas pensé à lui donner un numéro de téléphone. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle joue, mais je trouve ça très irresponsable, surtout venant d'une fille comme Milli.

Merde. J'ai l'impression que ma vie est une succession d'actes manqués en ce moment – surtout dès que ça concerne Draco. Si j'étais parano, je me dirais que c'est un signe et que nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble. Mais je ne suis pas parano et Tonks me giflerait si je disais ça, alors je vais simplement me persuader que je suis le plus grand poissard que la terre ait jamais porté.

Enfin…Je suis ici maintenant, alors autant en profiter pour me familiariser avec la ville et régler au plus vite tous mes problèmes administratifs. Au moins, j'aurai un peu plus de temps pour me trouver un logement convenable. Avec un peu de chance, je devrais pouvoir trouver un appartement ou une petite maison pas trop loin du Vieux Carré – j'ai encore assez d'argent pour me payer quelque chose de sympa, et les logements sont nettement moins chers aux Etats-Unis.

Je suis fatigué. De tout.

Je vais aller dormir, je crois. Demain, une longue journée m'attend, et je sens que je vais avoir du mal avec le décalage horaire alors autant me reposer le plus possible.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, dimanche 5 juillet 1997 : **

_**14h :**_

Epuisé.

Je n'ai pas arrêté de courir depuis que je suis arrivé ici, et avec la chaleur qui règne à la Nouvelle-Orléans en cette période, inutile de dire que j'ai fini sur les rotules dès la première journée.

Vendredi je suis allé régler ces foutus problèmes de papiers manquants, et hier j'ai commencé à chercher un logement dans les environs. Enfin, j'ai pris contact avec une agence immobilière et j'attends de voir les résultats. Tracy, l'agente qui s'occupe de moi, a l'air compétente et sympathique, j'espère qu'elle fera du bon boulot. Je voudrais vraiment ne pas trop m'éloigner du Vieux Carré – ou alors trouver quelque chose près du campus universitaire. C'est un peu loin du lycée où j'irai enseigner à la rentrée, mais quitte à vivre ici, autant que ce soit dans un quartier qui me plait.

Et là, je viens d'appeler Tonks, pour lui donner des nouvelles comme promis et pour la prévenir que je ne savais pas quand je pourrai de nouveau téléphoner. Demain je dois rencontrer le directeur du lycée et visiter l'établissement. Ca me prendra sûrement la journée, et ensuite, il faudra que je trouve au plus vite un appartement ou une maison. Non que je ne me plaise pas à l'hôtel, mais ça va vite me revenir cher à ce rythme. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'y rester des semaines, et de plus, je n'ai pas amené tant d'affaires que ça avec moi. Alors le camping ça va bien cinq minutes mais je ne vais pas tenir longtemps avec un simple sac de voyage et la laverie de l'hôtel. Il faudra bientôt que je fasse venir mes affaires.

Enfin, c'est de ma faute, si j'avais pris un peu plus de choses, ce n'est pas un problème qui se poserait.

Passons. Je voulais me balader un peu cet après-midi, mais je crois bien que je vais faire la sieste, finalement. Cette chaleur est écrasante, et avec le décalage horaire, je suis bon à ramasser à la petite cuillère.

J'espère que je serai suffisamment en forme demain soir pour pouvoir appeler Brighton et parler à Draco. Enfin, s'il vient toujours et qu'il est debout à l'heure où je téléphonerai…

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, lundi 6 juillet 1997 : **

_**19h :**_

Je viens à peine de rentrer.

Je crois n'avoir jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi bavard que le directeur de cette école. Vraiment, je n'ai jamais vu ça – et pourtant, je suis le meilleur ami de Nymphadora Tonks, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Il m'a littéralement soûlé de paroles inutiles toute la journée. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas en avoir retenu ne serait-ce que la moitié.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le lycée est plutôt grand et les bâtiments en bon état, ce qui m'a surpris compte tenu de sa réputation – pas aussi mauvaise que le premier établissement qui m'a contacté, mais enfin, c'est tout de même loin d'être la panacée. Pourtant les infrastructures sont relativement neuves, et bien loin des détériorations auxquelles on pourrait s'attendre en visitant une école de quartier défavorisé. Le directeur m'a expliqué que le maire de la ville avait accordé des subventions un peu plus importantes les années précédentes, ce qui leur a permis de faire quelques travaux – et maintenant, il souhaite relever le niveau de l'enseignement, c'est pourquoi il m'a engagé, ainsi que quelques autres professeurs, pour remplacer les enseignants sortants. Je suppose que je dois me sentir flatté.

Bref. J'y ai passé la journée et là, je suis crevé. Je crois que je vais faire un somme avant d'aller dîner – je me laisserais bien tenter par des langoustes ce soir, tiens…

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mardi 7 juillet 1997 : **

_**20h :**_

J'ai encore passé la journée à courir. Entre les visites des maisons et les divers papiers à signer, je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi.

Hier j'étais tellement crevé que je me suis endormi comme une souche sans même aller dîner, et je me suis réveillé tout habillé ce matin sans savoir où j'étais. En plus de ça j'étais en retard pour mon premier rendez-vous de la journée avec Tracy, ce qui fait que je suis parti de l'hôtel sans manger et les cheveux encore trempé de ma douche. La classe, franchement.

Et là, je suis tellement naze que je n'ai pas le courage de faire quoi que ce soit. Je voudrais bien appeler en Angleterre mais là-bas, il doit être à peu près deux heures du matin, et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de réveiller quelqu'un. En plus, Tonks a bossé ce soir au pub, normalement, alors elle doit être vannée.

J'essaierai d'appeler demain dans la journée, si j'ai le temps…

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mercredi 8 juillet 1997 : **

_**18h :**_

J'ai l'impression de me répéter, mais je suis maudit.

Tonks a essayé de m'appeler aujourd'hui à l'hôtel, et évidemment je n'étais pas là. Je ne peux même pas la rappeler maintenant, elle doit encore être au pub à cette heure-ci, et moi j'ai rendez-vous dans une demi-heure avec Tracy pour visiter une maison.

J'espère que cette fois-ci c'est la bonne. J'en ai plus que marre de visiter des apparts. Oh, la plupart du temps ils sont très bien, mais pas du tout dans mes prix – Tracy est très compétente, mais malheureusement, elle a tendance à penser que je minimise mes revenus, ce qui hélas est loin d'être le cas. Là, il semblerait qu'elle ait trouvé quelque chose de pas mal, une petite maison pas très loin des rives du fleuve. Un peu excentrée par rapport à ce que je voulais, mais je crois qu'à ce stade-là, je ne peux plus faire le difficile.

Je me sens un peu moins fatigué, maintenant. Le décalage horaire a fait des ravages, bien plus que lorsque j'étais venu la dernière fois, mais je suppose que la chaleur n'a pas arrangé les choses. Enfin, je commence à me sentir mieux, au point que je me tâte pour aller manger dehors – mon envie de langouste ne m'a pas quitté depuis lundi, ce serait dommage de ne pas céder, d'autant qu'ici, elles ne coûtent rien – du moins par rapport aux prix qu'on peut trouver en Europe. Et j'irais bien boire un verre, aussi, après. Si j'arrive à retrouver l'adresse de ce club où j'étais allé en février, j'aimerais bien y retourner, c'était sympa.

**o0O0o**

« Comment ça, tu n'as rien trouvé ? »

Sirius grimaça au son de la voix glaciale et stridente de Bellatrix – sa cousine pouvait avoir un ton très désagréable quand elle était en colère. Et manifestement, en ce moment, elle était très contrariée. L'avocat soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez avec fatigue.

« Non Bella » grogna-t-il d'une voix agacée. « Je n'ai rien trouvé sur Lucius. Cet homme est irréprochable, il faut que tu t'y fasses. »

Il entendit un bref ricanement à travers le haut-parleur de son téléphone et frissonna. Lorsque Bellatrix se mettait à rire de cette façon, il valait mieux se montrer conciliant – malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas inventer ce qui n'existait pas. Il y avait des limites à sa loyauté, fût-elle familiale.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver » dit-il encore, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. « Si je n'ai rien trouvé, c'est qu'il n'y a rien. Tu peux me faire confiance, tout de même ! »

« Sirius » claqua sèchement la voix de sa cousine. « Il y a forcément quelque chose. Cet homme est une ordure, il ne peut pas ne rien y avoir ! » S'exclama-t-elle ensuite d'un ton qui, à présent, frôlait l'hystérie.

Sirius grimaça encore – ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le principe que ton futur ex-beau-frère est une ordure finie – avec Cissa et son fils, en tout cas. Mais crois-moi quand je te dis que sur le plan financier et légal, il n'a absolument rien à se reprocher. Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit quand tu m'as appelé la première fois : s'il y a quoi que ce soit à trouver sur Lucius, alors je te le trouverai. Si je n'ai rien trouvé, c'est qu'il n'y avait rien à chercher, fin de l'histoire. »

« Ce n'est pas possible » marmonna Bellatrix. « Je ne peux pas y croire ! Comment peut-il encore une fois passer entre les mailles du filet après tout ce qu'il a fait ? C'est insensé… »

« Bon sang Bella, je ne peux pas inventer de fausses preuves, tout de même ! Fais-toi à l'idée que tu ne le coinceras pas sur ce terrain, et passe à autre chose, pour l'amour du ciel ! » S'écria Sirius, excédé.

« Alors, c'est comme ça que ça se termine ? » Demanda Bellatrix d'une voix aux accents désemparés que Sirius ne lui avait jamais connue. « Il a gâché la vie de ma sœur et de mon neveu pendant presque vingt ans, et il va s'en sortir, encore une fois ? Je ne peux pas accepter ça, Sirius. »

L'avocat ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop étonné pour réagir. Il avait toujours pensé que Bellatrix était une femme froide qui ne perdait jamais de vue ses propres intérêts. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle aimait sa sœur bien plus qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais, et qu'elle portait beaucoup d'affection à Draco. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle pousserait l'amour familial aussi loin. Sirius haussa les épaules. Manifestement, il n'avait jamais été très doué pour les relations humaines et pour comprendre autrui – sa relation avec Remus ces dernières années en était le parfait exemple. Il pensa brièvement à son amant et soupira imperceptiblement – il n'était toujours pas convaincu du bien-fondé de s'installer ensemble après tant d'années à se fuir.

« Calme-toi » finit-il par dire gentiment. « Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais y faire quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que ça te rend folle, et crois-moi, je suis aussi déçu que toi. Mais il n'y a rien à faire de ce côté-là. »

« Que pouvons-nous faire, alors ? »

« Veux-tu que je vienne à Londres pour assister l'avocat de Cissa avec le divorce ? Je sais qu'il est excellent, mais je ne suis pas mauvais non plus et Cissa sera mieux armée contre son mari. Tu m'as dit que la première conciliation s'était mal passée… »

« C'est vrai, c'était épouvantable » reconnut Bellatrix, un peu plus calmement. « Nous ne nous attendions pas à ce qu'il attaque Cissa sur ce terrain. »

« Il ne le refera pas deux fois » l'assura Sirius. « Il a commis une erreur, et ses arguments vont se retourner contre lui. Ecoute, Draco est à Brighton en ce moment, comme tu le sais. Je pense que je n'aurai aucun mal à le convaincre de rentrer ce week-end comme prévu, puisque mon filleul n'est pas là et qu'il n'a pas pu le voir. Je suis sûr qu'il acceptera de témoigner contre son père – j'ai cru comprendre qu'il ne le portait pas vraiment dans son cœur… »

« C'est le plus bel euphémisme que j'aie jamais entendu » ricana Bellatrix.

« Très bien » conclut Sirius. « Dans ce cas, je m'invite chez toi dès ce week-end et nous aviserons à ce moment-là. »

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, vendredi 10 juillet 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Ca va mal.

Tonks m'a appelé plus tôt dans la journée, pour me dire que Draco était reparti pour Londres avec Sirius – à cause du divorce, évidemment. J'ai eu le fin mot de l'histoire : si Bellatrix avait contacté son cousin, c'était pour trouver des informations compromettantes contre Lucius. Sirius n'a rien trouvé, et quelque part, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être soulagé à cette idée. Parce que si Lucius avait eu quelque chose à se reprocher, alors il aurait pu devenir très dangereux. Pour Sirius, pour Narcissa, et surtout, pour Draco. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu supporter qu'il s'en prenne à eux…Oui, enfin, j'exagère, après tout j'ai bien supporté l'exil de Draco à St Brutus, mais il faut reconnaître que ça commence à faire beaucoup.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Sirius a décidé de s'occuper du divorce lui aussi, et il a ramené Draco avec lui pour qu'il témoigne contre son père. Honnêtement, je crains que ça se passe très mal. J'ai peur que Draco soit effondré après toute cette histoire, et que je ne sois pas là pour le soutenir. Bon sang, je ne sais même pas quand je pourrai le revoir !

En plus de ça, Tonks m'a avoué que Draco semblait aller plutôt mal ces derniers jours, mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi. J'ai l'impression que ça ne sent pas bon – et que ce n'est pas dû qu'au divorce de Narcissa.

Bon sang, comme je voudrais être en Angleterre en ce moment ! Cette situation me rend fou.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, samedi 11 juillet 1997 : **

_**20h :**_

J'ai trouvé un logement.

En fait, c'est une petite maison – pas celle que m'a fait visiter Tracy mercredi, elle était un peu trop mal située et trop chère pour moi. Je ne dirais pas qu'elle est parfaite, mais je pense que je ne trouverai pas mieux, et je l'aime beaucoup. Elle n'est pas très grande, mais les pièces sont spacieuses et elle est située pas très loin de Bourbon Street – un peu bruyant, mais j'aime le quartier, alors ça ne me dérange pas trop. En fait, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Et le propriétaire la loue pour une somme absolument misérable, à tel point que je me suis demandé un instant s'il n'y avait pas un vice de construction – mais non.

Si, finalement, elle est parfaite – et le mieux, c'est qu'il y a un petit jardin intérieur rempli de magnolias. Magnifique.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre que Tonks me fasse envoyer mes affaires et à emménager. Ca va sans doute me prendre quelques jours, voire une ou deux semaines le temps de les recevoir et de tout installer, mais après, je pourrai peut-être retourner en Angleterre pour quelques temps…

Je me demande comment ça se passe, là-bas.

Je me demande comment va Draco.

**o0O0o**

_La semaine prochaine, Draco s'explique avec son père et tente de convaincre sa tante de le laisser partir à la Nouvelle-Orléans…_

_**D'ici là, vous pouvez vous tenir au courant de ma vie (trépidante) et de l'avancée (neurasthénique) de mes écrits sur mon blog http / myschka. mon - blog. org (toujours sans les espaces).**_

_Et en attendant, comme d'habitude, si vous avez des commentaires, des remarques, des questions, des déclarations enflammées, des menaces de mort à formuler, ou que vous en avez gros (comme Jean-Mario), une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Je vous aime !_


	67. Chapitre 67

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :** _Dernier tournant avant les retrouvailles ! Où Draco se décide enfin à mettre les choses au clair avec son père…et c'était pas du luxe. Bonne lecture !_

**o0O0o**

**RAR : Les reviews non signées ont comme d'habitude leur réponse sur mon blog http / myschka. mon - blog. org**

**Remerciements :** A POL pour ses corrections et sa relecture judicieuse de cette histoire, à Ana, Bady, BlackNemesis et Eva pour leur soutien. Love you, guys.

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, lundi 13 juillet 1997 : **

_**18h :**_

Je suis rentré de Brighton samedi matin, avec Sirius.

J'ai finalement su pourquoi Bella l'avait engagé – trouver des trucs compromettants sur Père – mais je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'il trouve quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis même pas déçu, à vrai dire. Cet enfoiré est bien trop intelligent pour s'embourber dans des affaires louches. Et quand bien même, il reste mon père. Ce n'est pas parce que je le déteste que j'ai forcément envie de le voir croupir en prison…

Enfin, bref. Là n'est pas le sujet. Si je suis rentré deux jours plus tôt que prévu, c'est justement parce que Sirius n'a rien trouvé sur mon père et que ça a rendu Bella complètement folle. Du coup pour la calmer, il a proposé d'assister l'autre avocat pour le divorce, et de me ramener avec lui pour que je témoigne. Résultat, on a passé le week-end à bosser sur ce que je devrai**s** dire ou pas, la défense à opposer si jamais Père met sur le tapis mon histoire avec Harry, ce genre de choses. J'ai d'ailleurs été assez surpris que Sirius ne fasse aucun commentaires à ce sujet.

Ce n'est pas un homme très discret, pour le peu que j'ai pu en voir – en fait je n'ai vraiment fait sa connaissance que vendredi soir, mais Tonks et Milli m'en ont parlé. Après tout, c'est le cousin de ma mère, c'est normal que j'aie envie de le connaître un peu mieux. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'a rien dit à propos de Harry et moi, du moins rien en-dehors de**s** conseils dans le cas où l'on m'interrogerait à ce sujet – je doute que ça arrive, mais sait-on jamais, avec mon père il faut s'attendre à tout et comme j'ai accepté de m'impliquer là-dedans…

Bah, ça ne me dérange pas vraiment, en fait – et puis, de toute façon, je voulais rentrer à Londres alors autant me rendre utile à Mère. Brighton est une ville super, mais sans Harry, ce n'est pas pareil. Et puis, depuis mercredi dernier, il y avait un malaise entre nous et les potes de Milli, alors…Autant partir dès ce week-end.

Les autres sont rentrés aujourd'hui – enfin, Sally, Luna et Terry sont repartis à Portsmouth, ce qui n'est pas vraiment loin de Brighton, du coup ils pourront voir Milli très souvent. Et Blaise est quant à luirevenu à LondresMais pas pour longtemps dans deux semaines il repart pour l'Ecosse et ensuite, ilva passer le mois d'août chez les Weasley. En attendant, on va essayer de se voir souvent, même si je pense que je vais être pas mal pris à cause du divorce – et aussi parce que je veux aller à la Nouvelle Orléans… Et pour ça,il va falloir que j'arrive à convaincre Bella. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas être simple…

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, mardi 14 juillet 1997 : **

_**23h :**_

J'ai passé la journée avec Blaise. Demain il y a un deuxième entretien chez le juge, alors j'avais un peu envie de me changer les idées avant d'avoir à affronter ça. D'autant plus que Bella n'est toujours pas rentrée, et que Mère va avoir besoin de pas mal de soutien. Jusqu'ici elle a fait preuve d'une force de caractère que je ne lui connaissais pas, mais elle a encore des faiblesses et a toujours été plutôt fragile…

Cela dit, je pense que l'absence de Bella n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Ma chère tante est adorable et veut sans aucun doute bien faire, mais son caractère est beaucoup trop emporté parfois. Et puis, elle déteste trop mon père pour être objective.

…Ouais, je sais, c'est super crédible quand c'est moi qui dis ça. Après tout, moi aussi je déteste ce connard – mais,à la différence de Bella, c'est quand même mon père. Et puis, je m'inquiète essentiellement que les choses se passent le mieux possible pour Mère. Je sais que Bella cherche à aider sa sœur, mais parfois, j'ai l'impression que c'est causer du tort à Luicus qui lui apporte le plus de satisfaction. Je me trompe peut-être, cela dit, mais c'est vraiment mon sentiment. Si j'étais enclin aux théories tordues et versant dans la parano, je penserais presque que ma tante a dû être amoureuse de lui plus jeune et qu'elle n'a jamais réussi à dépasser ça. Finalement, ça pourrait presque être une vengeance personnelle, parce que sinon, j'avoue que j'ai du mal à saisir pourquoi elle s'acharne de cette façon.

Enfin, en admettant que cette théorie recèle ne serait-ce qu'une once de vérité, ça m'aiderait à mieux comprendre son comportement avec les hommes en général – et je plains ce pauvre Snape. Encore que, si ça se trouve, je me plante complètement (ou alors Snape serait le premier à réussir là où tous les autres ont échoué, ce qui n'est pas impossible non plus avec un type comme lui).

Faut que j'arrête de me prendre la tête pour des conneries, surtout à cette heure-ci. Je ferais mieux dedormir, je crois. L'entretien est à huit heures demain matin. Nous sommes les premiers.

N'empêche, j'ai hâte que Bella revienneJ'ai hâteque cette histoire soit finie. J'en peux plus de ne pas voir Harry.

**o0O0o**

Draco était littéralement stupéfait.

Le deuxième entretien avec le juge s'était déroulé d'une façon qu'il aurait pu qualifier de surréaliste, et à vrai dire, s'il ne s'était pas pincé pour s'assurer de ne pas rêver éveillé, il n'aurait sans doute pas cru à la scène qui s'était jouée sous ses yeux.

Alors que deux semaines auparavant, Lucius avait fait preuve d'une mesquinerie sans bornes en attaquant sur tous les fronts – y compris les plus douteux pour sa propre défense, ce qui aurait dû alerter Draco sur son manque de discernement – ce matin avait vu arriver un homme défait, au regard morne et fatigué, qui avait balayé toutes les attaques de Sirius d'un geste las et coupé court aux discussions en déclarant qu'il acceptait toutes les conditions et propositions de Narcissa, ponctuant que de toute façon, elle était résolue à divorcer.

La mère de Draco avait été tellement surprise qu'elle n'avait réagi qu'à l'opportunisme de son avocat exigeant alors une pension alimentaire indécente – qu'elle avait refusée, à l'étonnement de tous, excepté son fils. Elle avait argué du fait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de l'argent de son mari pour subvenir à ses besoins et ne vouloir en aucun cas lui devoir quelque chose. En somme, tout ce qu'elle avait demandé était pour Draco : une participation au financement de ses études en parfumerie.

Lucius, le visage décomposé, avait accepté. Et c'était cela, plus que tout le reste, qui avait estomaqué Draco.

A présent, l'entretien était terminé et le jeune homme quittait le bureau du juge dans unétat semi-comateuxEt en pleine confusion mentale. Il n'avait jamais vu son père ainsiEt cela lui faisait peurEncore un de ses repères qui s'effondraitEt bien que celui-ci ne fût pas des plus agréables, c'était tout de même et jusque iciun élément de stabilité rassurant dans sa vie. En quelque sorte.

Il s'apprêtait à suivre sa mère et Sirius vers la sortie du tribunal lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Une poigneencore ferme, mais qui semblait altérée dans sa forcesa vigueur… La main de Lucius.

« Draco » dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme et résignée, « Je voudrais discuter avec toi. »

Trop surpris pour répondre immédiatement, le jeune homme tourna un regard interrogateur vers sa mère – à vrai dire, il n'était pas bien sûr lui-même de ce qu'il voulait, et il redoutait un entretien avec son père. Pourtant, quelque part au fond de lui, une étincelle de curiosité s'enflamma brusquement.

« Fais comme tu veux, Draco » répondit Narcissa à sa question muette. « C'est à toi de voir si tu le souhaites ou non. »

Puis sa mère lui fit un doux sourire et Draco acquiesça :

« Je vous verrai tout à l'heure, Mère. »

Se retournant vers son père, il hocha simplement la tête et l'homme le dirigea vers la sortie.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un café ; une atmosphère feutrée et luxueuse baignait les lieux, malheureusement corrompue par une foule trop nombreuse malgré l'heure matinale. Lucius commanda rapidement un irish coffee et Draco demanda un thé tout en s'allumant une cigarette sous le regard significativement désapprobateur de son père. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

« Si vous pouvez vous permettre du whiskey à neuf heures du matin, je pense que j'ai bien droit à une cigarette » ironisa-t-il.

« Ne voulais-tu pas devenir parfumeur ? » Rétorqua l'homme avec un micro sourire.

« Vous me rendez nerveux » assena Draco d'un ton sec et sans appel. «De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? Soyez bref, je n'ai pas la journée. »

Lucius le fixa un instant sans rien dire, comme s'il essayait de sonder les pensées de son filsL'effet était désagréable et ne manqua pas de rendre Draco mal à l'aise. Son père était probablement la seule personne de sa connaissance– en-dehors de Harry, mais d'une tout autre manière – à lui donner l'impression que son âme était mise à nu…

Puis enfin, après ce qui parut au jeune homme une éternité, Lucius poussa un profond soupir dont il sembla à Draco qu'il portait toute la tristesse du monde.

« Je voudrais essayer de comprendre ce que j'ai fait de travers » commença-t-il, provoquant un grognement indigné chez son fils. « Et je voulais aussi essayer de m'expliquer – à propos de certains de mes actes. »

« Mais faites, Père, faites donc » rétorqua Draco d'un ton acerbe. « Je suis impatient d'entendre ce que vous avez à me dire. »

Le jeune homme sentait confusément tout ce que son attitude avait de puéril, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Après tout, son père n'avait jamais fait l'effort d'essayer de lui parler, encore moins de le comprendre.C'était une première première, et quoique déstabilisante, il n'allait très certainement pas lui faciliter la tâche. _Que les rôles s'inversent un peu_, garda-t-il pour lui avec une certaine amertume.

Lucius soupira de nouveau, puis avala rapidement une gorgée de café. Lorsqu'il reposa la tasse sur la table et qu'il leva les yeux vers son fils, Draco fut surpris de la douleur qu'il put percevoir sur son visage.

« Draco » fit Lucius d'une voix éteinte « Je me rends bien compte que je n'ai pas toujours été à la hauteur en tant que père, et – »

« Pas toujours ? » Siffla Draco. « Vous maniez l'euphémisme avec un rare bonheur, Père. Dites-moi, qu'avez-vous réussi dans mon éducation ? Non » corrigea-t-il immédiatement, « que _pensez-vous_ avoir réussi dans mon éducation, plutôt ? Non que la réponse serait différente pour vous je suppose, n'est ce pas ? »

« Moi je pense que la réponse pourrait te surprendre » répliqua calmement son père. « Contrairement à ce que tu sembles t'imaginer, j'ai plutôt le sentiment d'avoir trop bien réussi avec toi. »

« …Je ne comprends pas. »

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Trop bien réussi ? Non, Draco ne comprenait pas – il avait toujours eu l'impression de n'être qu'une source de déception pour son père. Alors comment celui-ci pouvait-il affirmer que son éducation avait été trop parfaite ? Le jeune homme se ralluma machinalement une cigarette tandis que Lucius repoussait son irish coffee devant lui et renonçait aux apparences pour se commander directement un whiskey – Draco comprit à ce moment-là qu'il n'était sans doute pas le seul à être nerveux.

« Ce que j'essaie de te dire » reprit Lucius en faisant tourner distraitement son verre, « **C**'est que je t'ai toujours élevé dans l'optique que tu reprendrais un jour les affaires familiales. Sur ce plan, j'ai visiblement échoué, et je devrai sans doute vendre l'entreprise ou la léguer à l'un de mes associés quand l'heure sera venue pour moi de prendre ma retraite. » Draco fronça les sourcils – il n'avait pas pensé à cela – mais son père poursuivit : « Quoiqu'il en soit…je voulais faire de toi un homme intelligent, indépendant, et surtout, je voulais que tu prennes conscience de ta valeur. Si je t'ai envoyé à Hogwarts, il y a une raison… »

« Vous vouliez m'éloigner de vous et de Mère » coupa amèrement Draco. Ca faisait mal, peu importait le nombre de fois qu'il se l'était répété. Le dire à haute voix accentuait encore la douleur, réouvrait des plaies qu'il avait pensé avoir refermées – trop vite et trop mal, apparemment.

« Oui » acquiesça doucement Lucius, « Mais probablement pas pour les raisons que tu imagines. Tu étais un enfant fragile, sensible, trop sujet aux caprices – et Narcissa te les passait tous. Je voulais simplement que tu deviennes plus indépendant, moins accroché aux jupes de ta mère. Que tu apprennes à t'assumer toi-même, dans un cadre qui serait fait pour toi. »

« Londres, ou une école plus proche aurait fait l'affaire, dans ce cas » objecta rageusement Draco. « Eton, par exemple. »

« C'était trop près » expliqua son père. « De plus, Hogwarts est un établissement qui permet aux adolescents comme toi d'exploiter au mieux leurs talents, quels qu'ils soient. Je voulais que tu puisses explorer différentes possibilités avant de rent**r**er dans le rang…T'ouvrir l'esprit en quelque sorte. Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi, au milieu de tous ces enfants de bonne famille, se trouvaient des gens comme les Weasley, ou d'autres enfants dont les familles n'ont pas nos revenus, et ce malgré le prix exorbitant de l'année scolaire à Hogwarts ? »

Draco secoua silencieusement la tête en signe de dénégation. Non, il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il pensait simplement que les parents de ses amis étaient snobs, ou complètement obsédés par l'idée de la réussite scolaire de leurs enfants, au point de se saigner aux quatre veines pour cela.

« C'est simplement parce que Hogwarts est l'école la mieux pourvue de Grande Bretagne en infrastructures sportives et artistiques, et qu'elle propose le plus grand nombre de matières optionnelles » répondit Lucius à sa proprequestion face au silence éloquent de son fils.« Pour résumer, c'est la meilleure école du Royaume Uni. Là-bas, tu pouvais essayer tout ce qui te faisait envie. »

« Dans ce cas, » explosa Draco, « pourquoi m'avoir forcé à suivre des cours qui ne m'intéressaient pas ? Si vous teniez tant que cela à m'ouvrir l'esprit, comme vous dites, alors pourquoi m'avoir imposé tout cela ? Pourquoi m'avoir envoyé à St Brutus ? »

Son père le prenait vraiment pour un imbécile. C'était blessant, et inadmissible – et Draco n'arrivait plus à réfléchir rationnellement.

« Il fallait bien que je te prépare aux études que je voulais que tu suives après le lycée » se justifia son père sans se formaliser de l'éclat du jeune homme. « Et malgré ce que j'espérais, tu n'as jamais été quelqu'un de très sociable, c'est pour cela que j'ai pensé qu'un sport collectif te ferait du bien. Côtoyer d'autres personnes que tes proches amis devait t'être profitable. »

Draco laissa échapper un ricanement désabusé oh oui, cela lui avait surtout permis de découvrir son homosexualité.Mais il s'abstint raisonnablement de tout commentaire. Après tout, ça ou autre chose, il aurait bien fini par s'en rendre compte – et puis, alimenter le débat avec Lucius ne faisait pas partie de ses projets dans l'immédiat ; il préférait attendre ce que l'homme avait à lui dire.

« Poursuivez » dit-il lapidairement en fixant son père dans les yeux.

« Je ne pense pas m'être trompé en t'envoyant dans cet établissement » continua Lucius après une légère hésitation. « Bien sûr, j'aurais préféré que tu choisisses de toi-même un enseignement plus sérieux, mais tu as démontré des capacités bien supérieures à ce que j'attendais de toi. Tu m'as rendu fier de toi, par bien des aspects – mais il y avait quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu. »

« Je suis devenu tel que vous le souhaitiez » compléta Draco à voix basse. « J'ai appris à réfléchir par moi-même et j'ai fait mes propres choix. »

« C'est pour cela que je dis que j'ai trop bien réussi » acquiesça Lucius. « J'ai été négligent, je pensais que tu prenais le chemin que j'avais espéré pour toi et je n'ai pas fait attention – à vrai dire je n'ai pensé qu'à ce que je voulais en n'imaginant pas une seule seconde que tu choisirais une autre voie. »

« Et vous m'avez envoyé à St Brutus, » accusa le garçon blond. « Pour redresser la barre, sans doute » ajouta-t-il amèrement.

« Mais c'était trop tard » approuva son père. « Et c'était une erreur. Mais essaie de me comprendre… »

« Comprendre quoi ? » L'interrompit rageusement Draco. « Que parce que je n'étais pas tel que vous le vouliez, alors il fallait me reformater en conséquence ? Que Hogwarts m'avait perverti ? Que je n'étais plus votre fils si j'étais homosexuel ? »

C'était encore pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, se dit-il avec désespoir. Bien pire. Le fait de voir son père reconnaître devant lui qu'il avait voulu le forger à son image était insoutenable. Et bien plus encore, le fait de le voir admettre qu'il n'acceptait pas ce que son fils était devenu…

« C'est vrai que j'ai été en colère » reconnut Lucius. « Et encore aujourd'hui, c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas accepter**… **Malgré cela, il s'agit de ta vie et je n'ai plus aucun droit dessus à présent. »

« Ne pouvez-vous donc pas m'accepter tel que je suis ? » Murmura Draco. « Est-ce si difficile, Père ? Est-ce si difficile pour vous de me voir simplement comme votre fils et non pas comme le reflet de vos échecs ? »

Draco ne voulait pas rester ici une seule seconde de plus. C'était trop dur à supporter, ce père qui le rejetait trop calmement, qui le regardait avec tellement de déception dans le regard – tellement de résignation. Oh, ciel, il aurait presque préféré qu'il hurle. Les choses auraient sans doute été plus simples, de cette manière.

« Tu ne saisis pas, Draco » soupira Lucius d'une voix fatiguée. « Evidemment que je suis déçu, mais comprends-moi : je me retrouve à la tête d'un empire industriel qui, à ma mort, ne reviendra à personne – personne à qui je tiens, du moins. Et pire que tout, mon fils unique est homosexuel : ma lignée, mon sang s'éteindra avec lui. Tu n'auras jamais d'enfants, le nom des Malfoy mourra avec toi, le nom de l'une des plus grandes familles d'Angleterre. Comprends-tu ce que cela représente pour moi, qui ai été élevé dans la fierté de mon rang ? En-dehors de cela, comprends-tu ce que cela représente pour moi de ne jamais voir naître d'autres membres de ma famille ? De ne jamais avoir de petits-enfants ? Le rêve de n'importe quel père est de voir son fils fonder sa propre famille, et ce rêve-là, je n'y ai pas droit. »

« Mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais y faire quoi que ce soit, » répondit Draco dans un chuchotement désespéré. « Je n'ai pas choisi d'être ce que je suis, Père… »

« Je sais » dit Lucius. « Je m'en suis rendu compte, mais trop tard. C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait transférer à St Brutus – une réaction sous le coup de la colère, j'avoue que je n'ai pas réfléchi. Et après…il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, et à présent, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même et contempler l'étendue de ma stupidité. Finalement, cela n'aurait fait que renforcer encore ton caractère et te conforter dans tes opinions. J'en suis profondément déçu, mais quelque part, je suis plutôt fier de toi…Cela prouve au moins que tu as intégré une partie des valeurs que j'ai maladroitement essayé de t'inculquer. »

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il n'était pas certain de bien comprendre ce que son père essayait de lui dire. Il y avait tellement d'informations contradictoires à démêler qu'il se sentait complètement perdu. Il se ralluma une cigarette en essayant de faire le point. Finalement, son père, tout en n'approuvant pas ses choix, était tout de même fier de lui. Parce qu'il avait le courage de les assumer, du moins s'il avait bien saisi ce qu'il lui avait dit. C'était tout bonnement incompréhensible. Cela voulait-il dire que son père l'acceptait, en fin de compte ? Ou bien leurs divergences étaient-elles trop importantes ?

« Et pour Mère ? » demanda-t-il finalement, préférant changer de sujet. Il saisit son erreur en sentant sa colère remonter d'un cran – Il n'y aurait vraisemblablement aucun thème susceptible de l'apaiser face à son père. Pour autant son père avait intérêt à avoir de bonnes explications s'il ne voulait pas prendre son poing dans la figure…

« J'aime ta mère » déclara Lucius, dont les traits s'étaient encore affaissés. « Je l'aime mal, certes**… **Mais je l'aime sincèrement. Lorsque j'ai compris qu'elle était en train de s'éloigner de moi – comme toi, tu le faisais – j'ai mal réagi et j'ai fait n'importe quoi. »

« Vous auriez pupeut-être, simplement discuter avec elle, vous ne croyez pas ? » Répliqua Draco, la voix dégoulinante de sarcasme. « Mais non, c'était tellement plus simple de la faire suivre comme une vulgaire femme adultère**…**Et de la frapper en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se défendre… » appuya-t-il non sans une certaine méchanceté menaçante dans sa voix sourde et posée.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais eu raison de le faire, » contra Lucius, le visage fermé. « N'as-tu jamais eu envie de frapper…la personne que tu aimes ? »

« Si » reconnut Draco. « Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais le faire. »

« Ecoute » soupira son père d'une voix lasse. « Je ne veux pas parler de ta mère avec toi. Puisque c'est ce que tu veux entendre, alors soit : j'ai été un mauvais mari, un père absent, un homme qui n'a pas fait attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui et incapable de réagir correctement lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Ma vie entière n'est faite que de mauvais choix. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais entendre » répartit froidement le jeune homme. « Mais c'est effectivement ce que je pense. Il est triste que vous ne vous en soyez pas rendu compte plus tôt, cela aurait sans doute évité bien des larmes, et vous ne vous retrouveriez pas seul à présent. »

Il se leva, en posant un billet sur la table marbrée, sous le regard incrédule de son père.

« Je crois que je comprends ce que vous avez essayé de me dire » ajouta-t-il d'une voix un peu moins coupante. « Je pense que vous comprendrez également que je n'aie pas envie de vivre avec la culpabilité de vos propres échecs – que je ne peux pas vivre en me considérant moi-même comme un échec. Toutefois, je suis…touché que vous éprouviez quelque fierté pour moi. Vraiment. »

Il écrasa sa cigarette d'un geste brusque dans le cendrier en cristal, puis plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux tellement semblables de Lucius – comme deux faces d'un miroir déformant et sans tain, songea-t-il avec une ironie désabusée – et termina :

« Au revoir, Père. Je ne pense pas que nous nous reverrons avant un long moment – à moins que vous ne souhaitiez me rendre visite à New York à la rentrée prochaine. J'espère que vous viendrez, et que vous aurez cessé de me considérer comme une aberration – bien que très sincèrement, j'en doute. »

Puis il quitta le café, sans un regard en arrière, et le cœur bien plus lourd que lorsqu'il y était entré – mais, paradoxalement, la conscience bien plus légère.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, vendredi 17 juillet 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Bella est revenue de New York ce matin.

Evidemment elle était crevée etdu coup elle est allée se coucher tout de suite, alors je ne sais pas trop comment ça s'est passé là-bas. Et puis j'avoue que je ne m'y suis pas trop intéressé, en même temps…Etant donné que j'ai passé presque tout mon temps libre avec Blaise ou avec Mère – quand elle n'était pas avec Sirius – et qu'en plus de ça Bella n'est pas du genre à appeler tous les jours pour donner des nouvelles, je ne sais pratiquement rien de ce qu'elle a fait là-bas…

Bah, je suppose que je saurai demain…et j'espère qu'elle sera suffisamment d'humeur pour que je lui parle de mon projet d'escapade à la Nouvelle-Orléans. En attendant, je me demande si Mère lui a parlé de ce qui s'est passé mercredi avec Père…probablement non, mais enfin, je saurai ça aussi demain.

N'empêche, j'ai encore du mal à assimiler. Ce qui s'est passé avec lui, ce qu'il m'a dit, ce que je dois en penser.

Je crois que j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir encore.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, samedi 18 juillet 1997 : **

_**18h :**_

Bella m'a trouvé un appart à New York. En fait, c'est un logement qui appartient à sa société et qui sert de temps en temps à loger des mannequins ou autres, quand un séjour à l'hôtel s'avérerait trop coûteux. C'est donc moi qui vais le récupérer, et franchement, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. C'est un peu loin de la fac, mais c'est très bien situé, dans un quartier pas dégueulasse du tout – en fait c'est dans le Village, donc ça déchire, honnêtement.

A part ça, Mère l'a mise au courant ce matin pour mercredi, et elle a accepté d'arrêter sa vendetta contre mon père. Je dois avouer que ça me soulage plutôt. Je pense que Père a été suffisamment puni de sa connerie, et puis maintenant, en-dehors de son fric, il ne lui reste rien. Je crois que ça ne vaut pas la peine de s'acharner. Ce serait ridicule, plus qu'autre chose.

Sinon tout à l'heure Tonks et Milli m'ont appelé pour me dire que Harry avait trouvé une maison à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Pour le moment, il n'a pas le téléphone alors c'est assez difficile de le joindre – en fait il a appelé Tonks depuis l'agence immobilière pour la prévenir et lui donner l'adresse afin qu'elle puisse lui faire parvenir ses affaires. Ca fait déjà une semaine, et il est encore dans les cartons – et apparemment il a encore quelques travaux à faire dans la maison.

Tonks m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas osé m'appeler parce qu'il ne voulait pas nous perturber Mère et moi alors que Mère était en plein divorce, mais que je lui manque et qu'il a envie de rentrer en Angleterre pour le mois d'août, du moins s'il en a la possibilité.

Tout ça me motive encore plus pour aller le rejoindre là-bas. Je n'ai pas encore parlé à Bella de mon projet, mais je le ferai dès lundi – je me laisse le week-end pour me préparer psychologiquement, et surtout pour éviter de me faire envoyer bouler par une tante de mauvais poil à cause du décalage horaire. De toute façon elle est partie avec Snape ce midi pour le week-end alors je ne risque pas de la voir avant lundi.

Passons. Ce soir je vais au Ministry avec Blaise, ça va être sympa. Et avant je pense qu'on va peut-être faire un tour au 192, un bar plutôt sympa qu'on a repéré plus tôt dans la semaine. Au départ je n'avais pas prévu de sortir, mais après tout on est samedi soir et Sirius emmène Mère au théâtre, alors je peux bien aller m'amuser un peu…

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, dimanche 19 juillet 1997 : **

_**14h :**_

Je suis complètement vanné.

J'aurais pas dû sortir avec Blaise hier soir, il m'a tué. Putain, mais sérieux, c'est pas humainement possible de danser pendant six heures d'affilée sans s'arrêter pour autre chose que pisser. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait rien pris, à part quelques bières. Ce mec est un monstre, et moi, je ne sens plus mes jambes.

Je crois que je vais retourner me coucher et que je vais éviter toute présence humaine avant le dîner. Et puis il faudra que je pense à appeler à Brighton pour les tenir au courant de la situation – accessoirement, pour que Harry sache, quand il appellera chez elles, qu'il peut me téléphoner.

Oh, et un bain, aussi, ce serait bien – on m'a renversé de la bière sur mon t-shirt hier soir, et franchement, je pue. Une véritable infection.

**o0O0o**

« Ecoute-moi bien, jeune homme. Je comprends que ta situation ne soit pas facile mais il est hors de question que je gâche ce que j'ai investi, avec ces études, surtoi. Tu veux les Etats-Unis ? Tu les auras. Mais ce sera New York, ou tu restes à Londres. »

Bellatrix était fatiguée. Et elle avait la migraine. Elle avait passé une semaine plus qu'éprouvante à New York, son week-end avait certes été des plus agréable, mais elle avait dû passer son temps à convaincre Severus qu'elle n'était pas qu'une mangeuse d'homme qui le renverrait à sa misérable existence une fois qu'elle se serait lassée de lui – ce petit manège s'était réitéré la veille au restaurant, ce qui l'avait encore plus agacée. Et à présent qu'elle pouvait enfin se reposer, alors qu'elle n'aspirait plus qu'à une soirée tranquille avec sa sœur, son cousin et son neveu, elle apprenait que Narcissa et Sirius étaient à une soirée mondaine – à laquelle elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller. Et il fallait encore que ce petit imbécile de Draco vienne l'ennuyer avec ses ridicules amours adolescentes. Il l'avait déjà ennuyée avec cette histoire lundi, elle avait refusé de l'écouter. Et maintenant, voilà qu'il recommençait.

La brune soupira lourdement et songea qu'elle avait grand besoin d'un bon bain chaud – et d'une flûte de champagne bien frais. A défaut, elle se renfonça dans son fauteuil, et s'alluma gracieusement une cigarette en espérant que la nicotine chasserait un peu le mal de tête qu'elle sentait poindre insidieusement derrière ses paupières.

« Mais Bella, » protesta Draco d'une voix indignée, « je ne t'ai jamais dit que je voulais partir m'installer là-bas ! Je veux juste prendre quelques jours pour retrouver Harry. »

« Quelques jours qui deviendront rapidement quelques semaines, » ironisa Bellatrix. « Et un beau jour, tu m'appelleras pour me dire que finalement, tu ne vas plus à New York – ou alors ça se passera mal et tu ne voudras plus rien avoir à faire avec les Etats-Unis… »

Elle racontait n'importe quoi, elle le savait – et elle était injuste avec son neveu. Draco n'était certainement pas aussi immature, irresponsable et inconscient qu'elle se plaisait à l'insinuer. Mais, au nom du ciel ! Elle était fatiguée, et le gosse avait encore des papiers à signer, ses professeurs à rencontrer. Son escapade allait encore retarder les choses, et Dieu seul savait quand il rentrerait. Et puis, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, elle n'aimait pas savoir le garçon seul dans un endroit inconnu.

« Bordel de merde, Bella ! » S'écria grossièrement Draco, en faisant sursauter sa tante sous l'assaut. « Vas-tu cesser de me considérer comme une midinette écervelée de quatorze ans ? Je ne suis plus un gosse, nom de dieu, et je n'ai certainement pas envie de gâcher ce que tu m'offres en me proposant des études à New York ! Je veux juste », ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus calme, presque lasse, « je veux juste revoir Harry. Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis des mois, et quand j'irai m'installer aux Etats-Unis, je n'aurai sans doute pas l'occasion de le revoir de sitôt. S'il te plait, laisse-moi y aller, juste pour quelques jours. Après, je ferai ce que tu voudras. »

« Très bien, très bien ! » Céda Bellatrix, à bout de nerfs. « Tu peux y aller, je t'offre les billets d'avion. Mais, » précisa-t-elle, « tu dois te trouver à New York le premier septembre au plus tard, je t'y rejoindrai. En attendant, tu fais ce que tu veux, et tu te débrouilles avec ta mère pour lui expliquer, je ne veux même pas en entendre parler – si elle refuse, ce n'est pas mon problème, et je ne m'en mêlerai pas. Et, pour l'amour du ciel, prends-toi un hôtel quand tu seras là-bas. Il est hors de question que tu t'incrustes comme un vulgaire clochard chez le jeune Potter. »

Puis elle se leva de son fauteuil, indifférente aux cris de joie de son neveu, et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Finalement, un bain brûlant s'imposait d'urgence – et peu importait qu'il fît une chaleur caniculaire dehors.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, jeudi 23 juillet 1997 : **

_**18h :**_

Bella a accepté de me laisser aller à la Nouvelle-Orléans !

Putain, j'ai bien cru qu'elle ne voudrait jamais – pour des raisons complètement idiotes en plus, mais bon…Ma chère tante a tendance à l'illogisme le plus complet quand elle est contrariée.

Bref. Peu importe, je vais à la Nouvelle-Orléans !

Il faut que j'appelle Tonks et Milli, et les autres, pour les prévenir. Ce serait bien que Tonks puisse joindre Harry et lui dire que je viens…

Oh, et demain il faudra que j'aille dans une agence de voyage – je me demande si Blaise viendrait avec moi acheter les billets…Je crois qu'il voulait faire un tour aux Etats-Unis en septembre avant de rentrer à la fac, alors comme ça il pourra se renseigner…

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy, samedi 25 juillet 1997 : **

_**19h :**_

Ca y'est, j'ai mes billets.

Je pars dans une semaine, et j'arrive le trente…la veille de l'anniversaire de Harry. J'ai eu Tonks au téléphone entre-temps, elle n'a pas eu de nouvelles de Harry, mais elle m'a donné son adresse, comme ça je suis sûr de le trouver quand je serai sur place. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle le préviendrait dès qu'elle l'aurait au téléphone.

J'ai tellement hâte d'y être…

Harry, attends-moi, s'il te plait.

**o0O0o**

_La semaine prochaine, donc, les retrouvailles…qui risquent de vous surprendre un peu. Plus que deux semaines avant la fin ! _

_**En attendant, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur mon blog http / myschka. mon - blog. org pour prendre de mes nouvelles et constater à quel point le groupisme primaire peut faire des dégâts chez la fangirl de base. Si vous vous intéressez uniquement à mes avancées dans mes fics, ça peut le faire aussi.**_

_Et sinon, comme d'habitude, si vous avez aimé (ou pas), que vous avez des questions (ou non), ou si vous en avez gros (comme Jean-Mario), une seule solution : le petit bouton en bas à gauche ! Je vous aime._


	68. Chapitre 68

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :** _Bonsoir à tous. Voici donc l'épisode des retrouvailles tant attendues entre Harry et Draco. Ne me jetez pas de pierres à la fin, c'était nécessaire que ça se passe comme ça, pour boucler la boucle. Et n'oubliez pas, happy end ! Bonne lecture à tous._

**o0O0o**

**RAR :****As usual, les réponses au reviews non signées sont postées sur mon blog (adresse dans mon profil).**

**Remerciements :** à POL pour ses corrections et sa relecture toujours aussi sensible et judicieuse de cette histoire (et sa conscience « professionnelle » : même en vacances et obligé d'aller au cyber-café, huhu) ; à Ana, Bady, BN et Eva, qui continuent de me soutenir quoi qu'il advienne. Love you, guys.

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, lundi 13 juillet 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

J'ai commencé aujourd'hui à recevoir mes affaires – Tonks a été d'une rapidité stupéfiante sur ce coup-là. Je ne sais pas quand je recevrai le reste, mais il y a déjà une bonne partie de mes vêtements et de mes affaires de toilette, mon lit, ainsi que quelques livres, des disques, ma chaîne hi-fi, et de quoi peindre un ou deux tableaux (elle pense vraiment à tout !). Il y a une remise dans laquelle je pourrai entreposer mes toiles en attendant.

La maison est vraiment géniale. Elle est de style espagnol, tout en briques peintes, plutôt petite, environ 70m² de surface habitable ce qui est plutôt ridicule pour une maison, mais il y a une cave et des combles que je pense pouvoir aménager moyennant quelques travaux. Les sols sont parfaits même s'il va me falloir nettoyer tout ça – visiblement, le ménage n'a pas été fait depuis une éternité. En revanche les murs sont dans un état indescriptible : le papier peint a pourri et gondole à cause de l'humidité_…_Je pense que je vais tout enlever et mettre de la peinture à la place. Un lessivage des plafonds devrait par contresuffire.

Bon, c'est vrai que dit comme ça, je vais en avoir pour des jours et des jours de travaux, surtout si je suis seul et finalement, ce que j'économise sur le loyer va se retrouver investi en peinture et autre matériel d'isolation… Mais je suis tellement content d'avoir pu trouver cette petite merveille ! Le jardin est un pur ravissement : en réalité, c'est plutôt une cour intérieure carrée et minuscule, avec une fontaine en son centre et des magnolias un peu partout et bien qu'elle soit protégée par les murs de la maison, le soleil y entre à flots le matin ; quant à l'après-midi, les mêmes murs y prodiguent une ombre bienfaisante – je sens que je vais y passer des journées entières.

Il va encore falloir que je m'achète quelques meubles. Chez Tonks ou Sirius, je n'avais que de quoi remplir une chambre, ce qui reste assez limité en matière d'équipement. J'ai besoin d'un canapé et d'un ou deux fauteuils, de bibliothèques pour y caser mes livres et mes disques, peut-être d'une table basse. Et une table et quelques chaises pour la cuisine. Pas grand chose, en somme…Du moins pour commencer ce sera largement suffisant. J'ai également décidé de me passer de télévision – il y a suffisamment de cinémas et de théâtres en ville pour m'encombrer de ce truc qui depuis longtemps ne remplit plus correctement son office – d'autant plus ici aux USA.

Demain, donc, je commence les travaux. Ou plutôt, je vais finir de ranger mes affaires dans la remise et dans ma chambre, et je vais m'acheter de la peinture et autres choses nécessaires.

Il faudra aussi que je pense à me faire installer le téléphone, un de ces quatre.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mardi 14 juillet 1997 : **

_**18h :**_

J'ai fait la connaissance aujourd'hui de l'une de mes voisines.

J'étais en train de déballer mes pots de peinture et mes bouteilles de détergent dans la rue – faire ses courses en taxi, plus _jamais_ – quand elle est sortie de chez elle pour me proposer son aide. Inutile de dire que j'ai accepté avec joie.

Elle s'appelle Romilda Vane. Elle vit avec une colocataire dans la maison juste à côté de la mienne. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui jeter un regard interrogatif – et maladroit. Mais manifestement éloquent, puisqu'elle a tout de suite deviné à quoi je pensais. Elle s'est montrée d'une franchise déroutante en me disant qu'elle était lesbienne mais qu'en revanche, elle n'est pas en couple avec Marlène, sa coloc, cent pour cent hétéro, si je suis intéressé…Nous ne sommes certes pas à San Francisco mais sa simple honnêteté m'a incité à lui confier que sa colocataire avait peu de chance de me séduire.

Romilda est une espèce de brune immense avec des dread locks qui lui tombent jusque sous les fesses un improbable look gothique-punk, et un rire tonitruant qui doit s'entendre à une centaine de mètres à la ronde. On dirait le croisement d'une mère débilo-géniale et d'un père camionneur (1) – et on a tout de suite sympathisé. Elle m'a proposé de me prêter son van pour transporter mes prochains achats et je dois bien reconnaître que ça tombe à pic : je me voyais mal payer presque la moitié du prix des meubles en plus en frais de livraison.

Bref. On a passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à papoter, du coup, je n'ai absolument pas avancé dans ce que je voulais faire, mais ce n'est pas grave. Romilda m'a invité à dîner ce soir, histoire qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance et que je rencontre Marlene.Elle m'a dit aussi être en vacances en ce moment et qu'elle serait ravie de m'aider dans mes travaux ainsi que de me faire visiter la ville.

Comme quoi, les bonnes choses arrivent lorsqu'on s'y attend le moins.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, vendredi 17 juillet 1997 : **

_**21h :**_

Epuisé.

J'ai passé les derniers jours à arracher les papiers peints, poncer les murs, et lessiver les plafonds et les parquets. Mes fringues puent le détergent, j'ai l'air encore plus mal coiffé que d'habitude…Mais j'ai rarement été de si bonne humeur.

Romilda et Marlene sont formidables. Elles m'ont énormément aidé, avec une gentillesse incroyable. Romilda m'a même trouvé une vieille machine à laver le linge et Marlene m'a donné des adresses pour acheter de l'isolant à un prix abordable. Résultat, nous avons décidé de commencer les travaux dans les comblesen avance sur mes prévisions – la cave attendra, pour le moment elle sert surtout à entreposer les meubles que j'ai achetés.

Je pense que ce week-end, nous nous attellerons aux peintures, puis la semaine prochaine, le grenier, la déco, et enfin la cave s'il nous reste du temps.

Pour les remercier, je les ai invitées plusieurs fois au restaurant, et elles m'ont montré les endroits du Vieux Carré qu'elles fréquentent – décidément, j'adore cette ville.

Il ne manque plus que Draco pour que tout soit parfait – mais si les travaux continuent d'avancer aussi vite, je pense pouvoir rentrer en Angleterre au mois d'août, alors…Alors je pourrai le voir à ce moment-là. N'est-ce pas ?

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, lundi 20 juillet 1997 : **

_**18h :**_

Ce week-end j'ai réussi à prendre cinq minutes pour appeler Tonks. Comme je devais passer à l'agence immobilière samedi matin pour signer quelques papiers supplémentaires, j'en ai profité pour demander à Tracy si je pouvais lui emprunter son téléphone – avec tous les travaux, je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps de me faire installer une ligne, il serait temps que je m'affole un peu…J'irai me renseigner demain. Peut-être m'achèterai-je également un modem.Internet se développe pas mal aux Etats-Unis – bien plus qu'en Europe en tout cas – alors il est possible que ça vaille le coup de s'y mettre. Romilda et Marlene l'ont chez elles et ne cessent de m'en louer tous les avantages depuis que je leur ai soumis l'idée. Ne serait-ce que pour mes recherches en tant que prof, déjà…(2).

Passons.

Avec l'aide des filles, j'ai passé tout le week-end à la rénovation desmurs. Maintenant la maison entière empeste la peinture, mais peu importe – au moins, tout est impeccable. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai de nouveau lessivé les sols, et nettoyé la cuisine et la salle de bain en attendant que Marlene revienne demain avec du contreplaqué et de la laine de vair pour l'isolation du grenier. En ce qui concerne la cave, nous avons finalement décidé de n'en aménager qu'une partie. Le reste servira de débarras ou d'entrepôt pour les meubles que je n'ai pas encore rangés, et plus tard pour mes toiles – la remise est finalementun peu trop petite pour ça, et je pense pouvoir lui trouver une autre utilité. Y caser la machine à laver, sans doute : elle prend un peu trop de place dans la salle de bain, et comme il y a une arrivée d'eau…D'ailleurs, si je pouvais m'acheter un sèche-linge pas trop cher… Enfin, je verrai bien.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, mercredi 22 juillet 1997 : **

_**19h :**_

L'isolation du grenier est terminée. Il ne reste plus qu'à s'occuper de la cave. Je pense qu'on a fait du bon boulot – et, je le précise à toutes fins utiles, les filles sont deux monstres :Marlene fait des études d'architecture intérieure et Romilda est une folle de déco, du coup les voilà parties dans une furie d'aménagement de ma pauvre maison qui n'en demandait pas tant. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs ! Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, loin de là ! Marlene est une championne pour ce qui est de dénicher des meubles sympas et respectant mon budget,ce qui m'a permis de faire des économies et d'éviter de me retrouver meublé comme si j'avais fouillé les poubelles du coin…

Quant à Romilda, plus le temps passe, et plus je me dis qu'elle doit être la jumelle cachée et maléfique de Tonks (parce que ma chère meilleure amie est finalement une personne tout à fait saine et raisonnable à côté de Romilda – misère…) : elle possède l'art de décorer une maison avec rien, et ce avec un goût plus que prononcé pour les couleurs vives et les objets bizarres – très bizarres, et je ne m'étendrai pas sur le sujet...Je l'ai laissée faire à sa guise, je craignais trop pour ma santé physique. Cela dit, le résultat vaut le coup d'œil et je suis loin d'être déçu.

Sinon, je suis passé à la compagnie du téléphone et je me suis renseigné sur les abonnements téléphoniques et internet. Comme Milli s'est racheté un ordinateur, Nymph m'a fait envoyer celui que j'avais acheté en février – il y avait une carte postale avec le reste de mes affaires, où elle me donnait des nouvelles d'un peu tout le monde.

Un employé va passer mardi prochain dans l'après-midi pour m'installer tout ça – avant, j'avais peur que les travaux d'aménagements ne soient pas terminés. Mais là, normalement, tout devrait être fini à la fin de la semaine. Je crois que je devrais payer un dîner pantagruélique aux filles pour les remercier de ce qu'elles ont fait pour moi…J'ai vraiment eu de la chance de tomber sur des voisines aussi sympa.

J'ai rêvé de Draco cette nuit. Il était beau. Encore plus que dans mes souvenirsEncore plus que sur cette toile que j'ai peinte alors qu'il était à St Brutus – d'ailleurs, c'est étrange, mais elle n'est pas dans les affaires que Tonks m'a envoyées… Je me demande où elle a bien pu passer. J'aurais voulu lui offrir.

Il me manque. Je crois que je vais lui écrire demain, en espérant qu'il recevra la lettre avant mon retour en Angleterre…

J'ai toujours cette brûlure dans la poitrine quand je pense à lui.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, samedi 25 juillet 1997 : **

_**18h :**_

Les travaux sont enfin terminés. Grâce aux filles, on a pu bosser vite et bien et je n'attends plus que l'installation du téléphone pour que tout soit enfin fini.

Ce soir j'invite les filles au resto, puis je pense qu'on ira probablement boire un verre dans Bourbon Street ou se balader à Jackson Square. Mais pour tout avouer, je suis tellement crevé que je ne pense pas que je tiendrai très longtemps, d'autant que demain, Romilda tient absolument à nous emmener à Holly Beach – c'est vrai que depuis que je suis arrivé, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de voir la mer alors qu'elle est juste à côté, alors une plage… A force de ne sortir que pour faire des courses ou dîner le soir, je dois être aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Marlene m'a également parlé d'une piscine qui restait ouverte tard le soir, ce serait pas mal d'aller y faire un tour, histoire de voir…Tiens, ça me fait penser que je devrais peut-être vérifier si j'ai un maillot de bain dans mes affaires, j'aurais l'air malin sinon…

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, lundi 27 juillet 1997 : **

_**22h :**_

Super week-end.

Comme je m'y attendais, je n'ai pas fait long feu samedi soir, et puis les filles étaient crevées elles aussi – mais c'était sympa, et je crois que je suis définitivement tombé amoureux de Bourbon Street. Le lendemain nous sommes allés en voiture jusqu'à Holly Beach – le ciel et Tonks soient loués, j'avais bien un maillot de bain qui traînait encore dans mes vêtements. J'ai eu l'impression que je n'avais pas vu le soleil depuis des mois, c'était plutôt étrange – mais pas désagréable, au contraire. Cela dit, heureusement que je suis brun, vu comme ça tapait fort, j'ai été chanceux de ne pas attraper de coups de soleil. Enfin, c'était vraiment très bien, même si honnêtement, j'ai plus passé mon temps à faire la sieste sur ma serviette qu'autre chose…

J'ai de nouveau rêvé de Draco cette nuit

Je me demande si je ne vais pas partir tout de suite pour l'Angleterre. Enfin, dès que l'employé du téléphone sera passé. Je sais que ce n'est pas très raisonnable en regard de tout ce que j'ai dépensé pour la maison, mais si même mon inconscient s'y met, je ne peux plus lutter, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai vraiment besoin de le revoir. Savoir si le divorce se passe bien. Savoir si lui va bien, s'il va finalement à New York à la rentrée.

Savoir s'il veut toujours de moi.

**o0O0o**

« Harry ? D'où est-ce que tu m'appelles, chéri ? » S'écria Nymphadora, la joie perçant nettement dans sa voix.

Harry eut un sourire attendri pour sa meilleure amie et ses surnoms ridicules qu'elle lui attribuait depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il était vraiment heureux de l'entendre après tout ce temps sans lui parler.

« De chez moi » répondit-il tranquillement tout en s'allumant une cigarette – une habitude que même un océan de distance n'avait pu faire disparaître. « Je me suis fait installer la ligne hier dans l'après-midi, mais je n'ai pas osé te déranger si tard… »

« Tu as bien fait » fit Nymphadora avec un petit rire. « Je bossais au pub hier soir, et personne n'était à la maison – on fêtait l'emménagement de Milli chez Joanne. »

« Déjà ? » S'étonna Harry. « Elles n'ont pas perdu de temps, dis donc…Il faudra que je voie ça quand je rentrerai… »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama la jeune femme. « Tu rentres en Angleterre ? Mais quand ça ? Oh non, attends, attends ! » Cria-t-elle d'une voix paniquée alors que Harry allait lui répondre, ce qui le déstabilisa un peu. « Ne rentre pas ! »

« Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne devrais pas rentrer ? » S'indigna le jeune homme, un peu vexé – honnêtement, les manières de Nymphadora avaient toujours un peu laissé à désirer, mais là son attitude ne manquait pas de le surprendre.

« Parce que Draco débarque à la Nouvelle-Orléans ! Il a acheté ses billets, et il m'a demandé de te prévenir qu'il arrivait bientôt ! » Répondit la jeune femme d'un ton hystérique. Harry pouvait presque sentir son excitation à travers le combiné du téléphone.

« Pardon ? »

Draco venait à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Cette phrase se répétait inlassablement dans son esprit, l'empêchant de réfléchir convenablement, occultant la voix de sa meilleure amie, dont le débit de parole avait atteint un niveau impressionnant. Il ne comprenait même plus ce qu'elle était en train de lui raconter – d'ailleurs il s'en foutait.

Draco venait à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

« Tonks » s'étrangla Harry en coupant sa meilleure amie, complètement déboussolé et le cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine. « Quand as-tu dit qu'il arrivait ? »

« Bordel de merde Harry, tu m'écoutes, là, ou pas ? » S'égosilla la jeune femme, décidément surexcitée – sa voix avait maintenant un timbre suraigu que Harry ne lui connaissait que lorsqu'elle était vraiment enthousiaste à propos de quelque chose. « Je viens de te dire qu'il débarquait demain, mais je ne sais pas à quelle heure exactement – enfin, j'ai oublié, quoi. Par contre, je sais à quel hôtel il descend… »

Draco arrivait demain à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

« Où ça ? » Lui demanda brusquement le jeune homme sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase.

Draco arrivait _demain_ à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Oh bon sang, pensa Harry, il allait probablement mourir maintenant.

« Il a réservé au Richelieu » répondit Nymphadora d'un ton un peu plus calme, mais nettement plus moqueur devant l'empressement de son meilleur ami. « En tout cas, il ne se refuse rien » constata-t-elle de manière pragmatique. « C'était pas celui où tu étais descendu en février ? »

« Non » répondit distraitement Harry. « J'étais allé au Courtyard du Quartier Français…Mon dieu, Tonks, tu es bien certaine qu'il arrive demain ? »

« Absolument sûre » confirma la jeune femme d'une voix péremptoire. « Alors je te conseille de ne pas bouger tes jolies fesses de chez toi, parce que je lui ai donné ton adresse, et je pense que la première chose qu'il fera sera de venir sonner à ta porte. »

C'était surréaliste – complètement et extraordinairement surréaliste, songea Harry, au bord de l'évanouissement. Dire qu'à quelques jours près, ils se seraient une fois de plus manqués…Il remercia silencieusement les dieux de lui avoir fait appeler Nymphadora plutôt que de débarquer à l'improviste comme il y avait pensé au départ.

Comme quoi, finalement, sa vie n'était pas forcément qu'une succession d'actes manqués…

« Harry ? Harry, tu m'écoutes ? » La voix exaspérée de Nymphadora lui parvint comme un son lointain, étouffé par le sang qui pulsait dans ses tempes et qui battait dans ses oreilles.

« Oui… » Murmura-t-il, légèrement déconnecté. « Non, pardon, Nymph, je n'écoutais pas…Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »

« …Rien d'important » soupira la jeune femme. « Je dois te laisser, OK ? Donne-moi juste ton numéro que je puisse te rappeler ce week-end. »

Lorsque Harry eut raccroché, il se laissa lourdement retomber sur son canapé et se passa lentement la main sur le visage. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir rationnellement. Le fait que Draco eût soudainement décidé de venir ici, presque sans prévenir – cela dit, songea Harry, il aurait eu du mal à annoncer sa venue, compte tenu des circonstances – était à la fois tellement inattendu et tellement inespéré qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Durant des semaines, il avait souffert de cette absence prolongée, de cette séparation qu'on leur avait imposée à tous les deux – il avait même fait des choses dont il avait, encore aujourd'hui, cruellement honte. Il avait tant de fois espéré revoir Draco qu'il ne s'imaginait même plus que ce fût possible un jour. Et voilà qu'à présent, il serait là. Voilà qu'à présent, ce qui n'était tangible que par les rares missives qu'il avait reçues du garçon, se révélait une réalité imminente. Draco arrivait.

Demain.

La peur le prit au ventre au moment même où il réalisa enfin ce que cela voulait dire.

**o0O0o**

**Journal de Harry Potter, jeudi 30 juillet 1997 : **

_**10h :**_

Je me demande s'il est déjà arrivé.

Je suis mort de trouille. Je sais, c'est idiot – je suis un irrécupérable abruti. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Et s'il était déçu ? Et si moi je l'étais ? Et si je n'avais pas le courage de le regarder en face après ce que j'ai fait ? Et si…

Merde. Je me hais d'être aussi angoissé. Aussi lâche. Aussi terrifié.

Par un garçon de dix-huit ans.

_**14h :**_

Il n'est toujours pas là. Son avion n'arrive peut-être qu'en fin d'après-midi…

Je tourne en rond chez moi depuis ce matin – depuis que je suis levé, en fait. Non, en réalité je tourne en rond depuis hier. Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir.

Je n'en peux plus de l'attendre et pourtant je n'ose pas appeler l'hôtel pour savoir s'il est déjà arrivé.

Et s'il avait changé d'avis ?

_**17h :**_

J'ai appelé son hôtel – il est arrivé, mais la réception m'a fait savoir qu'il ne prenait aucun appel et qu'il ne voulait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Peut-être dort-il, peut-être ne veut-il pas me voir aujourd'hui.

Je n'en sais rien – et c'est ça le pire.

Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. J'étouffe dans cette maison – il faut que je sorte. Faire un tour pour me changer les idées.

Sinon, je vais péter les plombs.

**o0O0o**

Lorsque Harry en avait eu assez de faire les cent pas dans son salon comme un fauve dans une cage, il était brutalement sorti de chez lui, faisant claquer bruyamment la porte d'entrée au moment même où Romilda franchissait le seuil de sa propre maison pour se rendre à son travail – elle était barmaid dans une boîte du Vieux carré, et Harry s'était promis de lui rendre visite un soir. A sa demande, sa voisine lui avait redonné l'adresse de cette piscine dont elle lui avait parlé durant le week-end, et le jeune homme avait décidé de s'y rendre, songeant que quelques brasses lui feraient le plus grand bien. De toute façon, c'était ça ou commencer à s'alcooliser tout seul chez lui, ce qui n'était certainement pas une bonne idée compte tenu de son état de stress.

Cet endroit était tout simplement parfait – ce fut la seule pensée qui vint à Harry alors qu'il découvrait ce lieu fabuleux. Niché au cœur de Garden District et protégé par de hautes grilles en fer forgé, cet ancien hôtel particulier, reconverti depuis le début du siècle en pension de famille luxueuse, abritait en son sein un modeste – toutes proportions gardées – bassin couvert, dont le sol pavé de marbre gris clair veiné de rose et les mosaïques Art Déco des murs lui conféraient un cachet étrange et inimitable. L'atmosphère à la fois désuète et éthérée était encore renforcée par l'exubérance des plantes exotiques qui foisonnaient dans le jardin bordant le bâtiment. Un Eden discret et hors du temps, dont la propriétaire, une vieille dame excentrique au sourire incroyablement doux, s'occupait avec amour depuis près de cinquante ans. Telle était la piscine, ouverte jusqu'à vingt-deux heures en semaine, dont Marlene et Romilda avaient parlé à Harry. Et en découvrant cet endroit merveilleux, le jeune homme ne regretta pas d'avoir suivi son impulsion, son angoisse immédiatement apaisée dès qu'il franchit les portes du bâtiment.

Il ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps il nageait – longtemps, probablement, si l'on se référait au fait que la salle s'était progressivement vidée au fil des heures. Mais Harry ne s'en était pas rendu compte, seulement occupé à propulser son corps dans l'eau calme et délicieusement fraîche, à sentir ses muscles se crisper sous l'effort et se détendre lentement lorsqu'il faisait une pause dans ses mouvements. A respirer l'odeur lourde des plantes tropicales, à peine altérée par celle du chlore, si inhabituelle dans sa légèreté.

Seulement conscient des éléments qui l'entouraient et de l'ambiance paisible de l'endroit, alors qu'au dehors, le soleil déclinait lentement.

Et puis…

Il se rendit compte en revanche du rapide mais subtil changement qui s'opéra dans l'atmosphère de la pièce – et cela n'était pas dû qu'au jour qui commençait à baisser.

Un écho discret dans les vaguelettes formées dans l'eau.

Comme à l'époque où les choses étaient encore faciles…

Il le sentit arriver bien avant de le voir, bien avant de l'entendre.

Comme à l'époque où les choses étaient encore faciles…

Il ne se retourna pas pour le regarder.

Et comme à l'époque où les choses devinrent difficiles, il sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-il, en s'efforçant d'ignorer le léger tremblement dans sa voix.

« J'en avais marre de faire le pied de grue devant chez toi » répondit tranquillement Draco en nageant à sa hauteur. « C'est ta voisine qui m'a dit où tu étais. »

« Marlene ? »

« Oui. Elle est sympa, tu as de la chance. »

« Et encore, tu ne connais pas Romilda » marmonna Harry pour lui-même avant de se diriger lentement vers le bord du bassin pour s'y adosser.

Comme à l'époque où les choses étaient encore faciles, il laissa son corps flotter entre deux eaux. Comme à l'époque où les choses étaient encore faciles, ils étaient seuls dans la piscine – au dehors le ciel se parait de couleurs éclatantes, faisant s'embraser la végétation du jardin. Comme à l'époque où les choses devinrent difficiles, Draco s'approcha lentement, s'approcha trop près, et Harry en eut le souffle coupé. La première fois depuis des mois qu'il le voyait – vraiment. Il était magnifique, bien plus encore que dans ses souvenirs, bien plus que dans les rêves qu'il avait faits dernièrement. Tellement beau qu'il craignait qu'il ne fût qu'une illusion qui se dissiperait lorsqu'il le toucherait.

Puis Draco fut suffisamment près pour le toucher, et Harry comprit que ce n'était pas un mirage – parce qu'un mirage ne pouvait pas le brûler comme le garçon blond le faisait en cet instant. Une illusion ne pouvait pas lui marquer à ce point l'âme au fer rouge. Alors pour ne pas perdre pied, pour ne pas se perdre lui-même, il tenta de mettre un peu de distance entre eux – même si celle-ci n'était que verbale.

« J'ai appelé à ton hôtel cet après-midi » dit-il doucement, d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre, mais il n'y parvenait pas. « Je t'ai attendu longtemps. »

Et en prononçant cette phrase il prit conscience de son sens profond. Ils avaient attendu bien plus qu'un après-midi. Et maintenant la présence de Draco le paralysait. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait un inconnu devant lui et cette pensée le terrifiait. Oui, ils avaient attendu longtemps, trop longtemps. Peut-être était-il trop tard à présent, peut-être y avait-il trop de choses entre eux, trop de non-dits, trop d'actes manqués. Peut-être était-il trop tard pour essayer de se connaître. Peut-être leur relation était-elle trop fantasmée pour que le réel y eût sa place. Ou peut-être Harry était-il trop lâche pour reconnaître que tout ça, c'était des excuses et qu'en réalité, il était simplement mort de peur.

Mais Draco ne semblait pas partager ses craintes – en fait, il avait plutôt l'air à des kilomètres des angoisses de Harry.

Puis l'inévitable arriva – le jeune homme le toucha, et Harry eut l'impression qu'il se noyait tellement ce qu'il ressentit était fort. Insoutenable tellement c'était extraordinaire.

« J'étais épuisé à cause du trajet en avion et du décalage horaire » expliqua-t-il tout en nouant gentiment ses bras et ses jambes – oh ! Ses jambes si longues – autour d'un Harry tétanisé. « Je me suis endormi comme une masse en me disant qu'il valait mieux que je sois en forme pour venir te parler » acheva-t-il, son nez enfoui dans le cou du jeune homme brun.

Harry ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas. C'était trop irréel. Ou plutôt, ça l'était trop. Trop réel. Oui, trop réels, les bras puissants autour de son cou, les jambes minces autour de ses hanches, l'enserrant comme si Draco avait peur de le laisser s'échapper. Trop réelle, cette bouche cruelle et douce qui murmurait contre son épaule. Trop réelle, cette érection contre la sienne, trop présente, incongrue, indésirable parce que trop longtemps et trop souvent désirée, parce qu'ils venaient à peine de se retrouver, qu'ils étaient dans une piscine et que cela ne devait pas se passer de cette façon. Pas comme ça. Il tenta de lui faire lâcher prise, le plus gentiment possible, mais en vain.

« J'ai été tellement déçu en ne te voyant pas chez toi » reprit Draco d'une voix tremblante – et Harry s'aperçut avec stupeur qu'il bredouillait presque et s'accrochait plus fort encore.

C'était la première fois qu'il le sentait aussi fragile entre ses bras – et c'était étrange, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. D'ordinaire, lors de leur rares et brefs échanges, Draco semblait toujours celui qui était le plus sûr de lui. Aujourd'hui, ils paraissaient aussi désemparés l'un que l'autre, et c'était encore plus déstabilisant.

« J'avais besoin de prendre l'air » se justifia-t-il alors en balbutiant. « Je tournais en rond depuis vingt-quatre heures sans savoir quoi faire…Je – j'angoissais un peu trop je crois. »

Draco se crispa brusquement entre ses bras et raffermit sa prise sur Harry, qui sentit avec effarement tout son corps se presser violemment contre le sien, le plaquant douloureusement contre le bord du bassin. Il haleta lorsque la bouche du jeune homme vint se poser sur la sienne et que sa langue essaya de forcer ses lèvres. Et gémit de détresse quand son érection vint se frotter avec plus de force encore contre lui, propulsant des vagues de chaleur dans tout son corps.

« Draco – Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Bégaya-t-il entre deux halètements éperdus – il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce brutal et inexplicable changement d'attitude.

« J'ai envie de toi » chuchota Draco contre ses lèvres alors que ses mains tentaient maladroitement de lui retirer son maillot de bain. « Fais-moi l'amour, Harry » ordonna-t-il d'une voix pressante et presque impérieuse.

Il pouvait sentir sa respiration hachée contre sa bouche et les battements affolés de son cœur, et malgré son excitation, il y avait comme du désespoir dans ses gestes. Un désespoir dérangeant, qui mit Harry mal à l'aise. Alors il repoussa doucement le jeune homme, avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable, mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux, ce fut pour rencontrer le regard blessé de Draco.

« Tu veux pas ? »

Une voix de petit garçon, peinée et coléreuse – ce qui acheva de plonger Harry dans la confusion.

« Draco » demanda-t-il gentiment. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le visage du garçon blond se ferma.

« Rien » grogna-t-il. « Excuse-moi d'avoir envie de toi alors que ça ne fait _que_ trois mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu. »

« Mais enfin » murmura Harry, complètement dépassé. « On ne peut pas faire ça ici… »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Rétorqua le jeune homme, buté. « Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre que nous dans cette pièce ? »

« Ce n'est pas le sujet, voyons ! Tu veux vraiment faire ça ici, dans l'urgence, alors que n'importe qui pourrait nous voir ? »

Harry comprenait de moins en moins – ça n'était pas censé se passer comme ça, pensa-t-il, déboussolé. Pourquoi Draco était-il si agressif tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi vouloir réduire cet instant à une vulgaire partie de baise dans un lieu public ? Non, Harry ne comprenait pas, et encore moins quand le garçon éclata brusquement de rire – un ricanement désabusé, plutôt, qui n'avait rien d'agréable et qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Répéta Draco d'une voix moqueuse – mais Harry crut percevoir comme une lueur d'incommensurable tristesse dans ses yeux gris. « Ce genre de plan, ça vaut uniquement pour les mecs que tu t'envoies dans des backrooms glauques pendant que je suis coincé ailleurs ? Moi ça fait des mois que je crève de ne pas pouvoir te toucher, et tout d'un coup tu te découvres une vertu, c'est ça ? Craindrais-tu pour ton image, Harry ? »

Quoi ? La question brutale resta muette dans son esprit, le laissant silencieux un instant. Il se sentait vexé et sur la défensive – et terriblement coupable, aussi. 

« Comment es-tu au courant ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix étranglée – parce que cela ne servait à rien de nier, songea-t-il en sentant son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine. De toute façon, il ne le voulait pas.

« Tonks me l'a dit. »

« Tonks t'en as parlé ? » Répéta lentement Harry, incrédule. « Mais…mais pourquoi ? »

« Ca te gêne ? Tu ne comptais pas m'en parler, peut-être ? »

Oh, cette voix froide et coupante comme une lame de rasoir ! Comme elle lui faisait mal, comme elle lui lacérait l'âme…Non, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça…

« Si, je comptais t'en parler » murmura Harry. « Mais je ne savais pas – je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de cette façon… »

« Eh bien, c'est fait, maintenant » rétorqua Draco, acerbe. « Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça » ajouta-t-il méchamment, mais Harry pouvait voir à quel point le garçon luttait contre sa colère – et sa tristesse… ? « De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais rien à me reprocher non plus… »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Harry, d'une voix basse et mal assurée alors que l'angoisse s'infiltrait insidieusement dans ses veines.

_Seigneur, pourvu qu'il n'ait pas fait de conneries_, pensa-t-il, affolé. _S'il vous plait_.

« Laisse tomber » répondit Draco, les traits de son visage s'affaissant brusquement.

« Draco… » Tenta Harry, désespérément.

_Mon dieu, ça tournait au cauchemar_. Il tendit la main vers Draco, d'un geste hésitant.

« Laisse tomber, d'accord ? » Répéta le jeune homme d'une voix lasse en se séparant de lui d'un mouvement fluide. La distance volontaire qu'il mettait entre eux plongea Harry dans un état de détresse insupportable, et il se raccrocha au bord du bassin, avec une volonté futile de s'appuyer sur quelque chose de stable. Dans l'eau, il sentait son corps se geler petit à petit à mesure que Draco s'éloignait, et il eut l'impression qu'il perdait irrémédiablement l'équilibre.

« Je – je suis fatigué, Harry » fit la voix de Draco, étrangement faible et lointaine à ses oreilles. « Je ne sais plus si c'était une bonne idée de venir ici. Je ne sais même pas si tu veux encore de moi. J'ai l'impression que plus je te cours après, moins j'ai de chance de pouvoir m'approcher de toi. Tu n'as même pas eu l'air heureux de me voir, tu n'as même pas réagi quand je suis venu te rejoindre. J'ai l'impression de perdre complètement pied, là…Merde » s'exclama-t-il douloureusement, comme si des sanglots s'étaient coincés dans sa gorge. « J'ai pris l'avion jusqu'ici, et maintenant, je ne sais plus quoi faire ! »

Et comme Harry ne répondait pas, trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce fût, Draco soupira lourdement.

« Ecoute » dit-il tristement. « Je vais rentrer à mon hôtel, maintenant. J'en ai marre d'être toujours celui qui fait le premier pas, d'être toujours celui qui demande. Je vais rester une semaine ici. Quand tu sauras ce que tu veux, viens me voir. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il grimpa rapidement à l'échelle de fer et sortit précipitamment de la salle, laissant Harry seul dans la piscine.

C'était l'été, et le soleil mourrant jetait des ombres écarlates sur un paradis terrestre caché au milieu d'une végétation merveilleuse. Pourtant, Harry n'avait jamais eu aussi froid de toute sa vie.

**o0O0o**

(1) Cette phrase est honteusement pompée sur un passage de « Dans la ville des chasseurs solitaires », un bouquin merveilleux de Tom Spanbauer, que je ne peux que vous recommander de lire.

(2) N'oublions pas que cette histoire se déroule en 1997 et qu'internet était loin d'être aussi répandu que maintenant…

(3) Cet endroit, contrairement aux autres décrits dans "Cher journal", est complètement inventé, malheureusement.

**o0O0o**

_Je répète, on ne me jette pas de pierres, s'il vous plait. Ca _**devait**_ se passer comme ça, vous comprendrez la semaine prochaine…Qui sera la dernière semaine de publication de "Cher journal", sniouf (parce que oui, je pars en vacances du 2 au 19 août en Normandie et en Bretagne, du coup je posterai les deux derniers chapitres ensemble).  
_

_En attendant vous pouvez toujours me crier dessus si ça vous chante…Moi en tout cas je vous aime ! (oh, et n'hésitez pas à passer sur mon _**blog**_, ça me ferait plaisir)  
_


	69. Chapitre 69

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze :**_Et voilà, nous y sommes. Voici les deux derniers chapitres de « Cher journal ». Un conseil, lisez vraiment les deux chapitres à la suite, le 69 seul risque de vous sembler un peu trop simpliste. Bonne lecture !_

**o0O0o**

**RAR : Les réponses aux reviews non signées sont sur mon blog, comme d'habitude.**

**Remerciements : **à POL pour ses corrections et sa relecture avisée de cette histoire, et pour son soutien aussi ; à Ana, Bady, BN et Eva, pour leur soutien et leur amitié. Je vous aime.

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

Le ventilateur de plafond bruissait doucement et ses pales de bois brassaient un air lourd et humide dans la chambre que Draco avait loué au Richelieu, donnant au lieu une atmosphère étrange, à la fois paisible et paradoxalement étouffante. Le jeune homme était étendu sur le lit, ridiculement grand pour une seule personne, et fixait un point invisible quelque part entre le mur en face de lui et le plafond. Il n'avait pas quitté cette position depuis son retour de Garden District et sous des dehors calmes, au fond de lui se dissimulait une tempête d'émotions.

Après un long moment de contemplation éperdu, après un long voyage intérieur et après avoir revécu un million de fois les dernières vingt-quatre heures, Draco n'eut que la force de murmurer pour lui-même :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? »

Seuls les bruits de la rue au dehors lui répondirent.

La Nouvelle-Orléans…Dès que Draco avait posé le pied sur le sol de cette ville, il en était irrémédiablement tombé amoureux – Nul doute qu'une des raisons était parce que cela faisait partie de Harry, bien sûr. Nul doute qu'un deuxième motif consistait en le symbole d'une ville de retrouvailles, d'un avenir naissant... Mais pas seulement… Car, au-delà, dès la première seconde, il s'était senti attiré par le climat si particulier de la Louisiane, inexistant nulle part ailleurs dans le monde. Ce n'était pas réductible à une question de latitudes, de conditions climatiques ou de n'importe quel autre phénomène tangible. Il est de ces villes qui n'ont pas leur pareille au monde, qui ont leur propre identité, façonnée par l'Histoire et leurs habitants, des villes vivantes, des villes dotées d'une âme...La Nouvelle-Orléans était de celles-ci, et Draco avait tout de suite été sensible à l'atmosphère dégagée, au chant de la ville, à ce que ses citoyens en avaient fait.

Cela l'avait d'ailleurs surpris – l'excentricité mieux contrôlée de villes comme Londres ou New-York lui était plus familière, et la folie de la Nouvelle-Orléans aurait dû le déstabiliser de prime abord. Toutefois, étonnamment, il n'en était rien, et l'ambiance à la fois fébrile et languide de cet endroit l'avait immédiatement séduit. Cela ne faisait même pas vingt-quatre heures qu'il était arrivé, et déjà, il savait qu'il aurait du mal à repartir, à rompre le charme de lui-même…

Pourtant…pourtant, ce soir, Draco se demandait sérieusement s'il ne devait pas rentrer à Londres tout de suite. Retrouver l'Angleterre et sa fraîcheur rassurante, ses amis qui étaient tous là-bas. Et qui l'attendaient, eux. Le jeune homme soupira – presque un sanglot dissimulé. Dans son esprit régnait la plus grande confusion, et il ne savait pas si ce qui s'était passé à Garden District était une mauvaise chose ou non.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé plus tôt dans la matinée, toutes ces questions ne se posaient même pas. Bien sûr, à ce moment-là il était nerveux, mais il était surtout impatient de retrouver Harry. Et très fatigué. Il s'était rendu à l'hôtel en taxi, sans prendre la peine de visiter la ville, et s'était jeté sur son lit dès qu'il avait passé la porte de sa chambre – d'ailleurs, ses bagages n'étaient pas encore ouverts. Quand il s'était réveillé, il s'était aperçu avec effarement que les heures avaient filé à une vitesse impressionnante, et que l'on était déjà en début de soirée. S'il s'était écouté, il se serait sans doute précipité chez Harry dans l'instant, sans prendre le temps de faire quoi que ce fût d'autre. Il lui avait fallu recourir à toute sa maîtrise pour se calmer et se rendre un peu plus présentable qu'il ne l'était en se réveillant.

A présent il se disait avec une sombre ironie que pour ce que cela lui avait servi, il aurait probablement aussi bien fait de s'abstenir. Il aurait également mieux valu pour lui qu'il ne rencontre pas cette femme, Marlene, et qu'il n'ait jamais su où Harry était allé. Cela lui aurait sûrement évité cette douloureuse scène à la piscine et cette terrible humiliation. Harry l'avait repoussé – et cela lui avait fait mal, tellement mal…

Draco jeta un œil à sa montre. Vingt-deux heures passées. En Angleterre, il devait être aux alentours des quatre heures du matin et tout le monde devait déjà dormir. Pourtant, il n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de saisir le combiné du téléphone et de demander à la réception de le mettre en communication avec Brighton. La sonnerie résonna longtemps à son oreille, si longtemps qu'il était sur le point de raccrocher lorsqu'une voix endormie lui répondit enfin. Tonks.

« Nymph ? C'est Draco » chuchota-t-il irrationnellement – après tout, il venait de la réveiller, et sans doute avec elle le professeur Longbottom. Tenter d'être discret alors qu'il était lui-même seul dans sa chambre relevait de l'illogisme le plus complet, mais Draco avait du mal à rester cohérent.

« Draco ? » Bredouilla la voix embrumée de Nymphadora. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement. Nymphadora allait toujours à l'essentiel et ne s'encombrait jamais de questions inutiles comme la politesse ou le fait qu'on fût en plein milieu de la nuit et que personne de décent n'appelait jamais à une heure pareille.

« Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Milli, s'il te plait ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante. « J'ai besoin de lui parler. »

« C'est pas le bon numéro » marmonna la jeune femme en étouffant un bâillement, et Draco se frappa mentalement pour avoir oublié que sa meilleure amie avait une ligne privée. « Mais de toute façon, elle est chez Joanne » ajouta Nymphadora d'une voix somnolente. « Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Harry ? »

« Oui » souffla Draco, mal à l'aise – Dieux, que c'était embarrassant.

Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de discuter de ça avec Nymphadora – c'était la meilleure amie de Harry, et la situation était vraiment trop surréaliste. Pourtant, connaissant la jeune femme, elle n'allait pas manquer de lui demander des détails.

« Raconte. »

Et voilà. Ca n'avait pas manqué – Nymphadora était capable d'arracher des confidences à n'importe qui en un seul mot, alors Draco soupira, résigné, et raconta. Tout. L'impatience fébrile qui l'avait saisi dès le moment où il s'était réveillé, le désarroi de ne pas trouver Harry chez lui lorsqu'il avait sonné à sa porte, le soulagement quand Marlene, sa voisine, lui avait dit où il était. Puis, plus tard, les battements effrénés de son cœur en payant l'entrée de la piscine et la location du maillot de bain, et plus encore en poussant la porte vitrée qui menait au bassin carrelé de mosaïques. Les souvenirs qui l'avaient assailli en constatant que la pièce était vide, et que Harry était là, seul, et qu'il nageait tranquillement, comme à l'époque où ils étaient encore tous les deux à Hogwarts et qu'ils étaient seuls au monde à partager ce secret. L'amour déraisonné qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là en le voyant, si intense qu'il avait cru s'évanouir, si fort qu'il avait pensé mourir. Le désir violent qui l'avait envahi avant même de le toucher, qui l'avait étreint plus fort lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans ses bras. Le sentiment d'être enfin à sa place tout contre lui.

Puis la phrase malheureuse de Harry, celle qui avait tout gâché. « J'étais un peu trop angoissé, je crois ». La phrase qui avait fait ressurgir toutes ses peurs et sa jalousie, celle qui l'avait fait se comporter comme un sombre idiot, qui l'avait poussé à le provoquer et à lui faire mal. La colère aussi, devant le manque de réaction de Harry, qui n'avait pas su le rassurer, qui lui avait une fois de plus opposé sa raison et sa morale, alors qu'ils auraient dû être tout sauf raisonnables. L'évidente et terrifiante incompréhension entre eux. Et puis, sa fuite, à lui, qui n'avait plus supporté de courir après un garçon dont il ne savait même plus s'il le désirait encore.

Un bref silence suivit la confession de Draco, et son improbable confidente poussa un long soupir.

« Tu as bien fait » dit-elle finalement d'un ton sérieux, et le jeune homme manqua s'étouffer de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » S'étrangla-t-il, décontenancé. « J'ai eu raison de partir ? »

_Il avait bien fait ?_ C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il s'attendait à entendre de la part de Nymphadora Tonks. La jeune femme bâilla de nouveau bruyamment et répondit :

« Je pense, oui. »

« Mais…je…quoi ? »

« Harry a besoin qu'on le secoue un peu » expliqua Nymphadora. « Comme tu lui as dit, depuis le début, c'est toi qui fais tous les efforts, c'est toi qui es venu le chercher, qui l'as séduit, qui lui as montré tes sentiments. Lui, finalement, il n'a fait que se laisser porter par les événements, sans réellement avoir de prise sur eux. Même s'il a essayé de résister au départ. En fait, je crois même que s'il s'est éloigné sans chercher à se battre pour toi, c'était autant pour ta propre sécurité que pour la sienne – je veux dire, en te fuyant, il avait une prise sur ce qu'il se passait entre vous. Une espèce de contrôle, si tu préfères. »

« Je ne comprends pas très bien » murmura Draco, confus.

« Mais si, c'est très simple » affirma la jeune femme avec un sourire dans la voix. « Enfin, je trouve personnellement qu'il se complique beaucoup la vie, mais en définitive, ce n'est pas bien difficile à comprendre. » Elle s'interrompit pour bâiller une nouvelle fois, puis reprit. « Merde, je suis pas claire, là, je crois. Désolée, je suis crevée. »

« C'est rien » marmonna le garçon blond, gêné. Evidemment qu'elle était crevée, elle avait probablement travaillé tard au pub, et lui, il venait l'ennuyer en pleine nuit avec ses problèmes de cœur. Il se sentait vraiment très con, tout à coup.

« Quoi qu'il en soit » poursuivit Nymphadora comme si de rien n'était. « Tu as bien fait de partir et de le confronter à ce qu'il veut vraiment. C'est à lui d'agir, maintenant. Ca va lui faire du bien de se bouger un peu et de faire le premier pas, pour une fois. »

« Mais… » Demanda Draco, désemparé. « Et s'il décidait de ne pas venir, finalement ? »

« Alors tu auras le droit de venir chez lui, de lui coller ton poing dans la gueule et de lui dire qu'il n'est qu'un abruti » répondit la jeune femme avec un petit rire. « Mais ne t'en fais pas – il t'aime, tu sais. Vraiment. »

Draco ne demandait qu'à la croire – et il espérait sincèrement qu'elle avait raison. Il espérait surtout que Harry ne se déroberait pas une nouvelle fois. Il n'était pas certain d'être capable de supporter cela une fois de plus.

**o0O0o**

« Harry, tu es un abruti » déclara Nymphadora, péremptoire, lorsque Harry décrocha le téléphone. « Joyeux anniversaire, au fait. »

« Tu me réveilles à sept heures du matin pour me traiter d'idiot ? » S'insurgea le jeune homme brun, l'esprit encore dans un brouillard de sommeil et le corps encore empêtré dans ses draps. « On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ? »

C'était bien sa meilleure amie – du genre à vous tirer du lit alors que vous parveniez tout juste à vous endormir, après une nuit blanche à se torturer l'esprit.

« Il me prend, mon chou » répondit sa meilleure amie d'une voix sévère, « qu'une fois de plus tu as joué au con. Draco m'a appelée cette nuit. »

« Il t'a raconté. »

Ce n'était pas une question – Harry savait très bien que Nymphadora aurait fait cracher le morceau à n'importe qui à propos de n'importe quoi, ou presque. Il n'y avait pas de raison que Draco fît exception à la règle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » Reprit-il en attrapant maladroitement son paquet de cigarettes posé sur la table de chevet.

« A peu près tout, je crois » répondit la jeune femme. « Mais j'aimerais avoir ta version de l'histoire. »

« Je ne sais pas, Tonks » soupira Harry en exhalant la fumée âcre de sa cigarette. « Je ne vois pas ce que je peux te dire à propos de ça. Je veux dire » s'expliqua-t-il, « il est arrivé, et j'étais complètement tétanisé, tu comprends. J'étais tellement…je sais pas. Emu ? En tout cas ça m'a paralysé, j'en ai perdu tous mes moyens. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que tout ça m'angoissait un peu trop, histoire qu'il ne se formalise pas de mon manque de réaction. Et là…je ne sais pas pourquoi, il a totalement changé de comportement. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Bordel, Tonks » s'énerva Harry. « Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Il t'a raconté, non ? Il a voulu m'allumer – comme si je ne l'étais pas déjà assez – et quand j'ai essayé de lui dire que s'envoyer en l'air dans une piscine publique n'était pas l'idée du siècle, il s'est mis en colère et il s'est barré en disant que lorsque je saurais ce que je veux, je n'aurais qu'à venir le voir. »

« C'est vraiment ça que tu as compris ? » Fit Nymphadora d'un ton incrédule. « Sérieusement, c'est ça que tu as compris ? »

Harry hésita quelques instants avant de répondre. Non, ce n'était pas ça qu'il avait compris – enfin, si, en partie, mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Seulement, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir correctement interprété l'attitude de Draco – il avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre le garçon blond. De toute façon, il n'était plus sûr de rien, désormais.

« Tu lui as dit que j'avais couché avec d'autres mecs » préféra-t-il dire, d'une voix accusatrice. « Putain, Nymph, comment t'as pu faire ça ? »

« Ah, parce que tu aurais aimé qu'il ne soit jamais au courant ? » S'étonna faussement la jeune femme d'un ton agressif.

« Bien sûr que si ! J'aurais simplement préféré lui apprendre moi-même, ça te semble si aberrant ? » Répliqua Harry, furieux.

« Avant ou après avoir couché avec lui ? » Rétorqua Nymphadora, acerbe.

« Alors ça, c'est vraiment mesquin, Tonks » siffla le jeune homme. « Si tu n'as pas d'autres amabilités à me balancer à la figure, je crois que je vais te laisser avant de vraiment m'énerver. »

Il était vraiment en colère à présent. Il écrasa rageusement sa cigarette à moitié consumée dans le cendrier et s'apprêtait à raccrocher lorsque la voix de son amie se fit de nouveau entendre.

« Attends » fit-elle, penaude. « Pardon. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça… »

« Je sais » soupira Harry en se renfonçant dans ses oreillers et en calant le combiné de téléphone contre son épaule. « De toute façon moi non plus, je ne suis pas de très bonne humeur, aujourd'hui… »

« Tu m'étonnes » murmura la jeune femme. « J'imagine que t'as pas dormi de la nuit, en plus…Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, alors ? »

Harry se ralluma une cigarette et en inspira une longue bouffée avant de répondre :

« Je vais peut-être attendre que ma meilleure amie m'appelle pour me souhaiter mon anniversaire et lui demander conseil… » lança-t-il dans un sourire nettement perceptible sur la ligne. Nymphadora ne releva pas et le brun revint aussitôt à ses préoccupations. « Si seulement je savais ce qui l'a mis tellement en colère…Je veux dire » précisa-t-il, « on aurait dit qu'il s'imaginait vraiment que je ne voulais plus de lui…Alors que tout ce que j'aurais voulu, c'était qu'on s'en aille de cette foutue piscine pour aller chez moi. »

« Il s'est senti en danger » dit doucement Nymphadora. « Il sait ce qu'il peut se passer quand tu fais des crises d'angoisse, alors il a eu peur, c'est normal…Il a cru que tu ne le désirais plus, et il a mal réagi. Tu sais, on a tendance à l'oublier, mais il n'a que dix-huit ans – et d'après Milli, tu es le premier garçon dont il tombe amoureux. La première _personne_ dont il soit amoureux, en fait. Il ne doit pas trop savoir où il en est par rapport à tout ça… »

Son amie avait raison, réalisa Harry. Depuis le début, Draco avait toujours tout fait pour le rassurer quant aux sentiments qu'il lui portait, mais lui…Lui, au contraire, avait toujours repoussé ses avances, alors même qu'il crevait d'envie d'y céder. A l'origine, il avait invoqué la question morale, et il était toujours convaincu qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas engager de relation tant que Draco était encore mineur…Mais maintenant, il se rendait compte qu'en réalité, c'était plus une façon de se protéger lui-même.

Depuis le début, il s'était laissé guider par la peur – de revivre la même histoire qu'avec Colin, de créer la même dépendance qu'avec Fred, de souffrir une fois de plus. Une fois de trop, peut-être. A force de chercher à le retenir sans jamais y parvenir, Draco en avait eu assez de faire des efforts pour rien et de le voir lui glisser constamment entre les doigts. C'était normal. N'importe qui se serait lassé bien avant à sa place, mais pas Draco. Contrairement à tout ce qu'il avait cru au début, Draco ne s'était pas laissé repousser, Draco l'avait attendu, et il était revenu le chercher. Encore. Et encore. Et encore.

Peut-être était-ce à lui, à présent, d'aller chercher Draco.

« Tu as raison » murmura-t-il à sa meilleure amie. « C'est à moi de prendre mes responsabilités maintenant – il en a bien assez fait. »

« De toute façon » fit Nymphadora, pragmatique, « quoi que tu décides, il va falloir que vous parliez sérieusement avant de faire quoi que ce soit – il ne va pas forcément être d'accord, d'ailleurs » remarqua-t-elle avec un petit rire.

Harry sourit et chuchota en guise de réponse :

« S'il a su insister auprès de moi tout ce temps sans se lasser, je pense que je devrais en être capable aussi… »

**o0O0o**

Evidemment, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire – Harry avait beau avoir pris sa décision, il ne savait toujours pas de quelle manière s'y prendre. Après tout, il avait blessé l'adolescent, et venir lui parler si tôt après leur dispute de la veille lui vaudrait peut-être se faire jeter sans ménagement. D'un autre côté, s'il attendait une heure de trop, Draco était susceptible de se vexer, de penser que Harry n'en avait finalement que faire de lui, et cela le blesserait encore plus. Il soupira – le garçon pouvait être si compliqué parfois…Mais sans doute était-ce lui qui se cherchait encore des excuses.

Le jeune homme brun se morigéna avec sévérité. Cela ne servait à rien de tergiverser – quoi qu'il fît, il y avait toujours un risque de se tromper. Il y aurait toujours un risque à prendre et toujours des choix à faire. La seule vraie question devenait donc : Draco valait-il ce risque ? Il connaissait déjà la réponse. Alors il s'étira de son canapé, s'alluma une cigarette, mit en route son répondeur – peu importait le nombre d'amis qui l'appelleraient aujourd'hui, il n'était là pour personne. Puis il attrapa ses clés et sa veste, et sortit de chez lui.

L'hôtel Richelieu n'était pas loin, à deux rues à peine de Bourbon Street. Harry se dit qu'il aimerait y aller à pieds, et que peut-être, ensuite, il inviterait Draco à prendre le petit-déjeuner au Café du Monde. Le ciel était clair et dégagé, l'air pas encore alourdi par la chaleur et la pollution, et en cet instant, la seule chose dont Harry avait envie était de partager un café au lait et des beignets sur la terrasse du légendaire établissement avec la seule personne qu'il désirait. Il s'autorisa un peu d'optimisme et une pensée fugace lui traversa l'esprit : une matinée parfaite pour des retrouvailles parfaites.

Mais comme toujours lorsque l'on désire quelque chose si fort que l'on est persuadé qu'on va l'obtenir, rien ne se déroula comme il l'avait escompté. Le réceptionniste de l'hôtel lui fit un charmant sourire et l'informa d'une voix désolée que Monsieur Malfoy avait quitté l'établissement un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, pour visiter la ville, et qu'il ne reviendrait probablement pas avant le début de la soirée. Voulait-il lui laisser un message ? Harry secoua la tête, résigné, et sortit de l'hôtel.

Qu'allait-il faire, à présent ? Retourner chez lui et attendre que la nuit tombe pour réessayer de parler à Draco ? Passer sa journée dans le jardin à peindre ? Rejoindre Romilda et Marlene pour le déjeuner comme elles le lui avaient proposé ? Rien de tout cela ne le tentait – il était presque sûr de se remettre à tourner en rond comme un fauve dans une cage avant midi. Alors il décida d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner au Café du monde, ainsi qu'il l'avait prévu – il serait seul, mais qu'à cela ne tienne – puis d'occuper sa journée à se promener. Peut-être irait-il manger des écrevisses pour le déjeuner, ou bien prendrait-il un sandwich au bord du fleuve.

Curieusement, il se sentait incroyablement serein – depuis le moment où il avait été sûr de son choix, en réalité. C'était un sentiment étrange, mais Harry ne chercha pas à réfléchir, pour une fois. Il avait l'intuition que tout se passerait bien cette fois-ci, que les problèmes qu'il rencontrait pour communiquer avec Draco seraient résolus. Simplement parce qu'il avait pris sa décision. Dès lors qu'il savait quoi faire, tout irait bien. Et à présent, il savait. Il n'y aurait plus de problèmes – du moins, pas de cet ordre-là.

Et comme le destin prend toujours un malin plaisir à vous confronter à des situations que vous n'attendiez plus, Harry revit Draco bien avant la tombée de la nuit.

**o0O0o**

Comme de tout ce qu'il avait pu voir de la Nouvelle-Orléans, Draco tomba éperdument amoureux de la cathédrale Saint Louis, la blancheur immaculée de ses murs et ses trois clochers hauts et pointus qui dominaient Jackson Square. Aussi, lorsque fatigué d'arpenter la ville, et alors que le soleil déclinant projetait l'ombre démesurée de la statue d'Andrew Jackson dans l'allée principale du parc, il vit la bâtisse se dresser au bout de son chemin, le jeune homme ne put résister à l'envie de pousser ses lourdes portes et d'y pénétrer silencieusement.

La fraîcheur de l'endroit, après l'implacable chaleur de cette fin d'après-midi, était une véritable bénédiction – en dehors de toute considération religieuse, songea-t-il avec ironie – et il l'accueillit avec bonheur. Il n'avait jamais été très attiré par les lieux saints, hormis pour l'intérêt architectural de certains d'entre eux. Ses parents, excentricité minime mais notoire pour des gens de leur classe sociale, n'étaient pas croyants et surtout n'avaient jamais été très assidus aux offices religieux. Et Draco n'avait jamais assisté à une messe, à l'exception de mariages ou d'enterrements.

Pourtant, la sérénité du monument l'apaisa inexplicablement, dès lors qu'il s'avança dans la nef. Ce n'était pas dû à un quelconque sentiment mystique – mais cette atmosphère hors du temps possédait un je-ne-sais-quoi d'indéfinissable qu'il n'était pas certain de retrouver ailleurs. La cathédrale était vide, et le seul bruit que Draco entendit fut l'écho de ses pas qui résonnait faiblement sur le sol carrelé de noir et de blanc. Cédant à une étrange impulsion, le jeune homme fit un rapide signe de croix, par réflexe plus que par conviction, puis alla s'asseoir sur un banc à l'écart de l'allée principale.

Il ne sut pas exactement combien de temps il resta ainsi, sans réfléchir et appréciant seulement le silence, laissant son regard errer au hasard dans l'église, se poser de temps en temps sur un vitrail ou une statue pour les contempler quelques secondes. Longtemps, probablement – le soleil était déjà bas lorsqu'il était arrivé, et il jetait désormais ses derniers feux comme autant de flaques de couleur sur le sol de la cathédrale. Un effet de son imagination, sans doute, mais il lui sembla un moment que toute l'église devenait rouge. Draco ferma les yeux un instant. Peut-être quelques minutes. Il ne savait pas.

Toute la journée, il n'avait cessé de penser à Harry. A ce qu'il s'était passé la veille dans cette piscine dissimulée au cœur de Garden District, à ses mots qui avaient sûrement blessé Harry, aux silences de ce dernier, silences qui l'avaient encore plus blessé, lui. Il espérait tellement que le jeune homme brun vienne le retrouver ce soir, demain, peu importait, mais il voulait qu'il vienne – tellement fort que ses lèvres formèrent silencieusement une vague prière à un dieu qu'il ne connaissait pas, et dont ses maigres connaissances en matière de religion lui avaient appris qu'il n'y avait pas de salut pour les gens comme lui. Un geste inutile donc, mais sincère.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Harry était à côté de lui, et il lui souriait de ce sourire un peu incertain et un peu triste qu'il aimait tant. Sa présence semblait tellement irréelle – il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, n'avait pas même senti sa présence – que Draco crut se trouver en face d'une apparition ; alors il leva lentement la main, presque timidement, pour s'assurer que Harry était bien là, assis sur ce même banc que lui. Ses doigts effleurèrent la joue lisse du brun et il frissonna au contact de cette peau si douce. Ce n'était pas un mirage…Son cœur se gonfla brusquement de joie.

« Tu es venu » souffla-t-il en plongeant son regard gris dans celui de Harry.

Bien sûr, c'était un hasard, Harry ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il serait ici – sauf s'il avait passé la journée à le chercher dans la ville, mais Draco en doutait. Pourtant le jeune homme lui sourit, un peu plus franchement, et son sourire sembla illuminer la cathédrale.

« Oui » répondit-il doucement. « Je suis venu. Et toi ? Est-ce que tu vas venir chez moi ce soir ? »

Alors Draco sourit à son tour et hocha la tête.

« Oui » chuchota-t-il. « Je vais venir. »

**o0O0o**

Ils ne surent pas exactement comment ils rentrèrent chez Harry, ni combien de temps ils mirent pour y arriver. A peine quelques minutes, probablement – la maison n'était pas loin. Ils n'avaient pas parlé non plus, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire pour le moment – les explications, les mises au point viendraient plus tard. On aurait pu croire que le trajet s'était fait en silence à cause de leur nervosité. On aurait pu croire que la distance entre eux était le reflet d'une tension pas encore résolue . Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Alors qu'ils remontaient St Ann Street, Harry avait attrapé la main de Draco et l'avait serrée dans la sienne – et cela voulait dire bien plus que tous les discours du monde.

A présent, ils étaient dans la chambre de Harry, sans trop savoir quoi faire, sans trop savoir que dire – mais leurs mains ne s'étaient pas lâchées, pas encore. Un peu comme si chacun d'entre eux craignait de s'éloigner, de peur que tout ceci ne soit encore qu'un rêve – un de plus, un qui ferait bien plus mal que les précédents. Un peu comme si la main de l'autre était la seule preuve tangible qu'ils étaient bien là, dans cette chambre. Ensemble.

Pourtant…

Pourtant Harry finit par s'éloigner, lentement, presque timidement, après une dernière et brève pression sur la main de Draco. Silence dans la petite pièce, presque inconfortable, presque trop tendu, mais pas tout à fait. Pas encore. Puis la musique, sur un vieux tourne-disque qui crachotait ses notes de jazz tremblantes dans l'air lourd et humide de la maison. Tremblantes comme les mains de Draco, comme les lèvres de Harry. C'était peut-être trop, c'était peut-être cliché d'écouter du jazz pour leur première nuit ensemble à la Nouvelle-Orléans, mais cela leur sembla parfait.

Puis, comme un signal…

Harry se dévêtit le premier, en silence. Calmement, presque méthodiquement, sans chercher à séduire, comme on se jette d'un pont – le premier pas, s'était-il dit. Il s'était promis de le faire, pour Draco, alors il le faisait. C'était à ce prix-là, n'est-ce pas ? Se mettre à nu comme on dévoilerait son âme…Alors Draco sourit et hocha la tête – et toujours habillé, s'avança vers Harry. C'était à son tour, désormais, de lui montrer enfin ce qu'il ressentait.

Il s'agenouilla maladroitement aux pieds de Harry, comme on prie un saint ou une icône – et quelque part, c'était peut-être le cas. Quelque part, c'était peut-être vrai, et tout ce qu'il avait pu faire avant, avec des filles, avec des garçons, tout ça n'avait plus la moindre importance. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus que Harry devant lui, il n'y avait plus que Harry devant qui il voulait s'agenouiller, plus que son sexe qu'il voulait embrasser et vénérer. Et tout à coup, il avait peur, d'être gauche, de mal s'y prendre, et il se sentait tellement inexpérimenté qu'il crut qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Toucher à la seule personne qu'il eût jamais désirée lui semblait à présent au-dessus de ses forces, alors il se contenta d'enfouir son visage entre les cuisses de Harry, de poser sa joue contre la chair douce et rigide. Et d'attendre, car il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait peur. C'était idiot, c'était irrationnel – mais il avait attendu tellement longtemps, il en avait tellement souffert, de cette absence, de ce manque, il avait tellement attendu ce moment, il l'avait tellement rêvé qu'il ne se sentait plus à la hauteur. Soudain, c'était trop d'un coup.

Mais Harry comprenait – après tout, il était dans la même situation. Doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer il caressa la joue du jeune homme blond.

« Relève-toi » chuchota-t-il, et c'étaient les premiers mots que l'un d'entre eux prononçait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Saint Louis.

Et comme Draco levait les yeux vers lui – un regard implorant et indécis, et qui voulait protester – Harry le releva gentiment.

« Chut » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. « Tout va bien. Viens, on va sur le lit. »

Il y avait quelque chose d'émouvant – de bien plus émouvant que ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus l'un comme l'autre – à se retrouver ensemble dans un même lit. Et Harry fut un instant paralysé à la vue du garçon blond en face de lui. Tellement beau, tellement plus beau que dans ses souvenirs, et tellement vulnérable dans son entière nudité, qu'il en avait retenu son souffle lorsque Draco avait laissé tomber son dernier vêtement sur le sol, comme on se défait du dernier rempart à sa faiblesse. Et contrairement à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, son érection qui se dressait vers lui n'avait plus rien d'incongru, et la sienne, plus rien d'obscène.

Pourtant, ils avaient peur – toujours. D'être déçus, peut-être. De décevoir, sûrement. Ce fut sans doute pour cette raison que Draco se rapprocha si brusquement de Harry, qu'il l'embrassa si brutalement, avec une violence presque désespérée que Harry ne parvint pas à tempérer, malgré toute la tendresse qu'il y mettait. C'était un baiser étrange et un peu maladroit, à l'image de ce qu'ils avaient toujours été, entre l'impatience et l'indécision, la douceur et la passion, la crainte et les certitudes. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, ils étaient assis l'un face à l'autre, leurs membres entremêlés comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, le regard ancré dans celui de l'autre comme s'ils ne voulaient plus jamais se quitter des yeux. Haletants, terriblement excités. Et bouleversés, au point que cela en devenait terrifiant.

« Draco… » Murmura Harry, la voix rendue rauque par l'émotion. « Draco, je – »

« Ne le dis pas » chuchota Draco en se serrant plus fort contre lui – il prit le visage du jeune homme brun entre ses mains, couvrit le front lisse et les cheveux noirs de baisers fiévreux et répéta : « Ne le dis pas, Harry… »

« J'ai tellement envie de toi que je pourrais en crever » soupira Harry en resserrant lui aussi son étreinte et en lui rendant ses baisers, sur la bouche, le menton, les joues, partout où ses lèvres pouvaient se poser. « Je – je te veux tellement, tu ne peux pas imaginer… »

« Ne le dis pas » le supplia encore une fois Draco en gémissant alors que leurs corps s'imbriquaient plus étroitement et que leurs érections se caressaient de plus en plus frénétiquement. « Ne me dis pas des trucs comme ça, je t'en prie – j'en peux plus, je…ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends – ça fait trop longtemps que je t'attends… »

Ils ne savaient plus ce qu'ils disaient – ils ne savaient plus ce qu'ils faisaient, ne savaient plus où poser leurs mains, leurs bouches, à vouloir se toucher toujours plus, à vouloir satisfaire l'autre sans jamais l'être totalement eux-même. L'air de la chambre était devenu plus dense, l'atmosphère presque suffocante, alourdie du parfum entêtant des magnolias, de soupirs, de gémissements, de murmures à peine balbutiés qu'ils étaient déjà étouffés par des baisers de plus en plus voraces, comme s'ils ne pouvaient plus se repaître l'un de l'autre.

Et voilà que Draco était de nouveau à genoux aux pieds de Harry assis sur le lit les jambes largement écartées, sans fausse pudeur parce qu'elle n'avait plus sa place en ce lieu, en une offrande que Draco lui rendait au centuple, l'encensant de sa bouche tandis que Harry l'honorait de ses soupirs. A cet instant, le garçon blond n'aurait voulu être nulle part ailleurs, ne voulait rien faire d'autre que ce qu'il était en train de faire, à tel point que Harry aurait pu jouir dans sa bouche immédiatement qu'il aurait simplement pensé que tout était parfait comme ça.

Pourtant, lorsque Harry le repoussa doucement, puis le releva brusquement et l'attira contre lui sur le lit, il ne protesta pas et se contenta de sourire. La première fois qu'il prenait plaisir à en donner – c'était un sentiment indescriptible. Puis ce fut au tour de Harry de le couvrir de caresses et Draco se sentit submergé, à tel point qu'il crut se noyer sous la sensation, tellement ses mains et sa bouche semblaient partout à la fois.

Dans cette chambre, il n'y avait plus que Harry – Harry et sa bouche qui torturait cruellement ses tétons, Harry et ses mains qui lui écartaient les cuisses sans ménagement, Harry qui plongeait la tête entre ses jambes, Harry qui léchait les moindres recoins de sa peau, sa langue qui buvait sa sueur, le laissant pantelant, le faisant se tordre et gémir et supplier pour plus, plus, plus, encore s'il te plait oh s'il te plait…Harry partout, encore, toujours.

C'était tellement bon, tellement trop, tellement au-delà de ce qu'ils avaient imaginé – Draco repoussa brutalement Harry, à bout de nerfs, et le plaqua sur le matelas. Leur odeur, partout dans la pièce, leur faisait tourner la tête et Draco enfouit son visage dans le cou de Harry pour la respirer, jusqu'à l'ivresse, jusqu'à ce que le parfum des fleurs disparaisse, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'eux. Alors, lorsqu'il s'assit à califourchon sur Harry et voulut s'empaler lui-même, ce n'était qu'une façon supplémentaire de chercher à se rapprocher encore un peu plus.

Harry inspira brusquement.

« A – attends – Draco, arrête » haleta-t-il alors que le jeune homme blond grimaçait sous le début d'intrusion. « Arrête, s'il te plait. »

« Pourquoi ? » S'énerva Draco en s'enfonçant un peu plus et en se crispant de douleur. « Je – j'ai envie, Harry, je – s'il te plait, merde… »

« Tu vas te faire mal » chuchota Harry en l'embrassant avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. « C'est ta première fois, non ? Tu ne préfères pas qu'on inverse les rôles ? »

« Non – non, s'il te plait, s'il te plait » murmura Draco en secouant la tête pour lui échapper, refusant de l'écouter. « Je m'en fous. Je – j'en peux plus, Harry » continua-t-il d'une voix implorante. « Baise-moi, baise-moi, baise-moi… »

Mais Harry se retira doucement et le fit taire encore une fois – avec ses lèvres, ses dents, sa langue, mordant sa bouche et lui arrachant des soupirs éperdus.

« Calme-toi » murmura-t-il. « Calme-toi, s'il te plait – d'accord, on va le faire. Mais pas comme ça…Ce sera trop douloureux, sinon. D'accord ? Laisse-moi – laisse-moi juste mettre une capote et du lubrifiant, OK ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux » psalmodia Draco, les larmes aux yeux. « Tout ce que tu veux, tout ce que tu veux – mais dépêche-toi ! »

« D'accord » souffla Harry en s'exécutant le plus vite possible – Draco le suppliait toujours en une litanie incessante, étourdissante, mais lui-même savait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps non plus. « Est-ce que tu veux que je t'en mette à l'intérieur ? » Se força-t-il pourtant à demander en se redressant sur les oreillers pour lui faire face.

« Non – non, ça va » chuchota Draco, son cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine. Ca y'était. Ca y était, ils allaient le faire, ne cessait-il de se répéter.

Il sursauta quand les doigts couverts de gel de Harry s'aventurèrent malgré tout entre ses fesses, rapidement, presque furtivement, juste pour le rassurer. La brève caresse le fit frissonner et il gémit désespérément, sans savoir quoi faire.

« Assieds-toi sur moi » chuchota alors Harry. « Ce sera plus facile pour toi et tu pourras t'arrêter quand tu veux si ça te fait trop mal, d'accord ? »

Mais Draco ne voulait pas s'arrêter – et Harry ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête, même s'il essaya de le calmer lorsqu'il descendit brutalement sur sa verge tendue, même si le hoquet de douleur de Draco et la brusque contraction de ses muscles le firent grimacer de peine, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il s'arrête. Parce que c'était tout ce qu'ils voulaient depuis si longtemps, parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que le corps de Draco contre le sien, tout autour de lui, son odeur, le goût de sa peau, partout.

Ils n'avaient même pas encore bougé – et pourtant, c'était déjà extraordinaire, tellement bon qu'ils auraient pu rester ainsi une éternité, sans faire le moindre mouvement. Juste rester là, immobiles, à s'embrasser furieusement pour oublier et faire oublier la douleur. L'un dans l'autre, l'un contre l'autre, l'un face à l'autre, leurs membres enchevêtrés au point qu'ils ne savaient plus où commençait Harry et où finissait Draco. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, malgré les larmes de Draco que Harry buvait sur ses joues et ses lèvres, malgré les tremblements de Harry que Draco calmait en l'enserrant dans ses bras.

Pourtant…

Ils ne surent pas lequel des deux amorça le premier mouvement. Peut-être était-ce Draco qui s'était involontairement contracté autour du sexe de Harry, peut-être était-ce Harry qui n'avait plus su se retenir tellement Draco était brûlant et moite et frissonnant à l'intérieur. Peu importait en réalité – ils bougèrent finalement, et Draco exhala brusquement, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

« Oh putain » souffla-t-il en se raccrochant désespérément à Harry. « C'était quoi, ça ? »

« Tu aimes ? » Murmura Harry, ses lèvres venant taquiner gentiment la peau sensible juste sous son oreille.

« Refais-le » gémit délicieusement Draco en remuant frénétiquement des hanches. « Refais-le, je t'en supplie… »

Alors Harry le refit – il s'enfonça profondément, d'un mouvement ample et doux, et Draco cria et se cambra en un geste incroyablement lascif qui rendit Harry fou. Il fallait qu'il se calme, sinon, il irait trop vite et trop fort, et il lui ferait mal. Il s'immobilisa de nouveau, tentant de ralentir sa respiration alourdie par l'effort et le plaisir presque irréel qu'il ressentait – mais évidemment, Draco ne le laissa pas faire.

« Encore » suppliait-il en s'agrippant à lui de toutes ses forces, des sanglots dans la voix. « Encore – touche-moi encore s'il te plait – encore, encore, Harry… »

Draco chuchotait son nom à présent, en une prière incessante, lui murmurait des choses folles, sans aucun sens, indécentes, sa bouche se posant partout sur son visage, ses paupières fermées sous l'effort, et chacun de ses soupirs étaient comme une déchirure de plus, une brûlure supplémentaire sur son cœur, une traînée de feu sur son sexe tellement dur qu'il en était devenu douloureux d'attendre. Alors ils bougèrent enfin, ensemble, lentement, le plus lentement possible malgré Draco qui cherchait toujours plus de contact entre eux, malgré Harry qui en tremblait de se retenir d'aller plus vite.

Ce n'était pas parfait au sens strict du terme – parfois, un geste un peu trop brusque de Harry blessait Draco et le faisait se crisper sous la friction un peu trop rude, parfois Harry ne parvenait pas à calmer les mouvements maladroits de Draco. C'était simplement bon – trop bon pour être décrit, parce qu'ils étaient ensemble, parce que c'était le goût de l'autre sur leur langue, parce que c'était la sueur de l'autre qui se mêlait à la leur. Parce que c'étaient leurs âmes qui communiaient, plus que leurs corps qui se rencontraient enfin. Parce qu'ils étaient ensemble, tout simplement.

Lorsque Draco éjacula entre eux en un cri étranglé, Harry n'avait même pas joui – il était tellement concentré sur le plaisir de Draco qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Ils étaient ensemble, et c'était tout ce qui comptait – et c'est pour cela qu'ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit, étroitement enlacés comme s'ils ne voulaient plus se lâcher, et qu'ils pensèrent que tout était parfait ainsi.

Un peu plus tard, alors que Harry avait fini par jouir dans la bouche de Draco, et qu'ils reposaient sur le lit, leurs doigts tendrement entremêlés, le jeune homme blond vint se blottir contre le brun, malgré la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans la pièce, malgré leurs peaux moites de sueur, malgré leurs corps qui sentaient trop fort le sexe, et il le serra dans ses bras.

« Merci pour m'avoir ramené à la maison » chuchota-t-il, et Harry lui sourit, car il avait compris – et il lui rendit son étreinte, refermant ses bras autour de lui.

Bien sûr, demain, il faudrait qu'ils parlent. Bien sûr, rien n'était encore réglé. Il restait tant d'explications, tant de justifications, tant de choses à se raconter pour simplement apprendre à ne plus être des inconnus l'un pour l'autre. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Ils avaient confiance. Parce que tant qu'ils seraient ensemble, ils seraient chez eux n'importe où.

**Fin… ?**

**o0O0o**

_Eh non, ce n'est pas la fin, il y a encore l'épilogue à lire tout de suite…_


	70. Chapitre 70 : Epilogue

**Hop, me revoilà avec une réponse à un défi de Zoomalfoy, dont voici l'intitulé (texto) :**

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : UA (Univers Alternatif.)

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy, lycéen de 17 ans, tombe sous le charme de son nouveau professeur de Lettres, Harry Potter, âgé de 24 ans.

Il devra faire face au désaccord musclé de son père, à la moralité de son amoureux et à l'ancien petit ami de ce dernier, bien décidé à le récupérer.

IL N'Y A PAS DE MAGIE. L'HISTOIRE DOIT SE SITUER DANS LE MONDE MOLDU.

**Aucunes contraintes mis à part qu'ils doivent finir ensemble et que Draco doit être ignoble avec Harry au début de l'année.**

**o0O0o**

**Disclaimer : **Je ne m'appelle ni JKR (pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages), ni Zoomalfoy (pour avoir pondu cette superbe idée de scénar). En revanche, l'histoire et la rédaction sont à moi (et ce n'est pas forcément le mieux là dedans !).

**Avertissement : **ceci est un slash, je répète, ceci est un slash ! Si les histoires traitant de l'homosexualité vous rebutent ou vous choquent, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, et votre absence ne me pèsera pas, bien au contraire. Voilà. Maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés, je rappelle tout de même que le rating M implique des scènes choquantes, de violence ou de sexe, et un langage parfois cru. Vous savez donc où vous mettez les pieds.

**Note de l'auteuze : **_Voici donc venu le dernier épisode de « Cher journal ». Merci à tous de m'avoir suivie durant plus d'un an. J'espère que la fin sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

**o0O0o**

**Remerciements : A la fin du chapitre…**

**o0O0o**

**Cher journal (chronique d'une dernière année)**

**o0O0o**

**Epilogue (un an plus tard) :**

Draco s'étira lentement dans le grand lit de bois clair et inspira profondément le lourd parfum des magnolias qui pénétrait déjà dans la chambre malgré l'heure matinale. Dehors, le soleil d'août inondait le fond de la petite cour intérieure dans laquelle Harry avait laissé un chevalet et une toile encore inachevée. Le jeune homme sourit paresseusement et tourna un regard embué de sommeil vers Harry qui dormait encore. C'était une matinée exactement semblable à celle où, un an plus tôt, il s'était réveillé pour la première fois dans ce lit.

Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis ce jour-là…Draco en conservait un souvenir précieux, entre douces réminiscences et douloureuses cicatrices, avec une incroyable précision.

**o0O0o**

Tout n'avait pas été tout seul depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, loin s'en fallait, et il devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'avait que trop certainement sa part de responsabilité et avait ainsi allégrement contribué à ne pas leur faciliter la tâche.

Le lendemain de leur première nuit, ils avaient parlé. Beaucoup. Cela leur avait pris des heures entières, pour expliquer l'inexplicable, pour justifier l'injustifiable. Pour, avec des mots, exprimer ce qui n'était pas exprimable. Pour tenter de comprendre ce qui était difficilement compréhensible. Tout avait été passé au crible, avec une honnêteté maladroite qui les avait blessés tous les deux. L'enfance de Draco, trop solitaire, le passé pénible et sensible de Harry, et son contrepoint, ses angoisses innommables, leurs peurs à chacun, à la fois si différentes et si semblables. Leur besoin mutuel et incommensurable d'amour.

Cela leur avait pris des heures entières. Des jours même.

Pourtant, malgré ces mises au point maintes fois réitérées et malgré son désir désespéré de le faire, Draco n'avait pas pu pardonner tout de suite. Bien évidemment le paradoxe était cruel entre l'envie irrépressible de faire confiance, animée par des sentiments qu'aucun ne voulait encore nommer, et ce passif qui altérait déjà leur relation…Alors, cette confiance, il avait fallu la construire, l'apprendre, l'apprivoiser, pour lentement étouffer les doutes et peut-être enfin un jour les annihiler complètement…Comme Harry l'avait dit, il y avait eu trop de choses douloureuses et trop de non-dits entre eux depuis le début, avant même que leur histoire commence réellement.

Alors Draco était parti quelques jours plus tard, après un séjour trop bref qu'il n'avait même pas passé chez Harry, préférant rester à l'hôtel après leur première nuit. C'était à son tour d'avoir peur que leur relation aille trop vite, et Harry en avait souffert. Draco le savait bien entendu, et cela l'avait blessé également, mais il n'avait pas pu faire autrement.

Il avait rejoint Bellatrix à New York, bien plus tôt que prévu. Avec l'aide de sa tante, il s'était installé dans un bel appartement, bien trop grand pour lui, mais chaleureux et situé dans le sud de l'East Village, presque en bordure de SoHo – autant dire que Draco était tombé immédiatement amoureux de l'endroit, avec ses petites constructions hétéroclites et ses parcs, tellement différents des buildings austères et anonymes que l'on pouvait trouver habituellement à Manhattan. Ensuite, il s'était occupé de finaliser son inscription à l'université et de rencontrer ses professeurs sous la recommandation de Severus Snape, tandis que Bellatrix se chargeait de lui obtenir un visa longue durée.

Tout cela lui avait pris une bonne partie du mois d'août, et il n'avait passé que quelques appels téléphoniques à Harry durant cette période – Harry lui-même ne lui téléphonait guère plus. Leurs échanges étaient timides et empreints d'un malaise qui mettait Draco en colère, et bien souvent, il leur arrivait de raccrocher brusquement de peur d'entamer une dispute.

Puis septembre était arrivé et avec lui, Blaise. Ainsi qu'il le lui avait promis, son meilleur ami était venu passer un mois de vacances chez lui, afin de profiter des derniers jours qu'il lui restait avant la rentrée universitaire. Draco avait encore moins appelé Harry. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'y pensait pas, ni qu'il ne le voulait pas. Simplement, il n'arrivait pas encore à lui faire confiance. Et il ne voulait pas être encore celui qui ferait le premier pas. En outre, Harry ayant lui-même fait sa rentrée dans son nouvel établissement, il n'était plus disponible avec la même facilité.

Puis Blaise était reparti pour Londres, des souvenirs plein la tête et des lettres plein les mains pour leurs amis restés en Angleterre. Enfin, l'université avait ouvert ses portes à un Draco Malefoy intérieurement incrédule de voir ses ambitions prendre corps. Les cours n'étaient pas difficiles, ses horaires peu contraignants, et il faisait réellement ce qui lui plaisait. A cette époque, il était vraiment heureux – si ce n'était qu'il était seul et que Harry était trop loin de lui. Bien sûr, il s'était fait des amis assez facilement, avec qui il sortait régulièrement dans le Village, SoHo ou Chelsea – mais ils n'étaient ni Millicent, ni Blaise, ni Sally-Ann, ni aucun de ceux qu'il avait laissés en Angleterre.

Et surtout, ils n'étaient pas Harry. Il était heureux, oui, mais sa solitude commençait à lui peser. Pourtant, il ne se résolvait pas à retrouver son amant à la Nouvelle-Orléans, bien que la ville ne fût qu'à trois heures d'avion, et même si leurs discussions téléphoniques s'éternisaient désormais de plus en plus et se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes, de plus en plus faciles. Même si écouter Harry lui souffler de délicieuses obscénités au téléphone pendant qu'ils se masturbaient ne lui suffisait plus. Il attendait toujours que le jeune homme brun fasse le premier pas.

Et il l'avait fait. C'est pourquoi, lorsque Harry avait débarqué sans prévenir dans son appartement le soir d'Halloween, Draco avait jeté aux orties tous ses doutes, toutes les réticences qu'il aurait pu encore avoir. Comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à la Nouvelle-Orléans, Harry était venu. Il était venu le chercher, et c'était tout ce qui comptait sur le moment. Ils s'étaient tellement manqués…Ils s'étaient aimés si fort cette nuit-là, alors que la pluie battait furieusement contre les fenêtres de la chambre…Tellement, tellement fort, sans aucune retenue ni pudeur, sans aucun tabou, à tel point que le lendemain, Draco en avait rougi de gêne et de confusion, et que Harry avait craint de l'avoir choqué. En réalité, cela n'avait fait que renforcer encore un peu plus leurs sentiments.

Les choses auraient pu devenir plus facile à ce moment-là. Pourtant, humainement, cela n'avait pas été le cas. Bien vite, Draco s'était rendu compte qu'en dehors de Manhattan – et plus tard, du Vieux Carré à la Nouvelle-Orléans – la tolérance envers les homosexuels était plus que limitée. Alors qu'il n'avait connu jusqu'ici que l'homophobie primaire des hooligans de St Brutus – et celle encore plus cruelle et pernicieuse de son père – il avait justement découvert cette dernière, insidieuse et presque plus blessante, généralisée à une échelle redoutable : l'homophobie banalisée de la société dans son ensemble. Les regards choqués ou écœurés dans la rue lorsqu'il tenait la main de Harry, les murmures désapprobateurs sur leur passage, le fait d'être regardé comme une bête curieuse, l'humiliante sensation d'être réduit à une sexualité à l'abstraction totale de leurs sentiments, et tant d'autres choses encore dont Draco n'avait jusqu'alors pas pris conscience.

Et, comme en point d'orgue, le changement subtil de comportement de ses nouveaux amis. Certains, notamment les garçons, avaient mis une distance entre eux et lui, presque intangible mais pourtant bien présente – leurs rapports étaient désormais empreints d'une gêne qui n'existait pas auparavant. Quelques filles s'étaient mises à le traiter comme une sorte de mascotte, d'autres s'étaient lancé le défi de lui faire changer de bord. Ce n'était pas valable pour tous, bien entendu, mais Draco avait vécu ces changements de plein fouet sans y avoir été préparé, ni même s'y être réellement attendu. Et bien sûr, il avait mal absorbé l'impact – comment faire autrement lorsque, soudainement, on n'est plus considéré comme une personne à part entière, mais comme le pédé du groupe ? Draco commençait à comprendre ce « droit à l'indifférence » que revendiquait la communauté gay.

Et puis, ses amis lui manquaient, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru quand il s'était installé à New York. Malgré les lettres, les coups de fil, malgré la nouvelle connexion Internet qu'il s'était décidé à prendre en même temps que l'ordinateur qu'il s'était acheté, cela ne remplaçait pas leur présence. Bien sûr, il avait Harry, mais il ne le voyait que le week-end – et encore, pas systématiquement – ou pendant les vacances. Bien sûr, il avait ses amis à New York, mais ce n'était définitivement pas la même chose. Sa mère lui manquait aussi, et Draco avait découvert à quel point il était difficile de vivre seul dans cette ville immense et impersonnelle, sans sa famille et ses proches pour le soutenir et l'entourer de leur affection.

Aussi lorsque Harry lui avait proposé de retourner en Angleterre pour Noël – au même moment, sa mère lui demandait s'il voulait qu'elle vienne avec Bellatrix à New York pour les fêtes – il n'avait pas hésité une seconde et ils avaient sauté dans l'avion tous les deux le lendemain. Et cela avait été les plus belles vacances de toute sa vie. Ils s'étaient tous réunis, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Sirius, Remus, Nymphadora, Neville, Millicent, Terry, Sally-Ann, Blaise, Ginny, Luna, Harry et lui, dans la grande maison de la tante Elladora. Il avait fait un temps épouvantable, il n'avait même pas neigé, et ils étaient restés la plupart du temps confinés à l'intérieur de la maison, mais ça n'avait eu aucune importance, parce qu'ils étaient tous ensemble.

Peu importait que Luna eût changé de petit ami trois fois depuis septembre, que Millicent eût des problèmes passagers à la fois avec Joanne et dans son travail au Daily Prophet, ou que Remus eût finalement décidé de s'installer à Londres plutôt qu'avec Sirius à Brighton. Peu importait que la maladie de Sally-Ann se fût brusquement aggravée au point qu'elle se déplaçait désormais en fauteuil roulant la moitié du temps, et qu'elle l'eût mal vécu jusqu'à vouloir quitter Terry, au point que le garçon avait dû batailler durant près de deux mois pour la convaincre que son handicap ne changeait rien à ses yeux. Peu importait le malaise des premiers jours entre Narcissa et Harry, lorsqu'elle avait vraiment pris conscience que son garçon avait des relations sexuelles avec un autre garçon et qu'elle en avait la preuve physique sous les yeux. Peu importait que Lucius n'eût pas cherché à contacter son fils depuis leur dernière entrevue à l'issue du divorce près de six mois auparavant. Oui, peu importait tout cela, car même si ça faisait mal, même si c'était dur, ils étaient tous ensemble et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.Et puis, les bonnes nouvelles n'étaient pas non plus totalement absentes : Ginny et Blaise, contre toute attente, résistaient au temps et aux réticences familiales qui perturbaient leur couple, Severus Snape et Bellatrix Lestrange entretenaient un lien que personne ne se serait autorisé à qualifier d'affectif ou de sentimental, bien que cela crevât les yeux, et enfin, le trait d'union entre Draco et Harry, Nymphadora Tonks, affichait une grossesse qui ne faisait curieusement qu'accentuer encore ses côtés délurés et psychédéliques…

A la fin des vacances, Draco ne voulait plus retourner en Amérique. Mais encore une fois, Harry avait été là pour lui et l'avait aidé à repartir. Ils reviendraient cet hiver ou ils les inviteraient pour le Spring Break, lui avait-il dit en le serrant dans ses bras, et Draco avait hoché la tête sans rien dire. Peu à peu, les choses devenaient plus simples avec Harry à ses côtés.

Pourtant, encore une fois, tout n'avait pas été tout seul – mais Draco s'était aperçu depuis longtemps que rien n'allait tout seul en ce bas monde. Un nouvel obstacle s'était présenté peu après, lorsque le jeune homme s'était rendu à la Nouvelle-Orléans le temps d'un week-end, pour le carnaval. Harry lui avait présenté de nouveaux amis, dont l'un d'entre eux était clairement homosexuel – il n'était pas le seul, mais celui-là semblait concevoir plus que de l'amitié pour le jeune homme brun. Draco s'était alors rendu compte que Harry pouvait être beau et intéressant pour d'autres yeux que les siens, et le poison de la jalousie s'était violemment inoculé dans ses veines.

Tous ses doutes, tout son manque de confiance en lui étaient revenus brutalement, et ils avaient eu une violente dispute. Draco était parti en claquant la porte, et lorsqu'il était revenu, Harry était en train de faire une crise d'angoisse. Ils avaient baisé ce soir-là – ce n'était pas faire l'amour, non. Ils avaient baisé fort, longtemps, brutalement, désespérément, pour se faire mal et pour faire mal à l'autre, ils en avaient pleuré de tellement de douleur, de tellement d'incompréhension. Au matin, Draco était parti et Harry avait cru le perdre définitivement.

Puis il était revenu, le week-end suivant, après une semaine de silence complet sans répondre aux appels de Harry, restant obstinément muet à ses suppliques. Mais il était revenu tout de même, parce qu'au fond, il savait que Harry ne l'avait pas trompé, qu'il ne lui avait pas menti – tout simplement parce que Harry ne savait pas mentir, il n'avait jamais su. Et aussi parce que Millicent lui avait fait subir la pire engueulade de toute sa vie, au point que les colères froides de Sally-Ann lui avaient paru bien faibles comparées à celle-ci. Il avait eu peur ce jour-là, peur de perdre Harry, peur qu'il ne lui pardonne pas, peur d'avoir trop tiré sur la corde. Mais Harry avait souri, Harry l'avait forcé à parler de ses craintes, et ensuite Harry l'avait aimé, plus doucement encore que la nuit de leur première fois. Juste pour lui montrer à quel point ses sentiments pour lui étaient forts, juste pour leur faire du bien à tous les deux.

Après…Les choses étaient devenues plus faciles. Il y avait eu des hauts et des bas, et il y en aurait encore, mais Draco savait que ça irait. Tout ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort, dit-on. Les cicatrices qu'ils s'étaient infligés n'avaient finalement fait que renforcer leur relation, et après avoir vécu tant de choses en si peu de temps, Draco avait parfois l'impression que rien ne pourrait les détruire, jamais.

Et c'était peut-être vrai, après tout.

**o0O0o**

Harry dormait toujours, alors que les rayons du soleil commençaient à filtrer à travers les fins rideaux à moitié tirés et jetaient des rais de lumière pâle sur le parquet de la chambre. Il s'était retourné dans son sommeil, et Draco observa un long moment la ligne gracieuse de sa nuque et de son dos, laissant sa main remonter lentement vers la hanche mince en un effleurement presque imperceptible. Plus d'un an après leur première nuit ensemble, près de deux ans après leur première rencontre, il avait toujours autant de désir pour lui, si ce n'était plus, et cela l'étonnait et l'émerveillait toujours autant, lui qui n'avait jamais désiré qui que ce fût plus de quelques semaines, et rarement au-delà de l'assouvissement de ce désir.

Alors ses caresses se firent plus précises, un peu plus fiévreuses, un peu plus impatientes peut-être, mais toujours aussi douces. Il aimait ça, se coller contre le dos de Harry et le réveiller lentement, embrassant sa nuque, agaçant gentiment ses tétons, lui arrachant des soupirs de bien-être et des gémissements – oh, ces gémissements tellement lascifs, instigateurs d'un désir instantané…Il aimait ça, prendre le sexe de Harry dans sa main, sans rien faire d'autre que le sentir grossir entre ses doigts, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme brun se mette à bouger de lui-même. Il aimait ça, sentir Harry se rapprocher insensiblement de lui, son corps qui se collait au sien pour une étreinte encore plus étroite, ses bras qui forçaient les siens à se refermer plus fort autour de lui. Il aimait ça, sentir Harry s'ouvrir pour lui alors qu'il le pénétrait d'une seule et lente, très lente poussée qui les faisait crier tous les deux.

Il aimait ça entendre Harry haleter sous ses coups de reins, le sentir venir à sa rencontre avec des mouvements de plus en plus fébriles. Et plus que tout, il aimait l'entendre jouir, parce que c'était le plus beau son du monde. Et peut-être plus encore, il aimait quand Harry le prenait à son tour, cette fois-ci bien réveillé, qu'il le faisait rougir sous ses caresses indécentes et qu'il le faisait crier et supplier pour toujours plus alors même qu'il lui donnait déjà tout ce qu'il voulait – et même plus. Et finalement, peut-être que ce qu'il préférait était lorsqu'ils se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre, épuisés et en sueur, et que Harry lui chuchotait « bonjour » d'une voix encore ensommeillée – Draco savait alors qu'ils étaient chez eux et que rien ne pourrait leur arriver.

**o0O0o**

Ce fut ce qui se passa ce matin-là, comme presque tous les matins depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour les vacances. Quelques semaines plus tôt, ils étaient allés en Angleterre et avaient partagé leur temps entre Londres et Brighton, entre leurs familles et leurs amis, mais ce mois d'août était pour eux uniquement. Bientôt septembre reviendrait et Harry devrait reprendre le travail, et même si Draco allait rester encore un peu à la Nouvelle-Orléans, ils voulaient profiter le plus possible du temps qu'ils pourraient passer ensemble sans aucune contrainte extérieure.

Lorsqu'ils se furent levés, qu'ils eurent pris leur douche – ensemble, comme presque tous les matins – et que Harry eut rangé sa toile, ses pinceaux et ses couleurs, ils décidèrent d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner dehors, de faire quelques achats et peut-être d'aller se promener un peu en ville. C'était un de ces rituels qu'ils avaient établis tous les deux. Cela pouvait ressembler à une routine, mais ça ne l'était pas – chaque jour, ils découvraient un endroit de la ville qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore, même après un an de visites passionnées.

Ce matin-là, l'ordinateur de Harry clignotait et un mail de Millicent était en attente – mais ils décidèrent d'en reporter la lecture à plus tard dans la journée. Harry voulait s'acheter des livres et des disques, et Draco avait décidé de se payer un piano – il aimait jouer pour Harry et il avait remarqué que le jeune homme appréciait particulièrement l'entendre lorsqu'ils étaient à New York. Il avait réussi à convaincre Harry que le petit piano noir qu'ils avaient vu dans cette vitrine l'autre jour ferait très bien dans son salon, arguant du fait que c'était un cadeau qu'il voulait se faire à lui-même. Harry n'aimait pas trop qu'il dépense inconsidérément son argent pour lui faire des cadeaux, mais si c'était pour se faire plaisir, il ne disait rien.

C'était une belle matinée, de celles où le soleil brille sans brûler, où l'air n'est pas alourdi d'humidité, une de ces trop rares journées en Louisiane où la chaleur n'accable pas dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. Une matinée parfaite pour flâner dans les ruelles du Vieux Carré après un café et des beignets au Café du Monde.

Lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte de la petite librairie perdue au fond d'une obscure impasse ombragée de glycines, ils avaient une idée bien précise de ce qu'ils cherchaient. Harry voulait mettre à jour sa liste d'ouvrages à faire étudier à ses futurs élèves et Draco aurait bien aimé s'acheter quelques romans contemporains de « littérature gay » – il s'était mis depuis peu à s'intéresser au mouvement en tant que phénomène culturel. C'est pourquoi ils ne virent pas tout de suite le livre.

Et pour cause, il n'était pas dans le rayon des nouveautés, pas plus dans celui des meilleures ventes. C'était dans un coin reculé de la librairie où Harry s'était aventuré un peu au hasard, un endroit discret et presque invisible lorsqu'on entrait dans la boutique, et où son œil fut brusquement attiré par un étalage désigné par une petite affiche indiquant simplement « premiers romans ». Tout à gauche, sur une pile un peu plus petite que les autres, il y avait un livre bleu. Harry s'approcha par curiosité, sans savoir exactement pourquoi cet ouvrage et pas un autre.

Il avait presque oublié ce dessin. Comment avait-il pu ? Sur la couverture, c'était le tableau qu'il avait peint un an plus tôt, ce portrait de Draco qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé lorsque Nymphadora lui avait envoyé ses affaires depuis Brighton. Ce rêve où Draco était assis sur une plage de galets et regardait la mer, celui où il avait tant espéré qu'il se retourne et lui sourie…Il pensait qu'il l'avait irrémédiablement perdu. Puis il regarda le titre, ouvrit le livre, lut la page de garde, et sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie.

« Draco » appela-t-il. « Viens voir ! »

Le jeune homme blond le rejoignit, enserrant sa taille de ses bras et posant le menton sur son épaule.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. « Un bouquin intéressant ? »

« Regarde » répondit simplement Harry en se décalant un peu pour qu'il puisse mieux voir.

Les yeux de Draco s'élargirent de surprise, puis rencontrèrent ceux de Harry – la même joie que dans les siens. Ils se sourirent, simplement heureux, et Draco resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de Harry.

Sur la couverture du livre bleu, on pouvait lire :

« Cher journal, chronique d'une dernière année. Par Millicent Bullstrode. »

**FIN.**

**o0O0o**

_Et voilà. C'est fini. J'espère que vous avez aimé vivre cette aventure autant que moi, j'ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire. Et rien ne me rendrait plus heureuse que de connaître votre opinion à ce sujet. Vous savez donc ce qu'il vous reste à faire (ou pas). Je répondrai aux reviews à mon retour de vacances, après le 20 août. _

_**Voici venu maintenant le temps des remerciements. A tous ceux qui ont partagé cette histoire avec moi. Alors, merci :**_

_**A vous, les lecteurs, qui m'ont lue et suivie depuis le début, ou qui ont pris cette histoire en cours de route. Vous qui m'avez soutenue, encouragée, félicitée, énervée, désespérée, encensée même parfois ; à ceux qui m'ont dit que cette histoire les avait aidés, d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est le plus beau compliment qu'on pouvait me faire.**_

_**A Prism of Life, pour avoir débarqué un jour dans ma vie avec ses mots ; pour ses corrections, ses critiques, ses conseils, notre correspondance ; et puis merde, pour être lui tout simplement.**_

_**A Ana, Bady, BN et Eva, pour m'avoir encouragée, poussée, soutenue, pour leurs conseils et leur rôle de beta-lectrices avant que POL ne s'en charge ; pour leur amitié aussi bien sur FFNet que dans la vie. Je vous aime, les filles (et oui, j'arrête les overdoses de guimauve, c'est promis).**_

_**A Dave et Martin (huhu), parce que ce sont les plus beaux, que leurs voix et leurs mots me touchent toujours un peu plus avec le temps qui passe.**_

_Et pour finir : Please a Bady, give her a whole Dave (enfin presque, parce que son creux suprasternal et celui de son aine appartiennent à Eva) ! (et désolée poulette, j'ai essayé de suivre tes conseils pour l'épilogue, mais je ne trouvais rien qui convenait alors j'ai laissé ça comme ça...j'espère que ça va quand même !)_

_A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! (et en attendant, rien ne vous empêche de vous tenir au courant sur mon blog – adresse dans mon profil, blablabla)._

Je vous aime ! 


End file.
